Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era
by Czar Joseph
Summary: Based and Inspired by Maelstrom of Cosmic Era by LoDslx, under permission; There is a full Summary inside. - Pairing: Naruto x Lacus x Harem (less), Kira x Flay, and other pairing; Rated 'M' for swearing (less than more) and some sexual content. - [News: CH 21 is update]
1. 01-Return to the Battlefield

**Chapter 01:** Return to the Battlefield and Rise of the Demons

* * *

 **= Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era =**

* * *

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the Number 1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja, Jinchuuriki of the 9-tails; finds himself plunged into another war - the Bloody Valentine War; after living for a millennia, due to his immortality, will he once again help this world? Does the Cosmic Era really need his help? Let's find out.

Along with Menma Uzumaki, Naruto's counterpart, came from another dimension (aka RTN), having the same results as he does, he too had his love ones were fade from existence, and includes Gaara the Desert, or rather Gaara Sabaku, he too somehow granted an immortal life, and joined his friend for the eternal life, includes a certain tanuki who insists to be with his former-now-current Jinchuuriki.

And formed a group of pre-teen soldiers under their command, consists of 'the iron flower that never wilts and never dies'. And so, the Rise of Tekkadan is born…

* * *

Crossover: Naruto x Gundam SEED

Elements: Iron-blooded Orphans,

* * *

Hello, y'all! This is Czar Joseph; and this is the new story for Gundam SEED x Naruto Crossover. Based on 'Maelstrom of Cosmic Era' by LoDsIx, I'm making a rewrite and revised version, but also an alternate version of this story? Well, Because of that I will be adding 2 people into this story for accompany the main character.

Well, that idea came from 'Naruto and Menma Brothers in Arms' by Hell is fun21, having two Naruto counterparts as brothers, which of course, and the third person will also joining them for this story, and I'm sure that this kind of thing will be coming for sure.

And adding the Iron-Blooded Orphans Elements that LoDsIx had Naruto to pilot Barbatos, so, I'll decide to have something in mind regarding the Mobile Suit of choices.

As for characters in IBO, that includes? I'll create an alternate versions for Mikazuki Augus, Orga Itsuka, Akihiro Altland, Norba Shino, and the other rest of the members of Tekkadan such as Biscuit and Hush, I will be having own versions than the Canon part.

Well, I was hoping that making my own version of Naruto x Gundam SEED Crossover story, like Unicorn: Marida, it's a Tripe X-over between Naruto x Gundam UC and SEED, starting as Marida as the main character, because her original name was Naruko - the Female Naruto. And even includes the X-Over of Naruto x RWBY x Muv-Luv, which they are all still under progress after all.

I didn't get to chance to wrote my own version of it, just now if I had a chance while 'still' under progress, and I'm sure that it take me some time to get more ideas came from IBO and some other stories regarding Kira x Flay, while OC x Lacus, happens to be regarding Wolves, you'll understand, all right?

Includes, the OC is relates to Flay, because being cousins, and even a alive Flay's mother, too, and also more shocking, she's a half-coordinator, while her mother is full-blooded, so far that some stories that I was inspired within the stories in Fanfiction. Also, Flay's Father George was a former EAF officer, which because of his habit of his that being forced when he was still in the military, he did sacrificed for his daughter's safety, and while Kira or Flay's OC cousin will take care of her.

As for 'massive' harem, well, that's really too much that LoDsIx had made (no offense), meaning that I will making short numbers of it, like Naze does have large number of woman which under his taste that made Shino and the few male envious for having such girls, well, kinda like Akihiro x Lafter, that is, I mean, if would have revived them here in this story, which didn't mean that if they will be reborn there as well. Well, I would if I only picked 6 candidates or something that needs to be done if I had.

As for other characters like Sai, regarding he and Flay were break up since due to the arrange marriage, and even since her father George died in the firefight? I found someone for him, that's for sure; so I had one of the female OC I made for him, once she will be introduced.

And finally, PLEASE do not flame, if you have any comments and suggestions, just PM me or review it, if possible you can, and I hope you mates/ladies like it. Includes I will looked over LoDsIx's reviews on his original story.

* * *

 **Noticed: I had received permission from LoDsIx regarding borrowing the lines of Maelstrom of Cosmic Era; because I will be revised and write this story and even this is a different one, of course.**

 **Hope that you'll be expecting than this, due to my very experience of Gundam SEED, since the original was being announced, and I didn't have best time to getting all of the episodes, and includes Remastered version and the rest.**

 **This story will be so~ epic…!**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts and mental-link'_

 **"Demonic Speech and calls out Technique"**

 ** _'Demonic thoughts/Mental-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication/Speakers/Intercom"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech/News Broadcast"]**

[[Text Messaging/Monitor Screen]] – From the messenger's name.

* * *

The Gundam-type MS for Naruto, Menma, and Gaara, is a surprised, well, you may know Naruto has Barbatos that LodSiX did, and I've had something in mind for two of them that happens to be something in mind if I'll tell you.

Anyway, for pairing, unlike me, I make my own versions of it, so I will had Naruto x Lacus will do, while LodSiX's taken Naruto x Lacus x Murrue, along with more girls to joined Naruto's flock, so, if I ever decide to add more girls than that, so most will given to Gaara and/or Menma. Which happen to be more girls within the future towards SEED DESTINY; which that because of how these characters are so important.

As for Kira? I'll stick with Kira x Flay, since than during SEED that she died killed by Rau with one of Providence's DRAGOON bit shoots at the escape shuttle that causes Kira to devastate, and so, I had something in mind regarding what's my decision for Flay.

I will making this revised/rewrite story when LodSiX had made because of the paragraph grammers that he/she made, and I am a better writer (no offense towards towards LodSix).

* * *

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto by the famous** **Masashi Kishimoto** **and/or Gundam SEED in Sunrise.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 01: Return to the Battlefield and Rise of the Demons]**

* * *

 **(Prologue - Starts)**

Naruto Uzumaki, our very own orange-clad hyperactive, the most unpredictable knucklehead ninja, and the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-tails; after the Fourth Great Shinobi War, and then sealing Kaguya Otsutsuki. To serve as gratitude from the other Bijuus (Tailed Beasts), each of them give some of their chakras each within Naruto, resulting to grant immortally.

After Naruto spending times passed, becoming the Seventh Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato (Hidden Leaf Village), and through years in his life (adding centuries in decades), was complete. Until the day that the precious people that he had known slowly died within the sands of time, includes his wife, Hinata Hyuga, the heiress of the Hyuga Clan, and his two children - Boruto and Himawari Uzumaki; adding Sarada, his goddaughter/daughter-in-law (due to being married by his son and even being the daughter to his teammate and former love-interests - Sakura; and also she had her pregnant due to having Sasuke's 'sample', his best friend was…no longer among the living since the war).

After everyone else has passed, he almost lost himself to grief, but thank to his nine-tailed companion, he was pulled back from his grief, and move-on with his life.

And Naruto is not alone, but Gaara Sabaku, the Fifth Kazekage-now-former, came into the picture and decide to joined his friend's immortal life, that also he earn his own gift from a certain tenant, the One-tailed Tanuki he had once sealed, and so decide to joined him, after all.

Until suddenly, and another companion who also joined the immortal life of Naruto and Gaara, Menma Uzumaki, yeah that's right, Naruto is already meet his own counterpart since he was saved from the Darkness, with such hatred within him, with Sakura when they were 16 (still a Genin) by Obito Uchiha, as Tobi, with the Limited Tsukuyomi, he had his similar life was being vanish within the sands of time, knowing his life and his wife Sakura Haruno (in RTN), knowing the other Hinata (also RTN) wasn't his type because being bossy.

With Naruto obliged Menma's offer to joined, so becoming brothers, twins actually, so knowing his hairstyle is looked actually like their father Minato, while Naruto still had his usual spiky hairstyle, if possible that he inherited from his mother Kushina, after all.

After centuries and millennia have passed, of roaming the world, observing the world has changed from the shadows; sometimes participating in wars, the world has seen being witnessed. But in the years has passed, they grew tired of war and only participate if the world truly needed their help.

But…they secretly form a organization like the Akatsuki within the shadows like always, with that organization will be ready to step out the shadows…

 **==Present Time==**

In the year Cosmic Era 71, the appearances of Naruto Uzumaki and his twin brother Menma, and Gaara Sabaku, haven't changed much since their day they achieved immortality.

Naruto had once wild spiky hair blonde hair was now trimmed short; yet, he still had the same whisker marks on each of his cheeks. His cerulean blue eyes which radiated a lifetime of experience, and as for his clothes - he's wearing a red shirt with long-sleeves, black pants and brown closed shoes.

Along with his twin brother Menma, same blonde hair and blue eyes, remain the same hairstyle as his father does, but decline himself to permanently dye his hair into black while when he was being mind-controlled by the Hatred. And his choice of his attire which consists of having black-theme like he once wore - he wore a long-sleeved black and gray stripped shirt, crimson red pants, and black sneaker shoes. Unlike to Naruto wearing orange that he always like to wear.

And lastly is Gaara Sabaku, he's still had green eyes with no distinctive pupils or eyebrows, still have his tanuki-like black rings around his eyes, still had his carved kanji for "love" (愛, _ai_ ) on the left side of his forehead, which his hair is parted in order for it to be kept visible. He will be wearing sunglasses and a hat to cover it, without getting the people to creep out because his appearance.

He also wearing a short-sleeved maroon shirt, black pants, and black closed shoes, and adding a small gourd, which thought that contains sands (tons of it due in small size), which thought it was just a decoration or souvenir that he gotten where he was live in the desert.

After millennia of living, the three youthful men are no longer strangers to adapting while the world keeps evolving with new technology. More importantly, each of them has developed the core of OC (Operating System) for Mobile Suits and a majority of the now military power when comes from their brains of a child.

And eventually, the three men form a secret organization that being founded, which they were being resided on the current location where they were staying, and even adopted some children during the war has passed between ZAFT and Earth Forces, where until they did secretly developed their MS Unit compare to ZAFTs, there is something that regarding what kind of piece of technology were using.

Anyway, back to the immortal trio, until an intercom spokes up that broke their thoughts.

["Arriving in 10 minutes at your destination…"]

Hearing the voice of the intercom informed, gotten the boys glanced out at the window in front of the shuttle to see the space station dome up in the distance.

"Finally, a change in scenery than this darkness around us." Naruto commented, relieving.

"True, staring at the endless space makes my head gone spinning." Menma agrees at his twin brother/counterpart, rubbing his temple that cause a slight headache.

"I know the feeling, Naruto, Menma, no matter how much this space did make you uncomfortable, well that makes all of us." Gaara stated.

"That's true." Naruto agrees.

"Ditto." Menma included.

While they watches the darkness of space with few stars passing by and possible space stations in the distance change.

["We will soon arrive at Heliopolis…"]

Hearing the concluding from the intercom, a smile appeared on the blonde and his twin's faces, along with Gaara with a slight smile, when a rough, deep voice echoed in their minds, along with the other voices in their head, respectably.

 ** _"About damn time!"_**

 ** _"I agreed with my other me! Any of us thought that we will never see anything green or a city when any of us woke up from our slumber."_**

 ** _"That's true! We been sleeping for a while when we were completely bored!"_**

Each of the voices belong one of the respective closest and oldest friends: Naruto's Kurama, Menma's Black Kurama (nicknamed Kuro), and Shukaku.

Naruto snorts, while Menma and Gaara shook their heads at their respective friends' comment.

"Oh, lightin' up, fur-ball! You, Kuro, and Shukaku, are only grumpy and less complained because we haven't had any action in past few years." Naruto reply commented while the space shuttle moved into the port of the space station.

Since then that, each of the Jinchuuriki gotten mental-links which able to communicate at each other in long distance while having a Bijuu, since just like the other Bijuus were having same mental communication so that can contact any of their kind, which while Gaara had Shukaku is being re-sealed, same way for the Bijuu does for able to contact each other.

 ** _'Years? Try Centuries, Naruto!'_**

A deep growl came from Kuro (Black Kurama), says in correction; which mental links towards Naruto.

"That's true, I know you three wanted action, and I felt the same way, so much since the whole war after the Bloody Valentine." Gaara stated, saying to his tanuki and the other three.

Gaara was aware about since the EAF had launched a nuclear missile into one of the PLANTS – Junius 7, such a tragedy, so many souls died on the colony that day since the ZAFT had launched many Nuclear-Jammers around Earth to disables the usage of nuclear weapons/power which never being used like that happen, which jammed long range communications and radars.

"Yeah, such tragedy since many souls died that day…" Menma agrees Gaara about that event.

So far, since Naruto, Menma, and Gaara were not get themselves involve without getting suspicious using their Jutsu and chakra when they still had in their arsenals, but only using their shinobi skills; and even adapted to wields firearms, since decide equip with silencers for silent killing and even gotten non-lethal weapons that might useful for sure.

For a while, Naruto, nor Menma, Gaara, and each of their respective Bijuu could say anything, before Naruto's Kurama spoke up, resumed.

 ** _'Say guys, I have been itching for you three on trying out your mobile suits. Based on what the designs and the features you three installed. It would bring out our…wild-side?"_**

Kurama's voice in his Naruto's head, along with Menma and Gaara had overheard that question, now a tone of amusement, and if Naruto could see a fox's face than should notice that it's now held a feral, dangerous grin, along with Kuro and Shukaku, that gotten Menma and Gaara noticing their expressions.

"Can't argue with that, buddy." Naruto replied.

"Same here; and it's a good thing that we brought them with us." Menma quipped.

"True, but any of us try testing them later after any of us will done here." Gaara concluded.

"I agreed, Gaara, not to mention going to pick up the 'kids', we did taught them better than anything that we have to." Naruto said, mention 'kids' that gotten them tensed.

"Yeah, any of them had volunteered to learn what they had become. Knowing I did give them 'gifts'." The former Kage of Sunagakure replied.

"Yeah, we sure did when using that 'system', and includes most of decide to pilot non-system. Soon, the rise of Iron Flower, will ready to step out into the shadows." Menma declares with a grinned.

Both Naruto and Gaara nod their heads agrees regarding, sharing their expression. But until any of them turns frowns, sensing something is something.

"Hey, did you guys felt that?" Naruto inquired.

"Ah, is it me or any of us feeling danger nearby." Gaara reply, regarding something is coming for this up-come event.

"Probably, knowing what's coming ahead of us." Menma concluded.

 ** _'Hmm, I agreed with kit. Just be on your guard, you three. I feel something shit is going to hit the fan.'_** Kurama advised.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you know me, Kurama." Naruto sighs, as he continues. "Besides, Menma and Gaara know me well all ready, don't you agreed, guys?"

"Ah." Menma reply agreement, along with Gaara with a nod 'Hm'.

"Anyway, we'll just have our Mobile Suits on standby, just in case. And while Gaara will pick up the kids, once we're arrived." Naruto concluded.

["Shuttle Arashikage (Storm Shadow): You are clear for docking in bay number 9."]

Hearing the transmission from the control, while Naruto had his hands onto the controls to piloting the shuttle they were onboard.

"Well, here we go. Oh, and Menma, can you get our stuff onto our personal hanger? We're about land." Naruto said and instructed his twin brother.

"Sure." Menma responded, as unbuckled the seatbelt, and left the cockpit.

"And Gaara, you know what to do." Naruto concluded.

"Sure." Gaara responded.

So with that, as Naruto continues to stir steady the shuttle towards bay 9.

 **==Enter Heliopolis; With Naruto==**

Naruto was in the city, walking around the streets, cars or vans were passing by, minding his business, while Gaara and Menma took separate paths to taken their tasks, purchase anything that interests him to be useful, or caught glances to him.

*Thud!*

Suddenly, someone bumped into Naruto, as the blonde just remain stand, unmoved even a inch where he stands, unaware his surroundings a little, as he turns his attention at someone who bumped into him, laying in the pavement rubbing his head.

 _'What did I just hit, by now? I feel like I ran into a wall or something.'_ The stranger says in thoughts while rubbing his head, and until he spoke up at who bumped into.

"Sorry, sir, I didn't see where I was going. I was in a hurry, so I was running." He says apologized, as he subside the pain, and he looks up at the blonde standing before him.

"It's okay; I wasn't even looking, either." Naruto replied, as he offered a hand to the young teen.

"Oh, okay than." He says appreciated, as he accepts his hand to get himself up.

Once the young teen stood back into his feet, with Naruto take a closer look at the person before him happens to be a young teenage boy about 15 to 16, brown hair with amethyst eyes.

"So, what's the rush, if you don't mind me asking?" Naruto asked with a foxy grin.

"Oh right, I'm late for my class actually, that's why I'm in a hurry." The young brunette explained, rubbing the back of his head, sheepishly.

"Oh, okay. The Name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?" Naruto introduction.

"The name is Kira, Kira Yamato. Mr. Uzumaki." The young teen named Kira replied with a smile.

 **(AN: You may know Kira is wearing that outfit during the first episode starts.)**

"Just Naruto, okay. Now, go on, Kira, you said you are late. Well, it's nice meeting you, by the way." Naruto reply insists for his first name, and telling the young brunette for doing what he's going.

"Right, almost forgot about it, and nice meeting you too, Naruto!" Kira reply, as he continue rush in towards his destination when he passed Naruto through.

Naruto just shook his head while seeing Kira had run, and muttered.

"That Kira will bump into someone again. And he reminds me of myself when I was a kid, I think?" The blonde stated, recalled his time in his young age.

 ** _'Yeah, clumsy and stupid like you.'_** Kurama stated from his mindscape, jokily.

 _'Hahaha! Very funny, you overgrown fur-ball.'_ Naruto retorted, feeling annoys at Kurama, who only chuckles at him.

 **==Heliopolis; With Gaara==**

Gaara is heading towards to the downtown of the location, as he survey the area that no is followed, good thing that he's a civilian who being blend in, he wore a black and red cap with a 'Love' Kanji onto its left side since he did made that hat for himself; and sunglasses on his birthmarks onto his eyes, without getting their eyes on him.

 ** _'Well, it's a good thing that this is a neutral colony, we did prepared everything when we gotten all the resources we needed, without eyes or ears of ZAFT or Blue Cosmos will learned what we're doing, so far.'_** Shukaku says to Gaara in his mind.

 _'True, we did spend years building our own fraction in the shadows, before developed our own. So far, we had Kradan, Hammet, and Babi taken care it while we were way, and until our own development, Lunpa is already prepared our own Mobile Suit force that needed to be secretly transport to Isaribi. And I'm sure that Menma will acquire Intel about what the newest recent events.'_ The former Kazekage replies to his tenant, while walking through the streets and take turn into the alleyway.

 ** _'Don't forget that Naruto had developed the second one that looked exactly like what he built. I mean, that Mobile Suit was meant for Isaac, after all. So far, having a twin brother to the original may be that just considered remain 'Lupus'.'_**

 _'True, knowing Isaac's skills were absolutely, he's about par to Coordinator and EAF's Extended, so far compare besides his best friends - Felix and Garet, they did taken their own simulation to test their mobile suit capabilities, and until now, Isaac is the right candidate to pilot 'it'. While Naruto pilot his 'King', knowing the second based on the data of the original. I'm sure that he can.'_ Gaara says in thoughts, saying to Shukaku, stated regarding the other MS Naruto had build.

 ** _'I agreed with that, surely that knowing he'll do it. Speaking of which, not to mention his own sweetheart - Jenna, hehehe, she and Isaac will become an item, soon, if any of us would spoil her since her parents died by the hands of those Blue Cosmos', but 'almost' sends two towards to EAF's Anti-Coordinator Program.'_** Shukaku says teasing with snickering and sneered.

Mentioning the other orphans that he, Naruto, and Menma taken in for adoption; first is the teasing that regarding Jenna was shy towards to the young Isaac, and then the second a sneer, seething in anger, regarding Blue Cosmos making children into tools for war to face Coordinators, and not mention killing parents of the poor children.

 _'Yeah, Naruto, Menma, and I were despised them what they had made, and hopefully that wanted to put down the rumored 'Extended' Program, for good. So far, we will not get to meet any of them soon in the future.'_ Gaara agrees with the one-tailed tailed-beast.

Seeing Naruto wasn't a very, VERY bad mood along with Menma regarding those poor children had taken serious trained them to be 'tools' when the Blue Cosmos give them enhancement, and so far that acquire a cure for them until Menma came into the picture, he did gotten his wife (RTN) Sakura's medical books that he will be the one to create a cure for the children what they been through.

Years passed since than Menma keeps studying and learned, finding right ingredients to create a cure for the drugs' effects whenever the Extended keeps overdoses it, and some goes other methods regarding if keeping the enhancements reach its limits.

 ** _'Yeah, you got your point, thank kami-sama for we save them in time while her brother Felix protect her from sudden danger if those two will be abducted, if we can shut down the Extended Program, we would crippled the Earth Alliance's strength regarding most of people hated/disagrees that Program, and I 'really' displeased that some did made their decision to send their children to that 'program', if either regret or not, like when I did manipulate you that turned into what you had become.'_** Shukaku stated, reminded Gaara about the past when he was young back in the day when Naruto snapped him out.

 _'Yeah…And I know that they wanted to overwhelms the Coordinator, because how smart and react they are, eventually, due to having genetic modification, knowing that how greater they are. But…they are most prideful than Naturals.'_ Gaara reply regarding deference of Natural and Coordinator, but they are still human.

With Gaara is reaching his destination, until caught something in his eye to see a familiar symbol of a Hourglass that looked wasn't just an ordinary symbol, but also a crest of Sunagakure.

"Good, this is the place, and remains standing." The redhead says, as he gazes at the bar called 'Sands of Time', which this bar owns by Gaara himself.

This is no ordinary bar, but also a good place for the spy network under Naruto's ownership, which it is a good place for gain Intel that regarding what fresh Intel had stored.

 **==Heliopolis; Enter 'Sands of Time' Bar==**

*Bell rings*

Gaara opens the door to step inside that causes the door bell that gotten the bartender attention, before see his face.

"Welcome to Sands of Time, what did you needed for…! Oh, Lord Gaara! You're here!"

"Hello, Layana, it's been a while." Gaara greets to the female bartender named Layana, who happens to be the only person knows the redhead's immortally, which its considered a secret, a secret that never be broken regarding that he, Naruto, and Menma are the three young immortals who spend millennia.

Layana sees Gaara as a father-figure since she was orphan, and so far that that because she's taken a job in Heliopolis, knowing that is the perfect spot for the up-coming secret fraction for the three. She looked like 30s or so, can't tell the difference, which doesn't matter.

"It sure does, come sit! It's on the house, you have long trip, it is the last time you visit this bar…And I'll give you the best drink in this town." Layana says, as she takes out a glass, and then placing ice cubes.

"Sure…" Gaara replied, appreciated, as he sits onto the stool, and then Layana place a glass onto the counter, which had best drink in this bar, and so the redhead takes the glass, and then saucer cup of sake.

As Gaara takes the cup, and pour some into the glass that mixed its best take, and then drinks it up onto his throat, and place it into the counter, lets out sigh in satisfied at the best drink that he ever had.

"So, how are Hammet and Ivan were doing while we were away?" He asked.

"Same old, Gaara-sama, Hammet is still busy at work on Earth, he should be taken a while for our fraction's task, and while Ivan still had lot to work for Mobile Suit maintenance, although, he and crew did took care of yours and Uzumaki twins without getting caught." Layana replied.

"I see…Anyway, Naruto, Menma, and I were arrived recently, we booked a hotel room until after we'll prepare to test it once we'll prepared everything until it's ready." Gaara says; understandable at regarding Layana's husband and her adopted son; and the other stated that the Mobile Suits that they had developed will be ready to deploy until training.

"…But right now, until something would happen for this up-come…" He added.

"…Oh, that means we'll ready to move, right?" Layana says hearing from Gaara that sounds serious.

"Yes, we felt that something is coming…really bad." Gaara declare with his serious eyes.

"…"

The whole bar went silence, as Layana takes out a bottle of liquor and pour refilling some substance into the glass.

"…I'll inform my husband, Ivan, Kraden, Piers, Briggs, Babi, Lunpa, and the others for ready to move." Layana declared.

"That's good to hear, and I'm assumed that Menma is with him right about now. So…I think that it's best that we're about to get this bar is now 'out-of-business'…" He replied, as he takes the glass, and then drinks it again, with several of gulps…

*Thunk! Ice cubes chinging…*

He slams the glass into the counter…

 **==Heliopolis; With Menma==**

Menma arriving the hanger, without getting being followed by anyone (such as ZAFT or Blue Cosmos), and under suspicious eyes and ears of EAF, where their own mobile suits that they had developed, without assistance of the crew that they weren't untrustworthy or something regarding if anyone will be interrogate regarding if knowing that they will learned about their secret development.

Seems that Naruto, Gaara, and Menma had purchase this hanger to build their own mobile suits, so far that they did brought materials for completing their mobile suit (aka storage sealing scrolls), they brought some rare alloy at the moon and then created a stronger material.

And even developed a pure clean power source than nuclear, without zero neutron radiation, which cannot be disrupts by N-Jammers because of this new power source, so far that no one will know about the Mobile Suit's energy source is similar to Ultra-compact Energy Battery that knowing its limits of usage.

With this new power source, able to this kind of device for the mass-produce Mobile suits that they were being working on, there's more on the different locations around Heliopolis, even though, knowing that purchasing abandon and/or unused facilities, hangers, and docking bay for the ship's developments and secret mobile suit development.

Having the most trusted individuals who knew the existence origins of the three ancient immortal ninjas, so far, knowing taken years to complete it, and even given resources that being secretly delivered, thanking Hammet for the budgets they had, and even his skills as a merchant grant to earn himself with such huge reputation around Earth and the Colonies (sans the PLANTs).

There are most powerful individuals who taken care those errands like Babi; he's in-charge of the whole company called 'Teiwaz', it is the biggest conglomerate, who represents to Earth, the founder of this fraction had despises Naturals accuses Coordinators, knowing that most of Coordinators taken refuges the planetary cruiser called 'Saisei', just like other neutral colonies such as Heliopolis for this example, this colony is build by ORB, which it's a civilian/military colony and resource satellite.

Without under suspicious towards to the eyes and ears of everything, right under their noses, Teiwaz were supporting the secret fraction founded by himself, Naruto, and Gaara, knowing that if Earth Alliance (sans Blue Cosmos) and ZAFT will learned about their secret operation they were being developed. Teiwas had gotten their attention around Cosmic Era.

Teiwaz has countless corporate affiliates and its vast range of activities encompasses heavy industry, manufacturing, construction, whole, sale, and retail trade, financing, medical care, education, agriculture, private military work, and transportation. Some rumors thought that this fraction was a mafia, itself, which unable to confirm it, knowing that the both sides decide to consider Teiwaz, neutral.

Layana's husband Hammet works for Teiwaz, without under circumstances that unaware they DID develop Mobile Suits, as well, also WITHOUT caught the Earth Alliance's sudden interests, since than just using Pods and Mobile Armors, on Teiwaz's case, they had Mass-produce Mobile 'Workers', which its looks similar to WW2 tankettes, but due to it has a find high mobility and very fast, and also has a firepower that could disables Mobile suits' joint limbs with such caliber.

And as for spaceships, they did build 3 of them (2 were armored assault and the other is resupply and repair center), so far wasn't just like the warships that the EAF and ZAFT had build, knowing these ships, since Teiwaz had stick with better ship models that those they had consists of citizen-class.

Anyway, back to Menma, which he's on the secret hanger, own by the Uzumaki twins and Gaara, and until a voice being greeted towards to the blonde.

"Ah! Mr. Menma, you're here!"

The blonde twins tense towards to see another blonde kid with purple eyes, about age 15, wearing maintenance attire, gliding in the Zero-G, towards him.

"Oh, Ivan, how are you?" Menma greeted.

"Doing fine, sir, I have taken care of your mobile suits, respectfully, while you guys were away. They are yours after all, without any of us helping. So we decide to keep it maintain." The young blonde named Ivan, replied, this young man one of the leading maintenance crew.

"That's good, Ivan, I hoping that you're doing an excellent job, while your sister had taken care of it. We were grateful for taken care of our mobile suits." Menma stated.

"Yeah, anytime, sir, I knew you, Mr. Naruto, and Mr. Gaara were coming, and I was hoping that you're planning to perform a test drive your machines. Am I right?" Ivan said.

"That's right, Ivan, any of us will prepared for prepared to test drive them afterwards once we'll finished it." Menma reply confirms Ivan's statement regarding their test drive.

"…Anyway, you better return to your sister and tell her that to get ready." He added.

"Why, sir?" Ivan inquired, wondering.

"Let's just say…'The Calm before the Storm'," Menma declares.

Hearing that, Ivan went silence at Menma's serious matter, and instantly took out his phone and speed-dial is sister.

"Sis, it's me…Yeah, finishing the Mobile suits' maintenance…Yes, I was about to heading back until Mr. Menma is here with me…Yes, I'm sure. And there's something else what Mr. Menma was trying to say…'The Calm before the Storm' is the go…We're about to move, accordingly…You'll prepared the ship to be depart…? I see…Yeah, is everything is set after I finished my errand…Yeah, I'll see you there."

With that, Ivan hanging up the phone, and turns to Menma.

"Sis is telling the others…And she'll be calling Felix, Isaac, and the others that nothing what will happen." He says informed.

"I see, so far that knowing Hama did taken care our group, which each personal did taken care of our mobile suits such as yourself took care of it while we were gone." Menma says understandable, as he took out a storage scroll onto his duffle bag along with Naruto's and Gaara's.

"Here!" He calls out, as he toss the scroll at Ivan which letting the Zero-Grav taken care of it, causes Ivan caught it. "…There are more resources you all needed for our secret group."

"Thank you, Mr. Menma. Well, I guess that I better be off, now."

Hearing Ivan says appreciates at the young immortal ninja, and so he left the hanger, leaving Menma alone, as he turns his head at the direction to see something that what deeper of the hanger. And then went to the light switch panel.

"You guys will be ready to step out onto the field, aren't you…?"

With Menma has now flips the switch, flashes the light illuminate the dark to reveals themselves right before his eyes; seeing three familiar mobile suits were standing by, on the berths.

"…So now, the Rise of the Demons will prepared to walk upon the land of living."

 **==Heliopolis, Later; With Naruto==**

As Naruto was heading back to the hotel where they had booked, until contacting Menma and Gaara for heading back, and then…

*BOOM!*

An explosion is being heard causes the people startled and went to panic, along with Naruto, followed by gunfire from the distance, which causes the people in Heliopolis run towards to the shelter or escape pod.

"What the hell was that?!" Naruto exclaims, and with his eyes narrowed in the distance.

 ** _'Well, shit REALLY hits the fan, huh. So, what are you going to do?'_** Kurama inquired.

"I'll evacuate the people, and you contact Kuro and Shukaku to informed the guys about this, and then I'll check to see what was that about." Naruto replied.

 ** _'You got it!'_** Kurama acknowledged.

 **==Heliopolis, Same time; With Gaara==**

The following part after the explosion and gunfire making a commotion, noticing Gaara had one of his eyes covered, which he uses his 'Eye of the Sand' observational jutsu to glance at the distance.

And until he was informed by Shukaku via Kurama, about that Naruto went to investigate at this commotion.

 ** _'…And Gaara, you better get your ass ready for your mobile suit.'_** Shukaku concluded.

 _'Right, thanks to inform me, and I better get the people to safety, knowing needed to get off into the crossfire. And until Layana is also heard it, right about now.'_ He replied, as he cancelled his 'Jutsu', and then places his sunglasses back on, and then rush in to the area to get the people to evacuate the area.

 _'And in maintain…that would mean that it's started…'_

 **==Heliopolis, Same time; With Menma==**

Once again, after Menma places Naruto's and Gaara's respective bags into each into the cockpit of the respective mobile suits, until his Kuro (Black Kurama) was informed about the commotion was started.

"So…now the storm has come." He muttered, as he mentally tells Kuro that he will be on his mobile suit, and then rushes toward to his personal MS, that almost ready to be deployed.

 **==Heliopolis; Back to Naruto==**

"… **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.** " Naruto calls out, formed a cross hand-seal, and creating several solid duplicates, and followed by a ram seal, that results transforms them into random civilians.

"You know what to do, guys. Guide the people to the shelters and dispelled when you're done!" The original Naruto commands.

"Yes, boss!" The transformed clones respond, before running of doing their tasks.

 ** _'Naruto, I got informed by Shukaku, Gaara is on his way as we speak, and includes Menma as well, he's onto his mobile suit, right now.'_** Kurama informed.

 _'Thanks the update.'_ Naruto reply, as he create another clone, and then dive through into his mindscape. _'Yo, Kurama, I have a job for you.'_

 ** _'I'm listening…'_** Kurama responded, wanted to listen his instructions…

 **==Heliopolis; General P.O.V.==**

Kira Yamato, the student in Heliopolis, was finding his own day is very stressful. Why? After meeting Naruto, he was doing his usual studies regarding in Morgenroete Technical College, which regarding robotics and anything relates to, and until before going to he had watched the news while working his studies, which seen the news that ZAFT assaulting Taiwan, accordingly that was closed to ORB, taken in last week.

Afterwards, his friends Tolle, Miriallia (Mir for short), Kuzzey, and Sai were in Professor Kato's lab, he given them their important project, the students were going the bit a problem regarding the crude exoskeleton suit that resembled a mobile suit.

For the last three weeks, the group of friends worked on a fluid control system for the bipedal machines. But, no matter what they tried, it stumbled about like a man fresh from the pub. Later on, Kira presumed it had something to do with the OS (Operating System) (for the Gundam-type Mobile suits).

 **(AN: I'll make it like after Kira meeting Naruto, and then so, I did to do, is following the flow like in Canon.)**

A moment later, an explosion came, which indicates that ZAFT attacking the colony of Heliopolis, during the evacuation, he expecting a blonde girl (Cagalli) which claimed to be Prof. Kato's 'guest', until now expecting to see a human-like compared to the cycloptic ZAFT's Mobile Suits which according what she meant by 'Father, I knew you'd betray us all!', that is a questionable subject, which hits best is find out, when after seeing new unfamiliar mobile suits, she said that claimed to be an experimental prototype mobile weapons.

Until now, caught the attention of a female brunette EAF officer Murrue Ramius, which Kira and the girl entering the fire fight between them and ZAFT soldiers, which happen to be the ZAFT's Infiltration Unit, which that attempted to steal the last remaining two of the prototype Mobile suits in this facility.

While during under the firefight, Kira and the blonde girl (Cagalli) were heading towards to the shelter/escape pod until it's almost full, which there's only one left, and so which he had her to taken inside and while Kira will find another shelter he will taken, and until now it's completely blocked from the explosion according to the Earth Forces officer (Murrue).

And apparently, until now that Kira surprisingly shocked to expecting see his childhood best friend Athrun Zala in such a reunion, and until now Lt. Ramius got her opportunity to shoots the ZAFT redcoat, while he was distracting in shocking encounter, that causes him to retreat before entering the GAT-X105 Strike (Kira and Lt. Ramius) and GAT-X303 Aegis (Athrun).

Earlier that regarding Athrun's teammate/friend/fellow redcoat (Rusty) died by in the firefight (by Hamana - failed to almost obtain the final unit), before killing Lt. Ramius, which shooting her onto the shoulder, and until Kira intervene until he recognized his friend by calling out by name.

Turns out; some time ago, ZAFT had learned and receive an Intel about that the Earth Alliance developed a new mobile weapons that could outmatches towards ZAFT's Mobile Suits, so, which their objected was to steal all 5 of them, and includes destroying the new warship that the Earth Forces had build, along with the officers, staffs, and even the test pilots for the G-weapons.

When the facility is blown up into the explosion, and until now they were on the open area, so now, here we are, Kira Yamato were having this situation when Murrue having a problem regarding to the pilot the Strike, which until now facing a GINN after the Aegis, who is now piloted by Athrun, had left into the battlefield with one of the 5 G-weapons.

With Kira had someone besides him was Murrue Ramius - a beautiful, mid 20s, long silky brown hair, perfect skin, beautiful brownish eyes, and well-endowed chest. Overall, a very beautiful woman; they were find themselves battling a ZAFT MS, a GINN (piloted by Miguel, since learned from Athrun regarding Rusty's failure).

But, there is a tense situation that having trouble with the Mobile Suit they were in, while Murrue was piloting; because of the sudden battle, until than Kira had take over, when create made a counterpart towards the GINN, before noticing the OS was not calibrated yet, so he did being a tight situation, when he did programming the OS while dodging the incoming attacks of the ZAFT Mobile Suit, so far that when Lt. Ramius had activate the PS (Phase-Shift) Armor that renders physical attacks were useless when its active on the Strike.

In the distance, Naruto was observing the battle with a critical eye; and even he looks interests at the new machine during the fight against a GINN. After witnessing the Strike Gundam launched a punched into the GINN's face almost to striking it with a sword.

 _'That machine, it's a new model… I've never seen anything like it, before. Same goes for the other four mobile suits that I've seen flying when I was rush in here.'_ He says in thoughts.

Witnessing the fight, until seeing the blue and white Mobile Suit (Strike) drawn out a pair of foldable combat knives (Armor Schnieder) into the side skirt armor, and until rush in towards to the GINN, knowing those are the only arsenals that this mobile suit had.

 _'I need to dig deeper into this. War is coming, and this is the catalyst.'_ He added.

Naruto was in his deep thoughts to through this, thinking if it was worth it.

 _'…If war upon us…Should I even interfere? Does the world need us, again?'_ He finished.

His train of thoughts was cut off when expecting to see Strike Gundam thrust the ZAFT's GINN MS with a combat knife through the arm, that lets out sparks erupts, causes Naruto looked impressed at the sight.

 _'Hmm… Not bad; for an amateur, ya'know.'_ He says in thoughts, remarkable at the pilot (Pilot), with basic control and first battle.

Until then, noticing the cockpit of the GINN bursts open, and until seeing a pilot (Miguel) steps out and fled away from the disable GINN, knowing that regarding he must've activate its self-destruct system, before now, until seeing the Strike jumps away from the disabled machine, until it explodes, that results to create a shockwave surrounds the area.

 ** _'Naruto, your mobile suit is ready, and includes Menma's and Gaara's. All systems are operational. Where are you?'_** Kurama says in thoughts, from his mindscape, informed his Jinchuuriki about his Mobile Suit is stand-by.

 _'Thanks buddy, though, I think I don't need-'_

His reply was cut short when suddenly, the Gundam he was watching was surrounding by 8 GINN MSs, which formed an octagon to surrounds the new prototype Gundam - outmanned and outgunned.

"Shit, it won't last long in there." Naruto mutter cursed at expecting to this situation is completely worst after the first GINN is being destroyed, thinking fast, contacting Kurama through his mindscape.

 _'Kurama! My Hiraishin Kunai, is in the right!?'_

Hearing his loud command in Naruto's mindscape, which that causes the fox respond.

 ** _'Yes, it's in here. Why?'_**

That question from Kurama, and Naruto responds to his tenant in haste.

 _'No time, because I've got to save that poor bastard piloting that new mobile suit, and tell Gaara and Menma to get ready!'_ Naruto respond.

With that, as Naruto engulfs with a flash of yellow light illuminated, and then it fades to be appears into the cockpit of his mobile suit (Mikazuki's Mobile Worker cockpit seat).

Naruto position himself comfortable in the cockpit, adjusting, and then spoke up into his mind.

 _'Kurama, you're ready?'_ Naruto says in mental-link with the others, lets out an ear-splitting grin, cracking his neck and knuckles.

 ** _'Hell yeah, Naruto! Finally, some action, and we get to try this baby out.'_** Kurama responded, mimicking the same grin as Naruto.

 _'Same here, buddy, same here. What about you guys?'_ Naruto stated, inquiring the others.

 _'I'm all fired-up, bro, it's been a while we had to fight.'_ Menma's voice which through the mental-link.

 ** _'Me too, I agreed with my counterpart here, we'll get to test these bad boys out.'_** Kuro (Black Kurama) concludes.

 _'I'm all lock and load, Naruto, I'm sure that we're ready to step into the battlefield.'_ Gaara's voice into his mind-link, which that sounds serious for his determination.

 ** _'It will be fresh blood! This time if either those prideful jerks, than they are worthy to taken it. Sorry, pardon my force of habit.'_** Shukaku added.

With Naruto looking through the monitor, as he glances at the readings out loud:

"Reactor is all good: Power is 100%. Weapons Online and Operational: System is all green. How yours, guys?" Naruto began checking the system, then telling his twin and Gaara about their mobile suit systems via communication link.

 **==With Menma==**

"It's all set, Naruto. It seems there's nothing is wrong with it, according to Ivan." Menma respond, after checking the system.

 ** _'Let's see if it tickles, don't you, agreed?'_** Kuro (Black Kurama) says to Menma.

"Yeah, you could say that." Menma replied.

Since his Bijuu decide to change his fur into black like when was manipulate by the hatred of darkness.

 **==With Gaara==**

Gaara is on the cockpit, and then finished checking the system.

"Same here, Naruto, everything is went green. Everything is loaded in order." He replied, checking the mobile suit's status. "Its fuel is 100% due to this is being powered by the new 'clean' Nuclear energy."

 ** _'Glad that we had this, instead of normal radioactive nuclear, I'm sure that those fools will never expecting that having that our Mobile Suits had an alternate energy.'_** Shukaku stated.

 **==Back to Naruto==**

Naruto nod his head slightly, responded at his friends for checking their respective mobile suits.

"Alright…" Naruto spoke up out of his thoughts, began to say something.

The 1/3 scene of Naruto, Menma, and Gaara, within the cockpits; after checking the system, taken to deep breath, and they says muttering.

"…Activating Mobile Suit: Starting up…!" Team SSGN says unison in synch to activating their respective mobile suits, as the screen itself had three screens: Naruto is top, Memna is on bottom-left, and Gaara is bottom-right.

With Naruto pressing the screen in front of him, activating his Mobile Suit, and then the screen activated and words flashed in the screen along with a crest symbol:

[[GUNDAM TYPE-FRAME]]  
[[BARBATOS LUPUS REX]]  
[[ASW-G-08]]

[[WELCOME LORD NARUTO UZUMAKI]]

With the mobile suit is now activating. As Naruto nod his head, slightly, at the screen, then closed his eyes, to clear his mind. **  
**

 **==With Menma==**

The same thing Naruto had the screen flashed out, with the crest as well:

[[GUNDAM TYPE-FRAME]]  
[[BAEL]]  
[[ASW-G-01]]

[[WELCOME LORD MENMA UZUMAKI]]

Menma smirked in pride at the welcoming screen of his mobile suit; following Naruto's actions by closing his eyes. **  
**

 **==With Gaara==**

Gaara nod his head slightly at screen of his mobile suit with a crest:

[[GUNDAM TYPE-FRAME]]  
[[GUSION REBAKE FULL CITY]]  
[[ASW-G-11]]

[[WELCOME LORD GAARA SABAKU]]

"…Guess that name wasn't that long and/or ridiculous." He mutters commented at the name of the Mobile Suit, as he replaces it with a slight smile, admitted. "Heh, well, whatever, I think that name is really cool, after all."

Then Gaara also closed his eyes, and take his calmness taken over, before formed his determination.

 **==Back to Naruto==**

"Finally, Barbatos, you're ready for your debut?" Naruto says to his own Gundam - Barbatos, with a smile.

Naruto grapping the arm controllers; he once again closed his eyes and then channeling his chakra onto Barbatos, while Menma and Gaara following him suit.

And then they synched open their eyes, and commanded.

"Begin Retinal Projection…" Naruto, Menma, and Gaara say in unison.

With the command is being spoken, activating the projection system, as green light flashes into their eyes, once the flash fades, that became a 180 degree view of the mobile suits' perspective, that looks like have the eyes of the machine.

Now, they felt 100% in synch with Barbatos, Bael, and Gusion; given themselves a smile.

With Naruto after he is synch with Barbatos Lupus Rex, the optics of the Gundam became brighter.

"Kurama, you connect?" Naruto asked, activating the communication and mental link.

 ** _'Yes, Naruto, I got to say, you outdid yourself here.'_** Kurama replied.

"You know me, buddy, and we know any of them, what about you guys?" Naruto reply and quipped.

["Same here; and Kuro said that we surely outdid, don't we. Anyway, my custom Gundam Bael is ready to kick ass!"] Menma replied, through the communication.

["I agreed for that, with Gundam Gusion will crushed anyone who stand our way, and even I'll be on your back…And also Shukaku still wanted blood that force out of his habit of his."] Gaara concluding.

"Good, so let's go and kick some ass!"

 ** _'Right! Let's go!'_** Kurama respond.

["Hell yeah/Let's gets serious."] Menma and Gaara say in unison in different quote.

Naruto taken a deep breath, as he pushed the controllers, and he could hear the sound of the thrusters is starting up.

"…Let's go…Gundam Barbatos…!" Naruto declared with a serious and determined expression.

 **(Chapter Ended)**

* * *

 **(Gundam IBO Opening 1: Raise you Flag - Starts)**

 **(Instrument Background: 0:00-0:06)**

~"Raise your flag"~

~"Koe no kagiri"~  
~"Koe no kagiri"~  
~"Koe no kagiri sakende"~

~"Kitto itsuka"~  
~"Itsuka dokoka"~

~"Yume o mitsuzuke samayou!"~

~"Under Pressure you are waiting for direction"~  
~"Going on a road without your mind"~  
~"All misleads they give ignoring our decision's"~  
~"Killing yourself your soul we have inside"~

~"Agaki tsuzuke taore kujike"~  
~"Hai agatte hashiri tsuzukete"~  
~"Owarinaki"~  
~"Yume no ma to ma"~

~"We can struggle and muzzle the world before it fades away~

~"Raise your flag"~

~"Koe no kagiri"~  
~"Koe no kagiri"~  
~"Koe no kagiri sakende"~

~"Kitto itsuka"~  
~"Itsuka dokoka"~

~"Tadoritsuku to shinjite"~

~"Come on and raise your flag"~  
~"So just raise your flag"~

~"Nando kujike mayoedo"~  
~"Iki no kagiri"~  
~"Tsuzuku kagiri"~

~"Yume o mitsuzuke samayou!"~

 **(Intro Ended)**

* * *

This is the end of 1st chapter of the 'Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era', hope that you'll like that when I've revised this new Gundam story.

Now, as for 3 Gundam-type Mobile Suits that Naruto, Menma and Gaara had piloting; and I picked something that might be came from Iron-blooded Orphans, so I don't own them, after all.

Those Gundams were built by Naruto, Gaara, and Menma, designed by themselves, respectably, years ago, while working in Morgenroete. Build by the Uzumaki Twins and Gaara, until completion and maintained by them. I'll give you the details about, which its frame, of course.

As for the alloy that used for build the unique Mobile Suit, it was made of Gundanium Alloy and mixed with Nanomite Armor, and its reactor is Minovsky Nuclear Reactor, so its operational hours are limitless than regular Nuclear than the Ahab Reactor.

And here is the list of the 3 Gundam-type Mobile Suits and along with its arsenals:

* * *

 **= Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex**

Feature: Its frame is slim in the waist, but on the chest, arms, and legs were armored. The color scheme, rather than blue, white, red, and gold; the main color scheme wasn't white on its frame, but its black and blue accents on the shoulders are now orange, but the red and gold accents remain.

This is different color scheme of Barbatos, but considered its recolor. And also instead of the symbol of a Tekkadan and adding the small Uzumaki swirl symbol onto the center of the iron-flower symbol.

Arsenals:

The weapons for Barbatos are the same, with Barbatos Lupus Rex, a complete set: The tail blade, Rex Nails, and 2x 200m gun onto its forearms.

For handheld weapon, instead of the Ultra Mace, or the Buster Sword of Reincar, but also uses a Longsword that once wielded by original state of Barbatos, formerly General-purpose MS, into close-quarters.

Plus a pair of beam sabers, it is stored into the front of the forearms, each, like the Hidden blades in Assassin's Creed that I've always like, it will be held with Pivot mechanism, so its blade length will reconfigure into short length, its hilt's design will be just like Sinanju, but its handle is extended long so that Barbatos will held it in one-handed, but it is considered held in two-handed.

And the beam saber's color will be yellow, just like Sinanju as well, I'm sure that due to the fact instead of orange, I think. Well, knowing that like in Naruto x Star Wars Crossover regarding Naruto choice is a orange-bladed lightsaber.

Naruto creating six mobile suit-size Hiraishin Kunais, its located being stored into the rare shirt armor of Barbatos.

With LoDsIx, had Barbatos equipped with a railguns came from the linear Gun that used by the Earth Forces' Mobile Armor.

So, I'll be making my own version of the railguns, and that would mean by modified the Lupus Rex's 200mm Gun, you could say, which it's being upgraded with electromagnetic charge railgun.

Based on Hades Revolver XIII in Black Cat, that's because being a top-break gun like Trigun's AGL Revolver. This revolver has railgun ability that gain Train's body became infected with nanomachines he managed to manipulate them to create static electricity. The gun's orichalcum acts as a catalyst for the nanomachines. This lets him focus electricity into the barrel of Hades, turning it into a railgun.

And finally, as for the Beam Rifle, with such high-powered such as Strike's Agni for example? Well, not just like, but also something that I was planning to have a Hybrid weapon to be under Barbatos' possession. It took me time for which is it, if give him the Freedom/Justice's Lupus Beam Rifle, if that's only the case if he'll wields it.

 **Idea cancelled:**

During one of my previous ideas, which because it wasn't a best idea for this, well, my version of this will had its rail slides onto Barbatos' forearm, which located where the sub-arms were are.

The design for the railgun happens to be Lupus' 200mm gun, but I did redesign that makes it foldable like the 300mm Smoothbore Gun, when used, along with that the barrel did faces backwards when not use and rotates forward when in use.

The recoil when fired is absorbed by the weapon's rail slide, minimizing the effect on the control of the MS. And additional, will be having stored 2 beam sabers on opposite end, based on Sinanju's and Unicorn Gundam's Beam tonfas. And the color for the beam tonfas is yellow, too.

Well, that was it, it is a really bad idea until now that regarding those ideas since before reference from Black Cat's Hades Revolver XIII, and hopefully that wasn't expecting that until now that because of, I had gotten that idea is also came from Naruto x SAO, regarding the battousai.

* * *

 **= Gundam Bael - Custom**

Feature: Menma decide to customized and adding his own Gundam Bael. First, the color scheme of the main body is Red with black and gold accents, well, which because red is considered the Red Comet's colors, and even like Kushina's red hair that she always has. Well, knowing that Menma will remove the limiters that made his mobile suit 3 times faster than normal speed, so I made Menma the Red Comet.

Arsenals:

Bael will be wielding his trademark double-edged golden swords along with its electromagnetic cannons into its wings, this mobile suit may be had its unchanged set, I had other plans for custom this mobile suit.

And adding a additional weapons, it will be having a small compartments onto the lower legs containing a pair of combat knives like the Strike Gundam has or Windams has, and its knees have been reinforced contain a pair of drills similar to Gundam Kimaris Vidar's.

That idea came from Gamerman22, because of his/her Gundam Bael Custos idea, well, I did found out about that since I read 'The Devil King of Remnant' by RyuJudge6614. Or is it someone else's that unable to confirm it.

Now, knowing Bael's unchangeable appearance and weapons, so I decide to had Bael will be having its own beam weapon, too. Since thank Gamerman22 for having Custos' additional arsenals, and I'll be using that idea of mine on Naruto x RWBY X-over idea.

Anyway, Bael's forearms will equipped with Beam Vulcan guns, like Exia's GN Vulcans, which these guns were installed in both arms. Purely secondary weapons than Electromagnetic Cannons, its low-powered with the main purpose of diversion and shot down missiles, and with its high-rated fire that could gain adventures to counter this weakness.

And also, can generate beam sabers, the length emit configuration will be medium-size, instead of hand-carried. That idea came from Transient Gundam, along with Aegis Gundam, until while under development what the Earth Alliance had.

The color for both the Vulcan bolts and sabers were red, which of course that wanted to have the whole Sinanju thing that regarding a red mobile suit wielding yellow beam sabers and axe.

* * *

 **= Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City**

Feature: Decide to had Gaara to pilot Gusion, so the color scheme will be current one as Akihiro's, about the tan with accents, but the part of the accents were recolor into maroon red, leaving its fins were remain orange. And also had the Red Kanji of '愛' (Ai; Love) on the center of the chest portion of the cockpit's hatch.

Arsenals:

The arsenals for Gusion were remaining as the same - the knuckle guard and rocket gun, the 120mm Long Range Rifles, Gusion Rebake's Halberd, and even the Smoothbore Gun.

Gaara had create his customized halberd like he did creating a halberd made out of sand, so this weapon is a anti-beam weapon like Naruto's longsword choice for Barbatos, even it can cut through the new system called PS (Phase Shift) Armor like knife and butter.

The Halberd will be the same thing as Rebake, it stored in the front of the Scissor-Variable Rear Armor, similar towards Rebake when it is stored behind the shield in the short axe form. It has a magnetic clip is on the white pivot point (pin), similar to scissor after all.

Come to think of it, Gusion's Scissor-Variable Rear Armor Weapon is looked like pliers, I think, anyway, it will be facing on the right-side.

With the weapons, you could say think of it that Doomguy took out weapons out of nowhere, which having storage scrolls that will could easily had them into each section where its stored, it ink is invisible, acquires a UV light to see it, and here are its locations of the weapons being stored:

\- **4x 120mm Long Range Rifle:** Located into side skirt armors and the other two is located in the front of the sub-arm's  
\- **2x Smoothbore Gun:** These 300mm caliber gun with 60mm machine-gun is stored into the thighs of Gusion.

The rocket guns of Gusion had seals that stores munitions since it's a one-shot weapon, so once it fires it, that loads another rocket, it's a bit of a hack and overpowered that having 'unlimited' ammo, well, you could say based on Soldier's Rocket Launcher in Team Fortress, it fires 4 rockets with a simple single-tube launcher, but in reality, carries 1-rocket only, and along with the M202 Flash Quad Rocket Launcher that also stores 4-rockets, incendiary, after all with a similar design, 4 rocket clip.

* * *

The other ideas regarding in Naruto x RWBY Crossover came from me, I did developed my own kind of them for mobile suits. I did deploy them, and for Shikamaru's Gundam, I cannot spoil it that because it's a secret that when comes with having this sort of thing.

Now for Kurama, he'll be connected to the Mobile Suit, along with Kuro (Black Kurama), and Shukaku, Naruto linked the Mobile Suit with a seal connected from Barbatos' forehead, it will be the crest of the 72 Ars Goetia, along with Bael, same thing, and Gusion's crest is about the left side of his head.

The seal is not only connect to Kurama, but also Naruto as well, along with the others, its like an extension of his body. In hindsight, it acts like the Alaya-Vijnana System without the side-effects and releasing its limiters, which that results of paralyzing state, which executes a Berserk Mode, like the EXAM System in UC.

For the Berserk Mode, Naruto's Barbatos will turns green into bloody red, well, you'll guess it right, this mobile suit is for Naruto, after all, it suits him, perfectly. Along with Bael that turns pink into deep red, which I did read the 'Devil King of Remnant' regarding the optic eyes of Agnika/Bael were blue that turns into red, using the Alaya-Vijnana System Type-E (Ein) that the system is being installed into Gundam Vidar, and then Kimaris Vidar.

Those seals acts as security system, so only Naruto, Gaara, and Menma, along with their tenants - Kurama, Kuro (the nickname for Black Nine-tails, Kurama), and Shukaku, (via clone) can activate their Gundam-type Mobile Suits.

Please review and comment, this is not the only story regarding making a crossover out of it. So, open suggestion regarding this, since knowing what you're planning to do. Hope you like this revise and alternate version of this story, thought this is a rewrite. So, thank you.

I'll update the 2nd chapter, and I'm sure that this will be so intense.

And I'll get to be sure to see the results…and until then, so peace out!

P.S. DON'T flame this story, and I hate that some people bad and trash comment about this story, I've made that I've destroy it.

* * *

 **Started by:** 09/08/2018/5:39pm

 **Finished** : 09/21/2018/2:04am

 **Published:** 09/30/2018/X:XXxx

 **Edited:** 9/30/2018/8:22am


	2. 02-Enter Barbatos, Gusion, and Bael

**Chapter 02:** Enter Barbatos, Gusion, and Bael

* * *

 **= Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era =**

* * *

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the Number 1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja, Jinchuuriki of the 9-tails; finds himself plunged into another war - the Bloody Valentine War; after living for a millennia, due to his immortality, will he once again help this world? Does the Cosmic Era really need his help? Let's find out.

Along with Menma Uzumaki, Naruto's counterpart, came from another dimension (aka RTN), having the same results as he does, he too had his love ones were fade from existence, and includes Gaara the Desert, or rather Gaara Sabaku, he too somehow granted an immortal life, and joined his friend for the eternal life, includes a certain tanuki who insists to be with his former-now-current Jinchuuriki.

And formed a group of pre-teen soldiers under their command, consists of 'the iron flower that never wilts and never dies'. And so, the Rise of Tekkadan is born…

* * *

Crossover: Naruto x Gundam SEED

Elements: Iron-blooded Orphans, ?

Pairing:

\- Naruto U. x Lacus C. x Murrue R.  
\- Kira Y. x Flay A.  
\- Memna U. x Natarle B. x ?  
\- Gaara S. x ?

* * *

Howdy-do, lads! I'm back, and now and never! Well, surprised that my story went less excellent for you guys. :D

I'll do my own best part to make it since I did being a author towards my stories since I've been improved my skills, and so far that most of my previous grammer ideas that I've been used to writing Naruto x RWBY Crossover. B-)

Previously, I did editing the first chapter that most of the parts were missing that regarding that I had forgotten to finish it, and so then adding more statements for having lost paragraph lines that needed to be done.

The first chapter on this story is mixed with 'False Peace' and 'It's Name is Gundam' Episode combined, so the latter is part 1, and this one is now part 2, as well.

Since with those grammer ideas that I've come up with, gotten most of them so far in the past, that really quite very handy, and even adjusting another thing going, so far.

Anyway, I did form a list out IBO mobile suits, since LoDsIx gotten had list of female characters on each installation series like UC, Wing, 00, and even most of the other games that I didn't learn from like Super Robot War, what most anyone else called.

Also, I 'really' wanted to have After War Gundam X characters to be into this story, if I wanted to, which of course that wanted Garrod and Tifa to be exact, and I'm sure that he'll be step out onto his retirement as a Gundam pilot.

And includes, decide to bring out some other character that might come in handy and even there's a background story regarding the past life of theirs. Even most were come from anime/games, in case that so far.

* * *

= {~} [] {~} = Replied Review = {~} [] {~} =

 **Guest (Non-user):** Eh, sorry, I cannot do that for adding Lafter for this, she may be my favorite female character besides Kudelia and Atra, it's a big no-no for that.

 **ZI-O 19:** Oh-ho, yes indeed, they will be so screwed, if any of them will be expecting the demon kings of Arc Goetia will making such appearance.

Anyway, knowing facing three demons that Rau had participate, knowing sending 2 additional members that send by Patrick Zala, but I don't spoil it, if possible for having the Valkyries, to be send to taken care of

 **LadyHayakawa:** Yes, Barbatos, Gusion, and Bael; are the best 3 mobile suit choices for Naruto, Gaara, and Menma. And as for Flauros, I had someone else in mind since I add another character for this.

And as for Gundam Gremony, I'm planning to have another Gundam-type MS for the female OC that I did come up with, and even if wielding a scythe, after all.

 **RoyalTwinFangs:** Sorry about that, which it is fine regarding its good or bad grammer with awkward flow. And you better have a problem with your auto-correct, since you misspelled Barbatos to 'Barbarossa', but the best to do is when you type the word 'Barbatos', but best to tap 'Touch again to save'. – You better apologized for that mistake, okay?

And for Gerbera Straight: Years ago, during my progress for Gundam-type Mobile Suits for Team SSGN in Naruto x RWBY Crossover or also under progress with another Crossover story, which declares as Triple Crossover of Naruto x Gundam UC x SEED, I did planning to had Naruto's Barbatos with a katana too, which hopefully that regarding that happen problem with such theories, and I know it is its arms is too big to wield such a thing.

But…There is a Fan-art regarding 'Barbatos Lupus Rex – Sword Mode', just now (9/30/2018), I did looked into it, which I can able to redesign the Longsword with very long handle, and its blade will be also about a Odachi-type weapon, about "Grand Slam" Anti-Ship Sword.

Until…there is a certain odachi sword regarding '8 ft tall woman' *spine shivered* had wielded, which 'she' did wield something that long under her taste, and I'll extended the longsword's design, which its about Sword Mace.

As for the Sword Mace, it did used for 'chop' than 'cut', LoDsIx did says in PM that the Sword Mace is good, but he'll still pick the 'bladed' sword than 'blunt' chopping sword.

…Although, I was hoping that having TWO swords than one, after all that I was having with such arsenal. Although, when LoDsIx had the longsword imbued with lightning, that creates a High-Frequency Blade, and so, guess I will had the Mace Sword under Barbatos' arsenal, and so far, for now, it will be a wind-imbued that makes the sword even sharper.

Naruto will be using the Sword Mace, later in future chapters.

…Or maybe…I had other plans besides having a Sword Mace, something…came from an old arcade game regarding similar to Mobile Suits…A certain Virtual-On…

 **Gamerman22:** Well, well, this is surprised, the reviewer gives LoDsIx an idea for Bael Custos, and even given your idea RyuJudge6614 (if I'm right about you, regarding Bael's new form), and it is pleasant for making such acquaintance. And I'm sure that getting some ideas from you, if I do it for myself that is.

Anyway, you just gotten from translate that 'Rex' and 'Lupus', you see, Lupus means in Latin is 'wolf', and 'Rex' means 'King', if you didn't read the wiki regarding Barbatos Lupus in the first place, you better get it right, okay? IF you may have did already know what means in Latin, after all.

 **PhenexGundamKai:** Yeah, I just did to decide to create my version with rewriting, so far thank to the permission of the original's author to making my own. So far, I'm sure that things will be a worth of challenge. - :)

As for GN Sword for Bael, I'll think about it, and I'm sure that I will try, if that's the case…

Well, I'm sure that I will get right on it regarding having many types of Mobile Suits in MSV, and I'm sure that I'll take time for that.

 **Gundam Meister Uzumaki:** I'm not sure about that for having Cagalli being part of Naruto's harem. And I'm sure that I'm a fan of Athrun x Cagalli, after all.

So, just give me time, okay? Knowing it can't be done, after all.

 **emiyaryo:** Well, I'm not sure if I can try to have Cagalli and/or Lunamaria will joined within Naruto's harem, soon. I did told Gundam Meister Uzumaki about the former being part of it, you read the reply just now.

* * *

 **Noticed: I had received permission from LoDsIx regarding borrowing the lines of Maelstrom of Cosmic Era; because I will be revised and write this story and even this is a different one, of course.**

 **Hope that you'll be expecting than this, due to my very experience of Gundam SEED, since the original was being announced, and I didn't have best time to getting all of the episodes, and includes Remastered version and the rest.**

 **This story will be so~ epic…!**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts and mental-link'_

 **"Demonic Speech and calls out Technique"**

 ** _'Demonic thoughts/Mental-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication/Speakers/Intercom"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech/News Broadcast"]**

[[Text Messaging/Monitor Screen]] – From the messenger's name.

* * *

During recently, I had making fan-made versions of the other Gundam-type frames such as Gundam Phenex, which taken time to get it finished, instead rest of the other 72, but accordingly that there are only 26, right? So, it is completely difficult challenge to creating if picking the demon duke among of the 72 such as Gundam Andras, well, came from RWBY x Gundam: IBO X-over regarding that another demon duke into the picture, and includes that never studied any of them.

So far, decide to making Gundam Phenex, it surely that when I acquire something at fanon wiki and Fanfiction. So far, there is only choice of arsenals that Phenex had.

A transformable MS capable of transforms into a MA or Bird mode, armed with dual heat sword and hidden blades. Just like Wing Gundam's capable, regarding how it can be to turns into a Bird Mode.

Anyway, I will be prepared to announce for the new characters besides the IBO's characters, surely that knowing that surely for having this characters that I have been gathered, and I'm sure that it will be a interesting part.

* * *

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto by the famous** **Masashi Kishimoto** **and/or Gundam SEED in Sunrise.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 02:** **Enter Barbatos, Gusion, and Bael** **]**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _In the distance, Naruto was observing the battle with a critical eye; and even he looks interests at the new machine during the fight against a GINN. After witnessing the Strike Gundam launched a punched into the GINN's face almost to striking it with a sword._

'That machine, it's a new model… I've never seen anything like it, before. Same goes for the other four mobile suits that I've seen flying when I was rush in here.' _He says in thoughts._

 _Witnessing the fight, until seeing the blue and white Mobile Suit (Strike) drawn out a pair of foldable combat knives (Armor Schnieder) into the side skirt armor, and until rush in towards to the GINN, knowing those are the only arsenals that this mobile suit had._

'I need to dig deeper into this. War is coming, and this is the catalyst.' _He added._

 _Naruto was in his deep thoughts to through this, thinking if it was worth it._

'…If war upon us…Should I even interfere? Does the world need us, again?' _He finished._

 _His train of thoughts was cut off when expecting to see Strike Gundam thrust the ZAFT's GINN MS with a combat knife through the arm, that lets out sparks erupts, causes Naruto looked impressed at the sight._

'Hmm…not bad. For an amateur, ya'know.' _He says in thoughts, remarkable at the pilot (Pilot), with basic control and first battle._

* * *

 _His reply was cut short when suddenly, the Gundam he was watching was surrounding by 8 GINN MSs, which formed a octagon to surrounds the new prototype Gundam - outmanned and outgunned._

 _"Shit, it won't last long in there." Naruto mutter cursed at expecting to this situation is completely worst after the first GINN is being destroyed, thinking fast, contacting Kurama through his mindscape._

'Kurama! My Hiraishin Kunai, is in the right!?'

 _Hearing his loud command in Naruto's mindscape, which that causes the fox respond._

 **'Yes, it's in here. Why?'**

 _That question from Kurama, and Naruto responds to his tenant in haste._

'No time, because I've got to save that poor bastard piloting that new mobile suit, and tell Gaara and Menma to get ready!' _Naruto respond._

* * *

 _Naruto position himself comfortable in the cockpit, and then spoke up into his mind._

'Kurama, you're ready?' _Naruto says in mental-link with the others, lets out an ear-splitting grin, cracking his neck and knuckles._

 **'Hell yeah, Naruto! Finally, some action, and we get to try this baby out. _'_** _Kurama responded, mimicking the same grin as Naruto._

'Same here, buddy, same here. What about you guys?' _Naruto stated, inquiring the others._

'I'm all fired-up, bro, it's been a while we had to fight.' _Menma's voice which through the mental-link._

 **'Me too, I agreed with my counterpart here, we'll get to test these bad boys out.'** _Kuro (Black Kurama) concludes._

 _'I'm all lock and load, Naruto, I'm sure that we're ready to step into the battlefield.'_ _Gaara's voice into his mind-lin, which that sounds serious for his determination._

 **'It will be fresh blood! This time if either those prideful jerks, than they are worthy to taken it. Sorry, pardon my force of habit.'** _Shukaku added._

 _With Naruto looking through the monitor, as he glances at the readings out loud:_

 _"Reactor is all good: Power is 100%. Weapons Online and Operational: System is all green. How yours, guys?" Naruto says, so as he began checking the system; and then telling his twin and Gaara about their mobile suit systems via communication link._

 ** _==With Menma==_**

 _"It's all set, Naruto. It seems there's nothing is wrong with it, according to Ivan." Menma respond, after checking the system._

 ** _==With Gaara==_**

 _Gaara is on the cockpit, and then finished checking the system._

 _"Same here, Naruto, everything is went green. Everything is loaded in order." He replied, checking the mobile suit's status. "Its fuel is 100% due to this is being powered by 'clean' Nuclear energy."_

 ** _==Back to Naruto==_**

 _Naruto nod his head slightly, responded at his friends for checking their respective mobile suits._

 _"Alright…" Naruto spoke up out of his thoughts, began to say something._

 _The 1/3 scene of Naruto, Menma, and Gaara, within the cockpits; after checking the system, taken to deep breath, and they says muttering._

 _"…Activating Mobile Suit!" Team SSGN says unison in synch to activating their respective mobile suits, as the screen itself had four screens: Naruto is top, Memna is on bottom-left, and Gaara is bottom-right._

 _With Naruto pressing the screen in front of him, activating his Mobile Suit, and then the screen activated and words flashed in the screen along with a crest symbol:_

 _[[GUNDAM TYPE-FRAME]]  
[[BARBATOS LUPUS REX]]  
[[ASW-G-08]]_

 _[[WELCOME LORD NARUTO UZUMAKI]]_

 _With the mobile suit is now activating. As Naruto nod his head at the screen, then closed his eyes. **  
**_

 ** _==With Menma==_**

 _The same thing Naruto had the screen flashed out, with the crest as well:_

 _[[GUNDAM TYPE-FRAME]]  
[[BAEL]]  
[[ASW-G-01]]_

 _[[WELCOME LORD MENMA UZUMAKI]]_

 _Menma smirked in pride at the welcoming screen of his mobile suit; following Naruto's actions by closing his eyes. **  
**_

 ** _==With Gaara==_**

 _Gaara nod his head slightly at screen of his mobile suit with a crest:_

 _[[GUNDAM TYPE-FRAME]]  
[[GUSION REBAKE FULL CITY]]  
[[ASW-G-11]]_

 _[[WELCOME LORD GAARA SABAKU]]_

 _"…Guess that name wasn't that long and/or ridiculous." He mutters commented at the name of the Mobile Suit, as he replaces it with a slight smile, admitted. "Heh, well, whatever, I think that name is really cool, after all."_

 _Then Gaara also closed his eyes, and take his calmness taken over, before formed his determination.  
_

 ** _==Back to Naruto==_**

 _"Finally, Barbatos, you're ready for your debut?" Naruto says to his own Gundam - Barbatos, with a smile._

 _Naruto grapping the arm controllers; he once again closed his eyes and then channeling his chakra onto Barbatos, while Menma and Gaara following him suit._

 _And then they synched open their eyes, and commanded._

 _"Begin Retinal Projection…" Naruto, Menma, and Gaara say in unison._

 _With the command is being spoken, activating the projection system, as green light flashes into their eyes, once the flash fades, that became a 180 degree view of the mobile suits' perspective, that looks like have the eyes of the machine._

 _Now, they felt 100% in synch with Barbatos, Bael, and Gusion; given themselves a smile._

 _With Naruto after he is synch with Barbatos Lupus Rex, the optics of the Gundam became brighter._

 _"Kurama, guys, you connect?" Naruto asked, activating the com and mental link._

 **'Yes, Naruto, I got to say, you outdid yourself here.'** _Kurama replied._

 _"You know me, buddy, and we know any of them, what about you guys?" Naruto reply and quipped._

 _["Same here; and Kuro said that we surely outdid, don't we. Anyway, Gundam Bael is ready to kick ass!"] Menma replied, through the communication._

 _["I agreed for that, with Gundam Gusion will crushed anyone who stand our way, and even I'll be on your back…And also Shukaku still wanted blood that out of his habit of his."] Gaara concluding._

 _"Good, so let's go and kick some ass!"_

 **'Right! Let's go!'** _Kurama respond._

 _["Hell yeah/Let's gets serious."] Menma and Gaara say in unison in different quote._

 _Naruto taken a deep breath, as he pushed the controllers, and he could hear the sound of the thrusters is starting up._

 _"…Let's go…Gundam Barbatos…!" Naruto declared with a serious and determined expression._

* * *

 **(Gundam IBO Opening 1: Raise you Flag - Starts)**

 **(Instrument Background: 0:00-0:06)**

~"Raise your flag"~

~"Koe no kagiri"~  
~"Koe no kagiri"~  
~"Koe no kagiri sakende"~

~"Kitto itsuka"~  
~"Itsuka dokoka"~

~"Yume o mitsuzuke samayou!"~

~"Under Pressure you are waiting for direction"~  
~"Going on a road without your mind"~  
~"All misleads they give ignoring our decision's"~  
~"Killing yourself your soul we have inside"~

~"Agaki tsuzuke taore kujike"~  
~"Hai agatte hashiri tsuzukete"~  
~"Owarinaki"~  
~"Yume no ma to ma"~

~"We can struggle and muzzle the world before it fades away~

~"Raise your flag"~

~"Koe no kagiri"~  
~"Koe no kagiri"~  
~"Koe no kagiri sakende"~

~"Kitto itsuka"~  
~"Itsuka dokoka"~

~"Tadoritsuku to shinjite"~

~"Come on and raise your flag"~  
~"So just raise your flag"~

~"Nando kujike mayoedo"~  
~"Iki no kagiri"~  
~"Tsuzuku kagiri"~

~"Yume o mitsuzuke samayou!"~

 **(Intro Ended)**

* * *

 **(Chapter Starts)**

 **==Heliopolis; Present==**

Barbatos was dashing via thrusters, which it's like skiing, along with Bael (unable to take flight into the air, gotten unwanted attention) and Gusion, which heading towards where (Strike) Gundam was surrounded by ZAFT Mobile Suits.

The white and blue (Strike) Gundam was dodging every bullets of the ZAFT mobile suits, since unable to hold this position while depend how much left of the Phase Shift Armor's energy which every damage deceives, and which until it will runs dry, soon.

But, which unable to fight back because both of the combat knives were destroyed since the pilot's (aka Kira's) fight against the previous opponent (aka Miguel), knowing that acquire improvised, which took out the Sword that once belong to the first GINN (piloted by Miguel) that he had defeated.

Barbatos, Gusion, and Bael had arriving the destination, that stops their tracks, which they were stand not too far from the battlefield where the (Strike) Gundam is, watching the fight and finding the right time to strike and helps the lone Gundam MS.

Noticing this situation, causes the three pilots tensed, noticing regarding the white and blue themed mobile suit (Strike) did armed with a sword from the last opponent he's facing, until now being disarmed by another GINN.

"Shit, it won't hold much longer! But I got to hand to ya, it sure that rookie pilot can dodge and until improvised to taken out that sword when the opponent he had first defeated, recently." Naruto stated, observing the battle.

 ** _'I agreed, but the question is, how long he can dodge and/or block those attacks without fighting back.'_** Kurama says, which gotten Menma and Gaara had heard him, saying; wondering why the pilot (Kira) evades every sword attacks and being hit by machine gun barrage from the GINNs. **(1)**

["Naruto, I've picked up life-sign signatures on our scanners."] Gaara informed, in the communications in Gusion.

Naruto tensed, as which confirms it, and took a look to the monitor, and zooming in from the viewpoint, and causes his eyes widen to see four students running away from the battlefield.

["Damn it, I was afraid of this, there's still civilians in the area! I can see why the pilot had avoided them because there are still others around this battlefield."] Menma says in the com-link, understand why the pilot's reason.

"Yeah, but we got to end this battle, quick!" Naruto declares.

Naruto guided Barbatos' manipulator hand to its back, getting his longsword, and pull it out in his right hand - Naruto's Barbatos' longsword is consists of this design is nodachi - a black bladed weapon with a dark orange guard and white hilt, the hilt itself is long that could able for Barbatos' manipulator hands in two-handed.

 **(AN: Think of it, since Nodachi is the best sword design, which came from 'For Honor', after all.)**

["Yeah, so let's get serious. And it means considered this battleground as a test run."] Gaara concluded, stated that testing out their respective mobile suits.

With Gaara also guided Gusion's manipulator, which drawn out a oversize axe with short handle, which it is located onto back of the skirt armor besides its Rear Armor, onto the right hand, and then extended of its pole into a halberd, and then twirls his polearm upward, and then held it in two handed.

["And let's kick so ass!"] Menma exclaims.

And includes Menma also quickly drawn Bael's swords onto the holder, with a swiftly motion, and then followed by the thruster wings ignites it, which prepared to take off.

"Yo guys, you may want to see this. Oh! And don't blink." Naruto says grinning.

 ** _'Well, this got to be fun.'_** Kurama says while grinning as well.

["Me too, Naruto."] Menma agrees, mimicking his brother's expression, along with Kuro as well.

["Same here, and Shukaku is still had his out of habit for wanted blood."] Gaara concluded, sports out a smile grinned.

With that, as Naruto's Barbatos swiftly swap the grip of his longsword into reverse grip, and then cocks back his oversize arm, and prepared to hurls it.

 **==With Kira==**

Kira Yamato piloting the Earth Forces MS, was dodging everything the eight GINN Mobile suits was firing at him, after pick up the sword that his first GINN had defeated, and if he's honestly to himself, getting exhausted from every move he had evade.

Knowing Kira cannot hold any longer since his friends (Tolle, Mir, Kuzzey, and Sai), were on the area, which cannot run without getting themselves under the crossfire.

 _'Damn, I don't know how long I can hold this.'_ Kira says in thoughts, while maneuvered his first time piloting a mobile suit.

Kira dodges another volley of bullets, from one of the right GINNs, so far that until he blocked the attack from another. So far that he's a amateur for Mobile Suits, knowing it is difficult unlikely to skilled mobile suits such as anyone like the previous fight.

 _'I can't find any way out of this!'_ He concludes, exclaiming.

"Kid, don't get distracted, just focus on the battle!" Murrue exclaims, who's getting anxious every second, seeing the young coordinator was distracted.

When the Gundam, Kira had piloted, lands from the back jumped, until it was blindsided from the third GINN, before he was alert by the sensor.

*WHAM!*

*Crash!*

The Gundam-type MS pushed into the building that cause by being rammed by one of the GINN, that causes to crushes into it, results being pinned down followed by dropping his temporary sword he was holding, until the Energy level of the Strike nearly running dry, until losing its colors, and then until the fourth one lands in front of the Gundam and points its assault rifle to its cockpit.

Kira and Murrue were getting horrified at the gunpoint of the GINN, noticing the energy tank gauge onto the screen, seeing its reach toward 25% and almost 19%, knowing that it will using a lot of damage if fires another barrage of it, and then…

*Sling!*

With a flash before the GINN could pull the trigger, a black-blade longsword with dark orange guard and long white-hilt was struck onto the cockpit, which that appeared out cause by being thrown into the air, which that came through into the building where the Strike was pinned down.

And then suddenly, a silhouette above between the Strike and the remaining 7 of the GINNs, and then lands in front of the Earth Forces Gundam.

On the eyes of the Strike (where Kira and Murrue inside), along with GINNs, seeing a black and orange Mobile Suit, with red and gold trims, who lands in front of the former.

*Swish!*

As the Black-theme Mobile Suit swiftly back-turn with its right manipulator hand, and retrieved its longsword and rested on its shoulder, and then lowers his stands with its knees.

 **(AN: I did fixed this part, so, which imagined Zabuza's stance, holding Kubikiribotcho (Executioner's Blade))**

Kira and Murrue were shocked in surprised at the sudden savior's arrival, as understatement, they couldn't believe what they had witnessed, a Mobile Suit with a (unique) slim frame, big arms that way longer than average humanoid arms - with golden claws which they are looked sharp, golden four fins or horns, a red mean red chin, and glowing green optic eyes.

Its chest, arms, and legs were armored, and its color scheme was black and orange with gold and red accents. The top of the hatch of the chest portion is red, with a symbol of a flower (Iron Flower perhaps), with small swirl symbol of the Uzumaki Clan, it's also an engrave, its unable to see it very close.

*Beep-beep!*

Kira tensed cause by receiving an incoming transmission which it's in open channel from the black mobile suit that he and Lt. Ramius were saved, and only in voice, instead receives a visual monitor image for the pilot's face.

["Good to see you're still alive, ya'know."]

Kira looked startled from the voice that he gets the feeling he knows that pilot's voice from somewhere.

"Well, avoiding is the only option I made to do, right now, with no ammo and no weapons when I took one from the GINN, temporary. I really can't fight back." Kira respond, explains the Black Mobile Suit's pilot.

The voice chuckles being heard that regarding Kira's reason; and then as he replies to the brown-haired temporary pilot of the Strike Gundam.

["Can't argue with that; well, sit back and relax, and enjoy the show, and me and the guys will take of this."]

"Wait, 'guys'? You mean you're not the only one?" He inquired at the pilot (of Barbatos).

Before the voice (of Naruto) could answer to Kira, within with the pilot had smirked onto his face what he was about to say towards to the young brunette…

*Radar sounds!*

…And suddenly, hearing the radar's beeping in alarm, that pick up an incoming contacts that gotten Kira and Murrue's attention, as they look at it, after they look at it, which made them looks up which the radar had pick up two new signatures that came from above, followed by the 7 GINNs, who still into the battlefield, also picking up on the radar.

*Thud!*

*Thud! Skidding~*

Surprisingly for two newcomers arriving into the battlefield that were behind the same building the Strike was pinned, which these two looked different from the black mobile suit before them.

Two newcomers landed besides the black-orange Mobile Suit, expecting for different features that reveal themselves:

The one besides the Black Mobile Suit, Its color scheme is a crimson red winged Mobile Suit with black and gold accents, with golden swords standing between the both sides. And even there's a same symbol as the black one, which its color is white, located onto its left shoulder armor, unnoticing a small swirl symbol engraving.

And the second one is looked muscular; its color scheme is tan with white and red-maroon accents, sans the orange flip-up fins, and with a Red Japanese Kanji '愛' (Ai; Love) on the center of the chest portion of the cockpit's hatch onto the top.

This tan and white themed Mobile Suit wields a two-handed halberd, despite its size - its design is completely charcoal black with gray-edged blade of the axe's head, and even has an extended pole that can be lengthens the size that between a polearm and battle axe.

And then the tan-white muscular mobile suit slams the halberd onto the right side lets out a huge thud, until noticing the head of the Mobile Suit had changes its one-eyed (Sight Mode) into that shown its face (Normal Mode) - the face of the Gundam.

The eyes of Kira and Murrue were widen at the sight of the newcomers before them were mobile suits, seeing those frame is exactly lookalike with similar appearances.

"There are two more just like the black one." Kira says muttered, disbelief.

["Anyway, like I said: sit back and relax, and enjoy the show."]

*End transmission*

With that, ending the call, leaving Kira and Murrue remain in the cockpit of the Strike, while the latter still had a bullet wound onto her shoulder that cause by Athrun Zala, with sudden reunion to see eye-to-eye.

 _'I swear I've heard that voice, before.'_ Kira thought, getting feeling he had known that voice of a person before.

Murrue lets out a sighs in relief regarding she and Kira's fate were being spared.

"Can't say that I'm grateful for their help, but I don't know and/or didn't know about those machines that there are more. And even it's not part of the Earth Forces Military." Murrue said, looked uncertain regarding didn't had sudden information and unaware of three existence machines.

"What do you mean? Is it from ORB?" Kira asked; looks confusing regarding those machines were from either from ORB or something else.

"I don't know, kid, I don't know." Murrue reply looked unsure.

 **==With Naruto==**

Naruto Uzumaki survey the remain 7 GINNs, knowing Gaara and Menma will taken care of them, grinning at himself, can't wait to test out Barbatos, potential, along with Bael and Gusion.

"7-on-3, eh, and it's going to be easy, don't you agree, guys? I'll be taken on 3." Naruto said, declare a challenge.

["Yeah, I'll be taken on the 2 of them."] Menma informed.

["And I'll be also taken the last 2, as well. There's no need for making a competition."] Gaara concluded.

 ** _'Hn, I agreed with Gaara, no challenge, indeed. Destroy these fools and let's be on our way.'_** Kurama stated in his mindscape.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, fur ball! Any of us got this. Don't you all agreed, guys?"

["Can't agree more, regarding what Kurama's stated. I could give Gusion a test drive."] Gaara reply, which that hearing Kurama's voice in mental connection.

["Same, and let's get this party started!"] Menma exclaims.

 ** _'Hmph, smartasses.'_** Kurama says.

 ** _'I agree with ya, orange-furball.'_** Kuro agrees.

 ** _'True that, brother.'_** Shukaku concluded.

Naruto grips the controllers, and turns his expression into seriousness.

"Let's dance!"

 **(Cue the Music: Gundam OST: G-Tekketsu - Starts)**

 **(AN: I will be having unnamed pilots' speeches in this story, and so which sudden reaction at the every moment.)**

Naruto pushed the controllers forward and Barbatos launched himself forward towards his enemies, which ignites its thrusters.

*Swish!*

Barbatos swung his giant longsword sideways, bisecting the GINN in two from the waist down, could hear the scream of the pilot in terrified, that his fate had ended.

*BOOM!*

["So fast!"] One of the GINN pilots exclaims in shocked.

Both parts explodes engulfed in flames and smoke, and then Barbatos ducked over from the incoming sword swipe from another ZAFT's GINN on his right, and swung Barbatos into the right, then extended his left arm, and thrusts the GINN's cockpit with five sharp Rex's nails, coated the golden tips in red color from the blood of the pilot.

["I got you, now!"]

And suddenly, the last ZAFT's mobile Suit was about to shoots him from the back with its assault rifle, hearing his exclaims for avenged his comrades, but until expecting that was caught off-guard before the pilot could get a chance, and until…

*Sewz!-Ching!*

A suddenly blur, before the GINN pilot could react, which Barbatos had launched its Tail Blade that struck into the cockpit with swiftly speed, as the MS slowly falls back and…

*BOOM!*

The GINN explodes that end the pilot's fate…

*BOOM!*

Followed by the first GINN Naruto had stuck with Barbatos' Rex Nails, is also explodes, with both flames engulfs him, while Barbatos remain stood completely, shadowing from the flaming background, only seeing its glowing green optic eyes flares, facing the Strike Gundam, who is watching the match.

…Like the Devil himself came from the depths of Hell, along with its fellow kin…

 **==With Menma==**

Two GINNs could not believe seeing three of their fellow comrades were taken down by a single black and orange themed mobile suit with red and gold trims; in seconds, expecting how fast it was and how quick reacts.

And until a pair of two taken separate ways, until the Black mobile Suit struck one of their own with black blur that expecting how fast that mobile suit is that results moves away from the distance. As for the red-winged mobile suit, it is also just as unknown towards the first one who killed one of their comrades by throwing a longsword at it.

For now, the ZAFT pilots of the GINN were facing a red winged mobile suit armed with golden swords, while in the air. And while the other two were facing a tan-themed muscular mobile suit armed with a halberd onto the ground.

"Wha…What the hell is that thing!?" The green coat pilot exclaims in shocked within his GIIN (#1).

["I…don't know? I've never seen that Mobile Suit that took out our guys in seconds!"] His fellow comrade in the GINN (#2) had said in com-link.

The pilot of the GINN #1, as he was to move his Assault Rifle aimed at Barbatos before he could instruct his comrade, and…

*Alarm beeping!*

The alarm of the radar flares up that intervenes the pilot, causes him quickly look at it, then turn at the direction to see Menma's Gundam Bael launched towards to the GINNs, with its swords.

Causes two GINN separate ways, before any of them could struck by the red-winged mobile suit.

With Menma within is cockpit turns towards at the two, expecting knowing one of the GINN could fires at his twin brother/counterpart.

"Hmm, you two seems have forgotten about me, don't ya?" The blonde says, given them a quick message in open-channel.

["Hey! This Mobile suit didn't have a rifle, just only swords! Cover me and I'll take bastard on!"] GINN #2's pilot says to his comrade, instructed; thought the pilot was stupid that his mobile suit didn't have a range weapon, knowing its close-range.

["Roger!"] The GINN #1 responded, as he ready his assault rifle, provided his comrade a support fire, and aims towards Bael. ["And that one is also unknown to us, and I thought there are only five."]

["We're about to find out, soon!"]

And the GINN #2 holsters the Assault Rifle onto the back and drawn out its Heavy Blade and launched with its wing boosters towards to Bael, with increase speed.

Menma smirks onto his cockpit of Bael, thought if he decides to toy with those ZAFT prideful assholes. And until he decides to for doing that idea, and then prepared to intercepts the GINN #2, and until reacts by dodging a barrage of bullets from the GINN #1.

"Oh no, you don't…" The pilot of GINN #1 muttered, as he continues fires at the bullets at Bael again, until it dodges again swiftly, while providing his comrade a support fire. "What?"

As the green-coat growls annoyance, as he continues fires at Bael, which it's unable to land a hit at the red-winged mobile suit. Once Bael is left himself open, while had eyes onto his opponent, and until seeing his comrade almost reach towards it, lets out a smirked victorious is up come.

"I GOT YOU NOW, NATURAL SCUM!" The GINN #2 pilot exclaims, as he prepared to swing his Heavy Blade.

Hearing the GINN #2's green coat pilot's foolishness, Menma smirks at the upcoming strike of the ZAFT MS, unknown to them, they were being toying by the latter.

*Whoosh!*

Suddenly, the sword swing misses the red-winged mobile suit in downward swing, that results the sword had struck was nothing but a red blur, and then Bael appears right above the GINN #2, behind it.

 _'What!'_ The pilot #2 of GINN says in thought, disbelief at expecting that mobile suit able to dodge it, swift.

*Basssh!*

With a flash, Bael stabbed the GINN with one of the golden swords by flips straight and had struck it on the right hand, holding it in reverse-grip.

*BOOM!*

The stab results, causing the GINN explodes that the end of the pilot #2, along with.

The lone GINN pilot was shocked, after he reloads the magazine of the Assault Rifle when its ran out of ammo, witnessing his comrade's demise, lets out a sneered rose his anger, glares hatefully, towards the red-winged mobile suit.

"You…YOU BASTARD!" The GINN pilots roars in fury, as he move the assault rifle onto the other hand, and drawn the Heavy Blade and launched towards the red-winged mobile suit to avenged his comrade.

*Ratata-Ratata-Ratata-Ratata-Ratata!*

The GINN fires a burst of bullets at Bael, which easily dodges it in flow-like motion.

"What's with that motion, it's like it knows where I can shoot? That really pisses me off!" He says sneered, starting to gets crazy due to the pilot's flow-like evasive motions.

The ZAFT green coat tries to reach towards to it, and that Bael keeps dodging.

"Alright, I have enough toying with him after I killed his buddy." Menma muttered, as he crossed his swords to block the shots.

["DIE!"] The GINN pilot's yells, as he had swung the Heavy Blade in downwards.

*Clash!*

A sudden contact that clashes the GINN's Heavy Blade with Bael Swords, and swiftly aims his rifle at Bael's head, and suddenly dodged its rounds, which that swiftly move downwards.

"What?!" He says in shocked again, as he aims the rifle downward to see Bael with its head lowered, who steps away from him, before he could pulls the trigger…

And suddenly Bael's head raise up stares at the GINN, and flaring its red-pink eyes, and two of his thruster wings and firing off several shots from the electromagnetic cannons onto its top aperture on the side of the wings, the lands at it every accurate hit on the GINN's armor that pierces its plate that gotten much effective.

"What! That can't be!" The green-coat pilot exclaimed in shock, expecting the red-winged mobile suit had gotten its own range weapon, which gotten right under their sleeves.

And then Bael launches towards the GINN with a lightning speed towards to, as the latter intercepts it firing a barrage of bullets, until it keeps dodging and avoiding it, which seeing the way the red-winged mobile suit moves like fluid-like motion.

The pilot of GINN is getting hysterical; feeling outrages regarding this natural bested him, seeing that the red-winged mobile suit that it is unknown to what military were from? Which accordingly that regarding there are only 5 experimental mobile weapons that the Earth Forces that they had developed and even the new warship that the Infiltration Unit had blown it up, right about now.

As the pilot continues shoots at Menma's Bael, and until he heard a click, that means he's run out of bullet.

"Damn, empty again!" He says cursed at the rifle's ammunition is ran out, and startled by the alarm rings, before he could react…

*Swish-swish!*

With a yellow blur, the arms of the GINN were bisected by Bael had appears in front of him, with its golden swords in each hand, with the pilot had face-to-face with the devil before his eyes, and until he heard the voice of the pilot into the open channel in a dark tone.

["Now you die for your foolishness."]

*Drill spike deploys and sounds of whirling!*

Bael raised its right knee and deploys a drill, and wildly rotary spins, and thrusts towards the Mobile Suit's chest, causes the pilot screams in terrified, and…

*Impale!*

The drill spike impales into the cockpit, with such execution method, until hearing the faint gasping, and then retracts its drill spike, and then…

*BOOOOM!*

As soon, as the GINN explodes, that engulfs Bael into the flames, followed by smoke also engulf the blazes, and until a glowing pink eyes pierce through the smoke, and until once it fades, seeing the red-winged mobile suit is left unscathed.

Menma looks admits at his mobile suit's capabilities that he had to test drive his Gundam Bael and its performance, like Naruto did tries out his Barbatos is completely serious went overdrive.

"Damn, I'm good!" He says in satisfied.

 **(AN: Transformers: RoTF - Sideswipe's quote after killing Sideways.)**

 **==With Gaara==**

Gaara Sabaku facing two GINNs, one is armed with an Assault Rifle (after reload a fresh mag) and the other is a Heavy Blade sword, and while the former had his hands onto the controllers, with his cold eyes stared at it, remain silence.

The last remaining two GINN pilots didn't expecting regarding a new Mobile Suit that wasn't onto the Intel that regarding having 3 of them which thought they are 5 new experimental mobile weapons for the Earth Alliance Forces.

["I don't know what you are, Natural scum, and how did you pilot that mobile suit!"] The GINN (#1) pilot's voice looked sneered regarding a natural pilots a mobile suit since knowing in his mind that the Earth Alliance did secretly developed more that being unaware right under their noses.

["I've got no contact and visual of our comrades, and I think that-"]

"I believe that my friends did take care of them." Gaara interjects the GINN pilot (#2)'s sentence; with open channel activate that informed the GINN pilots regarding Naruto and Menma had taken care of the ZAFT mobile suits.

["What! How can that-Wait, that voice, you're just a kid!"]

"Who else think what I am?" Gaara replied.

["Grrr, you think a punk like you don't know how-"]

*Thrusters flares!*

Gaara once again cuts his rant sentence, as he pushes his controllers forward that ignites out the thrusters of Gusion and skids in zig-zag motion that startles the GINNs, as until the redhead pilot of Gusion, launched into the air with his Halberd in both hands, and prepared to slams it into the grounds.

*BOOM!*

Once the pole-arm slams into the ground creates a huge dust cloud into the air, as the two GINNs steps out onto the cloud, the two pilots were looked shocked at the intense strength of Gusion.

["Simple brute force is vicious. That guy is a crazy strong!"] Pilot of GINN #1 says.

With Gusion raised its left arm, and opens out a barrel, and fires a rocket towards to the GINNs - since both of its manipulator is equipped with its knuckle guard. And until the second GINN deflects that causes to explode that results a huge shockwave, which that stumbles regarding how much firepower that that rocket is.

Gaara pursuits the pair of GINNs, which until one of them who armed with Assault rifle and fires a barrage of bullets at him, causes the other who wields the Heavy Blade covers his comrade from behind, while holding it in two hands.

["Here!"] The GINN #2 calls out, given his other assault to his comrade, that causes the GINN #1 caught it, and wields it in two handed, and until he charges towards Gaara.

["Thanks, and now eat this, you punk!"] He says, as before he fires a barrage of bullets at the Gusion.

Gaara reacts, as he swing it's halberd into the ground that creates a dust cloud engulfs the Gusion.

["Haha! You think that dust cloud could cover yourself! That's a pathetic trick!"] GINN pilot #1 says mocks at such pathetic tactics, and so he's now fires a barrage of bullets at the dust cloud.

Unknown to GINNs, with Gaara had something onto this sleeves, which Gusion has small bits of sands around, and form a barrier, when he deploys the Scissor-Variable Rear Armor that moves into the right-side, and held it in front of him, and then coated with sand that double its layer of protection.

Seconds later, which the DINN #1's dual machine guns are out of ammo, and until waiting for the dust cloud is settled.

Once its subsided, causes their eyes widen in shocked seeing Gusion remains unscratched, because what he was protected by its shield, didn't expecting that the pilot had something into its sleeves.

And until then, as two GINN charges at Gusion, as Gaara impale his Halberd next of him, and then let's go at it, and launched another rocket onto its right arm, and then as the second GINN dodged onto the side, and while the other on the left.

Gaara looks admitted at his own Mobile Suit that he ever created with such immense power.

"Hmm…I must admit when one of us test out our Mobile Suits' capabilities into the battlefield, knowing using these guys as our training dummies…Besides…"

As the GINN #2 is ready to strike the Gusion with the Heavy Blade in backhanded, but until…

*Grabs!*

The GINN's neck grasped by Gusion's right manipulator hand, and then the left grabbling its right forearm of the ZAFT mobile suit, after discard is Rear Armor shield onto the ground; that gotten the green-coat pilot under submission, two arms crushing the neck and forearm.

"This style…" Gaara continues.

The ZAFT's green-coat pilot within his GINN cockpit, which unable to regain the control of the machine to free himself at the immense strength of Gusion; that it's unmatched towards other ZAFT Mobile Suits.

"What immense power." He says in disbelief at the strength of Gusion, which this is no joke about that that Mobile Suit itself is looked like a tank, after all. This is what expecting since the first strike came from the muscular armored mobile suit.

The GINN #1 had gotten his opportunity and save his comrade, after witnessed the strength of the unknown G-weapon, and then he discarded both his assault rifles and then drawn his Heavy Blade, knowing that tan-themed mobile suit having two arms.

["Ha! This time, I got you now!"] He says laughs like crazy as his GINN launched towards Gaara's Gusion to make a strike.

Within Gusion's cockpit, Gaara eyes at the incoming GINN prepared verse to strike, amusingly, at the ZAFT Green's stupefied.

As the GINN about to attempt to strike, and suddenly that surprises the pilot expecting to see an additional arms being deployed which its hidden onto the backpack booster pods onto its back, and until one of them caught it by wrist with its sub-arm.

"What! That mobile suit has extra arms!?" The GINN #1 exclaims in shocked at Gusion's additional limbs.

As the right sub-arm retrieving its Halberd, and then its pole retracts that converts into a battle axe.

"…suits me much better." The redhead finished.

The right sub-arm of Gusion raising its battle axe until verse to strike, before the GINN #2's other arm could caught it, due to lack unable to raise it up well.

*Swish!*

With a simple chop that cuts the GINN's arm that flies out into the air, and then Gaara's Gusion lifts the GINN into the air…

*Slams!*

…and then perform a chokeslam to the mobile suit onto the ground, and then its main left arm grab the hand-held Axe onto the right sub-arm, and raise onto the air.

The GINN's pilot within the cockpit after being staggered from being slammed until seeing Gusion raises its battle axe, with terrified expression for expecting his end to come.

"No! Nooo-!"

*BASSSH!*

The axe slams into the cockpit of the GINN, that gotten witnessed by the last pilot of the GINN #1 had witnessed regarding his comrade died until hearing his voice faint gasping within his last breath, that gotten him furious and able to free from its left sub-arm by swacking it off with its left arm.

["You gonna pay for that, you damn little Natural brat!"]

Before the GINN pilot to strike him in both hands of the Heavy Blade over the MS's head, and until a expecting a left hook onto its head by Gusion that staggers the GINN backwards, and followed by right hook onto its stomach section, and then perform a back fist, until its right sub-arm grabs its left wrist, and pull the ZAFT MS back, and then perform a rabbit punched direct at the ZAFT MS's back of the neck with its left fist, and another uppercut.

And the finishing combo by ramming the GINN with Gusion's thrusters flares out, that results how strong Gusion is, that made the ZAFT MS flew backwards and crashes to the nearby building that causes to broke down, along with creating a large dust cloud.

Until Gusion steps forward towards to the GINN who is lay onto the ground, through to the dust cloud, unaware to the ZAFT green pilot, he picked up his Rear Armor Shield that he had dropped, earlier moment, and then proceed towards to the latter.

A lone GINN was on the ground, within the cockpit, the green-coat pilot sneered at this brat would bested him, expecting sparks surrounds him along with a broken crack of the visor of his helmet; it is completely outrage for a Natural could beaten him, after killing his friend/comrade.

"Damn you…" He says in rage, hearing the enemy MS approaching, as he brought his GINN into its knees, which the Heavy Blade is embedded next of him. "I will not be bested and being humiliated by a Natural likes of you!"

He swiftly grabbed the Heavy Blade's hilt, and then swings in sideways, so it can severed its legs, and…

*Loud Clank!*

Suddenly, the blade was made contact by something, very hard metallic object, once the smoke clears, causes the green-coat pilot caught off guard, by at seeing Gusion standing before him, which what he's holding, was used to be a shield, but it appears to be that turns into a large scissor-like melee weapon.

["That's a nice rant, coming from the prideful fool…"] Gaara says in radio-link, wasn't looked trilled, as he raised his gigantic scissor opens up with a *chink!*.

Within the cockpit, Gaara's cold expression like when he was 13 years old under insomnia, with his eyes directing towards to the foolish ZAFT green pilot.

"…But, seems like you're decent…literally." He finished.

*Slams*

The GINN slammed onto the ground with a giant scissor were being clamped onto its torso section, and then Gusion crushes the ZAFT MS in reverse grip, closed.

The green-coat panics in terrified seeing both the cockpit and the monitor is started to getting crushed, both sparks surrounds him and the visor is cracking from being crushed, unable to reach its self-destruct device or eject (its unable due to the Gusion's Scissor blocks it) onto this MS, he's getting more terrified at his sudden death has come.

"No-gah-it can't be, Gaah-GAAAAHHHHHHHH-!"

*Bone crushed!*

With the last scream, the scene became blacked after seeing the green-coat pilot of the GINN is being crushed, and flatten.

*BOOM!*

After the last GINN is crushed, causes another explosion, engulfs Gusion within the flames. And until then Gaara's Gundam steps out into the flames with a glowing three optic eyes flaring, holding his scissor-like weapon.

Within Gusion's cockpit, Gaara had remain his expression in stoic and then let's out a sighs, he may looks satisfied, but to think that he could crush his own enemies.

 ** _'Not too shady for Gusion's capability, with immense strength, I love the way you crushes that poor son of a bitch to death, when using that overgrown scissor, I mean, that looks like a freakin pliers, you ask me.'_** Shukaku says in Gaara's head, commenting about Gusion's power.

"That's true, Shukaku…Well, I'm feeling…satisfied." He says with a smile, slightly.

 **==Back to (Strike) Gundam==**

Murrue and Kira were witnessed at the might of the three Mobile Suits, one is black and orange with red and gold eliminated the GINNs in seconds/minute, along with the red-winged mobile suit also performed excellent performance with such skills with a swords, and lastly the tan and white muscular mobile suit with such strength and even its have additional arms along with a gigantic scissor.

"That one destroyed them within a minute, while the other two were on the similar record - one is good in flight with mobility and the other is strength." Kira said completely flabbergasted at witnessed the battle.

"I think it's not even a minute for the black mobile suit…along with the red one with wings is distant in close-range combat with high-mobility, and lastly having additional arms and even when I saw much strength that mobile suit that could easily crushed anything…They did manage to defeating two of the GINNs, respectfully." Murrue said, unbelievable what she had witnessed.

"I got to say, those guys are serious pilots, perhaps that they were about are aces." Kira said, compliment at the skills of the pilots of Barbatos, Gusion, and Bael.

"You got that right, but I think if any of them have to be Coordinator to do any of that." Murrue stated agrees with Kiras.

"Come on, lady, they saved us, don't you think they wouldn't help up if those guys were Coordinators?" Kira inquired, being reasonable at the Earth Alliance female officer, with those thoughts he's been think on the same line on that regarding the pilots' certain that confirmed if they were Coordinators.

On Kira's mind, he did not tell her that he really is, because of that since his home colony the Heliopolis were Coordinators were being refuge avoid from war.

"You got the point. All right, kid, the best to power down the machine…" Murrue reply agrees Kira's point, and instructed the young brunette to deactivate the G-weapon's power, since noticing the Mobile Suit's energy tank gauge is 21%, she's relief that she and Kira did survived after all.

"…And it's best to search and retrieve for a truck that contains one of the Striker Packs for the Strike." She added.

"The Strike?" Kira said questioningly.

"It's the Mobile Suit's designation for the GAT-X105, that you have piloted." Murrue answered.

"Oh, okay." Kira says understandable.

 **==Later==**

After powering down the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam, before the new EAF's prototype MS made arrival of the park area, followed by deactivating the PS Armor, and then kneeling down, with Kira taken Murrue disembarked the MS, the latter felt a sneer pain because of the gunshot wound she receive earlier was being shot by Athrun.

"Let me patch that for you." Kira says offered Murrue for medication.

"Sure, there's no harm done." She accepted, which she needed acquire to be treated.

"Kira!"

Suddenly, a female voice called out, causes Kira turns to the source to see 4 teenagers running towards them, which they were following the X-105 Strike into the park, they were about Kira's age; those were Miriallia Haw, Sai Argyle, uzzey Buskirk, and Tolle Keonig.

"Oi, Kira!" The 3 boys shouting, calls out to the young coordinator.

"Guys, I'm glad you all safe!" Kira says relief for seeing them safe from the crossfire.

"Were you the one piloting that machine?" Tolle asked, pointing at Strike MS.

"Yes, Tolle, I was, I didn't have the choice on this matter, actually." Kira reply confirmed it with a sad tone, feeling regret for getting himself in the war.

"Never mind that, but you were so~ cool!" Tolle and Kuzzy says at the same, amazes at Kira's first MS battle, causes Mir rolled her eyes muttered 'boys' for their antics.

Kira smiles, and then suddenly he remembered about Lt. Murrue's condition, and turns to Miriallia.

"Hey, Mir, did you attend medical training, right?" He asked.

"Yes, I did, why?" Miriallia replied, regarding her teachings in First-Aid in school, and wondering why Kira asked her about it.

"Could you please apply First-Aid at that lady I'm with?" Kira replied, pointed at the bullet wound onto Murrue's shoulder. "She was shot a while ago on the shoulder."

"Oh, I'll do my best, Kira. But without proper tools, I can't fully clean the wound." Miriallia replied, regarding the lack of medical supplies and tools for extracting the bullet, and so she will be worth of shoot.

"I'm counting on you." Kira says encourages Mir with a smile.

"Thanks, Kira." Miriallia replied appreciated.

And then Sai, Tolle, and Kuzzey noticing the other 3 mobile suits - after the red-winged MS lands besides the black and orange MS, and then the tan muscular MS with white and maroon red trims, the last; were standing besides the kneeling Strike, were not powering down, as well.

"Hey, Kira, what's up with these 3 machines?" Sai questions Kira about the three unknown Mobile Suits that never seen before.

Hearing that from one of Kira's classmates/friends; which he had answers that question in full details.

"Oh, that, these machines saved us when I was about to get shot at the cockpit when the power almost out until 19%. First, the black one took down 3 enemy mobile suits under a minute, and then while the other two were took down two, respectfully."

"What?!" The boys exclaim in shocked at hearing Kira's explanation.

"It's true; I was shocked at what has happened, as well." Kira confirmed regarding he had witnessed.

After Miriallia finished applying First-Aid to Murrue, which knowing needed acquire a hospital or Military's medical center to treated her gunshot wound, and so the latter approaches up the three mobile suits, and asks the pilots to show themselves.

"To pilots of the three unidentified Mobile Suits, could you all disembark your Machines? We would like to see you all, face-to-face." Murrue says in authorization.

Hearing that authorization words of the Earth Forces' Lieutenant, after sometime the three mobile suits were remain stood, and until then her request is confirmed, as the three Mobile Suits kneel down in synch, like they were sitting.

*SSSSSHHHHH…*

Until opening its hatches that lets out some streams – Barbatos' chest opens forward similar to Strike and any other ZAFT's mobile suits has, and the other two besides had its hatched slides open onto the top it.

The three pilots disembarked their respective Mobile Suits, to reveal themselves, as they descend with the build-in crane cable system that they had installed like most other Mobile Suits were using onto its cockpits and/or hatches, all the time.

Once after the three pilots lowered themselves to the ground, which stood in front of Murrue, before them:

One of the pilots, who piloted the black-orange mobile suit, standing in the middle, between the other two had a short sun-kissed spiked hair with 3 whisker marks in each cheeks, cerulean blue eyes, wearing long-sleeve shirt, black pant, and brown shoes, stood height to 5'10.

And also he's accompanied by two male pilots behind him; they were about same height as he does.

Which that there's surprises Murrue, there is another one blonde boy looks exactly alike, with different hairstyle (Minato's), properly a twin perhaps - same blue eyes and whisker marks, wore a also long-sleeve black and gray stripped shirt, crimson red pants, and black sneakers, which that he's the pilot to the red-winged mobile suit.

And lastly a redhead pilot with black rings onto his eyes that look like he haven't slept or something, and also the same kanji onto his left forehead that the same one as the muscular armored mobile suit, he wore short-sleeved maroon shirt, black pants, and black shoes, and adding a gourd is being strapped onto the side – on Murrue's thought, probably happens to a old bottle of water or liquor (too young to drink), or maybe a decoration.

"Yo, names Naruto Uzumaki, at your service." Naruto says in greet, with a smile; as he gestures at Gaara and Menma besides him. "These two with me is Gaara Sabaku and my twin brother, Menma."

"Please to meet your acquaintance, ma'am." Menma greets.

"Same, we appreciated for your gratefulness for saving you from your fate." Gaara concluded.

Murrue could not help to blush onto her face, admitting his physical appearance, but she eased her blush to keep her pheromones in check, after sometimes. And then turns to that surprised, more often, that confirmed that this young blonde teen really is Naruto's twin brother (or counterpart), which that's explains it during the introduction.

 _'So that's Naruto's twin brother, huh, by judging his expression, he looks very calm with that demeanor of his, I'm sure that Natarle will meet him, soon.'_ She says in thoughts, hopefully.

As Murrue turns to Gaara, she didn't have a feeling about this young redhead teen.

 _'I don't know what to describe, are those are birthmarks unlike to Naruto and Menma? I'll better tell him, later. I'm sure that he'll already did get some sleep, after all. So far, his eyes looked less stoic or anything unusual.'_ She added.

Which Murrue turns back to Naruto, giving him with a smiled, meeting with one of the saviors; so knowing that she was grateful.

"It's finally to meet the pilots that saved us, so my name is Murrue Ramius, I'm a officer of the Earth Alliance Forces." Murrue reply introduction.

Seeing her smile, that made Naruto blushed, faintly, but he holds it back.

 _'She's looks pretty.'_ He says in thoughts.

 ** _'Ho~, looks like someone got some shots for her, eh, kit?'_** Kurama said in Naruto's mindscape, teasing.

 _'Oh shut up, baka-kitsune!'_ Naruto exclaims retorts at his tenant, annoyance; making Kurama snickered (like Muttley's), gives him a dry look at his fox.

 _'Seriously, did you just laugh like that from Muttley?'_ He added give his tenant a mental dry look.

 ** _'May~be…'_** The fox reply with a sing-song, sarcastic.

And as he spoke up out of thoughts, that cut shorts with his tenant.

Menma couldn't help regarding seeing his twin brother/counterpart had lay eyes on the brown-haired beauty.

 _'Hey Kuro, did you see what I'm seeing or felt it?'_ The twin/counterpart says to his black-version fox in his mind.

 ** _'Oh yeah, seems that he found new mate for this century. I believe that knowing Kurama had teased him, after all.'_** Kuro (Black Kurama) replied to Menma's amusement, snickered.

 _'That true, and I may be wanted to find my wife's reincarnation, soon. And I'm sure that the time will come when centuries passed, after their passing. Ugh, I cannot stand that bossy Hinata really is, but knowing my bro really had his timid wife, after all. I'm glad that I have my relationship with Sakura, glad that their personality had switched.'_ He says in thoughts

"You're welcome, and I can see why you're with Earth Forces, that's understandable, ya'know. Guess I cannot judge you who is allegiance with. Anyway, were you piloting that machine?"

Hearing Naruto had appreciates at Murrue for glad and relief at her life had saved, and then he questions her that she did pilot the new G-weapon - Strike Gundam.

"No, but I was in that machine due to my lack of skills in Mobile Suits." Murrue answered.

"Then who's piloting it?" Naruto asked, eager meeting the pilot who happens be taken care of the GINN, earlier ago.

"It was him." Murrue answered, pointed at one of the teenagers.

Naruto, Menma, and Gaara follows her finger where she's point at, causes Naruto looks surprised to expecting to see Kira who is piloting the Strike.

"Well, that's a surprised; I didn't expecting young Kira Yamato would pilot that new Earth Forces' prototype machine." Naruto says surprisingly to see Kira who piloting the Strike Gundam, which Murrue was wondering he addressing Kira 'young', hearing the young brunette Coordinator's name.

"You know him, Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, he bumped onto me when I was wandering around the colony, while you guys taken your errands, before ZAFT had raid Heliopolis." Naruto answered.

"I see, until before the whole mess had started." Menma says understandable, that startles Murrue hearing the same voice.

 _'His voice looks exactly the same, but similar.'_ Murrue says in thoughts, shocking hearing his voice in first time, before Naruto.

"I better confront up to him, personally, while you guys taken care our Mobile Suits, and it is best to keep your eyes peel out for any of more ZAFT mobile suits remain into the colony; knowing that they are already on the ship, right about now." Naruto says telling the two, receives a nod from them, and then approaching the young brunette from behind, with Murrue followed him behind, in tow.

"So, you're the one piloting that machine, eh, Kira?" Naruto calls out, confronting the young brunette Coordinator.

Hearing that, which that causes Kira turns to expecting to see the one who spoke up to him.

"Naruto, hey, I didn't expecting to see you here, but what are you doing here? Wait, more importantly, how did you know I was piloting that machine?" Kira inquired, looked surprised for seeing him since they were first met.

"It's because me and the guys save you using that!" Naruto answered, pointing his thumb at Barbatos, behind him.

That surprises Kira for Naruto is the pilot of the black and orange MS, and then noticing the other two who is on the other two mobile suits happen to be also pilots as well.

"Wait, you were piloting that!?" Kira exclaim in shocked at Naruto did save his skin, when he piloted that savage mobile suit.

Along with Sai, Kuzzey, Tolle, and Miriallia were surprised for expecting Kira knows this person, according to him when arriving to meet up with his friends, that's when he had meet him by bump into him, recently.

"Yeah, I was." Naruto answered with a foxy grin.

Unknown to the former, Murrue couldn't help, looked flushed from at the sight of the grin of his, and until the latter had eases it off.

 _'Why am I, acting like a schoolgirl when I'm close to him.'_ Murrue says in thoughts, sighing to calm her heartbeat.

With Miriallia, before Naruto pointed at where his respective mobile suit were, along with the red-winged and tank-like mobile suit, and until she had lay eyes on Gaara who is talking to Menma regarding, and until seeing the other blonde went to his red-winged MS, leaving the redhead and turns to where Naruto, Kira, and the rest were on that spot, and then survey the area for possible threat.

Which causes Mir lets out a pink-tint onto her cheeks, unaware to Tolle's presence, expecting to see Gaara looks handsome with those black eyes and even that red kanji, which she did learn Japanese lessons, she know the meaning, but which wonder what meant, which it is quite important.

 _'Whoa, well hello cutie, hehehe…'_ Miriallia says in thoughts, mentally giggled.

"Oh, Naruto, these are my friends…" Kira says gestures the four teenage people besides him, before Mir cut her thoughts, after the sight of Gaara, which knowing that Kira had made introduction, right before making the other 4 teenagers snapped their expression regarding Naruto, Gaara, and Menma piloting Mobile Suits.

"Yo, names Naruto Uzumaki, I hope that don't mind that if would brought my twin brother and Gaara with me, when I told them needed to keep a look out." Naruto introduce with a smile, explained the reason regarding his fellow immortals' task.

"Hi Naruto, I'm Kuzzey Buskirk. Wait, that other blonde is your twin brother?" Kuzzey said with a goofy smile, and shocked in surprised that regarding Naruto had describing the other blonde (with Minato's hairstyle) claimed to be his brother, which made the blue-haired teen understand looked the difference.

"Yes, I'm sure I'll introduce them to you guys, later." Naruto replied, confirmed regarding his twin brother/counterpart Menma, and as Sai steps in, this young man wearing orange-tint sunglasses.

"Names Sai Argyle, Naruto." Sai concluded with a smile, expecting see another fellow blonde who being saved Kira, earlier.

"Hi! The names Tolle Koenig…" Tolle says with a smile, as he gestures at the girl with light-brown haired and ocean blue eyes, next to him with his arm around her. "…And this is my girlfriend Miriallia Haw."

"Hello, Naruto. I was hoping I wanted to meet the name of the person called Gaara, right? Don't worry, I'm just curious." Miriallia said with a smile, that receives a nod from Naruto confirm it.

 ** _'Hmm, it seems that someone has a crush on Gaara, kit. Even though, they were taken, you know what I mean.'_** Kurama stated regarding the young green-eyed brunette's relationship with to the other.

 _'Yeah, I'm sure that he'll need time to ready to move-on since Matsuri.'_ Naruto reply, since he knew Matsuri before, so far that knowing she had crush on Gaara when he was 13.

 ** _'Here here.'_**

*Ahem!*

His train of thoughts were cut when Murrue coughing in her fist that gotten their attention.

"I'm sorry to interrupt; as much as how grateful for saving me…I didn't make a proper introduction to you children, when I already caught your names. So, my name is Murrue Ramius, an Earth Alliance officer. But, I'm afraid that, it is my unfortunate duty to inform you people that I cannot permit any of you to leave."

Hearing Murrue's informed, causes the kids, minus Naruto with emotionless expression, shocked.

"WHAT!?" The Heliopolis crew exclaims, as if either Kuzzey or Tolle could complained, as Murrue continues, until knowing she had a gun onto the holster, ready to draw it out in threaten mood.

"Despite the circumstances, the fact is you have all witnessed a highly classified military project. Until I am sorry to say that I'll notify the appropriate authorities, who will than determine how the situation is to be handled, you have no choice but to remain with me at all time." Murrue stated.

"Give me a break, lady!" Tolle says complains. "Kira was the one piloting it a while ago, and the other three doesn't even belong to the military!"

"Tolle was right, Ms. Murrue. Those three Mobile Suits were ours, respectively. They're not belonged to the military." Naruto interjected, causes Murrue tensed turns to him.

"Are you sure?" Murrue asked, feeling calm when she's close to him.

"Yes, just look at between the Strike and the other three. They are nothing alike." The blonde immortal Hokage replied, gestures at Barbatos and Strike, along with Bael and Gusion.

With Murrue turns to the mobile suits, between Strike and Naruto's Barbatos, noticing the black and orange mobile suit didn't have Phase Shift Armor, which didn't power down or changing colors when deactivates. Which its true since the first time seeing the three mobile suits who saved her hide along with Kira while in the GAT-X105, which means that she never seen those before, that means they are not from the military.

"That would mean that we don't following orders; if we WERE from the military, which would we're from a different organization, so the gang and I were on our own, we're more like…mercenaries, ya'know." Naruto concluded.

Murrue knew that Naruto was right. The Barbatos, Gusion, and Bael were all too different models from the other G-units and they were already risking a lot by using a neutral colony for their operation/ there was no way they would keep a secret unit from her and the others.

"I guess that you were right. But once again, thank you for saving me and Kira back then, if ZAFT will get a hold onto the last Unit while I was in, until now that rest is now under their hands." Murrue stated.

"Yeah, I also just saw three of them left the colony, with several of GINN escorts, when I almost reach towards were you and Kira were in that new prototype mobile suit, until the fourth one is a magenta-themed Mobile Suit had already left, unescorted, until the situation you and Kira had gotten. That would mean that you guys managed to secure the last one that wasn't a total loss." Naruto said, while Kira remain silent hearing mention the magenta-themed MS that he already knew that what's onto that machine.

"It wasn't a total loss, glad that we did." Murrue replied, looks relief regarding securing the last MS unit – the Strike Gundam.

Knowing expecting for ZAFT had started this operation to stole all of the GAT-X series, minus X105 Strike, which it didn't made it in time to being transferred to be moved away from this colony, via new warship hidden into this colony - in secret, and until something or someone had leaked the information, like there's a spy had taken pictures for the new prototype mobile weapons for Earth Alliance Forces to up against ZAFT's mobile suits.

Until now that ZAFT had get their hands on the four prototypes of G-project, which now needed to get away from the colony as possible, until more collateral damage onto the colony will collapse.

"Anyway, as much as that you had Kira and his friends under your custody, regarding being Heliopolis' citizens, and we were wondering why the Earth Alliance that you were associated with, doing here in a neutral colony?" Naruto questioned.

Hearing the blonde's questions, that causes Kuzzey and Tolle is still upsets at Lt. Ramius, with Mirilallia who was holding by boyfriend protectively, looked scared regarding the female officer had her, her boyfriend, and her friends were unable to leave since the military's secret when they were witnessed when they got themselves involved for this matter, includes Kira when first pilot a Mobile Suit, until Naruto and his gang arrived and did took care the rest of the ZAFT's Mobile Suit unit.

They were too scared to move, and while Naruto could have done something but he could sense that they weren't in any real danger, along with Gaara and Menma, so he decide to let things play out.

Until Sai stepped in to join Naruto's briefing, hearing part of the subject regarding the Earth Forces were doing in ORB-controlled colony, looked upset under confusion.

"Ma'am, I agreed with Naruto, we were wondering that as well. You're already notice that we're neutral citizens in Heliopolis. We have nothing to do with the military or anything associated with it." Sai agrees with Naruto, reminded to the female EA officer.

"It's true." Kuzzey concluded.

"Yeah, that's right! And what are the Earth Forces doing in Heliopolis in the first place? Even that doesn't make sense." Tolle added, questioning, under confusion regarding why the Earth Alliance Forces are here on Heliopolis - the ORB-controlled colony.

"You said it, I mean isn't this how this start-?" Kuzzey asked.

"Kuzzey, that's enough!" Naruto exclaims interjecting, that causes the young blue-haired teen flinched at his tone, along with the rest and even Kira who expecting such a mild outburst, as he continues to telling them, reassuring.

"Look, I believe that Ms. Murrue wasn't kidding about what you all got yourselves into, but we are in the middle of the war. I know it's hard for you all wanted to live in peaceful life in this colony, to avoiding a war, but this is a reality, you need to get hold yourself, I know any of you are scared, upset, and angry; I'm sorry to say that you all did get yourselves involved for this matter, and I'm advised you that you better deal with it, am I right, Ms. Murrue?"

"Yes, you kids don't understand anything." Murrue reply agrees with Naruto, as she continues.

"By declaring you all are neutral; you can still distance yourself from what happened. Do you really believe that? Take a look around you. The earth forces' greatest secret was here and you saw it. The truth is no one is truly neutral. That is the reality you people have to face now."

The students were shocked but Naruto completely agreed with what she said. In a war this scale it is impossible for ORB to be truly neutral. What happened here proves it. With Murrue continued.

"It may be hard to believe but right now we are in the middle of a war between earth and PLANT; Naturals and Coordinators…"

Kira flinched, mentioned 'Coordinators' is a touchy subject, which gotten notice by Naruto, he can easily read his body language.

 _'So, Kira is a Coordinator, huh, I see why most of them refuges the neutral colony, that explains why this colony is his home.'_ The blonde immortal ninja says in thoughts.

"…It's time you step out into the real world." She finished.

Hearing Murrue's finishing speech, so far, Kira and his friends did getting themselves since this whole secret that the Earth Forces had made. And so with that, as Murrue spoke up, once again, which focus on getting out of the Heliopolis.

"Now you all get to see the reality, its best to contact anyone who still alive during the ZAFT's assault, but we need to find the cargo truck that contains weapons for the Strike, knowing during the last fight regarding X-105 had losing lots of power since then, best needed to contact headquarters about this situation."

With Murrue's suggestion, and so with Naruto spoke up.

"Ms. Murrue, which number of the trailer in the truck?" He asked.

"Number Five." Murrue answered.

"Oh, you mean 'that' truck?" Naruto says, pointed at the lone truck which not too far from them, and he explains. "I've scan the area along with its designation, while my gang and I were on our Mobile Suits, and I'm sure that is the truck you are looking for."

"I appreciated, and then it's settled…" Murrue says grateful at (almost-secret-crush) Naruto, as he turns to Kira. "Kira, can you make an open emergency channel on the Strike to contact the Earth Forces base, see if anyone receives it."

"Sure, I'll do that." Kira replied, as he went to the Strike, without hesitated that regarding getting himself involved.

On his mind, he did well aware about his childhood friend Athrun is with the ZAFT. He thought that he was still in the PLANTs, away from the war. And until now that he was untrue that he's joining the military.

Earlier during the explosions cause by the detonation charges, which when Murrue Ramius dragged himself into the new prototype mobile suit, when forced to operate with, until that he recalled that he remember when he was at Copernicus, he and Athrun were met here in CE 61, about they used roomed together, they attended a preparatory school in the city on the moon.

Until CE68, Athrun and his mother left the city due to his father Patrick Zala calling them back home to the PLANTs. In the same year, he and his family also left the city and moved here in the space colony of Heliopolis, controlled by the Orb Union.

Before he and Athrun make their separate ways, the latter telling the former to see eye to eye, they will be no war, he did give him a mechanical bird. And concludes that doesn't mean anything, Athrun hope that Kira will join him later in the PLANTs; which just before the war started, until now this whole turning event had begun.

So far, Kira thought Athrun didn't like fighting since he was at the PLANTs, but instead, joined ZAFT military, and why fighting? Why his best friend would do when he joined ZAFT since the last time the war had started. Can't get the feeling why the fighting, he really needed answers for Athrun's reasons.

On another note onto Kira's mind, maybe it has to do since after Junius 7 was nuked by Earth Force, followed by N-Jammers were deployed and disabled all nuclear-related power source that causes them render useless. So, it is best for him to figure it out for himself, until now.

So, back to the present, with Kira returns to the Strike and form a open channel communication, and then Murrue calls out, after giving the former instructions to connect the Earth Forces base.

"And did anyone else could drive it here…?" She adds, inquired.

 **==Outside of Heliopolis Colony==**

A lone white ZAFT Mobile Suit, a CGUE, who is hiding behind a section of the colony, waiting for something or someone to appear.

*Woosh!*

And a orange Mobile Armor (Moebius Zero) flew by, that causes the white CQUE to launched a sneak attack, aiming the rifle.

*Ratatatata!*

And the CGUE firing its rifle at the orange Mobile Armor; the pilot of the MA quickly boosted out of the rifle's range, when the shots approached when the Zero's thrusters output to dodge them.

"Bastard! Is that you, Rau Le Creuset?!" The MA pilot exclaimed.

The commander-type CGUE MS, piloted by Rau Le Creuset - the masked white uniformed ZAFT Commander, dodges each shot when firing with his rifle. Mu continued to dodge the shots as he moved close to Rau. He detached two of his gun barrels and began to circle around the white CGUE as they both started to fire at each other.

"You're always getting in my way! Mu La Flaga!" Rau replied.

As they were fighting they began to move closer to the colony. As soon as an opening appeared Rau turned towards the colony and fired his thrusters, propelling himself to the colony.

"Damn! He's going into Heliopolis!" Mu says in sneered, accuses Rau for heading towards to the settlement area.

And so, Mu had Moebius Zero launched and following his archrival…

 **==Back to Heliopolis==**

"X-105 Strike here! Earth Forces, please respond!"

Kira made an emergency channel, trying to contact the Earth Forces or their ships, which it wasn't enough to get to receive transmission. He did try hailed any of them, but he did several times, but was unsuccessful due to the N-Jammers messing with the communications, which remain effect that the ZAFT ships were still outside of the colony.

"I can't get any response!" Kira exclaims, as he steps out the cockpit of the Strike, informed Murrue regarding unable to contact due to the interference.

Which made Murrue didn't like the sound of that, and she glad that she did manage to send Sai to retrieve the cargo.

The rest of the crew in Heliopolis was doing various different tasks: Sai, Kuzzey, and Tolle left to collect up the equipment for the Strike, first is the trailer where Naruto had pointed out; then Miriallia scoured the area for supplies, along with Gaara is accompany with her with his Gusion, so it's easily to salvage it with such debris, knowing its precaution.

And with Menma had taken care of Murrue, since than he's a medic as well, knowing that he gotten medical supplies that he brought with him, knowing needed to be treated.

That's a relief that gotten everything they needed, also Naruto, Gaara, and Menma cannot use their chakra-based ninjutsu out of the open, while they were in the Mobile Suit, without getting their attention. And there's Naruto, who he is now inside Barbatos' cockpit with its hatch remain open, standing guard if any ZAFT mobile suits had left after this skirmish.

*Truck's sounds and air brakes hiss!*

A large trailer truck drives up; as Sai exists from the driver's seat, approaching Murrue, who is treated by Menma, attempt to extract the bullet into her shoulder.

"The number five, that's the one what Naruto said, accordingly, right?" He questioned.

"Yes, that's right. Thanks for the help." The busty brunette replied in gratitude.

"So what's next? What are we supposed to do for you now, huh?" Sai asked.

"Can you please get the Strike Pack? Once that's done, Kira will try contacting them one more time." Murrue instructed, as Kira nodded their head and went back to the Strike, before informed her regarding there's too much interference cause by N-Jammers.

Until Gusion had returns from the supply run, Gaara had temporary taken one of the fallen GINN's assault Rifles which being armed into its right hand, he looked over how much rounds left since the raid, and along with salvaged mags that the most of it were being used, knowing that he needed to count, while most of the assault rifles were damaged during the fight.

And so, he loaded some of the assault rifle's mags, that almost depletes, or fully fresh loaded, but just only 3 only since they were discarded since most of the rounds were empty.

As seeing Miriallia onboard the Gusion's left Manipulator hand, and then kneels in one leg and lowers its hand onto the ground, while the former keeping herself from falling onto Gusion's hand, as she grabs one of the small boxes along with the rest, and hops out, which what they had salvaged.

"We found some food and water along with medical supplies." The brunette girl hefted her box to gesture. "Also, Mr. Gaara went to salvage some weapons and ammo that was used by the ZAFT Mobile Suits during the last fight, which he needed his to improvise, knowing see if its perfect condition or not."

Murrue nodded her head appreciate regarding needed supplies for this skirmish. And the other is understandable regarding Miriallia's point regarding she had seen Gusion's battle, due to the fact with lack of weaponry since Gusion only had rocket guns onto its forearms, needed to improvised that needed to be acquired, something might ZAFT will return since unaware regarding their comrades' fate, it is the only option regarding needed to light rifle to prevent for collateral damage to the colony.

Unaware of that, regarding Gusion's Rocket Guns that did fires a pair of rockets, but also Gaara had place a storage seal onto the rocket guns' barrels, knowing that he can fire at 4 rockets, in each arm that makes it eight.

Along with Murrue had witnessed already witnessing the fight of Naruto's Barbatos and Menma's Bael, which took care of the GINNs in seconds, knowing they also had range weapons after all, like she had seen Bael's wings fires projectiles that what she had saw.

"Good, it should last us a few days in case reinforcements arrive." She says, as Miriallia nods and prepared to unload the boxes of supplies, and suddenly winced onto her shoulder where the bullet is still intact.

"Oh sorry, Ms. Murrue, did I pull that hard?" Menma says apologized, as he shown a bullet to her in the forceps in his fingers.

"No, it's fine, and thank you by the way, Mr. Menma." Murrue replied, grateful for Menma did extract the bullet onto her arm.

With Menma nods gratefully, and then toss the bullet at the aside, and places the forceps onto the metallic cup of very hot fresh water, and then began treating Murrue's wounds.

"You know, I was looked surprised for seeing you and Naruto were looked identical. I mean, glad that someone had experience in medical." Murrue says admitted, relief that had someone like Menma had knowledge with medical.

"Eh, you get use to it, after all, I inherited father's features with his calm demeanor, and while Naruto gotten Mom's, due to having confidents, hot-headedness and wide-side; well, both of us had opposite ways one to another, so he had father's organization skills, intelligent and leadership. And as for experience in medical, well, I've learn it from someone, but its best not to push it, okay?" Menma stated, and then started treated her shoulder and also not mentioned his wife - Sakura (RTN).

"I see, I guess I won't force you to tell me, and also regarding its runs onto the family, right?" Murrue said commented, didn't want to push to brought up the past what Menma had.

On her side of her mind, tensed in surprised regarding Naruto did have leadership, less suspected if possible that if he's a former military, or anything that is related to, is a questionable subject, knowing that is best option is to questions Naruto, soon, after this whole situation subsided.

"Yeah, anyway, are you any chance to crush on my brother when you have first lay eyes on him?" Menma said teasing, causes her blushed, and looks away.

"D-d-don't be silly, it's n-not like I obsessed w-with younger b-boys, like you." Murrue argued, shuttering with a small tint of blush, quickly looks away. **(2)**

"Oh, is that so." Menma said frowning noticing her behavior and body language, and as he shrugged. "Oh well, whatever, I guess I won't push that subject, as well."

Murrue slowly her heart rate, while Menma continues tending the former's gunshot wound, and until he lets out a frowning onto his face, remain silent.

 _'…Although, if I would like to tell you about something that we have a ship, docking on this colony, I will be apologized for not telling you, everyone, if would any of us had told you that we have ships that could get us out of here, well, knowing Piers and the others are all ready depart and ready to send our rendezvous point where we can met.'_ The twin blonde says in thoughts.

He, Naruto, and Gaara were remain silence, which knowing didn't told any of them that they had…a ship as well that similar to EAF and ZAFT, so it is best not to brought up the subject.

Meanwhile, Naruto was looking straight up at the sky, until he felt two presences that two others were on their way.

 **==Heliopolis Interior** ==

In the corridors of Heliopolis, Rau and Mu engaged in a dogfight with Rau's CGUE having the advantage due to mobility. Which the former is making his way to the residential area were the civilians lived, and while Mu gave a chase.

"Why in this place?" Mu asked aloud, firing twice but the CGUE dodged them.

That made Rau smirk, he knew that Mu wouldn't want to cause any damage to the colony. However, he didn't have a choice.

"Mu, I'd actually be pleased if you vanished right about now!" Rau said as he fired at Mu's Moebius Zero striking the top mobile turret.

The Moebius Zero detached the turrets before the top one exploded but as it separated the turrets, the CGUE flew right in front of him with its sword in hand.

Mu had his last mobile turret fly in front of the CGUE to shoot it but Rau moved around the beams and smashed the gun barrel, destroying it before the two flew around each other, exchanging fire, trying to strike the other.

 **==With the Immortal Ninjas==**

The Strike, with its Phase Shift still off, approaching the trailer, before it went one knee with its back to the large container as it opened to reveal heavy weapons made for the G-weapon.

Seeing that's contains, its color scheme is army green with yellow trims - first is a long heavy launcher for the left side and the other is a combo weapons pod on the right side: a vulcan gun and missile launcher with its wings.

"*Whistles* Not bad, I bet this is not the only Striker Pack for the Strike." Naruto said admiring the Launcher.

"Yes, but I cannot elaborate any further. It's also top secret." Murrue said with a serious look.

"Okay, I can respect that." Naruto replied, shrugged.

Gaara and Menma overheard it in their respective Mobile Suits, shook her heads, knowing what's coming for between he and Murrue will do until time will come.

The Strike's cockpit hatch opens, as Kira steps out, and asks Murrue.

"The power pack, which one is that?"

"The weapons and power pack are integrated, mount the whole unit!" Murrue replies to Kira, making sure that he heard her, right.

"The evacuation orders areas are still effect, I guess." Miriallia said.

"I wonder if my father and the others made it to the shelters." Sai said quietly.

"*Sighs!* I want to hurry up with this and go home." Kuzzey sighed, bored at their current situation.

*BOOM!*

Before anybody knew it, an explosion shook the entire colony, which that drew everyone's attention where they turn towards to the source. A hole was blown open in the colony's central shaft, entering through the hole, where to see a white CGUE had flies out of the smoke, with a orange Moebius Zero following behind it.

Noticing the MA Zero was damaged and had lost all its gun-barrels while the CGUE was undamaged.

"What the hell? What is that thing?" Tolle asked surprised.

"A mobile suit!" Murrue exclaims in shocked.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the sight of the firefight, he discreetly used his Hiraishin jutsu to flashed teleport to his Mobile Suit's cockpit, good thing that Gaara and Menma is already embarked on their respective mobile suits.

Inside of the CGUE, Rau sees the Strike and three unknown Gundam-type Mobile suits.

"Hmm, so this must be the final unit, and it seems there really are more G-weapons." He commented.

Rau's expression turns into frowned regarding these three unknown G-weapons that never seen before.

"…But how odd, according to the Intel that there are only 'five' experimental Mobile weapons, I believe there has to be a misinformed. Our Infiltration Team did confirm there are 5 units…Hmm, it looks like the Earth Forces were well prepared than I thought."

Inside of Moebius Zero, Mu gazes at the final unit - the Strike, who is mounted with a Launcher Striker Pack.

"The final unit!" Mu exclaims grunted with his sight mainly on the GAT-X105, and until there's additional 3. "Wait! What are those three machines? I've never seen those, before? They didn't mention there's more onto this colony."

With Menma's Bael raised his head, flashes its optic eyes, and then drawn the golden swords and then launched towards to the CGUE in high-speed with its thrusters bursts that lets out a blue transparent wings of either angel or devil.

Inside of the cockpit of Bael, Menma had eyes onto Rau's Commander-type MS.

"I will not let you get close to the kid!" The twin blonde exclaims.

*Clash!*

With Rau quickly reacts that blocks the sword strikes one of Bael's golden sword on the right with its CGUE's Vulcan System Shield. Until the ZAFT white commander felt he was being pushed by the strength of the unknown G-weapon.

"How astonishing, this one is fast with strength, and-"

His sentence were cut off by Bael's second sword slashed upwards, Rau maneuvered the CGUE in backwards, and until then fires several shots with its cannons onto its wings, and causes to dodge it by the CGUE onto the right side.

"How cleaver that machine is suited in close combat, if I must say, this one has serious high-mobility and performance, and even has range weapons onto its wings…then…"

Rau's Commander-type CGUE aims Vulcan System Shield and fires a barrage of bullets at the red-winged mobile suit, and until expecting a blur, that surprises the former, and until Bael swiftly sidestepped and then thrust with one of his sword, with its wing thrusters a boost to lunged.

Rau reacts swats the Bael's sword aside with his Vulcan System Shield, and then aims his assault rifle and fires a hail of bullets at Bael, and which results to perform a flow-like motion to avoid the bullets, that surprises him, and until then seeing extracts a drill onto its right knee, then rotates wildly, and was about to thrusts it.

And until Rau backward somersaulted to avoid it being impaled by Bael's Drill pile bunker, and until successes bypassed Bael towards to the Strike.

"Mount the whole unit before it's too late!" Murrue shouted to Kira with a hint of concern, run towards to the teenagers, while with the other students ducked themselves to avoiding for being shot at.

Rau was about heading straight to the Strike, until his radar picked up incoming towards to him, causes him turn towards at the direction to see two rockets towards him, the former brings up his MS's arm shield fires a Vulcan gun, destroying one of the high-explosive round, followed by the other, and engulfing the sky in black smoke.

The Moebius Zero tried to shoot at the white CGUE, only for Rau to cut the tip of Mu's weapon, leaving the Mobile Armor defenseless.

*Ratatatata!*

"Huh?" Rau tensed, hearing gunfire, as he dodges the incoming barrage of bullets, and turns to see Gusion wields one of GINN's Assault rifles in the right hand with its Sight Mode that provide aiming at the targets in accuracy, and then fires several of bursts at him.

"How amusing, using most of our weapons against us." He stated, while maneuvered his CGUE to avoid for getting shot.

Until Gusion had intercepts him with its head shifts into Normal Mode, and then continues fires with its Assault Rifle, and with the battle axe with its left hand towards to the Commander-type MS.

"So, its head section changes with purposes, one is used for long-range and the other used for close and mid range combat…Hmm, how intriguing."

Until the white CGUE dodges it at the side, after caught Rau's sight, and until then seeing Gusion launched towards to the former that left Rau's CGUE wide-open, and which equipping with its battle axe form of its Halberd, and then swings downwards at him.

The CGUE draws his Heavy Blade onto its back, and until the axe lands hit onto him that until making contact, and until he sidestepped onto right.

"Hmph, such foolish mistake…" Rau says, amuses at the pilot's reckless attacks, as he's about to swing his CGUE's sword on downward swing to severed a limb.

*metallic grabbed!*

"What!" Rau exclaims in shocked, surprising; after land a swing with the Sword, but it was being grabbed by a sub-arm in his CGUE's wrist. "…An extra sub-arms hidden into the booster pods."

With Gusion swiftly aim his right arm, and instead of firing its assault rifle, but to launched another explosive rocket at Rau, which causes him react to move the CGUE's head aside that prevents for getting hit, kicked the former away from the tan and white MS in close combat with four arms, and fires a barrage of bullets with a Vulcan system shield.

And another surprising sight, seeing the muscular MS swiftly avoided the bullets that fires at, expect than less regarding how reaction didn't expecting this mobile suit has such mobility than the CGUE's performance, like the pilot can able to predict every move he had made. And then the Gusion makes a return fire at Rau, which reacts to dodges its bullets.

 **(AN: Same way as the Alaya-Vijnana System.)**

Inside of Gusion's cockpit, Gaara had his eyes onto Rau's CGUE, after he didn't staggered by the impact by the kick, as he keeps fires at him, and he muttered.

"You did underestimate any of us, but there is more to it what we can do." He says, and then launched another rocket with its left arm towards the Cmdr-type CGUE.

Unable for Rau to hear him while the communication is inactive, whenever decide to use it. Or perhaps, didn't have 'senses' like Mu or Rau does (aka Newtype abilities). And once again, a fires a couple of rounds that shots down another rocket.

"How surprising, with such strength that could almost crushed my unit's arm. Not to mention that Mobile Suit didn't flinch, and I believe that besides strength, but also heavy armored." Rau said commented regarding Gusion's strength and endurance, he looks calculated; until noticing unable to budge the CGUE's hand that under submission, and then there's a dent cause by his opponent MS's strength, knowing how intriguing that mobile suit's capabilities.

"I wasn't expecting that those two mobile suits with such hidden potential - one is strength and the other is close-combat, but those two has such mobility that could easily, what if they were like me and/or Mu…?" He added.

And until seeing Gusion approaches, and continues to fires at him, and then prepared to strike with its halberd when its pole extended, with its main arm holding in frontal-grip and after its sub-arms were retract back onto its pod boosters, followed by changed its magazine and before the sub-arm is active that holds his pole-arm until took out another fresh magazine, when its runs out of the Assault Rifle's ammo, lately.

With that questionable subject will wait later on his mind and Rau had turns his attention to the last unit (Barbatos) who stood besides the Strike while almost complete the mount.

"…As for the last one, I was wondering what its capable of, and I'm sure it that there is one way to find out…But I will not turn back owned without the last unit; but by its means, destroying it!"

With the white CGUE swiftly aims its Vulcan gun shield, and fires a barrage of bullets, which means aiming at its head, that causes Gusion to blocked it with its left arm, that gotten his opportunity to let himself slip, and then uses the muscular MS as a springboard then propelled himself towards to the Strike's direction, once again.

Gaara grunts at Rau's cunning tactic; improvised for using him with Gusion as a springboard, that results push him back; and until Menma's Bael chase him from behind.

"Naruto, he's heading your way!" Gaara informs Naruto via radio communication towards Barbatos.

"I'll take you down now while I have the chance!" Rau shouted as with his Heavy Sword in hand, intent on eliminating the grey MS, and until had his Assault Rifle fire couple of rounds to slow the red-winged mobile suit from being intercepts.

"Stop it!" Kira exclaimed before the entire Striker pack attached to the back of the G-Weapon.

Once the Striker Pack is now attached, the computer revealed the Launcher Striker's weapons: The "Agni" 320mm hyper impulse cannon and a combo weapon pod which housed a 120mm anti-ship Vulcan gun and twin 350mm gun launchers. The computer also indicated that the Strike could still sue the Armor Schneiders while equipped with the Launcher Striker.

"A beam weapon?" Kira stated asks to himself, looked at the screen of the Launcher Striker's arsenals, reading its details.

And suddenly, Kira startled, and turns his attention at the sight of the incoming white ZAFT Mobile Suit is approached, and then he quickly activated the Phase Shift in time before standing up, until a single bullet hits it.

"Tsk, Phase Shift, huh, than how about this?!"

Murrue looked at the approaching enemy unit, until seeing the CGUE's rifle aiming at. She turns to the students.

"Take cover!"

With the CGUE begin fires a volley of bullets with the Assault Rifle on the Strike and the students, when the bullets were about to get hit any of them; until Naruto's black and orange MS with gold and red trims, quickly steps in, crouches down and uses its body to shields them, shrugging the bullets like it was nothing. The CGUE paced overhead, which causes Rau shocked expecting the Mobile Suit's armor didn't made a dent.

"Tch, what kind of Armor is this on that black Mobile Suit? Not even enhanced APSV has no effects. It's far stronger anything I've ever witnessed. It's not even this mobile suit didn't have a Phase Shift that the naturals created such powerful tool system." He muttered to himself, regarding the armor with unknown material to himself, which too familiar.

After the Rau's CGUE had paced through the others; Naruto 'tsk' at his situation, and then using his Mobile Suit's speakers, and calls out towards Kira.

["Kira, have you got the Striker Pack attached?"]

"Yes, it's complete and ready!" Kira responded while in the Strike, giving Naruto the status regarding the MS is equipped with firepower.

["Good, Gaara and Menma taken care of that ZAFT Mobile Suit for needed some time, and while I'll be taken care of your friends and Ms. Murrue away from this area, and so I'll back them up. You better deal with that, otherwise knowing its best for you to shoot it down!"] Naruto replied, as he's ready picked up Kira's friends and Murrue onto the giant clawed manipulators. He knew that Kira is still a amateur pilot for Mobile Suit.

 _'Damn, there's got to be another way to fight back, while I had to get the others away from the firefight.'_ Naruto says in thoughts, sneering at this situation.

As the CGUE drew closer, while Gusion and Bael were pursuit, and…

*KA-BOOOM!*

A large area of the colony exploded, catching everyone's attention.

"Hmm!" Gaara startled, as he turns his eyes on the sight of the explosion.

"What was that?" Menma says wondering, had eyes on the same direction where Gaara had caught.

"What?" Rau said shocked before to everyone's surprised.

 **(Cue the Music - Gundam SEED Ending 1:** **Anna ni issho datta no ni** **– Starts)**

 **(Instruments Played: 0:00-0:06)**

Something came out of the smoke all of sudden, a white warship with red, blue and yellow trims, emerged from the resulting hole in the colony wall, which to everyone's surprised.

«anna ni issho datta no ni…»

 **(Cue Violin: 0:09-0:14)**

"So…They are not the only had developed new mobile suits, but also they had construct a new warships as well…And soon…war." Naruto muttered with his eyes onto the massive warship after entering through the explosion – like an angel ascending to heaven, with natural expression with a hidden disbelief.

«yuugure wa mou chigau iro…»

 ** _'Face it, kid, it's bound to happen.'_** Kurama said.

 _'I know, Kurama, I know.'_ Naruto replied in thoughts, while his eyes onto the warship - the Archangel.

 **(Instruments Played: 0:20-0:29)**

 ** _'He's right, and I think that now that everything is going to happen that 'the storm has come'.'_** Kuro (Black Kurama) concluded with mental-links with Kurama.

 **(Chapter Ended - Follow by cue the ending Music)**

* * *

«arifureta yasashisa wakimi wo»  
«toozakeru dake»

«tsumetaku kirisuteta kokoro wa»  
«samayou bakari»

«sonna kakkowarusa ga»  
«ikiru to iu koto nara»

«samuzora no shita me wo tojite iyou»

 **(Instruments Played: 0:57-0:58)**

«anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro»  
«semete kono tsukiakari no shita de shizuka na nemuri wo»

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **(1).** I know it's confusing regarding the mental-communication between Naruto, Gaara, and Menma, it is long-range, after all, like Naruto connected Bee to talk to Gyuki about how he was defeated by Third Raikage, what causes to create a scar on his chest that cause of his death.

 **(2).** Which that reminds me of 'Onegai Sensei', a young high school student married a alien older teacher to preserve her secrets. Well, you could say that keeping their marriage status a secret to the public without any student or a staff member knows their relationship.

* * *

Whew! I did make a mahusay trabaho (excellent work)! Which take long to finished, while I did finished recently, so needed more statement regarding my attention to do? Well, then again, best to review it that you like it or not.

I did make a fight scene of Barbatos, Bael, and Gusion, especially; with revising these lines. Based on the scenes on the episodes of IBO, along with some Canon and different scenes like After War Gundam X and/or some different ways regarding having the GINN had borrowed another assault rifle by another fellow comrade, and I'm sure it did after all.

I did seen Gusion bashing an enemy mobile suit with its four arms, like Akihiro fighting against Galan Mossa with outdated Mass-produce mobile suit called Geirail.

Anyway, decide to cut short like in the flow in the Canon in Gundam SEED, and I did gotten the right moment for this mistakes, also point it out if I did or not.

So anyway, I wasn't bore that unlike to LoDsIx, but I had side-tracked by reading some newest update of Fanfic, along with some…other things regarding my fan-made military fraction on different universe.

Anyway, what are your thoughts for this chapter? Feel free not hesitated.

I be working on chapter 3 on daily or depends on what my schedule in mind, so it is best to wait until the progress is complete, okay? ;)

Anyway, being a veteran story writer since thing is surely having fun, after all. Hope that you as well liked, y'all!

Anyway, onto the next chapter…and Sayonara, mga kaibigan!

P.S. DON'T flame this story, and I hate that some people bad and trash comment about this story, I've made that I've destroy it.

* * *

 **Last Chapter's Total:  
Favorites: **28 **  
Followers:** 32 **  
Views:** Ch 01: 651

* * *

 **Started by:** 09/22/2018/1:43am

 **Finished** : 10/01/2018/4:10am

 **Published:** 10/03/2018/4:00am

 **Edited:** 10/05/2018/5:19am


	3. 03-Tekkadan & Collapsing Land Pt 01

**Chapter 03:** Arrival of Tekkadan and Collapsing Land Part 1

* * *

 **= Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era =**

* * *

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the Number 1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja, Jinchuuriki of the 9-tails; finds himself plunged into another war - the Bloody Valentine War; after living for a millennia, due to his immortality, will he once again help this world? Does the Cosmic Era really need his help? Let's find out.

Along with Menma Uzumaki, Naruto's counterpart, came from another dimension (aka RTN), having the same results as he does, he too had his love ones were fade from existence, and includes Gaara the Desert, or rather Gaara Sabaku, he too somehow granted an immortal life, and joined his friend for the eternal life, includes a certain tanuki who insists to be with his former-now-current Jinchuuriki.

And formed a group of pre-teen soldiers under their command, consists of 'the iron flower that never wilts and never dies'. And so, the Rise of Tekkadan is born…

* * *

Crossover: Naruto x Gundam SEED

Elements: Iron-blooded Orphans, ?

Pairing:

\- Naruto U. x Lacus C. x Murrue R.  
\- Kira Y. x Flay A.  
\- Memna U. x Natarle B. x ?  
\- Gaara S. x ?

* * *

Yo, yo! It's me, folks! Czar Joseph, back for this story, and hope that you guys did like my previous story I've updated, hope that for this one is surely will get to see the fireworks.

Well, decide to make a schedule for the updated chapters for this story, and I'm sure that knowing taken my time to have this rewrite and revisions the chapters for this story, adding details due to my past experience of SEEDverse.

During the last chapter regarding the Longsword for Barbatos Lupus Rex, because it maybe just like a Nodachi sword, with a longest handle that able to wield it in two hands, knowing because of its claws, so far that knowing its blade's length about Sword Mace, I mean, I really wanted to make it like an average size katana after all.

Not to mention Barbatos Lupus's 'New Long Sword' that never being used in the anime that being shown, so, decide to make my own version of it that indicate that Barbatos' previous longsword happen to be a VERY long version of it, and adding its round guard or normal guard.

Anyway, given me support for this suggestion. I was REALLY afraid that if anyone else didn't like my story that much, that is, of course, which hope things went well that is. Once again, thanks for the reviews, follows and favs! I'll be sure that I can do better more for sure if I had time to getting some videos of the Remastered of Gundam SEED.

Also, if I wanted to bring up the characters in SEED Astray Manga such as Rena Imelia the 'Sakura Burst' and Lowe Guele, if I wanted to keep Miguel alive in this series since he was killed by Kira with Sword Strike. If that's the case, I will be sure that I will made Miguel alive for this chapter, since he will had his custom GINN adding some upgrades using the additional thrusters of the GINN High Maneuver, if he ever managed to mastered his custom mobile suit's mobility.

Even though that I wanted to, it is a completely difficult challenge for me if I decide to brought them here, for sure.

But…walang problema!

* * *

= {~} [] {~} = Replied Review = {~} [] {~} =

 **Michael Bourne:** Hehehehe, I wasn't expecting to see your username here. Glad to 'read' you here, again. Knowing regarding how the Uzumaki twins were checked in by Murrue and Kira's friends, sans Kira, as well.

Yeah, the 30th anniversaries for Kira Yamato's English Voice Actor - Matt Hill, guess that he's 50 right now.

 **Laxard:** …I had no comment on you, fool…

* * *

 **Noticed: I had received permission from LoDsIx regarding borrowing the lines of Maelstrom of Cosmic Era; because I will be revised and write this story and even this is a different one, of course.**

 **Hope that you'll be expecting than this, due to my very experience of Gundam SEED, since the original was being announced, and I didn't have best time to getting all of the episodes, and includes Remastered version and the rest.**

 **This story will be so~ epic…!**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts and mental-link'_

 **"Demonic Speech and calls out Technique"**

 ** _'Demonic thoughts/Mental-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication/Speakers/Intercom"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech/News Broadcast"]**

[[Text Messaging/Monitor Screen]] – From the messenger's name.

* * *

Now, I had been reading recent stories before I was diehard NaruSaku in Naruto since because of the famous 'Return of Namikaze' story with bad grammer, so which that is the reason because of that. And so, that's where I read the Crossover Story of legend, the author is wilkins75, a Gundam Wing x SEED crossover with Heero x Lunamaria.

And some other stories that I have read into the list before 00, UC, and IBO, so, did read in SEED Crossover, after all, along with Transformers that I've used to read recently, which it is best that because of how much these stories were important to me in my life.

I highly dough that regarding most of the stories I have read in the past, knowing the right moment since than ZnT Season 4 had ended, followed by reading the aftermath of the season, but now on Fanfiction.

Now, for firearms and equipment that besides other Canon guns like IBO regarding Mikazuki's Gun that executed anyone who crossing Tekkadan, and it will be ready to be announced, and I'm sure that it was Teiwaz who developed those weapons…I give you a hint: W-Y and ARMAT.

And another thing, since having few suffixes such as 'Naruto-sensei' or 'Naruto-kun', and that includes keeping the 'jutsu' just like in a Dub regarding having those sentences in Japanese. I mean, like 'Return of Namikaze' story when Naruto addresses his love interest Sakura-chan, and while Sakura called him Naruto-kun, there are the only examples that where I first obsessed in NaruSaku, but now that it's too late for that, regarding the ending.

* * *

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto by the famous** **Masashi Kishimoto** **and/or Gundam SEED in Sunrise.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 03: Introduce Tekkadan and Collapsing Land Part 1]**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

'Damn, there's got to be another way to fight back, while I had to get the others away from the firefight.' _Naruto says in thoughts, sneering at this situation._

 _As the CGUE drew closer, while Gusion and Bael were pursuit, and…_

 _*KA-BOOOM!*_

 _A large area of the colony exploded, catching everyone's attention._

 _"What was that?" Menma says wondering, had eyes on the site of the explosion._

 _"What?" Rau said shocked before to everyone's surprised._

 _Something came out of the smoke all of sudden, a white warship with red, blue and yellow trims, emerged from the resulting hole in the colony wall, which to everyone's surprised._

 _"So…They are not the only had developed new mobile suits, but also they had construct a new warships as well…And soon…war." Naruto muttered with his eyes onto the massive warship after entering through the explosion – like an angel ascending to heaven, with natural expression with a hidden disbelief._

 **'Face it, kid, it's bound to happen.'** _Kurama said._

'I know, Kurama, I know.' _Naruto replied in thoughts, while his eyes onto the warship - the Archangel._

 **'He's right, and I think that now that everything is going to happen that 'the storm has come'.'** _Kuro (Black Kurama) concluded with mental-links with Kurama._

* * *

 **(Gundam IBO Opening 1: Raise you Flag - Starts)**

 **(Instrument Background: 0:00-0:06)**

~"Raise your flag"~

~"Koe no kagiri"~  
~"Koe no kagiri"~  
~"Koe no kagiri sakende"~

~"Kitto itsuka"~  
~"Itsuka dokoka"~

~"Yume o mitsuzuke samayou!"~

~"Under Pressure you are waiting for direction"~  
~"Going on a road without your mind"~  
~"All misleads they give ignoring our decision's"~  
~"Killing yourself your soul we have inside"~

~"Agaki tsuzuke taore kujike"~  
~"Hai agatte hashiri tsuzukete"~  
~"Owarinaki"~  
~"Yume no ma to ma"~

~"We can struggle and muzzle the world before it fades away~

~"Raise your flag"~

~"Koe no kagiri"~  
~"Koe no kagiri"~  
~"Koe no kagiri sakende"~

~"Kitto itsuka"~  
~"Itsuka dokoka"~

~"Tadoritsuku to shinjite"~

~"Come on and raise your flag"~  
~"So just raise your flag"~

~"Nando kujike mayoedo"~  
~"Iki no kagiri"~  
~"Tsuzuku kagiri"~

~"Yume o mitsuzuke samayou!"~

 **(Intro Ended)**

* * *

 **(Chapter Starts)**

*Beep-beep!*

A transmission on Barbatos, which only 'VOICE ONLY' screen, and spoke up hearing the voice of Menma in Gundam Bael. **(1)**

["Now that with all the catalysts is assembled, now to add a main part of the piece for this board. So it's to have the 'iron flower' to be joining the fray."] The Blonde's twin stated.

 ** _'Yeah, we better had contact the others, we needed everything in order: weapons, provisions, water, and…members of the group.'_** Shukaku stated.

*Beep-beep!*

Another radio transmission from Gaara's Gundam Gusion, and concluded.

["I agreed, we gotta need a crew to assists anyone like Kira, Mr. Murrue, and the others, as much the fact that we need: Isaac, Garet, Ivan, Mia, Jenna, Lincoln, Ichika and several of maintenance members and militiamen, which means consists of 47 members."] The immortal former 5th Kazekage said, recommended.

 **(AN: Decide to had amount of people were same way as 47 Ronins.)**

"Yeah, while Piers along with Briggs and Ronan, will taken care the armored ships of ours, knowing we'll prepared to made a rendezvous point once we get out of Heliopolis, if any of us will contact them that is. And don't forget about 'him', too, he's also the chief mechanic and builder to those ships." Naruto replied, while gazes at the new EA's warship.

["True, Naruto, we better get them onto this location, knowing that we needed all the help we can get to this day, and especially two important projects."] Menma said in communication in Bael.

"Yeah…But, Lincoln's own Gundam-type wasn't even ready yet; so he will be piloting his own custom Shiden, until its completion. So far that knowing the Lupus is for Isaac is 'still' under system's maintenance, which that needed to be finished; knowing that anything regarding the 'junior' unit to Barbatos." Naruto explained.

Which before he developed Barbatos Lupus Rex, he solely create the same frame to Barbatos made on the schematics of his official mobile suit, so far knowing taken time until its finished, and prepared to giving it to Isaac until its ready, once the progress is complete.

["That's true, not to mention there are 23 of them, while you did develop a 'junior' unit to Barbatos, instead of many since it is completely troublesome to make among of 72. Knowing having mass-produced frames is surely taken time when our secret will come out onto the public, until Earth Forces or ZAFT will learn about what we are, and which fraction gotten involved. Anyway, I also wanted to develop my own 'junior' unit to Gusion, as well."] Gaara stated.

["You too, huh, I was not surprised you prepared something like that. As most includes that without knowing and suspicious about it was Teiwaz had support us with our mobile suit development, and even developed Gundam-type Mobile suits, right before according to Ms. Murrue that the Earth Forces had developed their own Gundams as well."] Menma said.

"I know what you mean, ya'know. But right now, we better focus on strike down the white Mobile Suit who entering the battlefield, by judging the way he moves with such skills, I'd say, I believe that he's an ace. While the new warship will get Murrue and the kids' had their opportunity to get away from this firefight, and its best to pursue the enemy." Naruto said, as he grips his controllers of Barbatos, and until noticing the white-themed CGUE launched itself towards to the new warship of Earth Forces.

"…Oh, and Gaara, Menma, be sure that if that new warship will launch missiles with laser designators: shot it down, knowing that the enemy will be using colony's support beams as meat shields to cause a lot of damage because if those missiles had tons of firepower that they had, but the best is not let it happen." Naruto added, instructed.

["Roger that/Right!"] Gaara and Menma responds.

 **==General P.O.V.; Earlier==**

Before Naruto having conversation with Menma and Gaara, after the new white/red warship called the Archangel continued to ascend higher into the sky of Heliopolis.

With Rau was the first to snap out of his shock, couldn't believe what he just saw before his eyes through his mask.

"A new warship? They failed to destroy it!" The ZAFT commander says to himself regarding the team 'did' accomplish their task; even so many those explosives that much didn't have enough to taken so much damage, completely, due to having all of the large amount of energy tanks surrounds the new warship that being filling.

Meanwhile, Mu's defanged Moebius Zero listed towards the ship, wondering the same thing, when had his eyes onto the white/red warship ascending from the colony ground.

"A warship within the colony?" Mu muttered, asks looking at the ship.

On the ground, Murrue and Kira's friends had their eyes onto the warship ascends, in wonders.

"Look, it's the Archangel!" Murrue exclaims, knowing what ship it was. She mentally relief that the warship did survived from the explosion.

As the warship - the LCAM-01XA Archangel, flew into the colony's interior. As Rau's CGUE approaching the ship, attempting to destroy the bridge, and then opens fire on the Archangel.

Seeing the incoming barrage of machine gun bullets, causes the warship turns hard to starboard, sharply, that able to avoided its attack. **(2)**

As the ship turned, seeing Rau's CGUE ejects its magazine atop of the machine gun and inserts its new clip, and until Gundam Bael charged from behind the ship with its dual swords, preparing to strike the enemy down before him.

With Rau quickly turns his CGUE then raised his machine gun, and then fires a barrage of bullets at the red-winged Mobile Suit. However, seeing Menma's Gundam Bael swiftly avoids it, and performs a aileron spin, and then slashed at Rau, which he barely dodging Bael's attack.

He was being pushed back. He quickly drew the CGUE's Heavy Blade and began to clash weapons.

*Clash!*

As they clashed, Rau quickly reacts for seeing another golden sword thrusts towards him in main unit. He showed his superior piloting skills. He dodged the sword thrust and maneuvered himself so that he was behind Bael.

"This pilot is surprisingly good for a natural." He mutters commented at Menma's piloting skills.

Until Rau tensed until he alerts noticing Gusion charges at him and firings a barrage of bullets with the GINN's Assault Rifle, until noticing that Bael who is behind him had vanished after he dodges his strike.

 _'That red-winged mobile suit's reaction is fast; he managed to steps away from the crossfire that he's expecting, so letting his comrade will take the shot with opportunity…I believe these two worked as a team, I take it.'_ Rau says in thoughts, still looks intriguing regarding the two Mobile Suits' capabilities, and so far that includes the black/orange one didn't shows performance.

Rau maneuvers his CGUE to dodged again by Gusion's machine gun barrage, and until the sensors picked up incoming missiles that being launched by the Earth Forces' white/red warship, seeing there are 3 or 4 towards him.

Unfortunately, Rau destroys one of them with his assault rifle while dodging the remaining ones.

Unable to keep up with the Mobile Suit, the missiles went off and hit the colony, instead.

As one of the missile could hit it…

*Bang-bang-bang-bang!*

*BOOM!*

Two of the missiles were shot down by Bael's electromagnetic cannons, Menma reliefs that he made course of action under his twin's orders knowing not letting those missiles hitting support beams of the Heliopolis.

*Machine gun ratting!*

As the last missile was being destroyed by Gaara's Gusion who wields the GINN's machine gun, temporary. With the redhead pilot sighs relief that he did able to shot down the missile onto the same thoughts as well.

Back on the ground, Kira and the others saw, looked relief for that none of the missiles didn't take receive damaged the colony, they were grateful at Menma and Gaara quickly take actions to intercepts its missiles, knowing the CGUE were using those support beams as shields and even if any of those missile could hits the shafts or the colony's ground.

With Kira caught Rau's CGUE who flies out onto the colony support beam, as he decide to took action by brought up the 'Agni' Hyper Impulse Beam Cannon, according to what Naruto had told him to do.

As he pressed a button, a Weapons' targeting system visor sliding over his eyes at the same time, the Agni slung under the Strike's right arm. It locked onto Rau's CGUE, before he could pull the trigger; the barrel charging with energy.

Unfortunate before Rau was occupied with Bael, Gusion, and Moebius Zero (still had its weapons severed), along with the Archangel. The Strike grabbed the trigger with its left hand manipulator, and the right one steadying it.

With Murrue had quickly notices what Kira was about to try and do with that kind of hardware, causes her starting to get frantically, and shouts out to stops him, before he could fire.

"Wait! That's too…!"

*Vooosh!*

Murrue's warning came too late, unable to stop Kira's from not firing that weapon, but it too late; which however, the brunette either didn't hear or wasn't listening as he pulled the trigger, firing a large, powerful bluish-red beam at the CGUE.

Rau had caught off-guard noticing the incoming attack and manage to avoid it, reactively, but not in time when his CGUE lost its arm was disintegrated by the sheer shot, along with its rifle. But that wasn't the only thing that happened.

The beam continued to the colony wall. The results was delayed; for a moment it seems nothing had happened, than a burst of light echoed, and the inky black void of space was exposed.

The gun was so powerful; it hit the colony full blast. It made a gigantic hole in the middle within Heliopolis' interior. Kira was in shocked as he looked at the damaged he had caused.

And with Rau was shocked at the power of the Strike, and decide to make a quick retreat, with his CGUE flies towards the hole that made by the latter, as it started to pull debris and other objects into it like a vacuum, but thankfully they were at a safe distance.

"How is that possible? A Mobile Suit with that much firepower? Could those other G-Weapons possess this kinda power?" The masked ZAFT commander said absentmindedly; as the red light flashed in his cockpit before he exits through the hole. He'd best not to dwell too much on it as he was heading back to his command ship for repairs to plan out the next strike against those Gundam-type MSs and the warship.

Kira looked on in silent horror at what he just did, if he would have pull the trigger in the first place, and hearing Murrue's warning that he had ignored it, the boy didn't even notice Barbatos by the Strike as it looked at the hole blasted by the Agni.

After Rau's CGUE left the Interior of Heliopolis, with Naruto wasn't expecting this kind of firepower that the Earth Forces had developed such a thing. As he instantly rubbing behind his neck and eyes rolled into the right side of the main monitor, regarding how much embarrassed himself about he spoke up into his mouth that he would have say it to Kira.

 _'Goddamn son of a…Me and my big mouth…'_ He says in thoughts, groaning.

Bael and Gusion float above Barbatos and the Strike, so Menma and Gaara decide not to pursue the CGUE who fled in the colony after seeing it leave through the hole cause by Kira's Agni Cannon, consider it a 'tactical retreat' that knowing the enemy will regroup and rearmed, and then return to the battlefield.

Menma and Gaara were not looked shocked, while stared at the damage done, but they are looked 'pretty' disappointed and deadpanned; and until silence broke out by Menma.

"*Sigh*…Geez, Ms. Murrue wouldn't have told any of us the small details about what that Launcher can do." Menma mutters sighing, with a deadpanned expression, looked pretty upset about regarding 'avoiding collateral damage'. Wondering what kind of power the Strike was capable of, especially with Kira operating the remaining Mobile Suit.

["Yeah…How could the Earth Forces allow a mobile suit to have such firepower? Well, that's just great, now that with the mess that Kira had made on the colony."] Gaara says agrees with disappointed look, he was on the screen besides Menma within the cockpit, and as he continues after seconds of pausing.

["…And Naruto, if you listen of this, you're the only idiot who told Kira to take the shot? Shukaku told me via Kurama about what you have pulled. Let me rephrase from the last part: 'You better deal with that, otherwise knowing its best for you to shoot it down!'…Right?"]

Hearing that from Gaara's conclude statement, Naruto went silent, unable to answer regarding such embarrassing part.

"Naruto…?" The sand user frowns, scolding at his friend's stupidly.

Until Naruto's face shown on the monitor screen,

["…Oops."] Naruto replied sheepishly, as he continues with protest. ["Hey, hey, wait a sec! It's not my fault that I didn't know that weapon had such hardware, even with its strength and firepower that could do, I mean, Ms. Murrue didn't tell me about that when she claimed it as a 'top-secret'."]

 **(AN: Just like Isaac Clarke (with Carter in Multiplayer) in Dead Space 3 because using its Stasis Unit that slow the traffic to get across with unmanned transports…or rather, 'crash' the traffic to get across. Lolz.)**

The blonde knucklehead really hadn't expecting such a massive firepower, which he didn't know about the details about how much power that weapon can do, even though little blame towards Murrue for didn't give some details what the Launcher Striker Pack could do. So far, claimed to be that trouble 'always' finds him.

Menma palmed his face hearing Naruto's argued, being excuse regarding it's not like his counterpart's lazy sensei Kakashi did being late and made lame excuse (gotten from Late Obito Uchiha), personality-swapped sensei like Gai (RTN, and while Kakashi is energetic), being lazy as to another.

The blonde twin/counterpart lets out a sigh, after remove his hand off his face.

["*Sigh*…Well, it's too late for that, and this is how I said about Ms. Murrue didn't tell any of us; Anyway, so much for 'avoiding collateral damage'."] Menma says rolled his eyes at the last sentence, regarding the results.

"Let's drop the subject and let it aside, for now. We had done enough damage for the day; we better get aboard to the warship. I knew that ZAFT will attack again, soon." Gaara suggested.

With Naruto within the cockpit of Barbatos, after the last awkward regarding his actions create a breach cause by Strike's Agni Launcher. So, he will take his responsible for the mess that he had made.

"Right, I believe that this is my responsibility, it is best that needed to make it up regarding the mess I had made, anyway, which focus on getting out of on this colony, anyway, I better gather up Ms. Murrue and Kira's friends towards to the warship, I saw it that it is about to set down to land, and while you guys better contact…our crew of Tekkadan."

With Naruto's replied and declares to get the members of declared 'Tekkadan'.

["Yeah, I'll start to contact to have Ivan, Isaac and the others come here to this coordinates."] Gaara responded.

["Same here, bro, and I'll contact Piers and the rest of other captains of our small fleet to prepare for our rendezvous point."] Menma concluded.

Naruto nods understandable, and knowing that it is time for getting the members of their fraction to steps in.

"Good, we'll be adjourned our discussion, after contacting our group, best to retrieve the rest of the Striker Packs for the Strike when you have side-tracked, knowing that needed GAT-X105's rest of the equipment that they needed, and so, dismissed." Naruto replied, declares the conversation ended.

*End transmission!*

With the both screens of Gaara and Menma fade, indicate ending transmission with their visual monitor, leaving Naruto lets out a sighs to ease his nerves for this up-come event, as he looked down with Barbatos' optic eyes onto the ground who still linked with.

"…The iron flower that never wilts and never dies, huh…And so, war is coming…" He muttered, as he raised his head up to the breach, cause by Ki-no, his mistake he had made, continues.

"…I hope that Cosmic Era needed to end the cycle of hatred since the war had started, like myself did made peace to the Elemental Nations after so many centuries has passed, after the 4th War, and after I save Sasuke from his hatred under that Curse of his clan, and I'm sure that we will stop fighting and made peace without a sudden hatred, no matter we will try, if we will break it…Isn't that right, Jiraiya-sensei?"

Moment later, the Archangel as Kira and Naruto gather up Murrue and Heliopolis crew while Gaara and Menma carried the trailer filled with the Strike's other weapon packs.

The four Mobile Suits take off towards the Legged Ship with their passengers and cargo in tow.

"…But, it will be a 'lot' of trouble when we gotten ourselves into…" Naruto mutters finished, regarding not knowing that warship itself, the Archangel, will be a magnet of trouble…

 **==Heliopolis; At Unknown Location==**

"Is that everything in Isaribi!?" The voice of Ivan had called out.

Seeing Ivan who is float within to the zero-gravity at the larger hanger that similar to where Archangel was docked, until noticing some group carried crates around, virtually weightless due to the Zero-G.

The location were beneath the surface of Heliopolis, knowing they had larger space for space ships to be constructed, so far, taken years with sources and tons of workers to get it down, thanks to Teiwaz that the three immortal ninjas had acquired.

Ivan is wearing a deep green jacket with purple underside, with long sleeves (unrolled). And there's a white iron flower symbol onto its back.

 **(AN: Hard to describe the Tekkadan's Uniform Jacket, but best to review it that let me know, please.)**

"Yes, Ivan, we finished loaded all the cargo in the ship!" A boy's voice responded.

Ivan turns to the source who approaching him, seeing another pre-teen about Kira's age, 16 perhaps, he's blonde with blue eyes, like he's Naruto's descendant, wearing also a heavy jacket similar to his - with his long sleeves rolled onto his forearms, with blue underside, gray pants with knee guards and black boots.

"Ah, thanks to update, Isaac…" Ivan replied.

"Anytime, also, we have received a transmission from two of our Bosses: Gaara and Menma." The blonde boy named Isaac says, informed.

"Really, what is Mr. Gaara and Mr. Menma wants?"

"Mr. Gaara said that they needed 47 members: you, me, Garet, Mia, Jenna, Lincoln, Ichika and several of your maintenance members and my team of Militiamen, so I already volunteered 20, while you're going to select 20. Oh, that includes that old coot, no offence for that." Isaac answers Ivan, regarding the transmission they were receiving.

"Really?" Ivan says surprisingly, earned a nod from Isaac, before he continues.

"Yes he did, we're about to prepare to assist our leaders as much as possible, and also…" He says, as he paused, as he turns to take a view of their ship. "…Mr. Menma says to have the captains of Isaribi, Hotarubi, and Hammerhead is ready to depart, and setting a rendezvous point until we'll bring some supplies, provisions, and even 3 cargos."

"Wait, seriously? But, what about your own personal Mobile Suit that Mr. Naruto had build it for you? After all, you're his protégée. Since he did build two, right?" Ivan asked, causes the blonde teen shook his head for not confirmed.

"He did, but it's not ready, according to Naruto-sensei, still in Saisei, knowing Lupus will be fully ready when the time comes, and same goes with Lincoln's, I had him to getting our temporary units for the upcoming battle, since Heliopolis is attacked by ZAFT, which we needed everything that we could to help. So far, Tekkadan will intervene." Isaac explained and declared with confidence.

"Yeah…" Ivan agrees, following Isaac's gazes onto the sight of the ship.

The scene zooms out, seeing the two boys took a sight of a ship being revealed, which it's overall length about 300 meters, looked armored - painted in brown (R114, G69, B76) and gray, it has many gun turrets, and having sturdy armored bow. **(3)**

…The Armored Assault Ship - Isaribi.

"…So much for remain hidden in the shadows under the progress of our operation that needed to be ready to step out…I guess that means we are ready to step it out…" He added, while gazes at Isaribi with his friend/comrade.

"Yeah…I agreed, Ivan. I agreed." Isaac replied.

 **==Back to Heliopolis' Interior Surface; Archangel==**

The Strike, Barbatos, Bael, and Gusion entered the ship through the linear catapult where the Mobile Suits dropped onto one knee then set their passengers and cargo down while the Moebius Zero landed on the hull. Murrue and Kira's friends weren't uncomfortable regarding the oversize hands of Barbatos that gain some space.

And then while Gaara and Menma just completed another scan the surroundings, just in precaution. So, the two and Naruto had also finished run some scans on their respective Mobile Suits' status, so far that after their first test run/flight.

The Archangel is landed on next to the Morgenroete (is this the right location?) where both the Strike and Aegis were being held the way it was, during the first fight where Kira had taken down (Miguel's) GINN that time.

After Murrue and Kira's friends were gently placed onto the ground by Barbatos, before the former had get off Barbatos' oversize clawed hands, she grateful at Naruto, which whoever built that mobile suit such savage features; it is sure that those mobile suits were excellent with such design.

"Lieutenant Ramius!"

Murrue Ramius heard a voice caught her attention, was greeted by several of the surviving crew members, along with everyone of the Heliopolis crew focused on an approaching a beautiful raven-haired woman and 12 men with 7 of them being OMNI soldiers armed with rifles.

"Ensign Badgiruel." Murrue responded with relief, to the dark-haired woman wearing an Earth Alliance uniform - named Natarle Badgiruel.

Natarle salutes the brunette, and she looked happy hidden her expression.

"It's a tremendous relief to see you are safe!" She says praised at Murrue's survival.

Murrue returned the gesture, and replied.

"You as well, I am pleased you protected the Archangel. You do realize you save us."

*Cockpit hatch opens!*

Suddenly, the cockpits of the Mobile Suits opens, as Naruto, Kira, Menma, and Gaara climbed out much the surprised of the crew, that gotten their sights at the pilots who revealed themselves out of their respective machines.

As the pilots elevate down via tow wire towards to the ground, as Sai, Tolle and Miriallia went to Kira, and while the three boys were remain in their position, as any of them decide lend against their Mobile Suits' leg or seated its feet.

"Come on! Can someone please tell me what's going on here? They're just kids learning to shave and they're piloting those things." A middle-aged man with blue hair and eyes, and tanned skin says wondering. His nametag read him as 'Murdoch'.

"I think so, but what about the other three? We didn't know we had more." One of the crew members replied who stood besides Murdoch.

"Wait, yeah! And look, these machines are still on, they're not loosing colors." Another crew member added, noticing the Barbatos, Gusion, and Bael didn't swifts its colors back into dull gray like the Strike via Phase Shift.

Among the crew members were confused and wondering regarding the 3 unknown G-weapons that is unfamiliar to any of them.

"Lieutenant Ramius, what's going on?" Natarle questioned.

The busty woman glanced at the children (sans century-year old immortals), then turns back to face them and replied to explained to Natarle and the surviving crew.

"Apparently, these three here…" She gesture to Naruto, Menma, and Gaara. "Own the three G-Weapons that are next to the Strike. How they came across them. Well, that's something I intend to find out one way or another."

"Wow, what a surprised."

A voice said catching the attention of everyone before they see Mu, who is wearing a purple, while, and black flight suit minus the helmet, walked in.

"I'm Lieutenant Mu La Flaga, of the 7th Orbital Fleet." He introduced, as give them a salute. Mu responded with a salute that both women returned, while the crew who also salute as well.

"Lieutenant Murrue Ramius of Sector 2, Fifth Special Division. I'm a crewmember of this ship." Murrue replied.

"Ensign Natarle Badgiruel, same division." Natarle replied as all three dropped their arms.

"I would like to permission to come aboard this vessel. May I ask who's in command around here?" Mu asked looking around.

Natarle lowered her head and replied to Mu, answered.

"The Captain and all superior officers have perished in battle. Therefore, I believe it is Lieutenant Ramius who is next in command." She stated getting a surprised look from Murrue with a 'eh'. "Only about a dozen of us are left, sir; mostly non-commissioned officers. Fortunately, I was in the shaft and managed to survive."

Hearing Natarle's bad news regarding the Captain the rest of the other officers had died in battle during the attack had begun when they gotten into the blast zone where the Archangel had survived from the blast. Making Murrue shocked in disbelief of what she had heard.

"You mean the Captain's…it can't be…" Murrue said with a hint of sadness.

"Oh man, what a disaster." Mu said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, before he gazes at Murrue. "In any case, please grant me permission, Lieutenant Raimus. The ship I was assigned had engaged the enemy and went down."

"Uh…sure, permission granted." Murrue acknowledged in a shutter, still shocked at the recommendation of Natarle. Mu turned towards the group of friends.

"And who's that?" Mu asks Murrue, had his eyes on them, and then turn to the three unknown mobile suits with lack of Phase Shift Armor System.

"And more importantly, who are those three with the other three unknown G-weapons?" He added.

"As you can see, he's a teenage civilian. For some reason, he's was in the factory district during the attack. I brought him aboard on the G-weapon. His name is Kira Yamato." She informed the gathered crew.

"Hmm…" Mu hums while smiles looked impressed, as Murrue continues to explain.

"Th-thanks to his efforts, we were successful defeating a ZAFT GINN and protect and securing the last unit." She finished.

Hearing that, causes Natarle turns to her with disbelief.

"What!? Fought off GINN?" She says surprisingly, as she turns to Kira. "That kid actually did it?"

"Yes Ensign, it's true, I saw it all in my own eyes. But after we defeated it, we were ambushed and surrounded by 8 additional GINNs, while we had to improvise by taken out one of the weapons that the GINN was used, so we have no choice to defend, and we're almost lost our lives if wasn't for them." Murrue explains with a stern look on her face, as she turns to Naruto, Menma, and Gaara with the last sentence had spoken; and then Barbatos, Bael, and Gusion, as the blonde give them his signature foxy-grin while giving them a two-fingered salute, along with Gaara give them a slight nod, and Menma with a slight smile.

"Here's your second question, Lieutenant La Flaga. Thanks to them, he, his twin brother and a friend of theirs did taken care the rest of the GINNs, Naruto Uzumaki did annihilate 4 GINNs, within a minute, and while the other two were on the same results, his twin brother Menma did swiftly taken the two down and while Gaara Sabaku taken down the rest of the two GINNs. Not counting the first ones they had annihilated." Murrue concludes, smiling at Naruto, and gotten him responds with a smile, making her blush for a second.

Natarle was shocked with more surprising what Murrue explains. While the murmur continued ever higher, and Gaara and Menma mentally seemed to dislike the attention given to them, along with Naruto when he was young back than what Kurama had said, he too went overboard for getting so much attention.

"In just under a minute in each? Are you serious? And what's with their machines. It's not one of our G-weapons, and it's not even powering down." Natarle stated, wonder why Barbatos, Gusion, and Bael didn't seem to have a Phase Shift Armor System, too.

"That's because, Ms. Natarle, our machines didn't have Phase Shift Armor like the Strike, ya'know. That's why it's not losing its colors." Naruto says interjects Natarle's questionable subject regarding Barbatos' specs, along with Gusion and Bael.

The crewmembers of the Archangel were amazed, how any of them can obtain such machine without Phase Shift Armor. And who is developed them that most of the scientist or developers they had know about another three unknown G-weapons.

"Forgive for intrusion, my name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto says, walking up to Murrue and Natarle along with Mu and the crew, and while with Gaara and Menma is accompany with besides him, as he continues, gestures at the others besides him.

"These two people who accompany with me, this here is my twin brother, Menma, Menma Uzumaki. Ms. Murrue has already told you about him. He's the pilot of the red-winged mobile suit." He concluded points at his twin/counterpart.

"Wait, he's your brother! I can see your resemblance." Natarle says surprising seeing between those two. "Pleasure to make your acquaintances with you two, my name is Ensign Natarle Badgiruel."

"Pleasure is ours, Ensign Badgiruel." Menma replied, causes Natarle tensed hearing him with the same voice, but different.

 _'Oh my, he looks calm, and he sound looked a same, but different accent, but also a bit discipline.'_ She says in thought, until her heart started to beat, within a second in faint sound. _'Okay, calm down, Natarle. I'm not onto this sort a thing, it is best to questions them about those G-Weapons they had possessed. I really wanted answers where did they get that from.'_

"And this is Gaara Sabaku, he's our friend, and our brother-in-arms, if you want to ask about his eyes and a 'love' kanji? Those are birthmarks unlike us have whisker marks and even gotten when he was young, it is a compliment subject. And he is also the pilot to the tan/white mobile suit." Naruto concludes gestures at the redhead pilot of Gusion.

"Same here, an honor is mine." Gaara concluded with a bow.

"Yo, kids, names Mu La Flaga, I'm sure we'll get to know you boys well." Mu says with a smile, offering a handshake.

"Yes, hello, I'm sure that we'll get along, just fine." Naruto replied, eyebrow twitched unaware to Mu and the others, accepting his hand, and shook it, a hidden annoyance for Mu called any of them 'kids' with such comment.

"So, care to tell us where have you three obtained those machines? It's not from the Earth Forces, so therefore, its either you're from ZAFT or from ORB?" Natarle said demanded the three, eyes narrowing at them.

 _'Oh great, I can tell that I can sense teme within her…maybe a descendant, perhaps? I mean, Sakura-chan did have Sarada-chan when she had his sperm to be implanted to get her impregnate since his passing. I mean, since my son Boruto did married her…Or maybe the stick being shoved from her ass? Hope she doesn't run a hand through my chest.'_ Naruto says in thoughts, mentally shivering from that memory.

 ** _'Even in death, the Uchiha brat still haunts you, hahahaha!'_** Kurama says in his mindscape, chuckles at Naruto's upcoming misfortune.

Ignoring Kurama's comment, while Menma and Gaara had their thoughts in their mind about Natarle had made demands.

 _'Geez, she surely is not like bossy Hinata (RTN), after all. I mean, she sure looked like…*sigh* p_ _robably_ _its Sakura-chan (RTN), I think, she gotten her personality from her parents, I believe so. If she really is, I hope that its one way to find out… Although, felt sorry for bro for knowing she's like, what? Sasuke (Prime)'s descendant.'_ Menma says in thoughts, remained Natarle of his late wife Sakura (RTN) in centuries, and feeling sympathy at his twin/counterpart about Sasuke's ghost haunted him. **(4)**

 ** _'That's true, and I'm really sure if we confirm that she is. Not mention your playboy teammate of yours, can't say much regarding how shocking he was when you dated and confessed Sakura back then.'_** Kuro (Black Kurama) stated in thoughts mentioned Sasuke (RTN) being a playboy than Naruto's brooding teammate, and includes his wife Sakura (RTN) which Menma still remembers his moment.

 _'Yeah, I hope so, Kuro…but I missed her.'_ He replied.

 ** _'I know, kit, if you need time, it is best for my suggestion that if you are ready to move-on from your wife, knowing she didn't like to see you like this.'_** The black fox suggested.

 _'Thanks, Kuro, I'll keep that in mind, when the time comes…I'm ready.'_ Menma reply declared.

 _'Even Ms. Natarle acts a bit like Sasuke, with such cold demeanor, his existence still never dies, with you gone, your influence still remain existence into this world, hope to pray that you didn't made her completely, don't you, Sasuke?'_ Gaara says in thoughts and mentally prayed at the heaven where Sasuke was in the afterlife.

 ** _'Yeesh, that's true, Gaara, I can't really blame him since then he left Konoha in 3 years, and right before he has becoming a Nukenin (Rogue Ninja), so far that since we put his charges after all his actions had done, since then, and I was wondering about he had becoming Naruto's shadow after becoming a Hokage.'_** Shukaku said to his tenant in his head.

 _'Yeah, not just that, but also having his wonderful wedding, I mean, if that the case that regarding Naruto will be ready for dating again in centuries.'_ Gaara replied, recalled coming to Konoha with his siblings while still among the living in centuries, which he having difficult to find a perfect wedding gift for Naruto who marries Hinata, besides of giving a free Ramen coupon, and even slicing a finest tuna that had.

With Natarle had demanded the three regarding their respective Mobile Suits, as Naruto declare an answer.

"Neither." Naruto replied with a serious look.

That gotten everyone's attention, including Kira and his friends, looked curious regarding who developed those three mobile suits with non-PS Armor System.

"Then explain yourself!" Natarle exclaims.

"It's because we designed and built it ourselves." Naruto declares the answer.

With responsive answer, silence on this linear catapult with slight temporary, and then Murrue give him a question that broke a silence.

"H-how? You three are not older than I am, and yet, you and your group design those machines, let alone build it. Especially that the three of you seem to trained pilots." Murrue says disbelief couldn't believe regarding Naruto and his gang did developed mobile suits.

Most of the crewmembers of Archangel, along with Murdoch murmuring at each other regarding three young teenagers who DID designed and built Mobile Suits, with so young regarding how did able to finished them which regarding take years for building them, it is confusing subject that which indicate that it was being finished not long ago while the 5 prototype G-Weapons were complete, and except for the OS is not even calibrated yet.

"Ehehehe, sorry, I believe that it's top secret, too." Naruto replied with a foxy-grin being flashed.

"I agreed with my brother here. Any of us cannot give you details about our Mobile Suits." Menma says mimicking his twin's flashy grin, surprises the male crewmembers looked surprising who seeing them double, which confirms it that they were twins after all.

That gains a blush from Murrue, but also Natarle does (seeing Menma's flashy grin), that quickly eased it down, and until Mu interjects the conversation/briefing.

"Okay, okay, enough with those questions, if any of them not telling, which then it's their secret to tell when they are ready. And besides, he did save you, right?" The Hawk of Endymion said to Murrue, reminded regarding she had mentioned earlier.

"Oh, you're right, my apologized, Naruto." Murrue apologized.

"Don't sweat it, Murrue." Naruto accepted with a smile.

"So, what are you and your cohorts are going to do, now?" Murrue asked, deep down, hoping that he can stay with the ship.

"Hmm, maybe my gang and I should stay here for a while. Don't you agreed, guys?" Naruto reply to Murrue and asks his brother and Gaara, causes the two boys receives a nod obliged. "Well, that's settled. At least until you can get to the base, if that's okay with you?"

That made Murrue smiled, but Natarle kept her suspicious on the blonde, along with his gang.

"Its okay, Naruto, we needed an extra hand we could get." Murrue said with a smile.

"If that's the case, I was hoping to have the rest of the group of our will onboard on your ship, joining us, if that's okay." Naruto stated that gotten Murrue looks at him.

"Wait, the rest of your group? You mean you three weren't the only people who on this colony?" Murrue inquired.

"Yeah, but they weren't involved for our Mobile Suit development, they did help us to maintain our machines." Naruto explained.

"So, when they will be arrived?"

"A couple of hours, because knowing you will be sending your crew under your now command to willingly salvaged supplies, provisions, water, munitions, and etc. We got everything so far that we been in Heliopolis some times while the Earth Forces were still under constructing new Mobile Suits that is unaware to us." Naruto answer to Murrue, which that surprised her regarding Naruto, Menma, and Gaara had gotten provisions and resources.

"I see, then that's the case, I will inform the crew while I am un-officially taken command of the Archangel, about your group coming here…" She said, as she turns to the crew, sans Natarle. "…Is that understood? You all notified me or Mr. Uzumaki, when their group will arrive in this ship."

The crewmembers nod responds Murrue's command, while Naruto didn't bother for he was being addressed by her, until further her promotion, regarding the group that he, Menma, and Gaara had. They were wondering who their group is, so far that knowing their age if it's a questionable subject.

"Now, anyway, let's chance the subject, shall we. I was hoping that when I came to this place as an escort for the young officers who've been specially trained by Instructor Rena Imelia of the Atlantic Federation to pilot the newly developed G-Weapons. Where can I find them?" Mu asked the Lieutenant, even though, he rather aware of Rena Imelia, and Instructor of Earth Alliance machines against the enemy and yet even he was rather surprised that she is able to handle it rather well.

 **(AN: If she made her appearance on future chapter, then considered a mentioned. Feel free to review it, if that's fine.)**

With Mu suspect the answer that would be given, and then as Natarle give him an answer for his question, that gotten him turns to the raven-haired officer.

"The bombs detonated near the control booth where the Captain was welcoming them at that very moment so they were also…"

Natarle didn't finished what she was going to say, which she wanted to finish her sentence and looked away with remorse, as she knew the pilots in question didn't survive the explosion either and isn't sure how Rena would react to this but it wasn't going to be a good reaction either.

That gotten Mu caught to shown the sign of hesitation written in Natarle's face, making him understandable regarding the test pilots' fate, it is a touchy subject, that's the case.

"Yes, I see…" Mu responded briefly mourned those prosperous young men, before he turned to Kira, as he was intrigued by what Murrue told him earlier.

And Mu walking towards Kira and his friends, with Murrue, Natarle, and the three ancient ninjas/Gundam pilots following him behind, and along with the Archangel's crew, while the Heliopolis gang stood by them.

"Wh-what is it?" Kira asked, a bit nervous at the look that Mu was giving him.

"So tell me, kid, are you a Coordinator?" He questions Kira, with a small smile.

Everyone wonder what the Hawk was talking about, there was a pause that lasted for the whole two seconds.

"…Yes." Kira replied.

With the answer came out on Kira, Naruto nod his head slightly understand regarding had his suspicious about the young brunette Coordinator had said being one is true, but when he did say it, as the soldiers aim their rifles at Kira, before Tolle shielded him by placing himself in the weapon's way, looked angry at the soldiers.

As Tolle wanted to say something towards to the EAF's soldiers and until suddenly Naruto rushed in between Kira and his friends and soldiers of Earth Forces who aims at him, as the blonde spoke up with a stern look.

"So what if young Kira really is a Coordinator, which that really made him automatically an enemy. He's still a human being like you, me, or anyone else. It doesn't matter if you are born a Natural or a Coordinator. What important is, is what's inside of you." Naruto said as he walks away and heading to his Mobile Suit, and then he stops and turns his head towards them.

"Besides, what makes you all think that Kira is a Coordinator, but any of us don't cares about what he is and/or what they are? To any of us, we see people on our eyes. People that who about to hurt his/her friends that cherished most. You should be thanking Kira, if it wasn't for him, you would have the last of the Earth Forces' prototypes." He added, afterwards, he continues towards to Barbatos.

As Murrue had seeing him walk back to his Mobile Suit gazing at his back, wondering who is this person that she had met.

 _'Just who are you…Naruto Uzumaki?'_ She says in thoughts.

Suddenly, Tolle tensed hearing Naruto's speech, and spoke up, to give them a statement regarding Kira being a Coordinator.

"Naruto's right! Kira may be a Coordinator, but he isn't the enemy! Didn't you see for yourselves what just happened? You must be out of your minds!" Tolle exclaims, trying to stop them, defending his friend.

"I suggested that you people better lower those rifles…"

Hearing Gaara's words, spoken up to them, sans Murrue, which that causes them to turn to him, causes them to tensed to seeing him with his arms crossed, brought up some other subjects.

"…Coordinators may be Naturals' enemies, but I would don't like anyone who accuse them because of their genetics. Kira did saved you all since than ZAFT would complete obtain the final machine that you people on the Earth Forces have developed. Besides, Naruto's right, you all should be appreciated that Kira kept the Strike from falling into ZAFT hands otherwise you'll all be dead right now." The immortal former Kazekage says, given them his legendary cold eyes, like when he was thirteen that scares and threatens anyone who crossing him.

Those eyes results that causes the soldiers who still aim their rifles at, froze in terrified at those eyes, and along with the crewmembers had expecting seeing the redhead is scary, no one a single move regarding how strong this one is.

And until Menma step in intervene to telling Murrue to defuse this situation.

"Ms. Murrue, you better order your men to stand down. Most of us don't like to see both Naturals and Coordinators accuse each other. I would to, if any of us did witnessed many both sides lost their lives since then when…since Junius 7, that is a bigger hit for us for we hate regarding that the Blue Cosmos did to their fellow naturals who interacts with Coordinators, and if I would had kill any of you who was also one of them is a member of the Blue Cosmos, if any of you would say 'for the preservation of our blue and pure world'." Menma explained and the last part with mocked sarcastically the Blue Cosmos' quoted sentence.

Menma scoffs at the Blue Cosmos' sentence he just said that out loud which that sentence is so annoyance if he ever hear that once again, and he continues.

"I REALLY hate that sentence what those bastards say and what they will do, if I see one on the eyes of ours, and especially that we know that regarding Heliopolis is a neutral colony, where both Naturals and Coordinators taken refuge, and avoiding war which they don't want to get involved…and you better lower your weapons on anyone who is Coordinator, or…"

Menma lift his shirt up to shown them a black revolver's handle holstered onto the right side of his waist, with a concealed holster.

"…If you move, I will swiftly kill any of you, if you dare." He finished.

Hearing that from those threats to Gaara and Menma, Kira was shocked for seeing them, sans Naruto stood up to Coordinators, knowing their own hatred with Blue Cosmos. Unaware about any of the Immortal Ninjas that they had the eyes of a war veteran that been experience war before.

With hearing those words from Menma, as Murrue defused the situation before it got worse.

"Lower your rifles, men." She ordered.

The soldiers obeyed, Tolle reliefs as he given her a glance towards her and Kira's revelation as a Coordinator, while Menma eased his stance that conceals his gun onto his shirt and saying 'good move', and Natarle went towards Murrue.

"Lieutenant Ramius, I request an explanation." She says to her new captain for Archangel she had recommended, requested for explanation.

"You shouldn't be surprised. Heliopolis belongs to a neutral nation and it makes it sense that some Coordinators chose to take refuge here in order to avoid any involvement in this war." Murrue explained, before her attention towards Kira.

"Am I wrong, Kira?" She adds, asks the young male brunette Coordinator for confirming for her statement.

"No, you're right, especially since I'm a First-Generation Coordinator." Kira explained, confirming Murrue regarding Coordinators taken refuge on Heliopolis.

"The First-Generation…" The ensign (Romero Pal) whispered to Murdoch, hearing Kira's claimed as a first-generation. The crew turned to each other to discuss it who also claimed regarding the young brunette being the first generation Coordinator.

"So, Kira is the First-Generation, huh." Menma muttered, he heard it right regarding Kira's status to be claimed.

"Which means that your parents are Naturals." Mu said, clarified, as scratching the back of his neck in slight embarrassment and walk off. "Well, I apologize for causing such a stir. I was just curious, nothing more than that."

"Lieutenant La Flaga…" Murrue uttered out, as the Hawk of Endymion gazed at the Strike.

"You know, on our way here, I watched Lieutenant Imelia's students run through a bunch of simulations. They really had to struggle just to get the G-Weapons to move…"

Then Mu turns his attention to Naruto's Barbatos, he couldn't help seeing the Mobile Suit's feature is looked , then which seeing the blonde pilot checking the status of his machine on the monitor screen, as he slightly nods for the system went well.

And then there's Gusion and Bael as well, gotten noticing by their respective pilots who expecting the Hawk had just took glances their machines, which it wasn't harm, just only curiosity, and until when he did first caught sights on them seeing those three mobile suits can move without a problem.

"…And yet, include those three kids were able to do it without so much as a single problem…Man, oh man." Mu added and then with his eyes closed on the last sentence, and then began to walk away from everyone know the full situation they were all in.

"So what do we do now then, Lieutenant La Flaga?" Natarle asked, as seeing him walks away.

As Mu turned his head towards Natarle, and replied.

"What do we do now?" Mu asked rhetorically, as he lets out a frown on his face. "I landed after been shot down, and the team waiting outside is Le Creuset's."

Murrue, Natarle, and the crewmembers of Archangel gasped hearing Mu claimed that who attacked Heliopolis were the Le Creuset Team, with worried looks on their faces, which it's because of the familiar white CGUE before was one dead giveaway.

"He's a persistent fellow. If you ask me, I don't think we can afford to spend too much time here."

With that, Mu continues walking entering the interior of the Archangel, as Menma and Gaara went to their respective Mobile Suits, as any of them wanted to informed Naruto about the team who attacked the Heliopolis, and so far, knowing that is the best to get everything along the way.

 **==Meanwhile at the Archangel==**

The central loading ramp was lowered as numerous supply trucks were coming and going from the Archangel carrying various supplies, ranging from the Strike's equipment parts, ammunition, food, water, general repair kits that can fix up the Moebius Zero and the Strike should the need the arise. There were also other various assorted goods to be used for later use.

Everyone was working double time to load up everything what they had needed from the Morgenroete. They were in a hurry, knowing the Le Creuset Team will attack again, according to Lieutenant Mu La Flaga, it will be long until ZAFT will strike again, soon.

With Naruto; who he was on the hanger, with Barbatos was in one of the empty berths that were once the emplacements for the stolen G-Weapons. The Strike was placed in its assigned MS berth with all of its Launcher parts remove.

Along with Gusion and Bael, they were also on the empty berths, too. And while Gaara and Menma were taken their task, they will be helping the crew for the salvaging, so they decline the mechanics for not touching their Mobile Suits, because only their respective pilots can able to maintain it, without learning its secrets.

While Kira and his friends were on the civilian quarters, knowing the former looked tired after the last fight, since before ZAFT had attacked, eventually until their task to stole the new Earth Forces' G-Weapons that being now under their hands, and securing the last unit, that thanks to Kira.

Naruto staring at Barbatos on the catwalk on the berth, he can't shake the feeling that knowing what's coming for this world, and even the Cosmic Era as well, letting a sighed.

 _'*Sighs*…Looks like the world needed us, again, huh…'_ Naruto says in thoughts.

 ** _'Oh, come on, Naruto. It's been centuries since the last war we participated in. Plus, I'm bored, so why not give it a shot.'_** Kurama said.

 _'Well, when you put it that way. Also, I think I like it here. And…'_ Naruto replied, as he trailed off, but Kurama finished his sentence for him.

 ** _'You're thinking about that brown-haired beauty, are you? Face it, kit, I know you, kami knows how long I've known you since birth. Give her a chance. And I smell that she likes~ you.'_** Kurama says with a grinned.

That earned a blush from Naruto and made him shuttered and which he had forgotten when he was dense back then.

 _'R-r-really? Dammit! After all these years, and I'm still dense as a rock when it comes to women.'_ Naruto says in his thoughts, berated himself for not knowing about it, and lets out a sad expression.

 ** _'That's why you have me, idiot. What will you do without me, huh?'_** Kurama stated.

 _'Oh, shut up!'_ Naruto exclaims in his mind, reply to his tenant, twitching his eyebrow, as he continues.

 _'Besides, aside from woman I didn't focus on all these years for my life, let's talk about we been over those years forming Tekkadan within the shadows until we're ready to step out. I must admit about the kids did amaze us, after all. Well, guess that as much as for Isaac will be ready, the group will be arrived shortly, knowing that they were right about now, I think.'_

 ** _'Yeah, our fraction maybe is just like the Akatsuki, but also we do everything our power to stop the war, and then purge the hatred.'_** Kurama stated.

 _'True, knowing I have Pervy-sage's wisdoms, along with Sarutobi-jiji, I'm sure that we will try as soon as we can that we'll be on our way, knowing Menma, Gaara, and I are prepared for anything until we have prepared.'_ Naruto stated.

 ** _'That's a good to hear, Naruto. So anyway, let's talk about-'_**

With Kurama was about to say something else, until his train of thoughts was cut when someone call out to him.

"Naruto, why are you still here in the hanger?" An angelic voice spoke up.

 ** _'Well, speak of the devil; I was hoping to talk about 'her'.'_**

 _'I said shut up you lazy overgrown fur ball!'_ Naruto exclaims in his mind, looked angry and annoyance at Kurama.

With the link cuts short, as Naruto spoke up to greets Murrue, seeing her went to him into the catwalk, she gets to him via Zero-gravity, floating towards him.

"Oh, hi Murrue, I was just thinking." Naruto replied with a smile.

That gains another blush from the lieutenant, but since Murrue is alone with him, she didn't mind to blush.

 _'Down girl, down. I'm acting like a schoolgirl again.'_ Murrue says to herself in her mind, ease herself. And so, she spoke up to him in different matters.

"Kira and the others are in the civilian quarters. Your living quarters are just right across from them, along with your friend and brother, and if you informed them about this recommend." Murrue said telling him for the quarters, he will be taken under recommendation.

 **(AN: Seriously, LoDsIx, glad that I did read Gundam SEED Fanfic stories, along with Crossover. And that includes that I did gotten some lines of locations and area.)**

"Oh, thank you, Murrue. I'll check it, later. And I'll tell them about taken some bunks." Naruto said appreciated with a smile on his face.

After sometime, both just standing in the catwalk of the berth, observing the crewmembers do their work, when Murrue broke out the silence.

"So Naruto, how were you and your group did design and build those three machines?" Murrue asked, as she took a glance at Barbatos' head, which that close between Mu's Zero and Bael next to each other. Not to mention, didn't acquire to recharged its power since unaware their secret power source of theirs, too.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that question, but he answered nonetheless.

"When I was 18, when Gaara, Menma and I designed them; and by the time, I was 21, until we have finished it."

That gains Murrue's eyebrow raised, looked surprised.

"You were 18 when you and your group designed them? And after 3 years, you finished developed them?" Murrue asks with a disbelief look.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Naruto replies, still facing the hanger with his arms crossed resting on the support bars.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Murrue asked.

"It's fine; I'm actually 26, now." Naruto answered, with half-life, now facing her with a smile.

Murrue had a surprise look on her face and a hint of pink on her cheeks, hearing what he said that he's actually age 26, which he looks like he's about Kira's age.

 _'Oh my! He's 26 and still looking young.'_ Murrue says in thoughts.

"Wow, I thought you're in the same age as Kira and his friends." She stated, still shocked regarding how Naruto looks still young, making him sheepish at her sudden slight reaction.

"I also get that a lot; it's a family trait of mine." Naruto replied with a smile.

Murrue smiled at that, it's understandable regarding how Naruto looks young, and then asked him the last question, with her eyebrows furrowed, slightly, and frowns playfully.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Naruto. But I'm just curious, are you a Coordinator, like your brother and your red-haired friend?" She inquired, and with a question after replaces her playful tone into slight stricted.

Naruto chuckled at that question and answered.

"What gave you that idea? And to your answer your question: No, I'm not, and same goes with my brother, and includes Gaara, too. I know you're about to ask about him, right? So, most of us were not Coordinators. Lastly, Gaara is considered a brother-in-arms." Naruto answered.

Hearing that, that shocks Murrue of what he had answered, includes that regarding Gaara is also considered a brother, too.

"I see, I guess seeing Gaara as a brother than a friend. Anyway, you mean to tell me that you and your brothers were Naturals? How can you piloted that machine, let alone take on a Coordinator, even on a ground?" Murrue inquired, considered claimed Gaara as a brother towards Naruto and Menma.

"Just with enough 'practice', it's even an obvious answer, and eventually the OS I've program it. And includes I had other 'projects' that my brothers and I were been working on for years, while we taking part-time." Naruto answered.

Just before Murrue could reply to continue this conversation, and until one of the mechanics came to them, and called out.

"Lieutenant Ramius! Kid! We had reports from the bridge, there's something coming toward to the Archangel!"

That gotten Naruto (with slight twitch on his eyebrow annoyance for calling him 'kid') and Murrue tensed at the sight of the mechanics, the former lets out a smile on his face hearing the mechanic had informed, let aside of his jab comment.

"Well then, I believe that my crew is finally arrived." The blonde pilot of Barbatos says looks expecting hearing from the Mechanics.

Murrue looks at Naruto with a surprised look, and says.

"Your crew, you mean that the people you told us about that, recently?"

"Yes, and looks like I'm about to greet the members of Tekkadan." Naruto replies to Murrue, declaration.

"Tekkadan? What's that?" Murrue wondered.

Before Naruto could answer, he sports out a smile onto his face, before he could tell her…

 **==At Exterior of Archangel==**

The crewmembers and mechanics were outside of the ship, as Naruto and Murrue, along with Natarle and Mu along with several armed soldiers and including Menma and Gaara, were informed regarding their group's sudden arrival. Minus Kira and his friends, they are still in the civilians' quarters.

"So…that crew of yours that you have mentioned us has already arrived, right?" Mu asked.

"Yeah, that's right; we got everything we need for this ship, and also…additional mobile suits." Naruto replied, that causes Natarle turns to him.

"Additional mobile suits, are you sure?" The female ensign inquired, curiously.

"Yeah, believe us. Barbatos, Gusion, and Bael weren't the only mobile suits we had built, but we also have Mass-produce ones just like ZAFT." Naruto concluded.

"Wait a minute, Barbatos, Gusion, and Bael? Weren't those names of your Mobile Suits?" Murrue asked.

"Yes it is, Ms. Murrue. Have you heard Ars Goetia in demonology?" Naruto reply inquired.

"No, I haven't, times passed before the war when I was a School Teacher; I did read about mythologies with small details. I know about angels and demons a little like God and Saten. I did know about Lucifer is a Fallen angel turns demon." Murrue replied.

"Well, that's true; I guess that I can't help it. You see, you may know about angels and demons in Christian, so I will tell you why we named our Mobile Suits, were after the 72 Demon Dukes of Hell in Ars Goetia." Naruto answered.

"Ars Goetia? I've known about that, it's some of one of the five books in mid-17th century, the Lesser Key of Solomon." Mu said commented.

"That's true, Mu, that's 10 points for you." Naruto says praised at Mu's confirmation for this information, as he began to explain the details about the names of their Gundam-type Mobile Suits after.

"As you can see; the names of our Gundams - or the 'G-Weapons' on Earth Forces' case - really 'are' after the 72 Demon Dukes of Hell, if you did read its information, it's a long way to understand. Reason why the guys and I had developed and picked the names of our respective Mobile Suits: I build the Eighth (8th) Demon Duke, Barbatos. Menma build the First (1st) and King of All 72 Demons, Bael. And Gaara build the Eleventh (11th) Demon Duke, Gusion."

Mu whistles at Naruto's explanation regarding the names of the Mobile Suits after that came from demonology's Ars Goetia.

"Wow, I must admit, so that's why your mobile suits are looked…scary, right?" The Hawk says admits.

"Yes, it is, it looks scary, but no jab comment intended, but also they are look like demons, but powerful ones too, while yours like the Strike along with the other four stolen units were looked less-demonic after all." Naruto stated, as Natarle joined the conversation.

"If that's true about the Mobile Suits that you and your companions had owned named after, that explains why most of the crewmembers were…nervous at seeing those features." The raven-haired ensign stated.

"Oh, sorry about spooked them for seeing that, like kids were afraid of boogieman who came out under your beds or closet, can't blame them for that." Naruto commented.

"Wait; if you and your group did build three G-Weapons, then there have to be more?" Natarle quipped.

"Yes, there are, but have the same frame that similar to the Strike and the other stolen units. But, I'm still sorry to say, I can't give you more details about them like my brother said; it's also top secret as well." Naruto replied, as Natarle was about demanded, and until Murrue stops her, before the raven-haired push it.

"He's right, Ensign Badgiruel, like Lieutenant La Flaga said, it's their secret to tell when they are ready, am I right, Lieutenant?" The brunette said agrees and turns to the Hawk of Endymion, confirmed his last statement.

"Yes, Lieutenant Raimus, it's true. And I would advice to you leave any of them be, Ensign. Just don't push them for their own wills, and they're not even part of the Earth Forces." Mu says reply and telling Natarle, if she keeps doing so, pushing its limits.

With that, causes the raven-haired ensign sighed, which it's true that three civilians were not part of the Earth Forces, surprisingly that any of them build their own mobile suits that apparently a G-Weapon, and includes for OS that gain the Mobile Suit with fluid-like motion like normal humans do.

"Very well, I'll respect your secrecy." She says accepted, until she did heard it right, as she spoke up another subject. "Wait, there is something bothers me about the Ars Goetia subject, Mr. Uzumaki, why did you choose the 8th?"

"Ah, well, it's because of Barbatos' full name is Barbatos Lupus Rex." Naruto answered.

"Meaning the 'King of the Wolves', right? Wow, such a long fitting name for a mobile suit with a dead language of Latin." Mu says commented.

"Yup, you know Bael is the being the First King of Hell, so far, me and Menma were the Kings." Naruto confirmed it; which meant by being a Kage, leader of the ancient Hidden Ninja Village. As he turns his head in front, and then caught something in the distance.

"Ah, here it comes, now!" Naruto exclaims.

With everyone looks at where Naruto gazes at, as they spotted a multiple shapes coming towards ot the Archangel, until now, they were looked tensed at expecting what they had seeing.

What they saw, several of cargo trucks (consists of passengers, weapons, supplies (like rations or MREs) and munitions), along with 3 or 7 additional trucks: which consists that these 3 trucks were carried something that large such as Mobile Suits, noticing it was covered with largest tarps, along with the other two something what appears to be trailers the same thing as carrying the Strike's Launcher Pack, which these trucks were between each other on each 1 among the 3 trucks.

And the other two were carrying tons of largest crates, something that what's contains it, probably it was provisions and/or supplies, along with more trucks towards to the ship and then there's 2 tanker trucks which appears to be contains the extra water.

"Well I'll be, you're not kidding, never thought you gotten everything, don't you, kid." Mu said looked remarked at Naruto had gotten everything, as his brother Menma spoke up, explanation.

"That's true, Lieutenant La Flaga, we set everything in order, but we have…'powerful friends' on Earth or different colony that provide support for our founding fraction of ours. With resources that we had developed weapons and munitions that needed to be provide, knowing that there will be having more civilians who were onboard on the Archangel, and I'm sure that our fraction will be ready to step out onto the shadows." Menma said looks at his fellow blonde.

"Founding? You mean to tell us that you three had formed a group without anyone's suspicious." Natarle stated.

"Yes, Ms. Natarle, we don't want to get ourselves attention in public, so that we decide remains in anonymous, that's why we decide to remain low without any eyes and ears, so far that we been doing our progress over those years, which hopes that for the right moment to be ready for us and our fraction to face the challenge that did give us a green light." Gaara replied.

"So, when all of you decided to step out in the public? I mean, if we didn't well-aware about your fraction being secretly founded. And what made you people decide to step out?" Murrue questioned, disbelief at Naruto (her secretly crush) and his gang did form a fraction that public unaware for their uprising.

"That's because…ZAFT attacking Heliopolis is considered our green light to signal us to steps out within the shadows, the 'Calm before the Storm'. And ready to take our challenges, that is why you had already known regarding their true intention, which that made us ready to intervene this war." Naruto answered, that shocks Murrue hearing what he had said.

"You mean, until the time ZAFT assaulted this colony considered a diversion for the rest attempt to steal the four prototype G-Weapons; then, that would mean…" Murrue was about says for this revelation.

"Yes, that is why we are ready to intervene that disrupts the stalemate of this war. Before ZAFT assaulting this colony; Gaara, Menma, and I taken separate ways, observing the war in far distance, before everything is started, which everything these events I had look over the internet and read its archive recently like George Glenn was born and then before becoming the First Coordinator, and after, he was assassinate…" Naruto replies with a half-lie explanation.

The blonde immortal former Hokage didn't want to brought out some other events what he had recalled, which he and his gang were there from the very, very beginning when spending eternally which remain hidden under their radar and/or via Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique), they did witnessing other events like when AD calendar, until -16 April 1, the day George Glenn is born, and includes nuclear weapons are employed since CE01, then George Glenn had taken a lot achievements since CE04, and then he enlists military in 05.

In CE 09; The Reconstruction War ends', along with the Space Colonies were being built in CE 10, the 'lunar city of Copernicus' in CE12, 'George Glenn's Confession' in CE15 - The exploration ship Tsiolkovsky have complete and before was developed announced last CE, and the revealing the existence of Coordinators, until George became the First Coordinator that explore in space for 7 years, and even when the Blue Cosmos opposed to Coordinator Technology.

The 'Coordinator controversy issue' - the Torino Protocol on genetic modification is adopted, totally prohibiting the manipulation of human genes. Nonetheless, some wealthy individuals secretly have their children turned into Coordinators. Not to mention that it's where the First-Generation Coordinators like when Kira was born, under longtime secrecy.

Which well aware of the first marriages among the first-generation Coordinators produce a purebred second generation, who soon prove to have inherited their parents' abilities, since CE41. The following until CE 44, where the first ten space colonies dubbed PLANTs were being completely build since Patrick Zala and Siegel Clyne participating in the construction of new colonies at Lagrange point 5.

Which until the population of Coordinators were now exceeds ten million. Until the Anti-Coordinator organizations begin carrying out acts of terrorism against the PLANTs. Since they had no political autonomy and are thoroughly demilitarized, the PLANTs are unable to defend themselves, and the Coordinators working in the PLANTs become increasingly dissatisfied.

That's where before Zodiac Alliance was formed. Until now in CE53, George Glenn is assassinated by a young Natural who is angry because he was not born as a Coordinator. In CE65, ZAFT first developed Mobile Suits, when Zodiac Alliance renames itself ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty).

 **(AN: It's a long explanation. If you read the information about Cosmic Era timeline in Wiki, you'll find out. And includes most of the readers already did looked into it.)**

Until then when Naruto and the gang were meet up again, and then formed a meeting in secret regarding the events on each side while taken part ways, so far that knowing regarding remain in low profile without getting suspicious.

They were discussion regarding if the world needed their help, again, once more. So much that needed to keeping any of them cannot remain low-profile for any longer, which until witnessing many orphans lost their parents from both Earth Alliance Forces (sans Blue Cosmos) and ZAFT, so far that knowing that wanted to revenge on both sides, until one of the three immortals stops them to prevented from leading them to the vengeful path, knowing that regarding revenge won't able to bring back their love ones, it will causes to gain influence of the Curse of Hatred.

Until now, after both fractions developed both Mobile Suits and Armors, which it's time to developing their own Mobile Suits from scratch, with these mobile suits will bring forth to stop the war, and includes forming a group of peacekeeping organization similar on Akatsuki (with Naruto's side regarding knowing the group used to be rebels before hunt down Jinchuuriki for their Bijuu and Menma's side regarding its counterparts were band of mercenaries).

With that organization, they needed resources for this secret operation along the way, and so, they will also develop Mass-produced Mobile Suits for the group they were being formed, that could match the ZAFT's Mobile Suit Forces. Hope that someday that it will be worth of challenge.

After unaware for Earth Alliance developing G-project to build their own Mobile Suits, until this current time did when ZAFT made their move for stolen Four Prototype MSs, which until everything is accordingly knowing the catalyst for this upcoming war will arrived, but right now, its begun.

Now, back to the current time; hearing what Naruto said meant regarding the late 'George Glenn - the First Coordinator', sent to Jupiter and gain abilities while travel in space within years, after being assassinate by the Natural young; it is true that when the group established by Naruto, Menma, and Gaara themselves who needed time under progress while remain in low-profile.

Interacts with powerful people who runs a company regarding their problems, so far that knowing the three immortal ninjas did help them to be a better individuals for these parts, and includes supports for established their organization.

Once again, with Murrue nods understandable regarding mention the late 'George Glenn', and until noticing something those trucks were being flanked by something that consists of that looked like larger versions of Tankette.

"Wait, aren't those looked like…?"

"If you're wondering that those look like the Mistral Pods? No, these are Mobile Workers." Naruto interjects Murrue's claimed, as Murdoch steps in besides the officers and spoke up hearing what those tankette-like vehicles, upon while gazing at the distance.

"Wait, those are Mobile Workers? I've heard about those things, they were new and being deployed to the public by Teiwaz about since CE69. Since those armored machines were completely based on antique tankettes, wasn't like Mobile Armors, but I've heard a rumor that these things that made Mobile Suits unable to keep up due to its speed, and lack of weaponry, but only can be disable its joints sections." The chief mechanic said, feeling amazement and the first time seeing those Mobile Workers.

"Eh, wait, is it has to do with Teiwaz's connection with Naruto's, Chief Murdoch?"

"Hard to say, ma'am, this is the first time I've seen this in my eyes when I have in the the magazine. Except…these looked different the ones I've seen?" Murdoch replied.

"It is different, Mr. Murdoch." Naruto confirmed. "It's hard to say much about when you caught an eye on the Union variants. But this is different case for our fraction. I had requested Teiwaz to build these for our fraction."

"Wait, you did know about Teiwaz, includes Babi McMurdo, himself?" Natarle inquired, curious at Naruto's claimed for having their owned newly deployed Mobile Workers.

"Yes, I've known Mr. Babi for a while when the last time when we had met. You could say…we're acquaintance." Naruto replied.

If anyone could replied, and until all the trucks were made a complete stop of them, along with the Mobile Workers were flanked, there are 8 of them, each of them with different colors with different features: 4 of them on the rear clad with tan colored paint and the other 4 flank in front on each: sky blue, brown, white with blue trims and orange, and seeing these MWs were armed with M1911-like (60mm) cannons mounted on the hardpoints on both sides and while the others were also have Missile Pods too.

And until then, a one of the trucks opens the driver's door, and expecting to see shocking sight, while Murdoch had his eyes widen expecting to see someone on the colony, expecting his reaction.

"No way in hell…" Murdoch muttered, sports out a ecstatic expression. "I can't believe that I didn't know that you'll be here in this colony…"

"Chief Murdoch, you know this man?" Murrue asked, curiously. While Naruto had his grin while Mnema and Gaara had expecting sudden reaction.

"Of course, I know that son of a bitch! He's may be older than me, and not just being a mechanic as I am, but this bastard is one hell of an Engineer, and includes a part-time scientist accordingly, he's known to design and building new space ships like the famous Tsiolkovsky. And until I haven't heard from him since after we part ways, he and I used to be classmates back in a day." The Chief Engineer explained.

Murdoch steps towards to the man, who being recognized.

"It's been a long time, eh, Cid Highwind?"

 **(AN:** **Surprised! I had to decide Cid from Final Fantasy 7; he will be taken a role towards Nadi, so far based on my first Disney x Final Fantasy X-over game - the Kingdom Hearts.** **)**

The man named Cid Highwind, about older than Kojiro Murdoch, he has blonde hair and blue eyes (like Naruto thought he is his descendant which he is claim to be) and facial stubble. He wears a pair of goggles with a packet of cigarettes strapped underneath the band. He wears a light blue T-shift with a sweater tied around his waist and his green pants.

"Heh, its sure does, Kojiro. It's been a while!" Cid replied, as he and Murdoch give a brotherly hug and as he part ways as the latter spoke up, questioned.

"So, how's your life doing these days after we haven't seen each other? Why you haven't contact me, if we can meet up on a bar here in this colony." Murdoch asked.

"I'm doing AOK, thank you very much! I was busy as hell, I'm married, and doing my own projects that I had made so far over those years, and also, same goes with you with doing Mobile Suits maintenance." Cid replied.

Murdoch surprised hearing claimed he was doing over those years.

"Wait, you married?" He asked, receives a nod from Cid, and show him a wedding band. "Holy shit, are you serious!?"

Cid nods again, and Murdoch muttered.

"Damn, I guess that you did have good times." He said to the blonde engineer's wonderful lifetime.

"Something liked that." Cid reply shrugged. "So anyway, we'll catch up, later. Right now, we better get going on our hands, knowing according to the boss about this mess."

Murdoch nods his head understandable, as until something he heard it right.

"Wait, Boss? Who's your boss?" He asks wondering, as Cid could answer, as the latter went towards Naruto who stood besides Murrue, causes a sudden click on his head with revelation. "Oh~, are you kidding me!?"

Murrue, Mu, Natarle, and the crew were shocked expecting seeing another older blonde like Naruto, which appears to be the people who associate with, what Murdock claimed to be his friend, and appears to be the people who is working with, was in their eyes.

On Murrue's case, she didn't expecting Naruto being a 26-year old within a teenage state on the eyes.

"Man, and here I thought he's the boss. But damn, I didn't the kid surely taken a lot of responsible." Mu stated. Which it's true, which Naruto is an immortal, knowing that regarding what he is.

With Cid went to Naruto, give the blonde a nod, which made the latter replied his gesture.

"Is that everything on those trailers, Cid?" Naruto asked, while Menma and Gaara stood behind him.

"Yes boss, it hell sure does, we got everything in the list for Gusion, includes the Grazes and a Shiden. Extra ammo and anything is loaded on the cargo. Oh! And includes your new weapon for Barbatos, Gusion, and Bael; my gang and I manage to complete it, under your request, hope that knowing you needed some extra hands." Cid answered, handed them a PDAs.

Naruto, Menma, and Gaara took them in each, as any of them looks over its specs, along with anything on the list that regarding its arsenals, munitions, provisions, and includes water.

Not to mention, that they had mentally stated regarding having their own versions of nuclear energy source since N-Jammer since 'April Fool's Crisis', so far that able to gain unlimited energy for the Mobile Suits.

Naruto looked over the specs of a new Beam Launcher for Barbatos, knowing its suited for both close and range situations, it is a combination of sword and gun, knowing he looks eager to have his mobile suit to be wielding it. Knowing that because of its capable of launched crescent wave, with a extended grip of the weapon, so that Barbatos can hold it in one-hand.

Making Naruto smiles at the image of Arsenals that Barbatos wanted to wield.

Next is Menma, who nod slightly at the specs, he considered for having two weapons - one is primary and a backup. As he seeing the weapons, one of them is a handheld beam assault rifle, besides of the Beam Vulcan guns, he did found a suitable weapon for Bael, which consist of its feature is a marksman rifle, knowing that he needed to, that besides with its close-quarters' arsenals, besides its winged electromagnetic cannons.

And then, a backup weapon, which consists of form a pistol with chargeable shot capabilities, knowing its output will compare to Strike's Agni Beam Launcher, and even with semi-automatic, even firing a bolts of energy. And so, he had Bael to wield a pair of them, instead.

Lastly is Gaara, knowing his Gusion will equipped with a 120mm Long Range Rifles and Smoothbore Guns on his options; which until his MS will be wielding any of the new variety of arsenals with the beam weapon technology?

Each of them was design by themselves, and has the crew to build it on the secret location where developed new weapons, until reach it's completely and then armed and ready.

Which of course, build in a arsenals with a chakra crystal served as a core, with conducting properties since the ancient times, unlikely to Naruto's necklace that once belong to the Shodaime Hokage - Hashirama Senju, who gotten a hold on it, since given it to his wife Mito as a gift.

Which the crystal used for restrain and surpasses the chakra of the Bijuu to prevent from the Jinchuuki went out of control with chakra itself is so uncontrollable like Naruto was, when he's was still 13 (4th tail state) towards 16 (5th to almost 9th until his father Minato intervene and fix the seal) when he never get to control the chakra of Kyubi (before Kurama), properly.

But, only a Mokuton (Wood-Release) Kekkai Genkai (Bloodline Limit) to restrain it, because of its so rare that could easily binds a Bijuu like Kurama since the intense batter against Hashimama and Madara Uchiha, the only person bare its rare bloodline is Tenzo aka Yamato.

Until now, Naruto and his gang found a mine contains numerous of Chakra Crystals been beneath the very deep on Earth, so they buried hidden the mine's location to prevent expedition group for finding it, using the same method as the Akatsuki's hidden Bijuu extraction site since Gaara was kidnapped, extract his bijuu and die, and now revived (by Elder Chiyo).

Adding the bonus that because having chakra-conducting metals, along with its crystals to the mix, during in ancient times, which means that they can still use elemental-imbued arsenals with it, provide by chakra itself, whenever the connecting with their respective Mobile Suits.

Now, back to the specs of Gaara's new arsenals for Gusion, one is a high-powered assault rifle roles in close-quarters and medium-range battles, includes with superior instant firepower and decent accuracy. This particular assault rifle has a blade underneath the rifle.

"So Cid, I'm guessing that those weren't being tested yet after the completion." Naruto said guessing.

"Yeah, that's right, boss. That's all there's to it to get it done since we manage to make another if that's okay for sure." The Engineer replied.

"It's fine, as long as we don't want anyone to get their hands on." Naruto said, insisted and telling Cid regarding the most important projects that they had made. "Anyway, let's get the others loaded into the Archangel."

"Oh, you mean that…" Cid began to say, until he caught the sight of the Archangel before him with his eyes widen with remarkable sight. "Whoa! Hot Damn! I wasn't expecting the Earth Forces have built something with a heavenly sight!"

Hearing Cid's remarkable comment, as Murdoch grins and pinching his nose.

"Yes she is, Cid. Archangel is one hell of a ship." The chief mechanic confirmed.

"I guess that I was amazed that seeing the ship with that size that could fit about 12 or more. And I'm sure that the boss will ask the person who is in-charge." Cid stated.

"It's true Mr. Highwind, the Archangel is a magnificent ship. And I've know about you regarding building your achievements for developing space ship similar to what you claimed late George Glenn's Tsiolkovsky." Murrue stated.

"It sure does, and also I was the part of who developed the Mobile Workers." Cid replied as the Hawk stepped in hearing his claims.

"Wait, you did?" Mu says, looked surprised the person who developed Mobile Workers under Teiwaz, is right before him. "I thought that was Shera?"

"She's my wife; she can take care of my place while I'm helping Naruto here." Cid replied gesture at his fellow blonde.

"So that's explains a lot, wait, but why…" The Hawk could say to give a question.

"It's her surname's alias; don't want gotten those 'blue and pure world' psychos attention." Cid interjected, receives a nod from Mu, knowing the meaning what he refer to.

As Naruto turns to Murrue (almost becoming his well-aware for being love interests), and says given her permission, as taken command of the Archangel.

"Ms. Murrue, with your permission for my request, I hope that you needed all the help we can get to leave this colony until ZAFT will be back to strike back, with my group." Naruto says.

Murrue could not hesitated, but knowing the Archangel gotten supplies since there's civilians on-board that needed to be fed all of the water and supplies being salvaged in Morgenroete, which of course that knowing all the shelters were being full, and some of them were too far from any location that being closed to their current location which its unable to get there.

Knowing that acquires more supplies and water resource since knowing the colony in Heliopolis will collapse, and includes the Le Creuset Team of ZAFT will come again, knowing cannot risk for remain in the colony, until needed to depart and leave Heliopolis as soon as possible, knowing getting repairs on where Kira had instantly put a huge hole onto it.

She had gotten a feeling if telling the interior regarding the shelters on this colony were being full, completely. Knowing Heliopolis will break, soon.

"Very well, Naruto-kun. Permission granted." Murrue replied, addressing Naruto with a suffix.

"Lieutenant Ramius, are you sure?" Natarle inquired.

"Yes, I made my decision, the chances are needed require more water and provisions for the civilians on-board the Archangel and us that included; knowing we cannot risk remain here in this colony to gather everything in such a hurry, so we needed all the help to get and includes rations and provisions, knowing taken within days towards Earth with supplies." Murrue reply and explained.

"I see…than I respect your decision." Natarle said accepted, as she turns to Naruto. "How many people are there besides Mr. Highwind, Uzumaki?"

"Call me Naruto, Ensign; Menma and I are both Uzumakis, so you better remember that." Naruto insisted, which causes the raven-haired feeling embarrassed at what she had addressed.

"My apologized, Mr. Naruto." Natarle apologized.

"Apology accepted. My group is consists of 47, plus me, Menma, Gaara, and Cid, that makes us 51." The blonde reply acceptable, as he turns towards Cid with a nod to signals him to call out the others

"You got it!" Cid replied, as he turns to the trucks and calls out.

"ALRIGHT, YOU NUMBSKULLS! GET INTO IT! WE HAVE RIGHT BEHIND SCHEDULE!"

With Cid's outbursts, causes the trucks' door panels opens, along with cargo doors, causes the crew of the Archangel looked shocked in surprised, sans Murrue, Natarle, and Mu, expecting to a group of Naruto had called in, on their eyes, and expecting seeing them got out of their trucks.

Some of them were teens about Kira and his friends' ages, very few of them were young adults (about age 15 or less), but the 'majority' of them were…children.

"They were…" Murrue and Natarle began, in disbelief.

"…kids?" Mu finished their sentence, seeing 'children' step out on their transportation.

Seeing the trio's group were children, armed with teeth and includes brought out some equipment; consists of wearing army green long-sleeve jackets and/or coats underneath their happen to a black tightsuit, and most of them wearing short-sleeved shirts and/or t-shirts with different types of color like white or orange. And with gray cargo pants (R133/G125/B112) and/or different colored ones like brown or tan with knee padded guards, and black army boots (with different designs).

Seeing with no guardians or adult were supervised them, knowing that expecting what most of the Archangel crew sans the officers. Knowing Cid is the only man who taken care, but, who else among those children.

 **(AN: Taken some difficulty for the described of the Tekkadan's uniform.)**

And the others were also wearing different jackets - a tan (R165-G139-B122) and Gray (-80%: R56, G53, B52).

 **(AN: They were Formerly CGS-now-Tekkadan Jacket.)**

Noticing had white flower (of Tekkadan) symbols like the ones on Naruto's Barbatos' top of the hatch's flap cockpit.

They could hear 'Come on, everyone! Let's move, let's move! Get the cargo loaded onto the ship!' and/or 'Alright, sweethearts! You hear the man! We don't want to waste our time!' outburst of any of the pre-teens or teens, which noticing among the 20 armed with new type of Assault Rifles, Battle Rifles and SMGs that never seen before.

Murrue looks shook onto her core, knowing that those were, by judging their expressions and even the way they act…

"They're…Child soldiers…?" Murrue muttered speechless at the sight of teenage armed with guns.

"Yes, Ms. Murrue. They are…" Gaara confirmed, causes the female brunette turns him, before she could say something outrages and can't accepted the facts, as he interjects.

"If you want to say something it's wrong to have children into the battlefield which it's common in several parts on Earth…All of these children were orphans, most of them had parents. They work in arms factories, along with every company, and when they were grow up on within the state of age, they want to join either Earth Forces or the ZAFT, half of them were Naturals and half of them were Coordinators…"

"Eh?" Murrue uttered in shocked hearing claimed those children were and even their genetic states.

"…They seek revenge on other fractions, like the Blue Cosmos…when the Blue Cosmos that killed their parents and use their earning to support their younger siblings. There are countless child soldiers like these in either of those sides."

Natarle disbelief along with Mu frowns hearing the explanation of Gaara that those children were war orphans since the Blue Cosmos had killed their parents via Earth Forces, and includes the ZAFT did also the same results. Expecting them less regarding how feeling sympathy at these children had lost their lives. And so the former and Murrue were look relief, along with Murrue, regarding having their parents that still alive.

"Nowadays, anyone with a computer can get combat training. The FPS games these children love are distributed for free by these companies. Of course, it's all just virtual training. It's so easy for them to get absorbed by these war games. And before they know it, they're all in holding real guns. These kids end up fighting these wars that have nothing to do with their own lives. They think it's cool to fight like this. They think that combat is life. They don't need a reason to fight. After all, for them it's only a game." Gaara finished.

"Only a game, huh, I guess that these kids can accept the reality to going into the battlefield. No offence, I can't really blame those kids did wanted to avenged their parents." Mu says commented.

"Yeah, it's true Mu. The Natural-side being seen as traitors of humanity due to the connections and interacted with a Coordinator, and while the Coordinator-side wanted to avenge them by strike down the Blue Cosmos that they too had connection with the Earth Forces. Defeating all of these fractions won't change things, unless we stop them under the influence of hatred within them, the cycle will go, unbroken." Gaara replied confirming.

"We give them some education and how life works, if we taken side-tracked, and while the others, includes Coordinators, who had knowledge with it with well-learned, so decide to tutor them, and being support at each other. So far that knowing needed to be going to have their own normal lives after this conflict that needed to be stop." Menma stated.

"Wait, if any of them haven't taken their proper education, maybe I can help with it." Murrue says telling Menma and Gaara, along with Naruto, regarding something, knowing that she didn't a mother-figure to comfort them after losing their love ones during the war.

"Oh, that's right; you're a School Teacher, right?" Naruto inquired, receiving a nod from Murrue. "I guess that I can't help it, I would love to have someone if the kids will be like you."

"I'll always want to have fun with these kids, if that's okay that, I was curious about those kids do." Mu stated, as he turns to Naruto, after glances at the 'child soldiers' along with the other 20. "So, what names of your group, anyway?"

Before Naruto could answer Mu's question, the hatches each colored Mobile Workers – sky blue, brown, white/blue and orange, opens; the pilots steps out of their respective machines, to shown in the eyes of officers and crew of the Archangel.

There are 4 individuals consist of up to age 15-16 years old, but also wearing their own attires, includes their respective jackets or coats onto their MAs, before they took it on their tankette-like vehicles, wearing black bodysuit, minus its hands visible:

One of them is spiky blonde hair and blue eyes like Naruto and Cid, wearing a normal jacket with just long sleeves, unrolled.

Along with another with him as red hair with its hairstyle is raised up that defy gravity, wearing his own jacket with his sleeves being rolled onto his elbows.

The third one is young man of average height with tall black hair that is parted in the middle, dark brown eyes, also the jacket he wears, unrolled as the blonde.

And lastly, a white-haired albino pre-teen with a large tuft of his hair sticks out, it's rare someone born in white hair, he looks completely odd from his overbite, with a prominent chipped from tooth, noticing bags around his eyes, and freckles on his cheeks and includes he has grayish purple eyelids.

He had heavy jacket with orange underside, also his sleeves being rolled, too.

And then noticing something on their backs, it looks like some sort of backpack-like objects, which what purpose of those, anyway?

As the four boys went to Naruto, Gaara, and Menma who is with Murrue and the crew of the Archangel, as the blonde spoke up.

"Yo sensei, we got everyone what you have requested."

"That's good, Isaac, and I'm glad that everything for this fraction is ready to step in to this world." Naruto replied to his disciple Isaac, as turn to the white-haired boy. "How about you, Lincoln?"

"I'm doing awesome, sir. I'm surprised for called us in. I'm sure being the 'man with the plan' is ready to fight!" The white-haired boy named Lincoln replied, causes Naruto to nod.

And with Gaara glances at the three accompany.

"How about you, Garet?" The redhead sand user inquired.

"I'm so pump, sensei! I'm ready to kick some ass! I mean, you surely did have me coming though." Garet the redhead boy replies; causes Murrue frowns at the young man's choice of words.

With Menma turns to the last one, and says.

"How's your kenjutsu training, Ichika?"

"Doing great and well-improved, sir; Well, I'm glad to I was picked by you being his disciple like Naruto-sensei have Isaac. I'm glad that you didn't pick up anymore favorites." The black-haired named Ichika replied.

"That's good; now, we're prepared for moving out." Naruto declares.

With the four selected people nods, and so as they went onward towards to rejoin the others, as Murrue spoke up, questions Naruto regarding a group of child soldiers joining this matter.

"Naruto, how did you even formed a group of child soldiers? I mean Gaara and Menma told us about losing their parents. They maybe looked young like Kira does, and includes the ZAFT solders did look young that able to pilot a mobile suits. And I was wondering what's the name of your group is?"

Naruto sighs, as he turns to Murrue with a smile, causes her felt calm at that smile.

"Well, we are considered a NGO, secretly, we been form our own group consists of numerous of child soldiers that being orphaned during the war. We had trained them to prepared anything will do knowing that they had determination. Knowing regarding both ZAFT and Earth Forces continuous still under war. So many lives lost, many children lost their orphans, so we decide taken them in why separate ways. And I'm sure that its best that know we had to do is to remain hidden from public eyes until the time will come. We wanted to stop this war from endless cycle of hatred, if we had to…that is why we did build our own Mobile Suits, secretly. And I'm sure that you know the rest…"

Hearing from Naruto's explanation, which Murrue can't get the feeling regarding the public will knew about a group of child soldiers, under leaderships of three Mobile Suit pilots.

"So…what am I suppose us to do…?" She asked.

"Its best is not to tell a soul about our fraction being formed on outside of the public consists of Earth forces and ZAFT, knowing they will gotten their attention about us. So which the fact the ZAFT or other Earth Forces such as Blue Cosmos will had their eyes on us, knowing they will make us, enemies. Not to mention if I was with the Earth Forces, meaning that we be also magnet of troubles." Naruto replied.

Murrue and Natarle, along with Mu and crewmembers of the Archangel were speechless that regarding its true that knowing Blue Cosmos and ZAFT were enemies towards the fraction, knowing it's best to keep it in under secrecy.

"I will swear my oath to me and my crew to keep your group's existence, and until the time will come if our foes will learned…! To everyone, passed this rumor to the anyone for the group's existence, Is that understood!" Murrue exclaim declared.

The Crewmembers of the Archangel, includes Murdoch who also wanted to keep secrets, didn't wanted his old friend to be one of the targets, too. Knowing that keeping secrets to the public knowing if

"Oh! And as for the name of our group…We called ourselves…Tekkadan." The blonde immortal declared.

"Tekkadan? Is that what you said earlier during our conversation?" Murrue inquired.

"Yes, Tekkadan, it means 'Iron Flower', the iron flower that never wilts and never dies." Naruto replied.

"Whoa, a noble name. That explains the flower symbols on the back of their uniform jackets and includes your mobile suits." Mu says admitted at the name of the group of child soldiers.

Naruto smiles at Mu's compliment of their faction's name and the hidden meaning and then he spoke up again.

"Alright, let us reintroduced ourselves at the moment…" Naruto declared, as he steps forward and turns in front of Murrue, Natarle, Mu, and the crewmembers of the Archangel, along with Menma and Gaara stood beside him.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, one of the three founders and Big Boss/Leader of Tekkadan; nice to meet you all, dattebayo!" The blonde Former (7th) Hokage declared.

That surprises Murrue and the Archangel crew regarding this introduction as the founder.

"Gaara Sabaku, I'm also one of the three founders of Tekkadan, and Naruto's right hand man." The immortal redhead former (5th) Kazekage introduced.

"Menma Uzumaki, one of Tekkadan's three founders as well. Naruto's twin and also Head Medic in the Medical Corp., pleasure to meeting for such acquaintance." The immortal counterpart of Naruto finished.

"We're Tekkadan will make sure this ship will be delivered to Earth Forces' territory under employment." The three says at the same time with a bow in synch their respective hands on their hearts.

Everyone was stunned at the introduction, surprisingly that they are founders, and until Naruto's expression turn onto serious from his smile.

"Alright everyone! That introduction aside! The best to get moving, knowing what Mu said regarding ZAFT will attack anytime soon!"

The crewmembers of Archangel obliged which cannot say it twice, knowing can't stay idle for a while, while the rest who been the hanger to maintain the Strike and Mu's Zero, and so heading back to the warship, while the other members of Tekkadan is also assists them under Menma's orders.

With the crewmembers of Archangel did helping the members of Tekkadan for the mechanics and the same goes to the latter, and until most of them glances at the three trucks carried something what's under that tarp since they brought it in, so it is best to find out, soon enough…

 **(Chapter Ended - To be continued!)**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **(1).** I've looked over regarding the radio communications that with a sign says 'AUDIO ONLY' or 'VOICE ONLY', which feel free pick in both sides if I had to wrote it down, after all.

 **(2).** I did once seeing the ship did turn port and starboard sides, thank Assassin's Creed 4: Black Flag and Rogue, I did have experience in ships like the Jackdaw, Experto Crede, and Morrigan.

 **(3).** Decide to give a color code for Isaribi Space Ship, tell me what name is that color is? Please review it.

 **(4).** Just like old TMNT characters, the very FIRST ninja turtles before their personalities came in, the four consists of breaking fourth walls, eating pizzas, and the other is 2004 regarding. Not to mention the FIRST Naruto Uzumaki before Sasuke's introduction, along with Sakura, too.

 **(5).** I cannot use the names of the original (or fan-made) NaruSaku's children: Shinachiku and Hanami.

* * *

Hot damn! That was nicely done, although, I really wanted to make another long chapter of this, so I decide to create one of two parts of this episode, this is considered part 1. I hope that you'll like this chapter 3! Once again, review it if you like or not.

With the introductions of Tekkadan, I did come up with some arsenals besides that since did read some Wolf-related Gundam SEED stories in Fanfic, some of main characters wields a Hi-Power Pistol and M1911A1 and USP; and that includes katanas, too.

Especially custom-made Mobile Suits, with powerful weaponry that gotten so far, and includes sniper rifles that the Recon-type GINN have.

Anyway, I will prepare for having a list of weapons for Tekkadan, soon. I'm sure that until its finished, soon.

On the next statement, I had names of where anyone came from:

= Isaac, Jenna, Garet, and Ivan, along with Felix, Hama, Layana, and Hammet - From Golden Sun  
Noted: Mia will be making her appearance, soon. And that includes some antagonists as well.

= Lincoln Loud - from Loud House  
Note: Lily Loud will also making her appearance, soon as well.

There are more characters that I have gotten in my mind on the list, and I'm sure that is all.

* * *

 **Question(s):**

Is Cosmic Erahaving the petroleum resources or fossil fuel had run out? I wasn't well-aware about their important resources were being run dry during all those years. Did they replace fuel with energy battery, before nuclear?

Just answer with 'Yes' or No'.

* * *

Anyway, and I'm sure that the next part of this chapter will be intense of the part 2, and see you all to the next chapter.

P.S. DON'T flame this story, and I hate that some people bad and trash comment about this story, I've made that I've destroy it.

* * *

 **Last Chapter's Total:  
Favorites: **47 (+19) **  
Followers:** 47 (+15) **  
Views:** Ch 02: 444+  
 **Equal:** 1,549+

* * *

 **Started by:** 10/02/2018/2:55am

 **Finished** : 10/13/2018/5:27pm

 **Published:** 10/14/2018/4:38am

 **Edited:** N/A


	4. 04-Tekkadan & Collapsing Land Pt 02

**Chapter 04:** Arrival of Tekkadan and Collapsing Land Part 2

* * *

 **= Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era =**

* * *

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the Number 1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja, Jinchuuriki of the 9-tails; finds himself plunged into another war - the Bloody Valentine War; after living for a millennia, due to his immortality, will he once again help this world? Does the Cosmic Era really need his help? Let's find out.

Along with Menma Uzumaki, Naruto's counterpart, came from another dimension (aka RTN), having the same results as he does, he too had his love ones were fade from existence, and includes Gaara the Desert, or rather Gaara Sabaku, he too somehow granted an immortal life, and joined his friend for the eternal life, includes a certain tanuki who insists to be with his former-now-current Jinchuuriki.

And formed a group of pre-teen soldiers under their command, consists of 'the iron flower that never wilts and never dies'. And so, the Rise of Tekkadan is born…

* * *

Crossover: Naruto x Gundam SEED

Elements: Iron-blooded Orphans, Golden Sun, [?]

Pairing:

\- Naruto U. x Lacus C. x Murrue R.  
\- Kira Y. x Flay A.  
\- Memna U. x Natarle B. x ?  
\- Gaara S. x ?

* * *

YA-HA! THIS IS CZAR JOSEPH AND THIS IS PART 2 OF THIS STORY! THE IRON FLOWER MAELSTROM OF COSMIC ERA!

*Took out a pair of Custom M4A1 with 100-round drum mags*

*RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!*

*Empty bullets cases lands on the ground, clanking*

*After the barrage and went silence…*

…

…

Hehehehehehe… *like a devil, himself*

Anyway, like I said, this is the part 2 of chapter 3, since you may know that regarding Tekkadan is made their appearance, and I made Naruto, Menma, and Gaara are the founders of the group. They were like mercenaries; I did come up to add ranks for that.

I will let them show the Alaya-Vijnana System on their backs, and I will shown each character that when the introduction of Isaac, Garet, Ichika, and Lincoln, who are the only subjects for Alaya-Vijnana System implants.

Anyway, last chapter that was based on Big Mama/EVA who told (old) Solid Snake in MGS about the orphans who the former had taken them in; wanted to take resistance on GW within the System in the war economy. She form a group called 'Paradise Lost', there's tons of Easter Eggs that shown the portrait of MGS3.

I had been played MGS4 for a while, until Altair's Assassin Robes that gotten me obsessed with Assassin's Creed, until now that I able to play Black Flag along with Freedom Cry and Rogue. Anyway,

So, I guess that you could say…walang problema!

* * *

= {~} [] {~} = Replied Review = {~} [] {~} =

 **HaseoUzumakiNamikaze:** Sorry, some my fellow writer wanted Shin x Stella, and I'm afraid that I can't do that.

 **NinjaFang1331:** Thank you, I did I had to do to create two or more parts of this story because it is a completely long for doing so.

 **PhenexGundamKai:** I gotten the glance at Lupus Rex wields a Longsword; it sure did since you reply in PM.

Anyway, to all readers, PhenexGundamKai did claim that Lupus Rex did wield a Longsword, it came in Gundam Extreme Vs. 2. Which before it did confirmed to have Barbatos Lupus Rex wield it.

So, I'm sticking with a longsword, with my own version design of it.

 **ericsofly2:** Thank you and I will try, it is worth of challenge. And I'm sure that it will be an excellent work, and until now it's here.

 **YeagerMeister3:** Replied in each chapter:

 **CH001:** Sorry to say, this is the best option for me, I know it's hard to understand those paragraph lines, but the best is to deal with it. I did most of the time of habits of mine.

 **CH002:** Yeah, it is a nice battle for Barbatos, Bael, and Gusion.

* * *

 **Noticed: I had received permission from LoDsIx regarding borrowing the lines of Maelstrom of Cosmic Era; because I will be revised and write this story and even this is a different one, of course.**

 **Hope that you'll be expecting than this, due to my very experience of Gundam SEED, since the original was being announced, and I didn't have best time to getting all of the episodes, and includes Remastered version and the rest.**

 **This story will be so~ epic…!**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts and mental-link'_

 **"Demonic Speech and calls out Technique"**

 ** _'Demonic thoughts/Mental-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication/Speakers/Intercom"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech/News Broadcast"]**

[[Text Messaging/Monitor Screen]] – From the messenger's name.

* * *

During most of my ideas regarding Mobile suit-size beam weaponry based on films with futuristic weapons, it is completely worth of shot for having them in the story.

And that includes an Anti-Mobile Suit weapon like I'd seen it in the UC that they had that could destroy one. It will be difficult for me to find a suitable weapon(s) for that. Like in Titanfall that using Anti-Titan weapons that gain serious firepower towards to the Titan that heavily damaged.

Well, just like the fact that needed for some time to think and what kind of arsenal that will do…also, there is a film called 'Transmorphers', not Transformers, it is about an army of alien robots invade and kills humans on Earth and then conquers the planet, with heavy resistance fighters to reclaim their home on the surface within years living underground.

I was hoping for what kind of weapons that could defeat them…

10/19/2018/12:46am – Today, I watch the trailer of RWBY Volume 6, its coming right about Oct. 26, or at least, right about now. With Team RWBY reunited, so delivering the Relic of Knowledge to Atlas will be difficult task.

It looks to me that Adam was looked down by his own White Fang for abandon his people. He deserved it for leaving them, without their leader. He wasn't a leader material after Sienna's death.

That includes new characters will made their appearance and introduction. During the trailer, I was hoping what is so important regarding Emerald after Cinder's defeat, by the hands of Raven Branwen.

* * *

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto by the famous** **Masashi Kishimoto** **and/or Gundam SEED in Sunrise.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 04: Introduce Tekkadan and Collapsing Land Part 2]**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _"Oh! And as for the name of our group…We called ourselves…Tekkadan." The blonde immortal declared._

 _"Tekkadan? Is that what you said earlier during our conversation?" Murrue inquired._

 _"Yes, Tekkadan, it means 'Iron Flower', the iron flower that never wilts and never dies." Naruto replied._

 _"Whoa, a noble name. That explains the flower symbols on the back of their uniform jackets and includes your mobile suits." Mu says admitted at the name of the group of child soldiers._

 _Naruto smiles at Mu's compliment of their faction's name and the hidden meaning and then he spoke up again._

 _"Alright, let us reintroduced ourselves at the moment…" Naruto declared, as he steps forward and turns in front of Murrue, Natarle, Mu, and the crewmembers of the Archangel, along with Menma and Gaara stood beside him._

 _"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, one of the three founders and Big Boss/Leader of Tekkadan; nice to meet you all, dattebayo!" The blonde Former (7th) Hokage declared._

 _That surprises Murrue and the Archangel crew regarding this introduction as the founder._

 _"Gaara Sabaku, I'm also one of the three founders of Tekkadan, and Naruto's right hand man." The immortal redhead former (5th) Kazekage introduced._

 _"Menma Uzumaki, one of Tekkadan's three founders as well. Naruto's twin and also Head Medic in the Medical Corp., pleasure to meeting for such acquaintance." The immortal counterpart of Naruto finished._

 _"We're Tekkadan will make sure this ship will be delivered to Earth Forces' territory under employment." The three says at the same time with a bow in synch their respective hands on their hearts._

 _Everyone was stunned at the introduction, surprisingly that they are founders, and until Naruto's expression turn onto serious from his smile._

 _"Alright everyone! That introduction aside! The best to get moving, knowing what Mu said regarding ZAFT will attack anytime soon!"_

 _The crewmembers of Archangel obliged which cannot say it twice, knowing can't stay idle for a while, while the rest who been the hanger to maintain the Strike and Mu's Zero, and so heading back to the warship, while the other members of Tekkadan is also assists them under Menma's orders._

 _With the crewmembers of Archangel did helping the members of Tekkadan for the mechanics and the same goes to the latter, and until most of them glances at the three trucks carried something what's under that tarp since they brought it in, so it is best to find out, soon enough…_

* * *

 **(Gundam IBO Opening 1: Raise you Flag - Starts)**

 **(Instrument Background: 0:00-0:06)**

~"Raise your flag"~

~"Koe no kagiri"~  
~"Koe no kagiri"~  
~"Koe no kagiri sakende"~

~"Kitto itsuka"~  
~"Itsuka dokoka"~

~"Yume o mitsuzuke samayou!"~

~"Under Pressure you are waiting for direction"~  
~"Going on a road without your mind"~  
~"All misleads they give ignoring our decision's"~  
~"Killing yourself your soul we have inside"~

~"Agaki tsuzuke taore kujike"~  
~"Hai agatte hashiri tsuzukete"~  
~"Owarinaki"~  
~"Yume no ma to ma"~

~"We can struggle and muzzle the world before it fades away~

~"Raise your flag"~

~"Koe no kagiri"~  
~"Koe no kagiri"~  
~"Koe no kagiri sakende"~

~"Kitto itsuka"~  
~"Itsuka dokoka"~

~"Tadoritsuku to shinjite"~

~"Come on and raise your flag"~  
~"So just raise your flag"~

~"Nando kujike mayoedo"~  
~"Iki no kagiri"~  
~"Tsuzuku kagiri"~

~"Yume o mitsuzuke samayou!"~

 **(Intro Ended)**

* * *

 **(Chapter Starts - Continues)**

 **==Moment Later; at Archangel's Bridge==**

After the introduction of Tekkadan, most of the mechanics and crew were shocked accordingly to the other crewmember regarding the name of the group, which seeing how much these kids did learn how to maintain those machines, and also loading their transportations and even filling extra water supplies and provisions that knowing gotten from the Morgenroete, they needed everything they get for feeding all the citizens on-board the ship since this incident.

With Murrue sighed after her phone call ended then she placed the phone into the Captain's chair. She turns to addressed Natarle and Mu, and while Naruto is gazing at the area of Heliopolis, so he can get to overheard their briefing.

"I'm told that the Colony Interior is almost one hundred percent evacuated but with that last incident, the alert is up to nine." She explained. This is what she was expecting to getting the feeling something bad of this situation that knowing the shelters were almost full up to 100%.

"Which means that the shelters have been completely locked…" Mu concluded glance towards to Natarle, before having a thought then turns back to Murrue.

"What'll happen to those kids? I meant the kids in Heliopolis." He added.

This earned him a look from the females, as before Murrue went besides Natarle, after the raven-haired ensign eyes on her and then back to Mu.

"I mean, it's too late to look for a shelter to throw them back into, isn't it?" He reasoned when the two women focused on him.

"I agreed with you, Lieutenant La Flaga, about Lieutenant Ramius detained those children. Because they have seen military secrets. So we can't just let them go." Natarle corrected him.

"But what about the ones who own those 3 Mobile Suits out there? He and his compatriots save Lieutenant Ramius and the kid." The Hawk of Endymion reasoned, mentioned Kira, as he continues.

"I mean, Naruto surely did introduce Tekkadan to us, but a child soldiers group exact, which they are considered a secret Non-governmental organization, like the Morgenroete and the Terminal. But we can't exactly keep them detained since we've got no jurisdiction over them. Plus if I had to have to guessed, they don't take orders well from authority figures. If anything, those other kids with them will be receive orders from them, too."

"Not to mention, the rumored Cid Highwind, himself. I've heard he's the best Engineer and Part-time scientist for developed new engines since nuclear fissions were disabled by N-Jammers. He spent years to conduct new source of energy besides since fossil fuel were wasted." Natarle concludes the explanation.

Which it's true regarding Cid will find and developed an alternate energy source besides nuclear and old fossil fuel/petroleum; it is clear that using just solar energy that converts into fuel for powering up the ships, knowing Cid 'Ahab' Highwind will never back down for finding the solution to be ensure regarding ZAFT still had those annoyance N-Jammers active.

Which that the Hawk agrees, and as Mu had eyes on Murrue, who seeing her looked pretty closed to the young blonde kid, he wasn't feeling jealous at Naruto for seeing had his eyes on her.

"Personally, I'm glad that he decide to stay with us, includes with a band of child soldiers with him, along with Menma and Gaara. Of course, we are all thankful for them for bringing help." Mu stated, as he continues stares at him. "One more thing, what are your thoughts on Naruto when you get…'close' to the kid, hmm?"

That causes Murrue shook, before build up pink tints, as she quickly turns her head away, and replied.

"What brings you up that question, Lieutenant? I'm just curious since I confront him for some questions." She reply cannot shutter, wanted to deny Mu's question, knowing she did have a feelings towards to the young whiskered blonde.

"Ho, is that so? My apologized, Lieutenant. No reason." Mu replied, which meant was knowing she up to young boys, if he had to guessed it, meaning knowing she started her move on Naruto.

"Anyway, let's change the subject about we may need to rely on the power of the Strike." Murrue says decide to defuse this subject. "As well as the other three Mobile Suits: Barbatos, Bael, and Gusion."

"You're going to use those in battle, again?" Natarle objects at Archangel's next-line command of the ship.

"How else are we supposed to make our escape without them. Naruto decide to stay with his brothers and that includes Tekkadan." Murrue reasoned to which Natarle released a grunt, and then turns to her for some question that had in her mind on the her last sentence.

"What brought up regarding a group of child soldiers, Lieutenant Ramius?" She asked.

"Because knowing they did had experience before when I seen it in their eyes, I'm sure that child solider is common and even legal that letting the young age children going on the battlefield that being forced to wield a gun, and after what happens to their parents. And it is hard for say that there's no option against Naruto-kun's choice. So, it best that we need Tekkadan's help, and I'm sure that Naruto and his brothers will know what they'll doing. So, I'll put a faith on them." Murrue replied, reassured.

"…Very well, ma'am, I will not deny your decision." Natarle reply respected the Archangel's new captain.

"Have the kids in Heliopolis agreed to do it?"

With Mu's questioned to the female brunette, and so as Natarle had spoke up.

"Why don't you pilot one of them this time, Lieutenant La Flaga?" Natarle suggested.

Hearing that, this made Mu give her an incredulous look and exaggerative gesture.

"Hey, don't be silly!" He responded. "There's no way I can use any of those things!"

Natarle gives him a confused look, as Mu explains.

"Haven't you seen the OS that the kid told us he rewrote?" He asked her, remained the raven-haired Ensign that he rewrote the OS, so the Gundam would be able to move properly unlike how it did before he was forced to do so, as he concludes.

"There's no way a normal human being, like me, can pilot that thing. And those other Mobile Suits are definitely out of the question. Which only those three boys can maintain it; since you did give those ordered to the engineers not touch their machines beside Tekkadan kids, Lieutenant Ramius." He finished.

Murrue nods agrees which it said is true about Kira did rewrote the OS, and includes ordering Murdoch and the rest did only focus on the Strike and Mu's Moebius Zero, and while Tekkadan members are the only group of children (meaning 20 mechanics side, lead by Cid and Ivan) touching them, if knowing the time will come for the three Mobile Suit pilots will tell them their background stories.

"Then make him change it back to…" Natarle spoke up.

Natarle had pause her sentence from finishing, quickly realizing that having him do so would be ill-advised since nobody could use it even before it's been rewritten, and meaning there isn't anything more they could do until they get to EA territory.

"In any case, it seems inappropriate to put a civilian in charge of such valuable military hardware especially a Coordinator who is still just a kid!" She said.

"So, are you preferring we simply leave and offer ourselves as an easy target?" Mu continued back, as he lay back as ever even in a situation like this.

"By the way, there is something forgot to mentioned, have you all notice the three trucks were being loaded onto the hanger? Some of the kids from Tekkadan claimed that they were meant for Isaac, Garet, and Lincoln? Three of those kids that Naruto and his gang knew, right?" He added accordingly when he meet group of Tekkadan.

"I agreed with Lieutenant La Flaga, I was wondering what they are, as well. It's something that what Mr. Menma Uzumaki wasn't telling us." Natarle concluded, curious at those three trucks, using Naruto's full name than his brother.

"It's true…although, as for that white haired kid that gotten me curious, I was a bit surprised the name of this kid after the old American's Fourth president. I had to get a hand it to ya, he's sure is a nice kid." Mu concluded, and looked eager for meeting that white-haired boy.

 **==Archangel; Hanger==**

A certain white haired boy floating in Zero-G, staring at the photo of a family of 13 (2 parents, 10 daughters/sisters and 1 son/brother), so far that when it's been 3 years he went to this world for just so-called…well, it is best to not to brought it up those painful memories, and focus on something other than that.

"Yo, Lincoln!"

Lincoln tensed turns to see Ivan, came to him, as the former grab the photo and pockets it, and turns to the latter.

"Oh, what's up, Ivan?"

"Not much, I was checking on you. Can't help to see the photo you got that." Ivan replied.

"…Yeah…I guess so, can't say much because that…*sighs frustrated*…I can't even get everything in my head, and since I took Lily away from this place where I was used to live…and I have nothing else to do to tell my friends about I've run away." Lincoln replied.

"Hey, I know what they do to you. It best that don't bring out the painful past. Better knowing that you did thank to Mr. Naruto for had you under your wing." The young blonde stated.

"Yeah, he sort of like a big brother to me, I never had, since my 'parents' didn't give me a brother as well." The white-haired boy replied recalled his time for 3 years Naruto did help him.

"Not to mention you did fed your sister Lily, when you did brought her with you, when she's still months old. I guess that knowing being a responsible older brother. Speaking of which, how's she?" Ivan said.

"She's at Isaribi with the others, can't bring her here knowing it's risky to have her into the battlefield. I'm glad that I did tell her to do, and she told me to be careful and be back alive." Lincoln answered.

"That's good for you that Lily have faith on you, and I'm sure that your sister will be fine." Ivan said assured.

 **==Archangel; With Isaac==**

Isaac was staring at the truck with a largest object, covered in tarp. Knowing this will be his temporary unit until his Gundam frame MS is complete. Knowing his sensei Naruto did built him based on the original.

"Isaac!"

His thoughts were cut off, and then form a smile on his face, and then turn to expected to see a beautiful brownish-red haired girl with brown eyes, wearing a pink sweater with red accents, and include a black shirt with sports shorts underneath, and include stocking and shoes.

Also wearing a jacket with a Tekkadan symbol onto her left chest, she also part of among the group of 47 or more that under founders' choice.

"Oh Jenna, hey!" Isaac says to his approval girlfriend, seeing her approaching to him, as he caught her. "I'm guessing that you'll be temporary being part of this ship's cafeteria cook."

"Yes, Mr. Naruto given an approval to Lieutenant Ramius, they needed more just anyone to be fed." Jenna replied.

"Well, that's good for you. And I'm forward for trying out your cooking." Isaac says eager, causes Jenna blushed at his eagerness.

"Y-Yes, I'm sure that you did." She replies with a smile.

And so, both Isaac and Jenna share their kiss, passionate…

 **==Archangel; With Gaara==**

Gaara is passing by the officers' quarters on the corridors, and heading toward to the civilians' quarters, from there, can see Kira's friends, and while seeing the brunette Coordinator is asleep after this incident. After he had finished adjusting and maintain his Gusion.

"Oh, Mr. Gaara, I didn't expecting see you here."

The redhead caught his attention at seeing Miriallia Haw.

"Hello, Ms. Haw." He greeted.

"Please, call me Miriallia or Mir, take your pick." Miriallia insisted, receives a nod from Gaara. "So, I was hoping that I wanted to talk to you something, I mean, I was shocked for you and your friends are Mobile Suit pilots, but being Naturals, too."

"What is that?"

"Nothing much, I'm only curious about the rumor if it's true about…ah…having a group of people with you guys, right? They were about our age, and less than 15." Miriallia inquired.

"Yes, they did make their choice for wanted to fight. We didn't force them, but to offer them a choice." Gaara confirmed.

"But why? It's not right for having orphan kids put themselves on the war, why would you guys do such a thing!" Miriallia says looked pretty upset about child soldiers under their command, it was completely wrong for losing their innocence.

Gaara sighs for expecting how people react regarding most of the crewmembers on this ship spreading rumors about Tekkadan.

"I know how hard that is unacceptable for their choices. I assure you that we will help us for their goals to stop for this war." Gaara replied.

"So…you guys are like…a peacekeeping group or something?" Miriallia asked.

"Something like that, anyway, how's your friend Kira, doing?" Gaara replied.

"He's resting after the last fight; he has been through a lot. It was tough for him." Mir answered.

"I see…So, how are you all doing? Did you and your friends have discussion while we were at the hanger, about this whole fiasco?"

"Yes, but we were hoping for Ms. Ramius will let us go, if we'll be allowed to leave because we saw a military secret." Miriallia answered to Gaara's question.

"Guess we can't blame you and your friends for getting involved and caught the military secret. Now, do any of your friends have your thoughts toward to your friend, Kira?" Gaara questioned.

"Oh, ah, let's just say, Kuzzey stated about Kira rewrote the OS on the Mobile Suit that he piloted in. It's 100% sure that Kira didn't know anything about it. Knowing that claimed Kira is a Coordinator and none of us, cared. I mean, you and your gang did stood up to them against the people who hate Coordinators."

Gaara nods confirmed which it's true about stood up Coordinators, accordingly to Naruto regarding he witnessed Kira's fight when Murrue's lack of mobile suit piloting skills without simulation, he did rewrote the OS since he had first noticing the fought a GINN.

Miriallia continues to explain during their last conversation.

"Kuzzey said that Coordinators born who have their genes altered can do all sort of these amazing things. But to them, it's just 'tough'. He did say, if everyone in ZAFT like that. Do the Earth Forces have any chance fight against them, that's all what he had said, right?"

Until Miriallia suddenly flinched for seeing Gaara forms a cold glare hearing what she said from Kuzzey.

"Is that so…Where's Kuzzey Buskirk?"

"At the quarters we're in?" Mir replied Gaara's demand, looked a bit nervous at those eyes. "I told Tolle about I'm going interview any of you guys, like I was a part-time reporter. And why did you want from Kuzzey?"

"For some reason about tables have turned what he had claimed." The redhead replied as he went to the quarters, as Miriallia follows him behind.

At the civilian quarters, Kira is still resting, while Tolle, Sai, and Kuzzey were on their bunks, while Miriallia still outside going to questions Naruto and his gang, and includes the rumored Tekkadan is on-board on the Archangel.

"I was wondering why Mir is going to find and questioned either of Naruto, Menma and Gaara." Tolle wondered, spoke up for another conversation.

"I'm sure that she'll be fine, Tolle. Knowing those guys are Mobile Suit pilots." Sai assures him.

"I was wondering during Lieutenant La Flaga questions them what if they are Coordinators, too?" Kuzzey inquired.

"Don't be silly, Kuzzey, Kira thought that too, if they are. They did save him and Ms. Ramius when we had seen the fight." Sai denied his claimed about Naruto and his brothers were Coordinators.

"I know, but I…I just can't get the feeling that they were like 'them'." Kuzzey says blanched. He had slight fear of Coordinators, until Kira is one of them, he wasn't afraid at all.

Sai was about to speak up.

*Slap!*

"Ow!" Kuzzey winched, feeling a hit on the back of his head, as he rubbing it, as he turns to who slap him, causes him to quickly steps back in fright to be greet by Gaara's cold furrowed eyes with arms crossed.

"Really? What you said is true what Miriallia told me. Did you think that you forgot about us? If we would had to tell you all, my gang and I are Naturals. We're stronger and faster than Kira, no offence for that, I can tell that he's still asleep." Gaara said firmly.

As the redhead immortal (former) Kazekage glances at the sleeping Kira, and continues.

"Kira may have had his genes altered but he still had to work to be the person he is today. In this world there is no easy path, like Naruto claimed there are no short-cuts. We all have to try are hardest to become better than we were yesterday. Kir-No, all Coordinators are the same. All that matters…is this."

Gaara pointed to his heart, which he was being inspired by Naruto after being come into his senses when he was 13 back in the day, and continues.

"Some of the Earth Forces don't believe that Coordinators are human since they messed with the natural order. However, humanity is just a word. I bet that there are demons in this world that have more humanity then some people. That's why most of us know that things will be fine. We can't give up hope for a brighter tomorrow. We will protect it, and same goes with my friends, your final hope! If any of us fail then we will become your new hope!"

Gaara's speech brought smiles to their faces. No matter like what Naruto did was always able to bring them out of their despair.

Their eyes had a new determination in them. They will survive!

 **==Archangel; With Menma==**

Menma checking Bael's screen, looking forward to equipped his range weapon onto this Mobile Suit. So far, knowing that every time soon, and so, as he turns his eyes onto a family photo of his family: himself, his wife Sakura (RTN), and even his two children - Naruto (also RTN) and Mito. **(5)**

Since this photo had a seal is being placed by Menma to prevent from this picture from faded for how long it will remain unchanged.

So, named his son Naruto after his counterpart, knowing he was told by his parents about he was being saved by the darkness of hatred, seeing that he had his blonde hair with his mother's green eyes, his son's features is looked exactly like his counterpart after all.

He was very grateful at his counterpart for his life has being saved from what he had done when he was controlled. Until now regarding he haven't felt like forever since his wife's passing in the old age, and he felt like he wasn't ready to move on from his beloved Sakura (RTN).

Not to mention, he can't shake the feeling when he had lay eyes on Natarle.

 ** _'Still thinking about her?'_**

Hearing Kuro (Black Kurama)'s question, Menma ignoring it, continue working on the screen.

 ** _'…I know you felt grief for seeing your love ones died in the sands of time. Same goes with Naruto and Gaara, I-'_**

 _'I know, Kuro…'_ Menma says interjected his tenant in his mind. _'…I just…I just can't stop thinking about her…! After all the centuries, passed, I…'_

Menma slap his hand onto his face; tried to force himself not shed tears, it painful and devastated for how everything in his life is being long gone. As he sighs, and with his hand remove his face and turns one more at his family's photo.

"…Sakura…I know you wanted me to move on? I'm sure that I won't disappoint you for seeing me with this…" He says to his late wife, as he takes the photo and then pockets it, as he laid his head resting on the cockpit, and closed his eyes to take a short nap.

 **==Archangel; the Bridge==**

The ship-wide alarm roared as a crewman named Delida is alerted to the fact that they no longer have visual communications to the surrounding area as evidenced by the static screen on his display as well as a large amount of jamming bars.

"Electrical interference throughout the colony!" He informed the bridge crew. "N-Jammer levels rising!"

"What?!" Natarle exclaimed as she turned her chair around to regard Delida.

Mu let out a grunt of annoyance as he can easily assume what's causing the problem.

"It seems he has no intention of waiting until we get out of here!" The Mobile Armor pilot remarked in annoyance. "That bastard!"

"Do they intend to hit us again within the colony?" Natarle asked him.

Which the Hawk silently nodded his head as he had seen what the masked commander is capable of at the Grimaldi Front even when he was using a ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver-Type in that battle.

"Especially in our current state?"

"Easy for them!" Mu stated playfully, "We can't fire, but they can fire as much as they want!"

 **==Archangel; Earlier, with Naruto==**

Naruto was on his cockpit of Barbatos, and while Murrue was accompany with, seeing him work, while seeing Menma doing their checking with Mobile Suits' status.

"So, what is so important for the new arsenals that Mr. Highwind had developed for Barbatos?" Murrue asked.

"Well…regarding having our Mobile Suits with its own beam weaponry than most Earth Alliance had given that hardware to Mobile Suits with the same arsenals like the Strike, which Barbato only had a 200mm Gun, that is. Well, you could say, don't judge it, there's something special about that." Naruto replied.

"Where are its guns? I didn't see it on either the head or shoulders."

"On its forearms, unlike to the head Vulcan guns that the Strike and the other four stolen units have." Naruto replied.

"I see, so, are you planning to equip it?"

"Yes, I was about to, considered a partner primary weapon besides the Longsword when not used. I had Cid to create a Multi-"

Just before Naruto could answer to Murrue, a PA system came to life that interrupts his sentence.

["Lieutenant Ramius, Please report to the bridge, immediately!"]

Hearing that, until PA is switch off, cause Naruto frowns.

"Well, it sounds like you are needed on the bridge, 'captain'." Naruto said teasingly, as he steps out Barbatos' cockpit.

"Yes, it appears so." Murre replied with a smile.

"Then allow me to accompany you and your fellow officers to the bridge, my captain." Naruto said with a foxy grin, bowing to her, and offering a hand.

That made Murrue blushed beat red with that sentence at the end, as she reply stuttered.

"T-Then, l-let's get g-going to t-the b-bridge."

As Murrue accepts, and as they were on their way to the Archangel's bridge…

 **==Archangel; Current, the Bridge==**

The automatic sliding door of the bridge opens, as Naruto and Murrue arrives, and was greeted by Mu and Natarle.

"What's the situation?" Murrue asked.

"The Le Creuset Team are Mobilizing. It appears they're not intent to wait for us any longer to come up of the colony like I thought they would." Mu informed.

"What! Then, if they attacked us here on this colony, that means we can't fire back, without causing collateral damage." Murrue says disbelief.

"Yes, I know, I've got a hand it to that bastard. He's giving us a hard time." Mu said with a serious look, as he laid back he was, even an ace like him had a bad feeling it would come to this sooner or later. "From them, it's easy, that's what I thought. They can fire all they want but we can't shoot back…nice."

"Then standby for battle stations!" Murrue declares, as he turns to the blonde Hawk. "Lieutenant La Flaga, I know your Moebius Zero takes time to repair during the fight with Le Creuset, correct?"

"Yes, since I lost all of the Gunbarrels during my run with that bastard." Mu replied, noticing Naruto on his presence. "Although, with you and those boys of yours here, it should be too much of an issue."

Naruto nods with a smile regarding what he had in mind knowing he, Gaara, and Menma prepared to deploy, as Murrue turns to the raven-haired Ensign.

"Ensign Badgiruel, please notify the crew." She added

"Yes, ma'am!" The ensign respond acknowledge, until something else in mind before going on her duty. "But, what about the X105 Strike, Lieutenant Ramius?"

"Hey! We can't force the kid into this, he's just a civilian, you know." Mu said, hearing that, Naruto didn't being jab by the quote his fellow blonde was using.

"He's right, and I understand about we can't force him for this situation right now. And I'm assuming that we needed all the help we can get to escape. And includes Tekkadan back us up, right, Naruto-kun?" Murrue stated.

"Yes, this is what we had to do." Naruto replied.

"Are you going to confront him?" Mu inquired, causes Murrue sighs, and replied.

"Understand, I'll see what I can do." She said.

"Can I come with you?" Naruto asked offered.

"Okay, Naruto-kun, let's go confront them." Murrue replied.

Before they could leave the bridge, as Mu calls out to them.

"Wait!" He exclaims, causes the two stop their tracks causes them to turns towards him.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" Murrue questioned with eyebrow raised.

"Are you going to fight as well, Naruto?" Mu asked.

"Is that even a question? Of course I'm going to fight, ya'know!" Naruto replied with a smile. "We Tekkadan will protect this ship no matter what. I promise and I won't break my promises, too."

Hearing that, gains a smile from Murrue and Mu.

"Thank you, we are in your debt." Murrue says grateful while bowing to him.

"Hey, hey, there's no need to bow, Murrue. It's alright." Naruto insisted, as he turns to Natarle. "Ensign Badgiruel, can you inform Gaara and Menma? We're heading out, and informed Tekkadan members to standby! And that includes Isaac, Garet, and Lincoln!"

"Understood!" Natarle responded, as he turns on the Intercom she was wondering why he recommend to have three of the boys she had seen or meet, and as Naruto turns to Murrue.

"So, off we go?" The blonde asked.

"Yes, then let's go." Murrue replied.

With them left the bridge, as the Hawk shook his head at those two.

"Good grief…"

 **==Archangel; At the Hanger==**

*Alarm blares!*

While the ship's alarms blared loudly, Menma was on the cockpit of Bael that woke him up, and until seeing Gaara heading to Gusion, knowing to prepared to gear up, which of course, they didn't have time to gear up their respective Mobile Suits with their new arsenals, so which it is best to make it quick to have those weapons to be equipped.

Until they have heard the intercom came from the bridge that being called in by Naruto, along with the rest of the Tekkadan, meaning that they are ready to deploy.

["Menma! I'll tell our mechanics to have Gusion armed with its 120mm Rifle than the new rifle and even the Smoothbore Gun. And I did inform them to have the new pistols of yours will equip onto Bael."] The redhead sand user informed via communication link.

"Oh, thanks, Gaara! I own you one." The twin blonde (counterpart) appreciated within Gundam Bael's cockpit, as the communication channel is off, lets out a smirk onto his face. "Well, things are about to get interesting, huh."

As Menma sees the mechanics brought out a pair of mobile suit-size pistols towards Bael on the cargo truck. It so seems that Bael wasn't the only had its arsenals besides its swords, drill knees, electromagnetic cannons, but also adding more addition arsenals, too.

With Gaara within Gusion gazes at the other mechanics besides a pair of pistols besides them on the truck, seeing a oversize rifle (the 120mm Long-Range Rifle) with a long-barrel and includes a scope, used for long range accuracy and its firing rate is slow.

Knowing Gaara did have Cid to develop a rifle consists of beam weaponry tech with high rate-of-fire, so knowing he can use it until then.

 **==Archangel; at Civilian quarters==**

Meanwhile, when Naruto and Murrue have arrived at the civilian quarters, and the latter informed about their predicament, and while Naruto was simply leaning on against the wall with his hands onto his pockets. Safe to say, he didn't take it well.

"I won't do it!" Kira stated with a fierce resolution at Murrue's request.

"Kira…" Murrue simply responded.

"Please…Don't get us any more involved than you already have." Kira continued. "We know there is a war going on out there but we don't want any part of it. That's why we chose to live here in neutral territory."

Naruto could not help about feeling sympathy at Kira didn't want to get himself in this war knowing like he was forced to, so far unaware he had friends on board in this warship of the EAF. Until now that they are already get involved. There is a fact that Kira did droved that Mobile Suit. No one else here could pilot that machine, other than Mu, but only for the young brunette Coordinator himself.

"And yet, you…" Kira trailed off.

["Lieutenant Ramius! Lieutenant Ramius! Come to the bridge at once!"] A voice spoke on the ship's intercom, which that interrupted them.

The busty brunette quickly walked over to a nearby communication panel terminal and then activates it to reply when she pressed the button, bringing up the '[SOUND ONLY]' display.

"Yes, what's wrong?" She inquired, realizing that it must mean trouble if she was being called there right away.

["There are mobile suits approaching!"] Mu's voice informed her, sounded, causing the others to gasp in shock and surprise, while Naruto heard it, didn't looked surprised. ["Come up here and take command! You're the Captain!"]

Murrue regarded the Hawk of Endymion with a confused expression.

"I-I am?" She had no idea on how to react to that sort of news.

["I may have seniority…"] Mu agreed elaborated and then explains to her. ["But I don't know anything about this ship!"]

"…I understand." Murrue confirmed, a serious expression formed on her face. "Then prepare the Archangel for takeoff! All hands to Level One Battle-Stations! What about your Mobile Armor?"

["No good, it isn't ready!"] Mu responded, knowing for Murrue that his mobile armor's repairs aren't fully completed yet.

"Then, Lieutenant La Flaga, please take charge of the CIC." Murrue reply recommended the Hawk that manned on the CIC.

Murrue shut off the console and turns to the kids, minus Naruto - when they were on their way to the civilian quarters, she informed Naruto about the shelters is on Hazard Level 9 which it's understandable knowing the shelters is now almost 100%, meaning that the kids will be remain in the ship of the Archangel; and as she saying.

"You heard it yourselves. We are entering battle again. With the shelters on a hazard level nine alart, I can't let any of you off the ship now. Let's just hope we can all get out of this situation and escape Heliopolis…" She explained.

"Tolle…" Miriallia said nervously.

"Everything will be alright, Mir…" Tolle replied, comforted his girlfriend.

Kira clenched his fist in frustration.

"You people aren't being fair!" He growled.

"What Kira?" Murrue asked confused.

"Kira, don't." Tolle tried to speak to his friend.

"And I suppose you'll tell us that the Strike is the only Earth Forces mobile suit on this ship…and that right I'm the only one who can pilot it, right?!" Kira said with a hint of anger in his tone.

With Kira's claimed for wanted to fight again, and so Naruto suddenly move off the wall where he lends, then spoke up with his arms crossed.

"Then, make up your mind, Kira…" Naruto says to Kira, as he continues. "…Look, I know you're scared. But you heard what they said. The enemy is coming. But I don't mind going out on a battlefield, with my brothers of mine and so are the Tekkadan…"

"Tekkadan…?" Sai, Tolle, Miriallia, and Kuzzey say at the same time, confusing.

"…But with you, we can defend this ship and strike back on the same time." He continued, as Naruto turns and walks away, as he stopped. With his back still turned he spoke up to Kira and while his back facing them.

"Kira, nobody can force you to fight, you're not a soldier, either. They can't order you to protect this ship, but I'm still going willingly to fight. If you decide to pilot the Strike, know this…there is something on this ship that I'm willingly to die in order to keep it safe. I know what I am fighting for; but the question is: what will 'you' fight for?"

Naruto turns his head in front of the corridor, and continues saying.

"You must find the answer before you head to the battlefield…You may know that when you're going to back down, until you all stranded here for your friends' safety, since every shelter is closed, according to Murrue, and Heliopolis is venting oxygen faster than they can process information. It's your choice to fight, but use that as a drive yourself to survived in this battle. Is your choice and find the answer."

With that, Naruto walks out towards to the hanger, Kira went silent in deep thought, and his friends were looked concern at him, while Murrue stares at the retreating form of Naruto, towards to the hanger.

 _'Who are you protecting for, Naruto-kun?'_ Murrue says in thoughts.

And with Kira was confused, what was so important that Naruto would give up his life? And suddenly, it came to him. Naruto and his group weren't protecting this ship, but their friends (and family) that are on it! Right now, only he and Naruto, along with Gaara and Menma, have the power to fight.

And so, Kira quickly turns to Murrue, and says.

"Ms. Murrue, I'll accept to your help and let me pilot that mobile suit, again…and that would mean that I wanted to protect my friends on this ship…"

Murrue heard Kira's decision and smiled somewhat.

"I really appreciate that, Kira, and I apologize for putting you into such a terrible position." She spoke as if she wanted to make sure that she was being as apologetic as possible for the young civilian then decided to say something else that could further help him in this operation.

"If you're going to head back out there, be sure to equip the Sword Striker onto the mobile suit if it means not damaging the colony any further in our escape." She added.

"I understand…" He replies at Murrue's suggestion.

So with that, Kira began to run off in order to catch up Naruto. He wouldn't place this burden on Naruto alone, along with his people. He also wanted to protect his friends! But he wouldn't that mean he would have to fight his own people? His fellow Coordinators?

The two pilots didn't notice, the grateful smile Murrue was giving them, mainly Naruto or the fact that the remaining students giving each other. Kira also made his decision before Naruto that he, his brothers (in-arms) and Tekkadan will have their power to protect…

== **Heliopolis, Interior==**

The Archangel took off into the air when the engines flared with Murrue sitting in her captain's chair.

"Our top priority is to escape Heliopolis." Murrue explained to the bridge crew, for their objective. "Be careful not to damage the Colony during battle."

Hearing Murrue's advice, as one of the crewmember named Tonomura besides Natarle, and then he says.

"That's impossible." The CIC operative stated.

 **==Archangel; Hanger==**

Barbatos Lupus Rex leaves its berth then steps onto the linear catapult system. Clamps locked on the feet of the black/orange Gundam, as Naruto prepared to launch into battle. While Gusion and Bael were ready deploy after Naruto and Kira.

["Oi, Naruto, are you really sure you don't want to equip with the new Launcher I made for ya under your order when you give me that goddamn blueprint?"] Cid questioned.

"Not yet, Cid, the Launcher is not ready to be until further notice, I'm afraid that will cause a little…overheard, if that will damaged the colony. It will take time. And while Menma had Bael equip with the new EMG pistols and Gaara still decide not equip with the new beam assault rifle, so using Gusion's set loaded with newly special ammunitions consists of unique armored-piercing." Naruto replied assured.

["…Well, all right, spiky, you're the boss. It's your call, after all."] Cid reply acknowledge, and so ended the transmission.

Meanwhile, Kira waited in the Strike, ready to receive the equipment that had been deemed the most effective.

"Open Number Three Container! Attach the Sword Striker!" Murdoch ordered his crew.

The roof above the Strike opened to reveal a loading arm carrying a Power Pack. The wall to the Strike's right opened to reveal the Sword Striker's signature weapon: The 15.78M "Schwert Gewehr" Anti-Ship Sword which is mounted on the back while the opposite side: the arm-mounted "Panzer Eisen" Rocket Anchor and the Shoulder-Mounted "Midas Messer" Beam Boomerang.

"Now, it's the Sword Strike? A sword…" Kira trailed, gazes at specs on the screen, within the cockpit.

Now the Strike is equipped with the Sword Striker, according to Murrue Ramius, which would keep him from damaging Heliopolis again like he did when fired at the enemy CGUE (of Rau's) from before via Launcher.

"Odds are THAT won't happen again." He reasoned while deploying the Strike's Phase Shift armor that changes from dull gray into white with blue and red trims.

 **==Archangel; the Bridge==**

The radar bursts into life as several contacts appears on it, alerting the Bridge Crew. That indicates that the ship detecting mobile suits approaching the colony with a thermo-detection system.

"Several heat sources approaching!" Tonomura called out, reported. "Thermal pattern…They're a GINNs!"

With his declaration informed the bridge as a GINN blueprint screen appears as well, as the visual is shown of the GINNs approaching, equipped with M66 "Canus" short-range guided Missile Launchers. Seeing what those GINNs were consists of 10 were equipped onto this particular ones, which cause Mu tensed at the sight of that Mobile suit equipped.

"What are they thinking? It's equipped with heavy artillery used for taken out bases…!" Mu yelled, completely shocked by what Rau was hoping to accomplish by using this kind of weaponry, as he turns to them. "Are they planning to use that here?"

Suddenly an explosion occurs as another hole is ripped in the side of the colony from the outside as ten more GINNs fly through the hole into Heliopolis, armed with the same large missiles entering alongside an orange one which had what was recognized as M69 "Barrus Kai" Heavy Ion Cannon which was the only means to damaging mobile suits with the newly developed Phase Shift Armor.

Along with the other GINNs who equipped with the D-Type Weapon, which three of them had wields a similar arsenal, two of them wields M69 "Cattus" 500mm recoilless rifle and the last one wields same Heavy Ion Cannon that the orange one has, besides equipping with the Guided Missile Launchers.

 **(AN: Decide to make it more than 4 of the GINNs by +17. And I'm sure that I decide to have some other characters made their appearance in the Manga.)**

"A separate team approaching from the Tannebaum District!" Tonomura confirmed for them.

"Send out the Strike and Barbatos first then loaded Gusion and Bael after them!" Natarle ordered.

All of a sudden; a certain crimson Mobile Suit also appears through the tear which reveals itself on Tonomura's radar, who lets out a gasp of surprise.

"One of them is X303, the Aegis!"

Murrue, Natarle, and Mu gasped at Tonomura's announced, as the brunette quickly spoke up, after broke out the shocked.

"Are the Mobile Suits loaded on the catapults?" Murrue inquired.

"Yes, ma'am, both of them are on catapult 1 and 2. Awaiting for your command, ma'am!" One of the crewman replies acknowledge.

"Kira, Naruto, they arrived and outnumbered, not just that, but also armed with heavy artillery! Plus the Aegis is within the colony, too." Murrue informed in the radio communication, as Naruto's face on the screen on the monitor on the bridge.

["Don't worry, 'captain', I'll handle them, while the guys will accompany you to protect this ship, and give you support. Like I said: I promise to protect this ship, and I won't let them anything harm, so believe it!"] Naruto replied with a smile, addressing Murrue a playful sarcastic.

That made Murrue blushed, but was having a hard time to fighting back down, and replied.

"Thank you." She replied.

["You're welcome, Murrue. And also, if it's okay, I will be taken under Kira's care, if anything happens to him and this ship, so inform Gaara and Menma, Menma will be with me, and while Gaara will stay with this ship, they will provide this ship for cover to escape the colony. Well, until then, ja ne!"] Naruto replied with a wink and a two-fingered salute, before ending the transmission.

"Kira, you heard Naruto, I want you remain here in this ship and cover us, and while with Gusion will provide you assist. Naruto and Menma will handle the forefront." Murrue instructed.

["Understood."] Kira replied, before ending the transmission.

"Launched all mobile suits!" Murrue commanded.

 **==With Naruto==**

Minutes after the transmission ended on the bridge, as Naruto contacted Kira to the Strike showing his face to him in the screen.

"So Kira, what's your answer?" Naruto asked the brown-haired coordinator within Barbatos.

["…I want to protect my friends. That includes you, Naruto, and even your brother and your friend Gaara – I never get to know of them, yet. For as long as I've known you, you always take it upon yourself to help others no matter the damage you do to yourself. That's why I wanted to protect them!"] He answered, making Naruto smiles at his answer.

"Good answer, Kira. Now, I would like you to stay with the ship given under the command what Murrue told you to do, Gaara will provide you some covered, all right? And while Menma and I will take those troublesome GINNs right in front of us."

["I understand."] Kira replied receives his instructions, and so, ending transmission.

With that after Kira end his call, and until Kurama spoke up into Naruto's head.

 ** _'Oh, looks like someone's flirting the beautiful captain.'_** Kurama says looked surprised.

"Can't help it, Kurama, I don't know. I feel like I just wanted to protect her." Naruto replied.

 ** _'Then maybe you should give her a chance, Naruto. After all, Kuro told me Menma looked struggled for wanted his wife's memory attack if he wanted to move on.'_** Kurama suggested.

"Wait, he's having trouble regarding 'his' Sakura's passing?" Naruto inquired, addressing the RTN Sakura Menma's, so to prevent from confusion like his own Sakura Haruno that being mentioned.

 ** _'Yeah, that's about it. I can't even blame him for how hard he is before meeting you face to face, until coming here.'_** Kurama stated.

While Naruto conversation with Kurama, seeing the catapult doors opened as the linear rail system locked into position.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. And also, buddy…"

 ** _'What?'_**

"About Murrue, maybe I will give her a chance. Maybe I will." Naruto replied obliged.

["Barbatos, you are cleared to launched!"]

Hearing the intercom to inform him, Naruto looked up at the display as the counter ran down to zero which in turn give the pilot the green light to launch.

"Well, it's time, Kurama." Naruto muttered, grinning.

 ** _'Give them hell, kit! Show them what one of the ancient shinobi can do, and includes Menma will joining your fun.'_** Kurama says in Naruto's head in mindscape.

As Naruto still grinning from Kurama's comment and he declares.

"This is Gundam Barbatos, Naruto Uzumaki, heading out!" The blonde immortal ninja relay on the comm-link as the catapult launched Barbatos out.

With Kira is on the other catapult, even though, first time being launched into the catapult.

"This is Kira Yamato, Launching Strike!" The Coordinator announced as the catapult sent the white-blue G-Weapon out.

Murdoch turned to the rest of the engineer crew, after both Mobile Suits launched into the linear catapult.

"Load the other Mobile Suits onto the catapult!"

Most of the crewmen quickly got out of the way, as Bael (Custom) walks onto the linear catapult, noticing the thighs of Bael are now have holsters for his newfound EMG pistols, the clamps locking down on its feet as it readied itself for combat.

These pistols has blue glowing parts in it, that indicates that is a energy beam pistol. **(W1)**

"Menma Uzumaki, Gundam Bael, Launching!" The twin blonde declared as his MS was launched out as well, and then spreading its thruster wings and ignites it with blue flames bursts out after the other two Mobile Suits. Accordingly, informed by Murrue for assists his brother.

And until he had heard Natarle's words on his head before being deployed out of the linear catapult.

 **==Flashback – Starts; Earlier before Naruto and Kira launched==**

 _"Good…now with the EMG Pistols is being equipped on Bael's thighs, with a magnetic holster besides the Electromagnetic Cannons; there is no problem after all…" Menma says at himself, gaze at a pair of newfound beam pistols. "Hmph, although, I always wanted to make a compact version of Naruto's Launcher. Having my own version of his new Beam Launcher, but also wanted a Beam Vulcan Cannon, too."_

 _*Transmission receives beep!*_

 _"Hm?" Menma hums, hearing receive a beep sound on the side of Bael's cockpit, until seeing Natarle's face on the screen that from the bridge. "What is it, Ms. Natarle?"_

 _["Well…I wanted to say…Be careful and…good luck out there."] Natarle informed, eyes were looked away on the screen, due to the dark area among being in the CIC section._

 _Menma eyebrow raised, confused at choice of words of the raven-haired ensign had regard and includes her behavior, noticing a small tint of pink in her cheeks._

 _"Uh, sure, I'll be careful…" Menma replied feeling awkward, and whispered on the last part. "…I guess."_

 **==Flashback – Ended==**

Menma sighs of what he had heard it clear, which this is what Kuro was meant for wanted to move on. And so far, he needs to focus on protecting the ship.

Gusion Rebake Full City was the last of the Mobile Suits that set up on the catapult, armed with a 120 Long-Range Rifle on its right hand and then with its battle axe/halberd in the left hand.

Within the cockpit, Gaara eyes closed, and then grasped the controllers. The Gusion prepared for takeoff.

"Gaara Sabaku, Gundam Gusion, taking off." The redhead immortal Kazekage announced as the catapult launches the tank-themed MS right after its cohorts, instead of went going with them, but also being told by Naruto via Murrue remain in the ship under his protection.

 **==At the ZAFT Side==**

["We got visual on a three unknown Mobile Suits launching with the X105 Strike!"] One of the ZAFT GINN pilots informed, give a visual on a zoom magnification by x08.

["Three unknown Mobile Suits? I thought they are only 5 prototype G-Weapons?"] The other ZAFT pilot included.

"Whatever it is, capture or destroy!" The CO (Commanding Officer) in charged stated, unaware of those three unknown machines.

["Roger/Yes sir!"] All ZAFT pilots acknowledge.

"Athrun, Miguel, Olor, and Matthew, we'll take care of those two unknown Mobile Suits, focus on the warship under Commander Le Creuset's orders. While you have Pedro, Kudal, and Vito will take care of the third one who is guarding the new Earth Forces warship."

["Understood/Roger!"] The 6 GINN pilots sans Athrun in Aegis responded.

["Leave it to us, Coral!"] Miguel's voice responded to the GINN CO named Coral.

 **==Back to the Archangel; Bridge==**

"They're already sending it out into battle against us?" Murrue looked surprised and a bit shocked that one of their owned MSs would be sent out. But didn't expecting of the stolen G-Weapon will be used against one to another.

"Right now it's an enemy!" Mu exclaim and reminded, breaking them out of their surprised expressions, hoping to at least get her to remember they needed to get out of this alive and fast. "You wanna be sunk by it!"

Even Natarle knew that the Hawk had a good point, and then got ready to prepare for the upcoming fight against the enemy as it seems there will be reinforcements sent to deal with the ship and the signal was given for the Strike to launch into action along with Barbatos, Bael and Gusion.

"Prepare to fire Korinthos! Aim Laser Designator at the GINN." Natarle ordered.

Hearing the Ensign's command, Murrue turned to regard the ensign, interjects.

"Phase Shift armor withstands projectile weapons!" She reminded Natarle, along with the others on the bridge and needed to be better ready to defend themselves, as the GINNs wouldn't be this difficult, but the Aegis would be another story and if there was an orange GINN in the group then that could mean that Rau sending one of his best pilots to deal with them.

"Link laser to the main cannons, fire at will!"

 **==At Exterior of Archangel==**

The Archangel's two "Gottfried MK. 71" 255 High Energy Beam Cannons rise from the front of the Legged Ship, extend their barrels, and take aim at the Mobile Suit squads. Four large green beams burst from the cannons and veer straight towards the enemy. Unfortunately, they all managed to dodge the oncoming attacks.

As Miguel on the orange-white custom painted GINN armed with a Heavy Ion Cannon.

"Olor and Matthew, focus on the warship! Vito, Pedro, and Kudal, you know what your objectives under Coral's orders?" Miguel commanded his two fellow green coats along with three under the CO on the lead GINN is Coral.

["Acknowledge/Roger!"] The two and one GINN pilots acknowledge.

And then Miguel glances at the Aegis who is accompany with, expecting Athrun who piloting the new Earth Forces' prototype Mobile Suit, since the Strike were now on the their hands.

And until now expecting three unknown Mobile Suits that being deployed along with the Strike; on his case, he believing that the pilot of the Strike was a Natural (since unaware that it was Kira who is a Coordinator as well, pilot it), and Athrun claimed the soldier (aka Murrue Ramius) did pilot the Strike with a lack of piloting skills.

He feels humiliated for losing and over-zealously and then returns to fight the Strike and restore his pride. Until now since Miguel is piloting his most customized orange GINN which he is looking forward to using it again, and this time the Strike won't escape him.

Since he had the mechanics restored his custom GINN's former glory, outfitted with an Armored Shroud Armor, so to be better prepared for facing the enemy mobile suit like the Strike, again, though at the same time the time was best suited for space combat as its usefulness was needed in the case of battle on Earth itself. After improve his customized orange GINN's performance in combat again.

With his customized GINN had improved its sensors and thrusters, which in turn gave 20% increased in performance and in turns of extra durable armored defense, an optional customized shield was made specifically for his MS at the same time, regretting having not used the shield when he fought against a Custom GINN piloted by Serpent Tail Mercenary Gai Murakumo, who not only severed the orange GINN's right arm, but was rather skilled just a knife and sacrificed his dark-blue GINN in ordered to successfully complete his mission, this mistake won't be repeated as he will make sure he has his shield to protect him against the Strike.

Which is why Miguel was forced him to switch over to a standard GINN for the attack on Heliopolis, right about now on this current day…and until now he was facing new unknown Mobile Suits that the EA's Warship had deployed three of them who alongside with the Strike.

Now, back onto this current time, as Miguel spoke up to Athrun within the X303 Aegis.

"You Athrun! Show us that same spirit that made you defy orders!"

Hearing Miguel's statement to Athrun, in the Aegis' cockpit, as the blue-haired red coat focused on the Strike in x8 zoom magnification that display with 'GAT-X105 Strike', seeing the last unit were being sent into action, along with unknown Mobile Suits were being displayed, seeing two unknowns MS and the third one were standing guard the warship, along with the Strike.

"Sure." He responded mainly, still had eyes focus on the Strike, before gaze to other unknown MSs that give their forces a hard time, meaning that it would make things more difficult for them to complete their mission but it has to be done in order to prevent the Alliance from acquiring the remaining machine and the warship that was constructed in the colony.

As for three additional Mobile Suits, knowing give a order to capture or destroy it, knowing regarding the best option for this mission, unaware about what those pilots can do, thought that they were Naturals.

 **==Back inside the Archangel==**

Kira's friends - Sai, Kuzzey, and Miriallia, were hoping that the battle has begun until Tolle's voice spoke up, called out his girlfriend and friends.

"Hey! We can see what's going on outside on the monitor over there!"

Hearing that, causes Kira's friends decide to go to the monitor to see what was happening outside, along with other civilians who taken onboard on the ship, hearing murmurs at the sight of the battlefield; but unknown to them, several members of Tekkadan who watching the battlefield among them.

"It seems that Naruto-sensei, Menma-sensei, and Gaara-sensei will show them the power what they can do, right, guys?" Isaac inquired.

"Yes…" Lincoln says smiles, agrees. "…the people on this ship will witness the amazement at their display of power."

"I know what you guys mean…I'm sure that they will." Garet says chuckled for expecting sudden reactions.

"Come on, you three, I believe you heard that from the bridge under orders of Naruto-sensei that meant to be standby." Ichika informed.

Isaac, Garet, and Lincoln turn towards to the black-haired Tekkadan member with a nod approval, and so they left the civilian side towards to the hanger, until then all four were smiled on their face.

 **==Back to the Battlefield==**

Naruto's Barbatos hovering in Zero-G in front of the Archangel, and while Bael besides him, observing the numbers of GINNs, sans the -X303 Aegis.

"Hmm…According to the bridge, there are 20 of them, plus a lone G-Weapon - the X303 Aegis. Most of them split up in formation that made any of us thought to being stalling." Naruto muttered, as showing display of arsenals that each of them has, as his eyes narrowed at those crazy ZAFT MS squadron they were having.

All of their respective Mobile Suits had updated the information of ZAFT's Mobile Suits for any kind, and includes arsenals, too; appreciated to acquire to something for a good use, and includes the other stolen 4 prototype G-weapons that ZAFT is now gotten their possession.

"According to Mu; those are D-type equipment they were using - a heavily artillery arsenal set. I would have guessed that those guys weren't get serious for wanted to blow up bases, and includes holding back. But for now, seems that also meant to use against the Archangel with that size, too. If a single stray missile will hit the colony and/or the supportive beams that is." He added.

["Yeah, brother, I wasn't look expect that too, with kind of firepower."] Menma responded, since he, his brother, Gaara and Kira activate their communication link. ["Hey Kira, if you're listen of this, heads-up, the GINNs have appear to be using D-Type equipment, a heavy artillery weapon set. I recommend that you attack at close range before they have a chance to open fire."]

With Kira, within the Strike's cockpit, hearing what he was informed from Menma about the GINNs were equipped in the comm-link in horrified.

"They could destroy the entire colony with that kind of equipment." He muttered as he trembled in his seat, concerning.

["Don't worry, Kira, like I said: Menma and I can handle this. Anyway, you and Gaara got the ship, right?"] Naruto assured.

"Yeah, I got it." Kira answered.

["Good, you keep things from here with Gaara to provide support and cover Archangel's escape. Anyway, you got that?"]

"Understood." Kira replied to Naruto.

["Then we'll leave it to you and Gaara. I'm counting on you."] He replies back, as ending the transmission.

With Naruto, within Barbatos' cockpit, as he turns his attention to the GINNs, until expecting 6 GINNs, sans the Aegis were heading toward to the Archangel, and while seeing them were remain in noticing a single GINN armed with either M69 "Cattus" 500mm recoilless rifle and/or M69 "Barrus Kai" Heavy Ion Cannon.

And noticing a single GINN armed with the Heavy Ion Cannon that indicate that that is their CO. along with some other GINNs who armed with launchers and recoilless rifle (which look like RPG launchers).

"Hmm…So one of them among the 14 was the squad leader, by judging that shoulder-mounted cannon into it, accompany by 6 or 7 grunts." Naruto said to himself

 ** _'Pfft~, you call that a challenge?'_** Kurama scoffed.

"No, just saying, and while Menma can take care of the other 7 or less." Naruto replied to Kurama.

["That's true, Naruto. Say, what should any of us try?"] Menma said in Bael's Comm-link and ask his twin brother/counterpart.

Then Naruto remembered something, as he grins evilly.

"How about Ay's specialty? You know any of us wanted to try that?" Naruto answered.

 **(AN: Decide to use the spell word 'Ay' or 'Ei' than letter 'A' under confusion.)**

["…Oh, I guess you got a point here, and how about I can use my color, instead."] Menma replied mimicking his brother's expression at his suggestion.

"That's true enough." Naruto replied wiggling his eyebrows.

With Naruto drew out Barbatos' Longsword with its right hand and then channeled his lightning chakra course into the blade, and suddenly, the blade started to get crackling with sparks of lightning, but rather the color is blue, but also color of the lightning is crimson red, making it more intimidating.

Naruto wasn't finished; he channeled more lightning-chakra course onto the body of Barbatos. Giving his Eighth Demon King a Lightning-Release Chakra Mode (or Raiton no Yoroi (Armor of Lightning)).

"I've got to so~ thankful at Ay for this." Naruto says admitted before gaining a serious look onto his face. "Now, let's get this party started, dattebayo!"

Naruto pushed the controllers forward, causes the thrusters flares up with lightning-enhanced, and then Barbatos went skyrocketed in lightning.

Barbatos was so fast; only crimson lightning was seen in blur, the first GINN didn't have time to blink to react.

*SWISH!*

Barbatos swiftly bisecting the ZAFT GINN in two places from the waist, before the MS could even exploded, and then the black-orange demonic-like MS swiftly towards to the second GINN that lunged the 5-Rex nails onto the chest, and kicks it away before another explode.

Naruto pushing Barbatos' controllers again, with Barbatos swiftly zigzag-motion towards to another GINN before could fire a weapon with the 500mm recoilless rifle, and then impaled by his sword. And then Naruto spins around Barbatos and launched his Rex Tail, flies in lightning speed and then impales 2 GINNs in succession that pierced through and…

*BOOM!*

…All five GINNs were exploded.

Now, with Barbatos hovering in Zero-Gravity and looking at the remaining 3, knowing Menma taken care of the other 6 GINNs.

Naruto couldn't stop grinning to himself and only imagine what their reactions are, feeling right now…

 **==With Menma, the Following==**

Menma shook his head, as analyzed 6 GINNs onto Bael's monitor, wasn't went well after all, and until seeing Naruto took out 5 of them, which there's 3 remain until his sight, and it's his turn to try out Ay's specialty, as he too channeled his lightning-chakra on his swords and Bael.

And until releasing a yellow-colored lightning discharge engulfs both Bael and his swords, and then Menma pushed his controllers forward and launched his Gundam Bael in lightning speed, as he made contact with a first GINN.

*Swish!*

Bael swiftly bisected the GINN's right arm that is equipped with a Missile Launcher, and then deploys a Drill knee.

"Hey Benny! Screw YOU!" Menma exclaims jokily and then Bael's drill knee impales onto the GINN's chest, causes the pilot horrified and then got impale by an oversize drill, spins wildly that kills him. **(1)**

As Bael retract the Drill Knee and kicks the GINN away, before it could exploded, followed by barrage of projectiles of the Electromagnetic cannons on its wings at bisected arm of the GINN still holding the Missile Launcher and flies out away, before also explodes.

Menma hurls Bael's sword at the second GINN that impales at the neck of the Mobile Suit, and then rushes it to retrieves it, and then thrust the cockpit on the chest with the other sword in reverse grip.

And then Bael launched again by flares its thrusters that blows the GINN away, before it could explodes, pursue to annihilate the rest of the GINNs.

The third GINN, before the pilot could fires at its missiles, until Bael swiftly interjects bisecting the arm causes it to explode and thrust the other onto the chest, and then drawn out the EMG Pistol in the first time in the testing state, and…

*Pew-pew-pew-pew-pew!*

Bael fires a barrage of energy beam bullets at the chest of the third GINN, and then quickly fires another 5 sets of rounds at the fourth GINN, that hits its missile launchers in both hands along with its launcher mounted legs, along with its head. As Bael swiftly retrieves its sword who embedded on the third GINN, and swiftly went towards it and opens its cockpit and fires a barrage of rounds on its winged cannons.

Seeing blood spurts out, spreading within the GINN's cockpit in a bloody mess where the pilot was killed by the barrage of Bael's projectiles. And until swiftly towards to the fifth one and…

*Swish!*

Menma's Bael swiftly bisected the fifth one, until explodes, as the final GINN appears behind him, had its recoilless rifle onto its shoulders.

"Damn you, Natural!" The ZAFT green growls, within the cockpit.

*Swish!-BOOM!*

Before the ZAFT green could pull the trigger to fires it, until got destroyed by a golden knife is being thrown by seeing Bael had swiftly drawn it up with its left manipulator hand extended, showing that he threw the knife and then rushes towards to him, and then retrieves it which it wasn't destroyed on purpose, causes him in gasp in shocked when seeing Bael held that knife in reverse grip.

"No!"

*Bsssh!*

Menma's Bael stabbed straight in the GINN's chest, and then kicks away, as the blonde watched the reactor explodes…

*BOOM!*

…consuming the GINN in fire and smoke, followed by the other five GINNs were being dealt with by Menma.

With Menma's Bael twirls his combat knife and swiftly holsters it's onto the compartment, and then retrieves his sword still floating in Zero-G, and then sheathed them, as he checks to see all the GINNs were being eliminated.

When everything is settled down, Menma looked at the status of Bael, since the usage of the Chakra Mode, as he nods at the screen that indicates that it's still green, and then took out Bael's newfound weapon in its right hand being holstered on the thigh. Clicking the button on the side causing the slide lock back and revealing a glowing-blue cell inside, hitting another switch caused the barrel to spread out at the sides.

"Well…that's handy, glad that this battlefield will consider a field test for one Bael's EMG pistol. And never get a chance to try out a charge shot…Eh, whatever." He said out loud in Bael's cockpit, with the last part shrugged his shoulders, as the pistol closed back up again.

And until then, the onlookers were expecting that kind of reaction…

 **==At the Archangel; Bridge==**

Every people on the bridge were shocked, witnessing a swift battle on this development. Even for Mu, who looked remarks at the twins' absolute skills with their mobile suits, it was far too great that could rival an ace.

"*Whistles*, I've got a hand it to those two kids. Their mobile suits were absolute monsters." Mu says remarks at the display at the Uzumaki twins' performance, any of them decimated 4 GINNs: Naruto's kill counts were 5 with remaining 3 and while Menma take out 6 of them.

"You can say that again, Lieutenant La Flaga." Murrue agrees, while looking at the viewport.

Natarle was stunned witnessed Menma's performance, along with his brother Naruto, hard to say that at least, until she shook her head to snap out her reality and spoke up for questions.

"Where did those kids came from? Not to mention along with Mr. Gaara, by the way?" Natarle questioned with disbelief. With the fact that she didn't brought out the Tekkadan subject, since it is completely mysterious that is, includes that also had Mobile Suits, too.

"Oh, well, these boys were not kids, actually. They were 26, actually; and include Gaara, by the way." Murrue corrected, not even turned her head towards.

"What!? Are you serious, Lieutenant Ramius? How did you know?" Natarle inquired shocked at regarding Naruto and Menma were about Kira's age along with his friends.

"Naruto told me, earlier when we were talked about at the hanger." Murrue answered.

"Man, oh man, well then, I guess I should stop call any of them 'kid'; or anyone else what I wanted to address to." Mu stated while rubbing back of his head, sheepish.

"Naruto claims that he got that a lot, that's his family trait along with his twin brother and Gaara." Murrue stated, until the redhead's name brought out on her mind. "Speaking of Gaara, what's the status on Gusion?"

"He's still occupied by the GINNs, with the Strike! Glad he is on our side." One of the CIC replied.

 **==With Gaara==**

Meanwhile, Gaara fires a barrage of 120mm Long-range Rifle in semi-automatic at the GINNs armed with heavy artillery set, according what those can do, if any of them pull a trigger at, if a stray missile or a 500mm shell or an energy beam will direct towards to colony ground and wall along with support beam. Even he is facing just 3 GINNs, knowing while Kira can take care of the other two.

Gaara knew the lack of rate-of-fire of the 120mm Rifle and includes high accuracy of that, too.

This time, the ZAFT pilot seems to be understanding Gusion's weapon range and even the very low in rate-of-fire, along with its head portion happens to be taken a role of a long-range support like he had knowledge like the Reconnaissance-type GINN who wields a Sniper Rifle before.

Knowing this Mobile had its hands full since of them had a rifle and even a battle axe when expecting its extended it's a Halberd, which means that had his hands full, while wielding each of their arsenals.

Once it avoided the projectile, and drawn the Heavy Blade, while holding the 500mm Recoilless Rifle to other and then was about cleave off Gaara's rifle…

*Clash!*

The blade made contact of the extended pole of the Halberd, that gotten the ZAFT Green opportunity to strike, as aims the Recoilless rifle aims direct to Gusion's face, and until…

*Grps!-shoouk!*

"What the!" The ZAFT pilot exclaims in shocked, seeing the 500mm Recoilles Rifle's barrel were being grasped by its right arm forced to lift upwards until it shoots out a rocket upward, and until expecting something he thought as he caught at the sight of an additional arm came from the booster pack that caught the rifle that surprises him.

While before both clashing, seems the ZAFT Green coat pilot was on focus on Gusion, instead of unaware that Gaara had quickly deployed Gusion's Sub-arms, had his rifle on its right manipulator hand toss to its sub-arm, until expecting until a sword with clashed with his Halberd before that, followed by the left one grasped onto the GINN's wrist.

"This Mobile Suit has extra arms!?"

The ZAFT pilot had controls his MS tried to budge to let go, until expecting to see the right wrist were being pulled aside that crushes its wrist.

"W-what is kind of immense power that Mobile Suit is?" He says disbelief at such power of that unknown G-weapon with such power, as he tensed at the sight of seeing sub-arm of Gusion armed with its rifle aims at the GINN's right leg, and…

*Bang-Boom!*

A single round hits onto the leg, causes explodes when a single bullet made contacts with it, followed by a knee kick onto the GINN's chest, leaves a dent onto it, unable to opens its hatched.

"What?!"

With Gusion let's go of the barrel of the recoilless rifle, and then until more surprisingly, seeing the Gusion's Sight Mode morphs into Normal Mode.

Before the ZAFT pilot could react, Gusion launched a right hook onto the side of the GINN's face that staggers back and then kicks away from the latter, as the ZAFT pilot recovered from the punched,

"Its head can shift; then this is what Commander Le Creuset said about-! Shit!" He says expecting the pilot of a four-armed MS had something, feeling being underestimated, on his mind; he reminded of there is a familiar Mobile Suit like that have same equipment features, but also a sniper-type too.

Before he could charged at, until expecting to see Gusion rushed in towards him, holding something in both hands, but an oversize foldable scissor-like weapon, seeing it opens up wide.

Before the ZAFT green coat could react, which it's too late that it's being clamped by the oversize-size scissors. Until now knowing what it could do, and then Gusion closes its scissor-like weapon that crushes him before the pilot could eject out until noticing the hatch didn't automatically opens, which cause by Gusion who struck, and…

*BOOM!*

With scissor-like weapon crushes the GINN, which it is too late for the pilot, causes to explodes, that caught the other fellow two GINNs, so far that knowing keeps dodging from both beams and CIWS barrage under staling. And also…who were fighting with the Strike the whole time.

"Pedro…it can't be…" He says within the GINN's cockpit, witnessing Pedro's death by the hands of an armored Mobile Suit, which that made him looked enraged and engaged the Gusion by flares up the GINN's thrusters. "You pay for this, you Natural scum!"

["Vito, wait!"]

"Kudal, you take care of that warship, now!" Vito exclaims, as he pursue Gusion, as while wielding the M69 "Barrus Kai" Heavy Ion Cannon. "I'll avenge Pedro, myself!"

["You can't handle that, alone!"] Kudal argued.

"Try me, Kudal! Just do your mission, now!"

Gaara within Gusion's cockpit glances at Kira's Strike - temporary, on the monitor, after Vito's GINN is heading straight at him, as he contacts him.

"Kira, stay with the ship!" He ordered.

["U-uh, r-right!"] Kira replies quickly shuttered.

Vito fires a green beam straight at Gusion with his Ion Cannon, before gotten the latter caught an incoming attack, followed by launched a barrage of missiles with M68 'Pardus' 3-barrel Short-range guided missile launcher, as until folds his scissor back into its shield and then quickly blocks the beam, after he discards his Halberd behind him.

With Gaara had blocked the beam, followed by launched a rocket onto its right forearm to destroyed the missiles, cause Vito sneered at the sight at seeing the armored four-armed MS had such launchers onto its arms.

"I can't let that fool damaging the colony." Gaara muttered, within Gusion's cockpit, as he pushed the controllers and propelled his MS towards Vito, blindly rage at him.

Vito seeing him come close, and before fired the Ion cannon again, and until seeing Gusion intervenes by fires a barrage of projectiles with his long-ranged rifle, causes him to dodge it propels the GINN upwards, and then returns fire at him.

"THIS IS PEDRO'S REVENGE!"

Gaara reacts quickly by raised Gusion's shield/rear skirt armor, gathered the sands that coated around the shield before the beam could hits it, secretly, as the beam made contacts with it causes a flash of light.

"I did it! I avenged Pedro!" Vito says ecstatic victorious, and until expecting to see Gusion rushes in through the flash, with the Rear Skirt Armor is back into its place, with a Halberd in both hands, and then launched towards him, swiftly, until seeing gust of wind surrounds the Halberd's axe-head, visible to their eyes.

"What the hell is…?"

Before Vito wondered what it was and then he could react could dodge it and/or react within range, and until…

*Swish!*

With a blur, the Gusion is on distance away from the GINN in front of it, and swings the Halberd horizontal that something launched towards it before Vito could react, and it froze all of sudden, until the chest of Vito's GINN had bright light outline that across of it that results being cleave off, that causes by a Kazekiri no Jutsu (Wind Cutter) that Gaara utilized since he's a wind-user besides being a sand-user like his older sister Temari, and then…

*BOOM!*

Vito's GINN explodes engulf both flames and smoke, with the glowing green leering optic eyes of Gusion, expecting than less that foolish ZAFT green letting his anger blind his judgment.

Within Gusion's cockpit, Gaara surely did used an alternate and counterpart towards to Lightning-style Chakra Mode that his fellow Kage, Ay of Kumogakure, if he would use it right about now.

And until Gaara caught Kudal's GINN dodging the lasers and missiles while still had armed with D-Type weapons, along with barrage of CIWs machine guns, along with the other four remaining GINNs, sans the Aegis.

" **Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu** (Wind-Release: Wind Cutter Technique) **…** "

*Swoosh!*

Gaara swiftly launched a crescent wave towards to the GINN, and until he struck onto GINN from behind and explodes, before anyone else wondered what happen.

 **==At the Archangel; Bridge==**

"Damn, I wasn't expecting Gaara could do something that like that. It was amazing!" Mu says remarked at Gusion's performance. "I mean, it's like he's using a Sonic Boom from the old fighting game when I was teenage days."

Along with Murrue and the crew were pretty shocked expecting what kind of Mobile Suit able to create crescent wave that its defy logic based on old video games (like Street Fighter) and includes their Mobile suit is covered with lightning, too.

 **==Archangel; at Kira's Friends==**

Sai, Kuzzey, Tolle and Miriallia had watching the battle from the monitor, disbelief and awestruck at the three immortal ninjas/pilots of MSs' actions, along with the citizens who witnessed the display of performance.

"Whoa! Did you see what Naruto, Gaara, and Menma did?" Kuzzey says in awestruck.

"Yeah, we saw it, but all I can see from that was red and yellow lighting, along with a sonic boom when I see one." Sai replied in shocked expression.

"It's a good thing, Naruto, Gaara, and Menma is on our side or we would be dead in a moment." Tolle says looked relief that regarding the tables were turning.

"You're right about that, Tolle…" Miraillia agrees at her boyfriend, who is still watching the monitor.

"Although, that sonic boom-thing is awesome, I remembered I've seen it before when I used to play old fighting video games." Tolle added.

 **==With Kira, Earlier==**

Before Naruto and Menma taken out 14 GINNs (Naruto - 5 and while Menna - 6), along with Menma and Gusion taken out ; Kira drew out the Strike's Anti-ship sword, while Gaara one of the GINNs flew towards it and opened fire with its Heavy Ion Cannon (probably Vito), among of them.

"Die Natural scum!" The ZAFT pilot yelled out pulling down on the trigger that activated its main anti ship weapon.

Kira dodged the attack but unfortunately it one of the colony's main support struts blasting a big enough hole in it that it caused it to collapse.

Until Kira caught a glimpse of a crimson red mix with yellow, causes turns to his attention, notice byt the GINN thought was distraction, until…

*BOOM! Boom!*

Vito startled by a sudden explosion, that came from one of their comrades, as he turns to the sight of greeting causes his eyes widen in horrified.

One by one, both the black-orange MS, along with the Red-winged one had slaughtered 11 of their comrades in minutes; leaving Coral along with the other two were left on the team.

While Kira was disbelief at witnessing Naruto and Menma decimated 11 of the ZAFT's GINN forces, he wasn't expecting that these guys can do, after all.

*BOOM!*

Another explosion had gotten their attention to see Gaara's Gusion crushing Pedro's GINN with a oversize scissor-like weapon. Kira had gazed at the GINN he had faced who wields the Ion Cannon, and then rushes towards Gaara's Gusion.

*Beep-beep!*

Kira eyes blinked heard a transmission came from Gusion.

["Kira, stay with the ship!"] Gaara's voice ordered.

"U-uh, r-right!" He responds shuttered, as Gaara's transmission ended, as he continues stay with the ship, and until a orange GINN rushes towards him.

This got the attention of Miguel, it was his turn to take action and unlike the GINN that Kira managed to destroy, his customized machine was faster due to its increased thrusters and would make it more difficult to take down.

"Take this!" He yelled, firing his beam weapon at the Sword Strike, forcing the brown-haired Coordinator to block with the shield the Sword Striker came with. "You may have been lucky to defeat me in a standard GINN, but my customized one isn't so easy to beat!"

*BOOOM!*

"What!?" Miguel exclaims, causes him to tensed with disbelief at the sight to see Vito's GINN were being cleave by a strange shockwave-like force that bisecting in two places and explodes, followed by Kudal's GINN were also being eradicated who almost reach towards to the Earth Forces' warship.

Until then before he witnessed both the black-orange and red-winged MSs were decimated 11 of their comrades in minutes. And how could Earth Forces build something that kind of power, and until caught a sight on the Strike.

*Beep-beep!*

Miguel broke out his disbelief expression, an alarm blares startles him, as he turns to the see Strike incoming towards him, prepared to strike him with the Anti-Ship sword, and until he avoided and then fires another beam at him after swing at it, causes Kira blocked the beam with its "Panzer Eisen" with a flash that blinds the scene.

 **==With Athrun Zala==**

Athrun Zala, the ZAFT Redcoat and 2nd-in-command of the Le Creust Team, and the close/childhood friend of Kira Yamato, joining the Military he had enrolled a year ago due under his choice since Junius 7 where his mother died 7 days earlier in the Bloody Valentine tragedy, which caused by the Earth Alliance.

Until today, they learned Morgenroete secretly developed 5 prototype Mobile Suits for the Earth Alliance, in a concealed based on the space colony Heliopolis, belonging to the supposedly neutral ORB. The mobile suits are intended to counter ZAFT's superior military technology. He was part of the raiding party to storm the base, managing to steal only four of the five machines, because of his friend Rusty is shot and killed during the raid.

During the raid, he meets and encounters Kira, while brandishing a knife with intent to kill him and an Earth Alliance officer (Murrue Ramius). Memories of their friendship keep him from attacking Kira. It is after this that he steals the GAT-X303 Aegis that he was piloting now. And while Kira piloting the X105 Strike he was in, after the EA female officer forces him into the cockpit.

Athrun wasn't expecting his friend Kira who be here on a neutral colony that he was unaware that where he was taken refuge since the ORB-control colony Heliopolis taken his fellow Coordinators who live here, to avoided war and live peacefully.

And until now, he observing the battlefield, being the best in ZAFT military, he wasn't expecting three unknown Mobile Suits that never been seen it before in the battlefield, any of them never seen these kind in any of the information gathered by their spies.

Did OMNI learn about their plan to steal the G-Weapons and made more in secret? No, the Naturals were good, but they were still considered inferior among Coordinators. But that superiority meant nothing to the pilots of the three machines that practically decimated all of their troops.

Until Athrun expecting to he had witnessed since three of the unknown Mobile Suits were being went into the battlefield, he is doubting himself if he can matched the Black-orange MS, the red-winged MS, and includes the four-armed armored MS. Can't say much looking terrified at the sight of his comrades was being killed in minutes.

"What was that possible…? How can it be those Mobile Suits with that kind of power…?" Athrun inquired himself, disbelieving, witnessing in less seconds than 30 seconds, 11 GINNs have being decimated, plus 3 (consists of Pedro, Vito, and Kudal) who taken task to taken down the EA's warship until being decimated by the tan-white MS.

Which only remain GINNs were: Coral, Mathew, Olor, and the two left, includes Miguel with his custom orange GINN/AS (Assault Shroud).

As another GINN is armed with the Ion Cannon who being piloted by Coral, stood beside the Aegis. It seems that he had fled the area until he could, along with his remaining two members of his team.

["Athrun, this is Coral, what the hell is going on here? The Intel never told us about having more Mobile Suits? How could Earth Forces possessed something like that?"] Coral's voice had said on the comm-link that sounds outrages and disbelief at this kind of scenario.

Coral was disbelief at witnessing his 5 of his team was annihilating by a single black-orange Mobile Suit like that about how fast it is, followed by the red-winged mobile suit, as well. And includes Vito, Pedro, and Kudal were also killed by the armored MS, as well.

"I'm not certain, Coral." Athrun replied, wasn't sure about this campaign, under confusion.

["What did you mean you're not certain? You have any ideas those…monstrous machines, had killed 5 members of my team! And I cannot believe I left like this battlefield as a coward, but I swear I'll kill those Natural bastards who bested us for humiliated us! And I'll start with that black one! Let's go, guys, and avenged our friends!"]

["Roger!"] The two GINN pilots acknowledge who wanted to avenged their fallen comrades.

Coral's GINN flews towards to Barbatos' location, along with the other remaining two GINNs in tow, as Athrun call out to the green coat and the two cohorts.

"Wait, Coral! Don't engage the-"

["To hell with it, Athrun! I don't care that you're Chairman Zala's son! And just don't get on our way!"] Coral interjects, and cut the transmission with Athrun.

Athrun is unable to stop Coral, he was about say to not to engaged the X105 Strike, who returns to the battlefield towards to the black-orange MS, but it's too late, as he resume observing the battlefield, before stepped in to assists Miguel.

As the pilot of the stolen Aegis sighs it's too late to stop Coral for doing reckless, defy his orders as a redcoat, who could have blame him, he did defy his orders after all.

 _'I hope that we make it out there, alive.'_ Athrun says in thought, as he turns to the Strike.

And so, he charged up Aegis' thrusters and flew off toward to Miguel's location, to assist him…

 **(Chapter Ended - To be continued!)**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **(1).** Came from Total Recall (1990) that Douglas Quaid (as Arnold Schwarzenegger), a quote that he use when wielding a construction drill that kills Benny in the armored Drill Vehicle.

And of course…

"Hey Benny! SCREW YOOOOUUUUU!" – Quaid quoted, thrusting the drill killing Benny.

* * *

 **(W1).** The Doom 2016's UAC EMG Pistol where Doomguy first he found in the game, found near the Doom Marine's sarcophagus. Know that just unlike Gundam Vidar (under Kimaris' shell) uses handguns.

A futuristic semi-automatic pistol; consists the feature design is Beretta M9 version, being a first mobile suit-size used beam weapon. It shoots directed-energy beams instead of bullets, and also has unlimited ammo, due to its Minovsky reactor cell, which it is located on the barrel.

It is a backup weapon for Gundam Bael, which only had a pair of them. A compact, easy to use, close- and mid-range shooting weapon stored in the thighs. It is primary used to contain the movements of enemy mobile suits in close combat.

Decide to have the weapons in DOOM 2016 is best to get to memo…

* * *

Here you go, *sighs tiresome*, the Part 2 of this story, it will be another long chapter like before unlike to have most of it, to have if I continue to take THAT long, after all.

Anyway, I brought out some of the names of the foes in IBO Canon, like Coral, Pedro, Vito, and even Kudal. I did rearrange the numbers of ZAFT MS units; this story has IBO elements, after all.

I did brought out some calculated list of the numbers I have been try so hard to get it there:

* * *

Total: 20 GINNs, plus 1 as Aegis  
= 21

Naruto's Kill counts: 5 - out of 3, from 8

\- 1 Commanding Officer (CO) - Coral  
\- 6 Grunts +1 (= 7)  
= 8

Menma's Kill counts: 6 - out of 0, from 6

7 - 1 = 6 Grunts

Gaara's Kill counters: 3 - out of 0, from 3

Vito - M69 "Barrus Kai" Heavy Ion Cannon  
Pedro - M69 "Cattus" 500mm recoilless rifle - RPG  
Kudal - M66 "Canus" short-range guided Missile Launchers

* * *

Here you go, that's all that I been taken a lot to since I organized these units' strength, even I did give them the D-Type arsenals as well. Well, I know it looks less-bad, but I'm sure that it will be looks okay, right?

Anyway, hope you like the fight scene, adjusting the lines that needed to get it right, after all, with just one longest paragraph line. :D

It's not even Barbatos' full potential, since it wasn't been released that is, includes Gusion and Bael, they will released their potential, as well. And

There are some other GINNs left, a total of 7, since the 4 Canon characters includes Athrun were there. So yeah, I'm sure that I will get to things will be quite easily. B)

So, please review and stay frosty, to the NEXT CHAPTER!

*BANG! BANG! BANG!*

*Took out a Custom Operator .45 with a smoking barrel, after fires 45 caliber rounds…*

…Anyway, peace out! And LATER~!

P.S. DON'T flame this story, and I hate that some people bad and trash comment about this story, I've made that I've destroy it.

* * *

 **Last Chapter's Total:  
Favorites: **57 **  
Followers:** 61 **  
Views:** Ch 03: 484+  
 **Equal:** 2,694+

* * *

 **Started by:** 10/13/2018/05:12pm

 **Finished** : 10/18/2018/10:17am

 **Published:** 10/20/2018/4:53am

 **Edited:** N/A


	5. 05-Tekkadan & Collapsing Land Pt 03

**Chapter 05:** Arrival of Tekkadan and Collapsing Land Part 3

* * *

 **= Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era =**

* * *

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the Number 1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja, Jinchuuriki of the 9-tails; finds himself plunged into another war - the Bloody Valentine War; after living for a millennia, due to his immortality, will he once again help this world? Does the Cosmic Era really need his help? Let's find out.

Along with Menma Uzumaki, Naruto's counterpart, came from another dimension (aka RTN), having the same results as he does, he too had his love ones were fade from existence, and includes Gaara the Desert, or rather Gaara Sabaku, he too somehow granted an immortal life, and joined his friend for the eternal life, includes a certain tanuki who insists to be with his former-now-current Jinchuuriki.

And formed a group of pre-teen soldiers under their command, consists of 'the iron flower that never wilts and never dies'. And so, the Rise of Tekkadan is born…

* * *

Crossover: Naruto x Gundam SEED

Elements: Iron-blooded Orphans, Golden Sun, [?]

Pairing:

\- Naruto U. x Lacus C., Murrue R., (?)  
\- Memna U. x Natarle B., Cagalli A., (?)  
\- Gaara S. x (?),

The others:

\- Kira Y. x Flay A. - Main  
\- Tolle K. x Miriallia H. – Decide to remain intact for Tolle to be alive.

Noted: I had adjusting the list of pairing, so considered Kira x Flay is the main among the pair.

* * *

Hello, amicis (friends)! I'm back! I'm ready to continue my actions! Well, sometime that I had fixing the paragraphs and unfinished sentence that I had left, forgotten.

Anyway, I needed your help for the OSTs on IBO, instead. Well, acquired battle music background that being so far since I watched the Tekkadan battles such as Turbines and Brewers. And includes settle and relax themes, since the SEED's OST didn't listed out so far on YouTube.

Well, I really~ 'pretty' did messed up for the lines I've been working on, so I did gotten experience from my Naruto x RWBY Crossover, along with Ninja Gaiden/DOA. Anyway, during recent PMs I have received and include reviews under suggestion and advised.

I am so gratitude to GoldenGundamZero2 for some alternate versions of other characters that he/she provides, and given me an OC for anther long-term progress for Naruto x UC x SEED Triple Crossover. Anyway, best that I'm under still progress so far, okay? You'll understand.

Well, thanks to you guys for this, and I will do my best for making a better story. After all, still new to me for this, and it's not the only first Gundam SEED Crossover with…

But…walang problema!

* * *

= {~} [] {~} = Replied Review = {~} [] {~} =

 **(** ∞ **) – Served as Pin reply review from previous chapters.**

 **Guvyer (CH01):** Yeah, I did change the original story due the LoDsIx's approval for borrowing his lines. Don't worry, it's not like the same, which I did adjust and altered the sentence.

And secondly…OH HELL NO! I will NOT to have a beta? Because, most of the beta readers had receive replied like 'Sorry, I'm busy' or anything responded that you like. So during my Naruto x RWBY Crossover story, I declined to my decision to find a beta, so it's a big no-no!

 **Gamerman22:** Hell yeah; they 'will' unleashed Armageddon. So far, Blue Cosmos will never messed around with them, I'm sure that they will, literally.

 **NinjaFang1331:** Ah~, thank you for that. And I surely did have to experience regarding the fight scene. And it took me time to describe the pattern(s).

 **REVANOFSITHLORD:** Anytime, and I'm sure that THIS will be quite interests you.

 **YeagerMeister3:** Replied in each chapter:

 **CH003:** It sure did, and went very well, after all. And includes that I will be sure that I can do this…

 **CH004:** Yes it is, it is a kick-assed major battle after all. Took me time to describe the scene regarding the fight scenes, I did revised Naruto's taken out five, leaving few left.

And now, this chapter is already updated… And feel free to read this.

 **PhenexGundamKai (∞** **):** I gotten the glance at Lupus Rex wields a Longsword; it sure did since you reply in PM.

Anyway, to all readers, PhenexGundamKai did claim that Lupus Rex did wield a Longsword, it came in Gundam Extreme Vs. 2. Which before it did confirmed to have Barbatos Lupus Rex wield it.

So, I'm sticking with a longsword, with my own version design of it.

* * *

 **Noticed: I had received permission from LoDsIx regarding borrowing the lines of Maelstrom of Cosmic Era; because I will be revised and write this story and even this is a different one, of course.**

 **Hope that you'll be expecting than this, due to my very experience of Gundam SEED, since the original was being announced, and I didn't have best time to getting all of the episodes, and includes Remastered version and the rest.**

 **This story will be so~ epic…!**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts and mental-link'_

 **"Demonic Speech and calls out Technique"**

 ** _'Demonic thoughts/Mental-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication/Speakers/Intercom"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech/News Broadcast"]**

[[Text Messaging/Monitor Screen]] – From the messenger's name.

* * *

Includes, PhenexGundamKai, I did knew that him/her that because regarding the whole Naruto x RWBY thing with Gundam elements, and includes other thing that's for sure.

Anyway, forgot something from the last chapter, let's interview about chapter 4, shall we:

During the battle on the interior of Heliopolis, Menma test out his new EMG pistols for Bael went well, besides the arm Vulcan guns, surely that because of the fact that happen when comes for having these weapons came from DOOM.

Then, Gaara fires a shoot with his 120mm rifle that shoots into the GINN's leg and explode, and I will tell you what it was, which it maybe not just an ordinary explosive-tip mention. I will tell you all later until further future chapters.

Anyway, once all of the information and creations that I been through to developed in my mind, until its ready to be published, until then, hope to enjoy for this chapter…

Before that, I will write up the list of girls for Naruto, Menma, and Gaara. And I've already had 3 selectable girls for each of them that came from another different anime if that is. And well, if I change my mind for changed the amount consists of 6 towards 8, meaning it is enough for having more than many.

Until then it will be published until its ready…

* * *

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto by the famous** **Masashi Kishimoto** **and/or Gundam SEED in Sunrise.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 05: Introduce Tekkadan and Collapsing Land Part 3]**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _*SWISH!*_

 _Barbatos swiftly bisecting the ZAFT GINN in two places from the waist, before the MS could even exploded, and then the black-orange demonic-like MS swiftly towards to the second GINN that lunged the 5-Rex nails onto the chest, and kicks it away before another explode._

 _Naruto pushing Barbatos' controllers again, with Barbatos swiftly zigzag-motion towards to another GINN before could fire a weapon with the 500mm recoilless rifle, and then impaled by his sword. And then Naruto spins around Barbatos and launched his Rex Tail, flies in lightning speed and then impales 2 GINNs in succession that pierced through and…_

 _*BOOM!*_

 _…All five GINNs were exploded._

 _Now, with Barbatos hovering in Zero-Gravity and looking at the remaining 3, knowing Menma taken care of the other 6 GINNs._

 _Naruto couldn't stop grinning to himself and only imagine what their reactions are, feeling right now…_

* * *

 _*Swish!*_

 _Menma's Bael swiftly bisected the fifth one, until explodes, as the final GINN appears behind him, had its recoilless rifle onto its shoulders._

 _"Damn you, Natural!" The ZAFT green growls, within the cockpit._

 _*Swish!-BOOM!*_

 _Before the ZAFT green could pull the trigger to fires it, until got destroyed by a golden knife is being thrown by seeing Bael had swiftly drawn it up with its left manipulator hand extended, showing that he threw the knife and then rushes towards to him, and then retrieves it which it wasn't destroyed on purpose, causes him in gasp in shocked when seeing Bael held that knife in reverse grip._

 _"No!"_

 _*Bsssh!*_

 _Menma's Bael stabbed straight in the GINN's chest, and then kicks away, as the blonde watched the reactor explodes…_

 _*BOOM!*_

 _…consuming the GINN in fire and smoke, followed by the other five GINNs were being dealt with by Menma._

 _With Menma's Bael twirls his combat knife and swiftly holsters it's onto the compartment, and then retrieves his sword still floating in Zero-G, and then sheathed them, as he checks to see all the GINNs were being eliminated._

 _When everything is settled down, Menma looked at the status of Bael, since the usage of the Chakra Mode, as he nods at the screen that indicates that it's still green, and then took out Bael's newfound weapon in its right hand being holstered on the thigh. Clicking the button on the side causing the slide lock back and revealing a glowing-blue cell inside, hitting another switch caused the barrel to spread out at the sides._

 _"Well…that's handy, glad that this battlefield will consider a field test for one Bael's EMG pistol. And never get a chance to try out a charge shot…Eh, whatever." He said out loud in Bael's cockpit, with the last part shrugged his shoulders, as the pistol closed back up again._

 _And until then, the onlookers were expecting that kind of reaction…_

* * *

 _"THIS IS PEDRO'S REVENGE!"_

 _Gaara reacts quickly by raised Gusion's shield/rear skirt armor, gathered the sands that coated around the shield before the beam could hits it, secretly, as the beam made contacts with it causes a flash of light._

 _"I did it! I avenged Pedro!" Vito says ecstatic victorious, and until expecting to see Gusion rushes in through the flash, with the Rear Skirt Armor is back into its place, with a Halberd in both hands, and then launched towards him, swiftly, until seeing gust of wind surrounds the Halberd's axe-head, visible to their eyes._

 _"What the hell is…?"_

 _Before Vito wondered what it was and then he could react could dodge it and/or react within range, and until…_

 _*Swish!*_

 _With a blur, the Gusion is on distance away from the GINN in front of it, and swings the Halberd horizontal that something launched towards it before Vito could react, and it froze all of sudden, until the chest of Vito's GINN had bright light outline that across of it that results being cleave off, that causes by a Kazekiri no Jutsu (Wind Cutter) that Gaara utilized since he's a wind-user besides being a sand-user like his older sister Temari, and then…_

 _*BOOM!*_

 _Vito's GINN explodes engulf both flames and smoke, with the glowing green leering optic eyes of Gusion, expecting than less that foolish ZAFT green letting his anger blind his judgment._

 _Within Gusion's cockpit, Gaara surely did used an alternate and counterpart towards to Lightning-style Chakra Mode that his fellow Kage, Ay of Kumogakure, if he would use it right about now._

 _And until Gaara caught Kudal's GINN dodging the lasers and missiles while still had armed with D-Type weapons, along with barrage of CIWs machine guns, along with the other four remaining GINNs, sans the Aegis._

 _" **Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu** (Wind-Release: Wind Cutter Technique) **…** "_

 _*Swoosh!*_

 _Gaara swiftly launched a crescent wave towards to the GINN, and until he struck onto GINN from behind and explodes, before anyone else wondered what happen._

* * *

 _Athrun Zala, the ZAFT Redcoat and 2nd-in-command of the Le Creust Team, and the close/childhood friend of Kira Yamato, joining the Military he had enrolled a year ago due under his choice since Junius 7 where his mother died 7 days earlier in the Bloody Valentine tragedy, which caused by the Earth Alliance._

 _Until today, they learned Morgenroete secretly developed 5 prototype Mobile Suits for the Earth Alliance, in a concealed based on the space colony Heliopolis, belonging to the supposedly neutral ORB. The mobile suits are intended to counter ZAFT's superior military technology. He was part of the raiding party to storm the base, managing to steal only four of the five machines, because of his friend Rusty is shot and killed during the raid._

 _During the raid, he meets and encounters Kira, while brandishing a knife with intent to kill him and an Earth Alliance officer (Murrue Ramius). Memories of their friendship keep him from attacking Kira. It is after this that he steals the GAT-X303 Aegis that he was piloting now. And while Kira piloting the X105 Strike he was in, after the EA female officer forces him into the cockpit._

 _Athrun wasn't expecting his friend Kira who be here on a neutral colony that he was unaware that where he was taken refuge since the ORB-control colony Heliopolis taken his fellow Coordinators who live here, to avoided war and live peacefully._

 _And until now, he observing the battlefield, being the best in ZAFT military, he wasn't expecting three unknown Mobile Suits that never been seen it before in the battlefield, any of them never seen these kind in any of the information gathered by their spies._

 _Did OMNI learn about their plan to steal the G-Weapons and made more in secret? No, the Naturals were good, but they were still considered inferior among Coordinators. But that superiority meant nothing to the pilots of the three machines that practically decimated all of their troops._

 _Until Athrun expecting to he had witnessed since three of the unknown Mobile Suits were being went into the battlefield, he is doubting himself if he can matched the Black-orange MS, the red-winged MS, and includes the four-armed armored MS. Can't say much looking terrified at the sight of his comrades was being killed in minutes._

 _"What was that possible…? How can it be those Mobile Suits with that kind of power…?" Athrun inquired himself, disbelieving, witnessing in less seconds than 30 seconds, 11 GINNs have being decimated, plus 3 (consists of Pedro, Vito, and Kudal) who taken task to taken down the EA's warship until being decimated by the tan-white MS._

 _Which only remain GINNs were: Coral, Mathew, Olor, and the two left, includes Miguel with his custom orange GINN/AS (Assault Shroud)._

 _As another GINN is armed with the Ion Cannon who being piloted by Coral, stood beside the Aegis. It seems that he had fled the area until he could, along with his remaining two members of his team._

 _["Athrun, this is Coral, what the hell is going on here? The Intel never told us about having more Mobile Suits? How could Earth Forces possessed something like that?"] Coral's voice had said on the comm-link that sounds outrages and disbelief at this kind of scenario._

 _Coral was disbelief at witnessing his 5 of his team was annihilating by a single black-orange Mobile Suit like that about how fast it is, followed by the red-winged mobile suit, as well. And includes Vito, Pedro, and Kudal were also killed by the armored MS, as well._

 _"I'm not certain, Coral." Athrun replied, wasn't sure about this campaign, under confusion._

 _["What did you mean you're not certain? You have any ideas those…monstrous machines, had killed 5 members of my team! And I cannot believe I left like this battlefield as a coward, but I swear I'll kill those Natural bastards who bested us for humiliated us! And I'll start with that black one! Let's go, guys, and avenged our friends!"]_

 _["Roger!"] The two GINN pilots acknowledge who wanted to avenged their fallen comrades._

 _Coral's GINN flews towards to Barbatos' location, along with the other remaining two GINNs in tow, as Athrun call out to the green coat and the two cohorts._

 _"Wait, Coral! Don't engage the-"_

 _["To hell with it, Athrun! I don't care that you're Chairman Zala's son! And just don't get on our way!"] Coral interjects, and cut the transmission with Athrun._

 _Athrun is unable to stop Coral, he was about say to not to engaged the X105 Strike, who returns to the battlefield towards to the black-orange MS, but it's too late, as he resume observing the battlefield, before stepped in to assists Miguel._

 _As the pilot of the stolen Aegis sighs it's too late to stop Coral for doing reckless, defy his orders as a redcoat, who could have blame him, he did defy his orders after all._

 _'I hope that we make it out there, alive.' Athrun says in thought, as he turns to the Strike._

 _And so, he charged up Aegis' thrusters and flew off toward to Miguel's location, to assist him…_

* * *

 **(Gundam IBO Opening 1: Raise you Flag - Starts)**

 **(Instrument Background: 0:00-0:06)**

~"Raise your flag"~

~"Koe no kagiri"~  
~"Koe no kagiri"~  
~"Koe no kagiri sakende"~

~"Kitto itsuka"~  
~"Itsuka dokoka"~

~"Yume o mitsuzuke samayou!"~

~"Under Pressure you are waiting for direction"~  
~"Going on a road without your mind"~  
~"All misleads they give ignoring our decision's"~  
~"Killing yourself your soul we have inside"~

~"Agaki tsuzuke taore kujike"~  
~"Hai agatte hashiri tsuzukete"~  
~"Owarinaki"~  
~"Yume no ma to ma"~

~"We can struggle and muzzle the world before it fades away~

~"Raise your flag"~

~"Koe no kagiri"~  
~"Koe no kagiri"~  
~"Koe no kagiri sakende"~

~"Kitto itsuka"~  
~"Itsuka dokoka"~

~"Tadoritsuku to shinjite"~

~"Come on and raise your flag"~  
~"So just raise your flag"~

~"Nando kujike mayoedo"~  
~"Iki no kagiri"~  
~"Tsuzuku kagiri"~

~"Yume o mitsuzuke samayou!"~

 **(Intro Ended)**

* * *

 **(Chapter Starts - Continues)**

 **==At Heliopolis Interior==**

A GINN flew at the Archangel and fired three rockets but the ship's CIWS took out two while the third struck the hull.

The GINN that fired the three missiles fired its heavy weapons, sending four large missiles at the Legged Ship in hopes to at least bring it to the breaking point, even its armor can't withstand their onclaught forever and their enemy knows that too.

 **==At Archangel; Bridge==**

"Intercept them!" Natarle said as she noticed the incoming missiles.

"Not enough time!" Tonomura informed the ensign.

"Alright, give me manual targeting control!" Mu said as the missiles drew closer. While he can't help out due to his Moebius Zero still needing to be repaired, he at least could do what he can do to keep the missiles from destroying the Archangel.

"Now starboard forty degrees! Full speed!" Murrue ordered.

 **==Heliopolis Interior==**

The Archangel flew to the right avoiding the missiles…

*Bang-bang-bang-bang!*

*BOOM!*

But, all four missiles explodes, expecting to Gaara had taken care of the missiles that the GINN had launched. Once again, any of them were untouched to damage the colony, greatly.

["Thank god for that! With those missiles damaged the colony if weren't for you, Gaara. We own you one."] Mu's voice in the communication-link in the Archangel's bridge to Guison, which that sounds relief, earning Gaara gratitude.

"Anytime…" Gaara replied.

["You could have informed us, Mr. Gaara."] Natarle concluded.

"…My apologized…I will keep that in mind." The redhead apologized, feeling awkward for not informed the bridge of the Archangel.

"Damn it, what's with that mobile suit? It took out Vito, Kudal, and Pedro…how can it be! That mobile suit has an excellent marksmanship." Olor says in the GINN flies away from the line of fire, disbelief at witnessing all of the missiles was shot down with serious accuracy, which meant to shot down the Earth Forces' Legged Ship.

Until Gusion aims his 120mm Long-range rifle at Olor's GINN, and fires a barrage of rounds at him who the flies off, causes the latter to evade them.

 **==With Kira==**

Miguel's custom GINN/AS fired its rifle once more but the Strike dodged it and flew at GINN, swinging its sword but the ZAFT MS managed to avoid it.

"Damn it!" Miguel shouted as his GINN took aim only for the Strike to fly up as it fired the Barrus and it struck the colony creating another large explosion.

"It's quick. Get behind it, Athrun!" Miguel ordered.

The crimson G-Weapon flew off after the Strike to which Kira noticed, when the magnification gain x8 and identified it 'GAT-X303 Aegis'. He had recalled during the briefing when he was at the catapult with Naruto, mentioned the designation.

"Huh, it's that Mobile Suit."

Flashback goes through his head while he still flew the machine; the memories of his best friend - Athrun Zala.

"Kira, is it you?" Athrun asked quietly as the Aegis flew past the Strike while the GINN took aim at the distracted G-Weapon.

"I got you now!" Miguel shouted.

The GINN fired the Heavy Ion Cannon, the large beam about to hit the Strike until a bolt of energy deflects/stops the beam cold. Miguel's eyes widen in shocked.

"What!?"

*Pew-Boom!*

And until another bolt of energy beam hits direct at the barrel of the GINN's Ion Cannon, causes forces Miguel to quickly throw it away before it could explode, as the green coat pilots turns to the direction to see Bael, aims at him with the EMG pistol in right hand.

Noticing the whole body of Bael is engulf with yellow sparks of lightning, still under Chakra Mode, which it didn't damaged it.

"Not gonna let that happen, bakayaro." Menma stated, mentally remarks at his pistol's charged shot capabilities. Which it's still new into the battlefield, which he acquire to improved his gunslinger skills.

And then, Menma pushed the controllers and flares up Bael's thruster wings and charges at Miguel while aims his EMG pistol at Miguel's custom GINN/AS, while Bael's sword on its left manipulator hand.

"Kira, this one is mine! And you take care of the X303!" The blonde ordered, telling Kira on the Strike.

Bael fires a barrage of energy bolts at Miguel's GINN/AS with the EMG Pistol. Miguel growled as he reacted and dodged the energy bolts direct at him, and return fire by the Assault Shroud's shoulder mounted Gatling cannons and the M68 "Pardus" missile launchers.

And then Miguel drawn out the weapon that unlike to the standard Assault Rifles GINN uses, but the 27mm Experimental Armor Assault Rifle, chambered with it smaller bullets so increased ammunition capacity. It is mounted with an Improved MA-M3 Heavy Blade at the bottom for close combat.

Which Miguel had his GINN wield that kind of weapon for him for good used since it is the same weapon he had faced a certain Serpent Tail member who he had faced.

"Take this!" Miguel exclaims, as he pulls the trigger and fires a barrage of bullets towards to Bael.

Noticing it, causes Menma maneuvered Bael to evade the bullets directed him in fluid-like motion, but most of them unable to direct hits at him, he keeps avoiding the bullets with flow-like motion.

Miguel irritates at the red-winged Mobile Suits evasive motions, which he keeps firing and then misses it.

"What is that movement?" Miguel exclaims, as he continues fires at the Bael.

And until seeing the Bael performs black flips and then lunged with one of its swords towards Miguel that boosts the thrusters' output, and…

*Swish-Clash!*

Bael's sword was being deflected by Miguel's Heavy Blade attached assault rifle onto the aside.

"Tsk, don't underestimate me!" Miguel exclaims, as he lunged the bayoneted rifle towards Bael onto the chest, and until deflects by the other one, and then being kicked backwards by the red-winged Mobile Suit. "Damn you!"

Miguel's Custom GINN/AS aims his sights onto Bael with the experimental assault rifle and fires another barrage of small projectiles at Bael, combine with the Gatling cannons direct at.

 **==With Naruto==**

Barbatos was hovering in the air in Zero Gravity, still crackling with crimson lightning from its body to its sword while staring at the remaining 4 GINN's sans the 1 custom, and the crimson-red (or magenta) G-weapon.

"Not bad, all systems are still good. Still took a little time wipe out the remaining 5, though…Well, knowing, Kira, Gaara and Menma took care of those guys, if they did, already." The blonde pilot of Barbatos said, looked at the status of his Mobile Suit.

 _'I still have 3 more GINNs to taken care of, plus the X303 G-Weapon and a custom.'_ Naruto says mentally listed the remains of the enemies on the warzone, as he gazes at the orange one. _'I hate to admit it, this guy have good taste for loved orange.'_

"Well, I guess I'll take my time to wipe them all." Naruto says declared.

Pushing the controls forward, Naruto launched Barbatos at lightning speed at his next target, seeing this, the 3 GINN split up, while the rest of the 2 were attacking the Archangel.

Naruto caught the target on his sights, seeing was trying to shoot Barbatos down, but failed miserably. And until swiftly towards the GINN, and then appears right in front of it, and then thrusts the Rex Nails on the left manipulator hand, directed at the cockpit right through out the back of GINN the golden nails is coated the pilot's blood.

Picking another target, before kicked the GINN he took out, away before it could explode, and until noticing the Lead GINN who still had the Ion Cannon, and fires a green beam at him, and then uses the defeat GINN to intercepts it causes explodes in the beam hits it.

"That damn bastard! He uses one of our own as a meat shield! Unforgivable!" Coral sneered.

Coral's GINN quickly passed his Ion Cannon to his fellow green coat's GINN.

"Cover me. I'll do close combat!" He says ordered, as he drawn the Heavy Blade.

["Yes sir!"]

Coral's GINN flares the thrusters towards to Barbatos, within the cockpit, Naruto smirked at Coral's GINN switched his tactics into close-combat, as the 200mm Gun mounted on the front of Barbatos' left arm popped out, and the arm itself swung forward, pointed towards the incoming Coral's GINN.

Naruto's finger pulled the trigger on the controls, and the bullets began to shots out into the muzzle.

*BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!*

"What the hell! This Mobile Suit has guns on its arms!" Coral exclaims startled by Barbatos' launched projectiles at him, as he evaded the bullets that directs at him.

Naruto still smirking and quickly aims the 200mm Gun towards to the GINN who is holding the Ion Cannon, and fires couple of rounds at him, cause the Ion Cannon wielding GINN evades them, while he was away from the line of fire, until Coral rushes towards him, notices him got distracting that gotten his opportunity.

"I got you, Natural scum!" Coral roared.

Within slow-mo, Coral was on the verge to strike Barbatos with the Heavy Blade, which meant direct to his cockpit onto his chest…

Until the GINN of his had one of its legs were cut off that stops him.

"What?" Coral startled in surprised, as he notices a beam boomerang were spins towards to the thrower, and seeing Kira's Strike was the one who thrown the "Midas Messer" beam boomerang, he was unable to react to dodged, which he also got careless unaware that the Strike is on his presence.

He was disbelief at his carelessness, under the X105 Strike's presence.

"No way!" Coral exclaimed in surprised.

["Coral! Look out!"]

Coral startled by his fellow green coat's cried out for warning, and turns to see Barbatos boosts the thrusters' output, lunged forwards towards Coral in high-speed with the longsword thrusts towards to, leaving a trial of blur along with crimson lightning, the former is unable to react to dodged, and…

*BSSSH!*

The longsword pierced through the cockpit of the Coral's GINN that sealed his fate…

…In silence, the last GINN under Coral's command disbelief at seeing his CO's fate.

"It can't be…Commander Coral…" He muttered, within the GINN's cockpit.

Naruto with an emotionless expression had sights onto the GINN, and then kicks it away, and…

*BOOM!*

The destroyed Coral's GINN explodes engulfs into flames and smoke, as Naruto flicks his Barbatos' Longsword onto the side, and replaced his cold eyes into a smile, and contacted Kira in voice only.

"Thanks to assist, Kira, I own you one, although, I could have take care of him." Naruto says grateful at Kira.

["I know, Naruto, at least I can do to help. And you're welcome."]

"Eh, can't argue with you." Naruto says shrugged, as his ended the transmission with Kira, then his expression turns cold again, hawk-like eyes searched out to find his next pray.

 **==Earlier; With Kira==**

Kira had caught Naruto fighting with the two remaining GINNs, after he looks amazed at his performance, and as he watches the blonde's MS fires a couple of rounds on the arms that had guns on it, and until he caught something on his eye, the same GINN had the Ion Cannon is ready to fire, before the brunette could intervene to prevent the ZAFT Green ever fired at either Naruto or the colony.

Until Naruto caught him, quickly maneuvers to fires a couple of rounds at the Ion Cannon wielding GINN, force to evade and disrupts his position to provide cover fire for Coral.

Kira looks relief, and until notices Naruto was distracted, and caught Coral's GINN approaching him, was about strike him with a Heavy Blade. He grabbed the Strike's "Midas Messer" and threw it at Coral, unaware to him that anticipated this and unaware of his presence.

The beam boomerang is successfully cutting off one of the legs of Coral's GINN that stops him. Noticing the GINN (of Coral) was distracted, that gotten Naruto opportunity and then Barbatos' body engulf with crimson lightning and then launched itself towards to the GINN with the longsword lunged towards it, followed by activating its thrusters to increase to enhance the power of the attack, along with its speed tremendously.

*BSSSH!*

Kira witnessed Naruto's Barbatos Longsword pierced through the GINN's cockpit, within silence in seconds, as seeing Naruto's Gundam kicks away, as he and Naruto watches as the ZAFT MS explodes, and then flicks Barbatos' longsword onto the side.

*Beep-beep!*

["Thanks to assist, Kira, I own you one, although, I could have take care of him."] Naruto's voice into the communication-link, which that sounds grateful.

"I know, Naruto, at least I can do to help. And you're welcome." Kira replied.

["Eh, can't argue with you."] Naruto replied.

*Beep!*

The transmission ended, and until Kira caught the Aegis, still in a frozen state after seeing Coral's fate.

 **==Back to the Present; with Naruto==**

Naruto's eyes were blanked still stared at the explosion, until he recalled that there is the last GINN that he needs to take care of it, and then turned his attention were caught to see Kira and Aegis were prepared to engage with his eyes. Noticing each of them didn't make their move, and something is fishy about those two machines was not engaged.

*BOOM!*

Naruto was startled by the sound of explosion, causes turn to see the colony damaged causes his eyes widen to see a beam shot did meant to target the Olor's GINN, but the problem was the shot not only destroy one enemy Mobile Suit, but it damaged it more than ever much to the horror to the crew members and the Heliopolis citizens were onboard in the Archangel.

"…" Naruto silent witnessing the damaging state of the colony, as his left hand automatically itself went to the console to contact Archangel's bridge…

 **==At Archangel; Bridge==**

Murrue stood up in the captain's chair gasped in horror at the colony had damaged by a stray shot cause by Mu, he didn't meant for doing that that beam directs at the GINN who flew past it.

"Oh, shit!" He muttered in the CIC, the interior was starting to spark and short circuit.

*Beep-beep!*

["Alright *sighs*… Who's firing that beam?"]

Hearing Naruto's voice, demanding, and the blonde had contact Archangel's bridge, which sounds like he was on a bad mood for damaging Heliopolis on the verge of collapsing cause by a stray shot.

Mu sighs felt ashamed and regretted, there's no way to hide his own skin for now, and the hawk responded the call on the CIC towards Barbatos.

"Alright, I did this! I admit it, Naruto, I'm sorry, okay! I didn't mean to do that on purpose! I would have aim little bit away from the colony's shaft 'way' too further."

Hearing Mu's excused, hearing another sighs onto the comms by Naruto, and they heard the whisker blonde's responded.

["…Well, guess that makes us both for this mess, I took responsible for told Kira to take the shot with the Strike's launcher, and now THIS! *Sigh*…Yade yade, daze."]

Hearing that, Murrue felt embarrassed most of the parts claimed regarding Naruto being his responsible for this mess, and she haven't give Naruto and his brothers some small details about what the Striker Packs' capabilities, if she would had tell any of them sooner, the colony would had leaks oxygen out.

 **==Heliopolis Interior==**

After Olor's GINN were shot down by a beam shot of the Archangel, while Matthew's expression darkened at witnessing another of their allies killed. Fifteen of their comrades were decimated by each of the three unknown Mobile Suits that they had encountered - their fast, strong, and even their performance.

"Olor!" Miguel exclaimed, as he was too preoccupied with fighting the red-winged MS, which it is first time facing against a rather skilled opponent with another Mobile Suit(s), how could a Earth Forces had built something that could outmatched GINNs. Not unlike the Moebiuses that they easily took down like they were nothing.

However, the immortal blonde ninja/Bael's pilot proved to be even faster, dodging Miguel's barrage of rounds though it proves to be less than ideal as they would bring Heliopolis closer to the brink of collapse.

 **==At the Archangel; Bridge==**

After a stray beam shot at the GINN, that went through causes backfire that damaged one of the support beams of the colony, knowing the damage were made were reach to level 10 for the shelter's case, until turns into a lifeboat to be ejected.

"We cannot afford any more damage to the colony!" Murrue shouted.

"Then what do you suggest we do? Should we let them sink us?" Natarle interjected.

["This is Gaara, permission to leave my post! I'll be off to pursue the GINN! This one still armed with missiles unlike to the rest who fires them!"] Gaara's voice into the communication link informed the bridge.

"Acknowledge, Gaara! Please advice: Hurry and we don't want any cause more damage or the GINN will made another stray shot." Murrue responded, knowing it's true that there is the two GINN left in the warzone - Menma had occupied the orange custom GINN and the last one is remained in their sights, and until being pursuit by Gaara.

 **==With Gaara==**

Gaara's Gusion launched towards to Matthew's GINN, and then chased after it. Within the cockpit, as the redhead pilot glances at the ammo counter for the 120mm Long-Range Rifle is down to 15 left, surely that he needed to make it count that is.

Until seeing Matthew's GINN didn't gotten his attention, and as Gaara aims his rifle at it, ready to fire anytime soon, before the ZAFT Green will fires those missiles…

 **==General P.O.V.==**

"Damn them!" Matthew yelled, more than willing to avenged his fellow GINN pilot's death, along with the others, the remaining GINN who is in the battle is…

"Ein! Do you copy?" He says while evading the beams and machine gun bullets direct at him.

["Acknowledge, Matthew! I can't believe that black-orange horned monster did to Coral and Wedge. Along with that red-winged one took out others."] The name of the remaining GINN Squad member under Coral's command was Ein, had replied, feeling unacceptable regarding Naruto's Barbatos had eradicated to Coral and his comrades, along with Menma's Bael also took the results. **(1)**

"Same goes with Vito and the others, we tried to take out the Earth Forces new Warship and includes that four-armed Mobile Suit had protected it. How can it be!? We're ZAFT!" Matthew stated sneered.

["I know what you mean, Matthew, we needed to take care of this!"] Ein stated. ["By the way, where's Athrun?"]

"He's engaging the Strike; he said he'll capture it, instead of destroying it, still defying orders does he, while Miguel is still occupied with that red-winged Mobile suit!" Matthew replied.

["…Then I'll assist Athrun!"]

"Are you sure?" The GINN piloted inquired at Ein.

["Yes, knowing that black-orange horned mobile suit will assist the Strike."] Ein replied certain, which he did respected being Chairman's son on the council.

"Very well, I'm counting on you! I'll inform Athrun for your assistance." Matthew responded.

["Roger!"]

As he cuts the transmission, as he launched to continue attacking the EA warship still had the missiles being loaded.

*Alert sounds*

Matthew startled by the alarm that caught onto the radar, turns to that direction to see the tan/white Mobile Suit with a rifle directions at him.

"That mobile suit…" He says at the sight on the incoming mobile suit, as he gotten his opportunity, but using the missile launchers were holding, meant to shot down the EA's warship, but to destroyed that muscular four-armed mobile suit to avenged his fallen comrades.

And so, Matthew began stall to stall that four-armed Mobile Suit while flew passed by as long as the EA's warships armaments still firing every direction at him.

*Bang-bang-bang-bang-bang!*

Gusion fires a couple of rounds of the 120mm Long-ranged Rifle at Matthew, as the latter evades every shots, until knowing this rifle will runs out of bullets, every time soon.

With Ein within the GINN arriving the destination, still holding the Ion Cannon that the late Cmdr. Coral had passed it over, and then went towards to Athrun's location.

Once he's got there, he caught on sights (via magnified) see the Strike and Aegis were distance away without exchanging fire, he looks confused at the moment, following seeing Miguel's GINN/AS being occupied with the red-winged Mobile Suit.

"Athrun, what's he doing over there?" He says wondering, as he contacted Athrun's Aegis. "Athrun, what are you doing? Athrun! Why aren't you engaged the Strike? Hey! Athrun, do you copy!?"

Hearing no respond, Athrun had ignored, as he was about called out at him, and as he caught on sights on the black-orange Mobile Suit (Barbatos) propelled towards to the Strike and Athrun's location, until grits his teeth in rage at the sight at the black mobile suit.

"That bastard…"

Ein's GINN readies the Ion Cannon directs at Barbatos onto the distance, had his eyes onto it…

 **==Earlier==**

After Naruto sighs ending the transmission at the Archangel, rubbing his temples, and then turns his attention back at Kira and the Aegis, eyes narrowed suspicious, wondering why didn't made trade blows one to another, while they are still idle and until decide to intervene by propels Barbatos towards them.

"Kira…?" Naruto muttered.

With Kira (Strike) and Athrun (Aegis) were hovering in Zero-gravity, expecting a sudden reunion between friends…

["Strike, what are you doing? We're being attacked by the enemy! Assist Mr. Sabaku!"] Natarle shouted at Kira, who was focused mainly on the Aegis.

["Athrun! Where are you, Athrun?! I was engaged by the tan mobile suit! Ein is on his way to your location!"] Matthew called out to Athrun.

The Strike brandished its sword before both Mobile Suits charged at each other.

 _'Athrun? No it can't be!'_ Kira thought before both G-Weapons passed each other.

["Kira! Kira Yamato!"] Athrun shouted as a screen popped up on the screens of both cockpits, revealing both occupants; after witnessing Kira within the Strike assisting the black unknown Mobile Suit, among the other unknown Mobile Suits. He mentally angers towards to his friend for assisting an enemy side.

The brown-haired Coordinator gasped in surprise at his friend's voice.

"So it is you, isn't it Kira!?" Athrun demanded.

"Athrun? Athrun Zala!" Kira exclaimed, his eyes still wide with shock.

 **==With Menma and Miguel's GINN==**

"Damn it!" Miguel exclaims, as he fires another barrage of bullets with the experimental 27mm AP Assault Rifle combine with the shoulder mounted Gatling guns.

Menma's Bael evades it swiftly and then return fire with a barrage of energy bolts with a dual-wielded EMG pistols at Miguel's GINN/AS, with rapid precisions.

Miguel biting his lower lip as the red-winged MS had gain himself upper hand against such skilled pilot like himself, even he didn't earn himself a red-coat like Athrun and the rest of Le Creuset Team.

*Beep-beep!*

Miguel was startled by a incoming transmission that wasn't belong one of his comrades, but until he saw on the monitor to see the red-winged mobile suit had stepped out onto the hiding spot seeing the MS had its arms crossed while holding the energy beam pistols, which indicate that the pilot itself had give him a call.

And so, Miguel responds it with no hesitation.

"Are you the pilot of that red-winged mobile suit!?" He demanded.

["Hmph, what if I am…"] Bael's pilot responded, as seeing the red-themed MS holsters his pilots onto the thighs, and arms crossed, causes Miguel tensed hearing the voice of the pilot.

"That voice…" Miguel muttered looked surprised, as his expression shifts into anger, and says sneering. "You sounded like you're about 3 years younger than me!"

["Oh…and what if 'I' was about your comrades' age."] Menma inquired mockery. ["You and your comrades may have been underestimated me and my companions, you all didn't expecting 'Naturals' bested Coordinators, and me on the other hand, I was about to finished you off with a blink with an eye, but you cannot even land a hit on me, ya'know; as much as you coordinators are being so foolishnesses as your pitiful prides."]

"Quit mocking me and us, Coordinators, you little bastard! You and your damn buddies killed our comrades! And now you all have interfering me for take my chance for my humiliation!" Miguel retorted, after changing a new clip top of the assault rifle, and then readied it to fire.

["Oh, did I hit a nerve? I'm sorry; I believe that you're looked dumb as the other prideful assholes. Really, we have interfered you for wanted to redeem yourself for such only a pitiful humiliation? Heh, what a joke, is that what you wanted to do?"] Menma's says sarcastically.

"Grrrr, you'll pay!" Miguel exclaims, as he pulls the trigger and fires a barrage of bullets towards him, causes Bael vanished with a blur until the bullets hit it, that shocks him, and until he caught to see the red-winged MS appears onto the right side, causes to return fire by the solid rounds of electromagnetic cannons onto its wings.

Forces Miguel to avoided it, and fires at Bael again, and then vanished again.

"How did that damn Natural do that?" Miguel says growling in wondering regarding the red-winged Mobile suit's evasive capabilities that unlike to the Maneuver-type GINN he had seen it in action, before, and includes their commander's old unit of his before his CGUE.

 **==Meanwhile at Kira and Athrun==**

The Aegis and Strike continued to stare back at each other with a sudden reunion. The G-Weapons' pilots conversing about their friend's predicament, as the brunette Coordinator first spoke up.

"Why? Why are you here?" Kira asked, readied with the Strike's Anti-ship sword.

"That's what I wanna know. What do you think you're doing in that thing?" Athrun countered, aims the beam rifle of Aegis at it.

*Vooosh!* **(2)**

Suddenly, they startled by a beam shot that caught their ears, which gotten both their attention to see Ein's GINN fires a beam towards something at.

"Ein, what's he-?" Athrun muttered wondering why Ein firing, after receiving Matthew's message.

With Kira within Strike's cockpit, noticing Ein's GINN fires another beam with its Ion Cannon, causes the brunette looks up, and saying.

"Up there!" He exclaims, causes Athrun following suite, making them realized why Ein was firing directly at, which indicated to expecting to see Barbatos, who flew above them towards them, until they were blindsided.

With Naruto notices the incoming beam heading towards him, as he maneuvered Barbatos and then grab a nearby debris and toss it to intercepts the beam causes them collide, which knowing dodging wasn't a best choice of option until a single stray will direct towards to the shaft, or colony grounds, or the support beam as well.

Ein sneered at Barbatos had intercepts the shot, as he was about the take another, until he saw a incoming mobile suit-size tri-prong kunai who is being thrown by the black-orange mobile suit, causes to avoid it onto aside.

As Ein is about to fires the Ion Cannon at Barbatos, causes his eyes widen in surprised to see his enemy vanished with a yellow flash, which unable to where the enemy was gone to, as he survey the surroundings to find it, and until…

*Swish!-BOOM!*

With a swift blur, Ein's GINN right arm were severed along with the Ion Cannon before it explodes, cause Ein flew back in left sideways, turning the GINN in front at where someone had strike him in behind was the black-orange mobile suit had hovering right at his former position.

"How did he get behind me?" He says wondering, while retreating away.

*BANG! BANG! BANG!*

After Ein's GINN had fled, as Naruto's Barbatos swiftly aims the 200mm Gun at the Aegis, fires a several rounds at it, forcing the latter dodged back, and then swiftly went to Kira, right on the brunette Coordinator's side, after sheathed his Longsword.

"Kira! Are you all right? What's gotten onto you when you were stay idle with the Aegis?" Naruto inquired. He uses Barbatos' Hiraishin kunais towards Ein right behind him, so executing with the Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique).

["Yes, I'm fine…But that red mobile suit…it's piloted by goes the name of an old friend of mine, Athrun."] Kira replied, which there no way he could possibly hide it from Naruto now.

"Athrun? Mind explained to me the name of the Aegis' pilot?" Naruto asked one of his eyebrow rose.

["Long story short; Athrun and I went to the same prep school when we were kids. Afterwards, when we part ways when his father Mr. Patrick had called Athrun and his wife back to the PLANTs, and at the same time, my parents and I were onto this colony of Heliopolis, and so here we are, right before ZAFT raiding this colony."] Kira explained, made quick details.

Hearing Kira's claims in the comms, that sounds that he looked upset, Naruto stroked his chin thought for a moment before he raised an eyebrow at the name, he heard every word came from Kira, he knew of that first name from the PLANTs (via news) and until glances at the Aegis, but he had had to be absolutely sure that it wasn't just some bizarre coincidence.

"I'm going to take a gamble and say that by the name 'Athrun', you mean Athrun Zala, correct?" He asked before Kira within the Strike's cockpit, sighed depressingly, eased his upset expression.

["Yeah, that's his name."] The young Coordinator said confirming, still looked upset.

"Zala, huh…? I had some suspicious that he's the son of Patrick Zala, the Chairman of PLANTs Defense Committee in ZAFT, correct?" Naruto asked, wanted to confirm from Kira regarding that name.

The whiskered immortal blonde did not expecting Kira's friend being the son of the high-ranking member of the Supreme Council, and he who is now on the colony, as a ZAFT soldier - red-coat, and includes being part of the raiding operations that is their objectives is to steal one of the five EA's prototype Mobile suits and includes destroying one new Warship of the Archangel that Earth Forces had developed.

["Yes, that's him. But what I just don't understand is why he's acting like this? I mean, he always hated the idea of a war between the PLANTs and the Earth Forces! But until now, the attack on Heliopolis! We're able to get to see each other, again. But I thought Athrun hates fighting?! But why joining ZAFT military!"] He replied, feeling depressed and this was even made worse and with the last part, exclaims for his friend Athrun joined the military, looked upsetting.

With Naruto within Barbatos' cockpit, sighs, feeling sympathy at Kira regarding this war, he could not help about got himself into this mess.

"That's military for you, Kira. It will change who you really are; especially when your father is expecting great things from you." Naruto stated. **(3: Please review it, afterwards.)**

"Why do we have to fight like this?!" Kira shouts within the Strike's cockpit, frustration; with a last part slamming his fist onto the controls.

Now back to Barbatos' cockpit, with Naruto still feeling sympathy at Kira for regarding this war, includes his friend Athrun.

"Kira, listen, this is war for you. Like it or not, you will fight." Naruto says lectures Kira, as he continues. "Now, I better deal with this, and while you focus on return the ship, guard the Archangel. And I got call from Gaara to pursue the last GINN, and while Menma did occupied with that custom GINN."

After Naruto instructed Kira, as he engaged the Aegis, as he halts Barbatos in the middle, and added assuring.

"Oh, and don't worry, I won't kill him this time."

With that, Naruto's Barbatos propels off towards to the Aegis, leaving Kira behind. While the brunette Coordinator decide to remain in this area, before heading back to the Archangel, and then watching Naruto that he will interacts with Athrun.

Upon with Naruto seeing the red-theme MS meet up with the GINN that he had fled until then.

 **==With Athrun and Ein==**

Athrun was away from the crossfire that cause by the black mobile suit had launched a projectiles on its forearms, and then had the Aegis met up the Ein's GINN with a severed right arm, while the other is armed with the recoilless rifle, the latter still have its weapon since Coral's Ion Cannon was destroyed which he had switched back with its remaining D-type weapon.

"Ein, are you all right?" Athrun inquired at Ein's GINN, seeing the black-orange Mobile Suit severed it, it was surprising a mobile suit that fast.

["I'm fine, sir, my machine is still functional, missing with an arm…But, I wanted some explanation, sir, why aren't you engaging the Strike?"] Ein replied.

"…" Athrun was silent, hesitated to answer Ein's questioned.

Off all the ways he envisioned reuniting with Kira, he didn't think it would be in the middle of a warzone, he was still shocked to see his friend on this colony where the Earth Forces developed new Mobile Suits that counters theirs.

["Athrun, sir? Sir! Tell me what's going on? I want explanation!"] Ein inquired.

"I…I just saw a friend of mine on that machine." Athrun answered.

["What…! If that friend of yours is on that X105 Strike, then is your friend a Coordinator or a Natural?"] He asked, he never judged Naturals that those treated Coordinators fairly and some of them were accused them due to their genetic modification.

"…He's Coordinator." Athrun answered without hesitation.

["WHAT! How can it be? How does is possible that one of our kind with the Earth Forces!?"] Ein exclaims in shocked, outrages; regarding one of their Coordinator kinds who sided with the EAF.

"I'm not sure, I really wanted to ask Kira for some answers why he's with the Earth Forces, until that black mobile suit heading towards me and then you interfere." Athrun replied, that causes to hear Ein gasped at his details.

["My apologized, sir, I didn't mean to-"]

"Ein, it's okay. I know you wanted my help." Athrun interjects Ein's actions.

*Alert sounds!*

Suddenly, the sound of alert startles Athrun and Ein, as caught their sights to see Barbatos' skyrocketed towards them.

"Ein, cover me!" Athrun commanded as he propels the Aegis towards to the Black MS.

["Yes, sir!"] Ein responded, as he readied the Recoilless towards to the enemy onto his sights, while Athrun is heading towards it.

Within the cockpit of Ein's GINN, the green coat pilot noticing the ammo counter for the recoilless rifle is still have tons of it, since arriving back to Heliopolis, since didn't had a chance to fire it right about now until the black mobile suit decimated 7 of his comrades.

"Good, I haven't fired any rounds since arrived back to this colony until the black mobile suit killed our fellow comrades, along with the other two…and this is my chance to avenge them…" He muttered, as he had his sights focus the aim towards to the Barbatos.

With Athrun almost reached towards to the Black/orange MS, expecting then less seeing its features is looked ferocious, as he and the foe made a sudden clashed, and…

*Beep-beep!*

…and until suddenly a sound of an incoming transmissions, consists of an open channel was being contacted by the Black Mobile suit right in front of him, and so he decide responded the call, without hesitated.

"Who are you?" Athrun demanded, as he is ready to engage the black MS.

["You don't need to know me."] The pilot of the Black MS, as he swiftly launched himself towards Aegis and performs a spinning flying kick towards Athrun, and then followed by swiftly deploys its tail blade.

 _'What is that thing!?'_ Athrun says in thoughts, while dodging and parrying the tail blade with its shield. He didn't expecting the black mobile suit had such arsenal consists of wired-connected blade, unlike to Moebius Zero's Gunbarrels.

 _'Not bad. He can dodged and deflect my tail blade, huh.'_ Naruto says in thought compliment at Athrun's quick reaction - he had earned being elite for wearing a red-coat that is, before recalling his tail blade and then swiftly drawn its longsword and engaged in a swordfight.

Athrun caught that seeing the black MS engaged with a swordfight with a physical sword with no beam-coating, and holsters the beam rifle that switches into Aegis' arm-mounted beam saber, and…

*Clash-sparks!*

Both blades clashed together, causes Athrun's eyes widen along with Ein who still readied to assists the former, seeing the yellow beam saber blade meets with a 'physical' sword, which it didn't cuts it though, but also being stopped by the black mobile suit's sword.

 _'How is possible? How can his blade withstand a beam saber? Is this weapon has beam-coating?'_ Athrun says in thoughts, frustrating and confusing at how a 'physical' sword can be clashed with beam weaponry.

With Athrun need his way to end this clashing, tried to kicks the Black Mobile Suit, but to the former's surprised. The Black MS mimicking Aegis' kick, which surpasses it.

["You will have to do better than that, 'boy'?"] The mysterious pilot stated, amusingly at Athrun's skills. And then swiftly aims the left forearm and fires a single rounds of the 200mm towards Ein's position without looking at, a single bullet destroys Ein's Recoilless Rifle causes to discard it before it explodes.

Surprisingly seeing he pilot can easily aims its range weapon without looking it is worth of an expert. Before it disengaged and hovering backwards, causes Athrun pushing the controls forward towards the black MS, again.

*BOOOM!*

Suddenly, there was an explosion on top of them. Both looking where the explosion began, they saw the whole colony was collapsing. Due to shafts and support structures that was holding the colony was destroyed by the explosion.

"The colony…" Naruto muttered in horror and angered.

 **==Earlier; With Gaara==**

During a short fight between Naruto and Athrun, before the explosion comes, Gaara pursue Matthew's GINN, seeing that during the pursuing, the latter fires three small missiles of the launchers, causes the former launched a pair of rockets within Gusion's forearms, which destroys them, that results creates a smokescreen.

Matthew sneered at the four-armed muscular Mobile Suit did intercepts them, as he readies the left launchers, waiting for the enemy will pass through, and until…

*Alert sounds!*

The GINN pilot startled, as he turns to the right side to see Gusion had deployed the scissor form of Rear Armor, which it's too late to move away and…

*CLAMP!*

Now Matthew's GINN were being clamped by Gusion's Scissor-Variable Rear Armor, with Gaara's Gusion closed the scissor and crushing it. With the GINN pilot Matthew's fate is come to the end for being crushed…

*BOOM!*

Afterwards, the GINN explodes when Gaara successfully kills the last of the enemy, and until then his eyes widen at seeing most of the missile launchers along with the large ones had instantly leapt off the rails, like it fires itself on its own cause by the pilot had already pull the trigger and launched all of towards it central shaft.

"Damn! Misfire!" Gaara muttered, as he quickly drawn the 120mm Long-range Rifle and aims at the missiles before most of them will hit the colony shaft.

*Bang!-boom!*

With single round hits the first missile before it will hit the shaft.

*Bang-bang-bang!-Boom!*

And then two missiles were also dealt out, and…

*Bang-click!-click!*

"Damn it!" Gaara exclaims, hearing a click and seeing the ammo counter for Gusion's 120mm rifle is now run dry by zero.

Now with the rifle is now emptied, unable to bring out an extra clip for reload the rifle, which its too late, a pair of explosive projectiles struck the colony shaft, completely.

*BOOOM!*

"…Those bastards…" Gaara snarled.

 **==At the Archangel==**

Murrue gasped in captain's chair in the bridge, horrified witnessing the colony is fallen, along with Natarle and the crew. Even Mu looked disbelief and anger at the same time regarding Heliopolis is fallen.

Kira's friends along with the people on Heliopolis' witnessing their home's destruction on the monitor, Ichika was also remain with the others citizens, told his comrades to continue watching the warzone where their mentors had participate, seeing the colony collapsing, causes his fist clenching at the sight of the fallen home of Heliopolis.

On the hanger, the mechanics along with members of Tekkadan who also witnessing Heliopolis' destruction…

"Damn you…ZAFT~!" Isaac sneered, while his girlfriend Jenna besides him, comforts him, seeing the fallen home of Heliopolis. Along with Ivan, Lincoln, Garet, and Cid had different expressions both horror at the colony and anger towards ZAFT.

 **==With Menma==**

Both Menma and Miguel stop fighting startled by the huge explosion, and until everything is brokle down, witnessing the explosions on Heliopolis' shaft. The blonde disbelief in horror regarding the colony is collapsing.

"Shit, the colony! I needed to get the hell out of here!" Miguel exclaimed in horror, as he turns to Gundam Bael with a glare in hatred towards at the red-winged mobile suit. "This isn't over, yet! Until then and we'll meet again! I swear!"

Followed by everything is sucked out into space, as the shelters of the colony were launched into stars since they were also build to act as lifeboats. And then Miguel maneuvered his custom GINN and propels away, retreating, towards to the gapped breach to exiting the collapse colony.

Menma grips Bael's controllers, and then eased his anger that he had rose, eyes closed surpasses his anger, didn't want to end up when he was used being mind-controlled by madness.

"Even after all that we failed…?" He muttered.

 **==Exterior of Heliopolis==**

At the far reach distance of the ORB-control colony, a lone ZAFT Nazca-class destroyer battleship - the Vesalius, witnessing Heliopolis collapsing, along with several of Laurisia-class frigates, includes the Gamow; until they did not heard from the rest of GINN squadron under Rau Le Creuset's command.

Which until the reports that being eradicated by three unknown Mobile Suits who assists the last unit of the EA's mobile suit and includes the new warship. Even though, when their commander had being brief them about those new machines that he had encountered, that weren't even among of the five prototypes.

The Gamow had gotten four of the five stolen Earth Forces' new mobile suits that could counter ZAFT's best GINNs. Until now, their commander commits to use the D-type Equipment on the GINNs to blow up both the last unit and includes the new warship.

About now, the colony of Heliopolis is collapsed…

On the bridge of Vesalius, the ZAFT black and captain of this ship Fredrik Ades, stood up in the captain's chair horror at witnessed the destruction of Heliopolis.

"Commander…" Ades muttered as everyone in the small ZAFT fleet witnessed the neutral colony had collapsed, and while Rau had a neutral expression at the sight of the destruction…

 **==Back to the Interior of Heliopolis' collapsing==**

 **(Gundam SEED Ending 1:** **Anna ni issho datta no ni** **– Starts)**

 **(Instruments Played: 0:00-0:06)**

The force from the oxygen behind vacuumed out into the abyss pulled Barbatos and Bael along with many damaged GINNs into the reaches of space, and while Gusion is at the Archangel, safety towards to the forward landing deck.

With Gaara, he had channeled his chakra into Gusion's feet to stick the surface of the Archangel's hull.

"Heliopolis must have taken too much damage. The entire foundation is coming apart." Gaara frowned, while keeping his tan armored machine in place.

«anna ni issho datta no ni…»

Until the Strike was pulled out into space, as Kira screamed.

"Ahhhh! AAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Kira!" Athrun shouted as the Aegis went in a different direction from its sibling unit, along with Ein's GINN.

["Athrun! Sir! We must retreat, immediately!"] Ein's voice yelling into the comms to Athrun's Aegis.

 **(Cue Violin: 0:09-0:14)**

Naruto within Barbatos, steadied his unit to hold when began to shake as it was sucked out into space, and dodging numerous of debris that once part of Heliopolis into space, which its pretty more dangerous in a sheer number of flying pieces of metal.

"Damn, we're being getting sucked out!" He mutter cursed, as he contacts his brothers. "Menma, Gaara! Report, stat!"

«yuugure wa mou chigau iro…»

["I'm at the Archangel, Naruto. I better get inside the ship and resupplied."] Gaara's voice in the comms, reported.

"Understood, better get your ass back out here and protect the ship." Naruto replied.

["I will…"] Gaara replied, as he ended the transmission with a 'beep'.

["I'm on a different location, bro. I guess that I'll be seeing you on the other side!"] Menma concluded and then end the transmission with another 'beep'.

 **(Instruments Played: 0:20-0:29)**

Naruto caught the Strike were sucked out, as he lets go and went after Kira's Strike through the breach. And then the blonde whiskered immortal caught his sights on the Aegis retreating, along with the Ein's GINN, knowing a sole survivor of the squadron.

"Well…finding so difficult to believe that Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala were now on opposite sides in a war… And so…the first start for Tekkadan's intervened this war is now officially begun…Well…" He muttered, and until he also being dragged away by the force of the vacuum.

"SON OF A BIIIIIIIITCH‼!"

As Barbatos is out of the breach, and then at exterior of the Heliopolis is now destroyed…completely…

 **(Chapter Ended - Follow by cue the ending Music)**

* * *

«arifureta yasashisa wakimi wo»  
«toozakeru dake»

«tsumetaku kirisuteta kokoro wa»  
«samayou bakari»

«sonna kakkowarusa ga»  
«ikiru to iu koto nara»

«samuzora no shita me wo tojite iyou»

 **(Instruments Played: 0:57-0:58)**

«anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro»  
«semete kono tsukiakari no shita de shizuka na nemuri wo»

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **(1).** Decide to name out the rest of among the ZAFT green coat pilots this time:

\- Wedge – Decide to have one of the GINN pilots took out by Naruto from one of the two NPCs in Final Fantasy - Briggs and Wedge; along with Star Wars. I wanted to have another duo again.  
\- Ein – From Ibo, first name of the character in the latest installation anime.

 **(2).** It claims to be the sound of the heavy beam shot.

 **(3).** I wanted to confirm from LoDsIx, that does Naruto know Kira's biological father, than his adopted father/uncle?

* * *

 **(W1).** N/A

* * *

Ah! Finished! The end of Heliopolis Arc, so far so good that I did managed finished for this part of this story. I hope that you guys enjoying this, and I was hoping what are your thoughts about this story? Well, feel free to review it.

Well, since Ein is the last member of the GINN MS squadron since he had witnessing his comrades' death, so just like the IBO version regarding Ein wanted to avenged his COs and the man who admires him Crank.

Since Ein is the important character for this story which is it that he's a better use for any character that I been hoping for. After all, he can still pilot the standard GINN, but he needs acquire some modification like Miguel's GINN.

Includes, Miguel, is also being important to this story, too. Similar the way just like 'Gundam Seed Alternate Paths by thedarkpokemaster', well, instead of standard he was piloting it, but restoring his Custom GINN, after all. He'll be continuing piloting his custom GINN/AS, once the beam weaponry is being developed for their mobile suits and includes had beam coating onto his shield, it will surely scratched the symbol of his.

Anyway, LoDsIx's story sure make looked like Rooster Teeth's Red vs. Blue with many swearing words when comes with surely for having these guys, after all, they were funny and even being so assholes. Now, I…was disappointed at LoDsIx for had Lacus with a single swear word, it not the right way that what she said. For me, I've known her personality period, completely. She's pretty and gentle, after all that because of the way she act, and until now that I will doing this part.

Now, as much as since making then next chapter, and it will be 'Silent Run', instead of something that didn't wanted to do for regarding for this next chapter for under progress…

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this, and I'm sure that the next chapter will come until then…we'll see you all, till the next chapter!

P.S. DON'T flame this story, and I hate that some people bad and trash comment about this story, I've made that I've destroy it.

* * *

 **Last Chapter's Total:  
Favorites: **63 **  
Followers:** 67 **  
Views:** Ch 04: 471+  
 **Equal:** 3,687+

* * *

 **Started by:** 10/18/2018/9:37am

 **Finished** : 10/22/2018/3:32pm

 **Published:** 10/24/2018/5:57am

 **Edited:** N/A


	6. 06-On the Silent Run

**Chapter 06:** On the Silent Run

* * *

 **= Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era =**

* * *

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the Number 1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja, Jinchuuriki of the 9-tails; finds himself plunged into another war - the Bloody Valentine War; after living for a millennia, due to his immortality, will he once again help this world? Does the Cosmic Era really need his help? Let's find out.

Along with Menma Uzumaki, Naruto's counterpart, came from another dimension (aka RTN), having the same results as he does, he too had his love ones were fade from existence, and includes Gaara the Desert, or rather Gaara Sabaku, he too somehow granted an immortal life, and joined his friend for the eternal life, includes a certain tanuki who insists to be with his former-now-current Jinchuuriki.

And formed a group of pre-teen soldiers under their command, consists of 'the iron flower that never wilts and never dies'. And so, the Rise of Tekkadan is born…

* * *

Crossover: Naruto x Gundam SEED

Elements: Iron-blooded Orphans, Golden Sun, DOOM (Weapons), [?]

Pairing:

\- Naruto U. x Lacus C., Murrue R., (?)  
\- Memna U. x Natarle B., Cagalli A., (?)  
\- Gaara S. x (?),

The others:

\- Kira Y. x Flay A. - Main  
\- Tolle K. x Miriallia H. – Decide to remain intact for Tolle to be alive.

Noted: I had adjusting the list of pairing, so considered Kira x Flay is the main among the pair.

* * *

Hello, compadres! Be back in Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era, glad to be back for this, since then taken time off in November 1st in 2018. And I'm sure that knowing visiting the graves of my father, uncle and grandfather. And includes, my grandmother as well, it's hard few of my parent and relatives died in old age, and includes died some decease that ruined my father's body, but to me…let's just say, I did taken several Ascorbic acid in Vitamin C and includes my immune system, too.

Anyway, let's continue for this story, shall we…

During the last chapter, Heliopolis is fallen. Now that Kira and the colony's citizens were witnessing their home is destroyed. ZAFT had did to do is to know what they had done. As much as the fact that knowing that regarding for this upcoming fight between the three Demonic-themed Gundams, plus the Strike against 4 G-Weapons as well.

Anyway, I will be making my versions of the fight scene until gotten all the information needed to be gathered…and includes 3 characters in Golden Sun will be making their appearance, soon. Knowing another Nasca-class will joining Rau's hunt, so, they will be on this ship as well.

Also, Miguel Aimen and Ein Dalton, since Ein is replacement for Shiho's role in Gundam SEED Alternate Paths is taken place. I hope that you'll like this since I had to do which needed to be acquired…

But…walang problema!

* * *

= {~} [] {~} = Replied Review = {~} [] {~} =

 **(∞) – Served as Pin reply review from previous chapters.**

 **Gundam Meister Uzumaki:** Sorry, choice for Cagalli is being made, already. GoldenGundamZero2 and I were having discussion on PM because of the choice of set for Naruto, Menma, and Gaara. So, the former did give me the list that is.

My apologized, I believe that the decision is made officially decide.

 **ericsofly2:** Yeah, I know how the authors wanted to creating their own Gundam SEED stories.

 **NinjaFang1331:** Thank you…

 **YeagerMeister31:** Yeah, it was a complete tragedy for the people on Heliopolis had lost their home colony which is now in ruins.

 **Neo Infinity:** Thank you for compliment for chapter 5.

Well, I was planning to, if possible that worth of challenge. Regarding Lunamaria and Meer, and have you forgotten that there's Menma and Gaara, which it's being made an open that is. And let's not forget that I had tons of Male characters among the Tekkadan members, I'm sure that I was planning to prepared to introduced to them, very soon.

Yeah, Shinn was completely wrecked since SEED event, his parents and includes his sister died in ORB where Kira's Freedom fought the Extended Gundam pilots, before Athrun's Justice intervened, regarding his arrogance, blind loyalty and unstable rage against ORB.

For Mu/Neo's Mobile Suit choice, sorry GoldenGundamZero2 is ready made that choice for him, and includes he will be stay alive until Destiny. And as for Neo character? If either for me or GoldenGundamZero2 will come up with, taken role as Neo, then it is matter for this subject for OC to be made.

The fight between Freedom and Impulse is the last straw, well; on my case, until in my mind in thoughts about if I would had Naruto intervene and saved Kira from Shinn, he brutally destroying his Gundam into pieces with demonic red eyes of his 8th Demon Duke Gundam, which takes a lot of time to repair, and includes injures Shinn with a badly condition, he will died in blood loss until meeting the Shinigami himself, that is.

…Or is it tossing the remains of Impulse towards to the line of fire of the Minerva's Positron Blaster Cannon that targeting the Archangel under making escape towards submerge underwater, that could eradicated him - completely, that would made Ray looked shocked along with seething in enrage witnessing his 'pawn's' demised, and interference of Barbatos' appearance, and even his plan were also being foiled by Naruto, himself, and includes Durandel.

And also includes Naruto will dropping a gigantic meteor towards to the advancing forces like Madara Uchiha did when he drops it at the Alliance Shinobi Force - the Tengai Shinsei. Well, he utilize with the combination of Rinnegan and Mangekyo Sharingan, if I would give Naruto 'that' jutsu, instead.

Damn, that's so badass with that much jutsu arsenal and I believe that if he will did for doing so…or maybe Bael will be swiftly butchered Shinn or Gaara crushed him with the Scissor Form of the Rear Armor or his sand. Anyway, let's move to the others.

Lunamaria had no sympathy towards to Shinn because his behavior, knowing that his rage and arrogance results his downfall. Along with Athrun which he looked completely disappointed at Shinn's foolishness, he is a 'fool', after all.

I know Kira didn't fight serious; he did protect the Archangel after all when he told his sister Cagalli, along with the Murasame Squad would not join him into the defensive line. He had to, because he may be killed several of his fellow Coordinators in the past (under Flay's manipulation), and the last kill was Nicol, which made Kira can able to disabled just for weapons, optics, arms, legs, and thrusters. Until Ray and Shinn had analyzing Kira's pattern the way he only performed non-killable ways.

Kira have already killed Rau in the SEED event, the final episode, but he did avenged Flay when she forgive him for everything when her death was on that escape shuttle came from Dominion, until one of Providence Gundam's DRAGOON bit shots it down. He did stopped Rau's plans for killing in both sides.

Now, I'm afraid that Lunamaria had selected someone else, other than Naruto, you'll find out soon, until the list of Harem will be publicly announced. So, she and Athrun will spied on ZAFT's movements, under Gilbert Durandal's place.

Yeah, the 'fallen angel' by wilkins75 is a great story.

And once again, thank you, and I'll keeping up my ways.

 **thor94:** Thank you for this compliment, and I did revising and formed the battle scene for each of them.

Yeah…it is sad for Heliopolis destroyed… :'(

…And blame Rau for this mess. :-(

 **PhenexGundamKai:** Yeah, it is, decide to have Miguel's GINN fitted with Assault Shroud Armor set is like in the Manga than a standard form and includes the Bayonet-rifle, as well. And includes that he will be remain among the living in entire SEED-verse, and I know he was killed by Kira with a standard GINN that is.

I guess I'll decide to add the Astray-verse, knowing a slight few characters will make a appearance like Lowe, who piloted the Astray Gundam Red Frame. Well, did you know why? Because I've used to play a Gundam SEED in Gameboy Advance, with password than memory bank being stored. It is the only example that is. Because Lowe is the proof for getting me interesting towards Astray series.

Yeah, give a pair of UAC EMG Pistol to Gundam Bael in DOOM 2016, instead of GN Pistols II. It is a best suited for those pistols, and you know, it will be just like Freedom Gundam's 'Lupus' Beam Rifle, that gain unlimited amount of shots due to Nuclear-powered within the X-10A, along with N-Jammer Canceller, for those pistols is now powered by Minovsky fusion reactor, too. But only form a energy cell as well in small size or a clip magazine.

And for the Mark V EMG Pistol, I had had some other plan with this powerful pistol for something other than neither Naruto nor Gaara.

For Barbatos' other weapons, well, I don't know, I believe that you surely neglected that regarding when Naruto is at Barbatos in chapter 4, with Murrue, regarding Barbatos has the longsword and 200mm guns, but…I will tell what it is, regarding Naruto didn't finished his full sentence with a 'Multi-' part.

I've set it in motion, and if I would wanted to had Barbatos will be wield two weapons or more, besides having the Beam sabers, and didn't Naruto mention a partner primary weapon for the longsword, right? Don't worry; it will be reveal soon enough…until the next chapter or more will come…

 **HAREM NEVERDIE:** in Chapter 3 & 5 - Well, some OCs came from other games (like Isaac from Golden Sun) and cartoons (such as Lincoln Loud from Loud House), it is not that hard to remembered the OCs I've made.

And I will not drop the story, and I can keep going…

 **Guvyer (CH01) (∞):** Yeah, I did change the original story due the LoDsIx's approval for borrowing his lines. Don't worry, it's not like the same, which I did adjust and altered the sentence.

And secondly…OH HELL NO! I will NOT to have a beta? Because, most of the beta readers had receive replied like 'Sorry, I'm busy' or anything responded that you like. So during my Naruto x RWBY Crossover story, I declined to my decision to find a beta, so it's a big no-no!

* * *

 **Noticed: I had received permission from LoDsIx regarding borrowing the lines of Maelstrom of Cosmic Era; because I will be revised and write this story and even this is a different one, of course.**

 **Hope that you'll be expecting than this, due to my very experience of Gundam SEED, since the original was being announced, and I didn't have best time to getting all of the episodes, and includes Remastered version and the rest.**

 **This story will be so~ epic…!**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts and mental-link'_

 **"Demonic Speech and calls out Technique"**

 ** _'Demonic thoughts/Mental-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication/Speakers/Intercom"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech/News Broadcast"]**

[[Text Messaging/Monitor Screen]] – From the messenger's name.

* * *

Anyway, with the reviews regarding those facts, I did had Bael to wielding the Energy Pistol of DOOM 2016, well, there will be more than this, it will be either more weapons refer to DOOM, and includes few Quake 4 weapons, I'm sure that it will be epic for having those around.

As for special bullets regarding being mentioned it for 120mm Long-Range Rifle, it will be revealed, very soon. I promise you for that, okay?

Now, GoldenGundamZero2 had give me the alternate versions of the Valkyries like give that idea to LoDsIx, few of them were remain in it, such as Luger and Sophia, it will be ready to be also being publish, soon. Oh! That includes the Scarlet Eagles (for GS)/Angels (for GSD).

Something that you'll never expect than less, includes few of the characters such as came from Infinite Stratos, and some were needed to soon will be revealed, very soon…

Once again, it will be ready…

Next is, during the fight scene, I've noticing regarding the way I've described. Naruto did pilot Barbatos the way he did like Mikazuki, but also he can for the fact he fights.

Then there's Menma piloting Gundam Bael, he did perform a greater skilled as McGillis, along with Galio's Hit-and-run tactics with Kimaris, so far that if made him like Full Frontal's Sinanju that is.

Lastly is Gaara, he is greater supportive as Akihiro using Gusion armed with 120mm Long-Range Rifle, with the sub-arms that wielding 4 of them, includes 2 Smoothbore Guns.

How realistic regarding the way I did, knowing taken time to get more details, which it wasn't that hard. Anyway, when I've wrote the fight details, under my mind sudden changed regarding the first paragraph I've wrote made me like I made an OP characters.

11/2/2018/12:16pm – It's November for Happy Halloweens, which during recently, my family and I went to my father and grandfather's grave, along with my uncle as well, the side of the family. And that includes my grandmother as well.

Even though that because it is a big night since in November 1st. which of course I did taken my time when I was on continue working with my story.

And also…right before RWBY Volume 6 is being released, I didn't had time to watch, that's all. Don't worry, I will take my time…

11/5/2018/6:55am – I haven't had time to watch the newest season of RWBY, I was bit busy at this story that I was focus on, so, some details regarding, starting with the first episode:

Noted: This information will be copied to the RWBY x Naruto Crossover.

Episode 1: After Attack on Haven has failed, knowing Team RWBY, Qrow, Oscar/Ozpin and 3 remaining members of JNPR were on their way to Atlas delivering the Relic, facing new Grimm - the Manticore.

Until two idiotic huntsman made their appearance, before an elder woman came to them, right during the fight until Blake saw a hooded figure unlike to where Sun was following her in the ship, which happen to be Adam. Well, just like Black Trailer, at least.

I was hoping who what was the elder woman named Maria wants?

And then lastly, there's Adam, knowing the White Fang is no longer followed his lead due to the abandoning his brothers in Haven, that results stated that only Blake can lead them, that made Adam very mad according what the members had said after he killed the people who follows him.

Then there's episode 2, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT CINDER SURVIVES! SHE SHOULD HAVE DIED BY NOW UNTIL HER BODY FROZEN AND SHOULD'VE HAD SCATTERED, BUT NOW IT FALLS INTO THE LAKE DEFROSTS IT UNTIL SHE RECOVERS! I was h

Now before that, mention 'no lies and half truths', which the relic itself summon a Jinn, or perhaps, a Genie, with 3 questions than wishes, it would means that the origin and truth regarding Ozpin's past, it's all about Salem…

* * *

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto by the famous** **Masashi Kishimoto** **and/or Gundam SEED in Sunrise.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 06: On the Silent Run]**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _The Strike brandished its sword before both Mobile Suits charged at each other._

'Athrun? No it can't be!' _Kira thought before both G-Weapons passed each other._

 _["Kira! Kira Yamato!"] Athrun shouted as a screen popped up on the screens of both cockpits, revealing both occupants; after witnessing Kira within the Strike assisting the black unknown Mobile Suit, among the other unknown Mobile Suits. He mentally angers towards to his friend for assisting an enemy side._

 _The brown-haired Coordinator gasped in surprise at his friend's voice._

 _"So it is you, isn't it Kira!?" Athrun demanded._

 _"Athrun? Athrun Zala!" Kira exclaimed, his eyes still wide with shock._

* * *

 _The Aegis and Strike continued to stare back at each other with a sudden reunion. The G-Weapons' pilots conversing about their friend's predicament, as the brunette Coordinator first spoke up._

 _"Why? Why are you here?" Kira asked, readied with the Strike's Anti-ship sword._

 _"That's what I wanna know. What do you think you're doing in that thing?" Athrun countered, aims the beam rifle of Aegis at it._

* * *

 _*Beep-beep!*_

 _…and until suddenly a sound of an incoming transmissions, consists of an open channel was being contacted by the Black Mobile suit right in front of him, and so he decide responded the call, without hesitated._

 _"Who are you?" Athrun demanded, as he is ready to engage the black MS._

 _["You don't need to know me."] The pilot of the Black MS, as he swiftly launched himself towards Aegis and performs a spinning flying kick towards Athrun, and then followed by swiftly deploys its tail blade._

* * *

 _*BOOM!*_

 _Afterwards, the GINN explodes when Gaara successfully kills the last of the enemy, and until then his eyes widen at seeing most of the missile launchers along with the large ones had instantly leapt off the rails, like it fires itself on its own cause by the pilot had already pull the trigger and launched all of towards it central shaft._

 _"Damn! Misfire!" Gaara muttered, as he quickly drawn the 120mm Long-range Rifle and aims at the missiles before most of them will hit the colony shaft._

 _*Bang!-boom!*_

 _With single round hits the first missile before it will hit the shaft._

 _*Bang-bang-bang!-Boom!*_

 _And then two missiles were also dealt out, and…_

 _*Bang-click!-click!*_

 _"Damn it!" Gaara exclaims, hearing a click and seeing the ammo counter for Gusion's 120mm rifle is now run dry by zero._

 _Now with the rifle is now emptied, unable to bring out an extra clip for reload the rifle, which its too late, a pair of explosive projectiles struck the colony shaft, completely._

 _*BOOOM!*_

 _"…Those bastards…" Gaara snarled._

* * *

Murrue gasped in captain's chair in the bridge, horrified witnessing the colony is fallen, along with _Natarle and the crew. Even Mu looked disbelief and anger at the same time regarding Heliopolis is fallen._

 _Kira's friends along with the people on Heliopolis' witnessing their home's destruction on the monitor, Ichika was also remain with the others citizens, told his comrades to continue watching the warzone where their mentors had participate, seeing the colony collapsing, causes his fist clenching at the sight of the fallen home of Heliopolis._

 _On the hanger, the mechanics along with members of Tekkadan who also witnessing Heliopolis' destruction…_

 _"Damn you…ZAFT~!" Isaac sneered, while his girlfriend Jenna besides him, comforts him, seeing the fallen home of Heliopolis. Along with Ivan, Lincoln, Garet, and Cid had different expressions both horror at the colony and anger towards ZAFT._

* * *

 _Both Menma and Miguel stop fighting startled by the huge explosion, and until everything is brokle down, witnessing the explosions on Heliopolis' shaft. The blonde disbelief in horror regarding the colony is collapsing._

 _"Shit, the colony! I needed to get the hell out of here!" Miguel exclaimed in horror, as he turns to Gundam Bael with a glare in hatred towards at the red-winged mobile suit. "This isn't over, yet! Until then and we'll meet again! I swear!"_

 _Followed by everything is sucked out into space, as the shelters of the colony were launched into stars since they were also build to act as lifeboats. And then Miguel maneuvered his custom GINN and propels away, retreating, towards to the gapped breach to exiting the collapse colony._

 _Menma grips Bael's controllers, and then eased his anger that he had rose, eyes closed surpasses his anger, didn't want to end up when he was used being mind-controlled by madness._

 _"Even after all that we failed…?" He muttered._

* * *

 _On the bridge of Vesalius, the ZAFT black and captain of this ship Fredrik Ades, stood up in the captain's chair horror at witnessed the destruction of Heliopolis._

 _"Commander…" Ades muttered as everyone in the small ZAFT fleet witnessed the neutral colony had collapsed, and while Rau had a neutral expression at the sight of the destruction…_

* * *

 _"Well…finding so difficult to believe that Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala were now on opposite sides in a war… And so…the first start for Tekkadan's intervened this war is now officially begun…Well…" He muttered, and until he also being dragged away by the force of the vacuum._

 _"SON OF A BIIIIIIIITCH‼!"_

 _As Barbatos is out of the breach, and then at exterior of the Heliopolis is now destroyed…completely…_

* * *

 **(Gundam IBO Opening 1: Raise you Flag - Starts)**

 **(AN: I gotten the right transcript for the story's intro. This note will be erased until the next chapter. Surely that Gundam-Knight-Chris doesn't mind for copying this. And I will edit this, too.)**

 **(Instrument Background: 0:00-0:06)**

 _The screen opens to a black and white scene of a pile of Mobile Suit parts scattered around a battle-scarred field while a puddle of blood flows on the ground_ **.**

 _Cuts to a boot stepping on the puddle, resulting in a big splash._

~"Raise your flag!"~

 _Cuts to Naruto, Menma, and Gaara side by side with each other._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Cuts to reveal the Archangel crew, and includes members of Tekkadan, gathered around the Barbatos Lupus Rex, Bael Custom, and Gusion Rebake Full City._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Shifts to the title in Japanese kanji appearing in front of the three Gundams, indicate showing the title:_ _'_ _鉄の花_ _渦巻き_ _の宇宙時_ _代_ _' (_ _Tetsu no hana uzumaki no uchū jidai_ _; Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era)._

~"Koe no kagiri sakende"~

 _Cuts to the Aile Strike landing on the ground, raising its beam rifle to aim at the camera._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _Cuts to the Moebius Zero releasing its Gun Pods while firing its Linear Rifle in space._

~"Itsuka dokoka"~  
~"Yume o mitsuzuke samayou…!"~

 _Cuts back to the kneeling Barbatos, Bael, and Gusion as they raise their heads then their eyes flash to_ _life; and then the three performing a fist bumped all together besides each other._

 _ **(**_ **Instruments** _ **\- 0:20-0:23)**_

 _Cuts to a scene in a city with Naruto was atop of the tallest building gazes at it below with lights shines at night, Menma leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets, and Gaara sitting on a flight of stairs gazes at the full moon._

~"Under Pressure you are waiting for direction"~

 _Cuts to two-way image: Kira and his friends hanging out in Heliopolis with smiles plastered on their expressions. And there's Isaac, Jenna, Garet, Mia, Ichika, and Lincoln were also hang out, while seeing Cid shouted at the mechanics and include Hama shook her head at the group's hang-out._

~"Going on a road without your mind"~

 _Cuts to the ZAFT G-Weapon pilots messing around in their barracks, includes Miguel felt annoyance towards his 'pupils'' antics while Athrun sits on his bunk reading a book, along with Ein on the other bunk staring his open right palm, and then the last part for seeing Ein's hand clenches it._

~"All misleads they give ignoring our decision's"~  
~"Killing yourself your soul we have inside"~

 _Cuts to Naruto, Menma, Gaara, and Kira had their eyes were looked different consists of: Naruto's left eye has the Rinnegan and the other on the right is golden toad eye mix with fox's slit - the Six Path's Sage Mode and Kurama's face on the background; Menma had the eyes of Kuro (Black Kurama) along with his black nine-tails, Gaara's Shukaku's eyes and then the face of Shukaku, and Kira's SEED factor and then a 'seed' background with the color of his eyes._

 _Cuts to Naruto walking towards the Archangel crew and the Gundam pilots, and along with the members of Tekkadan (sans Isaac, Garet, Ichika, and Lincoln stood in front)._

~"Agaki tsuzuke taore kujike"~

 _Cuts to Gaara tinkering with Gusion while Kira and Ivan helps, onto the side seeing Murdoch and Cid were having a happy conversation at each other between old friends, before a two-way image: Naruto sleeping on Murrue's lap as she strokes his hair with a nostalgic grin on her face and Menma and Natarle were on the bridge, gazes at the space._

~"Hai agatte hashiri tsuzukete"~

 _Cuts to two-way image of Flay as she draws her knees closer to her chest while tears spill down her cheeks; and Mia who is sitting in a chair in the Archangel's infirmary staring at the photo of herself and a man with blue hair with turquoise eyes_.

~"Owarinaki"~

 _Shifts to another two-way image of Cagalli leaning against a piece of rubble with an assault rifle in her hands and Lacus floating in a small bedroom with her pink Haro as she sings a song._

~"Yume no ma to ma"~

 _Cuts back to Naruto turned his head over his shoulder looks up at the sky, before the scene cuts to a bridge of Nazca-class vessel, seeing Rau smiles, along with three new people – one on the right next to him is a man upon age of 19, light blue hair and turquoise eyes, wearing also a white uniform (Commander variant), and the other two who stood behind Rau and his fellow white-uniformed blue-haired teen: one is a male had silvery blue hair and red eyes and the female one on the left is blonde with red eyes, these two people, wearing red-coats as well._

~"We can struggle and muzzle the world before it fades away~

 _And the blue-haired commander raised his right hand up, commanded the crew for battle stations, sans Ades who seating in the captain's chair, before shifting to the locker room after the last part of the lyric, seeing Athrun stared at his photo on his right hand of himself and Kira when they were at the prep school in_ _Copernicus, then his left fist clenches_ _._

 **(Instruments - 0:51-0:52)**

 _Cuts to several pilots performing startup sequences in their Mobile Suits, as seeing hands of Naruto, Menma, and Gaara had their respective mobile suit's controllers, and paddles._

 _The scene cuts to the five Tekkadan's Mobile Workers, and Barbatos Lupus Rex landing on the ground, armed with longsword._

~"Raise your flag!"~

 _Barbatos raises its Longsword and clashes at the camera._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _The Longsword of Barbatos cuts through a GINN, slicing it in half._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Barbatos slashes at another GINN, removing its head._

~"Koe no kagiri sakende!"~

 _Cut to the Archangel and Isaribi flies into space, after the last part of the lyrics, along with Bael and Gusion, armed – Bael had its dual swords and Gusion with a four 120mm Long-Range Rifles onto the main and sub-arms._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _A blue CGUE outfitted with an Assault Shroud flew backwards, a fires a barrage of bullets, combination with Vulcan System Shield and Machine Gun, and Rau's white CGUE, and drawn its Heavy Blade and changed in, as with the masked Commander within the cockpit of his machine, smirk sinisterly._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _An explosion, with Bael steps out of it, and fires a barrage of slugs with its electromagnetic cannons onto its wings. And then there's Menma as he looks up, then shifts to Gaara, the redhead's eyes rolled at the sight of his foes._

~"Itsuka dokoka"~

 _Gusion raises its four of the 120mm Long-Range Rifles and fires at the pair of GINN High Maneuver-type with custom paint - one is silver blue and red w/ yellow trims, wielding 27mm Experimental Machine Guns w/ Heavy Blade attached, each of them had different ways of custom: the silver blue-themed GINN has two Blades and while the red one has a pair of bayonet machine guns._

~"Tadoritsuku to shinjite"~

~"Come on and raise your flag"~

 _Cuts to the Aile Strike fighting the Aegis, then next is the stolen G-Weapons along with Migue;s custom GINN/AS and Ein's custom black GINN, attacking the Archangel and Isaribi which retaliates._

~"So just raise your flag"~

~"Nando kujike mayoedo!"~

 _Cuts to two-way images of Ichika Orimura drawn a katana (think of it from 47 Ronins - call it 'Tengu Katana'), showing a reflecting of a image of a black haired feminine (take your pick: Chifuyu or Madoka) and Lincoln Loud with a family photo of 13, while gazes at it with a frown, and looks down at to see his 3-year old little sister Lily Loud who sleeping at his lap, replace with a smile._

 _Cuts to Naruto standing up from the ground, twirling his father's tri-prong kunai with his right hand._

~"Iki no kagiri"~

 _Cuts to Menma and Gaara standing up from the ground as well, with Menma also twirls his black revolver with his left hand and Gaara had his arms crossed._

~"Tsuzuku kagiri"~

 _Shows the three Ancient Immortal ninjas/Gundam pilots form a half tiger seals at each other before looking at the blue sky as three streams of light shot through the clouds with its respective colors: orange, black with white outlines, and maroon red._

~"Yume o mitsuzuke samayou!"~

 **(Instruments - 1:20-1:30)**

 _The scene cuts to a freeze frame of the crew of Archangel and Tekkadan, the Heliopolis gang, and the Ancient Ninjas/Gundam pilots gazing at the rising sun with Gundam Barbatos, Bael, Gusion, and the Strike shadowing by the sunlight._

 **(Intro Ended)**

* * *

 **(Chapter Starts)**

 **==At Space;** **With Kira==**

["…X105 Strike…! Respond!"]

Hearing Natarle's voice spoke on the comms of the White G-Weapon - X-105 Strike, as it floating lifelessly in space; in the cockpit, its pilot - Kira Yamato more focused on the remains of his fallen home - Heliopolis.

["X105 Strike! Can you hear me? Respond!"]

He completely ignored the call. Kira's breathing grew heavy and labored, sweating drenched his face and his hands trembled at the controls. The monitor was showing him the remains of Heliopolis.

"Heliopolis…destroyed?" The Coordinator muttered to himself in a state of shocked at his fallen home.

["Can you hear me? Respond!"]

"…Why?" He muttered.

 **==Meanwhile;** **With Naruto==**

Naruto Uzumaki maneuvered Barbatos within an empty space, after his MS had been thrown out from the colony, by forced of the vacuum itself. As the blonde whiskered immortal feeling a bit nauseous, and until he got a feeling that something regarding he didn't want to be witnessed.

Glad his head didn't hit onto the side without a helmet and includes a normal suit.

As he turns his mobile suit to take the view of the fallen colony of Heliopolis within Barbatos' optic eyes which due to the bonding between man and machine, causes his eyes widen, and lets out gritting his teeth, seething in anger witnessing at once ORB-control colony is now under ruins.

"Goddamn it…" Naruto muttered, gripped his controllers, as he is able to lets out his anger rose towards to the ZAFT had done, and then eased it, lets out a exhaling sighed.

And he uses his negative emotion sensing to felt any negatives towards anyone is completely evacuate the colony, some of them were panic and terrified regarding knowing the lifeboats were being shot down and includes died in leaking Oxygen (O2).

Once Naruto cool down his temper knowing that cannot solve anything, and contacting Menma and Gaara.

 _'Menma! Gaara! Guys, can read me?'_ Naruto says in thoughts, mental-link with his twin/counterpart and Gaara, even that stupid N-Jammer NEVER jammed their mental-connection, what a sly fox he is.

 _'Yeah, we read you, Naruto. But whoa, man! What a rush!'_ Menma responded, feeling having a hangover regarding when was thrown out onto colony, which he had recovered.

 _'Same here, Naruto, still with the Archangel, onboard inside and had my Gusion being resupplied, and then went to the bridge.'_ Gaara concluded.

 _'Glad to hear you guys, all of you are still in one piece. Anyway, I better contact and look for Kira, knowing he's still out there after he was being dragged out. And glad that we had the Archangel's coordinates. And Gaara, tell the bridge regarding me and Menma were all right.'_ Naruto replied.

 _'Roger that, Naruto.'_ Gaara replied, as he ends his link with him.

 _'And I'll be start the search for finding any lifeboats during the Heliopolis' destruction, hopefully that they are already evacuate, if I ever saw Kira, any of us will tell him that there's nothing we do, knowing his parents were also made it out, alive; and then contacted our fleet. We'll give them a rendezvous point coordinates where we can meet up someplace.'_ Menma replied, he did mention Mu regarding Kira's parents were Naturals.

 _'You do that, Menma. And I'll see you back in the Archangel.'_ Naruto acknowledged.

And so with that, both the Uzumaki twins end their mental-link with each other, after Gaara, and then Naruto contacting Kira in the comms.

"Kira, can you read me? Where are you! Talk to me!" He says through the comms, knowing that he didn't have the same ability, being human sans Coordinator, didn't have sort of thing. **(1)**

*Static!*

Unable to made contact, but only a static can be heard, as Naruto contact again.

"Kira! Come in! Do you read me?"

*Static!*

Once again, another static indicate that no one respond, too much interference due to the debris or N-Jammer still active.

"*Sighs irritates* Dammit! I can't get through Kira…Geez! Knowing those N-Jammers are SO annoyance! I mean! I 'would' force myself to exposed to use my mental-link with him by now, ya'know!" Naruto says sighs irritating.

 ** _'Easy there, kit. Be patience when we're outside in space. Glad that you contact Menma and Gaara. Then try to contact them again. I'm sure the Archangel will contact us.'_** Kurama says in Naruto's mind, calms his Jinchuuriki along with suggesting. **_'And that includes don't even think to give Kira with that ability, if the world knew about our every existences, being immortals after all. Knowing the time will come to tell him about you and your brothers' origin.'_**

"*Sigh*…Fine." Naruto says agrees, sighing. Which gotten his tenant's point regarding knowing the Archangel will contact him or his brothers, includes Kira.

With Naruto performed some meditation while keeping Barbatos in stand-by.

 **==With Menma==**

Gundam Bael flew around the ruins of the space colony, searching for life-pods that were jettisoned form Heliopolis. Which to be ensure that if any of the Life pods were damaged from the evacuation.

After made mental-link communication with his brother/counterpart and Gaara, Menma maneuvered Bael around the debris, until he will contact a small fleet of theirs regarding having Isaribi, Hotarubi, and even the Hammerhead. Knowing contacting them will be giving them some task to perform a rescue mission.

The blonde survey around the area in space to find a possible life signs that ever he caught a sight onto a single life pod drifting in space, nothing but a debris that is. And includes that he had Kuro (aka Black Kurama) feeling the negative emotions on everyone consists of panic and sadness, besides anger.

"I hope that the shelters had made it out in time…" Menma muttered, hopefully.

Afterwards, he'll double-check for another search, and until he heard voice in the communications.

*Static!*

["ASW-G-01 Bael, this is the Archangel! Can you read me, Menma Uzumaki? Respond!"] Natarle's voice in the comms; so with that, Menma responded the call, after lets out a sighs in relief at the Archangel is still intact.

"Menma here, I can read you, loud and clear. So, is Gaara on-board?" Bael's pilot reply asked.

["Confirmed, Mr. Menma, he informed us to have his Gusion to be resupplied since it's just for the rifle only and he earned some rest from the last fight, and he's on the way to the bridge under acting-Captain Ramius…"] The raven-haired ensign replied. ["And that includes, I may be wanted to carry a bad news…I'm unsure that wasn't a pleasant mood for everyone on board the Archangel about Heliopolis…"]

It is silent regarding between Menma and Natarle, knowing if they would had the Archangel escape in time since the colony taken serious damaged since the GINN had heavily equipped with artillery weaponry.

"…I see…Anyway, I did contact Naruto; he's fine by the way. And we already pin-point the Archangel's location." He said timid, before changed the subject, letting aside for citizens in Heliopolis were devastated at their home colony is under ruins.

["Acknowledge, and I'll continue contact Strike."] Natarle replied.

*End transmission!*

With that, ending the communication, as Menma continued the search, and includes find something like a supply or a cargo.

 ** _'I'm certain that everyone made it in time, and includes the small fleet of ours were also did.'_** Kuro stated.

 _'I know Kuro, if we would have send our members to getting the people on Heliopolis onboard either the Hotarubi or Isaribi and Hammerhead. And if we ever had time build more armored ships like the Hotarubi, none of that would happen.'_ Menma replied feeling shameful regarding between his fellow immortal comrades having time for this.

 ** _'Don't blame yourself along with Naruto and Gaara, Menma. I am sure that they will, probably. Right now, focus on finding lifeboats.'_** Kuro comforted his tenant.

 _'Yeah, you're right, there's no time for daily-dally, need to focus on finding a lifeboat or something to be salvaged.'_ Menma replied.

Menma pushing Bael's controllers and burns up the thrusters and avoiding the debris, as he had his eyes filled to anything, and he heard a ping sound that indicate for a distress signal, but…

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** "

Menma's Bael formed a crossed hand-seal, and creating 6 duplicates of Gundam Bael besides him, since no one around in the area see him doing so, but it's kinda weird for a mobile suit can do something like that. **(2)**

"Fan out for lifeboats, makes sure you found them."

["Right, boss!"]

And so, the 6 Bael duplicates spread out, and then the original Bael continues forwards straight for the continuation of the search.

With Menma give a last overview the damage done to the colony. Wreckage from buildings, vehicles, and even parts of Heliopolis itself laid scattered about in the reaches of space.

Menma grimaced at the sight of Heliopolis.

"How terrible…" He said to himself, eyes lowered at the panel, and blinks it and eyes forward straight towards to the monitor and continue the search…

 **==At the Archangel==**

Everyone - civilian and military, looked at the remains of the once peaceful neutral colony that was now nothing more but a debris belt on the monitors: the bridge, civilian quarters and etc. And while members of Tekkadan who also witnessing the whole event, lets out anger towards ZAFT's actions.

It had been almost twenty or thirty minutes since the colony shattered into pieces. Shortly after this had occurred for the Tekkadan knowing one of their bosses will send a fleet had begun search and rescue operations for the lifeboats that hadn't escaped the colony's debris field.

On the bridge of the Archangel, the acting Captain Ramius along with the crew stared at the main display monitor of the destroying space colony with near complete horror evident on their facial features.

Mu La Flaga looked at the sight in utter shocked, pulled himself out of CIC, towards the front of the bridge.

"Amazing how simple…and fragile it was…" He muttered.

The Hawk floated past Murrue who seemed frustrated at the sight; her frustration being from her hands tightening into fists. On her mind, which results wasn't the plan.

The plan was to temporary stored the G-Weapons at Heliopolis. The new prototype Mobile Suits and the new warship would have been gone in less than 24 hours! The people of Heliopolis were never meant to lose their homes.

"X105 Strike…!"

Before Murrue turns the captain's seat towards to the CIC, seeing Ensign Natarle Badgiruel still contacting Kira and the Strike, hopefully for Kira is out there, or if the enemy caught him by now.

"…X105 Strike, are you there?" Natarle spoke on the comm to raise the young Coordinator. "Kira Yamato…!"

 **==With Kira==**

["…If you hear me, if you're okay, respond!"] Natarle exclaims in the comms.

It wasn't for long before Kira eventually snapped back into reality from his initial shock and realized that he was being hailed by someone from the Archangel.

The Coordinator brunette responded and pressed the communication button on his controls.

 **==Back to the Archangel's bridge==**

["This is X105 Strike…"]

Hearing Kira responded, more so to inform the ship that he was alive and not in the hands of the enemy at least, not yet, unless they get out of the area soon.

["…Kira here."]

The ensign released a sigh in relief, glad to hear the young Coordinator's voice that he did made out alive. After everything that happened, after all the suffering has caused, she refused to let ZAFT win this war, by any means.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

["Yes!"] Kira replied.

"Do you have our position with the ship's beacon?" Natarle questioned.

["Yes!"] Kira reply again, confirming as he checked his readouts.

"Then return…" Natarle instructed, sounding a bit relieved that at least the Strike survived, thanks to the Phase Shift Armor protected from any damage, it would have gotten it not been activated before the battle.

After make contact with Menma with Gundam Bael, his red-winged G-weapon that he was piloting, unsure that it wasn't unlike to the GINN didn't have Phase Shift Armor, too. She mentally ecstatic at regarding Menma was all right, although, she get a feeling about how when she had lay eyes on him.

 **==Back to Kira==**

["…You are able to, right?"] Natarle inquired in the comms.

"Yes I can…" Kira replied.

*Beep!*

When the communications with the Legged Ship - the Archangel were cut, Kira looked back at the floating remains of Heliopolis.

 _'Mom, Dad, you're safe, right?'_ He thought with worried before his expression turned into one of great concern.

*…Beep-beep!*

However, Kira's musings were broken by the sound of a beep of a signal popping up on the main camera. He can tell that was a distress signal, as he maneuvered the mobile suit's main monitor though its optics and caught a glimpse of a red blinking light in the distance, and then display a magnified image at the source of the distress signal.

"Ah, it's a Heliopolis lifeboat." Kira spoke to himself, as the Strike holsters its Anti-ship sword and boosts its output over to the drifting vessel.

As the Coordinator drew closer to the lifeboat, it noticed Menma's Gundam Bael was already caught the escape vessel's signal until also being notice by the former.

"Menma, is that you? Are you okay?" Kira inquired.

*Beep!*

["I'm fine, Kira. Just having a little nauseous, but fine, nonetheless."] The Uzumaki twin responded on the comm-link.

"Well, is there any damage on that lifeboat?" The brunette Coordinator asked.

With Menma on Bael's cockpit, he scanned the lifeboat's condition, until his eyes widen that caught something that he wasn't like it, bearing a bad news, and includes felt a tense negative emotions inside the lifeboat, it indicates that it was…panic and horrified.

"Yeah, it's leaking air: fast. It must've collided one of the debris since the colony collapsed." Menma replied.

Back to Kira, the Coordinator's eyes widen in shocked, knowing the people on the lifeboat can't hold until the oxygen runs out.

"We have to help them!" He exclaims on the state of panic.

["Kira, just calm down, will ya, I know you wanted to save these people's lives inside this lifeboat. It's best to we'll take the lifeboat to the Archangel. Don't worry; I'll take care of this, okay? I'll radio in, and you can take it."] Menma interjects the brunette Coordinator to calm down.

"Sure, thanks." Kira reply appreciated, as he approaching the stranded lifeboat.

["…And Kira…"]

Kira tensed, while hovering towards to the lifeboat without hesitated to respond.

"Yeah?" He replied.

["…I'm sure your parents are fine, if that's what you're worried about…?"]

"…Yes." Kira replied.

["I'm sure that they will, Kira. Once we get to Earth, you get to see them soon…or if it's not…I have not sure if what's happen to them, if they didn't make it."]

Kira feeling gloomy for having a bad feeling what Menma's predicament regarding his parents' fate. Knowing that his parents did made it out in time, safety, until ZAFT had raid their home colony in Heliopolis.

["Come on, let's not stick around and take the lifeboat to the Archangel."] He added.

"Oh, sure…" Kira replied.

Once the Strike got into the stranded lifeboat, and grabbed it with its manipulator hands, began to carefully take it back to the Archangel, and while then Menma's Bael escorting the Strike with a Heliopolis Lifeboat in tow.

"Hey, by the way, is Naruto all right?" Kira questioned, before his mind brought up to Menma's twin brother, regarding Naruto did made it out, alive as well.

["He's fine, Kira, I'm sure he had the Archangel's coordinates, right by now. So don't worry, okay?"]

"Right…" He replied finally.

With that, The Strike and Bael boosts up the thrusters' output towards to the Archangel's coordinates…

 **==Back to Naruto==**

["…Barbatos, do you read me? Come in, Barbatos, respond!"]

Naruto broke out his meditation, hearing the sound of the voice of Natarle Badgiruel in the comms; as the blonde former answered the comm-link.

"This is Barbatos, I read you." Naruto replied.

["Do you have our coordinates? The Strike returning to the ship, accompany by Bael. We are waiting for you."]

"Roger that, on my way." Naruto responded, before ending the transmission.

*Beep!*

With the comm-link were cut off, as Naruto letting sighs relief that the Archangel did.

"Guess you were right, buddy. Let's go back." Naruto saying; before pushing the controllers forward, heading to the Archangel's coordinates.

 ** _'I am always right. What do you take me for?'_** The Nine-tailed bijuu inquired.

"Oh, shut it!" The blonde retorted, little a bit annoyance.

As Naruto was about to heading towards to the warship, and until he caught something onto his eye, as he stopped, causes to hear Kurama's voice in his mind, wondering.

 ** _'What is it, what's wrong?'_** He asked.

"I think I found something." Naruto replied.

 ** _'Really, what is it?'_** Kurama asked.

"Not sure, I'm about to find out." He answered, as he maneuvered Barbatos towards to the source.

Once he's arrived, causes Naruto tensed to see something floating in space that caught onto his eye.

"Hello, what we have here…" He says looked intriguing at something that caught his attention.

On the main monitor of Barbatos that caught a sight of a handle of something that looked familiar to the blonde knucklehead immortal ninja, as he went toward it, which seeing a debris was being embedded by something that appeared to be…a large sword.

Naruto got his MS went to the debris and grab the handle with Barbatos' manipulator, like thought it was Excalibur or something. And then planted Barbatos' foot, and pulled it out with ease, thanks to Barbatos' output, it can easily pull it out anything how heavy it is. And then turned the sword and examines it.

That sword compare to Naruto's Longsword of Barbatos, it's not a katana, but an two-handed silver edge-blade sword, with a black handle consists of a hexagon-shape guard with a large circle, that could able to have held anything either hold it in handheld in purposes.

"Whoa! Nice sword, I wasn't expecting that among in the area." Naruto says remarkable at the sword's design, like being a treasure hunter discovered a fine rare relic.

 ** _'I know, by judging its design, it's not made by the Earth Forces, but a ZAFT as well.'_** Kurama commented.

"Damn, who knew ZAFT have best taste with edged-blade sword. Hmm…may be I would like to give that sword to Kira, knowing having the Sword Strike's Anti-Ship Sword may be having a beam weapon, but knowing I have predicament if going to the sea will be a troublesome to fight underwater." Naruto stated, compliment at this sword's design and along with the up-come battles regarding fighting in the sea.

 ** _'Yeah, I've heard ZAFT had Underwater/Amphibious Mobiles Suits, which they did took control of the oceans on Earth. Knowing Kira's experience will be having a lot of bad situations along the way if he needed to be prepared.'_** Kurama stated.

"True, except that he'll still a rookie." Naruto claimed Kira is still new to this sort of thing for piloting Mobile Suits, being a citizen when he getting himself into the war.

 ** _'Guess can't argue you with that, kit. Now come on, let's not waste time here.'_**

"Right, Kurama." Naruto reply agrees with Kurama, and until he thought of something in mind.

As Barbatos holstered the large sword besides the Longsword, and burns out the thrusters in high speed output towards to Archangel's coordinate location…

 **==Archangel, at the bridge==**

After contacting, Menma and Naruto's MSs, along with the Strike, until Gaara's arrival on the bridge, seeing Heliopolis is now under ruins from the destruction. After gotten inside the ship, with Gusion resupplied its 120mm Long-Range Rifle's ammunition.

"Did you contact any of my brothers' had respond?" Gaara questioned.

"Yes, Mr. Gaara, they should be on their way back here, and includes the Strike. I still can't see any of them in the debris, but I was finally able to contacted Kira Yamato. Glad that Menma informed me about Naruto did contact you and your brother." Natarle reported, she did know about considered Gaara also a brother, but also not relate by blood, but sibling-bond, too.

Hearing that, Gaara nods his head understandable, which of course that because of their mental-link abilities, as Murrue also spoke up, also hearing the raven-haired ensign's report, feeling glad about the Uzumaki twins were all in one piece (meaning Naruto, actually).

"That's good to hear about Kira is okay, Ensign Badgiruel; and includes Naruto-kun and Menma. But please, keep me posted." Murrue said.

"Yes, ma'am, and we'll keep you posted." Natarle says acknowledge, as she turns back to the CIC monitor.

With Gaara went by to the captain's seat, feeling upset regarding Heliopolis' destruction, then turns to Mu.

"…Aside from one detail taken care of. And I'm assuming guessed that's the lengths the Le Creusets would go to destroy this ship." Gaara commented gazes at the ruins of the neutral colony, regarding the white-masked individual's well-doing.

"Yeah, that bastard really is, most definitely." Mu confirmed to Gaara, with rubbing the side of his head, regarding Rau's handiwork.

"I hope that knowing the Le Creuset you've mentioned won't stop, wasn't it?" Gaara inquired.

"Yeah, it is. I know Rau always does." Mu replied, as he turns to the acting captain of the Archangel. "So, what do you plan to do now?"

Hearing Mu's had asked towards to the feminine brunette acting-captain for the next course, after Heliopolis' destruction, as much as knowing Le Creuset Team still out there among the space, waiting.

"Our ship is still in battle." Murrue replied, as she turns to the CIC operators, her expression seemed grim right now and at the same time she doesn't believe in the no win scenario.

"Can you detect the ZAFT ships' movement?" The acting-Captain asked.

"Impossible. There are too many heat sources among the debris. So our laser and thermal detectors are of little use here. We can't find the enemy ships with it scattered around." The CIC Ensign Romero reported.

Murrue turns her head front and lower her eyes, feeling unsure regarding this scenario. It's true because tons of heat cause by the battles, that includes the firepower results from the D-type equipment armed into those GINNs, knowing accordingly to Lt. Mu La Flaga did claimed those GINNs did heavily equipped with artillery that used for hardened fortresses, not ships on neutral colonies.

"The same problem will be true for them, too." Mu stated.

Murrue blink her eyes, and turns to the Hawk who lend against the left-side of the helm's seat, and he added.

"You expect to think they'll come after us?" He inquired.

"I think was we should move based on that assumption." Murrue stated, she had something in mind to getting out of this. "Although if they attack us right now, we'd be finished."

"You're right." Mu agrees with the Acting-Captain of the Archangel. "Aside from the boys' Mobile Suits that joined with us. All we have is that precious Strike and my damaged Zero. And let's not forget the fact that the ship itself; is greatly understaffed. We're in no shape to fight."

Hearing Mu's facts, Murrue looked understandable regarding this ship itself were being short-handed with several of crewmembers survived since the attack on Heliopolis - the captain, the test pilots and includes other officers includes.

Not only were they shorthanded on the ship despite help from Naruto, Menma, Gaara, and the Tekkadan group (consists of 51 or more people) that was now onboard the Archangel they were still most likely being pursued by an unknown number of ZAFT forces that had gotten their hands on four of the five prototype G-Weapons but they couldn't even detect the bastards in the debris field.

"Now that you mention it, we were grateful for Naruto-kun's approval for having Tekkadan will escort this ship to safety." Murrue stated, as she turns to Gaara who stood next to her; during back at Heliopolis Naruto and his brothers introduce Tekkadan to the crew of the Archangel.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. So, shall we sail at maximum speed to shake them off? This is quite a speedy ship of the Archangel, I understand." Mu asked.

"The enemy's Nazca-class is a high-speed ship as well. There's no guarantee that we can shake them off, even with a decent head-start." Murrue replied regarding Le Creuset gotten also a high-speed ship as well, knowing unable to lose track of them and that includes their sensors as well.

And that includes that there is a Laurasia-class ship with it would make trying to escape the enemy more difficult than normally.

"Correct…" Gaara agreed with Murrue regarding the ZAFT's vessels capabilities. "In fact, your 'failure' to escape would be virtually guaranteed."

"Then shall we surrender?" Mu asked slowly, getting Murrue and everyone's attention right now through it caused some of the crew members to speak amongst themselves, and while Gaara eyes narrowed at his choice of words. "Much as we may dislike it, that's also an option, you know…"

Murrue was about to say something…

"What did you say?" Natarle's voice cuts in, exclaiming, that caught the attention of Gaara, Murrue, and Mu towards the ensign in the CIC station. "Wait a minute! Who gave you such authorization?"

"What's the matter, Ensign Badgiruel?" Murrue asked turned her to face the Ensign.

Natarle looks up to the acting-Captain and reported.

"The Strike and Bael has returned, Captain. But it brought one of the lifeboats with it." The raven-haired replied.

Murrue and Mu shared their look at one to another, as Gaara stepped in.

"And is there a problem with that, Ensign Badgiruel?" The immortal Kazekage inquired, as the raven-haired ensign replied wasn't her best mood.

"Mr. Gaara, you may be one of the leaders of Tekkadan, non-officially, but I'm against that this is a highly sophisticated and classified warship, not a space transport. Relief forces will be soon and the Archangel is still in combat situation, and we can't just let civilians come aboard and do whatever they pleased!" Natarle said exclaiming.

"I'm afraid that it's already too late, Ensign." Gaara retorted to the raven-haired ensign, with a cold gaze formed, leaking a small amount of KI. "You obviously have unaware about that because Kira and his friends were aboard on this ship; and in case if slipped 'your' notice especially as Captain Ramius had brought them here due to fact that they have already seeing the Strike in action. And that includes several refuges were on this, as well."

The crewmembers feeling his KI that shivered their spines at Gaara's eyes, while Murrue and Mu felt it too, includes Natarle, the raven-haired ensign tried to resists his eyes, that seeing a eyes of a killer.

"Let's not forget that there weren't shelters left available when we come aboard since the hazard levels went up to 9 and cause them to go on lockdown, and until then, the lifeboat's propulsion system is damaged, which it's drifting out of control, right after reach level 10 and all the shelters were launched. Did you want to many more lives will be demised by your ignorance?" He added.

That made Murrue, Mu, along with Natarle and crew tensed in shocked claimed from Gaara about how does he can tell the lifeboat's damage state (meaning that Menma had informed Gaara via mind-link). And that feeling nervous at his trademark cold eyes, like before once again back at Heliopolis.

"So…you should reevaluate your view on this, really quickly…" He concludes.

"Listen, surely you're not…" Natarle began to offend against this, trying to resists his gaze.

"All right. I authorize it." Murrue interjects it, accepting Kira's authorization and didn't effect by Gaara's gaze. Until Gaara eased his gaze and KI that gotten the atmosphere in calm.

That surprises Natarle at the acting-Captain's decision.

"Captain!" She says disbelief; she wanted to protest against her captain's decision.

"I don't want to waste time arguing over such things." Murrue stated give a sharp glare to quell protest. "Bring the lifeboat in, quickly!"

Hearing those orders were given from the Acting-Captain, as Natarle saluted and responded.

"Very well, captain." She says acknowledge, before she reluctantly relay the captain's answer to the Strike's temporary pilot.

 **==Archangel, Hanger==**

After a brief argument, Kira had been given clearance by Lieutenant Ramius to board the Archangel with the lifeboat in tow through the starboard (right) linear catapult, along with Gundam Bael is also went to the port (left) side, right before hearing Murrue's voice in narrating.

"I'm well aware of the severity of our situation. But I have no intention of surrendering…"

Once the Strike enters the hanger right after onto the launch bay, with the hanger doors open wide, after closing the linear catapult's hatch, which it will be ensure to be sure without breeching.

Before the hatch closes, The Strike sets the Heliopolis' Lifeboat down onto the floor.

 **==Archangel, Back to the Bridge==**

"…There's no way I'm going to hand over this ship or the Strike to ZAFT…We must take them safety to Atlantic Federation headquarters no matter what it takes to do so." Murrue finished.

"Not just the Strike, Captain; but also the boys' Mobile Suits: Barbatos, Bael, and Gusion…" Mu concludes.

"It is true about our Mobile Suits, now that the Le Creuset Team was now already well-aware about our presence. As much that they thought that those Mobile Suits were belong to the Earth Forces. Knowing that those regards will be send to the higher-ups, until they will made a vote for their decision to given orders to them that they will be received." Gaara stated.

"That too, Gaara, knowing if it's either captured or destroy, meaning that they will do the same as they did steal the 4 G-Weapons…Although, once again, we'll thank you for getting out alive…well, mostly." Mu says stated and grateful to the redhead pilot of Gusion.

Murrue couldn't help, but agree with Mu. She was grateful that Naruto was here, along with his brothers and members of Tekkadan. But right now, she had to get the ship out of harm's way.

"Captain, I suggest that we make our way to Artemis." Natarle says suggestion, causes the acting-captain of the Archangel tensed.

"Artemis? That's a Eurasian military satellite, isn't it?" Murrue inquired eyebrow raised, which that gotten Gaara's attention.

"Artemis and its umbrella, you mean that satellite with the light-wave barrier, right?" Mu concluded.

Natarle nod slightly at the blonde MA ace pilot, confirmed, as she gazes up and display the map on the bridge.

"From our present location, it's the easiest allied forces outpost location to get to." She says began the briefing.

"You realize that we're in a situation where neither G-weapons nor this ship has a recognition code acknowledged by allied forces, not including the other G-weapons Naruto-kun Gaara, and Menma had owns them." Murrue stated telling to the ensign. "So would Eurasia…?"

"I'm aware that the Archangel and the Strike are both regarded as top military secrets of the Atlantic Federation." Natarle interjected her acting-captain's statement regarding this situation. "Other than the three mobile suits that Menma and his brothers did piloted them. They were NOT part of it among the G-project…"

"…So true…" Gaara says agrees at the Ensign, while the CIC operatives nod their heads slightly regarding the raven-haired ensign's statement is true about Barbatos, Bael and Gusion were not part of the top-secret project.

With Natarle continues the briefing and saying while her eyes onto the map.

"However, should we set our course from the Moon…"

As the map displays a 'Flight Management Guidance Envelope System', with yellow arrows lines outs on the red dot that indicate is the Archangel's current location on this region and the yellow arrows were routes directly to those coordinates another display on each location: 'HELIOPOLIS' (behind Archangel), 'ARTEMIS', and the 'MOON'.

"…you can't expect us to get there easily without confrontation." She concluded.

Until the yellow route arrow hits 'ARTEMIS', which that turns into blinking red.

Mu gazes at Natarle, gotten a point regarding the location where to go since Artemis is the closest path to have the Archangel set sail.

"Also, since we left without sufficient provisions, we need supplies badly." She finished.

"I realize that…" Murrue says sadden with the right side of her chin resting in atop of her right fist.

"…Excuse me, may I have your attention. Have you forgotten that we brought supplies, too?" Gaara interjects stepped in; cause the three officers and the crew turns to the redhead Gusion pilot. Which it's true about back at Heliopolis about the three immortal ninjas/Gundam pilots regarding Tekkadan's introduction and includes have everything.

"Gaara, I know you and Tekkadan did have some provisions for us to share, but as much we grateful for having them from you. I mean, no offense, we don't want to wasted your supplies for us." Murrue stated feeling grateful towards to one of the founding members of Tekkadan.

"Its fine, we only had MREs that precise, includes anything else like those like meat and vegetables." Gaara reply insisted; as he took out a foil wrapped pack (think of it the MREs in Tremors 2) out of his pocket. "We brought these MREs since its worth shelf life for 10 years; we have everything prepared until before Heliopolis was attacked."

"Damn, are you serious?" Mu says looked surprised regarding having such food such as MREs (Meals-Ready-to-Eat).

"Definitely sure, it has 1,200 calories, enough to fed the refugees in each, and I'm sure that we have everything is being stored on the cargo back at the hanger. Not to mention we have something in mind knowing require restock some supplies." Gaara replied with a half-lie, and mentally added. _'That includes many more being stored in the storage seals and includes Isaribi will be catching up with us. Using the ship as an excuse for having those that is…'_

"Hey, can I have some those? I wanted to try that." Mu asked Gaara for wanted those MREs that Tekkadan had.

Gaara nods, as he passed his MRE to Mu via Zero-Gravity, as the blonde ace pilot of the Moebius Zero caught it, as the latter looked eager to try it out that food that Tekkadan had stored.

Murrue looks relief for expecting Tekkadan had many more supplies than the Archangel's short of supplies, that knowing regarding besides water that it is being stored, that includes there are plenty at least.

"Mr. Gaara, we surely greatly gratitude to Tekkadan for sharing your supplies to us. Although, we would want to have the Archangel heading to Eurasian military satellite for supplies, and that includes munitions. I'm sure Eurasia will understand our situation. As things are the most realistic measures would be to avoid confrontation replenished, and try to contact the lunar headquarters from there." Natarle stated.

Hearing those facts from Natarle, knowing its true regarding acqiure to contact the lunar headquarters of the Earth Forces, which means to going to Artemis is first course towards to made contact.

"…Understand, Ensign Badgiruel, we're still under Tekkadan's employment for delivered this ship to Earth Forces' territory. So Artemis it is, I'll inform Naruto and Menma about our briefing, waiting for Naruto to return, setting course to Eurasian satellite will be an easy task to guard this ship from ZAFT." Gaara replied.

"Easy, huh? Are you referring to the last fight with those GINNs back to Heliopolis 'that' easily? Damn, you boys are surely looked something!" Mu says amazed recalled back at Heliopolis.

"Yes, Lieutenant La Flaga, we only did to protect this ship. On contrary for Naruto, he did lead us to this first assignment. Although, considered that if we had a liaison representative of Tekkadan, so be sure that we will be associates to work close relationship between the Archangel and Tekkadan." Gaara replied.

"I guess that you got your point, I'm sure if we had the kid, Kira, will be Archangel's Liaison if he wanted to join the Earth Forces." Mu stated. "Or me perhaps, and what what about…did you have your own Liaison?"

"I'll think of that, I'm sure if we pick either Isaac, Ichika, and Lincoln. I'm sure that any of them will be considered them liaison." Gaara replied.

With that, it is true that being NGO perform this mission, that includes discussion regarding Liaisons, and with it, as Mu on the left seat of the ship's helm turned in front and muttered.

"Artemis, huh? I wonder if things will go as we hope."

Hearing that from the Ace MA pilot commented, while Neumann was next to the former, had eyes at him; as Murrue gazes at the map stares at the location Artemis being pointed in route.

"However, it truly appears to be our only option." Murrue declared her decision, as she turns to Gaara. "I'll accompany you when Naruto-kun returns, for regarding our briefing. And we'll discuss about the election for the Liaison representative for the Archangel, later on."

"Very well, Captain Ramius…" Gaara reply acknowledged as he turns and leave the bridge towards to the ship's hanger.

"…Let me and Menma know Naruto have returned." He added, as before the sliding door opens and steps out until it closes…

 **==Archangel, Back to the Hanger==**

With Gundam Bael is on its personal berth being separate with the Strike albeit, as the hatch opens and then Menma Uzumaki disembarked his Gundam, a few minutes ago, when he goes to the port side of the linear catapult of the Archangel, right after Kira goes entered the starboard side.

As Menma watches the Heliopolis lifeboat that Kira had just setting it down right after. The hatch was opened at the same time that Kira opens the Strike's hatch. And then his attention was also towards to the lifeboat.

Until the passengers in the lifeboat began to disembark, while the two mechanics on atop of it, and accompany by another pair of Tekkadan members just they were wearing hats on their heads (think of it as Biscuit's, in-honored for wearing it), the first being a certain pretty redhead girl with soft blue eyes, wearing long-sleeve pink dress.

After Kira disembarked the Strike, looked surprised at expecting to see a certain redhead girl that is on that lifeboat, and until his mechanical pet bird came out onto Kira's shirt and flew towards to the lifeboat, notices that but his carelessness that push himself off of the Strike's open hatch, tried to get it until now got himself float towards to the lifeboat.

"Torii!" **(3)**

That only is attracting the redhead's attention while the two engineers help her out until hearing a bird call; Kira, after having pushed off from the Strike tried to get Birdy/Torii back only to meet the joyful face of Flay Allster; when the latter saw the green mechanical bird heading towards her. Following the bird was the boy that she has seen before via recognition.

"I know you! You're one of Sai's friends, right?" She asked looked surprised, as she pushed herself towards him, via zero gravity.

"F-Flay!" Kira shuttered at seeing Flay towards him.

And until seeing the redhead clung to him and began to snuggle into his chest, hugging, much to his embarrassment for him and while she was so glad that she knew someone.

"Is that really you, Flay Allster?" Kira questioned being hugged tightly by the redhead. "So you were on this lifeboat!"

The close proximity between them brought a hint of embarrassment and heat to his cheeks. As Flay looked up at him, wanted questions from the brunette (Coordinator, since Flay unaware about his status).

"Hey, please tell me what happened to Heliopolis? What's going on? What happened there in the end?" She asked, frightened, with tears in her eyes.

The Coordinator was silent, unsure of how to explain that the colony that they had both called home was now destroyed. Meanwhile, Menma floats towards to the pair way out of Gundam Bael, and while Gaara enters the hanger and then went towards to the Strike's berth, accompany by 3 members of Tekkadan.

Behind Gaara, who is accompany with, is a girl about Flay's age, with light blue hair and eyes; wearing a attire consists of meant for doctors, sans for the lab coat with a red symbol of Tekkadan onto her right chest, she wears a white lone-sleeve sweater with blue trims and light blue skirt with a dark blue tight shorts underneath, and wearing blue shoes that included.

Along with 2 members of Tekkadan who is also they were skilled medics as well, which knowing the people having it will be just for precaution for passengers encase for having their health problem.

"I…I…I got separate from Jessica and Misha in the store in Florence and I ran to a shelter alone, and then…!" Flay continues with her eyes drifted around the hanger.

"This is a ZAFT ship, right? What's going to happen to us? What are you doing here, anyway?" Flay asked hysterically.

"Th-This ship belongs to the Earth Forces." Kira replied, smiling to reassure the redhead.

Flay, however, gestured to the two Gundam-frame Mobile suits resting their berths, Bael and Gusion along with the Strike.

"You're lying! There are mobile suits on board." She exclaims, as she gazes at the Strike.

"No, that also belongs to the Earth Forces." Kira correct to Flay about the GAT-X105 is part of the EA, as he turns his eyes towards Bael and Gusion. "And as for Bael and Gusion, they were not belongs to either the former or the ZAFT, those were belong to Tekkadan."

"Tekkadan?" Flay confused.

"More like they're group of Mercenaries, well…" Kira trailed out his answers to explain to Flay.

"Wh-what? Aren't they…?"

"No, look at the lifeboat where you in, whose is helping to get the refugees out." Kira says to Flay, as she turns her head over her shoulder to see a pair of teenagers wearing tan-brown jackets, along with two wearing green jackets.

"H-Hey, they were just…" Flay says looked bit hesitated at a pair of teenagers. "…they're about…?"

"I know, they were about same age as us, or less 13, perhaps." Kira confirmed Flay's questions.

"Why are they here? And who's leading the so-called Tekkadan?" Flay asked, before turns back to Kira.

"Well, I made a new friend when I was on my way to class back on Heliopolis, right before that happens…" Kira answered.

"A friend?" The redhead inquired.

"Uh-huh, that's right, Flay." Kira reply nodded, before he continues. "I-I'll introduce you to him, when he gets back. B-But, boy I'm glad. Sai and Miriallia are here, too. You'll be fine."

Flay breathed in and lets out a sigh in relief. She wasn't fond with Coordinators to begin with. She hugged Kira, again. She may not be very close to Kira (unaware to her because the latter really what he is), but just the fact that she wasn't alone made her feel better.

Kira hesitantly hugged her back. Unaware for the two, seeing Menma who stood between them on the left side, floating with his arms crossed with sly face. Noticing that he has his own duffle bag slung into his right shoulder that it's being stored in his Gundam Bael, and along with Naruto and Gaara's belongings that were is being held.

Right seconds later to broke the silence and let's out a chuckled that startles them that caught their earshot, and quickly turns to the source to see him right besides them between with that expression.

After Menma stopped chuckling and looks at the two, as he take a deep few breathes and saying.

"Well, you two seem very…close." He says, as he gives them a knowing look and wiggled his eyebrows. Glad he did spend time with Naruto regarding teasing experience such as Anko (Naruto's actually).

After they realized what he meant they both separated from each other quickly with a blush on their faces in embarrassment. Kira's was much more intense then Flay's; looks like he (still) has zero experience with girls.

Menma had a glint in his eyes. Looks like this journey wasn't going to be as boring as he initially thought. And so, decide to drop it, and began to introduce himself to the redhead girl.

"Anyway, names Menma Uzumaki, by the way. I'm happened to be the one piloted the red-winged mobile suit." Menma introduce as he pointed his thumb behind him at Gundam Bael.

Flay shocked seeing meeting the pilot of the red-winged mobile suit she just saw one of the berths.

"Aren't you Kira's…?"

"No, if you refer to my twin brother, then you should meet him in person." The blonde twin interjects at Flay who expecting to him claimed being Kira's friend.

"Are you a…?" Flay trailed out, by asking Menma about his something for the next subject, before hiding behind Kira.

"If you were about asked me about I'm a Coordinator like my brothers? No. And if you retorted that about Naturals can't pilot mobile suits, my brothers and I can. To us, we're Naturals." Menma interrupted.

Flay looked speechless that she wanted to say something, but looked disbelief that Naturals DID pilot a Mobile Suits that only a Coordinators does.

"And more importantly, I'm with Tekkadan as well, but one of the three founders and leader includes. If you notice the flower symbols on their uniforms, which that proves that we are." Menma finished.

Flay still speechless that first Naturals able to pilot MSs, and then a group of non-mercenaries consists of child soldiers, and then noticing the (red and white) flower symbols onto their uniforms did prove that they are.

"Come on; let's get you two to the civilian quarters. Ms. Allster, I hope you heard what Kira said about his friends were also onboard this ship." Menma said, that surprises Flay which brought a smile on her face, as the former escorting the two towards to the citizen quarters.

Until Menma seeing Gaara in the distance with his eyes made contact at each other, and made a signs on their looks, which Gaara's face meant is 'Menma, we'll be form a brief meeting until Naruto returns' _._

Menma nods his head acknowledge that caught notice by Kira and Flay looked confused since seeing the blonde nods at the redhead, as the redhead girl caught Gaara, another redhead, that feeling nervous towards at him that creeps her.

"Um…Kira, who's that, the red-haired boy with a tattoo his forehead and black eyes? He looks creepy." Flay asked, that cause the brunette Coordinator to look at her, then turns where Gaara is, and he answered her questioned.

"That's Gaara, Flay. He's the pilot to that tan mobile suit, too. Don't worry, he's a nice guy, if he would wanted to afraid everyone if he has to, because he's also Naruto's brother, but a sibling-bond persists." Kira explains to the redhead regarding the immortal Kazekage/Gusion's pilot.

"Oh…" Flay says understandable at Kira's assuring.

 **==At the ZAFT Nasca-class - Vesalius==**

"Who would've expected this?" Captain Ades grumbled, obviously displeased with what happened to Heliopolis. "What will you do, Commander? The council won't overlook lightly on the annihilation of a neutral nation's colony."

"How can you call a colony that manufacturing new weaponry for the Earth Forces 'neutral'?" Rau Le Creuset retorted.

"However, Commander…" Ade was about say something to the commander about the residence in mind.

"…most of the residence have escaped. So we really have no problem." Rau says cuts him off, concluded, as he turns to Ades. "Compared to the Bloody Valentine Tragedy."

All within the bridge felled silent, memories of the disaster that took so many lives including loved ones flashed in all their minds; as Rau went to the crewman and had his eyes on the radar though his mask.

"Can you get the position of the enemy's new warship?" The commander inquired.

"No, not with the present state of things…" Ades reply reported.

Rau shouldn't been surprised, the heat given off from the colony's destruction along with the amount of debris, it would be several days before the heat cool off enough for them to get an accurate location of the EA's Warship – the Archangel, but the moment it was totally impossible.

"Do you still plan on going after them? But we lost our mobile suits." He added asking the commander's task to pursue; and another statement regarding referring to the other GINNs that have been annihilated during the attack on the colony by either the new Earth Forces' mobile suits or the other 3 unknown Mobile suits.

"We only have Miguel, Ein, and the 5 remaining GINNs." He added.

The masked ace commander smirked and he set it to remind Ades regarding the mobile suits were being stored, since after Athrun was first debut with the Aegis, which the fact knowing sending one of EA's prototype MSs fought one to another that he had in mind since after the infiltration team accomplished.

"What do you mean, Captain?" He asked nonchalantly. "We still have four additional machines that we took from the Earth Forces."

That somewhat surprised Ades by the fact that Rau was even considering the idea of using the four Earth Alliance mobile suits, as the GAT series - the X102 Duel, X103 Buster, and the X207 Blitz were still on board on the Vesalius right now along with Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol; while the X303 Aegis just recently returned to the Nazca-class alongside Miguel's custom GINN and Ein's with a missing arm, as well.

And while the five remaining GINNs were transferred to the Gamow being drafted, along with another stock of D-type Equipment, as long as rest of the ZAFT vessel ships that stored MSs were emptied out, after it wipe out by the three unknown Mobile Suits that Rau had encountered with, before Athrun, Miguel, Ein and rest of Le Creuset Team were returning to the Heliopolis before the colony's destruction.

"Are you suggesting that we used those? But…!" Ade says, regarding his commander's idea; with another smirked on Rau's face, and cuts his sentence before move floated towards to the monitor map desk.

"Now that we're finished with the data extraction, we can go ahead and use them." He says, once he's on the monitor desk and called out. "Bring up a map of the region. Send a message to the Gamow and rest of the fleet to expand its search radius."

 **(AN: I looked over the Search in the net, regarding the fleet were consists of depend how many battleships being stored. So decide to add 'fleet' which Rau's group having a fleet of 7 ships.)**

Hearing the commander's command, he figured the mobile suits that the Vesalius itself has would be more than enough plus in case the enemy warship has any means of actually fending their next sortie off, he himself will be launching in his CGUE, soon.

 **==Vesalius, Outside of the Bridge==**

With Athrun Zala floated through the halls until he set down to look out the window think back to his old friend, Kira Yamato.

"Kira…" He whispered stares at the empty space filled with pieces of Heliopolis' debris.

Then his thoughts drifted back to the three unknown G-Weapons that decimated his comrades/friends/colleges, even though regarding how much powerful with those mobile suits.

First the black and orange mobile suit (Barbatos); armed with a longsword that it has anti-beam coating around the blade that could withstand the Aegis' beam saber when clashing, not to mentioned armed with forearm guns adding sharp claws onto its massive arms, and includes lack of standard armaments like the CIWs on its head, and includes having a wired-connecting blade that looks like a tail itself.

Not to mentioned seeing the mobile suit's body engulf with crimson lightning, and the results that made that machine very fast, which it did eradicate 5 GINNs in seconds.

The second is a red-winged mobile suit (Bael) with serious performance: very fast and high speed mobility, just like the black/orange mobile suit does due to having such features which it looks leather than a feather. When he faced Miguel, the red-winged mobile suit armed with twin golden swords, a beam pistols, and cannons onto its wings, that mobile suit compare to the GINN HM-type and Commander Rau's CGUE.

Same thing as the black/orange MS that its body covered in yellow lightning, so far that red-winged MS reminded himself similar to himself and a certain someone he had known regarding that mobile suit can up to 3 times than normal speed.

Lastly, the tan/white Mobile Suit (Gusion), with sub-arms is being stored onto a pair of thrusters onto its back, give the suit itself with addition limbs, so far it did armed a rifle with long-barrel and scope that used for long-range distance and accuracy. And includes crushing his comrades with a oversize scissor, even when he witnessing killing Pedro's GINN were crushed, that tan/white Mobile suit has a intense strength and includes less armored that is.

Expecting then this regarding these three unknown Mobile Suits were as much as more powerful compare to the 4 prototype G-Weapons is now onboard this ship - the Vesalius. But includes, even the mobile suits' were completely unknown to him.

 _'Just what kind of monster did the Earth Forces build? Is Kira allied with them? No, they despise Coordinators, so why were those three unknowns able to pilot so well?'_ He says to himself in thoughts, but he shook it off.

 **==Archangel, Hanger Bay==**

Now with Naruto; upon he arriving back to the Archangel and docking Barbatos into one of the berths besides Bael and Gusion; with Naruto disembarked his Mobile Suit with a duffle bag on his shoulder, and stretching his arms regarding how a bit sore from the last battle, and until noticing many civilians in the hanger, floating towards to the quarters while the members of Tekkadan were helping them out.

Naruto floating down to the hanger floor, and went to ask one of the engineering crew of the Archangel, nearby.

"Hey, what's going on?" Naruto asked; causes one of them turns to the blonde pilot of Barbatos, surprised to see him returns, regarding the intercom came from the bridge was informed regarding Barbatos' return.

"It appears the kid who temporary pilots the Strike, brought back a Heliopolis lifeboat, along with your…twin brother." The mechanic explained, still feeling awkward get use to regarding two identical twins.

"Glad that Menma arrived back, huh." Naruto says feeling relief, and continue with asking. "And for the lifeboat, why is that? Is there a problem with it when he found it?"

"Well, according to the kid, the lifeboat was damaged due to the Heliopolis was collapse." He answered.

"Hmm, okay, thanks for the info." Naruto says appreciated at the Archangel's mechanics.

 _'Maybe I'll give that sword to Kira, later.'_ Barbatos' pilot says in thoughts regarding the (Grand Slam) Sword he had found. Before walking towards to the elevator, while heading to it, and suddenly a growl came from his stomach.

 _'Hmph, might as well have a bite before going to my quarters.'_ Naruto says in thoughts regarding fighting makes him hungry, as he fishing out something in his duffle bag, and lets out a sighs until he remembered something in his head.

 _'Oh yeah, I forgot, I've already ate that single MRE back at the shuttle when heading towards to Heliopolis.'_ He added.

Naruto ease himself by take a deep breath, and exhale to calm his nerves.

 _'Well, I guess no choice to going to cafeteria. You know, didn't think much for Menma insisting taken different quarters than sharing, along with Gaara, too.'_ He added.

Once Naruto had enters the elevator and then going up for his destination to going get something to eat…

 **==Archangel, Cafeteria==**

Once Naruto arrives and enters the cafeteria, his eyes on the civilians were onboard, since on his way to the mess hall, caught at the Archangel's crewmembers checking the citizens' identification such as among them is a doctor on such occupation; expecting then less when he felt several of negative emotions the people were felt, it was results after Heliopolis' collapse, he lets a sigh, feeling sympathy towards to the people of the Heliopolis has collapse.

And until he caught to see Jenna on the cafeteria's counter, and Naruto went towards it, that caught by the redhead girl.

"Ah, welcome back, Boss Naruto. So I take it that you're hungry, right?" The brownish-redhead said welcoming the Boss/Commander of Tekkadan.

"Yeah, thanks Jenna, I am so grateful for having you on the crew." Naruto reply feeling relief and includes grateful.

Jenna feeling embarrassed at Naruto's compliment, and so, she took out a some of paper packaging which consists contains sandwiches and a drink with a straw, as Naruto gives a thanks to the group's chef, then was about to find a vacant table, and then when someone called out his name.

"Ah! Hey Naruto! Over here!"

Naruto turns his attention to the left, to see Miriallia was calling out to him over, waving at him, then there's Menma who is seating with them, eating his sandwich. As the blonde walked out to them, and he noticing a redhead girl wearing pink dress (Flay Allster) was among with the Heliopolis crew.

"Yo guys, how'd you been?" Naruto inquired, before taken a seat next to Menma.

"We're fine, Naruto. Thank you." Miriallia replied, as of the Heliopolis crew spoke up.

"You and your brother were awesome, Naruto! And that includes Gaara, too!" Kuzzey exclaim awestruck. That surprise Flay expecting to see identical individual when entering the cafeteria.

"That's what he said." Menma comment while drinking his refreshment drink.

"Yeah, where did you learned to pilot that mobile suit like that!? You, your brother and Gaara are surely did able to pull it out, unlike to Coordinators." Sai concluded.

"Could you teach us the ways like you and your brothers did?" Tolle quipped, which Sai and Kuzzey nods at those questions.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy, guys." Naruto says raising his hands up in motioning them to calm down at their ecstatically.

Flay looked more surprising for seeing also double like most everyone on the Archangel knows about the Uzumaki twins.

 _'Kira's right, they're looked alike. And includes Mr. Menma said is true about meeting his brother in person.'_ The redhead says in thought looked surprisingly at between the two blondes, with whisker marks on their checks, blue eyes and includes different hairstyle.

"Now, to answer your questions in order: Just practicing, that's all. Like I told Captain Ramius when she and I have little discussion before ZAFT attacking again…" Naruto answered those questions with explanation.

Making Flay tensed regarding a Natural like Naruto did pilot a mobile suit by simulation or something, it's understandable about regarding three individuals manage to pilot a MS, and the last part mention ZAFT that winced herself for that she had mentioned; and as Naruto continue to answer their questions.

"…And Yes: My brothers and I could teach you guys, but only simulations, and Yes: we did pull it off. And Kuzzey: Thank you." He finished with a smiled, and then but noting the same redhead girl was looking at him cautiously and was hiding behind Sai's back.

"So, who's your friend over there?" Naruto asked who has his eyes at the redhead girl.

"Oh, her name is Flay Allster. She's Sai's fiancée." Miriallia answered with a smile.

"Uh-huh, make sense…" Naruto says understandable and he mentally added. _'George Allster's daughter, huh… I wasn't expecting the Foreign Minister's daughter is onboard the Archangel, and that includes I wasn't expecting to see one of the refugees in Heliopolis, too.'_

 _'Yeah, Gaara and I have known about Flay's daddy-dearest, expecting to see this, being supporter to that damnable Blue Cosmos. I was hoping wanted to confirm about our suspicious, don't you think?'_ Menma stated mental-link with Naruto.

 _'Noted…Well, can't say much, Menma; I hope that we'll be keeping our eyes out on her like a hawk.'_ Naruto replied, as he cuts his mental-link with his twin and spoke up to the redhead.

"Hello, Flay Allster. My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki; I'm Menma's twin brother, by the way. It's nice to meet you." Naruto greeted to the redhead with a smile, while offering a handshake.

"Um, it's nice to meet you too, Naruto…" Flay replied, accepted the handshake. "Wow, Menma wasn't kidding, you are looked so alike."

"You get used to it, Ms. Allster. To me, I'm looked exactly like my father's style, and while my twin wasn't." Menma stated regarding their inherited their parents' traits, which it is his choice for having his father's hairstyle than Naruto's, so far that it will be confusing.

It was surprisingly for Flay seeing Menma looked mature besides his twin brother, while Naruto looked determent than anything as possible. According to Sai, Kuzzey, Miriallia and her boyfriend Tolle about regards they have witnessing their fight on Heliopolis, it was astonishing for the people had thought something that do when they did able to overwhelmed ZAFT's mobile suit forces.

So with that let it aside, as Naruto turns to Sai, give him a smile and saying.

"You are very lucky, Sai, and congrats." The blonde says to Sai's congratulations regarding his sudden engagement with the Foreign Minister's daughter.

"Hey sensei, you're back!"

Hearing Lincoln's voice, that gotten Naruto and Lincoln with a tray of food, along with Ivan, and includes the white-haired boy's fellow students - Isaac, Garet, and Ichika.

"Yo Lincoln, and I can see Ivan, Isaac, Garet, and Ichika is with you. So, how things are doing with the refugees when Kira brought that lifeboat in this warship?" Naruto inquired, while Flay looked a bit surprised expecting teenagers about same age as she and Kira's friends.

"We're doing well, boss-man…As much as adjusting our personal machines' system." Garet replied.

"I see…well, we'll be prepared to have any of you guys to be deployed, soon." Naruto stated, as he turns to Ichika. "And Ichika, yours is also ready until 100% right before Isaac's and Lincoln's."

"Oh, I see! Yes sir, I'm eager to pilot 'that', soon." Ichika reply declared, referring to the secret project for Ichika.

"Good, now dismissed and enjoy your meal time." Naruto replied, unaware of Kira's friends along with Flay were wondering what they were discussed about, so far that what meant their machines.

And so, as the students of the three immortal ninjas/Gundam pilots were sit on different table, taken their lunch, as until one of Kira's friends sans Flay started to have conversation with one to another and introduced by names and includes hobbies of theirs.

Tolle gazes at Lincoln who is eating a 'peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwich', while Miriallia and Flay felt a bit disgusted at seeing those two boys burps due to the sandwiches they had eaten, while the other boys consists of Isaac, Garet, and Ichika didn't mind eating that such a thing.

Lincoln glad someone liked Tolle sharing his favorite sandwich with, because that is what he had claims to be true for eating that sort of thing. He did surely look happy just like his sister Lily, sharing the same favorite food.

Now, after finishing Naruto's meal, he bid his farewells to the Heliopolis group knowing they will be returning to the crew quarters for civilians, and includes his students (consists were Unit Commando leaders and Squad Leaders) sans Gaara's pupil Garet and Menma's pupil Ichika, which they were on the hanger where all the precious cargos of theirs.

And then Naruto went to his own quarters being recommend by acting captain of the Archangel Murrue Ramius, which he was being informed by her until she was accompanies Gaara, given a room number for him, and while Menma took the different room number than sharing on the same room, knowing he's on the other side, considered being neighbors.

That includes Gaara as well, as he and Murrue were having discussed regarding the Liaison election, it is true that needed a one for being Tekkadan's representative. Knowing that any of them will be voted to select one of his students will be the liaison.

And also that includes Captain Ramius told them about the ship will be deployed out decoys, and perform 'silent run' to slip away the ZAFT ships' radar, setting course to Artemis, the Eurasian military satellite, that fortress has a light-wave barrier, itself.

Which it's understandable regarding the ship's supplies will be running low, although, as much as they had Tekkadan's supplies to be shared that more than anything that many refugees were being board on the Archangel. Except that needed long-range communication to contact the Atlantic Federation headquarters and the Lunar Headquarters that included.

And so, Naruto were off to his quarters, knowing that he earned his break after the last battle, and includes the downfall of Heliopolis…

 **==Earlier; Archangel, Bridge==**

"Prepare decoy! Upon firing, we'll start the main engines to adjust our course to Artemis." Murrue ordered from the captain's chair. "We'll then switch to inertial flight to avoid detection by the enemy! Take Level 2 Battle Stations! Finish checking the ship within an absolute minimum time!"

"A silent run until we get to Artemis. That should take about 2 hours." Mu spoke up, regarding this plan will work, as with his chin resting on his back of his hands, and mentally added. _'Or perhaps what Gaara said is true about having 7 vessels…'_

Mu had recalled the last briefing with Gaara after informed by Natarle able to contacting Naruto, right before Kira and Menma with a lifeboat in tow until they brought it in onboard the Archangel…

 **==Flashback Started==**

 _After Gaara had left the bridge, as before Murrue will formed a plan in-action to get to Artemis under Ensign Natarle Badgiruel's suggestion, and Mu includes, meaning slipping passed the enemy's radar range that the Nazca-class – the Vesalius and_ _Laurasia-class – the Gamow_ _._

 _*Sliding Door opens*_

 _The captain and the crew turned to see Gaara returns in the bridge, as the Murrue had spoke up, surprisingly regarding at the redhead's sudden quick return._

 _"Is there anything else, Gaara?" She asked, confused._

 _"…I do." Gaara spoke up, as he steps inside the bridge. "I forgot something that my brothers and I manage to detect the ships' positions when coming towards to Heliopolis before the attack."_

 _That surprises the crew of the Archangel, as Murrue spoke up._

 _"How can be so sure, Gaara? All of that debris unable to detect ZAFT ships that around us." She says regarding the radar's heat signatures were unable to detect them._

 _"I'm serious, Captain Ramius." Gaara says addressing Ramius as acting captain, and begin to brief regarding the strength numbers of the Le Creuset Team had send, and he continue._

 _"My brothers and I noticing the strength numbers of the mobile suits that Le Creuset Team of ZAFT had dispatched when we were observed: there are 23 GINNs, minus 2 remains, includes a single 1 Kira had took out according to Naruto and includes a single GINN among the 21 is the last. That includes they are 8 more when we took them down separately, that makes 31."_

 _Gaara continues while Murrue, Natarle, Mu and the crew continued listens to his explanation._

 _"I did calculate among them, they were 34 GINNs or less, happen to be there are 5 left that means the remaining 3 are on different vessels. Plus, the CGUE and additional ones that happens to be 4 of the stolen Earth Forces prototype Mobile Suits, which that makes it: 42 of them."_ **(4)**

 _Within silence at Gaara's explanation regarding what serious matters regarding when calculate the ZAFT's numbers. And as Mu spoke up, that broke the silence._

 _"You mean to tell us that…there are 7 ZAFT ships?!" Mu inquired, surprising at Gaara's calculated skills for this skirmish, getting everything makes sense._

 _"Yes, it is true." Gaara confirmed._

 _"Damn! I thought there are only just 2 of them. But there are 5 more out there!" Mu says curses at Rau's cleverness regarding he had recommend to had 5 additional ZAFT ships joining the raiding operation._

 _"Which you people thought about that, too. That they 'were' 2 only ZAFT ships, but most of the other 5 were scattered before the raid had started. And I knew that ZAFT ships carry 6 Mobile Suits, and I'm guessing that the commander had them surrounding the colony. All thanks to my Gusion's unique sensors." Gaara reply confirmed it, as he turns to the captain._

 _"Captain Ramius, can you please display me a map?" Gaara reply, as the map display on the main monitor on under acting Capt. Ramius' had ordered under obliging, as he floats towards to the screen and pointed at the screen._

 _"Here, here, and here! These are the positions where all the remaining 5 ships were scattered around the colony and while the two ships were being used as distractions and until Rau Le Creuset had signal them to order to start the operation." He added, marked the locations where the ZAFT ships were being in the area that surrounds the colony._

 _"So, the bastard Rau had his_ _Vesalius_ _and the Gamow towards to the colony as distractions, and while until he entered to join the fray." Mu says understandable regarding the two ZAFT ships, unaware that there are more just than 2._

 _"That would mean that we will be sitting ducks." Murrue declared._

 _Hearing that from what Gaara said is true about there are 7 ZAFT ships, Murrue had also notice that, too. Since after Kira defeat Miguel's GINN, until there are more GINNs since she knew most of the Nazca-class and_ _Laurasia-class had stored 6 Mobile Suits in each ship. Right before Naruto and his brothers save them from their fate._

 _And fearing from her for this campaign will be difficult to slip passed the radars of the enemy fleet consists of 7 ships under Rau Le Creuset's command._

 _"That's true, knowing they had no mobile suits left on each ship that we did wipe them after all, just only few remains left includes; meaning that not just those mobile suits, but they had some serious firepower on them." Gaara stated._

 _"It's true, Gaara; even having a fleet of Nazca-class and_ _Laurasia-class, which that would take us all out on this ship._ _" Murrue confirmed._

 _"Knowing the fleet will take time for the PLANTs to send a cargo to Rau's small fleet to restock their mobile suits, knowing wasting a bit resources along the way." Gaara replied._

 _"Yeah…all thanks to you guys for crippled their numbers." Mu says feeling grateful towards to the redhead and Uzumaki twins. "It means that would they have 5 GINNs left, and includes will equip with the same Artillery set like they did to Heliopolis. Meaning they still had those stored in each ship, meaning they will be planning to transfer it to and then go home to resupplied."_

 _Hearing from Mu's added statement that regarding 5 remaining GINNs and it is true regarding if 5 among the 7 ship fleet will had sortie the GINNs and D-Type equipment to Vesalius and the Gamow, and then afterwards for that, returning to the PLANTs._

 _"Not just that, adding two remaining GINNs: a custom one and a standard one, still had those, it would mean that knowing they had their engineers will be starting to perform maintenance to improve their mobile suit's performance, the other on the hand, decide to custom it, too. With the five ships in each have no mobile suits being stored, which they are out of commissioned, meaning that they will be completely defenseless and includes also will be returning to the PLANTs… If they don't leave, then that would mean that they'll stick around and armed with teeth." Mu finished, which it's true regarding if the 5 ships in ZAFT had their choice either stay and fight or returning to the PLANTs to resupplied._

 _"That is true, although…I have something in mind regarding that we would had told you all something." Gaara said, causes Mu turns to him._

 _"What do you mean, Gaara?" The Hawk inquired._

 _"We…we also have a ship too, an assault battleship." Gaara answered that surprises the crew._

 _"Then if you people have a battleship, then why keeping a secret?" Natarle asked, receives a nod from the redhead._

 _"We apologized for not telling you all the details about regarding having our own ship. If would have use it to board all the refugees with that sort of numbers." Gaara says apologized, as he continue explains. "If I would, I had informed them to give a task to search out the lifeboats is already launched since Heliopolis' destruction. Knowing that when their task is done, meaning the Isaribi will be made a rendezvous point, towards Artemis."_

 _"Can you contact the…Isaribi; is that the name of Tekkadan's battleship?" Murrue asked, feeling relief for Tekkadan had their own ship._

 _"Yes, it is considered a flagship, than a warship that being considered, I was hoping that point out the coordinates, so we had the Isaribi will be joining you for this campaign." Gaara replied._

 _"So, where's the Isaribi?" Murrue asked._

 _"Back at Heliopolis, knowing that they already depart until ZAFT had attacks again." Gaara answered. "And that includes I can able made contact to the ship within the distance."_

 _Hearing that, made Mu hums unsure about that idea from Gaara wasn't best option._

 _"Hmm, no offense, Gaara. I don't know about it's not gonna work. It is impossible, due to those ships have N-Jammers jamming long-range communication, and there is no way to contact your ship with this range after we left Heliopolis?" Mu inquired._

 _"I will be using alternate network relays secretly made by Teiwaz. With that network itself can bypassed the N-jammers' interference." Gaara answered, that surprises the crew of the Archangel._

 _"You have an alternate network that could bypass the N-Jammers interference?" Natarle says disbelief. "Then if Teiwaz was involved and found a solution to bypassed the N-Jammers' influence, then that would mean able to contact everywhere."_

 _"Yes, it's called the 'Ariadne', it did served as a navigation assist system pointing ships to the correct direction to their destinations, and it can also facilitate long-range communications. We have its 'Cocoon' relay; the relays have also been casually referred as 'transponders'. Each cocoon is equipped with a special 'energy source', and they are akin to autonomous space floating lighthouses. They are place at around 1 million kilometer interval and an interlocking devices uses them as signposts." Gaara explained._

 _"Damn, those Teiwaz has tons of surprises, no wonder they called it the biggest conglomerate. That explains why there are rumors on Earth some merchants had called their buddies regarding the attacks is coming, so they packed up and left." Mu commented hearing the details regarding Ariadne._

 _"Maybe we can use that device to contact Lunar Headquarters and Atlantic Federation regarding this situation." Natarle says suggestion._

 _"My apologize, as much as if I have to contact them, but it's impossible that knowing we haven't able to implant a 'Cocoon' on the Earth Forces' space territory or ZAFT, the only cocoons' location happen on Heliopolis, and different colonies under ORB's control. I'm afraid that the existence of Ariadne is remain hidden out of public if you attend to tell the higher-ups about that device, knowing that disrupts the balance regarding after they don't have functional communications, if the Blue Cosmos or ZAFT will learned about that device, knowing that the latter will come up with something to upgrade the N-Jammers with it, and the former will use it for their advantage." Gaara denied Ensign Badgiruel's suggestion._

 _It is silence that regarding knowing that device will be also jammed by another program for the N-Jammers will be rendering the Ariadne network will be useless, knowing if the public knows about their secret network caught their attention, knowing Teiwaz will getting themselves involved for this war._

 _"Very well, I will not set this information to the higher-ups on the Earth Forces; preventing Teiwaz's reputation will be damn, if the word got out. We'll be keeping it ourselves without telling anyone nor everybody." Murrue accepted regarding knowing ZAFT will come up with something regarding that network it is the only hope to get contact with EA's headquarters. "My decision stand clears to set course to the Artemis, and contacting the Lunar Headquarters."_

 _With Murrue's command were made, as she turns to Gaara._

 _"So, where's its terminal for the Ariadne?"_

 _"At one of our cargos, on the hanger, I was prepared to going there and made a contact Isaribi." The immortal Kazekage replied, and mentally concludes didn't spoke up the other ships such as Hotarubi and Hammerhead that includes, so far that knowing its cargo hold possible that had enough space for the refugees to be onboard._

 _And so as Gaara turns and prepared to leave the bridge._

 _"Captain Ramius! Barbatos has return." Natarle informed, causes Gaara and Murrue tensed hearing the news from the ensign._

 _"That would mean that we'll be going to cafeteria, knowing Naruto is feeling hungry, right now." Gaara suggested. "And to me, I'm heading there right now."_

 _Murrue nods her head understandable at Gaara's statement regarding his brother Naruto is now at the cafeteria._

 _And so with that, Gaara left the Archangel's bridge, but…_

 _Unknown to the Archangel's crew, the 'Gaara' who is talking to, happens to be his Shadow Clone, itself, until it poof out with smoke; while the original is now on the hanger, and then went to the cargo as we speak to contacting the Isaribi…_

 **==Flashback Ended==**

After the debriefing regarding Rau had brought a fleet of 7 ships, knowing it takes a worth of gamble if 5 of them will be left for this mission, or remain on this area, until not wanted to return with no accomplished.

As Gaara stated that if the enemy had saw through their deception, sending the decoys out, hoping it would distract the ZAFT vessels, before changing course of direction and begin its silent run towards to Artemis base, knowing that they did, it is also worth of gamble knowing Le Creuset had already figure it out, right about now.

"From this point on, we'll have to rely on luck." He added.

 **==Vesalius, Bridge==**

"Perhaps because of the debris from the collapsed Heliopolis they've already left this area, unnoticed." Ades suggested, looking at the spatial map.

"No. We can rule that out. They're likely sitting very quietly somewhere." Rau dismissed the suggestion, his thoughts running miles at the possible locations on where the 'Legged Ship' could be.

Rau looks at map, seeing the current locations of their ship fleet, seeing his ship's location remain standing, and while Gamow, due to the display color is orange, while Heliopolis is blue, and yellow indicate that is sector, includes if the Legged Ship (Archangel) is somewhere around this region.

Then a plan formed into Rau's mind.

"How about setting up a net?" The white-uniformed commander inquired his suggestion, then a smirked spreading on his face. That causes Ade confused, decide to ask.

"'A net', what do you mean by that?" The black-uniformed captain asked.

"The Vesalius will launch first and wait here for the enemy ship." Rau says pointed at the location on the map. "The Gamow will follow them along the course, intersecting the orbit searching for the enemy staying hidden."

"To Artemis, are you sure? But what if they were logical to leave for the Moon?" Ades questioned wondering what his CO had in mind.

Before Rau could give the captain an answer, one of the sonar crewmen reported in, that made them turns to their attention.

"Two Large heat sources detected! Information analysis estimated course ship will be swing by Earth and head for the Moon to the Earth Forces Atlantic Federation headquarters."

Hearing the sonar crewmen reported regarding two heat sources were cause on their radar onto each destination point.

"Commander!" The ZAFT captain called waiting orders.

"I'm convincing that's a decoy." Rau dismissed, floating away from the map table.

Ades looks at the ZAFT white-coat commander.

"But we should confirm with the Gamow, just in case." He said.

"No. They'll be heading out to Artemis. I'm even more sure of that now." The masked commander stated. "Launch the Vesalius to set sail. Get Zelman online."

 **==Vesalius, in the crew quarters==**

Athrun Zala lying in his bed, was lost in thought about the deaths of his friend Rusty, along with 21 of his comrades, so far, Ein and Miguel were only members of the group, after a crewmen came in to collect Rusty's personal belongings since his passing.

Until Ein enters the quarters, staring at Athrun's state, while floating in zero gravity, before the ship set sail, didn't bother for doing so.

"How are you doing, sir?" Ein asked the redcoat's wellbeing.

"…" Athrun silenced, making the black-haired green coat sighs at his state.

"Forgive me, sir, I'll leave you be…" Ein says excused, as he left the quarters, without looking at him.

With nothing else to do for Athrun, the blue-haired boy quickly fell to sleep…

 **==Present; Time-skip; Archangel, Hallways==**

With Naruto made his way towards his quarters in the corridors. Minutes passed, since after the operation 'silent run' is a go, regarding taken 2 hours getting to Artemis that accordingly to Murrue for this discussion. Knowing ZAFT cannot stop pursuing on this ship, includes the Strike. Until he felt Flay's negative emotion had spiked with a slight panic regarding the revelation that ZAFT has come after this ship only.

With Naruto is now made arrival on the front door of his quarters, once he was about to entered, when he saw Kira Yamato, floating into the corridors, feeling gloomy, lost in his own world within the void in his thoughts.

"Hey Kira! I didn't expecting to see you here." Naruto greets at the brunette, which that caught Kira's attention.

"Oh, hey Naruto…" Kira replied, feeling a bit sadden.

"What's the matter, Kira?" Naruto asked, leaning on the side of the sliding door of his quarters.

"I was thinking of what Lieutenant La Flaga told me." Kira replied, while looking at the floor.

"He said, we needed extra hands and I'm the pilot of that machine, now. I refused, but he said to me that I have the power to make a difference, and I should put it to good use. I'm…conflicted. I don't want to go out there and kill for being a soldier." Kira says feeling angry and sadness.

"He's right, you know. The five of us are the only ones who could protect this ship, now." Naruto said.

"But, I don't want to be soldier!" Kira says shouting at Kira.

Naruto sighs, and spoke up telling Kira for his own will being forced.

"…Kira, remembered I told you that nobody force you to fight?"

That causes Kira tensed at Naruto's question that he had forgotten about that statement that he was told by Naruto since then.

"Uh, yeah, that's right. I remember. You told me before that I'm not a soldier, either." Kira replied, recalled during his first launched.

"Good, as long as they can't order you to protect this ship. And something else that when you give me the answer?" Naruto concludes.

"Yeah, I did, to protect my friends. This is why I wanted to protect them. This is what I fight for." Kira reply regarding part of his answer, so far, he had feeling that he admired Naruto's determination to protect everybody.

So far, Kira's sadness started to fade due to Naruto's inspiration words hit his very core.

"Exactly what I had told you…" Naruto says regarding what he had told Kira. "Say Kira…there is something else meaning that I wanted to tell you when going out there to fight…"

"What do you mean?" Kira says wondering.

"What I mean is, glad that you're not a soldier to fight to begin with if I tell you to. You just have a reason to fight." The blonde said.

"What are your reasons?" Kira asked.

"To protecting the people on this ship…" Naruto answered. "…And what about you, Kira? What's your reason?"

That hits Kira again, knowing the meaning what he was told to do for according to Mu La Flaga have the power to make a difference.

"When Lieutenant La Flaga told me that I have a power to make a difference, then I have 'power' to protect everyone. That's my reason to fight. Then that means…" Kira answered, before he could finish his sentence.

"Yes, Kira; then fight for your friends. Fight for the people you have saved from that lifeboat." Naruto says declared.

*Click a button, sliding door opens*

As Naruto press the button on the panel and the sliding door for his quarters, opened, as he was about to entered his room, but then turns to the brunette and spoke up to him, leaving him silence.

"And Kira…" Barbatos' pilot called out, causes Kira broke out his deep thoughts, and looks at him with a serious expression he'd never seen his friend before.

"When you have something or someone important you truly cares about that are irreplaceable. You fight with all your heart and soul to defend them. That's also the reason I fight, to protect all my precious and irreplaceable friends, includes my brothers and even Tekkadan as well, that's my reason to fight. That's when they can become truly strong."

The words had spoken out of Naruto's own mouth, inspired by Haku, he never forget the first person he had met him since in Nami no Kuni when he was 13 back in the Elemental Nations in ancient times was around.

"Fight so that you can protect your friends, Kira." He finished before entering the room.

"Fight to protect my friends…" Kira repeated taking Naruto's words to heart.

*Sliding door closes*

With the sliding door, closes, leaving Kira within his deep thoughts, the words did hit him onto his heart well.

 **==Archangel, Now-Naruto's quarters==**

Naruto places his duffle bag onto the end of the bed. Until he receive a information from Gaara about the discussion on the bridge with Murrue and the crew, the Archangel is setting course to Artemis, which happens to be the Eurasian satellite fortress which the base itself has a Umbrella light-wave barrier, itself. Knowing regarding Kira is a cherished friend for Tolle, Mir, Sai, and Kuzzey.

Also, according to Gaara, told by Murrue that they will be set the ship of the Archangel to perform 'silent run' towards to Artemis, until being pursuit by Le Creuset Team; accordingly, the mobile suits that he and his brothers fought that indicate that there are 7 ZAFT ships among the 2, but a fleet itself, meaning that there is only 5 GINNs left, knowing the Le Creuset will prepared to set another D-Type Equipment, just like back at Heliopolis.

Now, with Naruto is feeling tired from the fight, as he was about to crawl to his bed, and…

*Alarm blares!*

Hearing the first alarm blares out, followed by the intercom spoke up announced it, drawing the attention of everyone - both civilian and military, to attention.

["Enemy unit, silhouette detected! Enemy unit, silhouette detected! Level 1 Battle Stations! All military personal, get all your positions at once. Repeat…!"]

"Ah, goddamn it!" Naruto groans at the sounds of the alarm and repeating the statement in the intercom, which that interferes his personal nap, until now. "Oh well, might as well get it done…although, this is what I was expecting the enemy had notice their deception, now."

Naruto grabbed his duffle bag, he knows something that didn't expecting than this would happen, and everything is prepared. As he walks out of his room, and heading towards to the 'pilot ready room', with Menma and Gaara who has also had their respective duffle bag as well.

And then as the three ancient ninjas met each other, as they nodded at each other, and then went towards to the Locker Room to met up with Lieutenant La Flaga and/or Kira.

 **==At Vesalius==**

As this was happening, the Nazca-class destroyer vessel was right near Artemis base, but stayed a distance away from it should the Archangel arrive the area.

"So that's…!" Ades trailed as he gazes at the large Eurasian satellite base. As he and Rau were glancing at that satellite that the enemy warship was making its way towards right now.

"The Umbrella of Artemis…" Rau confirmed for his cohort, commenting, seeing that the base had its protective light-wave shielding up and running, but it couldn't be helped at all. "It appears that they've already caught onto us. It's active."

"Well, we've arrived here without catching the Earth Forces' new ship…" The captain observed.

With a confirm grin, Rau knew that they at least should be ready to make their move as the Camow and other 2 Laurasia-class, will be waiting the signal to deploy its remaining mobile suit forces.

"We're in their path." Rau stated with a smirk. "We'll get them here to cut them off. The time is now…"

As Rau spoken, as the Nazca-class vessel began to position itself for their upcoming strike against the Legged Ship the Archangel and would prepared to deploy not only Miguel's custom orange GINN, Ein's GINN, and the rest of remaining 5 GINNs; but also the Duel, Buster, Aegis, and Blitze, when orders for Miguel, Ein, Yzak, Dearka, Athrun, Nicol, and the rest of the five remaining green-coats to launch have been given.

"Turn ship rotates: 180 degrees!" Ades commanding the pilot, the Vesalius prepared to turns in 180. "Match velocity to Artemis and then proceed astern!"

The Nazca-class swiveled around using its large side-thrusters, easily turning the vessel around to have its back towards Artemis. Upon completion this action, the ship's engine roaring to life, stopping the Vesalius until it came to a dead halt.

 **==Vesalius, Hanger Bay==**

Ein Dalton gazes at his own standard GINN on its catwalk, since he had requested the mechanics to have his own custom paint it with black, also has its data of Miguel's custom GINN to increased its performance, instead of having a its Armored Shroud set to be equipped.

Until he had heard regarding Athrun was being request by their commander Rau Le Creuset for questioning, due the fact when he defies orders. And he was told during another assault on Heliopolis under its collapsing.

A fellow Coordinator sided with the enemy the Earth Forces, expecting then less regarding what is their fellow coordinator doing on the neutral colony, so far, accordingly that most of neutral colonies have their kind taken refuges and live peacefully, and avoid war under involvement.

And until Ein learned about ORB helping the Earth Alliance for developing new Mobile Suits, a G-Weapons, that's where when they manage to steal four of the prototypes that gotten in their hands, and until the last final unit is being secured by the Earth Forces.

Until he gotten a revelations came in from about Athrun Zala's old friend Kira Yamato, so far, knowing decide to keep it himself without telling others such as Yzak and Dearka regarding this information that he had learned from Athrun.

And soon, he is ready to made his own sortie for prepared to deploy under Commander Rau's orders…

 **==Archangel, Locker Room==**

With the immortal ninjas/Gundam pilots had arrive the locker room, while the alarm is still blaring; once they entered, the sliding door opens, finds themselves to see Lieutenant La Flaga and Kira getting ready, donned with pilot suits, while Kira's color has a light blue and white pilot suit.

Mu notices the three Gundam pilots', unprepared without their pilot suits, decide to spoke up.

"So, do you guys have a pilot suits?" The blonde MA ace pilot asked.

"Yes, we do have, it's on these duffle bags we had that we brought along when docking Heliopolis, I had Menma taken them to where we stored our mobile suits." Naruto replied tapping his orange duffle bag.

"Well, that's understandable, you guys better suit up." Mu said.

As Naruto, Menma, and Gaara opens their respective duffle bags, and took out their own pilot suits, surprisingly remark at their design, for each of them:

Naruto's pilot suit; It's inner-suit consists of a black skin suit, minus its hands, donned with orange pressurized long-sleeved jacket with white protective elbow guards, along with a large neck cushion, and detachable outer layer pants that had three clips on the back of the waist and two on both sides with white protective knee guards, orange pressurized gloves with black plated on the back of the hand and black pressurized shoes with steel clad toe and heel.

The color scheme of Naruto's pilot suit's outer-layer suit is orange with a white swirl symbol with black lines.

And then took out a helmet is the finishing touch, with a lack of its head guard portion, knowing there is, this helmet is a foldable, noticing has teal pressurized visor stick out of its helmet that indicate it really is the head guard itself.

Then Gaara's pilot suit, indicate that it looks identical to Naruto's, but its custom paint for the out-layer of the pilot suit such as long-sleeve jacket, pants, and gloves were all maroon red. And the visor for Gaara's helmet is tan.

 **(AN: That was Mikazuki's Pilot Suit, and games goes with Akihiro's, it took me time to gotten the details right of this suit.)**

And lastly is Menma, wearing a different pilot suit like Naruto and Menma's, consists of is black and white themed suit, along with gray trims, with a protective gear consists of a chest armor with pauldrons, waist guards onto his sides and boots with knee caps, and includes the white pressurized gloves with dark blue clamps onto its wrists.

The helmet he took out is also foldable too, it has black and gray theme, with a blue foldable visor.

 **(AN: There, it wasn't that hard for having time to describe the Gjallarhorn pilot suit, which the same suit McGillis was wearing.)**

Once after the immortal ninjas/Gundam Pilots donned their pilot suits, as they places their respective duffle bags onto the sofa, knowing they will be pick it up after this, as Naruto turns to Kira with his helmet he was holding in one arm.

While Gaara put his foldable helmet on, adjusting it to be secured tight, while Menma with his helmet under his right arm.

"So, have you made your decision after we talk about?" Naruto asked to the brunette Coordinator.

"Yes…I fight to protect my friends!" Kira reply declaration with conviction.

"Good…" Naruto says smiled at Kira's will, before that, he put on his helmet, and then Mu came in.

"Boy, I admit it that to envy you guys regarding your pilot suits, but also having those nice foldable helmets." Mu says compliment and a bit envious at their different pilot suits than Earth Forces and ZAFT.

"Thanks, Lieutenant. These are considered for Tekkadan's standard normal/pilot suits, and while Menma took a different design." Menma stated.

"Okay then, anyway, let me explain our strategy…" Mu began to form a plan to Kira and the three leaders of Tekkadan, even though they were young about age mid-20s, but surprisingly regarding how older those boys were, accordingly to Captain Ramius herself.

And as the four Gundam pilots gathered to listen, so far each of them were veterans, and so best to listen to Mu's plan, hoped that it would be enough to fend off the enemy with just the five of them.

Hearing Mu's parts of the plan of his, everything is set in places; making Naruto grins listened every detail from the Hawk himself…

 **==Archangel, Hanger==**

After Mu finished discussed the plan in a short time later, the pilots were in the hanger with Mu entering his fully-repaired Moebius Zero while the others are preparing embarked their mobile suits.

Also Mu told the Gundam pilots about among members of Le Creuset Team had a orange-theme GINN was a more difficult mobile suit out the stand ones used by ZAFT as that orange painting and the fact that it was faster than other GINNs made him wonder how Menma lasted against it.

Kira stated that regarding Mu was actually familiar with the one orange GINN that was deployed at Heliopolis since the Sword Strike had a bit of difficulty keeping with that mobile suit then realized something that shocks Kira.

Mu had fought that orange GINN's pilot before, the hawk explains to them about it was part of the ZAFT forces that were transferring the former Republic of East Asia's resource satellite to L5 and converted into a military space fortress under its new name Boaz.

Mu remembering that battle as it was the first time for him that someone other than Rau was able to hold their own against his Moebius Zero. Which indicate that Miguel Aimen able to destroy one of four of the Gunbarrels that his Zero had in the process.

Kira looked understandable at this and knew that Mu was right with an ace pilot like him and his friend as well he had a feeling that they might get out of this fight that was as long as Athrun didn't show up.

Once Mu, Naruto, and Kira had went into the top of the Moebius Zero with an open hatch with the mechanic prepared to drag the ace pilot embarked, while Gaara and Menma went to their respective mobile suits; as the blonde whiskered pilot turns to the Kira.

"Kira, whatever happens, don't stray too far from this ship. We will keep the battle close so the Archangel can support us. While Gaara will also stay close to the ship and provide defense cover against the GINNs, and includes Menma will take care of them." Naruto said.

"And no matter what, in any case, think only about protecting this ship and yourself." Mu said advised as he looked at Kira one time before getting into his Moebius Zero.

"Y-Yes! Be careful, Lieutenant. And you too, Naruto." Kira replied.

"Likewise." Naruto replied, as seeing Kira float over where the Strike was.

With Kira almost reached to the Strike was and just had a few last second concerns thought some of which turned to his friend Athrun.

 _'Athrun, will you come back as well to sink this ship?'_ Kira thought with a worried look on his face as he wondered just what his old friend might do.

"Hey, Naruto!" Murdoch called out, causes Naruto turns to the chief engineer approached to him, before embarked Barbatos.

"What is it, Mr. Murdoch?" The blonde whiskered ninja/pilot asked.

"Is that the Grand Slam Sword you got there in your machine's back?" Murdoch reply, pointed at his finger on the left side of Barbatos' back, before he and his fellow mechanics in the Archangel caught their eyes onto that sword Naruto had found.

"Uh, yeah, that's right, I've found it and salvaged it back at Heliopolis; floating in the debris, decide to leave it here in the Archangel. And I had someone will wield it in mind." Naruto reply confirmed it.

"Oh, well damn, that was a rare find you got there, that sword is made by ZAFT itself. I believe that I'm guessing you're planning to give it to the kid, right?" The chief engineer remarked at Naruto's findings and includes questions him regarding the Grand Slam Sword will be given to. "Say, you said that you decide to leave here, right? Then leave it here in a cargo."

"Yeah, sure, I'll do that." Naruto reply, as he floated towards to Barbatos' cockpit, while seeing the Tekkadan mechanic is waiting for his boss to embark his Mobile suit.

"Have Gusion armed with a Smoothbore Gun and…the 04-MARVE Assault Rifle!" He added concluded.

"Hai!" The pre-teen mechanics of Tekkadan responded, a bit surprised knowing that Gaara is ready to test out his new weapon onto the cargo truck. It is surprised at their second boss' decision.

Gaara turns his eyes towards to an oversize weapon consists of an Assault rifle with a blade underneath, it is use purpose for close-combat. **(W1)**

 **(AN: Decide to had Armored Core's Weapons, which happens to be used by the 03-AALIYAH-frame, I REALLY like that AC due to its speed and highly mobility, which if a pilot can mastered its speed, knowing taken a lot of amount of experience.)**

"Load the .051ANNR Beam Assault Rifle, ready!" Menma exclaims, regarding the decision he made to be recommend.

As Menma turns his own weapon for Bael on the cargo truck as well; it is consists of a rifle unlike to Gaara's bayonet handheld assault rifle, but also basically a marksman rifle, includes. It has a scope located in front-top of the rifle, and equipped with a special range finder and focus along with a camera as well. **(W2)**

 **(AN: Based on Armored Core, the AALIYAH's powerful rifle. It is a best rifle for Bael.)**

And until then, all the Tekkadan mechanics readied to start armed the new weapons for Gusion and Bael, and while Naruto still decline to have Barbatos armed with his new weapon, knowing keeping its current set, until the time will come very soon.

With Naruto within Barbatos' cockpit; and he made contact with Kira in the Strike.

"Hey, Kira, you ready?" Naruto inquired.

["Not really."] Kira responded.

"Well, like Lieutenant La Flaga just said; just keep to the plan, think of protecting this ship, and think of protecting your precious ones." Naruto says telling Kira.

["Thanks."] Kira reply, smiled slightly, until seeing Mu's Zero prepared to entered the launching bay.

"Glad to help." Naruto replied.

*Beep!*

With that, Naruto end the transmission with Kira, then meditated to calm his mind and body for the upcoming battle.

 _'You guys have your new arsenals ready?'_ Naruto asked his brothers in mental-link, before continue his meditation.

 _'Yeah, we did. I'm eager to perform a firing test into the battlefield.'_ Menma reported.

 _'Same here, decide to have the Smoothbore Gun to provide long-range support, while the 04-MARVE used for close-combat with its blade underneath.'_ Gaara concluded.

 _'Good…Now we'll have everything in order. And besides, most of us were former Kages of respective Hidden shinobi villages since ancient times. So we were given orders by the military. Besides, if any of us made a force of our habits about any of us have more experience than this generation.'_ Naruto stated.

 _'About that…I did force my habit regarding the strength numbers of vessels that ZAFT fleet has.'_ Gaara informed.

 _'*Sigh*…Really, Gaara? Hmph, you did that on purpose.'_ Naruto says looked a bit disappointed at Gaara's habits.

 _'Hey, habits always die hard, Naruto. Can't blame Gaara for this, when I was much mature than father does…'_ Menma argued. _'…Well, maybe a little.'_

 _'Guess, can't blame you.'_ Naruto replied, agreed. As he saw the hatch opens, seeing Mu's Moebius Zero enters the launching bay on Starboard side of the Archangel. _'Hey, get ready to launch, follow Mu's plan.'_

 _'Roger/Understood!'_ Menma and Gaara responded.

With that, cut their mental-link, as Naruto continues to meditates…

 **==Archangel, Launch Bay==**

The orange mobile Armor was being loaded to the Archangel's linear catapult, the left 'leg' opening to allow the Moebius Zero to launch.

["Moebius Zero, La Flaga, to the linear catapult!"] Natarle announced.

Once the orange Mobile Armor is on the catapult standby to launch; within the Moebius Zero's cockpit, as Mu lowering the visor of his helmet and the MA pilot called out.

"Mu La Flaga, taking off!"

And as he muttered quietly under his breath concludes.

"Don't let them getcha before I return." He added.

In a split second, the clamps came off and signal came as the Moebius Zero took off into the dark reaches of space.

 **==Archangel, Bridge==**

On the bridge, the CIC crew began their plan.

"The Laurasia-class vessels approaching: 50 to stern!" Romero reported.

"Fire main engines in two minutes!" Murrue ordered to standby. "Prepare the mobile suits for launch now!"

["All mobile suits: proceed to launch position!"] Romero called over the intercom as the docked gray G-Weapon, the Strike, was maneuvered to the launch pad's foot claps. ["Catapult connection: System, all green!"]

The docking clamps were released from the Strike, and Barbatos was on the port-side of the ship, while Bael and Gusion followed behind it, armed with new weapons of theirs:

Bael's newfound Marksman Rifle onto its right manipulator. It is best choice for Gundam Bael to use a range-weapon perhaps, its ready to be under testing its capabilities, once entering the fray.

And Gusion had wielded its newfound assault weapon onto its left manipulator, knowing acquire a weapon like that used in close-combat and while have its Smoothbore Gun onto its right manipulator, knowing acquire to use of longest-range support.

Gaara had gazes at fully-loaded arsenals onto its ammo counter, and includes the new weapon into Gusion's right hand, seeing its capacity for his MARVE rifle is 30.0% units, which indicates that means 300 bolts.

And that includes Menma's .051ANNR Beam Assault Rifle, same ammo capacity as Gaara's MARVE, knowing having its range weapon besides the cannons onto its wings and EMG pistols, which it's ready to stand by for combat.

Inside the Strike's cockpit, with Kira went over the plan, within his thoughts spoken in his mind.

 _'The Lieutenant will secretly move ahead and hit the enemy in front of us.'_

He presses a button on the right side of his helmet to lower the visor.

 _'In the meantime, Gaara and I will protect the ship from the enemy, while Naruto and Menma will take care of the enemy mobile suits heading towards this ship to the rear, includes the custom one I've faced. Is this gonna work?'_

*Beep!*

["Kira."] A familiar female voice spoke over the comlink in the Strike, drawing the boy's attention.

"Miriallia?" Kira said, surprised.

["From this point on, I will act as the combat operator for the mobile suits and the mobile armor."] She informed the Gundam pilots.

["I'm counting on you!"] She winked at them while giving the boys a peace sign.

["We're all counting on you!"] Tolle said over the comm.

Kira smiles at his friends best regards, and heard Mir's concludes.

["And I'll tell Naruto the same for the best regards of ours."] She added.

"You do that, Miriallia. And can you give my regards to Naruto, too?" Kira replied.

["Sure."]

The roof above the Strike opens as a loading arm descended carrying a large red and black booster pack that made up part of the AQM/E-X01 "Aile" Striker Pack.

["Mount the Aile Striker."] Natarle announced via communication through the same time Barbatos was being loaded onto the port-side catapult as she only hoped that Naruto would be willingly enough to go through with Mu's plan as well.

The right hatch opened as another loading arm carrying the 57MM High Energy Beam Rifle while the left hatch carried the red, white, and yellow shield to arm the Gundam.

The pack locks onto the mobile suit. At the same time right after Mir contacting Kira, with Naruto, once had Barbatos claps its feet into the launch pad in the port side of the ship.

["Naruto.]" Miriallia's voice when her face appeared on the main monitor of Barbatos' cockpit.

"Yes, Miriallia?" Naruto inquired with his eyebrow raised.

["Like I told Kira, I will act as the combat operator for mobile suits and mobile armor. We're all be counting on you guys."] Miriallia said to Naruto with a smile, regards. ["Oh, Naruto, there's one more thing. Nice suit, by the way."]

Naruto smiled at the time and nod his head, until he heard Natarle's voice in intercom echoed in the comms of all three Gundam-types.

["The enemy will be appear when the Archangel fires its engines. Be ready!"] She informed.

["Right!"] Kira's voice responded.

["Affirmative, Ensign Badgiruel."] Gaara concluded.

["Me too, Ensign Natarle. We're ready."] Menma added.

"Roger that, Ensign, we're ready!" Naruto finished.

With Naruto closed his eyes and wait for the battle to start.

At exterior of the Archangel, underneath the linear catapults deploying both its Lohengrin Assault Cannons as its primary target was the Nazca-class warship that was going to deploy its mobile suits and they only had one change to get right to, otherwise, they will be in for some serious trouble.

"Start engines! Now fire the assault cannons! Target: the Nazca-class ahead of us!" Murrue commanded.

The Archangel's engines engage, pushing the Legged Ship forward.

"Lohengrin: Fire!" Natarle ordered as the two high powered beam cannons released a powerful intense red beam of light directly at the Vesalius.

 **==At Vesalius==**

"Heat source approaching from ahead and a large heat source detected behind it!" A sonar officer informed Captain Ades and Commander Rau, alerting; having a feeling that the enemy would have its own share of surprises for them.

"It's a warship!"

The captain grits his teeth and called out.

"Take evasive action!" He exclaims, with Rau floating next ot the brown-haired captain's seat as he observed what has just transpired.

Rau smirked like a hunter that found his pray.

"I see that they're firing in confusion, now that they've seen us." The masked commander stated.

 **==With Naruto, Archangel's port-side Catapult==**

 **(AN: Did made alternate version of it, regarding Mu has already deployed towards to Vesalius.)**

After a short patience for the whiskered blonde pilot of Barbatos, until he felt the Archangel moved and then hearing the Lohengrin has fired, signaling the battle has started.

"So, it has begun." Naruto says with a serious expression, and spoke up to his long-time companion in his mind. "Furball, we're up. You ready?"

 ** _'Yeah, I'm ready. Let's rip them apart!'_** Kurama replies with a grin.

Naruto just smiled at that, as he grips Barbatos' controllers and then contact his brothers via mental-link.

 _'Guys, it's time.'_

 _'Oh yes it is. Let's get serious!'_ Menma replied.

 ** _'Me too, I am so going to get those fools will never mess with us!'_** Kuro (Black Kurama) concluded.

 ** _'YA-HA! LET'S GET KICK SOME ASS!'_** Shukaku exclaims, like a certain devil bat.

 _'…Did you ever watch too much anime within my eyes such as you got that battle cry from Eyeshield 21?'_ Gaara's voice heard sounds deadpanned.

 ** _'Oh, lighten up, Gaara; can't help it.'_** The raccoon-dog replied.

 **==Meanwhile, at Gamow==**

"Heat source detected! Supposedly from the enemy warship." Sensor officer reported.

"Launch mobile suits!" The captain of Gamow - Zelman ordered, making an authorization the launch the mobile suit team.

On the Gamow's hanger, now, the three captured G-Weapons onboard were the first to launch.

 **==Back to Vesalius==**

"I'll believe what you said earlier, Athrun Zala." Rau informed Athrun, who is now board onto the Aegis, ready to being deployed.

["Yes, sir."] Athrun responded.

On the hanger of Nazca-class vessel, heard from the intercom that means ready to launch into battle. Within the cockpit of Miguel's custom GINN/AS, the pilot took a brief glance towards the Aegis as he's hoping that they would be able to take the Strike down this time, includes he has settle score with that red-winged MS he had faced back in Heliopolis.

Then Miguel turned his into Ein's custom black-painted GINN with gray accents, he did handed his custom GINN data performance, knowing it will be just like that, if he ever draft Ein for GINN High Maneuver-type like the Commander does like he was once pilot it.

With Ein, within his newly custom GINN's cockpit, feeling eager to going deploy into the battle to fight against the black/orange MS, so that he could avenged his fellow comrades.

 **==Vesalius, Exterior==**

The Nazca-class vessel deployed its linear catapult, once the X303 Aegis is cleared to launched, with a split second, the G-Weapon launched out into its linear catapult, followed by Miguel's GINN/AS, had M68 'Pardus' missile launcher, includes its Ion Cannon like the last time back at Heliopolis.

Miguel prepared to had the 27mm Assault rifle - fully-loaded, and while its Heavy Blade is sheathed into its left waist, knowing prepared to drawn out. And so, Miguel's GINN is also launched out into the linear catapult joining up Athrun's Aegis.

Followed by Ein's GINN into the last to be deployed, armed Recoilless Rifle, along with the 'Pardus' Launchers onto its legs and includes the standard 76mm Heavy Assault Machine Gun onto back of its waist.

And so, the Vesalius launched its own mobile suit(s), the Aegis out into the fray, includes two custom GINNs.

 **==Archangel, Bridge==**

"A mobile suit has taken off from the Nazca-class ahead: Three of them!" Romero reported.

"Captain!" Natarle looked up Murrue seating the captain's chair.

"Please, by all means!" She replayed the order.

Natarle looked at Miriallia and called out in command.

"Have Kira Yamato and Naruto Uzumaki take off in the Strike and Barbatos, then send out Bael and Gusion out next!"

"Kira?" The girl replayed the order.

 **==With Kira, Archangel's Starboard Catapult==**

"Roger." Kira acknowledge, accepting his mission as the linear catapult opened.

Kira mentally prepared himself as the signal began for him to take off. His thoughts trailed back to what Mu and his friends told him, include Naruto's inspiration words that hits his core. This ignited his resolve.

 **(Gundam SEED Ending 1:** **Anna ni issho datta no ni** **– Starts)**

 **(Instruments Played: 0:00-0:06)**

The launch indicator gave the Strike the 'Clear' signal.

"Kira Yamato, Strike Gundam, taken off!" He called out as his mobile suit is launched from the catapult, the Phase Shift coming online to give the G-Weapon its coloring.

 **(AN: Just using its instrumental background than singing in See-Saw, like in Episode 4.)**

 **==With Naruto, Archangel's Port Catapult==**

["Barbatos, you are clear to launch! Um, are you sure you didn't have your helmet's visor on."] Miriallia concluded and includes feeling unsure regarding Naruto's helmet.

"Don't worry, Mir, it's foldable, it will automatically closed itself when there is a pressurized air breach." Naruto answered assuring, causes Mir in the bridge's CIC nod her head slightly onto the monitor, understandable.

The launch indicator gave the Barbatos the 'Clear' signal, that including.

Naruto sports out his grin to himself; as he tightens Barbatos' controllers, taken a deep breath and called out to launch, even didn't bother to lower his visor of his helmet.

"Then Naruto Uzumaki, Gundam Barbatos, heading out!"

Then Barbatos launched from the linear catapult, and then Naruto pushing the controllers forward, burns out the thrusters in maximum output, once it made it outside, and meet up after the Strike equipped with an Aile Striker.

 **(Cue Violin: 0:09-0:14)**

 **==With Menma, Archangel's Starboard Catapult==**

Gundam Bael prepared for launch. Once its feet were locked in place, armed with a marksman beam assault rifle, Menma taken his deep breath, tightened the controllers. However, Natarle's face appeared on the com-screen.

"What is it, Ensign Natarle?" Menma asked

["Um…I don't know about I get the feeling…"] Natarle replied, her eyes rolled away from the monitor, making the blonde pilot of Bael had his eyebrow raised at sudden behavior, as she sighs and turns to him onto the monitor. ["Menma…Please be careful out there."]

That surprised Menma hearing Natarle addressed his first name, without noticing the dark area that blocks the raven-hair ensign's cheeks tint in pink.

"Uh, s-sure, I promise I'll be alright." He replied shuttered, seeing Natarle nod slightly, unaware a small smile onto her face. You could say, he is like his father when he was shy back in he was a kid when meeting his tomboyish mother Kushina (RTN).

["Now, Bael, you're clear to launch!"] Natarle commands, changing her expression afterwards.

Menma nods, as had his eyes onto the main monitor, and furrowed his eyebrows with serious determination. Until once it hit zero from its launch indicator.

"This is Menma Uzumaki, Gundam Bael, I'm going out!" Menma exclaims, as he brace himself from the G-force into his seat as the catapult launches the red-winged MS straight out into space.

The crimson-themed winged MS igniting its thrusters and its wings spread out wide, as it flew after its fellow demon comrades, sans the Strike.

 **==With Gaara, Archangel's Port Catapult==**

["Gaara, you're good to go!"] Miriallia informed at the redhead, who nodded.

Gusion was the last mobile suit to deploy into the battle, Gaara's role to taken to support and guard for the Archangel, now it's armed with a Smoothbore Gun and 04-MARVE Assault Rifle.

"Understood, bridge…" Gaara respond, nod his head eyes onto Miriallia's screen, and then straight at the main monitor.

"Gaara Sabaku, Gusion Rebake Full City, taking off!" He announced.

The Gusion was propelled out of the catapult and into the space, entering into battle.

 **==At Space==**

 **(Instruments Played: 0:20-0:29)**

The Archangel had launched four mobile suits into the warzone in space. But now, it's between them and the ZAFT. And with Naruto, taken assume command for this battlefield, being a the Leader of Tekkadan, along with his right hand man Gaara and Menma.

"Kira, you know what to do?" Naruto asked.

["Right! I'll remain guard the Archangel with Gaara."] Kira replies acknowledge.

"Good, you guard the bow of the ship, and while the guys and I will guard the rear, since Gaara will cover your back, alright?" Naruto instructed.

["Roger that! And I will."] Kira replied, as he maneuvered the Strike towards to the (Front) bow of the ship.

"Gaara, don't let Kira out of your sights, he's…" Naruto concluded, until his sentence was trailed off.

["I know…"] Gaara replied, knowing Kira's piloting skills is inexperience, since his first time during back at Heliopolis.

"And Menma; you're with me." Naruto finished.

["Roger that, bro."] Menma replied.

As Barbatos and Bael flew themselves backwards, and maneuvered turn and moved towards the (rear) stern of the Archangel and while the Strike and Gusion were also heading towards to the (front) bow of the warship.

Once Naruto and Menma had arrives their positions with Barbatos and Bael on the (rear) stern of the Archangel; and then with Uzumaki twins scanned the area.

Until the brothers/alternate counterparts picked up 8 heat signatures on their radars approaching to the Archangel, fast, and with Naruto couldn't stop grinning forming his face.

"Finally, some challenge." Naruto says eagerly, had eyes onto the approaching mobile suit.

 ** _'This will be fun.'_** Kurama says while had watching from the eyes of his vessel with excitement.

["I know you and Kurama are very eagerly excited to get serious, Naruto. But according to the radar: there are 8 of them, which means 3 of them were the stolen Earth Forces' prototypes. And includes 5 were indicate that they are most of the remaining GINNs."] Menma informed.

"And that would mean that Mu's right about having 5 remaining GINNs left there, it would means that they are ALL heavily armed, too." Naruto says guessing.

["D-Type, huh…"] Menma confirmed it. ["Then that means that they REALLY wanted them dead, includes the citizens were onboard."]

"Noted…" Naruto agrees, as before he continues with seriousness after let it aside. "Now come on, let do this!"

["I'm right behind you!"] Menma replied, as he had Bael readied his battle assault rifle in hand.

Barbatos swiftly drawn the Longsword and propels forwards with its thrusters meeting the 3 of the 4 stolen G-Weapons.

 **(Chapter Ended - Follow by cue the ending Music)**

* * *

«arifureta yasashisa wakimi wo»  
«toozakeru dake»

«tsumetaku kirisuteta kokoro wa»  
«samayou bakari»

«sonna kakkowarusa ga»  
«ikiru to iu koto nara»

«samuzora no shita me wo tojite iyou»

 **(Instruments Played: 0:57-0:58)**

«anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro»  
«semete kono tsukiakari no shita de shizuka na nemuri wo»

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **(1).** Only a Newtype with that ability to mental communication at to another like Amuro had awaken his powers as being a Newtype.

 **(2).** It is bit weird for ninjutsu being performed in Mobile Suit, well, I did looked over LoDsIx did using Bijuu dama (Tailed-beast ball). Well, which similar to the SD Gundam perform magic like that, which it is now? Like Zero in SD Gundam Force for the example, he is the proof that his world using magic.

 **(3).** Decide to have Birdy's Japanese name than the English version. So, Torii did chirp its own name than that.

 **(4).** I did make it so for having 7 ZAFT ships than 2, and here is the calculation regarding I did count the Mobile Suits since entering the colony of Heliopolis:

Nazca-Class - Vesalius, accompany by 2 equal into 4  
Overall Length: 255 m  
MS Capacity: 6 x 3 = 18 (12 GINNs (–1 into 11))  
\- Rau's Commander-type CGUE  
\- 4x GINN (–1 cause by Kira)  
\- GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam  
\- Miguel's Custom GINN/AS  
\- Ein's Custom GINN

Laurasia-class - Gamow, plus 2 into 3  
Overall Length: (?)  
MS Capacity: 6 x 3 = 18  
\- GAT-X102 Duel Gundam  
\- GAT-X103 Buster Gundam  
\- GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam  
\- 3x GINNs

Total:  
= Ships: 7  
= Mobile Suits: 42 (–1 into 41)

41 – 4 – 3 = 34 GINNs  
\- 4 indicates were Rau's CGUE, Miguel's GINN/AS, Ein's GINN, and Athrun's Aegis  
\- 3 were the rest of the GAT-X Gundams

34 – 21 - 8 = 5  
\- 8 includes being annihilated by Naruto's Barbatos, Menma's Bael, and Gaara's Gusion  
\- 21 same caused by Naruto's Barbatos, Menma's Bael, and Gaara's Gusion, with Kira's help.

* * *

 **(W1).** The Armored Core's 04-MARVE, the high-powered assault rifle; I make this assault rifle a beam weapon, just the Zeon has Beam assault rifles with high rate-of-fire.

== 04-MARVE ==

 _"A high-powered assault rifle with instantaneous firepower."_

= Magazine Capacity: 30% (300 energy bolts)

Gaara had Cid developed this assault rifle features and specialized on close-quarters and medium-range. So far, with the beam weaponry technology is being made, so its capacity is total by 30% (meaning 300 energy bolts).

The 04-MARVE is a high-powered assault rifle with instantaneous firepower. Its design for close quarters combat, due to its blade underneath the rifle, using it as a physical weapon (adding the chakra that makes it sharper). It's designed for close quarters combat but can be used for medium range battles due to its good firing range and high firepower, firing rate, and decent accuracy. However, due to the energy capacity is worth of 30%, meaning that it can fires up to 300 bolts and a high fire rate, it is an excellent weapon than the physical with a common for a pilot to find themselves running low on ammo.

With each high-velocity bolts in the gun is pack had its energy output converts that made energy bolt violently explodes upon contact. Since Gusion can be wield on the left hand, and can be stored when not in use.

 **(W2).** The best powerful assault rifle in Armored Core, the .051ANNR for Gundam Bael: Knowing he needs a long-range weapon since focus on close-range combat.

 _"A masterpiece of a gun that excels in all areas with superior accuracy."_

= Magazine Capacity: 30.0% (300)

Menma had Cid to developed a newly beam weapon for Gundam Bael, he did make it a extremely accurate, high-velocity rifle. This rifle was originally based off of all the other marksman rifles currently being used. A (prototype) scope seen on the front-top of the rifle, is equipped with a special range finder and focus along with a camera as well, changes the speed of each bolt shot depending on distance of the target and how fast it moves away or closer to ensure the most damage possible is done.

A slightly slower rate of fire also helps to enhance accuracy. It is considered a beam weapon; it could pierce powerful armor with highly output energy. This weapon is held in Bael's right hand and also stores onto the right thigh when not in use, also this weapon powered by the combination of chakra and nuclear all together as well.

* * *

Well, that's chapter 6! Hope you all liked it! Now, before on to the next chapter, we'll see Naruto and Menma made clashed with the stolen GAT-X series: the X-102 Duel, X-103 Buster, and the X-207 Blitz. I am deeply apologized for this long term period, I was bit busy reading some stories in Fanfic, while come up with new ideas based on those. And includes went to Cemetery since November 1. I hope that you'll understand.

Anyway, please review and comment, if I did mess it up, that is. I spend several times to get the idea on my mind to be written, and I hope that you all be greatly appreciated. But I did correct those paragraph lines that LoDsIx had made, did making revising version with several refer to Manga the RE: SEED that PhenexGundamKai had stated during the last review.

And thanks again for this support. And I hope that the next one will be intense until the next one comes…

Anyway, till the next time!

…And peace out! Later guys!

P.S. DON'T flame this story, and I hate that some people bad and trash comment about this story, I've made that I've destroy it.

* * *

 **Last Chapter's Total:  
Favorites: **72 **  
Followers:** 77 **  
Views:** Ch 05: 494+  
 **Equal:** 5,027+

* * *

 **Started by:** 10/22/2018/3:33pm

 **Finished** : 11/06/2018/5:19pm

 **Published:** 11/07/2018/6:08am

 **Edited:** N/A


	7. 07-Phase Shift Down

**Chapter 07:** Phase Shift Down

* * *

 **= Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era =**

* * *

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the Number 1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja, Jinchuuriki of the 9-tails; finds himself plunged into another war - the Bloody Valentine War; after living for a millennia, due to his immortality, will he once again help this world? Does the Cosmic Era really need his help? Let's find out.

Along with Menma Uzumaki, Naruto's counterpart, came from another dimension (aka RTN), having the same results as he does, he too had his love ones were fade from existence, and includes Gaara the Desert, or rather Gaara Sabaku, he too somehow granted an immortal life, and joined his friend for the eternal life, includes a certain tanuki who insists to be with his former-now-current Jinchuuriki.

And formed a group of pre-teen soldiers under their command, consists of 'the iron flower that never wilts and never dies'. And so, the Rise of Tekkadan is born…

* * *

Crossover: Naruto x Gundam SEED

Elements: Iron-blooded Orphans, Golden Sun, DOOM (Weapons), [?]

Pairing:

\- Naruto U. x Lacus C., Murrue R., (?)  
\- Memna U. x Natarle B., Cagalli A., (?)  
\- Gaara S. x (?),

The others:

\- Kira Y. x Flay A. - Main  
\- Tolle K. x Miriallia H. – Decide to remain intact for Tolle to be alive.

Noted: I had adjusting the list of pairing, so considered Kira x Flay is the main among the pair.

* * *

WAZZUP, WAZZUP, WAZZUP~‼ This is Czar Joseph, and welcome for the chapter 7 of Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era. Now I'm back and never ever!

Last chapter, I had Naruto found the Grand Slam Sword, which part of the Strike's arsenals, so planning to have that weapon until future chapters under progress.

Anyway, during the last chapter, did adjusting the paragraph lines, including background stories regarding the characters in Astray series, accordingly to PhenexGundamKai. Surely that I had most of the MSV like Miguel's custom GINN Assault, so far taken me time for each of the OC having their own custom MSs than standards, well, took some rubs on the Armored Core reference, along with Call of Duty includes.

Adding that the last chapter is a long one consists of 20k, well, because of the lyrics transcript that I was having problem to make something since I did copied it from the Stardust Angels in Gundam SEED x GBF. But don't worry about it; I did editing those lines, that's all.

I'm still onto working on the information files that for the Wiki that I was endlessly working on it. It would take long until it's ready, before continue my story.

More importantly, I always to add more weapons in DOOM franchise than this! So far that wanted to have the BFGs is a completely overpowered (OP), if you ask me. And that includes the new guns for Tekkadan than fictional ones in Gundam SEED, since I did looked at the reference in the stories regarding 'Storm Wolf', that is.

Those small arms arsenals (not mobile suits, but also THE small arms) consists of fictional 'frankengun' hybrids for most of the player-usable weaponry, much as Resident Evil 6 did and Metal Gear Solid V: Phantom Pain. Refer to Muv-Luv regarding since pilots armed with small arms against Soldier-class BETA.

Wanted to have DOOM 3 weapons like the Plasma Gun for mobile suits and includes Quake 4's, sans small arms. I'm sure that if any of you guys wanted those for sure? So feel free to **[Review it]**.

…But…

"SHINIGAMI CHOP!"

…walang problema!

* * *

= {~} [] {~} = Replied Review = {~} [] {~} =

 **(∞** **) – Served as Pin reply review from previous chapters.**

 **REVANOFSITHLORD:** Once again, any time.

 **Gundam Meister Uzumaki:** …I'm sorry to say this. No, the second story…or my correction: the first story (still under long-term progress) in Naruto x Gundam SEED (adding UC) with Naruto x Cagalli is out of question. I'm deeply apologized; I believe I know someone else that is with Naruto, right now. And THAT includes it's not a Harem story too.

Well, guess that there's nothing you can do, I've already being set the pair between Naruto and (Female Character) years ago, while Gundam Unicorn: Marida is on still permanent hiatus since his fellow beta is out of commission.

Once again, I am deeply apologized. But try asking someone among the authors had Naruto x Cagalli, so you better take that idea of yours elsewhere.

 **NinjaFang1331:** Thank you…

 **Artyom-Dreizehn:** Thanks for given me a thumbs-up.

I can try to be sure to check them in the third time in the chapter I was working on, while I did have verbs I was using such as 'hysterical', well, you are know about Alien: Isolation regarding the Working Joe's quote since Amanda Ripley (Ellen Ripley's daughter) before witnessing brutal kill, like this one:

"You are becoming hysterical." – Working Joe quoted.

Damn, that was creepy for those Joes saying that.

I will try, hopefully, for the future chapter(s), and yeah, I did improve them since my Naruto x RWBY Crossover that I was being working on years.

 **YeagerMeister3:** It sure is, it really sure is. Yeah, hopefully to see Yzak and his fellow redcoats will react surprisingly expecting the three demons come into the fray.

I hope that you will, and includes right now on this chapter!

 **thor94:** Thanks again.

Yeah, the first battle on space. A battle between the 3 demons sans the Strike and ZAFT's GAT-X Gundams, includes 7 GINNs.

Yeah, I did, well…maybe regarding having multi-role or all-rounder, and I hope that it surely did.

 **PhenexGundamKai:** You really did forget about retraining Barbatos' previous weapon versions.

Yeah, having the Armored Core Weapons consists of 04-AALIYAH AC's pair of best of those arsenals, so far with so~ many weapons that needed to be chose. I did have seen it in the intro of Armored Core 4, facing a GAN01-SUNSHINE and includes the several of unmanned Muscle Tracers.

It is, you and me both, I did watched its gameplays which consists of good, bad, and blind. Like I did complete 100% synch in Assassin's Creed (just only 4 Black Flag and Freedom Cry, and Rogue).

 **Guvyer (CH01) (** **∞):** Yeah, I did change the original story due the LoDsIx's approval for borrowing his lines. Don't worry, it's not like the same, which I did adjust and altered the sentence.

And secondly…OH HELL NO! I will NOT to have a beta? Because, most of the beta readers had receive replied like 'Sorry, I'm busy' or anything responded that you like. So during my Naruto x RWBY Crossover story, I declined to my decision to find a beta, so it's a big no-no!

* * *

 **Noticed: I had received permission from LoDsIx regarding borrowing the lines of Maelstrom of Cosmic Era; because I will be revised and write this story and even this is a different one, of course.**

 **Hope that you'll be expecting than this, due to my very experience of Gundam SEED, since the original was being announced, and I didn't have best time to getting all of the episodes, and includes Remastered version and the rest.**

 **This story will be so~ epic…!**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts and mental-link'_

 **"Demonic Speech and calls out Technique"**

 ** _'Demonic thoughts/Mental-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication/Speakers/Intercom"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech/News Broadcast"]**

[[Text Messaging/Monitor Screen]] – From the messenger's name.

* * *

And~ I did make a double check see if most of my paragraphs were ignored and incomplete. Well, I just did, I would had time to double check before updating.

Anyway, forgot something from the last chapter, let's interview about chapter 4, shall we:

During the battle on the interior of Heliopolis, Menma test out his new EMG pistols for Bael went well, besides the arm Vulcan guns, surely that because of the fact that happen when comes for having these weapons came from DOOM.

Then, Gaara fires a shoot with his 120mm rifle that shoots into the GINN's leg and explode, and I will tell you what it was, which it maybe not just an ordinary explosive-tip mention. I will tell you all later until further future chapters.

Anyway, once all of the information and creations that I been through to developed in my mind, until its ready to be published, until then, hope to enjoy for this chapter…

Before that, I will write up the list of girls for Naruto, Menma, and Gaara. And I've already had 3 selectable girls for each of them that came from another different anime if that is. And well, if I change my mind for changed the amount consists of 6 towards 8, meaning it is enough for having more than many.

Until then it will be published until its ready…

11/9/2018/9:52pm – Anyway, during the last chapter about Menma's 051ANNR and Gaara's 04-MARVE. Forgot about its stats until now, well, here it is, and I surely that forgotten about that, removing some other stats in Armored Core:

= Menma's .051ANNR  
\- Attack Power: 1980  
\- Impact: 570  
\- Melee Ability: 324  
\- Impact: 570  
\- Recoil: 100  
\- Aim Precision: 96  
\- Initial Speed: 1350  
\- Firing Range: 1350  
\- Reload Time: 34  
\- Magazine Reload Time: 100  
\- Number of Magazines: 8

= Gaara's 04-MARVE  
\- Attack Power: 1622  
\- Impact: 488  
\- Melee Ability: 396  
\- Impact: 488  
\- Recoil: 75  
\- Aim Precision: 86  
\- Initial Speed: 1154  
\- Firing Range: 456  
\- Reload Time: 18  
\- Magazine Reload Time: 90  
\- Number of Magazines: 5

Here you go, that's the stats for the new weapons for Bael and Gusion, and I'm sure that there will few more for sure that taken time for me to take more progress for the new arsenals.

11/20/2018/3:13am – If you were all wondering regarding I have selected Lincoln Loud in Loud House? He will be taken a role as Takaki in IBO since he was resigned as a member of Tekkadan after the Earth Branch was disbanded since there is a traitor among the ranks. So far that knowing Lily will be taken Fuka's role, as well. So far that knowing regarding if the Loud sisters sans for their parents will shock in surprised to see two of their children/siblings grown, Lincoln's age is about Luan's age.

Sorry, I misspelled for Lincoln's age for in my mind that thought he was Luna's age. If you're interest in Loud House, well, since there is some Easter Egg characters such as Arnold's grandfather in Hey Arnold, and the old characters in the previous installments.

So, I cannot say much that if I decide to gain some violence regarding between Lincoln and his…family (minus Lily and Pop-Pop).

NOW MOVING ON~! In other words, well, since this next chapter is about to start, but…

*I bend my head in the right-side like Lord Death in Soul Eater*

…Well, guess you will have to find out about this chapter of what was going on.

*Before raised both my hands*

Well, who cares…!

*Clap my hands before pointing them at you*

…Alright then, I guess you'll just have to see if it's work out!

*Lastly, pointed fingers at the screen*

…Now onto the story! Hell, it's about time.

* * *

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto by the famous** **Masashi Kishimoto** **and/or Gundam SEED in Sunrise.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 07: Phase Shift Down]**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _"I know you! You're one of Sai's friends, right?" She asked looked surprised, as she pushed herself towards him, via zero gravity._

 _"F-Flay!" Kira shuttered at seeing Flay towards him._

 _And until seeing the redhead clung to him and began to snuggle into his chest, hugging, much to his embarrassment for him and while she was so glad that she knew someone._

 _"Is that really you, Flay Allster?" Kira questioned being hugged tightly by the redhead. "So you were on this lifeboat!"_

* * *

 _"Who would've expected this?" Captain Ades grumbled, obviously displeased with what happened to Heliopolis. "What will you do, Commander? The council won't overlook lightly on the annihilation of a neutral nation's colony."_

 _"How can you call a colony that manufacturing new weaponry for the Earth Forces 'neutral'?" Rau Le Creuset retorted._

 _"However, Commander…" Ade was about say something to the commander about the residence in mind._

 _"…most of the residence have escaped. So we really have no problem." Rau says cuts him off, concluded, as he turns to Ades. "Compared to the Bloody Valentine Tragedy."_

* * *

 _With Athrun Zala floated through the halls until he set down to look out the window think back to his old friend, Kira Yamato._

 _"Kira…" He whispered stares at the empty space filled with pieces of Heliopolis' debris._

 _Then his thoughts drifted back to the three unknown G-Weapons that decimated his comrades/friends/colleges, even though regarding how much powerful with those mobile suits._

* * *

 _Expecting then this regarding these three unknown Mobile Suits were as much as more powerful compare to the 4 prototype G-Weapons is now onboard this ship - the Vesalius. But includes, even the mobile suits' were completely unknown to him._

'Just what kind of monster did the Earth Forces build? Is Kira allied with them? No, they despise Coordinators, so why were those three unknowns able to pilot so well?' _He says to himself in thoughts, but he shook it off._

* * *

 _"And Kira…" Barbatos' pilot called out, causes Kira broke out his deep thoughts, and looks at him with a serious expression he'd never seen his friend before._

 _"When you have something or someone important you truly cares about that are irreplaceable. You fight with all your heart and soul to defend them. That's also the reason I fight, to protect all my precious and irreplaceable friends, includes my brothers and even Tekkadan as well, that's my reason to fight. That's when they can become truly strong."_

 _The words had spoken out of Naruto's own mouth, inspired by Haku, he never forget the first person he had met him since in Nami no Kuni when he was 13 back in the Elemental Nations in ancient times was around._

 _"Fight so that you can protect your friends, Kira." He finished before entering the room._

 _"Fight to protect my friends…" Kira repeated taking Naruto's words to heart._

 _*Sliding door closes*_

 _With the sliding door, closes, leaving Kira within his deep thoughts, the words did hit him onto his heart well._

* * *

 _*Alarm blares!*_

 _Hearing the first alarm blares out, followed by the intercom spoke up announced it, drawing the attention of everyone - both civilian and military, to attention._

 _["Enemy unit, silhouette detected! Enemy unit, silhouette detected! Level 1 Battle Stations! All military personal, get all your positions at once. Repeat…!"]_

 _"Ah, goddamn it!" Naruto groans at the sounds of the alarm and repeating the statement in the intercom, which that interferes his personal nap, until now. "Oh well, might as well get it done…although, this is what I was expecting the enemy had notice their deception, now."_

 _Naruto grabbed his duffle bag, he knows something that didn't expecting than this would happen, and everything is prepared. As he walks out of his room, and heading towards to the 'pilot ready room', with Menma and Gaara who has also had their respective duffle bag as well._

 _And then as the three ancient ninjas met each other, as they nodded at each other, and then went towards to the Locker Room to met up with Lieutenant La Flaga and/or Kira._

* * *

 _"So, have you made your decision after we talk about?" Naruto asked to the brunette Coordinator._

 _"Yes…I fight to protect my friends!" Kira reply declaration with conviction._

 _"Good…" Naruto says smiled at Kira's will, before that, he put on his helmet, and then Mu came in._

* * *

 _"Kira, whatever happens, don't stray too far from this ship. We will keep the battle close so the Archangel can support us. While Gaara will also stay close to the ship and provide defense cover against the GINNs, and includes Menma will take care them." Naruto said._

 _"And no matter what, in any case, think only about protecting this ship and yourself." Mu said advised as he looked at Kira one time before getting into his Moebius Zero._

 _"Y-Yes! Be careful, Lieutenant. And you too, Naruto." Kira replied._

 _"Likewise." Naruto replied, as seeing Kira float over where the Strike was._

* * *

 _"The Laurasia-class vessels approaching: 50 to stern!" Romero reported._

 _"Fire main engines in two minutes!" Murrue ordered to standby. "Prepare the mobile suits for launch now!"_

* * *

 _*Beep!*_

 _["Kira."] A familiar female voice spoke over the comlink in the Strike, drawing the boy's attention._

 _"Miriallia?" Kira said, surprised._

 _["From this point on, I will act as the combat operator for the mobile suits and the mobile armor."] She informed the Gundam pilots._

 _["I'm counting on you!"] She winked at them while giving the boys a peace sign._

 _["We're all counting on you!"] Tolle said over the comm._

 _Kira smiles at his friends best regards, and heard Mir's concludes._

 _["And I'll tell Naruto the same for the best regards of ours."] She added._

 _"You do that, Miriallia. And can you give my regards to Naruto, too?" Kira replied._

 _["Sure."]_

 _The roof above the Strike opens as a loading arm descended carrying a large red and black booster pack that made up part of the AQM/E-X01 "Aile" Striker Pack._

 _["Mount the Aile Striker."] Natarle announced via communication through the same time Barbatos was being loaded onto the port-side catapult as she only hoped that Naruto would be willingly enough to go through with Mu's plan as well._

 _The right hatch opened as another loading arm carrying the 57MM High Energy Beam Rifle while the left hatch carried the red, white, and yellow shield to arm the Gundam._

 _The pack locks onto the mobile suit. At the same time right after Mir contacting Kira, with Naruto, once had Barbatos claps its feet into the launch pad in the port side of the ship._

 _"Naruto." Miriallia's voice when her face appeared on the main monitor of Barbatos' cockpit._

 _"Yes, Miriallia?" Naruto inquired with his eyebrow raised._

 _"Like I told Kira, I will act as the combat operator for mobile suits and mobile armor. We're all be counting on you guys." Miriallia said to Naruto with a smile, regards. "Oh, Naruto, there's one more thing. Nice suit, by the way."_

 _Naruto smiled at the time and nod his head…_

* * *

 _After a short patience for the whiskered blonde pilot of Barbatos, until he felt the Archangel moved and then hearing the Lohengrin has fired, signaling the battle has started._

 _"So, it has begun." Naruto says with a serious expression, and spoke up to his long-time companion in his mind. "Furball, we're up. You ready?"_

 **'Yeah, I'm ready. Let's rip them apart!'** _Kurama replies with a grin._

 _Naruto just smiled at that, as he grips Barbatos' controllers and then contact his brothers via mental-link_.

'Guys, it's time.'

'Oh yes it is. Let's get serious!' _Menma replied._

 **'Me too, I am so going to get those fools will never mess with us! _'_ **_Kuro (Black Kurama) concluded._

 **'YA-HA! LET'S GET KICK SOME ASS!'** _Shukaku exclaims, like a certain devil bat._

'…Did you ever watch too much anime within my eyes such as you got that battle cry from Eyeshield 21?' _Gaara's voice heard sounds deadpanned._

 **'Oh, lighten up, Gaara; can't help it.'** _The raccoon-dog replied._

* * *

 _"A mobile suit has taken off from the Nazca-class ahead: Three of them!" Romero reported._

 _"Captain!" Natarle looked up Murrue seating the captain's chair._

 _"Please, by all means!" She replayed the order._

 _Natarle looked at Miriallia and called out in command._

 _"Have Kira Yamato and Naruto Uzumaki take off in the Strike and Barbatos, then send out Bael and Gusion out next!"_

* * *

 _"Kira Yamato, Strike Gundam, taken off!" He called out as his mobile suit is launched from the catapult, the Phase Shift coming online to give the G-Weapon its coloring._

* * *

 _The launch indicator gave the Barbatos the 'Clear' signal, that including._

 _Naruto sports out his grin to himself; as he tightens Barbatos' controllers, taken a deep breath and called out to launch, even didn't bother to lower his visor of his helmet._

 _"Then Naruto Uzumaki, Gundam Barbatos, heading out!"_

 _Then Barbatos launched from the linear catapult, and then Naruto pushing the controllers forward, burns out the thrusters in maximum output, once it made it outside, and meet up after the Strike equipped with an Aile Striker._

* * *

 _"What is it, Ensign Natarle?" Menma asked_

 _["Um…I don't know about I get the feeling…"] Natarle replied, her eyes rolled away from the monitor, making the blonde pilot of Bael had his eyebrow raised at sudden behavior, as she sighs and turns to him onto the monitor. ["Menma…Please be careful out there."]_

 _That surprised Menma hearing Natarle addressed his first name, without noticing the dark area that blocks the raven-hair ensign's cheeks tint in pink._

 _"Uh, s-sure, I promise I'll be alright." He replied shuttered, seeing Natarle nod slightly, unaware a small smile onto her face. You could say, he is like his father when he was shy back in he was a kid when meeting his tomboyish mother Kushina (RTN)._

 _["Now, Bael, you're clear to launch!"] Natarle commands, changing her expression afterwards._

 _Menma nods, as had his eyes onto the main monitor, and furrowed his eyebrows with serious determination. Until once it hit zero from its_ _launch indicator._

 _"This is Menma Uzumaki, Gundam Bael, I'm going out!" Menma exclaims, as he brace himself from the G-force into his seat as the catapult launches the red-winged MS straight out into space._

 _The crimson-themed winged MS igniting its thrusters and its wings spread out wide, as it flew after its fellow demon comrades, sans the Strike._

* * *

 _["Gaara, you're good to go!"] Miriallia informed at the redhead, who nodded._

 _Gusion was the last mobile suit to deploy into the battle, Gaara's role to taken to support and guard for the Archangel, now it's armed with a Smoothbore Gun and 04-MARVE Assault Rifle._

 _"Understood, bridge…" Gaara respond, nod his head eyes onto Miriallia's screen, and then straight at the main monitor._

 _"Gaara Sabaku, Gusion Rebake Full City, taking off!" He announced._

 _The Gusion was propelled out of the catapult and into the space, entering into battle._

* * *

 _The Archangel had launched four mobile suits into the warzone in space. But now, it's between them and the ZAFT. And with Naruto, taken assume command for this battlefield, being a the Leader of Tekkadan, along with his right hand man Gaara and Menma._

 _"Kira, you know what to do?" Naruto asked._

 _["Right! I'll remain guard the Archangel with Gaara."] Kira replies acknowledge._

 _"Good, you guard the bow of ship, and while the guys and I will guard the rear, since Gaara will cover your back, alright?" Naruto instructed._

 _["Roger that! And I will."] Kira replied, as he maneuvered the Strike towards to the (Front) bow of the ship._

 _"Gaara, don't let Kira out of your sights, he's…" Naruto concluded, until his sentence was trailed off._

 _["I know…"] Gaara replied, knowing Kira's piloting skills is inexperience, since his first time during back at Heliopolis._

 _"And Menma; you're with me." Naruto finished._

 _["Roger that, bro."] Menma replied._

 _As Barbatos and Bael flew themselves backwards, and maneuvered turn and moved towards the (rear) stern of the Archangel and while the Strike and Gusion were also heading towards to the (front) bow of the warship._

 _Once Naruto and Menma had arrives their positions with Barbatos and Bael on the (rear) stern of the Archangel; and then with Uzumaki twins scanned the area._

 _Until the brothers/alternate counterparts picked up 8 heat signatures on their radars approaching to the Archangel, fast, and with Naruto couldn't stop grinning forming his face._

 _"Finally, some challenge." Naruto says eagerly, had eyes onto the approaching mobile suit._

 **'This will be fun.'** _Kurama says while had watching from the eyes of his vessel with excitement._

 _["I know you and Kurama are very eagerly excited to get serious, Naruto. But according to the radar: there are 8 of them, which means 3 of them were the stolen Earth Forces' prototypes. And includes 5 were indicate that they are most of the remaining GINNs."] Menma informed._

 _"And that would mean that Mu's right about having 5 remaining GINNs left there, it would means that they are ALL heavily armed, too." Naruto says guessing._

 _["D-Type, huh…"] Menma confirmed it. ["Then that means that they REALLY wanted them dead, includes the citizens were onboard."]_

 _"Noted…" Naruto agrees, as before he continues with seriousness after let it aside. "Now come on, let do this!"_

 _["I'm right behind you!"] Menma replied, as he had Bael readied his battle assault rifle in hand._

 _Barbatos swiftly drawn the Longsword and propels forwards with its thrusters meeting the 3 of the 4 stolen G-Weapons._

* * *

 **(Gundam IBO Opening 1: Raise you Flag - Starts)**

 **(Instrument Background: 0:00-0:06)**

 _The screen opens to a black and white scene of a pile of Mobile Suit parts scattered around a battle-scarred field while a puddle of blood flows on the ground_ **.**

 _Cuts to a boot stepping on the puddle, resulting in a big splash._

~"Raise your flag!"~

 _Cuts to Naruto, Menma, and Gaara side by side with each other._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Cuts to reveal the Archangel crew, and includes members of Tekkadan, gathered around the Barbatos Lupus Rex, Bael Custom, and Gusion Rebake Full City._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Shifts to the title in Japanese kanji appearing in front of the three Gundams, indicate showing the title:_ _'_ _鉄の花_ _渦巻き_ _の宇宙時_ _代_ _' (_ _Tetsu no hana uzumaki no uchū jidai_ _; Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era)._

~"Koe no kagiri sakende"~

 _Cuts to the Aile Strike landing on the ground, raising its beam rifle to aim at the camera._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _Cuts to the Moebius Zero releasing its Gun Pods while firing its Linear Rifle in space._

~"Itsuka dokoka"~  
~"Yume o mitsuzuke samayou…!"~

 _Cuts back to the kneeling Barbatos, Bael, and Gusion as they raise their heads then their eyes flash to life; and then the three performing a fist bumped all together besides each other._

 _ **(**_ **Instruments** _ **\- 0:20-0:23)**_

 _Cuts to a scene in a city with Naruto was atop of the tallest building gazes at it below with lights shines at night, Menma leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets, and Gaara sitting on a flight of stairs gazes at the full moon._

~"Under Pressure you are waiting for direction"~

 _Cuts to two-way image: Kira and his friends hanging out in Heliopolis with smiles plastered on their expressions. And there's Isaac, Jenna, Garet, Mia, Ichika, and Lincoln were also hang out, while seeing Cid shouted at the mechanics and include Hama shook her head at the group's hang-out._

~"Going on a road without your mind"~

 _Cuts to the ZAFT G-Weapon pilots messing around in their barracks, includes Miguel felt annoyance towards his 'pupils'' antics while Athrun sits on his bunk reading a book, along with Ein on the other bunk staring his open right palm, and then the last part for seeing Ein's hand clenches it._

~"All misleads they give ignoring our decision's"~  
~"Killing yourself your soul we have inside"~

 _Cuts to Naruto, Menma, Gaara, and Kira had their eyes were looked different consists of: Naruto's left eye has the Rinnegan and the other on the right is golden toad eye mix with fox's slit - the Six Path's Sage Mode and Kurama's face on the background; Menma had the eyes of Kuro (Black Kurama) along with his black nine-tails, Gaara's Shukaku's eyes and then the face of Shukaku, and Kira's SEED factor and then a 'seed' background with the color of his eyes._

 _Cuts to Naruto walking towards the Archangel crew and the Gundam pilots, and along with the members of Tekkadan (sans Isaac, Garet, Ichika, and Lincoln stood in front)._

~"Agaki tsuzuke taore kujike"~

 _Cuts to Gaara tinkering with Gusion while Kira and Ivan helps, onto the side seeing Murdoch and Cid were having a happy conversation at each other between old friends, before a two-way image: Naruto sleeping on Murrue's lap as she strokes his hair with a nostalgic grin on her face and Menma and Natarle were on the bridge, gazes at the space._

~"Hai agatte hashiri tsuzukete"~

 _Cuts to two-way image of Flay as she draws her knees closer to her chest while tears spill down her cheeks; and Mia who is sitting in a chair in the Archangel's infirmary staring at the photo of herself and a man with blue hair with turquoise eyes_.

~"Owarinaki"~

 _Shifts to another two-way image of Cagalli leaning against a piece of rubble with an assault rifle in her hands and Lacus floating in a small bedroom with her pink Haro as she sings a song._

~"Yume no ma to ma"~

 _Cuts back to Naruto turned his head over his shoulder looks up at the sky, before the scene cuts to a bridge of Nazca-class vessel, seeing Rau smiles, along with three new people – one on the right next to him is a man upon age of 19, light blue hair and turquoise eyes, wearing also a white uniform (Commander variant), and the other two who stood behind Rau and his fellow white-uniformed blue-haired teen: one is a male had silvery blue hair and red eyes and the female one on the left is blonde with red eyes, these two people, wearing red-coats as well._

~"We can struggle and muzzle the world before it fades away~

 _And the blue-haired commander raised his right hand up, commanded the crew for battle stations, sans Ades who seating in the captain's chair, before shifting to the locker room after the last part of the lyric, seeing Athrun stared at his photo on his right hand of himself and Kira when they were at the prep school in_ _Copernicus, then his left fist clenches_ _._

 **(Instruments - 0:51-0:52)**

 _Cuts to several pilots performing startup sequences in their Mobile Suits, as seeing hands of Naruto, Menma, and Gaara had their respective mobile suit's controllers, and paddles._

 _The scene cuts to the five Tekkadan's Mobile Workers, and Barbatos Lupus Rex landing on the ground, armed with longsword._

~"Raise your flag!"~

 _Barbatos raises its Longsword and clashes at the camera._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _The Longsword of Barbatos cuts through a GINN, slicing it in half._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Barbatos slashes at another GINN, removing its head._

~"Koe no kagiri sakende!"~

 _Cut to the Archangel and Isaribi flies into space, after the last part of the lyrics, along with Bael and Gusion, armed – Bael had its dual swords and Gusion with a four 120mm Long-Range Rifles onto the main and sub-arms._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _A blue CGUE outfitted with an Assault Shroud flew backwards, a fires a barrage of bullets, combination with Vulcan System Shield and Machine Gun, and Rau's white CGUE, and drawn its Heavy Blade and changed in, as with the masked Commander within the cockpit of his machine, smirk sinisterly._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _An explosion, with Bael steps out of it, and fires a barrage of slugs with its electromagnetic cannons onto its wings. And then there's Menma as he looks up, then shifts to Gaara, the redhead's eyes rolled at the sight of his foes._

~"Itsuka dokoka"~

 _Gusion raises its four of the 120mm Long-Range Rifles and fires at the pair of GINN High Maneuver-type with custom paint - one is silver blue and red w/ yellow trims, wielding 27mm Experimental Machine Guns w/ Heavy Blade attached, each of them had different ways of custom: the silver blue-themed GINN has two Blades and while the red one has a pair of bayonet machine guns._

~"Tadoritsuku to shinjite"~

~"Come on and raise your flag"~

 _Cuts to the Aile Strike fighting the Aegis, then next is the stolen G-Weapons along with Migue;s custom GINN/AS and Ein's custom black GINN, attacking the Archangel and Isaribi which retaliates._

~"So just raise your flag"~

~"Nando kujike mayoedo!"~

 _Cuts to two-way images of Ichika Orimura drawn a katana (think of it from 47 Ronins - call it 'Tengu Katana'), showing a reflecting of a image of a black haired feminine (take your pick: Chifuyu or Madoka) and Lincoln Loud with a family photo of 13, while gazes at it with a frown, and looks down at to see his 3-year old little sister Lily Loud who sleeping at his lap, replace with a smile._

 _Cuts to Naruto standing up from the ground, twirling his father's tri-prong kunai with his right hand._

~"Iki no kagiri"~

 _Cuts to Menma and Gaara standing up from the ground as well, with Menma also twirls his black revolver with his left hand and Gaara had his arms crossed._

~"Tsuzuku kagiri"~

 _Shows the three Ancient Immortal ninjas/Gundam pilots form a half tiger seals at each other before looking at the blue sky as three streams of light shot through the clouds with its respective colors: orange, black with white outlines, and maroon red._

~"Yume o mitsuzuke samayou!"~

 **(Instruments - 1:20-1:30)**

 _The scene cuts to a freeze frame of the crew of Archangel and Tekkadan, the Heliopolis gang, and the Ancient Ninjas/Gundam pilots gazing at the rising sun with Gundam Barbatos, Bael, Gusion, and the Strike shadowing by the sunlight._

 **(Intro Ended)**

* * *

 **(Chapter Starts)**

 **==Archangel, bridge==**

Once all the mobile suits were launched into the Catapults, so far that before Menma had Bael launched, along with Gaara's Gusion. And after hearing Gaara's announcement to be deployed, as until Miriallia and Sai blinked their eyes which they heard it, clearly, and then turns at each other with a deadpan expression.

"Rebake Full City?" They said at each other in unison.

Most of the crew had on the same thoughts as Sai and Mirialla of what they had overheard, sans for Tolle (on the helm's left chair) and Kuzzey on the CIC module next to Romero regarding the full designation of Gaara's Gusion. So far, some DID research about Gusion; regarding about Gaara's MS that named after a strong Great Duke of Hell, for term 'Rebake' refers to baking a food item a second time. And includes 'Full City' refer to 'Full City Roast', a fine coffee beans.

Now, let that aside, and they need to focus on the situation they were having in the battle had started.

 **==At Space==**

At exterior of the Gamow along with the other Laurasia, after all G-Weapons were launched, along with 5 heavily armed GINNs consists of D-Type Equipment.

And until then, the Duel, Buster, and Blitz activating the Phase Shift Armor that changes the dull-gray into respective colors, and heading towards to the Archangel.

 **==Archangel, Bridge==**

The moment that Naruto, Kira, Menma, and Gaara entered action, the Archangel immediately got itself ready for the enemy ZAFT mobile suits approaching from ahead and needed to be cautious since the Laurasia-class has yet deployed its own machines.

*Alarm beeps!*

"Eight heat sources approaching from stern!" Tonomura informed the captain. "Distance: 67. They're mobile suits, ma'am!"

"Here they come." Murrue murmured frowns at the incoming enemies.

Natarle quickly relayed orders to the CIC crew, not one take to take any chances when it comes to dealing with enemy mobile suits on the battlefield.

"Commence operations now for anti-mobile suit combat. Load Korinthos into tubes 13 through 24! Activate both Valiant linear cannons! Input target data. Hurry!"

The Legged Ship engages its rear armaments, aiming at the approaching mobile suits.

"Enemy mobile suit IDs determined!" Chandra confirmed, upon the designation. "Five of them are GINNs, and just as the prediction of Lieutenant La Flaga had confirmed it, they were all equipped with D-Type as well. And…these are…"

Chandra's eyes widened in complete shocked the moment he identified the remaining 3 enemy units; and as he turns to the bridge and announced.

"They're the X Numbers: Matching Duel, Buster, and Blitz!"

"What!" Natarle exclaims in shocked at Chandra's report that what Mobile Suits were heading.

The bridge crew gasped in surprise and shock unable to think from the sudden revelation. Couldn't believe what they're hearing, they were used to fighting against GINNs and maybe even CGUEs, but never in their entire life would they be forced to deal with one of their own mobile suits, again, but this time, they're going to be fighting all of them rather than one.

"So they're using all of the stolen G-Weapons are engage us?" Murrue wondered aloud, shocking the most. It could not believe that the Le Creuset Team had deployed all of the most important G-Weapons against each one to another.

"And are you really sure about that…?"

A voice came from behind, causes the captain and crew turns to Ichika with a sliding door had opened, after snapped out their shocking.

"Mr. Ichika? What are you-?"

"As a representative of Tekkadan, and includes one of the Liaisons, I'm only here to observe this fight…" Ichika interjected, as he went towards to the captain's seat, as he continue saying.

"The boss and his brothers had each picked one of us to be his Liaison. And for me; as the representative of Menma, and while the rest were being selected…"

It was tensed for heaving Ichika had claimed to be Liasion for Menma, and while Naruto and Gaara already did selected their Liaison.

Once Ichika is on the captain's chair on the right side, and turns to Murrue.

"I would advice focus on the battlefield." He says concluding.

That causes the captain, the crew, and the volunteers tensed to snap their thoughts regarding the situation they are still in, and resuming their stations. Instead remain in shocked regarding the ZAFT had sent all of their own GAT-X Mobile Suits.

"…And also, don't worry about it… The boss, Gaara, and Menma-sensei can handle this." Ichika added, still had his eyes onto the battlefield.

Hearing Ichika's claimed that fortunately the good news was that Gundam-type MSs that Naruto, Gaara, and Menma is already sortie via catapults in hope that they will keep their word in assisting them with Tekkadan.

"I'm sure that they will…" Murrue reply, eyes onto Ichika, and as she spoke up in command out loud. "Commence Interception!"

"Understood, Captain Ramius! Are the Laser Designator ready?" Natarle responded and inquires to the one of the CIC operators.

"Yes, ma'am!" Chandra responded and the raven-haired ensign turned back towards her front.

"Missile tubes 13 through 18: Fire!" Natarle commanded.

At exterior of the Archangel, the large missiles are launcher from the berths and veer, all at different directions, towards the attacking mobile suits.

"Load Sledgehammers into 7 through 12. Korinthos Missiles 19 through 24: Fire!" She added.

This large volley of missiles all veer towards the enemies.

 **(AN: Decide to had Ichika broke their expression and focus on take action in defensive position, which of course that I did do my part for alternate the timelines.)**

 **==At Space==**

Further away, the Aegis approaches the Legged Ship, along with two custom GINNs. Athrun noticed the Strike from a distance, along with Gusion, being accompany with.

Since after Heliopolis' destruction, he was requested by the commander Le Creuset for discussion regarding the last skirmish, with no punishment since he had defy orders, he told Rau everything about Kira, and being a Coordinator and why sided with the Earth Forces, until he piloted the Strike. So far, claimed Kira was manipulated, he had thought that he was suppose to meet each other in the PLANTs, but regarding his friend is still a Coordinator like his own kind.

And until this happen in turning events, Kira was on the ORB-control neutral colony - Heliopolis, until they learned about the Earth Forces had secretly developed new mobile suits that could overwhelmed ZAFTs.

Athrun remembered what Rau had told him, he would try to convince Kira to join ZAFT, but if that were to fail, he would have no choice but to take him down.

Now, let's continue on this operation, as Athrun had his eyes onto the distance approaching the Legged Ship, it is the name for ZAFT's designation case.

Along with Miguel's GINN/AS and Ein's GINN were approaching the Archangel from the front leading the Duel, Buster, Blitz, and 5 heavily-armed GINNs towards the enemy ship from the rear.

Miguel has a strong and confident expression on his face until he sees something that gives him pause. This is, of course, the sight of the Strike, standing guard from the oncoming assault, and along with the tan-white mobile suit armed with a long-barrel gun and a handheld weapon, which that includes that these are new to him and them. And includes the red-winged mobile suit had fought back at Heliopolis, in the distance.

Miguel also notices the two Mobile suits and a scowl makes its way across his features, the near death experience he had with the enemies entering his mind.

He glances towards Athrun's MS as he cannot help but wonder if it is true and, if so, what Athrun is going to do about it.

Then within the cockpit of Miguel's custom GINN/AS, he decide to call over to him in via communication.

"Hey Athrun, pay attention alright, if not, then just head back to the ship." Miguel says.

With Athrun within Aegis' cockpit, the pilot snapped out of his thought pattern as he quickly replies to the message.

"Y-Yes? Sorry about that, Miguel." He said reply and apologized, as his thoughts were mainly at Kira right now, and just how he was going to get Kira to be on his side.

["Ein and I will going on ahead and assist the attack on the enemy warship."] Miguel informed him. ["Distract the Strike, so I can get past. Until there's that tan mobile suit also guarding that Legged Ship."]

"E-eh, what's the plan that you have in mind then?" Athrun asked with a confused tone at this action.

["Look with my orange mobile suit and equipment. And same goes with Ein's since I let him copy its data to improve his GINN's performance."] Miguel began to explain.

["We're going to engage the Strike and the 3 unknown Mobile suits as well. Besides we may need to capture or the other to get Intel on those machines and as of right now, we have no idea just what these mobile suits can do, so I want you to watch out there as well."] The orange GINN pilot added.

Athrun remained silent for a few moments struggling to comprehend what Miguel means with that statement. That is until the conversation Athrun had with Miguel flashes through his brain as he remembers that Miguel told him he'd let him try once with the Strike's pilot.

If he fails, Miguel is going to gladly try and destroy the Strike and its pilot, and includes the three unknown Mobile suits.

That thought alone scares Athrun and only spurs him on to try and convince Kira to join their side, preventing the wrath of his teammates.

["Thanks."]

Hearing Athrun had respond through the comlink; within the cockpit of Miguel's GINN, while smiling a little.

"Don't mention it."

With Kira on the end, the Strike's sensors blare into life, informing him of the incoming enemies, eyes narrowed after the onboard computer detected three MS signatures.

Kira narrowed his eyes after the onboard computer detected three MS signatures.

"Three units…"

His thoughts drifting back to Mu's words just before he launched, along with Naruto's included. He simply focuses on protecting the ship, himself, and his precious ones.

"That's easier said than done." He murmured, and so as he ignites the Strike's boosters.

 **==With Athrun==**

The Aegis locks onto the incoming MS, before its scanner take note of the Strike as a zoomed in image of the approaching Mobile suit appears on its display and Athrun properly takes it in.

"Kira…" He says out loud to himself.

 **==With Kira==**

The Strike's scanners also bring up an image of its crimson brother unit, as they zoom in on the approaching GINNs and Aegis.

"T-That mobile suit… It's Athrun?!" Kira says eyes widen in surprised, cannot help but wonder to himself.

*Beep-beep!*

["Kira, Naruto had told you to stay close with the ship with me, and don't went too far ahead towards to your foes."] Gaara says instructed.

"Uh, r-right!" Kira responded, as he maneuvered the Strike to returning to the Archangel under Naruto's instructions, so far needed time to following Mu's plan.

Further away, the remaining three G-Weapons approach from the rear with Duel in the lead. Before took witness the Aegis approaching the Strike, alongside Miguel's and Ein's custom GINN and it could work to their advantage in some way or another.

"Athrun, Miguel and Ein have already taken off from the Vesalius. Don't be delayed and don't let him beat us!" The Duel's pilot informed three comrade of his.

"Heh, like I would. At least we have our allies to assisting us in this!" The Buster's pilot remarked, as he turns to see 5 heavily armed GINNs who is accompanies with the rest of the ZAFT aces. "And not by that-"

*Alert beeping sounds!*

Before the pilot of the Buster could finished his sentenced, until the radar lets up a sound of alarm until before they expecting that caught their eyes onto a two incoming objects towards them in high-speed, until before one of among two dashed forward towards them.

With Naruto, before the three making separation, as he pushed the controllers that increased the speed of Barbatos' thrusters in maximum output, towards in 'Meet-and-Greet' the three stolen G-weapons; seeing this that caught them surprised, getting them now scattered onto different location.

"What the hell is that thing? I thought there are only 5 Experimental mobile suits the Earth Forces were made." The X102 Duel pilot says before gritting his teeth, regarding during the aftermath of Heliopolis' destruction, it is unaware for the misinformation regarding additional 3 mobile suits that the EAF had.

"Whatever it is, the pilot surely does know how to pilot it, and that includes that the red-winged one, too." The X103 Buster pilot concluded, and until seeing a red blurred that passes them, that towards to the squad of GINNs. "Damn it! The red one is heading towards to the Assault Team, fast these guys were assigns to take down the Legged Ship!"

"Guys, focus, the others can handle this, but…and I have to get a bad feeling about this." The X207 Blitz pilot says to his comrades, onto its cockpit; had a feeling regarding those two mobile suits, and includes the third one onto the legged ship, guarding.

"I know. You're not the only one with this kind of feeling, Nicol." The Buster pilot replied agrees within this machine.

Nicol Amalfi, the most open-hearted and pleasant member of the Le Creuset Team, with a sense of duty; he has green hair and brown eyes, and includes the youngest among the group of redcoats.

Nicol wasn't expecting to noticed three unknown G-Weapons – two were approaching and while the third one is on the Legged Ship, until his eyes widen when he caught seeing the black and orange mobile suit rushing towards to the Duel in high speed.

"Yzak, watch out!" Nicol exclaims, before the another black mobile suit charged at him (his Mobile suit is also black) and swing its longsword at his own Mobile suit that he was commandeered, which the blade did scratched its torso, even its Phase Shift Armor was now being penetrate.

Yzak Joule, the most loyal member to the cause of the Le Creuset Team. He tends to be overzealous and impulsive. Yzak has a long, silky silver hair with blue eyes and fair skin.

Naruto had maneuvered away from the Duel and heads straight towards to the Buster in high-speed, which that caught the pilot gotten into his sights, as he's prepared the heavy artillery-type MS to fired the weapons with its main weapons - the 350mm Gun Launcher & 94 High-energy rifle and 220mm missiles.

"Shit, Dearka! Get out of there!" Yzak calls out, before pushing the controllers forward, the Duel ignites its thrusters and rush in to catch up the black unknown mobile suit.

Dearka Elsman, the humorous and somewhat arrogant of the Le Creuset team. He has a long brushed up blonde hair, purple eyes, and somewhat tan complexion.

Seeing the black unknown G-Weapons rushes towards to Dearka's Buster, seeing how fast it does that it wasn't compare to the Prototypes.

"I know, Yzak! I can't shake it! That mobile suit is too fast!" Dearka reply, before maneuvered the stolen Buster of his, as he is prepared made a sudden retreat, didn't expect the speed of that mobile suit really is.

But until the black MS (Barbatos) had caught up to him, and launched its tail blade, that caught Dearka startled at expecting a wired-connected blade towards him. The tail blade of Barbatos flies like a speeding bullet that strikes one of the Buster's weapons - its energy rifle, and then zip-circles back when the tail blade struck onto the Buster's head, disabling its main cameras.

"Dammit! Can't see! He disabled the Buster's main camera!" Dearka says, informed his comrades.

Before the black mobile suit (Barbatos) could make a finishing attack by raised its left manipulator hand with its Rex claws until the verse to strike; and until the Blitz is materialized behind the fellow black-themed MS via 'Mirage Colloid' Stealth system.

Before the Blitz could fire its 'Trikeros' offensive shield system with its 50mm High-energy Beam Rifle, without warning, until Barbatos quickly spun around backwards, and grasps with its oversize hand into the Blitz's head, followed deployed its sub-arm into its forearm, then grasped into its offensive shield system that moves aside, until seeing the green energy beam shots out of it, that appears to be Nicol had pulled the trigger before hit its mark that misfires at the direction onto the side.

With Barbatos' clawed hands, crushing the Blitz's head, slowly.

Yzak witnessing this, a he charged in head-on, trying to save his friends/comrades, but the black MS launched its tail blade, again. Yzak reacts to dodge every strike the tail blade had made, but it was too much for Yzak and the tail blade had zip-line that struck the legs of the Blitz, which that causes to explode upon progress.

After that, the black MS Barbatos successfully crushed the head of the Blitz, and before thrown the disabled Blitz to the Duel, by a swift slash that bisecting the Blitz's right arm along with its offensive shield weapon and then hurls the prototype stealth-type MS towards to the blue G-Weapon.

Seeing them made collide at each other with a loud thud, the Black MS grabbed the leg of the Buster, and it quick spun around before hurls the disable Buster to the other two.

Hovering in over them, the black & orange Mobile suit looked like a devil within their own eyes, about to judge them from their sins.

Until the Black Mobile Suit hailed them on the open channel, and so the the pilots of the stolen machines accepted the respond and listen to what the pilot will has to say.

["I'm given you this one chance only: Leave now or you'll be eliminated."] The mysterious pilot says offered.

"Who is the hell are you!?" Yzak asks angrily though the comms.

["You're worst nightmare…"] The Mysterious pilot responded.

Emphasizing his point, his black mobile suit started to emit crimson lightning from its body and its sword. Seeing this, includes hearing that knowing his words were serious, knowing if their choices were needed to be made, and its best to getting out this situation.

"Guys, I think we should accept his offer." Nicol suggested within the disabled Blitz, that sounded like he's a bit afraid.

"He's right, Yzak, live to fight another day! Come on, let's retreat!" Dearka agrees with Nicol, and includes advised to retreat. The main monitor still had its optics which being disable, able to see it through with a glitch, at the black ferocious mobile suit.

Yzak wanted to make his choice, after hearing his comrades regarding to accept the mysterious pilot of the black unknown G-Weapon had offer: stay fight to die or retreat to live.

"…Fine." Yzak replied with a grunted, before grabbing both the disable Buster and Blitz, and retreating back to the Gamow.

["Good choice…"] The Black MS pilot appreciated, before ending the comlink with the three pilots of the stolen G-Weapons.

With Yzak after making a retreat with a disable Blitz and Buster in-tow, he did made his choice for up against that mobile suit that could easily disabled their fellow aces' MSs, and until…

["…I would advise you looked at the direction where your fellow comrades is. I think that he already took them down."] He added.

Hearing that, causes Yzaki, along with Dearka and Nicol within the disable machines, turns their attention that caught something into their eyes on the monitor, causes their eyes widen in shocked to see onto the monitor that the red-winged MS where the squad of 5 GINNs was were being decimated, it was on the same time where while first encountered at one to another.

"…Impossible…" The Duel's silver-haired pilot muttered disbelief at the massacre.

"…How can this be…?" Dearka concludes onto the same expression as Yzak, along with Nicol.

"That red-winged G-Weapon took out of five of the others at the same time when we're fought that black mobile suit." The green-haired red-coat says unable to believe to witnessed, so far facing its counterpart black-themed MS that he and his fellow aces were there, and until caught his eyes onto the new weapon that the red-winged MS had being held.

Back to Naruto, with that after seeing the Duel dragging the disabled Buster and Blitz out of the commission in the distance, as he turns to see Menma's handiwork, seeing Bael had his .051ANNR resting onto Bael's shoulder and contacting his twin brother/counterpart via comlink.

"So…did you take care of these guys?" Naruto asked.

["Ugh, oh yeah, I take care of these guys, except for one being shot down into shreds by the Archangel's arsenals."] Menma replied sighs frustrated, as he continues.

["But man! They are so~ annoying when comes with oh so-called 'ZAFT pride' crappy words like: 'Don't underestimate ZAFT'! Or 'I will not let a Natural like you bested me! To me, as a ZAFT soldier'! Or, or! Oh! I know, what about 'You Natural scum! As the ZAFT soldier, I will not get underestimated by you'! Oh, blah-blah-blah, yada-yada-yada…!"]

Hearing Menma's ranting regarding those sentences, even he sarcastically the ZAFT's BS-ing words that every detail he had heard.

Naruto chuckles at Menma's hard time, so far that ZAFT soldiers were surely didn't take lightly because of that.

Well, you want to know? Here's the earlier time after Menma's passed through the 3 G-Weapons, until Naruto took care of them…

 **==Earlier, With Menma==**

Menma prepared himself in his first space combat, as he caught his sights onto the approaching GINNs and includes the radar, just as like Mu had predicted; they were armed with Assault-type and includes another D-Type Equipment.

After he rushes passes the 3 G-Weapons leaving Naruto can take of this.

"Here they come…" He muttered, bringing out his newfound .051ANNR Marksman/Assault rifle.

The GINNs scattered, five of them that just as Gaara had calculated. 3 of them went after the Archangel and while the two remaining towards to Gundam Bael.

["Take this!"]

One of the GINNs fired the Assault Shroud's shoulder mounted Gatling guns and the M68 'Cattus' 500mm recoilless rifle. Menma frowns, he did first took experience with Miguel's GINN before in Heliopolis, knowing that these guys can use some old fashion way.

With Bael swiftly evades both attack; retaliating, he placed a well fired shot through the cockpit by release a barrage of yellow bolts of energy.

*BOOM!*

The GINN/AS explodes that ended the pilot's fate; causes Menma smirk looked satisfied at his first test to use his .051ANNR Rifle, even its rate-of-fire is quite remarkable. And but now, decide to keep testing his new weapon instead of his swords, combat knives, cannons into its wings, and drill knees.

["Bastard, you'll pay for that!"]

Menma noticed this GINN is equipped with the M69 'Barrus Kai' Heavy Ion Cannon, and then fires a green beam at him. Swiftly dodged the shot with ease, and then took out the second one with his .051ANNR Beam Marksman/Assault hybrid Rifle.

Gundam Bael propels itself towards and intercepts the remaining 3 GINNs, and then fires a barrage of energy bolts towards at them, causes the GINNs scattered to dodge them, until one of them, equipped with a pair of missile launchers along with four missiles onto those launchers, which ended up being shot down onto the left shoulder and then shredded by the Archangel's 'Igelstellung' CIWS.

The two recoilless rifle equipped GINNs targeting Bael from the front and behind, after 3 of their comrades were decimated by the blonde pilot of Bael. Menma smirked at those foolish ZAFT soldiers aims at one to another.

["You think a Natural like you bested us!"] One of the GINNs exclaims, causes Menma had his eyes rolled and sighs annoyance at one of his ranting.

["As the ZAFT soldier, I will not get underestimated by you!"] The other GINN concluded.

Menma makes a 'blah-blah' motion with his hand, while he silently mocked those ZAFT pilots as any of them speaks.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's a bullshit talk for making that trash talk, and that pathetic prides of yours." He retorted.

["ARE YOU MOCKING US!"]

"Oh sure, whatever what you said with that so-called 'ZAFT pride'. What a joke." Menma retorted.

["Then DIE NATURAL SCUM!"]

When GINN fires at Bael, which causes Menma formed a sly smirked, and then swiftly vanished out of sight (via Body Flicker) in the line of fire, causes the ZAFT pilots, who is instantly got careless at seeing their shots towards at one to another with their eyes widen in horrified at the misfire, and…

*BOOM!*

Both GINNs were decimated by their own shots that they were being misfired. And then Bael reappeared away from his fallen foes.

"Blah, blah, blah, I've heard enough!" Menma says to his fallen foes, mockingly, as he swap his swords onto his .051ANNR Rifle, as he turns to the direction before he prepared to assists Naruto, and then resting his rifle into Bael's shoulder.

"Hmph, well, guess there's no need for that; bro can take care of this." He says to himself, watching his twin brother/counterpart disabled the Buster and the Blitz, and until Barbatos first hurls the Blitz, and followed by the Buster at the Duel.

Afterwards, the Duel retreated with the disabled Buster and Blitz in tow towards back to the Laurasia-class vessel. And until seeing Barbatos turns his attention at him, and then receive transmission from his twin's unit.

["So…did you take care of these guys?"] Naruto's voice asked in the comms.

Menma feeling wasn't his best mood after those ZAFT fools DID made themselves out, with their superior genetic traits that made them very powerful and special; even all the fact that these guys surely given some headache he was having.

"Ugh, oh yeah, I take care of these guys, except for one being shot down into shreds by the Archangel's arsenals, after I shot it onto its shoulder…" Menma reply sighing to Naruto in the comms, feeling frustrated.

 **==Present==**

After this fiasco regarding Menma's fight against those GINN/AS, which give him into his nerves by those annoyance green-coats? The ego of theirs led them into her downfall.

"Come on, let's return to the ship." Naruto said regarding accomplished this task.

["Right away."] Menma responded, calm his ranting from earlier.

Naruto and Menma were about to return to the ship, and…

*Beep-beep!*

["Naruto, Menma, come in! Do you read me?"] Miriallia's voice though the comlink; the brunette had contacted the Uzumaki twins, by judging her voice, which that sounds like she was under panic before receiving incoming transmission.

"I read you, Miriallia, what's the matter?" Naruto responds, having a bad feeling.

["It's Kira! He has been captured by the X303 Aegis! He's losing the Strike's power during his fight, includes Gaara had being occupied by a custom black GINN."] Miriallia replied; explain the situation regarding Kira has taken captive.

"Damn it, I told Kira to stay with the ship with Gaara." Naruto muttered regarding Kira had followed his instructions, under his careless.

*Beep-beep!*

["I believe it's my fault, Naruto."] Gaara's voice in the comms, the redhead contacted the twins, still had contacted with the CIC in the Archangel's bridge. ["I got carried away, when I was stall a single GINN, and while the orange one stalling the Archangel, I think that someone had plan this to keep me occupied, I believe that GINN who alongside with the orange one that happened to be the last GINN back at the Heliopolis."]

"I see…" Naruto says understandable regarding Gaara's explanation regarding adding 2 GINNs among the 5 that Menma had take care of them. "So where is Kira, now?"

["He was lured out, Naruto; it was too late we realized what was happening."] Miriallia explained regarding Kira's current coordinates.

["Until the Aegis had got his opportunity to capture the Strike with no power that reaches zero and takes him to the Laurasia-class where you guys on that position. But it was escorted by 2 addition GINNs that thought I had predict their numbers regarding the miscalculating of mine."] Gaara concluded through Gusion's comms.

["I've overheard the statement from Mr. Ichika, said that these guys were currently the members during the Heliopolis attack. And Kira was last seen heading to the debris field, where the Laurasia-class was."] Mir finished.

"Okay, I'll get him back, I promise." Naruto replied acknowledge with a smile. "Oh, is Mu's plan success?"

["Yes, it is success; we manage to damage the Nazca-class ahead of us. He's heading back to the Archangel is right about now, until decide to joined in. Better hurry, otherwise until the Aegis will be reaching the two Laurasia-class' location."] Mir replied.

"Good to know, and be sure to tell the 'Captain' to temporary cease-fire, Menma had already took care the heavily-armed GINNs, so he can take care of that custom orange GINN, and feel free to standby to assist Gaara or Menma." He added.

["Understand, Naruto, you have my word, and I'll inform the Captain and Ensign Badgirual about your request. And good luck and please bringing Kira back."]

*Beep end transmission!*

With the comms were cut off, as before the Uzumaki twins heading to the Archangel's frontal bow, and Naruto turn Menma onto the brother unit of Barbatos.

"So, Menma; are you up to it with round 2 for that custom orange GINN?" He inquired at his twin within Barbatos.

With Menma, within Bael's cockpit, hearing his twin/counterpart's stated for up for the challenge, against Miguel's GINN.

"Oh yeah, he never back down, since Heliopolis. And he does swear that we meet again." Menma replied, as he had mental flashback hearing Miguel's swear since back at Heliopolis.

 __"This isn't over, yet! Until then and we'll meet again! I swear!"__ \- Miguel's speaks echoed on Menma's mind, recalled back since Heliopolis' collapse.

["Oh, is that so…Alright! Now, come on, better return to the Archangel, so I'm going to save Kira. And while you going to assist Gaara."] Naruto quipped.

"Right away, bro!" Menma reply acknowledged.

*End transmission!*

With the transmission ended, as both Barbatos and Bael ignited their thrusters at full-speed and took separate ways, one is for Naruto heading to the debris field to find Kira and while Menma heading towards back to the Archangel assisting Gaara's Gusion.

*Alarm blares!*

Menma reacts, as he swiftly evades a green laser beam that also directs at his Gundam Bael, as he turns at the shooter's location, and visual in zoom-in, that causes him grin at his sudden rival.

"Ooh…And I believe that he's already expecting me." Menma muttered, as he had his eyes onto Miguel's GINN/AS, armed with Heavy Ion Cannon, readied to fire, which happens to be he witnessing his comrades demised by his hands.

"Is that what he wants to play…?" Menma began, as he holstered his Marksman/Assault Rifle onto its sword holders, and then drawn his Bael swords, then finished. "…then let's play!"

With Bael increased the thrusters in maximum output towards to the Custom GINN/AS…

 **==Earlier, With Kira and Gaara==**

Meanwhile, at the same time where Naruto and Menma took care of the 3 G-Weapons sans the 5 heavily armed GINNs. Athrun stored away his Beam rifle onto the right side skirt and brandishes one of the Aegis' arm-mounted Beam Saber.

Kira responds by clipping his own Beam Rifle onto the Strike's hip before drawing one of the Beam Sabers mounted on the Aile Striker Pack.

Neither pilot made a move against one another as the Aegis flew straight past the Strike, not attacking. However, while Kira was distracting by this moment, Miguel's custom GINN/AS and Ein's custom GINN flew past from the rear and made their way towards the Archangel.

The Strike's sensors alert Kira to this as he lets out a small gasp of realization is about to intercept.

["Kira!"]

A familiar voice calls over the Strike's communicator, ceasing his action of chasing after the two custom GINNs as he refocused back on the Aegis as the familiar face appears on the communicator screen.

"Athrun!?" Kira exclaimed as both G-Weapons faced each other.

["Stop it! Please, put your sword away, Kira!"] Athrun exclaim, plead with his best friend.

With Athrun onto Aegis' cockpit, and continues convincing Kira.

"We're not enemies! Am I right?" The blue-haired red-coat pilot concludes, and while Kira didn't answer to his best friend right away.

Both the Strike and Aegis continued to circle around each other, neither unleashing an attack on the other at the risk of harming their friend.

"Why do we have to fight against each other?" The blue-haired Coordinator asked desperately.

"Athrun…" The brown-haired Coordinator trailed, frowned, especially as he had a run-in with the Aegis right before the complete destruction of Heliopolis.

"You're a Coordinator just like us! So why would you want to fight against your own kind?" The pilot of the Aegis questioned, pleaded to his friend.

These words give Kira hesitate as his grip on the controls loosened for a second than tightened. Hesitation clearly written in his violet eyes, he grunts slightly to signify his frustration at this situation.

Meanwhile, it was during that time Miguel and Ein had joined up his fellow pilots from the Le Creuset Team in their assault against the Archangel, along with other 5 heavily armed GINNs, until they're arrived, but it won't be easy to bring it down with the weapons it had at its disposal in defending itself, and until…

*Bhew!*

Miguel and Ein startled by an high-speed incoming projectile rushes toward them, causes them to scattered, as they turns to the shooter and give a visual at Gusion, armed with a Smoothbore Gun includes with its Sight Mode, and includes a new weapon onto its left hand.

"Whoa! Damn, that was close! But that mobile suit has a bigger gun that could shot at us in that long distance. Unlike that rifle it has, back at Heliopolis. That weapon's projectile is surely fast, similar the Sniper Rifle used by Recon-type GINNs." Miguel says with a slight startled at that weapon being fired.

*Bhew! Bhew!*

A pair of projectiles were shot out, causes both GINNs evade them, as until the pilot of the black-themed GINN spoke up in the comms.

["Miguel, I'm going to confront that mobile suit!"] Ein informed that sounds determined, as he fires a drawn the assault rifle, and fires a single round to destroying two large missiles fired at him.

"Sure, Ein, you'll better distract that bastard, and while I'm taken some time for the others arrived, and that includes Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol; they will assists them against that ship that needed to take it down!" Miguel acknowledged, and before advised Ein. "And Ein, the pilot happens to be the same age as Athrun's, they may be Naturals, do it is best to not get yourself underestimated, understand? If you get under your circumstances, it's best to get your ass out of there."

["Yes, sir!"] Ein replied at Miguel's advice, as his GINN propels to take off towards to Gusion.

Within Ein's custom GINN, the pilot feeling determine for facing one of the 3 unknown Mobile Suits that killed his comrades, so far that knowing he will prevail to avenged them. For his own ways to have his GINN wielded in two weapons in each hand: an assault rifle and a recoilless rifle.

"This time, I will have my chance!" He declared readied his weapons, decide for him that acquires to have his GINN had the recoilless rifle onto its shoulder and while the machine gun onto the other hand.

 **==Archangel, In the Bridge==**

Ensign Badgiruel quickly relayed orders to the rest of her CIC team.

"Port-side Valiant: Fire!" She commanded.

Upon her order, the high-energy cannon shot several yellow balls of energy at the GINNs, until…

"Ma'am! Reports indicate Bael taken out two of the GINNs, while Mr. Menma pursue and intercepts the remaining 3." Tonomura informed.

The rest of the CIC sans the volunteered Heliopolis student crew and Capt. Ramius feeling relief for Menma took care of the ZAFT Mobile Suits. While Natarle mentally sighs feeling glad for Menma did take care of them, which there is no time to celebrate just yet, they needed to focus on the situation they were having.

"Good, keep us informed for Menma had accomplish to eliminate the enemy mobile suits." The raven-haired ensign stated. Which gain advantage to cripple the MS forces of Le Creuset team? By reducing its numbers leaving only few left consists of 4 red-coats and 2 green-coats, so far that Rau is the white, meaning an ace includes.

"Acknowledge, ma'am." He replied as continue focus on the monitor.

"I told you about any of our senseis can handle it. So don't worry about that, they will never broke any promises." Ichika says to Murrue, assuring, while observing the battlefield.

 **==With Gaara==**

With Gaara had fires another 300mm projectile of the Smoothbore Gun at the Miguel's GINN, so far until the latter managed to evade it, and until seeing both of the GINNs were scattered, as seeing Ein's were heading towards him, within his sights.

"So, decide to attempt to distract me, huh." Gaara muttered frowns. "While the orange one will stall the Archangel's line of fire ordnances until their comrades arrived…But that won't matter, as much as Naruto and Menma have already…already taken care of them right about now."

With Ein is within the range on Gusion, and then pulls the triggers, and then unleashed a several rounds of the shoulder mounted bazooka and along with a barrage of machine gun bullets at the Gusion.

With Gaara, the Gusion's pilot had caught his sights onto the Ein's GINN unleashing a barrage of combination of both machine bullets and explosive shells, and then Gusion's head shifts into its Normal Mode, then evades them, and made a return fire by raised his new 04-MARVE Assault Rifle and unleashed a barrage of yellow energy bolts in the first time, those bolts were shot straight at Ein's GINN.

"What the…!" Ein exclaims, as he maneuvered his custom GINN to dodge every bolts that being directed at him, until he notice something about those projectiles. "Those weren't normal bullets, they're beam energy! Is that a new beam weapon as well?"

Ein didn't have time for questions, as he had aims his recoilless rifle at his marked target, and fires a shell directs at Gusion, causes Gaara's Gusion, then return-fire by another round from the 300mm long-barreled gun that intercepts it, although its round pierce through, causes the GINN to evade again.

"Damn it!" Ein muttered, as he aims his Machine Gun, and fires a volley of bullets at Gusion.

 **==With Kira==**

Nearby, with the Strike, Kira notice to bore witness towards the Archangel is under attack by a single orange GINN, before the GINNs will joined the fray, was worried for his friends onboard the warship.

"The Archangel…!" He softly exclaimed to himself, turning his MS attempt to head back in order to defend it from the enemy, while Gaara was occupied by Ein's GINN, so far, he was told by Naruto stay with the ship which for him that he was 'very' way too far from the EA warship.

Until only for the Aegis to get in his way to cut him off before he can do so. Both Gundam-types boosted, one trying to get past while another blocked.

"Stop it, Kira! Enough!" Athrun shouted within the Aegis, still not through talking the brown-haired Coordinator just yet as there were still questions he wanted answered.

"Athrun!" Kira frowned within the Strike.

"What are you doing with the Earth Forces? Why are you siding with the Naturals? TELL ME‼" Athrun demand questions to his best friend.

Seeing that Kira was now wearing the pilot suit that most Earth Alliance pilots were only, it was blue and white opposed to the standard orange pilot suits worn by those operating those Moebius Mobile Armors.

The Aile Strike boosts above its crimson brother-unit. There was nothing but silence from Kira, he wasn't part of the Earth Forces officially though he had no choice but to use the Strike again in order to keep his friends safe in this conflict.

"I'm 'not' a member of the Earth Forces!" Kira counters Athrun. This answer surprised Athrun in shocked with a 'huh?', as he continued to countering his argument. "But there are people I know are on that ship…! My good friends are on it!"

With Kira finally countered, this time it was first turn to questioned Athrun since his best friend wore that red ZAFT pilot suit he donned at Heliopolis.

"Besides, what about you?! So why are you doing with ZAFT? But why join them? And why are you involved to take part in the war?"

Hearing this that caught Athrun by surprised taken aback with his eyes widen by that question, remained silent, thinking back to the day that the two went their separate ways as children, but not before giving Birdy to Kira a sign that they'll always be friends with one another.

As Kira went on continue to questions Athrun regarding his reasons, within the Strike.

"You used to tell me that you hated the whole idea of wars…!" He continued, giving a serious expression towards the pilot of the Aegis. "So why did you attack Heliopolis?!"

In response to this, within the Aegis; Athrun's expression began darkening and he thought back to the destruction of Junius 7 last year…something he swore he would never let happen again as someone who he cared for deeply died in disastrous event.

"Because the Naturals who fail to understand the situation went and built these things! They've turned it into a target!" Athrun finally replied to Kira for an answer, with a darkened tone to match his expression.

"But Heliopolis is neutral!" The violet-eyed boy retorted. "And so am I! Yet, you…!"

Before he finished his counter sentence that statement even further until…

*Alert beeps!*

…the alarm in the Strike's cockpit alerted him that another enemy mobile suit(s) was approaching.

"Huh?" Kira startled by the alarm, causes his eyes turn his attention at the monitor.

*vooosh!*

With quick reflexes, Kira drove the Strike to avoid several green energy bolts.

Coming towards the duo was a pair of GINNs fires a green beam with its Heavy Ion Cannons aimed at the Aile Strike. That interrupted the conversation both of them were having.

"W-What, there's more!" Kira says in shocked, forced to raise the shield up in order to block the beam shots aimed at him, glad he didn't encountered by of the G-Weapon since Naruto had took care of them and while Menma taken the squadron of GINNs.

 **==Archangel, In the Bridge==**

"Captain! I'm detecting 2 additional GINNs onto our radar!" Miriallia reported the captain and the CIC that gotten something in the radar that detecting additional GINNs into the fray.

"What?" Murrue exclaims in shocked hearing from one of the Heliopolis volunteered student.

"Wait a second! I thought Gaara's calculations claimed that there are only 5 of them!" Natarle concludes, wondering about regarding 2 more GINNs.

Along with the crew on the bridge, along with the rest of the Kira's friends regarding there are more. So far this situation is getting worst since there are two more than this.

"I believe I know the answer: I think that the pilots who part of the assault on Heliopolis must've survived or wounded, their machines were being damaged during the last skirmish, and had the retrieval team must've gather the remains and take them to their vessels for repairs, with those spares parts they had in each ship among the 7, once the pilots were making a full recover, and then continue their skirmish. And that includes, they didn't encountered either the Strike and/or senseis'." Ichika says guessing the facts; so far that knowing those remaining 2 ZAFT pilots did survived after all, which indicate that happen to be encountered Mu's Moebius Zero that includes.

The Captain and crew were shocked for what they had heard for this information from Ichika, so far that knowing those pilots did survive during the last assault in Heliopolis.

"Provide the Strike firing support, hurry!" Captain Ramius ordered, quickly.

"Acknowledged, Captain Ramius!" Natarle responded, as she turns to the CIC. "You heard Captain Ramius, provide the Strike some support! Make haste!"

 **==Back at the Space==**

Meanwhile, Athrun could only watch Kira runs from the pair of GINNs' assault. So far, still attempt to defy orders, which he doing this for his own.

So far, Athrun had secretly had the 2 of GINN pilots during the first raid assault on Heliopolis, they're the ones who being accompany Yzak, Dearka and Nicol stole the 3 G-Weapons, with their units were being recovered and under repairs, once the repairs were complete with replacing its spare parts; its best to until Rau Le Creuset set course to pursue the Legged Ship (Archangel), had them into Vesalius at the moment.

 **(AN: Decide to have the most of the Squad under the redcoats consists of Athrun, Rusty, Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol were considered maybe are 'all' KIA during the raid, but also includes the remaining were being wounded that time in Episode 1.)**

Knowing those two were being loyal to Athrun, the latter requested to have these them under his command, being a redcoat, so far while Miguel and Ein was well-aware about the remaining two were loyal, they did joined this operation to stole the Earth Forces G-Weapons.

Athrun was still on standby, watching the Strike firing every beam shots several of time and while the two temporary subordinates dodging. He still defy orders against commander Rau's, so far that he also well-aware his own position as a solder to eliminate the Strike, but he couldn't kill his best friend. If he didn't do something then the events that played out in his head could come true.

Meanwhile; onto the distance on where Gaara and Ein's battle, so far that knowing exchanging every fire, while keeping in check of their ammo to be count.

"I'll get you!" Ein exclaims, as he ready the machine gun to prepare to fire at Gaara's Gusion, knowing his tactic will work, by fires another shell of the recoilless rifle at him, as seeing Gusion evades it, that got his opportunity that seeing the tan-white mobile suit left itself wide open.

"This is for my comrades!"

*Ratatatatatata!*

*Thunk-thunk-thunk!*

Ein's eyes widen in shocked to see the bullets when he had fired at Machine Gun DID take directed at Gusion, but it bounced off which it won't make a dent into it.

"How can it be? It didn't make a dent! What kind of armor is that?" Ein says to himself disbelief, and then until recall something.

 _'Wait a minute! According to Commander Le Creuset during the briefing that this mobile suit may be didn't have a Phase Shift, it could be that this mobile suit has the same type of armor as the black one!'_ He says in thoughts.

Ein had his thoughts regarding what kind of the material is being used instead of same metal for the GINNs or Moebiuses accordingly, for mobile suits that making more durable than cheap ones.

*Bhew!*

Gusion fires another high-speed projectile with its Smoothbore Gun directs at Ein's GINN, he quickly reacts to evaded, and then charges at him before he holstered the Machine Gun and drawn the heavy blade.

 _'Even it has two weapons on both hands with no close-range weapon, so that I can get the change.'_ Ein says in thought, as he is on close towards the Gusion, and…

*Clash!*

"What…!" Ein exclaim in shocked, as seeing the Heavy Blade is blocked by the MARVE rifle's blade edged underneath its weapon, which he had failed to notice its features. "How much many surprises those Naturals have!?"

Suddenly, Ein felt he was being pushed back by the strength of Gusion's, looked disbelief at the GINN maybe a best mobile suit that could outrun the Moebiuses, but the strength itself, didn't, facing a mobile suit with overwhelmed strength.

Ein felt seething in anger regarding he was overwhelmed by Gusion's strength, everything he could had his custom GINN to matched the strength, but both the speed and strength were completely outlasted, even it wasn't enough to matched it, but it was completely miscalculated.

"This is outrages! I will not-!"

*WHAM!*

"Ugh!" Ein exclaims, that caught himself off-guard when his sentence were cut off, as his MS were being stumbled back, regarding its head portion of the GINN was getting slung something expecting, causes his eyes widen that caught onto the monitor to see an addition arms into the boosters onto its back.

"And it HAS sub-arms system! This is propitious!?" He added exclaiming for the unfairness for the Naturals built a mobile suit had sub-arms.

Gusion discarded the Smoothbore Gun, and grabbed Ein's Recoilless Rifle then kicks the MS away, that causes it lose its grip and then toss the bazooka away, aims the MARVE rifle at him, and fires a volley of energy bolts at him.

Until its right arm of the GINN were shredded causes to explode, causes Ein pushed back the controllers of the GINN away, he react to ejects its arm until could cause chain-reaction towards to the reactor.

"DAMN YOU!" Ein exclaims irritating.

Ein had launched its 3 missiles onto its left leg that directs at Gusion, which he haven't used that since his bazooka-like weapon thrown away at the moment.

The tan-white MS intercepts them with the Smoothbore Gun, surprisingly to see a small barrel that fires out a volley of (60mm) machine gun bullets that indicate that this weapon's sub-weapon.

With the barrage of machine gun bullets that shots down its high-explosive missiles. So far that it is completely futile against someone as powerful as the GINNs and includes the G-Weapons as well.

Ein gritted his teeth, and then had his GINN held the Heavy Blade just only one arm, again. So far that knowing cannot swap it with the Machine Gun again, so far that its normal bullets or special Armored-piercing bullets that the CGUE's using; which most of them didn't put a dent into it.

…But he's hesitate, so far that he was completely being underestimated by that enemy MS he was facing, just as Miguel advise him to, so far that knowing that his machine's performance wasn't enough to matched the MS he was facing.

So far, as much as he did recalled Miguel's part of his advice for far that the enemy did overwhelms only (almost) outdated GINN that Ein was piloting, and so far that knowing even its balance that this standard ZAFT mobile suit is, without a shield like Miguel has, knowing that for himself need to made his choice if he either stay or retreat.

*Beep-beep!*

"Huh!" Ein tensed as he caught onto the monitor that indicate that the pilot of the tan-white mobile suit, as seeing it aims the assault rifle in hand in threaten mood, and so he respond, and guessing towards to the pilot of the enemy mobile suit.

["…Why you hesitate?"] The voice of the mysterious pilot of Gusion (Gaara), inquiring.

Ein looked startled at the cold question words spoken from the enemy MS pilot, by judging the voice that indicate that the pilot is male and young, about that Miguel had confirmed that he's about the same age as Athrun's and his fellow redcoats.

"I'm NOT on the mood for your questions, Natural! And are you the ones who took away our comrades with your own hands?!" Ein replied, outrages.

["…If I would for me and my companions decimated them, I will not allow you to pass me for destroying the Earth Forces warship under Le Creuset's Team."] The mysterious pilot of Gusion responded.

"Are you with the Earth Forces?" He demanded.

["…What if I'm with the Earth Forces, and I'm not with either those sides, and that includes ZAFT."]

"Are you a Coordinator or Natural?" Ein asked to the mysterious pilot.

["…"]

"ANSWER ME!" Ein exclaims furiously, didn't receive an answer.

["…"] The mysterious pilot had remained silent with no answer.

"Then face your judgment!" Ein exclaims, as he fires another missiles onto the GINN's right leg.

*Woosh!-BOOM!*

Ein's eyes widen in shocked to see when he used up all the missiles onto the D-Type were being intercepts by expecting a force that swung with its blade-bayonet assault rifle horizontally, results causes all of those missiles explodes. So far that pilot itself is far more experience that considered an ace.

"Damn it! I made a poor choice to use a standard arsenal!" Ein muttered within the GINN's cockpit, as he contacted Miguel. "Miguel, this is Ein! I believe that I made a poor choice for my arsenal."

["Are you sure, Ein? I told you that you don't get underestimated those guys."] Miguel responded regarding his advice.

"I appreciated, sir, and I'm positive, the standard machine gun bullets didn't make a dent into it!" Ein stated.

["This is what Commander Le Creuset thought, when he did put a briefing about his CGUE's APSV rounds didn't make a dent into it that used against that black mobile suit unlike to Phase Shift, he's right about both of the physical weapons were ineffective against that unknown armor material. And that would mean that mine is also useful as well. Doesn't matter, I'm still using it than the standard, but I can still had that Ion Cannon, that is."] Miguel replied, knowing it will be effect against durable armor itself.

"It's true, sir, I thought that so, too, so far that mobile suit has a beam weapon as well." Ein stated.

["Are you sure? What kind of weapon is it?"]

"A rapid-fire machine gun, sir, I've notice it didn't fires physical bullets, but also beam energy, too. I'll report to Commander Le Creuset about this." Ein answered Miguel's curiousness question.

["A rapid-fire machine gun, eh, damn it! I 'really' wanted to get me one of those!"] Miguel replied that sounds upset with unfairness regarding the automatic rifle with beam weaponry technology; after all being a Magic Bullet of Dusk always when comes of using just a standard issue machine gun for the GINN.

["Alright, let that aside, I believe that you better return to the Vesalius."] He added.

"My apology, sir, I cannot; my orders to stall the tan mobile suit and his quest to capture the Strike, undamaged."

["WHAT! Who give you to authorize those orders?"]

"Athrun Zala, sir." Ein replied.

["DAMN IT, ATHRUN! IS HE STILL DEFYING ORDERS, AGAIN!"]

By judging Miguel's outburst, it seems to be that he was completely upset regarding Athrun had defying the orders since the last meeting with Commander Rau, so far that knowing the Magic Bullet of Dusk was on a bad mood for having Athrun, being Patrick Zala's son, defying another more orders.

Ein remain silent regarding according to Athrun that the Strike's pilot being his best friend and includes a Coordinator. It is 50-50 chance regarding most of the people had genetic status being both Natural and Coordinator, so far that because of he was being loyal to Athrun, due to his insubordinate that defy orders.

 **==At Vesalius==**

In the meantime, the Vesalius was waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Enemy vessel approaching, distance: 740!" One of the crew members in the Nazca-class vessel's bridge had reported, after receiving the information of the enemy warship's current battle strength from the Gamow. "Message from the Gamow: Our ship has confirmed total enemy battle force: four mobile suits."

"So that mobile armor is still not ready for sortie, I see." Rau began, finding it rather suspicious that neither Mu's Moebius Zero have been deployed into action as there is no way the Archangel would be relying only the Strike in this kind of situation, along with three unknown mobile suits.

As Rau had never thought that the either the pilot of the Strike, along with 3 unknown Mobile suits would be skilled enough to bring down the GINN/AS units, but he knew that even the legged ship and its own mobile suits wouldn't be able to defeat all four of the stolen G-Weapons (aka Gundams).

But where was the Moebius Zero while this was all happening? Shouldn't it be defending the enemy warship along with the Strike and the 3 unknown MSs (consists of Barbatos, Bael, and Gusion).

"I believe it's safe assume we can make that assumption…" Ades' voice came turning to the masked commander, but being a skilled ace that Rau is, one can't be too careful when it comes to fighting the enemy in battle…head on or otherwise.

Rau had his thoughts regarding, as he smirks, his thoughts exact that regarding Mu's Moebius Zero had its linear cannon and Gunbarrels were being severed destroyed that he had supposed during back at Heliopolis, it could cause some problems.

 **==At space battlefield==**

Gritting his teeth, the brown-haired Coordinator focused back on keeping the pair of GINNs away from him. The Aile Strike fired its Beam rifle at any of them, but the two ZAFT mobile suits avoided the emerald beams with ease.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" He growled; unaware that he was wasting the Strike's energy.

["Kira, are you alright?"] Gaara's asked in the comms through Gusion, as he got in contact with Kira seeing that is was getting a little outnumbered right now. While being occupied by Ein's GINN, since he cannot shown his…ability, out of open.

"I'm a bit busy right now! And I'm in an edged!" Kira quickly responded, while keep firing with its beam rifle.

["Kira! Don't stress yourself, and includes don't use up too much energy for the Strike."] Gaara concludes.

Turns out, his advise/warning fell on Kira's deaf ears, that the power indicator of the Strike's energy is down to 60%, slowly depletes.

With Miguel is approaching Gundam Bael from behind, had its Heavy Ion Cannon readied to fire. He still anger towards to the pilot who humiliating him during Heliopolis.

Then there's Ein and Gaara, as much as he fires a round at Gusion's head, that causes the latter blocks it with its rifle that gotten his opportunity to retrieve its recoilless rifle that he was disarmed earlier, and then continue this firefight.

 **==With Mu==**

The familiar orange Mobile Armor is slowly navigating though debris underneath the Vesalius, with Mu La Flaga had his Moebius Zero cruising speed to avoid detection from the Vesalius' sonar.

"Not yet…" He said to himself, narrowing his eyes as he waited for his most opportune moment chance to strike.

 **==At Vesalius, in the bridge==**

In the meanwhile, while unaware of the Moebius Zero's presence, the Vesalius was waiting patiently as it was prepared to make its move against the Archangel at precisely the right moment.

"Enemy vessel approaching, distance: 630!" The sonar operator called out reported, informed Ades and Rau. "It'll soon shortly enter our ship's firing range!"

With that said, Rau was pleased that they'll be making their move sooner than anticipated; as the masked commander glanced at Ades.

"We will be joining in on the attack, captain." Rau declared to his confidant, turning his attention towards the brown-haired male captain in question.

"But Commander, the mobile suits of ours are out there fighting." The captain interjected respectfully, reminded, as he turned glanced at the masked commander, somewhat surprised by the fact that Rau would suggest such a command even if it is to take out the warship itself.

"Firing the main cannons would…!" He concluded, as a small grin appeared on the masked man's face, as he cuts Ades' sentence.

"None of our guys know better than it would be clumsy enough to be hit by friendly fire." Rau countered smoothly with a serious expression on his face, as he looked back out at the blackness of space. "But our counterpart foes will be firing at us, as well."

Ades looked at Rau with a surprised expression. Before steeling it with a low grumble was all the former could bring up, keeping his opinions to himself at the moment; as he turned back forward to address the bridge crew.

"Prepared to fire main cannons! Target: Enemy vessel! Standby for my command!" He ordered.

"Prepared to fire main cannon!" One of the gunnery officers repeated.

"Target: Enemy vessel!" The other continues.

At exterior of Nazca-class; the two large 177mm Beam cannons on the nose of the Vesalius tilted forward and adjust themselves to begin firing at the approaching Archangel's position, ready to fire on the Legged Ship.

 **==Back to the Battlefield==**

*Bhew!*

Gusion fires another high-speed projectile of Smoothbore Gun at Ein's GINN, as the latter swiftly evade it, and return fire another round of the recoilless rifle, just the GINN only has one arm includes.

"Damn!" Ein cursed, seeing the Gusion still swiftly evade the explosive shell. "Not just that armor itself, but also its mobility, too!"

The brown-haired Coordinator was breathing heavily; the amounts of stress mixed with the presistance of the pair of GINN's attacks were starting to wear him down.

Kira didn't stop firing the trigger, but neglected to check the power indicator as it continued to drain by 48%, slowly. Due to his decision of firing the beam rifle constantly and with two GINNs were now heading towards him.

"Oh man…" He muttered to himself, noticing that Miguel's custom GINN.

"Hey, hey, guys! Don't start the party without me! I still had also got a score with the Strike, later afterwards; I had also settle score with that red-winged Mobile suit!" Miguel shouted, rejoining the battle to attack the Aile Strike with its Heavy Ion Cannon.

As Kira can only gasp at his constantly decreasing luck. He was scared now, dealing another GINN that he was once first encounter during back at Heliopolis was hard enough but with the reinforcement from the GINN/AS, he was trouble.

"Hey, Ein, are you still stalling that mobile suit, right?" Miguel asked his fellow green-coat to Ein's custom GINN. After he was upset at Ein's denied his orders that given, because of Athrun that is, he is also being sided with the Chairman's son for insubordinate for disobeyed Rau's orders.

["U-Uh, yes sir!"] Ein responded shuttered.

"Then get on it!" Miguel ordered to proceed.

["R-right away, sir!"] Ein replied.

Miguel's custom GINN/AS fires its shoulder-mounted energy weapon at the Strike and was doing its best to keep its best to keep the GAT-X105 Strike at the defensive for the time being as once it run out of power, it will be their chance to finish it off.

If Miguel can't destroy the Archangel, before the others joining the fray, then he'll let them deal with the EA Warship, and while they'll deal at least able to defeat the Strike.

"All right, guys! Let's surround him!" The Magic Bullet of Dusk exclaims, telling the others to surrounds the X105 G-Weapon, as he swap drawn Heavy Ion Cannon which he'll save that for the red-winged MS, by took out the 27mm Assault Rifle

And so, Miguel propels towards to the Strike. Things were not made easier as for the pilot of the custom GINN/AS, firing the experimental machine gun and at the same time held a custom shield which was something he never saw it with before.

"It's payback time!" The blonde GINN pilot yelled, intending to prove that he wasn't called the 'Magic Bullet of Dusk' for nothing. "Didn't expect to see me again so soon did you, Strike?"

Now Kira was got scared. As he evade another green energy directly at him or the other GINNs.

At the distance; Gaara within Gusion's cockpit, caught seeing Kira recklessly fires several shots of the beam rifle.

"That idiot…!" The redhead muttered, as he maneuvered his MS to prepare to go to assists Kira, which that quickly he react by avoiding the explosive shell being fired by Ein's recoilless rifle.

"I will not let you pass!" Ein exclaims intervening Gaara's attempt.

But, with Gaara didn't felt irritate at Ein's interruption, but he had other plans in mind that needed to being followed, as he turns his eyes at the side of the monitor at Vesalius' position on the distance.

 _'Lieutenant La Flaga should have reached the Nazca-class by now, maybe when he's done there, they'll leave us alone for a while.'_ Gaara says in thoughts, keeping part of the distraction, instead of using his full strength.

 **==Meanwhile, with Mu==**

The Moebius Zero's targeting computer locked onto the ZAFT space vessel in front of the MA. Before the sensors start to buzz into life as Mu continues to inch forward informing the pilot that he has reached the correct position.

The Hawk of Endymion smirked behind his helmet.

"Got it!" He muttered to himself as he was now about to ready to make his move.

 **==Archangel, in the Bridge==**

*Alert beeping!*

"Laser designator sensed from the Nazca-class ahead of us!" Chandra reported immediately to everyone on the bridge from the CIC, as he turns to Natarle and the rest. "They're targeting this ship! They're locking on to us!"

Natarle's eyes widen as a surprised expression crossed her features momentarily before she turned and called up to Murrue.

"Captain?!" She asked as the brown-haired female captain could only sit there quietly as a silent moan works its way through her mouth, clearly signifying frustration and worry. "Prepare to fire Lohengrin!"

This statement caused Murrue to snap out of her trance as her eyes widen and she quickly turned around, even more so as she soon saw the signal from Mu.

"Wait! The Lieutenant's Zero is engaging approach the enemy!" She said to the raven-haired ensign, regarding Mu's plan, which needed time for the Hawk's task will be accomplish under progress.

As if to tell the crew to hold their fire until they're certain that the Hawk's plan will work, and while Naruto and Menma did able to intercepts them (half of them were disabled and the other terminated).

"Evasive maneuvers!" Murrue recommend the order.

"That's too risky! Unless we fire, we'll be hit!" Natarle countered.

The raven-haired ensign wanted to act now for the sake of not only for their own lives, but the civilian they were forced to carry onboard their ship…something she's certain that even her superior officer would have to agree with her own.

Murrue slammed her fist onto the arm of her chair in frustration at their predicament as an anxious expression is clear on her face.

"Calm down, Captain." Ichika says to Murrue, causes the brunette captain turns to him. "As I said, have faith."

Hearing from the black-haired teen; that calms Murrue down and focus on the situation that they were in that it's still in Level 1 Battle Stations; she had hope for Naruto and the others will be taken time to stall them, while Mu is still under progress.

"Two Laurasia-class approaching fast from stern!" The CIC reported.

 **==At Vesalius, with Rau==**

Rau Le Creuset tensed that he felt a familiar presence all of suddenly that unfortunately.

 **==With Mu==**

Now, the Moebius Zero sped up the thrusters towards to the Nazca-class from below. That gotten Mu opportunity to strike that reached the correct position.

"Now I've got you! Try this on for size, Le Creuset!" Mu hissed and let the Nazca-class cruiser hae it with everything he had.

= **=Back at Rau==**

With Rau had immediately sensed Mu's presence right below the Vesalius, but was about two seconds too late, as the white masked commander quickly turned his attention towards Ades and the rest of the crew.

"Boost engines to maximum: Lower bow, pitch angle 60!" The white masked commander ordered immediately informed the crew as he's certain that its Mu is out there and cursed having not known about his whereabouts until just now but needed to hurry.

"Huh?" Ades confused with a slight surprise.

"Heat source approaching from below: It's a mobile armor!" One of the CIC operator informed as the alarms alerted them that they were about to be attacked.

"What?" Ades inquired; his surprise change to shock at the sound of this and nevertheless got ready to make the next command in an effort to defend the ship. "Activate CIWS! Boost engines in maximum! Lower bow, pitch angle: 60!"

With Ades repeated Rau's command regarding the incoming orange Mobile Armor towards to the below of Vesalius the masked latter had claimed it didn't sortie.

As the Vesalius was attempting to get out of the line of fire, which that until the Moebius Zero suddenly emerged towards to the ship's position.

 **==Back to Mu==**

 _'It's a little too late.'_ Mu says in thoughts with a sadistic smirk on his face, noticing the ship is making its get away from his sights.

As the Hawk had made full throttled his Zero's engine towards to the Nazca-class; went immediately went on the offensive by activating to deploy all the wired Gunbarrels and fire them along with the Linear cannon for damaging against the Nazca-class vessel of his rival.

*BOOM!*

Multiple pink explosions along the ship's hull signaled that Mu had done considerable damage.

"Alright!" Mu yell cheered as he believed that it would damage the ZAFT ship enough to take it out of the flight, knowing that Rau wouldn't want it to remain undefended should it get attacked even further.

After that, Mu fired a tether cable into the armor of the Nazca-class then used the momentum to slingshot back towards the Archangel.

 **==Back to Vesalius' bridge==**

"Major damage to engines!" The communication officer reported the status the damage of the Vesalius, was starting to tip to the left due to what Mu had done to the ship's engine in his surprise attack. "We're losing thrust!"

"Enemy mobile armor has withdrawing!" He concluded.

"Shoot it down!" Ades exclaim ordered.

"Number 5 sodium wall damaged! It's on fire!" The officer added once again, making the damage report to the rest of the crew and Rau gritted his teeth, but he won't be made a fool of in this operation nor will he allow the Hawk to get away with what he had done. "Damage control! Sealing bulkheads!"

Rau turns his eyes through his mask at the sight of the fleeing Moebius Zero returning to the Earth Forces' warship.

 _'Damn you, Mu. I should have known…'_ Rau says in thought with a darkened expression on his face, needing to his command ship to fall back for the time, as he countermanded Ades' order.

"We're pulling out! Ades, send word to the Gamow and Galvani, and along with the rest of the fleet!" The masked commander declared.

 **==At the Archangel, Bridge==**

Back onboard the Archangel, Tonomaru received a mess from Mu in an effort to inform the crew that his surprise attack has been successful in dealing a powerful blow to the Vesalius and is returning to the ship.

"Message from Lieutenant La Flaga: Mission accomplished! He's on his way back to the ship!"

Hearing that, everyone present felt somewhat relieved with many sighs and brief cheers from the crew, which that the Hawk's plan worked. And they remembered they still have a long way to go before they can even think about calling this a victory for the Earth Alliance (and Tekkadan).

Murrue herself was relieved to herself that Mu had succeeded in his mission. A look of determination in her warm brown eyes told everyone that now was the time to finish the enemy.

"We'll take this opportunity to attack the Nazca-class ahead of us!" The acting-Captain declared, knowing that they now have a change at surviving after all.

With Natarle is prepared to command the crew to began the procedures something for the Nazca-class.

"Prepare to fire Lohengrin number 1 and 2 together!" Natarle ordered, replaying the command to the bridge crew members and got ready to charge both assault cannons then needed to be certain it had a clear shot since they don't want hit either the Strike or Gusion in the battlefield, and while Barbatos and Gusion is on the stern, after achieves disabled and/or decimated enemy mobile suits.

"Send message to Lieutenant La Flaga to clear the area!" Murrue replayed added her orders to the rest of the crew. "Also tell the Strike and Gusion to avoid the ship's line of fire!"

Which glad for Naruto's Barbatos and Menma's Bael were on the rear stern of the Archangel, which means that its lucky for them didn't give a message for the Uzumaki twins regarding the 'Lohengrin' Positron under friendly fire.

"Positron bank breath chamber at maximum!" Chandra's voice as the Lohengrins were about to ready to fire when the command was given, waiting for Mu, Gaara, and Kira to steer clear before they can strike. "Muzzel choke potential has stabilized! Opening Launchers!"

 **==At space battlefield==**

As the Archangel readied its Lohengrin cannons, the Strike was fighting desperately to stay alive due to the most experience GINNs surrounded and attacking it.

Kira was hyperventilating. With all these 2 experience enemies around him, Gaara fighting with the black GINN, two of his allies is on the stern, Mu is too far away to assist him; the brunette was pretty much on his own. The stress and exhaustion were beginning to catch up on him. He didn't know how much longer he could last in this battle.

*Beep-beep!*

Suddenly, Kira received a message from the Archangel to get clear from its line of fire.

On the opposite side, while Ein is also getting desperate for regarding facing the capabilities of Gaara's Gusion, so far that its armor is durable than normal alloy that just as used for MS and MA.

With Gaara still stalling Ein's GINN since thought he pretend to be went to assists Kira, while the latter block him off, so far that knowing he 'did' tell Kira for not used up all the energy of the Strike's battery. So far that knowing the Strike had equip with the Aile Striker gain mobility, he should be fine…for now at least.

Gaara had gotten the details for the G-Weapons have a common weakness even with the Phase Shift Armor protecting them from projectile weapons like missiles and machine gun bullets, as well as all impact weapons such as the heavy swords used by the GINNs and the CGUEs.

Knowing the drawback for using beam weaponry can drain the mobile suit's battery and losing too much power isn't a good thing, because that the Strike ever runs out of it during the battle, then the Phase Shift Armor will deactivate itself, leaving vulnerable to any enemy fire.

Turns out, Kira had getting stress, exhausted, and ignoring his advice during the battle.

As Ein keeps firing at Gusion with the machine gun, knowing it's still futile against Gusion's combination of Gundamium and Nanomite armor.

Until Gaara caught a bright light at the distance, that indicate that Mu had accomplish his task.

"Alright, Lieutenant La Flaga did it." He muttered, as he turns to Ein's GINN and gives a call. "Looks like this round is ours now. You should be getting a recall message any second now."

Within the cockpit of Ein's GINN, the black-haired green coat looked confused hearing the call from the mysterious pilot of the enemy MS.

"What are you-?"

*Beep-beep-beep!*

"Huh?" Ein muttered, after his sentence was cut off by receiving message.

As Ein turn at the monitor display 'EMERGENCY CALL - OPTICAL MAIL' came in, indicate that received message from Vesalius, feeling concerning the surprise attack.

Along with Miguel, and the other 3 redcoats also receiving that message, as it says:

[[A. VESALIUS was damaged by surprise attack. Withdraw all units immediately.]]

Within the distance towards to the Gamow and Galvani with Yzak had his Duel dragging the disable Blitz and Buster, they also receive their message that causes the silver-haired former's eyes widen in shock at the message itself upon reading through it and wonder what had happen.

"The Vesalius was hit?" He asked, not believing what he was reading, but their mother ship needed them back as soon as possible; and while his Duel is unscathed and while the other two G-Weapons didn't.

"How did that happen?" Nicol asked as he was too shocked by this message, while his Blitz still disabled by Barbatos.

"They're ordering us to retreat?" Dearka muttered, just as shocked as Yzak was, right now had a feeling Athrun, Miguel, Ein, and the other two GINN pilots don't know what to make of this themselves. "Glad that both of our machines were disabled during our first encounter with that black mobile suit unlike to Nicol's, and while Yzak's didn't."

Yzak, however was not so pleased, regarding the message he had receive, as he seething in anger regarding how everything accordingly since he didn't get a chance to took down the GAT-X105 Strike, then he simmering it then released that rage with a punch to the side of the monitor.

He swear that he'll get that black-orange unknown MS for interference and lost his chance, and he'll gonna shoot Gundam Barbatos down for this embarrassment.

While Ein was disbelief for the Vesalius is being damaged by the surprised attack, as until now everything make sense in the whole skirmish that clicks onto his head, as he seething in rage, as he turns to the enemy MS, after receive the message.

"You were distracted us the whole time!" Ein exclaims which he and the others were blind by being distracted by the enemy to come up with a plan that their objected was the Nazca-class.

["Yes it is, we did hold ourselves back while you and your comrades were all being focus on us and the warship that for long enough to follow the plan in order. We had holding a line of defense until the Moebius Zero strike down your command ship."] The Mysterious pilot explained.

Ein's anger towards to the tan-white MS mysterious pilot's stated regarding they were being played by the Naturals for sending their own mobile suits to distract them, and while they did form a plan to shoot down the Vesalius.

"This is unacceptable…to think we may have outsmarted us, as Coordinators! You'll pay for this; I won't forgive you, you Natural scum!"

Ein raised his Machine Gun at the tan-white MS and until suddenly Gusion had swiftly thrust downwards before the bullets shots out, causes his eyes widen in shocked at sudden reaction, as he growls irritating regarding his enemy keeps using the flow-like evasive motion pattern.

In a split second, the Archangel fired its Lohengrin; two streams of bluish-red plasma sailing through space towards its intended target, the Vesalius' direction. While Mu's Moebius Zero was returning to the EA Warship from completing his part of the plan he came up with.

"Phew!" Mu La Flaga chirped, having passed by the speeding blast beam, looked at it impressed.

 **==At Vesalius==**

"Heat source approaching! Direction: zero, zero, zero!" The CIC officer reported onboard the Vesalius, the rest of the crew were in completely shock at this and he soon he continued. "Impact in 3 seconds!"

"Starboard: maximum thrust…!" Rau shouts ordered with his arm waved. "…Evade it!"

At exterior, the Vesalius dodged starboard to evade the incoming enemy fire…

*BOOM!*

…but they weren't fast enough. Even if the Lohengrin's high-energy beam didn't hit them directly, it struck the left engine/stabilizer of the ZAFT vessel; killing any unfortunate mechanics and engineers interior.

On the bridge, Rau cursed under his breath at the sheer audacity of being outplay so easily; but left with no choice, the masked commander ordered the Vesalius to retreat away from the Archangel's range of fire.

 **==At the Archangel, In the bridge==**

"The Nazca-class is veering away from our ship's route!" Chandra reported.

"Signal the Strike and Gusion to return, and includes contact Barbatos and Bael as well!" Murrue ordered, as she continues. "The Archangel will proceed to Artemis at maximum speed."

 **==At the battlefield==**

At the exterior of the Archangel, with Murrue given orders to deploy signal flares to call out all the mobile suits by firing consists of purple, green, and blue colors. That caught Kira's attention at the sight of the retreat flares from the warship and then raced to escape, and along with Gaara.

"A return signal?" Ein says recognized at the colors of the flares. "Tsk, not gonna happen! I will not let you go for your trickery you had us have pulled!"

Ein propels his GINN towards to Gusion, causes the latter caught onto his sights, before he could return to the ship, and fires several explosive shells of the tan armored MS.

While Kira had gotten his opportunity to fled, causes maneuvered the Aile Strike and propels off towards back to the Archangel, as until Gaara came in behind him and providing covering fire by fires a barrage of energy bolts of his MARVE rifle.

"Go, Kira! I'll cover you, hurry!" Gaara ordered, while drove Gusion within the cockpit.

"R-right!" Kira acknowledged, while had his eyes onto the monitor towards to the warship.

Athrun saws Kira had fled into the battlefield while the tan-white MS providing covering fire, and until Miguel's voice onto the comlink.

"Oh no, you don't! You're not getting away so easily!" Miguel exclaims, as keeps firing with his assault rifle at the Strike, and along with the other two GINNs.

"Damn! Not good!" Kira exclaims.

Even after everything that's happening, they were completely persistent in trying to kill Kira. He could feel his MS getting further from the Archangel with each passing second as the three GINNs continued their barrage against Kira. Unaware from Kira, it was being set up by Athrun Zala.

Athrun keeping observing the fight until noticing how much his best friend cannot keep up, his hesitating to aim his right at his friend regarding he had having a discussion with Commander Rau back at the Vesalius. Until now which he secretly contacted two of the remaining members of the raiding party back at Heliopolis, he doing his own will to disobeyed his CO's orders.

Gaara saws Kira was in trouble, so far that he keeps occupied that he didn't want to 'expose' himself, regarding his abilities if he had to, so far that knowing cannot get attention from ZAFT or Earth Forces, they will be learned their origins, very soon. So far that acquire to continue to remain low-profile for over those millennia centuries since the age of ninja was being forgotten.

 **==At Archangel, in the bridge==**

At the CIC, with Miriallia saw Kira on the distance on the monitor causes her to tense to see the Strike's signal is getting further away from the Archangel.

"Kira!" She says exclaiming, she felt concern at her friend were under heavy situation while Gaara's Gusion was occupied by Ein's GINN.

As Tonomura turns to the fellow CIC and XO Natarle, spoke up informed this situation just as Mir was concerning.

"He's surrounded. At this rate…!"

Knowing this situation getting bad, so far that knowing the Strike is running out of power during this skirmish before it was began.

"Back him up!" Murrue ordered to assists Kira for this situation.

"It's impossible in that melee!" Natarle's voice interjected.

"Our distance from the Strike is increasing!" The CIC informed.

Hearing that, Tolle sat on the helm's seat next to Neumann, feeling on the same boat as his girlfriend Mir does.

"Kira…" The brunette volunteered muttered.

"I'm concern about the power level remaining in the Strike." Natarle stated, which confirms everything about the Strike's power is depleted.

"I know, Ensign!" Murrue replied to her XO/Ensign regarding the Strike's power supply, as she turned towards the communications as they needed the Moebius Zero back as soon as possible. "Where's Lieutenant La Flaga? And includes Gaara?"

Romero Pal examined the current location of the Zero and reported to the bridge.

"Still returning, ma'am, and Gaara's current location remain with us while he'll have his hands full as the enemy mobile suit that he was being occupied!"

At this rate, Gusion may end up fighting against a standard GINN, and so far that Gaara is unable assists Kira while facing 4 enemy Mobile suits, making the female acting-Captain frown even more.

Hearing that, Ichiya sighs at this inform report, as he turns back to the battlefield, knowing Gaara didn't want to hold back.

 _'Gaara-sensei really did hold himself back with that strength and skill of his…and I'm sure that how long he continues toying with him.'_ He says in thoughts, as Menma's disciple, he surely knows how being a ninja than a samurai does, he did his own ways than the latter like when…everything is worst since he left the PLANTs to Earth.

 **==Back to the battlefield==**

At the moment, Kira cried out in terror as Miguel's GINN fired on him from the front, using both its Heavy Ion Cannon and the 27mm Machine Gun at the same time to rain down fire on the Strike.

With Kira deflects these shots and tried to return fire. There's another GINN charged at the Strike from its right and brandishing its heavy blade when swapping from holsters its Heavy Ion Cannon.

Kira gasped for noting this and moved to try fired at the incoming mobile suit with his Beam rifle, but…

*Weak sparks!*

…no energy bolt came out of the barrel.

*Beep-beep!*

Confusing, Kira tried to fire with its Beam Rifle pressing the trigger several times, that's when he realized it, before he heard a beeping sound on the screen that he had finally checked at the Strike's power indicator.

The power indicator's gauge is ran dry reached to 0% from its white bar that passes it into red with a sign display says 'EMERGENCY' warning appears on the concole, along with the hyper capacitor's primary and secondary, until it bar reach to red zone until -10% with 4 red bars.

"Out of power?!" He muttered in completely dismay, giving him cause for alarm. "Damn! My armor!"

Until Kira had had something in his mind regarding he had neglected something what he heard Gaara in the comms.

 __["Kira! Don't stress yourself, and includes don't use up too much energy for the Strike."]__ \- Gaara's voice echoed on Kira's head.

 _'Of course! I've forgot to check the power gauge when I've used the beam rifle!'_ Kira says in thoughts, realized.

As that realization comes to Kira, the Strike's colors shifted into its regular drab gray colored scheme, save for the color of the shield and the Aile Striker Pack. Leaving himself defenseless without its Phase Shift protected him from harm.

"I've got ya, now!" Miguel yelled with a cocky tone, realizing that with the Strike's power is now completely depleted it would be their chance to finish it off for good.

Miguel's orange GINN charges at the Strike with its Assault Rifle's fixed with a Heavy Blade, poise to lunged at the EF MS. The Strike moved to fly away, but it's too slow as the orange GINN got right behind it was ready to deal the final blow to the weakened MS.

Athrun, realizing this, growled a little before transforming the Aegis into its Mobile Armor Mode and veered straight towards the Strike. On his mind, he had gotten his opportunity.

"Damn it…!" Gaara cursed lightly as he saw the Aegis was heading towards Kira and with him having a hard time on his head; the redhead pilot knew he had to act fast. "Well, I just I'll stop for now, there's no need to toying with him…"

Gusion deploys Gusion's sub-arms and then discards two of his weapons that cause Ein tensed for seeing what the pilot is up to for deploying its sub-arms, without to react fast, the latter tensed for seeing the former propels himself towards to him.

"Hmph, foolish mistake…" Ein muttered, as he had his sights onto incoming Gusion, with a smirk, he prepared to fire its explosive shell of its recoilless rifle and has his target locked-on.

And so, he fires an explosive shell towards to the charging Gusion.

Seeing the explosive shell flies straight intercepts towards to charging Gusion, head-on. And while Gaara didn't react or bother to move away from the line of fire, while ignoring the crying calls from the Archangel such as 'Gaara, get out of there!'.

*BOOM!*

The explosive shell made contact with Gusion and covering it in a large explosion.

 **==Archangel, at the bridge==**

The large smoke engulfs Gusion when the explosive shell made an impact that everyone onboard the Archangel's bridge believed the Gusion destroyed and its pilot dead. While Ichika remain calm, didn't felt desperate regarding one of his three senseis destroyed/died.

Tolle turns his face away from the scene, as he noticing Ichika remain calm and slient.

"I-Ichika…? Why are you remaining calm?" Tolle wondered, hearing that, making the captain and the crew turns to the black-haired male, who stood besides Murrue.

"Ichika, why didn't you react for witnessing one of your mentors demised by the enemy?" Murrue inquired.

"…You all thought to believe that Gaara-sensei take down so easily with that puny explosive shell." Ichika replied. "…Mr. Pal, can you look over at the console, please."

Hearing that, causes Romero Pal looked confused, as he looked at the console that causes him startled at the screen, even more confusing at what Ichika had claimed.

"W-Wait a minute, this can be right? Gusion's IFF signal code is still remains!" Romero reported examined at the console regarding Gusion's signal.

"W-What?" Murrue wondered turns to the CIC on the right. "How can it be…"

"It's not a glitch, ma'am, the signal still standing!" Pal replied, as he double check see if the CIC console didn't have any glitches or virus since this warship is still new to this battlefield.

"Then…" Natarle began, after hearing

"…Like I said earlier, you all believe that Gaara-sensei take down so easily." Ichika declared.

 **==Back to the battlefield==**

A large smokescreen that covers the 'destroying' Gusion cause by Ein's last round of its 500mm recoilless rifle. So far that it may be part of the D-Type package, it surely had enough firepower to took down something like a MS had dense armor since its machine gun bullets were ineffective against a strong dense armor.

"Did I get it?" Ein wondered, smiling proudly at himself for his accomplishment and waiting for merely a few seconds before something came out from the smoke form by the explosion.

…Suddenly, to Ein's shocked, a pair of speeding rockets shots out of the smoke, towards him.

"What the!?" Ein exclaims, as he reacts that barely avoid a pair of projectiles which was a sign that the Gusion wasn't destroyed.

Then coming from out of nowhere after the pink smoke cleared was Gusion completely intact, raised its both arms that indicate that it fires its rocket guns, while its sub-arms still deployed.

"Damn, how is that possible?! Not even the 500mm is also didn't put a dent into it, too!" Ein conclude wondering with disbelief at Gusion is able to survived from the blast.

Gusion propels itself towards Ein's GINN, with Gaara didn't something earlier that is unaware to the eyes of the enemies, before the 500mm explosive shell made contact onto his Mobile suit, he had secretly raised both of his mobile suit's arms from, before returns fire at Ein with its rocket guns, he had the 'Suna no Tate' (Shield of Sand) that blocks the explosive shell until reached Gusion, so far that it did had 'Suna no Yoroi' coated its armored plate, since no one didn't see sand flows around it, which it has a compartment that stores sand.

And then until Gusion's optic eyes lighten up, and then continues propels to Ein's GINN to increased its thrusters in maximum output, and while Ein gritted his teeth, as he is about to fires another one, and until surprised to see his foe approaching very fast.

"So fast!" Ein exclaims in shocked, unable to getting away, until it's too late until Gusion grasped the barrel of the 500mm recoilless rifle, before he could fire it again.

*Wham!*

"Grrghhh!" Ein stumbled back with his GINN is being knocked backwards by the strong break-door kick.

With Gusion holding the recoilless rifle with its right hand, and then had the other left hand on the hand, and bends to destroying the explosive launcher.

Ein recovered from the kick, as he had his eyes onto Gusion bending the recoilless rifle in v-shape, which that shocked him at the sheer strength of Gusion.

With the optic eyes of Gusion stares at Ein, so far that knowing there is no telling how the enemy MS the latter had faced is way out of his league compare to redcoat and/or white-coat.

And the thrusters of Gusion burns up again and charges at Ein's GINN, as the latter took out the Machine Gun, which he fires a barrage of bullets, which that it didn't slows Gaara's Gusion down due to its armor did completely resists with physical weapons.

Ein tries to shoot Gusion down with the useless weapon he has having, seeing the latter had both of its arms raised up to block the bullets, and then its left arm raised, and…

*Grasp!*

So far that Gusion's manipulator hand that grab the machine gun's barrel, squeezing in that bends it, that breaks it, and then hurls a punch with its left sub-arm that bashed onto the GINN's head, followed by the right-hook with the other sub-arm, and…

*Clunk!*

The scene had changed from Gaara and Ein's fight into the side of the battlefield, heard the a familiar clunking sound, Kira within the Strike's cockpit, expecting his fate had ended, but until seeing himself is fine, confused at himself and until realize something.

Kira had found himself within the Strike is being grasped by the Aegis' MA - Attack Mode, that his best friend is piloting, from behind in its claws.

 **==Back to the Bridge==**

"Kira!" Miriallia exclaims at her cherish friend is being held captive.

Murrue and Natarle, along with the crew shocked in tensed at the monitor to see the Aegis had grap hold into the Strike with its claws.

"He's been captured! The Strike has been captured by Aegis! Phase-Shift down!" Tonomura reported.

 **==With Athrun==**

Athrun had gotten his objective regarding he had no choice for disobeyed Rau's orders, as he contacted the two GINNs.

"We got we need, let's retreat to the Gamow!" The blue-haired redcoat ordered.

["Yes, sir!"]

 **==With Kira==**

Kira is now being captive by his best friend, and until he heard the sounds of an argument between Athrun and his fellow ZAFT pilots such as before caught their attention by anyone else in the distance.

["What do you think you're doing, Athrun!"] Miguel's voice in the comms, saying; that sounds like he was really angry.

["I'm capturing the Strike! It's out of power now and it's unable to continue!"] Athrun responded.

["What?! Our orders are to destroy it! You're ignoring orders! Just as I thought! You goddamn son of a bitch! I knew that you had Ein along with the other two were sided with you from the started!"] Miguel's voice in furious, that Athrun had intervened.

["If we have the chance to capture it, all the better we should take it! We're retreating!"] Athrun replied.

With the Strike in their hands, with Kira overheard the argument regarding his best friend was disobeying orders or that capturing the Strike was better than destroying it.

The boy could do nothing but sit in the cockpit as the Aegis took its captured sibling unit back to the Gamow with the two GINNs following close behind, while Miguel's GINN is on the distance.

 **==With Miguel==**

The Magic Bullet of Dusk saw the Aegis made its way back towards the Gamow with the captured Strike, he was very mad at Athrun's insubordinate. While he was still occupied the Legged ship that fires every missiles, bullets, and beams all over the area.

"Damn! That bastard…!" Miguel muttered sneered. "I swore that knowing he had a good reason for capturing the Strike…I know that his insubordinate jeopardize the mission."

Before Miguel could continue to distract the Legged Ship's line of fire until the others arrived, but until suddenly, something is amiss, he's wondering where the squad of GINN/AS, and includes Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol.

"Wait a minute? Where are the others?"

As Migule turned his head at the direction where the Gamow and Galvani was, and until he zoom in magnification to gain visual that causes his eyes widen to see to see a familiar red-winged MS had intercepts 3 remaining GINNs were taken care of.

A faintly sound of explosion that caught Ein turn his attention at the stern in the distance, uses its magnification to caught sights at the rear stern of the Archangel, causes his eyes widen to see Gundam Bael had intercepts 3 remaining GINNs were taken care of.

Seeing five of the GINN/AS were decimated by the same crimson red-winged MS, noticing a rifle is resting on its right shoulder, and then turns his attention to see the black-orange MS took care of his fellow comrades' rest of the 4 stolen G-Weapons, they were disabled since their being confronted.

Seeing Yzak's Duel fled, dragging the disabled Nicol's Blitz and Dearka's Buster back to the Gamow. It would mean it is impossible to face that such skilled pilot of that black-orange mobile suit.

And includes his crimson MS's counterpart, did took out 5 heavily-armed GINN is meant for assaulting the Legged Ship since the confronting the red-winged mobile suit. Then that includes witnessing the black-orange MS disabled 2 G-Weapons: The Buster and the Blitz, while the Duel is unscathed.

And right afterwards that seeing Yzak's Duel made a retreat, dragging the disable Dearka's Buster and Nicol's Blitz towards back to the Gamow.

"Yzak and the others were retreating! How is it possible…?" Miguel muttered, as he gritted his teeth, and seeing the inbound large missiles towards him, and then intercepts them by fires a barrage of shoulder-mounted gatling guns that explodes that creates a smokescreen, that gotten his opportunity to slip and went towards to Bael in high-speed.

"Ein! We're retreating! The Assault Team is being wipe up, and includes Yzak and the others were retreating!" Miguel exclaims contacted Ein.

["What!? How is it impossible!"] Ein responded.

"I believe that a certain red-winged one did this, and while Yzak dragging Dearka and Nicol that had two of the G-Weapons were disabled, cause by the black Mobile suit. What about you, Ein?" Miguel explained.

["I'm…also retreat to the Vesalius, sir."] Ein replied, causes Miguel's eyes widen.

"What happen?"

With Ein within his black-themed GINN is being wracked by Gusion, its frame was being damaged with huge dents and dismantled parts, heavily by Gaara, he dragged his way back to the Vesalius. While the thrusters is still active, able to use it to returns to the Vesalius

"You were right, Miguel, sir…I was underestimate by that Natural scum…" The black-haired green-coat says to Miguel in the comms, and as he muttered. "…How the Naturals were able to build something…monstrous?"

Back to Miguel, everything he had heard from Ein, so far that how did the Earth Forces built something that could completely overwhelms both the ZAFT's military strength, and so far that it was completely questionable subject of what they had encountered, and as he replied.

"…Roger that, Ein, return to the Vesalius, safety. And get your treated."

["…Yes, sir."] Ein replied.

*Beep*

With the transmission ended, as Miguel had his eyes onto then readied his Heavy Ion Cannon at the red-winged mobile suit in the back.

 _'Huh…So, it looks like we have finally meet again, you bastard.'_ Miguel says in thoughts had eyes onto the red-winged mobile suit into the distance.

 **==Archangel, At the Bridge==**

After the Strike was taken by the Aegis towards to the Laurasia-class vessels' position, and until Tonomura reported.

"Laurasia-class vessels has closed the distance to 280!" He informed.

"Captain!" Natarle calls out, waiting for orders from her.

"Kira! Kira! Please respond!" Miriallia cries out for Kira due to the radio communication's range is too far from the ship and the Strike.

"Now what do we do?" Murrue inquired softly.

Anyone else wanted to do something, until Miriallia's head pop up, as she quickly turns to the screen to seeing Barbatos' and Bael's position, that acquires for needed to rush to contacted Naruto and Menma.

"Naruto, Menma, come in! Do you read me?"

["I read you, Miriallia, what's the matter?"] Naruto's voice responds in the comms.

"It's Kira! He has been captured by the X303 Aegis! He's losing the Strike's power during his fight, includes Gaara had being occupied by a custom black GINN." Miriallia replied; explained.

*Beep-beep!*

["I believe it's my fault, Naruto."] Gaara's voice in the comms on the Archangel, and along with the Uzumaki twins. ["I got carried away, when I was stall a single GINN, and while the orange one stalling the Archangel, I think that someone had plan this to keep me occupied, I believe that GINN who alongside with the orange one that happened to be the last GINN back at the Heliopolis."]

["I see…"] Naruto says understandable regarding Gaara's explanation regarding adding 2 GINNs among the 5 that Menma had take care of them. ["So where is Kira, now?"]

"He was lured out, Naruto; it was too late we realized what was happening." Miriallia explained regarding Kira's current coordinates.

["Until the Aegis had got his opportunity to capture the Strike with no power that reaches zero and takes him to the Laurasia-class where you guys on that position. But it was escorted by 2 addition GINNs that thought I had predict their numbers regarding the miscalculating of mine."] Gaara concluded through Gusion's comms.

"I've overheard the statement from Mr. Ichika, said that these guys were currently the members during the Heliopolis attack. And Kira was last seen heading to the debris field, where the Laurasia-class was." Mir finished.

["Okay, I'll get him back, I promise…Oh, is Mu's plan success?"] Naruto replied acknowledge.

"Yes, it is success; we manage to damage the Nazca-class ahead of us. He's heading back to the Archangel is right about now, until decide to joined in. Better hurry, otherwise until the Aegis will be reaching the two Laurasia-class' location." Mir replied.

["Good to know, and be sure to tell the 'Captain' to temporary cease-fire, Menma had already took care the heavily-armed GINNs, so he can take care of that custom orange GINN, and feel free to standby to assist Gaara or Menma."]

Hearing that, causes Miriallia holds her giggle regarding he addressing the brunette captain.

"Understand, Naruto, you have my word, and I'll inform the Captain and Ensign Badgirual about your request. And good luck and please bringing Kira back."

*Beep end transmission!*

Miriallia turns to the captain Ramius and informed her and the crew on this bridge.

"Captain, Naruto is on his way towards to Kira's position! He will be the one save him."

Hearing that, causes Murrue sighs in relief for the good news from Miriallia regarding Naruto will bring back Kira and the Strike.

 **==Present==**

Kira was cursed at himself for being in this situation. He was supposedly to remain guard with the Archangel, until he keep himself way too distance fighting against between himself and the Aegis and the 3 GINNs, and while Gaara was being occupied by the black-themed GINN.

The fighting continues on, and until the Strike run out of power. He was completely careless for he should have checked the power indicator since he heard Gaara's warning regarding to save up the power for the Strike knowing its limited usage.

And Athrun seized this chance and captured his best friend. But right now, they were currently heading towards to the Gamow, the Laurasia-class frigate ship.

Back to Kira, deciding that now was the best time to talk his old friend, as he spoke.

"Athrun! What's the big idea? Just what are you up to?" He questioned.

["I'm taken you to the Gamow."] Athrun replied.

"Get serious!" Kira retort exclaimed. "I'm not gonna set foot on any ZAFT ship!"

Kira tried to move his Mobile Suit in order to escape, due to the lack of power.

Hearing that from Kira's respond, Athrun narrowed his eyes in irritation at the brunette's naivete.

"You're a Coordinator! You're one of us, Kira!" He stated.

["NO! I won't join ZAFT!"] Kira says argue, angrily, obviously displeased with this course of action.

"That's enough, Kira! Quiet!" The blue-haired boy shouted harshly, having had enough of his friends' tantrum.

With Kira remain seated in the cockpit of the Strike, and while hearing Athrun's voice in the comms.

["Just let me take you. Otherwise…"] He hesitated, dreading the outcome he may be forced to take. ["Otherwise, I'll have no choice but to shoot you."]

Hearing that, this causes Kira tensed at his old friend's seriousness. He knew that he didn't have any choice now, since he was completely defenseless at the moment.

Switch to Athrun within the Aegis, seeing his right hand trembled onto the control grip, while hearing the brown-haired young man's voice in the comms in a sad tone.

["Athrun…"]

Now back to Kira again, could sense the inner turmoil his friend was going through. He was risking his career and his life just for ' _him'_. The friend he considered a brother…

And until he heard Athrun's voice spoke up in the comms, concludes.

["…I already lost my mom in the Bloody Valentine."]

Hearing Athrun's words told the brown-haired Coordinator the heart wrenching tale of his mother's passing. That made Kira silent gasped in disbelief as he had no idea at the fact Athrun's mother - Lenore Zala was among those who were killed when the nuclear missile from a Moebius MA had destroyed Junius 7 last year and he didn't know what else to say now that he is aware of that.

And that is the reason why Athrun had joined ZAFT in the first since that tragedy, Kira had finally understood regarding Athrun's choice entering the war.

The scene shifts into Athrun, with his expression mix between anger and depressed regarding that tragedy that time.

"So, I…!"

*Alert beeps!*

Before he could continue, didn't have time to say anything else for his sentence; and when suddenly, his mobile suit's radar detected an incoming that came from above.

Looking up, he saw the black mobile suit Barbatos coming in fast and fires a barrage of 200mm Guns directly at his GINN escorts, causes both the Aegis while the Strike being captive and the GINN escorts scattered.

 **==With Naruto==**

After Naruto continues fires a barrage of 200mm rounds at the GINN escorts who accompanies the Aegis and the red-themed latter, he took a glance at the red-themed MS holding the Strike. Zooming in close, the Aegis transformed into a Mobile Armor with claw-like limbs.

That made Naruto looked remark intriguing at expecting the Earth Forces have a special frame has a capability to alternate forms - both MS and MA.

"Hmm, that's new." Naruto said to himself, comment; expecting for that mobile suit itself can converts into a mobile armor mode.

"…I was hoping that for having Phenex and Flauros is still under progress for having these two Gundam-frames with transformable capabilities, but this one…is an remarkable prototype for having a ability to turned between forms." He added.

Before that, Naruto raised Barbatos' left arm and targeting Aegis in the distance, and until the barrel of the 200mm Gun is startled to shimmering sparks of electrical currents around the barrel.

Naruto had Barbatos' 200mm guns integrated with railgun technology, so that gain its weapons' with long-range distance. **(1)**

Barbatos was now locked-on to the Aegis and…

*Spark blast!*

The barrel of the 200mm gun fires a charged projectile, with a speed of light, faster than beam weaponry, fired by Naruto.

*POW!*

The high-speed projectile struck the Aegis, the force of impact resulting that releasing Kira from Athrun's grasp.

Athrun was looked shocked in surprised at the Aegis dealing a intense damage, since the Phase Shift Armor protected from physical weaponry, but also results causes about minus 40% of its power, not just that ordinary railgun, but it was way more powerful than then Archangel's Linear cannon.

Once Kira was freed, as Naruto went in-front of the Strike without its power, while remain dull gray scheme, fires several rounds of Barbatos' 200mm Gun, provide Kira cover and get his chance to flee.

["Are you all right, Kira?"] Naruto asked in the screen of the audio communication, showing his face to Kira within the Strike.

"Naruto!" Kira quipped; shocked that Naruto would come to save him until before he was broken out of his thoughts by his new blonde friend himself (not long ago since the first chapter).

With Athrun, recovered from the shocked, cursed at himself regarding the presence of Barbatos that intervene, he lost a hold onto his friend within the Strike, didn't expecting the speed of the black Mobile Suit that compare to GINN HM-Type's thrusters and includes its firepower precise.

"Damn!" He muttered, as the crimson G-Weapon (Gundam) transformed back into its MS Mode, and evades the 200mm projectiles.

"Go, Kira! Return to the Archangel, I'll handle this!" Naruto says within Barbatos' cockpit, telling Kira to withdraw, while firing several rounds at the Aegis, seeing the red-themed MS evades every round while using the debris as cover.

"Uh, thank you, Naruto. And I'll see you back at the ship." Kira says grateful within the Strike, before propels out of the debris field, returning the Archangel with its power level still remains red since this skirmish, he'll decide to make it count to not used up all the power.

With that, as while Kira is heading back to the Archangel, as he turns his head had his monitor to see Athrun's Aegis keeps evading Barbatos' 200mm rounds, until the flashbacks on his head regarding his friends Miriallia, Tolle, Kuzzey, and Sai; he recall his good times with them such as back.

And until Naruto's face appeared in his flashback, too, he also made a new friend for today since Heliopolis attacked, and then hearing his words from the blonde whiskered boy.

So, with Kira broke out his thoughts, as he increasing the thrusters of the Aile's remaining power took off towards back to the Archangel, which that caught Athrun attention, seeing it go.

"Kira!" Athrun growled; he had missed his chance to save his friend all because of that black mobile suit with orange trims.

With Kira is out of the field, leaving Naruto's Barbatos and Athrun's Aegis.

 **==With Menma and Miguel==**

*Clash!*

Both the GINN's Heavy Blade and Bael's Sword clashed each other, both sparks whenever the blades were grinding at each other, as Miguel tried to pushed himself forward to overwhelmed the red-winged MS's strength, so far that it's completely disadvantage because the standard GINN didn't have the same strength as the G-Weapon has.

"Just as I swear to you back at Heliopolis, brat!" Miguel says sneered to the mysterious pilot of the red-wing MS with an open channel. While his GINN wields a sword and the machine gun in duel wield.

["Oh, is that so, good for you, green coat."] Menma's voice in the comms, reply sarcastically.

Miguel snarled annoyance at his tone he had responded.

"You're going down!" He exclaims, as he and Bael broke away the clash, as he raises the 27mm Machine Gun and fires a barrage of bullets along with the shoulder-mounted Gatling Guns at the same time, directs at Bael.

Bael swiftly evades the rapid-fire projectiles, then return fire with a barrage of projectiles of the electromagnetic cannons onto its wings.

Miguel's custom GINN/AS was also evades the projectiles directed at, and then charges at Bael.

Seeing this, as Bael raised its right arm while holding its sword, and…

*Halo 3 Plasma Rifle firing sounds*

 **(AN: Think of it, as the ZAFT's GOUF Ignite MS had fires a machine cannons while holding its foldable sword. And includes the sound in Halo reference is epic, and includes it bolts is came from Brute Plasma Rifle.)**

Miguel shocked in surprised expecting the red-wing MS's forearm had fires a barrage of energy bolts, expecting for his rival had gotten into his sleeves.

"Damn, expecting that mobile suit itself is custom-built! Even have tricks on its sleeves had something that didn't expect." He muttered sneered at the arsenals the red-winged mobile suit has. And then seeing Bael lunged in thrust one of his swords towards him.

As Miguel reacts that evades onto the right side, before he is ready to strike the red-winged MS that he is left wide-open, and until…

*sounds of whirling*

Miguel caught the red-winged MS's left knee is deploys a drill, and then perform a knee-kick towards him while its drill rotated spins wildly, causes the blonde skilled green coat reacts to pull his custom GINN backwards.

"Damn, it has drills on its knees, but man! That could grind me like a blender that made a paste." Miguel comment, expecting for his spook at Bael's arsenals consists besides swords, but also had more into its sleeves, since includes having range weapons like winged cannons, pistols, and most of all, the assault rifle.

Menma's Bael swiftly maneuvered as he holstered one of its golden sword and draw out its .051ANNR Beam Assault Rifle aims at Miguel, and fires a barrage of energy bolts at Miguel.

"This is a badass rifle he had there!" Miguel muttered within his custom GINN. "Damn it! Now I'm jealous! If I beat that bastard, I will get that weapon he has, and wonder how it works."

Expecting the assault rifle itself with beam weapon technology, with rapid-fire capabilities; so far unlike to physical machine guns firing metallic bullets besides the CIWS. So far that since after the (almost) success task to stole of four of the 5 prototype G-Weapons (aka Gundams), includes the Strike is now the Earth Forces hands.

Not to mention that since the data of the four G-Weapons were now extracted and soon taken it to the PLANTs for developed their own beam weaponry for Mobiles Suits since their long-term outdated GINNs besides the Moebiuses that the Earth Forces still using it.

["If you're jealous about the arsenals any of us have. And I'm afraid that I won't let my enemies to getting your hands on."] Bael's pilot said in the comms with a cold tone. ["Then…"]

As Bael charged towards Miguel's GINN, as the latter swiftly discard the 27mm Machine Gun and took out the Heavy Ion Cannon and then fires another blast at Bael, hitting its mark and causing a large flash of pink light to occur.

"Did I get him?!" Miguel wonders with a hopeful smile, receive his accomplishment to achieved.

The smoke cleared from Bael to see it standing there without a scratch. Causes Miguel's eyes widen in shocked at seeing Bael is remained unscathed.

"NOT A DAMN SCRATCH! JUST WHAT KIND OF ARMOR IS THAT!?" He yelled in shocked.

Within Bael's cockpit, Menma smirked at Miguel's foolishness regarding the armor materiel for the three Gundam-frame MSs that he, Naruto, and Gaara had built.

"Sorry, that's our little secret." The blonde whiskered twin (sans counterpart) replied, hearing Miguel's growling in the comms and then seeing the orange GINN/AS continues fired at Bael, who swiftly avoid the every shot fired.

 **==Back to Naruto==**

"Now to deal with this pest…" Naruto muttered, before launched a pair of 200mm hybrid Guns, its railgun's high-speed rounds swiftly directly blown them apart, that those pilots were unable to react sooner.

Seeing this, which that gotten Athrun a chance, as he pushed the Aegis at maximum to engaged the black MS in combat.

With Naruto, he tensed at sensing someone is coming, he spun Barbatos around, after decimated the two GINN escorts, and drawn out his longsword and…

*spark clashes!*

…the black-bladed sword contacts with the red MS's beam saber. Made an open channel call, Naruto contacted Athrun's Aegis and he said.

"I once again what I told your friends, before trashing their machines. Leave now or you'll be terminated." Naruto says offered Athrun a choice within Barbatos.

Hearing the unknown pilot's voice contacted to Athrun, let's himself looked confused and as he replied.

"What do you mean trashed?!" The bluenette demands angrily within the Aegis.

["Like I said: I trashed their suits… And while my partner here took care of the five GINNs, who attempt to assault the Earth Forces Warship."] The pilot of the black MS says in the comms.

Hearing that, causes Athrun's eyes widen in shocked for the Assault Team consists of GINN/AS were decimated, the same way as Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol were in, which of course they were disabled.

["But, they put up a fight, I'll give them that. But you four will never reach our level, and same goes the black-themed one cause by my comrade, and includes that orange-themed GINN will be dealt with, soon."] The mysterious black MS pilot finished, devoid of any emotions at the end.

Hearing that, Athrun turns to the distance where Vesalius is, he can tell to see Ein with his heavily damage GINN is making his way back, and then turns to see Miguel fighting with the red-winged MS, hearing it right that would means that Miguel will be end up like Ein does.

["So, what will it be, boy? Will you retreat? Or are you going to try to test your luck with me?"] The black MS pilot inquired.

"What if I am to try?" Athrun questioned, having second thoughts about he will engaged Barbatos with his current level.

["Then I'm afraid, your life is forfeited. And I would have broken my promise to Kira."] The mysterious pilot (Naruto) replied.

Hearing that, that gains Athrun's interest with his eyebrow raised.

"What promise?" Athrun asks wondering.

*WHAM!*

Athrun was caught off-guard by he was knocked back by a kick of Barbatos direct into the chest, after broke out the clash.

["Asked him, yourself; and same goes with my comrades who keeping 'his' promise, as well."] Naruto's voice in the comms, replied.

Naruto's Barbatos raised the longsword pointed at the Aegis.

["Leave this battlefield, and this is your final warning. If you continue to pursue, I will annihilate you."] The mysterious pilot declared, as he swiftly flicks his longsword into the side, that gain to turns around and propels away from Athrun, with its thrusters in maximum speed, returning to the Legged Ship.

Leaving Athrun's Aegis floating in space, within his deep thoughts that seeing Barbatos in the distance towards to the Legged Ship, as he wonders what the mysterious pilot of the black MS had spare him because of the pilot he had made from his old friend.

 _'What did he promise to Kira?'_ Athrun asked to himself in thoughts.

 **==Back to Menma and Miguel==**

*Beep transmission incoming*

["Menma, we're done here! Let's return to the Archangel!"] Naruto's voice in the comms in Bael, informed for this accomplish, with a display of 'VOICE ONLY' on the side of the monitor.

Hearing that from his twin brother/counterpart, causes Menma smirked of what he had heard, and replied.

"Roger that!" He acknowledged.

Menma blinked his eyes, as he had his gaze at the orange-themed GINN he was facing.

"Sorry, pal, I believe that I can't play along with you right now, any longer!"

Bael dashed forward at Miguel's GINN who continued to fire the Heavy Ion Cannon, along with a combination of machine gun and shoulder-mounted Gatling guns, as Bael holstered the golden sword again on its right side, and drawn out its combat knife into the leg compartment, and then hurls it at Miguel, by spins it around, which seeing this causes Miguel evade it.

Unfortunately, the combat knife Menma had thrown flies back like a boomerang that returns back to the owner, and then slices the GINN's right thruster leg.

"WHAT?!" He cried out.

 **(AN: Just like Lie Ren in RWBY regarding he can boomerang his 'Father's Knife' that facing the Nuckelavee Grimm in Season 4 Ep 12.)**

Menma got his chance, after retrieves Bael's combat Knife, and then kicks the GINN backward away from him in the distance.

Before Menma left, returning to the Archangel, give Miguel a mock salute with Bael under his controls.

["I'll catch you, later."]

With that, Bael swiftly turns out and burning up thruster wings and propels back to the Archangel, leaving Miguel drifting, recovered from the kick.

"Damn him!" Miguel sneered, within the cockpit of his custom GINN, cursed at the mysterious pilot of the red-winged MS for another humiliation.

*Beep!*

["Miguel, we're retreating! We can't risk pursuing them any further."] Athrun's voice in the comms, ordered.

Causes Miguel stops his tracks hearing Athrun's voice in the comlink, so far knowing his machine is unable to continue since his custom GINN's leg severed unable to continue to pursue. So far knowing needed to retreat for another day.

"Someday, I will beat you…" Miguel sneered in anger towards to the red-winged MS.

 **==Meanwhile, at Gamow==**

After the three G-Weapons retreating to the Gamow in the MS hanger bay, and while the Aegis and Miguel's custom GINN/AS with its severe leg.

Meanwhile, until then Miguel explained Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol regarding Athrun's insubordination in the Gamow's locker room.

"WHAT?!"

*Slammed!*

Until Yzak shoving Athrun by the collar of the Normal Suit and rams him against the Lockers.

"Bastard!" He insulted Athrun with a scowl on his face, after hearing the explanation about this skirmish. "Are you out your mind?! I heard from Miguel about this mess, if I would go back there while carrying Nicol and Dearka back, if 'you' hadn't acted out of line, includes I haven't time to take my chance!"

Yzak's grip is quickly detached as Miguel gets in the way and pushes them both apart, attempting to defuse the situation.

"Lay off, Yzak!" Miguel scolded the silver-haired redcoat with a serious expression.

Yzak however looked over to his friend at this with a frown on his face.

"What the hell are you saying Miguel?!" Yzak exclaimed. "You saying you agree with what this idiot did out there?!"

"Hell no!" Miguel clarified, denied his own claimed regarding the situation, and that includes facing the red-winged MS that humiliated him. "What Athrun did was stupid and cost us a chance at getting rid of the Strike and its pilot, and includes those three unknown Mobile Suits that we had encountered! Of course I'm pissed! Not just that Athrun, but also two remaining of our guys since Heliopolis, and that includes Ein, as well."

Hearing that, Yzak is sneered regarding the black-haired green-coat accordingly since he distracting the unknown tan-white MS with sub-arms and weapons, which similar to the Buster.

"Then why are you telling me to lay off?!" Yzak fought back hotly; demanded, trying his luck and get past Miguel.

"Because I get where he was coming from Yzak, and in a way it was a good idea after all!" Miguel responded knowing what Athrun was trying to do. "If we had the Strike on our side, the Alliance would have no chance!"

Yzak hesitated for a few seconds as he seems to calm down a little.

"I guess…" He trails before adopting an angry face again, pushing back towards Athrun as Miguel tries to keep him back. "But it still was a stupid thing he did!"

Dearka, who had been watching the scene also displeased with Athrun's recent behavior, accordingly to Miguel's explanation, glared at the blue-haired boy with his arms crossed.

"That was quite the blunder, all because you ignored orders." He chipped in, remarked.

Athrun looked away ashamed of himself for letting his personal feelings get in the way of the mission, but at the same time, he inwardly berated himself for letting Kira escape from his grasp.

"Guys, now is not the time for this! Stop it!" Nicol interjects to defuse the situation. After Miguel's explanation regarding Athrun's behavior and insubordination, so far until encountered an unknown black mobile suit that unlikely to the Blitz he had pilot.

"We went out with 5 machines, and include 7 of our comrades!" Yzak exclaim argued give the green-haired boy a dark glare. "Even with the interference of that black G-Weapon, includes the red G-Weapon took down 5! And we still couldn't get a chance until we failed!"

Yzak exclaims, give the green-haired boy a dark glare, before turning his attention back to Athrun.

"This is humiliating!" He finished.

"But taking it out on Athrun won't change anything, will it?" Nicol retorted, tried to reason with his comrades, stating the facts that they still failed the mission.

This caused Yzak looks back towards the younger boy, growl with an angry expression, as Nicol's stern one doesn't change.

Until a brief second until the silver-haired teen hovers there for a moments before moving away from Miguel and flies off left the locker/waiting room with a huff; Dearka following after his friend.

Leaving Miguel, Athrun, and Nicol alone; after everything was quiet, as the green-haired boy looked back the boy he considered a friend, he looks troubled.

"Athrun…" Nicol started to address his teammate, seeing how the blue-haired teen wasn't looking in his general direction, he continued. "I also feel that this isn't like you, but…"

"Can you please just leave me alone, Nicol? Miguel?" Athrun pleaded with them as a solemn expression is clear on his face. He left the waiting room, with Nicol and Miguel watching Ahturn leaves.

Once he was out…

*Slam!*

The blue-haired teen slammed his fist against the wall; frustrated about his failure to bring back his friend.

"Kira…" He muttered.

 **==At Archangel, MS Hanger Bay==**

Naruto and Menma returning to the Archangel, and currently guiding Barbatos and Bael back to its linear catapults, when his screen lit up showing Miriallia and Natarle.

["Welcome back, Naruto. And thank you for having Kira."] Mir says grateful with a smile on Barbatos' monitor.

"You're welcome. And just as I promise, didn't I?" Naruto appreciated with a smile.

["We are grateful for saving the Strike to prevent the enemy falling into their wrong hands if they completely their mission, since they stole four of the G-Weapons, and thank you, Naruto Uzumaki. And same goes with you, Menma Uzumaki, for annihilate the enemy mobile suits for attempt to shot down the Archangel."] Natarle concludes.

"Anytime, Ensign Natarle; and you're most welcome." Menma replied.

["Well, thanks again you two." Miriallia replied, before she continues with informed. "By the way, the captain requested your presences in the bridge, and while Gaara is waiting for you guys."]

"Oh, okay, after my brother and I will docked our mobile suits, and we'll be heading there, right now." Naruto acknowledged, before ending the transmission.

["I'll inform the captain for your return, you two."] Natarle concluded.

*Beep end transmission!*

 **==At Vesalius==**

At the large piece of colony where the Nazca-class destroyer ship have parked; under repairs after the last battle, since its starboard (right) cause by the Legged Ship/Archangel's Positron Blaster Cannon, before damaging the ship cause by Mu's surprised attack.

In exterior of Vesalius, after the whole event went completely humiliation since then their achievements to stole 4 of the Earth Forces' prototype Mobile weapons back at Heliopoilis.

"To Commander Le Creuset, it's from the homeland." A communication officer reported to Rau, handing the masked man a piece of paper.

The blonde Coordinator read it before handing it to Ades, who looked at the contents as well.

"They summoned us to the Supreme Council?" The black-coat captain inquires, as he takes the note, before looked at the message, which that made him flabbergasted before turns to Rau. "You're kidding! After coming this far and nearly cornering them?"

"I'd imagine the collapse of Heliopolis had made things quite hectic at the council's turmoil right now. Well, it can't be helped." Rau says smirked, as he slightly turns to Ades, then he suggesting. "We'll leave the Gamow here. The Gamow will continue to pursuing it."

"Right." Ades reply acknowledged at Rau's suggestion.

"Have Athrun return! The Vesalius will return to the homeland as soon as the repairs are complete! And contact the Galvani and the fleet? Since they are no longer had mobile suits since the last skirmish, it is best to acquire to resupply and reinforced." The masked man ordered.

 **==Back to the Archangel==**

After docking Barbatos and Bael, Naruto and Menma heading over to the Archangel's bridge to meet up with the others and includes Gaara. Once there, they are entering the bridge, as they wore their respective casual clothes, seeing Mu was already in pleasant, and includes Isaac, Garet, Ichika, and Lincoln, along with Acting Captain of this warship Murrue Ramius, herself.

"What's the situation, Captain?" Naruto asked standing on the left side of Murrue.

"Oh, Naruto, you and your brother are just in time." Murrue says with a smile, expecting. "Before we start; I would like to thank you and your brothers, for protecting this ship and Kira who pilots the last unit from the enemy mobile suits and includes our stolen G-weapons."

"It's no problem, really." Naruto says insisting, while giving her a foxy-grin and rubbing the back of his head.

That earned Naruto a smile from the buxom brunette Captain, and so began to spoke up for the next subject.

"Now, I would like to have discussion with you, your brothers, and Tekkadan." She began, as she gestures at the blonde Hawk. "Lieutenant La Flaga here will explain the briefing first."

Mu steps forwards as he began to spoke up to Naruto, Menma, Gaara, and 4 disciples of theirs, began to briefing.

"Well, for starters; we're currently running low of supplies on this ship right now, and if we don't resupplied really soon, we won't be able to reach Earth." Mu began the briefing, before he continues.

"I mean, I know you guys did share your supplies to us, but this is a serious matter, we have to, needed more than that. And that includes that we needed a long-range communications to contact the Atlantic Federation and Lunar Federation. We needed to contact them about the situation we're in."

Hearing Mu's explanation for this briefing, making Naruto humming for what he had heard from him.

"Yeah, I guess me and Menma already did, after all, and I'm sensing there something more." Naruto said now looking serious.

"It's true, every detail." Menma concludes, as Mu continues briefing.

"Well, let's put that way, what we have thought is, we almost reach to the Eurasian-controlled base, Artemis, shortly, ensure you're wondering Gaara have already fill you and Menma in about the closest destination accordingly to Ensign Badgiruel?"

Menma instantly turns his attention at the raven-haired ensign/XO, seating in the chair on the center.

"Yes, Gaara did fill us in about the destination to the Artemis, the satellite headquarters. Is there something like to add?" Naruto replied to Mu, confirmed, and questioned for the next subject.

"There is, but the Archangel is the Atlantic Federation's newest ship. It doesn't even have its IFF codes programmed into the database, yet. And it means we don't have any identification whatsoever." Mu replied for this briefing.

"Now, I'm sensing another problem." Naruto stated eyes rolled at regarding knowing there will be problems. And while Menma shook his head at twin/counterpart's antics.

"You're very perceptive, aren't you, Naruto?" Mu inquired with a smile.

Naruto just chuckled at that, and motioned to gestures at Mu to continue the briefing.

"The base is run by the Eurasian Forces, and they would love to get their grimy hooks into its secrets, such as this ship and the mobile suits on board." Mu explained.

"So, what do you need us to do?" Naruto asked with a eyebrow raised.

"If you boys can lock-down your mobile suits, make sure no one gets in. Also, I've prepared your alias when we're arrived." Mu suggested to the Uzumaki twins and Gaara.

"Well, your aliases will be considered Tekkadan is a secret black-ops group than mercenary group and undercover. Your files are not listed on the Earth Forces database to protect your identities and to be ensuring that you are not ties to the Earth Alliance Forces."

"What about our mobile suits?" Naruto asked.

"Tell them it's classified, like you told me and Ensign Badgiruel about it, and you're all not at liberty to discuss any information unless your boss deems it." Mu suggested, knowing the boss is Naruto right in front of him. "And that includes while your group had child soldiers, so it is best to had them remain cover for at least."

"Sounds easy enough for us." Naruto reply shrugged his shoulders, before he continues. "But, I had something in mind since Tekkadan is still remain the shadows since we're still almost ready to step out of the shadows once we're in the end of the tunnel, and decide to made an operation if anything happens."

"What operation will be?" Murrue questioned at Naruto to form a operation.

"Operation: Trojan Horse." Naruto answered.

"Hmm, in Greek Mythology, they construct a huge wooden statue of a horse and hid a select force of men inside, to raid the city of Troy and win the war. The Greeks pretend to sail away and brought it into the city as a victory trophy. Unaware for the enemies that until night came in when Greek forces crept out of the horse and opened the gates for the rest of the Greek army, which had sailed back under cover of night. The Greeks entered and destroyed the city, ending the war." Mu explained the historical details about 'Trojan Horse' in Greek mythology.

"Since Artemis is named after the Goddess of the Moon, the twin sister of Apollo also the god of the sun. So, used and based on Greek-related, so we had to do to hide my crew, includes Cid and our disciples." Naruto reply confirmed it.

"So, by tricking the Eurasian forces to hide your group and made a surprise attack, since we had important cargos on the hanger bay, and includes three had tarps were covered of what the mechanics were curious about?" Murrue stated.

"Yeah, it is…" Menma spoke up, stepped in confirmed for this tactics. "Knowing I have a bad feeling that if the Eurasian will attempt to double-cross us for wanted this ship and the mobile suits."

"Are you sure?" Mu inquired at the blonde had certain if the Eurasian of the EAF will attempt.

"It takes worth of gamble knowing that he will be having double-crossers. And as for the second questions, these 3 trucks had contains mobile suits." Menma replied.

Hearing that, cause Natarle joining the briefing, and spoke up.

"So, those trucks had carried mobile suits?" The raven-haired ensign disbelief, along with the crew who overheard includes Kuzzey manned on the CIC.

"Yes, but they are just something that expecting to be surprised." Naruto confirmed.

"Just question, there are three, right? I was wondering who will pilot them while Ichika wasn't. There is no fourth truck among them." Murrue stated.

"Ichika's Mobile Suit will be arrived anytime soon, once it's complete; we will be gain contact to be sending some coordinates for the rendezvous point, right until we will be meeting up with Isaribi." Naruto replied.

"So, your Isaribi ship will also heading Artemis, right?" Mu asked, he feeling curious about Tekkadan had gotten their own ship which it is complete unaware of.

"Yes, Captain." Gaara spoke up stepped in, before continues. "Isaribi will make their way to Artemis, as we speak, and so far that knowing they will be waiting for us in the rendezvous point."

It's understandable regarding Tekkadan's own ship that compare to Earth Forces and ZAFT counterparts. They were looked curious what are they looked like or how it is capable of.

"I'm sure that it will long until Isaribi arrived, are we good? Is this everything set?" Naruto inquired.

"Yes, then we're all set." Mu reply acknowledged, before he could leave the bridge, but remembered something in his mind, as he turns to Naruto. "By the way, Naruto, I'll do the talking. If they asked about the mobile suit of yours, just tell them what I've told you guys."

Hearing that from Mu's suggesting, the three immortal ninjas/Gundam pilots nod their heads understood regarding to fool the Eurasian. And so with that, Mu had left the bridge, leaving the Uzumaki twins and Gaara, and while Natarle returned to her station.

Shrugging at that, Naruto turns to Murrue and asked.

"Is there anything else, Murrue?"

"No, you and your brothers may go, Naruto. Please, get some rest. You all earned it." Murrue reply; now smiling at the whiskered blonde.

 **(Gundam SEED Ending 1:** **Anna ni issho datta no ni** **– Starts)**

 **(Instruments Played: 0:00-0:06)**

"Okay then, Captain. We'll take our leave." Naruto replied, as he turns to this group with a nod signals them to leave the bridge.

«anna ni issho datta no ni…»

 **(Cue Violin: 0:09-0:14)**

So one by one, as Naruto is the last person to leave the bridge, before turns and walk to the walk at the door to exiting the bridge, as he stops into his tracks before turning his head over his shoulder at Murrue.

"And you as well, Murrue. You also need some rest. Well, Good night, Captain Ramius." Naruto saying to the Archangel's acting-captain for pleasant night; and so with that, the blonde left the bridge, heading to his quarters for some rest he had earned.

«yuugure wa mou chigau iro…»

 **(Instruments Played: 0:20-0:29)**

Leaving Murrue just looked at the door where Naruto had left, and giggles lightly to herself. She shook her head and looks through the window at the empty space.

 _'Naruto Uzumaki, huh…'_ Murrue says in thoughts.

 **(Chapter Ended - Follow by cue the ending Music)**

* * *

«arifureta yasashisa wakimi wo»  
«toozakeru dake»

«tsumetaku kirisuteta kokoro wa»  
«samayou bakari»

«sonna kakkowarusa ga»  
«ikiru to iu koto nara»

«samuzora no shita me wo tojite iyou»

 **(Instruments Played: 0:57-0:58)**

«anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro»  
«semete kono tsukiakari no shita de shizuka na nemuri wo»

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **(1).** This is what I was hoping for having its 200mm Guns of Barbatos with railgun technology unlike to LoDsIx's collapsible railgun for his Barbatos.

Just like the story called TO&OB: Revenge of Laughing Coffin, the Hades Revolver surely is a finest gun, but also has the railgun capabilities regarding the firepower itself. It WAY to intense for it could equal to Flauros' railguns and Dainsleif.

* * *

 **(W1).** N/A

* * *

And that's chapter 7, mates/lasses! Hope you like it! It is another long chapter that is for sure that I was hoping for to making that one. Sorry for keeping you guys wait, I was having a donation since Nov. 17. I'm glad that my blood type is 'O' after all.

Anyway, there is something regarding I had poll my profile regarding Ein will be piloting on a different mobile suit besides staying in the standard GINN, and here are the 2 subjects for wanted have him for the future new chapters:

* * *

So, wrote a vote on review to which Mobile Suit for Ein to be assign? Just one only:

A) CGUE DEEP Arm

B) GINN High Manuever-Type

* * *

Here are the votes for which Mobile Suit for Ein needed to be transfer since instead of keep piloting the standard GINN any longer since its arsenals consists of physical assault rifles and heavy blades.

Anyway, since the next chapter will the so-called 'Umbrella of Artemis', and I'm sure that everything we had everything prepared for the small arms since for the next chapter regarding 'Artemis'.

So far, knowing making an alternate version for this since before the Blitz will starting to make a tense firefight, for sure; so far, I'm prepared to announced for Tekkadan's own firearms than IBO versions consists of Mikazuki's pistol and assault rifles, and that includes some weapons like M1911A1 and M16 or M4 rifles, it will be long until its ready.

Now, once I've finished the list of arsenals of small arms, before continue having its mobile suit-size weapons such as the 120mm rifle will be also along the way to be ready to publically announced.

So, once again, please review and I may update for the next one, so be patient for that, okay?

Thanks again, everyone for the support.

Lastly, see you all to the next chapter! Peace out!

P.S. DON'T flame this story, and I hate that some people bad and trash comment about this story, I've made that I've destroy it.

* * *

 **Last Chapter's Total:  
Favorites: **80 **  
Followers:** 86 **  
Views:** Ch 06: 718+  
 **Equal:** 6,682+

* * *

 **Started by:** 11/06/2018/6:36pm

 **Finished** : 11/23/2018/6:58pm

 **Published:** 11/24/2018/6:06am

 **Edited:** N/A


	8. 08-Into Artemis & Free the Goddess Pt 1

**Chapter 08:** Into Artemis & Free the Goddess - Part 1; Arrival of Isaribi of Tekkadan

* * *

 **= Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era =**

* * *

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the Number 1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja, Jinchuuriki of the 9-tails; finds himself plunged into another war - the Bloody Valentine War; after living for a millennia, due to his immortality, will he once again help this world? Does the Cosmic Era really need his help? Let's find out.

Along with Menma Uzumaki, Naruto's counterpart, came from another dimension (aka RTN), having the same results as he does, he too had his love ones were fade from existence, and includes Gaara the Desert, or rather Gaara Sabaku, he too somehow granted an immortal life, and joined his friend for the eternal life, includes a certain tanuki who insists to be with his former-now-current Jinchuuriki.

And formed a group of pre-teen soldiers under their commanud, consists of 'the iron flower that never wilts and never dies'. And so, the Rise of Tekkadan is born…

* * *

Crossover: Naruto x Gundam SEED

Elements: Iron-blooded Orphans, Golden Sun, DOOM (Weapons), [?]

Pairing:

\- Naruto U. x Lacus C., Murrue R., (?)  
\- Memna U. x Natarle B., Cagalli A., (?)  
\- Gaara S. x (?),

The others:

\- Kira Y. x Flay A. - Main  
\- Tolle K. x Miriallia H. – Decide to remain intact for Tolle to be alive.

Noted: I had adjusting the list of pairing, so considered Kira x Flay is the main among the pair.

* * *

YO‼ Czar Joseph here and THIS is chapter 8 for this story! I just having my time regarding… *sigh*…my mistakes since I was bit rash when I took responsible for neglect for doing my errand in a unfinished stated. So far that I needed time for this to fix it up, and until I was hoping that needed to get things straight that is.

Not to mention I still under recovery from the donation since November 17, it's been sometime, anyway, hopefully that you guys did enjoy for the last chapter since then, and I'm sure that getting to much for needed to replenished some of them since I have been…drinking coffee, that is.

Now, during the last statement, I change my mind regarding one of the weapons in Quake 4 is transfer it to mobile suit-use, after all that it is best for having that weapon, and for the ammunition type will be selected such as the 76mm, or 27mm, or 120mm.

It will take me time for which ammunition for that certain weapon, and until now once it's ready. Hopefully, it will be the SEEDverse if I will be using GINN's Machine Gun's ammo, instead. Well since that weapon itself will be ready to be deployed soon.

And another subject regarding small arms, so far that it will be ready as well, I had everything list out once until then…

…But…walang problema!

* * *

= {~} [] {~} = Replied Review = {~} [] {~} =

 **(∞) – Served as Pin reply review from previous chapters.**

 **NinjaFang1331:** Once again, THANK YOU!

Anything else, and give me a break! Did you vote?

 **WolfCoyote:** Thank you. It is about Naruto, Menma and Gaara were on SEEDverse, well, they are immortals after all since everyone they had known were faded in the sands of time.

And as for my Naruto x Assassin's Creed X-over story? I am not sure if I had time to continue.

That's understandable regarding your misspelled writings, and lastly, it sure is, it's already now on this chapter. And be sure to type it right.

 **Michael Bourne:** Yeah, it sure does for Murrue regarding Naruto maybe looked young since being a immortal along with Menma and Gaara, it is true, they were 'very' far older than her and Natarle.

 **thor94:** It really did a good battle.

Well, Yzak's Duel wasn't damaged since Naruto's encounter. It is total humiliation.

Oh yeah, it will like in the anime, and that includes I have other plans for this chapter. And yes, Naruto will first question to Murrue, Naterle and Mu about the Blitz's Mirage Colloid stealth technology will passed through the so-called 'unstoppable' umbrella of Artemis.

 **YeagerMeister31:** Yeah, it sure is that Kira didn't use his head while in the battlefield if he took a rookie mistake for didn't bother looked at the power gauge the Strike uses.

Yeah, it sure does Naruto trashed just only Buster and Blitz, while the Duel is unscathed during the first encounter.

 **Guvyer (CH01) (∞):** Yeah, I did change the original story due the LoDsIx's approval for borrowing his lines. Don't worry, it's not like the same, which I did adjust and altered the sentence.

And secondly…OH HELL NO! I will NOT to have a beta? Because, most of the beta readers had receive replied like 'Sorry, I'm busy' or anything responded that you like. So during my Naruto x RWBY Crossover story, I declined to my decision to find a beta, so it's a big no-no!

 **flo463 (CH01) (∞):** NO WAY IN HELL! THIS IS MY DAMN STORY, AND IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS‼

IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY SO-CALLED 'GARBAGE'! THEN, FINE! DON'T BOTHER READING IT!

I WILL NOT REJECT IT, IF YOU ALL DO THAT, I WILL INSTANTLY UPDATED INTO A DIFFERENT WEB SUCH AS WATTPAD OR SOMETHING THAT YOU CAN'T STOP ME!

…if you didn't well-aware about there's the first under developed story involved with Kira x Lacus, I'm still under progress for the very 'first' triple Crossover: Naruto x Gundam UC x SEED.

I'm still under progress for the very first for a long time, which regards my fellow author GoldenGundamZero2 since he gave me an OC, just for 2-way pair than Harem, trust me. It will be a worth of challenge until its ready.

* * *

 **Noticed: I had received permission from LoDsIx regarding borrowing the lines of Maelstrom of Cosmic Era; because I will be revised and write this story and even this is a different one, of course.**

 **Hope that you'll be expecting than this, due to my very experience of Gundam SEED, since the original was being announced, and I didn't have best time to getting all of the episodes, and includes Remastered version and the rest.**

 **This story will be so~ epic…!**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts and mental-link'_

 **"Demonic Speech and calls out Technique"**

 ** _'Demonic thoughts/Mental-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication/Speakers/Intercom"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech/News Broadcast"]**

[[Text Messaging/Monitor Screen]] – From the messenger's name.

['Codec Nano-Communication'] (New) – 12/13/2018/10:44am

* * *

Now, during when the last few chapters about Tolle remain alive in the story? Well, just as because of based on the Storm Wolf Gundam SEED story, that is why I found a better choice for having that story is best choice.

And includes the Mercenary Fem. Kira of course, so far that she and Athrun were just only friends instead of love interests at each other since their separation, well, that includes wanted to brought out some characters regarding using demon visage such as the Noh Mask *spine shivers*. Well, I hope that there is someone else more than anything I was hoping for having it in mind.

Well, once again, I believe double-checking the last chapters I was hoping on since my mistakes that I was working on since the flow, itself. I'm sure that I won't make a mistake this time.

And…I will have another subject; it will be Christmas is coming until days away or right about now in December. I'm sure that having a great time, after all.

So far, I have got the feeling that things will be looking well until till New Year in 2019.

12/4/2018/11:22am – Recently, I've read an interesting Crossover story called 'Mobile Suit Titan SEED' by Giriko-99, a Gundam SEED x TitanFall Crossover story.

It's about Jack Copper along with his Titan partner BT being transported to Cosmic Era-verse, piloting a ZAFT Commander-use CGUE, customized it with Militia technology such as the modified machine gun that fires Arc bullets, along with some parts since his custom CGUE gain all-purpose since he had salvaged it, includes the shoulder-mounted rocket pods, Vortex Shield and includes Core abilities.

Since CGUE may be an awesome MS that ZAFT had built for Commanders or Aces. Most of the brilliant scientists in ZAFT thought to developed something like that when Jack had modified the CGUE with Titanfall-verse technology.

So far, I was bit fan of Titanfall that gotten my interests, since most other Crossovers I've read includes triple X-over such as TitanFall:Zero, a Naruto x TitanFall x Zero no Tsukaima Story, along with other anime being multi-verse such as AKB0048, so far the so-called DES had no chance against the Militia Frontier with their superior technology and weapons, includes the energy shield that the Titan has.

NOW MOVING ON~! In other words, well, since this next chapter is about to start, but…

*I bend my head in the right-side like Lord Death in Soul Eater*

…Well, guess you will have to find out about this chapter of what was going on.

*Before raised both my hands*

Well, who cares…!

*Clap my hands before pointing them at you*

…Alright then, I guess you'll just have to see if it's work out!

*Lastly, pointed fingers at the screen*

…Now onto the story! Hell, it's about time.

* * *

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto by the famous** **Masashi Kishimoto** **and/or Gundam SEED in Sunrise.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 08: Into** **Artemis & Free the Goddess - Part 1; Arrival of Isaribi of Tekkadan** **]**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 ** _==With Athrun==_**

 _The Aegis locks onto the incoming MS, before its scanner take note of the Strike as a zoomed in image of the approaching Mobile suit appears on its display and Athrun properly takes it in._

 _"Kira…" He says out loud to himself._

 ** _==With Kira==_**

 _The Strike's scanners also bring up an image of its crimson brother unit, as they zoom in on the approaching GINNs and Aegis._

 _"T-That mobile suit… It's Athrun?!" Kira says eyes widen in surprised, cannot help but wonder to himself._

* * *

 _Seeing them made collide at each other with a loud thud, the Black MS grabbed the leg of the Bust, and it quick spun around before hurls the disable Buster to the other two._

 _Hovering in over them, the black & orange Mobile suit looked like a devil within their own eyes, about to judge them from their sins._

 _Until the Black Mobile Suit hailed them on the open channel, and so the the pilots of the stolen machines accepted the respond and listen to what the pilot will has to say._

 _["I'm given you this one chance only: Leave now or you'll be eliminated."] The mysterious pilot says offered._

 _"Who is the hell are you!?" Yzak asks angrily though the comms._

 _["You're worst nightmare…"] The Mysterious pilot responded._

* * *

 _The Strike's sensors alert Kira to this as he lets out a small gasp of realization is about to intercept._

 _["Kira!"]_

 _A familiar voice calls over the Strike's communicator, ceasing his action of chasing after the two custom GINNs as he refocused back on the Aegis as the familiar face appears on the communicator screen._

 _"Athrun!?" Kira exclaimed as both G-Weapons faced each other._

 _["Stop it! Please, put your sword away, Kira!"] Athrun exclaim, plead with his best friend._

 _With Athrun onto Aegis' cockpit, and continues convincing Kira._

 _"We're not enemies! Am I right?" The blue-haired red-coat pilot concludes, and while Kira didn't answer to his best friend right away._

 _Both the Strike and Aegis continued to circle around each other, neither unleashing an attack on the other at the risk of harming their friend._

 _"Why do we have to fight against each other?" The blue-haired Coordinator asked desperately._

 _"Athrun…" The brown-haired Coordinator trailed, frowned, especially as he had a run-in with the Aegis right before the complete destruction of Heliopolis._

 _"You're a Coordinator just like us! So why would you want to fight against your own kind?" The pilot of the Aegis questioned, pleaded to his friend._

* * *

 _*Beep-beep!*_

 _"Huh!" Ein tensed as he caught onto the monitor that indicate that the pilot of the tan-white mobile suit, as seeing it aims the assault rifle in hand in threaten mood, and so he respond, and guessing towards to the pilot of the enemy mobile suit._

 _["…Why you hesitate?"] The voice of the mysterious pilot of Gusion (Gaara), inquiring._

 _Ein looked startled at the cold question words spoken from the enemy MS pilot, by judging the voice that indicate that the pilot is male and young, about that Miguel had confirmed that he's about the same age as Athrun's and his fellow redcoats._

 _"I'm NOT on the mood for your questions, Natural! And are you the ones who took away our comrades with your own hands?!" Ein replied, outrages._

 _["…If I would for me and my companions decimated them, I will not allow you to pass me for destroying the Earth Forces warship under Le Creuset's Team."] The mysterious pilot of Gusion responded._

 _"Are you with the Earth Forces?" He demanded._

 _["…What if I'm with the Earth Forces, and I'm not with either those sides, and that includes ZAFT."]_

 _"Are you a Coordinator or Natural?" Ein asked to the mysterious pilot._

 _["…"]_

 _"ANSWER ME!" Ein exclaims furiously, didn't receive an answer._

 _["…"] The mysterious pilot had remained silent with no answer._

 _"Then face your judgment!" Ein exclaims, as he fires another missiles onto the GINN's right leg._

* * *

 _"Athrun! What's the big idea? Just what are you up to?" He questioned._

 _["I'm taken you to the Gamow."] Athrun replied._

 _"Get serious!" Kira retort exclaimed. "I'm not gonna set foot on any ZAFT ship!"_

 _Kira tried to move his Mobile Suit in order to escape, due to the lack of power._

 _Hearing that from Kira's respond, Athrun narrowed his eyes in irritation at the brunette's naivete._

 _"You're a Coordinator! You're one of us, Kira!" He stated._

 _["NO! I won't join ZAFT!"] Kira says argue, angrily, obviously displeased with this course of action._

 _"That's enough, Kira! Quiet!" The blue-haired boy shouted harshly, having had enough of his friends' tantrum._

 _With Kira remain seated in the cockpit of the Strike, and while hearing Athrun's voice in the comms._

 _["Just let me take you. Otherwise…"] He hesitated, dreading the outcome he may be forced to take. ["Otherwise, I'll have no choice but to shoot you."]_

* * *

 _And until he heard Athrun's voice spoke up in the comms, concludes._

 _["…I already lost my mom in the Bloody Valentine."]_

 _Hearing Athrun's words told the brown-haired Coordinator the heart wrenching tale of his mother's passing. That made Kira silent gasped in disbelief as he had no idea at the fact Athrun's mother - Lenore Zala was among those who were killed when the nuclear missile from a Moebius MA had destroyed Junius 7 last year and he didn't know what else to say now that he is aware of that._

 _And that is the reason why Athrun had joined ZAFT in the first since that tragedy, Kira had finally understood regarding Athrun's choice entering the war._

 _The scene shifts into Athrun, with his expression mix between anger and depressed regarding that tragedy that time._

 _"So, I…!"_

* * *

 _["Then I'm afraid, your life is forfeited. And I would have broken my promise to Kira."] The mysterious pilot (Naruto) replied._

 _Hearing that, that gains Athrun's interest with his eyebrow raised._

 _"What promise?" Athrun asks wondering._

 _*WHAM!*_

 _Athrun was caught off-guard by he was knocked back by a kick of Barbatos direct into the chest, after broke out the clash._

 _["Asked him, yourself; and same goes with my comrades who keeping 'his' promise, as well."] Naruto's voice in the comms, replied._

 _Naruto's Barbatos raised the longsword pointed at the Aegis._

 _["Leave this battlefield, and this is your final warning. If you continue to pursue, I will annihilate you."] The mysterious pilot declared, as he swiftly flicks his longsword into the side, that gain to turns around and propels away from Athrun, with its thrusters in maximum speed, returning to the Legged Ship._

 _Leaving Athrun's Aegis floating in space, within his deep thoughts that seeing Barbatos in the distance towards to the Legged Ship, as he wonders what the mysterious pilot of the black MS had spare him because of the pilot he had made from his old friend._

'What did he promise to Kira?' _Athrun asked to himself in thoughts._

* * *

 _"To Commander Le Creuset, it's from the homeland." A communication officer reported to Rau, handing the masked man a piece of paper._

 _The blonde Coordinator read it before handing it to Ades, who looked at the contents as well._

 _"They summoned us to the Supreme Council?" The black-coat captain inquires, as he takes the note, before looked at the message, which that made him flabbergasted before turns to Rau. "You're kidding! After coming this far and nearly cornering them?"_

* * *

 _Shrugging at that, Naruto turns to Murrue and asked._

 _"Is there anything else, Murrue?"_

 _"No, you and your brothers may go, Naruto. Please, get some rest. You all earned it." Murrue reply; now smiling at the whiskered blonde._

 _"Okay then, Captain. We'll take our leave." Naruto replied, as he turns to this group with a nod signals them to leave the bridge._

 _So one by one, as Naruto is the last person to leave the bridge, before turns and walk to the walk at the door to exiting the bridge, as he stops into his tracks before turning his head over his shoulder at Murrue._

 _"And you as well, Murrue. You also need some rest. Well, Good night, Captain Ramius." Naruto saying to the Archangel's acting-captain for pleasant night; and so with that, the blonde left the bridge, heading to his quarters for some rest he had earned._

 _Leaving Murrue just looked at the door where Naruto had left, and giggles lightly to herself. She shook her head and looks through the window at the empty space._

'Naruto Uzumaki, huh…' _Murrue says in thoughts._

* * *

 **(Gundam IBO Opening 1: Raise you Flag - Starts)**

 **(Instrument Background: 0:00-0:06)**

 _The screen opens to a black and white scene of a pile of Mobile Suit parts scattered around a battle-scarred field while a puddle of blood flows on the ground_ **.**

 _Cuts to a boot stepping on the puddle, resulting in a big splash._

~"Raise your flag!"~

 _Cuts to Naruto, Menma, and Gaara side by side with each other._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Cuts to reveal the Archangel crew, and includes members of Tekkadan, gathered around the Barbatos Lupus Rex, Bael Custom, and Gusion Rebake Full City._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Shifts to the title in Japanese kanji appearing in front of the three Gundams, indicate showing the title:_ _'_ _鉄の花_ _渦巻き_ _の宇宙時_ _代_ _' (_ _Tetsu no hana uzumaki no uchū jidai_ _; Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era)._

~"Koe no kagiri sakende"~

 _Cuts to the Aile Strike landing on the ground, raising its beam rifle to aim at the camera._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _Cuts to the Moebius Zero releasing its Gun Pods while firing its Linear Rifle in space._

~"Itsuka dokoka"~  
~"Yume o mitsuzuke samayou…!"~

 _Cuts back to the kneeling Barbatos, Bael, and Gusion as they raise their heads then their eyes flash to life; and then the three performing a fist bumped all together besides each other._

 _ **(**_ **Instruments** _ **\- 0:20-0:23)**_

 _Cuts to a scene in a city with Naruto was atop of the tallest building gazes at it below with lights shines at night, Menma leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets, and Gaara sitting on a flight of stairs gazes at the full moon._

~"Under Pressure you are waiting for direction"~

 _Cuts to two-way image: Kira and his friends hanging out in Heliopolis with smiles plastered on their expressions. And there's Isaac, Jenna, Garet, Mia, Ichika, and Lincoln were also hang out, while seeing Cid shouted at the mechanics and include Hama shook her head at the group's hang-out._

~"Going on a road without your mind"~

 _Cuts to the ZAFT G-Weapon pilots messing around in their barracks, includes Miguel felt annoyance towards his 'pupils'' antics while Athrun sits on his bunk reading a book, along with Ein on the other bunk staring his open right palm, and then the last part for seeing Ein's hand clenches it._

~"All misleads they give ignoring our decision's"~  
~"Killing yourself your soul we have inside"~

 _Cuts to Naruto, Menma, Gaara, and Kira had their eyes were looked different consists of: Naruto's left eye has the Rinnegan and the other on the right is golden toad eye mix with fox's slit - the Six Path's Sage Mode and Kurama's face on the background; Menma had the eyes of Kuro (Black Kurama) along with his black nine-tails, Gaara's Shukaku's eyes and then the face of Shukaku, and Kira's SEED factor and then a 'seed' background with the color of his eyes._

 _Cuts to Naruto walking towards the Archangel crew and the Gundam pilots, and along with the members of Tekkadan (sans Isaac, Garet, Ichika, and Lincoln stood in front)._

~"Agaki tsuzuke taore kujike"~

 _Cuts to Gaara tinkering with Gusion while Kira and Ivan helps, onto the side seeing Murdoch and Cid were having a happy conversation at each other between old friends, before a two-way image: Naruto sleeping on Murrue's lap as she strokes his hair with a nostalgic grin on her face and Menma and Natarle were on the bridge, gazes at the space._

~"Hai agatte hashiri tsuzukete"~

 _Cuts to two-way image of Flay as she draws her knees closer to her chest while tears spill down her cheeks; and Mia who is sitting in a chair in the Archangel's infirmary staring at the photo of herself and a man with blue hair with turquoise eyes_.

~"Owarinaki"~

 _Shifts to another two-way image of Cagalli leaning against a piece of rubble with an assault rifle in her hands and Lacus floating in a small bedroom with her pink Haro as she sings a song._

~"Yume no ma to ma"~

 _Cuts back to Naruto turned his head over his shoulder looks up at the sky, before the scene cuts to a bridge of Nazca-class vessel, seeing Rau smiles, along with three new people – one on the right next to him is a man upon age of 19, light blue hair and turquoise eyes, wearing also a white uniform (Commander variant), and the other two who stood behind Rau and his fellow white-uniformed blue-haired teen: one is a male had silvery blue hair and red eyes and the female one on the left is blonde with red eyes, these two people, wearing red-coats as well._

~"We can struggle and muzzle the world before it fades away~

 _And the blue-haired commander raised his right hand up, commanded the crew for battle stations, sans Ades who seating in the captain's chair, before shifting to the locker room after the last part of the lyric, seeing Athrun stared at his photo on his right hand of himself and Kira when they were at the prep school in_ _Copernicus, then his left fist clenches_ _._

 **(Instruments - 0:51-0:52)**

 _Cuts to several pilots performing startup sequences in their Mobile Suits, as seeing hands of Naruto, Menma, and Gaara had their respective mobile suit's controllers, and paddles._

 _The scene cuts to the five Tekkadan's Mobile Workers, and Barbatos Lupus Rex landing on the ground, armed with longsword._

~"Raise your flag!"~

 _Barbatos raises its Longsword and clashes at the camera._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _The Longsword of Barbatos cuts through a GINN, slicing it in half._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Barbatos slashes at another GINN, removing its head._

~"Koe no kagiri sakende!"~

 _Cut to the Archangel and Isaribi flies into space, after the last part of the lyrics, along with Bael and Gusion, armed – Bael had its dual swords and Gusion with a four 120mm Long-Range Rifles onto the main and sub-arms._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _A blue CGUE outfitted with an Assault Shroud flew backwards, a fires a barrage of bullets, combination with Vulcan System Shield and Machine Gun, and Rau's white CGUE, and drawn its Heavy Blade and changed in, as with the masked Commander within the cockpit of his machine, smirk sinisterly._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _An explosion, with Bael steps out of it, and fires a barrage of slugs with its electromagnetic cannons onto its wings. And then there's Menma as he looks up, then shifts to Gaara, the redhead's eyes rolled at the sight of his foes._

~"Itsuka dokoka"~

 _Gusion raises its four of the 120mm Long-Range Rifles and fires at the pair of GINN High Maneuver-type with custom paint - one is silver blue and red w/ yellow trims, wielding 27mm Experimental Machine Guns w/ Heavy Blade attached, each of them had different ways of custom: the silver blue-themed GINN has two Blades and while the red one has a pair of bayonet machine guns._

~"Tadoritsuku to shinjite"~

~"Come on and raise your flag"~

 _Cuts to the Aile Strike fighting the Aegis, and then next is the stolen G-Weapons along with Miguel's custom GINN/AS and Ein's custom black GINN, attacking the Archangel and Isaribi which retaliates._

~"So just raise your flag"~

~"Nando kujike mayoedo!"~

 _Cuts to two-way images of Ichika Orimura drawn a katana (think of it from 47 Ronins - call it 'Tengu Katana'), showing a reflecting of a image of a black haired feminine (take your pick: Chifuyu or Madoka) and Lincoln Loud with a family photo of 13, while gazes at it with a frown, and looks down at to see his 4-year old little sister Lily Loud who sleeping at his lap, replace with a smile._

 _Cuts to Naruto standing up from the ground, twirling his father's tri-prong kunai with his right hand._

~"Iki no kagiri"~

 _Cuts to Menma and Gaara standing up from the ground as well, with Menma also twirls his black revolver with his left hand and Gaara had his arms crossed._

~"Tsuzuku kagiri"~

 _Shows the three Ancient Immortal ninjas/Gundam pilots form a half tiger seals at each other before looking at the blue sky as three streams of light shot through the clouds with its respective colors: orange, black with white outlines, and maroon red._

~"Yume o mitsuzuke samayou!"~

 **(Instruments - 1:20-1:30)**

 _The scene cuts to a freeze frame of the crew of Archangel and Tekkadan, the Heliopolis gang, and the Ancient Ninjas/Gundam pilots gazing at the rising sun with Gundam Barbatos, Bael, Gusion, and the Strike shadowing by the sunlight._

 **(Intro Ended)**

* * *

 **(Chapter Starts)**

 **==Archangel, at the Bridge==**

The Archangel was nearing on their destination to the Eurasian satellite - Artemis. It had been almost two hours and half since the skirmish with the pursuing ZAFT ships, so far that with the gratitude for Tekkadan leaders consists of Naruto, Menma, and Gaara.

For now, the three immortal ninjas/Gundam pilots were earned their rest that they had deserve, while instructed their disciples to set up their operation along the way, if any of their leaders had side-tracked to prepared the 'Operation: Trojan Horse', so Isaac, Garet, Lincoln, and Ichika were setting the plans in order, informed the crew in Tekkadan regarding their operation.

Now, onto the bridge of the Archangel, Murrue was deep in thought. Even though, they had managed to repel the ZAFT forces and had made it to Artemis, she wondered how High Command would react to the fact that four of the G-Weapons were now in the hands of the enemy.

All the gratitude is being given earn to Naruto, Menma, and Gaara under Tekkadan's employment for assisted the Archangel and securing the last unit - the GAT-X105 Strike, since the last skirmish regarding the Aegis had captured Kira within the last G-Weapon, until Naruto had intercept it, after taken care of the remaining 3 G-Weapons were being repelled, and includes Menma had decimate the 5 GINN/AS.

But right now, Murrue needed to concentrate on getting the Archangel resupplied, since Tekkadan had shared their supplies towards to another, and includes water as well, and until they've receive message from Eurasian Federation Base, until one of the CIC crew members spoke up, reported.

"Message from Artemis: Request to enter port acknowledged. An inspecting officer is being sent." Romero informed.

"Alright then, thank you." Murrue replied with sincerity, as she sigh quite relief after hearing the news, which that they were allowed into the 'Umbrella of Artemis'.

 **==Scene Change==**

At the exterior of the Archangel; as the shuttle is prepared to onboard onto the Archangel's port side of the linear catapult.

 **==Back to the Archangel, Hanger Bay==**

Isaac, Ivan, and Lincoln called out to getting inside their trailer trucks, along with 20 militia troopers, began the briefing, they are ready to perform the 'Operation: Trojan Horse', as they opens the crates and took out their weapons, and while the other 20 mechanics were also learned to use a gun before, since being part-time, so far, knowing instead of using power loaders, but also something else that they had trained with.

 **(Aliens OST: Marine Theme Combat Drop – Starts)**

And suddenly, a chining sound, seeing one of the militia troopers loaded a magazine of a compact assault rifle, which this weapon looked unlike based on Thompson SMG, due to its size, having underslung grenade launcher, until the trooper pumped the rifle's grenade launcher and loaded along with the rest prepared to load another weapon.

The weapons were piled on the table were M4A1 Pulse Rifles, along with M4RA Battle Rifles, W-Y NSG 23 Assault rifles, M82 Assault rifles and include the M82's grenadier variant.

"Yo, Frost!"

A male trooper named Frost gotten attention at another Tekkadan Militia trooper who called him, before took another assault rifle.

"Corporal Hicks?" Frost replied greeting, as he take out another assault rifle (M82).

"How the weapons were loaded?" The militia trooper replied, named Hicks, asking Frost seeing loading the weapons with ammo.

"Well armed and ready, Corporal, double-check the guns or magazines ensure with no breech or jammed or whatsoever. These were completely new until once it's publically employed." Frost replied.

"Good, you know the bosses will prepare for this operation." Hicks stated.

"Yeah…we better hurry, before this will get messy." Frost replied, as he heard another chining sound, that caught him and Hicks attention to see another female Tekkadan militia trooper armed with another machine gun consists holding it in two hands, with a lack of targeting sights.

The feminine militia trooper armed with M56 Smartgun with a 'ADIOS' onto the side of the gun's receiver, loaded a drum magazine, and cocking to load a round into the barrel, and then perform in position, and lift it up onto the right side while the smartgun has a stabilized articulation arm to hold the gun well that connects to the harness, until another Militia trooper came into her presence, a male trooper wields the same gun as hers, wearing a harness vest, and synch at each other.

As both Smartgun troopers looked at each other with a smirked, after lift their Smartguns up. **(0)**

"Show off." Hicks muttered shook his head at those two gunners.

Along with some of the Militia Troopers wearing Compression suits unlike Normal suits (both civilian and military alike) and pilot suits, it is excellent suit for environment. If a pilot, or mechanic, or the Militia Trooper decide to wore a different helmet such as Tekkadan's standard pilot suits. **(1)**

Lincoln came onto the troops, as he gives them a thumb-up, wearing an orange polo shirt due to his current right age, blue jeans, gray socks with blue and red strips, and white sports shoes with red stripes.

The 14-year old albino had worn instead of his Tekkadan uniform, but a civilian undercover, consists of open orange hoodie with a black shirt underneath, blue pants and black and orange shoes. Underneath his jacket, as a pistol holster onto his left side, the sidearm he has is a TA-01 Hybrid Pistol.

 **(AN: Came up an idea from the story in Wattpad, regarding Crossover with Spiderman. The pistol Lincoln Loud wields is Mikazuki's, the same pistol since Ep. 2 that Orga had given him when his body was function and his right blinded eye, before he unlocked the limiter of his Alaya-Vijana System.)**

Instead of unlike to his old one when he was 11, since he 'left' home with Lily, knowing that he wanted to left the past behind. And includes, unnoticeable, had something on his back, which he needed to avoid being patted, hard.

Along with Ichika, who is also wearing casual civilian attire under incognito, considered being overwatch for keeping the citizens from harm, partnered with Lincoln? Knowing following the operation regarding Eurasian will attempt to do.

Both Ichika and Lincoln nod their heads one to another signaled at each other, and then continue keep their eyes sharp and keeping the citizens from harm, while blending in.

 **(Aliens OST: Marine Theme Combat Drop – Ended)**

 **==Archangel, Hallways==**

*Automatic sliding door opens!*

Kira stepped out of the locker room wearing a blue Earth Alliance volunteer uniform. Since this is his first fight onto the battlefield, needed time to get used for him to under recovery for 'combat shocked' he has, regarding his nearly-death experience when he was closed out there, until then he is given therapies to calm his nerves.

Good thing that Menma help him for his mental condition since his first battle, if he would had taken to the infirmary for treated his condition, and so leaving the locker room for his deep thoughts to recovered from the first fight, while Menma and his brothers were heading to the bridge for having discussion with the captain.

Once after Kira stepped out of the locker room, and sighed as he sighs, as before going to his quarters. Outside waiting for the brown-haired Coordinator was Mu La Flaga.

"I forgot to mention this earlier." Mu said before wrapping an arm around Kira.

"Yes?" Kira asks confused.

"But put a lock on the Strike's activation program. Like I told Naruto and his boys will do the same." Mu says to the brunette Coordinator, as he lend at him whispered. "Make sure that no one can move it but you!"

"Sure…" Kira replied at Mu's instructions, knowing someone will not fall into their dirty hands on the Strike, knowing it was better to keep the plans of the G-Weapons (or Gundams) locked up rather than used to make imitations.

 **==Archangel, on the Bridge==**

Murrue and Natarle stood at attention, wearing officers' caps, as the sliding door opens and in walked Eurasian Federation officers.

It's been several minutes due to arrival, while this operation according to Naruto under Tekkadan's leadership, along the way, so both female officers of the Archangel remain silent without getting suspicious, Murrue had ordered several of the crew (sans Heliopolis crew) to remain silence without saying anything regarding the operation formed by the Gundam pilots/immortal ninjas.

So, until Tekkadan got time to gear up, incase for extreme caution, and includes had them remain the trailer trucks and locked in, along with the three trucks that contains mobile suits accordingly to the three leaders of Tekkadan.

Now, both women salute the men, who in turn returned the salute. Seeing before them was Lieutenant Commander Biddaulph, came aboard almost instantly of the Archangel's arrival in the harbor, and just his demeanor alone was enough to put everyone on guard.

"Thank you, sir!" Murrue greeted the new arrival. "We're grateful that you've granted us permission to enter port."

As the exterior of the Archangel, as the warship turned 180 degrees, and then reversed sail to entered port.

 **==Enter Artemis==**

Once the Archangel is now entering the Eurasian-controlled fortress, slowly reversed to dock in. The atmosphere within the Legged Ship was now very tense. Prior entering Artemis' docking bay, everyone on the ship had been expecting a warm welcome and assistance from their alliance.

So far, since the light-wave barrier 'Umbrella of Artemis'; considered the ultimate defense belt system. This energy field which blocks both physical and energy weapons. It is first used to protect an asteroid fortress and that where gain earned its reputation being unbreakable defense.

Until expecting after the Archangel was secured to the port in the moment after the docking clamps were applied, applied Moebius units and soldiers clad with space suits armed with assault rifles surrounded the ship.

"Captain!" Natarle called out, alarmed on what was happening.

"What's going on?" Tolle asked confused and a bit afraid as well.

"Well, Commander?" Murrue demanded, narrowing her eyes at the inspector, for wanted answers.

Murrue was expecting regarding Menma's prediction would come, she knew perfectly well that even though the Atlantic and Eurasian Federations were allies, there could be a chance that she and the rest of the crew would stab in the back.

"I must advise you, Captain. Please remain silent." The older man ordered the brunette harshly.

The crew of the Archangel gritted their teeth as this unforeseen situation as the Eurasian forces began to board the vessel.

 **==Archangel, Exterior==**

The Eurasian soldiers of Artemis is now onboard the Archangel, rush inside, spread out in few groups to detain anyone who is onboard this vessel.

At the cafeteria/mess hall of the Archangel, the citizens of Heliopolis includes the ship's crew been remain in the area wondering what is going on out there, until the sliding door opens and voice shouts out.

"Okay! Freeze!"

The armed soldiers gunpoint at the civilians and also the crew of the Archangel, as several of them stood up before could anyone else had ask, until interjects theaten.

"Don't move!"

Lincoln and Ichika along with Kira and his friends sat at a table, had their eyes narrowed at the armed soldiers, as the white-haired boy places his hand onto the side of his neck and while the black-haired teen places his index and middle finger on the side of his neck.

['The Eurasian soldiers detain the citizens, while we were in. And until they'll bring the crew as well, anytime soon.'] Lincoln says in the mind, via Nano-communication.

['Roger that, sir, we're standing by, this is Sergeant Apone: out!'] Apone's voice replied.

Lincoln, along with his fellow disciples had implanted with nano-machines, since then besides the 'first' gift, since Menma had made a modification to add mental communications flows into their veins, so gain contacting their allies of Tekkadan until they were standby, while the cargo within the hanger act as one of the crates at Heliopolis.

As Lincoln glances at Ichika signaled themselves to link at each other.

['All had to do now…is wait.'] Lincoln advised.

['Not to mention Garet with the others hiding in the cargo on the Archangel's hanger.'] Ichika concludes, before saying brought out something. ['If those guys will stumbled into the important cargos were for you, Isaac, and Garet, knowing they will expecting for that. Knowing that 65% of the Eurasian on that station are or to think Russians: Paranoid, Power-hungry, and not to mention - very lonely.']

['Yeah, so there is a possibility that this encounter could get violent for all involved. But don't worry; they don't know a thing about it. Since our cargos were rigged…Or they were being…'conceal'.'] Lincoln stated.

['Hm, true, but the best is remained silent until the time will come. Each of our senseis wanted to put a certain Admiral in the ground. Until Operation: Trojan horse is ready to go.'] Ichika nodded agrees, as he had his eyes onto the air-vents, knowing two of the soldiers were in there, standing by.

['Roger that.'] Lincoln reply acknowledged, also notice Ichika's gaze at the direction.

As they end their transmission via Nano-communications, as they continue observing while the Eurasian soldiers still pointing their guns at citizens and the crew alike. The main task for Tekkadan on the Archangel was to protect civilians, and without the bridge officers that would impossible, keeping themselves remain calm without exposing their operation.

On the hanger, most of the mechanics of the Archangel formed around while the Eurasian soldiers detained them, includes Mu La Flaga among them with his arms behind his head, keeping himself remain calm, without getting himself suspicious regarding the 'Operation: Trojan Horse' under way because Naruto and his brothers had set up.

Good thing Tekkadan is hiding on the cargos that everything is completely locked, while the three trucks were on the hanger, so far if the Eurasian soldiers will learned about it, very soon.

Now onto the bridge, the soldiers entered and while Lt. Cmdr. Biddaulph remained standing, as one of the soldiers pointed at Miriallia.

"Don't move!"

That scares Mir from the soldier pointing his assault rifle at her, seeing the Eurasian soldiers, before Tolle could come to her, because knowing the soldier will shot him in point blank.

"What are you doing!?" Murrue angrily demands.

Now the Eurasian soldiers aimed their weapons at the captain, her OX, and the bridge's staff and they seemed a little more than willing to use their weapons if they were being given so much as the slightest amount of trouble.

Both Murrue and Natarle looked confusion and shock wondering what the hell was going on with all the armed soldiers, as Natarle turns to Biddaulph, demanded answers to him, calmly, for these actions.

"Commander Biddaulph! I request some explanation for this! I assure you-"

Biddaulph leveled a glare at the young ensign ravenette, and interjects to cut the latter's sentence.

"I'm just blockading the ship's controls and fire control systems as part of our security measure."

"Blockading?" Natarle says wondering regarding the Archangel is now onto locked down by the Eurasian soldiers. "But there's no way to-!"

Eurasian soldier aims the assault rifle at Natarle that cuts her sentence, causes her to halt, regarding the former gunpoint at her, as Biddaulph spoke up, explains.

"Your vessel is not registered, and so naturally we have no identification code for it." He explains to the non-registered officials, as he paused his sentence, before continues.

"Given the circumstances, we did permit you to enter port. But unfortunately we have not yet been determined if we recognized you as an ally." He finished.

Hearing that from the Eurasian officer, making Natarle spoke up argued to Biddaulph.

"But that doesn't-!"

"This is a military facility." Biddaulph interjects cuts off the raven-haired ensign's sentence, again. "I'd like for you to at least understand that much. I'll appreciate if you kept that in mind."

Murrue looked down with an anger expression at this situation. Menma's predicable regarding this gamble is worth is true regarding they will attempt double-crossed them.

"Now, I would like for the high-ranking officers to come with me. You shall all have to explain the situation to us in Commandant Garcia's officer." Biddaulph stated, before the guards raised their weapons at the officers, quietly ordering them in a not so subtle manner to follow Garsia's second-in-command's instructions to the latter.

Both Murrue and Natarle frowned at Biddaulph, but nonetheless complied to his orders. The two left the bridge with him and an armed escort.

 **==Scene Change==**

As Murrue and Natarle left the Archangel's bridge, they cannot help but look at the ship locked down with Eurasian guards around the corner on the corridors, while following Biddaulph.

Moving along, they see Mu, Naruto, Menma, and Gaara with their hands up along with another pair of armed guards behind them, pointing their rifles at their back. Biddaulph wondering who those three civilians are company the fame Hawk of Endymion.

"These three were claimed to the Mobile suit pilots, sir. Lieutenant La Flaga said so." One of the soldier reported, gesturing with his rifle at Mu's back, before raise the rifle pointed at.

"I see…Then they'll coming with us." Biddaulph obliged at the soldiers claimed regarding the Immortal ninjas' occupation being pilots of MS.

With all six of them assembled, Biddaulph and his armed escort reached the exit, loading them in a shuttle.

Seeing their Eurasian commander hop inside with the three officers and three pilots in two, the other guards outside the ship embarked their shuttles, leaving the port back to the heart of the base.

 **==Archangel, Cafeteria==**

"What the hell is wrong with you, guys? You've gotta be kidding me!" Murdoch yelled in disgruntled, had his hands behind his head, with the others filled in the cafeteria.

"Kojiro, enough complaining, did you want to get yourself worst." Cid says to defuse Murdoch's temper.

"Tsk, fine." Murdoch reply, obliged his old friend's request, as he continues.

As one by one for the Archangel crew members entered the mess hall, as Arnold Neumann came in second, muttering.

"Damn…"

Then there's Chandra seething in anger, along with Tonomura, then Pal felt nervous at this situation, and lastly is Cid Highwind, remain calm, while seeing Lincoln and Ichika among the refugees, knowing that regarding this operation under progress, before is standing by.

So far, Cid is also blends in the crowd without getting himself attention onto his public face. Also, he wore the mechanic attire of the Archangel's engineering crew, knowing having his current attire will drawing the Eurasian's attention, and includes he had remove his goggles, too.

"Damn bastards…" Murdoch added, took a seat next to Kira, along with Cid, while the others sat in different sections of the cafeteria. Tense silence reined the air before the civilians started to resume whatever they were doing.

"Eurasia is supposed to be an ally, right? Shouldn't they get along with the Atlantic Federation?" Sai asked, looked confused regarding Eurasian soldiers pointing guns at their allies.

"Well yeah, we usually get along with them…but that's not the problem here." Tonomura said.

Romero takes a sigh, shaking his head in disappointment and frustration.

"The problem is the identification code. The _Archangel_ doesn't have one which makes them suspicious of us."

Hearing from Romero Pal had said is true regarding the Archangel didn't have its identification code, due to the fact being part of the top-secret project, and includes the G-Weapons.

"That's what these guys are worried about? They need some identification code to allow us in?" Tolle raised an eyebrow at the ludicrous reasoning.

"Apparently; they think we're spies or something like that." Chandra said.

"If you ask me, that's just an excuse. There's something else going on here that we don't know about." Murdoch says, still complained about this situation, before he continue, noticing Lincoln and Ichika were wearing incognito attires, as he went to Kira, whispered in his ear.

"Hey, kid, why is the snowball kid and his buddy other there were sitting in the cafeteria with us, dressed up as civilians?" He asks to Kira, refer to Lincoln and Ichika, the chief mechanic did seen them since Tekkadan's arrival.

Kira also saw Lincoln and Ichika were among the seats; as they were keeping themselves remain calm; that the two caught him staring, seeing the albino teen nod slightly at the brunette Coordinator, giving him a signal to brief them.

"They 'were' also from Heliopolis, too? Ichika and Lincoln told me so, they did live in the same colony were my friends and I were live here in the apartment complex, before it 'was'. And they were keeping us safe from harm without intervene." Kira answered.

"Really, I guess living in neutral colony under ORB's control is really something, knowing they must've come to school or something. So why's that?" Murdoch inquired, that sounds surprises him regarding Ichika and Lincoln under incognito.

"Yeah, they were until they'll finish schooling. Well, until they'll return to ORB on Earth." Kira replied, before he continues, concludes. "They told me that remain calm, until the time will come; they had a plan, after all."

Hearing that from Kira, regarding Ichika and Lincoln stated that needed to remain silent, without getting anything suspicious.

"So, how long gonna to getting our asses out of this mess?" Murdoch asks for another subject, looked certain regarding Tekkadan was doing, curious about the plan of theirs.

"I don't know, Lincoln didn't told me the details, before he and Ichika entered the cafeteria, so they were told by Naruto, so far that they are the only people had know how to get themselves out." Kira explained, feeling wasn't sure about needed full details from the albino and the male black-haired teen.

"What! Are you kidding me! They didn't tell-!"

"Kojiro, will you pipe down for once, as your old friend, you better not getting yourself involved for this. All had to do is remain calm, and wait, and let the boss will know what to do for his own plan." Cid interjects Murdoch's rants of complaining, with his eyes furrowed towards to his old friend.

"And how come you're remain damn calm, Cid? And what's had to do regarding that plan of the Uzumaki kid while we were in the middle of this situation!" Murdoch stated.

"Because knowing Naruto 'will' get out of this, and be ensure that needed to get everything straight. Just trust us, have you forgotten that you and I were classmates back in the day, so have faith, trust me." Cid replied.

Hearing Cid's explanation regarding Naruto was planning something since the 'Operation: Trojan Horse' still under progress, that causes Kojiro Murdoch sighs in defeat regarding what he said is about have 'faith'.

"I hope that bossy Blondie of yours was doing, right now! If this situation is messed up, I'm going to kick his ass, if I ever see his face‼" The chief mechanic says in the last part exclaiming.

"Hey, watch it, Murdoch; I'm also a blonde, too, and also good luck for that." Cid frowns at his old friend's jab comment, causes the Archangel's chief mechanic sighs heavily with his hands covered his face with a slight headache he was having.

As Cid turns to Lincoln and Ichika were on the different section of the table, didn't want to give any details, as he saying while staring at the two disciples.

"And also we cannot spoil the 'surprise plan' of ours." He added.

That made Murdoch tensed, along with Chandra, Tonomura, Romero, and Sai, heard what Cid had said, that gotten their attention at Chief Mechanic of Tekkadan, as Archangel's counterpart.

"Surprise plan? What Surprise plan?" Sai questioned, wondering at the Chief Mechanic of Tekkadan refers to.

Before Cid could answered that question, sports out a smiles sinisterly, before he could say a word for an answer…

 **==Artemis; Unknown Location==**

Speaking of which for under Operation: Trojan Horse, that's the part of this operation, another detail about it, the Greeks were pretend to sail away after, and the Trojans pulled the horse into their city as victory trophy.

That night the Greek force crept out of the horse and opened the gates for the rest of the Greek army, which had sailed back under cover of night. The Greeks entered and destroyed the city of Troy, ending the war.

So far, since the Eurasian soldiers had stormed in and locked down the Archangel, so far that knowing those snooping Eurasian to pry their precious cargo and includes important trucks were being stored (owned by Tekkadan), includes their leaders' respective mobile suits, so far that they knew their origins, and includes the seal prevent them from open their cockpits and extract all their data within.

And while Lincoln and Ichika had nano-machines just in case matters are starting to get too hairy. Most of the members of Tekkadan were went incognito, which most of them was from Heliopolis before its destruction, so far that regarding that most of the Militia troopers had swap their attires into citizens to blend in, includes armed with small-arms without gotten their attention.

So, they hid in the vents so that the Eurasian soldiers didn't bother to double-checked, and while there is a small group who planning to take a 'tour' around Artemis.

 **(AN: Does the Archangel Warship have air vents?)**

Isaac Clarke (Golden Sun character) leading a squad of 5 members of the Militia troopers: consists of Hicks, Hudson, Dietrich, Crowe, and Wierzbowski.

Isaac wears his own custom pilot suit (also Mikazuki's); with his respective color - sky blue, instead of standard orange, donned with a M3 chest Armor. And while the five wearing the Mk. 60 Compression suits, with nametags onto their respective armors, includes decorations as well.

Armed with suppressed arsenals - consists of compact M41A Pulse Rifle(s) (w/ grenade launchers) w/ extended clip (holds 60-rounds), M4RA Battle Rifle(s) (w/ either shotgun or grenade launcher), and NSG23 Assault Rifle(s), along with SMG or Machine pistols such as M39 and M66-SD; and as for side-arms - consists of M4A3, 88 MOD4, Ruger Mk.2 - Tranquilizer.

For CQC weapons, consists of tactical and/or stun knives.

Isaac had armed with a surpassed M82 Assault rifle, his sidearm is TA-01 Hybrid Pistol, and M4RA Battle Rifle w/ silencer and attached 2x zoom scope.

Hicks also armed with a silenced Mk.2 Pulse Rifle with other attachments - extended mag (by 60 rounds), reflex sight and laser targeting system, sidearm is M4A3 suppressed, and a shotgun is holstered onto his scabbard onto his back. He's the squad leader of this team under Isaac's command.

Hudson armed with Modified (outdated) Pulse rifle, since it holds 95 rounds, than the successor's capacity of 40 rounds, attachment is a reflex sight and laser targeting system; and M4A3 pistol silenced. Considered Hudson is a Combat Technician of the Team.

Dietrich, is the team's medic, armed with silenced NSG23 with a 2x scope and underslung shotgun includes a M39 SMG w/ silencer and Night optics; and lastly is a suppressed 88 MOD4 pistol.

Crowe is the team's sniper, wields a scoped and suppressed M4RA Battle Rifle, and includes the M66-SD and M39 SMG with extended clip (at 72 rounds) and reflex sight.

Lastly is Wierzbowski or 'Ski', a support-type infantry, wields also a M41AE Heavy Pulse Rifle with 2x Scope, includes a silenced LS57 SMG with reflex sight and dual-mags and standard-issue M4A3 equip with silencer. So Ski decides to take out the LS57, instead, without getting the team compromise, due to lack of gun didn't acquire suppressor.

Isaac's squad easily sneaked through the ship under Naruto's orders, shooting down unsuspecting Eurasian guards with ease with sniper/battle rifles. And Isaac is able to spook one unsuspecting bastard before placing a bullet between his eyes permanently silencing him for good.

The squad reaching the hanger, they spotted six guards with four walking around the catwalk, while the two are on the ground floor guarding the exit.

Isaac ordered the squad to activate its Stealth Camouflage Technology; unlikely to Earth Forces developed the new stealth technology for a certain G-Weapon under prototype state.

 **(AN: The Stealth Camouflage came from MGS, since decide to have that technology for Tekkadan Ranks. Just like Jiraiya's Invented Jutsu - Tōton Jutsu (Transparent Escape Technique), includes Naruto also had used it, too. But, it was powered by battery includes, but chargeable.)**

"Crowe, I'll take top and you take the ground. And rest of you, hold your position." Isaac whispered through the radio, contact his team's sniper.

["Roger."] Crowe reply, as he stepped forward, while holding his battle rifle which served a long-range sniper rifle.

["Affirmative, sir."] Hicks acknowledged.

After the team rendered themselves invisible, as Isaac immediately sets his sights on the long guard walking on the top level of the hanger. The guard walked a few paces before stopping.

*Pew!*

Taking his chance, he quickly scoped his silenced M4RA Battle Rifle, squeezing a single round right through his skull. The guard fell down immediately.

"Tango down: One down, five more to go." Isaac whispered through the radio, as he spotted two targets down the lower catwalk. "Crowe, we'll take them down at the same, I'll take one on the right, and you take one on the left."

["Roger."] Crowe responded, with his rifle standby to prepared to fire within his scope.

With Crowe had immediately approaching the oblivious Eurasians, following his CO's orders. Taking a knee, he aims his silenced scoped battle rifle, before fires a single A19 HV round at one on the right left, and while Isaac took out the other on the right side at the same time; killing them simultaneously.

"What the…! What's going on over there?" A suspicious Eurasian guard exclaimed, the guard looked over to where the two men down. Picking up his rifle, he begins to walk over to their position, unknowing walking right by Crowe, holstering his rifle, takes out his Stun Knife, and ready to execute the poor bastard.

Crowe crouching as he stalks his target while the cloaking module remain active. When the guard immediately stopped, he looked down at his two dead comrades. He was about to alert his other comrades, only for Crowe to kick him right at the back causing him to stumble forward. As his target turned, making the man looked around for the source, only to find nobody.

Crowe's transparent figure got closer, as he jabbing the knife, right on his neck.

"Shh…that's it. Don't fight it, just accept it. That's it. Goodnight." Crowe cooed silently to the dying guard. He slowly bring his body down on the floor, placing his rifle next to him in a quiet manner before grabbing his knife, smearing the blood on the guard's uniform.

Until he and the squad uncloaked their Stealth Camo, revealed themselves, and as Crowe holstered his knife, while Hicks and the rest pressed forward, before their CO jumped down from the top catwalk. As the rest turned their attention to the last of two Eurasian guards standing there, looking bored.

Isaac turns to the squad, he signally ordered Crowe under sniper covered, causes the latter nod acknowledge, then turned to Dietrich, and Wiezbowski, then instructed them to assists Crowe for provide support to cover their backs.

Then lastly as Isaac signaled to recommend Hicks and Hudson to take out the last two guards, and so, as the trio quietly hops down from the catwalk right behind a couple of crates right in time when deactivate their cloaking devise. As they tuned in on their conversation, after everything is set in place, seeing if any of them get some information about the people in-change of this base.

 **(AN: I don't want to spoil it, so it's…)**

"…Hey." The first guard spoke up, asked.

"Yeah?" The second replied.

"You ever wonder why we're doing this?"

 **(AN: …The famous speech quote in RvB.)**

"Hmm…Probably because it's our job?" The second stated sarcastically.

"Hello! That's the thing; it's boring out of my goddamn head, all right? You know that!" The first says complaining, feeling disliked for this boring job. "Not to mention, are you sure these are Admiral's orders?"

"Yeah they are. Have you ever doubted our boss before, dude?" The second retorted.

"Just a bit but seriously, we have to stand on guard duty the entire time? Almost as bad as monitor duty to be honest." The first complained.

"Sounds like a 'you-problem'. If you're so damn bored, then go make some rounds around the place. Might ease up your boredom problem." The second replied.

"All right, boys, take them out!" Isaac declared through the radio.

When the conversation was over, until they heard a sound of guns pointed at them, causes the two greenhorns to the direction, to be greeted by a pair of barrels of Pulse Rifles of Hicks and Hudson.

"W-What the…!"

"Surprise motherfuckers!" Hudson exclaims, as he and Hudson immediately fired respectively accurate four-round bursts in those two guards, killing them instantly and silently.

Hicks and Hudson had pushing their bodies out in the Artemis' port while checking to make sure is around to it. With the coast clear, signaled their CO and the squad to round up, as they immediately spotted an elevator life.

Once all the squad members on the elevator, as they went to their destination, as Isaac took out a hand-held object, and then flips up in 360, and then a blade shots out of its handle, happen to be a folding sword. So far, knowing the 'Operation: Trojan Horse' along the way, until the plan is executed.

Until now, as Isaac retracted his folding sword, and holstered it, which he and his squad begin their 'tour' around Artemis.

"Alright, Artemis… Let's see what you have to offer…" Isaac muttered.

 **==Artemis; Garcia's office==**

Seeing the Archangel is now lock-down, the three shuttles returning to the heart of the based - after the first one who contains the three officers of the Archangel and pilots, to the man who is in-charge of Eurasian fortress, Gerard Garcia.

On Rear Admiral Gerard Garcia's office, seeing him and XO Stefan Cazacu, looked at the multiple screens showcasing the many angels of the majestic vessel known as the 'Archangel'.

"Well, well, well. So, this is the top-secret military project of the Atlantic Federation." The voice of Garcia had spoken up remarks, at the sight of the Archangel vessel. "Who would've expected something like this to jump into our laps?"

"So, the rumors that Heliopolis was involved with the project were true." Stefan stated confirmed regarding this information, making the scheming the Eurasian Admiral nod his head.

Rear Admiral/Commandant Gerard Garcia looked at the reports of what had happened at Heliopolis and the fact that the new warship and its cargo had escaped that disaster. The second that he heard about the new mobile suits that the ship was rumored to be carrying, he had no other choice but to allow the ship to land.

After all from there it would be relatively easy to impound the ship under suspicion that they were not who they were saying they were. From there all he could to have to do is to have his technicians and engineers analyze the prototypes and hopefully create a blueprint of the mobile suits that he could send back to Eurasia.

In the machines and quite possibly the ship itself were hopefully plans for several mobile suits which would prove be invaluable to Eurasia or any part of the Earth Forces since they had thus far been unable to create any form of Mass-produced MS that a Natural could pilot since the war had begun.

If Garcia were to turn some of the design specifications or maybe even a few of the machines themselves over to Eurasian command, he could earn himself a promotion or at least brownie points that could transfer him to someplace that was a bit more cozy than this pit of a base. Right now though, all he had to do was wait a little bit longer for the Archangel to dock with its precious cargo.

Until now that the ship is already docked, and then have his forces to detain them.

"Yes, it is true. Looks like those rumors appear to be true, but I could care less at this point. Still, this is an opportunity that cannot be passed up. We'll invite the crew to spend some time here." Garcia stated. So far, he's plotting got his own hands on that Mobile Suit blueprints for the important Program the Eurasian was developing.

And by 'spending time', he means holding the crew hostage, but I guess I do not have to tell you that, right? Well, have you forgotten that knowing that greedy fucktard didn't know about everything is being set-up, regarding double-crossers; always to be sure the trap will be spring.

*Beep-beep!*

A beeping sound, that gotten their attention at the door, until the Biddaulph's voice in the intercom spoke up on the door, before the images of the Archangel in each angle faded.

["Excuse me. I've brought three officers from the unidentified vessel with me, and include three civilians."]

Hearing that from Biddaulph, which that gotten Garcia sudden interest at regarding the former bringing civilians, as the commandant raised his right eyebrow, as he turns his office chain to the left side.

"Civilians…?" Garcia muttered, looked wondering, as he turns the chair into the left side, as he and his XO share their look one to another, and then replied to Biddaulph through the door. "Why bringing civilians, Commander Biddaulph?"

Hearing from the Commandant's questions, wanted to hear his reason why bringing civilians onto this fortress.

["According to one of the officers, those civilians were claimed to be 'Natural' Mobile Suits pilots, sir."]

That surprises the two Eurasian officers of Artemis, regarding getting more sudden intriguing at according to Biddaulph's details.

"Are you sure the civilians you brought happen to be Mobile Suit pilots, Lieutenant Commander?" Stefan inquired, he and Garcia wanted to confirmed from Biddaulph is true regarding Naturals able to pilot mobile suits (meaning Naruto, Menma, and Gaara). It was surprising 'Naturals' were able to pilot a mobile suit since the war is started with ZAFT, so far only 'Coordinators' can pilot Mobile Suits.

["I'm positive, sir, one of our soldiers has seen it in the unidentified vessel's hanger, besides the new prototype one, there are three additional mobile suits that is quite unfamiliar to us. Shall I have them return to the vessel?"]

Between the Commandant and XO looked at each other, again, as the former spoke up, which Garcia really had other plans for those civilian pilots of Mobile Suits, before meeting them in person.

"No, no, let them join us, Commander Biddaulph. So, please, come in." Garcia replied, letting the adding 3 MS pilots accompany three officers of Atlantic Federation.

"Very well, Commander Biddaulph, Come in." Garcia called out letting them entered his office.

The doors parted, revealing Biddaulph, Murrue, Natarl, and Mu, along with Naruto, Menma, and Gaara.

 _'So, these three are mobile suit pilots.'_ Stefan says in thoughts, had had lay his eyes at neither the new familiar faces of the Uzumaki twins and Gaara.

With Garcia clears his throat before standing up from his chair to greet his 'guests'.

"Welcome to Artemis. My name is Gerard Garcia. I'm the Commandant of this military base. I hope our staff members did not give you too much trouble and have greeted you with welcoming arms."

The three, along with the three immortal ninjas/MS pilots, did not seem to buy the so-called "welcoming arms" bullshit but they are not in the mood to argue with the Eurasian general. Any of them tried to roll their eyes at his greetings.

 **==Artemis; With Isaac's Team==**

While the Isaac and his squad were doing some investigation around Artemis, as much as regarding this team formed by Naruto, under his orders acquired information about what Garcia up to, until being the Archangel along with its crew and Heliopolis refugees.

So, they infiltrating the area, while each of the squad members looks around Artemis, Isaac and the rest of the squad cannot help but shake their heads in disappointment at how lightly and haphazardly guarded the base it. They did not even have use their Stealth Camo as often as any of them would think they would, making it easier for them to move around the complex without being detected.

Not to mention, spotted a couple of guards literally sleeping on the job with their rifles plopped on the floor like pieces of discarded trash.

["Those dickheads, they didn't do their goddamn job."] Crowe's voice in the radio, saying whispering in commented, had the team's sniper to cover their backs within distance.

"Even for us, grunts weren't this lazy on guard duty, despite it being a shitty job…" Hudson replies, muttering, to the squad via comlink.

"Agreed, whoever came up with this idea to one - put a military satellite in an area with no strategic value at all to them, and two - gave said satellite an impenetrable energy shield, was obviously smoking something, because this was a huge waste of resources on Eurasian's part." Hicks stated.

"The Artemis' personal and staff members do a poor job in maintaining security around the base. This is a breach in the Earth Forces protocol manual and must be corrected." Dietrich stated.

Isaac snorts at the idea these guys beefing up the security systems, and spoke up to tell the team with those facts.

"Highly doubtful, they're going to do anything about the security around here. First off, ZAFT didn't attack them due to the Umbrella shield covering the base from head to toe and everything around it. Second, this place is in the middle of nowhere and isn't a major threat in any way, shape or form so ZAFT just ignored them. Third, these guys have so much faith in the Umbrella since the shield is impenetrable like Hicks said; it made them lazy and complacent."

Hearing their CO's statement regarding Eurasian's Artemis with their reputation being untouchable regarding their impenetrable energy shield surrounds the fortress.

["I agreed, Captain, those guys were the worst lazy-ass fucktards in Cosmic Era, they only cared to have faith on their 'precious' Umbrella."] Wierzbowski's voice in the comms, agrees at their squad leader and Captain of this squad. **(3)**

"That's true, Ski, that's true." Hudson reply, agrees at the support-type Militia Trooper.

Trudging alone, the squad continues the base until they stops, before Isaac signals them to halt, at one of the empty offices within the complex.

Isaac signals to command Hicks and Hudson to search the area for guards. Once within seconds passed, as hearing Hicks' voice in the comms, informed.

["Area clear: No guards."]

Hearing from Hicks had informed, which he and Hudson saw nobody in the office.

"Good, move out!" Isaac exclaims muttered in the comms, as he and the rest of the squad entered one of the offices, as the former went one of the computer, and then turns to Hudson.

"Hudson, hack the system." He ordered.

"On it!" Hudson replied, as he slung his custom pulse rifle over his shoulder, draw out his tactical knife and prying the lid of the keyboard opened, and then took out a ComTech Hacking and immediately starting hacking sequence.

The procedure now complete within seconds, he closes the keypad's plate before the doors parted to the right side, while Isaac turns to the squad.

"Hudson, Hicks, you two with me! And rest of you; keep your eyes out peel for any contacts!" He says commanded.

"Roger that, sir." Crowe replied, as he and the rest of the squad stand guard and while Hudson is accompany with Isaac enters it to get to work.

"Alright, Hudson, let's unravel Commandant Garcia's true colors." Isaac muttered.

"Yes, sir!" Hudson replied, as he slung his assault rifle, and went to the computer and opening it in, and he inserts a USB to connect it before begins to search around, and finding anything they can dig up on that man.

Couple minutes went by until he, along with Isaac and Hicks, found some rather interesting stuff on the no-good Artemis' Commandant.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here…?" Isaac muttered, caught his sudden interests onto the screen with his eyes. "Hudson?"

"On it, sir!" Hudson acknowledge, as he clicking on his personal files, he and the two looks up some rather interesting information regarding the no-good general.

Rear Admiral/Commandant Garcia obtained his rank thanks to him knowing a few people within the Eurasian political circle, and never had to go through military school or basic training.

"That son of a bitch…Will look at that, sir." Hudson says in sarcastically mood includes looked disappointed at the screen, before the revelation kicks in that made him seething in up-come anger. "That head honcho is not a soldier, but a goddamn politician."

"I agreed, Hudson. Just as I expecting, sir, that kinda explains why the fucking dumbass placed the Umbrella in a non-strategic base such as the Artemis. I guess that they made their poor goddess under her cage by their hypocrite assholes." Hicks stated regarding his last statement about Garcia and Artemis' lack of strategic ways.

"True, Corporal, Private, that's the reason that bastard is in command of this outpost is due to he had connections. Continue!" Isaac snorted, reading at the screen about Garcia's true colors.

Hudson had obliged to proceed; as he scrolling down the computer to see him involved in some shady business with black market dealers, such as nuclear weapons and illegal firearms deals, includes skilled mercenaries.

"Why am I not so damn surprised? Of course, he'd have some dealing within the black market, huh." The blonde CO stated, Hick and Hudson agree at him regarding Garcia's commit legal activities.

"That Garcia is one greedy fuck-faced bastard, he really wanted to going to the top with his own image, and includes that is why the reputation as the 'Umbrella of Artemis' remain flawless." Hudson stated.

"That's true." Hicks agrees, before continues. "Let's see what's more, sir."

With Hicks' suggestion to continues, scrolling through the files, the three indeed saw a couple incidences of him holding some friendly units hostage, and in some of those cases, robbing whatever valuable assets they have before killing them in the process.

Take note here, ladies and gentlemen, that the majority, if not all of those said forces were from the Atlantic Federation.

Adding more to the growing list, Garcia and a few other high-ranking officers within the Eurasian side of the Earth Forces had been kidnapping, or as he placed it, "conscripting" Coordinators.

Once instated in the army, they then exploit the victims to fight for them, sometimes injecting them with some drugs to make them docile. The files also talked about how Garcia would use utilize these kidnapped Coordinators and stolen inventory to betray the Earth Alliance when he has the chance which also raised a major red flag.

Other than that, the man was involved in a couple scandals which are irrelevant since most of them occurred in the Eurasian Federation and are not involved with the military so he dashed them out.

"Hudson, I want you to copy everything in this storage, now!" Isaac says seething in anger at that no-good backstabber who called himself an Admiral and Commandant of Artemis.

"Affirmative, sir, you can't tell me twice." Hudson replied, as he copied everything about Garcia's actions in the USB, storing 'all' evidence in the flash-drive.

"That bastard had corrupted and raped the goddess, and it is best for us free her from his grasp and heal her broken mind." Isaac says declared. "Waiting orders to receive contact by Boss Naruto, once the Operation: Trojan Horse is a go."

Downloading everything in his USB, under obliging, Hudson unplugged it from the computer before keeping it on his person. Isaac may as well to show it to Naruto and his brothers, and then Murrue and the others about this later on.

"All units, we must leave before Artemis' personal comes in to investigate and alerts the rest of the base until we'll be compromised." Isaac declared.

Hearing the rest of the team responded with 'Acknowledge' or 'Ten-Four' or 'Roger that', before leaving the office, had ordered his team to split up in three groups in two pair: Isaac and Hicks, Hudson with Dietrich, Crowe with Wierzbowski.

And so with that, the squad took separate ways, exploring more of the Artemis base…

 **==At Vesalius==**

Standing off 50 miles away from Artemis, along with Galvani and the fleet, while the Gamow remains to pursue the Legged Ship (Archangel), Rau was going over his new orders.

Word had gotten back the PLANTs of his indiscretion with the D-Package weaponry at Heliopolis and he was to appear before the Supreme Council at once. He was not pleased, but he knew it couldn't be avoided.

Onboard the Vesalius, Rau was in deep thought about what the Supreme Council had in store for him, and wondered if things would become even worse.

So far, earlier, after the Legged Ship (Archangel) is escape from his grasp, so far, until he had saw the disabled Blitz and Buster caused by the sudden encounter of the Black Mobile Suit that Athrun had reported, and includes the other 2 unknown G-Weapon as well.

During the previous reports about each of the 3 unknown G-Weapons have specifications:

The first is the black MS (Barbatos); armed with a longsword, which this kind of Mobile Suit meant for close-range combat, includes it can block a beam weaponry; armed with mounted guns onto its forearms, during the newest update from Athrun's report, it turns out that those guns had integrate with railguns, which it did took a dent on Aegis, that its firepower is more destructive than the Legged-Ship's Valiant Cannons, and lastly has a wired tail-blade.

Not to mention, regarding the three G-Weapons piloted by Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol, reported indicate that that black-themed Mobile Suit has far faster and far mobility than the GINN HM-Type, that he was previous once pilot it, until the CGUE was deployed.

The second is a red-winged MS (Bael); armed with golden bladed swords, cannons onto its wings, along with combat knives onto its compartment, and includes drill knees, according to Miguel. Miguel's report from his last encounter with the red-winged Mobile Suit, so far even its beam shot of the Heavy Ion Cannon didn't caught a dent at that mobile suit.

This mobile suit is fast that pair to the black MS (Barbatos), so far that with fluid-like motion regarding how swiftly unable to marked the target whenever predicting the shooter's firing position, the motion patterns the two unknown G-Weapons were completely unpredictable to analyze.

Lastly is the tan/white muscular MS (Gusion); reported during Heliopolis that regarding it was first armed with a GINN's machine Gun, along with a Halberd, and then another rifle, sans sub-arms; then there's a new beam rifle fires energy bullets in rapid-fire capabilities, and includes a long-barrel cannon weapon.

Considered that tan/white muscular MS is a tank-type MS among the three, even its high-caliber explosive shell didn't put a dent into it, similar to the red-winged MS; includes 2 were CQC-type MSs; which these 3 unknown G-Weapons were completely mysterious to them.

So far, until during the aftermath of this skirmish, regarding Rau called out the team to Vesalius informed them about he was being called by the Supreme Council…

 **==Flashback Started==**

 _"What do you mean a summons to appear before the Supreme Council?!" Yzak asked exclaims, in complete disbelief._

 _As he, Dearka, Miguel, Ein, Athrun, and Nicol had gathered before Rau, Zelman, and Walter (the captain of Galvani) onboard the Gamow and were all shocked to learn of this from their commander ever since their failed mission to capture or destroy the GAT-X105 Strike, the 3 unknown G-Weapons, and that new warship from Heliopolis._

 _"Especially at a time like this…" Yzak was continues to rant._

 _"I understand how you're feeling, Yzak. However, it seems this is beyond my control." The masked commander began and cuts off the sentence of Duel's pilot._

 _Especially as the Laurasia-class warship has received word from the Vesalius that they received a message from the homeland which the silver-haired pilot was less than thrilled to hear._

 _"I'd say there's turmoil among the council…probably over the events preceding the collapse of Heliopolis." He added._

 _"Commander Le Creuset, sir, this is preposterous." Ein spoke up, feeling unfair regarding this skirmish._

 _Even if they were to return to the homeland, the fact remains the Strike and the 3 unknown G-Weapons remain a threat due to the enemy warship having managed to reach Artemis despite being outnumbered with the remaining GINNs the Gamow, or the Galvani, or the any ships on this fleet, had left destroyed, it is more important that they prepare their next plan of attack._

 _"After coming this far, and nearly corning them?" The black-haired green-coat concluded._

 _"I concur with Ein, as much as I hate to say it…" Dearka added with a frown on his face._

 _Knowing that the Strike is their number one concern even, along with the other 3 unknown G-Weapons if Ein or Miguel, wants to destroy each of those unknown G-Weapons, after what happened back in Heliopolis._

 _"We can't just turn a blind eye and allow the Earth Forces to remain possession of the remaining machine as you said earlier. And includes those 3 Mobile suits any of us have encountered when you shown us the footage during the last skirmish." The blonde pilot of Buster concluded._

 _With a slight nod, Rau was seeing that his remaining pilots are still as determined as ever to complete the task despite their current dilemma and never the less he looked to Zelman._

 _"If you truly feel that obligated in continuing the pursuit of the Legged Ship then it would actually be fitting if the Gamow remains in the area." He replied with a slight grin on his face, though the matter remains that he needed at least one of the captured machines and a pilot operating it to come with him back to the Vesalius would be helpful in his report on what occurred up till now, along with the fleet that including._

 _"However, I must request that both Athrun and Miguel return with me to the Vesalius as we'll be setting off for the homeland as soon as repairs are complete." He added._

 _"What?" Athrun asked that caught himself surprised, even Miguel and the others were rather confused by the fact that while they are to remain on the Gamow, the pilot of the Aegis and the Magic Bullet of Dusk are to return to the Vesalius with their commander made them wonder on the reasoning for it._

 _"But Commander, I…"_

 _"I know how disappointed you must feel about the order but I require that at least one of the G-Weapons is shown as proof of what the Alliance was capable of designing." Rau answered, interjected, with a serious expression on his face even though the Aegis' pilot wanted to try again in capturing the Strike, he felt that it has to be done._

 _"Plus Miguel's return is also required since he was the first to combat the Strike and survive against it as what he brought back to us is needed to be shown."_

 _"Yes sir, I understand." Athrun said as he gave his commander a salute._

 _"But what about those three G-Weapons; shall we observe it some more, Commander?" Nicol asked as he handed the data that they had so far of the unknown G-Weapons, with his suggestion regarding more Intel regarding each of the unknown G-Weapons who aide the Strike, with its capabilities._

 _However all Rau did was smile as he looked over to Nicol and the others._

 _"Well, we will need all the information that we have, so I want you to true and capture this Fighter and disable the ship as best as you can."_

 _Hearing that from Rau, Ein was shocked and keeping his anger in-check, by this, he looked over to Rau._

 _"Sir, are you sure? This is absurd! You're saying we'll capture them for all the trouble that it's caused?"_

 _"Why, yes, Ein, I am." Rau replied in a cool and very calm tone as he turned his head to look at Ein. "Besides, we have no idea what these unknown Mobile Suits that what's its capable off. I think it would be for the best that we get as much information we can on it. For now, I will reply what we know so far about it and we shall let high command decided on the action we will take."_

 _Without saying another word, Rau left, while the white-masked commander leave the bridge, he was feeling intriguing at Athrun's reports regarding his second encounter with the black Mobile Suit (Barbatos), since he defy his orders, and having 2 remaining members of the raiding party since Heliopolis under his command, regarding his actions._

 _So far, during his talk with Athrun about his old friend Kira was piloted the Strike. Which that gotten Athrun hold himself back because his hesitation. The same person piloted the last white and blue G-Weapon when it had fired that massive beam of energy, leaving a massive hole in the colony wall of Heliopolis. Outside of the sheer firepower it possessed, it confirmed that Kira is a Coordinator as well._

 _Rau lets himself hums at those subjects; which instead of focus on Kira Yamato and the Strike, but also the Black Mobile Suit (Barbatos), he was curious what that pilot (Naruto Uzumaki), so far according to Dearka about a Natural was able to pilot a Mobile Suit very well._

 _"Hmm…According to the reports, Yzak's group had encountered that black Mobile Suit that disabled the Blitz and Buster, so easily, and leaving the Duel unscratched. That's expecting according to Athrun had witnessed any of the three took out most of the Mobile Suit squad in minutes…if those three were Natural…How did the Earth Forces…or there's another party among those sides…"_

 **==Flashback Ended==**

Now, Rau return his reality, as Athrun and Miguel were called in to Vesalius and setting course to the homeland – the PLANTs; and while the Gamow will continue to pursue the Legged Ship.

"Looks like we're heading home for a while, Ades. The Gamow can handle the pursuit of the Legged Ship for now." Rau began spoken up the conversation.

"Why now of all times, Commander?" Ades questioned.

"Artemis is indestructible, as long as the Umbrella is opened. The Gamow is going to have to wait for them to come out of their hole." Rau replied.

Until one of the communication officers (or CIC) spoke up to the bridge, out loud.

"Commander, we've detected another Nazca-class in the area." The CIC operative reported, still working to identify it.

"Huh?" Rau tensed, raised an eyebrow through his mask. He didn't expected to encounter other ZAFT forces in the area. "Who does that vessel belong to?"

"Hold on…Confirmed: It's the Bismarck!" **(2)**

That caught Rau and Ades interests hearing the CIC officer had identified another ZAFT Nazca-class vessel.

"That's Commander Alex's flagship, eh?" Ades says looked intriguing. "What does he want?"

Just then, the face of Commander Alex Seymour appeared on the bridge's screens.

Alex Seymour is about age 19, about 4 years older than Athrun's or the rest of Le Creuset Team, he had light blue hair and turquoise eyes.

 **(AN: Came from Golden Sun GBA.)**

["My…"] Alex began, looked remarked, and before he continues. ["What a surprise seeing you here, Rau. It's been a while when we part ways."]

Making Rau smirked at the screen he was staring at.

["Yes, it has been…my disciple."] Rau replied, that surprises Ades of what he had heard from the former.

"Sir, Commander Seymour was your disciple?" Ades inquired, making the white-masked commander turns to him.

"Yes, Ades, I have Alex under my wing and taught him everything. Like me, he is the youngest commander among ZAFT ranks." Rau explained, he had secretly told his long-term disciple and follower of his ambition, as he turns back to Alex, and spoke up.

"So, Alex, what brings you here?" He asked to his old student.

["I was just on patrol with my new disciples, when I noticed your flagship, the Galvani, and your fleet."] Alex replied, before frowning. ["One of my crewmen just noticed the damage state on your ship. What happened to the Vesalius?"]

"It was damaged in a battle against the Earth Forces new warship." Rau answered.

There are no secrets between a teacher and a student, which it is best for Rau to give details to Alex, about the last skirmish.

["I see…So the rumors about the Naturals have come up something to turning the tables of the tides of war, huh."] Alex responded.

"Yes, Alex, it is true. I'll brief you in with details about this situation in Vesalius." Rau stated.

["Very well than, and where's the Gamow then?"]

"We decide to send it off to continue the pursued the Earth Forces' new warship, we codenamed it: The 'Legged Ship'." The masked commander replied.

["The Legged Ship, huh. I'll get to see to it, Rau."] Alex replied with a smirked. ["With your permission, I would like to come onboard, with my disciples, they were eager to meet you just like you taught me. You and I have some catching up to do, sir."]

"Very well, Alex." Rau reply with no hesitate, mimicking the same smirked as Alex.

["Thank you, Rau."] Alex replied, and then the screen of Vesalius went blacked.

 **==Enter Bismarck==**

Onboard of Alex's command ship, as he stood up onto his chair, and called out to the crew.

"Prep the shuttle; I want Saturos and Mernardi to accompany me."

"Understood, sir." His Executive Officer replied.

 **==Artemis; Back to Garcia's office==**

Garcia sitting in the chair on his desk; he looked up from his laptop that three of the officers in Atlantic Federation military IDs being scanned to be confirmed. And while Naruto, Gaara, and Menma stood between, since unknown to the Eurasian that their IDs were completely made-up and includes a fake by Mu La Flaga, himself.

"Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, Lieutenant Mu La Flaga, and Ensign Natarle Badgiruel." Garcia spoke up, began the briefing, as he looks up to the six people individuals before him.

"I see. It appears that your identifications are genuine Atlantic Federation IDs."

Hearing Garcia's statement regarding Murrue, Mu, and Natarle gotten their IDs were confirmed, and then he turns his eyes attention the three new familiar faces that accompany the three Atlantic Federation officers between, but mobile suit pilots; but, not just that, unaware to the fact that they were war veterans before since ancient time.

"But that includes three young men, Mr. Naruto Uzumaki, Mr. Menma Uzumaki, and Gaara Sabaku. You three don't have any Identification records on any database."

Which it's unclear that the three ancient ninjas didn't had identifications, and includes they weren't joined the military that is. And so, as Mu spoke up to stepped in, which he can handle it, while the three didn't say anything that went along with the lie the Hawk told Garcia.

"We apologize for all the trouble, sir. As for Naruto and the boys, they're from Black-Ops. Undercover for the investigation they were having at Heliopolis when ZAFT attacked." Mu says with a serious expression, and includes without bring out another subject about Tekkadan under the leaderships of ancient ninjas/Mobile Suit pilots.

Hearing Mu's claimed, the Commandant just had his eyebrow raised at that (before he could gain suspicious about that lie the former made) and then accepted the reason somehow. While the immortal ninjas had remain calm, without saying anything, noticing Garcia's face that given them some nerves, knowing that he had a inner greedy smug face within that mask of wry smile of his.

"Not a problem, Lieutenant La Flaga. In fact, I've come across your impressive record, Hawk of Endymion." Garcia says with his hands interlocks onto his desk. "I also fought in the Grimaldi Front."

While Naruto, and his brothers heard Garcia's claim, had eyes focus on Mu, which he looked incredulously, the asshole in front of them should have been the one apologizing for having his men storm the ship and take everyone in the Archangel prisoner before any of them had his little attack dog Biddaulph to practically drag them to his office, which was more like a luxury hotel room.

"Oh, is that so? Then you must've been part of Commodore Villard's unit." Mu stated.

"That's right. Although due to the unfortunate circumstances in that battle, we had orders to retreat in that situation. However, thanks to your heroic efforts in taking down five GINNs, it gave everybody a much-needed morale boost to encouragement, in this troubling time." Garcia replied.

"Thank you very much, sir." Mu says appreciated.

With Naruto, he tried to resist the urge he truly did, but he just couldn't resist criticizing people that he couldn't under any circumstances respect especially if they were with the Eurasian military. And while Menma and Gaara, like Naruto; remain calm without criticizing people, due to Garcia's face.

 _'*Scoffed* A 'much-needed morale boost', my ass!'_ Naruto says in thoughts, mentally snorted. _'I've seen that look on the face of the greedy backstabbing bastard if I see one, just like a certain midget since my ancient times when I was Genin, 12-13 or so, on my first ever mission.'_

Hearing Naruto's mental statement, regarding Garcia remained him of Gato, when the latter had backstabs Zabuza and Haku since his first mission (C-rank to A-rank Mission), he tormenting the people in Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves), so far that land is poor, since regarding old man Tazuna had build the bridge that connects to the main land of Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire) to Nami no Kuni.

With reminiscent talk is over. It was then that his blue eyes gain a devious glint in them, that gotten the ancient ninjas caught his expression.

"But, thought it surprises me that imagined you of all people appear would embark on its ship, much less be part of the vessel's crew. Care to explain to me, Lieutenant La Flaga?" Garcia inquired.

Hearing his tone and negative emotion spiked out from the Commandant. Naruto's eyes narrowed at Garcia, along with Menma, who also had the ability of Kuro (Black Kumama) and includes Gaara who caught his body language by judging his face.

 _'I knew it! Gato's reincarnate, perhaps.'_ Naruto says in thoughts, just as he had suspected a little regarding that so-called Commandant's face. Unlike most of his friends and allies he had known during their passing in their ancient time, somehow that each of them were being reincarnate.

 _'I know the feeling, Naruto, best to keep yourself burst the bubble without expose under suspicious.'_ Menma's voice in mental-link, advised.

 _'Oh, sure, sorry about that, still under progress of the Operation: Trojan Horse, right?'_ Naruto replied, mentally keeping himself calm at the moment.

 _'Yes, Naruto, still under progress, but so far according to your story and/or reports about your exploit in Nami no Kuni since you and your…old team had accomplished to liberate the village.'_ Gaara concludes, he also well-aware about Naruto's accomplishments.

 _'Yeah…I know.'_ Naruto replied to Gaara, regarding his ancient past. _'Anyway, I believe you all know about that Gato-wannabe's game?'_

 _'It sure is, Aniki, just as I predicted, it seems that he wanted to double-crossed us by getting their hands on our mobile suits, the Atlantic Federation's new warship and the Strike.'_ Menma stated, confirmed to Naruto about just as he had predicted regarding knowing Garcia and his goons were planning to snoop around.

With Mu, he knows the game the Commandant is playing, but he is not going to give in, just yet. The brothers and Tekkadan leaders already knew Garcia's game, includes. So far that knowing that it is best that the three MS pilots have already figure it out the moment they knew that something was wrong.

Knowing well-aware for the Hawk of Endymion about Naruto and his brothers set up their 'Operation: Trojan Horse'. So the best is for Mu is not to say anything to bring up the operation.

"Unfortunately, being on a special mission, I'm not at liberty to divulge much information." Mu answered to the Commandant, still had a serious expression of his.

The Commandant just shrugs his shoulder at him, if the man is stubborn to give him any information about the ship, then so be it. One way or another, he will get his hands on it.

"Very well, I understand. I shall respect your answer, but you have to understand, you won't be expecting to get resupplied right away." The commandant stated, still had smug look onto his face.

Seeing the Commandant's face that given Naruto some nerves, seeing that disgusting expression of his. Until Murrue spoke up convincing respect and protests Garcia.

"Commandant Garcia, with all due, it's crucial for us to head towards Lunar Headquarters immediately. Not to mention, we're being pursued by ZAFT." Murrue implored.

Feeling her emotions rolling off on Murrue and Natarle, Naruto grabbed Murrue's hand, and while Menma got Natarle's under the desk, squeezing it reassuringly to calm them down. This earned a smile, slightly from Murrue and Natarle towards to each of the Uzumaki twins, and then the commandant spoke up.

"By ZAFT, you say?" The Eurasian commandant says at the subject regarding ZAFT's pursued, as he presses the red button on the remote.

The monitor behind Garcia changed from a peaceful forest to a view of Artemis which currently had the Umbrella shield activated and showcasing the three officers sans the three ancient ninjas/Gundam pilots, then the Commandant tapped in another command on the console which shown a ZAFT military frigate nearby was revealed.

Seeing before them made disbelief, while Naruto and the two didn't shown reaction towards at, a lone Laurasia-class Frigate - the Gamow, heading straight to Artemis' impenetrable umbrella, without the Nazca-class ship Vesalius that it usually accompanies.

"The Laurasia-class? I thought there were a fleet of ZAFT vessels pursing us?" Natarle muttered in slight disbelief, looked at the screen, somewhat confused about the current scene she is looking at the ZAFT's frigate were still around.

Even Murrue and Mu, along with the immortal brothers were not too thrilled to see that green ZAFT vessel is still in the area which made all three officers from the Archangel more concerned than ever.

 _'I believe most of them must've return to the PLANTs for resupplied since our last battle, leaving a single Laurasia-class to continue to pursue.'_ Menma says in thoughts, mentally informed his brothers.

Hearing Menma's thoughts, made Naruto and Gaara mentally agrees with the former.

Before Garcia began to debrief, after hearing Natarle's questioned, as he turned the office chair in front of the monitor.

"I don't know what fleet you're talking about, Ensign Badgiruel, but as you can see, this one has been wandering around the area outside the umbrella for quite some time." Garcia stated almost nonchalantly like his base came under attack almost every other day that it was almost boring him.

 _'More like they were scanning the Artemis' defenses to find the weakness to be exploit, perhaps. And that includes just like since Konoha had an invisible sensory barrier around it, since the Rinnegan can able to see it.'_ Naruto says in thoughts, commented regarding Laurasia-class were planning for the next action.

Which reminded regarding Pein invade Konoha with his Six Paths, since sending one to entered the barrier and summon its fellow paths in full scale attack with a combination of powerful jutsus.

The Commandant flashed them a dangerous grin making the three officers wary at the man's devious behavior, minus the 3 ancient ninjas were not affected by his expression.

"Regardless, one or two more enemy vessels are of little concern to us here." He says, before continues, turning the chair to faced the six members of the Archangel.

"However, this means you wouldn't able to depart here, even if you were resupplied, would you?" He finished, still wearing that smug looked into his face, and thinking had them in their grasp.

Unaware for Garcia that the Archangel had given share of provision provided by Tekkadan; knowing that having tons of supplies from third fraction than the Earth Forces' new warship with a short of supplies.

"Sir, please be reasonable about this. They've after us, not you. We have a big target painted on our heads and we can't afford to risk damage to Artemis by staying here." Mu protested.

Hearing that, which made the Commandant laughs at the Hawk of Endymion, amusingly.

"Damage? To Artemis? Those ZAFT bastards are not going to do a goddamn thing. Besides, they won't be able to do a thing. And they'll eventually leave, when they grow tired. It happens all the time." Garcia says regarding how amusing regarding what Mu had said, which was a little unnerving that he didn't seem at all worried about the safety of the base.

As the blonde Hawk of Endymion spoke up to Commandant, protested regarding this situation.

"However, Commandant, will all due respect, they're…!"

Garcia raised his hand to silencing him. Seeing this, Naruto was loose his patience even more at this man, and was unconsciously releasing a small amount of KI (Killing Intent). The occupants on this room noticed this, and it was getting harder to breathe.

Menma defused it by send a small pulse of chakra to countered it, making Naruto tensed, until noticing Murrue, Natarle, and Mu was having trouble breathing, so he eased up his KI and just glared at the commandant.

 _'You're making a mistake, 'Commandant'. You have any idea who up against here? The ship before you was part of the Le Creuset Team.'_ Gaara says in thoughts, joined Naruto, glaring at the commandant.

"Don't worry about it, Lieutenant La Flaga. They won't do anything as long as the Umbrella is up. Now, in any case, I suggest that to recommend to getting some rest. You appear to be very tired, so it seems. I'll have rooms prepared for you." Garcia suggested, as he pressed the same red button on the remote.

"But, Commandant…!" Mu tried to protest again, until Menma gazes at the former to cut him off, before the soldier enters, saluting the Commandant, as the others turned to the door.

"Excuse me, sir!" The soldier responded.

"We'll be able to get in touch with the Lunar Headquarters once they leave." Garcia says gave an order to contact the Lunar Headquarters, as he stood up into his chair, added. "From there, we'll plan everything after that."

With Mu turns back to the Commandant, and spoke up to him, feeling wasn't sure about Artemis' fate.

"Is Artemis really that safe?" He asked certainly to Garcia.

"Yes, I assure you. The Artemis is safe as a baby being carried in the arms of a loving mother. You have nothing to worry about, consider this your shore leave here for the time being." The Commandant replied with his arms raised up, hearing that, making Naruto mentally scoffed of what he had said.

So with that, Garcia turns to the soldier that came in his officer.

"Please escort them to their quarters." He ordered.

"Yes, sir!" The soldier acknowledge, saluted before escorted them out of Garcia's office, rather than forcefully by several guards despite their protests about needing to get back to their ship, immediately.

Unknown to the commandant, Naruto sport out a slight smirked onto his face, sly; keep his eyes straight without roll it at the side behind at Garcia's face, knowing that greedy soldier-wannabe and politic fool didn't know what's coming…

With that, Garcia was alone in his office, and until…

*Beep-beep!*

["Sir, we've just received word that two vessels are approaching the area…"]

A came the voice of one of the soldiers stationed at the Eurasian Federation Fortress right after Garcia pushed a button on the table he sat at in order to respond to the call, which that made him curious.

["It's not a ZAFT vessel yet, and it's not from our forces either!"] He added.

"Is that so?" Garcia wondered.

The Commandant had gotten expecting something interests him, he knew of one way to find out what kind of vessel was approaching the base, so far, knowing sending a squadron of Moebius Zeros to intercept the unknown vessel just to be certain it wasn't with ZAFT or with space pirates.

["Yes, sir…but turns out, these two ships is just…standing there, unlike to the Laurasia-class who is being around the area. I think that it was some sort of merchant ships, perhaps."]

"A merchant ships, huh, then keep an eye out on those ships. There's no telling that if that those vessels came from ZAFT or operated by space pirates then we'll known for certain." Garcia says concluding in the remote on the comms. "Is that understood? Don't lose sight on that unknown ships."

["Yes, sir!"]

 **==Space; Outside of Artemis==**

At distance away from Artemis, a lone vessel, clad with brown (R114, G69, B76) and gray theme, slowly approaching the Eurasian Federation satellite…unaware that the Gamow is still waiting outside following the departure of Vesalius along with the rest to the PLANTs.

"So, that's the Umbrella of Artemis, huh…" A voice of a 17-year old male teenager commented.

Took a sight of a Eurasian Fortress, which unlike to any ships that it's not on the databank since never being registered, if this ship really came from a different company (such as Teiwaz), it would mean that was…

On the bridge of a space ship, consists of two seats in front were meant for the helm and weapons control, and both sides were operator seats, and lastly on the center of the bridge, is the captain's chair.

The person who is sitting the captain's chair is a turquoise hair and yellow eyes, clad with (Tekkadan) uniform (think Eugene's).

"Yes, it seems to have the Lightwave barrier activated." The another 17-year old male with brown hair and eyes, stood besides the captain's seat and slight interest on the sight through that would mean that there might either be enemy forces out there or the base believes them to be enemies though they have no intentions of being part of the war.

"This is only possible when the entire base detects any possible threats to them." He added.

"True, knowing we were under behind schedule since then….until we got word from Apone that they were being double crossed, Felix." The turquoise-haired captain stated.

"I know, I was hoping if nothing happens to Jenna, Piers." The brunette named Felix said.

"True, as long as you did entrust Isaac to take care of her since they were official." The captain named Piers replied, regarding his friend's unsure state. "We got receive a message from our guys at Artemis, includes our bosses."

"We'll be standing by until the barrier is deactivating, once there, we have an Operation: Trojan Horse in our hands. While we had another Assault Ship accompany us since knowing we needed Dutch's team." Flex stated.

"True…" The turquoise-haired captain agrees.

"Captain!" One of the operators in A-side reported, appear to be male pre-teen, and continues. "We pick up a Laurasia-class ship, nearby."

"A Laurasia-class?" Felix muttered with his eyes furrowed, wasn't too pleasant that a ZAFT vessel is actually near the base, before leave the bridge. "Prep my Grimgerde to sortie; we're ready to move until the signal is lighten."

"Roger that, Specialist Major Brennan." Piers reply acknowledged with bit sarcasm.

 **(AN: Felix and Piers were also from Golden Sun.)**

 **(Chapter Ended - To be continued!)**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **(0).** The small arms weaponry under preparation were from Aliens: Colonial Marines, includes the ISA's assault rifle in Killzone, decide to brought it up into this story instead of its IBO, knowing the SEEDverse had bullpups, or any decide to arsenals.

Cannot spoil the full list of all firearms in SEEDverse, cannot bring it up because of the weapons were came from. I'll announce to the list, so that you can bring up until the future chapters. Well, here is the list for the weapons, includes which were come from:

Melee Weapon(s):  
= Tactical Knife (CoD: MW2)  
= Stun Knife (MGS4)

Handgun(s):  
= M4A3 Service Pistol (Aliens: Colonial Marines) – 12-rounds, 9mm Ball; Semi-automatic  
= 88 MOD 8 (Aliens: Colonial Marines) – 18-rounds, 9mm, Semi-automatic  
= TA-01 Hybrid Pistol (Gundam: IBO) – 17-rounds

Shotgun(s):  
= Hicks' Shotgun - Ithaca Model 37

SMG(s):  
= M39 SMG (Aliens) – 48-rounds, 9mm Supersonic; Full-Auto/3-round burst?  
= M66-SD (Killzone) – 20-, 24-rounds, 7.62x33mm; Semi-/Full-Auto  
= LS57 SMG (Killzone) – 24-, 28-rounds, 9mm Supersonic; Full-Auto

\- M66-SD Machine Pistol (20-, 24-rounds; 7.62x33mm)  
\- LS57 Sub-Machine Gun (24-, 28-rounds; 9mm Supersonic)

Assault & Battle Rifle(s):  
= ARMAT M41A Pulse Rifle (Aliens/AVP) – 95-rounds; 10x24mm Caseless & 4-grenades; 30mm M40 Grenade; Full-Auto/4-round burst  
= ARMAT M41A Pulse Rifle Mk 2 (Aliens: Colonial Marines) – 40-/60-rounds; 10x24mm Caseless; Full-Auto/4-round burst  
= ARMAT M4RA Battle Rifle (Aliens: Colonial Marines) – 15-rounds; A19 High Velocity; semi-auto  
= W-Y NSG 23 Assault Rifle (Alines: Colonial Marines) – 30-rounds; 7.62mm; 3-round burst  
= M82 Assault Rifle (Killzone 2) – 32x2 rounds; 6.8x43mm SPC; Semi-/Full-Auto - Due to jungle-style magazine  
= M82-G Assault Rifle – 32x2 rounds & 4 grenades; 6.8x43mm SPC & 30mm

Tactical(s):  
= M40 Grenades  
= Flashbang  
= Smoke

Since the Storm Wolf had Halo reference, such as the ODST wear and weapons, so it's my turn for having Aliens: Colonial Marines reference and includes Killzone and DOOM (just for a little).

Well, there will be more than just few firearms, I will get to let see it in full list, which until it's ready to be announced.

 **(1).** That's the artwork of Wolff60 - Mk.60 Environment Compression suits in Aliens: Colonial Marines. I had been finding a marine gear for space and Earth includes, unlike to Starship Troopers counterpart, I really wanted to have a jetpack for this suit. Well, if I had to, knowing that for going on space which similar to Dead Space.

Glad that I found the image that I was looking for. Anyway, they will be having more than just two sets.

 **(2).** That's the name of the Nazi's battleship, that sink into the Atlantic Ocean since WW2. Includes the name of the Esper/Summon in FFVI game, it happens to be a whale-like creature that wasn't compare to Leviathan.

So, brought out another names for the ZAFT vessels were being named after that gotten something came from a shooting game.

 **(3).** Isaac's rank is a Captain, so the rank for Tekkadan will be published, soon.

* * *

Sorry for taken too long, since then if it's like I was having a Christmas break since December. And I'm sure that I will make it up to you regarding I was delay.

And~ I did make a double check see if most of my paragraphs were ignored and incomplete. Well, I just did, I would had time to double check before updating.

The next part is, had some new OCs consists of another Golden Sun Characters, so feel free what Alex is, he is really similar to Rau, perhaps, or other villain characters; and as for Alex's surname was picked in Final Fantasy X.

During my time regarding the story, I have some difficulties regarding if wanted to have Lowe and the Astray characters in my story, so it will be harder to have them here, if I wanted to have them to meeting up.

* * *

= Isaac's Squad =

Isaac Clarke (Golden Sun character, named after Dead Space)  
Rank: Captain  
Weapon(s):  
\- M82 Assault Rifle - suppressed  
\- TA-01 Hybrid Pistol  
\- M4RA Battle Rifle - suppressed, with 2x scope  
\- Stun Knife  
\- Folding Sword

Dwayne Hicks  
Rank: Lance Corporal and Squad Leader  
Weapon(s):  
\- M41A Pulse Rifle Mk. 2 - SOPMOD  
\- M4A3 Pistol  
\- His family's shotgun  
\- Stun Knife

William Hudson  
Rank: Private  
Weapon(s):  
\- Custom M41A Pulse Rifle - SOPMOD  
\- M4A3 Pistol  
\- Tactical Knife  
\- N/A

Cynthia Dietrich  
Rank: Corporal and Medic  
Weapon(s):  
\- NSG23 Assault Rifle w/ 2x scope and underslung shotgun  
\- M39 SMG w silencer and Night Optics  
\- 88 MOD4 Pistol  
\- Stun Knife

Tim Crowe  
Rank: Private  
Weapon(s):  
\- M4RA Battle Rifle - Silencer  
\- M66-SD  
\- M39 SMG w/ extended clip and reflex sight  
\- Stun Knife

Trevor Wierzbowski  
Rank: Private  
Weapon(s):  
\- M41AE Heavy Pulse Rifle w/ 2x Scope  
\- LS57 SMG w/ reflex sight and dual-mags  
\- M4A3 Pistol silencer  
\- Tactical Knife

So, can you **PLEASE** **REVIEW** it regarding if any of the characters taken paths, after that.

* * *

12/15/2018/4:41pm - Sorry for taken so long, there is 'Cosmic Rays' being reported since Dec. 13 tonight. Since it was already being passed since then, did turn off cellphones and laptops (defy into hibernate).

12/25/2018/5:57pm – I'll be wrote this message regarding for regarding haven't updated this chapter. Well, Merry Christmas to all, and until towards to 2019 NEW YEAR. And I'm sure that you guys enjoy your time, after all.

Anyway, I've haven't got my time to finish because of getting some interesting things I was hoping for, such as DOOM: Eternal, beside the DOOM 4 (2016).

I needed more time to prepare it, which I was completely sub-sided since my own activities. This time, I will make up to you all for my past time.

So, once again, please review and I may update for the next one, so be patient for that, okay?

Thanks again, everyone for the support.

Lastly, see you all to the next chapter! Peace out!

P.S. DON'T flame this story, and I hate that some people bad and trash comment about this story, I've made that I've destroy it.

* * *

 **Last Chapter's Total:  
Favorites: **90 **  
Followers:** 101 **  
Views:** 07: 777+  
 **Equal:** 8,808+

* * *

 **Started by:** 11/23/2018/7:54pm

 **Finished** : 12/28/2018/7:25am

 **Published:** 12/29/2018/3:45am

 **Edited:** N/A


	9. 09-Into Artemis & Free the Goddess Pt 2

**Chapter 09:** Into Artemis & Free the Goddess - Part 2; the Strike-back and unleash Hell

* * *

 **= Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era =**

* * *

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the Number 1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja, Jinchuuriki of the 9-tails; finds himself plunged into another war - the Bloody Valentine War; after living for a millennia, due to his immortality, will he once again help this world? Does the Cosmic Era really need his help? Let's find out.

Along with Menma Uzumaki, Naruto's counterpart, came from another dimension (aka RTN), having the same results as he does, he too had his love ones were fade from existence, and includes Gaara the Desert, or rather Gaara Sabaku, he too somehow granted an immortal life, and joined his friend for the eternal life, includes a certain tanuki who insists to be with his former-now-current Jinchuuriki.

And formed a group of pre-teen soldiers under their command, consists of 'the iron flower that never wilts and never dies'. And so, the Rise of Tekkadan is born…

* * *

Crossover: Naruto x Gundam SEED

Elements: Iron-blooded Orphans (Primary), Golden Sun, DOOM (Weapons), Aliens/Predator (Weapons and Equipment), Killzone (Weapons), Metal Gear (Weapons and Equipment), Resistance (Weapons), [?]

Pairing:

\- Naruto U. x Lacus C., Murrue R., (?)  
\- Memna U. x Natarle B., Cagalli A., (?)  
\- Gaara S. x (?),

The others:

\- Kira Y. x Flay A. - Main  
\- Tolle K. x Miriallia H. – Decide to remain intact for Tolle to be alive.

Noted: I had adjusting the list of pairing, so considered Kira x Flay is the main among the pair.

* * *

YO‼ Czar Joseph here and THIS is chapter 9 for this story! And this is the part 2 since I decide to finish the last chapter as part 1 of the story, and I'm sure that you guys will understand that I cannot had my latest chapter a longest.

Anyway, Happy 2019 New Year! A new year, the Year of the Boar! I'm sure that you guys enjoy your New Year celebration, while decide to working on this since (well, about Dec 29 towards 31, which between those days); and for me, for having a full-time New Year Batchoy in my country in Philippines.

Now, onto this story, the last chapter about the Archangel made their arrival on Artemis, until expecting a certain corrupted Commandant himself had the crew, the staff, and citizens detained. While the members of Tekkadan were under hiding without getting suspicious, even though, as much as I did taken out some characters were based on.

Also, I did add some elements on the list such as Aliens/Predator, Killzone, Metal Gear? Well, because consists of small arms, along with other weapons such as the Stun Knife from MGS, along with Tactical Knife from Call of Duty, if you did play those, than you'll understand, and there will be more than just small arms, since I did made my own versions than the StormWolf had Halo-element equipments such as the ODST Gear and weapons.

Includes, decide to addressing Gerard Garcia 'Commandant' other than 'Admiral' or 'General'. Which he didn't have an official rank since then, well, it is because of that Earth Forces' ranks were using based on Navy than Army and/or Marines.

I did prepare for it since it will be ready until it's published…Oh! I forgot something…

* * *

Light/Heavy Machine Gun(s):  
= M41AE2 Heavy Pulse Rifle (Aliens/Predator) – 300-rounds; Caseless Ball; Full-Auto  
= M56 Smart Gun (Aliens/Predator) – 500-rounds; 10x28mm Caseless; Full-auto/4-round burst

* * *

Last update that I didn't finish the list since I was in a hurry (today in Dec. 29), I'm sure that there will be more than ever. Well, I knew these weapons were battery-powered or something like that.

…But…walang problema!

* * *

= {~} [] {~} = Replied Review = {~} [] {~} =

 **(** **) – Served as Pin reply review from previous chapters.**

 **ericsoftly2:** Thank you for this compliment for the last chapter, and I'm sure that I'll get it done!

And so I did…

 **thor94:** Yes, it's true, he's worst than the canon self, includes in manga version which Garcia had failed since the Atlantic Federation had gotten the Neutron Jammer Canceller data.

I'm sure if either Naruto will confront him along with his brothers, until ZAFT's Gamow will making their move, soon.

 **YeagerMeister31:** It sure is, but, for the record, yes? Isaac's squad were really are the real deal in Aliens. Decide to had those characters were named after, includes their appearance happen to be the same thing as the films. I decide to have Hudson to be alive, so that in-memory for regarding we used to watch Aliens, and include the game, itself.

Includes Hicks, I thought that he's already died since the Solaco was being breeched and includes the Queen left a single egg for Ripley, knowing that a single one wanted to avenged his queen and the brood. Hicks' 'body' in the film was someone else that thought he already died that time, and in the game, he's alive, surprisingly, and had a scar that results when he shoot that Xenomorph went to the elevator back to the compound with Ripley.

So, I did create a counterpart set of weapons towards to Halo, than the latter. Having the Aliens: Colonial Marines elements, includes the Deviantart images which give Tekkadan just like the USCMC. Along with other weapons or equipment in different game and film.

Which it reminds me of Jet Li: The One. Both alternate universe have different law-enforcements have escorted a single prisoner to where they goes, first is Police and Sheriff, with different weapons such as the M4 and G36.

With two alternates regarding the law-enforcements have wielded:

First, during the first prelude of the film, Lawless in Anubis Universe, LAPD armed with a LASERAIM Series III, a .45 ACP Pistol and a M4A1 fitted with the M26 MASS, in additional to red dot sight and Surefire tactical flashlights. These assault rifles did useful since knowing if a non-military faction regarding using control penetration regarding having hollow-points, so to prevent civilian casualty when gotten themselves into a crossfire.

And the other since Yulaw had traveled to a universe inhabited by Gabriel Law aka 'Orisis Universe', the LA's counterpart, the Sheriff armed with a Beretta 92FS or M9, and includes the H&K G36K fitted with a underslung flashlight, these assault rifles did fired three-round burst and full-auto, with no masterkey shotgun system.

So, I will making own version of having Law-enforcements consists that they were MP (Military Police), armed with such 9mm caseless SMGs and Shotgun, if I will be using refer to Alien: Isolation.

And so yeah, the operation will be commencing, knowing what the Commandant Gerard Garica will not expecting for the surprise attack…

 **PhenexGundamKai:** It sure does, PhenexGundamKai, I decide to wrote just part 1 since the way I was doing was making a VERY long chapter, so I did check the page amount, so decide to end it by making parts.

Yeah, decide to have Aliens/Predator reference, having Colonial Marines with arsenals and equipment, along with other reference such as MGS, Rambo, and Killzone. So far, for my case for adding Killzone weapons and/or equipment, I decide to had ISA weapons than Helghest, these weapons were similar to German and Russian mixed weapons, well, except for the flamethrower they had similar to Aliens' counterpart.

Well, I did to have those weapons and uniform consists were from USCMC were made under my decision, so far that knowing it is best bet for sure. Well, just like StormWolf had Halo reference such as ODST and its weapons, includes I will making a bit refer Titanfall if I needed some Jump Kit set and jetpacks, and includes thruster boots, similar to Star Wars.

You thought I've brought Isaac Clarke from Dead Space in Cosmic Era; I only refer to Isaac from Golden Sun game, which this is the best option for me to have him, Garet, Jenna, and Felix, and other characters in Golden Sun such as Mia and Ivan.

That's okay; about you're late to review since the latest chapter towards to last year, and Happy 2019, btw.

P.S. There is more OCs in my mind, regarding involved with Aliens/Predator, I will introduce them to you since the last chapter.

P.S.S. If you have read Reply review for YeagerMeister31, about those weapons were quite similar to those games since the Colonial Marines, if here the example, about fictional rifles had 3-round burst mode:

= Halo's Battle Rifle – 36-rounds, 9.5x40mm KURZ/.374 caliber  
= Resistance's Marksman – 18-33, 36 rounds and 3 sentry, energy  
= Aliens: Colonial Marines' NSG 23 – 30-rounds, 7x62mm

There are other Assault/Battle Rifles had that kind of firing mode, feel free to review to which battle rifle having a 3-round burst.

 **1:** Thank you and I will, seriously.

 **Guvyer (CH01) (** **):** Yeah, I did change the original story due the LoDsIx's approval for borrowing his lines. Don't worry, it's not like the same, which I did adjust and altered the sentence.

And secondly…OH HELL NO! I will NOT to have a beta? Because, most of the beta readers had receive replied like 'Sorry, I'm busy' or anything responded that you like. So during my Naruto x RWBY Crossover story, I declined to my decision to find a beta, so it's a big no-no!

 **flo463 (CH01) (** **):** NO WAY IN HELL! THIS IS MY DAMN STORY, AND IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS‼

IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY SO-CALLED 'GARBAGE'! THEN, FINE! DON'T BOTHER READING IT!

I WILL NOT REJECT IT, IF YOU ALL DO THAT, I WILL INSTANTLY UPDATED INTO A DIFFERENT WEB SUCH AS WATTPAD OR SOMETHING THAT YOU CAN'T STOP ME!

…if you didn't well-aware about there's the first under developed story involved with Kira x Lacus, I'm still under progress for the very 'first' triple Crossover: Naruto x Gundam UC x SEED.

I'm still under progress for the very first for a long time, which regards my fellow author GoldenGundamZero2 since he gave me an OC, just for 2-way pair than Harem, trust me. It will be a worth of challenge until its ready.

 **Otsutsuki no Yami (CH01) (** **):** I'm afraid that I can't do that, since if you already read my notes regarding that I will get to double-checked my paragraph lines that it is either unfinished, wronged, and etc.

So, I cannot had a Beta due to the fact that many of them had declined offers, some of them were busy or depends on what kind of respond, so no, I can't have a beta, okay?

* * *

 **Noticed: I had received permission from LoDsIx regarding borrowing the lines of Maelstrom of Cosmic Era; because I will be revised and write this story and even this is a different one, of course.**

 **Hope that you'll be expecting than this, due to my very experience of Gundam SEED, since the original was being announced, and I didn't have best time to getting all of the episodes, and includes Remastered version and the rest.**

 **This story will be so~ epic…!**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts and mental-link'_

 **"Demonic Speech and calls out Technique"**

 ** _'Demonic thoughts/Mental-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication/Speakers/Intercom"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech/News Broadcast"]**

[[Text Messaging/Monitor Screen]] – From the messenger's name.

['Codec Nano-Communication']

* * *

Just as I had finished the last chapter, so I'm deeply apologize for didn't updated that I was being delay for reading new stories and chapters I was reading while I was AFK, and includes working on have to make a list and information regarding my versions of Tekkadan.

With Tekkadan had two branch sides since one is a Militia Side and the other is Security or MP (Military Police), I did made a set of weapons on different sides such as the M41A Pulse Rifle and the Security have Shotguns or SMGs, I will be sure that once its under preparation until it's ready to be released.

So far, just as I did reply YeagerMeister31's review in chapter 8, I will be sure that once I had everything in order to create a set of arsenals will do, if I ever wanted to have a stun baton for the side.

Which it is 100% true, I decide to revived the names of the characters in Aliens, if I wanted to brought up Ripley's name, her legacy will be revived. If I wanted to had Predator male characters, such as Alen "Dutch" Schaefer, portrayed by Arnold Schwarzenegger himself.

Like most of the characters in Aliens/Predator catalog were being reincarnate, if I wanted to, knowing that if I wanted to had more such as in Predator 2, as well.

I've never get a chance to watch Alien: Covenant, before Prometheus, happen to be the true origin of Aliens, before Ellen Ripley and her crew in Nostromo, after all that I am seriously wanted them to be revived.

Next is, includes with a lack of arsenals such as the flamethrower, since its resources such as fossil fuel is replaced with electricity, such as Gundam 00 since having solar-powered energy, and includes the GN Drive that is powered by solar radiations.

So, having bio-fuels, which they can able to make it by using other materials that could produce liquefied gasoline, well, there's some other fruits or vegetable can be produced such as sugarcane, coconut, and corncob, just like in IBO that Sakura's Farm had tons of it in the fields, which that's where Mikazuki wanted to make his own farm, after all.

On the subject, knowing among the weapons in Aliens were Flamethrowers, that's the thing, it's ammunition were fuel, that means that someone did creating Bio-fuel for the flamethrowers, if Cosmic Era have already did had to create bio-fuel in the first place since its main resource such as fossil fuel is already being dried out.

If Cosmic Era, formerly Ninja Era (Naruto's ancient time, along with Gaara and his counterpart), there should been have fossil fuel since a certain bloodline have produce gas, includes. So far, knowing regarding if their descendants would learned about their ninja heritage.

And includes, if I wanted to have Synthetics such as Lance Bishop into this story, I've been a fan of Aliens when I was young when I was really spooked, before the 'swear' words that caught my ears, until now…before Red Vs. Blue that gotten my attention.

The next part, I would like to thank the developers of Aliens: Colonial Marines for having weapons and includes its attachments, includes the Pulse Rifle variants. Includes Ripley's Integrated Weapon a Pulse Rifle and Flamethrower taped together.

So far, includes other weapons that came from on different games such as Killzone and Resistance, if really wanted to have Chimera energy-based weapons and includes Helgest Weapons, their weapon designs were completely similar based on German Nazi's, includes that StA-52 Assault Rifle for the example, its design based on FAMAS, and its scope is G36K-design, that is why I decide to have ISA-designed weapons, I happen to be respected the first main character in first Killzone since he died in Killzone 2.

There will be more other weapons, and includes fan-made image that I had gotten what I need such as the environment suit that I found, since unlike to the space suits with dome helmet, knowing it will break that easily.

Once I'll finished the list that I made in one of the Microsoft Words, I will be sure that until its ready, and expect for the ejected ones, these weren't the best choice of weapon I've made, I really gotten what I need for this story, unlike to my Naruto x RWBY Crossover, and includes MY own fan-made Military fraction, the Heaven Federation.

And there's Cid from Final Fantasy 7? I wanted to had rest of Cloud's group, includes Tifa, if I wanted to brought up Nanaki aka Red XIII into this story, it's like he's Akamaru's descendant since the Age of Shinobi had ended, he's descendants must've been hiding onto public eyes without getting caught. So far, knowing I still wanted to bring them into my story, after all.

Oh! That includes Zack, I REALLY wanted to have him for this, since the Kingdom Hearts series, which that I had gotten him for that since I did like him since of his actions and includes heroic sacrified.

NOW MOVING ON~! In other words, well, since this next chapter is about to start, but…

*I bend my head in the right-side like Lord Death in Soul Eater*

…Well, guess you will have to find out about this chapter of what was going on.

*Before raised both my hands*

Well, who cares…!

*Clap my hands before pointing them at you*

…Alright then, I guess you'll just have to see if it's work out!

*Lastly, pointed fingers at the screen*

…Now onto the story! Hell, it's about time.

* * *

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto by the famous** **Masashi Kishimoto** **and/or Gundam SEED in Sunrise.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 09: Into Artemis & Free the Goddess - Part 2; the Strike Back** **and unleash Hell]**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _"Message from Artemis: Request to enter port acknowledged. An inspecting officer is being sent." Romero informed._

 _"Alright then, thank you." Murrue replied with sincerity, as she sigh quite relief after hearing the news, which that they were allowed into the 'Umbrella of Artemis'._

* * *

 _Now, both women salute the men, who in turn returned the salute. Seeing before them was Lieutenant Commander Biddaulph, came aboard almost instantly of the Archangel's arrival in the harbor, and just his demeanor alone was enough to put everyone on guard._

 _"Thank you, sir!" Murrue greeted the new arrival. "We're grateful that you've granted us permission to enter port."_

 _As the exterior of the Archangel, as the warship turned 180 degrees, and then reversed sail to entered port._

* * *

 _"Commander Biddaulph! I request some explanation for this! I assure you-"_

 _Biddaulph leveled a glare at the young ensign ravenette, and interjects to cut the latter's sentence._

 _"I'm just blockading the ship's controls and fire control systems as part of our security measure."_

 _"Blockading?" Natarle says wondering regarding the Archangel is now onto locked down by the Eurasian soldiers. "But there's no way to-!"_

 _Eurasian soldier aims the assault rifle at Natarle that cuts her sentence, causes her to halt, regarding the former gunpoint at her, as Biddaulph spoke up, explains._

 _"Your vessel is not registered, and so naturally we have no identification code for it." He explains to the non-registered officials, as he paused his sentence, before continues._

 _"Given the circumstances, we did permit you to enter port. But unfortunately we have not yet been determined if we recognized you as an ally." He finished._

* * *

 _"Commander, we've detected another Nazca-class in the area." The CIC operative reported, still working to identify it._

 _"Huh?" Rau tensed, raised an eyebrow through his mask. He didn't expected to encounter other ZAFT forces in the area. "Who does that vessel belong to?"_

 _"Hold on…Confirmed: It's the Bismarck!"_

 _That caught Rau and Ades interests hearing the CIC officer had identified another ZAFT Nazca-class vessel._

 _"That's Commander Alex's flagship, eh?" Ades says looked intriguing. "What does he want?"_

 _Just then, the face of Commander Alex_ _Seymour appeared on the bridge's screens._

 _Alex_ _Seymour is about age 19, about 4 years older than Athrun's or the rest of Le Creuset Team, he had light blue hair and turquoise eyes._

 _["My…"] Alex began, looked remarked, and before he continues. ["What a surprise seeing you here, Rau. It's been a while when we part ways."]_

 _Making Rau smirked at the screen he was staring at._

 _["Yes, it has been…my disciple."] Rau replied, that surprises Ades of what he had heard from the former._

 _"Sir, Commander_ _Seymour_ _is your disciple?" Ades inquired, making the white-masked commander turns to him._

 _"Yes, Ades, I have Alex under my wing and taught him everything. Like me, he is the youngest commander among ZAFT ranks." Rau explained, he had secretly told his long-term disciple and follower of his ambition, as he turns back to Alex, and spoke up._

 _"So, Alex, what brings you here?" He asked._

 _["I was just on patrol with my new disciples, when I noticed your flagship, the Galvani, and your fleet."] Alex replied, before frowning. ["One of my crewmen just noticed the damage state on your ship. What happened to the Vesalius?"]_

 _"It was damaged in a battle against the Earth Forces new warship." Rau answered._

 _There are no secrets between a teacher and a student, which it is best for Rau to give details to Alex, about the last skirmish._

 _["I see…So the rumors about the Naturals have come up something to turning the tables of the tides of war, huh."] Alex responded._

 _"Yes, Alex, it is true. I'll brief you in with details about this situation in Vesalius." Rau stated._

 _["Very well than, and where's the Gamow then?"]_

 _"We decide to send it off to continue the pursued the Earth Forces' new warship, we codenamed it: The 'Legged Ship'." The masked commander replied._

 _["The Legged Ship, huh. I'll get to see to it, Rau."] Alex replied with a smirked. ["With your permission, I would like to come onboard, with my disciples, they were eager to meet you just like you taught me. You and I have some catching up to do, sir."]_

 _"Very well, Alex." Rau reply with no hesitate, mimicking the same smirked as Alex._

 _["Thank you, Rau."] Alex replied, and then the screen of Vesalius went blacked._

* * *

 ** _==Enter Bismarck==_**

 _Onboard of Alex's command ship, as he stood up onto his chair, and called out to the crew._

 _"Prep the shuttle; I want Saturos and Mernardi to accompany me."_

 _"Understood, sir." His Executive Officer replied._

* * *

 _"The Laurasia-class? I thought there were a fleet of ZAFT vessels pursing us?" Natarle muttered in slight disbelief, looked at the screen, somewhat confused about the current scene she is looking at the ZAFT's frigate were still around._

* * *

 _"Sir, please be reasonable about this. They've after us, not you. We have a big target painted on our heads and we can't afford to risk damage to Artemis by staying here." Mu protested._

 _Hearing that, which made the Commandant laughs at the Hawk of Endymion, amusingly._

 _"Damage? To Artemis? Those ZAFT bastards are not going to do a goddamn thing. Besides, they won't be able to do a thing. And they'll eventually leave, when they grow tired. It happens all the time." Garcia says regarding how amusing regarding what Mu had said, which was a little unnerving that he didn't seem at all worried about the safety of the base._

* * *

'You're making a mistake, 'Commandant'. You have any idea who up against here? The ship before you was part of the Le Creuset Team.' _Gaara says in thoughts, joined Naruto, glaring at the commandant._

* * *

 _"Is Artemis really that safe?" He asked certainly to Garcia._

 _"Yes, I assure you. The Artemis is safe as a baby being carried in the arms of a loving mother. You have nothing to worry about, consider this your shore leave here for the time being." The Commandant replied with his arms raised up, hearing that, making Naruto mentally scoffed of what he had said._

* * *

 _"Captain!" One of the operators in A-side reported, appear to be male pre-teen, and continues. "We pick up a Laurasia-class ship, nearby."_

 _"A Laurasia-class?" Felix muttered with his eyes furrowed, wasn't too pleasant that a ZAFT vessel is actually near the base, before leave the bridge. "Prep my Grimgerde to sortie; we're ready to move until the signal is lighten."_

 _"Roger that, Specialist Major Brennan." Piers reply acknowledged with bit sarcasm._

* * *

 **(Gundam IBO Opening 1: Raise you Flag - Starts)**

 **(Instrument Background: 0:00-0:06)**

 _The screen opens to a black and white scene of a pile of Mobile Suit parts scattered around a battle-scarred field while a puddle of blood flows on the ground_ **.**

 _Cuts to a boot stepping on the puddle, resulting in a big splash._

~"Raise your flag!"~

 _Cuts to Naruto, Menma, and Gaara side by side with each other._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Cuts to reveal the Archangel crew, and includes members of Tekkadan, gathered around the Barbatos Lupus Rex, Bael Custom, and Gusion Rebake Full City._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Shifts to the title in Japanese kanji appearing in front of the three Gundams, indicate showing the title:_ _'_ _鉄の花_ _渦巻き_ _の宇宙時_ _代_ _' (_ _Tetsu no hana uzumaki no uchū jidai_ _; Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era)._

~"Koe no kagiri sakende"~

 _Cuts to the Aile Strike landing on the ground, raising its beam rifle to aim at the camera._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _Cuts to the Moebius Zero releasing its Gun Pods while firing its Linear Rifle in space._

~"Itsuka dokoka"~  
~"Yume o mitsuzuke samayou…!"~

 _Cuts back to the kneeling Barbatos, Bael, and Gusion as they raise their heads then their eyes flash to life; and then the three performing a fist bumped all together besides each other._

 _ **(**_ **Instruments** _ **\- 0:20-0:23)**_

 _Cuts to a scene in a city with Naruto was atop of the tallest building gazes at it below with lights shines at night, Menma leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets, and Gaara sitting on a flight of stairs gazes at the full moon._

~"Under Pressure you are waiting for direction"~

 _Cuts to two-way image: Kira and his friends hanging out in Heliopolis with smiles plastered on their expressions. And there's Isaac, Jenna, Garet, Mia, Ichika, and Lincoln were also hang out, while seeing Cid shouted at the mechanics and include Hama shook her head at the group's hang-out._

~"Going on a road without your mind"~

 _Cuts to the ZAFT G-Weapon pilots messing around in their barracks, includes Miguel felt annoyance towards his 'pupils'' antics while Athrun sits on his bunk reading a book, along with Ein on the other bunk staring his open right palm, and then the last part for seeing Ein's hand clenches it._

~"All misleads they give ignoring our decision's"~  
~"Killing yourself your soul we have inside"~

 _Cuts to Naruto, Menma, Gaara, and Kira had their eyes were looked different consists of: Naruto's left eye has the Rinnegan and the other on the right is golden toad eye mix with fox's slit - the Six Path's Sage Mode and Kurama's face on the background; Menma had the eyes of Kuro (Black Kurama) along with his black nine-tails, Gaara's Shukaku's eyes and then the face of Shukaku, and Kira's SEED factor and then a 'seed' background with the color of his eyes._

 _Cuts to Naruto walking towards the Archangel crew and the Gundam pilots, and along with the members of Tekkadan (sans Isaac, Garet, Ichika, and Lincoln stood in front)._

~"Agaki tsuzuke taore kujike"~

 _Cuts to Gaara tinkering with Gusion while Kira and Ivan helps, onto the side seeing Murdoch and Cid were having a happy conversation at each other between old friends, before a two-way image: Naruto sleeping on Murrue's lap as she strokes his hair with a nostalgic grin on her face and Menma and Natarle were on the bridge, gazes at the space._

~"Hai agatte hashiri tsuzukete"~

 _Cuts to two-way image of Flay as she draws her knees closer to her chest while tears spill down her cheeks; and Mia who is sitting in a chair in the Archangel's infirmary staring at the photo of herself and a man with blue hair with turquoise eyes_.

~"Owarinaki"~

 _Shifts to another two-way image of Cagalli leaning against a piece of rubble with an assault rifle in her hands and Lacus floating in a small bedroom with her pink Haro as she sings a song._

~"Yume no ma to ma"~

 _Cuts back to Naruto turned his head over his shoulder looks up at the sky, before the scene cuts to a bridge of Nazca-class vessel, seeing Rau smiles, along with three new people – one on the right next to him is a man upon age of 19, light blue hair and turquoise eyes, wearing also a white uniform (Commander variant), and the other two who stood behind Rau and his fellow white-uniformed blue-haired teen: one is a male had silvery blue hair and red eyes and the female one on the left is blonde with red eyes, these two people, wearing red-coats as well._

~"We can struggle and muzzle the world before it fades away~

 _And the blue-haired commander raised his right hand up, commanded the crew for battle stations, sans Ades who seating in the captain's chair, before shifting to the locker room after the last part of the lyric, seeing Athrun stared at his photo on his right hand of himself and Kira when they were at the prep school in_ _Copernicus, then his left fist clenches_ _._

 **(Instruments - 0:51-0:52)**

 _Cuts to several pilots performing startup sequences in their Mobile Suits, as seeing hands of Naruto, Menma, and Gaara had their respective mobile suit's controllers, and paddles._

 _The scene cuts to the five Tekkadan's Mobile Workers, and Barbatos Lupus Rex landing on the ground, armed with longsword._

~"Raise your flag!"~

 _Barbatos raises its Longsword and clashes at the camera._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _The Longsword of Barbatos cuts through a GINN, slicing it in half._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Barbatos slashes at another GINN, removing its head._

~"Koe no kagiri sakende!"~

 _Cut to the Archangel and Isaribi flies into space, after the last part of the lyrics, along with Bael and Gusion, armed – Bael had its dual swords and Gusion with a four 120mm Long-Range Rifles onto the main and sub-arms._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _A blue CGUE outfitted with an Assault Shroud flew backwards, a fires a barrage of bullets, combination with Vulcan System Shield and Machine Gun, and Rau's white CGUE, and drawn its Heavy Blade and changed in, as with the masked Commander within the cockpit of his machine, smirk sinisterly._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _An explosion, with Bael steps out of it, and fires a barrage of slugs with its electromagnetic cannons onto its wings. And then there's Menma as he looks up, then shifts to Gaara, the redhead's eyes rolled at the sight of his foes._

~"Itsuka dokoka"~

 _Gusion raises its four of the 120mm Long-Range Rifles and fires at the pair of GINN High Maneuver-type with custom paint - one is silver blue and red w/ yellow trims, wielding 27mm Experimental Machine Guns w/ Heavy Blade attached, each of them had different ways of custom: the silver blue-themed GINN has two Blades and while the red one has a pair of bayonet machine guns._

~"Tadoritsuku to shinjite"~

~"Come on and raise your flag"~

 _Cuts to the Aile Strike fighting the Aegis, and then next is the stolen G-Weapons along with Miguel's custom GINN/AS and Ein's custom black GINN, attacking the Archangel and Isaribi which retaliates._

~"So just raise your flag"~

~"Nando kujike mayoedo!"~

 _Cuts to two-way images of Ichika Orimura drawn a katana (think of it from 47 Ronins - call it 'Tengu Katana'), showing a reflecting of a image of a black haired feminine (take your pick: Chifuyu or Madoka) and Lincoln Loud with a family photo of 13, while gazes at it with a frown, and looks down at to see his 4-year old little sister Lily Loud who sleeping at his lap, replace with a smile._

 _Cuts to Naruto standing up from the ground, twirling his father's tri-prong kunai with his right hand._

~"Iki no kagiri"~

 _Cuts to Menma and Gaara standing up from the ground as well, with Menma also twirls his black revolver with his left hand and Gaara had his arms crossed._

~"Tsuzuku kagiri"~

 _Shows the three Ancient Immortal ninjas/Gundam pilots form a half tiger seals at each other before looking at the blue sky as three streams of light shot through the clouds with its respective colors: orange, black with white outlines, and maroon red._

~"Yume o mitsuzuke samayou!"~

 **(Instruments - 1:20-1:30)**

 _The scene cuts to a freeze frame of the crew of Archangel and Tekkadan, the Heliopolis gang, and the Ancient Ninjas/Gundam pilots gazing at the rising sun with Gundam Barbatos, Bael, Gusion, and the Strike shadowing by the sunlight._

 **(Intro Ended)**

* * *

 **(Chapter Starts - Continues)**

 **==Back to Artemis, At the Guest Room==**

Naruto, Murrue, Menma, Natarle, Gaara, and Mu are having a conversation about what transpired in the Eurasian facility for this predicament. Natarle is pacing back and forth around the suite, wenting her frustrations to the world.

"Sure, the ship may be an unregistered, but the treatment we're getting is inappropriate!" The raven-haired ensign exclaimed, and while Naruto sitting besides Murrue, and while Gaara sit besides Mu, and lastly there's Menma who lend his back against besides the double doors.

"We can't help it. Right now, they won't want us to return to the ship." Mu stated, as Natarle stops pacing, staring at him, before he continues. "What I'm concerned about is that those guys believe that they're absolutely safe there on Artemis."

"That's true; these guys in Artemis have this unquestioning faith that they were safe on any enemy assault with their so-called 'Umbrella'." Gaara state, agrees with Mu.

"True, the Umbrella is impenetrable, not allowing anything, even lasers, to pass through shield which made them lazy and rather complacent. Still think they're safe since they're not in a strategic location, but do you think that'd last for long?" Mu inquired.

"It's because they haven't been assault by a G-Weapon, before." Menma says had spoken up into this conversation, right now, speaking to them, after he was silent from the whole ideal, along with his brothers.

"What do you mean by that, Menma?" Natarle asked, confusing.

"What my brother was trying to say this. Think about it, they claimed nothing can penetrate their 'Umbrella of Artemis', which it's true. But based on my observations when we were entering the Eurasian satellite, the shields only repel or decimated any object that isn't reflecting the shield." Naruto says briefing.

"Then that means…" Mu began to say something, regarding what he was talking about, but Naruto finished his sentence for the former.

"Yes, if you can reflect the shield, you can enter the Umbrella's defenses. And what G-Weapon can reflect the light on its surrounding to render it invisible…" Naruto conclude to give them hints for this puzzle that needed to be solved, now Mu realizing what he and his brother referring to.

"The X207, the Blitz! The Blitz can enter Artemis without being detected and disable its shield." Mu declared the answered.

"I'd read the specs of the remaining stolen G-Weapons, the Blitz has a Stealth System besides the Phase Shift called 'Mirage Colloid'." Gaara stated, stepped in the conversation.

"It is, Gaara. The X207's frame is designed for support special system, that's the only G-Weapon equipped with the Mirage Colloid." Natarle confirmed regarding the Blitz's capabilities since it's an X200-series frame that designed to support special systems. "It seems that we didn't given those details to the Commandant about one of the stolen G-Weapons possessed a Stealth System."

"…I believe that it completely slipped our mind for any of us regarding we haven't told that irresponsible jackass Commandant." Menma spoke up, sarcastically with a grinned, insulting the Eurasian Commandant.

Hearing that, causes Mu chuckled along with Murrue giggles at Menma's joke, as Naruto continues.

"That's exactly we'll be expecting if that shithead Commandant will never see it coming, and includes that he will had his rank devoted for being lazy-ass officer for his carelessness that he was unaware about the situation we were in, and adding that he wasn't a soldier with no combat experience and lack of strategy to begin with. And right now, we are playing a waiting game." Naruto declared it, regarding one of the stolen G-Weapon's classified as a 'Prototype Stealth Mobile Suit'.

"Then that means we are expecting an attack on this base!" Natarle said, amazed by the deduction skills that Naruto was showing, besides Gaara who had a good with observation to calculate the strength level of the Le Creuset's fleet has.

"Yes, by the time when the Blitz will perform a sneak attack, we'll escape this room and run back to the Archangel." Naruto replies, now formulating a plan of escape.

"How do you propose we do it?" Mu asked, now sporting a knowing smile towards to Naruto's plan that he wanted to hear.

"It's simply, ZAFT will be part of the Operation Trojan: Horse if we'll used their up-coming assault, knowing the Laurasia-class vessel pretend to leave Artemis in the distance, once they left the Artemis' sensors under shut down the umbrella, then they'll deploying the Blitz to sneak in to disable one of the Artemis' defenses, and once the attack commence, time to get the operation a go!" Naruto declared, as he turns to the three officers.

"Now, we'll be lured the guards inside this room, any of us brought something that the Eurasian didn't double checked there aren't weapons we have." Naruto began, as he took out his silver-themed revolver within him that surprises Mu, Murrue, and Natarle.

Naruto's revolver is consists of a silver (likely nickel-plated) finish, his fitted with a fluteless (smooth) cylinder.

 **(AN: Naruto's Revolver, along with Menma's, happen to be came from Trigun? The black revolver the latter has come from Chapter 03.)**

"Whoa! I didn't know you have that revolver as Menma does." Mu remarks at Naruto's own revolver.

"Wait a minute! How come I didn't see it when the metal detector didn't pick up anything relate to metal, when we were board on Artemis?" Natarle wondered, before realize something since before arriving Garcia's office.

"It's a secret, Ensign, its best that not to tell you anything what we had surprises under our sleeves." Menma answered.

Menma and Gaara knows about Naruto will do, since there weapons were made of unknown alloy (which came from their ancient ninja era, its chakra metal).

"That true…" Naruto agrees, as he holsters his revolver, and then took out parts, and includes a blade part of something if didn't what meant for until began assembling, and before continues to form a plan before the Operation Trojan Horse is a ready to commence, while assembling the parts together.

"Anyway, let's continue for this briefing, once the assault had begun, we'll lure the guards inside this room, grab their weapons. Next we'll split up: you three will return and secure the Archangel and while myself and my brothers will annihilate anything that poses as a threat to us, includes contacting Isaac's squad I've dispatched to infiltrate Artemis."

"Wait, you send a squad to infiltrate this facility?" Mu inquired, that sounds surprised, while seeing Naruto continued assembling.

"Oh yes it is, Mu, but if I wanted to contact them to free us when we were being detained, but knowing about our skills that they weren't experience as we do, so me and brothers can handle it, I dispatch them to learned what that no-good Commandant's true colors." Naruto replied.

Hearing that from Naruto had said, which made Mu nod his head understandable regarding Garcia, along with Murrue and Natarle, so far that knowing that he wasn't a soldier, but a politician, so far that the Eurasian Fortress didn't have strategic location, just only one simple giant rock with just shields.

"Not just that, the others were hiding on the Archangel when we were being dragged off; we have something else that the Eurasians didn't expect." Menma concluded.

"Each of them, minus Isaac's squad, is near a vital section, ready to take it over on our command once the Operation: Trojan Horse is commenced. All we need to do is to get back to the harbor."

Hearing that from Menma, Mu got the idea rather quickly when he noticed something sticking out of Naruto's long-sleeved.

"We're busting out, eh?"

*Chink!*

A question of Mu that was answered by Naruto had insert a blade connects to the base.

"Fine by me, then we have a plan! This place is giving on my nerves, too much black and steel for my taste." Mu says looked ecstatic for the plan, before patting Naruto at the back, earning the fellow blonde a smile coming from the latter.

"Yeah, anyway, contact us when the Archangel is secured, then my brothers and I will release the locks on the ship and the gate for the Archangel to escape this base. My brothers and I will return to the ship when it's done." Naruto finished; and with that, he turns back to continued to assembling.

Murrue gave a rather amuse stare towards to the sun-kissed teen, regarding he had his brothers bringing hidden parts of the weapons into Artemis.

"I'm not going to ask how you and your brothers managed to get those in here." She said, didn't like being confirmed as much as any of them.

As Naruto ignored Murrue's statement, and then he finished assembled it, which that causes the three officers of the Arhcangel looked surprised to see expecting what the blonde had, a parts he had assembled within minutes during this briefing.

"It that a…" Murrue says, before she could finish her sentence, seeing what Naruto had possessed.

"I think it looks like a gun or a sword?" Natarle concluded, described of the weapon Naruto had wielded.

"I think it's both!" Naruto interjects to answer their question, as he grabbed a hilt of a weapon, raised up to show it to the three officers, appeared to be an curved blade, which the colored is orange and yellow with black handle along with maroon pieces; the trigger, nuts, and handle.

"I call it 'Flashflare Saber'; I made that custom gunblade just for me." He finished. **(1)**

"We're not the only the only one." Menma concluded, as he took out a pair of happen to be hilt-like objects, as he flipped them over and a sudden mechanism open up that made them startled to be folding sword, when the pair of blades popped out onto its hilt. **(2)**

"Same here…" Gaara includes, he took out parts of something that didn't expecting, since while during their conversation, he assembled it into another revolver.

"You have another revolver? Geez! What's with you three boys carrying revolvers?" Mu commented, feeling envy towards to the Gundam Pilots/Ancient ninjas.

"Hey, I do have an automatic pistol back with me, thank you very much." Gaara argued, as she shown a revolver that happens to be a break-opened revolver, before took out a TA-01 Hybrid Pistol, after holster it back, and then break opened his revolver and loaded with .44 Magnum rounds.

"And includes, this cartridges were high explosives, can be detonate it by manually when I had this gun." He added, shown one of its cartridges. **(3)**

Surprised for expecting new munitions have explosives and includes the revolver is a remote detonator.

"Damn, since when Tekkadan had some firepower. Unlike with those weapons that never being publically released." Mu says remarks at the arsenals under Tekkadan's possession.

"We all have, we been hidden in low-profile for long enough to ready to step out to the surface. We will be out of there once until the ZAFT is ready to make their move. So Tekkdan had possessed a highly-advance arsenals and equipment, there's nothing we can handle." Naruto replied.

"Are you sure that you and your brothers were going out there?" Murrue asked, looking at Naruto, feeling wasn't sure about this.

"Yes, we need to split up for the plan to work under the Operation: Trojan Horse is ready to commence." Naruto argued.

"Then at least take one of us." Murrue suggested.

"We can take care of ourselves, Murrue, don't worry." Naruto declined her, before continue saying. "Plus, it will be dangerous if one of you accompany us, you're the Captain, the crew needs you, alright?"

Making the busty brunette nods understandable from the sun-kissed whiskered teen.

"And besides, you and Natarle have Lieutenant La Flaga with you." He added.

With that, then Naruto turns to Mu, letting a serious expression onto his face.

"I'll entrust you to protect Murrue and Natarle, while we're gone, Mu?" He added.

"Sure, whatever you say, 'Boss'? They will be fine with me. Don't worry, I'm the one could make the impossible possible." Mu replied with his fist pound into his chest, addressing Naruto as a 'Boss', since he is the prime leader of Tekkadan besides Menma and Gaara.

Naruto smiled at Mu's brave confidence, love to hear to being address himself by the latter, which so far that knowing if he will have another discussion regarding the last conversation about the Liaison election.

"I thought so." Naruto replied with a smile, before looking at Murrue. "I suggest you went some rest for a moment."

"You too, Natarle, you and the captain need it, later." Menma concluded, had eyes onto Natarle.

"We will." Murrue and Natarle said in unison, before they lay down on the couch to sleep.

Seeing this, Naruto went to the corner, followed swiftly had his gunblade turned into a standby mode, and lay into the floor, and he sat into it and went meditation. Along with Menma who is also following him besides his twin brother/counterpart, after retracted his folding sword and holstered them, sat as well.

Lastly is Gaara, who is sat onto the side of the couch, and holstered his HE44 Magnum, under preparation to get this plan in motion, until ZAFT have already set it up right about now.

Before any of them drift themselves into their sub-coconscious, until Mu tensed something a missed during they were detain in this room.

"Say, Naruto, I was wondering, how can you and your brothers are going to able to contact the squad you were sending inside Artemis?" Mu asks, wondering regarding how were able to communicate with Isaac's team.

"It's simple, Lieutenant, I developed nanomachines, so we can able to contact each other, which most of us had implanted inside our bodies. We can communicate with nano-base language, which most of the people unaware or suspected about didn't make some conversation, mentally." Menma answered, pointed the side of his neck.

Hearing that surprises Mu regarding this information from him, amazement at Menma's developed micro-size technology implanted to human body.

"Really, this is…wow. Even most ZAFT's or Earth Forces' brilliant minds are capable of to come up with something like that. I mean, to think that creating something implanted to our bodies." Mu says regarding that piece of technology. "Damn, I wish to get me those nanomachines."

"Yes, but, as much you wanted that, and it best focus on get the operation in hand until the ZAFT is ready to move." Menma replied.

"Well, guess you have a point." Mu replied shrugging, as he went to another couch to have some rest for the Hawk.

With the conversation had ended, and so with Naruto turns to Menma and Gaara.

"Contact Isaac, it's time. Operation: Trojan Horse is a go." The blonde said, prepared to commence the operation, until he secretly mental link to Menma to pretend to 'contact' Isaac and his team.

Menma and Gaara nod their heads acknowledge, as the former raise his right hand then jabs it into the side of his neck with index and middle finger to 'contact' Isaac.

So with that, Naruto closed his eyes and concentrate, until he had drifted himself into the mindscape…

 **==In Naruto's mindscape==**

Naruto is now surround himself into the open space which once belong to the sewer since it was change since during his ancient time in Shinobi Era.

" **What brings you here, Naruto?** " Kurama asked while eyeing the blonde with a smile.

"Just visiting my partner, that's all." Naruto said with a foxy grin, but changed his expression with a serious one and asked his partner. "So, how's our mobile suit?"

 **"Right now, they were trying to open Barbatos' hatch, along with Bael and Gusion."** Kurama says with an amusing smile, so far that those Eurasian will be having hard time to opened Barbatos hatch.

Everything according to plan since the respective mobile suits of Naruto, Gaara, and Menma, only for them to be able to opened them, which thanks to the security seal is being installed into Barbatos, Bael, and Gusion, prevent this scheming bastard from getting his grubby hands on them, includes the X105 Strike.

The last thing the ancient (7th) Hokage needs if for a scheming commandant to create Mobile Suits with the OS that Naruto and his brothers had created, and same goes with the secrets of the arsenals such as Barbatos' longsword, which is made of chakra metal that no one in Cosmic Era about the origin, and includes its power source.

"I knew it; they're up to something, huh!?" Naruto says feeling his anger rose. "It's no wondered what Menma had said about that backstabber scheming bastard. I should have killed that commandant when I had the change."

 **"You'll get your chance, Naruto. If not, then ZAFT will deal with it for us."** Kurama says to Naruto to ease his anger regarding his Jinchuuriki/partner eager to get his hands onto that Commandant.

"I know, I know. That's what we were using them." Naruto reply shrugging, with a sign, but gained a grin, and he continues. "Well, we'll just have to cause mayhem, with the guys, for them later when we get out of here."

 **"I like it where this is going."** Kurama says agrees, with a grin of his own.

Before they could continue their conversation, then Naruto lift his head up and spoke up out loud at the open space.

"Isaac? How's the progress?"

 **==Earlier; At Artemis, Elsewhere==**

Just as Naruto, Mu, Murrue, Menma, Natarle, and Gaara are being held captive in their room, after they learned about the Commandant Garcia's true colors, and since Isaac's team gotten possessed of the evidence of his actions.

 _'Isaac? What's the progress?'_

Hearing Naruto's voice through Isaac's head that made himself tensed, as he and Hicks stopped at the moment that gotten the latter notice it.

"What is it, Captain?" Hicks inquired, knowing well-aware about their boss man's ability other than nano-machines, so pretend to be gotten a contact via Codec.

"Got contact by Boss." Isaac replied that made the corporal tensed at receiving contact with their boss.

"Good, well, let's see of what he has to say." Hicks suggested.

Isaac nod obliged at Hicks as he mental replied, as he is one of the 4 people share this ability.

 _'Everything is accordingly, sensei, just as me and the team successful infiltrate the Artemis… Well, it would seem that this base had becoming the more laziness than anything that amused us.'_

 _'Oh? What did you mean, Isaac? Report, stat!'_

Isaac explained to his mentor via mental-link, everything, about Garcia's true colors, which that no-good Commandant is nothing more than a politician, than a soldier, the Artemis will fall before now, as the former continues to explain regarding its personal and staff members do a poor job in maintaining security around the base.

Their protocol is completely breach, knowing that it will, which of course, Artemis will be a laughing stock to the Eurasian Federation for this embarrassment regarding Commandant's actions.

 _'Okay, seriously! Are you kidding me! UGH! THAT GODDAMN SON OF A BITCH! Like I said earlier, I should've killed that damn bastard if I had chance if I had to say that! What kind of asshole who had that Gato-wannabe in-charged this facility in the middle of nowhere!'_

Hearing the outburst of Isaac's mentor in his head, making him a bit nervous at his livid expression, that sounds wasn't too good, can't help regarding Naruto was ready to cause a massacre, while Hicks didn't want to get himself involved regarding their boss's reaction, before continued to hear Naruto's ranting.

 _'Just as Gaara said about unquestioning faith on the so-called 'Umbrella of Artemis' by those lazy-ass Eurasians with poor security job! Even though that dumbass Commandant place that umbrella in a non-strategic base! Then he made deal with the black market dealers and mercenaries. Includes, holding friendly hostages with his own dirty hands, includes robbing anything whatever he wants! That explains it everything that schemer wanted, before killing them in process…he wanted promotion for power.'_

With that while hearing Naruto's ranting about Garcia's actions, he was completely livid (or pissed) about everything regarding when what happen to that lying backstabbing fucktard.

 _'Not just that, kidnapping, and wanted to Coordinators as 'Combat Coordinators' into the Eurasian ranks to be controlled, and includes attempt to betray the Earth Alliance Forces when he has the damn chance to raise a major red flag.'_

With Naruto finished it, as much as that regarding the actions of the Commandant and few of other high-ranking officers within the Eurasian side of the Earth Forces.

 _'So, got the evidences and the names of his contracts? I needed to see it with my own two eyes.'_

 _'Yes, sensei, got the list of victims, contacts, and includes names of his few people that scheming Commandant knew.'_ Isaac replied to his mentor's inquiring.

 _'Good, so far, the Operation: Trojan Horse is ready to commence. And that's a go!'_ Naruto declared.

That surprises Isaac of what he had heard from his mentor's twin brother/counterpart, as he made a temporary on-hold his mental-link and then turns to Hicks, and spoke up.

"Ready to inform the team, Garet, and Apone, the Operation: Trojan Horse is a go!" Isaac says to Hicks, causes the corporal and squad leader a nod acknowledge, and so, he continues to talk with his mentor via mental-link.

 _'You sure, sensei?'_ Isaac inquired mentally to their boss.

 _'Absolutely, we'll be using ZAFT's assault against that bastard Garica and his goons, since one of the stolen G-Weapons had a stealth technology that could able to bypass the shields and the sensors. They will be also part of this operation.'_ Naruto replied mentally explains to Isaac about X207 Blitz's special featured.

That made Isaac form a smile, he liked to sound of that regarding he would thank ZAFT (Le Creuset) for stole that G-Weapon having a special system, knowing Garcia and his lackeys didn't know what hit'em.

 _'All right, I tell you mine…'_

Naruto briefing Isaac while he and his brothers, includes Murrue, Mu, and Natarle were detained in the guest room 'provided' by the so-called 'Commandant', that made the latter chuckled, amusingly at those scheming bastards since then the Commandant had taken advantage of the situation.

So far that this plan will be success for the ZAFT's assault will achieved, meaning that the Commandant Garcia's ambition will be foiled, completely.

 _'…So, you got every single detail?'_

 _'Yes, boss, I got every detail, and we're good to go.'_ Isaac replied amuses at Commandant's stupidity.

 _'Yosh! Now, I guess instead of 'thrashing' her, but 'free' her by taken over this base and needed a distance makeover. Once there, I have a feeling that the Isaribi and/or the_ _Schwarzenegger will be arrived shortly._ _'_ Naruto quipped. **(4)**

 _'Got informed by_ _Apone_ _, while my team and I were split up around Artemis, they're arriving the rendezvous point, right behind schedule, waiting for you guys to be out of the Eurasian fortress until that detain us.'_ The blonde teen reported.

 _'…Good, 'bout time we kicked this revolution into overdrive._ ' Naruto declared. **(5) (:))**

 **==Present; With Gamow==**

The Laurasia-class frigate vessel - the Gamow, is on the distance away from the fable 'Umbrella of Artemis', with the impenetrable energy shield surrounds the fortress asteroid.

With the Gamow waited outside of the Eurasian Fortress - Artemis. Rau had left Zelman in-charge for the entire operation to continue pursue the Legged Ship (the Archnagel), and the captain was currently speaking with three redcoat elites sans one green-coat in the bridge.

Since Athrun and Miguel were being selected to accompany Rau for returning to the PLANTs, which wanted to informed the council regarding the Earth Forces had secretly developed Mobile Suits that could overwhelmed ZAFTs', even (still used almost outdated) GINNs were being outclassed the Earth Forces' new mobile suits, and includes armed with beam weaponry.

And includes the three unknown G-Weapons they had encountered, since they gotten footage during the experience that they had been through and includes the rest of the G-Weapons' first sortie, so far they had these footage into the Mobile Suits' databank that being record it.

So far, they made designation labels for the three unknown Mobile Suits that needed to be identified easily, just like the Archangel had labeled as the 'Legged Ship', which for now for the three unknown G-Weapons needed to confirm in each unit:

First is the black mobile suit (Barbatos), it's label as 'Black Knight' due the unit's classified as CQC Mobile Suit, armed with a black blade-edged longsword, oversize arms with sharp claws along with armed with arm-mounted guns and integrated with high-charged railguns.

The black katana during Athrun's first encounter, can withstand with beam weaponry such as the Aegis' arm beam saber, it can easily able to rendered Phase Shift Armor (or PS Armor) such as it did severed the Blitz's arm, during their last campaign.

Then there its oversize arms with its sharp clawed nails that could able to shred dense armor or perhaps the PS Armor, hopefully that this black mobile suit will able to do that, so easily, which it is completely mysterious about among the three unknowns.

Then its integrated arm-mounted guns/railguns, so far these weapons could fires projectiles in high rate-of-fire, and includes a charged shot that could equally towards to the battleship-size linear cannon such as the Legged Ship.

Since it did hits Aegis' Phase Shift Armor by minus 40% of its power, so far that there's no doubt a simply round could a dent into the G-Weapon's PS Armor, even most brilliant minds such as Military scientist and engineers in ZAFT are capable of making something that could able to pierced the Earth Force's new Mobile Suits' system that were made to withstand anything.

The mechanics were investigate the dent on the Aegis' armored hull, which of what kind of ammunition that could fires a high-velocity bullet that could drain the Phase Shift's energy with such firepower by 40%.

Which it will be problem facing a new foes with a weapon can withstand the G-Weapons' Phase Shift Armor, draining its armor system in huge blow to it, these integrated guns' firepower is about the same strength as linear cannons that used by warships such as the Legged Ship.

Ever since that the 'Black Knight' had decimated 2 of the remaining green coats since the assault on Heliopolis, and includes the remaining 2 GINNs, so far that regarding under Athrun's command other than Rau, or Ades, or any black-coats under command in ZAFT's vessel, each.

And there's its wired-connected tail-blade, its swiftly fast, that could rendered anything just like the Black Knight (Barbatos)'s longsword, since it did pierces PS Armor, even though regarding it could maneuvered the tail blade's strikes unlike to the wired-connected Gunbarrels of the Moebius Zero had possessed.

Then the second is the red-winged mobile suit (Bael), labeled as 'Red-Winged Knight', due to this unit had wings and thrusters, which its exhibits superior mobility, knowing something if the Red-Winged Knight could able to entering atmospheric battles with those wings, that could mean that it will consider a higher threat.

Armed with pair golden-bladed swords and includes cannons onto its wings for range battle, so far that the Red-Winged Knight is also CQC MS just as the Black Knight. And that includes having drills onto its knees along with combat knives onto its components.

So far, during Miguel's encounter that since its Heavy Ion Cannon's beam shot didn't put a dent into the Red-Winged Knight's armor, so far there is armor similar to Phase Shift that since it didn't have one, too. Still mysterious of what kind of armor that Mobile Suit possesses.

And includes the Red-Winged Knight wields a pair of energy pistols and arm-mounted Vulcan guns, the energy pistols had charge shot capabilities which it is completely unfamiliar for who developed these beam weapons like the Earth Forces had equipped the G-Weapon Mobile Suits with beam weaponry. And the red-winged Mobile Suit has a Rifle that also fires a beam energy bolts with a rapid-fire capabilities; it was surprisingly that for this newly developed weapon of what has its capable of.

Lastly, is the tan-themed muscular mobile suit (Gusion), labeled as 'Four-Armed Halberdier', due to its sub-arms that makes that this unit has four-arms and wields a Halberd, considered its classification 'General-purpose', so far that knowing that mobile suit is able to wield different kinds of weaponry during their previous encounters.

And the unit's head can changed into two modes with purposes: one is used for long-range (Sight Mode) and the other is used for close- and mid-range combat (Normal Mode), the latter is its own face, which happen to be just like the rest of the G-Weapons (aka Gundams).

First, since Heliopolis, it did armed with the GINN's Machine Gun, followed by a (120mm) Rifle has different kind of ammunition similar to APSV bullets that used for the CGUEs, so far this kind of rifle had a ammunition could explodes when contact and even pierced its armored hull.

And then armed with a mobile suit-size halberd and rocket launchers on each arm, it surely since it did launched a sonic boom wave at one of their fellow comrade is being decimated, so far during the last campaign, the tan-muscular Mobile suit is outfitted with another beam rifle with rapid-fire capabilities, and includes has a blade underneath it that used for close-combat and even a long-barreled cannon.

The Mobile Suit's strength is intense, even the GINN's strength includes CGUEs' were unable to matched it, that unit is the Tank of the three unknown G-Weapons; it had lightweight dense armor that could withstand physical bullets.

Ein had encountered the similar to Miguel's since its 500mm explosive shell of the Recoilless Rifle didn't put a dent into it, so far that knowing how strong and fast that four-armed MS is, it is impossible knowing what kind of armor that could withstand high-explosive arsenals, and includes the other two G-Weapons happen to had the same materials as any kind of alloy both EAF and ZAFT were using.

The Four-Armed Halberdier may be have its halberd or its arsenals, but also has a rear shirt armor that happens to be turned into oversize scissor (or pliers) and a shield at the same time, so far the former had potential could crashed a mobile suit by 'cutting', they could tell heard the scream of terrified since their former comrades were had their fates had ended, due to its immense strength, that will be sure to let their guard until the muscular mobile suit could use it.

So far, includes its sub-arm system, which indicate that able to wield additional arsenals that could held and while it's main arms will able to wield its halberd, or a bayoneted beam assault rifle. Well, since the Black Knight during the last encounter with Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol, the black mobile suit is also has sub-arms, too.

Each of those Mobile Suits have intense evasion that could easily avoid and react quickly to up-coming attacks, so far that they did read their patterns, so far that it is completely 'unpredictable'; eventually to finding out what kind of system that could able to gain a pilot to predict its attack pattern to able to evade in minimal movement.

These three mobile suits were being identified of its classifications as 'Custom Mobile Suit', which meant is each of them could wield different kinds of it, like the Four-Armed Halberdier (Gusion), since then that each of them could decimated several of their comrades in a minute to second, knowing these Mobile Suits were becoming a bigger threat, if decide to either destroy or captured, which options for ZAFT will decide until then…

Now, back to this story; the Gamow, within its bridge, they were gathered around the holographic table with Captain of the ZAFT's frigate vessel, Zelman, at the head of it. Having been given task by Rau to pursue the Legged Ship, the Archangel, he has been formed a plan to get through Artemis' umbrella lightwave barrier.

During this time, was still where it was as Zelman was briefing Yzak, Dearka, Ein, and Nicol in the bridge of the matter concerning how they will be able to get pass its defensive barrier if they were to take out the Earth Forces' newly constructed warship, and both the Strike and the three unknown G-Weapons.

Unaware to Gamow that there's a pair of two ships (consists of Isaribi and Schwarzenegger) in the distance, so far that knowing that they were just waiting, if the CIC didn't informed the captain of Gamow about their presence, if would be gotten them interests or decide to leave it be, which needed to be focus on Artemis where the 'Legged Ship' they were pursue.

"The umbrella doesn't allow laser and projectiles to pass through it." Zelman explained to the four pilots as with Rau having to bring Athrun and Miguel with him back to the Vesalius to make their report to the Supreme Council at the homeland, the remaining pilots were left behind to continue their pursuit under his command.

The holographic table shown the images of the umbrella's energy shield reflective generator and shown the energy barrier surrounds Artemis, which rotates it that confirmed that is true that the lightwave barrier is impenetrable shield.

"Although, I must say that the same could be side anything going out." He added.

So, in other words, what it comes down to they won't attacking us." Dearka commented with a slight disappointment.

As it seems that all Artemis will do is keep that barrier up until the Gamow decides to leave.

"It's kinda ridiculous dumb when you think about it. I mean, who the hell in their right mind would create such a device?" The Buster pilot added.

"I agreed with Elsman, sir. The Naturals surely did develop the Lightwave defensive barrier, it is a very powerful defensive device against enemy forces, but Artemis hasn't had any strategic importance, so we've ignored it till now." Ein says raised his hand to step in the briefing, feeling amusing at Artemis' lack of strategic importance.

"Is there any way we can get though the defenses? The Legged Ship is in that base?" He inquired.

"No." Zelman replied, shook his head for a 'no' at Ein's question, as he continues.

"But, I must as I agree with you two on that part. It's first-class as a defensive weapon, it's quite an achievement. Not being an important strategic position, our forces have pretty well ignored it to this point. We currently have no means to get past through that umbrella, they're hold up at a tricky spot."

Hearing Zelman's briefing regarding Artemis' umbrella, since the shield remain active since while Gamow remain in the area. Making Ein frowns regarding he wanted to avenged his comrades since Heliopolis.

"So, then what'll we do? If what kind of strategy?" Dearka asks, becoming curious on what they should be doing until the enemy vessel decides to leave, but who knows how long that would take for it to even happen? Even seeing how Ein wasn't his mood for Dearka's sarcastic comments, if he heard one.

"Should we wait until they come out? Hehehehehe…" He finished snickering.

That makes Zelman and Yzak looks at the blonde pilot of Buster with disapproval, as the silver-haired latter spoke up to scolds Dearka.

"Stop clowning around, Dearka!" He began.

Knowing now wasn't the time for Dearka to make such jokes at a time like this when they have a task assigned to them from Rau himself, without needing to worry about Athrun trying to get in the way of destroying the Strike when they encounter the remaining EA machine in battle again, since due to the interruption of the sudden appearance of the 'Black Knight', along with the 'Red-Winged Knight' and 'Four-Armed Halberdier'.

"When Commander Le Creuset returns, do you want us to report him we weren't able to do anything?" He added.

Hearing that from Yzak; remaining silent, Dearka realized that his silver-haired friend and fellow redcoat made a valid point there.

"That would be a total disgraceful!" He added.

That made Dearka looks away regarding what Yzak said is true if ever reported to their commander about this. On Yzak's case, he really wanted to crack at the Black Knight since their humiliation during the last skirmish, along with the Legged Ship, but it wouldn't be happening as long as it was still inside Artemis.

And while Nicol gazes at the Artemis and its umbrella, within few minutes of silence, every detail he had heard during their briefing, and until he decide to take his turn to spoke up to the captain and his fellow redcoats.

"But the 'Umbrella of Artemis' doesn't really stay open all the time does it?"

Nicol was now the next to speak, thinking there can be a way to get into the base with the right kind of tactic as Zelman turned his attention toward the green-haired elite nearby.

"It only remains active while enemies are still in the area." He explained to Nicol, however if they do leave then there is a chance that the Archangel and its new ally may get away which was something they cannot allow.

"But even if we were to approach while it was closed, they would detect us before we got within range of the fortress and reactivate the umbrella." He added.

As long as the Gamow remains in this area, it will stay active. Even if we approached while the shield was down, they would easily detect us and reactivate it.

Taking in what Zelman pointed out, Nicol believes that they might actually have one means of making their strike and take out one of the generators before they can be used to protect them from enemy fire, until the green-haired latter had cogs onto his brain began to turned.

"My own machine, the Blitz…it just might be able to give us the advantage we need to pull this off." He spoke which got the attention of the Gamow's captain and the other three pilots with him.

"It has the same Phase Shift Armor as the other mobile suits developed at Heliopolis, but it has another interesting feature."

"Explained?" Zelman inquired; looked rather curious about Nicol's Blitz had other features besides the Phase Shift. He wants to know how his machine can infiltrate the base.

"You see, during Dearka, Yzak, and I were first encountered the 'Black Knight' under Commander Le Creuset had labeled to? The Blitz has an interesting function aside from its phase shift armor. The G-Weapon is installed with a stealth feature system known as 'Mirage Colloid."

"Mirage Colloid?" The Gamow's captain asked in intriguing, he wanted to know more details about Nicol's machine.

"Yes, it uses colloid gas particles to render the machine invisible in a bending visible light to visual, infrared, and radar scanning to the naked eye. I use the same thing when I attempt to caught the 'Black Knight' off-guard to strike it from behind, until my machine was disabled." Nicol explained to the captain, Ein, and his fellow red-coats.

Nicol placed his hands on the table, looking at his comrades with a determined look in his amber eyes, and until he formed a plan for take advantage to assault Artemis.

"As you mentioned before, the base would activate its umbrella when there's an enemy presence within its range. So, if we take the Gamow out of Artemis' immediate vicinity."

"That would mean that if we fool the enemy to believe that we leave Artemis!" Ein says with revelation, while Yzak and Dearka was looked surprised about the plan Nicol had made.

"That's right, Ein. It'll lower the umbrella. Once they do that, allowing me to go in with the Blitz to take down one of the energy barrier's reflectors, thus, clearing a path for you three." He finished.

Hearing Nicol's formable plan, which that was a surprisingly shocked at this technology exist that the Earth Forces have developed for the G-Weapon. That made the captain of Gamow looked skeptical the plan, his plan is a solid one.

"Hm, it could work." Dearka admitted, he liked to sound that the plan Nicol had made, includes the G-Weapon he had pilot, surely he never thought that to have a technology existed; Yzak and Ein were equally surprised.

Yzak had similar thoughts, but like the Buster's pilot, he was also tired of waiting for the legged ship to come out.

"All right then, Nicol, get ready; make sure you take out those generators, and we'll be right behind you, waiting, once you gave us the signal." The silver-haired pilot quipped.

"Got it, Yzak, just be sure to be ready for when the moment comes." Nicol said as he was sure that the Legged Ship might fight them.

 **==At Space==**

The Gamow began its maneuvering thrusters and the ZAFT frigate-class swung in a 180 degrees pattern. The Laurasia-class ignited its engines and started to fly away from Artemis within its detection range. This action was noticed

had completely turned, and then ignited its maneuvering thrusters and leaves away from the Artemis within its detection range.

Knowing ZAFT will achieve to penetrate the Artemis' defenses, all according to Nicol's ruse.

 **==At Artemis, Control Room==**

Gerard Garcia had lay eyes on the Archangel on the window, intently, on the center of the control room, with his hands behind his back; figuring out a way to keep the warship in the base's confines while eliminating all of the crew members of said warship, and includes 3 young mobile suit pilots were on the guest room with the three officers of the Archangel, hopefully that he wanted them for his own image other than his allegiance.

*Beep-beep!*

A intercom is received that gotten the Commandant responded, a sudden interrupting his musings due to the beeping of the computer, he looks down, pressing a button revealing a Eurasian staff member responsible for managing the umbrella.

"What is it?" Garcia asked.

["ZAFT's Laurasia-class is leaving the area."] The officer called over the intercom. ["Coordinates: Yellow 18, Mark 20, Charlie. Distance, 700; the distance is increasing. Permission to disengage the umbrella, sir?"]

To support his report, he shows Garcia a visual image of the Laurasia-class vessel leaving the Artemis.

"Very well, permission granted." The Commandant responded. "I'll leave the rest to Rize. Continue to maintain surveillance around the area."

["Yes sir!"]

Closing the line, as the Commandant gave the order; he hears the sliding door part of the Control room slide opens, making him looks at his XO Stefan walking in entering the room, just as after the communications officer signs off.

"Well, Stefan?" He queried his XO.

"Sir." Stefan reply addressed Garcia. "Well, examination of the ship is coming along smoothly, but the mobile suits…"

"What about them?" Garcia asked with a sarcastic tone, hearing his XO's report.

"Well, the new mobile suits are like nothing we have seen before." He replied handing Garcia what they had managed to get for now at least. "That not all from what we got the new mobile suit is called the 'Strike', but we have a problem with it, sir."

"What's the matter?" Garcia inquired.

"There's a lock on the OS, that's impossible to analyze." The XO explained. "We haven't been able to activate it yet."

"What?!" Garcia asked with a clear tone of annoyance, regarding the Strike had a lock onto the X105's OS that unable to activate it.

"We have all of our technicians working on releasing the lock as we speak." Stefan explained.

"What about the other three machines?" Garcia asks his XO, adding, which he is getting irritated regarding his eagerness to get his hands on the Atlantic Federation's new mobile suit(s) and the Archangel.

"The other three were unlike to the Strike, we tried to opened their hatches, so far, I believe that only the pilots the ones you had them detain with the Atlantic Federation's officers. We tried to opened them, even most of our equipment and same thing as our technicians."

Hearing that from XO Stefan, which makes Garcia ultimately fails as was now more irritated at this. Regarding those three new mobile suits besides the Strike according to Mu regarding these three young men were Black-Ops. Not only is there a prototype mobile suit unit in the vessel of the Archangel, but also three additional units.

But…seems Garcia and his troops unaware that the hanger were contains other cargos such as three trucks carried three tarps, were there at the moment ago, well, you could say…something that the commandant didn't know about Tekkadan's presence while they were incognito.

"Have you tried anything else?" Garcia inquired, unfortunately, much to his ire; Stefan shakes his head at his superior.

"We tried, but…"

"But what?"

"…During our process, we tried to get those mobile suits' hatch opened, but…most of our technicians were…'frightening'."

"Frightening? How can you be so sure?" Garcia says amusingly.

"It's true, sir, if you weren't there, those machines' were…'staring'." Stefan says with a last part with a low tone.

"…This is absurd. They're just machines! There's no way those mobile suits move itself by staring at the behind your heads." Garcia scoffed preposterous.

"It's true, sir! They were traumatizing whenever they felt someone's eyes staring at the back of their heads. It's like I said earlier, only the respective pilots were able to open it." Stefan says seriousness.

 **(AN: Got that refer to RWBY x Gundam: IBO, the Iron-Blooded RWBY.)**

"Tch!" Garcia sneered clicked his tongue, so far that three additional G-Weapons were on the Archangel; so far the most skillful technicians were unable to unlock them and includes they were frightening by the 'stares' of the machines.

The Commandant didn't like to sound of that from Stefan regarding those four Mobile Suits had a lock unable to hack it, so far that only the pilots of their respective mobile suits were able to release them. Except for regarding the machines' influence that terrified the technicians that regarding unable to open their hatches.

"I'll be start dealing with those three young pilots later. Then the first will be the pilot of the Atlantic's prototype mobile suit will release the lock." Garcia muttered at himself, still obvious regarding the other three machines – Barbatos, Gusion, and Bael.

With the scheming Eurasian Commandant turns around before leaving, then looked at the port room staff.

"Crew, keeping working on what you're doing. Rize, I'm leaving you in charge."

"Yes sir!"

With that, the two left the port room, heading straight to the Archangel to deal with the situation Stefan presented to them.

 **==Back to Space, at Gamow's bridge==**

With the ZAFT frigate vessel within distance away from the Eurasian fortress while the umbrella is still active, as the Laurasia-class' interior, as one of the communications officer informed Zelman about the distance.

"Distance from Artemis, 3500…Still no change in the lightwave defensive belt."

 **==At Gamow, Hanger==**

Meanwhile, in the Gamow's hanger, seeing several of mechanics were attached the missing limbs of the Buster (It's beam weapon and main camera) since their last encounter with the 'Black Knight' (Barbatos), they managed to recreated its parts and weapons since their last encounter which taken time to get everything repaired, or include salvaged since the last skirmish.

Then there's Yzak's Duel, since it may be unscathed, but it receive dents cause by the collision of between the former and the Blitz, since it was disabled. So far that knowing the mechanics were prepared to had its parts and weapons along with the other two G-Weapons, needed to be resupplied and repaired.

And includes the Blitz is also fully repaired, since they manage to recreated its head by the blueprints since the data was extracted since Heliopolis, since the Stealth Mobile Suit had its right arm with the 'Trikeros' Offensive Shield System and its legs.

And then, a certain green-haired ZAFT redcoat was hard at work in his Mobile Suit in order to prepare for his latest sortie.

"Mirage Colloid voltage checked; system all green." Nicol muttered to himself as he runs through the checks to utilize his Mobile Suit's special function. He takes a small breath. "We're putting this to use without any preliminary test. I hope it works. Just like back then, since I use it to get behind the 'Black Knight', before almost taken out Dearka."

 **==At Gamow, Locker Room==**

Meanwhile, two of the pilots of the three stolen G-Weapons, Yzak and Dearka watched Nicol working on his Blitz with a degree of interests, along with Ein, the black-haired green coat remarks at the Naturals had developed something.

When they were trying to figure out how to penetrate the defensive barrier around the asteroid base with their captain, Nicol had learned that the umbrella wasn't always active unless there were dangerous enemies or hazards around.

With that information, the green-haired boy had volunteered to infiltrate the Artemis alone with his Blitz to make use of the unique feature it had: the 'Mirage Colloid Stealth' system. Once he had gotten close enough to the base, he could destroy the emitters for the umbrella and allow the others to move in. It was quite a gamble since the Blitz's Mirage Colloid hadn't been tested before, but at the same time this was their only hope to get through the barrier.

"The Earth Forces sure make some weird stuff." Yzak remarked to which Dearka turned away from the window to address him.

"Nicol would be perfect." Dearka remarked back before turning back towards the Hanger with a smile, along with Yzak and Ein.

"I agreed, sir, that mobile suit is really something." The GINN pilot said agrees at Yzak and Dearka about Nicol's Blitz Gundam's features, feeling envy regarding most of the redcoats piloting G-Weapons and while piloting a standard GINN and Commander-use or Ace-use CGUE.

"Yeah, it's a job fit for a coward." The blonde pilot of Buster agrees back.

As soon as that comment was made, the clamps holding the Blitz to its berth came loose and Mobile Suit walked out in preparation to sortie.

 **==At Vesalius; Rau's Office==**

Alex seemed fascinated by what his mentor Rau was telling him, about the Le Creuset Team's battle. The story had given was that they had fought against the Earth Forces' new warship and includes the last G-Weapon since he was well-aware about his mission since there is a leak information about what the Naturals built something against the ZAFT's mobile suits.

Alex seems had completely accepted it, knowing his mentor having a hard time, and that includes there is 3 additional G-Weapons, instead of Atlantic Federation's 5 experimental prototype Mobile weapons that being built in Heliopolis, secretly, until the rumors about the ORB-control colony's destruction.

Until Rau had told Alex everything since the Assault on Heliopolis, since they manage to achieve to stole 4 of the G-Weapons, except for the last one is now under Earth Forces' hands. They went through to accomplish it by capture it or destroy it.

Which means showing this evidence to the Supreme Council about what the Earth Alliance Forces were hiding, secretly developing new mobile suits to overwhelms ZAFTs, equip with special features such as the Phase Shift, along with armed with beam weaponry, includes.

And addition, the three unknown Mobile Suits' made sudden appearance, and adding another briefing regarding those three unknowns were being labeled – the Black Knight (Barbatos), the Red-Winged Knight (Bael), and the Four-Armed Halberdier (Gusion).

Until Alex learned from Rau about their humiliation, about Vesalius was damaged since the last skirmish, and includes amuses regarding Athrun's insubordinate actions, knowing the bluenette being the son of the Chairman in ZAFT, with his hesitation regarding when his encounter with the Strike's pilot that he had identified. So far, Rau will tell Alex later about the pilot of the last G-Weapon is a Coordinator than a Natural.

"Hmm…It's a real shame I wasn't there. I could have been of great aid to you whenever you need me as your student." Alex said feeling disappointed regarding Rau's campaign.

 **(AN: Reminded me of Angelo Sauper in UC: Unicorn, so far that he already loyal to Full Frontal.)**

"Yes, Alex, I know that you can handle it on your own, when you're earned yourself as a white." Rau replied, as he continues to briefing with his old student during their time since the war. "Now, on to more important matters, we have been called back to the PLANTs to get repairs and resupplied before we can plan our next strategy."

"Of course you do, Rau." Alex responded, as he smirked onto his face. "You 'always' have a plan for the next strategy… So anyway, now what of your other elites: Joule, Elsman, Almaifi and Mackenzie? And I've noticed Zala and Aiman were accompanying you."

"Rusty Mackenzie is KIA during the assault, Athrun was there with him securing the two of the last remaining G-Weapons, until Rusty had failed, supposedly to pilot the last machine and while Athrun securing the Aegis." Rau replied explained to Alex about the Assault in Heliopolis and includes Rusty being KIA.

"Such as shame for Mackenzie, sir; like I said earlier, if I wasn't there at the moment that time, your task will be accomplished to secure ALL of the G-Weapons and destroyed the Earth Forces' New Warship." Alex says feeling hurt sympathy regarding Rusty's fate and includes his mentor's almost-failed accomplished.

"Like where you got the mobile suit along Aiman's GINN? I've noticed that he had the engineers must've restored his personal customized mobile suit with its former glory, fitted with Armored Shroud, and even your CGUE, too. I assume the former happen to be one of the G-Weapons, am I right?"

"Yes, Alex, the X303 Aegis, piloted by Athrun." Rau replied confirmed it.

"Is that so, huh, then I will accompany you for this skirmish, if I will notify the command or the Supreme Council to recommend me and my team, then it will be like old times since you and I were fought in the war." Alex said.

Hearing that from the light blue-haired commander, making Rau lets out a small smile onto his face of what his former disciple had wanted.

"Very well, Alex. I accept you to accompany with us, if I will have to notify the Supreme Council for your recommendation." He reply obliged.

Alex smiled at his mentor acceptation, so far that knowing having such reunion, before Rau continues.

"But…we have other things since we have situation regarding the 3 unknown G-Weapons since Heliopolis, you and your own disciples will learned about this new threat, once we'll give report to the Supreme Council."

"Understood, Commander Rau…I'm listening…" Alex replied, ready to listen every details about those three additional G-Weapons.

So with that, Rau had shown Alex the battle footage of the Black Knight, Red-Winged Knight, and Four-Armed Halberdier, it will take a long time for this briefing that given to the blue-haired ZAFT Commander…

 **==Back to Artemis, with Naruto at his mindscape==**

 **(AN: Decide to not shown when Garcia return to the Archangel with his troops, At Rau and Alex's briefing will be considered it a 'Time-Skip', it will be being detailed by two disciples of Naruto and Menma. Well, until Flay had sold Kira out for her foolishness. That made Sai and rest of Kira's friends was upset towards to the red-head for her foolishness. So don't worry, there's someone or two will snap her out.)**

 _'Naruto-sensei, we have a problem!'_ Lincoln's voice spoke out onto Naruto's mindscape.

Hearing Lincoln's sudden frantic outburst, which cause Naruto tensed alerted, and he responded with a frown onto his face.

"What is it, Lincoln? What's going on at the Cafeteria?" He asked to the albino boy in the open space, judging his student's tone, didn't like to sound that regarding this situation.

 _'Kira was compromised, Ms. Flay Allster had notion to revealed Kira's status to the Commandant for being a Coordinator, until Garcia had his troops taken him to the Archangel's hanger.'_ Lincoln responded.

"Tell me from the start?" Naruto asks Lincoln for the sudden commotion.

Lincoln told him everything since the Commandant Gerard Garcia arrived the mess hall with his troops, asking (or demanding) the people or the crew about the pilot of the Strike, until everything went completely bad until Garcia taken Miriallia, making Naruto sneered at that dirty bastard who touch one of his friends, and includes Kira's, but until Kira had stepped in.

Until Naruto amusingly according to Lincoln that Garcia tried to punched him, which it was hilarious for the dirtbag Commandant let it happen, and until Flay had spill the beans and sold out Kira to the Commandant's face.

And lastly until the Eurasian troops taken Kira out to the Archangel's hanger, after the revelation had being exposed. Knowing that he was resourceful that he managed to rewrite the Strike's OS in less than a minute, and includes put a lock on it, along with the mechnanics.

"I swear that girl having so much issue for selling others out, she didn't know about Garcia's true colors until now, if I ever meet her daddy-dearest, I'll would have to give him a…a 'small' talk."

Hearing Naruto's statement, without noticing Lincoln's silently shuddered at his bad mood, so he let it aside and continues to explain to the former.

 _'Sai, Tolle, and Mir had scolds and having an argument with Ms. Allster. I'm mad at her as the others of what the mess she had made. Until…'_

"Until what, Lincoln?" Naruto says wondering.

 _'Until Jenna step in and slap Flay, hard, for her foolishness. She looked 'really' disappointed on her. And she quotes: 'You're an airheaded bitch, you know that? Selling others to save your skin is for cowards.'.'_ Lincoln finished.

"Whoa, it's no wonder she and Isaac were an item, I guess that being a…combat medic, after all." Naruto said commented and looked remarkable at Jenna's bad mood ways.

 _'That's true, sensei. So, has ZAFT is ready to move?'_ Lincoln inquired.

"Almost, Isaac reported me that the Laurasia-class when they hack the mainframe of this facility, they had almost out of the Artemis' radar, once they're out, they'll disengaged their 'precious' umbrella. Until then, the Blitz will take care of it. Oh! That includes Isaac told me that Isaribi and Schwarzenegger have already arrived." Naruto replied.

 _'I like to sound of that, hope that look on the face of that scumbag commandant for his untouchable Artemis with its impenetrable shield is now being 'penetrated'.'_ Lincoln replies sarcastically. _'And that includes that I'm glad that two of our ships were here.'_

"Yeah…well, that dumbass Commandant is sucked being a high-ranked officer, he's so incompetent and so undeserving of his own station. And Isaac will contact Schwarzenegger to take the sweep to taken prisoners who still royal to that dumbass. So, we'll be freeing HER from his clutches."

 _'Wha-Oh, that's right! This station was named after the Greek Goddess of the Moon, I guess I've forget that, this is why we called this operation.'_ Lincoln says revelation refer to the almost-former Eurasian facility.

"Yeah, that's true, we'll be ready until we know it. So, Operation: Trojan Horse is a go!"

 **==At Archangel, Cafeteria==**

After cut off the mental communication with Naruto, with Lincoln couldn't help how very disappointed at Flay's foolishness, until Kira had stepped forward, announcing he was the Strike's pilot; while he had admired his willingness to protect them all.

"I like Kira's guts, don't you think?" Ichika inquired, seeing Kira's friends were sitting on the table.

Seeing Flay was sat next to her fiancée Sai, she had a red mark onto her left, feeling a bit painful about how Jenna accordingly to Lincoln that is, slapped her, so far that Jenna didn't like anyone accuse Coordinators, accordingly, it is a disturbing for Jenna had called her that if she's a member of Blue Cosmos, if she really is, she would had her custody that is.

 **(AN: Feel free to review of what Jenna would say to Flay for her foolishness. Unlikely to Unicorn Gundam: Marida.)**

"Yeah, I'd say, things weren't well since the commotion, knowing that didn't want Kira to get himself involved for this operation, since it's already a go." Lincoln replied.

"Ah…guess we better get ready to move, knowing ZAFT will attack anytime, soon." Ichika stated agrees with the white-haired teen.

"Yeah…And one more thing… Operation: Trojan Horse is a go!" He declared, as he took out his pistol, and silently cocks it.

 **==Back to Artemis; With Isaac's Team==**

Isaac and his team are on the main frame of this facility and completely hacked into the surveillance footage in both interior and exterior of Artemis, until they spotted a Laurasia-class had left Artemis on the footage within its sensors at the distance, accordingly to their boss Naruto about knowing what the ZAFT had up to.

After they took out a couple of Artemis personal, caused by Hicks and Crowe, whilst being cloaked. Once eliminated, they stuffed their bodies within spacious closets to prevent anyone from finding their vanished comrades; they will dispose it later, afterwards until they'll attempt to take over this facility of Artemis, further standing by.

Hudson snickered like a mad man for uploading a virus on the mainframe, around Artemis to taken control on the umbrella's systems and includes they will be taken control over the facility regarding accessing its security doors and etc., sooner or later.

Until they'll disengage the umbrella, once the ZAFT Laurasia-class frigate (Gamow) will be out within its sensors' range in its distance, they will disrupt its reactivation of the energy barrier generator.

 **(AN: Hehehehehe (like a devil), those fools will never what they'll hit them, huh?)**

Meaning that Tekkadan will be getting their hands on the Lightwave barrier technology, which it belonged and designed by the Eurasian Federation, so far that Garica and Artemis' reputation will be down to the drain.

Once until they finished upload the virus with Hudson has the controls, so their job is done.

"Alright, team! Our job is done. We'll be waiting for receive orders from the Boss and/or his brothers. We'll be moving out until ZAFT attacks."

With that, following the shortcut since Hudson gotten the map around Artemis that provide the team. They managed to head back to the Archangel taken down a few stranglers along the way.

Until Operation: Trojan Horse is go! But this is a serious matter!

…But, while they were wondering around Artemis, they had set some explosive charges around Artemis' key locations, such as

 **==Artemis, Control Station==**

"Regular patrol: No sign of enemies within close defense perimeter." One of the sensory officers reported informed the officer.

"Okay. We should be all right now." The Officer said, feeling relief, who spoken up is Rize, regarding the Laurasia-class frigate vessel had left the sensors' range.

"Switching lightwave defensive belt facilities to level two alert status." He concluded commanded the staff to deactivate its umbrella.

At exterior of Artemis, the shield reflectors of umbrella lightwave barrier generator surrounds Artemis is deactivate, now the shields is now faded.

Until they were unaware about what ZAFT had fall onto their ruse until now…

 **==At Space, with the Gamow==**

Back in the depths of space, the Gamow was activating the catapult once it was clear that the Umbrella was deactivated and the Blitz was all clear for launch as it had been deployed for the mission at hand with Nicol being quick to immediately activate his Gundam's Mirage Colloid Stealth System which resulted in the entire Gundam being covered by particles that were now being held in place by a magnetic field that made it look like the machine was completely invisible.

"Mirage Colloid formation looks good, disruption loss rate 37%." He muttered to himself, knowing that he will need to act fast if he was to pull this off effectively. "Its usage is limited to a maximum of 80 minutes…"

As this was going on, the Duel, the Buster and Ein's custom GINN were in the hanger waiting for when Nicol is able to successfully destroy all the generators in an effort to prevent the Artemis base from reactivating the Umbrella.

Plus, Ein's mobile suit was being outfitted with the same D-Type used by Olor and Matthew, along with the others, before their deaths at Heliopolis - the MM66 "Canus" Short-range Guided Missile Launchers and the M68 "Pardus" Short-range Guided 3-barrel Missile Launchers in case they encountered the Archangel or the mysterious ship that attacked the Gamow not too long ago.

"That plan of his better work…" He said made contact with Yzak and Dearka, both of which were in their respective G-Weapons (Gundams) waiting for further orders before they can take action. "I'm sure Nicol will succeed."

Dearka and Yzak agree with Ein regarding Nicol's plan put in action under progress. But knew that they would have followed their orders and it was good that Rau said he wanted those pilots of the three additions G-Weapons during the last encounter. So far that knowing Ein had equipped his custom GINN with D-Type Equipment, it could be a lot easier to took down both the Artemis and the Legged Ship.

"Well, at least the D Equipment left behind could make things easier in taken out the Legged Ship." The silver-haired redcoat commented, especially as using that kind of weaponry against the enemy vessel was needed, more so since Artemis was technically a base itself unlike with Heliopolis.

"But just remember what Commander Le Creuset ordered us to do, Ein?"

"Yes, sir!" Ein replies acknowledged.

Shaking his head, Dearka had a feeling that Ein might want to avenged his comrades to eliminated those three G-Weapons what happen during Heliopolis and the one operating it even if it means to destroy the entire base to do so, hence the D-Type Equipment being mounted onto Ein's GINN.

"For now, let's wait until Nicol gives the signal before we do anything." He informed Yzak and Ein, especially as they don't want to risk the chance of the Umbrella being reactivated before their green-haired comrade succeeds in destroying the generators. "Don't want to repeat another foul up, like when we attacked the Legged Ship and the Vesalius got attacked when we least expected."

Remaining silent, Yzak and Ein didn't bother with a response due to being reminded of their failed attack on the Archangel as to Dearka's friend, their main focus was the Strike and the three other G-Weapons as well, since they are all being labeled.

As the EA warship they were placed in charge of pursuing in Rau's absence though with Miguel and Athrun being brought back to the PLANTs by the Vesalius, this would give the Duel's pilot the chance to take the remaining Alliance mobile suit out with no interferences from the blue-haired Aegis pilot, since then, so he had gotten his opportunity, and includes the 'Black Knight' as well.

 **==At Artemis, Exterior==**

The Blitz floated slowly towards the massive asteroid, the screens were filled with the image of its pockmarked, brown surface; and before the green-haired redcoat checking the stealth system's time limit.

So far, everything went smoothly since the Blitz's Mirage Colloid system didn't put up a test trail since their assault on Heliopolis, so Nicol had tested it on Artemis, which its success for able to breech and bypassed the Artemis' sensors.

 **==Artemis, Guest Lounge==**

Naruto is on the meditate state, along with Menma, the latter informed by the former regarding Isaac's team had gotten to learned about Garcia's true colors, and includes Operation: Trojan Horse is a go.

And while Gaara was remain awaked, before he could rest temporary, since knowing he did took experience since he has insomnia back when he was 13 during ancient times, and so he slowly closed his eyes, before he could drift himself into sleep.

Along with Mu, Murrue, and Natarle were resting on the couches, so far that knowing they were ready to escape anytime soon until the Blitz making their move. They were waiting there that knowing the attack will come, until they'll leave Artemis with the Archangel, anytime soon.

Except for Naruto still had made some few conversation with Kurama in their mindscape, along with Menma includes, knowing that regarding he was informed by his twin/counterpart about Isaac's reports. He'll explain to his twin blonde pilot of Bael about Garcia's true colors, later.

 **==At Archangel, Cafeteria (Mess Hall)==**

Flay remain seated, while Sai with a disappointed look towards to the former, she still had that red tint into her cheek that causes by Jenna, seeing the brownish-redhead girl who still glaring at the redhead for her stupidly sitting along with Lincoln and Ichika.

Tolle, Neumann and Miriallia weren't a best mood since Kira had being taken to Artemis.

 **==At Archangel, Hanger==**

The Eurasian guards and techs alike gathered at the Strike's cockpit. Kira paid no attention to the cold glares being directed at him as the young Coordinator's fingers blurred over the keyboard. His mind raced, buying time to figure out a way to get himself out of this situation.

So far, before everything is compromised since Flay, the girl he was crushed, sold him out to the Eurasian Commandant about his status as a Coordinator, he felt his heart winced regarding Garcia claimed himself as a traitor to his own kind since then during the last skirmish when he was captive by Athrun, he recalled his words since then, it pains him regarding that bastard of a Commandant who had offered him, since he will be 'executed' accordingly.

Even though that Garcia didn't let the Archangel go, by making deal for exchange for blueprints for the Strike and letting them go.

Kira had thoughts that regarding Naruto and his brothers were still at this facility of Artemis (meaning its Guest lounge), knowing regarding according to Cid, he mentioned a 'surprise plan' back at the cafeteria.

 _'Wait a minute! Maybe they must've had a plan to getting out this situation! That means…'_

While Kira had continues typing the keyboards while in his deep thoughts about regarding 'surprise plan', something that hit his head with revelation.

 _'That makes sense! Everything is a set-up! Then…'_ He says in thoughts, out loud about everything makes sense for the young Coordinator, until his sentence trails off, knowing that would mean there's hope for getting out this mess.

And so, Kira decide to play along with Tekkadan's plan, without hesitation while typing and unable to get himself suspicious, until accordingly to Cid had thought, knowing that they will defuse this 'standoff' situation…

 **==At Vesalius, Rau's Office==**

"Hmm…Interesting, very interesting… So, you and your team were pushed back by Earth Forces' new warship, full of Naturals and their only Mobile Armor and Mobile Suits? How pitiful, such pitiful for you got underestimated. I must admit, you did lose your touch, aren't you, Rau." Alex said.

Rau had just finished briefing him on how the Legged Ship – the Archangel, the Strike, the Moebius Zero, and three unknown G-Weapons, since he had labeled in each: Black Knight, Red-Winged Knight, and Four-Armed Halberdier, had held off Rau's elite and skillful pilots and escape into Artemis base.

"Rest assured, Alex. I underestimated them, once, but it will not happen again." The masked commander replied assuring.

"Of course, and I knew that you have a problem with that pesky hawk of yours." Alex replied back.

"Yes, expecting then less when Mu was still around, and includes when I was eager to facing each of those additional G-Weapons that accompany the Legged Ship. When I first fought the Red-Winged Knight and the Four-Armed Halberdier in Heliopolis, I would eager to face the Black Knight, myself." Rau stated.

"I see… Then I will make sure that I will be honored to assist you for this campaign to pursuing the Legged Ship with my team, Rau. I will not let you down like when I was still a green coat when you promote into a redcoat back in the day." Alex replied.

"Yes, I recalled that day when you said that. The chances are will be perfect if we will be accomplished to destroy the Legged Ship or its compliment." Rau replied back.

"Indeed, Rau, indeed." Alex agrees.

With the teacher and student having their time discuss about regarding this campaign to pursue the legged Ship (Archangel), Mu's Moebius Zero, the Strike and the three G-Weapons, and so far that knowing that both ZAFT white-uniformed officers.

"Now, I would like to you introduce me to your disciples while I was taken part ways with you, if I insist." Rau says, before stood up the officer's chair.

"Yes, I would oblige for your offer to meet my disciples, Rau. They're at Vesalius' bridge." Alex replied.

And so, as Rau and Alex lefts the officer, as the door slides opened and made their way towards it and then leaves until the automatic sliding door, closes…

 **==Artemis, Control Room==**

Everything is silence since the Archangel is still being hold, while the staffs were doing their usual activity since after the Laurasia-class frigate vessel had left about minute(s) ago.

"I learned from the letter I got recently that my other's not feeling well." One of the staff members talking to the other next to him, feeling depressed about the letter he got from home.

The other who sat next to him felt sympathy towards the first regarding his mother's condition.

And includes Rize was on the officer's desk reading a book…

 **==At Exterior of Artemis==**

Nicol was just about to ready to attack, which it's easy for him that he got passed Artemis' deactivated umbrella shield, as he knew that now was just the right time to do so the young man just gave a deep sigh, until the time limit for the Mirage Colloid will be out, any minute or second.

"Alright, here it goes." He said, informed his comrades through the comms.

["Ready when you are, Nicol."] Dearka said with a smile on his face, appeared on the screen.

With that, as Nicol readied the Blitz's Offense Shield System to prepared to fired its beam rifle, aimed at the surface of the Eurasian base or several of its reflectors, and…

*PHEW!*

A green energy beam shoots out of its barrel directly at Artemis' surface and…

*Boom!*

…the green laser hits the surface of Artemis causes to explode that made the base trembled.

 **==Back to Archangel's Hanger==**

A sudden tremor that results from the explosion, that rocked the entire station; which that causes Garcia and his XO startled, along with his subordinates; and then with Kira also felt the tremor within the cockpit of the Strike on Archangel's hanger.

 **==Artemis, Control Station==**

The following on the Artemis' control room that the tremor that causes Rize lowered his book he had read.

"What was that?" One of the staffs wondered before being startled by the trembled, before the same pair of staff members had cut their conversation until the explosion.

"What happened?" Rize inquired.

At exterior of Artemis, the Blitz continues fires several beam shots at the asteroid that made more explosion that even cause more trembled around the Eurasian fortress.

 **==Archangel, Hanger==**

With Kira startled by the trembled, while sitting in the cockpit of the Strike, knowing that the ZAFT have made their assault towards Artemis, which would mean that they had mange to get through its sensors.

Garcia on the other hand, made immediate contact with the control room as he needed to find out what's going on right now and fast.

"Control room! Report on the cause of these tremors!" He hailed, hoping to get a response from his officer.

["Unknown, sir! There's nothing within the perimeter!"]

"But those were explosions!" Garcia replied snarled at the staff member's stupidly.

Back to Kira, which that made loose his balance within the cockpit from the huge tremor he had felt, and he looks at the side at the source.

"An attack?" The brown-haired Coordinator muttered.

 **==At Archangel, Cafeteria==**

A sudden tremors that rocking the both the Archangel and Artemis, that gotten the volunteers, the crew, mechanics, and Heliopolis' refugees.

"What is it? We're under attack?" Tolle wondering.

None of them could answer Tolle's question, and while Lincoln and Ichika were on a different table felt the trembling.

"So, they finally made their move." Ichika said a sudden event would come.

"Yeah, now Operation: Trojan Horse is a go!" Lincoln reply to declare the operation is commencing. "Although, knowing Apone and his squad will take care of General Dumbass of Brains Garcia's men. And includes Vazquez's trigger happy shooting will cause a massacre."

Ichika chuckles at Lincoln for insulting the Eurasian Commandant, he wish that he could heard the white-haired teen say that.

"That true, so far that Commandant Gerard Garcia don't deserved to have this military facility since the umbrella is being penetrated, and Artemis' reputation will be a laughing stock to the Earth Alliance Forces." He replied sarcastically.

"Hehehe, it sure does…It sure does. I believe that he's getting hysterical, right about now." Lincoln reply back, agrees, snickering.

 **==Artemis, Control Station==**

Just as Lincoln predicted that Garcia's getting frantic and hysterical, knowing the situation itself is getting worst.

["It could be a long-range attack!"] Garcia's voice in the comms; to Rize and the staff, by judging his tone regarding the situation since the sudden surprise attack. ["Open the umbrella, Rize! What are you doing?"]

Rize and the staff went frantic around the control room since the sudden attack; they rushed in to open the umbrella before it's too late accordingly to Garcia's orders.

 **==At Space, Artemis' Exterior==**

All of the generators of the lightwave barrier started raised up to prepared to reactivate its barrier with its reflection dishes that allowed the umbrella shield to be used around the base to be used around the base rendering Artemis' main defense completely useless.

And until with Nicol caught one of its energy barrier's reflectors before it will reactivate its umbrella.

Nicol's Blitz disengaged its Mirage Colloid that switches into its respective color.

"There it is!" He exclaims, as he had the Blitz's 'Trikeros' Offense Shield System to activate its beam saber and then rushed propels towards it and…

*Swish! BOOM!*

Nicol's Blitz sliced the shield generator in half with a relative ease, before it could explode, making the young green-haired teen moves away from the generator upon the right time.

 **==At Space, Isaribi==**

In interior of Isaribi in the bridge, Piers had caught something at the distance to blinking flashes from the Artemis, which that could mean that they were explosions.

"So, ZAFT had finally achieved to 'breeched' the 'impenetrable' umbrella, huh." Piers says remarked at ZAFT's actions, as he lets out a chuckled amusingly, before continues. "Hahaha, I guess that they will be a laughing stock to the Earth Alliance Forces, in anytime soon."

With Piers pressed a button to contact Felix in the comms, who is now piloting his Grimgerde in the cockpit.

"Felix, ZAFT had finally passed through Artemis' sensors and disabled one of its reflectors, just as Apone reported by Naruto-sensei, the X207 Blitz had succeeded it. You're clear to launch."

["Copy that, Piers."] Felix respond acknowledged.

 **==Isaribi, Catapult==**

Seeing the mobile suit was clamped into the Assault Ship's catapult, which it is located at the bottom of the hanger, which its standby to launched.

Felix's personal Mobile Suit is confirmed, a Valkyrja-frame, unlike to Gundam-frame - the V08-1228 Grimgerde, this machine is a high-mobility MS, its body is clad with green-colored with black and white accents; it has two Valkyrja Shields with its golden blades and includes a 110mm Valkyrja Rifle is being stored into the back of the waist.

Now, with Felix was on the cockpit of his personal custom green Grimgerde, knowing he is ready to deployed until more damage cause by the Blitz, clad with his own custom green and brown pilot suit with light green linings, and with light green protective gear (just like McGillis).

"Contact Schwarzenegger, had Dutch and his men prepared to assault Artemis, while ZAFT taken serious damage, I'll handle the distraction on one of the ZAFT who accomplished for pass through Artemis' sensors, and includes until took down one of its reflectors, the rest will arrived before I do."

["Right away, Felix, I'll inform Dutch and his squad to attack."] Piers responded with his face on the monitor screen, as Felix replied to continues.

"Good, and informed Dutch that had his ship remain here until I'll met up with Naruto-sensei and the others. And includes, clear out the Eurasians, but if they survive from the assault in Artemis, have them detained, if they surrender, disarm them - but leave their commander, knowing sensei and the others will detain that son of a bitch, if he 'ever' touched my sister, along with his dirty animals." He concluded, with the last part with a venom tone regarding Garcia and/or his men will attempted to do with his sister, Jenna.

["I'm sure that your sister will be fine, Felix. She's with Isaac, after all."]

"I know, I'm sure that I have entrusted him to protect her." Felix reply to Piers about he had entrusted Isaac to date his sister, before he continues. "Anyway, prepared to have boarding parties, prepared to engage until this whole mess will be over."

["Roger that, Specialist Major. And you are ready when you are."] Piers reply again, receiving a nod from Felix.

"Understood, and then prepared let's move out!" He replied acknowledge, as pushed the controllers forward and declared. "Felix Brennan, Grimgerde, heading out!"

 **==Artemis, Control Station==**

Rize and the staff officers on the control room were shocked in disbelief about their 'faithful' Umbrella of Artemis is being penetrate, which one of its generators were bisected by the Blitz with its successful Mirage Colloid Stealth System, that means that ZAFT had find its way passed their lightwave barrier.

"S-Sir, there's a mobile suit within the defense perimeter!" One of the sensor officers reported, making quick contact with Garcia again.

 **==Archangel, Hanger; with Garcia==**

["Our reflectors are being destroyed!"]

"What! How can that be?!" Garcia exclaims in shocked, hearing from one of the staff officers who stationed reported, which that someone managed to get passed their defenses without them realizing it until it was too late.

Before the alarm blares out, loudly, around both the Archangel and Artemis.

Hearing that from Garcia's outburst about Artemis is under attack by a surprise attack cause by stealth mobile suit of all mobile weapons ZAFT could've captured at Heliopolis, it 'had' to be the machine which could turn 'invisible' to their sensors.

Which it means that ZAFT had achieved to breached the 'Umbrella of Artemis', their impenetrable barrier.

 **==Artemis, Guest Lounge==**

Same time both the alarm and the huge tremor that shook the entire room. Poreclain diashes fell from the shelves and the table while the ceiling fan rocking back and forth like it could fall from to position anytime.

So far, that would mean that this is what Naruto had predicted, as Mu spoke up the lady officers.

"Looks like we're under attack, just as Naruto had predicted, the Blitz 'did' get through the umbrella." Mu stated about Naruto's predicament.

"I agreed, and I suggest you to wake Menma and his brothers up, Lieutenant La Flaga. And we better leave." Natarle reply agrees and suggested.

"You don't have to tell me, twice." Mu replied.

 **==At Archangel, Cafeteria==**

The alarm is still off from the assault in Artemis, Ichika and Lincoln nod their heads at each other, who were remain seated in the cafeteria's table, and then turns to the nearby refugee, and whispered through by ear to tell everyone includes parents to have cover their eyes, adding the children too.

"Alright, it's a go!" Lincoln exclaims out loud, before he and Ichika quickly stands up into the seats.

Until someone kicked the vent's cover out, that surprises all the civilians and causes the Eurasian guards react before aimed their rifles, and until…

*Pew!*

"Gahh!" One of the Eurasian guard had his shoulder got shot, as the other turns to the shooter to see Lincoln drawn out his TA-01 pistol at him equip with a silencer, followed by Ichika knocked the other one.

And Garet had followed out to drop in into the cafeteria and fires three-round burst with his own personal sidearm pistol, VP78.

Once the guards were being taken care of, with Ichika had turns his attention to Neumann. After for now since Tekkadan was taken back the Archangel from the Eurasian soldiers.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, everyone, we have to remain hidden until the plan is execute, if we have to, until Naruto-sensei had commence the operation." The black-haired teen member of Tekkadan says to the Archangel's crew.

"Wait! Naruto have planned this?" Tolle exclaims, he heard from Ichika that Tekkadan was planning.

"It's true, Tolle. Along with Menma-sensei and Gaara-sensei, they had formed Operation: Trojan Horse, knowing that 'Scumbag the Commandant' attempt to double-cross us and didn't want us to leave, so we hidden ourselves until Captain Ramius announcement, so our senseis had prepared for anything as possible." Lincoln replied explanation.

"Anyway, so Petty officer Neumann, what are you and the guys waiting for? Head to the bridge and begin preparation to departure. We're leaving this place." Ichika says to Neumann.

That made Neumann tensed regarding the situation is still under red since ZAFT's Gamow had attacked.

"Uh, sure, you can tell us twice!" Neumann replied obliging, as he sprints out of the cafeteria, followed by the others, before give thanks to the members of Tekkadan to retake the Archangel from the backstabbing Eurasian solders on Garcia's side.

"Thanks by the way! We own you!" Pal concludes, in following suite.

"Same here!" Jackie added.

With all the Archangel crew left the cafeteria to get to the bridge, as the Heliopolis crew is right on their heels, but Miriallia lingered.

"What is it, Ms. Miriallia?" Ichika asked, before noticing her hesitation.

"What about Kira? He's still out there!" She protested.

"Don't worry about him; I'm sure Kira will be fine. Believe in him." Ichika says to her comforted, gave a girl a pat onto her right bicep with his hand. "Now go on, joined up your boyfriend and friends."

With Miriallia nodded and ran out of the cafeteria following the others headed to the bridge, and until Cid stood up into the cafeteria's seat and walked out of the cafeteria, before he's exiting and he said.

"And I'm sure that Apone had his team took care of those Eurasian scumbags at the hanger." Cid says calmly while walking out, until now he did.

"Wait, what?" Murdoch inquired he had sworn he heard it right.

As the Archangel's chief mechanic had following Cid from behind to the hanger.

"Garet, Gorman, you two will accompany the staff to the bridge, and while me and Ichika will remain with the civilians." Lincoln quipped.

Hearing a cocking sound, causes the several of civilians startled to see Garet wields a M224-A1, this weapon based on FN Minimi/M249 Squad Automatic Weapon (SAW), it has 96 roundbelts chambered with 6.8x43mm SPC in box magazine.

 **(AN: That LMG Garet wields is from Killzone. Garet is like Rico Velasquez when comes with being a human tank.)**

"You got it, Lincoln, or perhaps 'Lieutenant' Loud." Garet reply sarcastically.

"Oh haha! Just get going, Lieutenant!" Lincoln retorted annoyance addressed Garet the same rank, since most Militia and pilots of Tekkadan had their own ranks.

"Fine, fine, whatever you say." Garet replied.

"And also you, Warrant Officer Gorman." Ichika concluded.

"Right away, sir." Gorman replied, armed with a M39 SMG.

So with that, as Garet and Gorman left to catching up with the crew and volunteers of the Archangel.

With that, they had left, as Lincoln and Ichika slowly turned their attention to Flay, seeing the redhead feeling nervous at their gaze.

"Now, as for you, Ms. Flay Allster…" Ichika began, letting a small KI emits surrounds him, and while Lincoln following that caught everyone some chills.

Flay tried her best due to the influence from those two teens regarding being members of Tekkadan, even though how terrified with those two were, which how cold it is that chill her spine.

"For who sold out Kira, just to let you know…" Lincoln concludes, joined Ichika, as he continues. "Our senseis - Naruto, Menma, and Gaara are going to talk to you when this mess is all over, if any of them will do. They'll going to have a long conversation with you about common sense."

Everyone on this cafeteria felt it too in fear from icy cold tone coming from each of those teenage boys. Before Flay could argue and/or protest.

"Don't even think about it, Flay Allster." Ichika interjected. "And I think that you better remain seated, with the other refugees. And think about your actions when your fiancée and the others were looked disappointed on you. And you deserve it with that slap you had on your cheek contrary by our friend, Jenna."

Which made Flay cringed Ichika mentioned the redhead brunette earlier ago. And so with that, without hesitate for her, and she seated down on the one of the cafeteria's table, lower her head stared at the table.

And until Flay having deep thoughts about her actions, so far that words from her fiancée Sai, Tolle, and Miriallia…

 **==Back to Artemis, Guest Lounge==**

With the blonde Hawk went to the three immortal brothers/Gundam pilots who still in meditate/resting state, and so he will first start wakening Naruto up, followed by Menma and Gaara.

As Mu shaken Naruto up, causes the blonde opened his eyes, as he turns to the former.

"What is it, Mu? Has it begun?" The blonde asked to his fellow blonde, after he had return back into reality before he bid his farewell to his partner.

"Yes, Naruto, the Blitz has get through the lightwave barrier and started to attack a while ago." Mu replied.

"Okay!" Naruto exclaims, as he and Mu woke up Gaara and Menma, which informed them about the assault, had started.

"Guess that this is what their 'faithful' umbrella is now fallen." Gaara commented, as he checked the ammo, and then slides back at place.

"That true, we better get moving." Menma quipped.

"Then let's start, also…" Naruto's speech trails off, as he stood up into his feet and walked towards to the double doors when he was stopped by Natarle.

"Uhmm, are you sure, Naruto? How about Gaara has his revolver with detonation charges." The raven-haired ensign said unsure about what Naruto would do, which made the blonde chuckled at her.

Until Menma places his hand onto Natarle's shoulder, making the latter turns to him.

"No need, Natarle, knowing the explosion is high, that will alert and getting the other guards attention, because Gaara's revolver may be chambered with.44 Magnum High-Explosive, but best to had Naruto will do it. But don't worry, trust us." Menma says to the ensign, making Naruto form a foxy grin turns to the three officers of the Archangel.

"I agreed. But watch this. Oh, and guys, take care of those guards, too." Naruto says receives a nod from Menma and Gaara, before he took out a brash knuckle embedded gloves and wore it into his right hand, and then channeled chakra into his fight hand and…

*BAM!*

His fist slams into the double doors that cause them to break out in splinters.

"What the hell?" The voice of one of the Eurasian guards startled by door is completely breach.

With Menma and Gaara reacts, as they first rushed in through the broke down door, each disabling one of the guards - Menma knocked him out with a pressure points and while Gaara went a quick chop to the back of the neck.

The two immortal ninjas caught the two guards, so the sound of the bodies wouldn't attract unwanted attention, since Gaara didn't used his .44 revolver for the example. With Menma and Gaara dragged them inside, before picking up their rifles.

Murrue, Mu, and Natarle who stood, who still inside the lounge were stunned, unable to say the least, at the stunt of the blonde whiskered pilot of Barbatos had made, and following by the speed of Menma and Gaara.

As Gaara and Menma dragging the unconscious guards, and while holding their assault rifles in hand.

"Here, Mu." Gaara says handed a bullpup assault rifle to Mu that made him snap out of his deep thoughts.

"Thanks." Mu replied as he taken the assault rifle from the redhead. "But, I'll ask later."

"Here you go, Natarle." Menma concludes, handed an assault rifle to Natarle.

"Oh, thank you." Natarle reply appreciated, as she taken the rifle from Menma, while Murrue didn't have a rifle right now, so it's best if either Naruto or any of his brothers will provide her a weapon.

"Now come on, let's out of here." Mu informed, with obliged, so they left the lounge.

Before heading out and checking the hallways if there's Eurasian solders, nearby. Once the area is coast was clear, they proceed to head down to the hall to get back to the Archangel.

 **==At Exterior of Artemis, With Nicol==**

Nicol saw the reflector for the umbrella lightwave barrier is destroyed engulf with a large smoke. Letting a smile of victory of his, his plan had gone like clockwork. Now that there was no means of the Eurasian Forces to defend the base from their attack, until waiting the Gamow for proceed with making its way back towards the satellite.

"This is Nicol! The barrier is down!" The green-haired pilot reported.

["Acknowledged, we'll get back at you any moment!"] Yzak responded.

["Yeah, and don't start without us!"] Dearka concludes.

With that, as Nicol caught something at the direction, after the comms were cut.

"Is that the port?" He says to himself, as he propels his Blitz towards to the main hatch of Artemis, he had second side-quest by stormed the Eurasian Facility and taken down the Legged Ship and the Strike.

 **==Back to Interior of Artemis==**

The group consists of Naruto, Mu, Murrue, Menma, Natarle, and Gaara, were run down the halls, almost reached to the hanger for the shuttle that taken back to the Archangel, when suddenly, they heard Eurasian troops up ahead.

Mu and Natarle readied their assault rifles, while Murrue was unarmed at the moment, until Menma placed his hand onto the latter's shoulder, followed by Naruto.

"Let us handle." Menma said, told them to hold, making the three officers of the Archangel confused.

As the Uzumaki brothers went to the corner of the hallways, as Naruto went ahead to looked through what's on this side, he counted 5 Eurasian troops.

 _'Hmm, 5 of Garcia's lackeys, with automatic rifles; looks easy enough for me and Menma.'_ Naruto says in thoughts, as he signals Menma and the others behind him five, making the latter nods acknowledged.

Until then, Naruto extract a blade underneath his sleeve, making Mu whistles remarked at expecting regarding Tekkadan leader had something in his sleeves, which that explains why he caught something in his eye something stick out his sleeve. And then Naruto unsealed a kunai onto his left hand.

 **(AN: Decide to have Hidden Blades in Assassin's Creed, so far, only Pilot or anyone else could wield it. So I gave each of the immortal brothers the variation of Hidden Blades.)**

Naruto and Menma did invent a variation of the hidden blade, if either a choice to eiter upgrade or stay with the original. Per custom, Naruto had chosen the 'Pivot Blade'; he had forced himself to train his left arm to be as strong as his right arm back during his travels to properly wield the weapon.

And Menma drawn out his Folding Sword and at the same time extends his own Pivot Blade, includes, on his right arm. He did trained with these blades before, so he did wielded different variants integrated with special tool for his blades.

"Go!" Naruto exclaims, as he and Menma rushed in at the blinding speed, before the former toss a kunai at the head of one of the Eurasian soldiers, embedding in between his eyes.

Killing him, before he was even dropped to the ground, which that caught the remaining four Eurasian soldiers prepared to gunpoint their rifles at the assailant, but they were too late.

The twin blondes were now in front of them, as Naruto had extended another one on his left arm which appeared to be another blade, before rotating it like a dagger (similar to his old hidden kunai mechanism), as Naruto slashed the throat one of the soldiers in front of him.

And while Menma stabbed his folding sword into another right besides Naruto, and…

*Bang!*

Something expecting when a gunshot was heard, another Eurasian soldier was hit by a high-speed projectile, which get to see Menma quick draws his black-themed Revolver.

Now, there's only two left, Naruto grabbed the face of one of remains then smashed it on the wall besides him and spilling blood all over the wall.

The last soldier didn't have time to move or feeling terrified, until Naruto turned and perform a Spartan kick into the wall that breaching his neck and fell down on the floor.

"All clear!" Menma informed, as he flicked the Folding sword to wipe off the blood, and then retracts it, along with the hidden blades, along with Naruto; he had retrieved his kunai.

When the coast is clear, after Menma called out the others to come out; to say that they were shocked was an understatement, expecting the massacre that he and Naruto had made.

"Damn, Naruto, how in the hell did you and your brother do this?" Mu says remarkable, looking at the dead bodies of the so-called 'allied' soldiers.

"Whenever you need to survive on your own, you need to protect yourself, better." Naruto reply advisable, as he picks up the assault rifle on the ground which being drop by the same soldier he had kicked him.

Naruto turns to the shocking lady officers, and he says.

"Are you okay, you two?" He inquired, causes them tensed as any of them replied.

"We're fine, Naruto. It's just that…" Murrue trails out, due to her shocking state regarding she witnessed Naruto's skills, along with his twin brother, as she continues. "You and your brothers were trained in hand-to-hand combat."

While Natarle only nods agree at what her CO Murrue had said, it was remarkable display about those two brothers.

"If you say so. Here!" Naruto replied, and toss it to Murrue, before she reacts to catch it. "Now come on, let's get going."

As Naruto walked followed, followed by Menma from behind. The twins/counterparts were joined by Mu, walk besides the former and leans on to him.

"Hey, reminded me not to get you on your bad-side, Naruto." Mu said noted.

Naruto just shrugged at that and motioned the two ladies to follow them, along with Gaara who stood behind them to cover their backs.

When they arrived at an intersection, Naruto stopped the group and then said.

"Okay everyone, from here, we split up! You three go on the left; it will lead you to the Archangel if there are any shuttles were still used to get you guys back. The guys and I will meet up with Isaac's team, so we will be on our way to the control room to releasing the ship's restraints s and opened open its rare door of this facility." Naruto instructed, as he draws out his Nickel-plated Revolver.

"Understand, we'll see you back on the Archangel." Mu reply acknowledged.

Before the Hawk motioned the female officers to followed, as Murrue was about to move, but she stopped, as the brunette turns to Naruto and said.

"Please be careful, Naruto." The busty captain said while Naruto gives her a nod.

Then Naruto nods at Mu and Natarle, and give them a two-fingered salute, along with Gaara and Menma who they were nod as well, before the brothers went at the opposite direction, while the three Archangel officers were on the move.

With Natarle, had looks back at the opposite hallway where Menma and his brothers have gone into and whispered to herself.

"And return to the ship, Menma-kun…"

Apparently Murrue who run next to her XO, heard her said that, that made her spoke up.

"Did you say something, Ensign?"

"Oh, it's nothing, captain." Natarle replied while looking at Murrue.

"I see, we're almost at the ship, let's go!" Murrue quipped.

With that, the three officers proceed to rush back to the Archangel…

 **==Earlier; Artemis' Porting Docks==**

The open hatched of within Artemis' port, seeing several of Moebiuses began fires a barrage of its projectiles with its linear cannons, so far, any of them tried to shot down the Blitz, but the stealth-type MS easily shot down two Moebiuses that tried to get in his way and is entering the base in order to reach their ultimate target…the Archangel and the Strike itself, includes the Black Knight, Red-Winged Knight, and Four-Armed Halberdier.

 **==At Archangel, Hanger==**

"They got through the umbrella?! That's impossible!" Garica was completely more hysterical regarding the 'Umbrella of Artemis' is being breech.

With the suddenly explosions caused by the Blitz outside, Kira noticing that the guard and technicians were not paying attention to him.

And right until…

Something appeared out of nowhere, a discharge sparks that caught Garica and his XO, along with his troops.

"What the…?" Garcia tensed, as he turns to the source.

The rest heard their comrade sudden startled, as they followed where he saw, which made them tensed, while the others had not pay attention where it was, expecting something that until now.

What they see before them their eyes, was the same several cargo trucks (which belongs to Tekkadan) were revealed themselves on the open areas were happen to be to store supplies. **(6)**

"How…! I had the troops double checked around the hanger! But what's going on?!" Garica exclaims, looked confused and disbelief.

"I don't know how, sir? They already did around the warship's hanger, but now they have missed this!" Stefan replied.

Garcia 'tsks' with his tongue clicked, about something expecting cargo that under his carelessness, until he turns to the troops among them.

"You there! Check one of those cargo trucks!"

"Uh, yes sir!"

Without saying twice, but obliged, as with three Eurasian solders went separate ways towards to the respective trucks, they had keep their rifles towards at the suspicious vehicles.

Without saying twice, but obliged, as they went separate ways towards to the respective trucks, they had keep their rifles towards at the suspicious vehicles.

One of them went to the sliding door, and then…

*Sliding door opens!*

A slight fright when the sliding door opens, until the Eurasian soldier was greeted by a barrel of gun, pointed at his face, as he looked up to see Vasquez, who held her 'Adios' Smartgun.

"Hi…" She greets with a sinister smile.

"Hi." He chirped responded feeling nervously.

"Let's Rock‼"

 **(AN: God, I love Vasquez's motto.)**

*Ratatatatatatatatata!*

The poor Eurasian Soldier's head splattered from the fully-automatic burst of its heavy machine gun.

The troops and technicians of Eurasian were looked surprised at expecting female newcomer who steps out onto the cargo truck, and…

*Phew!*

Another Eurasian soldier got shot into the side his head by a high-speed bullet, as they turned to see Ricco Frost, wields a M4RA Battle Rifle, was on top of…something what he was standing on, but something standing in invisible.

"Seems that we're not the only ones, asshole." Frost's voice says to Garcia and his troops.

Until, all cargo trucks opened its sliding doors to see the rest of the 20 of the militia troops of Tekkadan stepped out, armed with variants of weapons such as Pulse Rifles and battle rifles, and started to get massacre.

"Alright, Militia! Take them down!" Apone exclaims, armed with a Pulse Rifle readied to fire at the enemy in sights.

Now the Eurasian soldiers performed to returned fire towards to the unknown enemy squad, Garica and his XO was not expecting at new familiar faces about a surprise cavalry hidden among the Archangel.

Seizing the opportunity, while during the firefight, Kira kicked the armed guard, before moved the keyboard aside, who collided with the technician behind him and immediately closed the cockpit as the two tumbled away in the Zero-G hanger bay.

With Kira had sealed off the cockpit and move forward towards the catapult before any of the soldiers in the hanger could attempt to stop him, while being occupied by Tekkadan Militia troops, whatever the Le Creuset Team might be doing it may work their advantage in escaping from not only the base, but also from the Laurasia-class frigate ship that is currently pursuing them.

Garcia and Stefan ducked over from the line of fire by Tekkadan's troops, until another one of his troops got shot by another several rounds from another Militia Troop.

"You traitor!" Garcia yelled, furiously.

["We're under attack, aren't we? This isn't the time for this!"] Kira responded in the Strike's intercom. ["I don't have time for your nonsense!"]

"Damn!" Garica yells, as he and Garica fled back to Artemis to taken care his situation.

At the same roof where has its backpack for the Strike opens, which what's underneath reveals to have its Aile Strike's thruster pack locates at the rear, and while the Sword Strike's thruster backpack is located it at the front, along with its Shoulder-mounted "Midas Messer" Beam Boomerang.

Which means the Strike was now being equipped with the Sword Striker.

With the "Schwert Gewehr" Anti-Ship Sword (right) and the "Panzer Eisen" Rocket Anchor (left), equipped, as the former insert into its backpack and while the Rocket Anchor insert into its left arm.

And then Kira activate the Strike's Phase Shift Armor, and then launched into the exterior.

With Kira's thought, before he needs to focus on defend the Archangel from ZAFT, which wondered about Naruto and the others were doing while he was still on this ship, so far knowing that they can handle it while Murrue or Mu is accompany with.

 **==Back to Artemis' Porting Docks==**

In the meantime, the Blitz had easily sliced through a Mobius that tried to get in its way and Nicol soon bore witnessed the Sword Strike having managed to enter the fray without the Moebious or one of the three unknown G-Weapons no less.

"Found him!" He said to himself, now in front of the Strike which was looking ready to face his machine for the first time, since the last skirmish before encountered the 'Black Knight' with Yzak and Dearka.

 _'Oh great!'_ Kira says in thought, as he realized that the Blitz had noticed him.

"I'll get that guy today!" Nicol says concludes within the Blitz.

The black stealth machine launched its "Gleipnir" Piercer Lock directly at the Strike, and Kira countered by firing the "Panzer Eisen" Rocket Anchor. The two anchors collided and before any of them withdrawn them.

"Damn! He's made it all the way in here!" Kira muttered to himself.

The brown-haired pilot of the Strike drawn out the "Schwert Gewehr" Anti-Ship Sword, after withdrawn its Rocket Anchor, and rushed into to the Blitz, until after the latter recalled its Piercer Lock.

 **==At outside of Artemis==**

The Gamow had returns back to Artemis, which seeing that Eurasian Fortress didn't have its umbrella activate since Nicol had cut out one of its reflectors. With the Duel, the Buster, and Ein's custom GINN being prepared to sortie right now.

"Well, would you look at that?" Yzak asked in the Duel's cockpit, remarked at the results of Nicol's plan. "The coward's plan actually worked. Maybe he's good for something after all."

"We never said he was useless. Sometimes, the stealthy approach is the right one. Now come on, Yzak. He wasn't all like that." Dearka replied in Buster's cockpit, sympathetically as he raised his eyebrow at him. "Don't tell me that you're still upset because the Black Knight?"

"I had my chances to face that bastard, and include the Strike! If Athrun didn't mess this up in the first place, sooner or later, we will be humiliating to ZAFT." Yzak retorted.

The Buster's blonde teen shook his head, and continue saying.

"Did you forget the fact the Strike or the other mobile suits, includes the Black Knight, were there? We would've gotten killed if we kept on fighting." He adds, reminded.

Yzak growled with clenches fists and gritted teeth as he lowered his head and mentally vowed to himself not to flee like a coward to the Black Knight, since his first encounter that black mobile suit, with his team, knowing that regarding his teams' fate will be jeopardized.

 _'That pilot…this time that Black Knight's gonna get it!'_ He says in thoughts, before spoke up.

"We better be ready to head out there, chances are the Legged Ship will be attempting to escape during the attack." Yzak reminded.

The silver-haired redcoat glad that his machine is unscathed, just a few dents cause by the disabled Blitz and Buster during the last encounter, didn't take too long as he wanted to get back at the Black Knight (Barbatos) for the humiliation from before and hopefully Rau won't be bothered with trying to take it out himself.

"Hey, Ein! Have you heard every detail?" Dearka inquired.

["Yes, sir, every single one!"] Ein's voice on the comms, responded.

"Good, now we'll sink the ship and their mobile suits with the whole fortress." The blonde pilot of Buster replied.

The three mobile suits preparing to launch into the fray themselves in order fight their way into Artemis.

Once the orders were given to launch, the three mobile suits left the Gamow and headed towards the Artemis base.

 **==Present; With Naruto and the boys==**

Naruto, Menma and Gaara were arriving to make their rendezvous with Isaac's team, until once they made their destination, Isaac's team was also aware of their origins, so as Naruto and Menma formed a synch crossed hand-seal.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** " Naruto and Menma exclaim in synch to summon several of solid duplicates and as the former made a command.

"Okay guys, scattered! We'll be taken over this base, one way to another by crippled them when we leave. Kill any Eurasian soldiers who loyal to that greedy Gato-wannabe you've encountered. And includes, takes these and set some explosive tags on the exit where the Archangel is being docked, behind." Naruto commanded, so far, knowing that he did have experience with going to space without a normal suit since ancient time.

 **(AN: Reminded 'Naruto: The Last' Film. And includes I have rewatched its anime about Artemis has a rear hatch behind the Archangel.)**

"Same goes with you too, guys." Menma concludes.

"Yes boss!" The Uzumaki counterparts' clones reply acknowledged, before sprinting at around the Eurasian base to perform 'search-and-kill', before getting explosive tags and sprinting at where the key locations were.

"Now, let's go to meet up with that son of a bitch." Naruto says refer to Commandant Gerard Garcia.

As Naruto, Gaara, Menma and Gaara's team were going to where Garcia is.

 **==Back to Artemis' Docking Port (or Bay), with Kira==**

While the fight between the Strike and the Blitz, exchanging blows since the former had lack of range weaponry due to have the Sword Striker. Since the Archangel is still under restraints s since the arrival that haven't being release, yet.

Kira noticed the ship hasn't had its restraints s to be removed, until quick caught at Blitz's advances.

The Strike quickly evades its beam shot, followed by its Piercer Lock, and its Anti-Ship sword in downward swing at the Blitz, but the black stealth machine quickly reversed thrust, just barely avoiding being bisected right in two.

Within the Strike's cockpit, yet, he could still hear Garcia's words about him being a traitor to his fellow Coordinators and the fact that being a Coordinator part of the EA make them all very valuable.

So the best he needed to do was keep the Blitz at bay long enough for the Archangel to had its restraints s to be remove and escape while dodging the Blitz's Panzer Eisen rocket anchor again before performing a slash at the stolen mobile suit, that made Nicol back away in an effort to evade the attack.

"Damn it! Why can't you just leave us alone in peace!" Kira yells in both angrily and depressed.

Nicol instantly deduced that the Strike's pilot had said that, he sounded like he was around the same age that he was.

The Strike then jetted after the Blitz still armed with its Anti-Ship sword and the Blitz itself retaliated by firing three Lancer Darts of its "Trikeros".

He soon bore witness to the Strike dodging the incoming two and slicing the third in half with its anti-ship sword, it was more of a reflex than anything else; it then jetted towards him as he slashed with its sword in two-combos from downward and horizontal that.

Nicol flew back with his Blitz, avoiding being sliced by the Strike's advances.

 **==At Space==**

As Kira battled Nicol, a squadron of Moebiuses fires in full barrage of solid slugs of its linear cannons at the incoming Mobile Suits, until four of them were shooting down by a green laser beams and machine gun bullets, as so far that regarding the Artemis had becoming its death trap, since just as the Gamow's captain about this facility doesn't hold strategic value for ZAFT location-wise.

Now, the Duel, Buster, and Ein's GINN enters its fray, continuing advancing towards to their objective.

And then until suddenly…

*Beep-beep!*

"Huh?" Ein startled by another heat source heading in their direction from behind, quickly contacting Yzak and Dearka. "Yzak, Dearka, sirs! I've pickup an incoming object towards to this direction, behind us!"

["What? Are you sure, Ein?"] Dearka's voice responded, while firing at Moebiuses and/or dodging at its projectiles.

"I'm positive…wait…something's not…"

["What is it? Spit it out!"] Yzak roared though the comms, regarding he's getting impatient.

"This object is moving faster…" Ein reported while why had his eyes on the radar, until made it wider in shocked at the object is approaching. "It's moving at…at three times faster than normal speed. It's not like the High Maneuver-Type GINN that used for travel in high-speed."

 **==At Space, at the distance==**

Felix's expression natural, with his eyes furrowed when he felt the G-Force push against him as he accelerated his Grimgerde forward into the battle space, the Blitz, along with other G-Weapons and a single GINN doing a number on the Eurasian fleet already…and it was about to get a whole lot worse.

Until Felix drawn out Grimgerde's 110mm Valkrja rifle and fires several rounds at the target to target, moving faster than their weapons could follow – which was difficult for the Eurasian unable to keep up with him.

A full squadron of Moebius units attempted to gang up on the Grimgerde, until he discards his rifles and deploys Valkyrja Blades by rotates onto its forearm shields.

Unable to react, as the Grimgerde swiftly evades at multiple barrage of solid slugs of its linear cannons of Moebius Mobile Armors, and then rushed towards them, which one by one that wiping out all the mobile armors into two.

 _'Hmph, how foolish for Garcia had just only a squadron of Moebius Mobile Armors on the docking bay…whoever designed those things needs to get shot.'_ Felix says in thoughts amusingly at the military strength, so far that Garica had recklessly had all of his forces to annihilated the enemy, so far that he had them under their deaths, due to most the most experience pilot of mobile suit that were able to gain upper hand against them.

Felix spared a moment to look at where the Archangel is, before the ZAFT's G-Weapons (Gundams) and a single GINN could entered to took down the Archangel.

 _'I need to assist the Archangel!'_ He says in thoughts, as he took off once more towards to where Kira and Nicol were battled.

This didn't go unnoticed to the Archangel; Yzak, Dearka, Ein, or Nicol, either as it seemed that a single mobile suit is entered the fray, they had no clue on what kind of mobile suit they were witnessing, but they didn't look anything like the GINN or the CGUE which is a sign that they're not part of ZAFT or ally Earth Forces.

Yzak and Dearka on the other hand weren't liking the fact that there's another mobile suit that appeared out of nowhere from behind, waiting to encounter and which really irritated both redcoats is that there wasn't any kind of data on Felix's Grimgerde.

"What…There's no data on that new machine?" Dearka wondered, especially as he was firing at the enemy Moebius pilots that tried to get between the three ZAFT pilots and their target.

"Just when we thought we only had the Strike or those three G-Weapons to worry about!" Yzak growled.

Knowing that if that new machine deployed by the Eurasian Federation forces stationed here then they needed to take it out as it's clear that the Blitz was still locked in combat against the Sword Strike at this point. Which thought that the Eurasian had a new one was hidden from sensors that ZAFT vessels has.

Until now seeing the green-themed MS had left to pass through the squadron of Moebiuses.

"Damn it! Come on, Dearka! We don't let that mobile suit get away! It's heading where the Legged Ship was!" Yzak concludes.

["And includes Nicol!"] Dearka added.

"Oi, Ein! You take care with those Naturals and while Yzak and I will continue advancing towards to where Nicol and the Legged Ship are!"

["Yes sir!"]

Seeing Ein fires a barrage of machine gun bullets with its left arm with the 500mm recoilless rifle on the other.

 **==Back to Naruto and his Tekkadan gang==**

Naruto, Gaara, and Menma had arrives the control room, with Isaac's team, knowing that he can felt negative influence behind that sliding door. Earlier that since Naruto and Menma's squad of shadow clones was dispatch around the facility of Artemis, taken care Eurasian soldiers who loyal to Garcia the Commandant.

"I'm guessing that the backstabbing cockbite is in here?" Menma inquired refer to Garcia.

 **(AN: Still love the way regarding in Red vs. Blue, calling Garcia the Backstabbing Cockbite.)**

"Yes sir, one of the footage shows that he's on the control room with his other officers, where he was. He and his buddies run like a headless shitty chickens, until all of them had drop on the ground." Hudson reply reported snickering, regarding under confusion for Garcia and his other Eurasian Troops. "And includes all the doors were completely lock-down since the virus had took care of it."

"Which means that there's nowhere to run, huh?" Gaara stated with a small smirked onto his face.

"Alright… Now, let's clean this room." Naruto declared, as prepared to approach the control room's door since this one is not lockdown since the virus took over.

Isaac's Team consists of Hicks, Hudson, Crowe, Dietrich, Wierzbowski (or Ski), and includes their CO in charge is Isaac, since he stood besides his mentor, Naruto.

And so, with Naruto nod his head signaled three members of Isaac's squad rush towards to both sides of this door to lend in - Hicks and Hudson were on the right and while Crowe on the left, prepared to storm in to interact with Gerard Garcia, the most incompetent Commandant for the 'untouchable' Artemis with its impenetrable umbrella lightwave barrier.

 **==Artemis, Control Room==**

"What are you doing? Send our ships out!" Garcia exclaims, ordered to send all Moebiuses and Battleships.

Seems that the Commandant is getting more frantic hysterically since he didn't want Artemis to be fallen and had the reputation itself will be a laughing stock to the Eurasian Federation and the Earth Alliance Forces.

"Artemis can't be destroyed by just one enemy!" He concludes, noticing he had a sweat glean onto the side of his head.

*Sliding door opens* *Guns cocking!*

Rize flinched at the sight at what behinds Commandant and his XO, notices that from the two, turns around where what Rize had seeing, that made their eyes widen in horrified to see three armed soldiers with the same weapons and gear like before in Artemis, knowing that the three stooges of Eurasian didn't had their guards anymore since most of the troops were out there.

As the three Tekkadan Militia Troops enters the control room, while pointing their guns at the three Eurasian, before quickly raised their hands up into the air, while Isaac pointed his rifle at front of them.

"W-What is this…?" Garcia demanded, gritted his teeth sneered and while Stefan and Rize were being gunpoint by Hicks and Crowe behind or side of their heads.

"Going somewhere, Garica…" Naruto voice came from behind Isaac's unit, as he passed though his Militia troops, along with Gaara and Menma, shown themselves in front of him and his subordinate officers.

That make the fallen Commandant's eyes widen and seething in anger towards to the young blonde who happens to be the leader for these…child soldiers! It was child soldiers that were about same or less age as Kira and the others.

"YOU!"

"Oh yes, me?" Naruto replied, as he approaching Commandant.

"So, you're the leader of these brats! This is unacceptable! You double-crossed us! We could be associates to work together if I want to offer you! For protection, anything you wanted! We're doing this for Eura-"

"No, and don't even put a bullshit me about 'For Eurasia' crap! You're the one who double-crossed the Archangel; the ship is filled with civilian refugees, and includes the Earth Alliance Forces. We knew that we will be having double-crossers on this facility of Artemis when we were arrived." Naruto retorted, before he continues.

"I had a feeling that you wanted the Archangel and the mobile suits for promotion with your own greedy desire, for someone who is a terrorist rather than someone who would actually aid their allies from the Atlantic Federation in resupplying their vessel than going around trying to take its only mobile suit and ours, too."

Naruto gave a glare at Garcia; he hasn't forgotten the actions that took place not just in the Archangel's cafeteria, but also in the hanger as well, since he and his group suspected that Garcia may be associated with a certain group on Gaara's or Menma's had believe, if Flay is part of.

"Plus, I hate that when you touch one of my friends I've met back at Heliopolis, threatening to kill civilians to get someone to do what they say could very well be what member of Blue Cosmos would do…and includes when I was informed by one of my Militias when they overheard that you told my friend Kira a traitor to his kind…you did threaten him for killing everyone on this ship for the ship and the mobile suits." He added.

Garcia's anger rose about this insufferable so-called Black-Ops operative, he had ruined everything that his own power had everything he wanted, he gotten possession of all of it, was now demoted into blank slate and confiscated by until this 'boy' who interfere everything that he wanted to make Eurasian Federation, a greater.

"Besides, your numbers were decimated by ZAFT that they managed to pass through Artemis' 'umbrella', you did send ALL of your men to die pointless deaths, and even Artemis is no longer an untouchable…"

Which it's true that Artemis' lightwave barrier is being breeched by the Blitz, so far that ZAFT had found the way to bypass its sensors and disabled one of its reflectors.

"And also, you're going to have yourself in court marshal for your actions."

Garcia scoffed at Naruto had said about to apprehend to have him over to the higher-ups making him smirked sinisterly.

"And how are you going to get me court marshaled? The evidence will be destroyed until Artemis is destroyed, completely." Garcia replied, arrogantly. Along with Stefan and Rize regarding knowing got involved so far that knowing they will scotch free from his trails, knowing his other fellow allies who ill set him straight.

"Is that so…? Well, for your information, Garcia. My squad had learned about your exploits…you denied those people you killed without mercy, so you get none in return. And includes my squad got evidence about you being dealing mercenaries, black market, the names of your fellow high-ranked officers that you have known, and you'll name it…and include I'd took possession of that evidence, once I'll read it with EVERY. SINGLE. DETAIL."

That made Garcia's smirked fade, replaced with pale in terrified about this blonde brat had send his secret team secretly took the copies of his secrets who is being stored in his private personal files were being hacked and compromised, knowing the world will learned about his ambition, which it's now being foiled by a blonde teenage boy.

That made Garcia's blood boil in enraged towards to the young mobile suit pilot. Unaware regarding he didn't have military training, nor have strategic mind. Everything that he attempt to become greater is being scattered in pieces.

"Besides…you're nothing but a scum. A backstabbing traitor to the Earth Forces, and includes, you're just worst as trash…But not just a backstabbing traitor, but being a nothing but a arrogant, greedy, racist, and tyrant bastard, who only cares about preserving and strengthen your own image in the public eye and Earth Alliance Forces…you don't care about people aroud you…you abusing the political power for wanted the Earth Forces to win against ZAFT. You letting yourself for your own newfound power and authority at work go to your head."

 **(Edited: 1/12/2019/1:19pm)**

Garcia's anger had increased into a breaking point, as he whipped out his pistol under his coat aims at Naruto.

"You little BASTARD‼"

*Swish!*

A within silence before Garica could pull the trigger, without a single blink, expecting to see Naruto quickly drawn his Flashflare Saber with a blink of an eye, seeing the ancient blonde ninja/pilot who stood next to Garica and…

"…You're too slow, idiot." Naruto says.

*Flick!*

Naruto spins around and flicked his Gunblade into the side; Garcia's arm erupts with red blood which indicates that the blonde had severed his arm, along with the gun in hand, and lets out a roar in agony, as he holds his arm that had its stomp.

*Smack!*

And followed by a hard chop onto Garcia's neck, and drops him onto the ground while holding his arm.

"Justice will be served by executed; you DID deny the same mercy, so you get none in return. Once you're fate is sealed. May those people whose lives you've destroyed rest in peace, knowing they've been avenged."

Stefan and Rize looked terrified at seeing their commander had being knocked out, before his arm was severed; by speed that unable to fire his gun at front them.

Naruto switching his weapon inactive form and holstered it into the holster on back of his waist.

"Tend Garcia's arm, Dietrich! Once you're done. Isaac, you and your team take him and his two subordinates to the Archangel! These guys will be on the court martial for their crimes once we'll hand it over to the Atlantic Federation. I was hoping that if they had extra shuttles to get us out of here." Naruto ordered.

Stefan and Rize feeling terrified at a civilian who claimed to be a 'black-ops', but a leader of child soldiers, judging the way he had spoken in his tone, he spoked like a true high-ranking officer such as Fleet Admiral, or even bigger, would made such as command or call.

Hearing that from Naruto's last part, under the private technician stepped in reported.

"Uh, sir, I found a shuttle is located on one of its docks, owned by this asshole over here..."

Hudson pointed his trusted Pulse rifle at the downed Garica, while Dietrich prepared to tend his severed arm. "

"…It happens that he attempt to used it to get himself and his pussies out of their sorry asses." He finished.

"Good, we'll be taken that shuttle." Naruto replied pleased, as he turns to Hudson and Isaac. "All right, Hudson, you lead Isaac and rest of your team back to hanger to prep the shuttle we'll be commandeered. Since Murrue, Mu, and Natarle had used one back to the Archangel."

With Dietrich acknowledged Naruto's command, as she took out morphine and injected on Garcia's arm, and followed by sealed off his stump from losing too much blood.

And so, as she and Wierzbowski left the control room, followed by Stefan and Rize, who knocked out by Hicks and Crowe, so as in order for having Stefan dragged by Hicks and Isaac, and while Crowe and Hudson taken who dragged Rize out.

 **(AN: I REALLY wanted to kill off that fucker Commandant. I'm sure that there is a torture method will be for the next chapter.)**

With that, the room was cleared, as Hudson opened its mainframe which thanks to the virus that able hack easily to access it and unclamped its restraints on the Archangel, as before Naruto contacted the Archangel through the comms on the top-center console desk where Garica or Rize was seated.

"Archangel, this is Naruto, do you read me? Have you secured the ship?" Naruto asked.

After sometime, Murrue responded the call and she says.

["Yes, Naruto, we have retake the ship thanks to your group. Plus, it's already resupplied, well, it wasn't enough, actually, and ready to departure."] The busty brunette replied.

"Good, we'll release the locks on the Archangel. How's Kira doing?" Naruto inquired.

["Occupied by the Blitz, I hope that he can't hold it much longer before the Duel and the Buster had joined the fray."]

"I see, and then contact him to hold the Blitz off, until Felix arrived." Naruto acknowledged.

["Understood…Wait, who's Felix, Naruto?"]

"No time, Murrue! We better get out of here, now!" Naruto argued at Murrue's question, as he turns to Menma and Gaara. "Glad that Hudson uploading the virus, right? So that we can had open access, freely."

"Yeah, now Artemis is belongs to Tekkadan." Gaara reply declaration.

"I agreed." Menma agrees, as he pressed a button, all of the monitors on this control room is has displayed the symbol of Tekkadan. "The goddess is freed from Garcia's clutches."

"All right, guys, we better get those clamps removed!" Naruto interjects.

With that, obliging the blonde ancient (7th) Hokage, the Ancient Ninja brothers working on its locks to releasing the Archangel, as until Menma spoke up to Naruto, while he was working on it.

"Will Kira will be all right?" He asks to his counterpart/twin brother.

"I'm sure that Kira will." Naruto replied.

 **==Meanwhile, With Kira==**

Kira was taken holding up against the Blitz, he needed time to stall it until the Archangel released its restraints.

["Kira! Got contact with Naruto, he says you better hold off this position, some help arrived!"]

"Help?" Kira muttered to himself, wondering, before Murrue could respond; he reacts to see the Blitz jetted towards him, and activate its beam shield on its offense shield system and swept it though a horizontal slash…

*Spark clash!*

…only of it to be blocked by the Strike's "Schwert Gewehr" Anti-Ship Sword, while clashing against one another while being glad for Nicol have 'Trikeros' also acts like a normal shield to protect him from the beam weapon.

"He's good." The ZAFT Blitz's pilot noted as sparks flew between them.

*Beep-beep! Beep-beep!*

"Huh?" Kira and Nicol blinked in surprised until the radars of their respective mobile suit read up on a single contact, Kira's side accordingly that single new contact is displayed 'friendly' and Nico's side designate 'unknown'.

*Bang-bang-bang!*

A barrage of projectiles causes both the Strike and the Blitz part away from the clashed, with Kira glanced back; he met with a new mobile suit.

The mobile suit's frame itself is very slim than unlike to Naruto's Barbatos and the others, it was built for high-mobility, its overall height is 18.5 m and base weight is 29.2 t, clad with plated armor is colored green with white and black accents, it has pair of wings onto its head with glowing turquoise visor eyes.

This mobile suit armed with a rifle on arm, until noticing had a pair of golden swords unlike to Bael's, with different design, which attached onto its shields on each arm which its blades were stick out faced behind.

As seeing the green-themed Mobile Suit continues fires projectiles with the 110mm rifle towards to the Blitz, while the black stealth MS evades it, Nicol had a feeling regarding those projectiles if they're just ballistic rounds or energy bolts.

"Is that an ally?" Kira wondered aloud.

["Kira Yamato, pilot of X105 Strike?"] A voice of Felix in the comlink, spoken to the brunette Coordinator that made him tensed.

"Y-Yes, who's this?" He responded.

["I'm Specialist Major Felix Brennan…"]

 _'Brennan? Is he related of Jenna?'_ Kira says in thoughts, wondering.

["…I am here to assist you and the Archangel to leave Artemis, under Naruto's command."]

 _'Naruto send him here! Then that means…'_ Kira trails off from his thoughts, before spoke up. "S-So, if Naruto had sent you here…then…"

["Yes, Kira Yamato, the Isaribi making a rendezvous point with the Archangel after under resupplied, and I suggest that to hold this position until Naruto and his brothers have almost releasing its clamps right about now, and then we'll leave."] Felix responded.

Kira tensed as he turns to see the clamps successfully removed making him felt relief that Naruto had gotten the Archangel out of its clutches.

"Thanks, you are a big help, right now." Kira replied grateful.

["You'll thank me, later."] Felix replied, as he swiftly holstered his rifle and deployed Valkrja blades by rotated forward and charged in towards to the Blitz in full speed.

Seeing Nicol within the Blitz, as he deploys Trikeros' beam saber, before until prepared to sliced it, which this weapon is just like the GINN's Heavy Blade, and…

*Spark clash!*

"What?!" Nicol says in shocked seeing the beam saber is clashed with the golden sword. "Just like Athrun encountered the Black Knight? It's sword was able to blocked beam weaponry, but this…! How can it be!"

Before Nicol could react, as the Grimgerde kicks the Blitz back, and continues to charged in…

 **==Back to the Immortal Ninjas/Gundam Pilots==**

After the moment that Naruto, Menma, and Gaara finished releasing the clamps that being restraint the Archangel were removed.

"There, the ship is being released and unlocked. We're on our way." Naruto reported.

["Understood, so hurry! I don't think this base is going to hold!"] Murrue responded in the comms, before ending the transmission.

"I've finish putting the locks on this main console, so that Artemis is now officially ours." Gaara informed.

"Good, now let's get the hell out of here!" Naruto replied.

 **==Later==**

With the three immortal ninjas rushed in full speed to getting out of this facility, Naruto and Menma receiving memories of their shadow clones, they had done setting explosives, which they found a temporary space suits, until they are all vanished, leaving a empty husk.

Once they had arrive the hanger, they went to Garcia's personal escape shuttle that they had commandeered with Isaac's team, and flies over to the Archangel, and once again Naruto contacted Murrue through the ship's radio comms.

"Captain, open the hatch! We're about get in with a commandeered shuttled own by that double-crossing bastard." Naruto concluded.

["Understood!"] Murrue responded.

As seeing the starboard side of the Archangel had its hatch opened, as the shuttle went though the shuttle in high-speed, once they arrived, and Naruto informed.

"We're inside the ship! Let's get out of here, now!" Naruto informed.

After leaving the control room, expecting a sealing markings that left behind by the Uzumaki twins/counterparts, which it activate its barrier to prevent from caught from the explosion, not just the control room, but the whole facility had sealing arrays to be installed.

So that Artemis will remain standing from its destruction…

 **==At Archangel, Bridge==**

Hearing Naruto's voice informed on the comms regarding they're sudden arrival, after successfully making it out of the guest lounge, along with Naruto before separate ways, Neumann and the others had managed to regain the control of the bridge, with Garet and Gorman were accompany with them.

They were relieved that the three officers had also made it back before they launched the Archangel to escape until their captain delay that since informed about Naruto and his brothers, were still in the facility to unclamped its restraints.

Once the Archangel is freed from its clutches, which it's best to escape, until seeing a new arrival who assists the Strike, Garet step in informed the crew that the Grimgerde is an ally, meaning that this particular mobile suit own by someone he knew and Isaac.

"All hands! Archangel, taking off!" Murrue commanded.

As the Archangel slowly ascended after the docking clamps were removed. Just as they were about to increase the ship's speed, the main screen suddenly showed Felix's face before them that got them attention.

["Acting-Captain Ramius, I presume?"]

"Yes, but who are you?" Murrue respond to the newcomer who assists the Strike.

["Felix Brennan, ma'am, Specialist Major of Tekkadan Mobile Suit Unit."]

"Felix? Aren't you the person Naruto mentioned?" Murrue replied, recalled the name of the person Naruto mentioned, while her side thought about she heard Felix's occupation among being a member of Tekkadan.

"Specialist Major?" Natarle repeat, wondered, the rank claimed from Felix is odd, she overheard it in the CIC's seat.

"Is he relates to Jenna?" Tolle inquired, he heard the surname from the brunette, he recalled meeting the cook of Tekkadan serving delicious meals to the crew and the refugees.

Along with Miriallia, Sai, and Kuzzey were on the same thoughts as Tolle about the relation between Felix and Jenna.

["Yes, ma'am, but we have no time for discuss! Focus on to leave Artemis"] Felix replied and interjects that made Murrue tensed regarding the Artemis is about to blown until if the ship can't stay.

"Roger that, Specialist Major! We thank you for assist us." Murrue says appreciated, without asking questions about Felix's rank, and includes hesitation why the situation is critical that needed to leave Artemis before explodes.

["Thank to the Boss Naruto, later, he's the one send me to assist you."] Felix replied.

"Very well, we need to leave Artemis. Can you and Kira protect the ship until we get clear?" Murrue acknowledged and instructs the Specialist Major.

["Roger that, Captain. We'll handle it."] Felix responded with a nod, then cutting the feed.

The buxom brunette sat in her seat, and spoke up to command.

"Prepared to increase the power to the thrusters! We're leaving this place immediately!" The captain issued orders to the bridge crew.

 **==Archangel, Exterior==**

The Archangel proceeds to soar off, escaping through the rear exit of Artemis, as the warship turns in 180 degrees to prepared launch to escape.

It wasn't for long before the Archangel got itself ready to depart from the doomed Eurasian Federation base, yet they didn't want to leave without the mobile suits, while Barbatos, Bael, and Gusion were still in the hanger, that's been defending them up till now and the crew was certain the students who volunteered wouldn't wish to see their friend abandoned during the escape.

 **==Archangel, Back to the Bridge==**

"Order the Strike and Felix to return!" Murrue commanded, knowing now was a good time for them to leave. "We're escaping Artemis from the harbor's exit from the opposite side!"

"Kira! Specialist Major Felix! Get over on the deck!" Miriallia called out Kira and the man who had the same surname as Jenna, her new friend since their travel all the way to Artemis. "We're about to leave any second now! The Archangel is taking off!"

 **==Archangel, Exterior==**

Kira and Felix heard the announcement and realized they needed to hurry as explosions were taken place throughout the entire base.

As Felix within the cockpit of Grimgerde, he quickly contacting Kira after hearing the girl's announcement, after holding off the Blitz.

"Yamato, we're leaving!" He says informed.

"R-Right!" Kira responded, as he pull the right controller backwards that maneuvered the Strike and propels towards to the Archangel's deck, followed by Felix in tow from behind.

Nicol notices it, after he was being stalled by the Strike and the unknown Mobile Suit that he was encountered, before Yzak, Dearka, and Ein.

"I won't let you escape!" The green-haired redcoat exclaims, as he pursue the two mobile suit, until the explosion blocks his path, causes him to push back away from the blast before he will get himself caught.

Yzak and Dearka had arrived where Nicol was, includes the Legged Ship (Archangel) was docked, as the silver-haired redcoat noticing two retreating mobile suits, and would gone after them had it not been for an explosion between himself and Dearka.

"Goddammit!" He shouted in frustration.

["Yzak, Dearka! We have to get out of here right now!"] Ein's voice as his GINN caught up with them, all of his weapons were run dried.

With the Strike and Grimgerde is now on the top of the Archangel's deck and all of them kneel down to secured that land next to besides each other.

 **==Archangel, Back to the Bridge==**

"The Strike has now returned, with an ally mobile suit!" Natarle said, informing her from the CICI that the Strike is back with them, alongside with Felix's Grimgrede.

With a nod to Natarle, acknowledged, the brown-haired female had a feeling that they had togo and gave her next command.

"Maximum combat speed, Archangel launching!"

 **==Archangel, Back to Naruto's group==**

Heard the explosion from the outside of the Archangel, after the starboard's hatch is closed, Naruto had guessed that the Archangel turning in 180 degrees, he swiftly shunshin (body-flickered) to the observation window on the rear of the white vessel, he did memorize around the ship, seeing that it's moving in full-speed.

Noticing the Buster and Duel have already arrived the fray until meeting up with the Blitz, before all three continue to pursue while the Archangel hightailing out of the doomed Artemis.

After receiving memories of his shadow clones with Menma, and Naruto grinned to himself and looked at the window again, and formed a 'snake' hand-seal and whispered to himself.

"To quote a psychopathic mad bomber from my time: Geijutsu wa bakuhatsu da (Art is an explosion)! **KATSU‼** "

*BOOOOOOOOMMM!*

The facility lit up in a huge fiery explosion, which that would make Deidara proud. Not knowing that the enemy G-Weapons was all inside was caught in the explosion.

"…I hope that asshole is watching this." Naruto muttered, remembered Deidara, and shivered from that memory of Missin-nin of Iwa he had recalled.

 **==At the same time; Exterior of the 'Fallen' Artemis==**

Nearby, the Isaribi detected something coming out of the opposite exit from the Artemis base.

*BOOOOOOOOMMM!*

Piers and the crew of Isaribi saw the Archangel is exiting the Artemis base, which seeing that the Eurasian base is being destroyed from the inside.

"That must've been Lord Naruto's extremely way." Piers muttered, guessing that was the blonde immortal's 'hard' way.

"Captain! We receive message from Specialist Major Brennan!" The communication operator informed.

"What its say?" Pier asked.

"It says: 'I'm onboard the Archangel, the others made it out, alive; rendezvous interaction, complete'."

"Well, that's a relief." Piers said feeling relief, since the Archangel is heading away from the dying Artemis. "Open communications, I need to speak with the captain of the vessel and stay close to it."

 **==At Fallen (or Freed) Artemis==**

With the Archangel made it out though the port's rear gate, just as the base itself explode from all the damaged it had received. Until the four ZAFT mobile suits emerged from the smoke that made it out of the collapse base, only witnessed their target has already out of their reach.

Nicol gritted his teeth in frustration, hitting the side panel of the Blitz's cockpit, feeling upset at himself regarding the Legged ship's escape.

["Damn! They escape! Nicol, sir, did you-"] Ein's voice heard in the comlink on Nicol's Blitz.

["Calm down, Ein! Don't worry about it."] Dearka's voice in the comms, interjects. ["At least Nicol were able to take down the base's umbrella reflectors thanks to his ingenious plan. Hey, Nicol, if you're listening, pat yourself on the back."]

Hearing Dearka's voice that sounds reassured since earned Nicol a praise, since took down Artemis' umbrella lightwave barrier is the side-mission since taken down the Legged Ship is the primary objective.

["Besides, it's not the last we'll see them, so don't beat yourself too much, and same goes with Nicol. Let's back to the Gamow. We're done here."]

Ein gritted his teeth enraged at the distance of the Legged Ship, he had lost his chance to avenged his comrades by annihilate neither the Black Knight, or Red-Winged Knight, or the Four-Armed Halberdier. Since his Mobile Suit's performance and armaments wasn't enough to outclass these three mobile suits.

So far, Ein clenches his fist into the handle of the controllers and had a feeling that he wouldn't had a chance, since the last encounter with the Four-Armed Halberdier, so far, he wouldn't stand a chance if his efforts in trying to annihilate any of those three G-Weapons, adding the Strike, avenging his comrades.

["Oi, Ein! Let's head back to the Gamow!"] Yzak's voice in the comms, that made Ein snapped out on the reality.

"Y-Yes, sir!" Ein responded, ease his anger, before maneuvered his custom GINN and returning the Gamow, he took the last glance at the distance Legged Ship.

With Nicol, yet, he was curious on the Strike's pilot, as he thought back to their controntation inside the base and suspected that there might be a reason for Athrun having previously went ahead of them in an effort to confront the Strike, along with his decision of disobeying Rau's orders by heading into Heliopolis by himself back when Olor, Mathew, and the others were instructed to be only the ones to attack the Legged Ship (Archangel) and the warship, even though it led to the neutral colony's destruction.

 _'I need to speak with Athrun when we join with the Vesalius again…'_ He says to himself in thoughts, mentally hoping to confront the blue-haired redcoat later concerning his actions as of recently after the repairs to the Vesalius are made at the PLANTs.

The four pilots left the now destroyed Artemis, which it is nothing but a wreckage just like Heliopolis, returning back to the Gamow, as they continue their pursuit of the Legged Ship (Archangel) and her crew, and includes the three G-Weapons.

 **==Back to the Archangel, Bridge==**

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief now that they managed to escape from the base with their lives and needed to be careful as the Le Creuset Team is making dangerous use of the machines they stole from Heliopolis.

"Huh?" Pal wondered, getting the attention of everyone else present in the bridge. "Captain, we've picked up something nearby… it's an unknown vessel?"

"What, an unknown vessel?" Murrue asks, wondering what kind of ship really is.

Murrue recalled that there's a Marseille-class, since that's where Mu having been assigned on one, before it wasdestroyed in the Le Creuset Team's raid on Heliopolis, though, at least it isn't the Laurasia-class warship that attacked Artemis.

"What kind of vessel?" She concludes.

Garet and Gorman overhead Pal's report, hopefully that happens to be Isaribi, right about now when they had arrived the rendezvous point.

"Incoming transmission!" Natarle reported.

As the image of the Turquoise-haired male with yellow eyes appeared on the screen, and made the crew even more surprised by the sight of him; though, Garet smiles at expecting him to be on the screen to contacting the Archangel.

He's appeared to years older than Kira and the rest of the volunteers, wearing the same Tekkadan uniform as the other child soldiers under Naruto's command, along with Menma and Gaara, which means that wasn't foe.

 **(AN: Think Eugene's Tekkadan Uniform in IBO.)**

"That uniform? Aren't with Tekkadan?" Natarle questioned to the turquoise-haired teen, noticing the uniform he was wearing.

["Yes, ma'am, this is the Captain Piers Picard of Tekkadan's Assault battleship, Isaribi…"] Pier introduction himself to the crew of the Archangel that made Murrue stood up into her seat, confirmed to Natarle about his affiliation by judging the uniform he was wearing.

 **(AN: Decide to had Picard as his surname similar to Star Trek, well, except for that, in Piers' info in Wiki had Japanese translate.)**

"Isaribi? You mean the name of the ship that Gaara mentioned and wanted us to rendezvous with." The busty brunette said.

["Confirmed, that's why Lord Gaara had said."]

 _'Lord?'_ Any of the crew of the Archangel, sans the Heliopolis crew, says in thought at the same time, wondering why the captain of Isaribi addressing the redhead pilot of Gusion.

["…Anyway, we'll be obliged to associate with the Archangel to be escort to Earth toward to Atlantic Federation…"]

 **==Archangel, Hanger==**

After the recovery of the Strike and Grimgerde, since the clean up around the hanger consists of dead bodies of Eurasian troops and along with the detained ones, while Tekkadan Militias guarding them as prisoners.

Includes Naruto and his fellow immortals, along with Isaac's team had stepped out of Garica's personal shuttle, the Eurasian trooped was looked shocked in surprised to see the group had their Commandant in captive, missing an arm.

So, Menma and Gaara left the hanger for getting some rest, since this skirmish regarding thrashing Artemis, since until now for Schwarzenegger will be prepare to storm Artemis and took over, before performed 'search and kill/capture' action.

"Operation: Trojan Horse - Success." Naruto muttered declared the operation is accomplished.

Naruto noticed Kira drifted away from the Strike, noticing his expression feeling pain inside, and passing Mu and Murdoch until he left the hanger, seeing them wondered what's wrong with him, as he went to them.

"What's wrong with Kira?" He asked to Mu and Murdoch.

"Not sure, Naruto, when he stepped out and he just left without saying anything." Mu replied unsure about Kira's state of expression.

"I can answer that, sir." Apone's voice from the distance, that made the three turned to see the Militia Sergeant joined the conversation, approaching. "We overheard that asshole Commandant you got there said some pretty deep things."

"Continue, Sergeant." Naruto says to the Sergeant to proceed.

"It's because he's coming to terms with what he's doing. He's realizing that he's basically a traitor to his own people; to Coordinators." Apone explained, as he turns to the sliding door where Kira left with a sympathy look. "Poor guy, it's hurting him inside."

The blonde ancient ninja frowned, as he turns to where Garcia, as he's still unconscious from being knocked out by himself, he surely did break Kira's heart, he will have asshole to be given some…special treatment.

"I guess I could understand how he feels." Naruto says understandable, feeling sympathy towards Kira for claimed to be a traitor to his Coordinator kind.

 **==Archangel, At sleeping quarters==**

Kira staggered into the quarters with a very little life in his eyes. He slumped onto his bed while hugging the pillow under his chin, not even caring about the robotic bird, Torii (Birdie), which ade landed on his shoulder.

"I'm…!" Kira muttered under his breath as a lone tear came from his eyes than slid down on is cheek before Naruto came in to find the boy exhausted.

Naruto felt his emotion via Kurama about how he felt broken due to what Garcia had said to them, being a traitor, as he went to Kira's behind and kneel down next of him, as he stared at him in silence, before he finally spoke.

"Hey, I know what so upsets you, but don't even listen to that bastard Garcia's words that hurts you, Kira." The blonde immortal ninja says, glanced at Kira. "But just remember this, you chose to fight against ZAFT to protect your friends, your precious friends. You didn't choose to fight against your own kind, the Coordinators, because the Earth Forces told you to."

Kira inclined his head and looked at his new friend Naruto.

"What do you mean?" He asks wondering.

"Well, I mean if you think about it, we're not fighting to better ourselves or to kill others. We're fighting to protect those that can't protect themselves; I did tell you about who's the person precious to protect that that what's made you stronger, with those bonds that never severed and stay strong." Naruto explained.

"It's funny, because if any of our brothers would've even had mobile suits if it weren't for your courage."

"My…courage?" Kira says looked surprised to hear something like that.

"Yeah, you didn't even have any mobile suit training, yet, you fought alongside with me and the others to protect your friends and everyone in the Archangel in the Strike; and we'll cover your backs, then you covered ours and ourselves as well…But, that takes courage and selflessness."

Naruto gives a pat him onto Kira's back to comforts him, and includes.

"Get some rest, Kira, you'll need it." He suggested, as he stood up straight, before he leaves the quarters and includes. "Just don't let those words of that bastard Garica get to you on your mind, Kira. He never cares and knows nothing about you and rest of the Coordinator kind; he is nothing but a greedy retard."

 **(Gundam SEED Ending 1:** **Anna ni issho datta no ni** **– Starts)**

 **(Instruments Played: 0:00-0:33)**

Hearing Naruto addressing that Commandant Gerard, making Kira chuckled at his remarkable comment, and so, the brown-haired Coordinator is feeling better from Naruto's words.

"Thanks, Naruto." Kira says grateful at Naruto.

«anna ni issho datta no ni…»

 **(Cue Violin: 0:37-0:41)**

 **Naruto sports out a foxy-grinned at the Coordinator, feeling better to lit Kira's spirits up, to cheer him up.**

 **"You're welcome, Kira, just only look up to you…. Believe it."**

 **With that, Naruto turns and leave the pilot's quarter, and while Kira see him left, and so he lay back onto the bed again, and closed his eyes, drifted away into a slumber.**

«yuugure wa mou chigau iro…»

 **(Instruments Played: 0:47-0:55)**

 **(Chapter Ended - Follow by cue the ending Music)**

* * *

«arifureta yasashisa wakimi wo»  
«toozakeru dake»

«tsumetaku kirisuteta kokoro wa»  
«samayou bakari»

«sonna kakkowarusa ga»  
«ikiru to iu koto nara»

«samuzora no shita me wo tojite iyou»

 **(Instruments Played: 0:57-0:58)**

«anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro»  
«semete kono tsukiakari no shita de shizuka na nemuri wo»

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **(1).** Decide to brought up my Flashflare saber idea in Naruto x RWBY Crossover, SSGN. I really love that Gunblade since my favorite story in FFXIII x Naruto, a Naruto x Lightning pair.

This is the best weapon for Naruto having a integrated weapon.

 **(2).** Corvo's Sword in Dishonored, it's my favorite concealable weapon in the game. A best choice of a weapon for Menma since he can duel-wield it. Those are the same swords that Isaac had wielded since the last chapter.

 **(3).** Gaara's own Revolver happen to be came from Resistance series, if wanted to have Resistance weapons for Tekkadan, if I wanted to had Gaara's revolver consists of full-upgrade form.

Not to mention among 3 were wielding revolvers is just like SEGA: Virtua Cop.

Well, it's like I REALLY wanted to in-honored of

 **(4).** Another Assault Ship called Schwarzenegger, after my favorite male actor, who happens to be acting as 'Dutch' in Predator. Includes the famous Terminator and Mr. Freeze in Batman, surprisingly in a small world, specially the Christmas, well, you know he dressed up as Turbo Man since he didn't control the jetpack perfectly. RLOL.

 **(5).** Ah~, my first favorite quote said by Jim Raynor in StarCraft 2: Wings of Liberty. Missed him since after Amon's defeat, includes he was disappeared in the Joey Ray's bar, and never found, just only his badge on the counter.

:'-(

Accordingly after the epilogue, "Raynor was never heard again. Only his marshal badge was found in the bar".

…

Naruto and Gaara wielding revolvers, just like Menma, well, you see, here's a thing that I REALLY wanted to have in-honored of Jim Raynor, he did wields a Revolver besides the Impaler Gauss Rifle.

Another revolver gunner, it's like I REALLY wanted to in-honored of Jim Raynor since he wields a revolver since before the Prelude of Wings of Liberty.

 **(6).** The Cargo Trucks were equipped with Stealth Camouflage similar Drebin's Stryker had Octo-Camo.

* * *

And that's done: Chapter 9! Happy (belated) New Year 2019, Year of the Boar! Once again, taken my time such as read new stories and working on the list for Tekkadan consists of weapons and gear that I was making such ideas. I was struggled for which that I was making.

Anyway, still under progress for make a list to create Mobile Suit-used weapons such as Super Robot Wars that regarding the machine gun's design is looked like a Calico SMG, trust me, once I've finished had its file filled with weapons for Tekkadan Mobile Suits, then it's ready to be publically announced.

I would had add them all to my Wiki, of course. Trust me, I know I did to making it greater.

Anyway, having time regarding when I was making Oero Grahams, it was delicious, after all.

Now, hope you all like this chapter. So please review and comment. I'll update for the next one as soon as I can until most of my files I was working on in this activity!

Lastly, see you all to the next chapter! Peace out!

P.S. DON'T flame this story, and I hate that some people bad and trash comment about this story, I've made that I've destroy it.

* * *

 **Last Chapter's Total:  
Favorites: **102 **  
Followers:** 105 **  
Views:** 08: 529+  
 **Equal:** 10,156+

* * *

 **Started by:** 12/28/2018/7:01am

 **Finished** : 01/12/2019/4:16am

 **Published:** 1/12/2019/4:34am

 **Edited:** 1/12/2019/1:19pm


	10. 10-Memorial - The Scar of Space Part 1

**Chapter 10:** Memorial - The Scar of Space Part 1

* * *

 **= Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era =**

* * *

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the Number 1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja, Jinchuuriki of the 9-tails; finds himself plunged into another war - the Bloody Valentine War; after living for a millennia, due to his immortality, will he once again help this world? Does the Cosmic Era really need his help? Let's find out.

Along with Menma Uzumaki, Naruto's counterpart, came from another dimension (aka RTN), having the same results as he does, he too had his love ones were fade from existence, and includes Gaara the Desert, or rather Gaara Sabaku, he too somehow granted an immortal life, and joined his friend for the eternal life, includes a certain tanuki who insists to be with his former-now-current Jinchuuriki.

And formed a group of pre-teen soldiers under their command, consists of 'the iron flower that never wilts and never dies'. And so, the Rise of Tekkadan is born…

* * *

Crossover: Naruto x Gundam SEED

Elements: Iron-blooded Orphans (Primary), Golden Sun, DOOM (Weapons), Aliens/Predator (Weapons and Equipment), Killzone (Weapons), Metal Gear (Weapons and Equipment), Resistance (Weapons), [?]

Pairing:

\- Naruto U. x Lacus C., Murrue R., (?)  
\- Memna U. x Natarle B., Cagalli A., (?)  
\- Gaara S. x (?),

The others:

\- Kira Y. x Flay A. - Main  
\- Tolle K. x Miriallia H. – Decide to remain intact for Tolle to be alive.

Noted: I had adjusting the list of pairing, so considered Kira x Flay is the main among the pair.

* * *

This is Czar Joseph – I'm an Assassin of the Philippines branch of the Order of the Assassin's Creed, and THIS is the 10th chapter of this story…

So here we are this time, after the whole Artemis fiasco had ended, well, maybe, I REALLY wanted that Artemis that is now belong to Tekkadan, considered since Naruto, Menma and Gaara had taken over the Eurasian-controlled fortress, well, using the Le Creuset Team to have their achievement for bypassed the Umbrella lightwave barrier.

Well, until now when I had spared that bastard Garcia, with a missing limb of his, meaning that his ambition to betraying the Earth Forces will be crumbled into dust.

The last chapter I've upload is very long one about 32k, I'm sure that just like chapter 7 which has 30k. Hope that something in mind regarding at least when most of my other chapters had 10ks.

Anyway, but for now, the Isaribi made their rendezvous with the Archangel since Artemis is being trashed. Hope that regarding making introduction for the Armored Assault Ship, and the introduction of Felix, he also came from Golden Sun, as well.

With the four days of New Year had passed, so continue on our activity and making our own process for this story…

…But…walang problema!

* * *

= {~} [] {~} = Replied Review = {~} [] {~} =

 **(** **:Lock:** **) – Served as Pin reply review from previous chapters. – Replaced infinite symbol with word ':Lock:'. 1/12/2019, 10:41pm**

 **Michael Bourne:** Thank you for shown me the short line scene regarding Flay's actions. I know you pull a Halo's MA5D gunpoint at her, well, if I would had Vasquez pointed her 'Adios' Smartgun at her, in threaten mood, so far that she will learned about Vasquez is a Natural, made a tense relation with Coordinator, if she'll tell them, if Jenna would tell her about Isaac, soon.

 **REVANOFSITHLORD:** You're welcome, I did I had to do.

 **Gamerman22** : Well, I did thought back since last year or two, before I found an idea for having Weapons in DOOM film and includes in games (minus old ones), such as 3 and 4 (2016), along with Eternal. It's hard for having them if I decide to have for small arms for the Militia or Mobile suit-size use for the Mobile Suit Unit, such as the Gaera Zulu had a beam assault rifle based on the German StG 44.

I know both Bullseye and M5A2 is a fine weapons in Resistance, and includes shotguns were better, but I'd already set for having shotguns for Mobile suits. Well, as for the shotguns were from the Aliens: Colonial Marines and AVP, so there's no need for that.

I'll show you and the others about the list I'd made for both Militia troopers and Mobile Suits.

Anyway, I've looked over the M5A2 has a scope attachment in 'Burning Skies', part of the upgrade, of course. In Resistance 3 regarding the Carbine has a bayonet attached, so far, knowing this rifle similar to WW2 American-made M1 Garand.

Also, I'm afraid having weapons wielded by Chimera won't be so sure, I know the Resistance Fighters and the Allied Forces did uses their weapons against them, and I knew British or any skilled scientists did reverse-engineered their technology, includes the Marksman.

Well, I would have the Wraith Minigun for human-use; it has a force field it, also…

The Frontal Force Shield is quite useful, but there's a module that can be create frontal shield, for the miniguns or depends what kind of LMG or HMG uses, based on HVAP Wraith, that weapon will be listed for mobile suit-use.

…I'm afraid that I prefer to human-based weapons than Chimera Weapons, it's all ready being listed, and includes I'd adding Killzone weapons, so I will declined to have chimera weapons, but with several few weapons such as the Rossmore or LAARK.

Besides, the weapons have already made, so I will be wrote it down in full list by each parts for each chapter.

P.S. It's not nice for block me in PM.

 **ericsoftly2:** Thank you, again. And I'm sure you're excited to read next.

 **PhenexGundamKai:** Yeah, the Operation was awesome. Yeah, Felix's Grimgerde, the same mobile suit McGillis piloted, somehow, since Felix did just like Char that had his legendary ZAKU Commander-Type, he had the technician to removed its limiters, so whenever he deactivate all his machine's limiters, allowing Char to use its thrusters to maximum limit, despite the high risks.

That's why he earned the nickname, "Red Comet".

Well, I'd never took interests in Warframe, but I did looked over its gameplay as a preview, as much as I didn't had knowledge about it, but I do prefer Final Fantasy, Titanfall, Castlevania, and you'll name it. Oh! That includes if I use my idea in Naruto x RWBY Crossover, then you'll know about it.

I'll kept in mind for having throwing weapons, well, so far that if I give them one of the modifications of the Hidden Blades, such as the Phantom Blade (Crossbow-mounted) or the Crossbow in Dishonored.

Yeah, you're went ecstatically regarding my latest chapter, I've update.

Don't worry about Alien: Covenant, I took experience regarding seeing so much horrified, I REALLY wanted to watch it regarding the true origins of the Xenomorph creation! It didn't bother much as if I will have a jumpscare whenever a Xenomorph jumped in to surprised you.

After Prometheus, now I found out the origin the Xenomorph's creation, the first Xeno was Deacon. I REALLY wanted to watch it to know more since the perfect Xenomorph was created.

 **thor94:** Yeah, a really good battle.

Yes, since they're cunning as foxes, if I called them 'Space Foxes' than 'Space Rats' in IBO case, it surely did for Naruto using Deidara's craziness. I mean, just like the Star Fox, after all, if I made members of Tekkadan has Space Foxes, well, if that's not the right nickname, so it will be 'Star Foxes'.

I'm sure that the Cosmic Era in Earth Sphere will react for Tekkadan possessed their own mobile suits and warships, it is being mentioned since chapter 6, and includes the start, it surely did have its own advance than ZAFT.

Well, the seals on the control room, along with other key locations were creating a barrier that protects them from obliterate everything, since Artemis is now remain in ruins just like Heliopolis, it will take time to reconstructed its fortress after ZAFT.

 **Locke Lynx:** They're not, sorry about that, I just made a little mistake for regarding the immortal ninjas' mobile suits were being stored in Artemis, so their mobile suits still remain in Archangel, I did fix it, by this.

 _'Kira was compromised, Ms. Flay Allster had notion to revealed Kira's status to the Commandant for being a Coordinator, until Garcia had his troops taken him to the Archangel's hanger.'_ Lincoln responded.

Here you go, I fix it, happy? If you reply after reading this new chapter, okay.

 **YeagerMeister31:** Yeah, it was cool, after all, and hilarious for ZAFT had failed, did spare that fuckface Garcia, just a missing arm.

It sure does for having Felix in this story, which he's a character from Golden Sun. and I'm sure that Naruto, Menma, and Gaara will be facing the ZAFT's Gamow, soon. Well, except for that there will be another ship that will join the other 3 redcoats.

It sure does, they had no idea what they were dealing with.

P.S. There's another ZAFT vessel, based on Storm Wolf's stories, so I will come up with an OC similar to Hyena, I'll tell you once my idea is ready to be announced.

 ** **edwards . chadler** 1:** Thank you, again, yeah, given that backstabbing son of a bitch to had his arm severed. And I will, it will take me time, if I had side tracked with some information for having small arms and mobile suit use weapons for Tekkadan.

Includes their gear and equipment, it will take me some time, after all.

 **flo463 (CH01) (** **:Lock:** **):** NO WAY IN HELL! THIS IS MY DAMN STORY, AND IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS‼

IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY SO-CALLED 'GARBAGE'! THEN, FINE! DON'T BOTHER READING IT!

I WILL NOT REJECT IT, IF YOU ALL DO THAT, I WILL INSTANTLY UPDATED INTO A DIFFERENT WEB SUCH AS WATTPAD OR SOMETHING THAT YOU CAN'T STOP ME!

…if you didn't well-aware about there's the first under developed story involved with Kira x Lacus, I'm still under progress for the very 'first' triple Crossover: Naruto x Gundam UC x SEED.

I'm still under progress for the very first for a long time, which regards my fellow author GoldenGundamZero2 since he gave me an OC, just for 2-way pair than Harem, trust me. It will be a worth of challenge until its ready.

 **Otsutsuki no Yami (CH01) (** **:Lock:** **):** I'm afraid that I can't do that, since if you already read my notes regarding that I will get to double-checked my paragraph lines that it is either unfinished, wronged, and etc.

So, I cannot had a Beta due to the fact that many of them had declined offers, some of them were busy or depends on what kind of respond, so no, I can't have a beta, okay?

 **To Guest (Chapter 2) (** **:Lock:** **):** It's all right for my paragraphs, well, I decline for having a beta if you're reading this.

* * *

 **Noticed: I had received permission from LoDsIx regarding borrowing the lines of Maelstrom of Cosmic Era; because I will be revised and write this story and even this is a different one, of course.**

 **Hope that you'll be expecting than this, due to my very experience of Gundam SEED, since the original was being announced, and I didn't have best time to getting all of the episodes, and includes Remastered version and the rest.**

 **This story will be so~ epic…!**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts and mental-link'_

 **"Demonic Speech and calls out Technique"**

 ** _'Demonic thoughts/Mental-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication/Speakers/Intercom"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech/News Broadcast"]**

[[Text Messaging/Monitor Screen]] – From the messenger's name.

['Codec Nano-Communication']

* * *

Anyway, I will be planning to have names the rest of the other militias among the 47, so far that regarding cannot stayed John Doe and Jane Doe, trust me, you'll know it, and I won't regret this. It will take me some time to come up with to write it down.

Well, if possible that I really wanted to had them that is, just like during Season 1 of Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans since Biscuit was among the fallen members.

Oh! I forgot, about Alex Seymour? Well, he's appearance happen to be on Golden Sun, includes, as for his flageship, is also a Nazca-class, which ZAFT can still used those ships, his personal warship, painted his own color code like his own hair, I know those Vesalius' color schemes were colored blue as well.

So, I'm preparing to have Alex's and his crew, sans former's disciples, they will made their appearance very soon, and until then, well, decide to had Alex's disciples will be meeting up with the Gamow, very soon.

Or perhaps, there's another ZAFT vessel nearby and another OC for making their appearance…the OC appears to be female…you'll see…

Anyway, so far that regarding weapons for both small arms and mobile suit-use, I almost finished it, until getting more weapons for Tekkadan for a good use.

During my previous chapters, mentioned 'special' ammunition for Gaara's 120mm rifle, which happesn to be a secret, and I'll tell you once until its' ready.

1/14/2019/11:57am – During my recent activities I was having, since then, watching war economy and includes a particular history in WW2, such as Desmond Doss, the combat medic without fire a rifle. And the Never-surrendered Japanese Soldier, it was astonishing regarding those WW2 soldiers been through, I was being a bit a WW2 soldier just as when I was start playing Medal of Honor and Call of Duty.

Anyway, this today that I've watch a trailer for the new Iron-blooded Orphans - Mobile Suit: Gundam, the main character for the different Gundam-type frame, I thought that was Akatsuki, but happen to be Wistario Apham, I thought that was Akatsuki since after Season 2, if that's the catch, I'm so eager what the name of Gundam is, it's not even Bael to begin with.

I am so very eager since I didn't finished watch all the episodes in Season 2, I did finish Season 1 after all.

The title for the IBO series is 'Urðer Hunt', that really was.

The planet take places in Venus, now, right? For the new IBO take place in the same year as the original series, P.D. 323.

1/22/2019/11:11am – Today, here are the list of weapons I've been working on since then while I was taken sidetracked to have develop an idea for small-arms for Tekkadan Militia Troopers and includes uniform armor as well.

There you go; here are the lists of weapons and includes tools for Tekkadan's Militia Troopers, Mechanics and includes pilots that armed with teeth in small arms. And I have everything ready. Well, I may want to spoil it, but at least it will make appearances.

So, here are the category location consists of games, anime, and reality films:

* * *

== List of Tekkadan Small Arms and Tools Part 1 ==

00 = Melee/Blade Weapons:  
\- Tactical Knife – COD4: Modern Warfare 2-4  
\- Night Stick – Variants such as Left 4 Dead  
\- Stun Knife – MGS4: Guns of Patriots  
\- Stun Rod – MGS: Peace Walker  
\- Hidden Blade – Assassin's Creed  
\+ Poison Blade, Hidden Gun, Poison Dart Launcher, Hookblade, Pivot Blade, Phantom Blade, Shock Blade, Chain Blade, Rope Launcher, Dart Gun  
\- Hatchet (Fire Axe) – Wolfenstein  
\- Machete Knife – Rambo 4  
\- Machete – MGS4 and Aliens/Predator  
\- Folding Sword – Dishonored  
\- Tengu Katana – 47 Ronins

01 = Handgun(s):  
\- ARMAT M4A3 Service Pistol (9mm ball, M901, .45 ACP; 12-round; semi-auto) – Aliens: Colonial Marines  
\- W-Y 88 MOD4 Combat Pistol (9mm Para; 18-round; semi-auto) – Aliens: Colonial Marines  
\- VP78 Pistol (9mm squash head; 18-round; semi-auto/3-round burst) – Alien Vs. Predator 2010  
\- TA-01 Hybrid Pistol (9mm Para AP squash head; 17-rounds; semi-auto) – IBO canon.  
\- Ruger Mk.2 (.22 LR (Tranquilizer); 10-rounds; rimfire or manual) – MGS4: Guns of Patriots

02 = Revolver(s):  
\- M4 Revolver (.357 Magnum; 6-round; Double-action) – Killzone  
\- Spearhead Armory .357 Revolver (.357 LR; 6-round; Double-/single-action) – Alien: Isolation  
\- HE .44 Magnum (.44 Magnum HE; Double-action) – Resistance

03 = Shotgun(s):  
\- ARMAT M37A2 Pump-action Shotgun (12 gauge; 8 shells) – Aliens: Colonial Marines  
\- W-Y MK221 Tactical Shotgun (12 gauge; 8 shells; semi-automatic) – Aliens: Colonial Marines  
\- ZX76 Shotgun (12 gauge; 8 shells; single/double-shot) - Alien Vs. Predator  
\- Model 37-12 Gauge Pump Action Shotgun (12 gauge; 4 shells; single shot) – Alien: Isolation  
\- Sawed-off Shotgun (12 gauge; 2 shells; single/double shot) – All variant such as Aliens and MGS4.

04 = SMG(s):  
\- ARMAT M39 Submachine Gun (48 rounds; 9mm caseless) – Aliens: Colonial Marines  
\- M66-SD Machine Pistol (20-, 24-rounds; 7.62x33mm) – Killzone  
\- LS57 Submachine Gun (24-, 28-rounds; 9mm Supersonic) – Killzone  
\- LSR44 Spoor (24-rounds; energy) – Killzone: Shadow Fall

05 = Assault Rifle(s) & Carbine(s):  
\- ARMAT M4A1 Pulse Rifle MK1 (95 (or 99) rounds; 10mm caseless & 4 grenades; Full-auto/4-round burst) – Aliens  
\- ARMAT M4A1 Pulse Rifle MK2 (40 (or 60) rounds; 10mm caseless & 4 grenades; Full-auto/4-round burst) – Aliens: Colonial Marines  
\- W-Y NSG 23 Assault Rifle (30 rounds; 7.62mm; 3-/5-round burst) – Aliens: Colonial Marines  
\- M82 Assault Rifle (32x2 rounds; 6.8x43mm SPC; Semi-/Full-Auto) - Killzone  
\- -M82-G Assault Rifle (32x2 rounds & 1 grenade; 6.8x43mm SPC & 40mm; Semi-/Full-Auto) – Killzone  
\- M5A2 Folsom Carbine (30-rounds & 1 grenade; .303 (7.7x56mm) & 40mm; Semi-/Full-Auto) – Resistance

* * *

Here it is, this is part 1 for this weapon, and I'm afraid that I will absolute decline to have alien-base weapons, prefer to Killzone and Aliens' USCMC, includes some other weapons came from the game.

Also, I prefer weapons based on WW2 ones, such as the M4A1 Pulse Rifle, based on Thompson SMG, still were used during the war. After the war, keeping those weapons as relics or still used in the Post-WW2.

NOW MOVING ON~! In other words, well, since this next chapter is about to start, but…

*I bend my head in the right-side like Lord Death in Soul Eater*

…Well, guess you will have to find out about this chapter of what was going on.

*Before raised both my hands*

Well, who cares…!

*Clap my hands before pointing them at you*

…Alright then, I guess you'll just have to see if it's work out!

*Lastly, pointed fingers at the screen*

…Now onto the story! Hell, it's about time.

* * *

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto by the famous** **Masashi Kishimoto** **and/or Gundam SEED in Sunrise.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 10: Memorial - The Scar of Space Part 1]**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _"Sure, the ship may be an unregistered, but the treatment we're getting is inappropriate!" The raven-haired ensign exclaimed, and while Naruto sitting besides Murrue, and while Gaara sit besides Mu, and lastly there's Menma who lend his back against besides the double doors._

 _"We can't help it. Right now, they won't want us to return to the ship." Mu stated, as Natarle stops pacing, staring at him, before he continues. "What I'm concerned about is that those guys believe that they're absolutely safe there on Artemis."_

* * *

 _"It's because they haven't been assault by a G-Weapon, before." Menma says had spoken up into this conversation, right now, speaking to them, after he was silent from the whole ideal, along with his brothers._

 _"What do you mean by that, Menma?" Natarle asked, confusing._

 _"What my brother was trying to say this. Think about it, they claimed nothing can penetrate their 'Umbrella of Artemis', which it's true. But based on my observations when we were entering the Eurasian satellite, the shields only repel or decimated any object that isn't reflecting the shield." Naruto says briefing._

 _"Then that means…" Mu began to say something, regarding what he was talking about, but Naruto finished his sentence for the former._

 _"Yes, if you can reflect the shield, you can enter the Umbrella's defenses. And what G-Weapon can reflect the light on its surrounding to render it invisible…" Naruto conclude to give them hints for this puzzle that needed to be solved, now Mu realizing what he and his brother referring to._

 _"The X207, the Blitz! The Blitz can enter Artemis without being detected and disable its shield." Mu declared the answered._

 _"I'd read the specs of the remaining stolen G-Weapons, the Blitz has a Stealth System besides the Phase Shift called 'Mirage Colloid'." Gaara stated, stepped in the conversation._

* * *

 _Isaac nod obliged at Hicks as he mental replied, as he is one of the 4 people share this ability._

'Everything is accordingly, sensei, just as me and the team successful infiltrate the Artemis… Well, it would seem that this base had becoming the more laziness than anything that amused us.'

'Oh? What did you mean, Isaac? Report, stat!'

 _Isaac explained to his mentor via mental-link, everything, about Garcia's true colors, which that no-good Commandant is nothing more than a politician, than a soldier, the Artemis will fall before now, as the former continues to explain regarding its personal and staff members do a poor job in maintaining security around the base._

 _Their protocol is completely breach, knowing that it will, which of course, Artemis will be a laughing stock to the Eurasian Federation for this embarrassment regarding Commandant's actions._

'Okay, seriously! Are you kidding me! UGH! THAT GODDAMN SON OF A BITCH! Like I said earlier, I should've killed that damn bastard if I had chance if I had to say that! What kind of asshole who had that Gato-wannabe in-charged this facility in the middle of nowhere!'

* * *

'Just as Gaara said about unquestioning faith on the so-called 'Umbrella of Artemis' by those lazy-ass Eurasians with poor security job! Even though that dumbass Commandant place that umbrella in a non-strategic base! Then he made deal with the black market dealers and mercenaries. Includes, holding friendly hostages with his own dirty hands, includes robbing anything whatever he wants! That explains it everything that schemer wanted, before killing them in process…he wanted promotion for power.'

 _With that while hearing Naruto's ranting about Garcia's actions, he was completely livid (or pissed) about everything regarding when what happen to that lying backstabbing fucktard._

'Not just that, kidnapping, and wanted to Coordinators as 'Combat Coordinators' into the Eurasian ranks to be controlled, and includes attempt to betray the Earth Alliance Forces when he has the damn chance to raise a major red flag.'

 _With Naruto finished it, as much as that regarding the actions of the Commandant and few of other high-ranking officers within the Eurasian side of the Earth Forces._

'So, got the evidences and the names of his contracts? I needed to see it with my own two eyes.'

'Yes, sensei, got the list of victims, contacts, and includes names of his few people that scheming Commandant knew.' _Isaac replied to his mentor's inquiring._

'Good, so far, the Operation: Trojan Horse is ready to commence. And that's a go!' _Naruto declared._

* * *

 _"My own machine, the Blitz…it just might be able to give us the advantage we need to pull this off." He spoke which got the attention of the Gamow's captain and the other three pilots with him._

 _"It has the same Phase Shift Armor as the other mobile suits developed at Heliopolis, but it has another interesting feature."_

 _"Explained?" Zelman inquired; looked rather curious about Nicol's Blitz had other features besides the Phase Shift. He wants to know how his machine can infiltrate the base._

 _"You see, during Dearka, Yzak, and I were first encountered the 'Black Knight' under Commander Le Creuset had labeled to? The Blitz has an interesting function aside from its phase shift armor. The G-Weapon is installed with a stealth feature system known as 'Mirage Colloid."_

 _"Mirage Colloid?" The Gamow's captain asked in intriguing, he wanted to know more details about Nicol's machine._

 _"Yes, it uses colloid gas particles to render the machine invisible in a bending visible light to visual, infrared, and radar scanning to the naked eye. I use the same thing when I attempt to caught the 'Black Knight' off-guard to strike it from behind, until my machine was disabled." Nicol explained to the captain, Ein, and his fellow red-coats._

 _Nicol placed his hands on the table, looking at his comrades with a determined look in his amber eyes, and until he formed a plan for take advantage to assault Artemis._

 _"As you mentioned before, the base would activate its umbrella when there's an enemy presence within its range. So, if we take the Gamow out of Artemis' immediate vicinity."_

 _"That would mean that if we fool the enemy to believe that we leave Artemis!" Ein says with revelation, while Yzak and Dearka was looked surprised about the plan Nicol had made._

* * *

 _And then, a certain green-haired ZAFT redcoat was hard at work in his Mobile Suit in order to prepare for his latest sortie._

 _"Mirage Colloid voltage checked; system all green." Nicol muttered to himself as he runs through the checks to utilize his Mobile Suit's special function. He takes a small breath. "We're putting this to use without any preliminary test. I hope it works. Just like back then, since I use it to get behind the 'Black Knight', before almost taken out Dearka."_

* * *

 _"The Earth Forces sure make some weird stuff." Yzak remarked to which Dearka turned away from the window to address him._

 _"Nicol would be perfect." Dearka remarked back before turning back towards the Hanger with a smile, along with Yzak and Ein._

 _"I agreed, sir, that mobile suit is really something." The GINN pilot said agrees at Yzak and Dearka about Nicol's Blitz Gundam's features, feeling envy regarding most of the redcoats piloting G-Weapons and while piloting a standard GINN and Commander-use or Ace-use CGUE._

 _"Yeah, it's a job fit for a coward." The blonde pilot of Buster agrees back._

 _As soon as that comment was made, the clamps holding the Blitz to its berth came loose and Mobile Suit walked out in preparation to sortie._

* * *

 _"Hmm…It's a real shame I wasn't there. I could have been of great aid to you whenever you need me as your student." Alex said feeling disappointed regarding Rau's campaign._

 _"Yes, Alex, I know that you can handle it on your own, when you're earned yourself as a white." Rau replied, as he continues to briefing with his old student during their time since the war. "Now, on to more important matters, we have been called back to the PLANTs to get repairs and resupplied before we can plan our next strategy."_

 _"Of course you do, Rau." Alex responded, as he smirked onto his face. "You 'always' have a plan for the next strategy… So anyway, now what of your other elites: Joule, Elsman, Almaifi and Mackenzie? And I've noticed Zala and Aiman were accompanying you."_

 _"Rusty Mackenzie is KIA during the assault, Athrun was there with him securing the two of the last remaining G-Weapons, until Rusty had failed, supposedly to pilot the last machine and while Athrun securing the Aegis." Rau replied explained to Alex about the Assault in Heliopolis and includes Rusty being KIA._

 _"Such as shame for Mackenzie, sir; like I said earlier, if I wasn't there at the moment that time, your task will be accomplished to secure ALL of the G-Weapons and destroyed the Earth Forces' New Warship." Alex says feeling hurt sympathy regarding Rusty's fate and includes his mentor's almost-failed accomplished._

* * *

 _"Yes, Alex, the X303 Aegis, piloted by Athrun." Rau replied confirmed it._

 _"Is that so, huh, then I will accompany you for this skirmish, if I will notify the command or the Supreme Council to recommend me and my team, then it will be like old times since you and I were fought in the war." Alex said._

 _Hearing that from the light blue-haired commander, making Rau lets out a small smile onto his face of what his former disciple had wanted._

 _"Very well, Alex. I accept you to accompany with us, if I will have to notify the Supreme Council for your recommendation." He reply obliged._

 _Alex smiled at his mentor acceptation, so far that knowing having such reunion, before Rau continues._

 _"But…we have other things since we have situation regarding the 3 unknown G-Weapons since Heliopolis, you and your own disciples will learned about this new threat, once we'll give report to the Supreme Council."_

 _"Understood, Commander Rau…I'm listening…" Alex replied, ready to listen every details about those three additional G-Weapons._

* * *

 _'Naruto-sensei, we have a problem!' Lincoln's voice spoke out onto Naruto's mindscape._

 _Hearing Lincoln's sudden frantic outburst, which cause Naruto tensed alerted, and he responded with a frown onto his face._

 _"What is it, Lincoln? What's going on at the Cafeteria?" He asked to the albino boy in the open space, judging his student's tone, didn't like to sound that regarding this situation._

'Kira was compromised, Ms. Flay Allster had notion to revealed Kira's status to the Commandant for being a Coordinator, until Garcia had his troops taken him to the Artemis' hanger, where they taken your respective mobile suits.' _Lincoln responded._

 _"Tell me from the start?" Naruto asks Lincoln for the sudden commotion._

 _Lincoln told him everything since the Commandant Gerard Garcia arrived the mess hall with his troops, asking (or demanding) the people or the crew about the pilot of the Strike, until everything went completely bad until Garcia taken Miriallia, making Naruto sneered at that dirty bastard who touch one of his friends, and includes Kira's, but until Kira had stepped in._

 _Until Naruto amusingly according to Lincoln that Garcia tried to punched him, which it was hilarious for the dirtbag Commandant let it happen, and until Flay had spill the beans and sold out Kira to the Commandant's face._

 _And lastly until the Eurasian troops taken Kira out to the Archangel's hanger, after the revelation had being exposed. Knowing that he was resourceful that he managed to rewrite the Strike's OS in less than a minute, and includes put a lock on it, along with the mechnanics._

 _"I swear that girl having so much issue for selling others out, she didn't know about Garcia's true colors until now, if I ever meet her daddy-dearest, I'll would have to give him a…a 'small' talk."_

* * *

So, has ZAFT is ready to move?' _Lincoln inquired._

 _"Almost, Isaac reported me that the Laurasia-class when they hack the mainframe of this facility, they had almost out of the Artemis' radar, once they're out, they'll disengaged their 'precious' umbrella. Until then, the Blitz will take care of it. Oh! That includes Isaac told me that Isaribi and_ _Schwarzenegger have already arrived._ _" Naruto replied._

'I like to sound of that, hope that look on the face of that scumbag commandant for his untouchable Artemis with its impenetrable shield is now being 'penetrated'.' _Lincoln replies sarcastically._ 'And that includes that I'm glad that two of our ships were here.'

 _"Yeah…well, that dumbass Commandant is sucked being a high-ranked officer, he's so incompetent and so undeserving of his own station. And Isaac will contact Schwarzenegger to take the sweep to taken prisoners who still royal to that dumbass. So, we'll be freeing HER from his clutches."_

'Wha-Oh, that's right! This station was named after the Greek Goddess of the Moon, I guess I've forget that, this is why we called this operation.' _Lincoln says revelation refer to the almost-former Eurasian facility._

 _"Yeah, that's true, we'll be ready until we know it. So, Operation: Trojan Horse is a go!"_

* * *

 _"I like Kira's guts, don't you think?" Ichika inquired, seeing Kira's friends were sitting on the table._

 _Seeing Flay was sat next to her fiancée Sai, she had a red mark onto her left, feeling a bit painful about how Jenna accordingly to Lincoln that is, slapped her, so far that Jenna didn't like anyone accuse Coordinators, accordingly, it is a disturbing for Jenna had called her that if she's a member of Blue Cosmos, if she really is, she would had her custody that is._

 _"Yeah, I'd say, things weren't well since the commotion, knowing that didn't want Kira to get himself involved for this operation, since it's already a go." Lincoln replied._

 _"Ah…guess we better get ready to move, knowing ZAFT will attack anytime, soon." Ichika stated agrees with the white-haired teen._

 _"Yeah…And one more thing… Operation: Trojan Horse is a go!" He declared, as he took out his pistol, and silently cocks it._

* * *

 _Back in the depths of space, the Gamow was activating the catapult once it was clear that the Umbrella was deactivated and the Blitz was all clear for launch as it had been deployed for the mission at hand with Nicol being quick to immediately activate his Gundam's Mirage Colloid Stealth System which resulted in the entire Gundam being covered by particles that were now being held in place by a magnetic field that made it look like the machine was completely invisible._

 _"Mirage Colloid formation looks good, disruption loss rate 37%." He muttered to himself, knowing that he will need to act fast if he was to pull this off effectively. "Its usage is limited to a maximum of 80 minutes…"_

* * *

 _Kira had thoughts that regarding Naruto and his brothers were still at this facility of Artemis (meaning its Guest lounge), knowing regarding according to Cid, he mentioned a 'surprise plan' back at the cafeteria._

'Wait a minute! Maybe they must've had a plan to getting out this situation! That means…'

 _While Kira had continues typing the keyboards while in his deep thoughts about regarding 'surprise plan', something that hit his head with revelation._

'That makes sense! Everything is a set-up! Then…' _He says in thoughts, out loud about everything makes sense for the young Coordinator, until his sentence trails off, knowing that would mean there's hope for getting out this mess._

 _And so, Kira decide to play along with Tekkadan's plan, without hesitation while typing and unable to get himself suspicious, until accordingly to Cid had thought, knowing that they will defuse this 'standoff' situation…_

* * *

 _"Hmm…Interesting, very interesting… So, you and your team were pushed back by Earth Forces' new warship, full of Naturals and their only Mobile Armor and Mobile Suits? How pitiful, such pitiful for you got underestimated. I must admit, you did lose your touch, aren't you, Rau." Alex said._

 _Rau had just finished briefing him on how the Legged Ship – the Archangel, the Strike, the Moebius Zero, and three unknown G-Weapons, since he had labeled in each: Black Knight, Red-Winged Knight, and Four-Armed Halberdier, had held off Rau's elite and skillful pilots and escape into Artemis base._

 _"Rest assured, Alex. I underestimated them, once, but it will not happen again." The masked commander replied assuring._

 _"Of course, and I knew that you have a problem with that pesky hawk of yours." Alex replied back._

 _"Yes, expecting then less when Mu was still around, and includes when I was eager to facing each of those additional G-Weapons that accompany the Legged Ship. When I first fought the Red-Winged Knight and the Four-Armed Halberdier in Heliopolis, I would eager to face the Black Knight, myself." Rau stated._

 _"I see… Then I will make sure that I will be honored to assist you for this campaign to pursuing the Legged Ship with my team, Rau. I will not let you down like when I was still a green coat when you promote into a redcoat back in the day." Alex replied._

 _"Yes, I recalled that day when you said that. The chances are will be perfect if we will be accomplished to destroy the Legged Ship or its compliment." Rau replied back._

 _"Indeed, Rau, indeed." Alex agrees._

* * *

 _"So, they finally made their move." Ichika said a sudden event would come._

 _"Yeah, now Operation: Trojan Horse is a go!" Lincoln reply to declare the operation is commencing. "Although, knowing Apone and his squad will take care of General Dumbass of Brains Garcia's men. And includes Vazquez's trigger happy shooting will cause a massacre."_

 _Ichika chuckles at Lincoln for insulting the Eurasian Commandant, he wish that he could heard the white-haired teen say that._

 _"That true, so far that Commandant Gerard Garcia don't deserved to have this military facility since the umbrella is being penetrated, and Artemis' reputation will be a laughing stock to the Earth Alliance Forces." He replied sarcastically._

 _"Hehehe, it sure does…It sure does. I believe that he's getting hysterical, right about now." Lincoln reply back, agrees, snickering._

* * *

 _In interior of Isaribi in the bridge, Piers had caught something at the distance to blinking flashes from the Artemis, which that could mean that they were explosions._

 _"So, ZAFT had finally achieved to 'breeched' the 'impenetrable' umbrella, huh." Piers says remarked at ZAFT's actions, as he lets out a chuckled amusingly, before continues. "Hahaha, I guess that they will be a laughing stock to the Earth Alliance Forces, in anytime soon."_

 _With Piers pressed a button to contact Felix in the comms, who is now piloting his Grimgerde in the cockpit._

 _"Felix, ZAFT had finally passed through Artemis' sensors and disabled one of its reflectors, just as Apone reported by Naruto-sensei, the X207 Blitz had succeeded it. You're clear to launch."_

 _["Copy that, Piers."] Felix respond acknowledged._

* * *

 _"Contact_ _Schwarzenegger, had Dutch and his men prepared to assault Artemis, while ZAFT taken serious damage, I'll handle the distraction on one of the ZAFT who accomplished for pass through Artemis' sensors, and includes until took down one of its reflectors, the rest will arrived before I do."_

 _["Right away, Felix, I'll inform Dutch and his squad to attack."] Piers responded with his face on the monitor screen, as Felix replied to continues._

 _"Good, and informed Dutch that had his ship remain here until I'll met up with Naruto-sensei and the others. And includes, clear out the Eurasians, but if they survive from the assault in Artemis, have them detained, if they surrender, disarm them - but leave their commander, knowing sensei and the others will detain that son of a bitch, if he 'ever' touched my sister, along with his dirty animals._ _" He concluded, with the last part with a venom tone regarding Garcia and/or his men will attempted to do with his sister, Jenna._

 _["I'm sure that your sister will be fine, Felix. She's with Isaac, after all."]_

 _"I know, I'm sure that I have entrusted him to protect her." Felix reply to Piers about he had entrusted Isaac to date his sister, before he continues. "Anyway, prepared to have boarding parties, prepared to engage until this whole mess will be over."_

 _["Roger that, Specialist Major. And you are ready when you are."] Piers reply again, receiving a nod from Felix._

 _"Understood, and then prepared let's move out!" He replied acknowledge, as pushed the controllers forward and declared. "Felix Brennan, Grimgerde, heading out!"_

* * *

 _"Looks like we're under attack, just as Naruto had predicted, the Blitz 'did' get through the umbrella." Mu stated about Naruto's predicament._

 _"I agreed, and I suggest you to wake Menma and his brothers up, Lieutenant La Flaga. And we better leave." Natarle reply agrees and suggested._

 _"You don't have to tell me, twice." Mu replied._

* * *

 _"Now, as for you, Ms. Flay Allster…" Ichika began, letting a small KI emits surrounds him, and while Lincoln following that caught everyone some chills._

 _Flay tried her best due to the influence from those two teens regarding being members of Tekkadan, even though how terrified with those two were, which how cold it is that chill her spine._

 _"For who sold out Kira, just to let you know…" Lincoln concludes, joined Ichika, as he continues. "Our senseis - Naruto, Menma, and Gaara are going to talk to you when this mess is all over, if any of them will do. They'll going to have a long conversation with you about common sense."_

 _Everyone on this cafeteria felt it too in fear from icy cold tone coming from each of those teenage boys. Before Flay could argue and/or protest._

 _"Don't even think about it, Flay Allster." Ichika interjected. "And I think that you better remain seated, with the other refugees. And think about your actions when your fiancée and the others were looked disappointed on you. And you deserve it with that slap you had on your cheek contrary by our friend, Jenna."_

 _Which made Flay cringed Ichika mentioned the redhead brunette earlier ago. And so with that, without hesitate for her, and she seated down on the one of the cafeteria's table, lower her head stared at the table._

 _And until Flay having deep thoughts about her actions, so far that words from her fiancée Sai, Tolle, and Miriallia…_

* * *

 _With the blonde Hawk went to the three immortal brothers/Gundam pilots who still in meditate/resting state, and so he will first start wakening Naruto up, followed by Menma and Gaara._

 _As Mu shaken Naruto up, causes the blonde opened his eyes, as he turns to the former._

 _"What is it, Mu? Has it begun?" The blonde asked to his fellow blonde, after he had return back into reality before he bid his farewell to his partner._

 _"Yes, Naruto, the Blitz has get through the lightwave barrier and started to attack a while ago." Mu replied._

 _"Okay!" Naruto exclaims, as he and Mu woke up Gaara and Menma, which informed them about the assault, had started._

 _"Guess that this is what their 'faithful' umbrella is now fallen." Gaara commented, as he checked the ammo, and then slides back at place._

 _"That true, we better get moving." Menma quipped._

* * *

 _"Please be careful, Naruto." The busty captain said while Naruto gives her a nod._

 _Then Naruto nods at Mu and Natarle, and give them a two-fingered salute, along with Gaara and Menma who they were nod as well, before the brothers went at the opposite direction, while the three Archangel officers were on the move._

 _With Natarle, had looks back at the opposite hallway where Menma and his brothers have gone into and whispered to herself._

 _"And return to the ship, Menma-kun…"_

 _Apparently Murrue who run next to her XO, heard her said that, that made her spoke up._

 _"Did you say something, Ensign?"_

 _"Oh, it's nothing, captain." Natarle replied while looking at Murrue._

 _"I see, we're almost at the ship, let's go!" Murrue quipped._

 _With that, the three officers proceed to rush back to the Archangel…_

* * *

 _One of them went to the sliding door, and then…_

 _*Sliding door opens!*_

 _A slight fright when the sliding door opens, until the Eurasian soldier was greeted by a barrel of gun, pointed at his face, as he looked up to see Vasquez, who held her 'Adios' Smartgun._

 _"Hi…" She greets with a sinister smile._

 _"Hi." He chirped responded feeling nervously._

 _"Let's Rock‼"_

* * *

 _Seizing the opportunity, while during the firefight, Kira kicked the armed guard, before moved the keyboard aside, who collided with the technician behind him and immediately closed the cockpit as the two tumbled away in the Zero-G hanger bay._

 _With Kira had sealed off the cockpit and move forward towards the catapult before any of the soldiers in the hanger could attempt to stop him, while being occupied by Tekkadan Militia troops, whatever the Le Creuset Team might be doing it may work their advantage in escaping from not only the base, but also from the Laurasia-class frigate ship that is currently pursuing them._

 _Garcia and Stefan ducked over from the line of fire by Tekkadan's troops, until another one of his troops got shot by another several rounds from another Militia Troop._

 _"You traitor!" Garcia yelled, furiously._

 _["We're under attack, aren't we? This isn't the time for this!"] Kira responded in the Strike's intercom. ["I don't have time for your nonsense!"]_

 _"Damn!" Garica yells, as he and Garica fled back to Artemis to taken care his situation._

* * *

 _*Sliding door opens* *Guns cocking!*_

 _Rize flinched at the sight at what behinds Commandant and his XO, notices that from the two, turns around where what Rize had seeing, that made their eyes widen in horrified to see three armed soldiers with the same weapons and gear like before in Artemis, knowing that the three stooges of Eurasian didn't had their guards anymore since most of the troops were out there._

 _As the three Tekkadan Militia Troops enters the control room, while pointing their guns at the three Eurasian, before quickly raised their hands up into the air, while Isaac pointed his rifle at front of them._

 _"W-What is this…?" Garcia demanded, gritted his teeth sneered and while Stefan and Rize were being gunpoint by Hicks and Crowe behind or side of their heads._

 _"Going somewhere, Garica…" Naruto voice came from behind the M, as he passed though his Militia troops, along with Gaara and Menma._

 _That make the fallen Commandant's eyes widen and seething in anger towards to the young blonde who happens to be the leader for these…child soldiers! It was child soldiers that were about same or less age as Kira and the others._

 _"YOU!"_

 _"Oh yes, me?" Naruto replied, as he approaching Commandant._

 _"So, you're the leader of these brats! This is unacceptable! You double-crossed us! We could be associates to work together if I want to offer you! For protection, anything you wanted! We're doing this for Eura-"_

 _"No, and don't even put a bullshit me about 'For Eurasia' crap! You're the one who double-crossed the Archangel; the ship is filled with civilian refugees, and includes the Earth Alliance Forces. We knew that we will be having double-crossers on this facility of Artemis when we were arrived." Naruto retorted, before he continues._

 _"I had a feeling that you wanted the Archangel and the mobile suits for promotion with your own greedy desire, for someone who is a terrorist rather than someone who would actually aid their allies from the Atlantic Federation in resupplying their vessel than going around trying to take its only mobile suit and ours, too."_

* * *

 _"Besides…you're nothing but a scum. A backstabbing traitor to the Earth Forces, and includes, you're just worst as trash…But not just a backstabbing traitor, but being a nothing but a arrogant, greedy, racist, tyrant bastard, who only cares about preserving and strengthen your own image in the public eye and the Earth Alliance Forces…you don't care about people around you…you abusing the political power for wanted the Earth Forces to win against ZAFT. You letting yourself for your own newfound power and authority at work go to your head."_

 _Garcia's anger had increased into a breaking point, as he whipped out his pistol under his coat aims at Naruto._

 _"You little BASTARD‼"_

 _*Swish!*_

 _A within silence before Garica could pull the trigger, without a single blink, expecting to see Naruto quickly drawn his Flashflare Saber with a blink of an eye, seeing the ancient blonde ninja/pilot who stood next to Garica and…_

 _"…You're too slow, idiot." Naruto says._

 _*Flick!*_

 _Naruto spins around and flicked his Gunblade into the side; Garcia's arm erupts with red blood which indicates that the blonde had severed his arm, along with the gun in hand, and lets out a roar in agony, as he holds his arm that had its stomp._

 _*Smack!*_

 _And followed by a hard chop onto Garcia's neck, and drops him onto the ground while holding his arm._

 _"Justice will be served by executed; you DID deny the same mercy, so you get none in return. Once you're fate is sealed. May those people whose lives you've destroyed rest in peace, knowing they've been avenged."_

 **(Announcement: I edit chapter 9 since I had forgot one of the paragraph line I've wrote last year. Hope this will considered for reread it.)**

* * *

 _After the moment that Naruto, Menma, and Gaara finished releasing the clamps that being restraint the Archangel were removed._

 _"There, the ship is being released and unlocked. We're on our way." Naruto reported._

 _["Understood, so hurry! I don't think this base is going to hold!"] Murrue responded in the comms, before ending the transmission._

 _"I've finish putting the locks on this main console, so that Artemis is officially ours." Gaara informed._

 _"Good, now let's get the hell out of here!" Naruto replied._

* * *

 _["Acting-Captain Ramius, I presume?"]_

 _"Yes, but who are you?" Murrue respond to the newcomer who assists the Strike._

 _["Felix Brennan, ma'am, Specialist Major of Tekkadan Mobile Suit Unit."]_

 _"Felix? Aren't you the person Naruto mentioned?" Murrue replied, recalled the name of the person Naruto mentioned, while her side thought about she heard Felix's occupation among being a member of Tekkadan._

* * *

 _Heard the explosion from the outside of the Archangel, after the starboard's hatch is closed, Naruto had guessed that the Archangel turning in 180 degrees, he swiftly shunshin (body-flickered) to the observation window on the rear of the white vessel, he did memorize around the ship, seeing that it's moving in full-speed._

 _Noticing the Buster and Duel have already arrived the fray until meeting up with the Blitz, before all three continue to pursue while the Archangel hightailing out of the doomed Artemis._

 _After receiving memories of his shadow clones with Menma, and Naruto grinned to himself and looked at the window again, and formed a 'snake' hand-seal and whispered to himself._

 _"To quote a psychopathic mad bomber from my time: Geijutsu wa bakuhatsu da (Art is an explosion)! **KATSU‼** "_

 _*BOOOOOOOOMMM!*_

 _The facility lit up in a huge fiery explosion, which that would make Deidara proud. Not knowing that the enemy G-Weapons was all inside was caught in the explosion._

 _"…I hope that asshole is watching this." Naruto muttered, remembered Deidara, and shivered from that memory of Missin-nin of Iwa he had recalled._

* * *

 _["Damn! They escape! Nicol, sir, did you-"] Ein's voice heard in the comlink on Nicol's Blitz._

 _["Calm down, Ein! Don't worry about it."] Dearka's voice in the comms, interjects. ["At least Nicol were able to take down the base's umbrella reflectors thanks to his ingenious plan. Hey, Nicol, if you're listening, pat yourself on the back."]_

 _Hearing Dearka's voice that sounds reassured since earned Nicol a praise, since took down Artemis' umbrella lightwave barrier is the side-mission since taken down the Legged Ship is the primary objective._

 _["Besides, it's not the last we'll see them, so don't beat yourself too much, and same goes with Nicol. Let's back to the Gamow. We're done here."]_

 _Ein gritted his teeth enraged at the distance of the Legged Ship, he had lost his chance to avenged his comrades by annihilate neither the Black Knight, or Red-Winged Knight, or the Four-Armed Halberdier. Since his Mobile Suit's performance and armaments wasn't enough to outclass these three mobile suits._

 _So far, Ein clenches his fist into the handle of the controllers and had a feeling that he wouldn't had a chance, since the last encounter with the Four-Armed Halberdier, so far, he wouldn't stand a chance if his efforts in trying to annihilate any of those three G-Weapons, adding the Strike, avenging his comrades._

 _["Oi, Ein! Let's head back to the Gamow!"] Yzak's voice in the comms, that made Ein snapped out on the reality._

 _"Y-Yes, sir!" Ein responded, ease his anger, before maneuvered his custom GINN and returning the Gamow, he took the last glance at the distance Legged Ship._

 _With Nicol, yet, he was curious on the Strike's pilot, as he thought back to their controntation inside the base and suspected that there might be a reason for Athrun having previously went ahead of them in an effort to confront the Strike, along with his decision of disobeying Rau's orders by heading into Heliopolis by himself back when Olor, Mathew, and the others were instructed to be only the ones to attack the Legged Ship (Archangel) and the warship, even though it led to the neutral colony's destruction._

'I need to speak with Athrun when we join with the Vesalius again…' _He says to himself in thoughts, mentally hoping to confront the blue-haired redcoat later concerning his actions as of recently after the repairs to the Vesalius are made at the PLANTs._

* * *

 _"That uniform? Aren't with Tekkadan?" Natarle questioned to the turquoise-haired teen, noticing the uniform he was wearing._

 _["Yes, ma'am, this is the Captain Piers Picard of Tekkadan's Assault battleship, Isaribi…"] Pier introduction himself to the crew of the Archangel that made Murrue stood up into her seat, confirmed to Natarle about his affiliation by judging the uniform he was wearing._

 _"Isaribi? You mean the name of the ship that Gaara mentioned and wanted us to rendezvous with." The busty brunette said._

 _["Confirmed, that's why Lord Gaara had said."]_

 _'Lord?' Any of the crew of the Archangel, sans the Heliopolis crew, says in thought at the same time, wondering why the captain of Isaribi addressing the redhead pilot of Gusion._

 _["…Anyway, we'll be obliged to associate with the Archangel to be escort to Earth toward to Atlantic Federation…"]_

* * *

 _After the recovery of the Strike and Grimgerde, since the clean up around the hanger consists of dead bodies of Eurasian troops and along with the detained ones, while Tekkadan Militias guarding them as prisoners._

 _Includes Naruto and his fellow immortals, along with Isaac's team had stepped out of Garica's personal shuttle, the Eurasian trooped was looked shocked in surprised to see the group had their Commandant in captive, missing an arm._

 _So, Menma and Gaara left the hanger for getting some rest, since this skirmish regarding thrashing Artemis, since until now for_ _Schwarzenegger will be prepare to storm Artemis and took over, before performed 'search and kill/capture' action._

 _"Operation: Trojan Horse - Success." Naruto muttered declared the operation is accomplished._

* * *

 _Kira staggered into the quarters with a very little life in his eyes. He slumped onto his bed while hugging the pillow under his chin, not even caring about the robotic bird, Torii (Birdie), which ade landed on his shoulder._

 _"I'm…!" Kira muttered under his breath as a lone tear came from his eyes than slid down on is cheek before Naruto came in to find the boy exhausted._

 _Naruto felt his emotion via Kurama about how he felt broken due to what Garcia had said to them, being a traitor, as he went to Kira's behind and kneel down next of him, as he stared at him in silence, before he finally spoke._

 _"Hey, I know what so upsets you, but don't even listen to that bastard Garcia's words that hurts you, Kira." The blonde immortal ninja says, glanced at Kira. "But just remember this, you chose to fight against ZAFT to protect your friends, your precious friends. You didn't choose to fight against your own kind, the Coordinators, because the Earth Forces told you to."_

 _Kira inclined his head and looked at his new friend Naruto._

 _"What do you mean?" He asks wondering._

 _"Well, I mean if you think about it, we're not fighting to better ourselves or to kill others. We're fighting to protect those that can't protect themselves; I did tell you about who's the person precious to protect that that what's made you stronger, with those bonds that never severed and stay strong." Naruto explained._

 _"It's funny, because if any of our brothers would've even had mobile suits if it weren't for your courage."_

 _"My…courage?" Kira says looked surprised to hear something like that._

 _"Yeah, you didn't even have any mobile suit training, yet, you fought alongside with me and the others to protect your friends and everyone in the Archangel in the Strike; and we'll cover your backs, then you covered ours and ourselves as well…But, that takes courage and selflessness."_

 _Naruto gives a pat him onto Kira's back to comforts him, and includes._

 _"Get some rest, Kira, you'll need it." He suggested, as he stood up straight, before he leaves the quarters and includes. "Just don't let those words of that bastard Garica get to you on your mind, Kira. He never cares and knows nothing about you and rest of the Coordinator kind; he is nothing but a greedy retard."_

 _Hearing Naruto addressing that Commandant Gerard, making Kira chuckled at his remarkable comment, and so, the brown-haired Coordinator is feeling better from Naruto's words._

 _"Thanks, Naruto." Kira says grateful at Naruto._

 _Naruto sports out a foxy-grinned at the Coordinator, feeling better to lit Kira's spirits up, to cheer him up._

 _"You're welcome, Kira, just only look up to you…. Believe it."_

 _With that, Naruto turns and leave the pilot's quarter, and while Kira see him left, and so he lay back onto the bed again, and closed his eyes, drifted away into a slumber._

* * *

 **(Gundam IBO Opening 1: Raise you Flag - Starts)**

 **(Instrument Background: 0:00-0:06)**

 _The screen opens to a black and white scene of a pile of Mobile Suit parts scattered around a battle-scarred field while a puddle of blood flows on the ground_ **.**

 _Cuts to a boot stepping on the puddle, resulting in a big splash._

~"Raise your flag!"~

 _Cuts to Naruto, Menma, and Gaara side by side with each other._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Cuts to reveal the Archangel crew, and includes members of Tekkadan, gathered around the Barbatos Lupus Rex, Bael Custom, and Gusion Rebake Full City._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Shifts to the title in Japanese kanji appearing in front of the three Gundams, indicate showing the title:_ _'_ _鉄の花_ _渦巻き_ _の宇宙時_ _代_ _' (_ _Tetsu no hana uzumaki no uchū jidai_ _; Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era)._

~"Koe no kagiri sakende"~

 _Cuts to the Aile Strike landing on the ground, raising its beam rifle to aim at the camera._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _Cuts to the Moebius Zero releasing its Gun Pods while firing its Linear Rifle in space._

~"Itsuka dokoka"~  
~"Yume o mitsuzuke samayou…!"~

 _Cuts back to the kneeling Barbatos, Bael, and Gusion as they raise their heads then their eyes flash to life; and then the three performing a fist bumped all together besides each other._

 _ **(**_ **Instruments** _ **\- 0:20-0:23)**_

 _Cuts to a scene in a city with Naruto was atop of the tallest building gazes at it below with lights shines at night, Menma leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets, and Gaara sitting on a flight of stairs gazes at the full moon._

~"Under Pressure you are waiting for direction"~

 _Cuts to two-way image: Kira and his friends hanging out in Heliopolis with smiles plastered on their expressions. And there's Isaac, Jenna, Garet, Mia, Ichika, and Lincoln were also hang out, while seeing Cid shouted at the mechanics and include Hama shook her head at the group's hang-out._

~"Going on a road without your mind"~

 _Cuts to the ZAFT G-Weapon pilots messing around in their barracks, includes Miguel felt annoyance towards his 'pupils'' antics while Athrun sits on his bunk reading a book, along with Ein on the other bunk staring his open right palm, and then the last part for seeing Ein's hand clenches it._

~"All misleads they give ignoring our decision's"~  
~"Killing yourself your soul we have inside"~

 _Cuts to Naruto, Menma, Gaara, and Kira had their eyes were looked different consists of: Naruto's left eye has the Rinnegan and the other on the right is golden toad eye mix with fox's slit - the Six Path's Sage Mode and Kurama's face on the background; Menma had the eyes of Kuro (Black Kurama) along with his black nine-tails, Gaara's Shukaku's eyes and then the face of Shukaku, and Kira's SEED factor and then a 'seed' background with the color of his eyes._

 _Cuts to Naruto walking towards the Archangel crew and the Gundam pilots, and along with the members of Tekkadan (sans Isaac, Garet, Ichika, and Lincoln stood in front)._

~"Agaki tsuzuke taore kujike"~

 _Cuts to Gaara tinkering with Gusion while Kira and Ivan helps, onto the side seeing Murdoch and Cid were having a happy conversation at each other between old friends, before a two-way image: Naruto sleeping on Murrue's lap as she strokes his hair with a nostalgic grin on her face and Menma and Natarle were on the bridge, gazes at the space._

~"Hai agatte hashiri tsuzukete"~

 _Cuts to two-way image of Flay as she draws her knees closer to her chest while tears spill down her cheeks; and Mia who is sitting in a chair in the Archangel's infirmary staring at the photo of herself and a man with blue hair with turquoise eyes_.

~"Owarinaki"~

 _Shifts to another two-way image of Cagalli leaning against a piece of rubble with an assault rifle in her hands and Lacus floating in a small bedroom with her pink Haro as she sings a song._

~"Yume no ma to ma"~

 _Cuts back to Naruto turned his head over his shoulder looks up at the sky, before the scene cuts to a bridge of Nazca-class vessel, seeing Rau smiles, along with three new people – one on the right next to him is a man upon age of 19, light blue hair and turquoise eyes, wearing also a white uniform (Commander variant), and the other two who stood behind Rau and his fellow white-uniformed blue-haired teen: one is a male had silvery blue hair and red eyes and the female one on the left is blonde with red eyes, these two people, wearing red-coats as well._

~"We can struggle and muzzle the world before it fades away~

 _And the blue-haired commander raised his right hand up, commanded the crew for battle stations, sans Ades who seating in the captain's chair, before shifting to the locker room after the last part of the lyric, seeing Athrun stared at his photo on his right hand of himself and Kira when they were at the prep school in_ _Copernicus, then his left fist clenches_ _._

 **(Instruments - 0:51-0:52)**

 _Cuts to several pilots performing startup sequences in their Mobile Suits, as seeing hands of Naruto, Menma, and Gaara had their respective mobile suit's controllers, and paddles._

 _The scene cuts to the five Tekkadan's Mobile Workers, and Barbatos Lupus Rex landing on the ground, armed with longsword._

~"Raise your flag!"~

 _Barbatos raises its Longsword and clashes at the camera._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _The Longsword of Barbatos cuts through a GINN, slicing it in half._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Barbatos slashes at another GINN, removing its head._

~"Koe no kagiri sakende!"~

 _Cut to the Archangel and Isaribi flies into space, after the last part of the lyrics, along with Bael and Gusion, armed – Bael had its dual swords and Gusion with a four 120mm Long-Range Rifles onto the main and sub-arms._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _A blue CGUE outfitted with an Assault Shroud flew backwards, a fires a barrage of bullets, combination with Vulcan System Shield and Machine Gun, and Rau's white CGUE, and drawn its Heavy Blade and changed in, as with the masked Commander within the cockpit of his machine, smirk sinisterly._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _An explosion, with Bael steps out of it, and fires a barrage of slugs with its electromagnetic cannons onto its wings. And then there's Menma as he looks up, then shifts to Gaara, the redhead's eyes rolled at the sight of his foes._

~"Itsuka dokoka"~

 _Gusion raises its four of the 120mm Long-Range Rifles and fires at the pair of GINN High Maneuver-type with custom paint - one is silver blue and red w/ yellow trims, wielding 27mm Experimental Machine Guns w/ Heavy Blade attached, each of them had different ways of custom: the silver blue-themed GINN has two Blades and while the red one has a pair of bayonet machine guns._

~"Tadoritsuku to shinjite"~

~"Come on and raise your flag"~

 _Cuts to the Aile Strike fighting the Aegis, and then next is the stolen G-Weapons along with Miguel's custom GINN/AS and Ein's custom black GINN, attacking the Archangel and Isaribi which retaliates._

~"So just raise your flag"~

~"Nando kujike mayoedo!"~

 _Cuts to two-way images of Ichika Orimura drawn a katana (think of it from 47 Ronins - call it 'Tengu Katana'), showing a reflecting of a image of a black haired feminine (take your pick: Chifuyu or Madoka) and Lincoln Loud with a family photo of 13, while gazes at it with a frown, and looks down at to see his 4-year old little sister Lily Loud who sleeping at his lap, replace with a smile._

 _Cuts to Naruto standing up from the ground, twirling his father's tri-prong kunai with his right hand._

~"Iki no kagiri"~

 _Cuts to Menma and Gaara standing up from the ground as well, with Menma also twirls his black revolver with his left hand and Gaara had his arms crossed._

~"Tsuzuku kagiri"~

 _Shows the three Ancient Immortal ninjas/Gundam pilots form a half tiger seals at each other before looking at the blue sky as three streams of light shot through the clouds with its respective colors: orange, black with white outlines, and maroon red._

~"Yume o mitsuzuke samayou!"~

 **(Instruments - 1:20-1:30)**

 _The scene cuts to a freeze frame of the crew of Archangel and Tekkadan, the Heliopolis gang, and the Ancient Ninjas/Gundam pilots gazing at the rising sun with Gundam Barbatos, Bael, Gusion, and the Strike shadowing by the sunlight._

 **(Intro Ended)**

* * *

 **(Chapter Starts)**

 **==At Vesalius, Arrival of PLANTs Homeland==**

The Vesalius had managed to arrive back at the Coordinators' homeland without too much of a hassle, as the crew of the Nazca-class destroyer battleship approaching the hourglass-like colonies. Along with its fleet since with no mobile suits that needed to be resupplied and had pilots to be reinforced.

Rau was in deep thought over the events that transpired up fill now especially as Yzak, Dearka, Ein, and Nicol remaining behind on the Gamow, it's for the best due to the fact that while Athrun promised to destroy the Strike, he wasn't certain the blue-haired pilot will make a good on his word.

"We've caught the guide beacon. Instructions have been given to enter the Number 4 dock." One of the crew members in the bridge informed. "Match entry vector!"

Showing display for images regarding the maps and replaced showing the '4th. RIGGING DOCK' display and includes patterns for Nazca-class can dock.

"Beacon detection confirmed! Course correction 0.3, mark 16.2, delta!"

Rau remaining silent as they prepared to commence the docking process at Dock No. 4 and while he now only had Miguel and Athrun onboard his ship.

Along with Alex, who stood on the right side with Ades, so far his own personal warship, the Bismarck is heading towards to rendezvous with Gamow, since Alex decide to accompany his old mentor for going back to the homeland for report since his latest mission he was dispatched.

The masked commander knew they would be more than enough to make their report on the five mobile suits, plus three, developed by the Earth Alliance at Heliopolis., as the three machines which made a designation in each – Black Knight (Barbatos), Red-Winged Knight (Bael), and Four-Armed Halberdier (Gusion), knowing to ZAFT, these mobile suits were built by the three immortals.

"Turn around about 180 degrees. Begin deceleration!"

As the Vesalius turned backwards in order to properly dock at the designated dock. Ades turned his attention towards his superior officer.

"Will Miguel Aimen and Athrun Zala accompany you to the inquiry?" He asked the masked commander.

"Yes, they were present during the incident that took place." Rau answered, knowing it was needed in order to help with the situation at hand and the Vesalius is in need of repairs and additional mobile suits before they can return to pursuing the Earth Alliance's new warship, as well as those three G-Weapons that aided them.

"Plus, Athrun also has capable of analyzing things calmly and objectively." He added.

"I understand that ORB is outraged and has been mounting a planet-wide protest emphatically." The captain of the Vesalius commented with his stern expression showing, he has nothing against the ORB Union, though, he still couldn't believe they would assist the Earth Alliance in constructing those mobile weapons.

"The important thing is, what is the problem is our perspective, Ades." Rau reminded, knowing that they currently have bigger problems to deal with at this point and should the Gamow fail in its assigned mission, then it would be wise to be ready for the worst case scenario.

"Yes." Ades reply understandable.

"Hurry with the repair and resupply of the Vesalius. Though, we've been given time to rest, but not that much time…" Rau says as smirked on his face, notice by Alex, mimicking the same expression. "…Not likely, anyway."

"I agreed with your statement, Commander Rau, we still racing against the clock, aren't we?" Alex says agrees with his mentor.

"Yes, Alex. We are." Rau replied, as Ades joined this conversation.

"Captain Seymour, are you certain for accompany us on this pursuit and onboard Vesalius, and while the Bismarck set course to rendezvous with the Gamow, early?" Ades inquired.

"I'm positive, Captain Ades. I had Captain Cumore taken things from here while going back to the homeland for reports from my latest mission. I'm sure Saturos and Mernardi would like to meet your team once they'll make their arrival in the rendezvous point." Alex replies explanation. **(1)**

Ades slightly nod his head understandable regarding Alex had Bismarck had set course to intercept Gamow to joined for the suit, before their commander had other things for this matter with the report.

Until now, things will be compliment for this campaign…

 **==At Archangel==**

After leaving the nightmare that was the Artemis behind, the majestic Archangel continues to move forward, making their journey to the Lunar Headquarters, the EAF's Warship is accompany by the Armored Assault Ship - Isaribi, to be escorted to their destination, under orders of the three leaders of Tekkadan - Naruto, Menma, and Gaara; followed by the introduction of Felix and his custom Grimgerde Mobile Suit.

Surprisingly that the brown-haired teen happens to be Jenna's older brother, surely that expecting for someone in the young age piloting a mobile suit, he happens to be age 17, he's two years older than Kira and the others.

Now, up in the Archangel's bridge, Murrue wanted to report, asking if there are any ZAFT ships pursing them and this ship.

"Reconfirmed. No signs of enemy ships within 5000 kilometers." Tonomura reported, looking at the screen for after good five minutes, only to see no signatures appeared on his screen.

Hearing Jackie Tonomura's informed to the bridge about ZAFT vessels in the Archangel's presence, as he continues.

"It appears that we've manage to lose them." He finished.

Murrue sigh in relief regarding the Archangel managed to lost ZAFT's pursuit. So far, noticing that just only the ZAFT vessel was a Laurasia-class; since back at Artemis, and includes that the Nazca-class wasn't accompany with, Menma or Mu had guessed that the Vesalius must've return to their homeland to resupply and repair from the last battle back then (in Phase Shift Down).

"Artemis got all the attention, when they were all preoccupied, so we were able to escape unnoticed." Mu commented, who seat next to Arnold Neumann. He then turned his chair towards Murrue. "We should be thankful for them for that as least."

After the whole fiasco about Artemis is over, so far that wondering if stopping by another allied base is such a good idea; followed by Natarle, Mu, and Murrue had returning to the ship. Isaac shows his mentor, along with his brothers, sans the Archangel's officers some…intriguing stuff about Garcia.

Murrue expecting regarding Naruto sending a squad of teenagers to infiltrate the Artemis to obtain it with the Archangel locked down. Unknown to them, Tekkadan had taken over Artemis, since there's another Armored Assault Ship left behind to taken the now-former Eurasian-controlled fortress.

They were disbelief regarding going around the Eurasian-controlled fortress. Until Isaac shown the footage about their infiltration operation around the base, they reduce to silenced.

Natarle was ranted on the laziness of the Eurasian personnel, which anyone else had agrees with her, for Naruto's case, along with Menma and Gaara, they recalled during their ancient time about some lazy guards didn't do their job for patrolling (such as Izumo and Kotetsu for example in Naruto's time about they were always lazy while taken guard duties, dubbed as 'Eternal Gate Guards').

That completely agrees with Natarle about Garcia's Eurasian personnel didn't do their job for their laziness, it didn't do very well since Artemis had its umbrella is being disabled, even though, without several of Moebius MAs around the base to keep things from the incoming, even though that they only had just sensors.

Next is, showed the files on the scheming Commandant, they were quite shocked to see the bastard actually made some plans to betray the Alliance when he had the opportunity, while Gerard Garcia is being captive under Tekkadan's watch, along with his other officers.

Even they were completely disgusted to hear Garcia and a few other high-ranking officers within the Eurasian side of the Earth Forces actually consent to kidnapping Coordinators and forcefully induct them to the serve.

Much to their surprisingly scene, Natarle complimented for taken out the Commandant, don't know why she said it out of the blue, which Menma looked pretty shocked, but which get a feeling she only meant to anyone within Tekkadan ranks to taking out a potential traitor amongst the ranks.

So far, Naruto claimed Garcia really IS a traitor, after all, the Commandant is a traitor first, not Kira, who happens that he will end up like his own kind for making him a tool for Garcia's schemes.

Whatever the case may be, until Tekkadan had Garcia under custody, for attempted to betrayal, which he will have court martial until handed him over to the Earth Alliance Forces, once the Archangel will met up his allies, soon.

Now, let's get back for the Archangel's destination, after this whole fiasco is settled, but, they have other problems within. The ship barely got any supplies from the Eurasian base and things are starting to get bad, until…

"However…" Natarle trailed off, looking at Murrue as well.

"Yes, I know." The captain interjects, nodded before she lowered her head with the same concern. "We're fortunate that the Laurasia-class lost us, but not one of our problems has been solved."

In spite of their now apparently safe voyage to the Lunar Headquarters because ZAFT wasn't on their tail anymore, the _Archangel_ now had another problem. It will be come, very soon…

 **==Archangel, Cafeteria==**

Naruto and his fellow immortals just arrives the mess hall; when they saw Sai, Flay, and Tolle were having a conversation to each other, noticing Lincoln and Ichika were standing guard behind the cherry-haired girl. This is what Naruto had expecting report from Lincoln, he pass it to Menma and Gaara about Flay's sudden stupidly.

And so, Naruto and the boys approach them and as the former spoke up, which before that got their attention.

"Sup, guys, how'd you all been doing?" The blonde asks the trio from Heliopolis.

"Oh, hey Naruto, we were having talk." Sai reply greeted to Barbatos' pilot.

"Hm, care to explain to me what's all about?" Naruto inquired, before taken a seat, followed by the two went on the different areas.

"Well, Flay messed up earlier when we were at Artemis." Tolle informed the blonde; his expression looked upset about all the trouble Flay had caused.

"Why? What did she do?" Naruto asks with one of his eyebrow raised, expecting Lincoln's report was needed to be confirmed.

"She told the Eurasian officer was in-charge in Artemis, which that was on this ship, claimed that Kira was a Coordinator when they were searching who was the one who locked the Strike mobile suit." Tolle explained.

"Oh, did she now?" Naruto says, now looking at Flay for while before standing up and getting a drink.

"Just as Lincoln had report me is confirmed, about YOU did sold Kira out to that backstabber Commandant." Naruto says suspected without looking at the trio, causes them to startled, as Sai turns to Lincoln who flanked Flay next to her.

After this whole fiasco had ended, Sai, along with Tolle and Mirialla, had saw Lincoln and Ichika were standing guard behind Flay on one of the cafeteria tables, since then she did spill the beans to the Eurasian Commandant about Kira is a Coordinator and he's the one pilot and put a lock on the Strike.

"You told Naruto about this?" The sunglasses-wearing teen inquired looked disbelief about the white-haired teen had told his mentor about it.

"Yes, Sai, but I cannot tell you the details about how any of us were able to contact Naruto-sensei while we were in the standoff since Eurasians had this ship under locked down, and had you guys hostage, along with refugees." The albino replied.

"If you guys did…then how…?" Tolle trailed off his sentence before he could continue about members of Tekkadan made communications with one to another.

"Like Lincoln said, cannot tell you the details about any of us made contact with Naruto-sensei." Ichika interjected.

"That true…" Naruto agrees to the disciples of his and Menma, still without looking at them, as he takes the cup. "If I were you, Flay, you should have apologized to Kira for what you did."

"I know, but do I have to?" Flay says whiningly at the blonde.

"Just do it, Ms. Allster, any of our brothers were rather disappointed in you at what you did back there." Menma spoke up joined this conversation with the resident cherry-haired sell out her actions back in the Artemis, the other blonde is sitting on a different table next to Naruto.

As Menma took out a SNEAKER candy bar on his pocket that made Tolle and Sai startled at expecting candy bar from the twin blonde had stored food. And took a huge bite into the tip of the candy bar, after unwrap its wrappers, before he could continue saying to Flay, taken several of chewing and swallowing it.

"Haven't you, for a one damn moment, though about the consequences of your actions when you threw Kira under the bus? Especially the truth of his genetic status to the scheming bastard named Gerard Garcia and his no-good compadres in Artemis?" The blonde twin inquired.

Flay pouted at him which only made him frown at her all the more.

"And why should I lie to them? It's the truth that Kira is a Coordinator and the pilot of the Strike. The general wanted to know who the pilot is and so I gave it to him."

Flay felt a glare that directs at her, as she slowly turns to see Gaara was sitting on the different counter with his arms crossed. Notices this by Naruto and Menma, the former had a feeling that the redhead ancient Kazekage wanted to put that girl that needed to be punched into the head.

Hearing Flay's excuse, is she even hearing herself right? Did the airhead not know it only made thing worst? As Gaara stood up, making her nervously terrified from his cold gaze, while Tolle didn't affect due to his gaze, but he'll disappointed at with his head shook at her. And Sai just crossed his arms at his fiancée.

Gaara approaching them had eyes focus on Flay and includes Lincoln and Ichika were remains stand in guard.

"You know, you really shouldn't have said that." The ancient (5th) Kazekage says to Flay, in a dark tone feeling disappointed regarding her action.

"W-What did y-you mean?" Flay says shuddering.

"What you said in the mess hall accordingly to Naruto. You shouldn't have told them that Kira was a Coordinator. One of our officers in Tekkadan was told about what that Commandant had scarred Kira when he told Naruto about Garcia's words." Gaara stated.

"But, it was the truth. And besides, they're our allies." Flay says weakly, in her defense.

"Allies…? Perhaps Eurasia is an ally. But that commander doesn't give a damn about us. All he cares about is the promotion; he'll get for handing over the Archangel and these mobile suits to his superiors. Hell, he was about to throw you out an airlock if we didn't do what he wanted." He said. "The world isn't black and white, Flay. So doesn't think of everything as that."

Flay didn't say anything, as Menma made another conversation with the others.

"I'll give you a newsflash; in case you didn't know, Kira nearly got himself riddled with lead the moment when Lieutenant La Flaga accidentally revealed him to be a Coordinator. While he doesn't show it, I'm betting you that he almost traumatized by it, until my brother comforted him. You almost added more to his distress when you revealed him as a Coordinator to Garcia and his scheming Eurasian staff members."

"But lying to a military officer wouldn't get us off the hook either! How's that even fair that I'm getting the blame for this?" Flay retorted.

Suddenly, Flay felt a full blast of KI onto her, causes the cherry-haired girl more terrified at expecting to see Menma's glare is even more twice scarier than a savage beast, even though seeing those cold eyes made her horrified about seeing those eyes. She was unable to breath from the force.

"That's enough, Menma! You almost scared the little girl right behind us!" Naruto exclaims, defused his empowered KI (Killing Intent) by his, before everything gets worst.

That made Menma tensed as he turns his attention to see a terrified little girl who had held by her mother, along with the other refugees, which any of them unable to hold their breath from his KI. And then he eased his KI lets out a sighs calmly, which just like back at Artemis since Naruto uses his KI on Garcia, so Menma defuse it, which the table itself was turned after all.

"Sorry about that." The blonde twin apologized to Naruto.

Naruto nod at his twin/counterpart's forgiveness, and turns to the little girl and the several adults who also unable to breath since Menma's KI blast radius.

"We were really deeply sorry about scaring you people. We're just having a talk about the last whole mess back at Artemis." The pilot of Barbatos says apologized.

"It's fine, young man, I never expecting how angry your brother was when we overheard this conversation." The man said insisting, sitting on the opposite end of the table, this man looked surprised seeing between Naruto and Menma were looked identical.

"I know…" Naruto reply, as he noticed the food tray on the table, since knowing that regarding the Archangel's provisions is running dangerously low since after they left Artemis, not just only rations, but also water. "…So, you people continue what you're doing, okay?"

With the man nods approval, and so he sit back down into the chair on the cafeteria's table and continue eating or talking with the other refugees.

So with that, Naruto turns back to the Heliopolis crew, as Tolle spoke up.

"Remind any of us not to get any of you guys on a bad side." He says to Naruto.

"Noted." Naruto reply, he heard similar thought as Mu back at Artemis, as he turns his attention back to Flay, who still terrified at Menma's bad side, as he continue saying, began to lecture to her about something that she didn't know.

"Anyway, as much as what you did was unforgivable, then why don't you let the other crew members do the talking? I'm sure they could've handled it before you sold my new friend to the rest of the Earth Forces onboard the Artemis… You're just a civilian, Ms. Allster. You're not even part of the military."

Flay remain silent about what she heard Naruto's words that is true that she's just a civilian like the others, since her fiancée Sai and his friends were volunteers to helping the Archangel due to the crew is short-handed since what happen back at Heliopolis.

With Naruto stares at Flay still had a disappointing look towards her, and saying.

"Sometimes, I would if Kira did something so horrible to you in your life and your method of payback is to throw him to the wolves…!" He says, as he trails off, as he rubbing his temples which results for having a little headache he was having.

Then Tolle, adding his two cents in his conversation, while Naruto needed to get rid of his headache, right about now, pointed his finger at Flay, still looked upset and disappointing.

"It's a fact that he went though all kinds of trouble because what you said to Commandant Garcia."

"But still! All I said was…" Flay trailed off, before she could argue.

 **==Archangel, Hanger==**

Kira was on the Strike's cockpit, blurredly typing the keyboard to adjusting the OS, and until hearing Tolle's voice narrating, interjecting Flay's sentence.

"We're used to it, but in this situation. You already know that soldiers in Earth Alliance hate Coordinators with a passion. Kira piloting the Strike poses a delicate problem for them."

On among any personnel of the Archangel, seeing Cid stares at the Strike's open cockpit in the distance, feeling sympathy towards to the brown-haired Coordinator when he scarred from this mess cause by Flay's stupidity.

Cid took out a cigarette and put it onto his mouth, before he lights it up to take a smoke.

 **==Archangel, Back to the Cafeteria==**

"That's true…" Gaara says agrees. "These Eurasian troops under Garcia's command had already made their distaste quite clear by aiming their rifles at him, when they met us."

"Even I agree with them, Flay." Sai says agrees with Naruto and his brothers, along with Tolle, Lincoln and Ichika. The cherry-haired girl shot him a betrayed look but he was unperturbed by it, as the former continues.

"Anyway, listen, it's best for you could do is to tell him that you're sorry and do so in a sincere manner. Like it or not, you're need to apologize to him for what you have done. Otherwise, it could be a unpleasant onboard a problem when you two meet face-to-face. The ship has enough problems as it is and the last thing Captain Ramius needs to deal with, are the Archangel personnel arguing with non-enlisted soldiers."

Hearing that from the Sai, Flay looked at him, before relenting to his suggestion, causes her to whined slightly.

"Fine, I'll apologize; if you insist, Sai." She replied sighing which she cannot argued, before she remain seated waiting for Kira and while under watch-full eye by Ichika and Lincoln, as she turns her eyes to Naruto, after drinking his cup of water before place back at the counter.

"Hey, Naruto, can I ask you something? Where were you and your brothers when the whole ordeal went down?"

"Oh, my brothers and I were with the Captain, Lieutenant La Flaga, and Ensign Badgiruel in the whole time." Naruto replied.

"Oh, okay. And have you seen Kira, by the way?" Flay concludes.

"He's on the hanger, working on the mobile suit's maintenance." Naruto replied, regarding the brown-haired Coordinator had other things to do, as he stood up on the seat after take the bottle with a stray. "I suggest you wait here for him for now on."

 **(AN: Seen it in Youtube, since drinking bottle of water with a straw in zero gravity. Trust me, I know. And thank Martian film regarding Mark Watney.)**

Naruto turns his eyes on Lincoln and Ichika, nod his head slightly at them that made them to disengaged their guards on Flay regarding her expecting forgiveness, as Naruto walk to the entrance to left the cafeteria.

"If you guys need me or any of our brothers, I'll be on the bridge, I was told by Murrue to be there for having a briefing about the problems we have, and includes having discussion with my Deputy Leader, Piers." Naruto added.

"So, you have a deputy leader of your group, Naruto?" Sai quipped, that sounds surprised for the blonde had gotten their own ship since back at Heliopolis, not to mention, being one of the three leaders of Tekkadan than a single leader.

"It sure is, we had our own Deputy Leader among the ranks of Tekkadan, besides being part of the Militia side, but also he would earn a rank as a Captain." Naruto answered, confirm Sai's question, that even more surprising regarding among child soldiers group were earned such high-rank similar to Earth Forces.

With that, now Naruto had left, leaving the Heliopolis crew and the two immortal ninjas/mobile suit pilots. Followed by Menma and concludes, after finished eating his candy bar.

"I'll be on a hanger, checking Bael's maintenance, too." The counterpart/twin blonde says, going to do his checking his Mobile Suit's maintenance.

Menma had also left the mess hall as well, and lastly there's Gaara.

"I'm going to the stern of the Archangel for a bit sightseeing." The redhead informed, while walking to the entrance.

With that, seeing all Gundam pilots walk out the cafeteria, as Sai and Tolle turns their attention to Flay, they were looked curious at the redhead's sudden question.

"Hey, Flay, why did you ask Naruto that where he was, with Menma and Gaara, when the Artemis was attacked?" Sai asks his fiancée with sudden curiously.

"Well, when I was looking out on the monitor, I thought I saw him along with his twin brother fighting around the base. Maybe I was just imagining things." Flay replied, feeling wasn't sure that if she did.

Both the boys of Heliopolis raised an eyebrow at her explanation, as they looked one to another and shrugged their shoulders.

Lincoln and Ichika overheard Flay's explanation on this conversation, so far that knowing their mentors' shadow clones, they must've search and kill any Eurasian personnel around Artemis, letting explosives to block the path to prevent ZAFT to continue to pursue.

"It seems Naruto-sensei must've almost exposed himself along with Menma-sensei, right?" Lincoln whispered inquired to Ichika.

"Yeah, so much that is a relief that she didn't suspected about their…abilities." Ichika replied, refer to the ancient ninjas' origins.

"True." The white-haired teen agrees.

So with that, Sai and Tolle had other things to do with this discussion regarding that they had other urgent matters.

"But I wonder what is gonna happen to this ship from now on." Tolle stated wondering regarding their fate, knowing this predicament will be gets worst to come.

"We do have supplies that Eurasian had provide us while docked in Artemis, could we? But, it's only a shorten amount until ZAFT had attack us." Sai quipped.

It's true, since they 'did' resupplied back in Artemis; the supplies they possessed had been decreasing faster than usual. The Archangel provides refugees to for some food and water for getting there to the Lunar Headquarters.

Until Tekkadan were also sharing their supplies too, to be provide, since they had tons of it, it was grateful for a group of child soldiers having have such provision.

"Yeah, it's true. I wonder if ZAFT's gonna keep coming after us." Tolle replied.

"Excuse me, have you forgot that we also provide you guys to share our supplies to spare!" Lincoln reminded.

"Oh right, that, sorry, no offence, are we cool?" Tolle concludes, feel awkward about Tekkadan had their own provisions.

"We had some tasty MREs and water for you guys, we did give you one each, any time." Ichika concluded.

"So, can you tell us about these MREs? I mean, those were from the military, right?" Sai inquired.

"Sure! No problem!" Lincoln replied, as he took out his own MRE to show it to the boys. "Meals Ready to Eat: Freeze-dried, foiled sealed. It's got to be foil. Plastic is not an oxygen barrier."

Tolle and Sai continue to listens to Lincoln's explanation about MREs that Tekkadan has, along with Flay and refugees as he continues.

"Includes entre, cracker pack, cheese spread, mixed fruit, beverage powder, spoon, coffee, cream substitute, candy, salt, matches, toilet tissue! Shelf life for ten years!" Lincoln finished, as he handed his to Tolle that surprises him, along with Ichika, who handed his when he took it out, to Sai. Until they heard part of the term 'coffee' on their MREs.

"Here, I'll give you mine. Just buy 'em all the time. Save trips to the supermarket." Ichika says to him.

"Oh, no, Ichika, Lincoln, we don't want to use up all your food." Tolle says felt concerned about two members of Tekkadan, wasted so much food that these people had.

"No problem, Tolle. There's nothing to worry about. We brought 120 pounds of it, in each. We have enough to feed all the refugees, not just we had the Isaribi will delivered more provide to this ship." Lincoln insisted.

That surprises Tolle and Sai, along with Flay and the other refugees. They didn't know a group of child soldiers gotten supplies and have their own ship, too.

"You mean you have a ship that unlike to ZAFT and Earth Forces had its own!" Tolle says exclaimed; which it was surprised for Tekkadan had their own ship that is being compared to ZAFT's Nazca-class or Earth Forces' Drake-class. First surprised since under 'standoff' between Garcia's Eurasian and the secret Tekkadan group, so far Naruto did plan this to getting out of this situation, along with his brothers.

"Yeah, if big bro will look insisted to give you guys a tour around Tekkadan's own Armored Assault Ship, then you guys will love it." Lincoln stated.

"Oh, I'm looked forward to see that, and by the way, who's your big brother, anyway?" Tolle asks curiously, looked eagerly, and includes wondering on the last part.

"Why, its Naruto, I'd view him as a brother-figure." Lincoln replied, considered the whiskered blonde a brother.

"Really! Wow, I never know that." The brown-haired teen says looked surprised about Lincoln considered Naruto as a brother than his sensei/teacher/leader.

"You didn't ask, Tolle; and can't blame you for not knowing. And also, sure, we'll keep that in mind, if you guys wanted to see Isaribi." The white-haired boy stated.

And so with that; Lincoln and Ichika sat at the table, along with Tolle and Sai, along with Flay, so which they'll having a conversation.

And until Tolle took a bite onto Lincoln's MRE before opened its foiled wrapper, and until he spoke up when he felt something that he had tasted onto his tongue's taste buds.

"Oh, man, this stuff taste like toilet paper." He says feels tasty, while munching his MRE.

Sai tensed as he looked over his, noticing that 'what's' in it, as he turns to his friend.

"Tolle, that is a toilet paper." He says with a bit sarcastic.

 **(AN: Ah~, I missed Tremors.)**

 **==Archangel, the Bridge==**

Meanwhile, Murrue and the other senior officers were meeting with the captain and its crew of Tekkadan's Armored Assault Ship, the Isaribi, and includes accompany by the three leaders of the group of child soldiers, and even the pilot of the custom green mobile suit called 'Grimgerde', Felix Brennan, after the answer that question from the Specialist Major that claimed to be is Jenna's older brother.

Murrue was about to talk to the Captain of the Isaribi, and since now was the best time as the Gamow was not after them right now, so that was one good thing at least, but she also knew that this wouldn't last much longer especially as single mobile suit onboard the Archangel who assist with the Strike, that machine were none of the crew let alone the Heliopolis students ever seen before.

Until Naruto explained to Murrue and the senior officers about Specialist Major Felix's custom Grimgerde is a Valkyrja frame, similar to the three Gundam pilots' mobile suits had a frame includes, which considered a Gundam-frame type or G-Weapon.

Accordingly, this mobile suit is high-mobility; just the GINN HM-Type contrary from Mu, a type of frame was easy to use, lightweight, and compared to other machines such as the GINNs.

Felix had engineers for the removal of its limiters, so that he can allow to used its thrusters in maximum output, so far, that remarks Mu regarding most experience pilots didn't have much experience from the high-speed G-Weapons with its limiters were removed.

But right now, until the captain wanted to meet the captain, thank to Gaara about having a rendezvous with the Archangel, since they left Artemis, concerning the situation.

"You must be Captain Piers Picard, Gaara mention it to you, am I right?" She asked as she looked at the turquoise-haired male who nodded his head to confirm that it is.

"Yes, once again, I'm Captain Piers Picard, Ship Captain of Isaribi, and includes I'm deputy Leader of Tekkadan, under orders of our bosses, Naruto, Menma, and Gaara." Piers responded.

Which somewhat surprised the senior officers, includes Natarle, as it is clear that never would have expecting to encounter a ship belongs to the hidden party under the Ancient ninjas/Gundam pilots' leadership at all throughout the war.

"If you're the Deputy Leader of the secret third fraction under Naruto-kun's leadership along with his brothers, then you must be one leading the others along with the other ships you all have been at Heliopolis." Murrue stated.

"That's true, Captain Ramius. I took care several things from there, but I had ordered several of them, maybe three, for retrieve the lifeboats after this vessel departure under you." Piers replied, hearing the tone what the Archangel's captain addressed their leader. "Once we done our task, I had leaded the Isaribi and the Schwarzenegger will head to the rendezvous point towards Artemis, well, you know the rest."

"So, you are referring that Gaara, either Naruto or Menma; had give you the coordinates for heading to Artemis, we didn't know what to expect at first since we were escaping from that base with our lives." Murrue stated.

Murrue reflected on when Felix's Grimgerde assist the Strike in fighting the Le Creuset Team, long enough for the Atlantic Federation's newly constructed warship to launch, until Isaribi made interaction.

"So, you people were waiting for us, because of Naruto and his brothers, aren't you?" She added.

"Yes, Captain Ramius, we were waiting until you have…a 'standoff' situation accordingly to Naruto-sensei for your 'allies' had pointing rifles at you." Piers said confirmed.

"I bet that regarding the Commandant Garcia didn't have not sent out his own Moebiuses to patrol around Artemis, instead of sitting there with the barrier is active. So much that because knowing ZAFT had able to found the solution to bypassed the umbrella." Natarle says scoffed regarding Garcia's actions and his lazy troops, before she continued for have another subject.

"Um, I wanted to have some questions about if it's true about Menma and his brothers said is true about you have your own mobile suits. Is it true?"

"It's true, Tekkadan had our own mobile suits with an OS, which it's freely that anyone can able to pilot it." Naruto replied confirmed to Natarle about Naturals were able to pilot a mobile suit.

Which it is true about Coordinators were able to pilot a mobile suit with complex OS, since then in Earth Forces' counterpart were unable to gain its completion regarding unable to move freely.

"Even if what you're saying is true, there are thing that just don't add up…" Natarle remarked, even though she is finding it hard to believe that there were mobile suits that Tekkadan had built, that even they and the Le Creuset Team were unaware of until now, besides Naruto and his brothers' mobile suits…it still had issues that needed to be addressed.

"If your group had a well-developed OS for Mobile suits that can work for Naturals, then we-"

"We can't do that, Ensign." Naruto interjects before Natarle would say something to ask why about it in her mind and so he'll gave her an answer.

"But one thing for certain that I'm afraid we're still under employment, completely, until we'll give you that OS data. If would share our technology to the Earth Forces, but knowing the fact…something that unlike to Garcia would do if anyone else wanted to getting their dirty hands on ours that owned by Tekkadan. So, if we have you the OS that my brothers and I had created it, it will be a bigger problem; and either the fact, well…we 'did' create that OS for…something else that have already to be given to…"

Hearing that from Naruto's explanation declined Natarle for wanted to share the OS to the Earth Forces, knowing that the Blue Cosmos on the immortal ninjas case that didn't want them to getting their hands on. That OS can work for both Naturals and Coordinators.

Natarle was recalled back at Heliopolis (in CH 3), before its destruction, about Tekkadan had their own mobile suits, so far that knowing regarding how a group of child soldiers possessed something that unaware of.

"I agreed with Naruto, since the employer was asked first to want that OS belongs to Naruto and his boys. And I had to ask, who's the first employer who wanted that system, so eagerly?" Mu inquired, agrees at Naruto regarding the OS Tekkadan owns.

"Well…It's ORB, of course." Naruto answered.

"ORB? Are you telling us you'll give that OS to ORB for their owned mobile suit development?" Natarle stated flabbergasted, she did not believe for Naruto and his brothers did develop their own G-Weapons (Gundams), but also that OS for ORB.

"It's true; as much as I had created that OS for ORB with my brothers, so decide to create another one with different system for ORB, instead of ours." Naruto reply explanation.

"Because the OS you people on the Earth Forces had developed a complex system were…quite terrible…when I first witnessed the Strike's lack of movement, and I wonder who's the idiot who create that such as OS that made those 5 G-Weapons to use it well. Now that ORB got involved for the secret development of the Archangel and the 5 G-Weapons in Morgenroete."

With Naruto had said, which it's true since the machine's OS calibration complex were incompletely with that being installed during the production, until its combat ready, so far that since the Coordinators were able to rewrote it, like Kira for example when he did rewrote the Strike's OS, which made the mobile suit can move freely with under its completion.

So far that the secrecy were out of the open since the information about the G-Project were leak this gotten ZAFT attention when they discovered its secret development, so far that Earth Forces had turn the tide of war into their favor against ZAFT with their own mobile suits.

"Say, Naruto, I had to mean to ask, Captain Piers mentioned there's another ship called 'Schwarzenegger', was it? I don't see another one since yours have made rendezvous with us, after we left Artemis." Mu inquired.

"Oh, yeah, it is the Schwarzenegger, and for the second question, back at Artemis." Naruto answered.

"Why? Artemis was…"

"I know, it was destroyed, since the isaribi and Schwarzenegger are among the Armored Assault Ship fleet under my command, with Menma and Gaara; while the other two be joining us when we heading towards to the next destination towards Lunar Headquarters." Naruto interjected Mu's sentence. "Well, I must admit, we left one hell of a mess for us to clean up at Artemis."

"You mean…you've taken over Artemis?" Murrue inquired, realized those that gotten Naruto's points, sudden curious towards to the blonde who had taken Artemis from Garcia.

"Yes, we took over Artemis, so Garcia doesn't deserve to have that fortress belongs to the Eurasian Federation, since it's was completely trashed, due to the lack of strategic logical." He replied to Murrue. "He didn't had his Mobile Armor battalion around the non-strategic base, if they would have taken some patrol shift from the outside on Natarle's case rather than sitting around do nothing while their fateful 'umbrella' opened, am I right, Ensign?"

"Yes, Naruto, I agreed with your statement. I'm still completely disappointment about the Eurasian personnel was stationed on Artemis, if would gave them discipline for slacking out their duties!" Natarle replies, agrees to Naruto about the Eurasians didn't do their job, very well.

It is agreed regarding Garcia had their 'fateful' Artemis with its impenetrable 'umbrella' is now able to penetrate it by the Blitz's special features - the Mirage Colloid System, with the stealth technology was about infiltrate and pass through enemy strongholds, undetected by sensors and radars, it was astonishing for the Earth Forces developed this kind of technology.

"True that, also Menma compliment about your ranting." Naruto reply back that makes Natarle flinched with her cheeks tint in pink mentioned his twin.

"So, if you have your boys were at Artemis, so that that base is now yours." Mu stated, knowing Artemis is now belong to Tekkadan.

"That's right, Mu, it's like we free her from Garcia's clutches…Well, it's not just that similar to 'black dog', after all." Naruto replied, that made Mu remain silent accordingly to his fellow blonde whiskered friend, which he knew what he refer to. **(2)**

"…I see your point." Mu agrees, when he was a teenager, he did secretly watched those regarding having those poor ladies being…hard to say what they had did by those greedy bastards, on his imagination, he wanted to save them if he wished to go there.

"Yeah, he will be just like someone I'd know who is also a greedy bastard." Naruto quip wit ha frowned, mentioned Garcia that for the blonde reminded Garica of Gato. "Anyway, as long as we had Garcia under our custody, we will be having him over to authorities on Atlantic side, questions the Eurasia regarding his actions."

It's true regarding Naruto having Garcia custody, so far knowing the former commandant for Artemis will declare a traitor to the Earth Forces, but a war criminal as well.

"It's true, so far that Eurasian wasn't aware what happen to Artemis if the word got out about they managed to bypass the umbrella." Murrue stated, agrees with Naruto regarding wanted Gerard Garcia under court marshaled, if someone who attempt to set him free for sure.

"Not to mention, Garcia and his fellow high-ranking officers attempt kidnap and manipulate Coordinators, that includes made a false info regarding Archangel had a failure engine, it would be that knowing that if Blue Cosmos will attempt to recruit him, I had a feeling that they'll planning to fake Garcia's execution by using one of his own people to posed someone as he does."

 **(AN: Mentioned in Iron Man 2 regarding Whiplash was being faked his death in the prison that provide by Hammer Tech. Hammer Tech wanted their own Iron Man suits. Since most of the failures cause several of test pilots died from the results. And that includes Starship Troopers 3.)**

"True, they will attempt to cover it up, that's for sure." Mu agrees, it's true about some other companies or high-ranked officer wanted to fake death of the importance. He doesn't like the way for having Garcia a fake execution.

Naruto agrees again, so far that knowing regarding Garcia's trail regarding his actions; seems that they had evidence about his true colors.

"By the way…" Naruto spoke up began, as he turns to Murrue, and before saying. "I would like to invite you, Lieutenant La Flaga, and Ensign Badgiruel to go onboard on Isaribi? Since you've really seen its design, but I would like to gave a tour to mine, since this ship is considered my flagship under Captain Piers Picard's command, well, while Specialist Major Felix did took lead the Mobile Suit Corp. Right, Piers, Felix?"

Felix and Piers nod his heads agreed at their leader, so far that offer Naruto had made wanted to take a tour around Isaribi.

"O-Oh, sure, I would love to, I was eager to see this new type of battleship that compare to Nazca-class." Murrue says approval to Naruto's offer for took a guide.

"Yeah, the speed may be matches the Nazca-class, but cannot outmaneuver Isaribi's mobility." Naruto replied.

"Naruto, may I ask about Felix's rank a Specialist Major? There's one thing for certain, that rank similar to the Army or Marines. I mean, none of that ever existed." Natarle questioned, she mentioned Felix's first introduction since escaping Artemis.

"I'll tell you…" Naruto stepped in, began to explain to Murrue and the other senior officers about Tekkadan's own ranking grade system.

"Well, since then that Tekkadan had our own versions of Military ranks, such as the Earth Forces for the example, while it's matter the fact that Tekkadan's versions based on Army and Marines, but a combination, well, this is our own ways besides those ranks in different military fraction."

Before Naruto could continues to explain about the ranking system.

"I had drawn and wrote a list of those ranks similar to Earth Forces' side, trust me, those ranks were meant for us and the Militia-side."

 **(AN: The ranks for Tekkadan will be listed after this.)**

"I would love that, can you tell me the described those ranks, Naruto?" Mu inquired, wanted to hear about those ranks. "I mean, Specialist Major, huh, that sounded ring to it, than commander."

Hearing Mu's remarkable comment, expecting child soldiers have their own ranks than Earth Forces and ZAFT.

"So, what's the last grade among Tekkadan ranks?" Natarle questioned, looked curiously.

"Sure, it's Marshal, on the commissioned officer side, it's the last and final grade among the Tekkadan ranks, and afterwards, making it counterparts towards to Earth Forces, not to mention Enlist-ranked Militias such as Apone would promote into Staff Sergeant, soon. Noncommissioned-ranked officer Specialist Major Brennan among them, along with Captain Piers, I would give you all more details about how it does."

With Naruto had wanted to give them list of ranking grades of Tekkadan. **(0)**

"Now then, I would have someone will take the helm of the Archangel, while Murrue was away, so that we'll be going to Isaribi for take a tour." Naruto declared.

"I'll do it!" Natarle says volunteered.

"Are you sure, Ensign?" Naruto says assured towards the raven-haired ensign.

"Yes, but may I ask, is your brother is on the hanger, working his mobile suit's maintenance, correct?" Natarle inquired, received a nod from Naruto to confirm. "If…If that's all right for this insisted, I wanted to keep this ship from enemy will pursue us."

Naruto suspected the way Natarle behaves, while hiding it that knowing for her that she wanted to spend time to talk with Menma, after Artemis.

"Sure, that's understandable, am I right, Acting Captain?" Naruto reply acceptable and before turns Murrue to gave her to agree for this approval.

"Uh, sure, yes, that's right." Murrue reply, agrees with Naruto regarding her XO's recommend, as she turns to the raven-haired ensign. "I'll accept you're recommended, Ensign Badgiruel, I'll leave the Archangel in your hands."

"Thank you, Captain." Natarle says saluted.

"Now, we'll give you a tour to Isaribi, once we'll be setting course to where we can find a safe area, so that we will not get caught ZAFT vessels' attention detection sensory field." Naruto declared.

The three officers of the Archangel had agrees, so they needed to acquire to stay alert for possible ZAFT vessels in the area…

 **==Back to the PLANTs==**

At the dock 4 on the intense zero gravity, seeing mechanics were began repairing the Vesalius, it was surprisingly for seeing Rau's command flagship, so far that gotten the higher-ups attention to see its condition.

At the interior of Vesalius, while going on repairs followed by resupplied, includes acquire new parts for the Aegis, along with the other three G-Weapons since the Gamow had still had parts.

Yet, as this was going on, Athrun and Miguel were in the former's quarters onboard the Vesalius, getting ready to talk on what they had found when they had gone to Heliopolis.

"So, Athrun, what are we going to tell them?" Miguel asks as he looked at Athrun as the redcoat knew what his friend was saying.

"Well first, we shall tell the council on the mobile suits that were created after we have told them all on five machines; we shall tell them about the additional three." Athrun replied, knowing it was best to at least give the report on what they have learnt so far.

Nodding his head, Miguel had a feeling that it would probably be a wise decision.

"Hopefully Yzak, Dearka, Ein, and Nicol will be fine on the Gamow." The blonde-haired Magic Bullet of Dusk commented, though he wasn't exactly happy about the fact that the other three redcoats plus a Ein, with him there, rather than the two of them.

"They should be fine; they are elites for a reason." Athrun answered, reassured, yet, part of him didn't like the fact that he and Miguel had to return to the homeland rather than stay and aid in possibly capturing the Strike (meaning Kira), despite the enemy warship being at the Eurasian Federation's base.

"Still, I can't help but be a bit worried…" He added.

"If it is about Ein, I don't blame you." He replied back to Athrun, knowing Ein can be a real do even when not on the battlefield and hopefully that pilot's personal grudge against each of those 3 G-Weapons, since they are all being labeled under codenames, he still wanted to avenged his comrades back at Heliopolis.

"We already lost Rusty, Olor and Matthew, along with the others, includes Ein's, during the raid on Heliopolis!"

"Yeah, I know, Miguel…" Athrun agrees, feeling bad for Ein losing his comrades back at Heliopolis, he also read Ein's background, just like…

 _'Ein is reminded of me a lot like Ichika…'_ The blue-haired redcoat adds, mentally, reminded Ein a lot like Ichika when he was…'mistreated' by his fellow kind, since he is one of his friends before Kira, when he return to the PLANTs, and includes his sisters.

Then again, Miguel was glad he brought footage from his initial battle against the Strike back to the Vesalius after the Self-destructing his standard GINN and it's clear that the enemy machine still being in Earth Alliance hands can cause some trouble.

"Well, hopefully my mom and my younger brother are doing okay… I hadn't had the time to see them." He said to himself, while he was a soldier of the ZAFT military that didn't mean he wasn't human on the inside.

"You might get the chance to spend some time with them, once the inquiry with the Supreme Council has concluded." Athrun responded, suggested, before frowning as memories of his encounters with Kira inside of Heliopolis as well as when the Le Creuset Team tried to prevent the Archangel from reaching Artemis flashed before his very eyes.

"Huh?" Miguel asked wondering.

Seeing the expression his friend had on his face and then felt that he could at least find out the reasoning's for that later as normally he wouldn't be like this unless something that transpired inside Heliopolis caused it.

"You okay?"

Snapping back into reality, Athrun turned to glance at the Magic Bullet of Dusk then shook his head as a means to show it wasn't anything to worry about.

"It's nothing." He replied after a few seconds to carefully think on what he needed to say and prayed that he wouldn't have to actually fight against Kira again because if he did then it could become a fight to the death.

"If it is about the Strike, try not to think about that too much for now." Miguel reassured Athrun, they weren't ace pilots for nothing and had a feeling the two could come up with a possible backup plan against the Strike should Yzak, Dearka, Ein and Nicol be unable to take it, the three other G-Weapons or the single enemy vessel (makes it two) down themselves despite knowing that only beam weapons can penetrate PS Armor.

"In case the others fail in their task, we can come up with an idea on capturing that machine." The blonde green coat added.

Athrun knew Miguel has a good point, while they have some R&R during the Vesalius' time being repaired and resupplied it will give them time to properly plan out their next move but first things first.

"Yeah, I know." He said with a slight hint of interest as the Strike was the enemy warship's only mobile suit and the Moebius Zero is the only Mobile Armor that can handle the GINN in combat, aside from those three mobile suits such as the Red-Winged Knight (Bael) that being labeled as a codename like the Legged Ship (the Archangel), along with the Black Knight (Barbatos) and Four-Armed Halberdier (Gusion).

"The problem is that those three mobile suits, the Black knight, the Red-winged Knight, and the Four-Armed Halberdier. We didn't get anything else since we learned the Strike's own advantage that we didn't count on."

Miguel silently nodded his head, remembering that while the Strike ended up running out of power during the previous battle, until any of those three G-Weapons, includes the Red-winged knight, it was somehow knowing that the Strike found a situation for able to replenish its energy without needing to land onboard the Legged Ship to do so…

Knowing the Strike's has its ability to swap packs such as the Sword Strike during back at Heliopolis, and includes the Aile gains mobility, lastly is the Launcher, since Rau had witnessed it back then.

"I'm aware of that, though, we did learn that the Strike had the ability to change equipment." He said to Athrun, though they needed to be more careful next time they face the Strike.

Nodding his head to Miguel, he had to agree since even Rau's CGUE was caught off-guard by the Strike when he tried to take it down himself inside Heliopolis, but it is the masked commander's only mistake in the events that transpired. Their commander had first confronted the three mobile suits that didn't know that they are more than just five experimental mobile weapons.

"Not just the Strike, but the three mobile suits according to Commander Le Creuset's report that we gave those G-weapons a codenames: Black Knight, Red-Winged Knight, and Four-Armed Halberdier…"

With Miguel began to spoke up for the next subject about those three mobile suits additional to the Earth Forces since didn't well aware that there are more than just 5 of them. Thought the Intel were false since the raid in Heliopolis.

"That subject brought me up, Miguel…" Athrun spoke up, reply to Miguel had mentioned, began to recall that time.

Both Miguel and Athrun were having a discussion regarding those three additional G-Weapons who aided the Strike:

First is Athrun, back at Heliopolis, when he first confronted the Black Knight, the sword that able to blocked the beam saber of Aegis, he was shocked about how could a physical sword unlike to the GINN's that could something like that, it has to be this blade coat with anti-beam coating.

Athrun and Miguel were there when we witnessed those three mobile suits that decimated our comrades in minimal minutes.

Miguel replied that confirmed true, since he confronted the Red-Winged Knight at the second time, he was shocked as Ein does when any of them fought respective enemy mobile suits, The Magic Bullet of Dust faced that Red-Winged Knight that because when he fired that beam of the Ion Cannon directly at it, but somehow, it didn't put a scratch on it, he was wondering what kind of Armor can withstand beam weaponry. On Ein's case, the 500mm shell of M69 "Cattus", didn't put a dent onto it, includes.

Athrun wondered about regarding his thoughts about the Naturals were able to built something…monstrous… Not just that, he witnessed it (while his side on his mind wanted to confirmed about Kira was piloted the Strike), noticing those mobile suits were fast, faster than the GINN HM-Type equipped with the MM-IM729 Thruster Engine and includes that could outrun the Nazca-class' speed.

The Black Knight (Barbatos) and the Red-Winged Knight (Bael) were engulfed in lightning in respective color - red and yellow, that gains those mobile suits a maximum speed, the black knight decimate 5, while the red-winged knight decimate 6.

Lastly, there's the Four-Armed Halberdier, this machine who decimated Pedro's group back at Heliopolis, so far regarding that mobile suit wields a halberd, includes had sub-arms.

Now, onto the arsenals, which they had seen it in the footage:

First, the Black Knight (Barbatos) armed with a black long edge-blade sword; along with its claws, wired-tail blade, and even an arm-mounted integrate guns with railgun capabilities.

The firepower for these arm-mounted guns is about the same firepower as either the Laurasia-class or the Legged Ship, and includes rapid-fire capabilities.

Second, the Red-Winged Knight is armed with golden-blade swords, along with combat knives which its being stored on the compartments just like the Strike's, winged cannons, pair of beam pistols along with arm-mounted Vulcan guns, knee-mounted drills, and a single rapid-fire beam rifle.

Miguel stated that he almost turned himself into a paste with those drills on its knees since he got himself lucky, and includes that it has a beam rifle with select-fire capabilities, which design for long-range.

Lastly is the Four-Armed Halberdier (Gusion), armed with its pole-arm weapon, since it did turned into a hand-held axe, also armed with (120mm) long-range rifle, includes a integrated beam assault rifle with a blade underneath that made Miguel envy regarding someone had this kind of weapon, along with long-barrel cannon (the smoothbore gun).

Athrun had stated that this mobile suit had a shield and turned into a oversize scissor that could crushed anything such as the GINN, and includes having a arm rocket guns as well, and includes its head section has turned into two forms: its normal and sight mode.

The Four-Armed Halberdier is a tank and support-type for range arsenals, since it has four-arms, which indicate can be held any kind of weapons to used.

With their briefing had ended regarding those three G-Weapons that being encounter, there's no telling that what kind of hidden potential within its sleeves, until then interacts the respective pilots, includes the Black Knight's (Naruto), for Athrun's case, wondering what promise was made from Kira.

Not to mention, their evasive patterns, since they took the footage regarding their last sortie, even though its completely random and unpredictable to analyze, so far there weren't any extra thrusters or even an enhance sensors, précised; and noticing those mobile suits' frames, its slim, unlike to the G-Weapons, but also had some intense strength like the Four-Armed Halberdier that had its power connects to it.

As for their power source, it's completely unknown that if they using just battery, so far, if they had a feeling that each of these mobile suits had something that didn't wanted to brought it out (meaning nuclear energy) in their minds, but knowing how much their limits were worth.

"By the way, there's unfortunately about Rusty's father is not going to be happy when he hears what happened to his only son…" Miguel says mentioned, after they finished the brief, and bought out another subject.

The two were aware that Rusty's father Jeremy Maxwell was part of the Supreme Council (their surnames differ due to divorce), plus the only other family members part of it were Yzak's mother Ezalia Joule, Dearka's father Tad Elsman, Nicol's father Yuri Amalfi, and of course, Athrun's own father Patrick Zala.

"Great, that completely slipped my mind…" Miguel says mentally cursed at realizing this now.

And that was like when Athrun and Defense Chairman Zala bore witness to the destruction of Junius 7 last year, which the blue-haired redcoat wanted to forget as his mother Lenore had perished in the Bloody Valentine Tragedy, along with countless innocent lives that resided there.

"You're not the only one." Athrun said.

Though he had a feeling that Zala will be on the presence for the inquiry due to his status as part of the Council, and he didn't have the heart to tell the Defense Chairman that Kira is among the ranks of the enemy, even though, he intended to give a valid report on the five mobile suits developed by the Earth Forces, then turned to see a red uniform on a bed next to his, which happened to be Rusty's uniform.

"I just remembered myself, though it looks like we don't have a choice, now." The blue-haired redcoat added.

Miguel gave a light, but simple nod at this knowing they had already lost too many friends on the mission anyway, and they didn't want to lose more.

"Anyway, we best get to the meeting and tell the council what we know, Athrun." The blonde green-coat pilot said.

Athrun nodded as he and Miguel headed to the meeting that they knew was about to start, yet the pilot of the Aegis knew telling them about Kira was not going to make many members, happy.

"We better get going; the commander is waiting for us." The blue-haired redcoat said.

Before long, both Athrun and Miguel had reached the shuttle as they saw that Rau was already there waiting for the two, along with his old disciple Alex.

"Well, I'm glad you two could make it, I know it still must be hard, knowing you will have to tell Rusty's father what happened to his son." The masked commander stated.

"Yes sir, it is, but Athrun and I both agreed we shall tell them about the ones we have lost after we tell the council on the new mobile suits." Miguel said, knowing that was the main part, right now.

 **==Scene Change, Enter Shuttle==**

The four soon entered the shuttle, expecting no company, only to see an individual wearing a trench coat that they know too well. He turned to look at them and they quickly salute as the hatch door slide close behind them, Athrun stood there with a surprised expression at the presence of his father, Patrick Zala - the Defense Chairman of the Supreme Council.

"Well, it's good to see you, your Excellency, National Defense Chairman Zala." Rau says addressing the man waiting to greet them while the four salute, before Athrun. "We hope that you will permit us to accompany you."

"No need for formalitites." Chairman Zala assured, raising his hand at them in gesture, and he continues. "You never saw me on this shuttle."

As Patrick Zala turned to the redcoat (contrary his own son).

"Do I make myself clear, Athrun?"

"I understand, Father." Athrun responded with a hollow tone and a nod of his head to confirm that he understood what Chairman Zala instructed of them while Miguel watched without saying a word, and includes Alex felt amused towards between father and son. "It's been a while…"

 **==At Exterior of Vesalius==**

The shuttle departed from the Vesalius and its dock and headed straight for the PLANTs.

As the shuttle made its journey towards Aprilus-One, three of its four passengers continue their conversation, until the scene shows the interior of the space transportation, showing the four were sat on the passenger's seats, while Athrun sat behind Rau, and Alex sat next to him.

"Needless to say, I agree with the opinion that you expressed in the report. The fundamental issue is we have evidence showing that they have secretly developed these advanced mobile suits." Chairman Zala informed them, seated on the right side.

With Rau and his two top pilots thinking back to when the Strike had its Aile Strike, wielded its Beam Rifle. And while Alex listens to the conversation between his mentor and Chairman Zala, until he heard part of the subject mentioned from Rau's report.

 _'So, one of our kind had piloted the Earth Forces' mobile suit belongs to the Naturals…Hmm…this is intriguing.'_ Alex says in thoughts at this conversation, as he turns to his mentor Rau.

"Why you did not mention that subject to me about a Coordinator piloting an mobile suit by the Earth Forces, Rau?"

"I'm deeply apologized, Alex. I would like to give you some other details that brought it up about the Coordinator among the Earth Forces' ranks, and it's indeed true, piloting the Strike." Rau tells to his old disciple.

Alex nod his head understandable regarding the details, as before Chairman Zala spoke up to interjected, since didn't bother to intervene Rau had sharing the report to his old disciple, he knew Alex's reports and connection with him, so he'll decide to gave them time, until gave Rau other things for this conversation.

"We'll ignore the part about the pilot." He summarized though the comment surprised Athrun. "I took it upon myself to exclude that section."

"Ah…I'm grateful to you." Rau says grateful to his superior, after give a small talk with Alex, somewhat relieved that the fact the enemy pilot is a Coordinator among the ranks of the Earth Alliance, will not be included in the report. "I was confident that you would make that decision."

"Imagine the public reaction if we told them that the pilot of the one remaining machine is a Coordinator." Chairman Zala replied with a stern expression on his face, as Athrun had thought back to his confrontation with the Sword Strike inside the dying Heliopolis prior to the colony's complete destruction.

"It would only give the moderate faction something unnecessary to argue about." He finished.

"Wouldn't you also find it difficult to have your friend be referred to, as someone who switched sides to the Earth Forces, due to your report?" Rau asked Athrun, turning to look back at his remaining Gundam pilot, as the Gamow is currently still on the mission assigned to it, as he was certain that Yzak, Dearka, Ein, and Nicol will be more than enough to destroy the Strike and the enemy warship, and includes the three G-weapons.

"Uh…No, but…" He replied with a frown on his face.

Chairman Zala turned back to regard him.

"The Earth Alliance has created an advanced Mobile Suit that performs beyond the bounds of anything we have imagined possible even with a Natural piloting it." He said before turning his head towards his son despite the blue-haired young man thinking of when he first saw Kira in the factory district during the raid on Heliopolis. "That's what the report will say do I make myself clear, Athrun?"

"Yes." Athrun replied to his father.

"We must be more serious approach to this situation." He said to Athrun, more so as he is certain that Miguel also has some information on the newly constructed machines developed by the Earth Alliance.

"That is the only way we can bring a quick end to the war…"

At the exterior of the shuttle, seeing the space craft almost reached towards to its destination…

 **==At Artemis==**

Without the umbrella lightwave barriers to protect them, the defenses within Artemis crumbled thanks to the effort of the captured G-Weapons, and combine with Naruto's explosives, seeing the Eurasian-controlled fortress is now fallen.

After their commander of this facility is being captive, showing the footage that Naruto and his group of child soldiers abducted Garcia and his officers, leaving several of survivors during the assault, with several damaged Drake-class ships during the last the last assault, except several of them survived.

Includes that they tried to contact the Eurasian Federation Headquarters, about Artemis' fallen, but it was being blocked by a virus that unable to gain communications.

And until then all of sudden, another group who onboard Artemis with another unknown ship (the Schwarzenegger) approaching them in the distance, so far that apparently, according one of the officers who stationed on the radar indicate that it's one of the two unidentified vessels who been docked outside Artemis in the distance, except for the other one (Isaribi), happened to be that somehow interact with the Archangel.

Without the umbrella, the survivors of Artemis under Lt Jr. Grade Roman's command, prepared to defend from sudden approach…

Earlier, the following aftermath of Artemis, along with the Archangel had escape the broken state of the Eurasian-controlled fortress, with its umbrella lightwave barrier is being disabled, by ZAFT who gotten had pass through their sensors with a mobile suit with stealth capabilities.

Until an expecting another raid that comes, which happen to be the same group who infiltrate Artemis and had disabled every security doors and communications, along with their commandant and his other high-ranking officers…

Now, hell went loose since a another surprise attack within Artemis' base, when firefight began, that expecting a raiders assaulting again, it wasn't too long before one by one, the Eurasian began flying the white flag, as did the base. After hours of fighting, Artemis is now belongs to Tekkadan.

Now, an armed men wearing armored compression suits stood guard over the large group of surviving Eurasians who surrendered, with M4A1's gunpoint at the ready encase of any 'troublemakers'.

Until their Armored Assault Ship (Schwarzenegger) docked on Artemis, before armed militia troopers stepped out of their ship, armed with teeth entering the Eurasian dock and along with search around this facility; until there's a duo of mobile suit that being took care of the remains of Moebiuses.

The two mobile suits made their appearance, which that made the Eurasian shocked in surprised and disbelief for expecting another fraction were also possessed mobile suits as well.

The appearances of two mobile suits were also Gundam-frame type such as Barbatos, Bael, and Gusion, were ASW-G-XX Vidar and ASW-G-66 Kimaris Vidar:

Gundam Vidar is a custom assault mobile suit, its' body colored scheme consists of light blue and black with white and red trims, this Gundam-type MS has three reactors, includes an extra one is located onto its back with pink lining onto its thruster backpack; it had thrusters located onto the front and rear of its legs.

Vidar is not one of the Ars Goetia, due to its name wasn't part of it, but also named after the Aesir God of Revenge.

It's Armament-wised, it is armed with a '110mm Rifle', a rapier-type weapon called the 'Burst Saber', with six disposable blades mounted on the sides with two large sheath, and a pair of handguns, mounted on the front skirt. Its feet also contain the duel 'Hunter's Edge' switchblade construction that enables it to extended blades from its toe and heels; enhancing its attacking capabilities in melee combat.

Vidar's features were looked very slim than Barbatos and the other two Gundams, its head has v-shape fin on its forehead, pink optic eyes.

And as for Kimaris Vidar, also one of the 72 Ars Goetia, the Decisive Battle-use Space Mobile Suit, its color scheme on its body consists of purple, lavender, and black, with yellow and white trims.

This Gundam-type is excellent for choice for combat in zero gravity. Kimaris Vidar equipped with shields on back-mounted sub-arms, with their flexible range of motion, the pair of shields guard the suit from enemies' attack, in from any direction.

The shields have built-in thrusters, and they are positioned at the suit's back to concentrate their thruster output during high-speed movements.

Kimaris Vidar's armaments were consists of a Drill Lance, considered the suit's symbolic weapon, the lance's tip section is capable of spinning enhancing the suit's thruster powered charges. The drill lance is also equipped with two 200mm cannons and two built-in Dainsleif launchers.

The Dainsleifs are loaded with 8.5m long Special KEP Bullets, which are stored in the suit's shield, its shield-mounted power unit. The slits in the extended portion of the shield contains the electrical discharge unit of the power unit and will light up during the firing of the bullet.

A thruster is mounted behind each 200mm cannons and can be used to further enhance the power of the suit's lance attack.

And includes Kimaris has a sword as a backup main weapon and includes drill knees, the same weapons that Menma's Bael Custom has, same results from the red-winged mobile suit. **(3)**

As two Gundam-type MSs kneeling down allowing the two respective pilots disembarked the respective machines, allowing the pilots to drift down to the ground floor where several of their men awaited.

These two were blondes, one male and female respectively, includes their sudden appearances:

The first is a male, has short blond hair and green eyes. He has the height and weight of a standard man in his 20s, wearing a (Gjallarhorn) normal suit with its helmet opened up.

 **(AN: Think of it, as Male Saber from Fate.)**

And the second is female, height of 168cm, and her measurement is B88-W57-H87cm, has thick eyebrows, and has a bun on her hair, also wears a normal suit as well, and has a steathed rapier sword strapped on baldric.

 **(AN: She's from Princess Lover.)**

The two of them were the superior to Maj. Alan 'Dutch' Schaefer, the captain of the Schwarzenegger, along with Command Specialist Major Al Dillon; they lead the raid on Artemis to taken over since leaving the Tekkadan-owned Virus to lock-down everything that this Eurasian-control Fortress has.

"Mission accomplished, eh Lieutenant Commander Cecil and Specialist Major Sylvia?" One of them said with a smirked.

These two were specialize in 'hit-and-run' tactics, with their respective mobile suits' capabilities; they had no match for those two, Hossen siblings, Cecil van Hossen and Sylvia van Hossen.

Hearing from that sarcastic, making the male named Cecil chuckled slightly, and while his sister Sylvia shook her head amusingly.

"Just another day at the office with my sister, Hawkins…" He stated.

As thought back since aftermath of Artemis' fallen…

 **==Earlier Ago; after Artemis had fallen==**

The following of the aftermath of Artemis, with its umbrella lightwave barrier is being breeched and disabled one of its reflectors. After the Atlantic Federations' new warship had escape Artemis, leaving the Eurasian fortress without their commandant, until they learned that Gerard Garcia and two of his officers were being held captive by a group of child soldiers who infiltrate this military facility.

So far, until there's another officer among the ranks besides Rize nor Stefan, but a single soldier bare the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade goes by the name 'Roman', acting to temporary command officer to taken control for this situation, which needed to gain communications with Eurasian Federation on Earth, so far claimed Garcia's 'kidnapping' by the 'allied' Atlantic Federation's new warship.

But, until that unaware what's more are coming since the sensors were disabled…

…And until…

 **(Cue the music: Long Tall Sally by Little Ricard)**

~"Gonna tell Aunt Mary 'bout Uncle John!"~  
~"He claim he has the misery but he's havin' a lot of fun!"~

 **==Enter** **Schwarzenegger, Hanger**

Before the music background starts; on the hanger of another Armored Assault Ship - the Schwarzenegger, commanded by Major Alan "Dutch" Schaefer, and includes his best friend earned a rank as a Command Specialist Major, Al Dillon; and while the music background continues to sing, loudly.

Now, the hanger has 7 Tekkadan Mobile Workers Space Type for 7 Militia Troopers, prepared to sortie to storm the Artemis to clean up the mess, which being left behind by both the ZAFT and the Archangel, so far that after Operation: Trojan Horse was success.

~"Oh baby, yeah baby! Wooh~, baby,"~

All of the Mobile Workers were painted in camouflage paint, instead of standard blue, but also all black.

~"Havin' me some fun tonight! Yeah!"~

Which it's time to accomplish to taken over Artemis, there's certain individual(s) will be stationed Artemis, considered it as a new owner who will be in-charge for this formerly Eurasian Fortress, formerly own by Gerard Garcia of the Eurasian Federation, almost.

~"Well, Long Tall Sally"~  
~"She's built for speed, she got"~

Now, onto the team under the squad leader of this team is Major Alan himself, nicknamed 'Dutch', sitting on his Mobile Worker, checking his carbine rifle, a M5A2 Falsom Carbine with underslung 40mm grenade launcher; and then cocking the rifle, as he took at his sights with just only iron-sight.

 **~"Everything that Uncle John need!"~**

Dutch's team were all wearing Mk 60 compression suits, all of them were custom-made, while they had earth-based uniform, instead. They will be prepared to deploy until they're ready once they heard the word from their 'bosses' under prime ones.

Dutch turns to the source to his team, and had his eyes on one particular individual who start this music.

 **~"Oh baby, yeah baby! Wooh~, baby,"~**

The person who making that music happens to came from an outdated (antique) cassette radio, this old radio owns by the Heavy Hitter, Sgt. Blain Cooper, who enjoying the music on one of the Mobile Workers.

Sergeant Blain clad with Mk 60 suit, donned with heavy armored set, being a tank of the team. His main weapon-of-choice is the M90-D Minigun, it is custom made for him that nicknamed 'Old Painless', it has a frontal shield module attached into it that gain protection for his team and the user, and along with the Smartgun's target tracking system as well.

 **~Havin' me some fun tonight! Yeah!~**

While Blain continue enjoying the music, and took out a chewing gum, and took one onto his mouth, and began to chew.

"Want some, faggots!?"

 **(AN: He's a teenage Blain in Predators, well, unlike to the adult version chewing tobacco before that.)**

~"Well, I saw Uncle John with Bald Head Sally!"~  
~"He saw Aunt Mary comin' and ducked back in the alley! Oh baby!"~

Hearing Blain offered some gum towards his team to offer, until one of them had taken one, happens to be his close friend and fellow Sergeant, Mac Eliot.

Sergeant Mac Eliot considered a support trooper for this team, includes he's a Smartgun Gunner as well, his weapon of choice is a M56 Smartgun and includes M224 A1 LMG just like Garet does.

~"Yeah baby! Wooh~, baby,"~  
~"Havin' me some fun tonight! Yeah!"~

~"Ahhh!"~

 **(Music background - 0:45-1:14)**

Another trooper of this team is Sergeant Jorge "Poncho" Ramirez, the team's explosives expert who specialize with heavy ordnance, with his custom rotary M327 grenade launcher, and includes M41A Pulse Rifle Mk 2 as first primary weapon besides the former.

Poncho had his face painted black strip marks, also clad with Mk 60 suit as well, and doing something with just a military-issue duck tape, as he turns his glance at seeing Rick Hawkins.

Hawkins is a comic book fan, reading an Ace Savvy comic that he had read, and includes being a communications officer of the team, he had an M39 SMG floats in zero gravity spins in somersault, slowly.

Hawkins' SMG is has an extended clip with stabilize butt-stock and reflex sight.

Dillon approaching Dutch, after finishing adjusting his Falsom Carbine, and before the latter had gotten his attention towards his friend.

"So, what's the word?" Dutch inquired.

"The Isaribi made interact with the Archangel, after leave the party at Artemis. They had left in the distance away right about now." Dillon reply informative, wearing Mk 60 suit; armed with the LS57, a MP5-like SMG, that holstered on his backside.

"And…?"

Hearing Dutch concluding part of his question, while the music still playing, as Dillon replied.

"We're ready to storm the Artemis to sweep this mess."

"Who's our backup?" Dutch asked.

"Just two, buddy, got word from the tops with big guns, they're on our way, ready to sortie and while we're on our own towards to Artemis to sneak in, they'll act as diversions to stall them those Eurasians." Dillon replied.

"Hmph, this is getting better by the minute." Dutch says smirked hearing from the higher-ups. He was aware about 'them' that being on the hanger, as he turns to see two mobile suits on this hanger.

Another member of this team is their expert tracker named Billy Sole, armed with M41A Pulse Rifle with underslung pump-action (U7) shotgun and extended mag (60-rounds) and includes standard iron-sights.

Billy has face painted on his cheeks with his handheld mirror, until the glasses-wearing trooper went to him.

"Hey, Billy!" He says to the tracker that gotten him attention. "The other day, I went up to my girlfriend, I said 'Y'know, I'd like a little pussy.' She said, 'Me too, mine's as big as a house!'"

~"Well, Long Tall Sally"~  
~"She's built for speed, she got"~  
~"Everything that Uncle John need!"~  
~"Oh baby, yeah baby! Wooh~, baby,"~  
~"Havin' me some fun tonight! Yeah!"~

Hearing Hawkins' joke he had crack that made Billy was not amused at him, as he continues.

"You see, she wanted a little ones cause hers was…big as a house." He finished, until he sighs regarding the joke he was making as he resume reading his comic.

~"Well, I saw Uncle John with Bald Head Sally!"~  
~"He saw Aunt Mary comin' and ducked back in the alley! Oh baby!"~  
~"Yeah baby! Wooh~, baby,"~  
~"Havin' me some fun tonight! Yeah!"~

~"Ahhh!"~

 **(Music background)**

Blain went to Poncho and offered some gum, and the latter accepted and unwrapping its wrapper and took it onto his mouth and started to chew.

"Thanks, Blain, I hope you want those nasty shit called 'tobaccos' when you're serious old enough." Poncho said while chewing.

"Someday, you bunch of slack-jawed faggots. This stuff'll make you a goddamn sexual tyrannosaurus, just like me." Blain says being gruff and cocky.

Poncho smirked and took out his grenade launcher pointed at him, and retorted.

"Strap this on your sore ass, Blain!"

Hearing that, made Blain laughs at sudden sarcasm joke of Poncho, and while the music still continues playing.

~"Well, Long Tall Sally"~  
~"She's built for speed, she got"~  
~"Everything that Uncle John need!"~  
~"Oh baby, yeah baby! Wooh~, baby,"~  
~"Havin' me some fun tonight! Yeah!"~

Until the hatch onto the door opens that gotten Dutch and Dillon turns their attention to see a pair of pilots donned in normal suits, and then drifted towards to their respective machines, that means its their signal to prepared to sortie, and until one of them turns to Dutch's squad below after arrived the machine.

"All right, Commandos! We're prepared to sortie!" The male pilot exclaims informed Dutch's team.

Hearing that from the male CO towards to the squad leader, which that made Dutch nods approval along with the squad had prepared to departs before their commanding officer signals them for deployed, as all of them put on their helmets to secure it, and before any of them could embark their respective Mobile Workers.

~"We're gonna have some fun tonight!"~  
~"Have some fun tonight! Whooo!‼~"  
~"Have some fun tonight-!"~

 **(Music Interrupted)**

Blain stops his music that cuts off to finish its song's lyrics on his cassette radio, and hearing from their CO to prepared to deployed as Mu spoke up to his friend.

"Yo, brother, time to let Old Painless out the bag?" Mac asked, receiving a nod from Blain, and took out his minigun, and the twitching them left and right to cock its tri-barrels.

"Payback time…" He declared, lifting his custom M90-D, nickname 'Old Painless'; readied for kicking Eurasian's asses.

 **==Scene Change==**

At exterior of Schwarzenegger on the endless space, seeing the ship opens its catapult out underneath it and until there's a particular mobile suit is ready to launch.

Onto the interior of this ship, the first mobile suit is ready to clear to launched onto its catapult with its body on its clamps, and until ship's temporary captain informed.

["Specialist Major Sylvia, ma'am, it seems Artemis is on defense filled with Moebiuses around it. I think Isaac's team had implanted a virus to Artemis' mainframe. I think they had several of commanding officers until their Commandant was abducting by our bosses."]

"Understood, Hopper, I'm grateful for this Intel." Sylvia responded, her name was appeared herself, mentally thought about Gaara was on the Archangel right now.

["You're welcome, ma'am, and you're clear to launch."] Hopper replied.

"Roger…This is Sylvia van Hossen, Vidar, taken off!" Sylvia declared, as she left the G-Force from the catapult that launched her mobile suit out towards to Artemis' fallen state.

With the mobile suit that being launched out of Schwarzenegger's catapult, the Gundam-type MS - Vidar.

And then Vidar increased its thrusters in high-speed towards to Artemis.

Back to Schwarzenegger, a second mobile suit, but a Gundam-type, as well.

["Lieutenant Commander Cecil van Hossen, your sister is out!"]

"Thanks you, Hopper." Cecil responded, as he felt his mobile suit being lowered to the catapult.

Once the mobile suit is lowered to clamps of its catapult, and felt a thud came from the clamps, and prepared to launch, as well.

"Cecil van Hossen, Kimaris, launching!"

And another mobile suit speed through the launch deck and flies off into Artemis to joined his sister's Vidar, Cecil's mobile suit is Kimaris Vidar.

At the distance of Artemis, patrolled by several of remains of Moebiuses, so much for most experience pilots of those outdated Mobile Armors, and includes their communications were still function since only short-range that 'long-range', since their long-range one was being disabled by the virus, still unable to contact the Eurasian Federation on Earth.

Until one of the Moebius caught two onboard mobile suits on the radar that launched into the unknown ship that according to one of the sensory officers who informed their commandant.

"We got inbound towards Artemis, fast!"

["Can you identify them!"] The voice of Lt. Jr. Roman says in asked.

"Yes sir! They're two of them, positive! And they're mobile suits!?"

["What! Are they ZAFT?"]

"No, they came from that ship! I thought that those ships, includes this one before, were merchant ships!"

["Damn it! Thought that they were! Engage them! Don't let them finish us off like what happen back there! All Moebius units! Engage those mobile suits, hurry!"]

With the order was given, as all of the remaining Moebiuses engaged Vidar and Kimaris, so far that knowing their choice of weapons were just linear cannons and missiles.

 **==With Sylvia==**

Sylvia within Vidar's cockpit, she along with her brother Cecil caught them at the distance, engaging.

"Brother, did you see it?" She inquired through the comms to her brother's Kimaris.

["Yes, sister-dearest, they're still just plain old Moebius mobile armors. Since the Mobile Suit development on Earth Forces-side still under progress for perfectly it, letting Naturals can pilot it, without a proper OS, actually."] Cecil responded.

 **==With Cecil==**

Within Kimaris' cockpit, Cecil amuses at the remaining numbers of its Moebius in Artemis. So far that some of them survived from the explosion.

["That's true, seems it's foolish for they did use their 'hit-and-run' tactics, but that was plain old, so far, taken out a single mobile suit with its ratio rate to took it down by three-to-one or five-to-one."] Sylvia's voice in the comms, commented.

"Indeed, sister, but they didn't expecting mobile suits with high-caliber we had…" Cecil agrees, as he continues. "And let's hope that we, the Hossen siblings, will witness our own style of hit-and-run…"

Seeing the squadron of Moebiuses is approaching to himself and his sister.

"It seems they are well-organize, I think Artemis still have few of commanding officers since their Commandant and his other high-ranking officers were abducted as well." Cecil said. "Anyway, let's took them down by half, you take on the right and I'll take on the left."

["Roger, brother."]

 **==Normal P.O.V.==**

Once the Moebiuses prepared to scattered, and until Vidar propels to dash forward towards to the left side, and while Kimaris Vidar remain in current speed, towards to the next side to engage.

["Take this!"]

One of the Moebius fires its high-speed projectiles towards to Vidar, before the latter could evade it, within the cockpit of Sylvia's Vidar.

"It's a battlefield you yearned for…" She says, as maneuvered Vidar with aileron roll to evade several of rounds, before it burns up its thrusters and propels towards to squadron of Moebiuses.

With Cecil, saw his sister's machine had speed up towards them.

"Vidar, named after the Norse God of Revenge, huh. Just like Kimaris Vidar, I know you and I wanted to avenge our love ones and people on our country because of…"

Cecil's sentence is trail off, until three Moebiuses fires its high-velocity ballistic projectiles on its linear cannons, as Vidar evade onto the left side, and drawn out his 'Burst Saber' rapier sword, and then lunged towards to one of them, until its projectile misses underneath his arm.

The blade embedded onto the Moebius, causes to explode, as Vidar recalled back and proceed to the next pray.

Seeing one of the Eurasian comrades decimated, as the three pursue it, until Vidar made u-turn and lunged towards to another Eurasia Moebius, that explodes when Vidar passed through, and another one, as the last one was about to fire its' ballistic round, but the fourth one was decimated as well.

Sylvia within Vidar's cockpit, she react to turned her head over to see an inbound additional 2 Moebiuses towards her, as they fires several projectiles at her, as she maneuvered Vidar with a backflip before it rams it.

Until Vidar's feet retracts its 'Hunter Edge' on its right feet, and bisected the Moebius that cause to explode, engulf in smoke.

Another Moebius fires barrage of missiles at the smoke, and until the missiles went through the smoke, but it didn't hit, and until seeing Vidar steps out of the smoke and lunged towards to the Moebius that end its fate.

Sylvia's Vidar drawn out her 110mm Rifle on the side of the side armor, and fires a barrage of projectiles at another Moebius that causes to explode as well.

Vidar continue to advancing, as Moebius fires the linear cannon's projectile, but it did dodged it by the Gundam-type MS, and thrust its rapier that explodes as well, that passed through against, as the other aim its linear cannon to take a shot.

Sylvia caught its pattern of the last Moebius to prepared to fired its cannon, as she maneuvered Vidar about the latter could fires it, until it did, causes to react to propels her Gundam upwards that dodge its bullet, and perform a drop kick with its Hunter's Edge onto the last Moebius.

A four remaining Moebius fires a barrage of missiles direct at Vidar.

Sylvia's eyes narrowed, and then Vidar quick drawn its handguns, and fires rapidly in both sides, causes all the missiles explodes, followed by cause of chain reaction.

The pilot of one of among 4 Moebiuses shocked to see that Mobile suit can do, and until being face-to-face by Vidar, causes the pilot went panic.

The optic eyes of Vidar flashed, and swiftly lunge Sylvia's Vidar Burst Saber at the Moebius and…

*BOOM!*

A huge explosion on the open space, which happens to be she took care all of those Moebius patrols, seeing Vidar standing on the space, and so far, knowing this kind of mobile suit is fast and agile.

["I'm must impress, well done, Sylvia…"] Cecil's voice in the comms of Vidar came from Kimaris.

Sylvia turned her attention to see her brother with Kimaris Vidar who took care of 10 Moebiuses all by himself, since his Gundam-type Mobile Suit is far superior.

"Thank you, brother. And I believe that you knew strength wasn't just for the show." Sylvia replied, before noticed the mess around her brother's Kimaris. "I can see that you took yours."

 **==With Cecil==**

With Kimaris' cockpit, hearing Cecil's sister on the comms, and spoke up to reply to Sylvia in the comms.

"They weren't pushovers, sister-dearest. They're just amateurs with basic training, instead of being skilled veteran such as Mu La Flaga, himself… Although…" He began.

 **==At Artemis==**

Hearing Cecil narrating, seeing the Eurasian troops were detained by Dutch's team, until the Schwarzenegger made arrival to docked, seeing them were armed with teeth, and includes dead bodies of Eurasian troops.

 **(AN: If you want to know Dutch's team had attack Artemis, best to think of it as Predator scene regarding Guerilla Base Attack.)**

"…We wanted to restore the Hossen name, we were once a royal family when our home was overrun by Earth Forces, or Blue Cosmos, since our father had decline their offer to joined to fought against ZAFT, until everything was collapse, we were the only two remaining heirs of this family." Cecil's voice, says narrating.

"I know, brother… Someday, we'll restore the name of our family's glory until we'll prepare to annihilate Blue Cosmos. We did take Coordinators refuge until they learn our suspicious…now that Hossen family is becomes a disgrace." Sylvia's voice, says stated.

 **==Back the Space==**

Both Vidar and Kimaris Vidar were remaining stood in space, drift, slightly; while between the Hossen siblings having a conversation regarding their past, about their family's downfall, blame the Blue Cosmos declare Hossen family 'Coordinator lovers' or 'Natural traitor'.

With Cecil, within Kimaris' cockpit, after this discussion consists between brother and sister, and until…

*Beep-beep!*

"Hmph?" Cecil hums, hearing a beep came from another transmission, noticing the name came from the raiding party on Artemis.

"Yes?"

["Lieutenant Commander Hossen, this is Command Specialist Major Dillon. We secure Artemis, includes gathering the remaining survivors on this Former Eurasian military facility."]

"Excellent, my sister and I were on our way, Specialist Major." Cecil responded, as he ended the transmission with Dillon, turns to his sister's unit. "Let's head to Artemis, Sylvia. Artemis is now ours and Tekkadan."

["Understood, Artemis is now own by the Hossen family."] Sylvia responded.

As both Gundam-type MSs propels towards to Artemis on the port, while proceeding, as Cecil broke out a minute(s) silence. Since the Hossen siblings will be the ones stationed Artemis, for now.

"By the way, I was hoping that you wanted to see Mr. Gaara, again. He will be happy to see you, grown. And I was wondering for me and Maria wanted him as brother when you married him~?" The blonde says teasing through the comms to his sister.

With Sylvia within Vidar's cockpit, hearing her brother's claimed, causes her to blushed, as she quickly turn her head away from the comms, and retorted.

"D-Don't be absurd, of course I r-really wanted to see Lord Gaara." She says denial, act like a Tsundere.

 **(AN: She may be just Julieta Juris who serve loyalty to Rustal, along with Iok and Vidar.)**

Back to Cecil, couldn't help to shake his head, slightly, for hearing Sylvia's responded through the comms.

"She's such as Tsundere, all right." He muttered.

 **==Present==**

"…Status on Artemis' mainframe?"

"Oh yeah, we got everything, seems that these guys didn't have time to erase the evidence and had its copies on the private server, also…we found an interesting find, with the Major and Command Specialist Major Dillon." Hawkins replied.

"Oh, what is it?" Cecil inquired, with sudden interests of what Commandant Garcia's secrets.

"Specialist Major Dillon reported Gerard Garcia wanted to create a mobile suit equip with the umbrella lightwave barrier, seems that that greedy bastard surely had tons of stuff on his closet." Hawkins reported.

"How interesting, seems that fool had secrets…" Sylvia spoke up in a stern expression, joined this conversation wanted to hear more reports. "Anything else for more Intel, Private?"

"Yes, ma'am, the Eurasian Federation had cooperated with the Actaeon Industries, they needed the data of the latest technical innovations, since with the new mobile suit prototype that Archangel possesses, I believe that Commandant Garcia considered both the prototype mobile suit a huge help to the Hyperion Program." Hawkins explained.

"That explains they needed the blueprint of the prototype mobile suit, seems that the Actaeon wanted to develop their own mobile suits to rival to ZAFT's." Sylvia stated with her index and thumb finger on her chin.

"Sister-dearest, I believe that both the Actaeon and the Morgenroete have a rivalry." Cecil quipped informative.

"It's true, knowing ORB had gotten involved from the Mobile Suit development. That painted its target on the back by ZAFT." The blonde pilot of Vidar replied, agrees.

"We'll read the Intel after we'll deal with those Eurasian survivors." Kimaris' pilot declared, before adjourned this conversation.

"Agreed, brother…" Sylvia agrees, as she turns to Hawkins. "Hawkins, return your post. And thank you for this Intel."

"No problem, ma'am, and sir." Hawkins reply saluted to the Hossen siblings, before resume his patrol.

"Now…" Cecil began, before turning his attention, along with his sister towards the group of Eurasian POWs. "…to take care of them…"

The Hossen siblings walked towards the group of soldiers and Navy man, surprisingly in shocked under recognized on the familiar faces.

"We stand before you, people…let's keep this simple: you all know who we are? If you all don't, then let us introduce ourselves…We are the Cecil and Syliva van Hossen…May I ask who is your commanding officer here since your superior was abducted…"

"We were aware about your commander's abduction, our own superiors who is onboard the Atlantic Federation's warship." Sylvia concluded still had her stoic expression.

There were several mummers among the crowd, many of them wondering if these two were the Hossen siblings, they knew who they really are, the ones regarding there's a sudden incident back at Earth. Along with looked tensed at Sylvia's adding that subject about Garcia was being abducted by the Archangel.

However, no one stepped forward or spoke up.

"Come on you people, if you please, let's keep this simple and civil." Cecil continues, crossing his arms. "I am looking for the people who still loyal to the Rear Admiral Gerard Garica – I know he was both the base and the fleet commander…we were looking for the remaining officers of his…the first one point him out will be cut a deal regarding their…situation."

There were never 'more' murmurs, as the POWs all started looking at one another, as if actively looking for the officer who taken temporary command, as Cecil and Sylvia narrowed their respective eyes.

 _'He must've hidden among the enlisted.'_ He says in thoughts, as he turns to his sister, spoke up out his thoughts.

"It's never easy, is it-"

"Excuse me!"

The Hossen siblings' heads rose as the voice called out, that gotten their attention to the source. A single figure stepped out of the crowd, wearing a standard Eurasian uniform.

Hawkins and Mac rose their guns, however, Slyvia swiftly lifted her hand, signaled them to remain at ease. She and Cecil walked forward to meet the young man. He looked fairly young, no older than 15 at least, with long shoulder-length black hair and purple-colored eyes.

"And you are, young man?" Cecil asked.

"My name is Canard Pars. The person who led the small group is Roman, I saw him take off his uniform and get in some enlisted gear. He is nothing but a coward like Garcia does." He informed, as he pointed his finger towards the crowd. "That's him right there, the one in the hat."

Cecil smirked, and while his sister remain stern stoically on her face, silently places her hand on her rapier's hilt, as her brother snapped his fingers, and Mac and Hawkins rushed in following shouts of protest before Roman was dragged out from the rest of the crowd, and forced down to his knees before the Hossen siblings.

As Roman glared at Canard, expecting his superior officer, Garica had that Coordinator on the ranks, but to double-cross as well.

"Traitor…"

"No, a traitor implies I was loyal to Garcia to begin with, Roman." Canard spat, glaring at Roman. "You and Garcia forced me and the others to do 'your' dirty work, Lieutenant. We've had enough of it."

"He should've had those implants puts in you, you damned brat!" Roman shouted. "You'd thought twice before betraying us!"

"Like how you're superior, Garcia, were betraying the Earth Alliance, holding the Archangel and both her military and civilians hostage, so he could have the data of the Strike, all of himself?" Cecil mused, looking at the data-pad, before pass it to his sister, before looking at it, making her eyes narrowed at the screen.

As Garcia's remaining supporter had his eyes snapped back at him, as Cecil continues.

"Oh yes, we managed to get into Garcia's personal files quite easily, since ours who still onboard the Archangel. Oh, and Commandant Garcia will considered a 'war criminal', planned to make it look like the Archangel suffered cataclysmic engine failure, and kill everyone aboard, both the military 'and' ORB civilians."

Roman snorted, and retorts towards Cecil, before glared at him.

"I did what was expected as one of Commander Garcia's subordinates. I would expect a Coordinator like you to understand."

Cecil chuckled slightly, along with Sylvia shook her head amusingly.

"Oh…you just 'assume' I'm a Coordinator, just because my sister and I, and our boys were help?" He asked, causing Roman to look at him in shocked as did the other Eurasian personnel, even Canard looked at him, in surprised.

"You're…a Natural?" Canard asked disbelief a Natural piloting a mobile suit.

"'Anyone else can pilot a mobile suit with the right amount of skill…and when someone competent is designing the OS." Cecil informed.

"I agreed brother, as we are the royal heirs of Hossen family." Sylvia concluded.

"The Hossen family…? Then…you're…" Roman muttered, heard every word from the blonde feminine, and cause him to snarled. "You two are a damned trait-!"

*WHAM!"

Roman's statement was cut off as Cecil slugged Garcia's follower in the face, knowing him back to the ground, as he rubbing and wiping his hand with a cloth before taken out.

"Why don't you just shove your racist bullshit up your ass, lieutenant…Pardon my French." Cecil said mentally growled, as his eyes narrowed directs at him, sternly.

"Bless you, my brother…" Sylvia reply regarding her brother's foul language he was using, as she joined her brother with a glare directs at him, after finished it in the data-pad. "My brother and I were as much a traitor as Canard or the Coordinator, Garcia was attempting to force to download the Strike's O.S. is Natural, and Coordinator."

"It's all bullshit, right, sir, and ma'am?" Mac concluded.

"Thank you, Sergeant." Cecil appreciated at the bald-headed Militia Commando, as he continues. "We're all still human on the inside, doesn't matter if your genes are modified or not. It's because of idiots like Garcia, and Muruta Azreal that the Earth Sphere is in this damned mess to begin with. Turning this whole conflict into a glorified race war…"

Cecil lets out a tired sigh, as his sister Sylvia takes it over, as she said.

"But unfortunately, we know Garcia set his mind on the subject…until he will be on the court marshal until hand it over to the Atlantic Federation…So, we're just gonna cut the chase. Let's see…you were involved for Garcia's dirty work such as murder, holding minors against their will into military service…"

Until Cecil retaken back his sister's statement, and saying to Roman.

"Not to mention all of these 'delicious' reports of rape, includes you were involved, we've been reading up on from obtained OMNI reports. Now, what would the sentence of such things usually be…? Ah yes!"

Cecil signals his sister with a nod, as Sylvia nods back approval, as she swiftly drawn her rapier and prepared to pose to strike.

"…Death." The Hossen siblings finished unison.

Roman's eyes widen seeing Syliva is ready to strike.

"W-Wait! I-I'm valuable! Please, I can tell-!"

*Shink!*

Everyone recoiled, save for Cecil, and Tekkadan Commandos, as seeing Sylvia lunged with her rapier directly at Roman's forehead, as she removes the sword that cause Roman's corpse drop down to the ground.

Sylvia lets out a tired sigh, as she took out a clean cloth, and cleans up the blood onto her blade, before sheaths it back into its scabbard, as she turns to Canard.

"Sorry you have to see that, young man." She said apology.

"Sorry? Please, the bastard deserved it, and that includes Garcia." Canard informed, before looking at the other personnel, who all looked much more fearful of the Hossen siblings now. "So…what about them?"

"We have no need for POWs. If any of them wanted to send word that our fraction will gotten the Earth Sphere's attention." Cecil began; that causes Canard looks at him. "…We will send them back to Eurasia. We'll have engineers to retrofit several of the damage ships here; we will load them aboard, and send them back to the Earth Alliance Lunar Headquarters. Let them sort it out from there."

"True, we just needed to make it clear that Artemis belongs to Tekkadan now." Sylvia declared.

"Tekkadan…?" Canard muttered, as Cecil spoke up, out loud to the rest.

"Of course, if any of you 'want' to remain here, our group called 'Tekkadan', is always looking for new recruits. Think about it; for now, the militia and commandos will escort you all to your new living arrangements till the ships are ready for departure. Take them away!"

Hearing Cecil commanded, Canard blinked, even as the Militia troopers and commandos lead him and the rest of the Eurasians to their new cells for the time being, since Artemis is now taken over.

"You're not…?"

"What do you think we are, Nazis?" Cecil asked with a chuckle. "Don't you agree, sister-dearest?"

"Yes, as for no, we just do what we believe to be the right thing to do…So, how about you, Mr. Pars?" Sylvia replies and asks Canard for offering.

"Eh?"

"She asked you that what will you do, Pars?" Cecil asked. "You 'did' kinda sell out our superiors. I doubt the more 'loyal' members under Garcia's command will take too kindly to you selling him out."

"Are you offering me a job, Commander Cecil, uh…you're a Specialist Major, right?" Canard asked, includes asks Syliva, making her a nod confirmed regarding her rank.

"Yes, Mr. Pars. I'm bare the rank of Specialist Major in Tekkadan. You'll get use of it." She replied.

"I see…" Canard says understandable.

"Anyway, like any of us said, always looking for new blood, if our superiors will approve." Cecil admitted. "And looking at you, I see potential in you. Course, if you want to leave, I can make sure you get a new ID, send you to the new haven for Coordinators, such as the PLANTs, if you want."

Canard seemed to think about it for a moment, before shaking his head.

"No, I don't have anyone in the PLANTs…" He stated. "And I still have my 'own' mission to complete; someone specific I need to kill. If you help me find him, I'll gladly join you."

Cecil nods his head slightly, while Sylvia smiled, slightly.

"I'll do the best I can…" He said, as he sticking his hand out. "…Welcome to Tekkadan, Mr. Pars."

The Coordinator smirked, before accepted Cecil's hand.

"Please…Call me Canard."

So, Canard Pars had joined Tekkadan, considered that now Artemis had completely taken over…

 **==Back to the Archangel==**

At the cafeteria, between crew members of the Archangel and civilians of Heliopolis were having some meal since after Artemis, so far that knowing its supply didn't have much to fed both sides, and includes water, it is worst of all, since Tekkadan had water as well, so they gave them some of its amount, of course.

And then until…

Tolle had suddenly choked from the food he ate on the tray, as before pound his chest.

"W-Water!" Tolle gagged, pounding his chest in an attempt to dislodge a piece of bread stuck in his throat. "Need…water!"

"Oh, Tolle…" Miriallia says sighed, but handed her boyfriend her cup. "Here, you can have mine…"

Tolle snatched his girlfriend's cup and drinks it up onto the last, until pounding his chest, after gulping down the drink.

"Thanks! But I think I could use some more!" Tolle replied raised up Mir's former cup he had, wanted more water.

"Tolle, stop it. Quit making inappropriate jokes that aren't funny." Sai told him, sternly.

"I wasn't joking!" Tolle argued.

"Here!"

Tolle was startled by expecting water canteen, as he turns to the owner to see one of members of Tekkadan goes by the named Desmond Doss, bare the rank of Corporal and includes a Combat Medic.

"Oh, thank you, Desmond." He says appreciated, as he takes it, as he is about to drink it.

It's true, Tekkadan did provide water to the Archangel, due to under employment to share some supplies to spare, which state to the fact that any of them gave them once or twice, so far that they checked their tanker truck's water, so much that since Heliopolis, and also had gave a restricted instruction for now using up the water to be used.

"You're welcome, but be sure to eat it slowly, okay? As a medic, better followed orders, understood? And just pour some onto the glass, other than drink it all." Desmond reply and advice, receives a nod from Tolle understands.

Seeing Tolle had obliged it, and pour some water into the Mir's former glass, with Desmond's canteen, and then he takes and drinks it, still had the combat medic's canteen in the table after place it there before that.

"Desmond, are you sure that you can take all of the water you have to Tolle?" Miriallia says unsure regarding Desmond's water he had.

"Yes, so please, I insist, if we have plenty of water at the tanker we had in the Archangel's hanger, so it's fine." Desmond replied insisting, that made Mir looked relief, still unsure that wasn't take too long for that.

With Sai sat down next to Flay, while Tolle took several of gulps on glass using Desmond's canteen of water, and after he returns it to him. Much to everyone else's surprise, however, she moved away from him and when he moved close, she moved farther.

"Flay, what's wrong?" Miriallia asks, wondering, what gotten the redhead looked odd. "Is something bugging you?"

"I agreed with Miriallia, what's the matter?" Sai concluded.

"Well, when I tried to go into the shower room a while ago." Flay began, lets out a pouting face. "Because of these water restrictions, I couldn't take a shower yesterday."

This much was true. Having been able to take in any supplies, well, just a several few, includes water, everyone on the ship now have to ration out everything. What was most needed was water, so now it was distributed at a minimum; they were only allowed half a cup per meal and any appliances that used water were now off-limits.

"Oh come on, Flay." Tolle sighed, having expected a better reason. "I'm sure you can go without a shower for a week or so."

"You're kidding…?" Sai said thought in amusement as a look of utmost shock and revulsion came across her face.

"I wasn't expecting that…just like young sister number 7." Lincoln whispered, which not let anyone heard him saying that; Flay reminded a certain spoil princess he had known.

Lincoln changed back his Tekkadan uniform, so had stored his casual clothes on his backpack back at the trailer trucks back at the hanger. So far, after relieve under guard watch duty towards Flay with Ichika, was called out by Naruto.

"W-What are you saying! If I don't shower at least a day, then I can't go on living!" Flay screeched with frantic expression, pointing a finger at him. "To even suggest not taking a shower…! Tolle, you're a real dirtbag!"

Lincoln could help to mentally chuckled while rolled his eyes, along with Garet, amusingly.

"W-Who are you calling a dirtbag!?" He stammered, momentarily forgetting about his food and the others suppressed their laughter at the look on his face. "I can go without showering for a while just fine!"

"You're a guy!" Flay argued. "It comes naturally to you!"

"What comes naturally to guys, Ms. Flay?" Lincoln interjected, that gotten the Heliopolis crew turns to the white-haired teen. "Surely because the limited amount of water on the storage that the Archangel has, since after we left Artemis, just only supplies, but instead, didn't 'give us' water."

Hearing that from the white-haired boy, making redhead gain more frantic regarding Tekkadan members had also not have taken shower in days since Heliopolis, if she didn't notice it by smell it right now, except for Vasquez, Jenna, and Mia, about how they didn't taken serious bathing since then.

"That means you people were too have not taken a shower! But, what about yours, you people have water, too? I mean, you have plenty of it back at the hanger." Flay inquired about Tekkadan had their water tanker truck they had on the hanger.

"We surely did have some water, but we did had to do is preserve some, if we can share, just like Desmond over there when he gave Tolle some water of his." Garet replied gestures at Desmond, receives a nod from the latter for its true, before he leave the cafeteria for some things to do.

"Yeah, it sure has, I mean, knowing you guys did gave us some MREs, except when I ate that toilet paper on it." Tolle said mentioned the last MRE he had eaten earlier, felt awkward and sheepish.

"Same here." Sai agrees, admit that it was tasty adding a taste of the toilet paper, but somehow the food it wrap around with tissue paper after all. "Although, I've heard from Ensign Badgiruel about Captain Ramius and Lieutenant La Flaga were going to Isaribi with Naruto, for a tour."

"Damn it! I'm so jealous! I 'really' want to see it, too!" Tolle says complained.

"Its okay, Tolle, you'll get the chance to see Isaribi's interior. Trust us, we won't break a promise." Lincoln says assured, comforted his friend by pat on his shoulder.

"He's right, Tolle, so there's no need to complained, all right, I know you wanted to see it." Miriallia concluded, comforted her boyfriend's complaining about wanted a tour as well.

"Yeah, you're right…" Tolle replied sighing, before subside his slight disappointed look until noticed Kira entering in the cafeteria, breathing a tired sigh, as he stood up on the seat and spoke up to him. "Oh, hey Kira, are you finished with the Strike's maintenance?"

"Yeah, but limited use of the water on the storage just makes things so much more burdensome. It was a real pain, scrubbing them by hand and all." Kira replied before scratching the back of his head, regarding after finished the Strike's OS maintenance, and includes lack limited of water supply they had used up.

While the others nodded at this, Flay sighed but bit hesitated and then Sai nudged her in the side.

"Flay." Sai frowns at her, as he jerked his head towards to Kira, with a sign to tell her to 'go to him and apologize'.

Having another sigh from Flay, prompting her to stand up and approach Kira, to face him. Lincoln looked at her with a raised eyebrow, wondering what she wanted to tell him.

"Um, Kira?" Flay began to spoke up to Kira, that surprises the brown-haired Coordinator blinked.

"Y-Yes, Flay? What is it?" Kira asked.

"Um, well, you see…" Flay started, before continues. "I just wanted to apologize for what happened the other day!"

With the last part with a bow from Flay, before stood up straight before continues.

"I said those things without really thinking."

Hearing Flay's part of her apology, she did recall the words through her mind from Naruto, Gaara, and Menma, along with her fiancée Sai, Tolle, and Miriallia. That scarred Kira regarding her actions to thrown Kira under the bus.

"About that?" Kira quipped.

"While back at Artemis, I told to everyone that you're a Coordinator." She answered regarding to reveal Kira as a Coordinator to the Eurasian in such a manner to sell him out.

 _'Not just the 7th, the tattletale, but also adding just like the absent-minded one…'_ Lincoln whispered, remained him of his sisters.

Dawn of recognition lightning up his features when she mentioned that; he did not blame her for it, since she is only trying to stop the fight from escalating any further; Although, it may not have been appropriate way to end the tension, it still stopped it nonetheless.

"Oh." Kira frowned, but then brightened up immediately afterwards. "It's okay, don't worry, I'm not upset about it. Besides, it's the truth, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess. Thank you." Flay smiled serenely.

With everything is settled, as Kira noticed the cup of half water, that Sai had on the table next to the food tray, that indicate that there's no telling how long on this journey towards to the Lunar Headquarters of the Earth Alliance Forces.

 _'But really…I wonder how what do the captain and the officers were planning to do about the water storage, through?'_ He says in thoughts, wondering the captain and the crew of the Archangel was doing their next set of course. _'…Not to mention, Naruto and his Tekkadan crew, I hope that they'll give us plenty of water, along the way…'_

"You notice it, huh?" Lincoln inquired that startles Kira, the latter turns to him. "I know what you're thinking, and you'd never know…"

Until then Desmond returned to the cafeteria, that caught Tolle's attention regarding his return.

"Have you came to return your water, Desmond?"

"No, Tolle, I'm not here to get my canteen back, but I'm here for her." Desmond replied gestures pointed at Flay that surprises her. "I would like to word with her… After all, not just a combat medic, but also a chaplain, as well."

Wondered what's going on what Desmond wants to talk with Flay…

 **==Archangel, the Bridge==**

At the bridge, where the sudden briefing about getting to the Lunar Headquarters, shows the display of the 'Flight Management Guidance Envelope System', the current position of the Archangel with red line with the name of the ship 'ARCHANGEL', with three yellow color coded lines were snaked to the destination towards the 'MOON' where Lunar Headquarters were, that passed through 'EARTH' with red circle around it with a display of 'DEBRIS BELT'.

These color coded lines indicating possible routes along the number of days, it will take for them to reach their destination.

"This is our best position that there's no other way?" Natarle inquired, as she turns to her captain. "Isn't there a better route than this?"

"No, it's impossible." Neumann replied to the ensign, and pointed at the guidance system. "If we set our route too close to Earth, we'll end up entering the debris belt."

Before Arnold Neumann continues, he shown them with the yellow arrow line snaked towards between all routes, went through the debris belt red circle with blinking sonar-like dots.

"Even though taking that route would get us to lunar orbit sooner." He added.

"Can we go through it?" Murrue asked Neuman, since he had pointed the shortest route, if they'll take the route.

"Through the Debris Belt? That's impossible!" Neumann exclaim incredulously, turning to the acting captain. "If we attempted to go through it while maintaining this speed, we'd up as part of debris. It's best if we stay away from it."

"A mountain of garbage that humanity scattered ever since going into space. It's true that we don't wanna be part of that, but…" Mu said, until suddenly he blinked at the moment, before turning to Neumann. "Wait a minute. The debris belt."

Suddenly, Mu was struck by inspiration and a small grin formed across his face as he played his new plan through his head.

"Lieutenant La Flaga?" Murrue asks wondering, noticing his odd behavior. "What is it?"

"I think…" Mu began with a smiled, turning to the captain, still wearing an odd distracted look on his face. "I'm a man who makes the impossible possible, right?"

As Mu left his seat, this however, gave himself an idea.

"If we're 'heading' for the debris belt, why not resupply there?"

"Resupply at the debris belt?!" Murrue and Natarle exclaims at the same time in surprised.

"Lieutenant, are you sure about this?" Neumann quipped, feeling absurd regarding Mu's option.

"Why not? This is our only option. After all, there are ships there from both sides, destroyed in previous conflicts, and they're bound to have what we need. That includes if there's water on few of them. Not to mention, Naruto's ship - the Isaribi, it is an armored assault ship; it can maneuver through the debris, includes it has a sturdy and toughed armored hull. He surely did give us a tour after all." Mu retorted.

The crew was aware about their captain and the hawk had taken a tour around Isaribi, they gave details of the armored ship's described, with the ship can accompany towards to the Lunar Headquarters.

Yesterday, Naruto had taken Murrue and Mu around Isaribi, considered Naruto's flagship among Tekkadan ranks, it was remarkable design the ship has artificial gravity generator, so that they can walk freely in normal gravity, if the generator is deactivate under combat, except for the ship's hanger and storage room.

Except for Felix and Piers, they remain in Isaribi after they return from the tour when they decide to accompany back, includes Felix's mobile suit to dock in.

They taken the shuttle towards to the left side airtight chamber, where the bridge is located, it is first start for taking a tour around Isaribi, Tekkadan's Armored Assault Ship, and includes Naruto's own flagship, while Piers as his Deputy Leader will taken matters to lead the fleet.

The bridge itself has panoramic view of the bridge. During combat when the bridge is stowed away, the front and both side windows switch to monitor mode.

This bridge is unlike to anything similar to Nazca-class or Marseille III-class; it has a helm & weapons control, along with two operator seats on both sides, and lastly a captain's chair. The back is the briefing base, equipped with a monitor desk stored away in the floor.

So, they proceeds walk through the passageway, Naruto explains to Murrue and Mu about they had a crew's cabin, since while on the passageway, each passage had a shutters when the ship was breach that leaks oxygen, so the controls had shuts all designate location before the ship will completely breached.

As Naruto shown the crew's cabin nearby, it's only one or someone will share room with.

Next to the mess room (cafeteria), usually that the current cook was Jenna, they had someone taken care of it while the former was on the Archangel. Can accommodate up to 64 people at once, 8 people for 1 table, with two people on each simplified bench. The benches can be stored away in the floor, as well.

Most remarkable regarding Isaribi had opened space than tighter ones, expecting this ship has many surprises.

Next stop is the training room, has all kinds of fitness and training equipment installed, starting with treadmills. So many pilots such as Felix are regulars here, along with Isaac along with the three immortals' disciples, Murrue and Mu noticed several of teenagers about Kira's age were doing their daily workout.

And then they stop by at sickbay, Murrue and Mu looked impressed that this ship had its own medical bay regarding having this new kind of medical technology.

Naruto explains to the two officers (includes sudden his crush Murrue) of Archangel. Has a special bed making treatment with nanomachines possible and other medical care equipment.

It is a bit awkward regarding to in-order to treat a patient, seems to be naked and is expose to a liquid or gel contain within the sarcophagus-like bed that enables nanomachines to repair the wounds/injuries. That if either the most brilliant minds on Earth Sphere about having a fine medical technology.

Then Isaribi had its own observation deck, has simplified folding benches, the same as the mess room, installed. Serves as a place of relaxation for the crew due to provided the view of the scenery outside the ship. And then went to the passage with big tanks, a passage with a big window allowing the view of the outside the ship. It has about 4 water reservoir tanks. Big batteries (or fuel tanks) will work too.

And the lastly, the storage hanger, along with its catapult on the bottom of the hanger, for the mobile suits; there are 3 hangers for mobile suits, with 2 operation cranes. This ship just only contains 3 mobile suits only, unlike to the Archangel contains 8 or more, and includes the Nazca-class and Laurasia-class.

But they caught at another mobile suit who is unlike to Grimgerde, after Felix had docked itt, which this machine piloted by Piers, it is served as a Commander-use mobile suit, but it's also has a high-mobility just like Felix's, due it has multiple thrusters on shoulders, back-mounted flight unit allows combat in the atmosphere that is greatly influenced by the planet's gravity, but it also makes the machine hard to control and places extra burden on the pilot.

Naruto called it the 'EB-05S Schwalbe Graze' to Murrue and Mu.

Since the Schwalbe Graze also possess retractable thrusters on the legs, which are stored within when not in use. This reduces the damage dealt to the machine when they are hit.

In Armament for Schwalbe Graze, armed with its Wire Claw on its left forearm, then 120mm Rifle and 9.8m Battle Axe.

Murrue wondered regarding their ammunitions of 120mm were physical ballistic ammunition, it is completely worth of problems if facing a G-Weapon (Gundam) such as the Strike have Phase Shift Armor, as for Naruto responded that Tekkadan had possesses a new type of ammunition that could pierce through its PS Armor, as Mu could questioned it, as Naruto guides them to show what stores in the storage room.

Murrue and Mu was surprised about what Tekkadan had gotten something that could had the tables were turning. So far, this is expecting according from Naruto during back at Heliopolis before its destruction, a single round explodes unlike to explosive-tip or special ammunition the CGUE uses.

Before returning to the Archangel, expecting Murrue and Mu decide to stick around afterwards for going back to the warship for time being.

 **==Flashback Started==**

 _After Naruto had finish gave a tour to Murrue and Mu around Isaribi, before they could return to the Archangel, until…_

 _"Naruto-sensei!"_

 _Naruto, Murrue, and Mu caught their attention to see two boys about age of 13 or less ran towards to the blonde._

 _"Hey, you two, and I take it that you done finished your homework while I was away?"_

 _"Yes, sensei, it really sure does!" One of them responded._

 _"Yeah, my friend and I had done learned how to read and write, well. Here are the results!" The second boy concluded, as he and his friend handed Naruto its data-pad._

 _Naruto had looked at the boys' results, which made smile proudly, and turns to the boys._

 _"Good job, boys, I take it that you did study together, right?"_

 _"Yes, sir! We sure did." The boys responded._

 _Naruto chuckles at the boys' results, as he took gave them a score for the boys' test._

 _"I will give you boys an 'A' for your homework." He said in praised gave them a grade._

 _"All right!" The boys cheered high-fived at the results._

 _"Keep up to good work, boys. You all need it!"_

 _"Yes sir!" The boys responded, gave him a salute at their boss/leader/teacher._

 _"At ease, and carry on. Sooner or later, I'll give you a new test for both you and the others." Naruto said._

 _So with that, as boys left and tell the others about the results they had given, as Murrue stepped in._

 _"You were teaching kids?" She inquired._

 _"Yeah, since they were orphans after all, they didn't have much education since they lost their parents during the war, or being sold out via child labor." Naruto reply frowns._

 _"Eh! Are you sure?" Murrue says in surprised._

 _"Yeah, so far my brothers and I did take part-time for teaching them to read and write, until they'll ready go to the world." Naruto replied._

 _"Damn, felt sorry for those kids…I hope that they'll need to learn if they had a normal life." Mu said feeling sympathy towards to the orphans since Naruto and his brothers had them were being recruited on Tekkadan ranks in young age as a child soldier._

 _"Yeah…after all they wanted to learn, everything that they have been through, they wanted to have a good life, and until now…they would ready to fight whenever they are ready…Anyway, I think that I will had time to continue teach them." Naruto said._

 _"Say, Naruto, is it okay I can join? After all, like I told you that I was a teacher before the war. I could have some side-tracked for teaching those children you had taught them." Murrue said, she knew child soldier is a common thing, includes unfair for young ones going on a battlefield._

 _"Oh, sure, Murrue, I could have someone with teaching skills to teach them to." Naruto accepted._

 _"May I join in? I always wanted to teach the kids if it's okay I wanted to teach them about sports or depend on what kind of games they wanted to play with." Mu concluded._

 _"Sure, more than merrier." Naruto accepted._

 **==Flashback Ended==**

Afterwards, Murrue decide to joined Naruto to educated the uneducated orphans, the latter introduce the former to the orphans, explains that she had been a teacher before, the orphans took likes on her, includes Mu, he teach them to play football or depend on which games that the wanted to, considered being a PE teacher that is.

So, after that for this teaching about hours later, it's time for they to return to the Archangel, leaving Felix and Piers remain in Isaribi, and continue on to accompany the Archangel towards to their destination towards to Lunar Headquarters.

Now, back to the present, with Mu's suggestion regarding needed to be resupplied in the debris belt, it was filled with wracked ships in both sides during the last conflicts, it has resources which they were unexpired since the war, and includes ammunitions and parts for the Archangel, includes materials and water supply as well.

 _'I guess it's a risk we're going to have to take.'_ She says in thoughts, before spoke up to accepted Mu's suggestion. "Very well, continue the course to the Debris Belt."

"Yes, ma'am." The helmsmen acknowledge, obliged the captain's command, there is no choice to change course to the debris belt.

just entered the bridge of the Archangel, with Menma in tow. He saw everyone was at ease, they could guess that they were not being pursued by ZAFT at this moment under remain cautious. He walked to Murrue, and stands next to her on the left and spoke up and while Menma went besides on tow.

Since Gaara had went to his mobile suit Gusion for maintenance, while after taken his time for relaxing regarding after he went to the observation deck that is located stern of the Archangel, that's where he went some time to clear his mind.

"So, Acting-Captain, any signs of ZAFT vessel that's been chasing us?" The blonde asked, before giving Murrue a bottle of water for her drink, since this one came from the tanker truck own by Tekkadan.

Murrue smiled at the gesture of offer, and accepted the drink. After taking a swig to drink the water, and she answered.

"As of now, it appears we were not being pursued by ZAFT, like the last report. I think we still loose them." She said, while looking at her personal monitor on the captain's chair.

Hearing that from Murrue, regarding they had lost the ZAFT Laurasia-class - the Gamow during Artemis.

"Then, that's a relief." Naruto said, while he had accompany Murrue that made her felt comfortable. As Menma noticed Natarle, she looked a bit exhausted from her duty since Naruto had taken Mu and Murrue a tour around Isaribi, so far, she must've been stayed up for 24 hours.

"Nii-san…?" Menma called out that gotten Naruto attention, until he caught Natarle with her current state, receives a nod from the latter, for the former was excuse, and as he went to Natarle.

"You know, you should rest, Natarle." The blonde (RTN) said to the raven-haired woman.

Hearing this, Natarle looked up and saw Menma looking at her, offering his bottle of water for her.

Accepting the offer, the raven-haired XO smiled at him, and replied.

"Thank you, Menma, for the water. And about resting, I can't do that, right now. I don't have someone to relieve me on duty and if the Archangel was attack again. I won't be-"

"Take it easy, Natarle; my brother and I can handle this for now, right?" Menma interjects Natarle's explanation sentence, before turns to Naruto, hearing that from the former, receives a nod from the later, before turns his attention back to her.

"Besides, you need some rest. Not just one of the three leaders of Tekkadan and mobile suit pilot, but as a doctor, you should get some sleep. You need to regain your strength if you keep remain restless. When you're tired, the best thing to do is just get some sleep. So do yourself a favor and take a nap. Doctor's orders. OK?"

Hearing Menma's insisting favor to Natarle for needed some rest. Seeing that she has been cornered by the twin blonde of Naruto on this state, and so, she sighs and replied.

"Yeah, okay, Menma…I'll rest for a while." She accepted, as she narrowed her eyes at him. "And if you and your brother better not mess things up while I'm gone…!"

Shivering from the threaten stare, Naruto also on the same boat as Menma, the latter raised his hands to defuse the stare and giving her an eye smile.

"I promise, me and my brother won't mess things up." He reply vowed.

Seeing that, Natarle smiles amused and she got up from the chair, as she walked out of the CIC and turns her head towards to the captain with a salute and spoke up.

"Captain, with permission to leave my active duty to the bridge for R&R." She requested.

Murrue smiled at that, knowing Naruto's twin was the one who was the reason for it.

"Permission granted, Ensign Badgiruel. Please, rest for the day. You earn it." The captain reply granted Natarle's requested.

Natarle nods her head appreciates, before stealing a glance at Menma who was sitting on her chair, going through the readings on the monitor. She smiled and whispered to herself.

"Thank you…"

Before leaving the bridge, Naruto caught Natarle, he managed to read her lips well with very accurate, making him sly on his face, towards to his twin regarding her sudden interactions with Natarle.

Menma was looking at the targeting systems' programming and was looked disappointed all of sudden on what he's seeing on the screen.

"Hey, Naruto, will you come here for a minute!"

"Sure!" Naruto replied to his twin brother/counterpart for called out, as he turns to Murrue. "Will you excuse me; I better check what my brother wants."

"Sure, Naruto, you may." Murrue replied.

With that, as Naruto excuse himself and went to Menma in the CIC, and spoke up.

"So, what's up?"

"Look at this crappy monitor! It's all bullshit!" Menma replies to Naruto, gesture at the targeting system on the monitor.

With Naruto also looked at the monitor lets out a disappointed frown at the screen with a several seconds to analyze its patterns and includes its hit and accuracy rate.

"Now I can see why. Whoever wrote this, is seriously an amateur." Naruto said deadpanned.

"Yeah, that's why the accuracy of the weapons' targeting system had aimed it by either they were 50 and 70 percent, back at Heliopolis, when Mu had misfire its Gottfried cannons at the GINN and directed towards to the support structure, it fires it worth of 65%." Menma reply briefing about the weapons system's accuracy and recalled its past events. **(4)**

"The Igelstellung's accuracy is about maybe about 75 or 85 percent, close to hundred, but the Valiants had 85%." Naruto explained regarding both the Igelstellung CIWS and Valiant linear cannons good accuracy.

"Let's not forget its missiles, Helldarts did intercept it by 78%, the Sledgehammers, Korinthos, and Wombats were pretty distance ordnances, it's all had 70% accuracy, too." Menma stated.

"Also the Lohengrin Positron Blaster Cannons, it did aims perfectly by 100% since it hits directly at the Nazca-class, its high-energy beam did hit the ZAFT vessel's left side, which that results to retreat with a damage state." Naruto concluded.

"Yeah, so much this ship will bring trouble ahead of us, right?" Menma stated.

"I agreed… Well, we better fix that, so that we can make the Archangel's weapons system can aim it, more accurate and precision." Naruto said, as he sat one of the CIC, happen to be either Tonomura's or Sai's, while Menma taken Natarle's chair.

*Cracking sound!*

As Naruto and Menma cracking their fingers and began rewriting the systems' programming. He was typing so fast that all what witnessed, was a blur.

The sliding door of the bridge opens, Sai just got back from lunch and heads down to CIC, when he saw Menma seated at the chair of Ensign Natarle Badgiruel, and along with Menma who is seated his.

"Hey, Menma, Naruto, what are you guys doing…?" Sai trails off his question sentence before looking at what they were doing. His eyes widen jaw slacked opened when he saw the Uzumaki twins, typing faster than his eyes could track, it wasn't compare to Kira's type-writing skills on the keyboard.

"H-How did you can type that fast!?" Sai asked stunned with sheer disbelief.

Miriallia heard Sai's sudden outburst, and looked over to see the Uzumaki twins. She was shocked too on what she had witnessed.

Looking at the corner of Menma's eyes, and then before back at the screen, and he said to replied.

"We were rewriting the targeting systems program, so that it can compensate where the target would be, when firing the ships' weapons. After we're done with this, you should have no problem for misfire anything on your sights with precision and accuracy." Menma answered.

"Oh, about the other question: Just practice." Naruto added.

"Thank you!" Menma appreciated, once he and Naruto finished rewrote the system's programming and showing it to Sai.

"Go on, try it on in simulation." Naruto says with a smile, gesture Sai's current CIC seat to the latter, before noticed Miriallia's surprised expression, until with Sai went to the chair of the CIC, and began the simulation and checking for the results.

"Is there something on my face?" Naruto inquired while rubbing the back of his neck, sheepishly. As Mir shook her head and answered.

"No, it's just that…I was surprised at what you and your brother did."

"Well, it's unusual for a Natural to type that fast." Menma stated, still sitting on Natarle's chair.

"That's true; and like I said, just practice." Naruto concluded.

"You got that right." Miriallia agrees to the Uzumaki twins, with a smile, before their conversation interrupts when Sai exclaims.

"No freaking way‼ Naruto, Menma, You two were geniuses!" Sai says exclaiming as he stood up in the chair and gave each of the Uzumaki a pat on the back.

Until Mu came into the commotion since he heard his outburst earlier.

"Why? What happened?" Mu asks wondering, looking at Sai, with the Captain joined him in, looking at them.

"Well, sir, Naruto and Menma just rewrote the Targeting Systems Programming; fine tuning it, so that it compensate where the target would be with precision and accurate." Sai explained.

"Is that so?" Mu said with an amuse smile.

"See it for yourself, sir." Sai says gestured Liuetenant Mu and Acting Captain Ramius to the screen, where he shown the replay of the simulation.

Mu was looked shocked, along with Murrue, they watched the screen, not only that the targets were decimated, scoring 100% hit rate, without even missed its single target. The incoming missiles were also decimated by the CIWs, with precision and accuracy, without even taken damage and includes a single missile had direct hit.

"Damn, Naruto, Menma, I got to say, you two just made this ship the deadliest warship that even been built." Mu says remarkable, still shocked on the results of the simulation.

"Well, you and your brother outdid yourselves, again, Naruto. I thank you two for this." Murrue said grateful at the Uzumaki twins, before bowed at them, regarding the Archangel's weapons system programming that being rewrote by the Uzumaki twins.

"No need to bow to us, Murrue. It's alright, it was nothing really, and it's for the ship's protection and for you all to fight back properly." Naruto insisted with a foxy-grin.

When suddenly, Naruto had remembered something and asks Murrue.

"By the way, where are we heading, now?" He inquired.

"We were setting course to the Debris Belt to get through to the Lunar Headquarters. It's the fastest route to get there." Murrue replied.

"Oh, okay." Naruto says understandable, as Menma had sat the CIC command chair.

"But, there's problem…" Murrue concluded.

"What about it?" Naruto asked.

"We have…we did gotten resupplied since after leaving Artemis, it was completely short loaded, when we were discussed about provisions, includes water, until Lieutenant La Flaga had made an option, that's why we change course to the Debris Belt. But so far, not just provisions that includes, but also resources, we needed everything such as parts and ammunition, since the last battle regarding Archangel had minimal damage." The acting-Captain explained.

"I see, so salvage something at the debris was left behind by conflicts in both side, right?"

"That's what Lieutenant La Flaga said." Murrue replied to Naruto, confirm; before she continued. "I'd place a water restriction order to reserve the limited usage of water, until you and Tekkadan did help us for sharing your supplies to us."

"I see your point, and you're welcome, Murrue." Naruto says understandable, as he continues. "After all, we did keep the refugees calm down regarding the supply run without cause a commotion. So I will have the Isaribi will delivered a couple of boxes of MREs and Rations for the refugees, we have plenty of it to spare. And how about this, let us help you for this salvaging. I had couple of Mobile Workers will assist you for salvaging quest, we have Space-used variants besides ground-base, it is useful just like those Mistral Pods."

"Thank you, Naruto. I am so grateful for you to have with us for this employment." Murrue appreciated.

"Anytime, Captain. Anyway, let's enjoy ourselves in the view of the space, so we still have time, until reaching our destination."

Hearing Naruto's appreciated and suggestion, Murrue obliges, as the two were returning to the captain's chair, as busty brunette sat in and while Naruto stood beside next to her, as they enjoy the scenery in the view of the window of the bridge, continue their destination…

 **(Chapter Ended - To be continued!)**

* * *

 **== Omake:** **Meeting Desmond Doss ==**

Since the water usage restriction order were made under Captain Ramius' command, so far that their its storage were being low amount of it, so best to needed to take half cup, instead of it, and includes Tekkadan will provide to share their supplies and water as well.

"Hey, who's he?" Tolle asked, before noticed one particular teenage boy who sat one of the tables, noticing his hands clamp together with his eyes closed and muttering. He looked like Andrew Garfield, of course.

"That's Desmond, Tolle. He's one of our combat medics besides Dietrich. And also he's praying." Garet answered.

Everyone on the cafeteria saw Desmond Doss prays, before eating, while most of the others joined the prayer, as well, due to his religious beliefs, while the Heliopolis crew/volunteers consists Kira, Sai, Flay, Tolle, and Miriallia, were seeing Desmond prays, along with Lincoln Loud and Garet Carter.

While praying, Tolle noticing Desmond's food tray consists just vegetables with lack of meat whatsoever, along with an old bible.

"Is your friend Desmond is really a vegetarian and he's being act religious or something?" Tolle asked, before turning to Lincoln.

"Yes he is, Tolle, most of us among in the ranks of Tekkadan have known Desmond is a vegetarian, we knew him for a while, he on a diet just only eats healthy vegetables that other than unhealthy ones such as meat, which he'll on a strict belief in the Bible." Lincoln explained.

"Why he just taken vegetarian diet, and just why he only reads bible? I mean, we heard his prayers before, and never see him like you guys carried a weapon." Flay inquired, she did took her diet from her weight.

"I agreed with Flay, I'd noticed that he just only carried medical supplies without a weapon, but just only an all-mixed tool." Miriallia stated, which she did caught one Desmond, since onboard the Archangel.

"He wanted to be just like his ancestor." Garet answered.

"Desmond's ancestor? Who's his ancestor?" Sai asked curious about Desmond's ancestor.

"It's THE Desmond Doss, the first, he's was a hero on World War 2, earned the medal of honor in 19-20th century's, he's was a combat medic to save many lives in the battle, without a weapon or refuse to kill; because of his personal beliefs as a Seventh-day Adventist." Garet answered.

"Seriously! A 20th century World War 2 combat medic went to war without weapon?" Tolle says in surprised, regarding histories that never learned.

"Desmond's ancestor took a vow that never taken a life on others, because of the Ten Commandments; he took them to be the core values of how to lead his life." Lincoln explained, he did took history lessons about world wars, and he caught his interest to Desmond Doss.

Hearing that from Lincoln that gotten Kira also caught sudden interests about Desmond Doss' ancestor. He wanted to know about since he did almost kill his own Coordinator kind.

"Can you tell me which vow Desmond's ancestor among those stone tables written in the Ten Commandants?" Kira asks, wanted to which vow Desmond. He wasn't a religious, so he wanted to know about it.

"It's the sixth: Thou shalt not kill." Lincoln replied that surprises the brown-haired Coordinator had gotten more sudden interests about the Ten Commandants' vow.

"…Can you tell me about Desmond's ancestor?"

"Hey, Kira, since when did you got so interests on old histories?" Tolle inquired.

"Leave him alone, Tolle. He wants to know more about him." Mir says to her boyfriend.

"Sure…It's all started when Desmond Doss was born in…" Lincoln began.

Lincoln told Sai, Tolle, Miriallia, and Flay about Desmond Doss' achievements since he earned Medal of Honor, Bronze Star, and Purple Hearts, surprisingly regarding he had save many lives, includes treated foreigners throughout the war in service, such as Guam and the Philippines, since he was awarded, along with besides bronze star medals, but also the 'V' device, for exceptional valor in aiding wounded soldiers under fire.

Desmond save the lives of 50-100 wounded infantrymen atop the area known by the 96th Division as the Maeda Escarpment or Hacksaw Ridge.

"…There you have it; Desmond Doss did award the Medal of Honor for his actions in Okinawa. He never backs down to keep saving those lives; he keeps praying 'Lord, Please help me get one more'. Due to his exhausted state he keeps bring more out of the ridge."

The Heliopolis crew was awestruck at the story of Desmond's ancestor, and includes his achievements; so far that knowing his name will remain alive to remember the single religious soldier.

"Wow…he save 75 lives on the Hacksaw Ridge in whole night…" Tolle says disbelief about the story of Desmond Doss.

Kira was disbelief the story that he heard about Desmond, so far that regarding how heroic Desmond's ancestor was, even through the last part he died from slowly breathing, those stories regarding a single soldier without a weapon or killing anyone, that inspires him from those stories.

If Kira ever wanted to do for almost killed his own kind, with a single shot, at the last previous events back at Heliopolis from the start, that he didn't kill that GINN with the Coordinator pilot operated, which he did assists Naruto nor his brothers for provide support.

"Yeah, you see…the current Desmond Doss has the blood of his ancestor flows through his veins, since his father's father, depend how many times, named after the first, after another to another whenever born as a male." Lincoln replied.

"This is…expecting…" Sai says looked amaze regarding Desmond's ancestor.

"So why did you have him in the ranks and joined among the group?" Miriallia questioned.

"It was Naruto's decision, he decides to have Desmond to part of it, so far, we needed all the medics we need we just have few such as Mia and Dietrich." Lincoln answered.

 **(Omake Ended)**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **(0).** The ranks for Tekkadan will be completely announced, listed on the next chapter, it will be on three parts of it, includes that they will be have an another explanation about what I'd coming up with such rank grade system.

I'll give you the list for the next chapter, soon.

 **(1).** Decide for have the same 'Cumore' name idea in RWBY x Naruto Crossover, the Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN. Well, because of that, gotten from Tales of Vesperia as a minor antagonist besides Ragou, well, if that is the case for those antagonists put a death, Yuri Lowell takes matters into his own hands and kills Ragou on a bridge in Dahngrest.

And includes Yuri left Cumore to die in the dune of quicksand which the latter being chased out during that night.

Also, I will announced Bismarck and includes its information, I hope that this will give you some juicy Information.

 **(2).** I cannot bring up the name of the 'H' anime regarding mentioned 'black dog' in meaning? Well, the fanfiction had the catalog after all. Well, hard to say that if really wanted to bring it up.

 **(3).** Can't have the Dainsleif railguns for Tekkadan and while Gjhallarhorn still has it, well, only for Kimaris and Flauros. I did make my own versions of super weapon for Tekkadan.

 **(4).** Brought up the Accuracy rate stat regarding the weapons systems of the Archangel, since its limited production after all.

So, using the Pokemon Move subject, there are kinds of moves with accuracy, goes by 100% rate:

= Thunderbolt: 95%  
= Thunder: 70%  
= Guillotine: 50%

* * *

There, that's chapter 10 and part 1 of this story, so far, decide to have another part way chapter, and don't want to take another long chapter again, huh. If I wanted to finished by 30k or more towards 40ks, that's what I was expecting then regarding having this story.

Hope that you guys liked this story, please review to comment it, so I won't force you, that's my thing…

With Flay 'did' apologize to Kira about what she had did, so far that hope that she needed to get a wake up, if she'll understand what war is.

Vesalius have arriving their homeland, the PLANTs, they will gave report to the Supreme Council what they had learned regarding ORB got involved for helping Earth Alliance developed mobile suits. Until including they will learned about Barbatos, Bael, and Gusion, and along with Tekkadan.

Well, Naruto did taken Murrue and Murrue a tour around Isaribi, and meeting the other orphans who happens to be members of the group.

Anyway, in Omake, decide to had Desmond Doss' descendant in the story, so far, named after the man who served his country of US and earned the Medal of Honor. Although, I wanted to watch Hacksaw Ridge, includes Simple History, he sure did save lives without a weapon or kill anyone.

Now, hope you all like this chapter. So please review and comment. I'll update for the next one as soon as I can until most of my files I was working on in this activity!

Lastly, see you all to the next chapter! Peace out!

P.S. DON'T flame this story, and I hate that some people bad and trash comment about this story, I've made that I've destroy it.

* * *

 **Last Chapter's Total:** **  
 **Favorites:**** 112 **  
 **Followers:**** 115 **  
 **Views:**** 09: 588+  
 **Equal:** 11,859+

* * *

 **Started by:** 1/9/2019/8:42pm

 **Finished** : 1/25/2019/7:10pm

 **Published:** 1/26/2019/1:20am

 **Edited:** N/A


	11. 11-Memorial - The Scar of Space Part 2

**Chapter 11:** Memorial - The Scar of Space Part 2

* * *

 **= Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era =**

* * *

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the Number 1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja, Jinchuuriki of the 9-tails; finds himself plunged into another war - the Bloody Valentine War; after living for a millennia, due to his immortality, will he once again help this world? Does the Cosmic Era really need his help? Let's find out.

Along with Menma Uzumaki, Naruto's counterpart, came from another dimension (aka RTN), having the same results as he does, he too had his love ones were fade from existence, and includes Gaara the Desert, or rather Gaara Sabaku, he too somehow granted an immortal life, and joined his friend for the eternal life, includes a certain tanuki who insists to be with his former-now-current Jinchuuriki.

And formed a group of pre-teen soldiers under their command, consists of 'the iron flower that never wilts and never dies'. And so, the Rise of Tekkadan is born…

* * *

Crossover: Naruto x Gundam SEED

Elements: Iron-blooded Orphans (Primary), Golden Sun, DOOM (Weapons and Armor), Aliens/Predator (Weapons and Equipment), Killzone (Weapons), Metal Gear (Weapons and Equipment), Resistance (Weapons), [?]

Pairing:

\- Naruto U. x Lacus C., Murrue R., (?)  
\- Memna U. x Natarle B., Cagalli A., (?)  
\- Gaara S. x (?),

The others:

\- Kira Y. x Flay A. - Main  
\- Tolle K. x Miriallia H. – Decide to remain intact for Tolle to be alive.

Noted: I had adjusting the list of pairing, so considered Kira x Flay is the main among the pair.

* * *

Welcome, readers! This is Czar Joseph, and this is chapter 11 and part 2 of this story. Well, during the last chapter, since the Vesalius returning to the PLANTs and while the rest of the Le Creuset Team were continue pursue and track down the Archangel…

Well, since Naruto taken Murrue (secret crush) and Mu a tour Isaribi, I made that ship as his flagship in space, well, if I made this ship going onto atmosphere, so I had other plans that they had another space can go on land. Trust me, knowing it is also Naruto's flagship in the ground as well.

The immortal ninjas had contacts and include owned islands were located somewhere around Earth, aka Elemental Nations, underneath their own feet, unaware about there's mysterious about this world that the people didn't know.

Also, some remnants of the continents was once either Kirigakure or Nami no Kuni, if it's possible that includes wondering Konohagakure was still there? Also includes the Uzushio, the ancient ancestral home of the Uzumaki Clan and includes Kushina, Naruto's mother.

Anyway, since back to the last chapter that Artemis is now belong to Tekkadan, and includes the appearances of Vidar and Kimaris Vidar, and even Canard Pars, the failed prototype of the "Ultimate Coordinator" project, same Canard who happen on the same boat as Kira does.

Now, back to the Archangel, if you all know that they had problem from the water supply, just you may know that the usage is a bit burdensome just as Kira had said. Like in IBO Canon regarding the others haven't taken a bath since after they left Mars that disgusts Atra and shocks Kudelia, according to Biscuit, he said 3 days (:3).

Oh, that includes Desmond Doss' sudden appearance, decide to name the new OC after the Medal of Honor recipient and combat medic in WW2, or perhaps to have his descendant within Tekkadan ranks. So yeah it is, but instead of gave him a weapon, but also a tool that could be useful such as the Motion Tracker, Hand Welder, Infrared Binoculars, Maintenance Jack (All-purpose Tool), and Stealth Camouflage (Just like Hal Emmerich/Otacon in MGS).

Desmond is one of amongst of the 20 Militia Troopers side; I was planning to have names of the mechanic/technician side such as Ivan and Cid.

The Uzumaki twins surely taken serious in programming regarding the Archangel's targeting system, so far that knowing some technicians who program it, considered an 'amateur', yeah, it's true the rate of accuracy is low about 50% or 95%, seems they took care the problem to make the Archangel a one hell of a ship.

Now, since Tekkadan had completely taken over Artemis, for now, includes the appearance of Dutch's Commandos in Predator, includes two Gundam pilots consists of Sylvia van Hossen from Princess Lover, and includes Cecil, since the other blonde character took appearance of Male Saber from Fate/Stay.

Now, I had gotten Sylvia's appearance, it took me time to get the copy, and includes her personality, she looked like the Fem. Saber after all.

* * *

 **= Sylvia van Hossen =**

\- Appearance: Sylvia has blonde hair that is generally put up in a bun. She has blue eyes that sometimes appears grey in certain lighting, she has a particularly large bust and has quite a defining curved body.  
\- Personality: Duty-minded, determined, and somewhat humorless.

* * *

Well, here you go, got what I need, and includes she is armed with a rapier than the broadsword like Saber.

Anyway, since I will come up with new ideas when comes with similar characters that I made, based on the IBO counterparts, I hope that it will get so 'serious' realistic.

During my last update in chapter 10, I had to editing it since some of missing and misspelled words on each paragraph, so I did took care of it, like the last time via chapter 9…

Anyway, forgot the Bismarck, Alex's flagship, so I will be load them up since then, so here it is:

* * *

= Bismarck  
\- Official Name: Nazca-class (Destroyer)  
\- Classification: Battleship  
\- Custom Paint: Dark Blue  
\- Known Captains: Alex Seymour, Cumore  
\- Crew: [?],

* * *

Here it is, so, it will be added while leaving it here for further future chapters to be working on in this progress…

…But…walang problema!

* * *

= {~} [] {~} = Replied Review = {~} [] {~} =

 **(** **:Lock:** **) – Served as Pin reply review from previous chapters.**

 **ericsofly2:** Maybe, I guess…

Yeah, I will, and includes I'm sure that Lacus will made her appearance soon.

 **Michael Bourne:** Geez, you sure went a bit tense towards Flay, anyway, I will had her to see the truth when she'll open her eyes.

Those were Star Trek ships, if I wanted to have them named for the Armored Assault Ships, so far, I will decide to had named from after some ships I've known such as the Jackdaw, Experto Crede, and Morrigan.

 **thor94:** Thank you, once again.

Yeah, the Isaribi is really an impressive ship, and so yeah, regarding the Uzumaki twins' programming skills, not just the twins/counterparts, but also Gaara as well.

And yeah, they did developed an OS for the ORB, knowing they needed them for protecting their nation, not a invade one to another.

Yeah, I hope that you will see her soon, but includes meeting Lacus, so this will be a part 2 of this story.

 **YeagerMeister31:** It sure is regarding Dutch and his Commando team in Predator. So yeah, about Cecil (Male Saber from Fate) and Sylvia (from Princess Lover), having them to piloted the two variant of Kimaris such as the Vidar and Kimaris Vidar.

Yeah, having Desmond Doss on the Omake is a fine choice for having another medic among the 20 militia.

 **PhenexGundamKai:** Thank you for this compliment, yeah, a long chapter because of the way I wrote regarding 'previously' part, well, oops, as I should have wrote in short tern than longer. *sheepish*

It sure does when Char did ask for have his Zaku removed the limiters.

So yeah, having a third reactor for Sylvia's Vidar to conceal its ID, which means that Vidar is STILL Vidar, well, it's like this mobile suit for Sylvia had Kimaris' battle data just like Shino's Ryusei-Go into his custom Shiden (Ryusei-Go III).

Must admit, I see that you did seen all three campaigns consists of Marine, Predator, and Alien, for me, I prefer to 'Mission' and [HD] other than walk/playthrough, so far regarding because most players didn't bother something else, well, in Assassin's Creed, prefer to play in 100%.

Well, I've already did? You've already read it in chapter 9 about when Vazquez greeted that poor Eurasian soldier with her 'Smartgun' - ADIOS, and 'LET'S ROCK‼'.

As for sniper rifles, all ready did, there is the part 2 of the list since the last chapter.

In Omake; Yeah, decide to have Desmond Doss on this story, so that his legacy will be carried on, after all, so brought up his descendant just like his father's father, just as depend on how many greats are there. Well, glad you did made a report about one of the most WW2 heroes in history in high school of yours.

Well, the reason I'd gotten the idea for having Desmond Doss, because of the 'Simple History' in Youtube, I'd watched, includes the Never-Surrendered Japanese Soldier.

 **edwards . chandler1:** Thank you

 **flo463 (CH01) (** **:Lock:** **):** NO WAY IN HELL! THIS IS MY DAMN STORY, AND IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS‼

IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY SO-CALLED 'GARBAGE'! THEN, FINE! DON'T BOTHER READING IT!

I WILL NOT REJECT IT, IF YOU ALL DO THAT, I WILL INSTANTLY UPDATED INTO A DIFFERENT WEB SUCH AS WATTPAD OR SOMETHING THAT YOU CAN'T STOP ME!

…if you didn't well-aware about there's the first under developed story involved with Kira x Lacus, I'm still under progress for the very 'first' triple Crossover: Naruto x Gundam UC x SEED.

I'm still under progress for the very first for a long time, which regards my fellow author GoldenGundamZero2 since he gave me an OC, just for 2-way pair than Harem, trust me. It will be a worth of challenge until its ready.

 **Otsutsuki no Yami (CH01) (** **:Lock:** **):** I'm afraid that I can't do that, since if you already read my notes regarding that I will get to double-checked my paragraph lines that it is either unfinished, wronged, and etc.

So, I cannot had a Beta due to the fact that many of them had declined offers, some of them were busy or depends on what kind of respond, so no, I can't have a beta, okay?

 **To Guest (Chapter 2) (** **:Lock:** **):** It's all right for my paragraphs, well, I decline for having a beta if you're reading this.

* * *

 **Noticed: I had received permission from LoDsIx regarding borrowing the lines of Maelstrom of Cosmic Era; because I will be revised and write this story and even this is a different one, of course.**

 **Hope that you'll be expecting than this, due to my very experience of Gundam SEED, since the original was being announced, and I didn't have best time to getting all of the episodes, and includes Remastered version and the rest.**

 **This story will be so~ epic…!**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts and mental-link'_

 **"Demonic Speech and calls out Technique"**

 ** _'Demonic thoughts/Mental-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication/Speakers/Intercom"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech/News Broadcast"]**

[[Text Messaging/Monitor Screen]] – From the messenger's name.

['Codec Nano-Communication']

* * *

Here are the ranks for Tekkadan that being mentioned on the last chapter, I hope that you'll love it, I will explained it right away. It will be very long if I will have this list it out, announced:

* * *

Based on StarCraft's Unit ranks consists of both facts regarding I used to be played and watch the gameplay.

Well, start with StarCraft 2? Since there are ranks for Terran, first are Recruit, then Corporal, and Sergeant, followed by the Captain, and lastly is the Commander. That's the ranks that I had gotten so far. So, I decide to have those lists of ranks mixed all together with those references.

You see, I've been days or a month or less than a year to come up with list of ranks in order because of I have 2 or more failures, so I'll give you some other ranks in order, I've looked over other ranks on GHOST Squad which that is the example since I was a Lt. General back in the day.

And that includes Starship Troopers, along with Bleach consists of Seated Officers, Lieutenants, Captains, and a single Captain-Commander/Head Captain. And that includes Naruto's time in Elemental Nationals along with Gaara and Menma, having a ranking system about Genin, Chunin, Tokebetsu Jonin, Jonin, and Kage. Along with ANBU and ANBU Captain is the additional bonus.

Anyway, here are ranking systems on StarCraft, which that will make you understand.

In _StarCraft_ , terran units have ranks. Heroes have higher ranks than their base unit. Certain units like civilians do not have ranks, and a few heroes like Jim Raynor can have non-standard ranks (Raynor is labelled "marshal", for instance, a law enforcement rank rather than a military rank).

In _StarCraft II_ , units that may attack may gain rank by making kills. Some hero units have static unique ranks; for instance, Tychus Findlay's rank is "scoundrel".

I'll write up the list since I will give you all to understand, such in order with ranks and kills:

Terran:  
\- Recruit (0-4 kills), Corporal (5-9 kills), Sergeant (10-14 kills), Captain (15-19 kills), Commander (20+ kills)  
Protoss:  
\- Disciple (0-4 kills), Mentor (5-9 kills), Instructor (10-14 kills), Master (15-19 kills), Executor (20+ kills)  
Zerg:  
\- Predator (0-4 kills), Slayer (5-9 kills), Ravager (10-14 kills), Assassin (15-19 kills), Metamorph (20+ kills)

Well, there you have it, that's all the ranking system I was been working on, first regarding most of the ranks I was making for Tekkadan is surely wasn't best suited for this story.

First, is the ranks consist came from FFXI, happens to be online after all; the ranks that came from the Mercenary, and including additional promotions.

Second, I took some based on SC2 Terran Ranks, adding the Marshal Rank, once I've gotten the list or ranks is being made, once it is a perfect way for having those ranks.

Here are those ranks, includes the word symbols I've used, since most of them were not allowed to be on this page, such as the black star.

= Private (Recruit/Rookie) (Bronze; Dot)  
= Private First Class (Silver; 1 Dot)  
= Corporal (Silver; 2 Dots) / Specialist (Gold; 1 Dot)  
= Lance Corporal (Gold; 2 Dots)  
= Sergeant (Gold; 3 Dots)  
= Staff Sergeant (Gold; 4 Dots)  
= Master Sergeant (Gold; 5 Dots)  
= Sergeant Major (Gold; 6 Dots)  
= Warrant Officer (Silver; black square)  
= Chief Warrant Officer (Silver; 2 squares)  
= Lieutenant Junior Grade (Silver; black arrow down)  
= Lieutenant (Silver; 2 arrow downs)  
= Captain (Silver; 3 arrow downs)  
= Major (Silver; rectangle bar)  
= Specialist Major (Silver; 2 rectangle bars)  
= Command Specialist Major (Silver; 3 rectangle bars)  
= Lieutenant Commander (Silver; star)  
= Vice Commander (Silver; 2 stars)  
= Commander (Silver; 3 stars)  
= Captain Commander (Silver; 4 stars)  
= Marshal (Gold 8-point star or 8-pointed pinwheel star)

= Squad Leader (Silver (Black) Diamond) – NCO (Non-commissioned officer)  
= High Leader/XO (Dagger; Silver)

* * *

Here it is, so, I will be uploading those images in my Wiki that I've made for the Tekkadan Ranks. So, if you can find my Wiki, used my Username, such as 'Czar Joseph Wiki', it has my old profile picture consists of 4 assassins, includes 1 Templar, consists of Edward Kenway, Shay Cormac, Arno Dorian, and Jacob Frye.

1/25/2019/7:23pm – All right, here's another part of the list of Small-Arms for Tekkadan, I've made, the idea I've come up with, so, once again, here it is!

BTW, I misspelled Pulse Rifle's model from M4A1 into M41A, I made a mess, so you guys ignore it, perhaps.

There you go; here are the (another) lists of weapons and includes tools for Tekkadan's Militia Troopers, Mechanics and includes pilots that armed with teeth in small arms. And I have everything ready. Well, I may want to spoil it, but at least it will make appearances.

So, here are the category location consists of games, anime, and reality films:

* * *

== List of Tekkadan Small Arms and Tools Part 2 ==

06 = Battle/Sniper Rifle(s) & DMR(s):  
\- M42A Scope Rifle (15-rounds; 10x28mm Caseless; semi-auto) – Aliens: Colonial Marines  
\- ARMAT M4RA Battle Rifle (15 rounds; A19 High Velocity; Semi-Auto) – Aliens: Colonial Marines  
\- M42C Scope Rifle (6-rounds; Armor-piercing; semi-auto (10x28mm?)) – Alien Vs. Predator 2010  
\- WY-102 Sniper Rifle (or Railgun) (30-rounds; High-explosive armor-piercing rifle sabots; semi-auto) – Alien Vs. Predator 2010  
\- L23 Fareye (6-rounds; .303 Mk.10; Semi-Auto) – Resistance, includes adding MGS reference.

07 = Light/Heavy Machine Gun(s)  
\- M41AE2 Heavy Pulse Rifle (300-round; Caseless ball; Full-Auto) – Alien Vs. Predator  
\- M56 Smart Gun (500-rounds; 10x28mm Caseless; Full-Auto/4-round burst) – Aliens  
\- -M56 w/ RPG Attachment (1 shot; 60mm Rocket) – Fan-made by Wolff60  
\- M90-D Minigun (900-rounds; 10x28mm; Full-Auto) – DOOM (Film), replaced from the AVP 2 counterpart  
\- M250 ACSW (500-rounds & 50 grenades; 10x28mm & 30mm Grenade; Full-Auto (MG) and Semi-Auto (Grenade)) – Fan-made by Wolff60  
\- M224-A1 Light Machine Gun (56, 96-rounds; 6.8x43mm SPC; Full-Auto) – Killzone

08 = Other Weapon(s):  
\- M240 Incinerator Unit (100% Fuel; Ultra-thickened napthal fuel) – Aliens  
\- XM-99A Plasma Pulse Rifle (4 charge plasma arc; Semi-Auto) – Aliens: Colonial Marines

09 = Launchers:  
\- M327 Grenade Launcher (6-grenades; 40x46mm; Semi-Auto) - Killzone  
\- M5 RPG (4-rocket magazine; 60mm R; Semi-auto) – Aliens: Colonial Marines  
\- M80 Rocket Launcher (1 rocket; 84mm R; Single shot) – Killzone  
\- P9 SHARP Rifle (10-darts; Time-delayed explosive-tip; Semi-Auto) – Aliens: Colonial Marines

10 = Weapon Attachment(s): (Aliens & Colonial Marines)  
\- U1 Grenade Launcher (4-grenades; pump-action) – 30x71mm grenade  
\- U4 Firebomb Launcher (4-grenades; pump-action) – U4 firebomb  
\- U7 Tac Shotgun (6-shells; pump-action) – 12 gauge  
\- ID23 Incineration Unit (50 fuel units; spray) – Fuel/magnesium

11 = Tactical Explosive(s):  
\- ARMAT M40 HEDP/B15 Frag Grenade (30mm) (Red) – Aliens: Colonial Marines  
\- ARMAT U4 Firebomb – Aliens: Colonial Marines  
\- Flashbang Grenade (Gray with holes) – Aliens, fan-made by Czar Joseph (Same as M40)  
\- Smoke Grenade (Green with variant colored smokes by color coded lines) – Aliens, fan-made by Czar Joseph  
\- ARMAT G2 Electroshock Grenade – Aliens: Colonial Marines  
\- ARMAT M20 Claymore Mine – Aliens: Colonial Marines  
\- C4 Explosive – Killzone  
\- D-Charge – Killzone

Noted: The caps of the M40 Grenades' variants consist were color coded, except for firebomb.

* * *

That's part 2 for ya, but to [Gamerman22], I'm afraid it's all ready too late, just as I was prefer to. All of my own decisions were now already made, but thanks by the way, so far, I'll take the Folsom Carbine and Fareye Sniper rifle.

Anyway, I hope that you all interesting those weapons, just as Hudson in Aliens mentioned having plasma pulse rifle and SHARP rifle, so accordingly these weapons were prototypes…

1/28/2019/1:08pm – For this next topics, decide to have Tekkadan's Militia uniform of theirs, similar towards to Normal Suits, since it's all USCMC, because they are land-base uniforms such as the M3 Armor, includes its Mk 60 suit, donned with its vest armor.

So far, can't have RIGs such as Dead Space and CoD: Infinity Warfare, but trust me, which that's not my intention to have them for this. So, no need for that, it took me time until I found it.

Here are the sets for Tekkadan Militia:

Uniform Set:  
= Combat Uniform Armor  
= -Combat Uniform Variants  
= -M41A Rifleman  
= -M41AB Rifleman  
= -M41AE2 Rifleman  
= -M41A2C Rifleman  
= Force Recon Scout/Sniper Uniform  
= M56 Gunner "Light" Uniform  
= M56 Gunner "Medium" Uniform  
= Heavy Uniform Armor

Flight Crew Uniform:  
= Dropship Flight Crew Uniform

Space/Pilot-use Variant Suit  
= Mk. 60 Environment Compression Combat Suit

There you have it, folks! This is what I had listed out, except for Tekkadan's Normal suits, which had it customize it to have chest armor consists between light and heavy protection. Well, if wanted to keep them for security-use or prisoner-use suits or in space, while on Earth, can use them consists, I think I REALLY wanted to have Starship Troopers ones, well, not the Roughneck counterpart, there's a problem regarding the lack of pilot seat, due to having jump jetpack that is.

Also, if I decide to have DOOM 2016 counterparts, I prefer to UACs than the rest, well, that includes during the trailer regarding ETERNAL, saw a pair of UAC troopers armed with remodeled Plasma Gun.

2/3/2019/11:19pm – Anyway, didn't bother to brought up the Quake games, since the Champions surely did remodel the weapon skins of all predecessors of Quake such as 2 and 4.

I hope that things are quite complicated since then, and I'm sure that I am glad these guys managed to remodel into champions version.

Anyway, since the Quake Champions' predecessors had their weapons were consist were now 'Skin' such as the Q4's Railgun is called 'Violator', and includes the Machine Gun is called 'Annihilator'.

NOW MOVING ON~! In other words, well, since this next chapter is about to start, but…

*I bend my head in the right-side like Lord Death in Soul Eater*

…Well, guess you will have to find out about this chapter of what was going on.

*Before raised both my hands*

Well, who cares…!

*Clap my hands before pointing them at you*

…Alright then, I guess you'll just have to see if it's work out!

*Lastly, pointed fingers at the screen*

…Now onto the story! Hell, it's about time.

* * *

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto by the famous** **Masashi Kishimoto** **and/or Gundam SEED in Sunrise.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 11: Memorial - The Scar of Space Part 2]**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _"Will Miguel Aimen and Athrun Zala accompany you to the inquiry?" He asked the masked commander._

 _"Yes, they were present during the incident that took place." Rau answered, knowing it was needed in order to help with the situation at hand and the Vesalius is in need of repairs and additional mobile suits before they can return to pursuing the Earth Alliance's new warship, as well as those three G-Weapons that aided them._

 _"Plus, Athrun also has capable of analyzing things calmly and objectively." He added._

 _"I understand that ORB is outraged and has been mounting a planet-wide protest emphatically." The captain of the Vesalius commented with his stern expression showing, he has nothing against the ORB Union, though, he still couldn't believe they would assist the Earth Alliance in constructing those mobile weapons._

 _"The important thing is, what is the problem is our perspective, Ades." Rau reminded, knowing that they currently have bigger problems to deal with at this point and should the Gamow fail in its assigned mission, then it would be wise to be ready for the worst case scenario._

 _"Yes." Ades reply understandable._

 _"Hurry with the repair and resupply of the Vesalius. Though, we've been given time to rest, but not that much time…" Rau says as smirked on his face, notice by Alex, mimicking the same expression. "…Not likely, anyway."_

* * *

 _"Reconfirmed. No signs of enemy ships within 5000 kilometers." Tonomura reported, looking at the screen for after good five minutes, only to see no signatures appeared on his screen._

 _Hearing Jackie Tonomura's informed to the bridge about ZAFT vessels in the Archangel's presence, as he continues._

 _"It appears that we've manage to lose them." He finished._

 _Murrue sigh in relief regarding the Archangel managed to lost ZAFT's pursuit. So far, noticing that just only the ZAFT vessel was a Laurasia-class; since back at Artemis, and includes that the Nazca-class wasn't accompany with, Menma or Mu had guessed that the Vesalius must've return to their homeland to resupply and repair from the last battle back then (in Phase Shift Down)._

 _"Artemis got all the attention, when they were all preoccupied, so we were able to escape unnoticed." Mu commented, who seat next to Arnold Neumann. He then turned his chair towards Murrue. "We should be thankful for them for that as least."_

* * *

 _"Well, it's good to see you, your Excellency, National Defense Chairman Zala." Rau says addressing the man waiting to greet them while the four salute, before Athrun. "We hope that you will permit us to accompany you."_

 _"No need for formalitites." Chairman Zala assured, raising his hand at them in gesture, and he continues. "You never saw me on this shuttle."_

 _As Patrick Zala turned to the redcoat (contrary his own son)._

 _"Do I make myself clear, Athrun?"_

 _"I understand, Father." Athrun responded with a hollow tone and a nod of his head to confirm that he understood what Chairman Zala instructed of them while Miguel watched without saying a word, and includes Alex felt amused towards between father and son. "It's been a while…"_

* * *

The shuttle departed from the Vesalius and its dock and headed straight for the PLANTs.

As the shuttle made its journey towards Aprilus-One, three of its four passengers continue their conversation, until the scene shows the interior of the space transportation, showing the four were sat on the passenger's seats, while Athrun sat behind Rau, and Alex sat next to him.

"Needless to say, I agree with the opinion that you expressed in the report. The fundamental issue is we have evidence showing that they have secretly developed these advanced mobile suits." Chairman Zala informed them, seated on the right side.

* * *

 _"We'll ignore the part about the pilot." He summarized though the comment surprised Athrun. "I took it upon myself to exclude that section."_

 _"Ah…I'm grateful to you." Rau says grateful to his superior, after give a small talk with Alex, somewhat relieved that the fact the enemy pilot is a Coordinator among the ranks of the Earth Alliance, will not be included in the report. "I was confident that you would make that decision."_

 _"Imagine the public reaction if we told them that the pilot of the one remaining machine is a Coordinator." Chairman Zala replied with a stern expression on his face, as Athrun had thought back to his confrontation with the Sword Strike inside the dying Heliopolis prior to the colony's complete destruction._

 _"It would only give the moderate faction something unnecessary to argue about." He finished._

 _"Wouldn't you also find it difficult to have your friend be referred to, as someone who switched sides to the Earth Forces, due to your report?" Rau asked Athrun, turning to look back at his remaining Gundam pilot, as the Gamow is currently still on the mission assigned to it, as he was certain that Yzak, Dearka, Ein, and Nicol will be more than enough to destroy the Strike and the enemy warship, and includes the three G-weapons._

 _"Uh…No, but…" He replied with a frown on his face._

 _Chairman Zala turned back to regard him._

 _"The Earth Alliance has created an advanced Mobile Suit that performs beyond the bounds of anything we have imagined possible even with a Natural piloting it." He said before turning his head towards his son despite the blue-haired young man thinking of when he first saw Kira in the factory district during the raid on Heliopolis. "That's what the report will say do I make myself clear, Athrun?"_

 _"Yes." Athrun replied to his father._

 _"We must be more serious approach to this situation." He said to Athrun, more so as he is certain that Miguel also has some information on the newly constructed machines developed by the Earth Alliance._

 _"That is the only way we can bring a quick end to the war…"_

 _At the exterior of the shuttle, seeing the space craft almost reached towards to its destination…_

* * *

 _"Yo, brother, time to let Old Painless out the bag?" Mac asked, receiving a nod from Blain, and took out his minigun, and the twitching them left and right to cock its tri-barrels._

 _"Payback time…" He declared, lifting his custom M90-D, nickname 'Old Painless'; readied for kicking Eurasian's asses._

* * *

 _["Specialist Major Sylvia, ma'am, it seems Artemis is on defense filled with Moebiuses around it. I think Isaac's team had implanted a virus to Artemis' mainframe. I think they had several of commanding officers until their Commandant was abducting by our bosses."]_

 _"Understood, Hopper, I'm grateful for this Intel." Sylvia responded, her name was appeared herself, mentally thought about Gaara was on the Archangel right now._

 _["You're welcome, ma'am, and you're clear to launch."] Hopper replied._

 _"Roger…This is Sylvia van Hossen, Vidar, taken off!" Sylvia declared, as she left the G-Force from the catapult that launched her mobile suit out towards to Artemis' fallen state._

 _With the mobile suit that being launched out of Schwarzenegger's catapult, the Gundam-type MS - Vidar._

 _And then Vidar increased its thrusters in high-speed towards to Artemis._

 _Back to Schwarzenegger, a second mobile suit, but a Gundam-type, as well._

 _["Lieutenant Commander Cecil van Hossen, your sister is out!"]_

 _"Thanks you, Hopper." Cecil responded, as he felt his mobile suit being lowered to the catapult._

 _Once the mobile suit is lowered to clamps of its catapult, and felt a thud came from the clamps, and prepared to launch, as well._

 _"Cecil van Hossen, Kimaris, launching!"_

 _And another mobile suit speed through the launch deck and flies off into Artemis to joined his sister's Vidar, Cecil's mobile suit is Kimaris Vidar._

* * *

 _"…We wanted to restore the Hossen name, we were once a royal family when our home was overrun by Earth Forces, or Blue Cosmos, since our father had decline their offer to joined to fought against ZAFT, until everything was collapse, we were the only two remaining heirs of this family." Cecil's voice, says narrating._

 _"I know, brother… Someday, we'll restore the name of our family's glory until we'll prepare to annihilate Blue Cosmos. We did take Coordinators refuge until they learn our suspicious…now that Hossen family is becomes a disgrace." Sylvia's voice, says stated._

* * *

 _"Are you offering me a job, Commander Cecil, uh…you're a Specialist Major, right?" Canard asked, includes asks Syliva, making her a nod confirmed regarding her rank._

 _"Yes, Mr. Pars. I'm bare the rank of Specialist Major in Tekkadan. You'll get use of it." She replied._

 _"I see…" Canard says understandable._

 _"Anyway, like any of us said, always looking for new blood, if our superiors will approve." Cecil admitted. "And looking at you, I see potential in you. Course, if you want to leave, I can make sure you get a new ID, send you to the new haven for Coordinators, such as the PLANTs, if you want."_

 _Canard seemed to think about it for a moment, before shaking his head._

 _"No, I don't have anyone in the PLANTs…" He stated. "And I still have my 'own'_ _mission to complete; someone specific I need to kill. If you help me find him, I'll gladly join you."_

 _Cecil nods his head slightly, while Sylvia smiled, slightly._

 _"I'll do the best I can…" He said, as he sticking his hand out. "…Welcome to Tekkadan, Mr. Pars."_

 _The Coordinator smirked, before accepted Cecil's hand._

 _"Please…Call me Canard."_

 _So, Canard Pars had joined Tekkadan, considered that now Artemis had completely taken over…_

* * *

 _"Flay." Sai frowns at her, as he jerked his head towards to Kira, with a sign to tell her to 'go to him and apologize'._

 _Having another sigh from Flay, prompting her to stand up and approach Kira, to face him. Lincoln looked at her with a raised eyebrow, wondering what she wanted to tell him._

 _"Um, Kira?" Flay began to spoke up to Kira, that surprises the brown-haired Coordinator blinked._

 _"Y-Yes, Flay? What is it?" Kira asked._

 _"Um, well, you see…" Flay started, before continues. "I just wanted to apologize for what happened the other day!"_

 _With the last part with a bow from Flay, before stood up straight before continues._

 _"I said those things without really thinking."_

 _Hearing Flay's part of her apology, she did recall the words through her mind from Naruto, Gaara, and Menma, along with her fiancée Sai, Tolle, and Miriallia. That scarred Kira regarding her actions to thrown Kira under the bus._

 _"About that?" Kira quipped._

 _"While back at Artemis, I told to everyone that you're a Coordinator." She answered regarding to reveal Kira as a Coordinator to the Eurasian in such a manner to sell him out._

'Not just the 7th, the tattletale, but also adding just like the absent-minded one…' _Lincoln whispered, remained him of his sisters._

 _"Oh." Kira frowned, but then brightened up immediately afterwards. "It's okay, don't worry, I'm not upset about it. Besides, it's the truth, wasn't it?"_

 _"Yeah, I guess. Thank you." Flay smiled serenely._

 _With everything is settled, as Kira noticed the cup of half water, that Sai had on the table next to the food tray, that indicate that there's no telling how long on this journey towards to the Lunar Headquarters of the Earth Alliance Forces._

'But really…I wonder how what do the captain and the officers were planning to do about the water storage, through?' _He says in thoughts, wondering the captain and the crew of the Archangel was doing their next set of course._ '…Not to mention, Naruto and his Tekkadan crew, I hope that they'll give us plenty of water, along the way…'

* * *

 _"This is our best position that there's no other way?" Natarle inquired, as she turns to her captain. "Isn't there a better route than this?"_

 _"No, it's impossible." Neumann replied to the ensign, and pointed at the guidance system. "If we set our route too close to Earth, we'll end up entering the debris belt."_

 _Before Arnold Neumann continues, he shown them with the yellow arrow line snaked towards between all routes, went through the debris belt red circle with blinking sonar-like dots._

 _"Even though taking that route would get us to lunar orbit sooner." He added._

 _"Can we go through it?" Murrue asked Neuman, since he had pointed the shortest route, if they'll take the route._

 _"Through the Debris Belt? That's impossible!" Neumann exclaim incredulously, turning to the acting captain. "If we attempted to go through it while maintaining this speed, we'd up as part of debris. It's best if we stay away from it."_

 _"A mountain of garbage that humanity scattered ever since going into space. It's true that we don't wanna be part of that, but…" Mu said, until suddenly he blinked at the moment, before turning to Neumann. "Wait a minute. The debris belt."_

 _Suddenly, Mu was struck by inspiration and a small grin formed across his face as he played his new plan through his head._

 _"Lieutenant La Flaga?" Murrue asks wondering, noticing his odd behavior. "What is it?"_

 _"I think…" Mu began with a smiled, turning to the captain, still wearing an odd distracted look on his face. "I'm a man who makes the impossible possible, right?"_

* * *

 _"So, Acting-Captain, any signs of ZAFT vessel that's been chasing us?" The blonde asked, before giving Murrue a bottle of water for her drink, since this one came from the tanker truck own by Tekkadan._

 _Murrue smiled at the gesture of offer, and accepted the drink. After taking a swig to drink the water, and she answered._

 _"As of now, it appears we were not being pursued by ZAFT, like the last report. I think we still loose them." She said, while looking at her personal monitor on the captain's chair._

 _Hearing that from Murrue, regarding they had lost the ZAFT Laurasia-class - the Gamow during Artemis._

 _"Then, that's a relief." Naruto said, while he had accompany Murrue that made her felt comfortable. As Menma noticed Natarle, she looked a bit exhausted from her duty since Naruto had taken Mu and Murrue a tour around Isaribi, so far, she must've been stayed up for 24 hours._

* * *

 _"Damn, Naruto, Menma, I got to say, you two just made this ship the deadliest warship that even been built." Mu says remarkable, still shocked on the results of the simulation._

 _"Well, you and your brother outdid yourselves, again, Naruto. I thank you two for this." Murrue said grateful at the Uzumaki twins, before bowed at them, regarding the Archangel's weapons system programming that being rewrote by the Uzumaki twins._

 _"No need to bow to us, Murrue. It's alright, it was nothing really, and it's for the ship's protection and for you all to fight back properly." Naruto insisted with a foxy-grin._

 _When suddenly, Naruto had remembered something and asks Murrue._

 _"By the way, where are we heading, now?" He inquired._

 _"We were setting course to the Debris Belt to get through to the Lunar Headquarters. It's the fastest route to get there." Murrue replied._

 _"Oh, okay." Naruto says understandable, as Menma had sat the CIC command chair._

* * *

 _"I see, so salvage something at the debris was left behind by conflicts in both side, right?"_

 _"That's what Lieutenant La Flaga said." Murrue replied to Naruto, confirm; before she continued. "I'd place a water restriction order to reserve the limited usage of water, until you and Tekkadan did help us for sharing your supplies to us."_

 _"I see your point, and you're welcome, Murrue." Naruto says understandable, as he continues. "After all, we did keep the refugees calm down regarding the supply run without cause a commotion. So I will have the Isaribi will delivered a couple of boxes of MREs and Rations for the refugees, we have plenty of it to spare. And how about this, let us help you for this salvaging. I had couple of Mobile Workers will assist you for salvaging quest, we have Space-used variants besides ground-base, it is useful just like those Mistral Pods."_

 _"Thank you, Naruto. I am so grateful for you to have with us for this employment." Murrue appreciated._

 _"Anytime, Captain. Anyway, let's enjoy ourselves in the view of the space, so we still have time, until reaching our destination."_

 _Hearing Naruto's appreciated and suggestion, Murrue obliges, as the two were returning to the captain's chair, as busty brunette sat in and while Naruto stood beside next to her, as they enjoy the scenery in the view of the window of the bridge, continue their destination…_

* * *

 **(Gundam IBO Opening 1: Raise you Flag - Starts)**

 **(Instrument Background: 0:00-0:06)**

 _The screen opens to a black and white scene of a pile of Mobile Suit parts scattered around a battle-scarred field while a puddle of blood flows on the ground_ **.**

 _Cuts to a boot stepping on the puddle, resulting in a big splash._

~"Raise your flag!"~

 _Cuts to Naruto, Menma, and Gaara side by side with each other._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Cuts to reveal the Archangel crew, and includes members of Tekkadan, gathered around the Barbatos Lupus Rex, Bael Custom, and Gusion Rebake Full City._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Shifts to the title in Japanese kanji appearing in front of the three Gundams, indicate showing the title:_ _'_ _鉄の花_ _渦巻き_ _の宇宙時_ _代_ _' (_ _Tetsu no hana uzumaki no uchū jidai_ _; Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era)._

~"Koe no kagiri sakende"~

 _Cuts to the Aile Strike landing on the ground, raising its beam rifle to aim at the camera._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _Cuts to the Moebius Zero releasing its Gun Pods while firing its Linear Rifle in space._

~"Itsuka dokoka"~  
~"Yume o mitsuzuke samayou…!"~

 _Cuts back to the kneeling Barbatos, Bael, and Gusion as they raise their heads then their eyes flash to life; and then the three performing a fist bumped all together besides each other._

 _ **(**_ **Instruments** _ **\- 0:20-0:23)**_

 _Cuts to a scene in a city with Naruto was atop of the tallest building gazes at it below with lights shines at night, Menma leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets, and Gaara sitting on a flight of stairs gazes at the full moon._

~"Under Pressure you are waiting for direction"~

 _Cuts to two-way image: Kira and his friends hanging out in Heliopolis with smiles plastered on their expressions. And there's Isaac, Jenna, Garet, Mia, Ichika, and Lincoln were also hang out, while seeing Cid shouted at the mechanics and include Hama shook her head at the group's hang-out._

~"Going on a road without your mind"~

 _Cuts to the ZAFT G-Weapon pilots messing around in their barracks, includes Miguel felt annoyance towards his 'pupils'' antics while Athrun sits on his bunk reading a book, along with Ein on the other bunk staring his open right palm, and then the last part for seeing Ein's hand clenches it._

~"All misleads they give ignoring our decision's"~  
~"Killing yourself your soul we have inside"~

 _Cuts to Naruto, Menma, Gaara, and Kira had their eyes were looked different consists of: Naruto's left eye has the Rinnegan and the other on the right is golden toad eye mix with fox's slit - the Six Path's Sage Mode and Kurama's face on the background; Menma had the eyes of Kuro (Black Kurama) along with his black nine-tails, Gaara's Shukaku's eyes and then the face of Shukaku, and Kira's SEED factor and then a 'seed' background with the color of his eyes._

 _Cuts to Naruto walking towards the Archangel crew and the Gundam pilots, and along with the members of Tekkadan (sans Isaac, Garet, Ichika, and Lincoln stood in front)._

~"Agaki tsuzuke taore kujike"~

 _Cuts to Gaara tinkering with Gusion while Kira and Ivan helps, onto the side seeing Murdoch and Cid were having a happy conversation at each other between old friends, before a two-way image: Naruto sleeping on Murrue's lap as she strokes his hair with a nostalgic grin on her face and Menma and Natarle were on the bridge, gazes at the space._

~"Hai agatte hashiri tsuzukete"~

 _Cuts to two-way image of Flay as she draws her knees closer to her chest while tears spill down her cheeks; and Mia who is sitting in a chair in the Archangel's infirmary staring at the photo of herself and a man with blue hair with turquoise eyes_.

~"Owarinaki"~

 _Shifts to another two-way image of Cagalli leaning against a piece of rubble with an assault rifle in her hands and Lacus floating in a small bedroom with her pink Haro as she sings a song._

~"Yume no ma to ma"~

 _Cuts back to Naruto turned his head over his shoulder looks up at the sky, before the scene cuts to a bridge of Nazca-class vessel, seeing Rau smiles, along with three new people – one on the right next to him is a man upon age of 19, light blue hair and turquoise eyes, wearing also a white uniform (Commander variant), and the other two who stood behind Rau and his fellow white-uniformed blue-haired teen: one is a male had silvery blue hair and red eyes and the female one on the left is blonde with red eyes, these two people, wearing red-coats as well._

~"We can struggle and muzzle the world before it fades away~

 _And the blue-haired commander raised his right hand up, commanded the crew for battle stations, sans Ades who seating in the captain's chair, before shifting to the locker room after the last part of the lyric, seeing Athrun stared at his photo on his right hand of himself and Kira when they were at the prep school in_ _Copernicus, then his left fist clenches_ _._

 **(Instruments - 0:51-0:52)**

 _Cuts to several pilots performing startup sequences in their Mobile Suits, as seeing hands of Naruto, Menma, and Gaara had their respective mobile suit's controllers, and paddles._

 _The scene cuts to the five Tekkadan's Mobile Workers, and Barbatos Lupus Rex landing on the ground, armed with longsword._

~"Raise your flag!"~

 _Barbatos raises its Longsword and clashes at the camera._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _The Longsword of Barbatos cuts through a GINN, slicing it in half._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Barbatos slashes at another GINN, removing its head._

~"Koe no kagiri sakende!"~

 _Cut to the Archangel and Isaribi flies into space, after the last part of the lyrics, along with Bael and Gusion, armed – Bael had its dual swords and Gusion with a four 120mm Long-Range Rifles onto the main and sub-arms._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _A blue CGUE outfitted with an Assault Shroud flew backwards, a fires a barrage of bullets, combination with Vulcan System Shield and Machine Gun, and Rau's white CGUE, and drawn its Heavy Blade and changed in, as with the masked Commander within the cockpit of his machine, smirk sinisterly._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _An explosion, with Bael steps out of it, and fires a barrage of slugs with its electromagnetic cannons onto its wings. And then there's Menma as he looks up, then shifts to Gaara, the redhead's eyes rolled at the sight of his foes._

~"Itsuka dokoka"~

 _Gusion raises its four of the 120mm Long-Range Rifles and fires at the pair of GINN High Maneuver-type with custom paint - one is silver blue and red w/ yellow trims, wielding 27mm Experimental Machine Guns w/ Heavy Blade attached, each of them had different ways of custom: the silver blue-themed GINN has two Blades and while the red one has a pair of bayonet machine guns._

~"Tadoritsuku to shinjite"~

~"Come on and raise your flag"~

 _Cuts to the Aile Strike fighting the Aegis, and then next is the stolen G-Weapons along with Miguel's custom GINN/AS and Ein's custom black GINN, attacking the Archangel and Isaribi which retaliates._

~"So just raise your flag"~

~"Nando kujike mayoedo!"~

 _Cuts to two-way images of Ichika Orimura drawn a katana (think of it from 47 Ronins - call it 'Tengu Katana'), showing a reflecting of a image of a black haired feminine (take your pick: Chifuyu or Madoka) and Lincoln Loud with a family photo of 13, while gazes at it with a frown, and looks down at to see his 4-year old little sister Lily Loud who sleeping at his lap, replace with a smile._

 _Cuts to Naruto standing up from the ground, twirling his father's tri-prong kunai with his right hand._

~"Iki no kagiri"~

 _Cuts to Menma and Gaara standing up from the ground as well, with Menma also twirls his black revolver with his left hand and Gaara had his arms crossed._

~"Tsuzuku kagiri"~

 _Shows the three Ancient Immortal ninjas/Gundam pilots form a half tiger seals at each other before looking at the blue sky as three streams of light shot through the clouds with its respective colors: orange, black with white outlines, and maroon red._

~"Yume o mitsuzuke samayou!"~

 **(Instruments - 1:20-1:30)**

 _The scene cuts to a freeze frame of the crew of Archangel and Tekkadan, the Heliopolis gang, and the Ancient Ninjas/Gundam pilots gazing at the rising sun with Gundam Barbatos, Bael, Gusion, and the Strike shadowing by the sunlight._

 **(Intro Ended)**

* * *

 **(Chapter Continues)**

 **==At PLANTs; Enter Aprilius One==**

With Rau Le Creuset, Alex Seymour, Athrun Zala and Miguel Aimen were taken longest elevator descent down to the Aprilius One, the capital of the PLANTs colony and home to the PLANT Supreme Council. It was chosen as the capital because it represents the date George Glenn was born (April 1st).

Currently, 3 officers and 1 green coat, were taken one of the elevator shafts, through the central support of the colony to the other side. With Rau and Alex were sitting on the comfortable bench on this elevator, and Athrun and Miguel were standing nearby while the four watched the news on the thoughtfully-included television, which they will listened to the latest news regarding in around the PLANTs.

 **(AN: Using the "["Announcer's Speech/News Broadcast"]" Paragraph Grammer for this in the first time.)**

 **["Next on our news…"]** The newscaster began.

 **["…prior to a ceremony mourning lires lost in the Junius Seven tragedy, exactly one year ago, Supreme Council Chairman Clyne was present today at the conference the first anniversary of the tragedy and made a statement…"]**

Rau looks away from his PDA turning his attention to the screen to watch, while Alex, Athrun, and Miguel were watching the news conference.

Seeing the video feed of Chairman Clyne; standing at the podium with a couple local representatives from the different colonies and a few ZAFT military leaders right behind him. Standing to his left is a young woman, around her mid-teens with long pink hair and blue eyes. She is wearing an elaborate white and purple dress which suits her rather nicely. Despite the young lady being a teenager, she carries herself with grace and dignity.

 **["That unfortunate incident has left us with a deep sorrow that we will never forget."]** Chairman Clyne says announced to the people in PLANTs with his statement speech about Junius 7 tragedy.

As they continue listen to the Chairaman's speech, addressing to the people. Rau looks over at the pink-haired girl before turning his attention back to his subordinate.

"By the way, Athrun, if you don't mind me answering my question, aren't you engaged to Chairman Clyne's daughter, Miss Lacus Clyne?" Rau asked as they watched a screen in the elevator they were taking down to the conference room and the blue-haired Coordinator nodded confirmed it.

The elite soldier was taken aback by the sudden question. He wonders why his superior officer is so interested in personal affairs such as his arranged marriage with the chairman's daughter. Should he not be concerned about certain matter such as planning out military operations or what they weill currently report to the council?

Regardless, he still answered to his superior's question.

"Y-Yes, I am." Athrun replies to his commander, confirmed. While Miguel was well-aware about the Aegis' pilot had engagement with Supreme Chainman's daughter.

"So, Miss Lacus is Athrun Zala's fiancée, huh, this is quite expecting event." Alex said in comment.

Before Rau turned to the screen, he was referring to a girl with pink hair standing next to the PLANT Supreme Council Chairman Siegel Clyne, who was currently addressing the audience about the anniversary of the Bloody Valentine Tragedy on a news broadcast.

The white-haired commander spoke up to Athrun regarding this anniversary.

"I hear Miss Lacus is also going with the memorial delegation to commemorate the first anniversary of the Junius Seven tragedy…That's wonderful."

Hearing Rau's remarkable praised towards Athrun, lets out a small smile given to the latter.

"That's right, sir." Athrun replied.

"It will be expecting marriage between you and Miss Lacus will be a beacon for the next generation. The two were being tying in a knot." Alex adding Rau's statement regarding engagement.

"Thank you, Captain Seymour." The blue-haired redcoat replies grateful at the blue-haired commander of Bismarck.

"The children of Committee Chairman Zala, and Chairman Clyne, both bloodlines of the respective families will be certain to bring a one bright light to the new generation will be a glorious one. An example for many to follow and revered by all. We're all counting on you two to lead us into that bright future." Rau said, and while Miguel pats him in the back while had eyes on the screen.

Athrun felt warm and pride surge through his entire being from such as heartfelt compliment by his commanding officer. Although, he receives many compliments from him when he is first assign to his unit, he cannot help but feel proud about it.

"That was kind of you, sir…Thank you very much for the compliments. We will never let you down." Athrun reply appreciated eager for the next generation.

As the elevator continues descends to the mainland of Aprilius One, until taken time to have a conversation.

"You do realize what that means, Athrun Zala?" Alex inquired to Athrun regarding this role.

"Yes, Commander Seymour, I know what my role is." Athrun replied.

"I can see that what Alex meant, Athrun, this is what he was referring to, he refer that it is our duty and responsibility right to do whatever takes at all cost, in order to protect that next generation to ensure the future ones will be able to live in a world of peace and free of persecution and prejudice." Rau says finally concluded.

That made Athrun felt a bit unsure at those words. And so the elevator continues its journey down to the very deep to colony towards to the Supreme Council meeting.

 **==Aprilius One, Enter Supreme Council Building==**

 **(Cue the Music background)**

After about fifteen minutes, reaching the Supreme Council chambers, the four found themselves seated, while since Rau insists to have Alex to joined him for the inquiry, so they obliged, with the PLANT Supreme Council and the meeting was about to begin.

"Now, the Supreme Council shall commence a special inquiry into the collapse of Heliopolis, a territory of the ORB Union." Chairman Siegel Clyne announced, before focusing his attention towards the masked man in the white uniform, Rau Le Creuset. "We shall begin with Rau Le Creuset. Please present your report."

"Yes sir." Rau replied as he stood up and then presented the report about how Morgenroete Inc. from ORB and the Earth Alliance had secretly worked together to develop Mobile Suits to fight against ZAFT.

Standing up in attention, the man gives his report to the council members. During those thirty minutes, he went uninterrupted, though the ones visibly disturbed by the destruction of the colony were Yuri Amalfi, Ali Kasim, Eileen Canaver, and Siegel Clyne.

Tad Elsman, Dearka's father, although calm on the outside, is irritated on the inside. He planted a palm on his face, clearly upset at how Commander Le Creuset and his team "handled" the situation.

But the destruction of Heliopolis is not the piece of information that grabbed their attention. Rather, the mention of three unknown G-Weapons, its design is unlike anything that ever seen during Rau had ever encountered, includes followed by expecting they decimated all most experience pilots within minutes, while their redcoat pilots (minus Yzak's) end up as losers with their mobile suits heavily trashed to a wreck.

Not to mention, it's capabilities such as the sub-arms of Four-Armed Halberdier (Gusion) and deployable Drill Knees of the Red-Winged Knight (Bael).

Much to their surprised, the Masked Commander himself said to them that when he fought two of them, leaving one who protect and secure the last G-Weapon in Heliopolis. So far that those two pilots were most experience that almost upper-hand against Rau, so far he was eager to face the third unknown mobile suit (namely Barbatos) on his case in such as manner speaks volumes at the talent of the enemy pilots. So far, until this fight was interrupted since he got time to

It made them all the more curious. Scratch 'curious', 'interested' is the right word. Some of them are starting to wonder if the Earth Forces did expecting an assault to stole their machines, and they did secretly build additional more since its odd regarding Intel about unaware about this.

Until then, they will have to see the footage before jumping to conclusions.

While a good majority of them are interested to see the footage, there are some who do not share the same sentiment. Those council members are Patrick, and Ezalia; More so the latter than the former.

To be frank, it is no surprise as to why she would not be so interested in one of the three enemy units since she is not happy to hear an unknown pilot trash and possibly endanger her only baby boy's life, almost. An angry mother is not something you do not want to face, especially if it is coming from Ezalia Joule.

She is known to be…erm, how should I say this…very animated when she is angry. Very few can last or even withstand her rampage.

Makes you wonder where Yzak gets his hotheaded and brash attitude, right?

Nicol's father - Yuri, felt relief about his son was spared by the black-themed mobile suit that trashed the G-Weapon, Blitz, which that he stole and piloted it during the assault on Heliopolis, along with Tad, Dearka's father as well.

The biological father of Rusty Mackenzie, Jeremy Maxwell, feeling devastate from Rau's report, about the fate of his beloved son, that angers himself of what he overheard, since his late son was part of the raiding party in Heliopolis to stole the G-Weapons.

Until the failed attempt to capture and secure the last G-Weapon - the GAT-X105 Strike, at Heliopolis, since Athrun Zala was there at the moment since then, Councilman Maxwell seething in anger of hatred towards the Naturals for taken his son away of what he overheard the report.

As this was going on, Athrun and Miguel had arrived to the meeting as Rau was telling them all what had happened.

"…I believe you can understand that, from the course of events you just witnessed, that our actions were not intended as an attack on Heliopolis itself, but the result of collateral damaged and that the biggest reason for the collapse lies with the Earth Forces. That concludes my report." He concluded.

Alex was overheard every detail on his mentor's report about his skirmish, which getting more intriguing.

"That ends my report. And thank you for your attention." He finished, with a salute.

After he finished his presentation and went back to his seat with Alex, Athrun, and Miguel, where were many reactions despite the fact they already knew about the secret G-Weapon Project to their delegations, and began to discuss amongst themselves about the report they just heard just now.

"So ORB was indeed working with the Earth Forces, after all. They're the ones who deliberately violated the treaty." Herman said, angrily, towards ORB for ignored the their treaty and aiding their sworn enemy, Earth Alliance Forces.

"However, Representative Attha has…" The female member of the council stated.

 **(AN: Please, can you give an answer to who's the female voice amongst the council members, either of Ezalia Joule or Eileen Canaver? Take your pick.)**

"Those who choose make Earth their home cannot be trusted!" Another male council member concluded.

"However, Commander Le Creuset…" Patrick Zala swiftly interjected, standing from his chair addressing the masked commander, which that gain him attention. "…are the Earth Forces' mobile suits…are really valuable enough for all the sacrifices made to get them? Includes those 3 additional unknown G-Weapons the Intel thought they were five of them that unaware to us?"

Rau stood up again, and countered Chairman Zala's questioned.

"Yes, we thought that they were five of them." Rau reply confirmed, before continues by answering the rest of Elder Zala's question. "To explain their marvelous abilities to you, I have brought two of our pilots with me, one who has not only piloted one of these machines, but has also battled against the only machine that we failed to take that's still with the enemy and the unknown G-Weapons which we haven't heard about what your last statement."

Rau turn glanced towards Athrun, who was sitting beside him who looked back at him with Miguel.

"I request permission to have Athrun Zala present his reports."

A brief silence passed over the chamber as Defense Chairman Zala turned towards Supreme Council Chairman Siegel Clyne expectantly, who turned away in kind. He glanced back towards his friend after a few moments.

"I will allow Athrun Zala to present his report." Chairman Clyne declared accepted Rau's request.

This time, the blue-haired redcoat stood from his seat and approaching the council table and stenly salutes before a small beeping sound can be heard throughout the chamber.

The view-screen within the chamber blares into life to reveal the Aegis stood in its berth with various cabling protruding out of it. It is also stood next to a couple of GINNs. The council all gasp slightly at the sight of it.

"First, I would like to present this machine known as the 'Aegis'. One major characteristic is its transformation system!" Athrun began, starting with the mobile suit he is currently operating and what it is capable of doing which makes it unique.

"Its designation is GAT-X303; you see its structural frame fundamentally different from the other four machines. This allows this particular model to transform into a mobile armor. While in this configuration, its main weapon is the Scylla - a powerful 580 millimeter multiphase energy cannon. As with the other machines, it incorporates a feature known as 'Phase Shift Armor', which we have yet to test properly in actual combat. At present we are reprogramming to OS to maximize its potential and judging from its specs, this machine we believe is superior in both mobility and power to ZAFT's main weapon the GINN."

Miguel was silent throughout the entire event and reflected on how he was defeated the first time he went up against the Strike, includes the Red-Winged Knight due to this machine didn't have a PS Armor like the former and Athrun's Aegis, while his friend proceeded in continuing the report with the next mobile suit in the G-Weapons' line which happened to be the Mobile Suit Yzak is currently operating.

"Second, the GAT-X102 - the Duel, this machine was developed with close-range combat in mind and has a wide range of uses. It's believed to be the basis for the development of the other four models. Like three of the others, it is equipped with the Anti-Air Vulcans system Igulstellung. The machine carries two beam sabers and an anti-beam shield for its standard equipments."

With that said, came the third of the four newly constructed Gundams and the one piloted by none other than Dearka.

"Now moving onto GAT-X103 - the Buster, this machine was designed to be capable of long-ranged artillery attacks. It is believed that its main purpose was to provide covering fire from the rear and to perform sniper attacks. It is not equipped with a shield however it has a 350 millimetre gun-launcher and a high-energy focused beam rifle. By attaching its weapons in different combinations, it one can form a hyper-impulse long-range sniper rifle or an anti-armor shotgun."

It was then that the fourth mobile suit that Nicol was in the controls of and the last to be in the possession of the Le Creuset Team.

"GAT-X207 - the Blitz, the one has a feature called 'Mirage Colloid' where by gas particles are released over the armor's surface, in the eyes of the enemy, this machine becomes virtually invisible in the bending light and undetected by radar." He continued, knowing that the remaining mobile suit he has yet to talk about is the one that the Earth Alliance still has.

"As you see this makes it effective for search and destroy missions, however one of the drawbacks is that the Phase Shift Armor cannot be used while the system is activated. It's believed that this model was developed for use in lightning attacks, such as Blitzkrieg warfare, or sneak attacks. It is also equipped with its own weapons, Trikeros and Gleipnir."

Unfortunately it brings them to the fifth mobile suit, the one his best friend is currently operating despite his beliefs that Kira is being manipulated by the Naturals, seeing the Strike with its different equipment from the Aile, Launcher, and Sword Striker packs.

On Athrun's mind, wondering that he recalled from the mysterious pilot of the 'Black Knight" (Barbatos), earlier, he said he would broken a promise from Kira? What kind of promise he had made to his friend.

"And this is the machine that we failed to take, the GAT-X105 - the Strike… Judging from our encounters with it, we know it to be a machine capable of various types of combat. This model's design allows for it to switch its equipment using modules identified as Launcher, Sword and Aile… We can determine from the image that the Launcher holds a 320 millimetre hyper-impulse cannon. Our assumption is that it also has a 120 millimetre anti-ship Vulcan cannon as well as a 350 millimetre gun-launcher. The Sword module equips it with a 15 meter long anti-ship blade along with a beam boomerang. In addition the machine itself carries two knives in its hip section; it's likely that this model has extremely high combat potential." He concluded.

The screen then finally showed the three unknown G-Weapons: Barbatos, Bael, and Gusion. One picture depicted Barbatos with its body covered with red lightning (Raiton no Yoroi) with its longsword, another depicting the Bael with yellow-colored lightning armed with dual golden swords, and Gusion wielding its MARVE Bayonet Assault Beam Rifle and Smoothbore Gun.

"Lastly, these are the unknown G-Weapons that were unreported by our Intel. We have them currently codenamed as 'Black Knight', 'Red-Winged Knight', and 'Four-Armed Halberdier'. For now, we got few details during the last skirmish, includes us, we haven't gotten more details about these three units…"

The first screen is shown the 'Black Knight' (Barbatos Lupus Rex), the council members were completely shocking surprised to witnessing this black-theme mobile suit decimate 5 GINNs in minutes, includes its claw strike that embedded onto the GINN's chest, followed by a lightning swift tail blade that pierce through two.

"We learned the Black Knight's designation, capable of close-range combat, armed with a black-blade sword, along with its massive arms with claws due to the last footage you have witnessed, it's arms were larger than normal-size, a wired-connected tail-blade, and arm-mounted rapid-fire guns for range combats, then also they were integrated with railguns capabilities."

The next a two set of footages that startles the council in shocked, one is shown Aegis' arm-mounted beam saber was clashed with (Barbatos) the Black Knight's longsword (CH05), and the other to shown the Black Knight did able to disabled 2 of the G-Weapons (Blitz and Buster), which made Yuri and Tad did expecting seeing their respective sons were being spared.

And includes Ezalia was also relief to see her son was still unscathed, since she can't blame him for humiliation regarding Yzak had made retreat with the 2 disable machines in tow with the Duel, so he did made his choice to prevent his comrades from KIA (Killed In Action), she knew these two were her son's friends and comrades as well, and as well as her fellow council members' sons, respectively.

"During my first encounter at Heliopolis, when I've face the Black Knight, the sword is not just an ordinary physical sword, capable of deflect energy-base weaponry such as the beam saber, thought this weapon is Anti-beam coating; and includes, which that weapon can overpowered and even damaged Phase Shift Armor. We're not sure wondered what kind of technology or material was used to create something able to render the defensive system such as the Phase Shift." **(1)**

The next footage, shown Aegis' MA Mode got shot by a charged-powered railgun from the Black Knight, which that direct hits its frame that frees the Strike (CH07) in lightning speed.

"Those arm-mounted integrated guns, its firepower capabilities of those railguns compare towards the Laurasia-class' 450mm railguns. I assumed that it's far greater than the latter. So far, when Aegis struck, it loses 40% of its energy while its Phase Shift is active. That would be devastating weapon that could unable to avoid its high-velocity projectile."

The next footage seeing (Barbatos) the Black Knight launched its Tail-blade in a speeding bullet, until expecting it struck at the legs of Nicol's Blitz, surprisingly that that wired-connected blade that could able to pierced its 'Phase Shift' as well, so far, not to mention its swiftly bend flexibly, it can move easily in any direction, and can be used to launch surprise attacks from blind spots.

"Same thing as the Black Knight's sword, that wired-connected tail blade did damaged the Phase Shift when it's still activate, unsure either what kind of material or technology is capable of rendered Phase Shift. And same goes with its claws, during the last encounter that could crushed the Blitz's head, so far, all of its weapons were the same thing."

With Athrun explained (Barbatos) the Black Knight's features and armaments, includes seeing the footage regarding seeing what that unknown mobile suit is capable of. The council members watched the combat footage, taking in every single details of the mobile suit's ability. They are amazed at what they just witnessed.

They also watched the black knight's speed is far faster than compare to the GINN High Manuever-Type's thrusters, they seen it in action against the Duel, Blitz, and Buster. From what Athrun mentioned of the Phase Shift Armor, the armor system is powered by electricity, allowing the mobile suit to actually take some punishment from ballistic projectiles such as missiles and bullets.

Witnessing the sword, the claws, and the wired-connected tail-blade did bypassed Phase Shift and include blocks beam weaponry; and includes its arm-mounted guns with an integrated railgun system.

Just as Athrun said, if these were regular APSV bullets, it would not be a problem, but the Phase Shift Armor gave out, not capable of withstand the powerful high-velocity projectile that damaged the Phase Shift that leaves the dent into the Aegis' armor, that would mean its integrated range weapon is far destructive than the Laurasia-class Frigate's 450mm railguns.

"We had the mechanics had extract it that struck within Aegis, if there any pieces are there, it would best to see what kind of material that could able to penetrate the Phase Shift Armor System." Athrun concluded.

True for that, since they did take the piece of Aegis' armor to the ZAFT's R&D Department for further analyzing its material or anything that could possible. Includes someone developed and modified that that kind of railgun's firepower that even more devastated damage, that could shot a GINN in one-shot, even its Phase Shift didn't protect it from such devastate railgun, just like the mobile suit armed with beam weaponry, knowing it take times to its analyzing until completion.

"This mobile suit happens to be custom-built, knowing this machine had something within its sleeves if we underestimate its featured." Athrun concluded.

Then, the next footage shown (Bael) the Red-Winged Knight, to the council members, seeing the footage that made Miguel clenches his fist at the sight of that dark-red MS; another shocking witnessing that red-winged mobile suit decimated 6 GINNs, same time as the Black Knight.

Watching this, shown multiple footage about the red-winged mobile suit armed with golden swords, along with the cannons on its wings that firing barrage of projectiles, along with another remarkable sight, expecting to see that mobile suit drawn out a pair of beam pistols (unaware includes its charge shot capabilities), also thrown its golden combat knife which it's just like the Strike that is being stored onto its compartments on its legs, then having drills on its knees were deployed, then perform a knee kick that impales on the GINN's chest with its drill with a whirling sounds.

Seeing that footage that made Miguel winced to reminded of himself knowing he didn't want to end up his comrade back at Heliopolis, turning into a meat paste, after all.

Followed by the Red-Winged Knight had rapid-fired arm-mounted beam Vulcan guns fires a barrage of bolts towards Miguel's custom GINN/AS, while holding its golden sword. And lastly, this red-winged mobile suit armed with (.051ANNR) Beam Assault Rifle, fires a barrage of bolts of energy with great accuracy.

"Second, is the 'Red-Winged Knight', also a Close-Quarters Combat as the 'Black Knight', we learned this mobile had wings that gain this machine exhibits superior mobility, and includes if this theory about this mobile suit's wings is able to gain atmospheric battles such as we have Guuls back on Earth." Athrun began to explain to the council regarding Gundam Bael, codenamed 'Red-Winged Knight'.

The footage shown (Bael) the Red-Winged Knight facing Miguel's custom GINN/AS, so far, between in gun battle and sword fight, until deploying its one of its drill-mounted knees that lunged towards Miguel's, until that the best green coat was able to evade it, and as Athrun continues to explained, before seeing the red-winged MS fires a barrage of beam bolts on one of its forearms.

"Among the other armaments were consists of a pair of physical swords, we can tell that these pair of close-combat weapons had the same material as the Black Knight's sword, it has cannons on its wings, includes extractable drills on its knees, along with combat knives that just like the Strike. Also, we were expecting this mobile suit possesses beam weaponry that was armed, I believe that there weren't any of the top military scientist and engineers in ZAFT haven't been able to create, while the beam weaponry for mobile suits had put on the hold, recently."

It's true regarding this red-winged mobile suit armed with a pair of beam pistols (EMG), then arm-mounted Vulcan guns, and includes the (.051ANNR) beam assault rifle.

"We witnessing the Red-Winged Knight possesses a pair of beam pistols consists can fired automatic, and then another expecting during the last encounter, so far, each of these mobile suits had equip an additional weapon that happen to be what you all have witness, this kind of beam rifle has a rapid-fire capabilities, by judging its unique design, it indicates this weapon is used for marksman, includes its rate-of-fire, includes."

Seeing (Bael) the Red-Winged Knight fires several of rounds at the long distance that remarks them, includes sudden design that used for marksman, only. So far, similar to the GINN Long Range Reconnaissance-Type's Sniper Rifle, expecting this weapon's type is also a beam rifle, it's completely new, includes.

"Miguel Aimen had first encountered the Red-Winged Knight; accordingly, it didn't damage its armor. So far, it's confusing regarding what kind of armor system besides the Phase Shift that could block its beam shot."

The footage shown to see Miguel's GINN/AS fires a beam with its M69 "Barrus Kai" Heavy Ion Cannon, as the green laser directly hits (Bael) the Red-Winged Knight, causes a large flash onto the screen within the optics of the former's GINN.

Within seconds later, with a shocked to see the red-winged MS unscratched, not a single dent on its armor, until Miguel stood up into the seat and spoke up.

"May I have your attention, council members? Forgive me for this sudden interference, I would happen to be the first and last time encountered the 'Red-Winged Knight', by myself." Miguel spoke up, stepped in; apologize to interrupt Athrun's report.

Hearing that from Miguel of what he had said, most of the council members looked at one to another, with sudden curiously for this information from him, as Supreme Council Clyne glance at his friend Patrick Zala once again, and the latter turns to the green-coat and spoke up to him for acquire details from the Magic Bullet of Dusk.

"Continue, Aimen. Tell us about your latest encounter." The Defense Chairman/Elder Zala asks concluded.

"Yes sir, I saw it with my own eyes that this is the second time I've encountered that mobile suit, not a single scratch on that armor when I shot at it with the Ion Cannon, I can tell that this mobile suit wasn't just the only one who had the same armor as the other two." Miguel explained about his experience with the red-winged mobile suit.

Miguel explained to the council about his two-time encountered with the red-winged knight. He gave every details about this mobile suit can do, includes its armor, within minute(s) passed regarding his second encounter before the first in Heliopolis, so far, accordingly all of the three pilots were about the same age as Athrun and the rest of the redcoats, by judging the voice he heard from the Magic Bullet of Dusk. So he thought there's another armor system besides the Phase Shift and Mirage Colloid.

"…and he replied to me 'Sorry, that's our secret'." Miguel finished.

"I see…" Chairman Zala reply understandable regarding what kind of material that could made beam weaponry useless unlike to Phase Shift according to his son, includes Miguel had encounter the Red Winged Knight (Bael).

Those three unknown mobile suits had the same armor that could shields beam weaponry, completely, something similarly unlike to the Legged Ship has, but that could resists beam weaponry; which what secrets those mobile suits had, since unaware to ZAFT that if the Earth Forces did developed them, secretly, it is most confusing subject about who built them.

"…You may be seated, Miguel Aimen, thank you for this report, for the short notice… And please, continue, Athrun Zala." Chairman Clyne concluded.

Miguel saluted, then return to his seat, and while Athrun continues to report to the council members. And then the final footage had shown (Gusion) the Four-Armed Halberdier, armed with a halberd and along with 120mm rifle, along with another footage shown have a bayonet beam machine gun (04-MARVE) and includes long-barrel cannon (Smoothbore Guns).

"Lastly, is the Four-Armed Halberdier, we deter this mobile suit's classification as a Tank of the three, just like the Buster, but includes it's also a General-purpose all together, it's features itself had immense strength, includes armed with variety of weaponry such as using one of the GINN's weaponry and its handheld battle axe and then its handle can extend into a actual halberd."

With Athrun have made introduction of Gusion; the next footage was shown the head of the tan-armored mobile suit shifts from its mono-eye onto its normal one - that is the normal face of the G-Weapon.

"The mobile suit's head configuration is capable changed from both modes: it's normal and sight, we can tell these two configuration with both specifications; first it's normal mode, capable for close- and mid-range combat; and the mono-eye sight mode happen to be capable of for long-range, due to armed with arsenal with long-range capabilities."

Then the next footage, shown tan-armored mobile suit deployed its sub-arm system to the council members.

"That mobile suit has a sub-arm system onto its booster packs, we determent that that could able to held additional variety of weapons in four each, since this is a general-purpose mobile suit, it did also specialist in close-range combat with brute strength and long range, so far, these sub-arms were able to wield a pair of variety of weapons, and while wielding a close-combat weapons, includes."

Then next footage shown Gusion took out its Scissor-Variable Rear Armor, transformed into a scissor-like melee weapon via folding out, seeing the tan-armored MS clamped the GINN with its over-size scissor/pliers, and then crushing it, closed with its immense strength and then explodes engulf with smoke that crushes that end the pilot's fate.

"The Four-Armored Halberdier had another melee weapon, happens to be its rear armor that attached on the back of the waist, when it removes, it used as a shield and then transformed into a scissor-like melee weapon that can be used to crush enemies. Its scissor form fully utilized the maximum its output."

"More like a big-ass pliers to me." Miguel whispers commenting, while Alex and Rau could heard him, which it may be looked amusing for something to had a oversize scissor/pliers as a melee weapon.

With Athrun explained about (Gusion) the Four-Armed Halberdier, shown the next to see one of the footage in Heliopolis, armed with 120mm rifle, until one of the GINN had clashed the heavy blade sword with the tan-armored MS's halberd, before its handle extended, until expecting to see its sub-arms were deployed since one of its sub-arm caught its rifle, and then the other grasp the barrel of the recoilless rifle and lift it upwards before it fires its explosive shell, and until the council member were surprised to see a single projectile hits its leg that cause to explode.

"This mobile suit has a rifle, besides the GINN's, loaded with some sort of explosive-tip ammunition similar to APSV, one thing for certain, if any of us had time to taken its casing and studied its material. This rifle is not just an ordinary range armament, unlike to the GINN's machine gun, but also looks like a modified rifle with a long-barrel used for long-range, it is a fitting weapon for the Four-Armed Halberdier." Athrun keeps continue to make these reports.

Then the next footage showing Gusion armed in duel wield with the Smoothbore Gun and 04-MARVE, as seeing the tan-armored mobile suit fires a projectile in high-speed at the long-range distance seeing two custom GINN consists of Miguel's and Ein's respectively.

"Includes there are different kinds of armaments with other purpose, this particular long-barreled arsenal, appeared to be a Smoothbore Gun, it did fires a high-velocity projectile, knowing similar to Cattus, includes there's an underslung machine gun by judging its design itself."

And then next is the tan tank MS fires a barrage of yellow bolts on its bayonet machine gun in high rate-of-fire, and then blocked by a blade-edge underneath its weapon clashing with Ein's Heavy Blade. It was astonishing for expecting another beam weapon capable of rapid-fire.

"That weapon the Four-Armed Halberdier uses, is new since during our last skirmish, this is a integrated machine gun had a blade bayonet underneath, it is design for close quarters combat, but can be used for medium range battles, since Ein had last encounter the same way as Miguel's, unlikely to the Red-Winged Knight's."

The council members were shocked most of the three unknown mobile suits were all custom build, which they wield different kinds of weaponry such as (Bael) the Red-Winged Knight's Beam Machine gun, along with (Gusion) the Four-Armed Halberdier's Bayonet Beam Machine Rifle.

It's true for the young Zala's words, it's just like, not even their top military scientists and engineers have done such a breakthrough in their weapons research and development.

Perhaps the technology they were able to develop for ZAFT are N-Jammers, energy weapons for warships and mobile suits, but it went halt and/or hiatus there. They are still trying to find a way to developed beam weaponry for mobile suits, yet, this one here is displaying some that many would be considered to be light years away from the current technology they have at the moment.

So far, the Naturals did developing such newest beam weaponry capable of fired automatically.

This tan-white themed mobile suit really is a tank among the three, so far regarding this mobile suit's strength and durable armor that could withstand heavy weaponry. And while Miguel mumbling regarding that mobile suit had a integrated machine gun, surely that he really wanted to get his hands on that weapon for his custom GINN, after all, instead armed with the GINN's standard machine gun, that is.

"Ein Dalton was also engaged with the Four-Armed Halberdier, but so far, we did caught its details of armaments that consists were rocket guns on its forearms, so far the Cattus' explosive projectile didn't it was completely ineffective, just as Miguel had accordingly." Athrun concluded for more details about the last member of the group during Heliopolis' collapse.

It was shocking when seeing the footage on the databank which it's in Ein's GINN; it did record its previous battles since their last encounter. So far, a last single explosive shell 'did' hit the Four-Armed Halberdier, it did remain unscathed. So far, none of amongst heavy artillery armaments of the D-Type didn't put a dent on it whatsoever, just like the M69 "Barrus Kai" Heavy Ion Cannon Miguel uses for his Custom GINN, so far that none of those most powerful arsenal used for took down fortress were futile.

But, they will have most top scientist to figure it out the mysterious materials on those G-Weapons were used…

"All of them were all custom-made, if they were to acquire to confirm it, judging its appearances and different arsenals each of them. We are uncertain regarding the mobile suits' movements; these evasive patterns were completely unfamiliar and unpredictable to track, the way it moves with a flow-like motion that could easily evade anything if something gunpoint at or strike, it is unlike to the GINN High Maneuver-type, if there were other extra thrusters would able to gain evasive."

Expecting see all of the footage of all three unknown G-Weapons, the way they move in flow-like motions. But the abilities are not the fascinating aspect of these units. Rather, the mobility of the mobile suits. The speed and movements displaying in the footage is amazing. Superb even by Coordinator standards, along with the way how fast compare to the GINN HM-Type's thrusters used for traveling range in space, it did able to caught up the Buster (since Phase Shift Down), which is saying a lot considering Coordinator mobile suit pilots tend to be faster than Natural pilots who manned their mobile armors.

They view those G-Weapons with unknown frame consists of slim appearance, includes other features such as the Black Knight's enlarged arms that way longer than average humanoid arms.

"These mobile suits were fast, due to its frame is very slim, it can evade ballistic projectiles easily. All of those frames of unknown Mobile suits', these were completely unknown regarding what kind of features similar to the G-Weapons, we can tell these frames' statistic were both power and speed, includes highly maneuverability, includes equip with different equipment and armor."

It's true about those frames unlike to the GAT-X frame series, it indicate that looks new regarding Earth Forces have developed (it's untrue, the Gundam-type frames were built by Naruto and his immortal brothers), which it was unreported by our Intel accordingly regarding the additional G-weapons.

"I assume there are more peculiar abilities within these mobile suits that we haven't been able to witness but those are the only ones we captured on footage. And includes the Black Knight, Red-Winged Knight, and the Four-Armed Halberdier, considered they are considered all-rounder. Its full capabilities are still unknown, but it is potentially much more dangerous than any Earth Forces mobile suit built."

The final footage shown to seen Gusion wracking Ein's custom GINN with its four-arms, along with Bael had decimated the GINN/AS squadron who taken tasks to take down the Legged Ship (Archangel), and lastly Barbatos flicked its longsword.

With that, the screen then reverted back to the ZAFT logo.

"And there you have, that concludes my report. That is all." He said finished the report, concluding.

With Athrun finishing his full report on the five Gundams constructed by the Earth Alliance, includes three additional G-Weapons were unreported by their spies since then when they were unaware that there are more than just five prototype mobile weapons.

And so, Athrun give the council members a salute, after explains the summaries of the mobile suits, then returned to his seat, relieved to get his part done and over with surely is a long one. Sitting down, he watches the council members begin to discuss amongst themselves (but, they were unaware that there's a third party among them intervene their own respective tables).

"They've manufactured these abominations?!" Councilman Tad exclaimed lets out of anger and disgust in his voice, gripping his pen on his hand like he was about snap it in two, at the fact that such mobile suits could be constructed. "Damn Naturals! Creating these things! How dare them!"

Eileen Canaver of the moderate faction frowned as she heard the report from the start to finish and said to Council member Elsman.

"But they're only at the prototype stage, right?" The female member asked as her voice, her opinion. "Unlike those three machines - Black Knight, Red-Winged Knight, and Four-Armed Halberdier; you can hardly consider a mere five mobile suits a threat."

Before Eileen could continue, Ezalia Joule interrupted.

"But if they've come this far, their next step would be to mass-produce!" The silver-haired councilwoman spoke up countered to the moderate council member, as it is cleared that this was something that couldn't be ignored. "Are you suggesting that we can afford to sit back and wait until that happens? To let the war shifted into their favor?"

"This is a clear indication of the intentions of the Naturals!" Another male council agreed with her, before turning towards Canaver. "They want to further escalate the war!"

Soon an entire argument came among a few members of the council, with Siegel Clyne called out to silence.

"Come to order, committee members! Order!" He cried out, tried to calm the situation amongst the members which made them focus their attention back to the chairman again, that successful in that retrospect.

Even though, there was nothing said for nearly a few seconds, it didn't take long for Chairman Zala to speak up.

"There is no one who prefers to fight. Who among us earnestly wishes to face the battlefield?" He asked, as he stood up in the chair, wanting to be certain that everyone within the room was listening in to what he was saying, when his voice becoming louder as he continue on.

"We want to live peacefully, gracefully and happily. That has been our only wish."

As Athrun and Miguel sat next to their commanders - Rau and Alex, they listened to what Zala had to say to every member of the council.

"But who came upon us and so ruthlessly shattered that wish?" He asked again, needing to remind his fellow council members of the reasons they were now involved in what is the war.

"Who took our freedom away for their own selfish ambitions, and continued to use us? Who pushes us aside to better themselves?! Who exploits the Coordinators?!"

Again none answered with Clyne being concerned as he carefully heard every word that came from his friend's mouth.

"We will never let us forget…? The Bloody Valentine Tragedy… The Tragedy of Junius Seven!" He yelled. **(2)**

Memories of that day when the nuclear missile from a Moebius Mobile Armor fired and struck Junius Seven, reducing it to nothing more than space debris and killing everyone who once resided in it as a result, including Zala's wife Leonore.

"243,721 people… It's has been a year since we lost so many of our citizens in that abominable incident. Yet we've endured, making only minimal demands in all attempts to end this war as quickly as possible for this solution. However, the Naturals have put our efforts to waste, time and time, again…!"

There were those who agreed with Zala that what the Naturals have done was inhuman and despicable such as Jeremy Maxwell and Ezalia Joule as they needed to act now before the Earth Alliance started to construct more machines like the Heliopolis Gundams.

"We fight to protect ourselves. If we cannot protect without fighting than we have no choice but to fight!"

"We fight because it's the only way we can protect ourselves…" He continued once more. "If we must fight so we may protect, then we have no choice but to fight!"

As Patrick Zala ended his speech, to the majority of the committee, hearing that, causes Athrun to shocked by his father's words while Rau and Alex simply smirked and let out a small chuckled at the same time.

Everyone fell silent again and some slowly nodded in agreement with Chairman Zala while Clyne gave a small frown in disappointment and Eileen lowered her head slightly, who only took a deep breath and then sighed.

 **(Music background ended)**

 **==Next Scene==**

During the meeting, two figures were watching the entirety of the meeting. One of them wasn't happy of what they heard on the meeting regarding Rau Le Creuset's actions.

"That damn bastard Le Creuset, what in the HELL is he thinking!? He ordered to have D-type in a Colony that belongs to ORB, no less!"

One of them was a 24-year old tall woman of Japanese descent, who has long black hair, which is split into parts. She was dressed in a ZAFT uniform, but a commander as well.

The second was a 16-year old girl, appeared to have a petite body and has the same hairstyle as the older one, appeared to be looked identical, as if their twins, due to their age gaps, she's wearing red uniform as well.

"Madoka! Calm down!" The older woman said glanced at red-coat feminine, which she looked livid on her expression, madly towards Rau's actions.

"I can't just calm down, Chifuyu-neesan! Ichika-nii was on that colony!" The redcoat petite girl named Madoka, argued to her older sister named Chifuyu.

"I know how you looked angry towards Le Creuset, Madoka. And I know that Ichika did evacuate the colony." Chifuyu replied sighing regarding the report.

"What if Nii-san doesn't 'if' he's now on ORB when the rescue team have came for all the lifeboats on Heliopolis since its colapse, I was waiting for the news if Ichika-nii was alive." Madoka stated.

"I know he will, just have faith if Ichika survived." Chifuyu said ensured. "Come on, Madoka, we'll need to tell Tabane to see if Ichika was on the list among the lifeboats."

With that, Madoka sighs calmly regarding she have forgotten about her sister's 'best friend', knowing she's the most intelligent mind in ZAFT.

"All right, Nee-san, I'm sure that Ichika-nii will…" Madoka stated hopefully. "Although, I hope we'll tell Houki and Rin about this."

Chifuyu was aware about how close between their brother and her friend's sister, along with the Chinese-descent girl.

"I'm sure that they'll take it…" She replied, and mentally added. _'I hope that you're safe, Ichika…'_

 **(AN: Decide to have two female characters in Infinite Stratos. Well, having the sisters of Ichika, well, they were unaware about their brother wasn't side with the Earth Forces, but Tekkadan as well.)**

 **==At the Archangel==**

The majestic warship, the Archangel, heading to the destination for this skirmish, so far, regarding the amount of supplies were started to gets run out, since after they left Artemis, days ago. Followed by Tekkadan had taken over the Eurasian-controlled Fortress.

Now, onto one of the civilian quarters, seeing Desmond Doss were having a discussion with Flay Allster, as a Chaplain, he'll gave a few words about how her actions within her mind since the past few days after they left Heliopolis.

The entrance was guarded by two Tekkadan Militias on both sides, consists of were two PFCs (Private First Class) - Livingston and Zick, they were not armed with assault rifles such as Pulse Rifles, but also armed with side-arms were 88 MOD4 pistols, adding non-lethal weapons were Stun Rods, and lastly combat knives.

The members of Tekkadan felt respect towards Desmond; they needed guidance during the war in Earth Sphere on Cosmic Era. So, if respond to anyone who passing by saying 'This is the business of Tekkadan's Church'.

"Ms. Flay Allster, may I ask why we're here?" Desmond questioned, before taken out an old bible (of his ancestor Desmond I (the 1st)), it was completely wrapped with plastic, before putting on plastic gloves on his hands.

"Yes, you wanted to talk to me about something. What was all about from me?" Flay replied.

"Let's talking about regarding your actions back at Artemis is pretty unforgiveable." Desmond answered.

Flay was tensed about what Desmond refer to, so far that since she did sold Kira out to the Eurasian regarding this whole mess, so far that regarding Eurasian-control military facility under Gerard Garcia's command, so far after it was completely fallen apart since ZAFT's Gamow managed penetrated its 'umbrella' lightwave barrier via Blitz's Mirage Colloid stealth system.

So far, the Atlantic Federation's 'allies' did pointed rifles towards to everyone who arrived in this military facility of Eurasian. Until Flay heard a rumor about Garcia who being captive by Tekkadan, heard from nearby crew members, so helping cleaning up the hanger was filled with dead bodies of Eurasian personnel, she wanted to confront and demanded about why they attacking Earth Forces' allies.

Some crew members retorted that Garcia is nothing but a soon-to-be 'war criminal' for his crimes he had committed, so far that this is a military matter, didn't gave an answer to civilian like her. Flay tried to, but until receives no answer from any of them, they didn't care about she's the Vice Minister Allster's daughter, but she needs get serious to open her eyes to wake her up.

"Ms. Desmond, I know I did forgive Kira back at the cafeteria, I was…" Flay's sentence trailed off, before complete her sentence to answer his question, but it was cut off by Desmond.

"You're simply hate and/or fear Coordinators despite never trying to get to know any of them, what you have is nothing but blind hatred that your unforgivable father has been putting influence within you ever since you were a child." He said.

Flay stood up and looked at Desmond intense anger that insult her father.

"My father was a good man!" She exclaimed angrily defending her only family member that she had left. "And besides adjusting your genetics, it's not what god intended for us!"

Desmond was not flinched at Flay's argue outburst, and he responded.

"Who's to say what 'god intended you', your father or perhaps the Atlantic Federation who ordered the massacre of over three hundred thousand innocent souls who did nothing to provoke such an action besides having been born the way they were?" Desmond asks while Flay looked flabbergasted at what the combat medic/Chaplain had just said to her.

"God had sees anyone else who commit sins for taken away many souls, heaven will never welcomes them for such act of heresy, considered them heretics, and soon they will never allowed to pass the heaven's gate. Are about you? Are you going to join those heretics?"

"W-Well…I-" Flay stuttered incapable of coming up with a respond to Desmond logical reasoning.

"I would ask you this because I'm beginning to wonder something, if given the chance would you have all Coordinators be exterminated down to the last man, woman, and child?" Desmond explained to her.

The red haired girl began to look somewhat conflicted between the views that her father had brought her up with and the combat medic's slight cold hard logic which had told her that the group that her father was supporting obviously wanted the absolute genocide of every single Coordinator and even though she feared and hated Coordinators she also despised the very thought of exterminating millions just because you were born the way you were.

"Now, I'm not telling you to just go and say that your Father is a genocidal heretic, because he supports the views of those unforgivable maniacs. All that I'm saying is that you should at least try to understand those who you so blindly fear even though they have done almost nothing to garner such hatred." He said to Flay, before he opens the old bible and read, then turns to face Flay.

"Ms. Allster…let's have a long talk between each other, since we have time to have discussed…since this room considered a confessional, so let me hear your confess."

Hearing from Desmond, so Flay obliged to confess herself regarding to tell him everything about her reason during her first fear and hate Coordinators (minus Kira), while using this quarters as a 'confessional' which the priest in some Christian churches sit to hear the confessions of penitents.

 **==With Naruto and Kira==**

"So…let gets this right? You're telling me the reasonable explanation why Athrun had joined ZAFT because of the death of his mother?" Naruto asks gotten all the details according to Kira since he was captive back by his own best friend.

Naruto and Kira was at the hanger, while the Archangel's mechanics had taken care of the Strike, as the blonde former had run his Barbatos into maintenance, so far that still nothing is wrong with the OS since he did created it, with his brothers, Menma and Gaara.

It was before Naruto had left the bridge, not hours ago or yesterday, went to the hanger, so needed had his mobile suit under standing by until ZAFT will made their move, it will be problem, so far piloting a mobile suit without its normal suit just like Rau Le Creuset does.

And until suddenly Kira came to Naruto via Zero-G, as he called out to him for wanted to talk about something since after he recovered from his mental scarred, and so Naruto obliged, as the blonde questioned to Kira what was about, and so the latter replied.

Kira had explain Naruto everything about Athrun's reason regarding joined ZAFT, started from 'Heliopolis' before its attack and followed by its destruction, then in a following suite to 'Silent Run', and 'Phase Shift Down'. The brown-haired Coordinator had got his opportunity to tell him everything regarding Athrun's reason, after the Archangel left Artemis.

So, Naruto looked surprised about what he heard every details from Kira, the mother of Athrun Zala, and as well as Patrick Zala's wife, died in Junius 7, since Bloody Valentine Tragedy.

"Yes, I never knew Ms. Lenore was there at Junius 7 since the Bloody Valentine, a single nuclear missile launched by the Earth Forces, and struck onto the colony that taken so many lives… That devastates Athrun, and includes his father, Patrick Zala." Kira replied.

"That only leads a vengeful path since his wife's death, and as well as the mother of your friend, too, also led to join the military." Naruto concludes, looked understandable towards Kira's current dilemma.

Naruto have another mental theory about Patrick Zala would lead vengeful path, but also he had feeling that he had 'Curse of Hatred' influence him since his wife's death, and as for Kira's friend Athrun? Knowing he will be gain influence as well.

"Yeah…If the Earth Forces would have fired that nuclear warhead, followed by ZAFT developed N-Jammers and deployed them all around Earth…I never dreamed to see him using it, let alone join the ZAFT military…all because his mother died in the 'Bloody Valentine Tragedy' last year… But now, I'm going to have to accept the fact that I'm fighting my friend." Kira said, sadly.

"I…I'm sorry about what you're going through, but try to understand there is a war going on." Naruto began, feeling sympathy towards Kira, before he continues to spoke up.

"However, since he is your best friend, I will say this, Kira…I'm not going to make you kill him, along with Murrue, since if either you or myself would told her about your reason, then you'll tell her later, when the time comes… Anyway, you have to continue protecting the 'Archangel', while we were around, but that does not include specifically trying to harm your best friend."

Hearing that from Naruto was saying, Kira sighed with a hint of relief, and the former noticed a smile forming on the latter's face. So far, his newly friend Naruto did comfort and encouraged his wellbeing with his own free will.

"Is there anything else you want to know?" Naruto inquired.

"Oh, yes, Captain Ramius had informed me to get you to the bridge; my friends were there too, includes Menma and Gaara, but I was wondering what's was all about." Kira replied.

"Oh, I believe that it has to do with supplies." Naruto answer to Kira, guessing.

"Really! Then…?" The Coordinator says looked surprised of what he had heard from him.

"Let's head to the bridge, you'll see very soon." Naruto answered.

So with that, Naruto and Kira went to the bridge, until the former had heard Kurama's voice in his mind.

 ** _'I had a feeling that accordingly to Kira-gaki here, the father of his friend is surely just like 'him', and includes your late best friend.'_**

 _'Yeah, Kurama…there's no doubt that Patrick Zala had the influence of hatred through his mind and soul… the death of his wife cause him into a breaking point for gain hatred towards Naturals…he wanted to avenged her along with many souls since Bloody Valentine.'_ Naruto reply mentally.

 ** _'Not to mention you and Kira were much unlikely similar to each other, since he and his friend Athrun were became enemies, and just like you and your late Uchiha teammate.'_** Kurama stated.

 _'Yeah, that's true, fur-ball. Not just Kira and I maybe were alike, but also a battle between friends just likes me and Sasuke.'_ Naruto replied, regarding his own rivalry cycle with Sasuke.

 ** _'True…But just like the reincarnation cycle had repeated itself in history once again, just like old man's sons - Asura and his brother Indra, were also my brothers too, along Hashirama and Madara, then now there's you and Sasuke.'_** Kurama said to his tenant, mentally.

Naruto mentally nods at Kurama agree regarding what he had said, as he and Kira proceed towards to the bridge…

 **==Earlier; Archangel, Observation Deck - Stern==**

At the same thing, where Kira went to talk to Naruto about Athrun Zala's reason, seeing Menma Uzumaki who is staring at the empty space scenery, filled with blinking stars within the far distance with his hands on his pockets.

"I thought I would find you here…" Natarle's voice, that gotten the blonde pilot of Bael attention.

Menma saw the raven-haired ensign walk in, approaching, towards to him, before turn back his attention to the window.

"Just enjoy the view." Menma replies informal.

"I can see that." Natarle replied, as she went next to Menma to join-in for the scenery. "…So, you have something in mind?"

"Nothing much, just…thinking." He countered.

"Thinking about 'what' exactly?" The raven-haired ensign inquired.

"It's…complicated, all right? It's just…" Menma replied, while staring at Natarle, seeing a face of his wife Sakura (RTN). "…I'm not sure if I wanted to say something about my…past."

"About your past…?" Natarle repeated Menma's last sentence, she looked curious towards Menma had sudden bothersome in his mind regarding his past. She never knew about he has, right about now.

"Like I said, it's complicated…Anyway, what brings you here?"

"I was informed by the Captain to get you to the bridge. We're gathering the crew and volunteers, includes your brothers, for the briefing." Natarle replies to Menma.

"Oh, it's about we have both worst and bad news." The blonde (RTN) pilot of Bael replies back, mentioned.

"What about the good news?" The ensign inquired.

"Well, if we had any good news, I would have told you, Ensign." Menma answered shrugged. "As much as things are pretty bleak since we left Artemis. It's about the Archangel's provisions, with short amount of supplies. We did stretch the food supply for a while with smaller amounts of rations, while we did share ours to spare. As for the water we worried about. You're already had know that without it, right?"

"That's true, we're pretty much down for, on Lieutenant La Flaga's case, it didn't help that we were prevented from resupplying at Artemis." Natarle reply she well-aware about it since the last briefing.

"Thank to the Le Creuset Team for that one, they're like a pit bull, once they latch on, they don't let go. However, with all the confusion, we've got some breathing room, but not for long." Menma said.

"That would mean they will be able caught us sooner or later." Natarle declares a revelation, regards part of Menma's predicament.

"Exactly! Surely that it wasn't 'good news' regarding that we 'did' lost track on the ZAFT vessel… Now come on, let's head to the bridge." Menma said. "Anyway, what's our next course?"

"To the Debris Belt." Natarle answered.

"Debris Belt…? Oh! I see, salvaging, right?" Menma said realized.

"Yes, Menma, we're gathering everyone to the bridge for salvaging for provisions, parts, munitions…and water." Natarle confirmed.

"Sokka (I see/OK)…" Menma frowns understandable. "All right then, let's go!"

And so with that, Menma and Natarle left the observation deck, heading to the bridge…

 **==Present; Archangel, Bridge==**

A large meeting is currently occurring on the bridge of the Archangel as a significant numbers of the crew is listening to a suggestion made by Mu La Flaga. The ones listening were Naruto, Kira, Menma, Flay, Tolle, Miriallia, Gaara, Sai, Isaac, Lincoln, Ichika, and Garet - the Gundam pilots'/Ancient Ninjas' four disciples.

"Supplies?" Sai asked incredulously. "Can we get supplies? Where?"

Sai could not believe of what he had heard from this briefing of Captain Ramius and Lieutenant La Flaga.

Before Naruto and Kira had just arrive the bridge via the latter informed by Murrue for bring the former here; along with Menma and Natarle, followed by Sai and Flay, and then there's Gaara, Kuzzey, Tolle, and Miriallia were also called in.

"Get supplies, yes. Or, more accurately, 'take' supplies." Mu says confirmed, stood besides the captain on the left-side (opposite onto the right on their eyes) and while Naruto stood besides Murrue on the right (also stood onto the left on their eyes as well).

"We're currently on our way to the debris belt, we really don't have time such trivialities." Murrue explained.

"The Debris Belt?" Sai muttered wondered, until his head tilt at what the acting-captain was saying, lets out a startled face. "But…wait a minute! You're not saying…"

"You're a pretty bright one, don't you, kid." Mu reply to Sai, remarks playfully, wagging his finger at Sai.

"The Debris Belt consists of a wide variety of things in space." Murrue continued. "Of course, that includes ships that have been destroyed in battle."

"I've heard rumors about it. Isn't that where the Earth's gravitational pull drags space wreckage into a ring around it?" Lincoln stated interjected the briefing.

"Yes, it is Lincoln-kun." Murrue replied to the white-haired boy, so far, seeing this young albino looked a bit decent child that she really wanted to had him as son, since she have seen him with Naruto act like father and son after all.

And until she did meet Lincoln's little sister, Lily, who bought by Naruto onboard the Archangel.

 **==Flashback Started==**

 _After Naruto had finished taken Murrue and Mu a tour around Isaribi, surely that they'll be heading back to the Archangel right about now until…_

 _"Big brother Naruto!" A voice of a little girl called out._

 _The three gotten attention to the source of happily yell, expecting to see a little toddler girl about age of 4 towards 5 years old, with short lovely blonde hair with a lavender bow on her eye with a small ponytail, wearing a lavender shirt and skirt, and black boots; she also has a tan backpack on strapped on her back._ **(3)**

 _Seeing the girl ran towards them, making Naruto smiled at the little girl, before she stopped and then kneel down._

 _"Oh, hi there, Lily! I'm happy to expecting to see you here!" Naruto says surprising with a smile. "I'm glad you got onboard the Isarbi."_

 _"Yup!' Lily replied with a smile of cuteness, she was enjoying having a space ship._

'That little girl is so~ cute!' _Murrue says in thoughts, squealed internally, had her eyes lay on the cuteness, could help herself how cute this little girl is._

 _"Hey, Naruto, who's the little girl?" Mu asked with a sudden curiously._

 _Naruto had lift Lily up, and then shown to them, while the latter turns to two new familiar faces for the young blonde little girl with a cute confuse look._

 _"This is Lily Loud. She's part of our crew in Isaribi." Naruto answered introduce Lily to EAF's two officers._

 _"Loud? Isn't she relates to Lincoln?" Mu inquired regarding the white-haired boy with sudden curiously._

 _"Oh, you're talking about my big brother, don't you?" Lily said surprised she had heard from the blonde MA ace pilot that surprises him as well, along with acting-captain of the Archangel._

 _"Lincoln Loud is your brother, right?" Murrue stated, hearing Lily's claims that surprising a 4-5 year old girl onboard military-class space ship, relates to the white-haired child soldier._

 _"She's is, Murrue, Lily is Lincoln's little sister, she's staying at the Isaribi for time being, so far that I know having child onboard a military-base ship or onto the warzone, for safety, but just trust me…Although, she and Lincoln were at Heliopolis in few years before ZAFT attack the colony." Naruto explained._

 _"Eh! You mean that they were at Heliopolis before that happen?" Murrue says shocked about Naruto had explained, unaware about most hidden members of Tekkadan were at the ORB-controlled colony._

 _"It's true, they were students, just like Kira and the others, includes Lincoln is still a member of Tekkadan, secretly, among the other orphans taken education, Lincoln did going to school and while his sister Lily is still in elementary, I did help and educate them as their tutor." Naruto explained._

 _Murrue and Mu were looked understandable regarding Naruto's explanation about the Loud siblings were at Heliopolis before everything has happen._

 _With that, Naruto turns to Lily, before put her down, and then spoke up._

 _"So, Lily, what is it you want from me?" He asked._

 _"Um…I want to see big brother, Linky? I wanted to stay with him, while staying Isaribi along with the others is so~ boring. I mean, not boring-boring." Lily reply pouted._

 _Naruto chuckled at Lily's slight complaining, so far that knowing he could help but to the young Loud wanted to see her brother._

 _"All right, Lily, you can come with us." Naruto reply obliged, until he forgot about Murrue and Mu were in their presence as he turns to the EAF Archangel officers, and began introduce them to Lily._

 _"Lily, I would like to introduce you to Murrue Ramius and Mu La Flaga, there are the two people I'd brought from Earth Forces Warship we were onboard, includes your brother." Naruto answered._

 _"Oh! You mean the huge ship with legs!?" Lily exclaim excitement regarding seeing the majestic warship of the Archangel._

 _Murrue and Mu smiled at Lily's excitement regarding she did seen the Archangel, regarding she called it 'the huge ship with legs', it's quite amusing for her._

 _"That's right, Lily, it's called the Archangel, it's a wonderful name for the Earth Forces' warship." Murrue reply confirmed, her tone spoken like a mother or sister, perhaps._

 _"To me, I fought at Grimaldi Front, aka the Battle of Endymion, I was the only survivor ace pilots of Moebius Zero Corp, that's why I receive a nickname 'Hawk of Endymion' for my performance!" Mu says looked prideful, pointed his thumb to himself with a grin._

 _"Really!? COOL!" Lily says awestruck at Mu's achievements._

 _"You're the last remaining members of the Mobile Armor Corp, weren't you I take it?" Naruto stated, expecting that when he recalled from the last conversation with_

 _"Yes, as I did take down 5 GINNs with my Zero, I earned the moniker as the 'Hawk of Endymion', when I was originally part of the 3rd Orbital Fleet…until that…" Mu trailed off his sentence, noticing Lily was on his presence, if he spoke up 'crude' language towards to the little girl, which could corrupt her mind (well, maybe)._

 _"…Until that Le Creuset was there." He finished correctly._

 _"So, Le Cresuet was there at Endymion, I take it? Is that you actually fought this guy before? I mean, before joining with us on our escape." Naruto inquired humming, while Lily listened this conversation, and includes Murrue was aware about that event._

 _"Yeah, you could say that…to be honest, the first time was actually fought one another for the first time at the 'Battle of Endymion' when as I said before I was with the Third Fleet." Mu responded, wishing that he wouldn't remember the disastrous even that led both the destruction of the 3rd Orbital Fleet and the famous Moebius Zero squadron which he used to be part of until that battle which led to the use of the Cyclops System's activation in a last ditch effort to prevent ZAFT from capturing the Endymion crater._

 _"At the time he was piloting the ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver-Type and the Moebius Zero squadron that I was part of, was to engage the Laurasia-class warship known as the 'Galvani'…and I assume that when Le Creuset brought a small fleet with him filled with many mobile suits, I can tell that the Galvani was there after all." He added._

 _"I see, well expecting rivalry between the two of you, huh." Naruto stated with a frown on his face, similar to Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha expecting rivals in clan wars._

 _"You could say that again." Mu reply shrugged. "…But I had a 'link' with him, whenever he was close in the distance; and contrary the difference that he did sense me, too."_

 _It's understandable regarding Mu had linked with Rau Le Creuset, so far that knowing he will coming, soon. And so with that, as Naruto turns to Lily, and spoke up to the young toddler, before grabbed her hand._

 _"Come on; let's go to see your brother to the Archangel." Naruto said._

 _"Yay!" Lily yells cheered._

 _As Naruto walks out with Lily, along with Mu and Murrue, as the busty brunette went next to him, as she spoke up to him._

 _"You know…you act like a father or a brother." Murrue said comment._

 _"Yeah…" Naruto replies at Murrue's statement._

 _Unaware of Naruto's slight flashback on his head recalled about his past, he 'was' a father before…_

 **==Flashback Ended==**

After they returned from the tour around Isaribi, Naruto brought Lily, Lincoln's sister, introduce to Kira and his friends, Miriallia and Flay could not help to see the cute little blonde girl that Naruto had brought to the Archangel, they were completely fawned over her, she was just absolutely adorable that embarrassed her, because of her relations with Lincoln.

Until Lincoln came to the Archangel's bridge, expecting to see his little sister onboard the Archangel, so, she will be staying a day or two for time being until she'll return to the Isaribi. And so, he taken her to the quarters were they can stay at least.

So far, most of the members of Tekkadan had known Lincoln's sister to begin with, Mia and/or Jenna were also there includes, as their caretaker while Lincoln was at work, that would mean that it's her bedtime for Lily.

Unknown to the girls, includes Murrue, Natarle Badgiruel had caught her sight on Lily before her acting captain and Lt. La Flaga returned from the tour with Naruto, so far that her current strict expression didn't hold much longer due to her cuteness, so far, if she ever resists it, can't blame her, though.

Now, back to the present, regarding the supplies that the Archangel needed with the Heliopolis crew were volunteered.

"You're not suggesting we get our supplies from here, are you?" Tolle asked incredulously.

"What other choice we have?" Mu countered. "Unless we do, we're not gonna last."

"He's right, Tolle. Unless we do this, then we'll die of starvation and dehydration. Remember that we also have civilians onboard this ship as well." Gaara stated as he leaned against the wall.

"Once we're there, we'd like you to help us with work outside the ship, using pods." Murrue explained, causing some somber sighs from the group.

The group didn't like the way to do this for salvaging on the Debris Belt; it's like taken something from them wasn't belongs to theirs; noticing by the Ancient Ninjas, along with their disciples, as Naruto had spoke up to gave them reason for their lives.

"Look, I know it's wrong and don't like the idea of taken something that belongs to theirs, but, this is about survival for this journey." The blonde says telling the Heliopolis crew about their survival.

"I agreed. We're not too delighted about this, either." Natarle said assures the group. "But we have no choice if we want to survive."

This provokes more gasps from the crowd.

"We're not going there to hunt around for things that others have lost." Murrue added assures them. "We're just going to take a small share of what we're in immediate need of; that's all."

With Murrue's expression looked grim and spoke up to finish her sentence.

"In order to live…"

"…True. But take whatever we can get. Leave the personal stuff alone, but grab the essential needed for the ship. Besides, grave robbing wasn't our thing, but with the circumstances given, we need to take whatever we can to stay alive." Naruto concluded.

"Yes, it is…" Murrue spoke up, confirmed agrees with Naruto.

Until Naruto making another statement to the group before prepared for salvaging hunt, as he spoken up.

"…Anyway! As much as for having Mistral Pods for salvaging; and I will have most of my members of Tekkadan will help you there with Space-type Mobile Workers for looting. As much as it was a bad idea for taken grave-robbing; But just taking the resources, I was hoping that there's plenty of EA and ZAFT ships in the field, and we'll take just enough for our purposes: Ammunition, spare parts for Lieutenant La Flaga's Zero, nothing more. Once arrived our destination, we best hurry, then get what we need, and get out."

With another suggestion from Naruto, the others had no choice but doing what they had to do to survive…

 _'…Although, we may have lost the Le Creuset Team at Artemis, but I wouldn't be surprised if other ZAFT forces were nearby on the depth of space…well, maybe.'_ Naruto adds, mentally; hopefully he could jinx out.

 **==At Dept of Space==**

Naruto would have chuckled at his earlier statement, if had known that a ZAFT vessel was in fact at the very location where the 'Archangel' was heading, a vessel that he would have immediately recognized.

The Nazca-class destroyer, the 'Medusa's Revenge', painted in cyan other than standard blue, traveled through the depth of space. **(4)**

On the bridge of 'Medusa's Revenge', consists of the crew members were just green coats, while their commander had a squadron of 4 GINN pilots and a single Commander-use CGUE, just like Rau; includes along with her right-hand, wearing a squad leader variant uniform.

So far, the 4 ZAFT green coat pilots were all blondes, donned with masks on their faces, similar to Rau…

…Well, especially…

"We are the Angela Team!" A voice of a female commander spoken up, declaration, had her sight in front of her crew and team.

"Persistent and fortitudinous!" All 12 (6x2) blonde masked green coats exclaims, unison.

The additional 8 green coats came from another ZAFT vessel, that makes two just like the Vesalius and Gamow, the 'Passeau', another Nazca-class who had the same cyan-themed hull, under command of Abelia Halsted.

But not just two ZAFT vessels includes, but there are 7 of them, including the Medusa's Revenge and Passeau, they are consists of 4 Nazca-class and 3 Laurasia-class, it is a fleet among ZAFT military.

The first person who helms this ship is a male goes, age 20, wearing standard issue black uniform, he goes by the name of Tabool Macleod. He's a young captain of this ship, standing next to him was his superior officer, a 21 year old woman wearing ZAFT commander's white uniform, and her appearance consists of Red long hair (Zangya's hairstyle in DBZ) and purple eyes.

 **(AN: She's not an exact an Uzumaki descent. Thank you very much! Think of it, that she's a Coordinator regarding genetic modification when comes for having red-hair it surely made Uzumaki a bad name for having a 'traitor' of her kind.)**

She goes by the name of Elena Angela; she's also the commander for Medusa's Revenge. **(5)**

Both officers were looking at the recent dispatch from ZAFT headquarters, until a recent message from the higher-ups for searching for the warship that bested Le Creuset Team and their captured machines.

With Elena Angela saw her results, satisfied at her subordinates' corrected pose and spoke up.

"Perfect!" She says, before she continues and began the briefing, turned to the captain. "And so, the receiving message from Rau Le Creuset, to pursue the Legged Ship, if I'm correctly?"

"Yes, ma'am, everything according to Commander Le Creuset, there's little doubt." A male voice of Tabool spoke up, confirmed.

"We reported about the past failures of his team during their pursuit. My, my, my…How low we have sunk…There's no problem for us, ma'am. Any of us would have done anyway. This just makes it easier." He concluded.

Tabool is not just a ship's captain, but also he's a mobile suit pilot, he had someone within Medusa's Revenge crew members will taken his helm, and includes he's Elena's right-hand man as well.

"Indeed…The Earth Forces' new warship is coming, huh…and includes the new mobile suits that could turn this tide of war. I wasn't expecting completely for those damn Naturals developed those abominations." Elena stated, with a sheer hatred towards to Earth Forces for secretly developed Mobile Suits, while ORB was involved for this important project.

"I agreed, Commander Angela, those disgusting Naturals would able to developed something overwhelmed us." Tabool says disgusted and anger agrees with Elena, as he ease it, and brought up another subject in mind. "Although, ma'am, the Le Creuset Team has been tracking them since they left Heliopolis, but they lost track of them after Artemis."

"I see…" Elena reply understandable, she could not help regarding Le Creuset's humiliation regarding they lost track the Legged Ship (Archangel), on her mind, seething in anger towards to the legged ship bested them with their own mobile suits.

"With Le Creuset's loss will be needed regain their honor for this humiliation!"

With Elena had made her declaration, so far, since the commander is the daughter of one of the ZAFT's military since she was enlisted, she gain attraction towards Rau in her first sight, and she wanted to see what's underneath his mask.

With that, Elena swung her right arm aside, and called out to the crew for the course of action.

"Tabool, prep the ship and contact the Passeau and the rest of the fleet to move out, we're going hunting!" She added.

Then Elena swiftly raised her right hand, up high, with an open palm.

"Hurry up and come, we'll waiting, and…"

Then she swift points her finger in determined gesture.

"…We'll squash you all to death!" She finished.

 **==Archangel, Arrival of Debris Belt==**

After sometime; they made their arrived the Debris Belt where they could see wrecked ships and transports littered around.

Currently, the Strike (piloted by Kira), equipped with the Aile Pack, along with Barbatos (Naruto), Bael (Menma), and Gusion (Gaara) launched out into space with six Mistrals along with six Mobile Workers, following closely to the mobile suits. Each of them set out towards the Debris field to gather the necessary supplies.

They were all tasked to scavenge any basic necessities that they encountered and bring it back to the ship to their storage.

So far, nothing out of the ordinary seemed to happen until a large masss appeared on their cameras. Naruto, Kira, Menma, and Gaara, along with many of the search and militia crew looked at the sight in uttered surprised.

While Naruto, Menma, and Gaara grimaced at the mere presence of the landmass, with their eyes narrowed/furrowed, remembering what happened a year ago, when the Naturals releasing a single nuclear strike on Junius Seven.

The very place that started the Bloody Valentine War; the nightmare that haunted friend and foe alike. The gravestone of many that perished at the hands of Naturals.

"No, this is…" Tolle muttered while Miriallia looked at the entirely with horror.

Debris passed by them ranging from cars, trees, buildings, and even a frozen lake.

"A continent? It ended up here?" Tolle wondered from within the Mistral he had been assigned to.

"The remains of Junius Seven…" Kira says realized it immediately; an unspeakable anger welled up in his heart as if he felt the poor souls of those that died during the 'Bloody Valentine' Tragedy.

Kira felt painful and sorrowfully at the sight of the remains of PLANT-class colony, and that's where Athrun's mother Lenore died there, considered a gravesite for many souls, this is why led his best friend joining ZAFT in the first place.

It has been on an inspection tour as a prelude to the memorial ceremony to commemorate the One Year anniversary of the disaster.

And with Flay was onboard one of the Mistrals, with Desmond Doss, who also volunteered for the salvaging and/or searching, so far, being a Chaplain, prayed to the poor souls during the most recent battles, she had her own reaction though, from with the resource pod's zoom function in the cockpit she could easily makes out a large amount of floating corpses near what was left of the destroyed colony, some of which were just children that appeared to be no older than ten years of age.

Upon seeing those corpses, Flay's prejudice towards Coordinators began to drop to an all time low. She began to wonder to herself why her father would support people who would do something this evil. Was modifying your genes really such a crime that it warrented the death and mass murder of so many people?

Even the bridge crew aboard the Archangel couldn't look away from such a terrifying revelation. And so, with Gaara decides to be the one to break the ice.

"We have no time to be gaping right now. We need to focus on our mission." He spoke emotionlessly as if the sight didn't affect him one bit.

While most of the members of Tekkadan affected at the sight of Junius Seven, feeling all horrified, shocked, and anger towards to Earth Forces' (no offence to the Archangel).

"Keep it together, people, we need to keep ourselves alive! We can't let something like this hamper us. No matter how many times it hurts to see." Gusion's pilot added.

Naruto and Menma were silent through the entirety of the exchange. Kira tightened his grip on the Strike's controls, and while Ichika was on his personal Mobile Worker, also tightened his hand on the controller grips.

Until with Naruto spoke up to everyone through the comms of Barbatos.

"Everyone, let's keep moving. We find supplies for the Archangel then we can pay our respects to the dead." The blonde pilot of Barbatos exclaimed.

["Amen, sir, I'll prep for the prayers in open channel."] Desmond's voice in the comms of Barbatos, informed.

Solemnly, the party continued on their path; flying towards the nearest section that still remained intact. The mobile suits, Mistrals, and Mobile Workers landed on the surface of the ruined city. Gaara remained in his Gundam to stand guard while the rest disembarked to search the surrounding area.

The Gusion armed with its current weapon the MARVE Beam Assault Rifle, along with its Halberd in Battle Ax form.

Naruto, Kira, Tolle, Natarle, and Miriallia had formed one party while Menma, Sai, Kuzzey, Romero, includes Flay, and the rest formed the other.

 **==With First Group==**

The first group searched what could have been an abandoned house, however the moment Ensign Badgiruel opened the door, and they were met with a horrifying sight.

The motionless corpse of a mother holding her dead infant close as they drifted aimlessly in the lviign room. Naturally, Miriallia screamed in horror at the sight which forced Tolle to shield her from looking any further.

Kira frowned seeing an innocent woman and her baby killed for no apparent reason, then glanced at the torn, yet, slightly burned stuff teddy bear floating near the corpse. Natarle, despite her cold exterior, was utterly furious inside.

Naruto however, three a fist that slammed into the wall of the room; his ocean blue eyes burning in rage with unshed tears, before he could shift it into demonic, he silently vowed to make the real culprits behind the 'Bloody Valentine' Tragedy pay for this massacre.

On his mind, similar to Uchiha Massacre, slaughtered by Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother. Due to the fact he is a hero to prevent civil war with Konoha's government, along with Shisui, he did following orders, until Sasuke known the truth about his actions…

 **==With Group Three==**

Group Three were onto the different location, leaving the Mistral Pod landed on the streets of the shattered colony, along with three Space-Type Mobile Workers, finding something useful such as provision or equipment such as tools, along with resources for the Archangel.

Flay could not believe on her own two eyes, seeing the debris floating in zero gravity, she was company by Desmond Doss, who's piloting the Mistral Pod, along with Lincoln Loud and with two Militia troopers amongst 20 – Lance Corporal Cowling and another medic, Corporal Wong; Lincoln and two militia troopers taken Space-Type Mobile Workers, includes Lincoln's had a Ace of Spades on the hull, other than his personal ground-type as well.

The redhead girl saw a body, and then another, and another, soon they were all over the place. With each deceased body, each extinguished life, Flay's Anti-Coordinator sentiments dissolved further.

 _'This is wrong…Coordinator or not, no one here deserve this fate.'_ Flay says in thoughts. She began to cry softly, cry for those that had needlessly lost their lives due to fear and prejudice.

With Lincoln went silent, gazes at the remains of once a peaceful agricultural PLANT colony. The albino wears Tekkadan's Normal Suit (Either Ride's or Mikazuki as well), armed with M82 Assault rifle with flashlight mounted.

"One bringer of death had taken many souls…" Lincoln spoke up in cold tone create a quote poem (being an editor to black themed goth (Lucy)). "…Many were innocent, and one has becoming a corrupter to slain many innocents. One filled with eternal bloodlust with never ending murderous spree of massacre."

Hearing Lincoln's self-made poems about stumbled upon the source that started the 'Bloody Valentine' War. The largest grave mankind ever created in the Cosmic Era in Earth Sphere.

He refer to the single nuke struck the colony that results lead to 'April Fools' Crisis since they developed and deployed N-Jammer around Earth by ZAFT, along with in space, the tragedy would have been repeated.

"It's so wrong…" Flay spoke up, feeling emotional regarding many souls lost in 'Bloody Valentine' Tragedy. "…All these people, dead, just like that. This is just…Why…?"

"This is what I've told you about anyone wanted all Coordinators to be exterminated down to the last man, woman, and child." Desmond's stern voice spoke up, recalled the last talk with her, Flay noticed him had his eyes him, while staring at the remains of colony filled with corpses, rubbles, and vehicles.

Desmond is wearing a different normal suit, such as Lincoln does, consist of white with yellow/gold and black accents.

 **(AN: Think of it as Hush's Tekkadan Normal Suit when he was assigned to pilot Hekija, same goes with Atra, Kudelia, and Biscuit, after all.)**

Flay heard Desmond's last question about what he said is true, so far, taken a long confession regarding her prejudice and fear of Coordinators, and includes heard Jenna's words in her mind since this whole mess had made back at Artemis.

"I take it that you finally understand? Standing before you on this colony filled with 243,721 souls living in this agriculture colony, struck by a single nuke. Is this what when your father had support or side the Blue Cosmos?" The combat medic/Chaplain asks Flay about this revelation.

"I…Yes, I did…Is this…Is this what daddy had support them to do…?" Flay stated, and until Lincoln step in this conversation about Junius Seven's fate.

"Yes, this is why your father had support the Blue Cosmos. But, you better resolve this, Flay." Lincoln spoke up to the redhead, before he continues with reasonable.

"…This is what considered Coordinators as 'space monsters', freaks of nature including, you've already know about the genetic modification as well, we had deep hatred towards the Blue Cosmos for killing their parents who taken Coordinators refuge and sheltered, taken many innocents throughout the war. It is an endless loop of cycle, which that needed to stop repeatedly."

Hearing that from the albino teen, Desmond places his hand on Flay's shoulder, and said to her, assuring.

"You better need to head start, Flay Allster, clearly to forget about prejudicing Coordinators, just as the others within the Tekkadan ranks." He assured.

"Others…?" Flay wondered, until her head suddenly tilt what Desmond refer to. "Wait, are you're saying…"

"Yes, Ms. Flay, most of them amongst Tekkadan ranks were Coordinators; they were orphans since their parents died, while the rest were Naturals, such as me and Desmond were Naturals, too. So, our fraction consists of both Natural and Coordinator, all together as one, and includes half-breeds as well." Lincoln replied to the redhead, concludes, confirming regarding having Coordinators. **(6)**

Flay could not believe Tekkadan a group of child soldiers consists of both Coordinators and Naturals, working together.

"You guys have Coordinators?" Flay asked, if her prejudice and fear of Coordinators returning.

"Yes, but not combat ones, on that bastard Garcia's case, so we won't be like those bastards. We been treated Coordinators, equally; somehow, it was suppose to considered secrecy, regarding our friends and comrades need to keep their heritage, such as keeping themselves to suspected if they shown signs such as knowledge and reaction, as I said, they were orphans, like me and Lily." Lincoln replied (with the last part was a half-lie), before he continues lets out a disappointed expression.

"We never forced and used Coordinators, as tools of war, didn't like to way like those Eurasians such as Garcia Gerard, this is unacceptable for those bastards! To think that having them in their ranks to defeat ZAFT; treated them as objects! And same goes with the half-breeds! I can't accept us in Tekkadan did something for mistreated deeds."

Flay heard it right Lincoln mentioned 'half-breed' subject among those sentence.

"Wait, half-breed? You mean…?" Flay had her sentence trails off, when her fear of Coordinators once continues to dissolved, slowly.

"Yes, half-breeds were considered black sleeps in both races in public; due to being born either Natural or Coordinator…some of them were refuge on either space colonies such as the PLANT-class." Lincoln stated, as he had eyes on Flay. "Listen, Flay, you need to gave Coordinators a chance, just like Kira does, if you don't let go, if you do…

Flay went silent regarding Lincoln's information regarding half-breeds, so far it was wrong killing many innocent souls due to genetic modifications, including regarding her father's supportive being a vice minister of foreign affairs.

"All right…I will clear myself if you insists, Desmond, Lincoln." Flay replied clearly to obliged to change.

"Good, now come on, the clock's ticking!" Lincoln says exclaimed, called out to proceed.

With that, Lincoln went ahead, followed by the two militia troopers, along with

As Flay turned back to see one more time at those houses, she didn't want to go in because knowing there will be countless bodies of men, women, children, and even infants drifting amongst the debris that had once been the agricultural colony. There was also the occasional pet that floated by, but that still didn't stop the cold chill that ran up their spines nor aching sorrow in Flay's heart.

 **==Archangel, Bridge==**

With their search complete, afterwards, the search party returned to their machines and return to the Archangel. However, the Heliopolis crew had decided to voice their concerns to the captain about taking necessities from the long dead colony since the last year.

"That water over there, are you serious?" Kira questioned obviously displeased with that they must do. And while Naruto was just leaning on the wall next to the entrance, watching the ordeal, along with Gaara and Menma; so far that they are not too happy about this after survey the area.

They found a largest area of copious amount of water, no doubt frozen, due to exposure to space that results from the pressure; with disbelief at the thought of grave-robbing.

"There are close to a hundred million tons of ice frozen over on it." Natarle explained to the brown-haired Coordinator.

"You're kidding!?" The Strike's pilot retorted, angrily; knowing Junius Seven was a place where a lot of innocent people died, including Athrun's mother.

"You saw it yourself, Ms. Natarle! That PLANT is where hundreds of thousands of people lost their lives! And yet, you…!"

Murrue decided to interject into the conversation to cuts off Kira's argument.

"That's the only water we've been able to locate." She noted, before he could finish his sentence, not liking the idea either, but there isn't any other option available, and as Mu voiced his option.

"Hey, nobody's jumping for joy over this. I don't folks shouting, "Hooray! We found water!"." He said.

"Lieutenant La Flaga…" Kira muttered, frowning at the MA ace pilot; unsure of what else to say because what they're going to do may be considered desecrating the place that once been home to many Coordinators prior to the conflicts between ZAFT and the Earth Alliance.

"Mu's got a point." Menma stated as he walked into the bridge with a coffee in his hand, since he needed some. "We are in a life or death situation, as much as I dislike having to do it, it is necessary right now for our survival."

Kira still feels uncomfortable about taking the ice deposits from Junius Seven. If it were up to him, he would rather leave it there undisturbed but with the current water situation they are facing, there is not a lot of options to take.

"Menma's right, Kira, it 'is' necessary right now for our survival! Nobody wants to step into that place if it can be helped." The Hawk of Endymion continued. "But it can't be helped! And besides, we're alive, people! If we have to, we'll do what it takes so we can continue to live!"

"The Survival of the fittest…"

With Naruto's spoke up within the silence state from the corner; hearing that, they all caught their attention at the blonde pilot of Barbatos; leaning up from the wall, then walked to the captain's side and then turn his eyes on them.

"…I suggest we will make a memorial to those who lost their lives on that place…" Naruto suggested.

"He's right. We should make a memorial." Miriallia agrees, looking at the others, causes them were also agreed with her for Naruto's suggestion.

"At the very least we'll pay them the respect they deserved. They didn't have to die like this. Hopefully the souls will appreciate us; and then in-exchange, they'll give us what we need such as water." Naruto concluded.

Kira smiled at Naruto for given Junius Seven for memorial, when he did make a call for this year's anniversary; seemingly there's no harm in it, and so with everything settled, as Naruto turns to Desmond.

"Desmond, would you like to take over for the small commemoration?" The blonde says requested to Tekkadan's combat medic and Chaplain.

"Sure thing, sir." Desmond replied, as he takes off his helmet from his head, and then took a cross pendant, and includes the old bible of Desmond Doss I.

Everyone stood in attention, facing the ruins of Junius Seven. Clearing his throat, Desmond begins to give his own prayer for the deceased.

"Almighty God, we stand here today to pray for the dearly departed citizens of Junius Seven. We ask of you, O Almighty God, to protect the souls of our dearly departed brothers and sisters of Junius Seven from the snares of evil and bring them into paradise, their true home. There, we hope that they will experience joy and peace…"

A moment of silence washed over the bridge, as they prayed over the souls of the victims killed in the Bloody Valentine Tragedy.

A minute has passed before Cooper finishes the small ceremony.

"…May their souls rest in peace." He finished.

With the small ceremony over, now everyone started get to work, before that, they will prepared to gave some offering to hundred thousand of souls on Junius Seven…And so, let's get everything started…

 **(Chapter Ended - To be continued!)**

* * *

 **==Extra Scene; Hours Ago, After Artemis==**

A holding cell of Archangel, until the sliding door opens, to see Menma Uzumaki enters, as he went to one of holding cells, as he turns to see amongst of the prisoners who held captive…

…It's none other than Gerard Garcia, without his arm got severed by his brother/counterpart.

Menma smirks sadistically at the poor excuse for being a commander of Artemis due to their impenetrable umbrella was being broken through by ZAFT, with the Blitz's Mirage Colloid technology.

After the automatic doors were closed, and Menma plant his palm into the door, and releasing the sealing array across the room, he perform sound-proof barrier around it, so that no one ever heard it from the outside…

"Hello, Garcia…" The blonde says snickering.

Garcia turned his head to see Menma standing before him, with a smirked, causes him looked both anger and terrified.

"…I'm going have some 'fun' with you."

 **(AN: Menma will brutally tortured Garcia endless, well, so he will not stop until he gets bored…)**

 **==Time Skip; Hours Later==**

After Menma's tortured method had ended, and so he left the holding cell with his fist covered with blood, so far, knowing Gerard Garcia will traumatize by the wrath of the Uzumaki for being a double-crossing greedy criminal…

 **(Extra Scene Ended…NOT!)**

* * *

 **==Omake – Meeting Fenton Feel-Better Fox==**

"Hello, Garcia…" The blonde says snickering.

Garcia turned his head to see Menma standing before him, with a smirked, causes him looked both anger and terrified.

"…I'm going have introduce you to…my friend, Fenton."

Menma took out something that made Garcia confused; while still in state of terrified and anger.

On Menma's hand, happen to be Fenten the Feel-Better Fox. According to Lincoln, regarding that drove his (former) parents' crazy because of that fox toy, includes his (former) siblings, because of the obnoxious repetition of the toy's song when his elder (ex-)sister was a baby.

Those results got them annoying when that song of Fenton that their little sister Lily likes, that drive them crazy for disrupts their usual activities, regarding their suspicions were true, and so, they had something in mind for this.

As he places Fenton onto the floor in front of Garcia's cell and press a button on the foot and…

 **==Time Skip; Hours Later==**

"PLEASE! MAKE THAT DEMON TOY STOP‼" Garcia's voice screamed in horrified regarding the music keeps playing that drove him crazy, includes his followers.

~"Cheer up, baby, don't you cry"~  
~"No more tears, it's cheer up time"~  
~"Laugh with me and we will be"~  
~"Happy, happy, happy!"~

Using Fenton's music as torture device to the poor victims who caught and listening the music. It keeps over and over until had their minds will break results traumatized by that toy.

~"Cheer up, baby, don't you cry"~  
~"No more tears, it's cheer up time"~  
~"Laugh with me and we will be"~  
~"Happy, happy, happy!"~

With Menma returns the holding cell, while the sound-proof barrier seal still active when he had left, he saw the results what the toy drove Garcia and his followers crazy, as he went to pick Fenton up, before turn it off its music and then leave the holding cell with it.

And so, knowing Gerard Garcia will have nightmares, eternally, in the mental hospital…

 **(Omake Ended)**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **(1).** It happens to be referred to HF (High-Frequency) Blade in Metal Gear, it was reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonating at extremely high vibration frequencies.

 **(2).** Had not thought while writing to put 'Text Highlight Color' or 'Shading', so that it won't made difficult to find the paragraph was left unfinished, missing parts, and etc.; well, just only in Microsoft Words or Note App in Google or Facebook.

Using the 'Shading' on a blank paragraph as a tag, if I forgot that, meaning that it will be left off where I didn't finish it.

 **(3).** Just like in the first Mobile Suit Gundam regarding 3 orphans who were onboard the White Base since the One Year War.

Katz, Letz, and Kikka were three youngest crew members of the White Base; afterwards they were adopted by Hayato Kobayashi and Fraw Bow.

 **(4).** It took me time to come up with this name of another Nazca-class for another OC I'd made. And includes revising altered its paragraph for this story. As for most of ZAFT vessels had their hulls custom paint with their respective colors, such as the 'Dark Tooth'.

Well, this is worth of shot for the name, similar to Queen Anne's Revenge in Caribbean pirates such as Assassin's Creed: Black Flag and Pirates of Caribbean. – 2/4/2019/1:16am

 **(5).** Two characters I've made were be a perfect candidates for the IBO:

Elena Angela – Spoil rich ZAFT white commander (Xp) – Red long hair (Zangya's hairstyle in DBZ) and purple eyes – Perfect candidate for IBO's Carta, gotten that name from Cmartian-Panda Production, a Naruto x DBZ Crossover, a NaruSaku story, and includes a permanent hiatus/discontinued.

Tabool Macleod – His appearance will be just like the oldest anime called 'Now and Then, Here and There'. As much as similar to the Crossover story I've read consists of Gate: JSDF x Now and Then, Here and There.

It was an anime from Good ol' AXN.

 **(6).** Reminded of RWBY: Dark Rose by Reborn 123 and exist21, Rune Rose, the Male Ruby Rose, happen to be the mercenary called 'Black Rose', he was being abused by his drunken father, due to his face looked like his late mother, Summer, and while Yang didn't.

Since the story was discontinued for a while in September 5, 2017, regarding the remaking an AU of Rune Rose stories.

So, Tekkadan will be the utopia to many people: Humans and Faunus alike because of the equality law that has been place in this kingdom. – Chapter 12

* * *

There! That's done! I'd write it about 57 pages while the previous chapter I'd made was 82. Geez, well, so far that because of the 'previously' when I'd copied the paragraph lines for that, along with details; well, I would decide to make it shorten it up, hehehe…

Sorry for I haven't updated it just now, so I will make it up to you by update another, don't worry, I promise you all!

Anyway, including I was checking my previous chapters regarding in the previous battles for the Le Creuset Team's report; it's about when they first interact with the Gundams' piloted by the immortal ninjas.

Since I'd dive in all started from chapter 4 and 7. So far, let us head dive into this chapter, shall we?

Amongst the council members of each committee, here is something that might you people have known, if Gundam SEED fans also well-aware about this.

If I decide to turned certain characters that did not have a lot of character exposition and mold them into what we like to make. So, it is best for that to have other council members who sided with Siegel, that is.

Also there are each council member with name, colony representing, includes Aprilius, position, political faction, and academic specialty.

* * *

Elements: Colony Representing: Name – Political Faction | Position | Academic Specialty

= Janurarius City: Ali Kasim – Moderate | Legislative Committee Chair | Microengineering  
= Februarius City: Tad Elsman – Moderate/Neutral? | Administrative Committee Member |  
= Martius City: Ezalia Joule – Radical | National Defense Committee Member | Aerospace engineering  
= [Aprilius City]: Siegel Clyne – Moderate | Supreme Council Chair | Space Life Sciences  
= Maius City: Yuri Amalfi – Moderate/Radical | National Defense Committee Member | Mechanical Engineering  
= Junius City: Louise Leitner – Radical | Judicial Committee Chair | Agricultural Engineering  
= Quintilis City: Jeremy Maxwell – Radical | Legislative Committee Chair | Chemistry  
= Sixtilis City: Orson White – Neutral/Radical | Administrative Committee | Particle Physics  
= September City: Eileen Canaver – Moderate | Diplomatic Committee Chair | Information Science  
= October City: Herman Gould – Radical | National Defense Committee Member | Political Science  
= November City: Pamel Jesek – Moderate/Neutral | Judicial Committee Member | Industrial Engineering  
= December City: Patrick Zala – Radical | National Defense Committee Chair | Historical Structures

* * *

There you go, this is the list that were committee members in Supreme Council, so far that knowing among them who sided with Siegel Clyne, Eileen Canaver is one of them, so far that she will arrested Zala's followers.

Hopefully the Committee members will be expecting the power of the ancient ninjas' might while piloting their respective Gundams, knowing that they will step on the tail or poke with a stick on an eye of the dragon, it will burn you, completely.

Anyway, as much as you guys wanted to see Lacus for this, since my own update schedule consists of Wednesday and Saturday, since I was late for that since then, I was…overslept, after all. So don't worry, I will make it up to you by update another one till next Saturday, too. (…I hope)

And for the both Extra Scene and another Omake, well, two alternate versions regarding having dear old Gerard Garcia, one is for Menma had brutally tortured him, completely. Similar to Volgan in MGS3 that happened, perhaps when Raiden had traveled to the past to eliminate Naked Snake, so far cause Time Paradox, until Volgan brutally beat him into a pulp, ouch!

Then another one is, Fenton the Feel-Better Fox from Loud House, it is hilarious for driven Garcia crazy because of the annoying music. Lolz (:3)

Now, hope you all like this chapter. So please review and comment. I'll update for the next one as soon as I can until most of my files I was working on in this activity!

Lastly, see you all to the next chapter! Peace out!

P.S. DON'T flame this story, and I hate that some people bad and trash comment about this story, I've made that I've destroy it.

* * *

 **Last Chapter's Total:** **  
 **Favorites:**** 119 **  
 **Followers:**** 122 **  
 **Views:**** 10: 584+  
 **Equal:** 13, 591+

* * *

 **Started by:** 1/23/2019/11:57am

 **Finished** : 2/6/2019/6:50pm

 **Published:** 2/9/2019/3:50am

 **Edited:** N/A


	12. 12-Memorial - The Scar of Space Part 3

**Chapter 12:** Memorial - The Scar of Space Part 3

* * *

 **= Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era =**

* * *

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the Number 1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja, Jinchuuriki of the 9-tails; finds himself plunged into another war - the Bloody Valentine War; after living for a millennia, due to his immortality, will he once again help this world? Does the Cosmic Era really need his help? Let's find out.

Along with Menma Uzumaki, Naruto's counterpart, came from another dimension (aka RTN), having the same results as he does, he too had his love ones were fade from existence, and includes Gaara the Desert, or rather Gaara Sabaku, he too somehow granted an immortal life, and joined his friend for the eternal life, includes a certain tanuki who insists to be with his former-now-current Jinchuuriki.

And formed a group of pre-teen soldiers under their command, consists of 'the iron flower that never wilts and never dies'. And so, the Rise of Tekkadan is born…

* * *

Crossover: Naruto x Gundam SEED

Elements: Iron-blooded Orphans (Primary), Golden Sun, DOOM (Weapons and Armor), Aliens/Predator (Weapons and Equipment), Killzone (Weapons), Metal Gear (Weapons and Equipment), Resistance (Weapons), Call of Duty (Weapons, Equipment, and Vehicles), TitanFall (Small Weapons and Equipment), [?]

Pairing:

\- Naruto U. x Lacus C., Murrue R., (?)  
\- Memna U. x Natarle B., Cagalli A., (?)  
\- Gaara S. x Sylvia H., (?), - 2/9/2019/11:21am

The others:

\- Kira Y. x Flay A. - Main  
\- Tolle K. x Miriallia H. – Decide to remain intact for Tolle to be alive.

Noted: I had adjusting the list of pairing, so considered Kira x Flay is the main among the pair.

* * *

Welcome, readers! Czar Joseph here, for the part 3 for chapter 12 on this story, decide to updated another next Saturday, so far, well, it will gave me an extra time for under working progress for other information that is.

Sorry, I know you all wanted to see Lacus till then so soon, regarding having long chapter for this progress, well decide to create part 2 during the last update. But I had to spoil that have no choice, I did had her appeared this chapter.

Anyway, the Supreme Council had took witnessed from the Le Creuset report about the G-Weapons aka Gundams the Earth Forces had secretly developed, especially Barbatos, Bael, and Gusion as well. Unaware before sooner or later that there is a third party who entering the conflict.

So far that when Flay had witnessing what before her is how her father support the Blue Cosmos, now that her prejudged and feared Coordinators will started to fade completely when she saw many souls in Junius Seven. She will change very soon, as much they know it.

During Patrick Zala's speech, if you guys know about what he had said, turns out, this wasn't war…it was madness. Gotten quote from Yuri in Call of Duty before it wasn't released since Gundam SEED was released run in 2002.

Patrick Zala will commit genocide to Naturals because of his wife's death since the 'Bloody Valentine Tragedy'.

The appearance of Ichika's sisters had come to the show, an elder and little twin sister in-order, Chifuyu and Madoka. Well, just as since I had Ichika will be fine character for having him for being a member of Tekkadan. They are not too happy about Rau's actions for Heliopolis' destruction.

Flay was having a confessional with Desmond about her prejudiced and fear with Coordinators, she had finally realized about so many souls when she witnessed since Junius Seven's destruction.

Naruto felt sympathy towards Kira regarding his hesitation towards his friend Athrun, includes explanation reason that led him to join ZAFT. Kira thought Athrun hate the very 'idea' of fighting. But until now since it was after J7's destruction, that also made him join the military.

So, Naruto is not forcing Kira's free will to kill him, but he did his own way of protecting his own friends.

Anyway, there's this character that I made based on the name came from Grand Chase, includes her surname came from the Naruto x DBZ Crossover regarding the spoil rich girl that wanted to be popular by wanted to have the boy such as Naruto to be with, includes since he's engage with Sakura Haruno, also she happen to be a Saiyan, of course, she had a bloodline flows in her veins.

Now, during the omake, decide to bring up some reference from Loud House, well, so far that regarding the episode called 'Crying Dame'. Well, as much as Fenton the Feel-Better Fox. After all, not to mention that drove them crazy with annoyance because of that endless song.

Also, during the last chapter regarding Gaara's shipping list, so decide to have Sylvia's name on it, since she was very close to Gaara when she was a child before the sudden revelation about his immortal life, her late parents knew him, very well, before Blue Cosmos discovered the Hossen family had taken Coordinators refuge.

Until now when Gaara had taken Cecil and Sylvia, while under hiding, without the Blue Cosmos suspicious about the immortal Kazekage's presence, turns out, he did slaughtered them before any of them could call their backup, knowing they will learn about his face.

The two survivors of the Hossen family were went under hiding, taken under Gaara's tutelage, so that one day for avenged their family. Hope that one day that they will, includes learn to be mobile suit pilots.

Gosh! You give me 7 reviews in Feb 9, a single day; I was expecting to have more till 80 or 90. Well, to think that expecting for having such chapter, well, not a single flame on this chapter, well, except for one in chapter 1.

Next, I was hoping that can make a better chapter. Anyway, thanks again to you guys for the support! And hope that you enjoy this story.

…But…walang problema!

* * *

= {~} [] {~} = Replied Review = {~} [] {~} =

 **(** **:Lock:** **) – Served as Pin reply review from previous chapters.**

 **ericsofly2:** I'm sure you will get to see her, and this time is now…

 **thor94:** It sure does. Thank you…

The Supreme Council surely did, minus Siegel and Canaver, along with the other who sided with Chairman Clyne.

And Flay had finally realized about the ones commit genocide of all Coordinators.

 **Guest (Non-User):** …I'm afraid that I didn't had time to watch the gameplay of FFXV, sorry. I do know regarding that, if I wanted her to be Lafter's replacement or counterpart.

Then again…Sorry about this, I did fond with FFXIII, such as Lightning. Well, I'm also a Naru x Lightning fan, my most favorite pair between two main characters.

 **The Rev no Hakuryuukou:** This is the part 3, so Lacus made her appearance.

 **Artyom-Dreizehm:** Yeah, you thought so regarding Fenton the Feel-Better Fox, he was from the Loud House, decide to brought it up since the authors didn't had plans to creating a Crossover Story between Loud House and Gundam SEED.

 **YeagerMeister31:** Yeah, having Lily Loud from Loud House is the best choice for having the main character of the Nickelodeon, Lincoln Loud.

It's true regarding that you're not religious, I happen to have a glowing in a dark crucible. Well, if I wanted to pray for that, after all.

It sure does, Elena will be just like Carta in IBO, similar to Tayuya after all. Well, she's considered a non-Uzumaki on this story.

 **Maroon567:** Until once the Gamow will interact with Isaribi, soon; or perhaps until the 8th Fleet on Earth, of course.

 **PhenexGundamKai:** It sure does regarding Elena Angela; she is really a spoil bitch, if you ask me. I did found a suitable character similar to Carta, herself in IBO. Adopting some her personality, after all; and sure does if Angela Team will encounter the trio of ancient ninjas' Gundams, sans the Strike, since she will be ignorant if she'll read the details about them, any time soon.

Yeah, thanks, guess that regarding Junius Seven is a heavily hit hard for Archangel and Isaribi.

…Ah, I think that there is something that I was planning to, but I'm afraid that I'll stick with Gusion's own armaments, includes MARVE, well, there is a certain Gatling Gun that came from Quake 3, if you have play that or watch its gameplay, since they remodel it.

Well, these arsenals were quite terrified if you want to add, just like the Assassin's Creed didn't had the chain-blade that is, it is bit 'too' much overpowered of course.

Includes, got a small details about Shin Godzilla, he surely did fires laser into his tail.

* * *

 **Noticed: I had received permission from LoDsIx regarding borrowing the lines of Maelstrom of Cosmic Era; because I will be revised and write this story and even this is a different one, of course.**

 **Hope that you'll be expecting than this, due to my very experience of Gundam SEED, since the original was being announced, and I didn't have best time to getting all of the episodes, and includes Remastered version and the rest.**

 **This story will be so~ epic…!**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts and mental-link'_

 **"Demonic Speech and calls out Technique"**

 ** _'Demonic thoughts/Mental-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication/Speakers/Intercom"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech/News Broadcast"]**

[[Text Messaging/Monitor Screen]] – From the messenger's name.

['Codec Nano-Communication']

 ** _"Haro/Robotic Speech"_** – New grammer in 2/14/2019/11:06pm

* * *

2/6/2019/7:45pm – There you go! Here's another part of the list of Small-Arms for Tekkadan!

Once again, but to the last; here are the (another) lists of weapons and includes tools for Tekkadan's Militia Troopers, Mechanics and includes pilots that armed with teeth in small arms. And I have everything ready. Well, I may want to spoil it, but at least it will make appearances.

So, here are the category location consists of games, anime, and reality films:

* * *

== List of Tekkadan Small Arms and Tools Part 3 ==

= Automated & Mobile Gear Arsenals:  
\- UA 571-C Automated Sentry Gun (500-round drum; 10x28mm Caseless) – Aliens  
\- Militarized Exosuit (Alice) (w/ Laser Cannon & Flamethrower and Vulcan Guns & Missile Launchers) – Alien vs. Predator  
\- T-Walker (Walker Gear) – MGSV (D-Walker)

13 = Anti-Mobile Suit Arsenals:  
\- EM-1 Railgun (30-rounds; Caseless aluminum; Semi-Auto) – Eraser  
\- TGK-1 Coulson's Revenge (150% energy units – 6 shots (25% each charged); Battery Cell) – Marvel: Avengers  
\- Cobra Assault Cannon (10-rounds; .50 BMG HE) - RoboCop

14 = Tools:  
\- M314 Motion Tracker – Aliens  
\- ME3 Hand Welder – Aliens  
\- ComTech Hacking Device – Aliens  
\- Maintenance Jack (Converts into a Weapon) – Alien: Isolation  
\- Infrared Binoculars – Aliens  
\- Stealth Camouflage – MGS  
\- Solid Eye System – MGS4  
\- Shield Wall – DOOM 4 (2016)

15 = Legendary Weapon(s): (From Aliens)  
= Frost Flamethrower – 100 fuel units  
= Gorman's Pistol – H&K VP70 – 9x19mm; 18-rounds; semi-auto/3-round burst  
= Hick's Shotgun – Ithaca Model 37 – 12 gauge; 6-shells; pump action – "I like to keep this handy, for close encounters" Hicks' quote  
= Hudson's Pulse Rifle – 10x24mm caseless & 30x71mm grenades; 95-rounds; full-auto/4-round burst & Pump-action  
= Ripley's Pulse Rifle w/ Flamethrower - 10x24mm caseless (95-rounds) & 30x71mm grenades (4-grenades) & Fuel (100 units); Full-auto/4-round burst & Pump-action & Spray  
= Vasquez's Pistol – S&W Model 39 – 9x19mm; 8-rounds – Semi-Auto  
= Vasquez's Smartgun – 10x28mm caseless; 600-rounds – 4-round burst/full-auto

* * *

Here it is, the Part 3 of this loadout list! And includes the Legendary Weapons after all, so, as much as I really wanted to add more, so it's okay! I'd already set it up in plan for the upcoming chapter, also, includes until Destiny, perhaps. And includes I was planning to have another set of armor for Militia side slashed pilots.

So, feel free what weapons you like in each game, includes you can had accessory attachments such as grenade launcher, ACOG Scope, and laser pointing system.

2/10/2019/3:50pm – Anyway, since it's been years for details about Small Arms for anti-personals, it has been throughout the series. I had gotten a page regarding those firearms.

Anyway, here are the firearms since then:

ZAFT:  
= Handgun 1 – Based on Glock series  
= Handgun 2 – Based on Machine pistols such as Mac-10, the same pistol Athrun uses before meeting Cagalli  
= SMG – Based on Skorpion  
= Assault Rifle – Based on FN CAL 5.56mm

Earth Alliance:  
= Handgun – The 6x19mm Pistol based on Sig Sauer P226  
= Assault Rifle – That bull-pup Assault Rifle based on QBZ-95  
= Rocket Launcher – Based on RPG Launchers.

Others:  
= Assault Rifle – Based on M4 or M16 series

Here you go, it wasn't that hard to the guns' design were based on. For me, I did had Tekkadan had their own weapons, so far, I was planning to have Shadowfall weapons for this, includes TitanFall for Destiny, for perhaps till towards ORB, of course.

2/12/2019/6:01pm – Recently, I watched the release of Kingdom Hearts 3, it was completely awesome for new graphics and gameplay, to think a combination of all actions since the trailers.

So, both Master Eraqus and Master Xehanort were friends when they played unique chess when they were young. That's what those two were on the trailer after all. During in Monster Inc. World, Goofy and Donald was shocked at revelation regarding Ven's heart has being found on Sora's heart when Vanitas came to find him, until then. Mickey told Donald and Goofy about where Ven was.

Still didn't bother to watch the gameplay since after I watch the new God of War. So don't worry, I'll take my time, since it's finished…well, maybe.

NOW MOVING ON~! In other words, well, since this next chapter is about to start, but…

*I bend my head in the right-side like Lord Death in Soul Eater*

…Well, guess you will have to find out about this chapter of what was going on.

*Before raised both my hands*

Well, who cares…!

*Clap my hands before pointing them at you*

…Alright then, I guess you'll just have to see if it's work out!

*Lastly, pointed fingers at the screen*

…Now onto the story! Hell, it's about time.

* * *

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto by the famous** **Masashi Kishimoto** **and/or Gundam SEED in Sunrise.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 12: Memorial - The Scar of Space Part 3]**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _"By the way, Athrun, if you don't mind me answering my question, aren't you engaged to Chairman Clyne's daughter, Miss Lacus Clyne?" Rau asked as they watched a screen in the elevator they were taking down to the conference room and the blue-haired Coordinator nodded confirmed it._

 _The elite soldier was taken aback by the sudden question. He wonders why his superior officer is so interested in personal affairs such as his arranged marriage with the chairman's daughter. Should he not be concerned about certain matter such as planning out military operations or what they weill currently report to the council?_

 _Regardless, he still answered to his superior's question._

 _"Y-Yes, I am." Athrun replies to his commander, confirmed. While Miguel was well-aware about the Aegis' pilot had engagement with Supreme Chainman's daughter._

* * *

 _"I hear Miss Lacus is also going with the memorial delegation to commemorate the first anniversary of the Junius Seven tragedy…That's wonderful."_

 _Hearing Rau's remarkable praised towards Athrun, lets out a small smile given to the latter._

 _"That's right, sir." Athrun replied._

 _"It will be expecting marriage between you and Miss Lacus will be a beacon for the next generation. The two were being tying in a knot." Alex adding Rau's statement regarding engagement._

 _"Thank you, Captain Seymour." The blue-haired redcoat replies grateful at the blue-haired commander of Bismarck._

 _"The children of Committee Chairman Zala, and Chairman Clyne, both bloodlines of the respective families will be certain to bring a one bright light to the new generation will be a glorious one. An example for many to follow and revered by all. We're all counting on you two to lead us into that bright future." Rau said, and while Miguel pats him in the back while had eyes on the screen._

 _Athrun felt warm and pride surge through his entire being from such as heartfelt compliment by his commanding officer. Although, he receives many compliments from him when he is first assign to his unit, he cannot help but feel proud about it._

 _"That was kind of you, sir…Thank you very much for the compliments. We will never let you down." Athrun reply appreciated eager for the next generation._

 _As the elevator continues descends to the mainland of Aprilius One, until taken time to have a conversation._

 _"You do realize what that means, Athrun Zala?" Alex inquired to Athrun regarding this role._

 _"Yes, Commander Seymour, I know what my role is." Athrun replied._

 _"I can see that what Alex meant, Athrun, this is what he was referring to, he refer that it is our duty and responsibility right to do whatever takes at all cost, in order to protect that next generation to ensure the future ones will be able to live in a world of peace and free of persecution and prejudice." Rau says finally concluded._

 _That made Athrun felt a bit unsure at those words. And so the elevator continues its journey down to the very deep to colony towards to the Supreme Council meeting._

* * *

 _"Now, the Supreme Council shall commence a special inquiry into the collapse of Heliopolis, a territory of the ORB Union." Chairman Siegel Clyne announced, before focusing his attention towards the masked man in the white uniform, Rau Le Creuset. "We shall begin with Rau Le Creuset. Please present your report."_

 _"Yes sir." Rau replied as he stood up and then presented the report about how Morgenroete Inc. from ORB and the Earth Alliance had secretly worked together to develop Mobile Suits to fight against ZAFT._

* * *

 _"That ends my report. And thank you for your attention." He finished, with a salute._

 _After he finished his presentation and went back to his seat with Alex, Athrun, and Miguel, where were many reactions despite the fact they already knew about the secret G-Weapon Project to their delegations, and began to discuss amongst themselves about the report they just heard just now._

 _"So ORB was indeed working with the Earth Forces, after all. They're the ones who deliberately violated the treaty." Herman said, angrily, towards ORB for ignored the their treaty and aiding their sworn enemy, Earth Alliance Forces._

 _"However, Representative Attha has…" The female member of the council stated._

 _"Those who choose make Earth their home cannot be trusted!" Another male council member concluded._

 _"However, Commander Le Creuset…" Patrick Zala swiftly interjected, standing from his chair addressing the masked commander, which that gain him attention. "…are the Earth Forces' mobile suits…are really valuable enough for all the sacrifices made to get them? Includes those 3 additional unknown G-Weapons the Intel thought they were five of them that unaware to us?"_

 _Rau stood up again, and countered Chairman Zala's questioned._

 _"Yes, we thought that they were five of them." Rau reply confirmed, before continues by answering the rest of Elder Zala's question. "To explain their marvelous abilities to you, I have brought two of our pilots with me, one who has not only piloted one of these machines, but has also battled against the only machine that we failed to take that's still with the enemy and the unknown G-Weapons which we haven't heard about what your last statement."_

 _Rau turn glanced towards Athrun, who was sitting beside him who looked back at him with Miguel._

 _"I request permission to have Athrun Zala present his reports."_

 _A brief silence passed over the chamber as Defense Chairman Zala turned towards Supreme Council Chairman Siegel Clyne expectantly, who turned away in kind. He glanced back towards his friend after a few moments._

 _"I will allow Athrun Zala to present his report." Chairman Clyne declared accepted Rau's request._

 _This time, the blue-haired redcoat stood from his seat and approaching the council table and stenly salutes before a small beeping sound can be heard throughout the chamber._

 _The view-screen within the chamber blares into life to reveal the Aegis stood in its berth with various cabling protruding out of it. It is also stood next to a couple of GINNs. The council all gasp slightly at the sight of it._

 _"First, I would like to present this machine known as the 'Aegis'. One major characteristic is…!"_

* * *

 _"…And there you have, that concludes my report. That is all." He said finished the report, concluding._

 _"They've manufactured these abominations?!" Councilman Tad exclaimed lets out of anger and disgust in his voice, gripping his pen on his hand like he was about snap it in two, at the fact that such mobile suits could be constructed. "Damn Naturals! Creating these things! How dare them!"_

 _Eileen Canaver_ _of the moderate faction frowned as she heard the report from the start to finish and said to Council member Elsman._

 _"But they're only at the prototype stage, right?" The female member asked as her voice, her opinion. "Unlike those three machines - Black Knight, Red-Winged Knight, and Four-Armed Halberdier; you can hardly consider a mere five mobile suits a threat."_

 _Before Eileen could continue, Ezalia Joule interrupted._

 _"But if they've come this far, their next step would be to mass-produce!" The silver-haired councilwoman spoke up countered to the moderate council member, as it is cleared that this was something that couldn't be ignored. "Are you suggesting that we can afford to sit back and wait until that happens? To let the war shifted into their favor?"_

 _"This is a clear indication of the intentions of the Naturals!" Another male council agreed with her, before turning towards Canaver. "They want to further escalate the war!"_

* * *

 _"There is no one who prefers to fight. Who among us earnestly wishes to face the battlefield?" He asked, as he stood up in the chair, wanting to be certain that everyone within the room was listening in to what he was saying, when his voice becoming louder as he continue on._

 _"We want to live peacefully, gracefully and happily. That has been our only wish."_

 _As Athrun and Miguel sat next to their commanders - Rau and Alex, they listened to what Zala had to say to every member of the council._

 _"But who came upon us and so ruthlessly shattered that wish?" He asked again, needing to remind his fellow council members of the reasons they were now involved in what is the war._

 _"Who took our freedom away for their own selfish ambitions, and continued to use us? Who pushes us aside to better themselves?! Who exploits the Coordinators?!"_

 _Again none answered with Clyne being concerned as he carefully heard every word that came from his friend's mouth._

 _"We will never let us forget…? The Bloody Valentine Tragedy… The Tragedy of Junius Seven!" He yelled._

* * *

 _"That damn bastard Le Creuset, what in the HELL is he thinking!? He ordered to have D-type in a Colony that belongs to ORB, no less!"_

 _One of them was a 24-year old tall woman of Japanese descent, who has long black hair, which is split into parts. She was dressed in a ZAFT uniform, but a commander as well._

 _The second was a 16-year old girl, appeared to have a petite body and has the same hairstyle as the older one, appeared to be looked identical, as if their twins, due to their age gaps, she's wearing red uniform as well._

 _"Madoka! Calm down!" The older woman said glanced at red-coat feminine, which she looked livid on her expression, madly towards Rau's actions._

 _"I can't just calm down, Chifuyu-neesan! Ichika-nii was on that colony!" The redcoat petite girl named Madoka, argued to her older sister named Chifuyu._

 _"I know how you looked angry towards Le Creuset, Madoka. And I know that Ichika did evacuate the colony." Chifuyu replied sighing regarding the report._

 _"What if Nii-san doesn't 'if' he's now on ORB when the rescue team have came for all the lifeboats on Heliopolis since its colapse, I was waiting for the news if Ichika-nii was alive." Madoka stated._

 _"I know he will, just have faith if Ichika survived." Chifuyu said ensured. "Come on, Madoka, we'll need to tell Tabane to see if Ichika was on the list among the lifeboats."_

 _With that, Madoka sighs calmly regarding she have forgotten about her sister's 'best friend', knowing she's the most intelligent mind in ZAFT._

 _"All right, Nee-san, I'm sure that Ichika-nii will…" Madoka stated hopefully. "Although, I hope we'll tell Houki and Rin about this."_

 _Chifuyu was aware about how close between their brother and her friend's sister, along with the Chinese-descent girl._

 _"I'm sure that they'll take it…" She replied, and mentally added._ 'I hope that you're safe, Ichika…'

* * *

 _"So…let gets this right? You're telling me the reasonable explanation why Athrun had joined ZAFT because of the death of his mother?" Naruto asks gotten all the details according to Kira since he was captive back by his own best friend._

 _"Yes, I never knew Ms. Lenore was there at Junius 7 since the Bloody Valentine, a single nuclear missile launched by the Earth Forces, and struck onto the colony that taken so many lives… That devastates Athrun, and includes his father, Patrick Zala." Kira replied._

 _"That only leads a vengeful path since his wife's death, and as well as the mother of your friend, too, also led to join the military." Naruto concludes, looked understandable towards Kira's current dilemma._

 _"Yeah…If the Earth Forces would have fired that nuclear warhead, followed by ZAFT developed N-Jammers and deployed them all around Earth…I never dreamed to see him using it, let alone join the ZAFT military…all because his mother died in the 'Bloody Valentine Tragedy' last year… But now, I'm going to have to accept the fact that I'm fighting my friend." Kira said, sadly._

 _"I…I'm sorry about what you're going through, but try to understand there is a war going on." Naruto began, feeling sympathy towards Kira, before he continues to spoke up._

 _"However, since he is your best friend, I will say this, Kira…I'm not going to make you kill him, along with Murrue, since if either you or myself would told her about your reason, then you'll tell her later, when the time comes… Anyway, you have to continue protecting the 'Archangel', while we were around, but that does not include specifically trying to harm your best friend."_

* * *

 _So with that, Naruto and Kira went to the bridge, until the former had heard Kurama's voice in his mind._

 **'I had a feeling that accordingly to Kira-gaki here, the father of his friend is surely just like 'him', and includes your late best friend.'**

'Yeah, Kurama…there's no doubt that Patrick Zala had the influence of hatred through his mind and soul… the death of his wife cause him into a breaking point for gain hatred towards Naturals…he wanted to avenged her along with many souls since Bloody Valentine.' _Naruto reply mentally._

 **'Not to mention you and Kira were much unlikely similar to each other, since he and his friend Athrun were became enemies, and just like you and your late Uchiha teammate.'** _Kurama stated._

'Yeah, that's true, fur-ball. Not just Kira and I maybe were alike, but also a battle between friends just likes me and Sasuke.' _Naruto replied, regarding his own rivalry cycle with Sasuke._

 **'True…But just like the reincarnation cycle had repeated itself in history once again, just like old man's sons - Asura and his brother Indra, were also my brothers too, along Hashirama and Madara, then now there's you and Sasuke.'** _Kurama said to his tenant, mentally._

 _Naruto mentally nods at Kurama agree regarding what he had said, as he and Kira proceed towards to the bridge…_

* * *

 _"Supplies?" Sai asked incredulously. "Can we get supplies? Where?"_

 _Sai could not believe of what he had heard from this briefing of Captain Ramius and Lieutenant La Flaga._

 _Before Naruto and Kira had just arrive the bridge via the latter informed by Murrue for bring the former here; along with Menma and Natarle, followed by Sai and Flay, and then there's Gaara, Kuzzey, Tolle, and Miriallia were also called in._

 _"Get supplies, yes. Or, more accurately, 'take' supplies." Mu says confirmed, stood besides the captain on the left-side (opposite onto the right on their eyes) and while Naruto stood besides Murrue on the right (also stood onto the left on their eyes as well)._

 _"We're currently on our way to the debris belt, we really don't have time such trivialities." Murrue explained._

 _"The Debris Belt?" Sai muttered wondered, until his head tilt at what the acting-captain was saying, lets out a startled face. "But…wait a minute! You're not saying…"_

 _"You're a pretty bright one, don't you, kid." Mu reply to Sai, remarks playfully, wagging his finger at Sai._

 _"The Debris Belt consists of a wide variety of things in space." Murrue continued. "Of course, that includes ships that have been destroyed in battle."_

* * *

 _On the bridge of 'Medusa's Revenge', consists of the crew members were just green coats, while their commander had a squadron of 4 GINN pilots and a single Commander-use CGUE, just like Rau; includes along with her right-hand, wearing a squad leader variant uniform._

 _So far, the 4 ZAFT green coat pilots were all blondes, donned with masks on their faces, similar to Rau…_

 _…Well, especially…_

 _"We are the Angela Team!" A voice of a female commander spoken up, declaration, had her sight in front of her crew and team._

 _"Persistent and fortitudinous!" All 12 (6x2) blonde masked green coats exclaims, unison._

 _The additional 8 green coats came from another ZAFT vessel, that makes two just like the Vesalius and Gamow, the '_ _Passeau_ _'_ _, another Nazca-class who had the same cyan-themed hull, under command of Abelia Halsted._

* * *

 _"Perfect!" She says, before she continues and began the briefing, turned to the captain. "And so, the receiving message from Rau Le Creuset, to pursue the Legged Ship, if I'm correctly?"_

 _"Yes, ma'am, everything according to Commander Le Creuset, there's little doubt." A male voice of Tabool spoke up, confirmed._

 _"We reported about the past failures of his team during their pursuit. My, my, my…How low we have sunk…There's no problem for us, ma'am. Any of us would have done anyway. This just makes it easier." He concluded._

 _Tabool is not just a ship's captain, but also he's a mobile suit pilot, he had someone within Medusa's Revenge crew members will taken his helm, and includes he's Elena's right-hand man as well._

 _"Indeed…The Earth Forces' new warship is coming, huh…and includes the new mobile suits that could turn this tide of war. I wasn't expecting completely for those damn Naturals developed those abominations." Elena stated, with a sheer hatred towards to Earth Forces for secretly developed Mobile Suits, while ORB was involved for this important project._

 _"I agreed, Commander Angela, those disgusting Naturals would able to developed something overwhelmed us." Tabool says disgusted and anger agrees with Elena, as he ease it, and brought up another subject in mind. "Although, ma'am, the Le Creuset Team has been tracking them since they left Heliopolis, but they lost track of them after Artemis."_

 _"I see…" Elena reply understandable, she could not help regarding Le Creuset's humiliation regarding they lost track the Legged Ship (Archangel), on her mind, seething in anger towards to the legged ship bested them with their own mobile suits._

 _"With Le Creuset's loss will be needed regain their honor for this humiliation!"_

 _With Elena had made her declaration, so far, since the commander is the daughter of one of the ZAFT's military since she was enlisted, she gain attraction towards Rau in her first sight, and she wanted to see what's underneath his mask._

 _With that, Elena swung her right arm aside, and called out to the crew for the course of action._

 _"Tabool, prep the ship and contact the Passeau to move out, we're going hunting!" She added._

 _Then Elena swiftly raised her right hand, up high, with an open palm._

 _"Hurry up and come, we'll waiting, and…"_

 _Then she swift points her finger in determined gesture._

 _"…We'll squash you all to death!" She finished._

* * *

 _While Naruto, Menma, and Gaara grimaced at the mere presence of the landmass, with their eyes narrowed/furrowed, remembering what happened a year ago, when the Naturals releasing a single nuclear strike on Junius Seven._

 _The very place that started the Bloody Valentine War; the nightmare that haunted friend and foe alike. The gravestone of many that perished at the hands of Naturals._

 _"No, this is…" Tolle muttered while Miriallia looked at the entirely with horror._

 _Debris passed by them ranging from cars, trees, buildings, and even a frozen lake._

 _"A continent? It ended up here?" Tolle wondered from within the Mistral he had been assigned to._

 _"The remains of Junius Seven…" Kira says realized it immediately; an unspeakable anger welled up in his heart as if he felt the poor souls of those that died during the 'Bloody Valentine' Tragedy._

 _Kira felt painful and sorrowfully at the sight of the remains of PLANT-class colony, and that's where Athrun's mother Lenore died there, considered a gravesite for many souls, this is why led his best friend joining ZAFT in the first place._

* * *

 _The first group searched what could have been an abandoned house, however the moment Ensign Badgiruel opened the door, and they were met with a horrifying sight._

 _The motionless corpse of a mother holding her dead infant close as they drifted aimlessly in the lviign room. Naturally, Miriallia screamed in horror at the sight which forced Tolle to shield her from looking any further._

 _Kira frowned seeing an innocent woman and her baby killed for no apparent reason, then glanced at the torn, yet, slightly burned stuff teddy bear floating near the corpse. Natarle, despite her cold exterior, was utterly furious inside._

 _Naruto however, three a fist that slammed into the wall of the room; his ocean blue eyes burning in rage with unshed tears, before he could shift it into demonic, he silently vowed to make the real culprits behind the 'Bloody Valentine' Tragedy pay for this massacre._

 _On his mind, similar to Uchiha Massacre, slaughtered by Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother. Due to the fact he is a hero to prevent civil war with Konoha's government, along with Shisui, he did following orders, until Sasuke known the truth about his actions…_

* * *

 _Group Three were onto the different location, leaving the Mistral Pod landed on the streets of the shattered colony, along with three Space-Type Mobile Workers, finding something useful such as provision or equipment such as tools, along with resources for the Archangel._

 _Flay could not believe on her own two eyes, seeing the debris floating in zero gravity, she was company by Desmond Doss, who's piloting the Mistral Pod, along with Lincoln Loud and with two Militia troopers amongst 20 – Lance Corporal Cowling and another medic, Corporal Wong; Lincoln and two militia troopers taken Space-Type Mobile Workers, includes Lincoln's had a Ace of Spades on the hull, other than his personal ground-type as well._

 _The redhead girl saw a body, and then another, and another, soon they were all over the place. With each deceased body, each extinguished life, Flay's Anti-Coordinator sentiments dissolved further._

'This is wrong…Coordinator or not, no one here deserve this fate.' _Flay says in thoughts. She began to cry softly, cry for those that had needlessly lost their lives due to fear and prejudice._

 _With Lincoln went silent, gazes at the remains of once a peaceful agricultural PLANT colony. The albino wears Tekkadan's Normal Suit (Either Ride's or Mikazuki as well), armed with M82 Assault rifle with flashlight mounted._

 _"One bringer of death had taken many souls…" Lincoln spoke up in cold tone create a quote poem (being an editor to black themed goth (Lucy)). "…Many were innocent, and one has becoming a corrupter to slain many innocents. One filled with eternal bloodlust with never ending murderous spree of massacre."_

 _Hearing Lincoln's self-made poems about stumbled upon the source that started the 'Bloody Valentine' War. The largest grave mankind ever created in the Cosmic Era in Earth Sphere._

 _He refer to the single nuke struck the colony that results lead to 'April Fools' Crisis since they developed and deployed N-Jammer around Earth by ZAFT, along with in space, the tragedy would have been repeated._

 _"It's so wrong…" Flay spoke up, feeling emotional regarding many souls lost in 'Bloody Valentine' Tragedy. "…All these people, dead, just like that. This is just…Why…?"_

 _"This is what I've told you about anyone wanted all Coordinators to be exterminated down to the last man, woman, and child." Desmond's stern voice spoke up, recalled the last talk with her, Flay noticed him had his eyes him, while staring at the remains of colony filled with corpses, rubbles, and vehicles._

* * *

 _"The Survival of the fittest…"_

 _With Naruto's spoke up within the silence state from the corner; hearing that, they all caught their attention at the blonde pilot of Barbatos; leaning up from the wall, then walked to the captain's side and then turn his eyes on them._

 _"…I suggest we will make a memorial to those who lost their lives on that place…" Naruto suggested._

 _"He's right. We should make a memorial." Miriallia agrees, looking at the others, causes them were also agreed with her for Naruto's suggestion._

 _"At the very least we'll pay them the respect they deserved. They didn't have to die like this. Hopefully the souls will appreciate us; and then in-exchange, they'll give us what we need such as water." Naruto stated._

 _Kira smiled at Naruto for given Junius Seven for memorial, when he did make a call for this year's anniversary; seemingly there's no harm in it, and so with everything settled, as Naruto turns to Desmond._

 _"Desmond, would you like to take over for the small commemoration?" The blonde says requested to Tekkadan's combat medic and Chaplain._

 _"Sure thing, sir." Desmond replied, as he takes off his helmet from his head, and then took a cross pendant, and includes the old bible of Desmond Doss I._

 _Everyone stood in attention, facing the ruins of Junius Seven. Clearing his throat, Desmond begins to give his own prayer for the deceased._

 _"Almighty God, we stand here today to pray for the dearly departed citizens of Junius Seven. We ask of you, O Almighty God, to protect the souls of our dearly departed brothers and sisters of Junius Seven from the snares of evil and bring them into paradise, their true home. There, we hope that they will experience joy and peace…"_

 _A moment of silence washed over the bridge, as they prayed over the souls of the victims killed in the Bloody Valentine Tragedy._

 _A minute has passed before Cooper finishes the small ceremony._

 _"…May their souls rest in peace." He finished._

 _With the small ceremony over, now everyone started get to work, before that, they will prepared to gave some offering to hundred thousand of souls on Junius Seven…And so, let's get everything started…_

* * *

 **(Gundam IBO Opening 1: Raise you Flag - Starts)**

 **(Instrument Background: 0:00-0:06)**

 _The screen opens to a black and white scene of a pile of Mobile Suit parts scattered around a battle-scarred field while a puddle of blood flows on the ground_ **.**

 _Cuts to a boot stepping on the puddle, resulting in a big splash._

~"Raise your flag!"~

 _Cuts to Naruto, Menma, and Gaara side by side with each other._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Cuts to reveal the Archangel crew, and includes members of Tekkadan, gathered around the Barbatos Lupus Rex, Bael Custom, and Gusion Rebake Full City._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Shifts to the title in Japanese kanji appearing in front of the three Gundams, indicate showing the title:_ _'_ _鉄の花_ _渦巻き_ _の宇宙時_ _代_ _' (_ _Tetsu no hana uzumaki no uchū jidai_ _; Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era)._

~"Koe no kagiri sakende"~

 _Cuts to the Aile Strike landing on the ground, raising its beam rifle to aim at the camera._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _Cuts to the Moebius Zero releasing its Gun Pods while firing its Linear Rifle in space._

~"Itsuka dokoka"~  
~"Yume o mitsuzuke samayou…!"~

 _Cuts back to the kneeling Barbatos, Bael, and Gusion as they raise their heads then their eyes flash to life; and then the three performing a fist bumped all together besides each other._

 _ **(**_ **Instruments** _ **\- 0:20-0:23)**_

 _Cuts to a scene in a city with Naruto was atop of the tallest building gazes at it below with lights shines at night, Menma leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets, and Gaara sitting on a flight of stairs gazes at the full moon._

~"Under Pressure you are waiting for direction"~

 _Cuts to two-way image: Kira and his friends hanging out in Heliopolis with smiles plastered on their expressions. And there's Isaac, Jenna, Garet, Mia, Ichika, and Lincoln were also hang out, while seeing Cid shouted at the mechanics and include Hama shook her head at the group's hang-out._

~"Going on a road without your mind"~

 _Cuts to the ZAFT G-Weapon pilots messing around in their barracks, includes Miguel felt annoyance towards his 'pupils'' antics while Athrun sits on his bunk reading a book, along with Ein on the other bunk staring his open right palm, and then the last part for seeing Ein's hand clenches it._

~"All misleads they give ignoring our decision's"~  
~"Killing yourself your soul we have inside"~

 _Cuts to Naruto, Menma, Gaara, and Kira had their eyes were looked different consists of: Naruto's left eye has the Rinnegan and the other on the right is golden toad eye mix with fox's slit - the Six Path's Sage Mode and Kurama's face on the background; Menma had the eyes of Kuro (Black Kurama) along with his black nine-tails, Gaara's Shukaku's eyes and then the face of Shukaku, and Kira's SEED factor and then a 'seed' background with the color of his eyes._

 _Cuts to Naruto walking towards the Archangel crew and the Gundam pilots, and along with the members of Tekkadan (sans Isaac, Garet, Ichika, and Lincoln stood in front)._

~"Agaki tsuzuke taore kujike"~

 _Cuts to Gaara tinkering with Gusion while Kira and Ivan helps, onto the side seeing Murdoch and Cid were having a happy conversation at each other between old friends, before a two-way image: Naruto sleeping on Murrue's lap as she strokes his hair with a nostalgic grin on her face and Menma and Natarle were on the bridge, gazes at the space._

~"Hai agatte hashiri tsuzukete"~

 _Cuts to two-way image of Flay as she draws her knees closer to her chest while tears spill down her cheeks; and Mia who is sitting in a chair in the Archangel's infirmary staring at the photo of herself and a man with blue hair with turquoise eyes_.

~"Owarinaki"~

 _Shifts to another two-way image of Cagalli leaning against a piece of rubble with an assault rifle in her hands and Lacus floating in a small bedroom with her pink Haro as she sings a song._

~"Yume no ma to ma"~

 _Cuts back to Naruto turned his head over his shoulder looks up at the sky, before the scene cuts to a bridge of Nazca-class vessel, seeing Rau smiles, along with three new people – one on the right next to him is a man upon age of 19, light blue hair and turquoise eyes, wearing also a white uniform (Commander variant), and the other two who stood behind Rau and his fellow white-uniformed blue-haired teen: one is a male had silvery blue hair and red eyes and the female one on the left is blonde with red eyes, these two people, wearing red-coats as well._

~"We can struggle and muzzle the world before it fades away~

 _And the blue-haired commander raised his right hand up, commanded the crew for battle stations, sans Ades who seating in the captain's chair, before shifting to the locker room after the last part of the lyric, seeing Athrun stared at his photo on his right hand of himself and Kira when they were at the prep school in_ _Copernicus, then his left fist clenches_ _._

 **(Instruments - 0:51-0:52)**

 _Cuts to several pilots performing startup sequences in their Mobile Suits, as seeing hands of Naruto, Menma, and Gaara had their respective mobile suit's controllers, and paddles._

 _The scene cuts to the five Tekkadan's Mobile Workers, and Barbatos Lupus Rex landing on the ground, armed with longsword._

~"Raise your flag!"~

 _Barbatos raises its Longsword and clashes at the camera._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _The Longsword of Barbatos cuts through a GINN, slicing it in half._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Barbatos slashes at another GINN, removing its head._

~"Koe no kagiri sakende!"~

 _Cut to the Archangel and Isaribi flies into space, after the last part of the lyrics, along with Bael and Gusion, armed – Bael had its dual swords and Gusion with a four 120mm Long-Range Rifles onto the main and sub-arms._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _A blue CGUE outfitted with an Assault Shroud flew backwards, a fires a barrage of bullets, combination with Vulcan System Shield and Machine Gun, and Rau's white CGUE, and drawn its Heavy Blade and changed in, as with the masked Commander within the cockpit of his machine, smirk sinisterly._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _An explosion, with Bael steps out of it, and fires a barrage of slugs with its electromagnetic cannons onto its wings. And then there's Menma as he looks up, then shifts to Gaara, the redhead's eyes rolled at the sight of his foes._

~"Itsuka dokoka"~

 _Gusion raises its four of the 120mm Long-Range Rifles and fires at the pair of GINN High Maneuver-type with custom paint - one is silver blue and red w/ yellow trims, wielding 27mm Experimental Machine Guns w/ Heavy Blade attached, each of them had different ways of custom: the silver blue-themed GINN has two Blades and while the red one has a pair of bayonet machine guns._

~"Tadoritsuku to shinjite"~

~"Come on and raise your flag"~

 _Cuts to the Aile Strike fighting the Aegis, and then next is the stolen G-Weapons along with Miguel's custom GINN/AS and Ein's custom black GINN, attacking the Archangel and Isaribi which retaliates._

~"So just raise your flag"~

~"Nando kujike mayoedo!"~

 _Cuts to two-way images of Ichika Orimura drawn a katana (think of it from 47 Ronins - call it 'Tengu Katana'), showing a reflecting of a image of a black haired feminine (take your pick: Chifuyu or Madoka) and Lincoln Loud with a family photo of 13, while gazes at it with a frown, and looks down at to see his 4-year old little sister Lily Loud who sleeping at his lap, replace with a smile._

 _Cuts to Naruto standing up from the ground, twirling his father's tri-prong kunai with his right hand._

~"Iki no kagiri"~

 _Cuts to Menma and Gaara standing up from the ground as well, with Menma also twirls his black revolver with his left hand and Gaara had his arms crossed._

~"Tsuzuku kagiri"~

 _Shows the three Ancient Immortal ninjas/Gundam pilots form a half tiger seals at each other before looking at the blue sky as three streams of light shot through the clouds with its respective colors: orange, black with white outlines, and maroon red._

~"Yume o mitsuzuke samayou!"~

 **(Instruments - 1:20-1:30)**

 _The scene cuts to a freeze frame of the crew of Archangel and Tekkadan, the Heliopolis gang, and the Ancient Ninjas/Gundam pilots gazing at the rising sun with Gundam Barbatos, Bael, Gusion, and the Strike shadowing by the sunlight._

 **(Intro Ended)**

* * *

 **(Chapter Continues)**

 **== Back to the PLANTs, Aprilius One, Supreme Council Building==**

Once the meeting had finally ended, afterwards, and the members of the Supreme Council have all began to depart from the premises. It take too long for having this discussion regarding Athrun was both an eyewitness of the event and is capable of calm, objective analysis of events.

They were discussion about the three unknown G-Weapons that the ZAFT's Intel were unreported about EA had did secretly develop more before the Five experimental mobile weapons, it was unclear that no one have ever seen its features.

And so, the best part is attempt to either capture or destroy, along with the Legged Ship (Archangel) and the last G-Weapon - the Strike.

So far for Siegel Clyne, during the outrages argument between committee members regarding the Earth Forces had developed something that could overwhelmed ZAFT's own mobile suits; but he did tried to control them, until Patrick Zala gave a speech regarding the 'Bloody Valentine Tragedy'.

With Athrun Zala stood to the left of the door in a saluting pose, honoring the politicians as they walk on by. Soon enough, they all left and Siegel Clyne was the last to exiting the room who walked on over to Athrun.

"Ah, Athrun." He spoke up addressing the blue-haired Coordinator.

"Your Excellency Chairman Clyne." Athrun responded with reverence, while saluting before him, as he raised his hand at him in gestured, easing him to stand down.

"You know there's no need for you to stand on ceremony with me, Athrun." He says assured the boy.

"Well, I thought it might be…" Athrun spoke up, but it was trail off by Lacus' father.

"Just when you finally returned, it is now my daughter Lacus who has to be away on business." Chairman Clyne remarked with a slight smile. "When will you two finally take some free time to see each other?"

"Well…I am sorry about that, sir." Athrun apologized before following Siegel Clyne.

"There's no reason to apologize to me that won't do you any good." He assured as he walked with Athrun to observe one of the fossilized remains that were on display.

The 'Evidence 01', the mysterious fossil found by the world's first Coordinator, George Glenn, during his voyage to Juniper aboard his ship, the Tsiolkovsky. That fossil was a proof that there had been extraterrestrial life. George Glenn discovered the fossil in an asteroid in Europa's vicinity.

After George Glenn's 7 years later returned, along with his discovery; It was taken to a research colony, Zodia, at Lagrange point 5 and was intensively examined. It was concluded that the fossile was genuine, and that the alien species had intelligence equal or greater to terrestrial while. After four decades of research, the origin of Evidence 01 is still unclear.

Afterwards, Evidence 01 was displayed inside the PLANT Supreme Council building at Aprilius One, the capital city of the PLANTs.

"But, however, things are going to get hectic again, if you should be aware…Although, I can understand from your father's comment in point-of-view." He concluded, glance at 'Evidence 01'.

"Athrun Zala!"

The familiar voice called out from behind them, interrupts, alerting the two as they turned to see Rau Le Creuset, Alex Seymour, Miguel Aimen, and Chairman Zala walking towards them.

"We're going after that newly-made warship and mobile suits." He informed.

Athrun made a small gasp, which that caught Alex with a slight suspicious look on his face regarding the former's sudden reaction.

Since then their return on the skirmish to pursue the Legged Ship, when he expecting to see his father onboard the shuttle, regarding the report on the Heliopolis Incident with Rau. His father agrees with most of Rau's report, but that he deleted the section on the Strike's pilot.

The Elder Zala says that the knowledge of a Coordinator working for the enemy would only ZAFT's moderate faction to argue uselessly. Athrun does not look happy with this, but say nothing the whole time, while onboard the shuttle. With Rau had asks before notices his reaction anyway, and asks if he would prefer that a report labeling his friend Kira as a traitor to released.

Before Athrun can reply, his father Patrick orders him that he's not to contradict the report that the new Earth Alliance mobile suit surpasses everything ZAFT has…even with a Natural piloting it. That made Athrun obliges him, understandable.

Back to the present time, as Rau spoke up at Athrun, continues.

"Aside from the Galvani, both Laconi and Porto Teams have now been assigned under my command in this mission, especially while my previous ships were joined during the assault on Heliopolis won't be joined us for time being, includes Ein's commanding officer had recommended him to us."

Hearing that from Rau, since Ein is now official the member of Le Creuset Team under reassigned by the commander, goes by the name Crank, so he gave a letter to Rau under his request, if he ever seen him, so he will be joining to pursuit since he heard from Ein about the fate of his team.

"Including we send a message to the Angela Team, they'll began to hunt down the Legged Ship." Rau concluded.

That causes Athrun tensed regarding mentioned the name of the team lead by a female commander he just heard of, and while Alex rolled his eyes with a sighs of what he heard from his mentor.

"Great, just great. So much for that if I wanted to avoid bowing down to that woman." The blue-haired commander muttered with slight annoyance, and he shrugged for he had no other option and argue. "But, I have no choice."

Ignoring Alex's statement by Patrick Zala and Rau Le Creuset, since he knew about Elena Angela, since she and her were from the Academy to joined ZAFT military back in the day, since Alex was Rau's student and while for Elena…let's just say, 'admires' him.

"We will be moving out in 72 Hours!" He concluded.

"Yes, sir!" Athrun responds acknowledged.

"Now if you would excuse us, Your Excellency Chairman Clyne." Rau apologized, saluting the man.

Athrun did so as well, and four ZAFT soldiers took off in another direction to leave as Chairman Zala approached Siegel Clyne. As the elder Zala had gazes at the Evidence 01 with his own eyes.

"We so have very little time." Siegel remarked to Zala. "What good will it do to escalate the war for no purpose?"

"The reason is precisely, that's because exactly why we cannot forgive them." He responded back to his longtime friend, before turned to him. "Those who get in our way."

 **==Meanwhile==**

 **(The Quiet Night - Shizukana Yoru ni – Starts)**

 **(Music Background)**

Meanwhile, on PLANT, a music video of Lacus Clyne began to play on the view-screens throughout the PLANTs.

~"Itsu kara, hohoemi wa, konna ni, hakanakute"~  
(Since then, my smile has faded so much)

~"Hitotsu no machigaide, kowarete shimau kara"~  
(When it was shattered by one simple mistake)

As the song continues, Rau and Athrun drove through the PLANTs and away from the Supreme Council Building; and while Alex and Miguel taken a back seat.

Athrun glanced at various view-screens, thoughtfully, while taken a wheel to drive, at the same time, the song was planning that made Athrun recognized it as one of Lacus' first songs on various public TV screens.

~"Taisetsuna mono dake wo, hikari ni kaete"~  
(If we could just change our most precious thing)

 **==Back to the Archangel==**

While the song continues, most of the crew started to use colored papers to make a bouquet of paper flowers for the dead, since they made decision of what they will do, accordingly to Naruto. Knowing the anniversary in 'Junius 7' is coming up, days ahead, so they decide to gain respect those died from that tragedy, early or so.

~"Tooi sora, koete yuku, tsuyosade"~  
(With enough strength to overcome the farthest skies)

While Flay decided to help out as well, along with a young girl and includes Lily Loud, that showed her how to make flower origami, they want make more than anything that needed for at least.

 **==Back to the PLANT - Aprilius One==**

Athrun had dropping the two commanders off at the ZAFT facility, as the former sees Rau and Alex entered, so far the masked commander gave a thought regarding for Athrun to had some urgent matter for himself, so he and Alex respected request before continue to pursuit the EA warship.

As the blue-haired redcoat embarked the car and then drives off before that.

 **(Music Background)**

 **==Back to Junius Seven==**

The scene switched, that shown pair of lifeless fishes was frozen on the lake of Junius 7, an hour later for the preparation, after making tons of flower origami.

Flay and Miriallia stood at the edge of the frozen lake were each carrying a bouquet of origami flowers that they and the refugees had made a while back, the latter decide to joined in for this memoral, as the rest of the crew watch from either on the ship, close-by the Mistrals, or inside on the mobile suits.

Flay was thinking about what Lincoln and Desmond had said before, the thought of how the PLANT had been destroyed made her shudder inside.

Before the song continues; as Miriallia and Flay were ready to release it to the space, before looked at each other and silently nods at the same time.

~"Hoshi no, furu basho e!"~  
(I find myself where the stars fall)

~"Omoi wo, anata ni todoketai"~  
(Right here I wish my thoughts would reach you)

Speaking of which, inside the mobile suits (Gundams), the pilots had their own prayers for the many that died at Junius Seven.

Naruto watched as Miriallia and Flay releasing the paper flowers out over the frozen sea, allowing the zero-gravity to scatter them everywhere amongst the ruins as tribute to those who had perished, while praying for souls who lost their lives at the destruction.

Kira felt a need to cry but he held back his tears to appear strong, for the lost souls that perished.

~"Itsumo, soba ni iru"~  
(I'm always by your side)~

~"Sono tsumetasa wo…"~  
(Because I now…)

At the bridge of the Archangel, the crew closed their eyes bowing their heads in respect. It would be a long moment of slience to reflect the tragedy of Junius Seven. And while seeing Murrue had seen clutching a locket one her hand.

~"…dakishimeru kara"~  
(…when you're cold)

With the memorial is complete, now everyone is started to get to work…

 **==Back to the PLANTs; With Athrun==**

~"Ima toukutemo…"~  
(Though right now you're far away…)

Athrun had taken a shuttle to the neighboring colony to visit something that is so important to him for his life.

~"…Kitto aerune…"~  
(…I know we will meet again)

 **(Music Background)**

(Shizuka na yoru ni… (In the quiet night…))  
(Shizuka na yoru ni… (In the quiet night…))  
(Dakishimeru kara (when you're cold))

The next scene is shown Athrun stood over before him is a grave, with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Athrun knelt before the grave and placed the offering to his mother's grave. His green eyes never leaving the words etched engraving into the tombstone. **(1)**

[Lenore Zala]  
[CE ?~70-gy. sacsd. junko328542]

~"Shizuka na yoru ni…"~  
(In the quiet night…)

 **(Music Fades)**

 __"We fight because it's the only way we can protect ourselves…If we must fight so we may protect, then we have no choice but to fight!"__ \- The voice speech of Patrick Zala's in Athrun's mind.

The Aegis pilot thought back to his father's speech on how Coordinators had no choice but to fight especially when it came to protecting those that were precious to them.

With nary a word, he stood up and left his mother's grave behind, before going back to Vesalius with 72 hours for departure once it's repaired and resupplied were done…

 **==At Medusa's Revenge==**

The Medusa's Revenge traveled through the depth of space, searching for the warship that had bested the Le Creuset Team and their captured machines.

Until another receive message from ZAFT headquarters, receiving every details about the Legged Ship, the Last G-Weapon, and includes 3 additional unreported G-Weapons as well, and includes another report about Gamow under Le Creuset's command had achieve something at Artemis, before continue to pursue the Legged Ship (Archangel).

On the bridge, Elena Angela sat in her Commander's chair, deep in thought about what the report before the message had received earlier.

 _'Rau was feeling a shame for this humiliation. Until word got out about the Gamow managed to penetrate Artemis' umbrella. It is considered a minor sit-back. Does he really think I would actually be defeated by a ship full of Naturals and their owned mobile suits and mobile armor? No matter, once I'll find it, my team and I will launch, and soon, it will be nothing more than debris, so Rau's name will redeem themselves.'_

She clenches her fists at the thought of this and glared out into the blackness of space, with nothing but stars lighting all around.

 _'What kind of idiot would I be allow myself to lose to inferior pilots?'_ She concluded.

"Are there any allied forces in the area?" She decides to ask the crew.

"Hold on!" The CIC officer replied, as run a scan the area, and then confirmed to her commander. "There's the Yun-Law Team; they're currently in the Debris Belt, near the remains of Junius Seven!"

"Junius Seven?" She say, includes Tabool who heard the operator's report, at the same time, which caught their interest.

After all, wouldn't that be where the 'Silverwind', containing none other than the Lacus Clyne, would be?

"Oh course! The first anniversary of the Bloody Valentine Tragedy approaches!" Tabool says with sudden revelation.

Elena was tensed at this revelation from her right-hand man; so far, knowing Supreme Chairman Clyne's daughter were attempt to gave respects for the hundred thousand of souls who perished that day.

"Damn it! I knew the day would come!" She cursed herself regarding this important anniversary since Supreme Council's daughter Lacus had civilian shuttle depart to the remains of Junius Seven.

"Inform the fleet! Set a course for that section of the Debris Belt at once!" She ordered.

Hearing the command was announced, Tabool turns to look at her commander in surprised.

"Huh? Why would want us to head there, ma'am?" The captain asked.

"The enemy can wait. There is no way we can pass up the chance to see if Ms. Clyne's safety! Her life is at stake!" Elena answered as he continues.

"If the Silverwind was on that area, so we don't want to embarrass ourselves to the higher-ups, includes His Excellency Chairman Clyne, regarding her safety! Now, to the Junius Seven at once! We have no choice to set course to the important grave in Cosmic Era for my disrespect act."

Hearing Commander Elena's statement, since the orders she had made, so far didn't risk it while having this important event, until they were aware about what happen to the Silverwind after its sudden departure on the PLANTs.

"Understood, ma'am." Tabool reply acknowledged, before relaying the orders to the rest of the crew and informed the fleet.

Elena looked out back into the space and smiled. Even though, she was part of a military, as being a daughter of high-ranking officer, and fighting a war, she knew Lacus' safety came first.

 **==At the Depth of Space==**

A lone craft was traveled in space in high-speed, towards to its destination, so far this unknown craft is heading straight where the Archangel and Isaribi were, since according to the message receive to delivered this important package for…one of four disciples of the ancient ninjas.

*Beep-beep!*

And suddenly, a beeping sound came from a transmission, as the pilot had received a call.

"This is the Delivery Boy? What are you needed?"

["This is the Hammerhead to Delivery Boy; we read you, loud and clear. Have you reached your destination, Dan?"]

Dan Gotanda, he has a scarlet red hair, shoulder-length, had a bandana on his head she had wore; and wearing a normal suit.

Dan was on a cockpit of the craft that he was taken, he's call sign 'Delivery Boy'.

"Almost reach its destination, almost within range to send a message to Isaribi." Dan replied.

["Good, keep me post until the delivery is complete."]

With that, as he end the transmission, while Dan keeps heading towards to the Debris Belt, that's where the 'address' is.

"I'm sure that you gonna love this… Hope that you can able to fight with it…" He muttered.

The space craft he was driving happen to be not just a space craft, but also a Long Distance Transport Support Craft, the JEE-M103 Kutan Type-III, overall length 32.2 m and base weight of 12.9 t. this transport was produce by a certain company that being provided (by Euro Electronics).

This craft is a long distance transportation booster used for transporting containers and mobile suits. It has large movable arms for gripping onto containers, and hence can carry a wide variety of loads.

But, that carried was loaded is a mobile suit, by judging its feet that is expose out of the open.

So with that, the Kutan Type-III speed up to continued towards to the Debris Belt to reach its destination…

 **(AN: A new Mobile Suit is coming up, along the way for the next chapter.)**

 **==At Isaribi==**

Before arrival of Junius Seven, with the Archangel, with the reactions regarding at the sight of the fallen PLANT-class colony, regarding with that such tragedy, with their different expressions consists of horrified, livid, sadness, and shocked.

To think that regarding the 'Bloody Valentine Tragedy' is a big hit for Coordinator side, they wanted to avenged them by exterminate the Blue Cosmos, includes anyone within Earth Alliances' ranks.

Until called out by their leaders about prepared for their memorial ceremony to gave respects to the souls within this colony considered a gravesite. And so, they do pray as well, includes hearing Desmond's pray as well.

*Beep-beep!*

The Isaribi's operator tensed when a receiving message on the screen all of sudden.

"This is…!"

"What is it, Funsch?" Piers asks, before heard the incoming transmission.

"It's message, sir." Funsch reply informed.

"Message…?" The light-bluenette says raised his eyebrow. "From who, actually?"

"The Hammerhead, sir, accordingly to this message: the 'Delivery Boy' is on its way."

Hearing that, makes Pier tensed at sudden message had arrived just now, that made him smirked on his face at this.

"Informed Lord Naruto on Barbatos, tell him that the 'Delivery Boy' is on its way." He says commanded.

"Yes sir!"

 **==With Naruto==**

After the memorial ceremony had finished, so he and his fellow MS pilots, includes Mu's Zero were launched from the Archangel, before several of Mistral Pods and Mobile Workers left the ship, equipped with saws and crates, gotten every equipment that they need to resupplied the Archangel.

So, the Mobile Suit unit, sans the Moebius Zero, will providing the overwatch to the workers before the other teams start to work, includes getting some water from the large lake, roaming around the vicinity to make sure nobody tries to eliminate them.

"May Kami-sama will be with you for her blessing." Naruto muttered in prayed towards to the souls of Junius Seven.

*Beep-Beep!*

"Mmm!" Naruto startled by a screen on the side, receive a call from Isaribi. "From Isaribi?"

As Naruto answered the call, and replied.

"What is it?"

["Sir, this is the Isaribi, we got receive message from the Hammerhead."]

"From the Hammerhead?" Naruto repeated, refer to be Menma's own flagship, consists to had custom colored its hull with dark blue, includes its bow is a shape of a hammer, similar to the hammerhead shark.

["Yes sir, according to the message: the 'Delivery Boy' is on its way."]

Making Naruto blinked at the sudden message from Hammerhead, making him to form a foxy grin on his face.

"So…they completed it!" He says ecstatic at the news. "Thanks for the info, Isaribi, I'll inform the others about Ichika's mobile suit is finished…I'm sure that he would love it."

 **==Meanwhile==**

The Medusa's Revenge and the fleet slowly approached the Debris Belt, and Elena watched the remains of Junius Seven from the bridge.

"…Such tragedy, don't you think, Tabool?" Elena inquired.

"I agreed, Commander Angela, those disgusting Naturals took away our own kind with a single nuclear missile." Tabool agrees, with disgusts and anger towards to Naturals who cause such tragedy.

"True…So far those we trap them onto our hands, thanks to the N-Jammers, we have our own advantage without their precious nuclear weapon." Elena says sinisterly. "Although, there will be pirates hiding around the debris."

Of course, they would need to be careful as there could be pirates in the area. If they are, then that would be safe than sorry. On the other hand, pirates were a low priority to him, as he had other important matters to attend to; he turned to his crew.

"Be sure to report any signs of trouble if you find any, I don't want us to be caught off guard while we're here." She concluded.

"Yes, ma'am, we'll keep our eyes on the scanner." One of the crewmen replies in a smooth tone of voice.

"Excellent!" Elena says put her hand on her chin, wondering how strong the Earth Alliance's warship was, as if was capable of handling the Le Creuset Team and its captured G-Weapons (Gundams). Then there was the pilot of the remaining Earth Alliance controlled the last unit, just how skilled was he or she? And that includes three unreported G-Weapons.

 _'Mmm…If the captured machines that Rau had in his possession were held off by three units, then I highly doubt that these pilot is a Naturals.'_ She thought. _'No matter, these pilots and the enemy ship will be destroyed should we ever cross paths with them, and once we weaken it, Rau will finish it off.'_

A grin crept across her face at those thoughts, and concludes.

"Besides, I have a feeling that I know who the pilot of the Moebius Zero is…and I have a feeling that this is what expecting a certain 'birdie' that is onboard on that warship."

 **==Back to Remains of Junius 7==**

As the Mistrals worked on collecting large chunks of ice on the frozen lake, thanks to the excavation equipment onboard for the Archangel; the Mobile Suits and Moebius Zero were on guard duty to protect the Worker Pods from any unsavory individuals, along with several of space-use Mobile Workers as well.

And while Tekkadan were also salvaging some water, too, for their tanker to be refilled, along with some fishes were being frozen that it's not too long or so since last year, but it's useful, and includes needed provisions and parts.

Well…of course, since they had tons of provisions, I mean TONS of it, on the contrary, it was being stored in storage sealing scroll that carried everything, besides having minimal supplies.

Includes Isaribi had dispatched Felix and his Grimgerde for gain an extra lookout, includes the former, since the armored assault ship is equipped with 5x Main Guns, 2x Anti-Aircraft Guns, and 8 Missile Launchers. So far the Archangel crew felt concern about regarding their contractors' ship with physical ballistic weapons, as until Naruto reply about their ship is equip with their specialty for ZAFT's captured Gundams.

["How much longer?"] Murrue's voice through the radio, had asked, the brown-haired female Captain remained onboard the Archangel and entrusted her XO wit assisting with the rest of the task at hand.

["I'd say about four hours."] Romero replied from within one of the Mistrals. ["But we'll only have enough ammunition for one more trip."]

While Kira was scouting the area, the Strike was again equipped with the Aile Striker along with the standard beam rifle and shield, although, the chances of the Le Creuset team following the Archangel and the Isarbi to the debris belt was slim, ever since the Gamow's attack on Artemis giving the two a chance to depart from the area unharmed, yet, the crew members from Isaribi were glad the enemy ZAFT forces didn't spot them along with the way at the time.

Well, since back at Artemis regarding the Gamow had caught the attention of Felix's custom Grimgerde, before it will take too long for ZAFT will learned the third party made their sudden appearance.

Along with Naruto within Barbatos, followed by Gaara's Gusion armed with the usual 120mm Rifle and Halberd in Battle Axe Mode, and includes Bael armed with the .051ANNR Rifle as well.

With Kira had his eyes on the monitor of the Strike, while under overwatch, and suddenly he caught something at the distance, as the Strike's optics locked onto a drifting space vessel, before zoom in up close.

"A civilian ship?" He spoke to himself, before contacting Naruto. "Hey Naruto, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

With Naruto, he also caught onto the white and green vessel; it is confirmed about that is a civilian ship, noticing the condition of this ship was pretty bad.

"Yeah, I saw it. It looks like it must've sunk…or perhaps it was being attacked." Naruto replies theorized the outcome of the ship's fate.

["Attacked? By whom?"] Kira reply wondering.

"If the vessel wasn't hit by debris depend on how big it is, or how fast, that able to put a dent into it, hard; or perhaps came from allied Earth Forces." Naruto says theorized.

["If it's not cause by the debris, then it should be thought it was sudden accident. And the other, are you sure it was ally Alliance did this?"] Kira reply commented regarding those theories.

"Yes, Kira, if I'm thinking they did attacking it out of suspicion; it's quite a common sight to see. A lot of soldiers would just want to blow off some steam and then make a cover-up story." Naruto stated confirmed the facts and theory. "And I had a feeling that the ship came from the PLANTs today, I think they sent a ship to go there to perform a memorial for the anniversary, as well."

["Are you sure, Naruto? If they did, then…"]

*Alarm blares!*

Suddenly, Kira's sentence was cut off by a proximity alarms on the respective cockpits went off, causes he and Naruto turns back to the sunken civilian vessel, in Kira's gasp in surprised when they spotted a black GINN emerge from behind the wreckage.

Seeing that ZAFT mobile suit, unlike the other GINNs they had encountered in Heliopolis, this one has a black colored scheme with yellow trims, decked out with two reconnaissance Radomes - one for each shoulder, enhanced sensory array mounted the fin. The mobile suit is holding what appears to be a sniper rifle.

The Aile Strike quickly took cover behind a large piece of the colony's support shaft and while Barbatos swiftly flew over to the large metallic structure to hide, as well, as the latter taking a peek at the incoming passerby.

After the computer of the Strike scanned the ZAFT MS, Kira was surprised by the model 'ZGMF LRR 704B'.

["A Reconnaissance-type two-seated GINN?! What's it doing here?"] Kira says wondering through the comms.

"Probably came for the civilian shuttle, ZAFT must've sent it here to investigate, thought it was attacked or there was an accident like I told you." Naruto replied.

The black-grey machine with yellow trims had checking the bridge for something then back off as if it hadn't found what it was looking for.

With Kira within Strike's cockpit, silently prayed it would leave, but the GINN wasn't moving at all, it still intent on searching for something.

"Naruto, if it finds the Archangel and calls for backup, then we're finished!" The Coordinator boy gritted his teeth.

["Understood, Kira, we can't take that chance."] Naruto reply acknowledged. ["So get a lock-on it, but don't shoot yet, let's watch and see what happens. And while I'll stand by for intercept while remain low until that recon-type GINN passes."]

Kira nods his head, as he activated the targeting camera as the Strike aimed its 57mm Beam Rifle at the unsuspecting GINN. Once he locked on, his finger hovered over the trigger ready to fire, but hesitated.

He didn't want to shoot at all. He kept shouting in his head for the ZAFT pilots to abandon their search and leave already.

"Go now! Go away…! Please just leave!" He muttered out loud, while keep his grip on the trigger in case he needed to stop the GINN LRRT.

While Naruto saw the Strike had its beam rifle raised, aiming at the GINN LRRT at the wreckage of the civilian vessel with Kira's hesitation, waiting for the ZAFT MS to leave.

As so far the enemy machine did a good job not notcing them or the others, and soon enough, it decide to head off the way it came; released a breath of relief when he noticed the GINN beginning to vacate the area.

["Good…"] Kira's voice in the radio, which that sounds happily relief, feeing it would be safe for everyone to come out of hiding, through, hoped that the Archangel is safe.

Just when things were turning around, before Naruto was about to leave to continue, until he caught one of the Mistrals out of open that appeared in the respective mobile suits' line of sight.

This unfortunately brought on the attention of the lone GINN as it locked onto the Mistral and then fired its boosters to accelerate towards it that made Naruto and Kira dismayed.

["Damn it! Kira, it spotted them! Kuzzey and Petty Officer Chandra were on that Mistral! Take the shot, hurry!"] Naruto informed in the comms on the Strike. As Barbatos drawn the Longsword and was about to immediately slice the attacking GINN.

"You idiot!" Kira cursed both the ones in the Mistral and the ZAFT MS. "Why'd you have to notice it?!"

His targeting computer started to lock on the GINN just as it was about to fire its long-barreled sniper rifle. He had to shoot, if he didn't, everyone aboard the Archangel would be killed!

"It's ZAFT!" Chardra exclaim in terrified at the incoming GINN, while Kuzzey gasped at the sight of the ZAFT MS.

"I gotta…" He told himself saying, but the finger still hesitated to pull the trigger.

The Recon-type GINN fired; missing the first time, but the second nearly grazed the Mistral. The two people onboard the worker Pod were Kuzzey and Chandra.

He has to shoot. He has to shoot. He has to shoot! He has to shoot! HE HAS TO SHOOT!

His finger pressed the button; the Strike fired its rifle; the emerald beam struck the ZAFT machine's left arm; it still slung to life trying to fight.

Seeing this, Naruto spring into action and charged at the Reconnaissance-Type GINN, while it was distracting, before the GINN could shoot at Kira and call some backup raised its sniper rifle in one hand.

*SWISH!*

Reaching his target, Naruto made a downward slash with Barbatos' longsword; bisecting it vertically and…

*BOOM!*

Within the Strike; Kira watched Naruto sliced the machine and exploded like a bright pink star. With the brown-haired Coordinator was shocked at the sight for his friend Naruto killed his fellow Coordinator, if he ever pull another trigger towards to the GINN that operated by his own people, knowing the voices will come to haunt him.

If Kira would felt relief that he didn't pull another shot towards to his own kind when he keeps hearing Garcia's words on his head.

Within Barbatos; Naruto sighs in relief for seeing the Mistral Pod unharmed, well, except for the crates were being loaded have a bit a scratched from the sniper shot; as he flicked Barbatos' longsword on the side, until heard voices on the comms.

["G-Goodness gracious that was close! T-Thanks, Naruto."] Kuzzey's voice in the comlink; sounds gratefully to Naruto for saving their hides.

["I-I seriously thought I was about to die."] Chandra concluded.

"You're welcome, you two, but there's no time for that. Right now, we need to grab our water supply and skedaddle. If you guys are done, then get back to the Archangel, it won't be long before ZAFT comes in to investigate the area." Naruto replied.

The Mistral Pod that Kuzzey and Chandra was on board went back to the Archangel in haste while carrying the supplies. Mu's face appeared on Naruto's video feed, asking him about the commotion out there.

["Naruto! Kid! What the hell happened over there?"] Mu asks though the radio transmission.

"We just eliminated a strangler. By the looks of the enemy mobile suit we taken care of, it was a recon mobile suit. The unit was surveying the area before spotting one of the Pods, includes Mobile Workers. We had to take it out before it can alert the others." Naruto replied.

["Is it looking for us?"] Mu asked to his fellow blonde.

"No, but it looks like it was not 'us' who was looking for…" Naruto replied, before turned to the wreckage civilian ship. "I believe it has to do with the civilian shuttle that Kira and I had found the wreckage, during our overwatch about a minute or so."

["I see your point, Naruto. We'll leave it to the ZAFT, understood? Things are a lot messy don't you think."] Mu replies understandable.

Murrue's face appeared in the other screen of his cockpit, heard it from the Archangel.

["Looks like we have to speed up the process. I'll alert the others to take whatever ice they can get before returning to the Archangel."] She said.

"Roger. I'll get Kira before we head back, Naruto out." Naruto responded.

Ending the connection, Naruto sighs again, before trying to contact Kira, but he was not responding to any of his calls.

"I'll deal with you when we get back, Kira." Naruto said, before maneuvered his Mobile Suit towards to fetch Kira, and until…

*Alarm blares!*

The sensors of Barbatos detect up an unknown S.O.S signal. Turning around, he spots the source of the signal, and flew over to see what it was until he spotted what appears to be a life pod before zooming it in, drifting around the Junius Seven wreckage.

"What's a lifepod doing out here in Junius Seven?" Naruto asks to himself, wondering; before taking it the pod with him, and dragging Kira's Mobile Suit, while he was in sorrow state, back to the Archangel, before contacting the Acting-Captain on what he had found.

 **==At Medusa's Revenge, Bridge==**

"Commander!" The voice came from one of the communications officers, called out immediately alerting Elena. "There's a large heat source to the right of where we are and there are twelve additional ones in the area."

"What is it?" She asks wanted to hear more from him, not forcefully.

"Hold on!" The officer reply as he and the rest of the crew went to work on what they had just detected. "The large heat source is confirmed to be a ship, and four of the twelve are mobile suits. The remaining seven were mobile armors!"

"A ship, four mobile suits, and seven mobile armors…?" She muttered. This gotten her attention, the former suddenly realize something, includes Tabool.

 _'Could it be the warship that Rau was talking about? This is too good to be true; now I can get the chance to crippled them by disable it, destroying that annoying Moebius Zero, and four machines.'_

As her thoughts had spoken in her mind, until the same communications officer caught something along with the large warship (the Archangel), quickly turns to her and calls out.

"Hold on, ma'am!"

That stops her before she could stood up, gave her a glare with annoyance.

"What? What is it, you imbecile?" The red-haired white uniformed commander asks, less demanded.

"Forgive me, ma'am. I pick up there's another unidentified vessel is accompany with the ship, it's not like the Marseille III-class, or something." The radar officer reported.

"Another unidentified vessel…? I thought there's only a single ship?" Tabool inquired with sudden interests and curiosity.

"I'm not sure, captain? It looked mysterious, perhaps a merchant ship or something."

Hearing that from the CIC operator reported, Elena amusingly, as she and Tabool shares their look one to another, and then the former spoke up.

"Probably a merchant ship that sent by the Earth Forces to the Legged Ship since they didn't have time to resupplied, don't you think?"

"Yes, I think so; we better prevent this until that happen once we'll interact with the two ships, before load those supplies to another." Tabool reply uncertain regarding another unidentified vessel.

With that, Elena stood up and floated off and called out.

"Set a course for the warship and prepare the mobile suits! And informed the fleet to have equip their GINNs with D-Types, except for my squad! We must take them out, now!"

"Aye, aye, ma'am!"

 **==At Archangel, Hanger==**

When they arrived back at the Archangel; after the mobile suits returned to their berths, except for Naruto when he gently put down the lifepod and then docked Barbatos on its berth; Naruto disembarked his mobile suit when he saw Murrue and Natarle, along with a few armed soldiers, pointing at the lifepod.

While the others consist of Kira and his friends, includes Ancient Ninjas' disciples - Isaac, Lincoln, Garet, and Ichika. Any of them armed just non-lethal weapons and stun rods, they were standby.

Until Murdoch came into the lifepod, along with Cid and Ivan, after the Tekkadan engineers were just taken maintenance on the three trucks were covered with tarps were the Mobile Suits were being loaded.

"A one-man lifepod…" Murdoch muttered as he had begun to start working on it. "And the fact that a GINN came out this far to search for it…"

Hearing that, Murdoch gotten a detail from either Chandra or Kuzzey were first encounter with the Recon-Type GINN; as Naruto also saw Gaara and Menma who disembarked their Gundams, as well, then turned to see Sai, Tolle, Miriallia, and Kuzzey. Along with them, he saw Kira standing near them, made him frowns in disappointing towards at the brown-haired Coordinator, he quickly sent a mental message to his brothers about Kira's stunt during their overwatch.

Coming down from his mobile suit with Gaara and Menma via zero-gravity, after receive small details from Naruto; they approaching the others, before Naruto looking at Kira and said to Strike's pilot.

"I'll deal with you later for the stunt you pulled earlier." He says to Kira, disappointment, making him lowered his head in shame, before looking at Murrue, giving her a two-finger salute before changed his expression.

"Captain." Naruto greets with a smile.

Murrue just nodded at him with a smile and then looked at the pod. As the few guards include Militia troopers of Tekkadan had been stationed nearby since they had no idea what was inside.

"There must be an important ZAFT personage onboard." Mu stated.

Until before Natarle spoke up, after hearing Mu's statement, cannot help but shook her head at him for bringing in another civilian lifepod in the ship.

"First you, and but now Naruto? What's the deal with you and these lifepods? It seems you're not the only one with a penchant for bring things that have been left behind, don't you, Kira Yamato." The raven-haired ensign commented, with a amuse tone, to the Coordinator sometime after Naruto Uzumaki brought it in.

"Um…Was that a joke…right?" Menma asked, blinking a bit.

"Yes, Menma Uzumaki." Natarle reply smiled at her secret crush, accordingly from her captain about he and Naruto were 26 years old, includes it is their family trait of theirs. "I was joking."

"Well, I guess that's one for the books then!" The blonde (RTN) pilot chuckled and the others chuckled at this.

"I was wondering who this 'very important ZAFT personage' is?" Lincoln wondered, before turns to Ichika. "Can you tell who, Ichika?"

Judging that lifepod is a one-person only to had someone evacuate since reports from Naruto about the civilian vessel came from the PLANTs.

"I'm not sure, Lincoln, I don't know who he or she is when coming all the way to the remains of Junius Seven. After all, it wasn't that hard when I was used live in the PLANTs." Ichika reply unsurely, hearing that, making Flay and the rest of the Heliopolis Crew turned to him.

"You were from the PLANTs?" Tolle exclaimed, hearing that made EA officers looked shocked of what they heard from Ichika, as the blonde pilot of Barbatos step in to confirmed it.

"Yes, Ichika was from the PLANTs, he wanted to get away from his old homeland regarding…his past." Naruto confirmed.

"It's true, but long story short, he was mistreated by his own kind being something unlike to any fellow Coordinator…but also a half-breed." Menma concludes explanation.

That made more shocked in surprisingly, includes Flay, she was shocked as anyone regarding Ichika's heritage.

"Yes…until…"

"Hold on! Can I ask you something?" Mu interjected Ichika, receiving a nod from the latter. "What's your full name?"

"…"

Ichika went silence at Mu's question; everyone was also gone silent at Mu's sudden question as well. Within a minute later of silence, and Ichika gave Mu an answer, there's no turning back for now.

"…Ichika Orimura."

That surprises Mu and Murrue, along with Natarle regarding his name.

"Orimura…? Are you related to Chifuyu Orimura and Madoka Orimura - the ZAFT's Silver and Shadow Knights of ZAFT!?" Natarle exclaims in shocked at Ichika's sudden revelation.

"…Yes. They were my sisters." Ichika replied with his eyes furrowed.

"Then that means you're their brother, right?" Mu quipped.

Ichika nod his head confirmed it, that made the EA personal were surprises in shocked about Ichika's name, includes Heliopolis crew were wondering who they are.

"Who's Chifuyu and Madoka? Ichika never told us he had siblings." Miriallia inquired, it is the first time hearing Ichika had sisters back at PLANTs.

"I tell you kids about who they are; but I knew his sisters. Chifuyu is the ZAFT's ace pilot and commander of Orimura Team, her skills compare to Le Creuset, she's piloting a custom CGUE armed with a katana sword. She did take down 5 Drake-Class and 20 Moebiuses within the speed, which it's far faster than High Maneuver-type GINN." Mu explained.

"Are you serious? Ichika's sister is a ZAFT ace!?" Tolle exclaims at the information about Ichika's sister.

"Hm-Mmm…" Mu nodded his head humming, before continued. "And as for Madoka, she's…"

"She's my little twin sister, actually, Lieutenant La Flaga." Ichika interjects correction with a dry look.

"Right, right!" Mu says gotten the point from Ichika's correction. "Your 'little' twin sister, but man didn't know you have a twin…"

 **==At the PLANTs==**

"Achew!" Madoka sneezed out loud.

"Are you okay, ma'am? Have you got a cold or something?" One of the crewmembers of the Nazca-class vessel had spoke up to his officer, happen to be male perhaps.

"I'm fine; but, I had thought I felt something or someone is talking about me being 'little'." Madoka replied with venom tone on the last part.

The crew of the ZAFT shivered their spine regarding their high-ranking officer's anger issue. So far that regarding until their commander and elder sister had stopped this commotion until everything gets worst.

"I…I'm sure that someone didn't mean to called you that, ma'am." Another crewmember, its female, says to her assured.

 **==Back to the Acrchangel, Hanger==**

"…Anyway, as I was saying, his 'little' twin sister, Madoka, she is the top sniper of the team, armed with the GINN Recon-type Sniper Rifle. Well, accordingly, some rumors about she manage to shot down 5 or 10 flagships under high-ranking officers who was onboard. That rifle is loaded with special high-explosive that design for battleships." Mu finished.

It was surprisingly to expecting Ichika's sudden relations with two best ZAFT female pilots, expecting the brother of two sisters from the PLANTs, even though, he was used to live there which this is the reason why he left due for being mistreated.

Until suddenly, Tolle tensed regarding Mu's statement about two girls piloting a mobile suits that is new to them in their ears.

"Wait a minute! Seriously, are you kidding me, a girl can piloting a mobile suit? How…? Okay, what the heck!" Tolle says under confusing regarding a female ZAFT soldier pilot a mobile suit.

"I believe she's not the only female soldiers can, but also we have female pilots among Tekkadan ranks." Gaara stated, brought the subject regarding having female piloting mobile suits, and includes mentioned Sylvia. "For your information, most female enlisted had made their choice to piloting a mobile suit that regarding having problem with their numbers, so it is their choice to made."

"I never knew that having female combatants this war will have them here." Murrue says commented.

"I agreed, captain." Natarle agrees.

"Says the one you piloting the Strike didn't well back at Heliopolis with a crappy OS; before Kira have taken your place, temporary." Naruto says reminded to Murrue, making her blush in embarrassed regarding her lack of mobile suit piloting skills, as he added before drop that subject. "Let that aside…It sure does, and having tons of G.I. Jane, takes about less percent for any of them will be assigned as a mobile suit pilot."

"We were surprised about how having female pilots operating a mobile suit fighting in the war." Sai stated.

"True, true…" Miriallia agrees, while Flay still stunned regarding Ichika's revelation.

"Um, Ichika, if you're a half-Coordinator? Then…" Kuzzey asks the raven-haired.

"What brought that came from you? Are you some kind of intelligence officer for Earth Alliance?" Ichika asks interjects him with his eyes furrowed, causes Kuzzey flinched frighten at the sudden glare.

Seeing Kuzzey had frightened at his eyes, as Tolle step in to diffuse this situation before his friend will gain a slight traumatize by Ichika's deadly glare.

"Hey, hey, chill out, Ichika! Kuzzey didn't mean anything like that? I mean, he did spill the beans to Flay about Kira is a Coordinator. I mean, we didn't knew about you being a half-Coordinator." He says to Ichika to calm down for that since Kuzzey did spoil it at the moment since Heliopolis' collapse.

Ichika sighs to calm and ease the glare, and gave him a last look at Kuzzey that made him flinched.

"Spill that to anyone who learned about my genetic traits or you won't regret it! As much as being a half-Coordinator, does it mean I'm a freak?" He says threaten to Kuzzey, making him nod nervously, as he eases it again. "Good, now just be sure that keep your mouth shut, even a coward like you weren't suppose to sell your friends out. Understood?"

Kuzzey nods again for understanding; so far that since the first time back at Heliopolis, so much afor that regarding he did mess up in the first time after the destruction of Heliopolis.

"Sheeh! The 'infamous' Chifuyu glare, this is what everyone was talking about. So far regarding she did spare and let them go before threaten them." Mu commented, didn't expect for the brother of top ZAFT pilots.

"You're telling me." Garet agrees, as he gave an explanation. "Ichika had inherited his elder sister's trait, such as her strictness, that he used it on drills to getting those greenhorns act straight. And includes gave them some education being a half-Coordinator."

"Whoa! Are you seriously?" Mu says surprisingly regarding Ichika had part time Instructor for the orphans.

"Not just Ichika, I'm also part of the drill teaching them to act like a real soldier or a better person such as civilian to going to the real world. I'm also a substitute teacher for the orphans with no education, so to be ensured that they can learn well. Well, any of us had part-time, after all." Lincoln concluded.

"And includes he act like an actual brother to them." Isaac concludes.

The Heliopolis crew awestruck at Lincoln's teaching methods as a substitute teacher to give orphans some education, includes act like real brother to the orphans.

"Hey, if I was wandering, where there Coordinator orphans as well?" Kira spoke up, questions to the four disciples of the ancient ninjas/Gundam pilots.

Hearing Kira's question, since his stunt back there during the overwatch during the salvage task, so far that wanted to know more regarding other orphans taken education regarding Naruto, Menma, and Gaara, had led a group of child soldiers.

"…As I said before, I'll deal with you later. We'll talk about it, after we'll deal with the lifepod, while Mr. Murdoch is working, okay?" Naruto repeated, making Kira had his eyes lowered into the ground and nods slightly.

"Good, as for your question? Yes, we did have taken Coordinator orphans, as well; we did educate them after their parents died by Blue Cosmos or anyone who despise Coordinators due to their genetic modification." He concluded.

"So, I was wondering where they are when they were staying?" Kira added.

"Yeah, I was curious, too, where are they actually, Naruto?" Flay concludes, since she felt bad for orphans losing their parents. "Were there any of them that live in the orphanage on Heliopolis since our home colony was destroyed?"

"Well, they were at the Sanctuary." Naruto answered, since he felt Flay's fear and prejudice had started to fade since according to Desmond, since she gave him a confession. **(2)**

"Sanctuary…?" Kira and his friends say at the same time, includes Flay, Mu, Murrue, and Natarle.

"Yes, it is a peaceful haven or hideout for orphaned children both Naturals and Coordinators. My brothers and I were traveled around Earth for orphanages where Coordinator orphans were staying." Menma concluded, stepped in this conversation.

"Until some of them were mistreated, abused, labor, and murdered, when I had them into the authorities for didn't have do their own job, so, any of us had taken over those since their irresponsible acts." He concluded.

That shocks Kira and the others regarding those poor Coordinator orphans, includes Murrue, Natarle, and Mu regarding the Uzumaki twins and Gaara about they had traveled.

"So, if any of you guys did have adopted those Coordinator orphans to this…Sanctuary. Then where is this place?" Mu asked about the whereabouts.

"Hehehehehehe…" Naruto chuckled at Mu's question, and spoke up for answer. "Sorry, I can't tell you, Mu, the whereabouts of the Sanctuary is anonymous, my brothers and I are the only three know where it is, and includes some of them had known where the Sanctuary is. So anyway, let's drop and move to brought up another subject about Ichika."

The details about the 'Sanctuary' later, while brought up another subject about Ichika Orimura's reasons. And so, as Ichika decide to spoke up.

"The reason why I join Tekkadan because I am so tired for being a shadow to them, not just a brother to them…if I would become a 'traitor' to them includes…"

That cause Kira tensed at Ichika being called 'traitor', expecting Ichika was mistreated by his own kind regarding being a half-breed.

"…after my kidnapping incident by those bastards, the Blue Cosmos! THEY always overprotected and hold me back!"

"That's right! I was sworn there are rumors about a kidnap attempt to abduct a kid, and I had guess, that kid was you, right?" Mu stated.

"That's right! I was kid when I was kidnap by Blue Cosmos, so that they can get to lure Chifuyu and Madoka out!" Ichika exclaims, angrily, he had the right for doing so, includes he had no right to addressed his own sisters. "They didn't teach me how to defend myself, since my latest kidnap, while someone I've known told me to be behaved in a good manner!"

Ichika scoffed regarding that how everything didn't went well for 'her' expecting him to change since his departure to the PLANTs, away from his jeers.

"If 'she' expecting me to not change when, includes 'her' as well…THEY still made me weak! I was hoping that they were just like the 'rest' of our 'kind'! THEY called me 'weakling half-breed'!"

Wondering who's 'she' and/or 'her', includes 'they'? Ichika's upset reasons about how he was mistreated, while Kira was sympathy towards to Ichika's wellbeing after his own fate of kidnapping. So far, he was completely livid upset regarding his pain bares it.

As Ichika's expression turns calmly, before continues.

"It's all thanks to Menma-sensei…he taught me everything, before I joined Tekkadan…being part of the FOX unit. So, that's why I will never being a weakling that those prideful assholes called me 'weak'."

Ichika had accept his 'changes' to his own self since his 'procedure', and includes adapted to them. He had trained and fought with the best. Ever since that fateful day he resolved to never be weak again. To grow strong with his own two hands. Like hell he would let someone push him around just so they could inflate their ego.

Flay heard it in the first time when Ichika being a half-breed was being considered a 'black sheep' of both sides, feeling bad if Coordinators were considered 'freaks of nature', then they are still human in their own eyes other than genetic modification. This is exactly Lincoln was talking about half-breeds.

"Ichika…were you alone…?" She asks, she spoke up for the first time.

"…Yes, I was, besides them, I had few friends who treated me as one of them." Ichika replied with a sigh.

"Who are they exactly, Ichika?" Miriallia asks, surprisingly the way Flay acts, includes Sai, Tolle, and Kuzzey, and even Kira. "I mean, besides your sisters, who is 'they' actually?"

"Well, I'll tell you when the time comes." Ichika replied, before turn his head towards the lifepod. "I had a hunch that there's something has to do with the lifepod Naruto-sensei brought it over, if it's not someone I've knew, then I had no intention to interact with."

Before noticing Murdoch is still working on the pod within progress, making him deadpanned regarding to see the Archangel's mechanic was struggling.

"…Although, it seems Mr. Murdoch have a problem with the pod." He added.

Turned their attention back to the lifepod, while the armed soldiers were ignored while they had their attention on the lifepod; Murdoch continues to try and override the pod's cod via the TACPAD only with minimal success.

"Man, I can't seem to get this thing open. Usually my TACPAD is able to get the job done in no time, but for some reason this pod isn't cooperating with me…" He muttered.

After watching the mechanic struggled a bit for a few painstaking minutes, while this conversation takes place. Cid decides to help his old friend out before he embarrasses himself any further in front of the entire crew. Parting from the group, he stops over to the pod before took out a ComTech Hacking Device on his pouch.

"Hey, Kojiro, let me help you with that." Cid said to his friend, wanted to help for the problems he was having.

"And how can you do that, Cid? Can't you see I'm sorta busy with this pod?" Murdoch asks perplexed.

"It may be look like it. Not unplug those wires from the pod so that I can get this thing open." The chief mechanic of Tekkadan telling the Archangel's counterpart, seeing him hesitates a bit, not sure if his trusty tool can do the job. "Trust me on this. This is new to CE, it will not failed once in a while since it was successful tested."

Deciding to give in from Murdoch, he unplugs away. Cid opens the opens the lid of the outlet were the former had plug it with the minus-tip screwdriver by jabbing it; once pried open, he insert two alligator clips onto the outlets that connects to the keypad, and then typing several of codes on the pad; and once it's done, press button of the keypad and suddenly the pod's keypad lights up in green color making everyone stared at the Tekkadan's chief engineer stare at him, even more amazement.

Once it's done, Cid removes the clips and closes the ComTech Hacking Device, and then turns his attention to everyone.

"What's with the look on your faces, numbskulls? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." Cid inquires confusingly.

Murdoch is the first to break out of his stupor, and asked his old friend.

"H-How in the world is it possible? I-I've never seen a TACPAD like that capable of doing such a thing, well, different, perhaps. Just what is it?"

Cid chuckles at bit at his friend's sudden reaction, before showing them the new tool for the future.

"Well, it's a good thing this is the new tech for the future. Ladies and gentleman, may I present you the ComTech Hacking Device. It is new kind of technology for Tekkadan." The blonde engineer explained.

This piqued Sai's interests at the handy-dandy gizmo. He wanted to know more about how this tool works, similar or same way as the TADPAD had.

"So, it's a hacking device, right? I never knew that could able to access so easily." Sai inquired, it is completely new for something that could able to hack easily.

"Oh yeah, we got plenty of these, includes Hudson had his own tool being ComTech, after all." Cid stated.

"It's true, sir!" Hudson called out, he was sitting on the Linear Cannon of Mu's Moebius Zero, so far he was gave them a support fire for four armed EA soldiers, prepared to engage at the pod for someone will come out, as he continues.

"It's primarily used to bypass a wide range security systems on locked doors to allowed gain access to otherwise restricted areas, although it can be used to manipulate other electronic systems. Nifty, ain't it?"

Hearing Hudson's explanation being a ComTech amongst of 20 Militia troopers slashed pilots. Oh yeah, the ComTech Hacking Device is certainly a piece of art.

A device capable of hacking into electronic devices without much hassle is indeed amazing and a bit terrifying. Think about it for a minute, if somebody is wielding such a device and uses it branzenly without thinking of consequences or uses it for malicious purposes, then it can very well be a tool of destruction.

Despite the gizmo's handy function, includes they had some on Tekkadan's possession, this strokes the flames of curiosity within the entire Archangel crew all more about the band of child soldiers. Nothing is known about any of them other than their occupation, includes Cid being a Chief Mechanic like Murdoch, and now has certain tools to help them out in different situations.

Getting back to the present time, Naruto felt a worried air around them, includes his fellow Gundam pilots and Tekkadan members, as he turns to them gave them reassurance that he will never abuse it.

"Oi, oi, don't worry about using it for bad intentions. We only use those on enemy devices or stubborn stuff such as this pod over here. So there's no need to worry about hacking the Archangel's computers soon."

Hearing Naruto's reassuring words, making Murrue sighs in relief that Tekkadan had no intention for doing so, as Cid turns to Murdoch.

"I'm going to upgrade that crappy TACPAD of yours; it's completely outdated since if you guys keep using these." The Tekkadan's Chief engineer says to his old friend.

Murdoch sighs agrees with his old friend Cid about having the TACPAD needs some upgrades since its still using it since then.

"Sure, Cid, I needed that for a good use." He replies with a smile, appreciated, handed the TACPAD to his old friend.

"Hey, hey, I'm your bud, after all." Cid replies back; taken device from Kojira, the TACPAD needed some upgrades.

With that, as Naruto turns to Murrue, along with Natarle and Mu, sans the Heliopolis Crew, and he says concludes.

"As much as Tekkadan had no attention to using it for bad intentions, so don't worry about it, we'll still employs with you. So don't worry, we still under employment, after all. Believe it."

With that, Naruto turns to Cid who easily hacked the pod's keypad and gave a signal to open the pod's hatch.

"Open it, Cid." He ordered.

Hearing that, made the security detail consists of 4 EA soldiers with rifles ready to engage at anything that might attack them.

"You got it, boss!" Cid replied as he pressed the one button of the keypad, which that could easily gain access to open the pod just one code.

Once the single key being push to gain easy access; however, once the pod begins to producing a hissing sound, locking whirling lets out the air exiting within the contraption, disengaging from their current positions.

Naruto had his hands on his pockets, while Menma remain stand and Gaara had his arms crossed, curious about the occupant in the pod. After all, who would be stranded out here in the middle of the Debris Belt while being cooped up in a lifepod?

The lifepod's hatch opened, something…peculiar happened. When the hatch's doors parted, a pink orb, it's about the size of a baseball, flew out of the pod, flapping two-like appendages, it appeared to be wings or ears, helping it bounce around it in near zero gravity environment.

 ** _"Haro, Haro…!"_**

The pink ball continued to flap its wings/ears around the zero-g, chattering constantly when the silence was broken. Everyone in the hanger raise an eyebrow in confused, at the strange robot as it floated past them, they certainly weren't expecting something like this when they opened that pod's doors.

 ** _"Haro! Lacus! Haro!"_**

Hearing that 'Haro' says 'Lacus', that causes Ichika shocked in surprised for he couldn't believe what he saw and heard, if this pink Haro was inside the lifepod, then he was sure that 'she' would be in there as well.

 _'It can't be her…'_ Ichika says in thoughts, before it was trail off, while he was on his deep thoughts, before he had 'completely' recognize that cute (annoying) ball robot (on his mind). **(3)**

"Well this is…odd." Menma said as he looked at the pink ball and moved to get a closer look as he had not seen something like this after all since centuries.

"You're telling me there…" Naruto agrees, was not sure either as he looked at the pink ball.

"That was…anti-climactic…" Gaara said while his arms still crossed.

"Oh yeah, that's true." The blonde concluded.

Everyone who heard the comment had massive sweatdrops behind their head. This rather odd interaction from the flying pink ball left them speechless as everybody can only watch it fly around the air. Even Murrue, the calm, level-minded captain cannot and could not help but watch the pink toy soar around the ship!

"Whoa! It's cool robot! But it's cute, too!" Lily exclaims, as she wants to go after that pink robot ball with such curiously, on her case, it is really cute when it speaks since it always flaps its cute round 'ears' whenever it speaks.

With Lincoln had spoken up for this expecting that made everyone bewilderment, since he heard from details from their leaders, includes his sensei/big brother Naruto, while holding his sister Lily in his arms, with the gravity itself did help him, until he before realize something.

"Wait a minute? If that's the 'very important ZAFT personage' that GINN came all the way out there to retrieve, then…"

He was suddenly cut off when the Haro came at him and started to circle around his head, babbling its random chatter, while Lily tried to catch it, so far that she really wanted that, of course. And until just as many would have thought the pink ball is the only visitor, but another voice called out to them from the pod.

"Thank you!" A generous young woman's voice drew the Archangel crew's attention that broke out their musings, along with Tekkadan and their leaders. "I appreciate your assistance!"

 **(Gundam SEED Ending 1:** **Anna ni issho datta no ni** **– Starts)**

 **(Instruments Played)**

Just as he had thought, when heard a sweet and melodic tone, a teenage girl with long flowing light pink hair and baby blue eyes exiting the pod, with porcelain sin with a beautiful smile, wearing an elaborate white and violet dress. A joyous expression etched on her face.

«anna ni issho datta no ni…»

Surprising for everyone as well, they were speechless at the sight of the brilliant smile of the pink-haired girl. The crew was stupefied, includes Kira was stunned, all except for the others. However, it didn't take long for Ichika to recognize her, as he was a former civilian in the PLANTs.

 **(Cue Violin: 0:37-0:41)**

Safe to say much, the blonde ninja-turned-pilot was stunned was an understatement. Never expecting he has felt such a person with so much purity in the heart; and with an angelic beauty to top it all off.

"Damn…" Naruto muttered, that's the only thing he could say, stun at the awestruck at the sight of the pink-haired angel, expecting at the prospect of a young teenager about Kira's age, inside a stranded lifepod.

«yuugure wa mou chigau iro…»

 **(Instruments Played: 0:47-0:55)**

Seeing that, Menma and Gaara caught Naruto's sudden reaction, which made them tense before turned each other one to another.

"Don't you think…?" Menma began to start this conversation about an expecting visitor onboard the lifepod.

"I think so? I'm not sure if she will be 'her' successor." Gaara reply unsurely regarding every century any of them had traveled to find someone will be any of their love's successors.

 **==In Naruto's Mindscape==**

We could see Naruto's long-time partner within his mindscape, opened one eye from his slumber, and smiled for his partner through his eyes, before he said afterwards taken a nap.

 **"It looks like he has found your successor, Hinata. You were right all along."**

With that Kurama said, giving his partner one last fatherly smile, before going back to his nap…

 **(Chapter Ended - Follow by cue the ending Music)**

* * *

«arifureta yasashisa wakimi wo»  
«toozakeru dake»

«arifureta yasashisa wakimi wo»  
«toozakeru dake»

«tsumetaku kirisuteta kokoro wa»  
«samayou bakari»

«sonna kakkowarusa ga»  
«ikiru to iu koto nara»

«samuzora no shita me wo tojite iyou»

 **(Instruments Played: 0:57-0:58)**

«anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro»  
«semete kono tsukiakari no shita de shizuka na nemuri wo»

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **(1).** Decide to have the caught the full details on Lenore Zala's gravestone, well, includes her birth and death.

 **(2).** Think of it that location came from Sonic Underground? It is a peaceful haven or hideout for orphaned children. It bears a striking resemblance to Knothole Village.

Well, the location for 'Sanctuary' for the Coordinator orphans was unknown. I believe that was not Earth to begin with.

The whereabouts of the Sanctuary is on me? I know where it is regarding the idea I've come up with. Also…don't bother, all right? I've already where Tekkadan's Santuary is.

 **(3).** Haros may be cute, but also when comes that annoys anyone regarding its chattering.

* * *

And that's done! Finally, the final part of Memorial - Scar of Space, chapter 12! Here you go, y'all! Lacus had finally made her appearance on the stage! Hope you guys like this chapter!

Decide to update this on Saturday-Sunday before I'd finished this latest chapter I'd made, it's been dated on the last part.

Anyway, let's talk about this chapter about those subjects during my recent work I'd made:

First, since after the meeting regarding a small talk between Athrun and Chairman Clyne, until it short until Le Creuset came in interrupts their conversation; so far that they continue to pursue the Archangel.

Then, decide to have a song on this story, since it is a short one. I'd brought up a lyrics song the 'In the Quiet Night', have gotten that from one of my stories in Naruto x RWBY Crossover, trust me, I did had gotten what I need for this.

And includes to have Flay will joined the memorial for scatted the origami flowers all over the remains of Junius Seven.

Lastly, the appearance of Lacus Clyne had made her onto the stage. Kurama stated that Naruto found Hinata's successor.

I am not sure who is Matsuri's successor since I had Sylvia had close with Gaara when she had her fight sight on him since she knew his immortal life, so she wanted to bond with him for sure.

So…if any of you guys feel free to pick which character in Gundam SEED will be Matsuri's successor, while I'd already pick someone as (RTN) Sakura's successor.

* * *

 **] – | – | – [Announcement] – | – | – [**

 **To all readers, feel free to review which characters in Astray that regarding to have male or female characters such as Felix will be pair with, hope that things went slightly unlike which one would like to have it.**

* * *

Now, hope you all like this chapter. So please review and comment. I'll update for the next one as soon as I can until most of my files I was working on in this activity!

Lastly, see you all to the next chapter! Peace out!

P.S. DON'T flame this story, and I hate that some people bad and trash comment about this story, I've made that I've destroy it.

* * *

 **Last Chapter's Total:** **  
 **Favorites:**** 126 **  
 **Followers:**** 127 **  
 **Views:**** 11: 483+  
 **Equal:** 14,911+

* * *

 **Started by:** 2/5/2019/7:06pm

 **Finished** : 2/11/2019/2:55pm

 **Published:** 2/16/2019/8:54am – Late, due to overslept, sorry

 **Edited:** N/A


	13. 13-Angel Onboard - Part 1

**Chapter 13:** Angel Onboard - The Songstress of ZAFT - Part 1

* * *

 **= Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era =**

* * *

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the Number 1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja, Jinchuuriki of the 9-tails; finds himself plunged into another war - the Bloody Valentine War; after living for a millennia, due to his immortality, will he once again help this world? Does the Cosmic Era really need his help? Let's find out.

Along with Menma Uzumaki, Naruto's counterpart, came from another dimension (aka RTN), having the same results as he does, he too had his love ones were fade from existence, and includes Gaara the Desert, or rather Gaara Sabaku, he too somehow granted an immortal life, and joined his friend for the eternal life, includes a certain tanuki who insists to be with his former-now-current Jinchuuriki.

And formed a group of pre-teen soldiers under their command, consists of 'the iron flower that never wilts and never dies'. And so, the Rise of Tekkadan is born…

* * *

Crossover: Naruto x Gundam SEED

Elements: Iron-blooded Orphans (Primary), Golden Sun, DOOM (Weapons and Armor), Aliens/Predator (Weapons and Equipment), Killzone (Weapons), Metal Gear (Weapons and Equipment), Resistance (Weapons), Call of Duty (Weapons, Equipment, and Vehicles), TitanFall (Small Weapons and Equipment), [?]

Pairing:

\- Naruto U. x Lacus C., Murrue R., (?)  
\- Memna U. x Natarle B., Cagalli A., (?)  
\- Gaara S. x Sylvia H., (?),

The others:

\- Kira Y. x Flay A. - Main  
\- Tolle K. x Miriallia H. – Decide to remain intact for Tolle to be alive.

Noted: I had adjusting the list of pairing, so considered Kira x Flay is the main among the pair.

* * *

Yo, everybody! Czar Joseph here, I'm back again for another chapter! Once again, thank you for support! It really brings ecstatic that you like what I'm doing with my story.

For this new chapter, before start to proceed, I was would like to have some statements from the previous chapter. Well, includes for chapter 11 regarding a certain animatronic toy in omake.

~"Cheer up, baby, don't you cry"~  
~"No more tears, it's cheer up time"~  
~"Laugh with me and we will be"~  
~"Happy, happy, happy!"~

…

…

…

…Anyway, let's ignore that when I copied that lyric since that idea I made to tortured Garcia.

So, with the council meeting is being adjourned regarding the report the Le Creuset had learned about the G-Weapons, includes Barbatos, Bael, and Gusion, unaware regarding there is a third party among them.

Athrun having a short conversation with Siegel Clyne for this matter since the speech beliefs of his father Patrick, so far that didn't went well because they wanted to keep fighting to defeat the Naturals to made ZAFT a winner. Until it was cut short until Rau Le Creuset had prepared to continue to pursue the Archangel.

While the Archangel had gave respects to the dead to give them offering such as the origami flowers, decide to have Flay joined Mir for tossing them scattered around the fallen colony. And includes at the same time where Athrun visiting his mother's grave.

Next is, Angela Brigade, so far that she will not expecting for once she'll pursue the Archangel by joining Rau's side.

Until they were completely unaware about the Silverwind was on Junius Seven, preformed memorial as well, seems to me that is where Lacus Clyne was onboard, without an escort or armed guards such as Mobile suits and a ZAFT battleship.

Wondered what Mobile suit that Hammerhead, another Tekkadan Armored Assault Ship, was delivered? It is best to find out, soon…

And until, the appearance of Lacus Clyne, seems Kurama claimed her being Hinata's successor.

*Sigh heavily!*

Why do I have to for having 'her' being mentioned since end of Naruto manga, so far that regarding this whole mess for this anime, but I had refuse to watch the Boruto Generation since it was released run.

Then, since I decide to wrote such few parts since I went overboard by wrote details and information, so decide to cut it short for finished the chapter.

Anyway, here is the list of Harem for Naruto, Menma, and Gaara; this will be:

= Naruto Uzumaki =  
\- Lacus Clyne (Main female of the harem)  
\- Murrue Ramius  
\- Rias Gremory – She will make her appearance, soon  
\- [To-be-added]

= Menma Uzumaki =  
\- Natarle Badgiruel  
\- Cagalli Yula Attha (Yamato/Hikaru)  
\- Akeno Himejima – She will make her appearance, soon  
\- [To-be-added]

= Gaara Sabaku =  
\- Sylvia van Hossen – Appear at chapter 10  
\- Talia Gladys  
\- Lunamaria Hawke  
\- [To-be-added]

What do you think? Adding Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima, which they came from DxD, I sorto like these ladies, so having each of them into the Uzumaki twins, so includes they are pilots, and also they had a secret, of course.

Thank to GoldenGundamZero2 for provide me some additional female members for any of them. But, similar to LoDsIx, but this is an alternate one, that's for sure. I was discussed with in PM. So includes mobile suits similar to that that came from Super Robot Wars.

And as for others, I would because Kira x Flay still in the list, while there's some other characters have already made, so it will be announced, soon.

As for Athrun? Since the engagement will be cut off, very soon, if find someone will be taken it, I happen to be fond with Athrun x Cagalli, and I know these two having get things straight when Cagalli unable to wore the ring he gave him.

And so, I'd enough for that since it is too much for that since I take 6 girl harem or less.

…But…walang problema!

* * *

= {~} [] {~} = Replied Review = {~} [] {~} =

 **(** **:Lock:** **) – Served as Pin reply review from previous chapters.**

 **Gundam Meister Uzumaki (CH10):** Well, sorry to say, I would have interests in Mass Effect. So, I'm afraid that wasn't the best option that is. So there's nothing on the Elements list, so can't add Mass Effect.

 **ericsofly2:** Thank you. :-)

 **Artyom-Dreizehm:** Yeah, if I wrote a very long chapter, because I went overbroad for adding details and information on this story.

Well, it is bit much for having longer chapter, so decide to create parts, by creating another then cut and paste to there, when I'd finished it.

 **YeagerMeister31:** It is surely is an interesting part, includes Kira surely taken go figure after all. Yeah, I know having Hinata is a sore subject to you regarding being a weak simple-minded stalker.

It sure does, I do know Lacus' personality well, she never 'swears' regarding the voice actress and songstress Rie Tanaka…Well, if she did said that, unlike to LoDsIx, he/she just ruined her personality one of the chapter wrote. And I'm glad that I will NOT to have her to say that.

It sure does when Kuzzey will have to open his mouth, and none taken for your jab comment, he surely did when he needed to leave the Archangel since after Alaska activate the Cyclops System.

I'm sure that RTN Sakura's successor for Menma will be revealed? I am talking about the alternate version of Naruto's Sakura.

Trust me; it will be come, very soon…

 **thor94:** It sure does. Thank you…again.

Yeah, it is an interesting background story of Ichika Orimura. Since half-breeds were considered Black Sheep of both sides, includes some of them treated well.

It sure does, Lacus made her appearance.

I'm sure that spoil bitch Elena will expect that, very soon.

 **Leon Skywalker:** Uh…Maybe, if Lacus really is just like Kudelia, if she will be a suitable ally and member of Tekkadan.

And about having co-pilots, actually, I had already gotten new characters had been prepared for making their appearances. And includes, well, my friend and associate GoldenGundamZero2 have already gave me additional characters.

Decide to have Male Setsuna other than LoDsIx have Fem Setsuna in the story, so having him in 00 is the best bet besides Lockon.

 **PhenexGundamKai:** Yeah, Lacus made her appearance.

Yeah, I'd known about Gundam Astaroth, I was planning to have my created OC for piloting it, since Gamerman22 gave me some idea while I was PM with, so the OC will be male, includes he had a girlfriend with when he had first met her, before Naruto.

Yeah, Elena and her Brigade will be so get it. (:3)

 **[The** **(** **:Lock:** **) repeated** **reviews is expired!]**

* * *

 **Noticed: I had received permission from LoDsIx regarding borrowing the lines of Maelstrom of Cosmic Era; because I will be revised and write this story and even this is a different one, of course.**

 **Hope that you'll be expecting than this, due to my very experience of Gundam SEED, since the original was being announced, and I didn't have best time to getting all of the episodes, and includes Remastered version and the rest.**

 **This story will be so~ epic…!**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts and mental-link'_

 **"Demonic Speech and calls out Technique"**

 ** _'Demonic thoughts/Mental-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication/Speakers/Intercom"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech/News Broadcast"]**

[[Text Messaging/Monitor Screen]] – From the messenger's name.

['Codec Nano-Communication']

 ** _"Haro/Robotic Speech"_**

* * *

Most of the list of the weapons regarding some mistakes, such as miscount of its ammo capacity, which consists of having regarding refer to the games and film such as Resistance.

The Folsom Carbine in Resistance's capacity will be [36-rounds], and its extended clip will be 50-rounds from +14 rounds, the former's capacity will be referring to Resistance 3, than 2, as for 50-rounds refer to Fall of Man, the first Resistance game.

As for Fareye's extended clip maybe have 6-rounds, if I wanted to have the sniper rifle's extended clip into 10, just like the 50 caliber sniper rifle. As for MGS reference, it served as a part-time tranquilizer sniper rifle, just like the PSG-1 that fired tranquilizer darts similar to M9.

In gameplay terms, it is similar to the M9's tranquilizer, with the exception that the tranquilizer round used by the PSG1-T will put the enemy to sleep much faster, as well as having a longer effective range and faster muzzle velocity.

The PSG1-T is a modified version of the PSG1 rifle, firing tranquilizer rounds and equipped with a suppressor.

Also, the WY-102 Sniper Rifle, I would have its capacity by standard 10 than M14's and M82, with the extra 20-rounds in 2 magazines, other than 30-round in a single magazine, so far that regarding I didn't mean to have to defy it before of the game itself.

2/17/2019/8:13am – Hey, as much as everyone would like to know that regarding Small Arms? I was planning to have new ones until Destiny, replacing its predecessors, it will be consists for having another Killzone reference and AVP as well. While keeping the current ones, while the rest will be given to civilian-uses, replacing its AP rounds, knowing it will be having such ball grain munitions.

It will taken me time to get these weapons before working on a Wiki as well, since I haven't work on it since then…well, I had a reason.

Includes, I had a new character to be made appearance, I was about to bring him out for this, well, because my OC in Naruto x RWBY was an OP character and also a highest-ranking officer, includes Supreme Commander.

For this OC in Gundam SEED will be made his appearance soon, with a help of Gamerman22 had PM me recently, so once he's ready, everything is set!

2/27/2019/10:02am – I haven't wrote up the list of 20 Militia Troopers who onboard the Archangel under their leaders' recommendation, includes their age:

= Warrant Officer Scott Gorman – Age 17  
= Sergeant Al Apone – Age 17  
= Sergeant Miller – Age 16  
= Sergeant Schumacher – Age 16  
= Corporal Cynthia Dietrich (Medic) – Age 16  
= Corporal Colette Ferro (Ship Pilot) – Age 16  
= Corporal Desmond Doss – Age 15  
= Corporal Dwayne Hicks – Age 16  
= Corporal Wong (Medic) – Age 16  
= Lance Corporal Cowling – Age 16  
= Private First Class William Hudson – Age 16  
= Private First Class Daniael Spunkmeyer (Ship Co-pilot) – Age 16  
= Private First Class Jenette Vasquez – Age 16  
= Private First Class Livingston – Age 16  
= Private First Class Zick – Age 16  
= Private Ricco Frost – Age 16  
= Private Stills – Age 15  
= Private Mark Drake – Age 16  
= Private Tim Crowe – Age 16  
= Private Trevor Wierzbowski – Age 16

Here they are, gotten the list of the 20 Militia, which they were from Aliens, adding few from Quake 4, and Desmond Doss. With their ranks and age, since having teenage soldiers, just like Orga and the others, such as Akihiro.

NOW MOVING ON~! In other words, well, since this next chapter is about to start, but…

*I bend my head in the right-side like Lord Death in Soul Eater*

…Well, guess you will have to find out about this chapter of what was going on.

*Before raised both my hands*

Well, who cares…!

*Clap my hands before pointing them at you*

…Alright then, I guess you'll just have to see if it's work out!

*Lastly, pointed fingers at the screen*

…Now onto the story! Hell, it's about time.

* * *

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto by the famous** **Masashi Kishimoto** **and/or Gundam SEED in Sunrise.**

 **Some OCs such as Elena Angela own by Czar Joseph. – 2/25/2019/4:51pm**

* * *

 **[Chapter 13: Angel Onboard - The Songstress of ZAFT - Part 1]**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _"Ah, Athrun." He spoke up addressing the blue-haired Coordinator._

 _"Your Excellency Chairman Clyne." Athrun responded with reverence, while saluting before him, as he raised his hand at him in gestured, easing him to stand down._

 _"You know there's no need for you to stand on ceremony with me, Athrun." He says assured the boy._

 _"Well, I thought it might be…" Athrun spoke up, but it was trail off by Lacus' father._

 _"Just when you finally returned, it is now my daughter Lacus who has to be away on business." Chairman Clyne remarked with a slight smile. "When will you two finally take some free time to see each other?"_

 _"Well…I am sorry about that, sir." Athrun apologized before following Siegel Clyne._

 _"There's no reason to apologize to me that won't do you any good." He assured as he walked with Athrun to observe one of the fossilized remains that were on display._

* * *

 _"Athrun Zala!"_

 _The familiar voice called out from behind them, interrupts, alerting the two as they turned to see Rau Le Creuset, Alex Seymour, Miguel Aimen, and Chairman Zala walking towards them._

 _"We're going after that newly-made warship and mobile suits." He informed._

 _Athrun made a small gasp, which that caught Alex with a slight suspicious look on his face regarding the former's sudden reaction._

 _"Aside from the Galvani, both Laconi and Porto Teams have now been assigned under my command in this mission, especially while my previous ships were joined during the assault on Heliopolis won't be joined us for time being, includes Ein's commanding officer had recommended him to us."_

 _Hearing that from Rau, since Ein is now official the member of Le Creuset Team under reassigned by the commander, goes by the name Crank, so he gave a letter to Rau under his request, if he ever seen him, so he will be joining to pursuit since he heard from Ein about the fate of his team._

 _"Including we send a message to the Angela Team, they'll began to hunt down the Legged Ship." Rau concluded._

 _That causes Athrun tensed regarding mentioned the name of the team lead by a female commander he just heard of, and while Alex rolled his eyes with a sighs of what he heard from his mentor._

 _"Great, just great. So much for that if I wanted to avoid bowing down to that woman." The blue-haired commander muttered with slight annoyance, and he shrugged for he had no other option and argue. "But, I have no choice."_

 _Ignoring Alex's statement by Patrick Zala and Rau Le Creuset, since he knew about Elena Angela, since she and her were from the Academy to joined ZAFT military back in the day, since Alex was Rau's student and while for Elena…let's just say, 'admires' him._

 _"We will be moving out in 72 Hours!" He concluded._

 _"Yes, sir!" Athrun responds acknowledged._

 _"Now if you would excuse us, Your Excellency Chairman Clyne." Rau apologized, saluting the man._

* * *

 _"We so have very little time." Siegel remarked to Zala. "What good will it do to escalate the war for no purpose?"_

 _"The reason is precisely, that's because exactly why we cannot forgive them." He responded back to his longtime friend, before turned to him. "Those who get in our way."_

* * *

 _The scene switched, that shown pair of lifeless fishes was frozen on the lake of Junius 7, an hour later for the preparation, after making tons of flower origami._

 _Flay and Miriallia stood at the edge of the frozen lake were each carrying a bouquet of origami flowers that they and the refugees had made a while back, the latter decide to joined in for this memoral, as the rest of the crew watch from either on the ship, close-by the Mistrals, or inside on the mobile suits._

 _Flay was thinking about what Lincoln and Desmond had said before, the thought of how the PLANT had been destroyed made her shudder inside._

 _Before the song continues; as Miriallia and Flay were ready to release it to the space, before looked at each other and silently nods at the same time._

 _Speaking of which, inside the mobile suits (Gundams), the pilots had their own prayers for the many that died at Junius Seven._

 _Naruto watched as Miriallia and Flay releasing the paper flowers out over the frozen sea, allowing the zero-gravity to scatter them everywhere amongst the ruins as tribute to those who had perished, while praying for souls who lost their lives at the destruction._

 _Kira felt a need to cry but he held back his tears to appear strong, for the lost souls that perished._

 _At the bridge of the Archangel, the crew closed their eyes bowing their heads in respect. It would be a long moment of slience to reflect the tragedy of Junius Seven. And while seeing Murrue had seen clutching a locket one her hand._

 _With the memorial is complete, now everyone is started to get to work…_

* * *

 _The next scene is shown Athrun stood over before him is a grave, with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Athrun knelt before the grave and placed the offering to his mother's grave. His green eyes never leaving the words etched engraving into the tombstone._

_"We fight because it's the only way we can protect ourselves…If we must fight so we may protect, then we have no choice but to fight!"_ _\- The voice speech of Patrick Zala's in Athrun's mind._

 _The Aegis pilot thought back to his father's speech on how Coordinators had no choice but to fight especially when it came to protecting those that were precious to them._

 _With nary a word, he stood up and left his mother's grave behind, before going back to Vesalius with 72 hours for departure once it's repaired and resupplied were done…_

* * *

'Rau was feeling a shame for this humiliation. Until word got out about the Gamow managed to penetrate Artemis' umbrella. It is considered a minor sit-back. Does he really think I would actually be defeated by a ship full of Naturals and their owned mobile suits and mobile armor? No matter, once I'll find it, my team and I will launch, and soon, it will be nothing more than debris, so Rau's name will redeem themselves.'

 _She clenches her fists at the thought of this and glared out into the blackness of space, with nothing but stars lighting all around._

'What kind of idiot would I be allow myself to lose to inferior pilots?' _She concluded._

 _"Are there any allied forces in the area?" She decides to ask the crew._

 _"Hold on!" The CIC officer replied, as run a scan the area, and then confirmed to her commander. "There's the Yun-Law Team; they're currently in the Debris Belt, near the remains of Junius Seven!"_

 _"Junius Seven?" She say, includes Tabool who heard the operator's report, at the same time, which caught their interest._

 _After all, wouldn't that be where the 'Silverwind', containing none other than the Lacus Clyne, would be?_

 _"Oh course! The first anniversary of the Bloody Valentine Tragedy approaches!" Tabool says with sudden revelation._

 _Elena was tensed at this revelation from her right-hand man; so far, knowing Supreme Chairman Clyne's daughter were attempt to gave respects for the hundred thousand of souls who perished that day._

 _"Damn it! I knew the day would come!" She cursed herself regarding this important anniversary since Supreme Council's daughter Lacus had civilian shuttle depart to the remains of Junius Seven._

 _"Inform the fleet! Set a course for that section of the Debris Belt at once!" She ordered._

 _Hearing the command was announced, Tabool turns to look at her commander in surprised._

 _"Huh? Why would want us to head there, ma'am?" The captain asked._

 _"The enemy can wait. There is no way we can pass up the chance to see if Ms. Clyne's safety! Her life is at stake!" Elena answered as he continues._

 _"If the Silverwind was on that area, so we don't want to embarrass ourselves to the higher-ups, includes His Excellency Chairman Clyne, regarding her safety! Now, to the Junius Seven at once! We have no choice to set course to the important grave in Cosmic Era for my disrespect act."_

 _Hearing Commander Elena's statement, since the orders she had made, so far didn't risk it while having this important event, until they were aware about what happen to the Silverwind after its sudden departure on the PLANTs._

 _"Understood, ma'am." Tabool reply acknowledged, before relaying the orders to the rest of the crew and informed the fleet._

 _Elena looked out back into the space and smiled. Even though, she was part of a military, as being a daughter of high-ranking officer, and fighting a war, she knew Lacus' safety came first._

* * *

 _*Beep-beep!*_

 _And suddenly, a beeping sound came from a transmission, as the pilot had received a call._

 _"This is the Delivery Boy? What are you needed?"_

 _["This is the Hammerhead to Delivery Boy; we read you, loud and clear. Have you reached your destination, Dan?"]_

 _Dan Gotanda, he has a scarlet red hair, shoulder-length, had a bandana on his head she had wore; and wearing a normal suit._

 _Dan was on a cockpit of the craft that he was taken, he's call sign 'Delivery Boy'._

 _"Almost reach its destination, almost within range to send a message to Isaribi." Dan replied._

 _["Good, keep me post until the delivery is complete."]_

 _With that, as he end the transmission, while Dan keeps heading towards to the Debris Belt, that's where the 'address' is._

 _"I'm sure that you gonna love this… Hope that you can able to fight with it…" He muttered._

* * *

 _*Beep-beep!*_

 _The Isaribi's operator tensed when a receiving message on the screen._

 _"This is…!"_

 _"What is it, Funsch?" Piers asks, before heard the incoming transmission._

 _"It's message, sir." Funsch reply informed._

 _"Message…?" The light-bluenette says raised his eyebrow. "From who, actually?"_

 _"The Hammerhead, sir, accordingly to this message: the 'Delivery Boy' is on its way."_

 _Hearing that, makes Pier tensed at sudden message had arrived just now, that made him smirked on his face at this._

 _"Informed Lord Naruto on Barbatos, tell him that the 'Delivery Boy' is on its way." He says commanded._

 _"Yes sir!"_

* * *

 _"May Kami-sama will be with you for her blessing." Naruto muttered in prayed towards to the souls of Junius Seven._

 _*Beep-Beep!*_

 _"Mmm!" Naruto startled by a screen on the side, receive a call from Isaribi. "From Isaribi?"_

 _As Naruto answered the call, and replied._

 _"What is it?"_

 _["Sir, this is the Isaribi, we got receive message from the Hammerhead."]_

 _"From the Hammerhead?" Naruto repeated, refer to be Menma's own flagship, consists to had custom colored its hull with dark blue, includes its bow is a shape of a hammer, similar to the hammerhead shark._

 _["Yes sir, according to the message: the 'Delivery Boy' is on its way."]_

 _Making Naruto blinked at the sudden message from Hammerhead, making him to form a foxy grin on his face._

 _"So…they completed it!" He says ecstatic at the news. "Thanks for the info, Isaribi, I'll inform the others about Ichika's mobile suit is finished…I'm sure that he would love it."_

* * *

 _The Medusa's Revenge and the fleet slowly approached the Debris Belt, and Elena watched the remains of Junius Seven from the bridge._

 _"…Such tragedy, don't you think, Tabool?" Elena inquired._

 _"I agreed, Commander Angela, those disgusting Naturals took away our own kind with a single nuclear missile." Tabool agrees, with disgusts and anger towards to Naturals who cause such tragedy._

 _"True…So far those we trap them onto our hands, thanks to the N-Jammers, we have our own advantage without their precious nuclear weapon." Elena says sinisterly. "Although, there will be pirates hiding around the debris."_

 _Of course, they would need to be careful as there could be pirates in the area. If they are, then that would be safe than sorry._ _On the other hand, pirates were a low priority to him, as he had other important matters to attend to; he turned to his crew._

 _"Be sure to report any signs of trouble if you find any, I don't want us to be caught off guard while we're here." She concluded._

 _"Yes, ma'am, we'll keep our eyes on the scanner." One of the crewmen replies in a smooth tone of voice._

 _"Excellent!" Elena says put her hand on her chin…_

* * *

 _With Kira had his eyes on the monitor of the Strike, while under overwatch, and suddenly he caught something at the distance, as the Strike's optics locked onto a drifting space vessel, before zoom in up close._

 _"A civilian ship?" He spoke to himself, before contacting Naruto. "Hey Naruto, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"_

 _With Naruto, he also caught onto the white and green vessel; it is confirmed about that is a civilian ship, noticing the condition of this ship was pretty bad._

 _"Yeah, I saw it. It looks like it must've sunk…or perhaps it was being attacked." Naruto replies theorized the outcome of the ship's fate._

 _["Attacked? By whom?"] Kira reply wondering._

 _"If the vessel wasn't hit by debris depend on how big it is, or how fast, that able to put a dent into it, hard; or perhaps came from allied Earth Forces." Naruto says theorized._

 _["If it's not cause by the debris, then it should be thought it was sudden accident. And the other, are you sure it was ally Alliance did this?"] Kira reply commented regarding those theories._

 _"Yes, Kira, if I'm thinking they did attacking it out of suspicion; it's quite a common sight to see. A lot of soldiers would just want to blow off some steam and then make a cover-up story." Naruto stated confirmed the facts and theory. "And I had a feeling that the ship came from the PLANTs today, I think they sent a ship to go there to perform a memorial for the anniversary, as well."_

 _["Are you sure, Naruto? If they did, then…"]_

 _*Alarm blares!*_

* * *

 _"Go now! Go away…! Please just leave!" He muttered out loud, while keep his grip on the trigger in case he needed to stop the GINN LRRT._

 _While Naruto saw the Strike had its beam rifle raised, aiming at the GINN LRRT at the wreckage of the civilian vessel with Kira's hesitation, waiting for the ZAFT MS to leave._

 _As so far the enemy machine did a good job not notcing them or the others, and soon enough, it decide to head off the way it came; released a breath of relief when he noticed the GINN beginning to vacate the area._

 _["Good…"] Kira's voice in the radio, which that sounds happily relief, feeing it would be safe for everyone to come out of hiding, through, hoped that the Archangel is safe._

 _Just when things were turning around, before Naruto was about to leave to continue, until he caught one of the Mistrals out of open that appeared in the respective mobile suits' line of sight._

 _This unfortunately brought on the attention of the lone GINN as it locked onto the Mistral and then fired its boosters to accelerate towards it that made Naruto and Kira dismayed._

 _["Damn it! Kira, it spotted them! Kuzzey and Petty Officer Chandra were on that Mistral! Take the shot, hurry!"] Naruto informed in the comms on the Strike. As Barbatos drawn the Longsword and was about to immediately slice the attacking GINN._

 _"You idiot!" Kira cursed both the ones in the Mistral and the ZAFT MS. "Why'd you have to notice it?!"_

* * *

 _Seeing this, Naruto spring into action and charged at the Reconnaissance-Type GINN, while it was distracting, before the GINN could shoot at Kira and call some backup raised its sniper rifle in one hand._

 _*SWISH!*_

 _Reaching his target, Naruto made a downward slash with Barbatos' longsword; bisecting it vertically and…_

 _*BOOM!*_

 _Within the Strike; Kira watched Naruto sliced the machine and exploded like a bright pink star. With the brown-haired Coordinator was shocked at the sight for his friend Naruto killed his fellow Coordinator, if he ever pull another trigger towards to the GINN that operated by his own people, knowing the voices will come to haunt him._

 _If Kira would felt relief that he didn't pull another shot towards to his own kind when he keeps hearing Garcia's words on his head._

 _Within Barbatos; Naruto sighs in relief for seeing the Mistral Pod unharmed, well, except for the crates were being loaded have a bit a scratched from the sniper shot; as he flicked Barbatos' longsword on the side…_

* * *

 _…Ending the connection, Naruto sighs again, before trying to contact Kira, but he was not responding to any of his calls._

 _"I'll deal with you when we get back, Kira." Naruto said, before maneuvered his Mobile Suit towards to fetch Kira, and until…_

 _*Alarm blares!*_

 _The sensors of Barbatos detect up an unknown S.O.S signal. Turning around, he spots the source of the signal, and flew over to see what it was until he spotted what appears to be a life pod before zooming it in, drifting around the Junius Seven wreckage._

 _"What's a lifepod doing out here in Junius Seven?" Naruto asks to himself, wondering; before taking it the pod with him, and dragging Kira's Mobile Suit, while he was in sorrow state, back to the Archangel, before contacting the Acting-Captain on what he had found._

* * *

 _Coming down from his mobile suit with Gaara and Menma via zero-gravity, after receive small details from Naruto; they approaching the others, before Naruto looking at Kira and said to Strike's pilot._

 _"I'll deal with you later for the stunt you pulled earlier." He says to Kira, disappointment, making him lowered his head in shame, before looking at Murrue, giving her a two-finger salute before changed his expression._

 _"Captain." Naruto greets with a smile._

 _Murrue just nodded at him with a smile and then looked at the pod. As the few guards include Militia troopers of Tekkadan had been stationed nearby since they had no idea what was inside._

 _"There must be an important ZAFT personage onboard." Mu stated._

 _Until before Natarle spoke up, after hearing Mu's statement, cannot help but shook her head at him for bringing in another civilian lifepod in the ship._

 _"First you, and but now Naruto? What's the deal with you and these lifepods? It seems you're not the only one with a penchant for bring things that have been left behind, don't you, Kira Yamato." The raven-haired ensign commented, with a amuse tone, to the Coordinator sometime after Naruto Uzumaki brought it in._

 _"Um…Was that a joke…right?" Menma asked, blinking a bit._

 _"Yes, Menma Uzumaki." Natarle reply smiled at her secret crush, accordingly from her captain about he and Naruto were 26 years old, includes it is their family trait of theirs. "I was joking."_

 _"Well, I guess that's one for the books then!" The blonde (RTN) pilot chuckled and the others chuckled at this._

* * *

 _"Orimura…? Are you related to Chifuyu Orimura and Madoka Orimura - the ZAFT's Silver and Shadow Knights of ZAFT!?" Natarle exclaims in shocked at Ichika's sudden revelation._

 _"…Yes. They were my sisters." Ichika replied with his eyes furrowed._

 _"Then that means you're their brother, right?" Mu quipped._

* * *

 _"Ichika…were you alone…?" She asks, she spoke up for the first time._

 _"…Yes, I was, besides them, I had few friends who treated me as one of them." Ichika replied with a sigh._

 _"Who are they exactly, Ichika?" Miriallia asks, surprisingly the way Flay acts, includes Sai, Tolle, and Kuzzey, and even Kira. "I mean, besides your sisters, who is 'they' actually?"_

 _"Well, I'll tell you when the time comes." Ichika replied, before turn his head towards the lifepod. "I had a hunch that there's something has to do with the lifepod Naruto-sensei brought it over, if it's not someone I've knew, then I had no intention to interact with."_

* * *

 _…Naruto turns to Cid who easily hacked the pod's keypad and gave a signal to open the pod's hatch._

 _"Open it, Cid." He ordered._

 _Hearing that, made the security detail consists of 4 EA soldiers with rifles ready to engage at anything that might attack them._

 _"You got it, boss!" Cid replied as he pressed the one button of the keypad, which that could easily gain access to open the pod just one code._

 _Once the single key being push to gain easy access; however, once the pod begins to producing a hissing sound, locking whirling lets out the air exiting within the contraption, disengaging from their current positions._

 _Naruto had his hands on his pockets, while Menma remain stand and Gaara had his arms crossed, curious about the occupant in the pod. After all, who would be stranded out here in the middle of the Debris Belt while being cooped up in a lifepod?_

 _The lifepod's hatch opened, something…peculiar happened. When the hatch's doors parted, a pink orb, it's about the size of a baseball, flew out of the pod, flapping two-like appendages, it appeared to be wings or ears, helping it bounce around it in near zero gravity environment._

 **"Haro, Haro…!"**

 _The pink ball continued to flap its wings/ears around the zero-g, chattering constantly when the silence was broken. Everyone in the hanger raise an eyebrow in confused, at the strange robot as it floated past them, they certainly weren't expecting something like this when they opened that pod's doors._

 **"Hello! Lacus! Haro!"**

 _Hearing that 'Haro' says 'Lacus', that causes Ichika shocked in surprised for he couldn't believe what he saw and heard, if this pink Haro was inside the lifepod, then he was sure that 'she' would be in there as well._

'It can't be her…' _Ichika says in thoughts, before it was trail off, while he was on his deep thoughts._

* * *

 _With_ _Lincoln had spoken up for this expecting that made everyone bewilderment, while holding his sister Lily in his arms, with the gravity itself did help him, until he before realize something._

 _"Wait a minute? If that's the 'very important ZAFT personage' that GINN came all the way out there to retrieve, then…"_

 _He was suddenly cut off when the Haro came at him and started to circle around his head, babbling its random chatter, while Lily tried to catch it, so far that she really wanted that, of course. And until just as many would have thought the pink ball is the only visitor, but another voice called out to them from the pod._

 _"Thank you!" A generous young woman's voice drew the Archangel crew's attention that broke out their musings, along with Tekkadan and their leaders. "I appreciate your assistance!"_

 _Just as he had thought, when heard a sweet and melodic tone, a teenage girl with long flowing light pink hair and baby blue eyes exiting the pod, with porcelain sin with a beautiful smile, wearing an elaborate white and violet dress. A joyous expression etched on her face._

 _Surprising for everyone as well, they were speechless at the sight of the brilliant smile of the pink-haired girl. The crew was stupefied, includes Kira was stunned, all except for the others. However, it didn't take long for Ichika to recognize her, as he was a former civilian in the PLANTs._

 _Safe to say much, the blonde ninja-turned-pilot was stunned was an understatement. Never expecting he has felt such a person with so much purity in the heart; and with an angelic beauty to top it all off._

 _"Damn…" Naruto muttered, that's the only thing he could say, stun at the awestruck at the sight of the pink-haired angel, expecting at the prospect of a young teenager about Kira's age, inside a stranded lifepod._

 _Seeing that, Menma and Gaara caught Naruto's sudden reaction, which made them tense before turned each other one to another._

 _"Don't you think…?" Menma began to start this conversation about an expecting visitor onboard the lifepod._

 _"I think so? I'm not sure if she will be 'her' successor." Gaara reply unsurely regarding every century any of them had traveled to find someone will be any of their love's successors._

* * *

 _We could see Naruto's long-time partner within in his mindscape, opened one eye from his nap, and smiled for his partner, before he said afterwards taken a nap._

 ** _"It looks like he has found your successor, Hinata. You were right all along."_**

 _With that Kurama said, giving his partner one last fatherly smile, before going back to his nap…_

* * *

 **(Gundam IBO Opening 1: Raise you Flag - Starts)**

 **(Instrument Background: 0:00-0:06)**

 _The screen opens to a black and white scene of a pile of Mobile Suit parts scattered around a battle-scarred field while a puddle of blood flows on the ground_ **.**

 _Cuts to a boot stepping on the puddle, resulting in a big splash._

~"Raise your flag!"~

 _Cuts to Naruto, Menma, and Gaara side by side with each other._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Cuts to reveal the Archangel crew, and includes members of Tekkadan, gathered around the Barbatos Lupus Rex, Bael Custom, and Gusion Rebake Full City._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Shifts to the title in Japanese kanji appearing in front of the three Gundams, indicate showing the title:_ _'_ _鉄の花_ _渦巻き_ _の宇宙時_ _代_ _' (_ _Tetsu no hana uzumaki no uchū jidai_ _; Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era)._

~"Koe no kagiri sakende"~

 _Cuts to the Aile Strike landing on the ground, raising its beam rifle to aim at the camera._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _Cuts to the Moebius Zero releasing its Gun Pods while firing its Linear Rifle in space._

~"Itsuka dokoka"~  
~"Yume o mitsuzuke samayou…!"~

 _Cuts back to the kneeling Barbatos, Bael, and Gusion as they raise their heads then their eyes flash to life; and then the three performing a fist bumped all together besides each other._

 _ **(**_ **Instruments** _ **\- 0:20-0:23)**_

 _Cuts to a scene in a city with Naruto was atop of the tallest building gazes at it below with lights shines at night, Menma leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets, and Gaara sitting on a flight of stairs gazes at the full moon._

~"Under Pressure you are waiting for direction"~

 _Cuts to two-way image: Kira and his friends hanging out in Heliopolis with smiles plastered on their expressions. And there's Isaac, Jenna, Garet, Mia, Ichika, and Lincoln were also hang out, while seeing Cid shouted at the mechanics and include Hama shook her head at the group's hang-out._

~"Going on a road without your mind"~

 _Cuts to the ZAFT G-Weapon pilots messing around in their barracks, includes Miguel felt annoyance towards his 'pupils'' antics while Athrun sits on his bunk reading a book, along with Ein on the other bunk staring his open right palm, and then the last part for seeing Ein's hand clenches it._

~"All misleads they give ignoring our decision's"~  
~"Killing yourself your soul we have inside"~

 _Cuts to Naruto, Menma, Gaara, and Kira had their eyes were looked different consists of: Naruto's left eye has the Rinnegan and the other on the right is golden toad eye mix with fox's slit - the Six Path's Sage Mode and Kurama's face on the background; Menma had the eyes of Kuro (Black Kurama) along with his black nine-tails, Gaara's Shukaku's eyes and then the face of Shukaku, and Kira's SEED factor and then a 'seed' background with the color of his eyes._

 _Cuts to Naruto walking towards the Archangel crew and the Gundam pilots, and along with the members of Tekkadan (sans Isaac, Garet, Ichika, and Lincoln stood in front)._

~"Agaki tsuzuke taore kujike"~

 _Cuts to Gaara tinkering with Gusion while Kira and Ivan helps, onto the side seeing Murdoch and Cid were having a happy conversation at each other between old friends, before a two-way image: Naruto sleeping on Murrue's lap as she strokes his hair with a nostalgic grin on her face and Menma and Natarle were on the bridge, gazes at the space._

~"Hai agatte hashiri tsuzukete"~

 _Cuts to two-way image of Flay as she draws her knees closer to her chest while tears spill down her cheeks; and Mia who is sitting in a chair in the Archangel's infirmary staring at the photo of herself and a man with blue hair with turquoise eyes_.

~"Owarinaki"~

 _Shifts to another two-way image of Cagalli leaning against a piece of rubble with an assault rifle in her hands and Lacus floating in a small bedroom with her pink Haro as she sings a song._

~"Yume no ma to ma"~

 _Cuts back to Naruto turned his head over his shoulder looks up at the sky, before the scene cuts to a bridge of Nazca-class vessel, seeing Rau smiles, along with three new people – one on the right next to him is a man upon age of 19, light blue hair and turquoise eyes, wearing also a white uniform (Commander variant), and the other two who stood behind Rau and his fellow white-uniformed blue-haired teen: one is a male had silvery blue hair and red eyes and the female one on the left is blonde with red eyes, these two people, wearing red-coats as well._

~"We can struggle and muzzle the world before it fades away~

 _And the blue-haired commander raised his right hand up, commanded the crew for battle stations, sans Ades who seating in the captain's chair, before shifting to the locker room after the last part of the lyric, seeing Athrun stared at his photo on his right hand of himself and Kira when they were at the prep school in_ _Copernicus, then his left fist clenches_ _._

 **(Instruments - 0:51-0:52)**

 _Cuts to several pilots performing startup sequences in their Mobile Suits, as seeing hands of Naruto, Menma, and Gaara had their respective mobile suit's controllers, and paddles._

 _The scene cuts to the five Tekkadan's Mobile Workers, and Barbatos Lupus Rex landing on the ground, armed with longsword._

~"Raise your flag!"~

 _Barbatos raises its Longsword and clashes at the camera._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _The Longsword of Barbatos cuts through a GINN, slicing it in half._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Barbatos slashes at another GINN, removing its head._

~"Koe no kagiri sakende!"~

 _Cut to the Archangel and Isaribi flies into space, after the last part of the lyrics, along with Bael and Gusion, armed – Bael had its dual swords and Gusion with a four 120mm Long-Range Rifles onto the main and sub-arms._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _A blue CGUE outfitted with an Assault Shroud flew backwards, a fires a barrage of bullets, combination with Vulcan System Shield and Machine Gun, and Rau's white CGUE, and drawn its Heavy Blade and changed in, as with the masked Commander within the cockpit of his machine, smirk sinisterly._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _An explosion, with Bael steps out of it, and fires a barrage of slugs with its electromagnetic cannons onto its wings. And then there's Menma as he looks up, then shifts to Gaara, the redhead's eyes rolled at the sight of his foes._

~"Itsuka dokoka"~

 _Gusion raises its four of the 120mm Long-Range Rifles and fires at the pair of GINN High Maneuver-type with custom paint - one is silver blue and red w/ yellow trims, wielding 27mm Experimental Machine Guns w/ Heavy Blade attached, each of them had different ways of custom: the silver blue-themed GINN has two Blades and while the red one has a pair of bayonet machine guns._

~"Tadoritsuku to shinjite"~

~"Come on and raise your flag"~

 _Cuts to the Aile Strike fighting the Aegis, and then next is the stolen G-Weapons along with Miguel's custom GINN/AS and Ein's custom black GINN, attacking the Archangel and Isaribi which retaliates._

~"So just raise your flag"~

~"Nando kujike mayoedo!"~

 _Cuts to two-way images of Ichika Orimura drawn a katana (think of it from 47 Ronins - call it 'Tengu Katana'), showing a reflecting of a image of a black haired feminine (take your pick: Chifuyu or Madoka) and Lincoln Loud with a family photo of 13, while gazes at it with a frown, and looks down at to see his 4-year old little sister Lily Loud who sleeping at his lap, replace with a smile._

 _Cuts to Naruto standing up from the ground, twirling his father's tri-prong kunai with his right hand._

~"Iki no kagiri"~

 _Cuts to Menma and Gaara standing up from the ground as well, with Menma also twirls his black revolver with his left hand and Gaara had his arms crossed._

~"Tsuzuku kagiri"~

 _Shows the three Ancient Immortal ninjas/Gundam pilots form a half tiger seals at each other before looking at the blue sky as three streams of light shot through the clouds with its respective colors: orange, black with white outlines, and maroon red._

~"Yume o mitsuzuke samayou!"~

 **(Instruments - 1:20-1:30)**

 _The scene cuts to a freeze frame of the crew of Archangel and Tekkadan, the Heliopolis gang, and the Ancient Ninjas/Gundam pilots gazing at the rising sun with Gundam Barbatos, Bael, Gusion, and the Strike shadowing by the sunlight._

 **(Intro Ended)**

* * *

 **(Chapter Starts)**

 **==Present; Archangel, Hanger==**

The pink-haired girl drifts past the residing crowd of Alliance soldiers, Heliopolis gang, and Tekkadan, sans Naruto, Menma, and Gaara. So far, almost everyone in the hanger recognized the girl she was, the PLANTs' Supreme Chairman Siegel Clyne's daughter and pop star, Lacus Clyne.

Just as Ichika had thought at expecting a certain pink-haired teenage girl who exiting the lifepod, which he didn't knew that if 'she' would come here for the anniversary of the Bloody Valentine Tragedy.

And so, Ichika decide to spoke up out of the blue within silence and until he'll gave a signal to step out within the shadows that needed to send word around the Earth Sphere in Cosmic Era, knowing Tekkadan will gain the Earth Sphere's attention.

Lacus seemingly snaps out of whatever trance she was in and looks back down to the assembled crowd, making a confused 'Huh?' or 'Eh?' at her current predicament, clearly confused by her current location and who the group of people are below her.

"Oh, how rude." The pink-haired girl told herself as she tried to float down but was having trouble getting her balance.

 ** _"Haro! Haro! Haro!"_** The pink robotic ball chattered out, and yells out. **_"Haro, Lacus!"_**

With Naruto, seeing her confusion at her surroundings, includes she was drifting away, uncontrollably, as he quickly reaches out to grab her, preventing the pink-haired girl (Lacus) from drifting even further.

 ** _"Haro! Haro!"_**

Naruto pulled her down before the pink-haired guest reply.

"Thank you." She says addresses the Barbatos' pilot with a grateful tone, before looking at the blonde.

Naruto was being stunned at her beauty, he could only mutter with a blush on his cheek.

"Oh, no problem, 'ttebayo." He appreciated, lets out his verbal tick on the last sentence.

 **==Inside Naruto's mindscape==**

Seeing this, that makes Kurama could only grins on what his partner was feeling, regarding his heart started to pound since the certain pink-haired girl's sudden appearance.

So far, she wasn't Sakura (original) he had knew since she and himself didn't had great terms of open relationship since she gave birth his goddaughter Sarada with Sasuke's sperm to reproduce the Uchiha Clan.

 **"Oh, how mighty you have fallen."** The fox teases amusingly.

 **==At Reality==**

Hearing Kurama's comment, which causes Naruto to tense and countered his long-time partner's words.

 _'Shut up, you overgrown furball!'_ He exclaims throughout his mindscape, annoyance, as he could hear Kurama's snickered at that, before cut off the link.

The pinkette glances around until she notices the Alliance insignia on their uniforms present on Kira's uniform behind Naruto, includes before noticing Barbatos' pilot's normal suit which unlikely between ZAFT's and EA's.

"Oh my…" She says tilting her head in an innocent manner, lets out a slight gasp as she comes to a realization.

"Oh my!" She remarks, placing her hand on her cheek after her smile was faded into slight dismay as she saw everyone present in uniforms of EA. "This isn't a ZAFT ship, is it?"

Hearing her inquiring, confusing, except for Gaara and Menma, the assembled crowd.

 ** _"Is that so? Oh no, oh no!"_** The pink Haro added, spouts out somewhat annoyingly and several members of Tekkadan personnel had to restrain themselves from shooting or throw something (like a wrench) at that thing.

Seeing such awkward, making Natarle and Menma smacks their respective hands against their faces in exasperation. Joined by Gaara and Garet that they let out a sighs at the same time for this exasperation, includes Lincoln and Isaac were also joined this as well, except, some of the members of Tekkadand had gone on numerous occasions to her concerts when they seen it in the PLANTs.

Sans for Naruto, who was still staring at her, still stunned; while the (acting) Captain spoke up.

"Umm…Pardon?" The Archangel's (Acting) Captain asks confusingly.

And as Naruto could only say one word to her, still looked stunned, while Kurama within his mindscape couldn't help to see his partner's face looked priceless.

"Uhh…welcome?" The blonde said with his eyes blinked at her.

Until then, that signals Ichika to step in went though out the crowd and spoke up, feeling that while glad to see his friend again, who treated as their fellow Coordinator, he hoped it had been on better term than this…especially given that he's wearing Tekkadan uniform (of Norba Shino).

"Yeah, unfortunately you're right…I never thought that you would be inside that lifepod, Lacus."

Everyone looked at Ichika in shocked when he said the girl's name, at the fact he recognized and knew her by any chance; after all, he came from the PLANTs.

"Ichika, did you just call this girl, Lacus?" Murrue asked, to which the raven-haired reveal half-Coordinator nodded his head, confirmed.

"Yes, Captain Ramius, her name is Lacus Clyne, and she is the daughter of the Supreme Chairman Siegel Clyne." He replied that surprises Murrue, Mu, and Natarle, along with the crowd; that includes Gaara and Menma.

"So…Chairman Clyne's daughter, huh?" Gaara commented, began to have conversation.

"Yeah, it's no wonder Ichika had known her since he told me before." Menma agrees.

Out of all people stranded in that lifepod, they rescued Siegel Clyne's daughter?! The Pink Princess of ZAFT, who is famous singer in the PLANTs?! Things are just getting interesting for the Archangel's crew all right. Just proves to show you that the warship is destined to be thrown into rather complicated situations right from the start.

Meanwhile, Lacus had heard him speak, and her hand went to her face upon seeing him, wearing Tekkadan uniform, that unfamiliar to her, unlike the uniform between ZAFT and Earth Alliance.

"I-Ichika!? Is that really you?" She gasped, not wanting to believe it, after Naruto caught her, who is still stunned. "W-What are you doing here? I haven't seen or heard from you since you left the PLANTs when your sister Madoka told me when you went gone to ORB."

Hearing that from the pink-haired songstress, which made everyone curious regarding Ichika had known her, that shocks the crowd, minus Tekkadan sans Naruto, Gaara, and Menma, the fact Ichika and Lacus recognized one another which caused Ichika to give a small sigh.

"Yes, it's me, Lacus. But to be honest, it's a long story. I wouldn't be surprised that you didn't know who I was with first with something else other than either Earth Alliance and ZAFT, and all. And I as for the second part of this question, I was move in at Heliopolis, things when before hell breaks loose." Ichika said with hands on his pockets and smiles slightly, floating towards the pink-haired girl. "Although I have to say that we're onboard the Earth Alliance's new warship, the Archangel."

Hearing that from Ichika, which made Lacus is even slighter gasp about everything make sense, she first notice they weren't wearing ZAFT uniforms at all.

"Oh my…it's true!" Lacus says gotten the confirmation from Ichika's claimed to be prove to be true.

"Yes, it is." Murrue spoke up came in, the captain joined the two teens and the stunning Naruto, before noticed the blonde still within that state, so decide to snap him out of the reality by placing her hand gently into his shoulder that made him startled that snaps back to reality.

"O-Oh, sorry about that, didn't mean to space out." Naruto apologized that made Murrue giggles at his sudden expression before meeting Lacus.

"It's alright, sir, I know that you were stunned right before you meet Ms. Lacus." Ichika insisted swifts it into military mode that surprised Lacus the way he acts.

"As I take it this is her you mentioned, am I right, Captain Orimura?" Naruto inquired.

"Captain?" Lacus repeated at Ichika's bare a rank of Captain addressed by Naruto. She looked slightly surprised about Ichika is also joined a military, but a different faction, she was wondering, when Ichika had joined other than ZAFT? It is confusing regarding when the last time he left the PLANTs.

"It is, sir." Ichika reply confirmed, since he is Menma's disciple, so decide to give and earn him a rank of Captain of Tekkadan. **(1)**

Ichika turns his attention towards the others, and concluded.

"Guess I have more explanation don't I?"

As much as they wanted answers, Ichika's friends and fellow squad mates was well-aware about his past with him, while the Heliopolis crew were wondering about the fact they know each other, knowing it'll have to wait since they already had two problems to deal with, but at least the pinkette didn't need to worry about floating around in space.

"Um, Ichika, you know each other?" Kuzzey asked, being the one speak to Ichika concerning the matter of her connection with Lacus Clyne and the raven-haired male sighed once again.

"She and I were close friends; she did have treated me and her father very well as one of my kind as a Half-breed, other than the everyone else who mistreated me, before the war and…" Ichika answered as his thoughts about the time the two had prior to conflict between ZAFT and Earth Alliance took place flashed before his eyes, includes during his kidnapping incident. "I only considered seeing Lacus as a sister when I'd missed her most, as well as my other few friends."

 _'…Maybe.'_ He mentally added on the last part of Ichika's sentence.

He lowered his head, thinking about the friends he was forced to leave behind due to the torment she experienced in the PLANTs and to keep in contact with his closest friends from his old homeland. So far after his last kidnapping attempt incident.

"Ichika…is something wrong?"

Ichika heard Lacus' ask her, causing the raven-haired male raised his head and saw the songstress looking concerned.

"No, I've just been having a lot on my mind…I know I made my own path, I'm with something other than both ZAFT and Earth Alliance, but there's a reason for that." Ichika replied with a frowned.

Hoping that Lacus wouldn't get the wrong idea because she was onboard the vessel belonging to the ZAFT military's enemy and the fact himself secretly joined Tekkadan, as a third party, against his own kind and even hunt down Blue Cosmos, might cause a rift between them.

"Besides, I'm just worried that you were in the middle of space with your Haro, Boss Naruto would have not recovered your lifepod there, would have been a chance you could've died." He added.

"Oh?" She wondered; surprised to hear the name of the person who claimed Ichika's boss, who recovered her lifepod and wanted to properly thank them sometime.

With Ichika gestured his hand towards the blonde male ancient ninja, who stood next to him, remains stood like a statue, as he just so happened to be the one who caught her while she had been previously floating in the hanger.

 _'Oh my! That's Ichika's boss. Wait, did Ichika call him 'boss'? But, he looks like he's about the same age as me and Athrun, but I never seen someone that he looks young.'_ She says in thoughts, wondering, at Naruto's appearance, includes the whisker marks that looked stunned.

Before Lacus looked confuse towards Naruto's sudden behavior, by being notice by the former, caught by Ichika, he was expecting to see girl a much beauty that made him froze like a statue.

 _'Man, it was priceless…to think that being an immortal ninja for spending millennia decades to get to have another relationship, huh.'_ Ichika says in thoughts, amusingly towards his sensei's twin brother/counterpart, before he could hear Lacus spoke up.

"I see, still I'm just relieved you're okay." The pinkette concluded, while staring at Naruto.

"Likewise, besides Houki and Rin, I didn't made contact any of them or my sisters, and I was completely unaware about when Boss Naruto had told me the ship's description the ship's design, by the white and green, that made me recognized that the Silverwind, knowing ZAFT must've came here for you, when…"

Ichika stopped himself from finishing his sentence, because the fact Lacus' lifepod was recovered hnear that damaged civilian ship among the remains of Junius Seven made her suspicions concerning it being the exact vessel mentioned to have suddenly almost vanished.

"I'm really sorry for how things turned out, with the events leading to you being out there and all." He apologized.

Lacus remained silent, not knowing what else to say when her Haro came floating by her side which got the attention of both of them.

"Yeah, it's good seeing you too, Mr. Pink." Ichika greeted the pink orb that Lacus had with her and it made the pink-haired girl forget the problems that transpired earlier.

 ** _"Haro! Ichika! How are you! How are you?!"_**

As much as Ichika wanted to be glad that one old friend was safe, and something in his mind.

 _'Why would Athrun have to build that damn thing anyway?'_ He says annoyance the person who built that Haro happen to be one of his friends he had know, since he was aware about Kira's friendship with Athrun from the start, before spoke up out his thoughts.

"Come, I think we need to talk." The black-haired boy said suggested, feeling its best to lead Lacus somewhere so they can speak with each other over the events that transpired up till now.

"That would be great we can catch up after all." Lacus said with a slimed on her face as she looked at male friend, and was happy that she could catch up to Ichika.

Ichika looked at his friend as he nodded at Lacus, as they soon before they could leave the hanger, until Murrue step in to interject the conversation between reunion friends.

"I'm sorry to interrupt for your sudden catch up with your friend, Captain Ichika." She spoke up addressing to Ichika since she was told by Naruto about Ichika had earned a position on Tekkadan ranks. "But perhaps it would be best if we want some discussion by taken her one of the quarters, if you don't mind."

"Oh, that's a good idea." Ichika agrees, as he turned to Lacus before gestures his hand towards Murrue. "Lacus, this is Murrue Ramius, she's the captain of the Archangel. We'll be taken you to temporary quarters. Captain, I would like to be her escort. After all, I've known her as much as anyone else does."

"Very well." Murrue obliged.

With that, before Ichika turning his attention towards Lacus and gesturing for her to join him.

"It's alright, they won't bite."

With that, as Ichika promptly ushered Lacus out of the hanger, while the two EA soldiers followed them behind, before Murrue ordered them to accompany, and turns to Murdoch.

"Chief Murdoch, you have the bridge." Murrue concluded to the chief engineer of the Archangel.

"You got it, ma'am!" Murdoch replied, followed by Naruto turns to Menma and Gaara to make a recommendation, including Cid Highwind.

"Gaara! Have everyone continue to salvaged task with the Archangel crew, while I will be accompanying Captain Ramius and her officers for this important discussion with the guest we had. Cid! You will be in-charge here in this hanger with our salvaged team, includes the Archangel side." Naruto concluded.

"Hai!" Gusion's pilot reply acknowledged.

"You'll bet, Boss!" Cid concluded with a two-fingered salute, as Murdoch heard Naruto's recommended he made, turns to him.

"I'll leave anything to you, Cid!"

"Not a damn problem!" He replied to his old friend, as before he left to wear a normal suit for the salvage.

With that, Kojira Murdoch went to the bridge to lead the salvaged team to continue their task; as Murrue turns to the other EA officers. And while Naruto went to Menma, and whispered on his ear, causes the twin blonde's eyes widen and lets out a smile, as he turns to him give him a nod approval.

"Ensign, Lieutenant, come with me, I have a feeling is going to a very interesting explanation on Ichika's part." The Captain concluded.

"I have a feeling you're right." Mu says agrees, and the three officers heading for Murrue's officer. "To think being the brother to the Orimura sisters being here among the Tekkadan ranks; and surely he knows her."

"It sure does, Mu…" Menma reply, which that gotten Mu's attention. "I'll tell you every detail about Ichika, later. So far, there's something that he needed to be informed."

"Why's that?" Mu asked.

"Well, we expecting a 'Delivery Boy' will come." Menma answered, as he turns to Murrue. "Captain Ramius, as the captain of the Archangel, I would like to gain permission to take my leave for the salvaged task."

"Eh, why?" Murrue asked wondering.

"Well, we're going to get the package for Ichika." Menma answered.

"A package?" The Archangel's acting-Captain inquired.

"Got a message from one of our ships who are with us that send into, we expecting a transport arriving within a few hours; it will be sending in…" He explained, and mentally added. _'…a new mobile suit.'_

"What sort of package?" Natarle says gotten curious when she heard from Menma.

"It's not really an important cargo. Something that we were hoping for prepared." Menma replied.

"So, who's going to take it?" Mu asked.

 _'Or operate it.'_ Menma says in thoughts, correctly, before he answered.

"It's Ichika; actually, he will be the one to take it. Knowing that package was meant for Ichika will be put for a good use."

"For Ichika, eh? Wondered what special of this package for him is going to be like." Mu said with a bit of curiosity, wondering about the coming mobile suit will arrive.

"Hmph, you'll see." Menma replied smirk on his face.

And so with that, as seeing Naruto went to Ichika prepared to leave the hanger with the co, and then the former lend towards the latter's ear and whispered while the others were curious what was wondering at the blonde whispering Ichika, seeing the latter cause a tensed as he swiftly faced at him, given a him a nod approval.

Ichika nods for understandable, and so prepared to get everything in order accordingly to get his 'package'.

 **==At Aprilius One==**

Within the military base barracks of Aprilius One, guard by GINNs who stationed around the structure, includes fences with "KEEP OUT" signs; which the area itself happens to be the east wing of this military structure.

On the quarters of Athrun Zala, he was taking a much needed shower with the stress from the recently occurring events flowing out of him.

Currently on his showering, thinking about the talk he had with Chairman Siegel Clyne, friend of his father Defense Chairman Zala, as well as the report he and Miguel made concerning the Strike (Kira) and the three unreported monstrous G-weapons that came to the Legged Ship (Archangel)'s aid, just when they thought they'd had upper-head in the confrontation earlier.

*Phone rings!*

As the blue-haired ZAFT pilot continues to shower, the quarter's communicator starts to sound off.

Unfortunately, Athrun does not react to it immediately as he receives a flashback to the conversation he had with his father, Patrick Zala on the shuttle and reminisces about his mother. He had a reflecting of his later mother, Lenore, a lovely woman with short blue-hair and the ssame green eyes as her son, in the back of his mind.

Includes he had a mental flashback the mysterious pilot of the Black Knight (Black Knight) during the last encounter, he recalled that time (in CH07) regarding those words said to him back then.

 __"…And I would have broken my promise to Kira."__ \- The voice of Black Knight's mysterious pilot.

 __"What promise?"__ \- Athrun's own voice, on his mental flashback.

 __"Asked him, yourself; and same goes with my comrades who keeping 'his' promise, as well."__ \- Black Knight's pilot responded.

 _'Wonder what made him keep a promise to Kira? What do you mean, exactly?'_ He says in thoughts, feeling unsure and struggled to figure it out what promise from the pilot of the Black Knight.

Soon enough, he concedes and leaves the shower. He hastily dries himself off and slips on a gown, the towel still wrapped around his neck. He reaches the communicator and answers as the image of a female ZAFT Green appeared on the screen, her appearance consist of a brown-haired female communications officer.

"Athrun Zala here." Athrun responded with a yellow towel on his head as he used it in order to try off his hair.

["ID Number 285002: Athrun Zala of the Le Creuset Team."] The woman clarifies. ["There's a message for you from military headquarters."]

"Yes!" The Aegis pilot responded swiftly. Curious on what the message was as the Vesalius would eventually be needed to head out again since the repairs to the ship must've been completed by now.

["The Vesalius will be leaving 35 hours sooner than initially planned at 1800 Hours tomorrow."] She informed him, that she received from the military headquarters and that Miguel would be the next to receive it, something, which that surprising the blue-haired Coordinator.

["Everyone is to arrive one hour before departure to board. Repeat what was said to acknowledge receipt of message."]

"Vesalius will be leaving at 1800 Hours tomorrow." Athrun repeated the message that he received regarding the early departure of the Vesalius and its personnel. "Everyone is to arrive and board one hour before departure. Athrun Zala, acknowledged."

He finalizes before switching off the communication device to end the transmission. He starts to dry off his hair again and turns on the multimedia device planted on his desk. As the device comes on, a news report comes on-screen with an image of a familiar white and green civilian ship.

 **["Miss Lacus Clyne, acting representative to this memorial, was also the ship."]**

An image of the pink-haired songstress appeared on-screen, alerting Athrun in shock as he head to where the screen was the moment Lacus' name was mentioned and her picture appeared on the news.

 **["Every effort is being made to confirm her safety."]**

The news continues to scare the blue-haired redcoat as he lets out a gasp and moves closer to the screen, properly taking the news in.

 **["I repeat, Observation Ship 'Silverwind', which was on its way to Junius Seven for preparations to send a group there for its first anniversary memorial service has been missing since last night."]**

The conclude statement from the male reporter, causing Athrun to gasp, with at a loss of words at hearing the pink-haired songstress having gone missing along with the rest of the Silverwind's crew and prayed nothing terrible happened to them after hearing they left for Junius Seven in preparation for the 1-year anniversary of the 'Bloody Valentine Tragedy' last night.

"Lacus…?" He muttered.

 **==Back to Remains of Junius Seven==**

As the white battleship continues to drift through the debris belt and remains of Junius Seven; at the interior of the Archangel, a large crowd of males gathered outside of a door, none of them were mobile suit pilots, since Gaara was busy retrieving more blocks of ice or supplies from the ruined colony.

And while Menma made sudden departure with Ichika with Gundam Bael towards to the rendezvous point, once they'll rejoined back to the Archangel.

 **==Archangel, Enter Vacant Quarters==**

At interior of the Archangel, inside one of the vacant living quarters; with Murrue, Mu, Natarle, and Naruto led the pink-haired beauty, under being escort by Ichika Orimura, he had taken his leave to meet up with Menma, due to under their permission to take their leave towards to their important task, before the raven-haired boy telling her to talk later afterwards.

So, with the three main officers of the Archangel, adding the Boss of Tekkadan, and their most recent guest. With Murrue was sitting on one of the chairs that are available on this room, while Natarle was standing next to her captain. Both Mu and Naruto was leaning on one of the bunk beds' frame, facing at the pinkette.

"Thank you very much for picking up the pod." Lacus compliments the officers san Naruto, before making some introduction. "Just as my friend Ichika had told you people about me. So, my name is Lacus Clyne."

 _"_ ** _Haro, Lacus, Haro!"_** The small pink robot in her hands chants.

Lacus held up the small pink robot Haro in her hands.

"And this is Haro or as I like to call him, Mr. Pink."

 ** _"Haro, Haro. You too!"_** Mr. Pink (Haro) chanted. **_"Haro, Haro!"_**

Murrue sighs couldn't help for this exasperation, sans Naruto, while Mu face-palmed on his face.

"Boy, oh boy…" He muttered.

After their musings for the pink-haired girl adding the pink ball robot, Murrue spoke up.

"Well, you could thank him for retrieving your lifepod." She says pointed at Naruto, who was given her a foxy-grinned while rubbing the back of his head, sheepish.

This earned him a giggle from Lacus for his antics, she took a look onto Naruto's face, which this is the man who rescue her accordingly to Ichika.

 **==Archangel, Outside of the Living Quarters==**

"What are they saying?" Tolle asked from outside of the quarters with his ear pressed against the door, having no clue on what exactly was being said.

"I can't hear!" Kuzzey complained, not liking the fact that there was some noise that kept him from listening in. "Shut up, Tolle!"

"Will you guys be quiet?" Sai scolds, interrupted them, needed his friends to remain silent.

While Kira could help to see his friends wanted to eavesdrop the conversation since meeting the pink-haired girl when Ichika was accompany with.

 **==Archangel, Back Inside to the Living Quarters==**

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard some mumbling over the other side of the door; making Naruto sighs at expecting eavesdroppers.

"Probably somebody is eavesdropping on our conversation before we start." Naruto informed to the officers.

That made Natarle is not so happy and not too pleased by any means knowing those officers and/or volunteers didn't do their work.

"I'll handle it." Natarle says stepped in, lets out a very displeased expression, before walking up to the door, and slides opens that reveals to be Sai, Tolle, Kuzzey, Chandra, and Tonomura.

Unfortunately for them when they lost their wall to lean on when she was standing in front of them with her hands on her hips, includes the surprisingly Kira.

"You guys haven't finished loading yet!?" Natarle remarked as the three boys turned to quickly flee away in terror at the sight of the Alliance Officer, followed by the two. "Get back to work right now!"

While that said when the five took their leave in order to continue their duty and the raven-haired ensign failed to notice that Lacus took a small glance at Kira specifically, having his attention towards the male crew members that ran off.

"That includes you, Kira!" Naruto called out, he felt his signature when he followed the five with sudden curious.

Without saying a word, after hearing Naruto's voice called out, Kira headed towards the hanger since he needed to do more with getting supplies and water needed.

With that, Naruto could not help if he wanted to clap at her, and decide spoke up, after heard the faint sound of the automatic sliding door closes.

"If Menma would be here, while he was out there, he would give you a applause for 'Bravo'. If I would tell him that any of us didn't know you could act." Naruto said teasingly while having a smug look on his face.

"Oh, hush you…And please, don't you dare to not tell that to your brother." Natarle retorted, before pouting and turns her head away on the side.

Naruto chuckled at her, before saying it was just a joke. While Murrue and Mu raised an eyebrow at her, not knowing Natarle has that side of her.

 _'Yo, Menma, get a load of this!'_ Naruto says mentally contacted his twin brother/counterpart before send a piece of his memory to Menma about Natarle's strictness.

 _'Whoa…!'_ Menma's voice in his mind startled all of sudden, and scolds. _'Aniki, will you mind!'_

 _'Oh, sorry, forgot that you're still haven't left the Debris Belt, yet.'_ Naruto apologized.

 _'It's fine; just warn me next time, alright?'_ Menma reminded, gave him a mental nod from Naruto, and sudden he the message had sent. _'Anyway, what is it that you want to show me?'_

With Naruto send a piece of memory about Natarle to Menma's head, that made him reacts.

 _'Whoa, didn't know she had 'that' side.'_

 _'True, true…Anyway, let me know you've met up with the 'Delivery Boy'.'_ Naruto replied to Menma.

 _'You got it.'_ The counterpart reply, as he cut off his link with him, before resume their conversation.

"Clyne, is it?" Mu began wondered knowingly, as Natarle slides the door behind them. "I wanted to you to confirm it. If it's true from your friend, Ichika, then you have the same name as the current ZAFT Supreme Council Chairman, Siegel Clyne."

Murrue and Natarle had heard it right from Ichika regarding he had known her and who is related to, made her tilt of what she heard from Mu.

"Why, Siegel Clyne is my father." Lacus replied in a cheerful tone. "Do you know him?"

 _'Okay, seriously! Is she an airhead or something?'_ Naruto says in thoughts, with sweat drop behind his head.

 ** _'That's true, kit, never expecting that girl is so obvious of what she had gotten to.'_** Kurama says through the mindscape.

The Hawk of Endymion face-palmed at the girl's obviousness, again; while Naruto shook his head while his eyes closed.

 _'This is so~ troublesome…Damn! Haven't heard and said that from Shikamaru's way for a while, or I say this once.'_ Naruto says in thought.

 ** _'Not to mention the white-haired student of yours had told you about one of his 'sisters' is an airheaded one…'_** Kurama says mentioned.

 _'That true.'_ Naruto replied.

The room was silent for a moment; Murrue leaned into her chair while sighing heavily at the recent revelation was confirmed.

"What's somebody like you doing all the way out here?" She queried.

"I was here for a preliminary examination prior to a memorial visit to Junius Seven." Lacus answered began to explain. Feeling that it was safe to assume that the officers onboard the Archangel, includes Naruto and Tekkadan, were friendly, though, part of her was worried for those onboard the Silverwind, which happened to be the civilian ship that Naruto and Kira was stumbled.

"Then my ship came across another ship belongs to the Earth Forces." She concluded.

 _'This is what I thought.'_ Naruto says in thought, just as he had guessed regarding Silverwind was sunk.

The officers, along with Naruto remained silent as they already knew that ship, the latter had send several members of Tekkadan had already checked for survivors onboard the trashed vessel, but found none much to their dismay.

And before continue to listen to Lacus' part of the explanation.

 **==Next Scene; Exterior of the Archangel==**

The opened main hatch of Archangel for letting seeing several of Mistrals and Mobile Workers were carried chunks of ice and supplies inside the hanger, while the Strike carried the large one before returned to the fallen colony for more; while the other personnel went in taken them to the storage.

At the frozen lake, seeing Gaara's Gusion slams the surface with his Halberd served as a pickaxe, with its point-end (unknown to them, he secretly enhanced the tip to create a curve shape with wind chakra), while the other Mistral Pods and Mobile Workers were gathered them. **(2)**

While most of the others felt relief for having water, it's not like when it's bad for getting someone from the dead is surely did felt disrespect, and glad that when Naruto had called it out for memorial.

Until they heard Desmond Doss' voice through the open channel, praying, caught the ears of everyone and includes the souls of Junius Seven.

"They said they only wanted to board for an official inspection, so I accepted." Lacus' voice on her background, continued.

With the Strike arrived on Gusion's location to get more water on the large chunk of ice.

["Here's another one, Kira."] Gaara's voice informs on the comlink of Gusion towards the Strike.

"Thanks." Kira replied within the Strike, as he takes another large chunk of ice and drags back to the Archangel.

With Kira was in the Strike as he and many others were pushing the ice into the Archangel as everyone who was helping could heard Chief Murdoch's voice on the comms that was over looking what was going on with the others bringing ice onto the ship.

["Alright! Bring it over, this way good; let's get two others on the next one."]

Inside the Strike, Kira was waiting what else was to come as he overheard Cid's voice over the intercom as he looked at him. Tekkadan were helping the Archangel crew for the supply run, expecting than less for seeing them that they were helping, they may be young, same age as Kira does, so they needed all the help they can get to resupplied.

["Okay, kid, you better doing another run."]

Kira nods at Tekkadan's Chief Engineer and Murdoch's old friend for take a patrol, and while the others keeping collects and stored the supplies and water on the Archangel.

As Kira took a glance at the fallen colony was once a home of many souls who was perished by a single nuke, and that includes Athrun's mother as well. He can't shake the feeling about how many people had died in the 'Bloody Valentine Tragedy'.

So, Kira was on high alert; he wanted to make sure that the crew would get enough of the supplies so that the Archangel would finally leave the remains of Junius Seven behind them. Although, to be sure that there will be pirates of ZAFT would come to attack.

Then, Kira thought about Naruto looked pretty upset at him for the stunt he had pulled, earlier. So the best for he will get punish once the supply run is settled once they had enough supplies and water to leave Junius Seven, soon. The fact that he almost kill two people to save that he cared about, caused his hands to start shaking on the controllers.

 _'When will this damn war end?'_ He says in thoughts, wondering as he was now in deep thought, while checking around to make sure that there wouldn't be any more ZAFT Forces around to discover their location.

Kira was soon brought out of his thoughts as he soon heard Gaara's voice called out.

["Kira…"]

Seeing the redhead pilot of Gusion looked at him with a frowned, as Kira cannot hesitate on Gaara's face on the screen.

"Yeah?" The Strike's pilot responded.

["Something in your mind?"]

"Sorry about that, Gaara…I just…I was wondering when this war end."

Gaara sighs at Kira that he looked upset regarding this endless fighting.

["I understand how you feel…anyway, how's your patrol on your end?"] Gaara replied.

"Not a single thing, this side is clear if ZAFT had discovered this location right about now." Kira informed.

["Understood… Now, return to the Archangel. Hope that Naruto will have word with you, once we done."]

"Uh, okay." Kira reply acknowledged and includes sighs about Naruto will had word him .

The Strike lowered the Beam Rifle and turned around and then making his way back to the Archangel once the supply run is finished…

 **==Back Interior of the Archangel==**

"However, the purpose of our visit seemed to have upset members of the Earth Forces." She informed them, concludes, with a small frown; as she remembered what happened prior to the attack by that ship.

"This led to minor quarrels, which soon ballooned into a major incident concerning the ship."

Hearing this from Lacus, Murrue narrowed her eyes slightly, along with Naruto, while the latter keeping his anger in check within ease, in case to leak his KI, regarding those idiotic Earth Forces had done to Lacus' shuttle.

"The next thing I knew, people had forced me into the pod so I could escape." She finished, gently stroking her beloved Haro Mr. Pink nestled her lap, and with sadness on her face.

"That's terrible." Murrue began with a sympathetic tone while a sadden look appeared on her face.

As their problems, as the crew of the Archangel were informed that the EA vessel that attacked the Silverwind was informed that the civilian vessel was a ZAFT ship in disguised, making them wonder who could have told their allied officers that information.

"And what happened to your ship?" Mu inquired, as Lacus was about to answer until a certain blonde had stepped in before hearing that from the former.

 _'She's isn't going to like this, but she has a right to know.'_ Naruto says in thoughts, as he is now stepped in to join this conversation.

"Hate to break it down to you, but the ship you were onboard is…I'm sorry to say, that we've inspected if to see if there were survivors…" Naruto began to inform her.

Since Naruto knew that what happened to the civilian ship with Kira would be something that would devastate Lacus.

"Unfortunately, you seemed to be the only one survivor of the delegation crew that made it out unharmed, Lacus. As for the entire ship was…'wreck gutted' to the point where nobody would survive the damage." He concluded.

Lacus couldn't believe what she was hearing, though she lowers her head as she took in everything that Naruto revealed to her, with a remorseful look on her face.

"Are you sure about it?" The pink-haired songstress asks for confirmed on Silverwind's state.

"I'm positive. I was on an overwatch with Kira back at Junius Seven then when the latter caught your ship." Naruto confirmed with a serious look, having hoped he wouldn't have to go through with telling the bad news.

"That explains the faint explosion I'd heard, and also that explains why the Recon-type GINN you mentioned came all the way here to search for this girl." Mu said had eyes on the pinkette.

"I see…Thank you for telling me." Lacus appreciated at the remorseful news, saddened at hearing the lives of the crew members from the Silverwind had been lost because of the damage done to the ship and the officers on the Archangel along with Naruto had their suspicions that might be more going on that they never realized.

"But…I just hope that the people from the Earth Forces have calmed down and settled the matter diplomatically." She concluded.

Hearing that from the pink-haired songstress, the blonde could only look at her eyes with admiration in his eyes and says in thought.

 _'Just as I thought about these guys want to blow off some steam and then make a cover-up story.'_ He thought, recalled back at the overwatch with Kira when stumbled across with a wreckage of the civilian ship where Lacus was onboard with Kira on the Strike.

 _'Although…She fights her battle through diplomacy, and she doesn't want any bloodshed if it could be help…'_ He concluded.

 ** _'She might be the one who would end this war, Naruto.'_** Kurama said to his partner though his mind-link.

 _'You may be right, Kurama. And I think she would be the key player as well.'_ Naruto reply mentally, before cut it off.

Murrue, already gets what she needed, decide to give Lacus some room, but she got an idea in mind.

"Well, I guess that will be all for this meeting, Ms. Lacus." Murrue says adjourned with a smile, before looking at Naruto. "If you would, Naruto, will it be if she could stay in your quarters? And also, being a guide when she wants to go out of your quarters? Not just as POW, but also a guest."

"Its fine, Captain, I'll accept it for this recommendation, but if the lady would want it. So, that's it." Naruto reply accepted, now looking at Lacus for permission.

"Oh, it will be just fine with me!" Lacus says happily, while looking at the blonde, had given him gratitude for herself to stay with.

"Then it's settled. Now, return to your quarters and get her acquainted with the facilities, later, Naruto…But the last thing we need is to have is to have the entire ZAFT forces gunning after us if a single hair falls out of her hair. After that, you can do whatever you want unit the next engagement. After all, I appreciated for having Tekkadan is our contractor." Murrue concluded.

"Tekkadan…?" Lacus wondered, before she heard Naruto's name called out from the captain of the Archangel.

Naruto bowed at the Archangel's captain like the same way back at Heliopolis, and vowed.

"Understood, Captain Murrue Ramius of the Archangel…We Tekkadan will make sure continue this employment with you. And addition, we'll be under custody of Supreme Council Chairman's daughter, Lacus Clyne."

"Very well, I'm counting on you." Murrue replied.

With that, the main officers are exiting the room with Mu and Natarle following her. Once the three are no longer in sight, they went up to the Archangel's bridge to discuss their next course of action now that they have Chairman Clyne's daughter onboard the ship.

Leaving Naruto and Lacus remains, now that they were alone, as the blonde spoke up.

"So, would you like to go first to our room?" He says smiled at her.

"Yes, please!" Lacus says cheerful.

 ** _"Haro! Yes, please! Haro! Yes, please!"_** Haro chattered.

With that, with Lacus followed Naruto before him exiting out of the recent quarters, once they walk through the hallway; the pinkette spoke up to began this conversation.

"So, can you tell me about what was Ichika doing here? I'd overheard him called you 'Boss'?" She questioned.

"Oh, well, I believe I'm the leader of the group called 'Tekkadan', we're not part of the EA just like Ichika, unlike these guys. Let's say we're…private contractors of sorts." Naruto replied.

"So, you people are mercenary is what you're saying, yes?" Lacus inquired.

"Well…um…let's just say 'private contractors' since that's friendlier terms than mercenary." Naruto replied with a sheepish manner with his hand scratch through his hair.

The pink-haired teenager just gave a small giggle at Naruto.

"Um…about Tekkadan? It means 'Iron Flower' right?" She concludes, questioned.

"That's right, 'the Iron Flower that never wilts and never dies'." Naruto replied with a quote.

"Oh my, that's so noble!" Lacus remarked at the motto of Tekkadan.

"Yes, we are…if you have noticed my group wearing their own uniform similar to EA bare the symbol of the white and red flowers." Naruto replied.

"Oh! I didn't noticed when I seen him wearing that uniform." Lacus stated recalled when she saw Ichika wearing Tekkadan uniform includes a green jacket with white flower on his back.

"Ah (Yes), it really does when he made his own path other than joined ZAFT since then…I believe that my brother Menma had known Ichika to begin with, after all, that's his teacher after all. You know when you saw another one next to my friend with a redhead, Gaara." Naruto replied.

"Oh dear! I didn't know you looked identical with him." Lacus says surprised in realized, since back at the hanger when she noticed there's another blonde with the same face as he does, includes a different hairstyle along with the redhead with markings on her eyes and also a red kanji as well.

"You'll get used to it, I'm sure you'll meet him later once he'll returned with Ichika." Naruto reply assured. "After all, I'd know his background, I can't really blame him what he was…"

As Naruto and Lacus continued on their way to the former's quarters to have the latter to stay…

 **==With Menma==**

Menma had Gundam Bael towards to the rendezvous point towards to this destination, with Ichika onboard one of the Space-Type Mobile Worker, since Bael has one-seated cockpit after all, includes the MW; since Ichika's MW was latched onto its backpack.

 **(AN: MW stands for Mobile Worker.)**

"We're about to reach the rendezvous point, once we arrive, you better get ready, much as we'll be catching up with the Archangel." Menma instructed.

["Roger that, sensei."] Ichika's voice responded in the comms.

 **==With Ichika==**

Ichika Orimura was within the Space-type Mobile Worker, as he took out two photos of himself with his sisters and includes two childhood friends.

Ichika frowns at the memory he had recalled since then Houki did told him to do this and told him that, so far she did made a 'good job' for wanted him to be behave himself since then. So far, forced against his owned free will that didn't go well for unable to join the ZAFT military.

For now, after his kidnap attempt since it was a failure at the moment, he did have under Menma's tutelage since he did save him, and joined Tekkadan being part of FOX.

"Houki…I'm very disappointed…" He muttered with emotionless expression. "…Back in the good ol' days, you always told me to behave in a good manner…Yet, you've got some pretty bad manners yourself."

Ichika went mind-searching regarding Houki's sudden manner regarding being stubbornness and pride.

"…Chifuyu-nee…this time, I'll show you that I'm not the worth of time for you…" He concluded.

So far…this is his choice he had made for his own free will…

 **==At the PLANTs==**

While this was occurring within the depths of the debris belt, a shuttle carrying Athrun Zala ferries him to the repaired Nazca-class known as the 'Vesalius', along with Miguel Aimen as well. With the ship's repairs had been completed.

["The Vesalius will be taking off as scheduled."] A voice calls over the docking area. ["Crew members are to board promptly from Gate 12."]

Athrun Zala exits an elevator into the Airlock area, along with Miguel Aimen in his signature green uniform as they met up with their superior. The two green coats salute him, which the two returned back, as they moved out of the Elevator and down the corridor.

Athrun and Miguel noticed Rau Le Creuset and Patrick Zala were standing there, along with Alex Seymour. As they floated past the two men, respectfully saluting them, briefly, and was able to enter the ship was currently docked, before a voice calls out the blue-haired redcoat.

"Athrun!" Patrick addressed his son sternly; causing the Aegis pilot to pause in his track so that could listen to what his father had to tell him. "I assume you've heard about Ms. Lacus?"

"Yes." Athrun responded with a somber tone. Since the disappearance of his fiancée Lacus Clyne was broadcasted all over the PLANTs. Search teams tried their hardest to find any signs of her around the ruins of Junius Seven, considered a gravesite for his mother along with many souls, and within the Debris Belt, but came back empty handed.

With no signs of Lacus Clyne, the news of course caused quite a panic all over the PLANTs. Before more scare can instantly spread all over PLANTs, ZAFT Supreme Council made some reassuring attempts to calm the population down with some success.

Perhaps this is why his leave got cut short. The ZAFT Supreme Council may have used the cover-up of pursuing the Legged Ship (Archangel) and the mobile suits for a Search-and-Rescue mission to retrieve Lacus. Regardless of the circumstances, he will do whatever it takes to make sure his fiancé is alright and safe before she ends up becoming a political hostage by the Earth Alliance.

With the three crew members saluted while flooding down to the docking bay, the blue-haired redcoat still couldn't believe that Lacus and the crew of the Silverwind had gone missing, especially as Miguel had decided to stay for a bit and hear the situation for himself upon noticing his fellow pilot was called by the Defense Chairman.

"However, Commander…" Athrun continued, as he turned to Rau. "…you're not suggesting a rescue mission with the Vesalius, are you?"

Hearing this coming from Athrun made Rau frown, somewhat disappointed at the question but yet he smiled as he needed to learn all the details as to why they've been asked to search for the pink-haired songstress.

"Come now. You're a cold man." Rau remarks playfully. "Naturally, we're heading out to search for the young lady."

"But we don't know that if something has actually happened to the ship." Athrun informed protesting, part of him having hoped the crew was okay, as well as Lacus, since she lost her mother long ago and it pained her and her father even to this very day.

"And it's a civilian ship." He concluded; as his father chimes in to the conversation.

"Although not publicized, a reconnaissance GINN from the Yun Law Team hasn't returned from a search." Elder Zala informed, this detail elicits a gasp of surprise from Athrun in a bit shocked.

To hear and made Athrun even more worried than ever before, even Miguel could barely take in himself since they lost Rusty, Olor, and Matthew in the attack on Heliopolis beforehand, and includes the others during the assault, even Ein's team.

"Junius Seven has been pulled by Earth's gravity and is now within the Debris Belt." Rau added in statement, well aware that the remains of Junius Seven were now part of the Debris Belt and how anything could happen there.

"Not an ideal location." He remarked, before turns to Patrick. "Besides, the Gamow lost the Legged Ship at Artemis."

"Wait! Are you saying…?" Athrun trailed on at the report.

Since Gamow achieved penetrate through the 'impenetrable' Umbrella Lightwave barrier within the Eurasian Installation (unaware that Artemis is been taken over by Tekkadan since after its destruction), all thanks to Nicol's plan regarding one of the stolen EA G-Weapons - the Blitz had Mirage Colloid Stealth capabilities, it did passed through its sensors and disabled one of its reflectors that rendered it useless and unable to opened its umbrella.

Glad to see his comrades/friends were still alive during the assault on Artemis. But unable to catch up the Legged Ship, that led them unaccomplished, since Artemis was just a set-back regarding knowing they did penetrate its umbrella, so they did their best, and hopefully to met up with the Gamow, soon, includes having Galvani, it was Rau's Laurasia-class warship he was captain of before given command of Vesalius, since considered the 'Destroyer of the Earth Alliance's Third Fleet', following the battle at the Grimaldi Front.

While the rest of the Nazca-class and Laurasia-class ships under Rau's command was all being reassigned after the assault on Heliopolis, includes the lost of their mobile suit team, includes Crank's, since he had transfer Ein to Le Creuset Team. So, having two green coats under Rau's command

"All the PLANTs are aware that you and Ms. Lacus are destined to be together as one." Chairman Zala spoke up, preventing his son from finishing what he was going to say. "So the Le Creuset team, which you're part of, can't exactly sit back and do nothing."

"Then…" Athrun began to start to say something, looking at Rau, who sports a slight smile.

Starting to truly understand why the Vesalius has been asked to look for Lacus and at the same tiem, neither he nor Miguel could believe the Gamow ended up losing the enemy warship at Artemis or the fact that there were single addition mobile suit (Felix's Grimgerde) entered its fray, reports indicate that it can move three times faster than normal speed compare to the HM-Type GINN, they've been unaware of up until this very point.

Since the report was send not a day or two, perhaps; that includes when Nicol encountered for the first time with the green-themed MS, since its weaponry such as the swords could block the beam saber the same way as the Black Knight's.

 _'A single unidentified mobile suit…Great, and here I thought there are also the 3 unreported mobile suits that decimated our forces to worry about.'_ The blue-haired redcoat concluded.

 _'Then it go up three times faster than normal speed just like the High Maneuver-Type GINN.'_ Miguel concluded in thoughts about the mobile suit itself from the report from Gamow.

On his mind, since Miguel wanted to upgrade his custom orange GINN with the thrusters of the HM-Type.

"She's a well-loved idol." Chairman Zala declared, concluding.

As it would be really saddening should any harm come to the current Chairman of the Supreme Council's daughter and knew that they'll need to do their best in order to successfully bring her home.

True for Chairman Zala's words, Lacus Clyne is quite an idol amongst the populace. Aside from being a successful pop singer, she is a morale booster during this time of war, offering comforting and encouraging words to everybody. If the news of her death reaches home, not only will her father will devastated, but the people as well. Such a loss will definitely take a huge hit on their morale and would ultimately lead them to their defeat.

This is why it is important for the Le Creuset team to rescue her from enemy hands at all costs. No pressure right? Well this is nothing to them since they are always ready to rise up to the challenge when needed.

"We're counting on you, Le Creuset, Athrun."

Hearing this from the Defense Chairman Patrick Zala gave regards to the Le Creuset Team for Godspeed; both Athrun and Rau saluting to him.

"Sir!" Rau responded, saluting the Chairman along with Athrun.

Soon enough, Patrick Zala took his leave via drifts out of sight; as Athrun addressing his superior.

"…So I'm to save her and come back playing the part of the hero?" Athrun asked in a sarcastic tone, as at least he wouldn't have to face Kira in battle again, not for a while.

"…Or come back with her body and cry like crazy." Rau responded; surprising Athrun in shocked over what his superior just said. "Whichever it is, Committee Chairman Zala believes that you're the only one to go. We especially might need you in case we encountered those 3 Knight machines."

With that he said with finality, includes the Four-haired Halberdier is considered a 'Knight' as well, as he enters the Vesalius's airlock passed by Miguel, who saluted his commander almost immediately than took a brief glance towards Athrun, while he narrowed his eyes at Rau. **(3)**

"Oh yes, I forgot to mentioned that Commander Chifuyu Orimura along with her second-in-command and sister will be joining us on this mission." He concluded.

This shocked the Zala boy and Magic Bullet of Dusk, as they heard about Chifuyu Orimura; a Commander who was ferocious knight on the battlefield also known as the 'Silver Knight', along her sister, the 'Shadow Knight', Madoka Orimura. If they were coming along, then that just meant the severity of the task at hand.

"You're kidding…the Silver and Shadow Knights!" Miguel says in shocked about the Orimura sisters between older and younger, wasn't looked expecting to had them joined this pursuit.

"Yeah, not to mention I had completely forgotten about their brother, Ichika." Athrun concluded; on part of his background, before Kira, he is also one of his friends as well since when he heard about his sudden departure.

"Oh yeah, their brother… I guess I can't blame him for leaving the PLANTs since this incident and includes bad terms with us. The last thing I'd heard that he's still in ORB." The GINN pilot stated, he knew their brother since he left the PLANTs, and includes aware about his kidnapping attempts. Includes his current whereabouts was on ORB, until the 'neutral' nation had help the EA for mobile suit development.

"Yeah…Madoka told me about Ichika's latest message that he was move in and relocated into…" Athrun's sentence was trailed off.

"Into what and where he was, exactly?" Miguel confused, getting the point about the brother of the Orimura sisters.

"…In Heliopolis." Athrun answers with a sighs, there's no use for not telling Miguel about his friend's current whereabouts.

"You're kidding!? Then…!" Miguel says in shocked disbelief of what he had heard about this information.

"Yes…If he's alive or not…? Our asses will be…"

Miguel shivered his spine regarding not just ferocious side on the battlefield, but also being a overprotective sisters.

"I can see your point; you don't have to say it twice. I don't want to put myself to be in a body bag and send it to mom and my little bro." Miguel agrees at Athrun, wanted to save his own ass for the wrath.

On Athrun's case, since ORB did helping the EA for secretly developed Mobile Suits on Heliopolis that broken the treaty, which that he cannot defy his orders and loyal as a ZAFT Soldier, since Ichika was on that colony, the same colony where Kira was, when this whole mess was started, includes its destruction.

"It is best for not to telling this either of our friends about Ichika. Includes Nicol, he's a good friend with him, if I told him about." He concluded.

"Roger that, Athrun, my lips are seal." Miguel obliged his advice, with a soldier-like manner, without saying anything about Ichika, keeping his existence and whereabouts about him between themselves. He's well aware about Yzak's dislikes Ichika for being a half-breed, and while Nicol is being friendly to Ichika.

With that, as the both needed to be ready should they come across the Archangel (Legged Ship), and that single unknown Mobile Suit that the Gamow mentioned having encountered.

 **==At the Archangel==**

After amassing a sufficient amount of ice from the remains of Junius Seven, the Archangel was finally leaving the Debris Belt and all the terrible horrors that they had witnessed there, Murrue could only watch as they leave the place with relieved expression, along with Miriallia and Tolle.

Since Menma had departed off to taken Ichika to the rendezvous point for the 'package', while informed the Captain and Natarle will catch up once they arrived.

 **==At Medusa's Revenge==**

["Ma'am! The Earth Alliance Warship is on the move!"] The male communications officer informed.

Since Elena had ordered to keep their eyes and ears on the sensors, includes keeping an eye on the EA warship that is being stopped, wondered what they were up to since their arrival, accordingly since the Recon-type GINN was decimate that gotten their attention.

"Really!?" Elena says with an excited tone, with wonderful music on her ears.

Elena was embarked her personal CGUE mobile suit, she is an excellent pilot when comes with wielding just a Heavy Blade, but this weapon is custom made for her since she requested to have crafted this sword is similar to 18th century swords.

 **(AN: Think of it, as a Ceremonial Saber before Destiny; considered it an early development for GINN Ceremonial Decoration Type.)**

["Yes, ma'am, it's moving away from remains of Junius Seven!"] He reply confirmed.

Elena smile sinisterly for gotten this opportunity, as she prepared to made her move with her fleet, as she grip the controllers.

"Good, since we'll leave the search to Yun Law for Ms. Lacus…! Now, let's commence the attack!"

 **==Back to the Archangel, At the Living Quarters of Naruto…and Lacus==**

Meanwhile, everyone was happily relief that they set course now, and out of that dreadful place.

With Naruto is now returned to his quarters…or rather, Naruto and Lacus' quarters. This is the blonde's responsibility for when he found that stranded lifepod back at there at remains of Junius Seven. After he escorted her to his quarters is now official as roommates.

They both were settled in each of their bed sides, just being silent and doing their own thing of their respective activities. Naruto was now lying on his bed, reading a book; and while Lacus was just sat at her bedside, feeling saddened and grief.

That caught Naruto had notices Lacus' expression, as he closed his book then lay it down besides him and got up from his bed and walked up to her, before kneel down in front of her and said.

"Is something bothering you, Lacus? Why are you looked sad?" Naruto asked to the pink-haired beauty.

Lacus looking at his face and smiled and replied.

"Oh, it's just that I was thinking of the people who perished at Junius Seven…"

As she paused for a moment, before asks Naruto a question.

Um…if it's okay with you, could you tell me your name?" Lacus asked to the blonde for introduction.

"Oh, right, we haven't been properly introduced." Naruto reply expecting for introduction, before standing up and raised his hand to her, offered; and the blonde had spoke up with a smile.

"My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you, Ms. Lacus."

With Lacus stood up, accepts the hand gesture, and hold his hand, then replied.

"It's nice to meet you too as well, Naruto. And please, just call me Lacus." She says with a angelic smile at him.

That smile of hers that causes Naruto blush, and replied back.

"You know…you have a beautiful smile, Lacus."

Hearing that comment of Naruto, making Lacus just smiled at him.

"Why thank you, Naruto, no one ever noticed that in me." She said.

"Oh? Well, they were clearly not paying attention." Naruto stated.

Lacus chuckled at Naruto's awkwardness, until they heard the familiar chant of her robot pet.

 ** _"Haro! Feeling fine? Haro!"_** The small pink ball bounced a few times then flapped its 'ears' and 'feet'. **_"You, Lacus, feeling fine?"_**

The two looked at the robotic ball, Lacus smiles softly, as she sat back in the bed, and outstretched her hand to the robot.

"Haro…" She called out.

 ** _"No problem! No problem!"_** Haro hopped onto its mistress' lap. **_"There is a problem."_**

Naruto couldn't help that pink robot pet, shook his head amusingly.

"Is that yours?" He inquired about the pink robot she owns.

"Yes, you already know I introduce with Mr. Pink." Lacus reply as she held up Mr. Pink/Haro in her hands to Naruto. "Haro, this is Naruto, he'll be your friend. Say hello."

 ** _"Haro! Hello, Naruto! Haro! Hello, Naruto! Haro!"_**

Naruto chuckles at the pink ball robot's greeting chanted when Lacus introduce Mr. Pink to the former.

"It's good to meet to you, too, Mr. Pink." Naruto replied the greetings to the pink robotic ball.

 ** _'How annoying…'_** Kurama says in his mindscape on Naruto's head, mumbling in annoyance regarding the small robot's racketing that disturbs his slumber.

 _'Get used to it, buddy. Just hang in there.'_ Naruto replied encouraged his partner, as Lacus looked down at her little friend.

"Oh, my dear Haro… Let us pray. Let's pray for the souls of each person so that they may rest in peace."

"You can pray for the souls on Junius Seven if you want, Lacus. We've really gave them offerings when while you're still in the lifepod." Naruto told Lacus.

"Really?" Lacus says feels joyful about the good EA soldiers on Archangel gave respects and offering.

"Yes, the souls of Junius Seven don't mind for us wanted supplies and water when we have also run out, so we give them lots of flowers and exchange for supplies, provisions, and water." Naruto answered. "With a help of the refugees who onboard this ship that includes."

"I see…how thoughtful for you and the people for attempt this anniversary." Lacus says relieved.

"It is, I take that it was take place 11 days from now when you came here without a military escort, am I right?" Naruto replied.

"Yes, if I wanted protection, I decline to have protection as a representative." Lacus replied back, regarding this predicament when the EA had struck the Silverwind she was onboard.

*Faint growling*

Before both of them, heard a faint growl coming from Lacus' stomach that made Naruto frowns playfully.

"I take it you're hungry, Lacus?" Naruto asked with a smile.

That made the pinkette blushed from embarrassment, she looked down and muttered.

"Please, don't laugh, I'm feeling really hungry since I was spending days in the lifepod."

"Why would I laugh at you, Lacus?" Naruto retorted with a smile, before walking up to her.

Lacus still had her head lowered, she felt two-fingered poked on her forehead, made her looked up, she saw Naruto had give her a foxy-grin and says.

"There's nothing to be ashamed, Lacus. We're all having our moments when our stomachs growled at us for not feeding them." Naruto explains reassured. "Besides, I can't blame you for that when you spend a day or 2 without any food and water on that lifepod."

Hearing that from Naruto had said, that made Lacus smiled at him and nods at his explanation.

"Now, come on, I'll get you some food at the cafeteria." Naruto said, before gesturing for her to follow him.

 **==Archangel, Corridors==**

Out in the corridor, Kira was on his way to the Mess Hall/Cafeteria to grab a bite to eat. Since after they resupplied in both provisions and water, meaning that everything was settled when they gotten what they needed for the refugees.

However, Kira's thoughts drifted back to the encounter with the Reconnaissance-Type GINN, alongside with Naruto, before it was taken care of; but until he stops and his head was clicked at sudden revelation.

 _'That GINN…Could it been…?'_ He thought as the memory of Naruto bisecting the ZAFT Recon-Type MS down once again flashed through his mind, before he took a shoot on its arm, glad that he didn't finish it before his blonde friend does, as Kira glanced down at his hand.

"Kira?"

"Huh?" Kira startled when his deep thoughts were cut off by a Flay's voice, as he turned around and met face-to-face with Flay.

"Hi, Flay." He said to her with a light smile. "What brings you here? I thought you would be with the others at the cafeteria?"

"I was about to, when I was on my way to going there when I saw you. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Flay reply with a shrug.

 ** _"Torii!"_**

Just then, Birdy flew out on Kira's shoulder and flew went towards her, that gave Flay sudden startled.

"Hey, there." She greeted expecting to see a green and yellow robotic bird, remembering the robotic pet from when he fist left the Strike's cockpit following the destruction of Heliopolis, which that made Kira chuckled a bit.

"I think Birdy likes you." He said statement, through still had thoughts about the fateful day Athrun gave it to him during their childhood days at Copernicus.

Flay looked surprised at the statement. As Birdy landed on her right shoulder and chirped its name. She looked down and smiled at it.

"Yeah, I noticed…It looks kinda cute at a closer glance." The redhead replied back to the brown-haired Coordinator and had to admit she was really starting to take a liking towards Birdy, though there was one thing that came to him because while they still lived at Heliopolis, she'd never seen him with the robotic pet prior to the raid.

"Did you make it yourself? I mean, you were able to rewrite the OS for the Strike during a battle from what I heard and…"

Before Flay could go any further, Kira shook his head as there's something else that she needed to be aware of.

"Actually, I never made Birdy myself…" Kira spoke again after reflecting on what to tell the red-haired girl and especially as while it was true he rewrote the OS for the Strike during battle, he wasn't capable of making something like Birdy or at least not that he knew of.

"…it was a gift from a friend." Kira answered, lowered his head, slightly. The solemn reaction made Flay a bit concern/worried at sudden change of his expression.

He remained silent for a moment, leaving her speechless as she waited for an answer.

 _'Was it something I said?'_ She says to herself in thoughts, wondered what made Kira struck him into his own core, as she spoke up to him for this sudden subject that needed to be drop and gave him some space.

"You don't have to answer, Kira. I'll leave."

With that she said, as Flay was about to leave towards to the cafeteria, when she felt his hang grapping her hold of hers.

"Don't go…!" He muttered nearly shouted, convincing, as the red-haired girl turned to face him once again.

After a few more seconds of silence, Kira had finally answered after let go of her hand.

"His name is Athrun Zala; we met at Copernicus City when we were children."

Flay was speechless about what Kira looked trouble about his friend Athrun.

"I see. The two of you must have been very close." She says didn't expecting Kira's friend.

"Yes, we are…" Kira replied with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I thought that nothing could separate us, but 7 years later, Athrun and I went our separate ways. My family moved to Heliopolis and I never saw him again…until the day Heliopolis was attacked."

"What are you saying? What are you talking about, Kira?" Flay asks, confused about Kira was talking about.

"He's becoming a ZAFT soldier and my enemy now, as he pilots one of the 4 stolen machines - GAT-X303 Aegis." He declares an answered to Flay, clenched his fists as his thoughts flashed of his encounter with Athrun, the first flashback was went back at the Heliopolis where seeing face-to-face atop of the Strike (in CH01).

"His mother was killed in the Bloody Valentine; she was on that colony - Junius Seven, the same colony we had left…" He continues; that shocks Flay for this revelation about Athrun's mother fate was on same colony where she and Mir were on with her own two feet.

"…and I know he won't stop until he either captures me or destroys the Archangel, the only way I can prevent either of those things from happening is by fighting against him." He finished.

Flay was completely speechless at the information. She never thought that he really felt this way during battle. She was about to open her mouth to speak, when she and Kira heard a voice from behind.

"Yo, Kira!"

Kira and Flay were startled and turns around to see Naruto on the corridor, until they noticed Lacus' presence, the guest who brought onboard the Archangel, who is accompany with him.

"Oh my…!" Lacus spoke up expecting to see Kira and Flay on this corridor, and while her pink Haro flapping its little 'ears' ecstatically.

 ** _"Haro! I'm fine and so are you!"_** The small robot chirped.

Kira and Flay were both shocked and surprised all at once; expecting to see the pinkette guest that Naruto was accompany with.

"…Um, Naruto…what are she doing out here with you?" Kira questioned Naruto before broke out of silence.

 **(AN: This is a AU version of mine, so this will be having alternate scenes than the Canon. After all, just like most other Gundam SEED stories I've read.)**

 **==Archangel, Bridge==**

The Archangel was finally exiting the Debris Belt and the crew was relieved that they had collected the supplies that they needed, but not, without thanking Tekkadan for assists for getting more supplies on the Debris Field, includes the Isaribi.

However, Murrue knew that they had to be careful if they encountered ZAFT or the pirates, hoped to repay them under the leadership of Naruto, Menma, and Gaara, for helping with collecting the necessary supplies.

Yet, she still looked at the screen that so many lives had been lost and simple closed her eyes, knowing so many lives had been lost in this place and couldn't help but frown at what had happened knowing it wasn't right what had been done.

Gaara had a frown as well, since after disembarked Gusion and went to the bridge, and looked at the Archangel's captain, and knew she was not happy with that had happened and knew that things will just be getting worse more so as they had the PLANTs' Supreme Chairman's daughter on their ship which was going to cause trouble.

Around the ship, the others were looking at the Debris Belt, as many were happy that they were now leaving this place as they thoughts on what happened here was still on many of their minds.

Mu La Flaga had just entered the bridge and had decided to address their most recent problem/development.

"Give me a break." Mu complained as he floated past Murrue, garnering her attention. "The minute we just solved the problem with the supplies, we get thrown another in the form of a pink-haired princess?"

He casually leaned against the railing, and he continues.

"The endless challenges we face a real treat with no limit, Ms. Captain." He added, gave the buxom brunette a playful salute.

Mu knew she had something to do with Naruto when she had first lay eyes on him, so he decides to keep it for himself if he'll burst some bubbles to tease her.

Murrue gave a sigh and knew that he was right, but there was nothing else they could do right now.

"What choice do we have?" Murrue started, obviously not liking the situation anymore than the Hawk of Endymion. "We're stuck taking that girl to Lunar Headquarters."

"We don't have any more stops planned on the way, right?" Mu inquired with a sigh, as Natarle Badgiruel was floats up from the Combat Intelligence Center post of the Archangel, and was overhearing what was going on and what they should do with Lacus.

"But if took her to an Earth Forces HQ, she'd…Even though she's a civilian…" Murrue said as she continued to frown over this knowing what would happen, but she was cut off by Mu.

"They'd greet her with open arms." The blonde man said assured the captain. "She 'is' Clyne's daughter after all. There are many ways she'd come in handy."

Mu frowned on his face at this knowing that Lacus would be used by the Earth Alliance as a bargain chip, it is a disgusting notion for her; and while Tolle and Neumann was overheard their discussion regarding the daughter of Supreme Council Chairman, no less, a sweet girl, being used as a political hostage by the higher-ups in command.

From what she can tell by the short meeting with her, she is a sweet and nice lady, glad that she had Naruto taken her as a guest rather than POW or hostage. Although, hope that regarding having polyamorous relationship, once if decide to share, pretty soon.

"Unfortunately, you're right, Mu." Gaara said dryly knowing that this would be bad. "If I would tell Naruto about our discussion…But any of us wouldn't want her to still be out there either, stuck in a lifepod in the Debris Belt, but I must confess we could have done quite happily without this complication."

"I hope she doesn't have to go through any of that, if possible…" Murrue said pensively knowing both Mu and Gaara were right. "A young girl like her, a civilian no less… With no connection to the war effort at all; she doesn't deserve to be put through something like that."

"If you're bringing that up, then what about them? The students, Captain." Natarle interjected, alerting the Captain to her presence as she looks to the left to properly address the Ensign. "These guys, who have navigated this ship and fought with us in battle, are also young civilians."

Hearing this from the Ensign, as the ones involved in it (Sai and Tolle) listened intently to what was being said, before Natarle could continue, but it was interrupted by Gaara.

"One difference, Ensign…" The Gusion's pilot spoke up. "They volunteered, but as one of the three founders of Tekkadan, surely that we haven't worm our personal uniform when coming onboard this ship. If we would, Tekkadan's presence will be caught the Earth Sphere's attention."

It is true since Naruto, Menma, and Gaara still wearing civilian attires when coming onboard the Archangel, with Tekkadan. So far, knowing Tekkadan's existence will be stepped into the public eye.

"…Are you sure if the public will learn about your group's presence, Tekkadan?" Natarle asked.

"Yes…both the Earth and the PLANTs. So far, we are ready to step out of the shadows for all those years…" Gaara answered. "…Guess it's no use for staying in the shadows for now until then…"

Within silence regarding knowing Tekkadan decide step into out of into the public, knowing that they will disrupt the stalemate of this war.

So with that, as Mu had thought of something in mind regarding this upcoming once ZAFT will made such encounter.

"Hey, Gaara!" He called out to Gaara, that gotten his attention.

"What is it, Lieutenant La Flaga?" The redhead asked.

"Listen, I need your help with something important. Can we talk while on our way to the hanger?" Mu replied.

Gaara's left eyebrow rose at Mu for something important, so far of what was he wants from him.

"Very well, just lead the way." Gusion's pilot reply obliged.

With that, Gaara and Mu left the bridge, while leaving the Captain and the crew keeping their guard for any sudden encounters such as ZAFT…

 **==Archangel, At the Hanger==**

Gaara and Mu had made arrival to the Archangel's hanger, until the long conversation regarding something important for the Hawk of Endymion.

"So, let get me straight, you want to customize your Zero fitted with beam weaponry on the Gunbarrels?" Gaara says regarding this briefing from Mu, regarding his Moebius Zero with a lack of beam weaponry due to ballistic projectiles.

"Yeah, it is Gaara, and that includes the Zero's Linear Gun, I noticed you blown the GINN's leg back at Heliopolis with that rifle of yours. I noticed its ballistic projectile wasn't just an ordinary one when I see one." Mu replied recalled several events regarding Gaara's Gusion fired its single bullet of the 120mm Long-Range Rifle (in CH04).

"You want to have the special ammunition as Gusion has, right?" Gaara inquired.

"That's right; I didn't want to wait any longer, knowing what does gonna happen." Mu stated, regarding having special ammunition Gaara mentioned.

Gaara nod his head for understandable regarding 4 of the stolen G-Weapons were equipped with PS Armor, so the arsenals of Mu's Zero are futile against those prototype G-Weapons (aka Gundams).

"Very well, I'm sure that it is time to share our arsenals, it is time to show you what the secret of this kind of ammo is." Gaara reply obliged.

Once they walked towards to where to Cid helping the crew of the Archangel, along with the members of Tekkadan stack the supplies and melted the chunk of ice into liquefy state, drinkable and washable.

"Chief Cid!" Gaara called out to the Tekkadan Chief Engineer, before noticed Murdoch was with him after had stocking.

"Yeah, what is it, boss?" Cid reply had gotten Gaara's attention, as he went to him. "So, what do you need?"

"Lieutenant La Flaga needed our help with his important request." The redhead requested, that made Cid turns to the Hawk of Endymion with a frown.

"Sure." The blonde engineer replied. "What do you want, Lieutenant?"

"I've been thinking about when we've tangled with the Le Creuset Team, and since they have four of our machines, did you know about them?" Mu explained.

"Yeah, Kojiro fill me up about those stolen G-Weapons - Aegis, Duel, Buster, and Blitz. So what does have to them, all of sudden?" Cid answered.

"That's the point; I doubt that the Strike, Barbatos, Bael, and Gusion can deal with all of them at the same time." The Hawk replied placed two fingers on his chin, deep in thoughts. "I want the Gunbarrels on my Zero to be modified. That way, if we ever do battle against them again, we'll be ready for them."

Until it wasn't too long for this discussion had caught an earshot in the distance.

"Wait, what?!" Murdoch exclaims in shocked of what he had overheard Mu's request to Cid, as he went to them. "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute! You want the Zero's Gunbarrels to be modified! That's crazy, Lieutenant; something like this has never been done, before!"

With Murdoch's eyes hardened towards at Mu for his request he had made, then turned to Gaara, before turns back to Mu.

"Besides, where are we going to get the parts for it?!" He concluded, it is impossible for the Gunbarrels needed to be modified with sufficient parts and materials to make something like that.

"We have spare beam rifles for the Strike; we could take them apart and use the pieces we need for the Zero's modification." Mu concluded.

"Includes we have tons of parts for the progress, since he had my crew to salvaged some such as batteries." Gaara added.

"I don't know…" The Archangel's Chief Engineer says began scratching the back of his head, unsure is worth of challenge; still not believe it would work. "What if…"

"Hey, it's crazy, but it's the only option we have, right now." Mu replied reassured.

Murdoch thought for a moment, and then he lets out a small sigh.

"Very well, although, I still don't like this." He replied acceptable.

"Sure, I help you guys up for Zero's modification." Cid concluded, as he lets out a scoffed regarding Murdoch's unsure regarding its crazy to have the Zero's modification, and sports out a grin on his face.

"Thanks." Mu says grateful, looking forward for having his Zero's Gunbarrel is fitted with beam weaponry.

"But to me, I'd done my own accomplished designs to have mobile suits can fitted with beam weaponry such as the Strike's Beam rifle, also I can help you how to stabilized the weapons' output, and includes special ammunition." He concluded that surprises Mu and Murdoch.

"You did!" Murdoch says in surprised about Cid's achievement for having beam weaponry equip on Mobile Suits, stabled that could fired its beam shot just like the Strike's and the EMG Pistols. "Damn, Cid, you sure a hell of a damn engineer when comes with finds the way to keep the energy output stabled… Wait a sec, Special ammunition?"

"Mu wanted his Zero's Linear Cannon to be loaded with Tekkadan's Special Ammunition." Gaara concluded.

"Well, why don't you say so? Come on, y'all, followed us!" Cid says telling the Archangel counterpart and Mu to guide them to one of their weapons storage on one of the trailer trucks.

As Mu and Murdoch following Gaara and Cid to one of the trailer trucks, while the Chief Mechanic ordered his mechanics and engineers to standby. Once they got in, and then Cid opens a crate and lets out a glowing bright yellow that illuminates the dark area.

The bright yellow glow causes Mu and Murdoch looked tensed at the glow, as they looked over that made their eyes widen.

"Are those…" Murdoch says with disbelief in his own eyes.

"Our own 'Special Ammunition'." Cid declared, as he went to the crate and then pick up the 'Special Ammunition', and then show it to Mu and Murdoch, what he was holding is the 120mm round, its tip itself is glowing consists of made of hard glass or resin, or perhaps depends on what material that could create a ballistic bullet, filled with glowing yellow substance.

 **(AN: The time has come!)**

"Hot damn, these things were some sort of advance tracer-round technology developed by a military." Mu stated theorized at Tekkadan's 'Special Ammunition'.

Murdoch went to Cid while holding the 120mm Special Ammunition, as he take it and examined its projectile, as the latter began to explained.

"These are filled with the substance of plasma energy. That could discharge will penetrate any kind of armor once impact, the color of this ammunition for conceal as a ballistic projectile is yellow, instead of variety of colors such as green, unable to suspicious for between the energy bolt or physical projectile." Cid concluded.

"We had tons of them until our own Mobile Suit Unit will be sortie for this upcoming battle. So far, Cid did develop custom weapons for our respective mobile suits such as Menma's EMG Pistols." Gaara added.

"So that explains why the three of you gotten those!" Mu says gotten the point regarding mentioned MARVE, EMG Pistols, and the .051ANNR Beam Assault Rifle. "Wait, what about Naruto's?"

"It is best to find out, soon, Lieutenant La Flaga, big boss told me it is bit 'much' for having 'that' to equip with Barbatos." Cid answered, didn't want to spoil it; after he taken the bullet back onto Murdoch's hands and return it to the crate.

"Are you sure?" Murdoch inquired; he gets the feeling the mysterious weapon for Naruto's Barbatos on the trailer is unknown, noticing the shape itself is about maybe an oversize sword unlike to the Sword Strike's Anti-Ship Sword and the Grand Slam.

"I'm positive, Kojiro, so it is best to leave it that." Cid advised.

"Oh, right, whatever you say, Cid." Murdoch obliged for sudden curiosity regarding Naruto's own Weapon for Barbatos, before turns back to the 120mm shell. "So…that's the 'Special Ammunition' you guys talk about."

"Yes, call it 'Plasma Energy Ammunition' or PE Ammunition for short, it's a bit silly, but try the former. And that includes also called 'HE PEAP' or High-Explosive Plasma Energy Armor Piercing." Cid answered. **(0)**

"Whoa! Even the most brilliant minds and best engineers on both ZAFT and EA couldn't come up with something like that, includes anyone around the Earth Sphere couldn't' try something like that." Murdoch says astonished at this kind of ammunition that being developed.

"So, who's the smart one who manufactured the energy-base ammunition?" Mu asked.

"Teiwaz, of course, but secretly, and includes our good ol' pal Sparkplug who lead the heavy industry." Cid answered.

"You mean William, William Witwicky!" Murdoch exclaimed, could not believe of what he had heard; he remembered one of his classmates and friends besides Cid, which receives a nod from the latter for confirmed. "I never knew he work for Teiwaz." **(4)**

"So, Teiwaz was the one manufactured these bullets, to think they secretly built ammunition for mobile suits, then…" Mu's sentence was trailed of regarding those dots were formed together.

"That's right…" Gaara confirmed those dots. "…If Earth Sphere will learned Tekkadan's existence, includes Teiwaz's involvement, very soon, they know what they'll do is…"

"Is to getting their hands on that technology that being developed, so if we haven't known for the first time for Teiwaz is a biggest eternal neutral conglomerate…So, you're telling us to keep quiet?" Mu finished with revelation.

"Yup…" Gaara replied.

"*Sigh*…Boy, oh boy, I guess that can't help it but remain silent." The Hawk says with a sighed, decide to keep himself from others.

Murdoch sighs heavily that includes and lets out a smile onto his face and spoke up for made a confessed.

"Well, guess can't help it! I would NEVER sell my best buddies to those greedy bastards! Guess that can't say a word about Teiwaz." The Archangel's Chief Engineer says to declare himself not sell his own friends and keeping it for himself.

"Thanks, Kojiro, owned you one…So, buddy, drinks on me? I had some at the trailer." Cid reply relief at Murdoch for keeping things from the Earth Sphere.

"Oh, hell yeah! So what's the best you got?" Murdoch exclaims eager to wanted tried some best strong drink Cid had.

"So, let's settled, we'll prepared to made progress and includes created another the ammunitions for Zero's Linear cannon. Since Cid gotten the blueprints about how to make some." Gaara declared.

"Well, Kojiro, we better get start working." Cid said declaration.

"Oh yeah!" Murdoch replied, as he went out of the trailer and called out to the group of technicians/engineers. "All right, everyone! We got a job to do for Lieutenant La Flaga's Zero!"

And so, they began to make some modifications for Mu's Moebius Zero, along with replaced and loading 'Special Ammunition' from the normal ballistic ammo, so it taken some time, once with the integrated Gunbarrels with its beam weaponry technology…

 **==Archangel, Back to the Corridor==**

That was bit awkward in silenced for expecting to see the pink-haired girl from earlier along with Naruto, and the pink Haro trailing behind her chirping random things as it floated around the corridor.

On Naruto's mindscape, Kurama can't have a good nap for all the racket cause by the annoying pink robotic ball's chattering and chirping. **(5)**

 ** _'Whoever made that damn thing, he or she WILL regret it by chewing to death.'_** The fox says swear for gave a death wish to the person (Athrun) had made that so-called 'Haro'.

 **==With Athrun==**

Athrun's spine went shivered all of sudden, that gotten Miguel attention looked confused at expecting his fellow pilot and elite.

"Is something wrong, Athrun?" The pilot of custom orange GINN inquired.

"I'm not sure, Miguel. But I had to get a feeling that someone wanted me dead for making a Haro for Lacus." Athrun replied.

Athrun Zala wasn't sure about where he getting this feeling from, since he brought the unfinished Blue Haro onto Vesalius, so that he can finished it while space travel to continue the pursue the Legged Ship (Archangel). I mean, every time he always making more than just one.

"Are you sure about that? I mean, I can't blame you for making those annoying things. No offence." Miguel stated didn't mean to made a rude comment towards Athrun and his Haro creations.

"None taken…" Athrun replied. "…I'm sure that nothing is wrong with me, I mean, so far knowing 'her' that she had eyes on me like a hawk whenever I'm with Lacus, it's like she didn't want me to get close to her."

"Yikes, you mean…her, as in she's one of the best?" Miguel says cringed what Athrun was refer to.

"Yeah…she's also Lacus' guardian, herself." Athrun reply declared.

Athrun wished for his fate will be ended by someone who had his hobby for making Haros…

 **==Back to the Archangel==**

Until Naruto have heard Kira's question earlier; and so the blonde had gave the brown-haired Coordinator an answered.

"I'm taken her to get some eat at the cafeteria, so I'm escorting her, she did stay with me for time being under the Captain Ramius' orders under recommendation, as a guest other than Prisoner." Naruto explained.

Hearing this, made Kira sighs in relief for Naruto had good side with Coordinators since he seen them as human beings as well, instead with genetic modification, accordingly that since he and his brothers taken orphans between Naturals and Coordinators were taken to 'Sanctuary', which its unknown to where its whereabouts around the Earth Sphere.

With Flay had caught her first sight onto Lacus' appearance, if her fear and hatred towards Coordinators could resurfaced, again, but she couldn't, since after many lives on Junius Seven

Ever since they got back from Junius Seven, Flay didn't seem to hate or fear Coordinators nearly as much as she used to be. It was a change welcomed by Kira and the others, includes Naruto and his group of child soldiers - Tekkadan, but mainly by the young Coordinators who'd obviously been having a crush on the red-haired girl for the past year and a half.

She wasn't sure about what to do since she was here onboard the Archangel; she didn't know what to believe anymore. Since Kuzzey had spoiled everything about Kira was a Coordinator? She should tell anyone such as Mir or Sai that she hated them all with a passion and she didn't care if they were civilians or in ZAFT; everything what was saying in her own heart.

If it wasn't for what happened at Artemis and their stop at the Debris Belt, she would have been the person she was. When she having a confession with Desmond Doss.

With Lacus noticed Flay's odd behavior when she first met, and spoke up to broke out the latter's thoughts.

"Is something wrong?" The pinkette inquired.

"Huh?" Flay blinked her eyes to broke out her deep thoughts, and her eyes focus on Lacus who was close to them between herself, Kira, and Naruto, along with the pink-haired guest. "No…Nothing's wrong."

Flay had replied to her while looking at the pink-haired girl. She looked normal, just like Kira, so far that no one judge it from its cover other than that if she ever looked over what's behind.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"As I said to Kira, I'm taken her to get some eat at the cafeteria, since she's a guest, so I become her guide for looked around the ship." Naruto reply repeated the same answer, since Flay wasn't pay attention.

"I see…" Flay says understandable regarding Naruto taken Lacus as a guest other than a prisoner.

Naruto caught Flay's sudden change and her prejudices, since Desmond's confessional talk, which were so abundantly clear only a couple of weeks before were all but gone. He smiled slightly at Desmond's work hoping that Kira would seen take the initiative and maybe ask her out, but the boy probably wouldn't if what he heard and learned about the red-haired girl being engaged was true to Sai Argyle was true.

"Oh yes, as a guest for myself, although I know that the bridge and the hanger are under restrictions unless I'm with Naruto." The songstress smiled before picking up her Haro. "And so I became roommates with Naruto."

"You're staying at Naruto's room?" Kira inquired, he looked surprised regarding Lacus becoming Naruto's roommate under Captain Ramius' orders, includes Flay for expecting to have her as a guest other than a prisoner to taken her into the holding cell.

"Yes…" Lacus replied as she turns her attention towards Kira. "So, are you're the pilot who saw my ship on the Debris Belt?"

Which made Kira nodding his head to the pink-haired songstress to confirm about Silverwind had sunken back at the Debris Belt.

"U-uh, yes, I was, there weren't survivors onboard when I saw the civilian ship." Kira replied, that made Lacus sadden at the touchy subject about the ship she was onboard.

"I see, thank you…May I ask for your name?" She said before realizing she didn't know the pilot's name.

"My name's K-Kira…Kira Yamato." Kira reply introduction rubbing behind his hand, as he gestures at Flay, while the redhead could help to see his timid expression. "And this is Flay Allster."

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Lacus Clyne." Flay greeted.

At first the name didn't ring any bells, but Lacus' mind quickly made the connection, Kira Yamato was the boy that Athrun would almost always talk about, however it could've been just a coincidence that they had the same name but she to be absolutely sure.

That made Lacus gasped at the name from the brown-haired Coordinator.

"Do you happen to know a boy named Athrun Zala? If I'm right, you're his friend from Copernicus City?" She asked.

Now it was Kira's turned to agape at the pinkette, includes Flay as well, sans Naruto looked tensed about the name of Patrick Zala's son and the former's best friend.

"Y-Yes, that's right, how do you know?" He asked completely bewildered.

"Athrun told me about you. I never thought that I'd have the chance to meet you face to face." Lacus said, still a bit shocked. "He never stopped thinking about you and he had hoped to see you, again."

"I see…" Kira says sighed, thought about his best friend rushing about his mind. He knew that if they reached EA's Lunar Headquarters, he wouldn't have to worry about fighting against him again.

"Wait a minute…!" He realized something. "You know Athrun?"

"Of course I know him, Mr. Yamato." She replied with a gentle smile. "He's a very close friend of mine; we've meet him we were children and…"

*Faint growl~!*

Lacus' sentence was cut off by the sound of her stomach with a faint growl, again, that made her cheeks in embarrassed about it, making Naruto chuckled.

"It sounds like her stomach looked pretty impatient for this conversation." Naruto says smirked teasingly, seeing Lacus lets out a cute pout towards him.

"Yeah, most of us were hungry after all the supply run we gotten everything after we left." Kira agrees, before turns to Lacus. "So, you and Athrun are childhood friends?"

Kira was surprised at her for even saying that. She responded by nodding her head.

"You know, you don't have to call me 'Mr. Yamato'; Kira is fine." He added insisting.

"Alright…Kira." Lacus replied smiling for his insists, before turning her attention to Flay. "You're one of Kira's friends, are you not, Ms. Flay?"

"I am, but some of them were in the bridge, and the others were on the cafeteria." Flay replied regarding her fiancée Sai and Tolle, while Miriallia and Kuzzey were at the cafeteria.

"Anyway, everybody…!" Naruto interjects that gotten their attention. "Let's guess that we'll have another conversation for another time. Come on, let's continue heading to the cafeteria."

With that for onward to the cafeteria, Kira and Flay obliged Naruto for needed some food for their stomachs to be filled, with their conversation was cut off by the moment, and so they were on their way to the cafeteria.

"Flay…!" Naruto called out, that gotten the red-haired attention, which made Kira and Lacus stopped from their tracks. "May I have a word with you?"

Flay was wondering about what was Naruto wanted to talk about, and so gave him a nod replied, as the latter turns to Kira.

"And Kira, can you escort Lacus to the Cafeteria and while I'll be having discussed with Flay, we'll catch up you two." He concluded.

Kira was tensed at Naruto's request, which made the Strike's pilot nod to oblige, since he is the one found Lacus' lifepod drifting on the Debris Belt.

"Come on, Lacus." He says to the pink-haired songstress to follow him.

"Oh, sure, Kira…" Lacus replied accepted, as she followed Kira from behind leaving Naruto and Flay in the corridor.

Within silence before broke up within a seconds.

"…So, I take it that you had witnessed Junius Seven?" Naruto questioned since Flay's experience in Junius Seven.

"Yes…But, it was horrible! This is wrong! Is that…it wasn't supposed to…" Flay says still in shocked about many souls within the remains in Junius Seven and its fated tragedy, she cannot to see many man, woman, and children died in last year, which why her father did support the Blue Cosmos.

"Flay, I know you're still had fears and deep hatred towards Coordinators…" Naruto replied to the redhead. "Except for the people who gave the right to judge; Coordinators are still human like you, me, and/or the rest of the crew. I don't care if any of them are Coordinators or not, just like Lacus and Kira. What matters is what lies beneath that person."

Flay looked up at Naruto with those words hit her, so far that it is true regarding Coordinators were human being as well, since then due to genetic modification, includes some Naturals who fond with Coordinators and includes half-breeds as well.

"Also, just don't judge people when you don't even know them. I hate people whose look down on others just because they are born different." He concluded.

Flay remain silent regarding what Naruto said is true about don't judge others, so far, it cause the results of her fear and hatred towards Coordinators will instantly fades, completely.

"…I guess…if Daddy didn't want me to get near with those Coordinators…But, after all because…is this what he support the Blue Cosmos." Flay stated.

"And I'm glad that you're not one of them like your father does when he was part of. I hope that you needed to have a fresh start." Naruto says in relief for Flay's new leaf, for the fears and hatred towards Coordinators had purged if takes time.

With that, and Naruto had head gesture at the side towards to the corridor where Kira escorting Lacus to the cafeteria.

"Come on, we better catch up with Kira and Lacus."

And so, Naruto and Flay proceed towards to the cafeteria for some bite…

Unknown to them, Kira and Lacus were few feet away from them, since the latter insists to eavesdrops them, while the former was also followed her as well, they were on the same boat since they were curious about what's all the about between Naruto and Flay.

Until now they were looked surprised at Naruto's words that hit their core about seeing Coordinators as Humans, instead to have them genetic modifications, so far Flay wasn't a member of Blue Cosmos to begin with…

 **(Chapter Ended - To be continued!)**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **(0).** Basically, that came from Underworld's UV Bullets used by Lycans (Werewolf fraction) to against the Vampires, it is being years that gotten my interests until the idea came up in October 18-19, 2018. So, I had inspired the energy beam bullets by ultraviolet light ammunition, and same goes with Silver Nitrate bullets, I was hoping for making those for Tekkadan.

Since in Canon about having physical bullets other than beam weaponry since it is considered an ancient weapon besides the Dánsleif railgun.

And that includes not all energy-emit bullets were come from Transformers: Fall of Cybertron. I've looked over some of the particular weapon - the Nuclean Charge Rifle.

 **(It is being revealed for having Underworld's UV bullets on Mobile Suit's weapons such as assault rifles!)**

 **(1).** Considered for Ichika Orimura being a rank of Captain just like Isaac, and unlike to the rest of his fellow disciples such as Lincoln and Garet were lieutenants.

 **(2).** Since the pickaxe is useful for breaking an ice that easily rather than chopping axe, such as using a camping ax for open a hole on the frozen lake for ice-fishing.

 **(3).** I looked over on Google about the Halberdier Knight, well, since Gusion is considered a Knight as well. This is best choice to have another designation for one of the three Gundam-frame MSs.

 **(4).** William 'Sparkplug' Witwicky is from G1 Transformers, decide to brought up and revived him as part of Teiwaz.

Decide to be in-honored for 2 or 3 human allies of the Autobots.

 **(5).** Surely that it wasn't like the Annoyance Orange, such as…

"Hey Apply!" Orange called out.

"WHAT!?" Apple exclaims enraged.

"Knife!" Orange replied warned.

*Shink!*

"Aaaaaaahhhh~!" Apple yells in agony for being knifed.

"Uugh! That must've hurt. Shouldn't warn him." Orange says gagged witnessing Apple's fate.

*Orange laughs!*

You see, this is what I was telling you about, I mean I did seen it with few videos, after all.

That includes annoys Kurama for having his eternal nap disrupts by Haro.

* * *

And~~ Done! Well, another chapter parts of this story. So this is the Part 1 of The Songstress of ZAFT, guess decide to had my updated schedule another way when comes with it.

Decide to half of its paragraphs for each 2 or 3 places, I went overboard for adding more details and information, includes described. So far that decides to update in March, instead.

Hope that you readers liked this chapter, since Lacus made sudden appearance when meeting new people around the Archangel, includes Naruto Uzumaki, along with Tekkadan. And THAT'S the way I've had Lacus didn't speak swears unlike to 'LoDsIx' did messing her personality. So far, I've known what she really looked like and what she says.

If you're wondering about the 'package' Menma mentioned, includes Delivery Boy, if you're wondering what kind of package was it? It is best to find out, until the next chapter.

Mu had his Moebius Zero to be modified, had his Gunbarrels fitted with beam weaponry due to lack of ballistic projectiles instead, includes had his Linear Cannon is also fitted with 'special ammunition' that Tekkadan has.

Hope that Le Creuset Team will not expecting the Moebius Zero's modification, and includes Elena's Team will not too pleasant regarding to face the Tekkadan's Gundams.

* * *

To **PhenexGundamKai**

Sorry, friend, I know you wanted to see them in action to faced Elena's Brigade against the Archangel and Tekkadan, so I promise you; it will be worth of challenge to create the fight scene.

* * *

Anyway, there are some other compliment things during recent reviews, gave me a trash review, so I know I had to do…So…What are your thoughts about this chapter?

Now, hope you all like this chapter. So please review and comment. I'll update for the next one as soon as I can until most of my files I was working on in this activity!

Lastly, see you all to the next chapter! Peace out!

P.S. DON'T flame this story, and I hate that some people bad and trash comment about this story, I've made that I've destroy it.

* * *

 **Last Chapter's Total:** **  
 **Favorites:**** 133 **  
 **Followers:**** 131 **  
 **Views:**** 12: 591+  
 **Equal:** 16,934+

* * *

 **Started by:** 2/11/2019/2:56pm

 **Finished** : 2/28/2019/8:58pm

 **Published:** 3/2/2019/9:39am

 **Edited:** N/A


	14. 14-Angel Onboard - Part 2

**Chapter 14:** Angel Onboard - The Songstress of ZAFT Part 2

* * *

 **= Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era =**

* * *

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the Number 1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja, Jinchuuriki of the 9-tails; finds himself plunged into another war - the Bloody Valentine War; after living for a millennia, due to his immortality, will he once again help this world? Does the Cosmic Era really need his help? Let's find out.

Along with Menma Uzumaki, Naruto's counterpart, came from another dimension (aka RTN), having the same results as he does, he too had his love ones were fade from existence, and includes Gaara the Desert, or rather Gaara Sabaku, he too somehow granted an immortal life, and joined his friend for the eternal life, includes a certain tanuki who insists to be with his former-now-current Jinchuuriki.

And formed a group of pre-teen soldiers under their command, consists of 'the iron flower that never wilts and never dies'. And so, the Rise of Tekkadan is born…

* * *

Crossover: Naruto x Gundam SEED

Elements: Iron-blooded Orphans (Primary), Golden Sun, DOOM (Weapons and Armor), Aliens/Predator (Weapons and Equipment), Killzone (Weapons), Metal Gear (Weapons and Equipment), Resistance (Weapons), Call of Duty (Weapons, Equipment, and Vehicles), TitanFall (Small Weapons and Equipment), Darkstalkers (3/7/2019/6:53pm), [?]

Additional Genre: Supernatural, - 3/2/2019/5:31pm

Pairing:

\- Naruto U. x Lacus C., Murrue R., (?)  
\- Memna U. x Natarle B., Cagalli A., (?)  
\- Gaara S. x Sylvia H., (?),

The others:

\- Kira Y. x Flay A. - Main  
\- Tolle K. x Miriallia H. – Decide to remain intact for Tolle to be alive.

Noted: I had adjusting the list of pairing, so considered Kira x Flay is the main among the pair.

* * *

Hello, everyone! This is Czar Joseph, once again and I'm back for this story! Anyway, this is the part 2 for The Songstress of ZAFT, well, since took a half of the it that was working on the previous chapter, while I taken the other for the new one, so far, didn't want to end up like Takeshi1225, the author of NaruSaku stories, includes 'Ultimate Maken Shinobi', like the way Naruto act like Jojo with…

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"

Anyway, since back to the previous chapter about meeting Lacus Clyne, herself; first that Lacus looked surprised to see her friend Ichika, so far he had his own path he was taken…

So, once Tekkadan will have the attention to the Earth Sphere, both ZAFT and EA, knowing that they possessed advance technology such as Ahab Reactor.

While decide to keep the Minovsky Nuclear Reactor for Barbatos, Bael, and Gusion. So far if I wanted to make it gain unlimited energy and fuel, while the Ahab Reactors will be used for other mobile suits such as Astaroth and Vidar.

Now, we have a special guest and includes having another OC owned by me, with a help of Gamerman22 for this idea, and he will be the pilot of Gundam Astaroth.

So, this OC will be a male for this story.

…But…walang problema!

* * *

= {~} [] {~} = Replied Review = {~} [] {~} =

 **(** **:Lock:** **) – Served as Pin reply review from previous chapters.**

 **ericsofly2:** Sorry, had Luna onto Gaara's harem, sorry, that decision have already made. Reminded of Heero x Lunamaria. So, can't do that.

 **CrimsonStarBlade:** Yeah, I was planning to have George lived.

That paragraph will be a good use once meeting up with the EA Fleet.

…Well, I am not sure if it will worth of challenged if George will taken…

 **NinjaFang1331:** Thank you.

 **PhenexGundamKai:** Yeah, I guess I did. I'm sure this will feel better to have this new chapter for sure.

It sure does for having Plasma Energy Ammunition, it surely does. Giriko-99 did had used Arc Rounds that did countered PS Armor since its powered by electricity.

While that idea was formed about last year, I can't remember, it has to do with one of my previous chapters that I left the explanation and noted about 'Special Ammunition' that being mentioned, about Chapter 4.

Since these ammunitions were basically based on UV bullets in Underworld, includes energy-emitted bullets from Transformers: Fall of Cybertron, there are some energon weapons such as the Neutron Assault Rifle and Nuclean Charge Rifle.

This Special Ammunition is High-explosive just like the Russian sniper that fires a Explosive bullet that hit Simo Häyha, the World's Deadliest Sniper in Finland in Cold War, onto the side of his lower jawbone. Similar to Incendiary rounds, which you have read about when Gaara shot the GINN's leg that explodes, just like a single-shot beam.

 **sleipnir32:** Actually, I did to have this story to had 'Supernatural', since Cosmic Era weren't aware about having supernatural beings hidden in public, so turns out, they were from another world or perhaps DxDverse. ^^,

for a simple reason why Rias and Akeno came? Rias runaway, while Akeno followed her, leaving her peerage, if she decide to bring them into Cosmic Era, which that would made their new life, after all. That made the Devil Society went uproar and why joyful.

So, here's an idea based on 'What is the Cost' by ThatTallGuy, before Rias and her peerage transported to another world, Cosmic Era, the spirit Hagoromo Otsutsuki offered her and her peerage to leave this world, never return, and while Issei can return to his world, accordingly, only he can going to the dimension.

Until meeting Naruto Uzumaki and his brothers includes friend, Menma and Gaara, during their journey, you see, before Cosmic Era, it was still during the Post-Shinobi Era, since devils can live longer than humans/mortals, so far, since the Immortal Ancient Ninjas were also gods as well, walked through the world, which of course that until Koneko/Shirone sensed their powerful chakra and Senjutsu.

So far, with the immortal ninja Naruto was a master of Senjutsu, so she can teach her how to control the Arts of Nature.

Well…to think that I'm starting to be just like Ornstein the Dragon Slayer, used to read the Naruto x Ghost in the Shells Crossover since it was deleted. Not to mention 'Stalker: Wolves of the Zone (Retitled)' and Blacklight: Ascension', if I was inspired by Ornstein's work, so I can do the same.

 **Ranma2387:** Thank you. Yeah, decide to write a date and time consists of creation, finished, and update, includes editing, since I'd used to read many fanfics with no details of dated in the past before I'd joined.

 **cruzcartoon:** Thanks again. I'm eager to talk about.

No other choice, since Sylvia is the best choice for Gaara. After all, during his travels, he did saved her and her brother Cecil from Blue Cosmos, and taken them under his wing and hide them from the anti-Coordinator terrorist group.

 **YeagerMeister31:** Thank you for not disliking Lacus, and I'm sure I'm a fan of her songs such as 'Fields of Hope' and 'In the Quiet Night'.

Yeah, I'm sure that the mobile suit Ichika will piloted, it will be on me since I managed something that I done a while. It took me time to gotten all the details. Yeah, Ichika's sisters will be shocked for expecting to see him joined not just EA, but Tekkadan.

I know it's weird for having Lacus sharing a room with Naruto, I'm sure that he will until it was cut off by Lacus' stomach, can't blame her, OK?

Glad Athrun wasn't your fav characters, includes Kira.

And yeah, Mu will have his Zero to be modified, and had its linear cannon to be chambered with its new ammunition. It will be surprised the Le Creuset about the Zero's modified armaments.

 **Leon Skywalker:** Thank you, if you read in chapter 12? Lincoln does have Lily on his arms. Well, Lily is on the trailer or perhaps with the refugees. Yeah, since Lupus was meant for Isacc, after all, that is best choice? Don't worry about the color scheme; it will be just like in Golden Sun game his attire's color scheme. As for the weapon, he will wields a Sword Mace or the New Longsword, it has to do with the Hashmel package.

I was hoping for Garet piloting another Gusion either Heavy Armored and/or Remake version. Take your pick.

 **thor94:** Thank you…

Yeah, I did to make alternates. It sure does since Mu needing his Zero a modification and had swap new ammunition for energy-tip ammunitions belongs to Tekkadan.

Seeing Lacus remains Naruto of Sakura, if she ever taken relationship, I'm a hardcore NaruSaku fan.

I'm sure you are eager for this next chapter about Naruto and Tekkadan will be facing Elena's Brigade.

Ichika's sisters DID learn about Heliopolis' destruction cause by Le Creuset during the meeting if you haven't pay attention reading.

* * *

 **Noticed: I had received permission from LoDsIx regarding borrowing the lines of Maelstrom of Cosmic Era; because I will be revised and write this story and even this is a different one, of course.**

 **Hope that you'll be expecting than this, due to my very experience of Gundam SEED, since the original was being announced, and I didn't have best time to getting all of the episodes, and includes Remastered version and the rest.**

 **This story will be so~ epic…!**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts and mental-link'_

 **"Demonic Speech and calls out Technique"**

 ** _'Demonic thoughts/Mental-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication/Speakers/Intercom"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech/News Broadcast"]**

[[Text Messaging/Monitor Screen]] – From the messenger's name.

['Codec Nano-Communication']

 ** _"Haro/Robotic Speech"_**

* * *

Elements:

MS – Mobile Suits  
MA – Mobile Armor  
PE – Plasma Energy

Noted: Additional list to have this refers to. – 3/3/2019/11:56pm

* * *

With Tekkadan's 'Special Ammunition' for Mobile suits' arsenals such as the 120mm rifle, it's completely based on UV Bullets in Underworld film, that includes similar to energy bullets in Transformers: War/Fall of Cybertron.

Anyway, I made a list of mobile suit-use weapons with its size, just like the small arms used by Militia troopers. Well, here it is everybody:

* * *

==List of Tekkadan Mobile Suit-use Arsenals Part 1==

01\. Handgun(s):  
\- Q-4B Blaster (50.0% energy cells) (Prototype trail stage) – Quake 4  
\- EMG Pistol (50.0% energy cells; Mass-produce, battery-powered) – Doom 4 (2016)  
\- EMG Mark V (50.0 energy cells) – Doom 4 (2016)  
\- Auto-9 Pistol (50 rounds; 90mm HEAP Caseless) – Robocop

02\. Shotgun(s):  
\- 192mm Shotgun (7+1 energy canisters) – Doom Film  
\- 150mm Combat Shotgun Mk.1 (Burst) (20-60 shells) (Explosive & Burst) – Doom 4 (2016)  
\- 150mm Combat Shotgun Mk.2 (Gatling) (20-60 shells) (Sticky Explosive & Gatling) – Doom Eternal (Soon)  
\- 150mm Super Shotgun (Double-Barrel) (50 (2x25) shells) – Quake Champions

03\. SMG(s):  
\- 90mm Beam Submachine Gun (45.0 energy cells) – Doom Film  
\- MG-88 Enforcer (60 rounds; 90mm HE PEAP) – Doom 3  
\- 100mm Ripper Chaingun (90 rounds) – Duke Nukem Forever

04\. Assault Weapon(s) and Carbine(s):  
\- 120mm Reaper Battle Assault Rifle (65.0 energy cells) (formerly 57mm) – Doom Film  
\- -120mm Grenadier Assault Rifle (65.0 energy cells & 3 HE grenades) – Doom Film  
\- 130mm Q-4MG 'Annihilator' Compact Assault Rifle (80 rounds) (formerly 76mm) – Quake 4  
\- Type 3 Plasma Gun (Prototype) (50 energy bolts) – Doom 3  
\- 152mm Heavy Assault Rifle (HAR) (90-210 rounds; 12.7mm) (152mm HE PEAP) – Doom 4 (2016)  
\- Plasma Gun-C (Carbine) (350 energy cells) – Doom 4 (2016)  
\- Plasma Gun-R (Rifle) (350 energy cells) – Doom Eternal (Soon)

05\. Battle/Sniper Weapon(s):  
\- Q-4RG Violator Railgun (3 slugs) – Quake 4  
\- Gauss Cannon (350 energy cells) – Doom 4 (2016)  
\- Vortex Rifle (20 Energy Units) – Doom 4 (2016)  
\- Burst Rifle (90 rounds; 152mm HE PEAP) Doom 4 (2016)

* * *

There you go, that is part one, since decide to have Robocop's Auto-9, Duke Nukem's Ripper (DNF), includes the Quake Champions since the developers had remodels the predecessors' weapons.

Quake Champions' remodeled weapons:

= Annihilator – Quake 4's Machine Gun  
= Violator – Quake 4's Railgun

There are the Quake 4's weapons, so far there another half of it, since it will take me time to had those catalogs to be written until it's finished.

Includes the Melee Weapons? I'm planning to have it set until then…once I'll finish them.

3/4/2019/2:20pm – Now for the Polls, since most of the votes were completely even before picking the CGUE DEEP Arms, while picking the GINN High maneuver-Type, so far, since I will vote myself to pick the mobile suit for Ein, and I vote…

…The CGUE DEEP Arms.

So that's settled! The decision had made! The winner for the vote for Ein in this story will be…

 **= [CGUE DEEP ARMS] =**

With the results of the Poll is completely even, so I will be the tie breaker for this decision for making my own vote.

3/12/2019/2:01pm – Recently, I've watched few videos regarding the new DMC5, get this! Dante dances like legendary Michael Jackson! Ow~!

Since because of the Hat-like Devil Arm Dr. Faust, and includes new Cerberus tri-nunchukus which can use three elements: fire, lightning, and ice, which it had special transformable capabilities, ice for ol nunchuks, then a fire bo-staff, and lastly lightning three-section staff.

Wow, to think since after DMC4 after all, includes Vergil was alive since freed from Mundus' control. Not to mention DMC5 had remodel the Sparda.

…Since I didn't have time to watch the new gameplay video.

NOW MOVING ON~! In other words, well, since this next chapter is about to start, but…

*I bend my head in the right-side like Lord Death in Soul Eater*

…Well, guess you will have to find out about this chapter of what was going on.

*Before raised both my hands*

Well, who cares…!

*Clap my hands before pointing them at you*

…Alright then, I guess you'll just have to see if it's work out!

*Lastly, pointed fingers at the screen*

…Now onto the story! Hell, it's about time.

* * *

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto by the famous** **Masashi Kishimoto** **and/or Gundam SEED in Sunrise.**

 **Some OCs such as Elena Angela own by Czar Joseph.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 14: Angel Onboard - The Songstress of ZAFT - Part 2]**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _Lacus seemingly snaps out of whatever trance she was in and looks back down to the assembled crowd, making a confused 'Huh?' or 'Eh?' at her current predicament, clearly confused by her current location and who the group of people are below her._

 _"Oh, how rude." The pink-haired girl told herself as she tried to float down but was having trouble getting her balance._

 **"Haro! Haro! Haro!"** _The pink robotic ball chattered out, and yells out. **"Haro, Lacus!"**_

 _With Naruto, seeing her confusion at her surroundings, includes she was drifting away, uncontrollably, as he quickly reaches out to grab her, preventing the pink-haired girl (Lacus) from drifting even further._

 **"Haro! Haro!"**

 _Naruto pulled her down before the pink-haired guest reply._

 _"Thank you." She says addresses the Barbatos' pilot with a grateful tone, before looking at the blonde._

 _Naruto was being stunned at her beauty, he could only mutter with a blush on his cheek._

 _"Oh, no problem, 'ttebayo." He appreciated, lets out his verbal tick on the last sentence._

* * *

 _"Oh my…" She says tilting her head in an innocent manner, lets out a slight gasp as she comes to a realization._

 _"Oh my!" She remarks, placing her hand on her cheek after her smile was faded into slight dismay as she saw everyone present in uniforms of EA. "This isn't a ZAFT ship, is it?"_

 _Hearing her inquiring, confusing, except for Gaara and Menma, the assembled crowd._

 **"Is that so? Oh no, oh no!"** _The pink Haro added, spouts out somewhat annoyingly and several members of Tekkadan personnel had to restrain themselves from shooting or throw something (like a wrench) at that thing._

 _Seeing such awkward, making Natarle and Menma smacks their respective hands against their faces in exasperation. Joined by Gaara and Garet that they let out a sighs at the same time for this exasperation, includes Lincoln and Isaac were also joined this as well, except, some of the members of Tekkadand had gone on numerous occasions to her concerts when they seen it in the PLANTs._

 _Sans for Naruto, who was still staring at her, still stunned; while the (acting) Captain spoke up._

 _"Umm…Pardon?" The Archangel's (Acting) Captain asks confusingly._

 _And as Naruto could only say one word to her, still looked stunned, while Kurama within his mindscape couldn't help to see his partner's face looked priceless._

 _"Uhh…welcome?" The blonde said with his eyes blinked at her._

* * *

 _"It sure does, Mu…" Menma reply, which that gotten Mu's attention. "I'll tell you every detail about Ichika, later. So far, there's something that he needed to be informed."_

 _"Why's that?" Mu asked._

 _"Well, we expecting a 'Delivery Boy' will come." Menma answered, as he turns to Murrue. "Captain Ramius, as the captain of the Archangel, I would like to gain permission to take my leave for the salvaged task."_

 _"Eh, why?" Murrue asked wondering._

 _"Well, we're going to get the package for Ichika." Menma answered._

 _"A package?" The Archangel's acting-Captain inquired._

 _"Got a message from one of our ships who are with us that send into, we expecting a transport arriving within a few hours; it will be sending in…" He explained, and mentally added. '…a new mobile suit.'_

 _"What sort of package?" Natarle says gotten curious when she heard from Menma._

 _"It's not really an important cargo. Something that we were hoping for prepared." Menma replied._

 _"So, who's going to take it?" Mu asked._

'Or operate it.' _Menma says in thoughts, correctly, before he answered._

 _"It's Ichika; actually, he will be the one to take it. Knowing that package was meant for Ichika will be put for a good use."_

 _"For Ichika, eh? Wondered what special of this package for him is going to be like." Mu said with a bit of curiosity, wondering about the coming mobile suit will arrive._

 _"Hmph, you'll see." Menma replied smirk on his face._

* * *

 _*Phone rings!*_

 _As the blue-haired ZAFT pilot continues to shower, the quarter's communicator starts to sound off._

 _Unfortunately, Athrun does not react to it immediately as he receives a flashback to the conversation he had with his father, Patrick Zala on the shuttle and reminisces about his mother. He had a reflecting of his later mother, Lenore, a lovely woman with short blue-hair and the ssame green eyes as her son, in the back of his mind._

 _Includes he had a mental flashback the mysterious pilot of the Black Knight (Black Knight) during the last encounter, he recalled that time (in CH07) regarding those words said to him back then._

_"…And I would have broken my promise to Kira."_ _\- The voice of Black Knight's mysterious pilot._

_"What promise?"_ _\- Athrun's own voice, on his mental flashback._

_"Asked him, yourself; and same goes with my comrades who keeping 'his' promise, as well _."__ _\- Black Knight's pilot responded._

 _'Wonder what made him keep a promise to Kira? What do you mean, exactly?' He says in thoughts, feeling unsure and struggled to figure it out what promise from the pilot of the Black Knight._

* * *

 ** _["Miss Lacus Clyne, acting representative to this memorial, was also the ship."]_**

 _An image of the pink-haired songstress appeared on-screen, alerting Athrun in shock as he head to where the screen was the moment Lacus' name was mentioned and her picture appeared on the news._

 ** _["Every effort is being made to confirm her safety."]_**

 _The news continues to scare the blue-haired redcoat as he lets out a gasp and moves closer to the screen, properly taking the news in._

 ** _["I repeat, Observation Ship 'Silverwind', which was on its way to Junius Seven for preparations to send a group there for its first anniversary memorial service has been missing since last night."]_**

 _The conclude statement from the male reporter, causing Athrun to gasp, with at a loss of words at hearing the pink-haired songstress having gone missing along with the rest of the Silverwind's crew and prayed nothing terrible happened to them after hearing they left for Junius Seven in preparation for the 1-year anniversary of the 'Bloody Valentine Tragedy' last night._

 _"Lacus…?" He muttered._

* * *

 _"Thank you very much for picking up the pod." Lacus compliments the officers san Naruto, before making some introduction. "Just as my friend Ichika had told you people about me. So, my name is Lacus Clyne."_

 _"_ ** _Haro, Lacus, Haro!"_** _The small pink robot in her hands chants._

 _Lacus held up the small pink robot Haro in her hands._

 _"And this is Haro or as I like to call him, Mr. Pink."_

 **"Haro, Haro. You too!"** _Mr. Pink (Haro) chanted._ **"Haro, Haro!"**

* * *

 _"Clyne, is it?" Mu began wondered knowingly, as Natarle slides the door behind them. "I wanted to you to confirm it. If it's true from your friend, Ichika, then you have the same name as the current ZAFT Supreme Council Chairman, Siegel Clyne."_

 _Murrue and Natarle had heard it right from Ichika regarding he had known her and who is related to, made her tilt of what she heard from Mu._

 _"Why, Siegel Clyne is my father." Lacus replied in a cheerful tone. "Do you know him?"_

* * *

 _As Kira took a glance at the fallen colony was once a home of many souls who was perished by a single nuke, and that includes Athrun's mother as well. He can't shake the feeling about how many people had died in the 'Bloody Valentine Tragedy'._

 _So, Kira was on high alert; he wanted to make sure that the crew would get enough of the supplies so that the Archangel would finally leave the remains of Junius Seven behind them. Although, to be sure that there will be pirates of ZAFT would come to attack._

 _Then, Kira thought about Naruto looked pretty upset at him for the stunt he had pulled, earlier. So the best for he will get punish once the supply run is settled once they had enough supplies and water to leave Junius Seven, soon. The fact that he almost kill two people to save that he cared about, caused his hands to start shaking on the controllers._

'When will this damn war end?' _He says in thoughts, wondering as he was now in deep thought, while checking around to make sure that there wouldn't be any more ZAFT Forces around to discover their location._

* * *

 _"Well, I guess that will be all for this meeting, Ms. Lacus." Murrue says adjourned with a smile, before looking at Naruto. "If you would, Naruto, will it be if she could stay in your quarters? And also, being a guide when she wants to go out of your quarters? Not just as POW, but also a guest."_

 _"Its fine, Captain, I'll accept it for this recommendation, but if the lady would want it. So, that's it." Naruto reply accepted, now looking at Lacus for permission._

 _"Oh, it will be just fine with me!" Lacus says happily, while looking at the blonde, had given him gratitude for herself to stay with._

 _"Then it's settled. Now, return to your quarters and get her acquainted with the facilities, later, Naruto…But the last thing we need is to have is to have the entire ZAFT forces gunning after us if a single hair falls out of her hair. After that, you can do whatever you want unit the next engagement. After all, I appreciated for having Tekkadan is our contractor." Murrue concluded._

 _"Tekkadan…?" Lacus wondered, before she heard Naruto's name called out from the captain of the Archangel._

 _Naruto bowed at the Archangel's captain like the same way back at Heliopolis, and vowed._

 _"Understood, Captain Murrue Ramius of the Archangel…We Tekkadan will make sure continue this employment with you. And addition, we'll be under custody of Supreme Council Chairman's daughter, Lacus Clyne."_

 _"Very well, I'm counting on you." Murrue replied._

* * *

 _"So, can you tell me about what was Ichika doing here? I'd overheard him called you 'Boss'?" She questioned._

 _"Oh, well, I believe I'm the leader of the group called 'Tekkadan', we're not part of the EA just like Ichika, unlike these guys. Let's say we're…private contractors of sorts." Naruto replied._

 _"So, you people are mercenary is what you're saying, yes?" Lacus inquired._

 _"Well…um…let's just say 'private contractors' since that's friendlier terms than mercenary." Naruto replied with a sheepish manner with his hand scratch through his hair._

 _The pink-haired teenager just gave a small giggle at Naruto._

 _"Um…about Tekkadan? It means 'Iron Flower' right?" She concludes, questioned._

 _"That's right, 'the Iron Flower that never wilts and never dies'." Naruto replied with a quote._

 _"Oh my, that's so noble!" Lacus remarked at the motto of Tekkadan._

* * *

 _Ichika Orimura was within the Space-type Mobile Worker, as he took out two photos of himself with his sisters and includes two childhood friends._

 _Ichika frowns at the memory he had recalled since then Houki did told him to do this and told him that, so far she did made a 'good job' for wanted him to be behave himself since then. So far, forced against his owned free will that didn't go well for unable to join the ZAFT military._

 _For now, after his kidnap attempt since it was a failure at the moment, he did have under Menma's tutelage since he did save him, and joined Tekkadan being part of FOX._

 _"Houki…I'm very disappointed…" He muttered with emotionless expression. "…Back in the good ol' days, you always told me to behave in a good manner…Yet, you've got some pretty bad manners yourself."_

 _Ichika went mind-searching regarding Houki's sudden manner regarding being stubbornness and pride._

 _"…Chifuyu-nee…this time, I'll show you that I'm not the worth of time for you…" He concluded._

 _So far…this is his choice he had made for his own free will…_

* * *

 _Athrun Zala exits an elevator into the Airlock area, along with Miguel Aimen in his signature green uniform as they met up with their superior. The two green coats salute him, which the two returned back, as they moved out of the Elevator and down the corridor._

 _Athrun and Miguel noticed Rau Le Creuset and Patrick Zala were standing there, along with Alex Seymour. As they floated past the two men, respectfully saluting them, briefly, and was able to enter the ship was currently docked, before a voice calls out the blue-haired redcoat._

 _"Athrun!" Patrick addressed his son sternly; causing the Aegis pilot to pause in his track so that could listen to what his father had to tell him. "I assume you've heard about Ms. Lacus?"_

 _"Yes." Athrun responded with a somber tone…_

* * *

 _"All the PLANTs are aware that you and Ms. Lacus are destined to be together as one." Chairman Zala spoke up, preventing his son from finishing what he was going to say. "So the Le Creuset team, which you're part of, can't exactly sit back and do nothing."_

 _"Then…" Athrun began to start to say something, looking at Rau, who sports a slight smile…_

* * *

 _"…She's a well-loved idol." Chairman Zala declared, concluding._

 _As it would be really saddening should any harm come to the current Chairman of the Supreme Council's daughter and knew that they'll need to do their best in order to successfully bring her home._

 _"We're counting on you, Le Creuset, Athrun."_

 _Hearing this from the Defense Chairman Patrick Zala gave regards to the Le Creuset Team for Godspeed; both Athrun and Rau saluting to him._

 _"Sir!" Rau responded, saluting the Chairman along with Athrun._

* * *

 _"…So I'm to save her and come back playing the part of the hero?" Athrun asked in a sarcastic tone, as at least he wouldn't have to face Kira in battle again, not for a while._

 _"…Or come back with her body and cry like crazy." Rau responded; surprising Athrun in shocked over what his superior just said. "Whichever it is, Committee Chairman Zala believes that you're the only one to go. We especially might need you in case we encountered those 3 Knight machines."_

* * *

 _"Oh yes, I forgot to mentioned that Commander Chifuyu Orimura along with her second-in-command and sister will be joining us on this mission." He concluded._

 _This shocked the Zala boy and Magic Bullet of Dusk, as they heard about Chifuyu Orimura; a Commander who was ferocious knight on the battlefield also known as the 'Silver Knight', along her sister, the 'Shadow Knight', Madoka Orimura. If they were coming along, then that just meant the severity of the task at hand._

 _"You're kidding…the Silver and Shadow Knights!" Miguel says in shocked about the Orimura sisters between older and younger, wasn't looked expecting to had them joined this pursuit._

* * *

 _["Ma'am! The Earth Alliance Warship is on the move!"] The male communications officer informed._

 _Since Elena had ordered to keep their eyes and ears on the sensors, includes keeping an eye on the EA warship that is being stopped, wondered what they were up to since their arrival, accordingly since the Recon-type GINN was decimate that gotten their attention._

 _"Really!?" Elena says with an excited tone, with wonderful music on her ears._

 _Elena was embarked her personal CGUE mobile suit, she is an excellent pilot when comes with wielding just a Heavy Blade, but this weapon is custom made for her since she requested to have crafted this sword is similar to 18th century swords._

 _["Yes, ma'am, it's moving away from remains of Junius Seven!"] He reply confirmed._

 _Elena smile sinisterly for gotten this opportunity, as she prepared to made her move with her fleet, as she grip the controllers._

 _"Good, since we'll leave the search to Yun Law for Ms. Lacus…! Now, let's commence the attack!"_

* * *

 _They both were settled in each of their bed sides, just being silent and doing their own thing of their respective activities. Naruto was now lying on his bed, reading a book; and while Lacus was just sat at her bedside, feeling saddened and grief._

 _That caught Naruto had notices Lacus' expression, as he closed his book then lay it down besides him and got up from his bed and walked up to her, before kneel down in front of her and said._

 _"Is something bothering you, Lacus? Why are you looked sad?" Naruto asked to the pink-haired beauty._

 _Lacus looking at his face and smiled and replied._

 _"Oh, it's just that I was thinking of the people who perished at Junius Seven…"_

 _As she paused for a moment, before asks Naruto a question._

 _Um…if it's okay with you, could you tell me your name?" Lacus asked to the blonde for introduction._

 _"Oh, right, we haven't been properly introduced." Naruto reply expecting for introduction, before standing up and raised his hand to her, offered; and the blonde had spoke up with a smile._

 _"My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you, Ms. Lacus."_

 _With Lacus stood up, accepts the hand gesture, and hold his hand, then replied._

 _"It's nice to meet you too as well, Naruto. And please, just call me Lacus." She says with a angelic smile at him._

* * *

 _Out in the corridor, Kira was on his way to the Mess Hall/Cafeteria to grab a bite to eat. Since after they resupplied in both provisions and water, meaning that everything was settled when they gotten what they needed for the refugees._

 _However, Kira's thoughts drifted back to the encounter with the Reconnaissance-Type GINN, alongside with Naruto, before it was taken care of; but until he stops and his head was clicked at sudden revelation._

'That GINN…Could it been…?' _He thought as the memory of Naruto bisecting the ZAFT Recon-Type MS down once again flashed through his mind, before he took a shoot on its arm, glad that he didn't finish it before his blonde friend does, as Kira glanced down at his hand._

 _"Kira?"_

 _"Huh?" Kira startled when his deep thoughts were cut off by a Flay's voice, as he turned around and met face-to-face with Flay._

 _"Hi, Flay." He said to her with a light smile. "What brings you here? I thought you would be with the others at the cafeteria?"_

 _"I was about to, when I was on my way to going there when I saw you. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Flay reply with a shrug._

* * *

 _"Actually, I never made Birdy myself…" Kira spoke again after reflecting on what to tell the red-haired girl and especially as while it was true he rewrote the OS for the Strike during battle, he wasn't capable of making something like Birdy or at least not that he knew of._

 _"…it was a gift from a friend." Kira answered, lowered his head, slightly. The solemn reaction made Flay a bit concern/worried at sudden change of his expression._

 _He remained silent for a moment, leaving her speechless as she waited for an answer._

'Was it something I said?' _She says to herself in thoughts, wondered what made Kira struck him into his own core, as she spoke up to him for this sudden subject that needed to be drop and gave him some space._

 _"You don't have to answer, Kira. I'll leave."_

 _With that she said, as Flay was about to leave towards to the cafeteria, when she felt his hang grapping her hold of hers._

 _"Don't go…!" He muttered nearly shouted, convincing, as the red-haired girl turned to face him once again._

 _After a few more seconds of silence, Kira had finally answered after let go of her hand._

 _"His name is Athrun Zala; we met at Copernicus City when we were children."_

 _Flay was speechless about what Kira looked trouble about his friend Athrun._

 _"I see. The two of you must have been very close." She says didn't expecting Kira's friend._

 _"Yes, we are…" Kira replied with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I thought that nothing could separate us, but 7 years later, Athrun and I went our separate ways. My family moved to Heliopolis and I never saw him again…until the day Heliopolis was attacked."_

 _"What are you saying? What are you talking about, Kira?" Flay asks, confused about Kira was talking about._

 _"He's becoming a ZAFT soldier and my enemy now, as he pilots one of the 4 stolen machines - GAT-X303 Aegis." He declares an answered to Flay, clenched his fists as his thoughts flashed of his encounter with Athrun, the first flashback was went back at the Heliopolis where seeing face-to-face atop of the Strike (in CH01)._

* * *

 _"Yo, Kira!"_

 _Kira and Flay were startled and turns around to see Naruto on the corridor, until they noticed Lacus' presence, the guest who brought onboard the Archangel, who is accompany with him._

 _"Oh my…!" Lacus spoke up expecting to see Kira and Flay on this corridor, and while her pink Haro flapping its little 'ears' ecstatically._

 **"Haro! I'm fine and so are you!"** _The small robot chirped._

 _Kira and Flay were both shocked and surprised all at once; expecting to see the pinkette guest that Naruto was accompany with._

 _"…Um, Naruto…what are she doing out here with you?" Kira questioned Naruto before broke out of silence._

* * *

 _"Give me a break." Mu complained as he floated past Murrue, garnering her attention. "The minute we just solved the problem with the supplies, we get thrown another in the form of a pink-haired princess?"_

 _He casually leaned against the railing, and he continues._

 _"The endless challenges we face a real treat with no limit, Ms. Captain." He added, gave the buxom brunette a playful salute._

 _Mu knew she had something to do with Naruto when she had first lay eyes on him, so he decides to keep it for himself if he'll burst some bubbles to tease her._

 _Murrue gave a sigh and knew that he was right, but there was nothing else they could do right now._

 _"What choice do we have?" Murrue started, obviously not liking the situation anymore than the Hawk of Endymion. "We're stuck taking that girl to Lunar Headquarters."_

* * *

 _"So, let get me straight, you want to customize your Zero fitted with beam weaponry on the Gunbarrels?" Gaara says regarding this briefing from Mu, regarding his Moebius Zero with a lack of beam weaponry due to ballistic projectiles._

 _"Yeah, it is Gaara, and that includes the Zero's Linear Gun, I noticed you blown the GINN's leg back at Heliopolis with that rifle of yours. I noticed its ballistic projectile wasn't just an ordinary one when I see one." Mu replied recalled several events regarding Gaara's Gusion fired its single bullet of the 120mm Long-Range Rifle (in CH04)._

 _"You want to have the special ammunition as Gusion has, right?" Gaara inquired._

 _"That's right; I didn't want to wait any longer, knowing what does gonna happen." Mu stated, regarding having special ammunition Gaara mentioned._

 _Gaara nod his head for understandable regarding 4 of the stolen G-Weapons were equipped with PS Armor, so the arsenals of Mu's Zero are futile against those prototype G-Weapons (aka Gundams)._

 _"Very well, I'm sure that it is time to share our arsenals, it is time to show you what the secret of this kind of ammo is." Gaara reply obliged._

* * *

 _"Yes…" Lacus replied as she turns her attention towards Kira. "So, are you're the pilot who saw my ship on the Debris Belt?"_

 _Which made Kira nodding his head to the pink-haired songstress to confirm about Silverwind had sunken back at the Debris Belt._

 _"U-uh, yes, I was, there weren't survivors onboard when I saw the civilian ship." Kira replied, that made Lacus sadden at the touchy subject about the ship she was onboard._

 _"I see, thank you…May I ask for your name?" She said before realizing she didn't know the pilot's name._

 _"My name's K-Kira…Kira Yamato." Kira reply introduction rubbing behind his hand, as he gestures at Flay, while the redhead could help to see his timid expression. "And this is Flay Allster."_

 _"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Lacus Clyne." Flay greeted._

 _At first the name didn't ring any bells, but Lacus' mind quickly made the connection, Kira Yamato was the boy that Athrun would almost always talk about, however it could've been just a coincidence that they had the same name but she to be absolutely sure._

 _That made Lacus gasped at the name from the brown-haired Coordinator._

 _"Do you happen to know a boy named Athrun Zala? If I'm right, you're his friend from Copernicus City?" She asked._

 _Now it was Kira's turned to agape at the pinkette, includes Flay as well, sans Naruto looked tensed about the name of Patrick Zala's son and the former's best friend._

 _"Y-Yes, that's right, how do you know?" He asked completely bewildered._

 _"Athrun told me about you. I never thought that I'd have the chance to meet you face to face." Lacus said, still a bit shocked. "He never stopped thinking about you and he had hoped to see you, again."_

 _"I see…" Kira says sighed, thought about his best friend rushing about his mind. He knew that if they reached EA's Lunar Headquarters, he wouldn't have to worry about fighting against him again._

 _"Wait a minute…!" He realized something. "You know Athrun?"_

 _"Of course I know him, Mr. Yamato." She replied with a gentle smile. "He's a very close friend of mine; we've meet him we were children and…"_

 _*Faint growl~!*_

 _Lacus' sentence was cut off by the sound of her stomach with a faint growl, again, that made her cheeks in embarrassed about it, making Naruto chuckled._

 _"It sounds like her stomach looked pretty impatient for this conversation." Naruto says smirked teasingly, seeing Lacus lets out a cute pout towards him._

 _"Yeah, most of us were hungry after all the supply run we gotten everything after we left." Kira agrees, before turns to Lacus. "So, you and Athrun are childhood friends?"_

 _Kira was surprised at her for even saying that. She responded by nodding her head._

 _"You know, you don't have to call me 'Mr. Yamato'; Kira is fine." He added insisting._

 _"Alright…Kira." Lacus replied smiling for his insists…_

* * *

 _"…So, I take it that you had witnessed Junius Seven?" Naruto questioned since Flay's experience in Junius Seven._

 _"Yes…But, it was horrible! This is wrong! Is that…it wasn't supposed to…" Flay says still in shocked about many souls within the remains in Junius Seven and its fated tragedy, she cannot to see many man, woman, and children died in last year, which why her father did support the Blue Cosmos._

 _"Flay, I know you're still had fears and deep hatred towards Coordinators…" Naruto replied to the redhead. "Except for the people who gave the right to judge; Coordinators are still human like you, me, and/or the rest of the crew. I don't care if any of them are Coordinators or not, just like Lacus and Kira. What matters is what lies beneath that person."_

 _Flay looked up at Naruto with those words hit her, so far that it is true regarding Coordinators were human being as well, since then due to genetic modification, includes some Naturals who fond with Coordinators and includes half-breeds as well._

 _"Also, just don't judge people when you don't even know them. I hate people whose look down on others just because they are born different." He concluded._

* * *

 **(Gundam IBO Opening 1: Raise you Flag - Starts)**

 **(Instrument Background: 0:00-0:06)**

 _The screen opens to a black and white scene of a pile of Mobile Suit parts scattered around a battle-scarred field while a puddle of blood flows on the ground_ **.**

 _Cuts to a boot stepping on the puddle, resulting in a big splash._

~"Raise your flag!"~

 _Cuts to Naruto, Menma, and Gaara side by side with each other._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Cuts to reveal the Archangel crew, and includes members of Tekkadan, gathered around the Barbatos Lupus Rex, Bael Custom, and Gusion Rebake Full City._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Shifts to the title in Japanese kanji appearing in front of the three Gundams, indicate showing the title:_ _'_ _鉄の花_ _渦巻き_ _の宇宙時_ _代_ _' (_ _Tetsu no hana uzumaki no uchū jidai_ _; Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era)._

~"Koe no kagiri sakende"~

 _Cuts to the Aile Strike landing on the ground, raising its beam rifle to aim at the camera._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _Cuts to the Moebius Zero releasing its Gun Pods while firing its Linear Rifle in space._

~"Itsuka dokoka"~  
~"Yume o mitsuzuke samayou…!"~

 _Cuts back to the kneeling Barbatos, Bael, and Gusion as they raise their heads then their eyes flash to life; and then the three performing a fist bumped all together besides each other._

 _ **(**_ **Instruments** _ **\- 0:20-0:23)**_

 _Cuts to a scene in a city with Naruto was atop of the tallest building gazes at it below with lights shines at night, Menma leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets, and Gaara sitting on a flight of stairs gazes at the full moon._

~"Under Pressure you are waiting for direction"~

 _Cuts to two-way image: Kira and his friends hanging out in Heliopolis with smiles plastered on their expressions. And there's Isaac, Jenna, Garet, Mia, Ichika, and Lincoln were also hang out, while seeing Cid shouted at the mechanics and include Hama shook her head at the group's hang-out._

~"Going on a road without your mind"~

 _Cuts to the ZAFT G-Weapon pilots messing around in their barracks, includes Miguel felt annoyance towards his 'pupils'' antics while Athrun sits on his bunk reading a book, along with Ein on the other bunk staring his open right palm, and then the last part for seeing Ein's hand clenches it._

~"All misleads they give ignoring our decision's"~  
~"Killing yourself your soul we have inside"~

 _Cuts to Naruto, Menma, Gaara, and Kira had their eyes were looked different consists of: Naruto's left eye has the Rinnegan and the other on the right is golden toad eye mix with fox's slit - the Six Path's Sage Mode and Kurama's face on the background; Menma had the eyes of Kuro (Black Kurama) along with his black nine-tails, Gaara's Shukaku's eyes and then the face of Shukaku, and Kira's SEED factor and then a 'seed' background with the color of his eyes._

 _Cuts to Naruto walking towards the Archangel crew and the Gundam pilots, and along with the members of Tekkadan (sans Isaac, Garet, Ichika, and Lincoln stood in front)._

~"Agaki tsuzuke taore kujike"~

 _Cuts to Gaara tinkering with Gusion while Kira and Ivan helps, onto the side seeing Murdoch and Cid were having a happy conversation at each other between old friends, before a two-way image: Naruto sleeping on Murrue's lap as she strokes his hair with a nostalgic grin on her face and Menma and Natarle were on the bridge, gazes at the space._

~"Hai agatte hashiri tsuzukete"~

 _Cuts to two-way image of Flay as she draws her knees closer to her chest while tears spill down her cheeks; and Mia who is sitting in a chair in the Archangel's infirmary staring at the photo of herself and a man with blue hair with turquoise eyes_.

~"Owarinaki"~

 _Shifts to another two-way image of Cagalli leaning against a piece of rubble with an assault rifle in her hands and Lacus floating in a small bedroom with her pink Haro as she sings a song._

~"Yume no ma to ma"~

 _Cuts back to Naruto turned his head over his shoulder looks up at the sky, before the scene cuts to a bridge of Nazca-class vessel, seeing Rau smiles, along with three new people – one on the right next to him is a man upon age of 19, light blue hair and turquoise eyes, wearing also a white uniform (Commander variant), and the other two who stood behind Rau and his fellow white-uniformed blue-haired teen: one is a male had silvery blue hair and red eyes and the female one on the left is blonde with red eyes, these two people, wearing red-coats as well._

~"We can struggle and muzzle the world before it fades away~

 _And the blue-haired commander raised his right hand up, commanded the crew for battle stations, sans Ades who seating in the captain's chair, before shifting to the locker room after the last part of the lyric, seeing Athrun stared at his photo on his right hand of himself and Kira when they were at the prep school in_ _Copernicus, then his left fist clenches_ _._

 **(Instruments - 0:51-0:52)**

 _Cuts to several pilots performing startup sequences in their Mobile Suits, as seeing hands of Naruto, Menma, and Gaara had their respective mobile suit's controllers, and paddles._

 _The scene cuts to the five Tekkadan's Mobile Workers, and Barbatos Lupus Rex landing on the ground, armed with longsword._

~"Raise your flag!"~

 _Barbatos raises its Longsword and clashes at the camera._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _The Longsword of Barbatos cuts through a GINN, slicing it in half._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Barbatos slashes at another GINN, removing its head._

~"Koe no kagiri sakende!"~

 _Cut to the Archangel and Isaribi flies into space, after the last part of the lyrics, along with Bael and Gusion, armed – Bael had its dual swords and Gusion with a four 120mm Long-Range Rifles onto the main and sub-arms._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _A blue CGUE outfitted with an Assault Shroud flew backwards, a fires a barrage of bullets, combination with Vulcan System Shield and Machine Gun, and Rau's white CGUE, and drawn its Heavy Blade and changed in, as with the masked Commander within the cockpit of his machine, smirk sinisterly._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _An explosion, with Bael steps out of it, and fires a barrage of slugs with its electromagnetic cannons onto its wings. And then there's Menma as he looks up, then shifts to Gaara, the redhead's eyes rolled at the sight of his foes._

~"Itsuka dokoka"~

 _Gusion raises its four of the 120mm Long-Range Rifles and fires at the pair of GINN High Maneuver-type with custom paint - one is silver blue and red w/ yellow trims, wielding 27mm Experimental Machine Guns w/ Heavy Blade attached, each of them had different ways of custom: the silver blue-themed GINN has two Blades and while the red one has a pair of bayonet machine guns._

~"Tadoritsuku to shinjite"~

~"Come on and raise your flag"~

 _Cuts to the Aile Strike fighting the Aegis, and then next is the stolen G-Weapons along with Miguel's custom GINN/AS and Ein's custom black GINN, attacking the Archangel and Isaribi which retaliates._

~"So just raise your flag"~

~"Nando kujike mayoedo!"~

 _Cuts to two-way images of Ichika Orimura drawn a katana (think of it from 47 Ronins - call it 'Tengu Katana'), showing a reflecting of a image of a black haired feminine (take your pick: Chifuyu or Madoka) and Lincoln Loud with a family photo of 13, while gazes at it with a frown, and looks down at to see his 4-year old little sister Lily Loud who sleeping at his lap, replace with a smile._

 _Cuts to Naruto standing up from the ground, twirling his father's tri-prong kunai with his right hand._

~"Iki no kagiri"~

 _Cuts to Menma and Gaara standing up from the ground as well, with Menma also twirls his black revolver with his left hand and Gaara had his arms crossed._

~"Tsuzuku kagiri"~

 _Shows the three Ancient Immortal ninjas/Gundam pilots form a half tiger seals at each other before looking at the blue sky as three streams of light shot through the clouds with its respective colors: orange, black with white outlines, and maroon red._

~"Yume o mitsuzuke samayou!"~

 **(Instruments - 1:20-1:30)**

 _The scene cuts to a freeze frame of the crew of Archangel and Tekkadan, the Heliopolis gang, and the Ancient Ninjas/Gundam pilots gazing at the rising sun with Gundam Barbatos, Bael, Gusion, and the Strike shadowing by the sunlight._

 **(Intro Ended)**

* * *

 **(Chapter Continues)**

 **==Archangel, Cafeteria/Mess Hall==**

By now everyone had heard of the Archangel's new guest. Currently, Kira's friends, includes 3 disciples of the Gundam pilots/Ancient ninjas, sans Jenna was on the counter preparing meals for both refugees, the crew, and most of their members.

Everyone was completely admitted at Jenna's cooking is surely looks good than MREs. Glad that they gotten supplies from remains of Junius Seven, so most of the other ingredients such as fishes that being trapped on the ice is pretty fresh and new since its destruction.

They were sitting down and talking about the new arrival, while most of the members of Tekkadan had doing their activities such as seeing Isaac sharpened his Folding Sword he had, along with a plate of 3 ham sandwich on the table contrary by his girlfriend's specialty.

"So, this Lacus Clyne is actually the daughter of the Supreme Chairman of the PLANTs?" Mir asked genuinely curious as to what a girl like her would be doing in the Debris Belt.

"It is, according to Ichika, she was here because she was helping with a memorial service to the victims of the 'Bloody Valentine Tragedy'." Lincoln answered while reading a comic since it came from Cosmic Era, since comic books were being printed and to be sold.

Since before internet for decades passed before Cosmic Era calendar was replaced from 12 month calendar a year, they forget comic book stores, since most of them still on different towns to have to purchase them, dedicated to selling reading material when they can simply download it.

It is a real shame, couldn't help but agree, even libraries, book stores, and even comic shops having less and less customers due to the advancement of technology. Since Lincoln gotten the material in his owned hands, actual pages being turned. Can't understand why people would just throw history behind them like that.

Glad newer generations such as Lincoln haven't completely given up, yet. So far, since Lincoln gotten all the collections of them regarding to use them as his materials for Ace Savvy comics that needed to be well-made; since based on those comic book superheroes, and includes villains; includes new pages were publish, which can be acquired by pay in web or the store.

Since he didn't want to hiatus the other issue that when he was still progress (refer to Full House Gang). With the new gang for Ace Savvy, it's about when a villain wanted to get rid of the hero that transported into another world while the 'Card Counter' (Lisa Loud's hero version) went full investigation regarding his disappearance, and includes the hero's sudden demise. **(1)**

So, his progress for working on a new issue based on when Lincoln went to Cosmic Era or perhaps Ancient Elemental Nations or 'World of Ninjas (sans Samurais)'.

It's about when Ace Savvy gains conscious when his sudden arrived this new world, until he meets a Wise Sage (aka Naruto's version). He was the one found Ace and treated him once before he answered Ace's questions where he was.

Since after Lincoln's first issue was finished and published around the world, besides Naruto's Icha-Icha series and includes the 'Tale of Maelstrom Ninja (Naruto Uzumaki)', it was all about his story lifetime, since his ancient times with his brothers consists of Menma and Gaara.

Since being an anonymous author of his stories considered called as the 'Wandering Sage', as a cover-up without anyone will learned his existence, and includes his face, so using disguised (aka Henge/Transformation Jutsu).

 **(AN: Used the same idea from Naruto x RWBY Crossover. Since 'Wandering Sage' is the only author name for Naruto to be sure not anyone will learned his existence. This is the only best option for an alias name.)**

Menma's story is also based from his, but also an alternate version includes, since the characters had swapped personality such as (RTN) Sasuke is a playboy and Hinata the bossy and confident girl, includes his late wife the timid one includes her friend Ino (RTN).

Until Naruto and Menma developed the 'Road to Ninja' story, it is about two shinobis (himself and Sakura) were transported into alternate world, that being send by Tobi (Obito) with the Limited Tsukuyomi, meeting personality swapped Rookie 12, facing .

So, they hit tons of currency around the Earth Sphere, so far, using this kind of money to gain support the orphanages and includes…under progress for formed Tekkadan once they are needed provisions and includes constructing their own transportations.

Lincoln had brought his personal belongings such as tons of paper, pencils depend how size, sharpeners, coloring tools and pens on his duffle bag.

While seeing the white-haired boy is drawing his newest issue while Tolle and Garet was eagerly looking forward for his next issue. So far, he did have tons of his many copied issues wrapped in plastic for protection once he very made a 'homecoming' (meaning his home dimension).

And while his little sister Lily, who sits next to him on the table drawing in crayon and paper; surely that she is being a 4-5 year old, while she was thinking of something regarding what to draw for her imagination. After the introduction of the little blonde girl, Flay and Mir gets to know her better since her arrival with Naruto.

"Still wondering how the hell she ended up from supporting a memorial service to floating around in an escape lifepod." Garet wondered aloud, but nobody had a real answer to that at the moment since no one had told them about what had happened onboard the shuttle when it entered the Debris Belt.

Garet didn't looked up towards the others during this conversation, he was reading a comic book of Ace Savvy, he and Tolle had read Lincoln's issue volumes since he is a part-time comic book artist, since gave each of them his latest chapter, they were a fan of his comic book writing, since give them his autograph for making a unique drawing of comic books.

So, once Lincoln had completed his issue before published, by looked over its pages carefully if there are any problems such as missing parts of the picture, if he sees the incompletion, then he'll redraw it, or make another one, and includes revised.

*Sliding door hissing!*

The automatic door to the cafeteria hissed to slide opened and until Kira and Flay were first entered, followed by Lacus that made Mir and Kuzzey, along with Lincoln, Garet, and Jenna turned their attention that made them startled by sudden appearance of the pink-haired songstress while members of Tekkadan gotten their attention with no sudden reaction.

"Oh my! Hello there, pardon me for intrusion. Please forgive me for interrupting anything for this commotion." Lacus greeted with a smile warmly with her pink Haro bouncing next to her.

 ** _"Hello! How are you? So are you! Haro!"_** Haro chirped.

And lastly is Naruto, who is following them from behind and saw everyone was looking at Lacus, until heard Kuzzay spoke up.

"Why wouldn't they lock her in her room?" He muttered expecting to see Lacus.

That made Naruto frowns at Kuzzey, while Lincoln and Garet heard his rude statement.

"He's such a scaredy mouse." Garet muttered at the short, meek, mousey-looking kid.

"Kuzzey! That's rude!" Mir says to the boy scolding with her eyes narrowed at him, before turned to Lacus after soften her expression. "Sorry about my friend over there, he wasn't fond with Coordinators, such as you, so no offense. So anyway, what are you doing out here?"

It's true for Kuzzey Buskirk is considered a short, meek, mousy-looking kid, with a slight fear of Coordinators.

"Since I was a guest, I figured that I would look around the ship, although I know that the bridge and the hanger are forbidden unless I'm with one of the crew or Naruto." The songstress explained gestured at the blonde. "And hopefully for Mr. Pink really wanted to step out of our room, while I'm with him, actually."

Lacus gestured her hand points at Naruto who stepped inside before Kira and Flay, just observed them.

"Naruto? You allowed her!?" Kuzzey says in disbelief at Barbatos' pilot, getting a bit hysterical regarding brought Lacus out.

"Yes, is that a problem? She's feeling hungry and thirsty, so I brought her here. And frankly, I'll be her guardian while she's onboard the Archangel." Naruto replied with his eyes narrowed. "Also…I don't like someone to say something about 'lock her' up."

That made Kuzzey flinched regarding Naruto must've heard it before Kira, Flay, and Lacus had came in.

"Uh…No, everything is fine, Naruto." He says nervously in frighten at Naruto's glare.

As Lily stepped in approaching before Kuzzey could called out to stopped her, and while Miriallia didn't stop her, includes her older brother Lincoln and the rest of Tekkadan.

"Um, Lincoln, aren't you gonna…?"

"No, Kuzzey Buskirk…" Lincoln interjected had his eyes furrowed at him that made him steps back at those eyes, before turned to the pinkette. "I don't care she's a Coordinator, she's a human being like myself and anyone else. Like Naruto-sensei said, she's a civilian. After all, they didn't want her to be treated as a prisoner since she's a civilian just like the refugees that brought onboard back at the Debris Belt."

Hearing that from Lincoln, which that made Lacus looked surprised of what she had heard at someone who defends Coordinators that stood up with. A young albino did see Coordinators as human beings after all. Noticing Lincoln's features had an overbite, with a prominent chipped front tooth.

"Wise words, Lincoln…wise words." Naruto says praised Lincoln, as went to the counter for some meal, as he went to Jenna. "Jenna? You know what I want and gave Ms. Lacus something special as the guest."

"Right away, boss!" Jenna replied as prepared to have some food in the tray for each of them, she knew the order.

As Lily Loud walked towards to the pink-haired pretty lady after looked at the Haro, which gotten Lacus attention, seeing her approaching.

"Oh!" Lacus spoke up startled, before kneel down on her knees. "May I ask of your name?"

"L-Lily Loud, Miss…" Lily replied timidly.

"Such a lovely name, your name is after a bulbous plan with large trumpet-shape, typically fragrant flowers." Lacus remarked.

"T-Thank you…" The young blonde girl replied.

"And your surname is Loud? Is it odd or is it some kind of a funny name?" Lacus stated.

"It's our surname actually, Ms. Lacus." Lincoln answered that gotten the pinkette turns to him, as he shrugged and explained. "Lily and I get that a lot. It's not in a bad way of course, so it is best to get used to it."

"Oh! I see…" Lacus says understandable regarding having a surname 'Loud' on Lincoln and Lily, and obliging Lincoln's claims to have a family name.

"You see, Kuzzey, she didn't hurt a fly because she is being nice." Miriallia stated, telling to Kuzzey, as she stood up onto the table and went to the table.

"Um…Ms. Lacus." Lily says still timid, that gotten her attention.

"Yes, little flower?" The pink-haired songstress responded.

Lily looked at the pink robot orb, before lift her finger at it.

"Does it bite?" She asked about Mr. Pink/Haro.

"Oh, you mean Mr. Pink? Of course not; he wouldn't hurt a fly." Lacus replied to Lily.

Hearing this, Flay went to Lacus, curious about her Haro, as Lily pick up the pink robot ball.

 ** _"Haro! Haro!"_** Haro chirped flapping its 'ears'.

As the redhead turns to Miriallia, while the latter turns to Flay, as before placing a hand on Mr. Pink. To their surprised, it really liked it.

"So, who made it?" Flay asked the first person to questioned. But she didn't see any hostilities from the songstress and still couldn't get over what Desmond told her or having seen countless bodies at the remains of Junius Seven, she wasn't even sure she would sleep after that.

"It looks kinda cute to be honest." The redhead concluded.

"Athrun Zala did." Lacus answered, that surprises Kira of what he had heard. "I have many others back at my home in Aprilius One."

"Are you serious?!" Both the girls, exclaimed in shocked at the same time.

"Really! So this Athrun person made this robot?" Lily inquired awestruck about the person did make a Haro.

Kira could not believe of what he heard from Lacus about his friend Athrun making those robotic pets, such as Birdy and Haro, making him smile slightly, he really wanted to chuckle at his blue-haired friend.

 _'Hmph, he hasn't changed one bit.'_ Kira says in thoughts, smiled for admitted regarding Athrun's hobbies.

"Okay…I didn't see that coming…" Garet muttered to himself, not sure how to respond to that as the blue-haired Coordinator, and he knew Athrun Zala is the son of the Chairman Defense Committee in the PLANTs.

"I agreed, if we tell Ichika about Lacus having so many Haros with different colors made by his truly, Athrun Zala… I wondered how he'll react to hearing this…" Lincoln agrees at Garet.

Someone like Kira knew better than Ichika did, and especially as Lacus reflected on when Athrun made the pink Haro for her and later made others like that, ones are were different colors, each of them happily bouncing around in her backyard while she kept the signature pink one in her arms with a smile on her face.

With Lacus had replied them by nodding her head.

"Aw~, I really want one of those." Lily says sighs in disappointed wanted to have a Lavender-colored Haro as a robotic pet.

"Wow…" Flay remarks, almost speechless at this revelation. "I wonder though, what is it like to live in the PLANTs?"

"Well, life there is the same as it is on Earth and we live the same way everyone else does…" Lacus began to explain about how things went in her homeland, not leaving out anything. "Although, when the Bloody Valentine Tragedy took place, my father told me that the council was furious over the people who died in Junius Seven's destruction."

"I see…" Mir says frowning. She still felt bad for what she had been at the Debris Belt and she really wished that she could do something. "Does your father know about you being here?"

"If it's about me going to the Debris Belt; then yes. Me being onboard the Archangel is another story." Lacus replied, she was saddened at the thought of her father worried about her. "I wonder if this war will ever end."

"We know how you feel…" Mir started speaking. "We ended up here after a ZAFT team attacked Heliopolis, and we've been doing our best to help the crew with their conflicts."

"Lieutenant La Flaga told me about what took place before you came to the Debris Belt and found me." Lacus admitted. "I never thought that it would end up this way…And I take it you're one of Kira's friends, are you not?"

"Yes, my name is Miriallia Haw." Mir replied, as her thumb pointed at Kuzzey. "This one sitting in the table is Kuzzey."

Mir turned her eyes on Kira and Flay, and asks the pinkette.

"I take it that you already met Kira and Flay already, huh." She concluded.

"Yes, I met them, includes Kira. In any case, I am not a natural like you or Ichika, but we don't belong with the Earth Forces. Believe me." Lacus replied.

"Here you go, sir." Jenna says placing two sets of food tray and a two cups of full water, that gotten from Junius Seven, on the counter. "Freshly hot and freshly served, the water is clean."

"Thanks, Jenna." Naruto replied as taken the trays in each hand and the first was supposed to be for Lacus and the other is also for himself, as he went to Lacus, noticing her having good time to get to know Kira's friends well, making him smiled.

"I can see that everything is settled while I was waiting for the food. I've noticed that you all getting along with Lacus." Naruto stated.

"Yes, we were about to talk about when what she's like living in the PLANTs, includes Lily, she's playing with her Pink Haro." Mir replied noticing Lily is playing with Mr. Pink, until seeing she took out a paper and crayons.

"Hold still, Mr. Pink? I wanted to draw you!" Lily says to the pink robotic pet, due to being pacing side-by-side.

 ** _"Okay! Okay! Haro!"_** Haro chirped obliging, stopped pacing along with flapping its 'ears', that made Lily giggled at his antics, after that as the blonde toddler began to draw the Haro.

"I can see that." Naruto commented, before turned to the young blonde loud girl. "I can tell that she wanted that, too."

"Yeah, turns out, this Haro was made by this person named Athrun making that Haro, includes she said she had many at her home." Mir explained.

"He did, he's a kind individual, but he is on the quiet side, through, it was very sweet of him to give me this Haro." Lacus concluded, while her pink Haro was stood still for Lily to picture it. "I told him how many pleasure it brought me having Haro around to keep me company. Then he kept me given me another and another."

"Is that right? Sounds like Athrun hasn't changed one bit…" Kira began Kira, reminding him of when he first received Birdy from Athrun on the day they went their separate ways and before the war between the Alliance and ZAFT started. "I was lucky enough to bring along my Birdy which he also made."

 ** _"Torii!"_**

Kira's Birdy flew into his owner's shoulder that gotten Lily attention.

"Is that yours, Mr. Kira?" Lily asked about the yellow-green mechanical bird while gazing at.

"Yes, Birdy is also made by Athrun, as well." Kira answered, which there's no needed to hide it.

"Wow! First a robot ball, then now a robot bird!" The young blonde girl awed at those robotic pets.

 ** _'Oh! So it was that gaki for making those annoying things!'_** Kurama's voice in Naruto's mind, sneered at the blue-haired Coordinator for making those annoying Haros, after being Kira's best friend since he did had hobbies.

 _'Hey, cool it, furball; it's not his fault for he keeps making those Haros.'_ Naruto interjects Kurama, keeping his partner from attempted for 'murdered' Athrun. _'Besides, it's a hobby of his, not to mention he is the one making a robotic pet bird for Kira during the seperation.'_

With that, he could hear a 'tsk' from Kurama, and resume his slumber, as Naruto made some adjustments for his mindscape by concentrate his mind.

 _'There! I remodel the mindscape with soundproof and includes keep my eyes view active if you can watched it without a sound, so feel free to tap it by use your chakra pulse, if you need me; if I'll informed you about the Haro had stopped chirping.'_ Naruto concluded.

 ** _'I'll keep that in mind, but thanks, kit. Now finally! Some peace and quiet!'_** Kurama appreciated.

Naruto couldn't help regarding Kurama needed some sleep, after he heard a faint snored after formed the soundproof barrier in the mindscape, who couldn't blame him, and so went back to the others, while prepared to eat with Lacus…

"Lacus, the food is served!" Naruto called out, that gotten the pink-haired attention and expecting for have her stomach filled.

"Oh my, thank you for informed me." Lacus replied, before she went to the table seated besides Naruto and turns to Mr. Pink holding by Lily. "Lily, feel free to play with Mr. Pink if you want."

"Really?" Lily says happily, given a nod by Lacus. "Oh, thank you, Ms. Lacus!"

"Mr. Pink, be good with Lily." She concluded, towards her Haro.

 ** _"Haro! No problem! No problem!"_**

With that, as Lacus went to Naruto, as she sat beside him that seeing her tray contains some distant meals.

As they began to eat, as much as within minutes later, until Lacus were surprised to see a couple of children dressed in Tekkadan green and tan/dark gray uniform entered the cafeteria, includes Ivan. Besides Ivan, they were about age of 13-15…

…But, noticing that one of them didn't wore its jacket, shown its tight skin suit consists leaving just hands, if wore gloves, noticing it had some sort of device onto its back that gotten the Heliopolis crew and Lacus, sans Kira.

"What that on his back…?" Kira muttered wondered while Flay overheard him saying.

"Hey, Jenna!" Ivan inquired, greets at Tekkadan's cook.

"Oh, hey Ivan, guys, I take it the usual?" Jenna replied regarding members of Tekkadan wanted some food.

With Naruto and the co, includes Kira and the Heliopolis crew, adding Lacus, expecting to see Ivan's engineering crew entered the cafeteria, by judging their appearance, they were just kids.

"Excuse me, Naruto, who are they?" Lacus asked Naruto about Ivan and his gang.

"They're with me, I lead a group what you saw before were…helped to maintain our machines." He answered.

"Oh…" Lacus says understandable. "…Are they child soldiers?"

"…" Naruto went silent, which it's no use for hiding from others.

"…I see…" Lacus concludes, didn't want an answer from him, but don't had to, which it is shocking for the pinkette seeing child soldiers entered the battlefield, includes some other 16-year old individuals were recommend onto this group.

Lacus felt that if she wanted to upset about having a child soldiers such as Lincoln Loud, since before she never fond with violence since she took a first glance at the handgun conceal underneath his jacket. So far, seeing the white-haired boy is age of 14-15, far too young entered the battlefield, regarding making a choice to fight.

Back to Ivan and his crew, while prepared to had some meal from the break regarding another maintenance and adjustments.

"Oh yeah, can't have too much work without another empty stomach for went on maintenance for Barbatos, Bael, and Gusion." Ivan concludes in statement.

"What about Isaac's, Garet's, and Lincoln's?" The brown-redheaded concluded that gotten the Heliopolis crew attention and sudden curiously (sans Kuzzey), since they were wondering about those three trailer trucks covered with tarps.

Since Lincoln and Garet were on this cafeteria, for having lunch, so far that knowing they are back-up or guardsman.

"Still the same since we left Heliopolis…still under standby, but still untouched when Garcia trying to get his hands on." The young blonde replied, concluding.

"Well, that's a relief, so far that knowing Isaac wanted Lupus, while the rest is still under more adjustments and maintenance." Jenna says feeling relief and wondered about most of the other machines were still under progress.

"Mr. Menma had left, taken Ichika for the package, I think that they had finally finish 'it'." Ivan informed.

"Really! That's good news! Not to mention…Jing." Jenna says with a last sentenced of mentioned and hesitate her sentenced, which she can't hold back.

Ivan along with the engineering/mechanic workers flinched mentions the name of one of the members of Tekkadan.

"…Yeah, can't blame him for what 'they' did to him." One of the child mechanics stated joined this conversation with a bit of gossip, he also among the group heard about his background story.

"True." Another male child mechanic agrees.

"Yeah, it's true, guys!" Lincoln called out that gotten Ivan and the other mechanic/engineering crew turns to him.

"Oh! What's up Lincoln? I didn't know you were having lunch with Garet." Ivan says expecting, before noticing Garet's presence.

"Yeah, that's right Ivan, we almost done and ready for another simulation, so far regarding besides Jing's mobile suit skills are equally to Linc and Isaac, due to the fact when he was from that 'program'." Garet said confirmed.

"True, true." Lincoln agrees. "And that includes Ichika."

Jing is also a member of FOX, both the gunmanship and swordsmanship is unique since he is pretty good with an iaijutsu and good with duel-wielding arsenals, includes any variety of weapons, he can handle any of them with such weights itself, like he wields 2 assault rifle in each hand.

 **(AN: Think of Jing, just like BJ Blazkowicz in Wolfenstein, combine with Arnold** **Schwarzenegger** **, he did wield an assault rifle with one handed.)**

"Glad I found and have him under my wing, he sees him not just a teacher, but a father as well." Naruto spoke up, concluding, that made Ivan and the engineers startled to see their leader, as the latter gave him a salute.

"At ease…" Naruto spoke up to dismiss the engineering crew while he was eating, as they ease their salute.

"M-Mr. Naruto, I-I d-didn't know you were here!" Ivan says with a slight surprised seeing their leader.

"Includes Garet and Lincoln, along with Lily, I've heard everything about Jing. So no worries, knowing his deep hatred towards Blue Cosmos regarding what he did, and include being a homeless orphan." Naruto stated, he reminded Jing of himself when he was orphan.

Kira, Flay, Miriallia, Kuzzey and Lacus were surprised for expecting Naruto adopts an orphan who had deep hatred towards Blue Cosmos. Wondering who's this 'Jing' person which that they were talking about; most of members of Tekkadan were having talk about that subject that being brought up.

"We didn't bring 'him' with us, since he's part of the search team after Heliopolis, so he will join us, later on. So far, he didn't like the way Le Creuset's actions for the destruction of Heliopolis." Naruto concluded.

So far since then he knew Jing's quest of vengeance towards the anti-Coordinator Group that had help cause that blood bath and includes any individuals within ZAFT ranks attempt to destroy anything its path such as Heliopolis' destruction, surely that he'll hate Rau for this whatsoever.

He did gave him a wise words towards Jing to keep his anger in-check, but only he'll unleashed to butchered the key leaders such as Muruta Azrael and their followers, he find and slaughtered anyone in recruitment centers to attempt to joined its ranks in bold blood, brutally, not a single one of them was left alive.

"Yeah, not to mention he is a better brother than anyone else such as Lincoln and the rest." Ivan stated. He remembered whenever Jing heard 'For the preservation of our blue and pure world' quote, he had brutally murdered the Blue Cosmos cell that was responsible for its destruction of Junius Seven, that fuels his rage towards the terrorist group.

"A fair warning that to all would do very well to heed: Never openly voice any of the anti-Coordinator options around Jing once you all met him in person, he gets rather…" Naruto trailed off trying to find the right words, he knew Jing's anti-Blue Cosmos rebellious. "…agitate, when he finds out about someone, anyone really who shares or supports the Blue Cosmos way of thinking."

Naruto warned before Kira went to ask some questions while joining this conversation.

"So…is Jing really hates the Blue Cosmos?" He asked referring what the members of Tekkadan.

"Yes, Kira, he 'is'…but, his background history itself is on him, so it is best to ask him when the time will come, if he would join us, after all." Naruto replied, remembered when he was 13 that when the blonde ancient ninja found him.

"Hey Naruto, may I ask you something…What's that? There's something on his back?" Miriallia asked, pointed at one of the Tekkadan mechanics, without his jacket on, noticing one of the mechanics under Cid and Ivan, and had exposed something that this secret needed to be kept, seeing before them was a spinal-like structure with a silver-tip.

"It's not like a spine didn't grow itself, so what's that on his back that stick on it?" Mir concluded.

Seeing this that made Naruto tensed at the sight of something on one of the engineer's back, so far that one of his crew have really to get himself expose of the open area.

 _'Damn…he suddenly exposes his 'whiskers' to the eyes of everyone unable to realize that without his jacket on.'_ Naruto says in thoughts, sighs to curse at himself regarding, as he sighs which there no need to hide of possible is if he needed to get anyone suspicious.

As Naruto survey the area if a single refugee on their presence, so far, they were in the crew's quarters.

 _'Good, no one is around but us.'_ He added relieved.

Along with Lincoln and Garet were went slight anxious regarding this secret that needed to be kept since one of them had expose himself, without his jacket.

"Can you keep it a secret?" Naruto convinced everyone.

"Why, Naruto?" Miriallia wondering, about why Naruto wanted to tell to keep secrets, as seeing Barbatos pilot turns to one of engineering/mechanics/technician crew.

"Oi, Ruck! Your whiskers exposed!" Naruto called out.

That made one of the mechanics named Ruck startle jumped by his boss' called, until before another one noticed it as well.

"Wha…!"

"Dude! He's right; you didn't wear your jacket before coming here! Remember? We're not even in Isaribi, dumb-!"

"Junge! What's your language, my sister on this cafeteria!?" Lincoln interrupts, before he heard to finished the another young engineer named Junge.

That made Junge slapped his mouth with his both hands, and eyes onto Lily who is took a picture by drawing Lacus' Haro, before seeing the Lieutenant.

"Oops…!" Junge muffled while his hands still covered his mouth, didn't want to slip out to say it, if Lily caught it with her earshot if he say that out loud, clearly.

"Oh…I forgot." Ruck says embarrassed, realized regarding he haven't wore his jacket like the others, includes he had his 'whiskers' on his back, he had forgotten that he's in the Archangel.

"Has anyone else seen Ruck's back, Ivan?" Garet asks the blonde mechanic before approached him.

"No, Garet, we were ganged up, until seeing people were walked passed us, I didn't pay attention on Ruck without his jacket on." Ivan says he was careless about Ruck's sudden exposed.

"Glad we're almost had 'cats out of the bag', that's for sure." Garet sighs looked a bit nervous and disappointed.

"Wait…Did you guys were hiding something…?" Miriallia questioned with a frown.

"Yeah, guess that we'll tell you about our whiskers." Lincoln concluded while the engineering crew knew what they had.

"Whiskers…?" Flay inquired, while Lily was distracted by making a perfect picture of Haro while hers would be a lavender-colored.

Naruto turned to Lincoln, give him a nod to signals the albino boy to know what to do; and then turned to Ivan and Garet, seeing this that made them nod and step outside of the cafeteria for a lookout, that would mean that he made a sign for guard the cafeteria entrance.

That signals Lincoln stood up onto his seat after that, as he removed his jacket, and turned that made Flay and Kuzzey gasped along with Mirialla's eyes widen, includes Lacus. While Lily looked up to see on her brother's back, before turned to the others, which made her silent which indicate that knowing what this young white-haired boy has…

On Lincoln's back, he had three protrusions on his back, that surprises the girls, didn't expecting a boy at this age of 15 had muscles in his young age, and noticed that these 3 spine-like structures on his back, each of them had silver-tips, unlike to Ruck that he had 1.

"W…What are those? Are those were supposed to be 'whiskers'?" Miriallia says in disbelief towards Lincoln's so-called whiskers, it's not like some rats or cats had whiskers, or perhaps.

While Kira couldn't believe what Lincoln had something on his back that had three of them?

"Naruto…exactly what are those on Lincoln's back?" The brown-haired Coordinator asked about when did Lincoln had those on his back.

"It's called the 'Alaya-Vijnana System'." Naruto answered.

"Alaya what?" Kuzzey asked confused about this system called, while Kira, Flay, Lacus and Miriallia was curious about the Alaya-Vijnana System.

Naruto glanced at Lincoln's 'whiskers', and explained to them.

"It is an organic device system that is implanted into the human body…"

That made the Heliopolis crew adding Lacus gasped, while Lily remain silent about she heard from Naruto's explanation about Alaya-Vijnana System.

"…Menma had developed it for himself, since he is the Tekkadan's Head Medic, he spend years to complete the system via nanomachines implants. If I gave you details about the system implanted onto it. So the nickname of this system called 'whiskers'." He concluded.

"So, what has to do with Lincoln have those…whiskers?" Miriallia questioned.

"Big brother had them since he was 11…" Lily spoke up joined this conversation that causes the Heliopolis crew, along with Lacus turned to her, before she continued. "While the others were…it was horrible since my brother had told me to not to see it."

"What is it, sweetie? What makes your brother didn't want to see it?" Lacus inquired.

"Because I saw the others were on bedridden…well, thankfully for Linky was okay…" Lily answered.

"So, what causes them to be bedridden about what Lily says is true?" Kira questioned, wanted to know about the Alaya-Vijnana System.

"…"

Naruto remain silent, which he didn't want to tell them about the Alaya-Vijnana System, so far regarding he and Menma along with Gaara looked over the results, glad with their godhood itself did restored them. **(2)**

"…That's because…Me and Menma did make terrible things to the recruits of Tekkadan." He replied declaration to an answer to that question that needed to be known to others.

That made the Heliopolis crew sans Lacus gasped at Naruto's answer, seeing his face didn't shown lying, but extremely serious.

"Did you…what happen to…?" Miriallia spoke up, before rose her anger towards Naruto for he and his brother did something terrible. "Don't tell me…you didn't…"

"Don't worry, we managed to stabilize and restored them, during the surgery." Naruto interjects assuring to the others. While Lily didn't want to spoil it, fully, just small details, so far this secret itself needed to be remaining silent if her brother can; includes Naruto and his brothers.

"Stabilized? Restored? How exactly do for what Lily said is true about they were bedridden? What kind of 'surgery' is referring to, that made them bedridden?" Miriallia demanded.

Naruto still remain silent unanswered Miriallia's questions, as Kira stepped in.

"Naruto, exactly what did you and your brother just done with what this Alaya-Vijnana System to them? Just like Lincoln had those 'whiskers'." The Coordinator questioned.

Before if Naruto will remain silent, before spoken up after seconds later, which no other choice to explain.

"…Alright, as I said before about the Alaya-Vijnana is an organic man-machine interface system implanted into a human body such as Lincoln over there…" He began, with the last part gestured at Lincoln's whiskers.

"It gains the individual as a way to maximize the abilities by granting acute spacial awareness."

"It does?" Kuzzey says with curiosity.

"It really does, the system itself consists of two parts: a connection port installed in the mobile weapon and with the special nanomachines implanted the pilot's spine at a young age to let implant their nervous system as they grow older, acquire interface of the Alaya-Vijnana."

Naruto continues to explain about the Alaya-Vijnana System, until Lily covered her ears for she didn't want to hear more according to her brother of what she was being told about how dangerous the procedure is.

"With those nanomachines, it creates a pseudo-brain lobe that governs spatial awareness. Through that, it connects to an external device, making a system where the brain can directly process Mobile Weapon data. It means allow the individual's brain to directly process data fed through the physical connection."

It was surprisingly about what those special nanomachines that implanted on a human body gain spatial awareness, unlikely to Mu can controlled his Gunbarrels with his own abilities with his Moebius Zero.

"So…it did create a pseudo-brain lobe onto Lincoln's back and so the others." Kira inquired.

"There are few onboard while the rest didn't decide to have those implants, if they had to." Naruto stated, as he stood up and went to Lily, gave her a pat on her head that made her look up to him while her hands still covered her ears. "As for Lily, she's not one of them since we don't want to make her to have those implants just like the rest."

"I was one of them, I'd taken one time, since I taken two more times." Lincoln concluded.

"Three times!?" Mir, Flay, and Kira exclaims at the same time in shocked about Lincoln taken three times, while Lacus was shocked about why this white-haired young man taken 3 times in this current age.

"Why did you take three times?" Kuzzey asks confused about this sudden procedure of AV.

 **(AN: Shorten for Alaya-Vijnana as 'AV'.)**

"In order to increase the interface's effectiveness, it's even far greater to have multiple times to increased its interface, since most of them taken 1, which it is far greater than just one." Naruto answered.

"I had two of them." Garet's voice called out from outside the entrance, concludes, that made the others looked to him. "I'm serious; I've taken two times on the Alaya-Vijnana implant surgery. Glad Menma-sensei and Naruto-sensei did able to stabilize them and recovered from their full health because of Menma-sensei's another special nanomachines that could heal their spines."

"Heal their spines…? What do you mean heal their spines? What is all about?" Kira says wondered.

"…I think it is best not to talk about it, I will tell you more about it later." Naruto stated without gave them a stern look, which assured he and Menma were not Blue Cosmos members, includes not mad scientist. "Since the more implants a person has, the higher their information transfer rate through the system. The system also allows the person to operate the mobile weapon for combat without requiring instructions or reading a manual of any sort."

"Whoa! You mean the pilot can without an instructions and manual!" Kuzzey says surprised and remarkable about the system.

"Are you serious?! The system given a person can operate such as mobile suits?" Mir concluded.

"Ah (Yeah)…that's what it works, it can also operating a battleship as well that able to evade enemy fire that easily with this system. The system must be easier to operate intuitively than a Mobile Woekr we had." Naruto confirmed.

It was completely astonishing for the Heliopolis crew consists of Kira, Flay, Miriallia and, Kuzzey; regarding this system itself is completely new to Earth Sphere in Cosmic Era, while Lacus were also surprised for this kind of technology compare to brilliant minds on both sides: ZAFT and EA.

To think this system able to gain a pilot a spatial awareness and includes information transfer rate, and includes gains knowledge to able to operative a mobile weapon such as MS and MA without instructions and manual.

"Um, Naruto…If I use that so-called Alaya-Vijnana System, will I be able to control that as I want?" Kuzzey inquired, making Naruto's eyes on him what he'll attempt. "I mean, if anyone else such as Tolle and me can help at least be some help to everyone, even Kira."

"Don't do it…" Naruto interjected, that causes everyone startled had eyes on him. "Most of them such as Lincoln and Garet were lucky."

While everyone wanted heard more from Naruto why rejecting Kuzzey for having that system implanted. Wondering what he meant Lincoln, Garet, and the others were lucky, which what he meant by that, actually.

"50 of them: more or less, including Isaac, Garet, Ichika, Lincoln, and Jing, had the surgery at the same time. There is a heavy price if everything goes wrong during the procedure…" Naruto continues.

"What kind of heavy price?" Lacus asked, first time spoke up questioned since she overheard Naruto's explanation about the Alaya-Vijana System.

"…I'm sorry, Lacus. As I said before, I'll tell you more about it, later." Naruto replied, as he turns to the others. "…To all of you. I will tell you more details about the Alaya-Vijnana System, later, it is best to keep it a secret…and that includes you, Kuzzey!"

With the last sentence, gave Naruto a glare that made him flinched at those eyes.

"If you ever spill those secrets about this information, you caught enough problems for one day. Let's not forget that when Gaara told me from Mir about you told Flay about Kira is a Coordinator, and same goes with Flay when she spills it out to the military such as Garcia." Naruto concludes that made Flay flinched regarding she had forgotten the mess she had made.

"I'm glad that Garcia is on the holding cell, since Captain Ramius and her officers were not too happy about his actions, he would become a war criminal for commit crimes. So, as for you, Kuzzey Buskirk, you're planning to betray others to save your skin…?"

Kuzzey was too terrified at Naruto had claimed is true if he'll spilling secrets to save himself, so far that just as much as being a coward other than supporting his friends.

"I'm not kidding, so you better keep your mouth shut, if you better be careful of what you had to say." Naruto concluded with a slight threaten.

Since then that Kuzzey reminded of a friend of the late Rock Lee during the 'Curry of Life' fiasco, Karashi; and with his mother Sansh ō, he did made a cowardly act for claimed the blame to himself and his team under Late Neji Hyuga's command, were responsible for Ranmaru's state that angers Raiga Kurosuki, a former member of 7 Swordsman of the Mist.

With that Kuzzey lowered his head in shame, knowing it's true about spilling secrets, as Kira stepped in.

"Naruto, I know Kuzzey is my friend, but he would never betray our friendship. I know that he did made slight mistake since Heliopolis." The Coordinator stated.

"…" Naruto silently looks at Kira, so which Kuzzey did make a slight mistake about telling others claimed who and what person is.

"…Very well…" The blonde spoke up, obliged Kira's convincing. "But…! Kuzzey is yours and your friends' responsibility, just be sure that not gonna happen, okay?"

"I understand…" Kira reply approval.

"Good…Now, as much I will talk to you later since back at remains of Junius 7 about your stunt you had pulled." Naruto concludes which made Kira silent since he did recalled back at Junius 7 before being dragged back at the Archangel, before meeting Lacus Clyne.

Lacus had overheard this regarding Naruto's disappointment towards Kira's action since then back at Junius 7, she was still in the lifepod when Silverwind was wrecked.

And with that is settled, as he returned to his seat and continues eating, before turned to the entrance where Ivan and Garet.

"All right, boys, we're done!" Naruto called out informed.

As Garet and Ivan returned the cafeteria, as Junge spoke up.

"I'll go to the Archangel's hanger to get Ruck's jacket!"

With Junge had runs off towards the hanger to retrieve Ruck's jacket since he left it there, which he shown the AV protrusion on his back, knowing anyone will caught his attention.

"Ruck, you better keep your back remains hidden, all right? Next time, be sure don't lose your jacket if I say so to our crew, understood? And that includes double checked if you weren't wore your jacket." Naruto instructed.

"*Sigh*…Yes sir." Ruck sighs responding.

"Good, now let's sit back and enjoy some meal, I think that we wasted time for have your stomachs." Naruto announced.

And so, as everyone having some meals, before Jenna prep for them, since the Archangel's Cook was grateful for Jenna taken over while taken a break, since she and the Cook share recipe for cooking tons of balance meals along with proteins and nutritious to keep them in shape for calories.

Now, everything is settled since their discussion about the Alaya-Vijnana was slipped by one of the Tekkadan crew. Even Naruto cannot tell the full details, since there is new ways to gain implant AV System in a successful rate at 100%.

So far, until conversation broke out, as one of members of Tekkadan began to discuss some other topics.

"Hey, I got a video letter from my sister; she's a good girl in school." One of the engineer crew spoke up.

"Really, I'm sure that she's safe and sound at the Sanctuary that you guys were saved by the Boss, himself." He says, looked surprised; as he glances at Naruto who still eating, along with Lacus sat beside him, feeling admires the blonde leader for saving other orphans along with his brothers includes Gaara. "Along with his brothers when I met them, and before meeting you when I was with big brother Menma's group."

"You're right, not to mention when we have implanted with nanomachines and includes the Alaya-Vijnana System just for me. Well, this is my choice, after all. Since the productions for us takes time, but just only used for security or workers needed to defend ourselves." He said glance at his back, where the 'whiskers' was, by turned his head over to his shoulder.

"Well, it's not like that when I was afraid of shots, I mean, I don't have you, most of us did learned how to fire a gun while Desmond didn't." Another stated, refers to one of Tekkadan's medics.

"Yeah, he is our Medic and Chaplain, glad that we know who his ancestor is since 19th-20th Century." The First replied, respecting Desmond's choice.

"That's true, the First Desmond Doss - the WW2 unarmed Combat Medic, thanks to the 10 Commandants he had read. Besides, unlike us since he was being mistreated him since joining the Military, and while we didn't threat him." The second said.

"Not to mention, he refuse to had implanted Whiskers on his back, that 'is' his choice. So we'll respected it." The first stated.

"Can't blame him, glad we had Chaplains under our ranks, so far most of the others who believe in bible to have god with us. So far, he did pilot a mobile suit just fine as a Natural." The second quipped. "Not to mention most of them didn't want to gain implants, after all, so most of them taken basic lessons to pilot a mobile suit."

"That's true, that's why Sanctuary is best for your sister." He agrees.

Hearing those topics that gotten curious from what is this 'Sanctuary' since before Lacus' appearance.

"Um, Naruto? What exactly I had to ask for any of us want to know where the Sanctuary is." Kuzzey asks, wanted to know more about that what those guys.

The spoon full of food stop in mid-section towards Naruto's mouth, heard Kuzzey's sudden question, as he lower it to the tray and…

And suddenly, the others, includes Kira, Flay, and Lacus, felt the temperature of this cafeteria dropped several degrees in an instant, until they saw a dark miasma aura started surrounds Naruto, visible in their eyes, while he still had a smile on Naruto's face.

While Lincoln, Lily, Garet, and Ivan were tensed regarding what his father/brother-figure and friend, which that includes their leader, will do if he'll use 'that' visage.

 _'Oh hell no…! Don't tell me…'_ Garet and Ivan say in thoughts in synch, while Lincoln sighs at this scene.

"You shouldn't open your mouth again, don't you, Kuzzey." The white-haired muttered.

And while Menma and Gaara tensed regarding what his brother/friend will do if he'll use 'that' visage.

While the rest of the engineer side of Tekkadan crew had known about Naruto's inner visage, they also felt terrified at this, most of them includes Cid knew about this, before made them tensed.

 _'Oh please god! Anything but 'that'! ANYTHING BUT 'THAT'!'_ Every members of Tekkadan had known their 'big boss' of Tekkadan's visage.

"Like I said to Mu earlier at the hanger…I can't tell you~!" Naruto repeated, and until expecting to see that caught by the eyes of everyone surrounds them regarding his own smile.

Until a dark miasma completely engulfs him, then something appeared besides Naruto's face, a giant creep black demonic mask (a hannya) with glowing eyes staring at him, which causes Kuzzey's spine, shivered in terrifying, slowly steps away from him, along with Kira and the rest of the Heliopolis crew, along with Lacus, while Lily hid behind her big brother, and includes Haro hops on the table flapping its 'ears'. **(3)**

 ** _"Scary! Scary! Scary!"_** The pink ball chirped reacts at Naruto's scary hannya mask.

"Oh my!" Lacus startled by Naruto's sudden dark visage, so far, she was shocked in surprised expecting that.

While Flay rushed to take cover behind Kira, while the latter was expecting to see Naruto doing something terrified with that smile of his; along with Mir, who is also joined the redhead for the horrified mask that appeared out of nowhere on their presence.

"You'll get use to it, Ms. Lacus. It happens whenever he gives recruits some discipline and includes doing anything stupid with that visage he was using." Lincoln says to pink-haired songstress with half-lidded eyes.

Lacus just blink as she looked at Lincoln, expecting that accordingly from Naruto about perform a visage.

"Damn it! We knew Naruto's demonic aura would come out!" Garet says, as he and Ivan were somehow managing to teleport out of the entrance lend against on each corners.

"Yeah, so much for that, I mean, except for Lily and Ms. Lacus over there wasn't, and even Lincoln as well." Ivan concluded.

Which Lacus and Lily weren't faze and didn't flinched at when they were right besides the creepy hannya mask, so far since its unharmed innocents such as Lily, since she is close to Naruto as a big brother and father-figure, same goes with Lincoln, just as he transpired.

"While myself and Lily, includes Ms. Lacus wasn't effect by it, he can able to take instinctive control over targeting." Lincoln summarized; includes had special bond between the albino and whiskered blonde. "Damn, still had that mask after all. I mean, glad that I was unaffected because of how close I am considered Naruto as a brother."

While Kuzzey still terrified at the mask that came out of nowhere right besides Naruto while still had that smile.

"If you keep asking more questions with curiosity about know the whereabouts of the Sanctuary, I will not let anyone or anybody to learn about that place, so please drop it. I don't want you to talk about this to anyone." Naruto concludes, as the glowing red eyes close to Kuzzey, while the creepy mask is still stares at him. "Just don't say anything else, I don't want the Earth Sphere know about the existence of Sanctuary. So, did you understand what I'm saying?"

A little scared as the hannya mask seemed to get close to him. That made Kuzzey quickly nodded his head understand regarding how scary as the mask seemed keeps staring pierced his own soul.

"Good." Naruto reply, before dismissing the aura and the mask; as he turns to the others, and while still had a smile on his face. "Now then, so let's continue our meal."

As the others were having time enjoy their meals and includes making some conversation, without hesitation, while most crew on the Archangel went to the cafeteria for some meals, some of them went to get some water and small snacks.

Let's not forget that regarding Naruto's visage, so far Tekkadan was well-aware about his demonic-side behind his smile, so it is to any of the Tekkadan crew to informed the others about this, minus the Archangel counterpart, while Kira, Flay, Lacus, Mir, and Kuzzey were the only people who witnessed his Hannya mask illusion.

And even that includes, Kira and the rest of the Heliopolis Crew wasn't sure and wondered what the Alaya-Vijnana System works that results according to Lily Loud claimed they were bedridden?

 **==With Menma==**

Gundam Bael flew in space, heading towards to its destination, while Ichika was onboard his personal Mobile Worker which it was lashed on with cable wire hook connects to Bael's back. Within the red-winged MS, Menma had eyes onto the main monitor, and until…

*Beep-Beep!*

"Hmm?" Menma startled by a sensor picked up incoming object towards to their position, making him smiled, as he informed Ichika. "Ichika, the package is here!"

["Yeah, well, it seems Dan is here!"] Ichika responded, sounded too happy to see the 'Delivery Boy' is here.

"Ichika, prepared to your unit. Once embark, we'll meet up with the Archangel." Menma declared.

 **(AN: Ichika's Mobile Suit will make its appearance.)**

["And I take it that we'll be using the Booster to get there faster."] Ichika concluded.

"Exactly!" Menma confirmed.

 **==Back to the Archangel, Hanger==**

With Mu La Flaga was smiled, had eyes onto his Zero's Gunbarrels were prepared to had fitted with beam weaponry, with the engineers on the Archangel were doing it around the clock getting it done, thanks to Cid Highwind provide some blueprints how to stabilize the beam weaponry into the Gunbarrel can fired well.

Includes the new ammunition for the Zero's Linear Cannon, started load the 'Special Ammunition' just as Naruto was explained to Capt. Murrue and himself during the tour around the Isaribi, it surely completely useful and remarks for the munitions had manufactured by none other than Teiwaz in secret.

That 'Special Ammunition similar to APSV, but includes just like the real-life Incendiary Rounds for small arms that burned through light-armor, except for cannon shells that could penetrate heavy armor, and even the D-Type Equipment as well.

 **(AN: Forgot that regarding since Chapter 10. Naruto explained to Murrue and Mu about the PE Ammunition.)**

Mu looked eager to face the stolen G-Weapons under ZAFT's hands, once the Zero's modification is complete. So far, facing new foes will be a easy task for having this new weapons, so far, the orange GINN (Miguel Custom) 'maybe' a modified MS, but for himself had a modified MA.

So, which means the tables itself will be turning…

 **==Archangel, Naruto & Lacus' quarters==**

After having their meals at the cafeteria, Lacus meeting new people, includes Lily was a fan of the pink-haired songstress, if she really becomes, regarding her singing career, Lily's brother Lincoln had seen her concerts in PLANTs channel, she had many hits includes fan all over the homeland of the Coordinators.

While walking back to their quarters, Lacus was staring at Naruto's back, thinking about earlier since she overheard Naruto's discussion with Flay, before meeting the redhead and Athrun's friend Kira, since she and her escort Kira decide to overheard this shocking discovery regarding this conversation.

 __"_ _Flay, I know you're still had fears and deep hatred towards Coordinators…Except for the people who gave the right to judge. Coordinators are still human like you, me, and/or the rest of the crew. I don't care if any of them are Coordinators or not, just like Lacus and Kira. What matters is what lies beneath that person._ _"_ – Naruto's voice in Lacus, to Flay about Coordinators.

Lacus wondered what he meant 'what lies beneath that person?' accordingly to Naruto.

 __"_ _Also, just don't judge people when you don't even know them. I hate people whose looked down on others just because they are born different._ _"_ – Naruto's voice concluded.

Naruto don't hate and judge Coordinators that considered 'freaks' or 'space monsters'. Expecting for the blonde for stood up to them, Lacus never meet someone who treated and sees Coordinators were also being a human being.

 ** _"What? Whatever! Let's play! Let's play! I won't accept that! I won't accept that!"_** Pink Haro chirped. **_"Thank you! Thank you!"_**

"Here you go, Lacus. Decide to bring an extra meal covered with plastic if you need breakfast. That came from the Archangel." Naruto says places the food tray that meant for Lacus, which this tray belong to the Archangel, instead.

 ** _"Damn it!"_** Mr. Pink chirped.

While Naruto ignored Mr. Pink's chirping, as he sat on of the chairs, next to the tray for Lacus. Closing his eyes, then taking a deep breath and lets out an exhaling sighs, clearly relief on everything is settled since Flay had changed her new leaf.

Lacus still glanced at the blonde, as she spoken out to called for his attention and she said.

"Naruto?" Lacus inquired the blonde, that made him opened his eyes and gazes at her, looking at him.

"What is it, Lacus?" He responded.

"Thank you, Naruto. For retrieving the lifepod I was in. I didn't properly thank you for it for the second time." Lacus says with a smile, feeling grateful towards him for his own good deed.

Naruto smiling at her in returned, and reply appreciated.

"There's no need to thank me, Lacus. It was the right thing to do." He said appreciation.

 ** _"Good afternoon!"_** Haro chirped.

Hearing that, Naruto just smiled at her while rubbing the back of his head, sheepish.

"And Naruto, thank you for what you said earlier when I'd overheard when you talk with Ms. Flay, Kira was there too, when he was curious about what was about." Lacus concludes, before looking down at the floor, again. Could believe since she and Kira were curiously about the discussion, so they hid it and wanted to eavesdrop their conversation until it was shocking of what they had heard.

Seeing this, Naruto got up from the chair and walked towards Lacus, before poking again on the forehead with two-fingers of his, before he said with a smile.

"You're always welcome, Lacus. It was nothing, ya'know. With Flay had finally become a new leaf once she'll interact with Coordinators until her prejudice and fear with your kind will purge." Naruto replied.

Feeing the poke on her forehead, Lacus looked up to the blonde and smiled.

 **==Archangel, At the Bridge==**

The bridge went smoothly since they left the remains of Junius 7, glad that they left with the supplies and water they salvaged, which that includes fishes in additional meals, which it is still fresh and new since this tragedy, it didn't spoil since last year.

Petty Officer Romero Pal was busy working on the console with his shift, while drinking a liquid supplement, while looked at the communications monitor; when a file appeared on a screen that it says 'UNKNOWNS CALL REQUEST', all of sudden.

Seeing this, he slight toss the bottle lets zero gravity drifts it away, and quickly went to work on deciphering the message.

"Captain!" He called out, alerting the woman as she swiveled her chair around to properly addressed him.

"What is it?" Murrue questioned.

 **==Archangel, Corridors==**

Miriallia exiting the cafeteria, and while Tolle noticing to see her girlfriend out while walking through the corridor making his way to get something to eat, noticing her expression, she can tell that she was feeling relief, before run towards her, that caught her attention.

"Something happen while I was on the bridge?" Tolle asked.

"Nothing is wrong, Tolle. Everything is settled since Flay had changed." Miriallia replied with a smile.

"Really!" The brunette says happily feeling glad for Flay's sudden change. It is relief for the redhead for making a sudden change.

"It's true, I think Junius Seven must've hit her hard that results her sudden change." The light-brunette confirmed, and then her expression changed into a frown before continued. "Although…"

"What?" Tolle wondered noticed his girlfriend's sudden expression changed.

Miriallia turned her head to the right at the corridor to see if anyone walked by, then grabbed her boyfriend's arm and before drag him somewhere else to talk private.

"Let's talk somewhere private, there is something I need to tell what Tekkadan keeping secrets from us. But the best to not tell anyone about this, only Naruto and his brothers will."

With that, Mir/Milly dragged Tolle away from the corridor.

 **== Archangel, Cafeteria==**

Flay was sitting on the chair, had her deep thoughts, after this room was cleared out while Ivan, Garet, Kuzzey, and the rest of the engineering crew returned to the hanger, while Jenna taken care of Lily while her brother Lincoln continue his duty, includes going to the hanger for sudden maintenance.

While Lily Loud sitting one of the table along with Jenna Brennan, drawing pictures in crayon, she is under babysitting by red-brunette; since the young blonde Loud drawing Haros and mobile suits. So far, while Flay couldn't help to see Lily drawn since she caught Mr. Pink's drawing, since after Lacus' Haro turned to the owner, since after she left with Naruto under his company returning to their quarters.

"…I would like to apology for slapping you earlier." Jenna spoke up, took a sip with her coffee, since she had done her job cooking meals for the crew and refugees.

That startles Flay caused by the red-brunette's called out, as she turned to her.

"What do you mean…?" The redhead inquired.

"Back at Artemis, remember?" Jenna concluded.

"Oh…" Flay says realized what the brunette-redhead meant.

"…So, feel free to talk to me while you had spare time." Jenna suggested.

"…Sure, I could use a company." Flay obliged.

And so, as Jenna and Flay began to have some discussion each other while taken care of Lily along the way…

 **==Archangel, with Tolle and Mirialla==**

On the empty corridor on different location, seeing the two volunteers were on the side of the wall, Tolle had listen every detail from Miriallia regarding the discussion and includes a single subject that being mentioned.

"Wait, Alaya-Vijnana System?" Tolle inquired, he looked curious about this system, his girlfriend gave a described about having protrusions on the human body's spine.

Miriallia nod at her head confirmed, as she continue to explain.

"Yes, it is their secret, I heard Lily said about most of the others on Tekkadan claimed they were bedridden? I was wondering what have caused them." Miriallia replied, still wondered why would Naruto convinced them not to tell anyone about the system they possessed.

"You said this system will allow to transfer to the person and able to operate a mobile weapon? As in it can pilot a mobile suit without a manual or instructions with no problem." Tolle concluded with disbelief of what he had heard from Mir.

"Yes, Tolle, it's true. The system can, accordingly, there are 50 of them, more or less, but Naruto said that there is a heavy price." She said to Tolle.

"What sort of heavy price?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, he didn't want to answer the full details, but the best is that he'll tell us later." She replied.

"I guess that we'll give him time when he's ready." Tolle quipped.

"Yes, that includes his brothers and Tekkadan crew." Mir added.

 **==Archangel, Back to the Bridge==**

Romero shown the console/radar to the Captain, as she glanced at it for a brief second, since the former able to decipher to get in contact with whoever was trying to contact them?

And then, the eyes of Murrue Ramius were widening a brief fraction.

"Are you sure?" She queried.

"There's no mistaking it!" Romero assured the captain. "This is a code pulse from the Earth Forces' 8th Fleet!"

With Romero's confirmation, as Natarle drifted up from the CIC to joined them.

"Can you decode it?" She asked in a hopeful tone that sounds surprised for this news.

"I'm doing it!" The ensign responded as he attempts to decrypt the message.

After about 10 to 15 seconds. It started out as being only audible static as Pal tried various methods to decrypt it, which causes the static to become disjointed.

"I'm analyzing it!" He concludes, informed.

Once Romero was doing so for decipher it, and until they heard a deep male voice coming through communications.

["This is…8th Fleet Advanced…Montgomery, Arch…angel, reply."] An extremely garbled voice called through the communicator. The gabled voice, however, filled the surrounding people with a sense of hope.

"They're under Admiral Halberton's command!" Murure informed the surrounding people with a relieved tone, surprised to hear when she realizes who they are.

The bridge crew lets out a varying sounds indicating delight with even Natarle managing a slightly relieved smile at the news.

"Are they looking for us?" Arnold Neumann asked with a hopeful tone, getting out of his seat to come investigate.

"What's their position?" Dalida Chandra asked out loud, coming out of the CIC to join the group along with Jackie.

"Is that Koopman's Unit?" Jackie Tonomura asked as well, concluding.

"Wait a minute!" Pal says informal the others to allow him to get a moment to work for a better clear on the comms' signal. He knew they were happy to get in touch with their friendlies, and 'he' also as well looked delight for EA's Eighth Fleet made contact.

"Great!" Dalida says happily relief at the news.

"Wait a minute; I believe they're still a significant distance from us." Romero explained with a somewhat disappointed tone, while before Neumann and Tonomura gave a high-five while in Zero-G, that pushes the latter away, as Chandra went besides the former and gain a shoulder-to-shoulder with their respective arms around on their opposite sides.

"But if we could join them…" Jackie wondered, before he floats back towards the others.

"Yeah!" Arnold says agreed. "Finally, something we can be relieved about!"

The three bridge crew (Jackie, Arnold, and Dalida) all shared a joyous laugh at their recent good news as Murrue even gave a small smile to herself, believing that things were finally looking up for them.

While the busty brunette captain looked wasn't sure if that was intended to be a compliment, but suddenly she didn't care. At last, for the first time since Heliopolis -Artemis didn't really count, given what had happened there- they'd received word from friendly forces.

Things were beginning to look up at least…

 **==Archangel, Back to Naruto & Lacus' quarters==**

Meanwhile, after sometime while the bridge had receiving contact with the EA friendly 8th Fleet, while Naruto still on a bed reading a book and while Lacus sitting on the chair, while Mr. Pink still chirping, and when suddenly the intercom system went on and spoke up to announced.

["Attention: We're regrouping with the Earth Forces 8th Fleet! I repeat: We're regrouping with the Earth Forces 8th Fleet! All pilots and personnel, please report to your stations, immediately!"]

Hearing that, could heard a faint joyful cries at the distance that indicate that the hope never lost. They were being rescued at last for the Archangel. That cause Naruto closed his book and spoke up.

"Sounds like duty calls…" He spoke up, as he placed the book onto the bed, and stood up, as he turned to the pinkette. "Stay here and rest for a while, Lacus. I'll be back after I'm done."

"Oh, okay. Good luck." Lacus said with a smile.

Naruto smiled and nod at her for accepted her regards, before walking out of their quarters after the sliding door closes behind him, and…

 **(Cue Lacus' Song – In this Quiet Night)**

~"Shizuka na, kono yoru ni… (In this quiet night…)"~

Naruto was a few feet away from the door of their quarters when he heard her singing, as he turned and looked back at the door of their living quarters, he could not help a smile forming from his lips.

~"…Anata wo, matteru no. (…I'm here waiting for you.)"~

At the interior of Naruto & Lacus' quarters, the pink songstress sitting on the chair, holding her Haro flapping its 'ear', until music background can be heard all around her while Lacus' mind can heard her music.

~"Ano toki, wasureta… (Forgetting the past…)"~  
~"Honoemi wo… (Your precious smile…)"~  
~"…tori ni kite. (…has faded away.)"~

Back at the exterior of their quarters, as Naruto listened the song with Lacus' own voice, the sound hits him with a flashback of about his past: His friends (the Rookie 12) and family (Hinata and his children – Boruto and Himawari), along with others (such as Tazuma and Inari) who made friends with all those decades, includes Team 7 consists of his friend Sasuke and his former love-interests Sakura, and includes Tsunade, then lastly his parents - Minato and Kushina; and godfather Jiraiya.\

Hearing the song; Lacus' voice warms Naruto's heart for wanted to move on since he had felt grief losing more love ones and precious ones since he had spent centuries; until he heard Kurama's voice on his mind.

 ** _'I'd got to say, she has an amazing voice.'_** The fox says compliment towards Lacus' voice.

 _'Yes she has, buddy. Yes she has…'_ Naruto reply agreed through the link, after disabled the soundproof barrier for Kurama from the chirping of Lacus' Haro.

 ** _'I'll enhance your ears, so you can enjoy listen her song in the distance.'_** He concluded.

 _'Thanks, Kurama…'_ Naruto appreciated.

As before Naruto continued moving forward to proceed and continued walk throughout to the hanger, while whistling the tune that he made was Lacus' song, until heard pinkette continue singing.

~"Are kara… (Since then…)"~  
~"…sukoshi dake… (…now that a little…)"~  
~"…jikan ga sugite… (…time has passed…)"~

Her song touches Naruto's heart and soul, as she continues singing.

~"…Omoide ga… (…past memories…)"~  
~"…yasashiku… (…have some time…)"~  
~"…natta ne. (…become more precious.)"~

 **(Music Background)**

 **==Archangel, Exterior==**

~"Hoshi no Furu basho de… (I find myself, where the stars fall…)"~

At Space - The majestic warship, The Archangel; setting course to their destination and while the Isaribi were in tow, since the latter receive message from the former regarding meeting with the Eighth Fleet.

~"Anata ga… (Right here I wish…)"~  
~ "…waratte irukoto wo. (…that you will once again be laughing.)"~  
~"Itsumo… (Even today…)"~  
~"…negatteta. (…even now.)"~

At interior of the Archangel, seeing Desmond Doss gazes at Junius 7 at the window on the stern of the warship, he was praying with his ancestor's bible at fallen PLANT-class colony until it's away in the distance.

~"Ima tookutemo… (Though now we're far apart…)"~

Afterwards, Desmond made a cross gesture by place index and middle finger, followed by the chest, and then left and right shoulder and says while gesturing.

"In the Name of the Father, the son and the holy spirit… Amen." He finished praying, as he closed bible, gently.

~"…Mata aeru yo ne? (We can meet again, right?)"~

 **(Music Ended)**

 **==Meanwhile at Space==**

The armored ship with hammerhead-shaped bow, clad with dark gray - the Hammerhead - setting course to the remains of Junius Seven, while they taken detour towards to now-Tekkadan-controlled Artemis, setting some supplies and includes more cargo vessels were loaded onto the former Eurasian Fortress.

…The Armored Assault Ship, Hammerhead.

And until message received by the 'Delivery Boy', meeting up with Menma and had Ichika prepared to embark his newly mobile suit, and so, the Hammerhead taken side-track towards to the fallen colony, and then meeting up with the Archangel to catch up, along with Red Angel and Jackdaw, and includes Hotarubi.

Hotarubi is considered Gaara Sabaku's flagship, it is appears to be a cargo transporter, since the organization now has many mobile suits, a dedicated hanger was added, enabling it to carry a large number of mobile suits. The color of its armored hull is completely tan.

Both the Hammerhead and Hotarubi considered Great 3 ships under command by the three founders of Tekkadan.

At Hammerhead, within the interior of the hammerhead-shape vessel, and also the bridge, as few crew members who led one of the Great Three under command going through the debris belt accordingly to the message.

"Well, things went troublesome, don't you think, Chaucha?" A man said wearing a white tuxedo suit and white fedora hat, his features consists of a brown hair and eyes.

This man was sitting on a captain's chair, gazes at the remains of the Junius 7.

 **(AN: Think of it the way Naze and Azee wore it; since this hat is a gangster-style.)**

"Yes, Briggs, it sure is. To think when bosses gave you a rank as a Lieutenant Commander, I mean, if instead gave you something else other than similar to Admiral." A woman replied to the man named 'Briggs', for her goes by the name Chaucha, this woman's feature that her hair is reddish-brown and brown eyes.

"Not to mention when we send a message to our bosses about having the 'package' to Ichika." Briggs concluded.

"While the rest of them for Lincoln, Garet, and Isaac are still under maintenance and more adjustments, to think to create a brother-units for the originals such as Barbatos and Gusion." Chaucha concluded.

"While Ichika's MS have the data of Sylvia's Vidar, and even Bael's, which these data will able to gain full capacity for combat." Briggs said within this conversation. "Not to mention…how's Eoleo?"

"He's sleeping in our quarters, while he did enjoy run around the corridors in the Hammerhead." She replied. "Not to mention he wanted to get to see Lily, soon."

With that, Briggs turned the main view of the bridge, which the small fleet of Armored Assault Ships, noticing the debris and remains of what was once the PLANT known as 'Junius Seven'. This greeting that made his eyes widen in horrified sight, along with Chaucha.

As the crew of Briggs were consists of male crew members were witnessed in front of them along with the small fleet. To think Blue Cosmos did something cruel and hatred towards to the Coordinators.

 **(AN: They are from Golden Sun as well, so think of it as Briggs' pirate crew were unnamed. if anyone else wanted to name them.)**

"My god…to think all of this started because of one nuclear missile." Briggs muttered.

"I know, Briggs…All those lives lost…" Chaucha agrees, felt sadden and sympathy towards many souls. "To think Blue Cosmos really hates Coordinators! This is way too far for many souls have lost…I think we've give them some respects."

"That's true, got word from our tops, they already did, includes Desmond, and we'll give them more flowers." Briggs informed, after hearing the upset words from her and even made suggestion.

"I'll set a bouquet and while you informed the ships sets some fireworks." Chaucha suggested.

"Good idea, my beautiful wife! I'll inform the small fleet for the preparation for making flowers." Briggs obliged, since he and Chaucha were husband and wife, raise a son in their lives.

"Also, there's another report that ZAFT is on the area, so best to keep our distance. They didn't know about the message that Archangel had a guest onboard. So it seems that Ms. Lacus Clyne that wasn't in the area anymore before ZAFT realized it by now. She was rescued by our tops and the Earth Alliances' Warship, if they know by now."

Chaudra nod her hand understandable, about ZAFT still searching for the Silverwind and Lacus Clyne, so far that knowing they'll call out the search, once Lacus was found, safe and sound.

With Briggs' wife left the bridge, as the former turned to one of the Armored Assault Ships, which its design is the same as Isaribi; it's armored hull clad with color scheme of red with silver accents.

"I know you have already seen this…I know it will angers you for what the Blue Cosmos did…you better let you know what your sensei's teachings made you to keep your anger in check…So, I was hoping that being the 'Red Hunter Wolf' of Tekkadan will joined Mr. Naruto's group. He did save you from your fate and includes had you under his wing…Jing."

Briggs' eyes onto the red and silver Armored Assault Ship before him…The 'Morrigan'.

 **==Enter Morrigan==**

Among the other armored assault ships, the 'Morrigan' is unique one, since this ship itself is part of the search and rescue team. A certain individual who royal towards a certain blonde immortal, and includes who save his own life that day and includes adopted him.

There is a single pre-teen boy is about age of 13 had stared at the remains of Junius 7 floating around the Debris Belt, he is appeared to be looked Filipino-descent, had black hair and eyes. Also, he had a three protrusions or 'whiskers' on his back.

"…" The 13-year old boy looked remain silent, emotionless while staring at the fallen colony on the window, he tighten his fist while control his anger, had deep hatred towards a certain Anti-Coordinator terrorist group.

And while his face was not revealed that it was covered just only his lower face.

"…Soon, your so-called 'for the preservation of our blue and pure world' will be purged in blank slate…" He says in a dark tone.

And suddenly, he felt his arms around him and until felt a pair of arms around his neck that made him tensed, along with soft mounds pressed against his back, since his whiskers on his back touched his right breast on his left side.

"Hey, are you okay?" A feminine spoke up in Scottish.

The 13-year old boy turns his head over his shoulder to see a beautiful woman, who embraces him from behind.

This woman looked about appears as a beautiful young woman with long sea-green hair and eyes. She's about 172cm tall and she would about 58kg and her three sizes are exactly in measurement of B86 (34") W56 (22") H83 (33").

Her appearance included while hugging this 13-year old male pre-teen appeared to be…'reveal' herself when she having 'time' with him. Her cleavage pressed against his back appeared to be almost reaching to E-cup size.

"I'm doing fine…Morrigan. It's just…"

"It's about your past, Jing?" The green-haired feminine interjects guessing, goes by the name Morrigan, since the ship is named after her and includes the Irish Goddess. "…before meeting Sir Naruto, after escaping your hell?"

Well, her full name is Morrigan Aensland, while comforting to the 13-year pre-teen goes by the name Jing.

"Yes…" Jing confirmed without hesitate and includes never keep secrets to one another. "…I just…"

"Glad I drain several your nightmares if you wanted to keep most of it before purged." Morrigan says assured towards her 'lover', yes, Jing is her lover until age of 13, but age gaps are uncommon.

After all, since then when Jing was on this area after Naruto Uzumaki had taught him everything, about a year ago regarding he hunt down Blue Cosmos Cell, before if he heard the motto of theirs, and so he followed them towards their secret meeting/recruitment building/area.

And until before he meet Morrigan Aensland along the way, he was on Scotland when he gotten word from the spy network. That gotten her attention and looked intriguing towards to the young man; and so, he did meet her at the nearby bar just only drink some glass of water or something is non-alcoholic.

And so, until Jing knew her status about her was since she did disguised herself as either a blonde, or redhead. Jing and Morrigan get to know each other; it felt strange for a young man talking with older women, after all.

Well, until Jing's first encounter with Morrigan, he went to the cemetery when he heard humors about when a suspicious people who came to there since he had a feeling it was involved with Blue Cosmos. Once he arrived, was expecting to see dead corpses of Blue Cosmos cell, their bodies were dried by a single woman with sea green hair wearing something expecting so…revealing. **(4)**

He called himself as the 'Red Hunter Wolf', after all…

"Yeah, never forget about those faces that torment me, experiment on me, and I rather not to talk about it." The black-haired replied.

"I know how you feel about being treated by 'them', so far Tekkadan had treated you as a friend and family." Morrigan stated.

"Yes…'them'…" Jing said with his anger rose flows in his veins, before ease it as he held his hand onto Morrigan's arms. "I rather not to talk about it what they did to me, so far that they did treated me like a 'tool' for war against Coordinators…"

Morrigan smoothing Jing's back, while rubbing his muscular chest covered with tons of scars and bruises.

"So far their 'tool' had turned defect and against to another, and so far that knowing that they did brought it from themselves when I hunt them down, without any survivors. And I hate it that when they don't care about anyone else such as most of my friends…my brothers and sisters…as soon as I'll avenged them, and includes if I encountered most of them…but no choice that there's no turning back. And I will wipe them all in every…single…one." He concluded.

"I know, Jing…" Morrigan says reassured, as she continues cooingly. "Hmph…I manipulate those fools for information. So far knowing they cannot stop until every single Coordinator is annihilated."

Jing chuckled amusingly at Morrigan's ways to seduce male victims; she did get information from any of them about the recruitment centers and meetings. Includes her statement about if the Blue Cosmos will try everything they could to genocide Coordinators.

"They can try, but knowing that if they needed to find the way to regain their nuclear power that can be restored since ZAFT did deploy those N-Jammers to disallow to use them. And even developed on how or when to developed a device to cancelled its effects?" Jing replied, since Blue Cosmos went upset about without their precious nuclear to attempt genocide of all Coordinators.

"I guess if that if they knew that you been living in the shadows for those years, my sweet wolf. Surely that knowing it is impossible for brightest minds in both sides hasn't been able to create something like that." Morrigan stated.

"Not to mention Tekkadan's tech we possessed, provided by Teiwaz in secret. We also gotten greatest engineers and scientist all over Earth Sphere that gotten all both sides attention by cooperate, abducted, and hired." Jing concluded regarding most best important individuals developed new ways. "So far those bastards will get attention to us once they'll learn after we step out in the darkness. Glad we had spies all around the Earth Sphere to keep in touch, while secretly contact the Boss of Teiwaz time after time."

"And includes the Earth Sphere will learned about we possessed Mobile Suits, we and they can piloted them with or without the OS." The sea green-haired woman added.

"…Yeah…surely that this is Naruto-sensei's called, after all…" Jing replied, before turned to his beautiful sea green succubus. "So anyway, Morrigan-hime…? I still remembered about a year when I meet and fought you with my strength and speed."

"It was wonderful, Jing. It completely satisfies me, when you did beat me…for a human." Morrigan reply she did remembered her first encounter with Jing that night. "You did surprise me when before you shoot your sword out of the sheath with a gun/sheath hybrid weapon."

*Flap!*

Expecting to see Morrigan had a pair of black bat-like wings with purple webbing unfurls out of her lower back, followed by another pair on the sides of her head…well, while she's still in nude after all; and as her wings hugging him to gain more comfortable for Jing.

Unknown to Earth Sphere, they were unaware that there are any supernatural beings were remain hiding for centuries before Cosmic Era Calendar was replaced from the 12 month of a year.

"For a Darkstalker such as yourself… I get a feeling that I was a bit fan with succubus, your own kind, while I was fond with werewolves and/or vampires, or maybe both." Jing replied, which that made Morrigan giggles at him.

"Don't be like that, but a hybrid will be a bigger problem for both sides, unlike that SOB Dimitri attempt took over Mekai, and while Jon as well." She said, she deeply dislikes the powerful vampire since her father exile him.

"I was hoping that I wanted get a chance to meet Jon Talbain." Jing stated smirked. "It sure does, well, if you don't like that 'prideful' vampire, I would becoming Gabriel Belmont or Dracul."

"Talking about Castlevania? I'm sure that if you wanted to become a Dark Lord." Morrigan says comment with a teasing look. She knew her boyfriend is a bit a fan with a game called Castlevania and any other games.

"Maybe, that includes DMC and God of War…So, up to round two?" Jing inquired.

"Oh yeah, my dear, round two." Morrigan replied with a lustful grin.

With that, Jing lift her up in bridal-style thanks to a bit of Zero gravity or perhaps his own strength due to the fact his past was a Enhanced Human, and so he carried her to their bed before toss her before jumped at…

And soon within minutes later, the sounds of moaning and slapping of wet flesh against filled the room, while they were complete enjoy themselves for this ecstasy…and…

"AHHHHHHHHHH~!"

 **==At Vesalius==**

In the meantime; on the other side of space, the Vesalius along with a second Nazca-class named the 'Silver Glint' carrying the Silver and Shadow Knights and includes Chifuyu's personal team, and even another Laurasia-class - the Galvani, are en route to pursue the Legged Ship. **(5)**

Which the three ZAFT vessels were traveling through space with the task of finding Lacus and returning her home to the PLANTs; since one of the members of Silver Glint is Madoka, she is also a friend to Lacus, and completely cannot be trusted towards a certain blue-haired Coordinator and even the Le Creuset Team, since then he did cause destruction of Heliopolis.

In the Vesalius' bridge, one crewman spots a couple of heat signatures around on his radar that picked up something as they were headed for the Debris Belt.

"Captain Ades! Five signatures are spotted on the radar! All of them appear to be belonging to the Earth Alliance." He reported.

Before the ship's captain can say anything to the officer's claimed, until Rau stops by Ades' chair followed by Alex Seymour, since he contacting his vessel the Bismarck which meeting up with the Gamow.

"What's the matter?" Rau asked Ades, noticing the expression that the ship's captain was giving as a sign that there was something up.

"They're assumed to be naval vessels of the Earth Forces." The Nazca-class vessel's captain answered reporting.

Having never thought they'd detect any enemy ships nearby and started becoming a bit suspicious since none of them were identified as the Archangel or the unaware unidentified vessels that helped it during the battle outside of Artemis.

"What are they doing out here?" He concluded.

"How many, Captain Ades?" Alex inquired.

"Reports that indicate they are five of them, Commander Seymour." Ades answered.

This started to pipe Rau's interest as there would have to be some reason for EA ships to be in an area at a time like this, then went to the holographic table with a map of the area displayed in question and examined it thoroughly.

"If the Legged Ship were planning to go from Artemis to the Earth Forces' Lunar Headquarters, what would they do?" He asked, wanting Ades to think about it for a moment.

"So then those naval vessels are out there, they are waiting there to provide supplies for resupply, or maybe greet them, perhaps escorts?" Ades wondered, having a feeling that he knew what his superior meant when he asked such as question and that if this were the case then it might be a problem.

"That would mean the Earth Forces' naval fleet were making a rendezvous with the Legged Ship, knowing that they will be escorted to the Lunar Headquarters." Alex declared.

Which this suspicious is confirmed about the EA's naval fleet attempt to rendezvous with the Legged Ship (Archangel), it would mean this mission will jeopardize if the new warship, includes the last G-Weapon – The Strike, will successful for escort to the Lunar Headquarters.

"They haven't detected our presence yet, have they?" Rau responded, not wanting to take any chances regarding the situation that came at hand and especially as it'll give them the element of surprise when the time to strike arises. "Don't lost sight of them. Follow them carefully."

"We're following them?" Ades muttered in a somewhat surprised expression, remembering that they still had to complete the mission given to them from Chairman Zala concerning Lacus. "But…"

Rau knew what Ades was going to say and needed to tell him that he hasn't forgotten their current assignment.

"Of course, we will also continue our search for Ms. Lacus Clyne." The masked commander interject responded with a confident smile forming, making the brown-haired Captain a bit confused as the masked commander glanced back at the map. "But at the same time, we can't overlook this because of one girl."

"I agreed with my mentor, Ades. We can't lose this opportunity." Alex concluded.

"Thank you, Alex. I'd hate to be laughed at by historians of future generations." Rau concluded.

 **==Vesalius, Hanger==**

Within the Vesalius' MS Hanger, the Aegis along with GINN - Miguel Aimen Custom, Rau's CGUE and the three normal GINNs stood proud and tall, while Athrun reflected on the chance of facing Kira again along the way to what he originally thought was the Debris Belt.

 _'You're out there somewhere; I know I'll see you again.'_ He says in thoughts from within the pilot's lounge, reflecting on his encounters with Kira at Heliopolis and the confrontation with him in the battle outside of Artemis.

And includes Athrun still had his thoughts recalled the mysterious pilot of the Black Knight MS who first encountered on the same boat as Kira does. He still wondering what promise Kira made to him for spare his own life.

 _'I needed to ask Kira about that promise he made…?'_ He concludes mentally.

Miguel on the other hand, was inside the cockpit of his customized orange GINN in hopes of improving its specs and OS before the possible next battle he ends up in.

 _'If I see that Red-Winged Knight again, I'm going to capture that machine and hopefully the others doesn't get in the way when that happens such as that Moebius Zero. And the Strike will be given to Ein, this machine will be the first in my list.'_ He says in thought silently, knowing that the Strike's true power came from the Strike Packs it used in battle and if they could take out the pack, it would help make capturing the remaining G-Weapons a lot easier.

Miguel wanted the Red-Winged Knight due to its customize arsenals such as wielding a pair of golden swords, integrated wing cannons, drill knees, combat knights on each compartments, arm Vulcan guns, automatic beam pistols and rapid-fire rifle.

So that have most brilliant minds on ZAFT will learned its secrets by capturing one of the unknown G-Weapons, and learned about how many that needed to be inspected that what stores such as what kind of material used on mobile suits and weapons, along with its power source.

 _'This one will be for you, Rusty. Hopefully that Ein will be the one will pilot it.'_ He concluded.

 **==Vesalius, Back to the Bridge==**

"What's the status of the Elena Team?" Rau inquired.

"Got word from her reported the Legged Ship was sighted on the area, it seems they left the Debris Belt." Ades reported. "So far, that's where the remains of Junius Seven."

"I see…" Rau says understandable, regarding just as he thought about the remains of Junius 7 were dragged onto the Debris Belt.

"That would mean that if she must've gone to Debris Belt if the Legged Ship is there…I hope that she won't get herself careless." Alex says guessing about Elena's head straight into the battle. "…And I assume that the Legged Ship must've gotten supplies…by salvaging."

"What!?" Ades says in shocked quickly stood up from the captain's chair. "Are you certain, Commander Seymor?"

"That confirms everything. I assume that after Artemis since the Gamow prevents the Legged Ship from resupplying. So their last resort will be salvaging to the Debris Belt." Rau says gotten confirmed regarding lost sightings on the Legged Ship after Artemis.

"Then…" The brown-haired captain spoke up but was trailed out regarding what two white uniformed commanders had theorized everything regarding the Legged Ship's (Archangel) attempts.

"It would seems that means after getting supplies if they ignored the remains of Junius 7 while under salvaging, if they didn't disturb the most important gravesite under anniversary, so that would mean just as Alex confirmed it, but just only a minimal amount of them, perceived…the Earth Forces' Fleet will set a rendezvous with the Legged Ship." Rau declared.

"It is, but I known Elena and her fleet was on the Debris Belt, they were located is ahead of us. I am assumed those if she's will either engaged or followed the Legged Ship. I believe the warship must've left in the hurry after gotten what they needed." Alex concluded.

"And includes we can make do with three teams, especially with the Orimura Team involved in the fight." Rau added.

"The Orimura Team, sir? You mean the 'Silver and Shadow Knights' were under their command?" Ades inquired.

Hearing Ades' sudden curious, which Rau began to explained to him, remembered seeing eye-to-eye with Chifuyu Orimura, she is considered the most skillful pilot in ZAFT military which his skills equal to hers.

"Yes, one of them specializes in long-range since besides Madoka Orimura, along with another specialized in close combat. They are under tutelage, just only four men team. Since Chifuyu's skills were matched with me, with a custom CGUE armed with her own custom sword other than standard. She was on the Grimaldi Front with her sister Madoka."

And includes Chifuyu introduce Madoka to Rau, when she's a fresh-out green coat, but until expecting how skill she is.

"Chifuyu took down 5 Drake-class vessels with the experimental High-Maneuver GINN that where I was once pilot it before CGUE was developed and deployed, while Madoka piloted the Reconnaissance-type GINN without the secondary pilot to assist its aiming, so the mobile suit itself had an AI installed, she shot down 5 and 10 flagships under high-ranking officers who was onboard."

He did remember that the Orimura sisters were on the Grimmaldi Front.

"They were able to take out more Earth Forces ships in a span of a minute with their overwhelming speed and strength. Chifuyu took out several squadron of Moebiuses and while Madoka took down Earth Forces ship. They displayed the excellent teamwork during the Battle of Nova. Hence why the Earth Forces called them: the 'Silver and Shadow Knights'."

Ades' eyes widen in shock in surprised at his superior's explanation. To hear a duo of female older and younger sisters take out more than just 10 ships within a literal minute is something he cannot wrap his mind around. Perhaps they can continue with the mission since the Silver and Shadow Knights can easily make short work of the advance fleet before focusing their attention on the Legged Ship and their mobile suits.

"I'd heard rumors since Madoka Orimura's mobile suit had an AI that assists its targeting system which being a sniper. That AI is Tabane Shinonono." Alex concluded.

"You mean 'Tabane the Genius'? I'd heard of her, no one had seen or heard from her, she was off the radar since after she customized Commander Orimura's CGUE's thrusters and provide different types of ammunition similar to the APSV rounds." Ades summarized, which this is what she is called.

"It's true, she also had a younger sister since she didn't gotten where her whereabouts. So far, she did gotten calls, even unable to track it down to where." Rau stated.

"You mean…"

"Yes, since the council will decide to have 'them' to join this pursued and made a mission to annihilate." Rau confirmed at Ades' claimed about the relation and includes Tabane's younger sister had affiliations with.

"Well, that's quite neat and dandy. I guess you're right about it. Should we contact the 'Silver Glint' to see if they team is ready for their deployment?" Ades suggestion.

"It's about time we do so." Rau obliged at the ship's captain, as he turn around to appoint one crewman to patch their communication channel to the Silver Glint's. "Crewman, patch us through the Silver Glint."

"Yes sir!"

After a minute or two, a video screen popped up on their viewing port window. There, a video screen shows Chifuyu Orimura herself, wearing a white commander ZAFT uniform. Noticing her eyes were furrowed that gotten the crewman on this bridge startled and had their spines shivered in nervous and terrified at those gold piercing gaze.

 _'Commander Orimura's 'infamous' glare…I wasn't expect that.'_ Alex says in thoughts expecting, resists from that glare of the raven-haired woman.

"Commander Chifuyu." Rau greeted, hold himself back from the cold eyes of black-haired woman.

Commander Chifuyu Orimura greets back the masked commander from the other side of the communication feed.

["Commander Le Creuset…"]

"Is your team ready to be deployed in this sortie?"

["They are good to go, Le Creuset."] Chifuyu replied while she still had her eyes furrowed. ["So, what is our plan of action? While began the search for Ms. Lacus Clyne, Madoka was concern for her own friend."]

Rau did have seen her glare before during the academy and includes her strictness, he did keep himself stand and push back her force. And includes he's well-aware about Lacus Clyne's friendship with the Shadow Knight.

Which what is the reason made Chifuyu glared at him before receiving transmission.

"I am aware your sister's friendship with Ms. Clyne. But I would like to inform you something expecting to come. It seems that we've stumbled upon some…unexpected guests. They may be here as escorts for the Legged Ship, so it would be wise for us to eliminate them in the process." He responded.

["Planning to bait the Legged Ship by attacking these naval escorts? I suppose our mission to rescue Ms. Lacus Clyne will have to be postponed for now, yes?"]

Chifuyu Orimura gotten report and briefing from the higher-ups about the existence of the G-Weapons and the new Warship developed by the Earth Forces; since the Le Creuset did accomplished stole 4 of the 5 Experimental mobile suits for the EA, so far the last unit was secured by the enemy forces.

Since then when her friend Tabane wanted to study and developed its beam weaponry equipped on Mobile Suits, along with its brightest minds on ZAFT needed to accomplished; and includes the existence of the 3 unreported mobile suits during the raid on Heliopolis.

"Correct, Commander Orimura. If those vessels en route are delivering supplies and relief to the Legged Ship, then it's all the more urgent to take them out quickly and swiftly. Once they're gone, we can strike them on the spot, eliminating them before they can reach Earth Alliance's Lunar Headquarters." Rau says briefing.

["I supposed that there is no time to waste. Madoka will not be so happy if I tell her about your course of action, while we are ready to be sortie."] Chifuyu obliged.

"Ms. Clyne can wait, I'm sure your sister can understand." Rau reassured.

Chifuyu nod her head understandable while being strict in her personality.

"We have our chances of eliminating the Legged Ship, if the warship will slip from our grasp. Besides, I have full confidence that our teams can easily get the job done. Especially with your best unit involved with the fight." He added.

Chifuyu contemplated on this for a minute before turning her attention to the masked commander.

["Very well, I shall debrief my team and my sister for a minute before they launch from my ship, with me to be deployed. With luck, we should be able to accomplish the mission in no time."] She replied.

"That's right, but tread carefully on this one. The ship isn't the only threat we have to worry about. You have to take into consideration the famous 'Hawk of Endymion', the Strike's pilot, and the three Knights' pilots." Rau quipped on this briefing.

"As for your objectives, your team should focus on taking out the advance fleet, along with Laconi Team led by Miguel Aimen, while the Porto Team led by Athrun Zala will handle the Legged Ship. since you and your team is set and ready to go, I'll let you have the honors in letting them take the reins. After all, I am rather eager to see the famed 'Silver and Shadow Knights' in action."

["…Very well. We'll take your advice to heart, Commander Le Creuset…But…I will not forgive you for what had done in Heliopolis…"] Chifuyu replied with her eyes narrowed that made Rau tensed, along with Ades and Alex.

"May I ask why are you looked upset?" Rau inquired wondering.

["Upset? UPSET!? Try FURIOUS! My brother, Ichika, you idiot…! If you have not known that my brother was on that colony! What were you thinking!? D-Type Equipment on a colony that belongs to ORB no less!"]

Ades' eyes widen about why Chifuyu was furious about? He knew she had a brother who lives in ORB since his kidnap attempt incident.

 _'I'd forgotten about their brother. Since then when he was an open target for Blue Cosmos.'_ The ship's captain says in thoughts with sudden revelation, and felt sympathy towards to Chifuyu's younger brother, and includes Madoka's twin brother. _'I knew something would happen if Commander Orimura will antagonize anyone! I'd heard from Nicol Amalfi had a friend back at the PLANTs, and even Athrun Zala includes.'_

["If you want to know about what I'd heard…? I was there at the meeting with my sister. Madoka and I were accompanying Chairman Clyne during the Supreme Council meeting had started."] Chifuyu explained with a venom tone. ["I hate the way when you have not known about my brother was on Heliopolis."]

"…I was not aware about your brother was on that colony, Commander Orimura." Rau frowned at his fellow white uniformed commander. It is unaware about Chifuyu's younger brother Ichika's existence since he took refuge on ORB-controlled colony, where EA secretly developed 5 G-Weapons.

["Then, if I would like remind you if I strangle you for this mess before come to Vesalius!"] Chifuyu exclaims furiously at Rau, she's serious to threaten him.

"Now, now, there is no need to get too violated. Besides, it's the only way to get rid of that warship and the last G-Weapon since I wasn't aware about your brother was resided in Heliopolis." Rau reassure. "If I know your brother, he would be evacuating the colony and return to ORB, right about now."

["That's what I thought, Le Creuset! I was waiting for my brother's name to be on the list! If he's still alive…there's no telling where he is if he's currently on ORB or not."] Chifuyu retorted, keeping her emotions regarding her brother's safety.

"Commander Orimura…I know you concern about your brother, but please…have fate." Rau said.

["Understood…I will not forgive you for what you did in Heliopolis, Le Creuset…This is Commander Orimura, out!"]

With that, Chifuyu ended the line after gave him a last glare, leaving Rau and Alex, as the latter spoke up.

"Expecting than less for Commander Chifuyu had hated you for to use a last resort on the ORB-controlled neutral colony. If you did or not expecting that colony refuge our Coordinator kind." Alex says commented.

Hearing that, as Rau turned his attention to Ades, since he did order a last resort to destroy the Archangel and the last G-Weapon; regarding Chifuyu Orimura angrily towards the masked commander for using heavy armament equipment into GINNs.

"Ades, get Athrun and Miguel along with the pilots of the Porto Team over here in the bridge, I needed to give them for a debrief before they're sent out to aid the Orimura Team; and includes contacting the Galvani for Laconi Team to join the briefing." The masked commander instructed, ignoring his disciple's comment or he did.

"Yes sir!" Ades acknowledged.

 **==Back to the Archangel==**

["Direction 45, mark 10, alpha! Route change completed. Engines at 60 percent."] Intercom announced.

At interior of the Archangel, seeing most of the refugees on the mess hall were relief since the announcement from the staff. Afterwards, most of the Heliopolis refugees had their thoughts about something regarding wanted to leave.

"There's nothing to worry about now." One of the male refugees had said feeling relieved and reassured, appeared to be a parent or someone's lover.

"I wonder how long before we join them." Another male concluded.

"I'm sick and tired of this ship." The female spoken to her husband didn't want to stay in the Archangel any longer because of the ZAFT.

"What? Papa is…!" Flay asked, becoming surprised of what she heard the good news from her fiancée that her father was going to be on his way to meet with the Archangel.

"Yes! He's here with the Advance Forces to greet us." Sai concluded, given her a good news regarding George Allster's presence among the five EA vessels that would be coming to meet with the Archangel.

This made the red-haired girl beam up at the fact that she'll get to see her father face-to-face for the first time since before the war started.

"Really?" She asked again with a hopeful tone to her voice and started to smile even wider at the possibility. But she wasn't sure if she wanted to see him about regarding the revelation about her father support the Blue Cosmos, especially because of this revelation.

"I'm sure he had no idea that you're onboard, Flay…" Sai said since it would be a good thing that he learned this as it'll be great to see Vice Minister again after a very long time, but hoped the older man wouldn't be angry over the fact that the Archangel had a two Coordinator consists of Kira and Lacus onboard and then there's Tekkadan - a child soldier group under leadership of Naruto, Menma, and Gaara; and all, then again, it'll have to wait till they linked up.

"…But we just forwarded our crew list to them." He finished.

Flay nodded at this as she gave a smile, as soon as Sai left, knowing that he still had some duties to attend to right now, as she soon took notice or Miriallia coming into the cafeteria.

"Mir, how are you doing?" Flay inquired before she sat onto the table.

"Hi, Flay. I'm doing okay." Mir replied as she took a seat next to her friend. "Kira and the others said we will be meeting up with your father, soon, I bet you're happy to see him, too."

Flay nodded at this and gave a smile as she looked at Mir.

"I am, yet, I'm also a little worried at what he will say when I made a friend with a Coordinator like Lacus, now." She replied, as Mir placed her hand on Flay's shoulder. "Well, since I first met her, still trying to get used to being around Coordinators since Kira is one of them."

"Oh? Is that so?" She asked the red-haired girl with a slight frown, having no idea that she wasn't exactly a fan of Coordinators, but if she had two Coordinators that were her friends, then it should be okay to talk to him; in fact she suspected that one of the Coordinators she refer to was Ichika, well, he is a half-breed, after all, yet had no idea the Archangel had another Coordinator onboard.

"In any case, I am not a natural like you, but I don't belong with the Earth Forces. Believe me." She concluded, as she replaced her expression and answered her first statement.

"Well, I'm sure that your father will understand. And I'm sure that you'll get used to it." She said with a kind smile, feeling relief that Flay had becoming a new person with a simple leaf' as she took noticed of Jenna and Mia walk in and saw Flay and Mir were talking.

Since Jenna taken Lily to the hanger where her brother was, since the Archangel's engineering crew didn't mind for having a cute little girl entered the hanger since she was related to Lincoln Loud.

"How are you doing, Flay?" Jenna asked as she looked over to where Flay was sitting.

"I'm doing fine, Jenna. I see you already taken Lily back to her brother." Flay replied.

"Yeah, she watches her brother work, after all." The red-brunette stated.

Flay had noticing the light blue haired girl clad, which made the former recognize her, noticing a doctor's white lab coat with red cross. Which she did recalled about her who is with Gaara before onboard the Archangel, since her hair color is a dead giveaway, which she never meet someone like her.

"Say, you haven't introduced us to your friend." Flay says gestured at Mia.

"Oh right!" Jenna says in realized as she gestured at Mia to Mir and Flay. "Girls, this is Mia Neptunia. She's the Tekkadan's Medical Officer, while she and I were on the same Medical Corp; Medical is my part-time and while as a Cook to serving food."

Hearing that that caught the ears of the refugees who grateful for the young lady serving food.

"Oh! I didn't notice you when coming to the Archangel's Medical Wing. Sorry about that." Mir says didn't expecting to have another medic such as Desmond and Dietrich.

"It's okay, I'm sure you didn't know." Mia replies insisting, as she and Jenna sat with the other girls.

"I've also seen you with Mr. Gaara. It's not hard to notice your hair." Flay stated she remembered when seeing her when caught her eye before seeing Gaara back at the hanger.

"Oh! I see you remembered when you were in the lifeboat where I was volunteered, along with Dietrich." Mia said remarks at Flay remembered since after Heliopolis' destruction (in CH06). "And also I'd heard about the announcement when the Advance Forces Fleet coming to greet us."

"Yes, I can get to see Papa, soon, so that we can leave before the Archangel will meeting up with the Advance Forces." Flay stated looked happily to get to see her father again. "But…I am not sure if I wanted to say to him when I made a friend with a Coordinator."

Since they were aware about Flay's father, Vice Minister George Allster of the Foreign Affairs and include a supporter to Blue Cosmos. So far that knowing the members of Tekkadan will started hostile towards him if he sees him, not to mention if knowing Jing Hayabusa will caught him, very soon.

"That makes sense, not to mention you did…go pretty close to Kira Yamato, right?" Jenna inquired that made Flay tensed.

"Well…I'm not pretty sure if I had to…I mean…Kira can be so sweat since after I apologize to him." She replies with a smile feeling unsure.

Miriallia looked at her longtime friend and nodded at this.

"Yeah he is, but that's who Kira is after all." Mir said with a smile of her own, and she just felt sorry that Kira was forced to fight and kill; knowing this now who he was. All thanks to Naruto to convince him to fight to protect, since then during the fight, he haven't kill anyone during travel all the way towards Artemis, before escaping Heliopolis.

"If only I had met him before, then maybe…" Flay says with a smile, but trailed off, and shook the thoughts that she had in her head, as Mir looked at her friend with a smile, while Jenna and Mia were both giggle at this.

"Maybe 'what', Flay?" Mir inquired with a sly smile on her face, leaning closer to Flay. "Are you starting to like Kira?"

"What do you mean?" Flay asked, blushing slightly as she looked over to a smiling Mir, Jenna, and Mia that were also smiling at her. "Kira's considered me his friend but that doesn't mean that I like, 'like' him."

"Right, sure it doesn't." Mir says giggled as she looked at Flay with a smile on her face and then looked at her other two female friends that were with her right now. "Whatever you say, after all Flay I think that you like him as in more than a friend."

The red-haired girl shook off the blush and stared straight at her friend with a serious expression.

"Look, it's not like you and Tolle, Kira and I are just friends, nothing more." Flay said as she looked at the three.

"Don't forget me and Isaac." Jenna added, which Flay did well aware about her relationship with Isaac during the talk as friends.

"If you say so, Flay…" Mir said shrugged, trying her best not to laugh before deciding to change the subject. "How do you feel about Lacus Clyne being onboard the ship?"

"Well I…" Flay began to replied.

The younger girl lowered her head, remembering when the life-pod that Naruto brought onto the 'Archangel' opened and first revealed the Songstress. Even though since Kira didn't had lay eyes on her.

"I'm not really sure, ever since I was here, I don't know what to believe anymore." She says feeling unsurely.

"What do you mean?" Milly inquired.

"Well I…" Flay started to say, but…

"Well, that means you guys will be going home, then."

Hearing Isaac's voice that cuts Flay's sentence off, as he walked into the room, along with Kira and Tolle, as well, yet, Jenna looked at the smile Isaac had, which they could all tell was forced his mind was still on a lot of things right now.

The others could tell knowing they'll leave, soon, since Tekkadan will remain associates with the Archangel.

"Yeah, we will be meeting up with them, once they do; now we'll be going home to Earth!" Tolle says feeling excited to reassign to leave the Archangel. "Although, if I wanted to see the Isaribi, since Naruto taken Captain Ramius and Lieutenant La Flaga tour."

"Don't worry, I'll gave you details about our ship, and that includes we have a small fleet as well." Isaac assures at Tolle. "After all, I was told by Lincoln about that we won't break our promises."

"Really? That's great! I am looking forward to see that ship of yours." The brunette teen replied.

With that, as Isaac went to get some drink, as Tolle turned to Kira, after gotten the bottle and returned and until hearing Tolle spoke up to the latter.

"So, Kira, you're going back to the hanger for another run on the maintenance, after we heard the announcement?" The brunette inquired.

"Yeah, I better put up for another run, once I'll make final adjustments." Kira replied, before leave the cafeteria. "I better get back before Mr. Murdoch gets impatient."

"Here, Kira!" Isaac says handed a bottle of refreshment to Kira with a straw. "It's electrolyte drink, so you can keep going."

"Thanks." Kira reply appreciated as he takes the drink, and leaves the cafeteria and heading down to the hanger…

 **==Archangel, Hanger==**

With Kira had arrived the hanger where Murdoch had called for him.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Kira called out to Murdoch when he was on front of the open cockpit of the Strike, as he floated in zero-G towards to him, while holding his drink after taken some sips, which it taste like apple.

"Oh, right! I made changes to the standing geometry offset values." The Archangel's Chief Engineer said to Kira, for wanted the Strike's adjustments on the OS. "I want you to check it over."

"Sure." Kira obliged, as Murdoch looked up the Strike's head unit.

"Although, you may never be using this guy again." He concludes smiled, as Kira also looked up at the Strike.

"I'm sure hope that will be over…" Kira replied, while eyes onto the Gundam, looked forward to leave and going home on Earth. "Not to mention Tekkadan will stick around."

"Yeah, Cid had fill me in, and he describe it to me about their ship itself, it's about either Narseille III-class or Drake-class, and includes Nazca-class as well." Murdoch stated, he gotten informed by his old friend after gave him a new hacking system for his TACPAD.

"Not to mention, we appreciated Cid and his Tekkadan engineers for provide some share of their ammo for Lieutenant La Flaga's Zero and modified the Gunbarrels as well with their knowledge." He concluded. Since Kira notice several of Archangel's engineers were working on the Moebius Zero's Gunbarrels.

While Kira had eyes on at the Strike, he's hoping that he'll leave and going home at Earth, get to see his parents, very soon.

With Gaara was on the cockpit of Gusion while the Tekkadan's engineers were checking everything on the machine since the former had owned the ASW-G-11 MS, as he did checking the mainframe.

Since he heard the announcement about made contact with the Advance Forces Fleet, while Mu went ecstatic along with Murdoch and the engineers of the Archangel were joyful for hope had never lost.

"…Well, I guess things went complicate once this will be over…or is it not…" The redhead pilot of Gusion said.

 **==Archangel, Naruto & Lacus' quarters==**

Meanwhile, Lacus sat in the room of hers and Naruto, sat on the chair, playing with her Haro as it rolled around on the table.

 ** _"Haro! Are you fine?"_** Haro chirped pacing side-by-side.

"I have an idea; let's play a game, Mr. Pink." Lacus declared for wanted to play a game. "Here's a question. Where are we currently headed?"

 ** _"Oh?"_** Haro moans rolls around the table.

Which that made Lacus giggles softly at her Haro's antic.

 ** _"Wanna see me mad?"_** The robotic pet concluded.

 **==Archangel, Back to the Hanger==**

With Naruto Uzumaki had arrived at the hanger, noticing Cid working on one of the Gunbarrels of Mu's Moebius Zero, accordingly to Gaara, Mu wanted his personal MA to be customized fitted with beam weaponry, and includes its Linear Cannon needed to chambered with its 'Special Ammunition', the PE Bullets.

Knowing it takes time to finish while Cid did help to stabilize it, just only for the Linear Cannon, so far, knowing if encountered Le Creuset Team with the stolen G-Weapons, if it's encountered with the different ZAFT vessel, keeping current ammunition once it's ready.

As Naruto walked through the catwalk, noticing Kira starring at his MS - the GAT-X105. Seeing this that gotten his perfect time to talk to him since after this fiasco back at Junius 7, as he walked up to his side and then looked at the head unit of the Strike as well.

On Kira's case, since after he did some adjustments for the Strike's OS, while before checking it which there weren't any problems.

"So~, what's been troubling you?" The blonde asked to Kira regarding his current dilemma.

"Back at Junius 7, when the enemy recon-type mobile suit was about to fired one of the Worker Pods, where Kuzzey was onboard. I couldn't shoot it down. If you were not having been there, they could have died because of me…" Kira answered eyes onto the floor, feeling depressed.

With a flashback on his mind when he fires a beam at the Recon-Type GINN, just only its arm.

 _'Must've been he still had thought back from the words that gave him from that bastard Garcia, and his friend Athrun, huh.'_ Naruto says in thoughts with a frown, it is understandable about Kira's struggling to shoot down his own Coordinator kind, before spoke up out of his thoughts.

Naruto went to Garcia's holding cell, and includes his underlings, seeing the results of Menma's work, both physical and mental (sans for Fenton's terror song) state, he did traumatize the poor Commandant. And so, Naruto decide to comfort Kira's current dilemma.

"It's really hard to kill, Kira. Not knowing if any of those two pilots has someone is waiting for them back home. I mean, these guys did fired first, before engaged and nearly destroyed an unarmed Pod. You did have no choice but to defend it. So they 'did' fired first and I took my chance to end it." He said statement, while looking at the Strike, before he continued.

"Tell me, Kira, if you would have to choose; between killing your targets or sparring them. What will you choose?"

Hearing that from Naruto's question, this made Kira looking at him and replies to answer.

"I would choose to spare them." The Coordinator answered.

Hearing his friend's answer of what he had claimed, Naruto looked at him and says.

"You have a good heart, Kira; I have no doubts about that. But what I will say next, you should think about it."

"Um, sure, what is it?" Kira quipped wondering.

"If you don't want to kill, then I will teach you how to use your mobile suit properly. I will teach you how to disabled your foes without killing them." Naruto replied.

But that surprises Kira of what he had heard that indicate that he offers the young brown-haired Coordinator to be teach how to non-kill his own kind. As he was bowing at him and spoke up, convincing with newfound hope.

"Please! Teach me, Naruto! I don't want to kill anybody, again!"

Naruto quickly grabbed Kira's shoulder and made him stand up straight.

"You don't have to bow to me, Kira. You're my friend. I won't let my friends down." Naruto says reassured, with a smile.

"Thank you, Naruto. This would really help me to ease up my conscience." Kira says grateful at Naruto, with a smile.

"Don't sweat it. But you must promise me this, Kira. When you know the enemy will comes back and would harm your friends and/or family. I want you to do what's necessary to protect your love ones…besides, includes Tekkadan, since they are also my family as well." Naruto concluded.

"Tekkadan is family, huh…" Kira muttered disbelief that knowing the group of child soldiers considered family. Thinking on what the blonde had transpired from those words, which means that he was inspired by Naruto, himself. "Yes, Naruto, I will do what's necessary to protect everyone, if it comes down to it."

Hearing Kira's declaration, making Naruto smiled at his spirit and determent.

"That's the spirit! Now, I want you to meet me here tomorrow morning after breakfast. We will start your training." The blonde said to his friend by gave him a pat on his shoulder, before turning and went to his mobile suit, Barbatos; by get there floating in Zero-G.

"I will be here!" Kira shouted obliged at his blonde friend's instructions, which the latter raised his right hand to give him a thumbs up.

 **(Gundam SEED Ending 1:** **Anna ni issho datta no ni** **– Starts)**

 **(Instruments Played)**

With Kira was alone on the catwalk, as he turned his head looked at the head unit of his mobile suit and thought to himself.

«anna ni issho datta no ni…»

 **(Cue Violin: 0:37-0:41)**

 _'Finally…! I will have the power to fight, without killing anyone.'_ He says in thoughts, before looking back at his friend where heading towards to Barbatos. As he started to forget about Garcia's words that pains him, and so that there is someone gave him hope for not to kill anybody and includes his fellow Coordinators.

«yuugure wa mou chigau iro…»

 **(Instruments Played: 0:47-0:55)**

 _'Thank you, Naruto. I promise to do everything what it takes to protect this ship and my friends…Even if I need to kill for them to be safe.'_ He concluded.

Kira looked determined that he found a new ways for use that power to protect others, but instead of killing, but also to spared.

As the scene swifts replace with the stern of the Archangel, flew towards its destination…

 **(Chapter Ended - Follow by cue the ending Music)**

* * *

«arifureta yasashisa wakimi wo»  
«toozakeru dake»

«arifureta yasashisa wakimi wo»  
«toozakeru dake»

«tsumetaku kirisuteta kokoro wa»  
«samayou bakari»

«sonna kakkowarusa ga»  
«ikiru to iu koto nara»

«samuzora no shita me wo tojite iyou»

 **(Instruments Played: 0:57-0:58)**

«anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro»  
«semete kono tsukiakari no shita de shizuka na nemuri wo»

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **(0).** N/A

 **(1).** Refer to Superman/Kal-El transported into the future instead of killed him; it's called 'Hereafter'. With Allegiance of Evil attempt to 'killed' the last Kryptonian.

So Savage helped and send Superman back to the past and changed everything, so far that the time paradox will repair the future.

 **(2).** If I wrote it about if gave an answer to Kira and his friends about this, it will cause reaction about how wrong to had orphan children to be implanted with Alaya-Vijana System.

Glad that Naruto and Menma did healed them to restore their spine and revived back from the death's door. That's because they are chakra-users, the 3 last remnants of the ancient past.

 **(3).** Got that from my Naruto x RWBY Crossover stories, it is my creative after all since it is consists of Season 1-3.

Well, decide to have Naruto to use dark visage came from Naruto x DxD (with Sekirei), includes some other stories involved the scary hannya mask that Miya uses…Oh! That includes her husband Takehito. It was funny and scary too.

Well, decide to bring up Sekirei, once I'll add it into the Elements, so far, many Sekirei numbers that would troublesome, so decide to bring out just few other than many.

…Includes, there's a story in Gundam SEED had similar thought, the story I've read before regarding 'Noh Masks' and 'Mercenaries', trust me, and it's also funny for scared those poor bastards.

 **(4).** Gotten that idea came from 'Dark Encounters' in Darkstalkers; if you want to know where, if you can figure it out, by now. So far, if I cannot tell you or if anyone has already knows, right about now.

I promise you for get to read it.

 **(5).** Silver Glint based on similar to White Glint in Armored Core. I had been struggled to find and come up with a name for Chifuyu's ZAFT Nazca-class vessel.

I was bit struggled to come up with names of ship such as Jackdaw and Morrigan, includes Experto Crede. And then come up with names in language meaning such as 'El Dorado' (former name of Jackdaw).

* * *

 **Weapon Information:**

 **(W1).** N/A

Noted: I'd forgotten the Weapons information review from the previous chapters, well, since it's too late for now to change it. And includes the 'Author's Note' on the top.

* * *

Here you go! Chapter 14! Damn, I did taken time to come up with ideas for this story. Geez! I have completely finished this chapter, this is considered a final and part 2 of this Arc, since meeting with Lacus Clyne who onboard the Archangel. I did finish it which this story had 72 pages if you count how many words are.

With Flay Allster made a new friend with Lacus, since almost to be precise that she'll get used to be around with Coordinators, well, except for Ichika being a half-breed, of course. And I'm sure that this is best choice I'd made for having this sort of thing.

So, since Flay will talk to her father about the whole 'Anti-Coordinators' nonsense! Since hope that she tell him if she really is or perhaps a half-breed, so it will be come, literally.

Anyway, here is new OC I've made recently, which I was completely struggled to come up with a name such as David, Edward, Alphonse, and even Shay.

So, I introduce you to my OC, Jing Hayabusa. This OC is basically a Gundam SEED counterpart to the RWBY x Naruto Crossover, SSGN. Well, to tell you the truth, he's not an OP. But he's just a normal OC; he was raised in a CPU for Earth Forces/Blue Cosmos.

I had a help from Gamerman22 for having the information being wrote down. So I've own Jing, after all, not like the Naruto x RWBY counterpart, so he sort of a leader of highly advance military force.

Both small arms and weapons, and includes Mobile suit will be listed soon.

Now…I'd write a new poll since the previous for Ein's new mobile suit, which the decision had made. And this time, it will be Garet since I had spoken Lupus for Isaac, so here's two votes to be decide, feel free to review it for your decision and/or go to my profile to vote it.

And here it is:

* * *

Which IBO Gundam-frame for Garet (OC: Golden Sun) in Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era. If it's either Brewers' Heavy Armored Gusion or Tekkadan's Gusion Rebake?

 **= ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion (Heavy Armored) =  
– Brewers –**

…Or…

 **= ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake =  
– Tekkadan & Teiwaz –**

* * *

Take your pick, I will be waiting…

Anyway, since with the poll had made on my profile so feel free to vote if you want, also leave a review of what are your thoughts about those two parts for this vote.

And so I left another message for a certain reader recently.

* * *

To **PhenexGundamKai**

Once again, I am so~ sorry, which if I did make it for a 'very' long chapter. I still won't break a promise to you for wanted to read and see the battle with the Elena's Brigade. Just trust me, it is regarding George's Allster's fate, so they will made appearance after Naruto will began train Kira.

So, I'm sure that they will make their appearance and engaged…

* * *

Anyway, there are some other compliment things during recent reviews, gave me a trash review, so I know I had to do…So…What are your thoughts about this chapter?

Now, hope you all like this chapter. So please review and comment. I'll update for the next one as soon as I can until most of my files I was working on in this activity!

Lastly, see you all to the next chapter! Peace out!

P.S. DON'T flame this story, and I hate that some people bad and trash comment about this story, I've made that I've destroy it.

* * *

 **Last Chapter's Total:** **  
 **Favorites:**** 136 **  
 **Followers:**** 135 **  
 **Views:**** 13: 575+  
 **Equal:** 18,724+

* * *

 **Started by:** 2/28/2019/6:58am

 **Finished** : 3/11/2019/11:39pm

 **Published:** 3/13/2019/3:10am

 **Edited:** N/A


	15. 15-Devil's Light - Part 1

**Chapter 15:** Devil's Light - Part 1; New Encounter

* * *

 **= Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era =**

* * *

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the Number 1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja, Jinchuuriki of the 9-tails; finds himself plunged into another war - the Bloody Valentine War; after living for a millennia, due to his immortality, will he once again help this world? Does the Cosmic Era really need his help? Let's find out.

Along with Menma Uzumaki, Naruto's counterpart, came from another dimension (aka RTN), having the same results as he does, he too had his love ones were fade from existence, and includes Gaara the Desert, or rather Gaara Sabaku, he too somehow granted an immortal life, and joined his friend for the eternal life, includes a certain tanuki who insists to be with his former-now-current Jinchuuriki.

And formed a group of pre-teen soldiers under their command, consists of 'the iron flower that never wilts and never dies'. And so, the Rise of Tekkadan is born…

* * *

Crossover: Naruto x Gundam SEED

Elements: Iron-blooded Orphans (Primary), Golden Sun, DOOM (Weapons and Armor), Aliens/Predator (Weapons and Equipment), Killzone (Weapons), Metal Gear (Weapons and Equipment), Resistance (Weapons), Call of Duty (Weapons, Equipment, and Vehicles), TitanFall (Small Weapons and Equipment), Darkstalkers, [?]

Additional Genre: Supernatural,

Pairing:

\- Naruto U. x Lacus C., Murrue R., (?)  
\- Memna U. x Natarle B., Cagalli A., (?)  
\- Gaara S. x Sylvia H., (?),

The others:

\- Kira Y. x Flay A. - Main  
\- Tolle K. x Miriallia H. – Decide to remain intact for Tolle to be alive.  
\- Isaac x Jenna – Forgot that, which they came from Golden Sun - 3/14/2019/1:33pm  
\- Jing H. (OC) x Morrigan A.

Noted: I had adjusting the list of pairing, so considered Kira x Flay is the main among the pair.

* * *

Yo, yo~! This is Czar Joseph for the chapter 15 of Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era. Well, this is the best expecting to have since the last chapter. And thank you for liking my story.

But so far, being a Filipino which I was pretty good at…But…there are few things that I wanted to say something.

I BROUGHT MY FAVORITE DARKSTALKER, MORRIGAN AENSLAND! SHE MADE HER OWN APPERANCE! SINCE THIS WILL HAVE A JING (OC) X MORRIGAN!

As you know I was fond with Morrigan Aensland in Darkstalkers for a LONG time, so far that regarding having her onto this story and includes fond relationship with Jing. After all, Age Gap was uncommon for young man dating older woman. Well, since I did seen some anime such as Onigai Sensei.

Geez! That anime influence me for having a single teenage boy dating an older woman, well, it is a wonderful anime regarding about that, and includes married as well; except, if the school will learned about them being married in age gaps.

Now, onto the preview for the last chapter:

With Lacus Clyne meeting her friends, it doesn't matter if they were Naturals, includes Lily Loud. Followed by the subject regarding the Alaya-Vijana System, so which regarding Naruto or members of Tekkadan didn't want to tell the Heliopolis crew about it, well, glad they dodged the question about if anyone else wanted to know more.

Well, as for the hannya mask scene, it is funny.

Then until there's another subject transpired about Jing Hayabusa. Well, I will him like Adam Taurus in RWBY, trust me, he won't become a maniac that wanted to kill all Coordinators, but also only for Blue Cosmos, he will led the Splinter Cell to hunt down any Anti-Coordinator policies.

Menma and Ichika arrived to meet up with Dan, himself who transported a mobile suit for the latter. Soon they will be meeting up with the others.

Mu looked eager to face to face with the G-Weapons, until the custom Gunbarrels will be finished.

Lacus had thoughts about Naruto's word regarding defending Coordinator kind.

Jenna Brennan apologized to Flay for the hard slap back at Artemis, she still mad at her for her carelessness.

The Archangel had gotten contact with the Eighth Fleet, that would mean they sending Advance Fleet to greet them.

While Naruto could help about how Lacus' voice accordingly from Kurama's comment. That touches his heart about her song. Having 'In this Quiet Night', which I decide to had Japanese version. Because Rie Tanaka herself.

And there's another fleet of Armored Assault Space Ships, heading towards to their destination to the rendezvous point, well, decide to have 5 ships instead of a whole fleet, after all, since Tekkadan and Turbines gotten 3 ships consists of Isaribi, Hammerhead, and the Brewers'.

So, I select each wisely, since I'd pick Morrigan into the fleet, so, just only 5 that means I made my mind to decide.

Here are Isaribi, Hammerhead, Hotarubi, Morrigan, and Red Angel. There are the only ships that I'd picked, and also Tekkadan will have their own warships just like the Archangel.

…But…walang problema!

* * *

= {~} [] {~} = Replied Review = {~} [] {~} =

 **(** **:Lock:** **) – Served as Pin reply review from previous chapters.**

 **ericsofly2:** Thank you and I'll keep trying. Yeah, can't blame anyone else about some people trying to trash talk my story.

 **CrimsonStarBlade (Non-user):** Actually, there is… Try Metal Gear Mk. 2. Sorry, I decline to have that from FLCL.

…I am not sure about having Eureka Thruston and Anemone (Sorel) (due that each of those girls were official married), well…I think that I can try, if besides for having Nirvash on this story, includes having Renton and Dominic as well.

…I'm afraid that I'll DECLINE for having most important characters in Eureka Seven.

Ehehehehehe (sheepish)…I still not sure about if I wanted to do that for having 'Mobile Haro'.

 **thor94:** It really sure does…

Having the Alaya-Vijnana System is the best choice for having this system in Tekkadan.

Menma is not the only one, but also with a help of Naruto. But no, Menma didn't have implants, due to the special connection with the mobile suit, meaning that Gundam Bael is just like…you know? The Rune Gods in Rayearth: Magic Knights, if you know those girls already or not.

Well, both Naruto and Menma were since they spend centuries learning new things, along with Gaara.

 **YeagerMeister31:** It sure does, decide to use the visage towards Kuzzey if he ever needed to keep his mouth shut. He surely did when he was on thin ice with Naruto. After all, also gotten that idea is come from Golden Devil - a Naruto x DxD crossover, Naruto surely did gave Issei for doing something…perverted.

 **Leon Skywalker:** Here is a following for this respond:

 **1).** Thank you and I will try my best for doing so.

 **2).** I will not let anyone such as Lincoln, Isaac, includes the Eighth Fleet will be spared.

And I'm sure that will cripple ZAFT numbers, and I'm sure they will. And have you forgotten about Alex (Golden Sun Character), he is also a manipulator which in the game version, he's ambition to become a god by lighten all the Lighthouses with 4 stars to release 'Golden Sun'.

 **3).** Another pole vote for Garet will be Gusion Rebake, thank you.

 **4).** Really! You already know my most favorite character in Darkstalkers? Yeah, I have fantasies with her, well, if wanted her bust size to be enlarge such as a certain redhead vampire/succubus hybrid, includes her ass.

Yeah, the Longsword 2 for Barbatos Lupus, accordingly it's on the Hashmal package.

 **5).** Yeah, decide to have DxD Characters, but actually, they were came from another world that being taken by Hagoromo, but think 'What is the Cost' by ThatTallGuy.

Also, correct Raval's surname is Phenex? I know both Phenex and Phoenix were same thing, but different speech pattern, but if you would Phenex is also part of the 72 Ars Goetia.

Speaking of Phenex? I was planning to create my own version of Gundam Phenex? It's not Unicorn 3 Phenex, but also THE ASW-G Phenex, I looked over in Fanon wiki and includes its story.

Considered Phenex is a transformable mobile suit.

 **6).** I am not so sure about having battleships in Star Wars? I'll think about it.

Yeah, having clone troopers and their cruiser. And I'm sure that those troopers were NOT clones, after all.

And lastly, I will decide to do so about this choice and pathway decision…and I'm that I will take my time.

P.S. Well, I decide to come up with names for all the ships inspired by Assassin's Creed: Black Flag and Rogue, includes AC3, such as Aquila.

I am a fan of Assassin's Creed.

* * *

 **Noticed: I had received permission from LoDsIx regarding borrowing the lines of Maelstrom of Cosmic Era; because I will be revised and write this story and even this is a different one, of course.**

 **Hope that you'll be expecting than this, due to my very experience of Gundam SEED, since the original was being announced, and I didn't have best time to getting all of the episodes, and includes Remastered version and the rest.**

 **This story will be so~ epic…!**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts and mental-link'_

 **"Demonic Speech and calls out Technique"**

 ** _'Demonic thoughts/Mental-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication/Speakers/Intercom"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech/News Broadcast"]**

[[Text Messaging/Monitor Screen]] – From the messenger's name.

['Codec Nano-Communication']

 ** _"Haro/Robotic Speech"_**

* * *

Elements:

MS – Mobile Suits  
MA – Mobile Armor  
PE – Plasma Energy

Noted: Additional list to have this refers to.

* * *

Still under progress for Gunbarrels of Mu's Zero fitted with beam weaponry, once they are finished, along with developed its caliber for the MA's Linear gun. It will takes time until its finished.

Next, another list for mobile suit-use weapons:

* * *

==List of Tekkadan Mobile Suit-use Arsenals Part 2==

06\. Light/Heavy Machine Weapon(s):  
\- Chain Gun-P (60 round belt) (130mm HE PEAP) – Doom 3  
\- Q-3MG Chain Gun (200 rounds) (130mm HE PEAP) – Quake 3  
\- M1-L1 Triple-Pulse Rifle (500 rounds) (110mm HE PEAP) (formerly 1000) – Deep Rising  
\- Chain Gun D (150-350 rounds; 15mm tungsten slugs) (152mm HE PEAP) – Doom 4 (2016)

07\. Launcher(s):  
\- 320mm Rocket Launcher (5 rockets) – DOOM 3  
\- 500mm Rocket Launcher (35 Rockets) – DOOM 4 (2016)  
\- Grenade Launcher (20 grenades) – DOOM 4 (2016)

08\. Equipment(s):  
\- Frag Grenade  
\- Holograph

09\. Other Armament(s):  
\- BFG 3000 (Ver.3.14) (Bio-Force Gun) (4 shots)  
\- BFG 9000 (4 shots)

10\. Melee Weapon(s):  
\- Z Saber (Energy Sword/Beam Saber) – is a lightsaber-like beam weapon.  
\- D Glaive (Naginata) – Also known as the **Gurga Glaive** , this is a lance that allows for longer-ranged attacks.  
\- V Hanger (Daggers) – it is a set of two purple-bladed daggers.  
\- B Fan – Also known as the **Bashou Fan** (Banana Fan), this is a pair of fans offering high attack and defense capabilities.  
\- T Breaker (Hammer) – Also known as the **T** **itan Breaker** , this is a super-powerful heavy hammer that can break through enemies' barriers.  
\- Soul Saber – A black metallic sword with silver edge with parrying hooks and includes yellow runic engravings on the fuller on the center, had Hexagon-shape with a red gem embedded, and a long handle of the sword can be held in two-hands.  
\- Z Ichimonji – A katana sword, the Z Ichimonji glows with a dark blue flame.  
\- Z Rapier – A beam rapier, it's a lightweight sword.

* * *

There you go, the last part of the mobile suit-use weapons, so decide to have Mega Man reference such as Zero's Weaponry. There's more than just this current list, and I'm sure that take me time to have new weapons for Tekkadan.

There are plenty of ideas in the note, so I will update it, as soon as possible.

3/26/2019/2:18pm – I didn't bother to gave Desmond Doss some equipment since without a weapon, so there are few list that meant for Desmond since he is a combat medic, includes some equipment:

= Maintenance Jack  
= Medic's Reviving Device (Killzone 2) (upcoming soon)  
= Motion Tracker  
= Hand Welder  
= Stealth Camouflage  
= Infrared Binoculars

Here you, Desmond's Equipment, instead of having a weapon for Desmond knowing he cannot harm anyone like his ancestor.

So, please make a comment about Desmond's equipment about what are your thoughts.

NOW MOVING ON~! In other words, well, since this next chapter is about to start, but…

*I bend my head in the right-side like Lord Death in Soul Eater*

…Well, guess you will have to find out about this chapter of what was going on.

*Before raised both my hands*

Well, who cares…!

*Clap my hands before pointing them at you*

…Alright then, I guess you'll just have to see if it's work out!

*Lastly, pointed fingers at the screen*

…Now onto the story! Hell, it's about time.

* * *

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto by the famous** **Masashi Kishimoto** **and/or Gundam SEED in Sunrise.**

 **Some OCs such as Elena Angela own by Czar Joseph.**

 **Jing Hayabusa own by Czar Joseph, along with Gamerman22.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 15: Devil's Light - Part 1; New Encounter]**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _"So, this Lacus Clyne is actually the daughter of the Supreme Chairman of the PLANTs?" Mir asked genuinely curious as to what a girl like her would be doing in the Debris Belt._

 _"It is, according to Ichika, she was here because she was helping with a memorial service to the victims of the 'Bloody Valentine Tragedy'." Lincoln answered while reading a comic since it came from Cosmic Era, since comic books were being printed and to be sold._

* * *

 _*Sliding door hissing!*_

 _The automatic door to the cafeteria hissed to slide opened and until Kira and Flay were first entered, followed by Lacus that made Mir and Kuzzey, along with Lincoln, Garet, and Jenna turned their attention that made them startled by sudden appearance of the pink-haired songstress while members of Tekkadan gotten their attention with no sudden reaction._

 _"Oh my! Hello there, pardon me for intrusion. Please forgive me for interrupting anything for this commotion." Lacus greeted with a smile warmly with her pink Haro bouncing next to her._

 **"Hello! How are you? So are you! Haro!"** _Haro chirped._

* * *

 _"Um, Lincoln, aren't you gonna…?"_

 _"No, Kuzzey Buskirk…" Lincoln interjected had his eyes furrowed at him that made him steps back at those eyes, before turned to the pinkette. "I don't care she's a Coordinator, she's a human being like myself and anyone else. Like Naruto-sensei said, she's a civilian. After all, they didn't want her to be treated as a prisoner since she's a civilian just like the refugees that brought onboard back at the Debris Belt."_

 _Hearing that from Lincoln, which that made Lacus looked surprised of what she had heard at someone who defends Coordinators that stood up with. A young albino did see Coordinators as human beings after all. Noticing Lincoln's features had an overbite,_ _with a prominent chipped front tooth._

 _"Wise words, Lincoln…wise words." Naruto says praised Lincoln…_

* * *

 _"So, who made it?" Flay asked the first person to questioned. But she didn't see any hostilities from the songstress and still couldn't get over what Desmond told her or having seen countless bodies at the remains of Junius Seven, she wasn't even sure she would sleep after that._

 _"It looks kinda cute to be honest." The redhead concluded._

 _"Athrun Zala did." Lacus answered, that surprises Kira of what he had heard. "I have many others back at my home in Aprilius One."_

 _"Are you serious?!" Both the girls, exclaimed in shocked at the same time._

 _"Really! So this Athrun person made this robot?" Lily inquired awestruck about the person did make a Haro._

 _Kira could not believe of what he heard from Lacus about his friend Athrun making those robotic pets, such as Birdy and Haro, making him smile slightly, he really wanted to chuckle at his blue-haired friend._

'Hmph, he hasn't changed one bit.' _Kira says in thoughts, smiled for admitted regarding Athrun's hobbies._

* * *

 _"He did, he's a kind individual, but he is on the quiet side, through, it was very sweet of him to give me this Haro." Lacus concluded, while her pink Haro was stood still for Lily to picture it. "I told him how many pleasure it brought me having Haro around to keep me company. Then he kept me given me another and another."_

 _"Is that right? Sounds like Athrun hasn't changed one bit…" Kira began Kira, reminding him of when he first received Birdy from Athrun on the day they went their separate ways and before the war between the Alliance and ZAFT started. "I was lucky enough to bring along my Birdy which he also made."_

 **"Torii!"**

 _Kira's Birdy flew into his owner's shoulder that gotten Lily attention._

 _"Is that yours, Mr. Kira?" Lily asked about the yellow-green mechanical bird while gazing at._

 _"Yes, Birdy is also made by Athrun, as well." Kira answered, which there's no needed to hide it._

* * *

 _"Well, that's a relief, so far that knowing Isaac wanted Lupus, while the rest is still under more adjustments and maintenance." Jenna says feeling relief and wondered about most of the other machines were still under progress._

 _"Mr. Menma had left, taken Ichika for the package, I think that they had finally finish 'it'." Ivan informed._

 _"Really! That's good news! Not to mention…Jing." Jenna says with a last sentenced of mentioned and hesitate her sentenced, which she can't hold back._

 _Ivan along with the engineering/mechanic workers flinched mentions the name of one of the members of Tekkadan._

 _"…Yeah, can't blame him for what 'they' did to him." One of the child mechanics stated joined this conversation with a bit of gossip, he also among the group heard about his background story._

* * *

 _That signals Lincoln stood up onto his seat after that, as he removed his jacket, and turned that made Flay and Kuzzey gasped along with Mirialla's eyes widen, includes Lacus. While Lily looked up to see on her brother's back, before turned to the others, which made her silent which indicate that knowing what this young white-haired boy has…_

 _On Lincoln's back, he had three protrusions on his back, that surprises the girls, didn't expecting a boy at this age of 15 had muscles in his young age, and noticed that these 3 spine-like structures on his back, each of them had silver-tips, unlike to Ruck that he had 1._

 _"W…What are those? Are those were supposed to be 'whiskers'?" Miriallia says in disbelief towards Lincoln's so-called whiskers, it's not like some rats or cats had whiskers, or perhaps._

 _While Kira couldn't believe what Lincoln had something on his back that had three of them?_

 _"Naruto…exactly what are those on Lincoln's back?" The brown-haired Coordinator asked about when did Lincoln had those on his back._

 _"It's called the 'Alaya-Vijnana System'." Naruto answered._

 _"Alaya what?" Kuzzey asked confused about this system called, while Kira, Flay, Lacus and Miriallia was curious about the Alaya-Vijnana System._

 _Naruto glanced at Lincoln's 'whiskers', and explained to them._

 _"It is an organic device system that is implanted into the human body…"_

 _That made the Heliopolis crew adding Lacus gasped, while Lily remain silent about she heard from Naruto's explanation about Alaya-Vijnana System._

 _"…Menma had developed it for himself, since he is the Tekkadan's Head Medic, he spend years to complete the system via nanomachines implants. If I gave you details about the system implanted onto it. So the nickname of this system called 'whiskers'." He concluded._

* * *

 _Gundam Bael flew in space, heading towards to its destination, while Ichika was onboard his personal Mobile Worker which it was lashed on with cable wire hook connects to Bael's back. Within the red-winged MS, Menma had eyes onto the main monitor, and until…_

 _*Beep-Beep!*_

 _"Hmm?" Menma startled by a sensor picked up incoming object towards to their position, making him smiled, as he informed Ichika. "Ichika, the package is here!"_

 _["Yeah, well, it seems Dan is here!"] Ichika responded, sounded too happy to see the 'Delivery Boy' is here._

 _"Ichika, prepared to your unit. Once embark, we'll meet up with the Archangel." Menma declared._

 _["And I take it that we'll be using the Booster to get there faster."] Ichika concluded._

 _"Exactly!" Menma confirmed._

* * *

 **"Damn it!"** _Mr. Pink chirped._

 _While Naruto ignored Mr. Pink's chirping, as he sat on of the chairs, next to the tray for Lacus. Closing his eyes, then taking a deep breath and lets out an exhaling sighs, clearly relief on everything is settled since Flay had changed her new leaf._

 _Lacus still glanced at the blonde, as she spoken out to called for his attention and she said._

 _"Naruto?" Lacus inquired the blonde, that made him opened his eyes and gazes at her, looking at him._

 _"What is it, Lacus?" He responded._

 _"Thank you, Naruto. For retrieving the lifepod I was in. I didn't properly thank you for it for the second time." Lacus says with a smile, feeling grateful towards him for his own good deed._

 _Naruto smiling at her in returned, and reply appreciated._

 _"There's no need to thank me, Lacus. It was the right thing to do." He said appreciation._

 **"Good afternoon!"** _Haro chirped._

 _Hearing that, Naruto just smiled at her while rubbing the back of his head, sheepish._

 _"And Naruto, thank you for what you said earlier when I'd overheard when you talk with Ms. Flay, Kira was there too, when he was curious about what was about." Lacus concludes, before looking down at the floor, again. Could believe since she and Kira were curiously about the discussion, so they hid it and wanted to eavesdrop their conversation until it was shocking of what they had heard._

 _Seeing this, Naruto got up from the chair and walked towards Lacus, before poking again on the forehead with two-fingers of his, before he said with a smile._

 _"You're always welcome, Lacus. It was nothing, ya'know. With Flay had finally become a new leaf once she'll interact with Coordinators until her prejudice and fear with your kind will purge." Naruto replied._

 _Feeing the poke on her forehead, Lacus looked up to the blonde and smiled._

* * *

 _Romero shown the console/radar to the Captain, as she glanced at it for a brief second, since the former able to decipher to get in contact with whoever was trying to contact them?_

 _And then, the eyes of Murrue Ramius were widening a brief fraction._

 _"Are you sure?" She queried._

 _"There's no mistaking it!" Romero assured the captain. "This is a code pulse from the Earth Forces' 8th Fleet!"_

 _With Romero's confirmation, as Natarle drifted up from the CIC to joined them._

 _"Can you decode it?" She asked in a hopeful tone that sounds surprised for this news._

 _"I'm doing it!" The ensign responded as he attempts to decrypt the message._

 _After about 10 to 15 seconds. It started out as being only audible static as Pal tried various methods to decrypt it, which causes the static to become disjointed._

 _"I'm analyzing it!" He concludes, informed._

 _Once Romero was doing so for decipher it, and until they heard a deep male voice coming through communications._

 _["This is…8th Fleet Advanced…Montgomery, Arch…angel, reply."] An extremely garbled voice called through the communicator. The gabled voice, however, filled the surrounding people with a sense of hope._

 _"They're under Admiral Halberton's command!" Murure informed the surrounding people with a relieved tone, surprised to hear when she realizes who they are._

* * *

 _["Attention: We're regrouping with the Earth Forces 8th Fleet! I repeat: We're regrouping with the Earth Forces 8th Fleet! All pilots and personnel, please report to your stations, immediately!"]_

 _Hearing that, could heard a faint joyful cries at the distance that indicate that the hope never lost. They were being rescued at last for the Archangel. That cause Naruto closed his book and spoke up._

 _"Sounds like duty calls…" He spoke up, as he placed the book onto the bed, and stood up, as he turned to the pinkette. "Stay here and rest for a while, Lacus. I'll be back after I'm done."_

 _"Oh, okay. Good luck." Lacus said with a smile._

* * *

 _Hearing the song; Lacus' voice warms Naruto's heart for wanted to move on since he had felt grief losing more love ones and precious ones since he had spent centuries; until he heard Kurama's voice on his mind._

 **'I'd got to say, she has an amazing voice.'** _The fox says compliment towards Lacus' voice._

'Yes she has, buddy. Yes she has…' _Naruto reply agreed through the link, after disabled the soundproof barrier for Kurama from the chirping of Lacus' Haro._

 **'I'll enhance your ears, so you can enjoy listen her song in the distance.'** _He concluded._

 _'Thanks, Kurama…' Naruto appreciated._

* * *

 _"My god…to think all of this started because of one nuclear missile." Briggs muttered._

 _"I know, Briggs…All those lives lost…" Chaucha agrees, felt sadden and sympathy towards many souls. "To think Blue Cosmos really hates Coordinators! This is way too far for many souls have lost…I think we've give them some respects."_

 _"That's true, got word from our tops, they already did, includes Desmond, and we'll give them more flowers." Briggs informed, after hearing the upset words from her and even made suggestion._

 _"I'll set a bouquet and while you informed the ships sets some fireworks." Chaucha suggested._

 _"Good idea, my beautiful wife! I'll inform the small fleet for the preparation for making flowers." Briggs obliged, since he and Chaucha were husband and wife, raise a son in their lives._

* * *

 _With Briggs' wife left the bridge, as the former turned to one of the Armored Assault Ships, which its design is the same as Isaribi; it's armored hull clad with color scheme of red with silver accents._

 _"I know you have already seen this…I know it will angers you for what the Blue Cosmos did…you better let you know what your sensei's teachings made you to keep your anger in check…So, I was hoping that being the 'Red Hunter Wolf' of Tekkadan will joined Mr. Naruto's group. He did save you from your fate and includes had you under his wing…Jing."_

 _Briggs' eyes onto the red and silver Armored Assault Ship before him…The 'Morrigan'._

* * *

 _There is a single pre-teen boy is about age of 13 had stared at the remains of Junius 7 floating around the Debris Belt, he is appeared to be looked Filipino-descent, had black hair and eyes. Also, he had a three_ _protrusion_ _s_ _or 'whiskers' on his back._

 _"…" The 13-year old boy looked remain silent, emotionless while staring at the fallen colony on the window, he tighten his fist while control his anger, had deep hatred towards a certain Anti-Coordinator terrorist group._

 _And while his face was not revealed that it was covered just only his lower face._

 _"…Soon, your so-called '_ _for the preservation of our blue and pure world_ _' will be purged in blank slate…" He says in a dark tone._

* * *

 _"Captain Ades! Five signatures are spotted on the radar! All of them appear to be belonging to the Earth Alliance." He reported._

 _Before the ship's captain can say anything to the officer's claimed, until Rau stops by Ades' chair followed by Alex Seymour, since he contacting his vessel the Bismarck which meeting up with the Gamow._

 _"What's the matter?" Rau asked Ades, noticing the expression that the ship's captain was giving as a sign that there was something up._

 _"They're assumed to be naval vessels of the Earth Forces." The Nazca-class vessel's captain answered reporting._

* * *

 _"That would mean the Earth Forces' naval fleet were making a rendezvous with the Legged Ship, knowing that they will be escorted to the Lunar Headquarters." Alex declared._

 _Which this suspicious is confirmed about the EA's naval fleet attempt to rendezvous with the Legged Ship (Archangel), it would mean this mission will jeopardize if the new warship, includes the last G-Weapon – The Strike, will successful for escort to the Lunar Headquarters._

 _"They haven't detected our presence yet, have they?" Rau responded, not wanting to take any chances regarding the situation that came at hand and especially as it'll give them the element of surprise when the time to strike arises. "Don't lost sight of them. Follow them carefully."_

 _"We're following them?" Ades muttered in a somewhat surprised expression, remembering that they still had to complete the mission given to them from Chairman Zala concerning Lacus. "But…"_

 _Rau knew what Ades was going to say and needed to tell him that he hasn't forgotten their current assignment._

 _"Of course, we will also continue our search for Ms. Lacus Clyne." The masked commander interject responded with a confident smile forming, making the brown-haired Captain a bit confused as the masked commander glanced back at the map. "But at the same time, we can't overlook this because of one girl."_

 _"I agreed with my mentor, Ades. We can't lose this opportunity." Alex concluded._

 _"Thank you, Alex. I'd hate to be laughed at by historians of future generations." Rau concluded._

* * *

 _Within the Vesalius' MS Hanger, the Aegis along with GINN - Miguel Aimen Custom, Rau's CGUE and the three normal GINNs stood proud and tall, while Athrun reflected on the chance of facing Kira again along the way to what he originally thought was the Debris Belt._

'You're out there somewhere; I know I'll see you again.' _He says in thoughts from within the pilot's lounge, reflecting on his encounters with Kira at Heliopolis and the confrontation with him in the battle outside of Artemis._

 _And includes Athrun still had his thoughts recalled the mysterious pilot of the Black Knight MS who first encountered on the same boat as Kira does. He still wondering what promise Kira made to him for spare his own life._

'I needed to ask Kira about that promise he made…?' _He concludes mentally._

* * *

 _What's the status of the Elena Team?" Rau inquired._

 _"Got word from her reported the Legged Ship was sighted on the area, it seems they left the Debris Belt." Ades reported. "So far, that's where the remains of Junius Seven."_

 _"I see…" Rau says understandable, regarding just as he thought about the remains of Junius 7 were dragged onto the Debris Belt._

 _"That would mean that if she must've gone to Debris Belt if the Legged Ship is there…I hope that she won't get herself careless." Alex says guessing about Elena's head straight into the battle._

* * *

 _"Well, that's quite neat and dandy. I guess you're right about it. Should we contact the 'Silver Glint' to see if they team is ready for their deployment?" Ades suggestion._

 _"It's about time we do so." Rau obliged at the ship's captain, as he turn around to appoint one crewman to patch their communication channel to the Silver Glint's. "Crewman, patch us through the Silver Glint."_

 _"Yes sir!"_

 _After a minute or two, a video screen popped up on their viewing port window. There, a video screen shows Chifuyu Orimura herself, wearing a white commander ZAFT uniform. Noticing her eyes were furrowed that gotten the crewman on this bridge startled and had their spines shivered in nervous and terrified at those gold piercing gaze._

 _'Commander Orimura's 'infamous' glare…I wasn't expect that.' Alex says in thoughts expecting, resists from that glare of the raven-haired woman._

 _"Commander Chifuyu." Rau greeted, hold himself back from the cold eyes of black-haired woman._

 _Commander Chifuyu Orimura greets back the masked commander from the other side of the communication feed._

 _["Commander Le Creuset…"]_

 _"Is your team ready to be deployed in this sortie?"_

 _["They are good to go, Le Creuset."] Chifuyu replied while she still had her eyes furrowed. ["So, what is our plan of action? While began the search for Ms. Lacus Clyne, Madoka was concern for her own friend."]_

* * *

 _Chifuyu contemplated on this for a minute before turning her attention to the masked commander._

 _["Very well, I shall debrief my team and my sister for a minute before they launch from my ship, with me to be deployed. With luck, we should be able to accomplish the mission in no time."] She replied._

 _"That's right, but tread carefully on this one. The ship isn't the only threat we have to worry about. You have to take into consideration the famous 'Hawk of Endymion', the Strike's pilot, and the three Knights' pilots." Rau quipped on this briefing._

 _"As for your objectives, your team should focus on taking out the advance fleet, along with Laconi Team led by Miguel Aimen, while the Porto Team led by Athrun Zala will handle the Legged Ship. since you and your team is set and ready to go, I'll let you have the honors in letting them take the reins. After all, I am rather eager to see the famed 'Silver and Shadow Knights' in action."_

 _["…Very well. We'll take your advice to heart, Commander Le Creuset…But…I will not forgive you for what had done in Heliopolis…"] Chifuyu replied with her eyes narrowed that made Rau tensed, along with Ades and Alex._

 _"May I ask why are you looked upset?" Rau inquired wondering._

 _["Upset? UPSET!? Try FURIOUS! My brother, Ichika, you idiot…! If you have not known that my brother was on that colony! What were you thinking!? D-Type Equipment on a colony that belongs to ORB no less!"]_

* * *

 _"What? Papa is…!" Flay asked, becoming surprised of what she heard the good news from her fiancée that her father was going to be on his way to meet with the Archangel._

 _"Yes! He's here with the Advance Forces to greet us." Sai concluded, given her a good news regarding George Allster's presence among the five EA vessels that would be coming to meet with the Archangel._

 _This made the red-haired girl beam up at the fact that she'll get to see her father face-to-face for the first time since before the war started._

 _"Really?" She asked again with a hopeful tone to her voice and started to smile even wider at the possibility. But she wasn't sure if she wanted to see him about regarding the revelation about her father support the Blue Cosmos, especially because of this revelation._

* * *

 _"So~, what's been troubling you?" The blonde asked to Kira regarding his current dilemma._

 _"Back at Junius 7, when the enemy recon-type mobile suit was about to fired one of the Worker Pods, where Kuzzey was onboard. I couldn't shoot it down. If you were not having been there, they could have died because of me…" Kira answered eyes onto the floor, feeling depressed._

* * *

 _"It's really hard to kill, Kira. Not knowing if any of those two pilots has someone is waiting for them back home. I mean, these guys did fired first, before engaged and nearly destroyed an unarmed Pod. You did have no choice but to defend it. So they 'did' fired first and I took my chance to end it." He said statement, while looking at the Strike, before he continued._

 _"Tell me, Kira, if you would have to choose; between killing your targets or sparring them. What will you choose?"_

 _Hearing that from Naruto's question, this made Kira looking at him and replies to answer._

 _"I would choose to spare them." The Coordinator answered._

 _Hearing his friend's answer of what he had claimed, Naruto looked at him and says._

 _"You have a good heart, Kira; I have no doubts about that. But what I will say next, you should think about it."_

 _"Um, sure, what is it?" Kira quipped wondering._

 _"If you don't want to kill, then I will teach you how to use your mobile suit properly. I will teach you how to disabled your foes without killing them." Naruto replied._

 _But that surprises Kira of what he had heard that indicate that he offers the young brown-haired Coordinator to be teach how to non-kill his own kind. As he was bowing at him and spoke up, convincing with newfound hope._

 _"Please! Teach me, Naruto! I don't want to kill anybody, again!"_

 _Naruto quickly grabbed Kira's shoulder and made him stand up straight._

 _"You don't have to bow to me, Kira. You're my friend. I won't let my friends down." Naruto says reassured, with a smile._

 _"Thank you, Naruto. This would really help me to ease up my conscience." Kira says grateful at Naruto, with a smile._

 _"Don't sweat it. But you must promise me this, Kira. When you know the enemy will comes back and would harm your friends and/or family. I want you to do what's necessary to protect your love ones…besides, includes Tekkadan, since they are also my family as well." Naruto concluded._

 _"Tekkadan is family, huh…" Kira muttered disbelief that knowing the group of child soldiers considered family. Thinking on what the blonde had transpired from those words, which means that he was inspired by Naruto, himself. "Yes, Naruto, I will do what's necessary to protect everyone, if it comes down to it."_

 _Hearing Kira's declaration, making Naruto smiled at his spirit and determent._

 _"That's the spirit! Now, I want you to meet me here tomorrow morning after breakfast. We will start your training." The blonde said to his friend by gave him a pat on his shoulder, before turning and went to his mobile suit, Barbatos; by get there floating in Zero-G._

 _"I will be here!" Kira shouted obliged at his blonde friend's instructions, which the latter raised his right hand to give him a thumbs up._

 _With Kira was alone on the catwalk, as he turned his head looked at the head unit of his mobile suit and thought to himself._

'Finally…! I will have the power to fight, without killing anyone.' _He says in thoughts, before looking back at his friend where heading towards to Barbatos. As he started to forget about Garcia's words that pains him, and so that there is someone gave him hope for not to kill anybody and includes his fellow Coordinators._

'Thank you, Naruto. I promise to do everything what it takes to protect this ship and my friends…Even if I need to kill for them to be safe.' _He concluded._

 _Kira looked determined that he found a new ways for use that power to protect others, but instead of killing, but also to spared._

* * *

 **(Gundam IBO Opening 1: Raise you Flag - Starts)**

 **(Instrument Background: 0:00-0:06)**

 _The screen opens to a black and white scene of a pile of Mobile Suit parts scattered around a battle-scarred field while a puddle of blood flows on the ground_ **.**

 _Cuts to a boot stepping on the puddle, resulting in a big splash._

~"Raise your flag!"~

 _Cuts to Naruto, Menma, and Gaara side by side with each other._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Cuts to reveal the Archangel crew, and includes members of Tekkadan, gathered around the Barbatos Lupus Rex, Bael Custom, and Gusion Rebake Full City._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Shifts to the title in Japanese kanji appearing in front of the three Gundams, indicate showing the title:_ _'_ _鉄の花_ _渦巻き_ _の宇宙時_ _代_ _' (_ _Tetsu no hana uzumaki no uchū jidai_ _; Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era)._

~"Koe no kagiri sakende"~

 _Cuts to the Aile Strike landing on the ground, raising its beam rifle to aim at the camera._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _Cuts to the Moebius Zero releasing its Gun Pods while firing its Linear Rifle in space._

~"Itsuka dokoka"~  
~"Yume o mitsuzuke samayou…!"~

 _Cuts back to the kneeling Barbatos, Bael, and Gusion as they raise their heads then their eyes flash to life; and then the three performing a fist bumped all together besides each other._

 _ **(**_ **Instruments** _ **\- 0:20-0:23)**_

 _Cuts to a scene in a city with Naruto was atop of the tallest building gazes at it below with lights shines at night, Menma leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets, and Gaara sitting on a flight of stairs gazes at the full moon._

~"Under Pressure you are waiting for direction"~

 _Cuts to two-way image: Kira and his friends hanging out in Heliopolis with smiles plastered on their expressions. And there's Isaac, Jenna, Garet, Mia, Ichika, and Lincoln were also hang out, while seeing Cid shouted at the mechanics and include Hama shook her head at the group's hang-out._

~"Going on a road without your mind"~

 _Cuts to the ZAFT G-Weapon pilots messing around in their barracks, includes Miguel felt annoyance towards his 'pupils'' antics while Athrun sits on his bunk reading a book, along with Ein on the other bunk staring his open right palm, and then the last part for seeing Ein's hand clenches it._

~"All misleads they give ignoring our decision's"~  
~"Killing yourself your soul we have inside"~

 _Cuts to Naruto, Menma, Gaara, and Kira had their eyes were looked different consists of: Naruto's left eye has the Rinnegan and the other on the right is golden toad eye mix with fox's slit - the Six Path's Sage Mode and Kurama's face on the background; Menma had the eyes of Kuro (Black Kurama) along with his black nine-tails, Gaara's Shukaku's eyes and then the face of Shukaku, and Kira's SEED factor and then a 'seed' background with the color of his eyes._

 _Cuts to Naruto walking towards the Archangel crew and the Gundam pilots, and along with the members of Tekkadan (sans Isaac, Garet, Ichika, and Lincoln stood in front)._

~"Agaki tsuzuke taore kujike"~

 _Cuts to Gaara tinkering with Gusion while Kira and Ivan helps, onto the side seeing Murdoch and Cid were having a happy conversation at each other between old friends, before a two-way image: Naruto sleeping on Murrue's lap as she strokes his hair with a nostalgic grin on her face and Menma and Natarle were on the bridge, gazes at the space._

~"Hai agatte hashiri tsuzukete"~

 _Cuts to two-way image of Flay as she draws her knees closer to her chest while tears spill down her cheeks; and Mia who is sitting in a chair in the Archangel's infirmary staring at the photo of herself and a man with blue hair with turquoise eyes_.

~"Owarinaki"~

 _Shifts to another two-way image of Cagalli leaning against a piece of rubble with an assault rifle in her hands and Lacus floating in a small bedroom with her pink Haro as she sings a song._

~"Yume no ma to ma"~

 _Cuts back to Naruto turned his head over his shoulder looks up at the sky, before the scene cuts to a bridge of Nazca-class vessel, seeing Rau smiles, along with three new people – one on the right next to him is a man upon age of 19, light blue hair and turquoise eyes, wearing also a white uniform (Commander variant), and the other two who stood behind Rau and his fellow white-uniformed blue-haired teen: one is a male had silvery blue hair and red eyes and the female one on the left is blonde with red eyes, these two people, wearing red-coats as well._

~"We can struggle and muzzle the world before it fades away~

 _And the blue-haired commander raised his right hand up, commanded the crew for battle stations, sans Ades who seating in the captain's chair, before shifting to the locker room after the last part of the lyric, seeing Athrun stared at his photo on his right hand of himself and Kira when they were at the prep school in_ _Copernicus, then his left fist clenches_ _._

 **(Instruments - 0:51-0:52)**

 _Cuts to several pilots performing startup sequences in their Mobile Suits, as seeing hands of Naruto, Menma, and Gaara had their respective mobile suit's controllers, and paddles._

 _The scene cuts to the five Tekkadan's Mobile Workers, and Barbatos Lupus Rex landing on the ground, armed with longsword._

~"Raise your flag!"~

 _Barbatos raises its Longsword and clashes at the camera._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _The Longsword of Barbatos cuts through a GINN, slicing it in half._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Barbatos slashes at another GINN, removing its head._

~"Koe no kagiri sakende!"~

 _Cut to the Archangel and Isaribi flies into space, after the last part of the lyrics, along with Bael and Gusion, armed – Bael had its dual swords and Gusion with a four 120mm Long-Range Rifles onto the main and sub-arms._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _A blue CGUE outfitted with an Assault Shroud flew backwards, a fires a barrage of bullets, combination with Vulcan System Shield and Machine Gun, and Rau's white CGUE, and drawn its Heavy Blade and changed in, as with the masked Commander within the cockpit of his machine, smirk sinisterly._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _An explosion, with Bael steps out of it, and fires a barrage of slugs with its electromagnetic cannons onto its wings. And then there's Menma as he looks up, then shifts to Gaara, the redhead's eyes rolled at the sight of his foes._

~"Itsuka dokoka"~

 _Gusion raises its four of the 120mm Long-Range Rifles and fires at the pair of GINN High Maneuver-type with custom paint - one is silver blue and red w/ yellow trims, wielding 27mm Experimental Machine Guns w/ Heavy Blade attached, each of them had different ways of custom: the silver blue-themed GINN has two Blades and while the red one has a pair of bayonet machine guns._

~"Tadoritsuku to shinjite"~

~"Come on and raise your flag"~

 _Cuts to the Aile Strike fighting the Aegis, and then next is the stolen G-Weapons along with Miguel's custom GINN/AS and Ein's custom black GINN, attacking the Archangel and Isaribi which retaliates._

~"So just raise your flag"~

~"Nando kujike mayoedo!"~

 _Cuts to two-way images of Ichika Orimura drawn a katana (think of it from 47 Ronins - call it 'Tengu Katana'), showing a reflecting of a image of a black haired feminine (take your pick: Chifuyu or Madoka) and Lincoln Loud with a family photo of 13, while gazes at it with a frown, and looks down at to see his 4-year old little sister Lily Loud who sleeping at his lap, replace with a smile._

 _Cuts to Naruto standing up from the ground, twirling his father's tri-prong kunai with his right hand._

~"Iki no kagiri"~

 _Cuts to Menma and Gaara standing up from the ground as well, with Menma also twirls his black revolver with his left hand and Gaara had his arms crossed._

~"Tsuzuku kagiri"~

 _Shows the three Ancient Immortal ninjas/Gundam pilots form a half tiger seals at each other before looking at the blue sky as three streams of light shot through the clouds with its respective colors: orange, black with white outlines, and maroon red._

~"Yume o mitsuzuke samayou!"~

 **(Instruments - 1:20-1:30)**

 _The scene cuts to a freeze frame of the crew of Archangel and Tekkadan, the Heliopolis gang, and the Ancient Ninjas/Gundam pilots gazing at the rising sun with Gundam Barbatos, Bael, Gusion, and the Strike shadowing by the sunlight._

 **(Intro Ended)**

* * *

 **(Chapter Starts)**

 **==Archangel, Corridors==**

Miriallia Haw was walked down the corridors of the EA's warship as before she passed by the cafeteria, humming, before she heard noises that came from the refugees inside, which that caught into her ears.

"You think it'll be the Moon first, once we join with them?" The voice of the male refugee had questioned.

Hearing most of the refugees were made conversation one to another regarding until the Advance Forces will greet the Archangel, while Mir saw full of them inside the cafeteria. All of them were talking happily about the future rendezvous with the 8th Fleet.

"I have relatives living in ORB, so I should be okay." Another male stated.

Miriallia keeps walking before leave their own business to the refugees' conversation. While she was smiling as she went on.

"If I could at least get in touch with my wife and children…"

 **==Archangel, Enter Integrate W.R. & Laundry Room==**

Miriallia enters the integrated shower room or W.R. (Wash Room), with an orange bag in hand, before noticing to see Jenna, Flay, and Mia were on the washing sinks includes mirror, before any of them noticed Mir's presence on her reflection that behind them. Seeing the two girls had towels wrapped around her bodies, sans Flay without it, just only in her undergarments.

"Hmm…?" Jenna startled while combing her hair, she's the first to noticed Mir's presence. "Hey, Mir."

"Hey to you too, Jenna, and same goes with you, Flay, Mia." Mir replied greets back, as Flay turned around to face her.

"So, taken a shift, Mir?" The redhead inquired, before turned back to the mirror, as she rubbing her face, after taken facial cucumber mask for her face; since she's getting ready to meet her father.

"Yeah, it's my shift for today after Sai." Mir replied as she headed into a shower.

"You looked ecstatic to eager for seeing your father once the Archangel will meeting up with the Advance Forces, right Flay?" Mia inquired.

Miriallia taken her clothes off and went to the shower, then turned the water on.

"Yes, I haven't seen him in such a long time after all. As the daughter of the Vice Minister of the Atlantic Alliance, he's aboard one of those ships. But…as much I would tell Papa about when I was befriending with Coordinators." Flay replied feeling wasn't sure if she'll see him, soon.

"I'm not the only two besides Kira-san and Lacus-sama." Mia stated, that that made Mir and Flay tensed while the latter scrubbing her hair with shampoo.

"Wait, you mean…" Flay began, before could tell Mia about her.

"Yes, Mia is a Coordinator, too. Have you forgotten that we have Coordinators in Tekkadan ranks?" Jenna answered.

"Oh, that's right!" Flay says she did recalled back that Lincoln had transpired on the fallen PLANT-class colony (in CH11). "How I could forgot that you have them enlisted."

"You serious, aren't you?" Mir exclaims, as her head stick out of the shower with disbelief looked while the water still running.

"It's true, Mir. Lincoln did told me about his group having Coordinators, such as Kira and Lacus, joining the group, back at Junius Seven; he said they were orphans as well, their group consists of both sides, all together as one, includes half-breeds like Ichika does." Flay explained.

"Flay is right, but yes, since we don't forced and being used my kind as tools, some people such as Garcia commit unacceptable actions towards to Earth Forces and the Cosmic Era universe." Mia reply confirmed, with the name being mentioned when her voice in a venom tone. "But…I had a cousin that happen seen him that you're not the only one who haven't seen your parent or relative for a while."

"Wow, a small world, huh… To think that Tekkadan gotten Coordinators, such as you and Ichika, I mean, being a half-breed that really surprises me. I'm glad things work out when they did getting along." Mir says comment looked stunned, before continue showering.

"Yeah…but for my cousin is…" Mia stated as her expression looked sadden about her cousin.

"What's wrong?" Flay asked to the light blue-haired girl, before noticed her expression.

Since Mia had revealed her status as a 'Coordinator', before her former's instinct about her fear and hatred towards her kind will resurface again, it was surprised for she met which Jenna introduces Mia to herself and Mir. After all, Tekkadan had Coordinators within their ranks that being enlisted to be joined the battlefield just as Lincoln had said.

"It's nothing, Flay. I was thinking about him when he joined the military before our separate ways. He and I were close, but I can't help it about his decision…" Mia replied, she cannot help herself for she didn't want to tell them about her cousin that she was brought it up.

"Eh! Your cousin is a military." Mir says looked shocked.

"Girls, I think its best is not push it, okay? We can't force her tell us more about her cousin, and I think that she's her business. Trust me, I've known Mia better than anyone else, I'd known who her cousin is." Jenna interjected, didn't want her Mia felt uncomfortable about to have more questions.

Hearing that making suggestion, which that made Miriallia sighs for made her point, along with Flay had respected Mia's business.

"You're right, sorry about Mia. I know it's rude to ask more questions." Mir says as she shut off the shower and grabs a towel to dry herself and before wrapped and steps out.

"It's okay…" Mia says insisting with a sighed. "I'm sure that he 'did' make his choice…"

Unaware about Mia's cousin, so far that knowing she can't stop thinking about him that happen.

 _'I wonder how Alex is doing…'_

 **==Archangel, the Bridge==**

On the bridge of the EA's Warship, the Archangel, the message received from the main flagship, the Montgomery, which was being escorted by escort ships.

Currently, the screen had shown the Montgomery's Captain.

["Arrival time at the rendezvous point with our fleet will be as planned."] The commander of the Advance Forces informed the Archangel crew over the communicator, Murrue taking the information while drinking a nutritional supplement.

["Once you join us, the Archangel will come under command of this ship and we'll proceed to the main fleet together."] He concluded, while giving the acting Captain the instructions. ["You're almost there. I pray for your arrival."]

The screen than enlarges from the commander's face to accommodate the man sitting in the chair next to him. Unlike the commander, this man didn't wear an Earth Forces' uniform; instead, he wore a typical suit and tie.

["I'm Vice Minister George Allster of the Atlantic Federation."] The man informed them with introduction. ["First, I'd like to thank you for your efforts in rescuing civilians."]

The familiar name and voice caused Sai to smile while George still speaking.

["Oh, and another thing! I was surprised and happy to see the name of my daughter, Flay, on the name of recued civilians."]

 **(AN: Geez! It's no wondered about when George Allster's voice actor is the same as Rau's. These two have the same voice, but similar to one and another.)**

Hearing that from the Vice Minister had claimed, the name caused Murrue to let out a quiet gasp while the other members had slight surprised expression. She and the crew, includes Natarle, didn't knew the girl who rescued since Heliopolis' destruction happen to be the daughter of George Allster.

Which glad for Kira and Naruto did retrieve the lifeboat, Natarle's actions would be gotten herself trouble regarding the fate of Vice Minister's daughter, includes Murrue did made her choice as the acting-captain of the Archangel.

As for Tekkadan, since the three leaders were also known Flay's father being the Vice Minister of the Atlantic Federation, while most of the members had known of him from before.

["I'd be more grateful if I could get a glimpse of her."] He asked hopefully.

["Vice Minister, sir, you'll see her as soon as they join us."] The Commander says interjects him, assured towards to the father of Flay; before turned his head to the screen. ["We'll be meeting you all within a week."]

 **(AN: Decide to extend its timeline to get there as we know it.)**

"That's Flay's father, alright." Sai remarked with a small smile. Natarle lets out a confused gasp at that.

With that, when the message transmission had ended, it is finally relief for the long-awaited rescue comes.

 **==Archangel, Hanger==**

Kira sat in the cockpit of the Strike rigorously typing commands into the computer (OS), his eyes quickly glancing over the screen as he continued on with his work. So far he will going to bed after this, knowing for tomorrow that he will be trained by Naruto regarding on how to pilot a mobile suit well.

The news about how they would meet with a task force from the Eight Fleet was definitely a breath of fresh air for the young Coordinator. Finally, he and his friends would be free from this war and could continue their lives as normal students. But on top of it all, he wouldn't have to fight his friend Athrun again and he'd able to settled down with his family back in ORB, if they're still alive that is.

Since before he and his friends leave, he needed some skills to be learned from the blonde friend of his, since then he led a group of child soldiers that they were employed toward the Archangel.

Floating by the Strike was Chief Engineer Murdoch, who noticed the Coordinator boy inside the cockpit. The older man watched the soon-to-be former pilot with interest.

Kira lifted the operating system to look at Murdoch.

"What is it, is something up?" He asked.

"No, it's nothing, just wondering how it's going." Murdoch reply waved off any concern that the boy was about to bring up.

"Oh, I'm just making a few minor adjustments to match the offset levels." Kira replied, but then he realized that soon he wouldn't have to pilot the Strike Gundam anymore as he looked around the cockpit for a moment.

"But, uh, I guess it was unnecessary. I mean, the Strike and the other machines such as Barbatos are really going to be needed anymore after this?" He concluded.

Murdoch laughed a bit at the Coordinator's respond which surprised him a bit. The mechanic then came inside and patted Kira's shoulder.

"You just do what's needed, so go ahead. It's still your job until we've made it safety to the rendezvous point."

The older man pushed away from the surprised and slightly confused boy.

"You're free to volunteered if you want to remain with the military. Besides, Cid will stick around under employment; after all, thank god for that blonde friend of yours to have his gang to stay." He concluded, before he finally pushed off the G-Weapon's hatch, leaving Kira alone.

Of course the last part of the first transpired was only a joke; however, Kira didn't find it funny as he frowned a bit and muttered.

"Not a chance in hell. And it's not a joke." The Coordinator mumbled harshly. He wanted to be as far away from this war as quick as possible and away from the mobile suit he sat upon.

Not to mentioned, knowing his friend Naruto will remain with the Archangel for time being since he, Gaara, and Menma were leading Tekkadan. So far he will be leave as soon as he will receive training with him. Then, he needed pick up some skills so that he can learn to pilot the mobile suit with non-killable ways.

"…And I'm sure that I needed to learn to how to use it, until I leave." He concludes while stared at the screen of the Strike's OS.

While Murdoch went to see Naruto within the Barbatos' opened hatch, as he arrived, and looked over to see the blonde was working on the screen.

"Well, Naruto, what are you doing?" He asked. "Calibrating the offset like Kira?"

"Checking the system, seeing if there any problems." Naruto replies to Murdoch in half-lie. "…Planning had Kira to learn to pilot a mobile suit, correctly."

"Really! Wow, to think someone like you just like Rena Imelia." Murdoch says that sounds surprised.

"I take it that he or she is the instructor for mobile suit pilots for the prototype G-Weapons, right?"

"She is, if any of us tell what happen to her students since Heliopolis was attacked. We were not sure about how she'll react. She possessed superb piloting abilities that are said to be above that most Coordinator's. She did piloting a mobile suit using a Coordinator-Compatible OS. Her moniker as 'Sakura Burst', she is ruthless and shows no mercy towards her enemies." Murdoch replies to answer Naruto's question with explanation.

"I see…" Naruto says feeling amaze regarding a Natural able to pilot a mobile suit with superb abilities with Coordinator-use OS. Not to mention her moniker as 'Sakura Burst' that made remembered the name of his former pink-haired love interest. "To think someone like her can pull it off to pilot a Mobile suit. I'm impressed."

"It sure does! If you praised her if you met her in person." Murdoch says smiled.

With that, Murdoch left Naruto alone in his cockpit, as he went to Gusion, while Menma's Bael was still out there with Ichika…

 **==Archangel, Bridge==**

 **(Cue the Music: In the Quiet Night)**

Meanwhile, on the journey to link up with the Task Force, the Heliopolis grew who had volunteered to assist the Archangel decided to help with the ship cheerfully even the officers onboard were at least relaxing for the trip within a whole week.

Before Sai leave the bridge, gave a high-five with Mir when she entered and saying 'Hi!' to the light-brunette. Before any members of Tekkadan entered the bridge, for acquire some assistance. But there's another member of the engineering crew, Lance Bishop.

 **(AN: The same Bishop in Aliens, not just like Weyland.)**

 **==Archangel, Cafeteria==**

Lincoln Loud was balancing a spoon on his nose while his sister Lily giggled in amusement.

 **==Archangel, Infirmary==**

Mia Neptuna were helping the Archangel's Doctor were setting some medical supplies that gotten from the Debris Belt, since most of them were still new during the conflict over those years.

 **==Archangel, Naruto & Lacus' room==**

~"Shizuka na, kono yoru ni… (In this quiet night…)"~  
~"…Anata wo, matteru no. (…I'm here waiting for you.)"~

The pink-haired songstress was singing while Mr. Pink/Haro playfully moved its body with the rhythm of her song.

~"Ano toki, wasureta… (Forgetting the past…)"~  
~"Honoemi wo… (Your precious smile…)"~  
~"…tori ni kite. (…has faded away.)"~

 **==Archangel, Lounge==**

Mu La Flaga was sleeping in a collapsible sleeping bag to get some much needed peace and quiet. He didn't seem to notice nor care that he was drifting slowly around in the room.

~"…Omoide ga… (…past memories…)"~  
~"…yasashiku… (…have some time…)"~  
~"…natta ne. (…become more precious.)"~

 **==Archangel, Back to the Hanger==**

 **(Music Background)**

Near the mobile suit berths, Kira kept working on the OS for the Strike; before he'll start it up and before continue by making some another adjustments.

~"Hoshi no Furu basho de… (I find myself, where the stars fall…)"~

In Barbatos, Naruto was tuning up his Gundam. The blonde had recalled meeting with Lacus (in CH12-13) in mental flashback, he couldn't help regarding her beauty and song warms his heart and soul.

Within Naruto's seal; Kurama went through Naruto's memories about meeting Lacus. And he hope to carried out Hinata's will for Lacus being her successor.

~"Anata ga… (Right here I wish…)"~  
~ "…waratte irukoto wo. (…that you will once again be laughing.)"~

By the Gusion, Gaara was munching on a nutrient bar while drinking a milk pack, after checking Gusion's arm units. He took a glance at the photo of his wife late Matsuri with children of his - twins, includes his older siblings, Temari and Kankuro.

While Shukaku with the redhead's seal, he really had Gaara to talk regarding his settled life, after all, he knew he missed his wife dearly, and includes his siblings, especially his brother-in-law Shikamaru and as well as Naruto's most trusted friend.

~"Itsumo… (Even today…)"~  
~"…negatteta. (…even now.)"~

 **==At Space==**

The Kutan Type-III Booster had propels in high speed towards to the Archangel's destination in space, and while Gundam Bael was on top of it to hold onto it.

~"Ima tookutemo… (Though now we're far apart…)"~

Within Bael's cockpit, Menma turned his glance at the family photo of his wife (RTN) Sakura and his children. So far, he still struggled for a moment when he needed to be ready to move on.

"…I'm doing the right to move forward, Sakura-chan…I'm sure that I'm ready…" The blonde (RTN) muttered.

 **==Back to the Archangel==**

The Archangel sails smoothly towards their destination to made rendezvous with the Eighth Fleet.

~"…Mata aeru yo ne? (We can meet again, right?)"~

Yes, everything seemed to be smooth sailing for the Archangel…

…For however long it would soon last.

 **==At Medusa's Revenge==**

A fleet of 7 ZAFT vessels were ready to combat with such size since it's between 5 (includes Mu's Zero) to 42 ZAFT MSs; once they're ready to sortie, so far that knowing Elena and her brigade is ready to move until the Legged Ship is almost out of the Debris Belt.

Before Elena made her move to strike towards the Legged Ship, the Archangel, with her battalion, since she was waiting for opportunity once the EA's warship left Junius Seven. But, until a message received from the Vesalius, informed Elena regarding their briefing.

"Wait a damn minute! Are you certain, Tabool?"

During after the Legged Ship had left the Debris Belt, includes remains of Junius 7, receives a message from Rau regarding the Legged Ship attempt to met up with the Advance Fleet, so far, his orders to followed them or perhaps engaged the Legged Ship to prevent it from meeting up with the Advance Forces.

"So those damn naturals were salvaged our most important gravesite!?" Elena says outrages of what she heard from Tabool.

["Yes, ma'am, it seems Commander Alex had gotten a theory about why they are here on the Debris Belt, so far they did ignored Junius 7 that was he had claimed. It seems that we never thought why those Naturals attempt a salvaged task on the Debris Belt, so far the sunken remains of their fallen comrades' vessels; so they came to gather of what they had needed, includes additional parts and provisions."]

"I see…" Elena says feeling relief for the EA's Legged Ship (Archangel) did find some provisions and parts. "Then…I will defy Rau's orders, but I had no choice but act fast! Prepared to attack! NOW!"

["Yes, ma'am, I guess can't argue with you. I'm sure Commander Le Creuset will understand…if we'll 'cripple' it."] Tabool obliged.

Elena snickered sinisterly at her right-hand man's statement; it will be excited for assault the 'Legged Ship'.

"I like that." She remarked looked enjoyed herself, before made a command. "Prepared to activate the N-Jammers, all weapons standby, prepared the catapult to launch our GINNS, and informed the fleet! I think it's time for us to test the Earth Alliance's mettle."

It was a feeling she enjoyed, how everyone, includes the fleet, immediately acceded to her wishes since she was the commander. Power in its simplest form was control, and she controlled the Medusa's Revenge with no dispute.

["Roger that, ma'am; standing by for all weapons and Mobile suit Forces!"] Tabool replied.

"Don't forget that unidentified object that caught our radar, if it's merchant, take it down!" She concluded.

Elena Angela could miss certain details when she was excited about something, she had seen the report Rau sent out about the 'Legged Ship', but in her rush hadn't read it all the way through, including the part about another vessel (the Isaribi), thought it was just a merchant ship, that was escorting the majestic white vessel. Nor did notice there's something from behind unexpected (meaning Bael and the Booster contain Ichika's MS) in far distance before making their sudden arrival, so far that knowing the fleet will be caught by surprise.

Elena flashed a devious smirk; the Legged Ship was straight in the distance before she gave a word to launch an attack. Rau would be very pleased.

But, before she could give a command, replaced with a snarled on her face, she had something in mind regarding why she wanted to be achieve.

"But…I will not be completely become fall behind because of that bitch, Chifuyu Orimura!" She added.

Hearing a cold tone of Elena; there is a small details, since Elena and Chifuyu were rivals in ZAFT recruitment, the former was easily beaten by Chifuyu's speed and strength that unable to keep up with her, and followed by able to beaten in MS simulation with just a Heavy Blade which her speed and reaction that able to evade every shot.

Until there's another part of the message that Orimura Team was also joined Le Creuset Team for this mission - both the pursuing the Legged Ship and Search and Rescue Lacus Clyne.

Hearing that to mentioned Orimura Team that made Elena exasperation, regarding she knew about a small numbered team that took down many MAs and EA vessels within minutes, which they had well-coordinate and teamwork. Elena Angela had considered herself an inferior to Chifuyu herself.

Chifuyu is considered a prodigy, which she is equal towards Rau Le Creuset. Elena wanted to become far greater than Chifuyu Orimura. So far, she earns the title and nickname as 'Brunhilde'; this made her infuriating regarding she lost her chance, she hates anyone who's better than her.

Elena Angela swears herself once she'll beat the Chifuyu Orimura and earn her own reputation and respect to anyone…

"This is Elena Angela of Angela Brigade, heading out! For the glory of ZAFT!"

 **==Back to the Archangel==**

With the ship made their destination, while before any of them could get some ship while the refugees were about get some sleep; so far, everything went smoothly while taken interplanetary sailing and until…

"Hmm!"

Within the Archangel's bridge; Romero Pal was alerted by the radar had suddenly to start to messing up, making his eyes widen, eyes on the screen displayed 'RADAR JAMMING' along with two 'CAUTION(s)', includes 'INTERFERENCE'.

"Captain! Radars receive electromagnetic interference! Density of N-Jammer levels increasing; we have trouble!"

Murrue's eyes widen along with Natarle, who gotten reported from Pal about N-Jammers on this area. That would mean ZAFT detect the Archangel's presence.

 _'Damn, not now!'_ She says in thought and then spoke up. "What are we dealing with?"

"It's a fleet, ma'am! Seven of them: 4 Nazca-class and 3 Laurasia-class! They're heading this way!" Chandra informed the captain. "Just when things are going smoothly, too."

Murrue clenched her fists, wondering if these ships wasn't the ones under the same Nazca-class that they had been chased by during the 'Silent Run' to the Artemis base, but she knew that there was no time to be thinking that and until one of another member of Tekkadan goes by the name Bishop.

Includes by judging its numbers, it has to be the same numerous of vessels that Rau brought a fleet with him during the assault on Heliopolis.

"Captain Ramius, I believe that they must've well aware about coming to the Debris Belt, I had a theory that a fleet of ZAFT vessels went to where Ms. Lacus Clyne was. If they didn't know about that we had her onboard the Archangel. They must've gotten our attention and silent followed away, before contact their allies." Bishop stated who first step in to gotten a theory.

"Are you sure, Mr. Bishop?" Natarle asks him certain about this since after they left the Debris Belt, includes Junius 7.

"Positive, ma'am. By judging its number of ships, they had many mobile suits." Bishop replied advisable. "Best advice to contact Isaribi, since their radar was able to detect their positions, but the N-Jammer maybe can be used to jamming radars and communications from outside, but they used that device as countermeasures. Since Isaribi's radars were completely ineffective to N-Jammers."

It's true that most ZAFT vessels did equip with N-Jammers to disallow nuclear fission power plants and weapons, but also did jamming sensors and communications, and included use them as countermeasures as well.

"Isaribi can detect them?" Romero says turned to Bishop with a shocking look.

"Yes, Specialist Major Brennan and Captain Picard will join this fight, under standby." Bishop replied.

And contact Isaribi, but the best to leave the fight to them, and while hold the line

"Understood!" Murrue obliged, and turned to face the rest of the crew. "Inform the personnel at once! And contact Isaribi! We need to be ready for anything it throws at us! And informed Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara Sabaku for commence Level 1 Battle Stations!"

 **==Archangel, Lounge==**

 **(AN: Here it is, the fight scene between Archangel and Tekkadan vs. Angela Brigade.)**

*Alarm blares!*

An alarm had blares around the ship, which that causes Mu woke up from his slumber, along with the refugees and along with a repeat announcement regarding a fleet of ZAFT approaching to their location before they heard level 1 battle stations.

"Goddamn, so much for my good night sleep!" Mu says complains, feeling annoyance regarding his nap was interrupted by alarm, as he went to the nearby communication panel terminal to contact the bridge. "What's going on, Captain, what are we dealing with here?"

["A fleet of ZAFT vessels, 7 of them."] Murrue replied.

"Is it Le Creuset's?" Mu concluded looked suspiciously.

"Cannot confirmed, but Isaribi gave us a visual, it's not the Le Creuset, but there's one single Nazca-class who led a fleet, the color scheme itself is cyan."

Hearing the small describe from the captain made Mu silent, and lets out sigh before face-palmed. That made Murrue looked confused at that gesture.

"Man, oh man, I wasn't that we encountered that 'her' around."

["'Her'? Enlighten me, Lieutenant?"] Murrue wondered.

"That cyan-colored Nazca-class belongs to Elena Angela, the commander of her Brigade. I should have known she would be here…the infamous 'Angela Brigade'." Mu replied.

["The Angela Brigade? I'd heard about her unit, she led a fleet of 7 ZAFT vessels, and that makes sense! She did taken patrol and supports the frontlines. She led a mobile suit team with numerous formations."]

"Yes, that's right. But in short version: she's the daughter of the high-ranking officer in ZAFT that goes by the name Kyle Angela and includes she's a one hell of daddy's little girl if you ask me, but nothing but a spoil bitch, you hear." Mu confirmed. **(1)**

Murrue was on the bridge wasn't expecting Mu who knew Elena Angela's relations; hearing Mu's comment about Elena, expecting someone Mu had known during Grimaldi Front.

["The daughter of the Grimaldi Hyena?"] Murrue declared.

"Yeah, I didn't expecting him being married and had a daughter, huh…Man, oh man, this will be worst case scenario for expecting we encountered his daughter…I better get ready!" Mu replied.

*Beep-beep!*

["Mu! Murrue! This is Naruto; Gaara and I will be heading out ahead!"]

Hearing that from Naruto in the comms, making Murrue and Mu tensed, as the latter contacted the blonde.

 **==Archangel, Bridge==**

"Naruto, are you sure? What about your normal suit?" Murrue inquired wasn't sure about Naruto can fight on space without a space suit.

["Don't worry, Murrue. I'll be fine, just trust me, I can go without it."] Naruto responded. ["So, how many ships out there?"]

"7 ZAFT vessels, it's not the Le Creuset perhaps." She replied.

["Understood; well, I'm heading off!"] Naruto replied, after end its transmission.

["Geez, just like Le Creuset does whenever he goes into battle without a pilot suit."] Mu muttered commenting, as he shrugs and spoke up to the captain. ["Oh well, anyway, Kira is making his way to suit, and while Naruto and Gaara will take care of this."]

"Acknowledge." She responded, after end the transmission, before spoke up out loud. "All hands! Send out Barbatos and Gusion!"

 **==With Naruto==**

Naruto was on Barbatos without his own normal suit, even though regarding cannot lift a finger when was the last time when he can go to space with no oxygen since 'Toneri Otsutsuki' incident, regarding his (late) sister-in-law Hanabi had her Byakugan eyes being taken, includes kidnap Hinata for sudden marriage by brainwashed against her own free will, before he confessed her, since he saw memories of his late wife when he met her when she was young, includes had his red scarf was ruined until Hinata fix it or remake it.

During his fight with Toneri, Naruto was wondering about how he can set on the moon without breathable atmosphere, includes a space suit before it was invented. It is weird for how he and Toneri can brought in empty space with no life and oxygen.

Since the aftermath his fight with Toneri, he was remain on the Moon, vowing that it would never threaten the world again; since he used to be jealous towards Naruto about making share love with Hinata.

Speaking of Toneri, haven't seen him for centuries since he was remain on the moon, perhaps he haven't aged since this incident when he watches Earth when he made a self-exile regarding his actions that he needed to atone his sins.

"I wonder how Toneri is doing on the moon since we eternally part ways…" He wondered, before shook his head. "Guess there's no time for that, I better taken care of that annoying 'racket' that ruined everyone's goodnight sleep, includes me for wanted to GET MYSELF SOME SLEEP!"

With that, he felt Barbatos' feet were clamped when he's on the linear catapult, until the launch indicator gave Barbatos the 'Clear' signal.

["Barbatos, you are cleared to launched! ZAFT forces were on the stern of our position."] Mir informed in the intercom.

"Thank you, Mir! I'm sure that I wanted to myself a goddamn goodnight sleep!" Naruto reply feeling annoyance; he is ready wanted to teach those ZAFT bastards for messing with.

Miriallia chuckles at Naruto's behavior knowing the ZAFT cause so much trouble like most teenagers on school having a party when the neighbors looked mad regarding this racket that they had made.

"This is Barbatos! Heading out!" Naruto concludes declared the launched.

As Barbatos launched from the catapult, and swiftly drawn his Longsword and propels towards to ZAFT vessels.

"Gaara, you know what to do?"

 **==With Gaara==**

Next is Gusion armed with its halberd on its left hand and the MARVE Assault Rifle on the right hand, once the custom mobile suit clamped its feet into the linear catapult, while Gaara was ready to be launched, since he too wasn't wore a pilot suit, as well.

"Roger that, Naruto." Gaara respond, after he heard an order from Naruto.

Within his mobile suit before the launch indicator is cleared for him to launch.

"Gaara Sabaku, Gusion, heading out!" He announced, without completely its full designation of his mobile suit.

As Gaara braced as a G-Force from the catapult launched him out from the Archangel, and entered the battlefield.

 **==With Elena==**

Once Medusa's Revenge and the fleet had the Archangel in sights, it deployed 17 GINNs on the flagship, Passeau, and Banshee - 6 of them equipped with recoilless rifles and 6 with Ion cannons, 4 CGUEs armed with machine guns, and a cyan GCUE with red accents.

["Ma'am, just as we reported, the Black Knight and Four-Armed Halberdier entered the battlefield. One is heading to our forces and while the other remain the Legged Ship."] Tabool reported.

"Excellent! What about the Moebius Zero, Red-Winged Knight, and the Strike?" Elena replied expecting these two of the 3 unreported G-Weapons since Heliopolis.

["They haven't deployed them just yet, ma'am."] He concluded, hearing that made her frown.

"I see…All units, you know what you have to do, take no prisoners and show no mercy. While my team and I will take on port side of the Legged Ship, and standby." She concluded. "I'll wait for the Moebius Zero to step out so I can take it down with my team, leave that to me, but do as you must with anything else."

["Understood, ma'am!"] All GINN pilots' responds acknowledged, before jetting off towards the Archangel and meeting the Black Knight and Four-Armed Halberdier in combat.

 **==With Naruto==**

"You goddamn sons of bitches! You have any idea how angry I was! I was about get some shut eye!" Naruto exclaims, as pushed the controllers forwards to increased its thrust, as he released Raiton no Yoroi engulfs Barbatos, and propels towards to the GINN in high velocity speed that startles by a Recoilless Rifle Team before scattered away, but…

*Swish!*

One of the GINN was unlucky to dodge in time but being bisected by Barbatos who appeared in front of him with its longsword, and swiftly moves away and…

*BOOM!*

The first bisected GINN explodes that causes the rest of the GINNs shocked for witnessing their fellow ZAFT soldier's demise, regarding the Black Knight's speed.

"That guy is fast! Seems the reports about those unreported G-Weapons were true! It did take 5 of our guys in Heliopolis, included trashed 3 stolen G-Weapon owned by the Le Creuset's." One of the GINN pilots says within his MS in shocked regarding it was complete gotten brief regarding the mobile suits' capabilities.

But until before he could react until seeing Barbatos vanish with a blur, and had swiftly appeared next to him.

*Swish!-BOOM!*

Naruto took down another GINN, and before his eyes peered at the left side, but suddenly he swiftly evades an incoming explosive projectile shot straight at him, that shocks the shooter.

["No way! He dodged it that fast!"]

The GINN continues fires another shell of the 'Cattus' Recoilless rifle/bazooka, while Barbatos dances around the former, avoiding every shot while firing several projectiles of 200mm rapidly on its left arm towards at four remaining GINNs, which multiple shots direct at two GINNs, while the other two evades it, most of the shots put a dent into them, includes discarded its bazooka or heavy ion cannon.

Until Naruto reacts by move Barbatos away until a single explosive shell directs at him, swiftly turned his attention at the lone GINN who fired its bazooka/recoilless rifle, and swiftly charged, while fires several of shells and evades it by Naruto.

The GINN male pilot went frantic and angrily regarding the Natural was able to bested Coordinators was completely absurd, as until he lunge its left clawed arm making his eyes widen in horrified, and…

*BWAM!*

Barbatos' Rex Nails plunged into the GINN's torso, and crushed the pilot to pieces, resulting in a bloody red cloud. Naruto immediately fires 200mm rounds rapidly with its arm-mounted gun into the cockpit before kicks away as the doomed unit explodes, and then flew off.

 **(AN: Used to play Megaman Battle Network 6 Cybeast Gregar/Falzar? Well, stun your foe and fires rapid-fire machine gun.)**

Just as he done engaging the fourth GINN, which being witnessed their fellow green-coat soldier by some of the GINNs who engaged either the Archangel and Isaribi and/or Gusion, as seeing this in fear at the brutal action of the pilot did against their comrade.

["D-d-did that mobile suit j-j-just crush that pilot?!"]

["I-It can't be! H-h-he crushed Gary into a bloody pulp!"]

["B-b-but how is that even possible? Shouldn't the servo unlike anything, eh…I don't know, crush him immediately the moment he was yanked out of the cockpit!?"]

["I dunno, but one thing's for sure, we'll have to take that pilot out for committing such an act! Come on people! Let's show this pilot how we ZAFT soldiers fight!"]

"Yeah, yeah, keep talking yourselves like retards." Naruto muttered overhead ZAFT soldiers throughout the comms.

Unaware regarding the pilot of the Black Knight is a male young teenager about the same age as Patrick Zala's son, Athrun and the rest of the Le Creuset Team that they were young pilots.

 **==With Gaara==**

Gaara's Gusion charged in and fires a barrage of energy bolts with the MARVE at the advancing forces towards to the Archangel, which his role to defend the Archangel and Isaribi, before Mu and Kira joined the fray, along with Piers and/or Felix.

As the GINNs were scattered to avoid any of those rapid-fire barrage who directly at. Since 6 GINNs had pass through Barbatos towards to the Archangel.

"Tch! So this is the Four-Armed Halberdier what the Le Creuset had reported?" The GINN pilot says within the mobile suit about this mobile suit.

Before any of them made their move, Gaara caught at the sight of one of them away, nearby, until Gusion's head shifts from Sight Mode into Normal, and swiftly towards to one GINN who flew off that let himself and…

*BAWM!*

Gaara chopped the GINN into the torso on its left shoulder, before kicks away, and explodes. And swiftly aim its MARVE Assault Rifle towards to another, until the GINN itself unlucky to evade but it got hit on the right moment that shreds in pieces and explodes.

*Clash!*

A quick motion Gaara reacts when he had the MARVE's underneath blade blocks an incoming strike of the GINN's Heavy Blade, and until another GINN appears from behind him armed with Heavy Blade since can't use either its Bazooka/Recoilless Rifle and/or Heavy Ion Cannon in close range.

["I got you! At this range…"]

Gaara's eyes peered at the GINN behind him, until he swiftly deployed Gusion's sub-arms, until he caught it by its wrist that surprises the two in disbelief.

["What? He blocked it with the sub-arm manipulator!"]

Gaara eyes widen flinched, as he kicked the GINN that broke out the clash, and…

*Bssssh!*

Gusion pierces through the GINN's torso with the MARVE's bayonet blade, seeing blood coming up of the chest of the mobile suit. As Gaara was about pull out his left weapon, and noticed an incoming several of explosive projectiles towards at him.

 **(AN: Just like in Armored Core 4's Intro, regarding the 03-AALIYAH frame AC, regarding using the MARVE is a integrated weapon, which I looked over at which it maybe an assault rifle, but also a SMG. It did stab the cockpit of the AC GAN01-SUNSHINE.)**

As Gaara toss the lifeless mobile suit, until before the explosive shells hits it that serve as a shield and then flew away.

*BOOM!*

["BASTARD! You'll pay for this!"] One of the GINN in outrages; fires several of shells at Gaara.

As Gusion passed over two of his weapons into sub arms and then launched rockets at the two remaining GINNs…

 **==Back to Naruto==**

Until Naruto was push forward towards to his next target to engaged, until…

*PHSSSH!

…he swiftly reacts by tilt Barbatos' head to avoid the energy blast from the Heavy Ion Cannon.

"Geez, you guys are starting to annoy me!" Naruto complained as he had eyes on the GINN armed with an Ion Cannon.

 **==At Archangel, Bridge==**

They could not help to hear Naruto's complaining regarding ZAFT did ruined their beauty sleep. Any of them could not blame him about he was so pissed.

"Geez! To think Naruto surely that he wanted to some shut eye, I mean, most of us wanted to." Tolle comment shook his head couldn't help regarding Naruto's behavior.

"I agreed, damn he's good." Neumann remarked at Naruto's skills.

 **==Back to Naruto==**

The GINN pilot could not believe about how he had missed, within a second that shocks him at his reaction speed. Until Naruto push forwards to charges towards at him, with a short burst fired from his thrusters to continue his spin as he fires several rounds with its 200mm gun on its left arm.

And another spin maneuver by launched Barbatos' Tail Blade towards at him and hooked into the GINN's leg before lashed towards, after avoid being hit by a barrage of 200mm projectiles, before dragging across in space and slamming into the last GINN.

*Swish!*

With a blur, Barbatos appears in behind the two remaining GINNs with hack-and-slash action with his Longsword on its right hand. Naruto straightened up his mobile suit as he flicks his longsword, as the Gundam's green eyes flashed a menacing glow.

 **==Earlier; Archangel, Hanger==**

Both the Strike and the Moeibus Zero were on the catapult, until informed by the bridge about Naruto and Gaara had taken care of the GINNs.

With Mu within his Moebius Zero, prepared to sortie, keeping the current armaments such as its linear gun and Gunbarrels loaded with ballistic ammunition. Since his upgrade modified gunbarrels haven't finished yet, and even the linear cannon's new ammunition.

"Damn, seems they can handle without us…although, we have to step out before were coming." Mu says in remarks at two Gundam pilots' achievements. He knew that they can handle it. Although, so far knowing Elena's Brigade is still all over.

["Understood Lieutenant! You're clear to launch."] Miriallia reply acknowledged.

With Kira within the Strike, also prep to sortie, and until have the X-105 equipped with an Aile Striker.

["Kira, you're up! You're clear to go!"]

"Right!"

As both the Strike and Moebius Zero launched out of the Archangel's catapult.

 **==Present; With Gaara==**

Gaara swiftly pursue the two remaining GINNs, which they are left most of the group, before holstered the MARVE, and grip the shaft of the halberd, and held in two-handed.

As the two GINNs are ready to evade, until while Gaara forms a smirk on his face, and then read his handheld axe and…

" **Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu** (Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique) **…!** " The redhead called out a wind ninjutsu by hurls a crescent-shape wave at two ZAFT mobile suits.

Seeing this that startles them, as most of the GINNs didn't had time to react, until…

*Swish!-swish!*

Unable to avoid, the crescent-shape wave that severs its legs, along with the other lose a single leg.

["W-What just happen?"]

["I-It some sort of…I don't what it was! No one told us about that thing could launch a sonic boom like that?"]

Until seeing Gusion charged towards the legless GINN unable to get away after discards his Halbard, while the other gotten away, until Gaara lashed onto it, and took out the MARVE and aims it onto the back of the GINN, and fires a volley of energy bolts that kills the pilot inside before toss it aside and…

*BOOM!*

The legless GINN explodes engulfs with pink smokes that end its fate.

["DAMN YOU!"]

*Bssssshhh!*

The last GINN armed with Heavy Ion Cannon and fires a beam towards to once the beam hits Gaara and…

*Bssssshhh~!*

The last GINN pilot's eyes widen within the MS in shocked that witnessing a heavy-powered beam weapon did made contact with Gusion, which the beam did hits it, but it did deflects it that spreads on different direction.

Once the beam fades, seeing the Four-Armed Halberdier was completely unscratched.

["H-how! How can it be! The beam itself is ineffective!"]

Gusion swiftly converts its halberd back into a handheld form and hurls it and severs its arm where armed with its Ion Cannon, and then drawn out it's the MARVE rifle and lunged at the GINN, and…

*BSSSSH!*

Gusion stabbed the underneath blade of the MARVE onto the last GINN's cockpit, within Gaara's cockpit, his eyes furrowed direct at the fallen GINN.

As Gusion pulls out the Beam Assault Rifle out of the GINN's torso and toss the lifeless GINN, before explodes, engulfs with smoke that results the reactor does.

Gusion performs the same flashing green menacing eyes as Barbatos, directly to other direction.

 **==With Elena==**

Elena eyes widen in both irritating and slight horrified regarding she should have looked over the full details about the Black Knight's speed and reaction how could those barbaric Naturals have able to pilot a mobile suit masterfully. The way the Black Knight fights, she reminded herself of Chifuyu who being beaten.

This black mobile suit eradicates 6 of GINNs who armed with either Bazookas and/or Heavy Ion Cannons.

Includes the Four-Armed Halberdier, also took out 6 as well. So far that this mobile suit wasn't fast as the black knight mobile suit does, so far regarding this mobile suit maybe a tank but also regarding how fast that could outrun the GINN.

Elena thought it was an easy task, these 'Naturals' bested the best of the bests within ZAFT military is completely absurd. So far, thought she did train her unit with hit-and-run and coordinate attacks. So far, accordingly that these pilots were completely out of league against for someone can piloting mobile suits, which this is a serious matter about what the Le Creuset facing those 3 unreported mobile suits.

Before it won't take too long until the Strike and Moebius Zero had entered the battle.

["Ma'am! Both the Moebius Zero and the Strike had entered the battle."]

With Elena eased her temper, and made her command.

"Good, now deploy our forces to the right flank, and what about the Red-Winged Knight?"

["Still haven't deployed yet."]

"Tch, no matter, we'll continue our assault, that red mobile suit is a coward. It must've known we were coming on both sides." Elena scoffed in annoyance.

 **==At Archangel, Bridge==**

*Alarms blares!*

"Captain! I detect another 12 mobile suits on the starboard side and 5 more on port side!" Pal reported.

"What!?" Murrue says in shocked about another squad of ZAFT MSs was flank the Archangel on both sides; right side (starboard) and left side (port).

"The enemy must've expecting sending the Strike and Lieutenant La Flaga's Zero sortie!" Natarle concluded.

*Beep-beep!*

A transmission from Gusion, as Gaara's face appeared on the monitor.

["This is Gaara, I'll informed Isaribi will provide assistance. They are ready to sortie. And also… Informed Garet it's time."]

"Time for what?"

["For sending another into our fray."] Gaara answered.

 **==At Isaribi, Hanger==**

Felix and Piers were on the hanger to join their leaders' combat zone, wearing space suits, includes the latter (also a Gjallarhorn-design), prepared for sortie to assists the Archangel under orders of Naruto. Until the intercom announce the most experience pilots in Tekkadan from Gaara to signals Felix and Piers to deploy.

As for the bluenette captain had his crew taken the helm of this ship for he'll be sortie, since knowing he will defend Isaribi and the Archangel from outside with Felix, so far that knowing ZAFT had GINNs equipped with D-Type, so far knowing the armored hull that Isaribi had similar to the Archangel's Laminated Armor.

"Piers, I'll be going first to assists the Strike, and while you assists Lieutenant La Flaga." Felix instructed, before heading to his personal mobile suit.

"You got it, Felix." Piers acknowledged.

Once Felix embarked his custom green Grimgerde, and while Piers was on his way to Schewalbe Graze. So far, their armaments are loaded with PE ammunition.

"Alright everyone! Once Specialist Major Felix's Grimgerde is out, we'll get Captain Piers' Schewalbe out too!" One of the mechanics of Tekkadan informed the others, while their chief Engineer Cid was on the Archangel.

As exterior of Isaribi, the underneath catapult opens, able both mobile suits sends out one by one.

Within the cockpit of Piers', as he seen his friend was first loaded onto the catapult, and until he heard a sound of Grimgerde had launched.

With Piers' turn, the screen onto his side move that indicate that his Schewalbe Graze is prepared to clamp onto the catapult, once his personal commander-type MS is ready to launched.

"So, the frontal assault was just a diversion while have two of the 7 ships will flank on the starboard side that bypass our radars that the Archangel has, how foolish they were since we have better sensors that could unable to affect by the N-Jammers." Piers say in summary the Angela's tactics.

"Piers Picard, Schewalbe Graze, launching!" Piers announced, as he brace himself from the G-Force and his MS launched into battle.

 **==Back to the Archangel, Hanger==**

Garet is wearing his custom Tekkadan Pilot Suit which its brown, with a foldable helmet holding it under his arm, glides towards to one of the truck that covers a tarp. Until the Intercom announced the Tekkadan for deployed Garet and his personal mobile suit will be sortie.

"Get Garet's machine ready! First remove the tarp! And equipped with the Smoothbore Gun and Missile T" Cid exclaims instructed his crew.

"Hey, hey, Cid! I was wondering why a kid like you can pilot that mobile suit, and I was wondering what that was since Heliopolis?" Murdoch inquired.

"Heh, you'll see soon enough." Cid replies with a smirked.

As seeing the engineering crew began remove the largest tarp completely, once the tarp is remove, causes his eyes of Murdoch along with the Archangel counterparts for expecting what's underneath that tarp.

"Oh…" One of Archangel's mechanics looked stunned at the sight of something that Tekkadan has.

"You're shitting me…! Lieutenant La Flaga told me the Isaribi had two mobile suits being stored, one is a green one when first I saw it and the other is a blue one, and both of them were high-mobility type. So this is what you guys were talking about you have mobile suits!" Murdoch says in disbelief about what Tekkadan have their own mobile suit forces since besides Barbatos, Bael, and Gusion.

"Oh yes, but this time, THIS kind of mobile suit is considered it a tank, but this is a general-purpose after all." Cid replied, before turned to the crew of Tekkadan. "Move it, move it, you numbskulls! Get your ass into it!"

Seeing this mobile suit is ready to fit with some armament loadouts once Garet is ready to deployed, noticing its head has white-colored plating and includes a square-shape optic eye.

 **==At Medusa's Revenge==**

*Beep-beep!*

"What is it?" Tabool asked one of the officers who took charge on the radar.

"Additional two unidentified objects launched from that ship!"

"Mobile Armors?" Tabool concludes, didn't want to deal with those annoying 'flies' so-called 'Mobile Armors'.

"I'm not sure, one of them is heading to the Legged Ship to assists, and includes its three times after than normal speed!"

"What!? How can that be?" Tabool exclaims in shocked and wondering what those two unknown objects assisting the Legged Ship. "Contact Orlis' team, informed them about to identified those two boogey who launched from the unidentified vessel!" **(2)**

"Yes sir!"

 **==Space; At Orlis' Team==**

Orlis' team ordered the four to take out the unidentified vessel that is accompanies the Legged Ship (Archangel), claimed to be a civilian merchant ship that carried supplies for the EA warship.

"What? Two unidentified objects were launched from that so-called 'merchant ship'?" Corlis inquired.

["Yes sir."]

"Are you sure they're mobile armors?"

["Can't confirm, accordingly to Captain Tabool."]

"Tch, whatever it is, we'll take it down so easily. All units! Scatter!"

 **==Back to Archangel, Exterior==**

*Alarm blares!*

Within Strike's cockpit, Kira pick up 12 contacts on the radar, noticing 8 approaching and while 4 were on opposite direction, which means they're heading to Isaribi.

["Here they come!"] Mu informed.

As Kira is ready with the Beam Rifle for upcoming forces, since he didn't have received training just yet since ZAFT had attack; but until he recalled about Desmond beliefs just like his ancestor that never held a weapon or fire a single round at anyone, which accordingly to Lincoln about one of the ten commandments that Desmond had vow before WW2 in 19th-20th century.

 __"It's the sixth: Thou shalt not kill."__ \- Lincoln's voice through Kira's head, in mental flashback (in CH10-Omake).

"Thou shalt not kill…I think I understand the meaning what I'm going to do." Kira muttered repeated Lincoln's answer, as he needed to keep the battery's power of the Strike without too much usage, so he knows he has to do. "What if I can shot an arm or leg, or perhaps a head will do."

 **(AN: Kira is still greenhorn for perform non-lethal ways. Consider it as early state on this story.)**

Elena grinned when she detected the Moebius Zero not too far away when approaching. Acquiring a lock-on, she fired her Assault Rifle at the outdated MA.

"Well Mu La Flaga, I was gotten regards from my father when you crossed paths with him, and I see that you are now a pilot for the new warship. Am I right?"

Mu frowned as he activated the Gunbarrels and had them fired at the cyan and red CGUE from all angles. He knew he had indeed battled with once before and Elena's relations with her father Drake Kyle, who was part of the ZAFT Armada that had captured Nova and transferred the base to the PLANT homeland, where it was renamed Boaz.

"What is the daughter of Kyle doing here, Elena Angela?" He asked the ZAFT commander as said enemy barely managed to avoid being hit by the shots the Zero was fired at her.

"This is the anniversary of the Bloody Valentine Tragedy, La Flaga. Surely you should have known that there would be ZAFT forces coming here to pay their respects, but since you are here, considered if I'll drag your machine back to Junius 7 as your personal graveyard! And I'm sure my father will be pleased and include Rau, himself! Your head will be my souvenir to show to them."

With that, Elena performed a 300 degree turn to the left and managed to destroy one of the gunbarrels with her rifle, proving that she, like Rau Le Creuset, wasn't someone to be underestimated.

In the meantime, Kira is ready to fired the 57mm Beam Rifle of the Strike, and until he heard announcement in the open channel communications, before he noticed 6 GINNs didn't armed with either Heavy Ion Cannon and Bazooka/Recoilless Rifle.

["Straight Snake Formation!"] One GINN lead pilot announced.

All GINNs performed one line formation which took appearance of a snake ready to strike its prey, armed with heavy blades.

["Sturm and Drang!"] All GINNs concludes.

*Bang!*

["Ugh!"]

One lead GINN shot down from behind, followed another one, causes Kira to look up along with the ZAFT Mobile Suit team.

["Wha…? Is that…!"]

Seeing before them was Felix's Grimgerde fired 110mm Valkyrja Rifle, as he discards it, and drawn out its Valkyrja Blades by rotated, and bisecting third GINN, followed by the fourth one, while Kira fires a beam shot at the fifth GINN's head before the pilot could react that disable its main camera and then focus on the other GINN, using his shield to protect him from the Ion beam it shot at him, and then fires another beam shot directed at the weapon, before discard it before explodes.

Until the GINN could dodge another beam shot until the energy laser hits its leg and followed by direct shots its head, unable for the pilot to see it because the Strike disabled its main camera.

And Kira needed to be more careful with those shots directly at the torso, since it will be his first experience taken non-killable ways.

["A mobile suit? H-How!? This is preposterous! No one had reported that unknown merchant ship has mobile suits?!"] Orlis exclaims looked absurd, seeing the Grimgerde entered the fray taken out his squadron in high-speed.

Until Orlis noticed the green mobile suit pushes its thrusters in high-speed, which it is how fast that compare to the HM-Type GINN, until took out another one. How did the Naturals could had secretly developed more mobile suits capable of in high-speed maneuver.

"Those damn Naturals were madness!"

 **==At Isaribi==**

A barrage of machine gun fire and cannon shells at all over the Armored Assault Space Ship, Isaribi; while the GINNs were maneuvered to avoid every barrage all around the area. Unknown to the 6 GINNs, Piers' Schwalbe Graze was above them due their carelessness that didn't pay attention on him while focus on the armored assault ship.

["What is that ship? It looked armored to be a merchant ship. It's not anything I have seen before compare to Drake-class or our Nazca-class!"] One of the GINN's pilots says wondering.

["Not to mention their armaments! But had a lack of beam weaponry includes! There's another additional turrets below that could shot anything under. Whatever it is, it's differently not a merchant ship!"]

["But where is the bridge? I know there's a bridge on this ship."]

["Not to mention, we didn't see something come out of that what's underneath that ship, appears to a catapult, someone must've launched until…"]

*Bang-bang-bang-bang!*

Suddenly the sentence was cut off by a sound of a barrage of burst gunshots that came from above, causes the squadron of GINN to react to moves away from rain of incoming shots directly.

["What?!"] He says as he looked up at the source, making his eyes widen in shocked.

Followed by the others who looked up at the shooter, which expecting with a shocking expression to be greeted by the appearance of Schwalbe Graze who aimed his 120mm rifle at them and includes had a GR-H01 9.8m Battle Axe stored onto its left waist. **(3)**

["What? A Mobile Suit?"]

Expecting for another one after Orlis informed the team about a green high-speed mobile suit armed with two swords and a rifle. Which these 2 unidentified objects who launched out of the ship were indicate that means on the radar that caught.

Within the cockpit of Schwalbe Graze, Piers Picard looked disappointed towards to the ZAFT squadron who assaulting the Isaribi.

["It's not a Mobile Armor, but a Mobile 'Suit'!? This is absurd! Those damn Naturals! How dare them for capable of built more mobile suits compare to ours!"]

The blue Schwalbe Graze drawn the Battle Axe and charged in and fires a barrage of bullets directly at the GINNs with the 120mm rifle on right hand.

 **==Back to the Archangel's Fight==**

The Archangel fires its armaments around the area, while the Strike were fighting with a several of GINNs, and includes Felix's Grimgerde keeps assaulting the team, which he and Felix taken out 3 more mobile suits either killed by Felix and/or disable by Kira.

Kira took a glance at Felix's Grimgerde, who had managed to destroy one of the recoilless rifle-equipped GINNs he was fighting against, which it its ninth one; he was showing the Angela Brigade/Brigade that he was no pushover.

But wait, if they had been fighting against 12 at the start of battle, then where were the remaining 3 units?

Kira's eyes widen, as he turned his head around to see one of the GINNs heading towards the Archangel, which was currently battling against the Angela Team/Brigade's Fleet. He tried to pursue it, but was blocked by the Ion cannon-equipped one.

The other GINN pilot grinned as he targeted the Archangel's bridge with his recoilless rifle…

*Bhew!*

…and was about to fire when suddenly a shot went through his machine's torso.

Everyone on the battlefield watched it explode, wondering where the shot had come from, until a new mobile suit appeared from the starboard side catapult.

This mobile suit itself is about 17.9 m overall height about shorter than a GINN, its frame itself is lighter and simpler; this also made the frame easy to maintain.

Also, this mobile suit had white arms, legs, head and chest (on cockpit area), with olive green accents, donned with extra brown armored plating is located on the shoulder pauldrons, waist, and knees. Includes had a shield is attached onto its left forearm, along with orange accented linings.

Its armament wise is a 120mm Rifle on its left hand and includes a Short Rifle with a pair of drum mags on both side stored on the back of the waist, shoulder-mounted quad missile launchers is also on the left, a Battle Axe stored on the waist in left-side, and a Smoothbore Gun underneath the right arm which used to shot that GINN earlier with a smoking barrel. But lastly on its head unit appears to be a pair of 30mm Machine Guns.

This particular Mobile Suit is the EB-06/tc Graze Custom/Kai – in Heavy Armored Variant.

 **(AN: Think of it as Armored Graze regarding builders had made an excellent remodel that Gunpla. But similar to the Armored Shroud Set for the Duel, GINN, and GCUE.)**

"Another mobile suit!?" One of the two remaining GINN pilots says in disbelief.

 **==Archangel, At the Interior, Bridge==**

The Graze Custom – Heavy Armored Variant went in front of the bridge to gave the captain and crew within visual.

"That looks like…the Schwalbe that Naruto taken me and Lieutenant La Flaga a tour around Isaribi." Murrue says in disbelief expecting another mobile suit had the same frame as Piers'.

"You're kidding!" Tolle concludes who looked surprised expecting a mobile suit armed with heavy armaments.

"You're half-right, Captain Ramius." Bishop replied, before explained. "Schwalbe Graze is considered the upgrade version of the Graze, it is a sister machine to the latter, because with the goal of achieving both high output and high mobility. The Schwalbe uses same frame as the Graze. The Graze is considered a general-purpose mass-produced Mobile suit, and includes custom unit as well."

Hearing that, that shocks them about how Tekkadan gotten their own mobile suits. This is what those three trucks back at the Hanger were covered in tarps were mobile suits.

"Is this what Naruto had said about having additional mobile suits." Natarle says mentioned (in CH03) since Heliopolis.

"This is what Naruto said about they weren't the only mobile suits they had built, but also mass-produce as well." Murrue concluded.

Until a transmission came from Garet, until his face appearance on the screen, and spoke up introduction.

["Archangel, this is Lieutenant Garet Carter, pilot of Graze Custom, reporting to duty! I'll cover your asses!"]

With Garet's Graze Custom unfold the Smoothbore Gun swapped out the 120mm's left arm into right, and took out the Small Rifle, and in defensive position.

"Whoa, Garet! You pilot that thing?" Tolle says before stood up into the chair.

["Of course I am, dude! I'm one of the most important pilots onboard this ship to assist you guys such as myself, Isaac, Lincoln, and Ichika. So this is our surprise for having additional mobile suits will assist you as your contractors for taken this ship to your friendliess."]

"I appreciated for your assist, Lieutenant. I think this is what Gaara meant for your deployment." Murrue says grateful.

["You got it, ma'am…Although, this is my first mobile suit combat when I was called in."] He reply sheepish.

Couldn't blame Garet for enters the battlefield for the first time since then; expecting then less instead of having Lincoln and/or Isaac to join in. Expecting ZAFT will learned about Tekkadan's presence, as before anyone noticing something out on leaking Garet's nose.

"Hey, Garet, you had nosebleed." The captain asks the young redhead boy, pointed her own nose to shown him.

["Wha…?"] Garet confused as he wipe out with his hand and noticed his own blood had leaked. ["…Oh, so that's how it does."]

Wondered what Garet meant was, and while minus Bishop who also had know the effects of the AV-System.

 _'First time using the system onto Garet, due to the feedback, it really damaged his cerebral nerves.'_ Bishop says in thoughts.

["Don't mind my nosebleed, ma'am. Mia will take care of it."] Garet interjects.

 **==Back to the Battle==**

Within Garet's Graze Custom, as he pushed the controllers and propels towards to remaining GINNs, and raised his 120mm Rifle and fires a several rounds in rapid-fire, and followed by fires a 300mm caliber Smoothbore Gun at Orlis' GINN.

Orlis' eyes widen, even more at the sight of newcomer, a new mobile suit that never seen before just like the 3 Knights and adding 2. Until seeing that expecting to see gotten more absurd that did the EA had keeping secrets to their own enemies.

"What the hell is going on? How many mobile suits those Naturals had!"

*Bhew!*

Orlis started by another shot came from the Armored Mobile Suit (Graze) directly, reacted to evade it.

"Such accurate in the distance!"

Garet's Graze raised the 120mm Rifle, which configuration includes Piers' was standard and well-balance, until there's another GINN armed with a Heavy Blade.

["I don't know how a Natural like you pilots that mobile suit!"]

The GINN could slash at Garet's Graze that left into the open, until the latter within the cockpit was remaining calm and…

*Swoosh!*

The GINN pilot's eyes were widening in shocked for expecting at the unknown Mobile Suit somehow swiftly avoids the sword slash with quick reaction.

"How did…"

Before he could say anything, and suddenly he got hismelf a tremble around the cockpit, until expecting a barrel of the Smoothbore Gun that bash onto the GINN's cockpit and…

*BANG!*

A loud gunshot directly at the GINN's cockpit, killing the pilot from inside, the sound echoes all over the area within silent, while the gunfire still firing from the Archangel's armaments, thanks to the reprogram Naruto and Menma had fix the problem regarding the accuracy of the weapons system.

During most of the squadron of GINNs was greeted by tons of firepower in highly accurate, unable to dodge it, and includes unable to have their D-Type Weapons such as missiles unable to reach it and hits it.

 **==At Isaribi, Bridge==**

*Alert sounds!*

"Huh!"

Funsch caught a glimpse of an incoming object approaching between the Isaribi and Archangel, and the Elena Angela's Fleet.

"What is it, Funsch?" The helmsman asked.

"Not sure, Gab. Sensors pick incoming object towards this location, either us or the Archangel." He replied to who operated Isaribi goes by the name Gab or Gabriel.

"Where, Funsch?" Rodecker concludes.

"From behind?" He replied.

"What!? Is one of ZAFT?"

"No it's not, guys!" Another operator denied that claim for misinformed. "This one is a Ahab Wave Reaction! It's one of ours!"

"D'Antoni, can you identify?" Rodecker inquired.

"Yes, but there are two of them…" The second operator reply goes by the name D'Antoni, analyzing the frequency, causes his eyes widen for recognized at this signature. "…Wait a minute? Not just the Ahab Wave, but also Minovsky particles! This frequency…It's Bael!"

The rest of the crew of Isaibi was completely shocked at D'Antoni had reported about Menma's MS.

"Then that means big boss's twin had arrived with Ichika's package!" Gab smirked hearing at from his friend. "Where are they, now?"

"Approaching from…behind the ZAFT fleet!"

 **==At Distance away from the Warzone==**

In far distance at the battle between the Archangel and Isaribi against the Angela Team/Brigade, a lone long distance transport craft/booster heading towards to the distance, and also onboard on atop of the craft is Gundam Bael.

Within a cockpit, Ichika Orimura adjusting his pilot suit before placing both hands onto the controllers of his mobile suit (Gjallarhorn MS-design cockpit).

"Sensei, Dan, I'm going ahead to assist the Archangel and Isaribi with my mobile suit for putting a test." Ichika says informing Menma and his friend.

["You got it, Ichika. Then I will take care with those ZAFT vessels that were in front of us."] Memna replied.

["I'm heading to the Archangel as well, Ichika. I'll see you there."] Dan concludes.

With Menma's Gundam Bael disembarked and propels by burn the thrusters towards to the fleet of seven ZAFT vessels in high-speed, and then drawn out the pair of EMG Pistols and prepared to charge shot at the significant targets.

 **==At Medusa's Revenge==**

*Alarm blares!*

"What is it?" Tabool inquired to one of the communication/sensor officers.

"I'd detect 2 contacts on…behind us!"

"What!?" Tabool exclaims, swiftly turned his head over to his shoulder. "Turn the ship in 180! Informed the fleet we had incoming, and includes had their mobile suit forces to deploy!"

"Yes sir-wait! One of them approached out in high-speed! Just like the mobile suit the squad informed us!"

"What! Can you verify it?"

"Hold-!"

*BOOM!*

Suddenly, the sound of explosions causes them tensed at.

"What's going on?" Tabool quipped.

"One of our ships was hit, it's Tisiphone's Harpy! Wait! Stheno's Punisher, Euryvale's Torturer, Lamia's Devourer, Megaera's Banshee, and Alecto's Passeau! Along with the linear catapult for most of our mobile suit forces!" He reported.

"WHAT!" Tabool exclaims in shocked about the officer reported that Red-Winged Knight was there from behind. "Who did done this? Identify it?"

"Verify it…" The senor/comm operator informed, analyzing the object, causes his eyes widen and turned to Tabool. "It's the Red-Winged Knight!"

"The Red-Winged Knight!?" Tabool says in shocked, he gotten reports about that red-winged mobile suit decimated 6 or more forces in high-speed that equal to the Black Knight (Barbatos). "How…how did the Red-Winged Knight get behind us? Could be the Legged Ship plan to secretly deploy before we're attack, then…"

*Beep-beep!*

"What is it?" The black uniformed officer inquired.

"We receive a message…"

"A message, from whom?"

"The Red-winged mobile suit, it says 'If you're wondering I wasn't on the Earth Alliance Warship, I went out to get a package for someone'. That's what the message says."

Tabool's eyes widen about what the message had transpired, which would mean if the EA Warhip send the Red-Winged Knight to met up something that why they leave that red mobile behind for some reason.

"If the Red-Winged Knight was sortie first…Then…!"

*BOOM!*

 **==With Menma==**

Menma Uzumaki disabled the ZAFT vessel fleet's engines, until a barrage of armaments hail out around them on each ZAFT ship, as he swiftly evade every one before he could rush towards to the Archangel, since taken down those ships is not his time, and includes disabled the catapult with minimal damage.

Seems ZAFT must've caught the presence of the Archangel and Isaribi under their radar, so he had known they must've went to Debris Belt where remains of Junius 7 was, includes where Lacus Clyne is, as well, meaning that they went for the search of the pink-haired songstress, but as a daughter of the Supreme Chairman of the PLANTs.

Until Menma receive contact with Naruto via mental communication to fill him in about a fleet of ZAFT vessel assaulting the Archangel and Isaribi.

After taken care of those ZAFT vessels, and then made to turned back and going back to joined up with the others, on Archangel and Isaribi.

 **==Back to Medusa's Revenge==**

"Sir, the Red-Winged Knight left towards Lady Commander Elena's team!"

Tabool gritted his teeth at the Red-Winged Knight had mocked them for this humiliation.

"Shoot it down!" Tabool shouted.

 **==Back to Menma==**

Gundam Bael made evasive maneuver to avoid every beam shots or railgun slugs directly at him includes multiple barrage of CIWS directly at him, not a single projectile touches him.

"Hehehehe…how amusing since their armaments maybe about a hundred percent accurate unlike to Archangel since me and Naruto did rewrote the program, but I'd say 95 or 85 percent." Menma comment amusingly.

With Menma pushed the controllers forward to accelerate the thrusters in high-speed, and away from the line of fire of the ZAFT fleet.

 **==At Isaribi==**

"Confirmed! It's the Kutan-III Booster!" Funsch reported on the monitor informed the others on the bridge.

"That means the Package is here!" Gabriel 'Gab' says smirking.

"Oh yeah, ZAFT is so fucked expecting to have Ichika with his own mobile suit." Rodecker concludes.

"I agreed." D'Antoni agrees.

 **==With Elena==**

"SAY WHAT!?" Elena yells of what she heard from Tabool about the sudden arrival of the Red-Winged Knight.

She was completely careless that according to Tabool that the message they had receive that the EA's Warship must've send the Red-Winged Knight to remain in Junius 7 regarding for waiting for the so-called 'package'.

And includes, they had incoming towards to their position towards where the Archangel and Isaribi is. While expecting that black mobile suit is a monster. It did decimated her team within minutes without breaking a sweat.

*Beep-beep!*

["I'm sure you're hesitating while you all witnessed our fighting strength."]

That voice on the comms in open channel appears to be the sound of a young teenage boy about same age as most Green coats.

["…And I'm sure my friend who is on his way towards you as well."]

 **==With Ichika==**

Ichika saw Elena's Team heading towards to his position within a cockpit of his mobile suit, which now is the time for to be deployed and test out his mobile suit.

"Alright…" Ichika began within the cockpit of his mobile suit, before looked at the booster where his friend was. "Dan, I'm charging in. I'm handing back the controls to you."

["All right, Ichika, give'em hell!"] Dan responds.

At exterior of Ichika's mobile suit, the Kutan-III Booster began to opens to shown the mobile suit that was docked, it took that shown of the appearance of a Gundam-fame type MS.

A mobile suit consists of white with blue and gold trims armored plating in outer layer, knowing its frame is just like Barbatos, Gusion, and Bael; noticing the inner-frame body structure is exactly slimed as the other three frames, considered them grandparent units.

The chest section is white with blue onto the center indicate is a cockpit hatch. The head section is unlike to Barbatos, but also has light blue sensors that indicate to enhanced the radar system, has a antenna unlike to Gundam's V-shape, its located at left side - the rear of its head, facing backwards, that increased communications radius, it's like a feather itself.

And includes thruster wings unlike to Bael's, but similar, it can fold-up which gain both flight and mobility capabilities, with the atmospheric flight configuration of Byakushiki, which its versatility is faster than the Aile Strike's and High-Maneuver-type GINN. And also has a backpack arms that able to stored arsenals such as a sword or anything purposes.

"Let's go, Byakushiki!" Ichika announced, within his Gundam's name, as he pushed the controllers forwards before hold his grips onto it.

 **(AN: Here it is! The Mobile Suit Gundam version of Byakushiki in the anime!)**

At exterior of Ichika's revealed Byakushiki, as its head unit rose up and lets out flashing pink optics eyes, as he grabbed a sheathed ōdachi on the right side that being stored, before detached his mobile suit with the Booster to divide ways.

And then Byakushiki launched and spreading its thruster wings and ignites it with blue flames, and charged in towards to Elena's team.

 **==Back to Elena's Team==**

Elena gritted her teeth for this is what the mysterious young pilot of the Black Knight (Barbatos) was referring to.

"Don't you stand there, you imbeciles! Get that mobile suit!"

["Y-Yes, ma'am!"]

As the four GINNs under towards to Ichika's Byakushiki, as Elena swiftly turned her attention to the Black Knight.

["So, going up against me on your own?"] The male voice of the pilot of the Black Knight.

"I don't want to hear your lecture with your barbaric words, you dirty Natural! I have no idea how you piloted that mobile suit! It's absurd for-"

["Blah-blah-blah! I heard enough about your babbling."]

A tick mark onto Elena's forehead for cutting off her sentence by this barbaric natural, she looked lividly.

"ARE YOU MOCKING ME!?" Elena yells in furious, as she pushed her controllers and increasing the thrusters before drawn the Ceremonial Saber and charges at Naruto.

*Clash!*

Both swords were clashed together, Elena gritted her teeth irritating regarding how this natural was skilled with a sword, on her mind the way he fights reminded of Chifuyu Orimura.

 **==With Ichika==**

This is Ichika's first actual mobile suit combat with 4 GINNs under Elena's command. As Ichika had stored the mobile suit-size odachi onto the backpack arm on the right side, and then drawn his sword.

The sword's design took a form of a traditional katana consists of a silver guard, collar, metal sleeve, and butt cap, which they are white and includes its hilt is dark blue. Its edge is solid blue beam blade. **(W1)**

"Is THAT supposed to be a mobile suit? It's not like the Red-Winged Knight." One of the GINN pilots says amusing towards at the incoming Byakushiki. "Anyway, let's beat that natural, so we can drag that mobile suit for Commander Elena."

["I like that/True/Let's do this!"] Most of his comrades agreed at him for the white-winged mobile suit.

"Patterson! Brisco! Arthur! Cover me!"

["Be careful, Ralph!"]

The green coat pilot of the GINN draws the Heavy Blade, before holstered the rifle on the waist, and push forwards to burning up the thruster towards to Byakushiki.

As the three GINNs fires their machine guns at white-winged mobile suit, seeing this that made Ichika had closed his eyes, since he had the AV-System into his mobile suit.

And until Byakushiki evades every barrage he had, which until seeing Ralph's GINN appeared right behind him.

["Your back is wide open!"] He says came flying in fast with the Heavy Blade…

*Swoosh!*

With the blade made a swing towards at Byakushiki's expose back before within a second, the white-winged mobile leaned back out of the weapon's path with an inch to spare, shocking Ralph at his reaction speed.

Within Byakushiki, Ichika opened his eyes, and…

*Swish!*

With a blue blur, a burst fired from Byakushiki's thrusters to continue to spine as Ichika bisecting an arm and leg of the GINN causes the pilot pushed back away from the Byakushiki, with quickly reaction, and he drawn out a beam pistol on the back waist.

This pistol is similar to EMG Pistol Menma's Bael has, But the 'Mark V Pistol', opposite to the blue, tan, and gray. But the pistol's color scheme of this pistol is black and red with orange (glowing). **(W2)**

The barrel of this gun shifts when both sides on underneath opened up that indicate that this weapon performs charge shot in quick time, and…

*PHEW-BOOM!*

A high-speed charge energy bolt being fired by Ichika's Mark V pistol that struck through the GINN's chest and explodes that kills Ralph, with Ichika had no remorse towards to his own fellow kind who treated him as an outcast.

["Ralph!"] Arthur exclaims in devastate at his fallen comrade. ["Damn you!"]

With sheer anger towards at Ichika, as Arthur's GINN who charged at Byakushiki by firing a machine gun at him, which made him irritate that seeing the mobile suit perform evasive maneuver to avoid every ballistic projectiles towards at him with his reaction speed.

Arthur says in devastate and anger towards at Byakushiki, as he swap range combat into close combat, as he drawn the heavy Blade.

Seeing this approaching, Ichika holstered the nickname of the Mark V is 'BFP' into the back of the waist, as he's on the kenjutsu stance in defensive that caught Patterson's attention.

["That stance…! It looks like…! Arthur, don't get near that mobile suit or you'll-!"]

*Swish!*

And another blur, it is too late for Arthur with a expecting shocked when he heard Patterson's warning shout. With Byakushiki swiftly sliced the GINN's arm off that was carrying the sword.

"What the hell!?" Arthur say exclaiming as he saw his sword arm cut off drift into space. As he pulled out his Machine Gun to fired at the new unknown mobile suit, but the MS was vanished.

*BSSSH!*

The GINN had a massive odachi katana sticking out of its chest. Byakushiki hurled the mobile suit out into space…

*BOOM!*

…where it promptly exploded; as Byakushiki flicked Ichika's Yukihira (Snowflake) onto the right side, as he sheathed it into its back, then the white-winged mobile suit swiftly turned its head at the two remaining GINNs.

Patterson on the other hand was furious, towards at the new mobile suit that eradicate 2 of his comrades.

["There's no doubt about it, I've recognized that stance."]

["Patterson, you recognize that stance. Most of our comrades learned to use a katana-shape weapon like that."]

["Yes, there's no doubt about it, that looked like the stance used by Commander Orimura."]

["You mean the 'Brunhilde' and the Silver Knight! Commander Elena's eternal rival and arch nemesis."]

["That's her, heard about she had a sister."]

["If that enemy learned the same way as Commander Chifuyu, hard to say that her sister Madoka didn't learn hers, but there is positive that if Chifuyu didn't take apprentice to learned…then…"]

"You guys shouldn't know about Chifuyu and Madoka had a brother." Ichika spoke up interjected before making an open channel to the ZAFT soldiers.

Hearing that from Ichika, that startled them for expecting a young male pilot of Byakushiki.

["Wait, they had brother! We didn't know they had a brother. But who are you? How could had known about they had brother."]

"You want to know…you're looking at him." Ichika replied.

["You're the brother of Chifuyu and Madoka Orimura! Then you're a half-breed!"] Brisco says exclaim for this revelation.

"That's right, I'd killed your comrades that they are reminded me of my tormentors." He replied.

["TRAITOR! You'll pay for what you did to Arthur and Ralph!"]

["Die, Half-breed scum!"] Patterson added, and both GINNs charged in.

Ichika said nothing, spinning Patterson's GINN and then slicing it in half with the Yukihira, and then drawn out Gin Senkō (Silver Flash/Glint) and embedded into Brisco's mobile suit.

*BOOM-BOOM!*

Ichika sheathed both the respective swords onto their sheathes, as he checking the monitor of his newly mobile suit.

"Good, easily as pie…Well, better assists Piers." Ichika said, as he rocketed towards the fight between Piers and Isaribi against 6 GINNs.

 **==Back to Naruto and Elena's Fight==**

*Clash!*

Both Barbatos and Elena's CGUE part away, while Naruto looked bore and disappointed towards Elena's skill set.

["You think you can take me on with that simple skill."]

["Grrrr! I'll show you-huh?"] Elena tensed before noticing Ichika's Byakushiki rocketed towards to Isaribi that passing hers and Naruto's fight.

["Well I'll be damn, seems Ichika took care of your underlings."]

Hearing Ichika's name that made Elena tensed within her cockpit of her commander-use CGUE.

"Ichika? As in Ichika Orimura!" She says with revelation with sneer in anger regarding dirty half-breed for killing her underlings. "Who would have thought the brother of that bitch who joined those disgusting Naturals; he is nothing but a disgusting half-breed."

Naruto frowned at Elena who bad-mouthing Ichika for being a half-breed.

"That's right; your mobile suit team was almost either decimated or retreat, well, not the 'rest' of it. I do count them they are 26 or more." Naruto replied within Barbatos. "So, are going to retreat or you'll be end up like the rest of your unit, your choice."

"YOU BARBARIC BASTARD!" Elena yells snarling as she readied her custom ceremonial sword and charged at Barbatos; ready to bisect the 'natural' with one swipe.

*Swish-swish!*

Fortunately, the attack never came, as a single slash from Barbatos' longsword went breaks in half, followed by its left arm and forced the ZAFT commander back, seeing her blade breaks it, expecting her own custom close-range weapon did break easily.

["One last chance: retreat or you'll be end up like the rest of your unit, your choice."]

"Dammit!" Elena cursed as she facing with the Black Knight who bested her skills that similar to Chifuyu herself. She was starting to know how Rau had felt when she went up against the unreported machine at Heliopolis. Until she looked over behind her to see the Red-Winged Knight aimed the .051ANNR Beam Assault Rifle, readied to be fired.

The redhead white-uniformed commander noticed Moebius Zero and the Strike approaching; and knew that she almost alone, wouldn't stand a chance against all four of them.

"This isn't over! Not by a long shot, you Natural scum! You'll pay for this humiliation you cause me!" She says, as she contacted her forces. "All units, we're retreating!"

Elena turned her CGUE around and headed back towards Medusa's Revenge, along with her forces, while most of the GINN carried the disabled ones for repairs while her fleet was under damage cause by Menma.

"Well, good riddance." Menma says had Bael joined up with his brother, before turned his attention towards Barbatos.

"About time you shown up, and I see Ichika gotten Byakushiki." Naruto replied within Barbatos' cockpit.

["So, that's Byakushiki, huh. Wow, you guys surely have many surprises."] Mu remarked as the Zero and the Strike met up with Barbatos. ["So, this is the 'package' you guys mentioned."]

"It sure does, since Ichika's very own mobile suit had finished. So far, we have other plans for Lincoln, Isaac, and Garet."

["So that means there's more not just what Ichika had piloted it."] Kira concludes, looked amazement towards Ichika's first combat.

"Yo Ichika, how's your first time with Byakushiki?" Naruto asks the black-haired half-breed in the comms.

["It's absolute awesome, sensei. This is best mobile suit which it had Vidar's data that needed more adjustments. But I see you guys at the Archangel."] Ichika replied.

["He's right, let's get back to the ship. I'm beat, since that annoyance bitch with her goddamn scream."] Mu agrees.

"That goes double for me." Naruto replied. "By the way, Kira, I take it that you aim just heads or arms."

["Yeah, thank to one of the ten commandants to taught me how to not to kill."] Kira replied.

"Good for you, Kira, come on, you got training for tomorrow."

["Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute! Naruto, are you planning to teach Kira for the way of pacifist."] Menma says in the comms, that sounds surprised regarding when he overheard his twin/counterpart had transpired.

"Yup." Naruto replies with a 'pop' in the sentence.

And with that, the four pilots returning to the Archangel, along with Gaara and Garet, while Felix and Piers returned to Isaribi, and that includes Dan who still in the Booster transport…

 **==Back to Archangel, Hanger==**

Everyone gathered the Byakushiki, followed by Garet's Graze, with a shocking sight that Tekkadan gotten their own mobile suits besides the three leaders' personal Gundams. While Kira looked remarks at Ichika's Byakushiki, judging this mobile suit itself had swords that used for close-quarters, includes with range weapon as well.

Out of curiosity, Kira's friends came in when they noticed the white winged mobile suit and includes heavy armed mobile suit, by judging its head unit unlikely to the GINN, along with most of Tekkadan, before the mechanics went to Garet.

Followed by the officers of the Archangel, includes Mu, who joined in. As after they enter the hangar, they awed at the armaments of the mobile suit, includes expecting another G-Weapon/Gundam within ranks, includes a mobile suit who piloting by Garet.

While Naruto, Menma, and Gaara had disembarked their respective mobile suits after had them in their berths, happily to see Menma had came in time to take down Angela Team/Brigade and disabled their ships.

"Is this for real? I never knew Ichika and Garet had gotten their own mobile suits!" Tolle exclaimed in disbelief. "Do those trucks they had were carried mobile suits!?"

"Yes, we had them under standby since what our senseis had told the officers. Not to mention, they had a Booster for long distant travel. I never had thought Dan will join us for this. And I'm assuming that the Hammerhead and Hotarubi along with the rest of the fleet will join us." Lincoln concludes.

"Wait, you guys had a fleet!" Sai says looked disbelief.

"Yeah, if we have warships just like the Archangel, so we would have two of them from Tekkadan and Earth Alliance respectfully." Isaac confirmed. "So, our own fleet is right behind us. As matter of time once we'll be joining the Eighth Fleet as well."

Couldn't agreed more about going to the Eighth Fleet of the Advance Forces of the EA, as they watched the mobile suits' cockpit opens, and disembarked their respective units before setting on berth while the other returning to the truck, since knowing the Archangel Hanger had 8 or more mobile suit berths since four of the G-Weapons were stolen, since the loading trucks were also just like the berths as well.

Everyone in the hanger approaching them, followed by another newcomer who had long scarlet hair with shoulder-length with a black bandana, who he's wearing Tekkadan uniform with black t-shirt underneath, instead of wear a normal space suit while piloting a booster/transport.

As seeing Ichika and Garet lowering down via Zero-Gravity, joined by the redhead teenage male, approaching the Archangel crew.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Dan Gotanda, he's also one of us, Tekkadan, he's a mobile suit pilot as well, and a best friend of mine." Ichika says made introduce Dan to the others.

"Dan Gotanda. It's really nice to meet you all." Dan introduces.

"It's nice to meet you too, Dan. I can't believe you pilot that booster what Lincoln said." Tolle stated.

"Your hair is red like mine?" Flay inquired.

"Yeah, it's natural for me, born in redhead of the family. We get that a lot." Dan replied shrugging, before noticed Murrue, Natarle, and Mu on his presence with sudden interests. "So, I take it that you are the captain of this ship, am I right, ma'am?"

Murrue nodded her head and replied.

"I am Murrue Ramius, and yes, I'm the captain of this vessel." She replied, as seeing Dan gave her a salute.

"Dan Gotanda, I'm a Specialist, and also part-time cook like Jenna does, and also being a pilot. But my call sign is 'Delivery Boy'." Dan introduced, as Murrue returned back with the same gesture.

"So, you're the so-called 'Delivery Boy." Mu stated.

"He is, Mu, they send Dan for deliver the package for Ichika, which you'll already have seen it." Menma says to Mu, confirmed, as he turned to Byakushiki. "We have prepared for our apprentices, once they are ready to be sent."

"You mean you have tons of frames." Natarle stated, didn't expecting regarding Tekkadan having mobile suit forces.

"Yeah, but having 72 just like I told you, so decide to developed another branch of Gundam-frames, called the XX Series or Double X Series, we developed 24 Gundam frames based on old Roman letters such your name came in, Mu (μ) for example." Naruto explained to the Archangel's officers. "So having 72 originals frames may be worth troublesome so we didn't had time to make more than just 9 or perhaps."

"Unlike to Garet's Graze, its frame is also had the same name, it is considered general-purpose and well balance wasn't compare to Gundam-frame, along with the rest of the different frames." Gaara concluded.

"You mean there are different types of frames with role purpose?" Mu inquired.

"Yeah, I'll show it to you with details, later. Right now, we needed some goodnight sleep." Naruto replied.

"Hmph, good point." Mu agrees regarding needed some rest for this hour.

"I agreed, we all getting some rest, while the rest taken shifts." Murrue quipped.

Before leave the hanger, as Naruto approaching Kira that gotten the latter attention.

"Yes, Naruto?" The brown-haired Coordinator asked.

"Be there on this hanger tomorrow, Kira. Remember that." Naruto instructed.

"Oh right! My training, sure, I'll be there." Kira says realized.

With that, as the others left the hanger while most of the engineers going back to work, while Ichika went to Byakushiki, as he smiles at his mobile suit's head unit…

 **(Chapter Ended - To be continued!)**

* * *

 **==Extra Scene or Omake?==**

 **=Naruto x Gundam SEED x Loud House Part #1==**

 **==At Unknown Parallel World; Court==**

"Guilty!"

*Swack!*

With the judge had made declared to the court as he brings his gavel down that struck the sound block, striking surface typically.

The judge had his narrowed eyes on a two particular people who commit a crime involved with…

"Rita and Lynn Loud Sr., for the crime of evicting a minor under age of 18, as well as his disappearance, resulting in his probable declared 'death', you are here by sentence to 20 years in the state penitentiary during which you would learn the error of your mistakes."

The (former) parents of Lincoln Loud had commit Class-A misdemeanor, turned into Class-S includes a 4th degree crime that they had committed in complaint. If everything that they had known it was a lie by himself, but someone is causing this whole mess.

It's been 3 months or so, that is how long since it's been since their 5th middle child and son/brother Lincoln had vanished, three months. Includes taken Lily away from the house, which claimed that it was the white haired boy of said ex-family, along with taken her belongings consists of baby diapers, toys, and etc., and so, even though unable to track them down with the police for their search.

Until they made investigation regarding why a 11-year old boy run away from home, until they noticed a boarding door on the end of the room when they read the sign, so it happen to be…a child neglected, abuse, and includes kicking out a minor. Followed by the evidence prove that everything the 11-year old owns were being sold for the vacation, by judging a empty closet-converted-room which not a single furniture or anything inside.

Until then the police had confiscate the money they own that sold (Lincoln's) furniture will be direct returns to him where he owns were belongs (includes all the money they had was being taken within their secret compartments), along with Lily as well.

"And as your tenth child, if the child has ever be found on orphanage or under foster care, glad if she's safe from the two of you and your 'children', but if she was on or off on this country of the States, knowing Lily Loud will be resurface if she will discovered and return. Just like missing Anastasia herself." He added and made reference to the Russian princess in the late 19s.

So much for the parents were completely sentenced for 20 years period in prison in behind bars. There is nothing they can do about it. Even though not a single clue if Lincoln is alive or not; if they haven't pushed him away for this mess in the first place, none of that could had happen in the first place.

All because of a certain 'athlete' girl witnessed this whole mess, includes started this whole mess regarding letting out her stupid believes to start all this, it wasn't supposed to happen since after they kicked out their 'problem'; so far, she had completely didn't know about it was illegal for kicking out a minor under age of 18, which they did followed her regarding what this whole mess.

If she (Lynn Jr.) wanted to blame him (aka Lincoln) for this, but turns out, most of her friends and teammates turned their backs on them, followed by rest of her sisters. It is completely futile until she receive being beaten by their former friends and teammates with dodgeballs.

It was completely foolish about everything is start from the baseball game. All nine siblings made regrets and depression, their foolish actions of kicking out their own brother after believing that he's 'bad luck'. This was their fault…no, it's all the certain brown-haired tomboy (Lynn) had started this whole mess.

Even though that they tried to confessed they had made regarding this stupid superstitious that they had followed, every time. Regarding that it is because of 'her', as much that she is the bad luck, for now that gains misfortune to everyone; unable to protests regarding this excuse regarding this bad luck nonsense.

Now, after the Loud parents' arrested, followed by news were spread all over the world, before interrogating the girls, and as you expect, they needed someone to take the girls in due to the fact that their parents were going to stay in prison for life, and that someone was, much to displeasure (Aunt Ruth).

Visiting their great aunt as punishment would be bad enough, but 'living' with her was going to be hell and that includes her grandfather Pop-Pop (Albert).

Since the word got out for him, he punched his own son-in-law and disappoints towards at his daughter for this mess - this whole 'bad luck' nonsense, it is first time for never seen their grandfather so livid before in their entire life. Now that he's lividly disappointing and so with him under the girls' care with his old age with no other relatives besides, even though that everything that regarding their actions led their downfall.

The loud sisters consists of Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr., Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa; were having a lot of things to process in their minds, the whole town (of Royal Woods) hated them for what they've done, their futures will go down the drain for the rest of their lives. So far, they are completely being treated as outcast to this world.

With their life had collapse; plus, since now that the Loud Family will be faced consequences, them being in the jury will be the beginning of their newfound misery.

So far, with a following suite, they stripped everything that their own activities: (part-time) jobs, society, and even their reputations, then lastly their achievements such as their trophies were also being taken away. Includes the 9th sister (Lisa), the child prodigy, was suspended on university due to her actions regarding this whole 'bad luck' nonsense and fired from science club, it is considered the most stupid superstitious and includes she and her 9 sisters had becoming so hypocritical, includes their parents.

And even their friends turned their backs on them, includes (Bobby) the boyfriend of a certain eldest sister (Lori) had broke up with, everything was hard for them when he left, they didn't know if he is alive or dead.

It would means they will spend years for their rest of their miserable lives, so far, there's no hope for them to restored the damage that they had caused, they will never ceased to be on this world, upon on the people were able to recognized any of them.

Meaning their names and achievements will be completely forgotten, but nothing more than a memory…

 **(Omake Ended)**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **(0).** N/A

 **(1).** Adopted some idea came from 'Storm Wolf77415' instead of Kyle Evens, but just Kyle, that's all.

 **(2).** Decide to revive that crazy son of a bitch during first episode in IBO.

 **(3).** Piers in Golden Sun wields swords - light or long, maces, and axes. So, he will be wielding an axe for time being just like before something until something special for Piers.

* * *

 **Weapon Information:**

 **(W0).** N/A

 **(W1).** Based on Genji's Ryu-Ichimonji (Dragonblade), but only the blade's design, and the combination with Exia's GN Sword, as well; So, this sword is the best choice for Ichika's mobile suit.

 **(W2).** That's the Mark V Pistol of DOOM (4) (2016), a perfect pistol for Byakushiki.

* * *

 **‡** **‡** **Mobile Suit & Armor Information ****‡** **‡**

[= ~oOo~ = ASW-G-XXα-IC Gundam Byakushiki = ~oOo~ =]

 **= Technical Specifications =  
Model Number**: ASW-G-XXα/IC  
 **Official Name:** Gundam Byakushiki  
 **Unit Type** : Custom Close-Quarters Combat Mobile Suit  
 **Overall Height:** 18 m  
 **Base Weight:** 28.5 t  
 **Power Source** : 2x Ahab Reactor  
 **Body Frame:** Gundam Frame  
 **Armor Material:** Nanolaminate Armor  
 **Propulsion System:**  
\- Ahab Thrusters  
\- Thermal Phase Transition Thrusters  
 **Man-Machine Interface:  
** \- Alaya-Vijnana System

 **= General Data =  
 **Developer(s):****  
\- Cid Highwind  
\- Menma Uzumaki  
 **Manufacturer:**  
\- Tekkadan  
\- Teiwaz  
 **Developed From:  
** \- ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar  
 **Known Pilots:** Ichika Orimura

 **= Equipment =  
Standard:  
**\- Byakushiki's Thruster Wings  
\- Alaya-Vijnana System  
Optional:  
\- JEE-M103 Kutan Type-III

 **= Standard Armaments =  
Fixed:  
**\- Wakizashi: Gin Senkō  
\- Beam Vulcan Guns/Saber  
 **Handheld:  
** \- Katana: Yukihira (Odachi)  
\- EMG Mark V Pistol  
\- .51ANNR Beam Rifle (Soon)

 **Information** :  
The ASW-G-XXα/IC Gundam Byakushi is a custom-made mobile suit piloted by Ichika Orimura; developed by Tekkadan and Teiwaz.

It is one of newly developed XX-series; also has the ASW-G-XX Vidar's battle data, its parent unit.

A mobile suit consists of white with blue and gold trims armored plating in outer layer, knowing its frame is just like Barbatos, Gusion, and Bael; noticing the inner-frame body structure is exactly slimed as the other three frames, considered them grandparent units.

The chest section is white with blue onto the center indicate is a cockpit hatch. The head section is unlike to Barbatos, but also has light blue sensors that indicate to enhanced the radar system, has a antenna unlike to Gundam's V-shape, its located at left side - the rear of its head, facing backwards, that increased communications radius, it's like a feather itself; includes its optic eyes of Byakushiki were pink-colored.

And includes thruster wings unlike to Bael's, which gain both flight and mobility capabilities, with the atmospheric flight configuration of Byakushiki, which its versatility is faster than the Aile Strike's and High-Maneuver-type GINN. And also has a backpack arms that able to stored arsenals such as a sword or anything purposes.

Onto the right backpack arm, it is a sheathed ōdachi, which blade of the sword consists of solid beam blade-edged technology, and includes the data of the Naruto's Multi-Purpose Beam Launcher, which able to launch a crescent wave of beam energy, considered a projectile weapon.

 **Technology & Combat Characteristics** **  
**The ASW-G-XXα/IC Gundam Byakushiki is one of newly developed XX-series; also has the ASW-G-XX Vidar's battle data, its parent unit; everything in the data most of the newest arsenals under possession.

It is considered close-quarters combat mobile suit, capable of both atmospheric and space battle, provide by the Byakushiki's wings, it can be folded releasing particles emitting it, gaining high mobility performance. The thruster pack has backpack arms, so that can be stored weapons such as a sword or a Smoothbore Gun alike.

The Byakushiki is equipped with two swords: The 'Yukihira', the solid-beam edged katana and pair with a traditional wakizashi, the 'Gen Senkō', sheathed horizontally on the lower back.

 **Armaments**

 **= Yukihira (** **雪片** **, Snowflake)**

A blade designed for CQC and a solid beam bladed ōdachi, which greatly increases the sharpness and cutting power through the sword, can still be used when there is no energy flows applied to it.

It can apply to shoot out a beam slash in the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave at the target. This weapon served as range weapon.

The sword's design took a form of a traditional katana consists of a silver guard, collar, metal sleeve, and butt cap, which they are white and includes its hilt is dark blue.

It can be stored on the right backpack arm when not in use. Leaving its sheathed, that includes.

 **AN: Based on Genji's Ryu-Ichimonji (Dragonblade), but only the blade's design, and the combination with Exia's GN Sword, as well. So, I'll go with it.**

 **= Gin Senkō (** **銀閃光** **,** **Silver Flash/Glint)**

A secondary sword pair with Yukihira; a wakizashi, consists of a physical blue-bladed short sword with no guard, its lightweight, and its blade made of rare alloy and includes a special paint-coated layer (aka Nanolaminate Armor). It can reflects/deflects an oncoming projectile (such as bullets and laser beam): when reflecting, it sends it rebounding towards foes; and for the deflecting, it ricochets at the side, which a high-powered beam cannot withstand it.

This wakizashi served as a defensive weapon than offensive, it can be used as a latter. For offensive purposes, this short sword do not need power from the suit, can be used as a backup, and the blade vibrate at high-speed allowing it to pierce through most armor expect for PS (Phase Shift) Armor, unlike to the Armor Schneider, but it able to pierce it, once using its thrusters to enhanced its speed and force that able to pierces the PS Armor.

It can be stored on the on the lower back when not in use.

 **AN: Think of it, as Genji's Wakizashi, it is a good physical weapon for that, then the beam saber. And also the abilities like Swift Strike and Reflect.**

 **= Beam Vulcan Guns/Sabers**

Small guns installed in both forearms. Purely secondary weapons, besides the Gin Senk ō, these low powered weapons are equipped with the maiun purpose of diversion. They have a high rate-of-fire, but are low in power. As a result, they are mainly used as defensive weapons for shooting down missiles, etc.

These Beam Vulcans can also generate beam sabers for close combat, when unarmed. And it is considered another backup weapon.

 **= EMG Mark V Pistol**

A new limited production energy beam pistol, but much stronger version of EMG Pistol, labeled as 'BFP Mk.3 CL', it has a weapon modification that allows the pistol to charge up a shot to increased damage. It has finite of 50.0% (500) energy units and fast rate-of-fire.

The color scheme of this pistol is black, red, and orange (glowing).

The usage of this pistol worth of 0.1% in each bolt and charge shot is worth of 1.0%. also, having a several clips when this pistol run dry of its energy.

It can be stored on below Gin Senko when not in use.

 **= .051ANNR Beam Assault Rifle**

An extremely accurate, high-velocity rifle. This rifle was originally based off of all the other marksman rifles currently being used. A prototype scope seen on the front-top of the rifle, is equipped with a special range finder and focus along with a camera as well, changes the speed of each bullet shot depending on distance of the target and how fast its moving away or closer to ensure the most damage possible is done. A slightly slower rate of fire also helps to enhance accuracy.

Each round from this gun is fit with a holo-point based, and powerfully armor-piercing bullet to allow the Supplice to use this gun with the 04-MARVE and fight off any challenge faced. The less angular plating on the gun is made of a different element to keep damage done to the weapon at a minimum, but make the weapon very mobile and agile. A large bullet storage area is located on the bottom of the body to enhance mission time as well as the other weapon.

 **Special Equipment & Features**

 **= Alaya-Vijnana System**

An organic device system, this old man-machine interface was developed during the Calamity War to maximize the abilities of the mobile suit. Hence, most mobile suits from that era, like the Gundams, are compatible with it. The system has two parts, one part is installed in the mobile suit, and the other part is implanted into the pilot's spine. With this system, the pilot can connect to the mobile suit's computer and directly process mobile suit data.

The implant in the pilot also enhances spatial awareness. The drop in technical capabilities after the Calamity War, coupled with the use of an incomplete version of the system in the Outer Sphere areas (such as Mars and Jupiter), lead to the implant surgery having a low success rate and can only be done at a young age to let the implant fuse as the pilot grow.

 **= Backpack Arm**

There are two backpack arms on the Barbatos' backpack, one on each side of the back thruster. The backpack arms can mount weapons, and when their hidden jointed arms are deployed, some weapons, such as the Smoothbore Gun, can be used while still mounted.

 **= JEE-M103 Kutan Type-III**

A long distance transport craft/booster used for transporting containers and mobile suit. It can travel at extremely high speeds and thus traverse great distances in just a short amount of time. It was used by Dan to catch up and deliver it to the Isaribi and Archangel because it was now complete with the Byakushiki's overhaul.

–_–_–_–_–_–

[= ~oOo~ = EB-06/tc Graze Custom – Heavy Armored Variant (Garet-Use) = ~oOo~ =]

 **= Technical Specifications =  
Model Number**: EB-06/tc  
 **Official Name:** Graze Custom (グレイズ改)  
 **Unit Type** : Custom General-Purpose Mobile Suit  
 **Overall Height:** 17.9 m  
 **Base Weight:** 28.2 t  
 **Power Source** : 2x Ahab Reactor  
 **Body Frame:** Gundam Frame  
 **Armor Material:** Nanolaminate Armor  
 **Propulsion System:**  
\- Ahab Thrusters  
\- Thermal Phase Transition Thrusters  
 **Man-Machine Interface:  
** \- Alaya-Vijnana System

 **= General Data =  
 **Developer(s):****  
\- Cid Highwind  
\- Menma Uzumaki  
 **Manufacturer:**  
\- Tekkadan  
 **Developed From:  
** \- EB-06 Graze  
 **Operator:**  
\- Tekkadan  
 **Known Pilots:** Garet Carter

 **= Equipment =  
Standard:  
**\- Head Sphere Sensor  
\- 2 x 30mm Machine Gun  
Optional:  
\- JEE-M103 Kutan Type-III

 **= Standard Armaments =  
Handheld:**  
\- GR-W01 120mm Rifle  
\- -Short Rifle  
\- GR-H01 9.8m Battle Axe

 **= Optional Armaments =  
Fixed:**  
\- Shoulder-mounted Quad Rocket Launcher  
 **Handheld:**  
\- Smoothbore Gun

 **Information** :  
?

 **Noted:** Feel free to add information for Garet's Mobile Suit in review, please.

 **Armaments:**

 **= GR-W01 120mm Rifle**  
The standard range armament as used by Graze. High accuracy, high utility value as the main or support weapon. EB-06/tc Graze Custom – Heavy Armored Variant wielded a pair of these during its first battle against Angela Brigade/Brigade, along with the Short Rifle.  
 **= -Short Rifle  
** -The 120mm Rifle can be configured into a short rifle by replacing the sensor equipped standard barrel with a short barrel. The short rifle has lower range and accuracy, but it is ideal for close combat-use conjunction with the Battle Axe. And has two drum mags on both side.

 **= GR-H01 9.8m Battle Axe  
** Same close combat weapon as used by Graze. Because MS are protected by Nanolaminate Armor, direct blows are considered to be extremely effective during MS battle. The Battle Axe is an equipment developed for MS battle. It is stored on the side of the waist when not in use.

 **= Smoothbore Gun  
** A 300mm caliber gun produced for use mainly in zero gravity environment and space, emphasis was placed on power rather than accuracy. The high-speed maneuvers of enemy mobile suit in space further made it difficult for the smoothbore gun to hit them with high accuracy, but this was overcome thanks to the Alaya-Vijnana System. The high-speed bullet fired from the Smoothbore Gun have occasionally shot off the armor pieces of enemy mobile suits or even penetrate their Nanolaminate Armor. The weapon also has a 60mm machine-gun at the bottom. It can be folded up and mounted to the suit's backpack arm when not in use. The unfolded gun can be used while still mounted thanks to the design of the backpack arms. Its magazine holds 12 rounds.

 **= Shoulder-mounted Quad Missile Launcher  
** A shoulder-mounted armament carries 4 missiles, it attached on the left shoulder.

 **Special Equipment & Features: **

**= Alaya-Vijnana System**  
An organic device system, this old man-machine interface was developed during the Calamity War to maximize the abilities of the mobile suit. Hence, most mobile suits from that era, like the Gundams, are compatible with it. The system has two parts, one part is installed in the mobile suit, and the other part is implanted into the pilot's spine. With this system, the pilot can connect to the mobile suit's computer and directly process mobile suit data.

The implant in the pilot also enhances spatial awareness. The drop in technical capabilities after the Calamity War, coupled with the use of an incomplete version of the system in the Outer Sphere areas (such as Mars and Jupiter), lead to the implant surgery having a low success rate and can only be done at a young age to let the implant fuse as the pilot grow.

 **= Head Sphere Sensor**  
Inherited from the Graze Custom, a spherical sensor is mounted inside the head, it is revealed during optical long-distance viewing and precise measurement.

 **= Kutan Type-III**  
A long distance transport craft/booster used for transporting containers and mobile suit. It can travel at extremely high speeds and thus traverse great distances in just a short amount of time. Besides the standard method of attachment to the Kutan Type III, the Ryusei-Go can alternatively attach the transport craft/booster's small side arm armor onto its legs, and they grant the suit increased thrust, and excellent performance in orbital combat despite the pull of gravity.

* * *

Here you go! Chapter 15! Another section chapter just like the rest that I'd made that almost create a longer chapter. So I will end of part 1 on this story, working on part 2, hope you enjoy this. Anyway, adding mobile suit information that makes it a longer chapter, by 73 pages or more.

Anyway, let's start to review about this chapter, shall we!

Now, the girls on both Archangel and Isaribi were discussion about the Eighth Fleet is coming for making a rendezvous, once they'll up. Flay was hoping and concern about meeting her father being the Vice Minister of the Atlantic Federation, so far when he'll learned about her daughter made friends with Coordinators such as Kira and Lacus, includes Ichika as a half-breed.

Even though when Tekkadan had gotten Coordinators under their ranks, so they were trained to put the stop of this war, since under the three immortals' leadership. So far, since before Tekkadan was founding within secrets about 1 or 2 years, nor 2 and half years? It's like Naruto's training trip with Jiraiya for this time period.

Also, until Angela Brigade/Brigade had made their under siege with the Archangel and Isaribi since expecting the latter was a armored assault ship, as well, and includes Tekkadan's Mobile Suit forces.

Decide to have them to be deployed, but just Garet, just like Akihiro was deployed with their custom Graze that once belongs to Crank, and includes Ichika's Gundam-type Mobile Suit, the Byakushiki.

I managed to made a Byakushiki Gundam-type Mobile Suit, it surely take me time to get all the details well, which it is a IBO-version frame, and includes with Barbatos' 1st form's thruster backpack, along with its arms that stored its weapons.

So, having an odachi (or nodachi), a wakizashi, and pistol, similar to Zero's choice of weapons in Megaman Zero. Includes it's like the Mobile Suit version of Genji of Overwatch.

Sooner or later, Tabane will be so shocked about 'her Byakushiki' for Ichika have already made before her, since Tekkadan did made their own Byakushiki, but a Gundam frame-type. Since Tekkadan's Byakushiki have already made before Tabane. She releases out a childish tantrum about Gundam Byakushiki had made first, which Tekkadan was gotten away ahead of her.

I'll think about it, since there are 2 more mobile suits piloted by Isaac and Lincoln, but sooner or later that once they are all uncovered and made their appearance.

Anyway, Elena Angela could not believe since her mobile suit forces were crippled in half since she was completely underestimated their abilities. This is what she was expecting regarding the EA's warship and their mobile suits, adding Mobile Armor.

About Medusa's Revenge? There is something regarding Elena's Brigade, I've come with names for Elena's fleet regarding relates to mythical creatures such as Gorgon sisters, Medusa, Stheno, and Euryale. But those who relates to Greek which needed to be used, and that includes went into God Of War fandom wiki.

* * *

Here is the list of ZAFT vessels that were being named:

Nazca-class:  
\- Medusa's Revenge – Elena and Tabool  
\- Stheno's Punisher – Marishka  
\- Euryale's Torturer – Verona  
\- Lamia's Devourer – Aleera

Laurasia-class:  
\- Alecto's Passeau (Anger) – Abelia Halsted  
\- Megaera's Banshee (Jealousy) – Orlis Stenja  
\- Tisiphone's Harpy (Vengeance) - Wolfgang

6 Mobile Suits  
\- 06) (–2) (4)  
\- 12) (–1) (5)  
\- 18) (–1) (5)  
\- 24) (–1) (5)  
\- 30) (–1) (5)  
\- 36) (–1) (5)  
\- 42) (–1) (5)

There are 42 Mobile Suits, minus some were Commander-type MS, and here are the results of Kill or Non-Kill Counts:

Naruto: 6  
Gaara: 6  
\- 12

Kira: 1  
Felix: 4  
= 10 (5 + 6)

Piers: (Unknown) - Either disable or dead  
Ichika: 4

Elena's Mobile Suit Unit Lost in Total: 28

* * *

There you have it, decide to have those names from fictional characters in anime, game, cartoon, and movies. It took me so long to come up with, when I went to dive down some ideas on both my Naruto x RWBY crossover and etc.

Well, most of the character decide to be revived into this story, and that includes a single ZAFT squad leader goes by the name Wolfgang. Well, decide to brought up some ideas in Naruto x RWBY Crossover story.

Hope that what are your thoughts about this chapter. I did make of what I had to do. So, feel free to review it regarding this fight scene.

Anyway, there are some other compliment things during recent reviews, gave me a trash review, so I know I had to do…So…What are your thoughts about this chapter?

Now, hope you all like this chapter. So please review and comment. I'll update for the next one as soon as I can until most of my files I was working on in this activity!

Lastly, see you all to the next chapter! Peace out!

P.S. DON'T flame this story, and I hate that some people bad and trash comment about this story, I've made that I've destroy it.

* * *

 **Last Chapter's Total:** **  
 **Favorites:**** 145 **  
 **Followers:**** 145 **  
 **Views:**** 14: 782+  
 **Equal:** 21,232+

* * *

 **Started by:** 3/8/2019/11:13pm

 **Finished** : 3/29/2019/10:46pm

 **Published:** 3/31/2019/2:00am

 **Edited:** N/A


	16. 16-Devil's Light - Part 2

**Chapter 16:** Devil's Light - Part 2; Kira's Intense Training

* * *

 **= Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era =**

* * *

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the Number 1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja, Jinchuuriki of the 9-tails; finds himself plunged into another war - the Bloody Valentine War; after living for a millennia, due to his immortality, will he once again help this world? Does the Cosmic Era really need his help? Let's find out.

Along with Menma Uzumaki, Naruto's counterpart, came from another dimension (aka RTN), having the same results as he does, he too had his love ones were fade from existence, and includes Gaara the Desert, or rather Gaara Sabaku, he too somehow granted an immortal life, and joined his friend for the eternal life, includes a certain tanuki who insists to be with his former-now-current Jinchuuriki.

And formed a group of pre-teen soldiers under their command, consists of 'the iron flower that never wilts and never dies'. And so, the Rise of Tekkadan is born…

* * *

Crossover: Naruto x Gundam SEED

Elements: Iron-blooded Orphans (Primary), Golden Sun, DOOM (Weapons and Armor), Aliens/Predator (Weapons and Equipment), Killzone (Weapons), Metal Gear (Weapons and Equipment), Resistance (Weapons), Call of Duty (Weapons, Equipment, and Vehicles), TitanFall (Small Weapons and Equipment), Darkstalkers, [?]

Reject Elements: Halo (Weapons, Armor & Equipment) (4/11/2019/5:04pm),

Additional Genre: Supernatural,

Pairing:

\- Naruto U. x Lacus C., Murrue R., (?)  
\- Memna U. x Natarle B., Cagalli A., (?)  
\- Gaara S. x Sylvia H., (?),

The others:

\- Kira Y. x Flay A. - Main  
\- Tolle K. x Miriallia H. – Decide to remain intact for Tolle to be alive.  
\- Isaac x Jenna  
\- Jing H. (OC) x Morrigan A.

Noted: I had adjusting the list of pairing, so considered Kira x Flay is the main among the pair.

* * *

YO, YO~! This is Czar Joseph for another chapter and part 2 of Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era; this is 16th of this story. Hope you readers enjoyed for this story.

Anyway, during my latest chapter, I am deeply sorry for taken so long since I was a bit AFK for gotten new ideas from the newest story this year in 2019. Things weren't best bet for having this new idea since new movies such as the new Avengers.

Now, during the previous chapter for some preview:

With the Eighth Fleet is on the way gave Captain Ramius for instructions for onto the rendezvous point. So far, George Allster was onboard one of the EA's Ships, the Montgomery.

Hopefully for Flay will make some discussion with her father, and soon to be learned about her wellbeing regarding making friends with Coordinators. So far, until he will be meeting with Tekkadan, soon once took care of the ZAFT who attempt to intercept them and lure the Archangel.

Elena was completely careless about expecting new enemy she had encountered. So far that since the Archangel and Isaribi had last fight and first encounter with her team/brigade.

Since thought that Isaribi was just a merchant ship, but turns out it was a battleship, armed with arsenals for incoming threat. Even though expecting its decide that had a bridge hidden down within.

With the ZAFT vessels under Elena's command were disabled by Menma. Before the deployment of Ichika's Byakushiki, along with Garet's Graze Custom and Piers' Schwalbe Graze. Until Elena looked surprised about Naruto informed her about Chifuyu's brother, Ichika was there.

Until the XX series of the Gundam-frame, or Double X, well, I did developed those new kind of mobile suits consists of 24 frames, just like Vidar when hiding Kimaris' original machine code with the third reactor.

Now, onto the business regarding Age difference/gap relationship between Jing Hayabusa (OC) and Morrigan Aensland. Went several images that gotten so far at least. Well, such as Hachishaku-sama herself when Naruto made love with her.

So, it doesn't matter, I mean, in Loud House regarding having Lincoln x QT Thicc, it surely that they have been dating several months. So, if most of the characters wanted to dated older with young age.

Breaking age gaps between older and younger, but I'm sure that it will be worth of challenged.

Anyway, did write a Omake or Extra Scene in chapter 15, if you did read it by now.

Geez! I hope that I can do this after all…

…But…walang problema!

* * *

= {~} [] {~} = Replied Review = {~} [] {~} =

 **(** **:Lock:** **) – Served as Pin reply review from previous chapters.**

 **CrimsonStarBlade (Non-user):** Yeah, this is the only idea in MGS regarding having their own version of Haros. And includes having characters in Eureka 7, except for Anemore, well, yeah she did married in film version based on those canon episodes.

I will get the point about Elena will use it regarding Ichika is with the EA side, unaware there's a third party he had joined, if she needed to confirmed that Ichika did. Knowing Chifuyu and Madoka will be not shocked, if they wanted to deny her claims about Ichika 'joining the enemy' as Kira does on Athrun's case.

They wanted to confirm that Ichika did, since during the kidnapping fiasco.

 **ericsofly2:** Thank you for gave a rate on chapter 15.

 **Arty-Dreizehn:** That was an interesting anime manga about borderline ecchi comedy between younger men and older women.

I don't mind you about your suggestion, but thanks anyway. :)

 **Gamerman22:** I'm sure it will be designate as 'White Knight'. But the proud will wait, before Ichika will be facing his sisters, very soon. They will be surprised about their brother not just joining the enemy, but also something else; unaware about there's a third party as soon as until future new chapters will be made.

P.S. I see you review my story regarding Ichika's Byakushiki. I did created the Gundam Byakushiki on the image in Infinite Stratos. It looked exact like Gundam Bael, having white and blue color scheme, includes pink optic eyes.

 **REVANOFSITHLORD:** You're welcome! I was hoping that what are your thoughts about chapter 15?

 **Leon Skywalker:** Here is a following for this respond:

 **1).** Thank you for this. Yeah, the last words of Orga Itsuka about 'keep moving forward', just like RWBY itself, Monty Oum's last words where Qrow had said.

 **2).** Ah, I see…Well, I first interest and started to like Assassin's Creed, because of MGS4: Guns of Patriots, because Altair's ropes that Old Snake had wore, and bent his ring-finger thinks he had it cut it. First is I synch with Altair, the very first Assassin Ancestor in Syria in Masyaf.

 **3).** Well, being a Succubus, she will gain Intel to male victims before drain their life-force. While Jing was ineffective because considered being a chosen mate for Morrigan. After all, they are officially married, after all.

Ah…I can't say much to wrote it, it involves with 'H', because cannot brought up the subject, but best is not let anyone get suspicious if most +18 or more already knows. For example: Kuroinu.

Well here's a small details:

When (Male Character) gets his first love note from a cute girl in another class, he's not sure what will happen. But the last thing he expects when get goes to meet his admirer is to get kicked in the face before he even says hello!

Well, here is the hint, if you figure it out, turns out, it's confusing if she really a vampire/succubus hybrid, if she 'really' need to find a life energy to survive.

 **4).** Yeah, the Archangel linked up with the Eighth Fleet, and I'm sure they will defend them before most Tekkadan's own fleet will made their appearance. Well, I'm sure that they will pointing guns at George for his involvement at Junius 7 almost 11 months ago.

And I'm sure that Lacus will, literally.

Yeah, about having alternate scenes, well, just like if you watched Duel: Parallel Trouble Adventures! During the first episode a construction worker found a artifact, there are two choices in both sides: One is toss the artifact and destroy it and the other keep it to learned about its secrets.

 **5).** It sure does, I read some stories involved with spoil rich brats such as Yuna *Grunts irritated at that name*, can't STAND when I wrote (or spoke up) his name, and that includes other spoil brat characters in Gundam series.

It is brutal for Tekkadan beaten most of Elena Angela's Mobile Suit forces.

 **6).** It sure does, Naruto and Rias' first born was named after the fellow main character of the former, being top 4 main characters such as Naruto, Ichigo, Luffy, and Goku (the Legendary Character of DBZ), and even their daughter was named after the grandmother of Tsunade.

 **7).** Setsuna will be made his appearance on the future chapters along the way. So he will be sure that he will.

Really! A new Gundam Breaker game? Are you sure about this, if I'd already seen it. I'll get to see if it's true.

Well, as for weapons, I'd gotten the list on most of Microsoft Words file, I'd been copy it down, includes being stored in USB.

 **8).** No, can't had VEDA in this story, it will be involved with supernatural beings or something I don't know will make appearance. Well, maybe, but I wasn't sure?

 **YeagerMeister31:** It sure does, it was ass kicking from Naruto, Gaara, and Ichika. I'm sure that you'll see once this chapter have made.

Yeah, Elena Angela wasn't so confident just like Carta does.

 **PhenexGundamKai:** It sure really is, thank you for you did not looked disappointed.

Yeah, I spend my time to gotten details about Byakushiki in Gundam version of Infinite Stratos. Yeah, I just did, and given the Mark V Pistol in DOOM is a perfect beam weapon, it's like a Desert Eagle version of the beam Pistol.

Well, that's understandable about you were busy in college, so I can't blame you.

P.S. What are your thoughts on most of the previous chapters of mine since your last review in chapter 13? So feel free to not hesitate for doing so.

 **thor94 (CH15)** **(** **:Lock:** **):** It really sure does…

Having the Alaya-Vijnana System is the best choice for having this system in Tekkadan.

Menma is not the only one, but also with a help of Naruto. But no, Menma didn't have implants, due to the special connection with the mobile suit, meaning that Gundam Bael is just like…you know? The Rune Gods in Rayearth: Magic Knights, if you know those girls already or not.

Well, both Naruto and Menma were since they spend centuries learning new things, along with Gaara.

* * *

 **Noticed: I had received permission from LoDsIx regarding borrowing the lines of Maelstrom of Cosmic Era; because I will be revised and write this story and even this is a different one, of course.**

 **Hope that you'll be expecting than this, due to my very experience of Gundam SEED, since the original was being announced, and I didn't have best time to getting all of the episodes, and includes Remastered version and the rest.**

 **This story will be so~ epic…!**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts and mental-link'_

 **"Demonic Speech and calls out Technique"**

 ** _'Demonic thoughts/Mental-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication/Speakers/Intercom"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech/News Broadcast"]**

[[Text Messaging/Monitor Screen]] – From the messenger's name.

['Codec Nano-Communication']

 ** _"Haro/Robotic Speech"_**

* * *

Elements:

MS – Mobile Suits  
MA – Mobile Armor  
PE – Plasma Energy

Noted: Additional list to have this refers to.

* * *

Here is another announce regarding another weapons for mobile suits, it is involved with shoulder-mounted ones such as the Plasmacaster in Predator. So, it will be taken me time to which those weapons that useful for Tekkadan. And I'm sure that once the catalog list of shoulder-mounted armaments/back weapons will be published.

Includes GBF Gyan Vulcan, well, since Sazaki did improved his Gyan to have shoulder mounted gatling guns for range, includes a pair of launcher shields, until being defeated by Ricardo Fellini with his successor of Wing Gundam Fenice into Fenice Rinascita.

Anyway, so much that I was getting focus on getting new ideas for this story. So, I have tons of them that almost got myself to have writer's block, since I needed more memory enhancement perhaps…maybe…

Now, since I've been busy while I was reading newest story in Fanfiction. Since there will be new ideas that I'd come up with.

So, the new armaments for mobile suits will be ready until it's finished…

4/8/2019/11:43am – Here are another announcement, it regards with Jing Hayabusa.

Decide to have 2 or 3 girl harem…again. Well, if I wanted to-OKAY! I've decide to have 2 girls only for Jing, the second girl will be also green-haired as Morrigan, well, yes, but even more beautiful and equals her.

I will tell you when the time will come, until she'll made her appearance.

4/12/2019/5:42pm – There is something in mind regarding Tekkadan ranks, so decide to had this in publish if those symbols that I've been working on, if it will erased like most of them symbols were not allowed such as stars and diamonds.

Although, there is something I have not expecting symbols were allows on Fanfiction, I hope this would work about the ranks:

* * *

[●] = Private (Recruit/Rookie) (Bronze; Dot)  
[●] = Private First Class (Silver)  
[●][●] = Corporal (Silver)  
[●][●] = Lance Corporal (Gold)  
[●][●][●] = Sergeant (Gold)  
[●][●][●][●] = Master Sergeant (Gold)  
[●][●][●][●][●] = Sergeant Major (Gold)  
[■] = Command Sergeant Major (Silver; black square)  
[■][■] = Warrant Officer (Silver)  
[■][■][■] = Chief Warrant Officer (Silver)  
[▼] = 2nd Lieutenant (Silver; black arrow down)  
[▼][▼] = 1st Lieutenant (Silver)  
[▼][▼][▼] = Captain (Silver)  
[✮] = Lieutenant Commander (Silver star)  
[✮][✮] = Commander (Silver)  
[✮][✮][✮] = High Commander (Silver)  
[✮][✮][✮][✮] = Captain Commander (Silver)  
[✷]/[✵] = Marshal (Gold 8-point star or 8-pointed pinwheel star)

[◆] = Squad Leader (Silver circled white star) – NCO (Non-commissioned officer)  
[†] = High Leader/XO (Dagger)

* * *

I hope I'll put my fingers crossed if it works…

…Also, about Kira, I hope he can survive Naruto's methods, I'm sure he won't be in RIP †…almost! (:p)

NOW MOVING ON~! In other words, well, since this next chapter is about to start, but…

*I bend my head in the right-side like Lord Death in Soul Eater*

…Well, guess you will have to find out about this chapter of what was going on.

*Before raised both my hands*

Well, who cares…!

*Clap my hands before pointing them at you*

…Alright then, I guess you'll just have to see if it's work out!

*Lastly, pointed fingers at the screen*

…Now onto the story! Hell, it's about time.

* * *

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto by the famous** **Masashi Kishimoto** **and/or Gundam SEED in Sunrise.**

 **Some OCs such as Elena Angela own by Czar Joseph.**

 **Jing Hayabusa own by Czar Joseph, along with Gamerman22.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 16: Devil's Light - Part 2; Intense Training]**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _"So, taken a shift, Mir?" The redhead inquired, before turned back to the mirror, as she rubbing her face, after taken facial cucumber mask for her face; since she's getting ready to meet her father._

 _"Yeah, it's my shift for today after Sai." Mir replied as she headed into a shower._

 _"You looked ecstatic to eager for seeing your father once the Archangel will meeting up with the Advance Forces, right Flay?" Mia inquired._

 _Miriallia taken her clothes off and went to the shower, then turned the water on._

 _"Yes, I haven't seen him in such a long time after all. As the daughter of the Vice Minister of the Atlantic Alliance, he's aboard one of those ships. But…as much I would tell Papa about when I was befriending with Coordinators." Flay replied feeling wasn't sure if she'll see him, soon._

* * *

 _["Arrival time at the rendezvous point with our fleet will be as planned."] The commander of the Advance Forces informed the Archangel crew over the communicator, Murrue taking the information while drinking a nutritional supplement._

 _["Once you join us, the Archangel will come under command of this ship and we'll proceed to the main fleet together."] He concluded, while giving the acting Captain the instructions. ["You're almost there. I pray for your arrival."]_

 _The screen than enlarges from the commander's face to accommodate the man sitting in the chair next to him. Unlike the commander, this man didn't wear an Earth Forces' uniform; instead, he wore a typical suit and tie._

 _["I'm Vice Minister George Allster of the Atlantic Federation."] The man informed them with introduction. ["First, I'd like to thank you for your efforts in rescuing civilians."]_

 _The familiar name and voice caused Sai to smile while George still speaking._

 _["Oh, and another thing! I was surprised and happy to see the name of my daughter, Flay, on the name of recued civilians."]_

 _Hearing that from the Vice Minister had claimed, the name caused Murrue to let out a quiet gasp while the other members had slight surprised expression. She and the crew, includes Natarle, didn't knew the girl who rescued since Heliopolis' destruction happen to be the daughter of George Allster._

 _Which glad for Kira and Naruto did retrieve the lifeboat, Natarle's actions would be gotten herself trouble regarding the fate of Vice Minister's daughter, includes Murrue did made her choice as the acting-captain of the Archangel._

 _As for Tekkadan, since the three leaders were also known Flay's father being the Vice Minister of the Atlantic Federation, while most of the members had known of him from before._

 _["I'd be more grateful if I could get a glimpse of her."] He asked hopefully._

 _["Vice Minister, sir, you'll see her as soon as they join us."] The Commander says interjects him, assured towards to the father of Flay; before turned his head to the screen. ["We'll be meeting you all within a week."]_

 _"That's Flay's father, alright." Sai remarked with a small smile. Natarle lets out a confused gasp at that._

* * *

 _"You just do what's needed, so go ahead. It's still your job until we've made it safety to the rendezvous point."_

 _The older man pushed away from the surprised and slightly confused boy._

 _"You're free to volunteered if you want to remain with the military. Besides, Cid will stick around under employment; after all, thank god for that blonde friend of yours to have his gang to stay." He concluded, before he finally pushed off the G-Weapon's hatch, leaving Kira alone._

 _Of course the last part of the first transpired was only a joke; however, Kira didn't find it funny as he frowned a bit and muttered._

 _"Not a chance in hell. And it's not a joke." The Coordinator mumbled harshly. He wanted to be as far away from this war as quick as possible and away from the mobile suit he sat upon._

* * *

 _Within the Archangel's bridge; Romero Pal was alerted by the radar had suddenly to start to messing up, making his eyes widen, eyes on the screen displayed 'RADAR JAMMING' along with two 'CAUTION(s)', includes 'INTERFERENCE'._

 _"Captain! Radars receive electromagnetic interference! Density of N-Jammer levels increasing; we have trouble!"_

 _Murrue's eyes widen along with Natarle, who gotten reported from Pal about N-Jammers on this area. That would mean ZAFT detect the Archangel's presence._

'Damn, not now!' _She says in thought and then spoke up. "What are we dealing with?"_

 _"It's a fleet, ma'am! Seven of them: 4 Nazca-class and 3 Laurasia-class! They're heading this way!" Chandra informed the captain. "Just when things are going smoothly, too."_

* * *

 _["The Angela Brigade? I'd heard about her unit, she led a fleet of 7 ZAFT vessels, and that makes sense! She did taken patrol and supports the frontlines. She led a mobile suit team with numerous formations."]_

 _"Yes, that's right. But in short version: she's the daughter of the high-ranking officer in ZAFT that goes by the name Kyle Angela and includes she's a one hell of daddy's little girl if you ask me, but nothing but a spoil bitch, you hear." Mu confirmed._

 _Murrue was on the bridge wasn't expecting Mu who knew Elena Angela's relations; hearing Mu's comment about Elena, expecting someone Mu had known during Grimaldi Front._

 _["The daughter of the Grimaldi Hyena?"] Murrue declared._

 _"Yeah, I didn't expecting him being married and had a daughter, huh…Man, oh man, this will be worst case scenario for expecting we encountered his daughter…I better get ready!" Mu replied._

* * *

 _As Kira is ready with the Beam Rifle for upcoming forces, since he didn't have received training just yet since ZAFT had attack; but until he recalled about Desmond beliefs just like his ancestor that never held a weapon or fire a single round at anyone, which accordingly to Lincoln about one of the ten commandments that Desmond had vow before WW2 in 19th-20th century._

_"It's the sixth: Thou shalt not kill."_  \- Lincoln's voice through Kira's head, in mental flashback (in CH10-Omake).

 _"Thou shalt not kill…I think I understand the meaning what I'm going to do." Kira muttered repeated Lincoln's answer, as he needed to keep the battery's power of the Strike without too much usage, so he knows he has to do. "What if I can shot an arm or leg, or perhaps a head will do."_

* * *

 _"Well Mu La Flaga, I was gotten regards from my father when you crossed paths with him, and I see that you are now a pilot for the new warship. Am I right?"_

 _Mu frowned as he activated the Gunbarrels and had them fired at the cyan and red CGUE from all angles. He knew he had indeed battled with once before and Elena's relations with her father Drake Kyle, who was part of the ZAFT Armada that had captured Nova and transferred the base to the PLANT homeland, where it was renamed Boaz._

 _"What is the daughter of Kyle doing here, Elena Angela?" He asked the ZAFT commander as said enemy barely managed to avoid being hit by the shots the Zero was fired at her._

 _"This is the anniversary of the Bloody Valentine Tragedy, La Flaga. Surely you should have known that there would be ZAFT forces coming here to pay their respects, but since you are here, considered if I'll drag your machine back to Junius 7 as your personal graveyard! And I'm sure my father will be pleased and include Rau, himself! Your head will be my souvenir to show to them."_

* * *

 _Ichika saw Elena's Team heading towards to his position within a cockpit of his mobile suit, which now is the time for to be deployed and test out his mobile suit._

 _"Alright…" Ichika began within the cockpit of his mobile suit, before looked at the booster where his friend was. "Dan, I'm charging in. I'm handing back the controls to you."_

 _["All right, Ichika, give'em hell!"] Dan responds._

 _At exterior of Ichika's mobile suit, the Kutan-III Booster began to opens to shown the mobile suit that was docked, it took that shown of the appearance of a Gundam-fame type MS._

 _A mobile suit consists of white with blue and gold trims armored plating in outer layer, knowing its frame is just like Barbatos, Gusion, and Bael; noticing the inner-frame body structure is exactly slimed as the other three frames, considered them grandparent units._

 _The chest section is white with blue onto the center indicate is a cockpit hatch. The head section is unlike to Barbatos, but also has light blue sensors that indicate to enhanced the radar system, has a antenna unlike to Gundam's V-shape, its located at left side - the rear of its head, facing backwards, that increased communications radius, it's like a feather itself._

 _And includes thruster wings unlike to Bael's, but similar, it can fold-up which gain both flight and mobility capabilities, with the atmospheric flight configuration of Byakushiki, which its_ _versatility is_ _faster than the Aile Strike's and High-Maneuver-type GINN. And also has a backpack arms that able to stored arsenals such as a sword or anything purposes._

 _"Let's go, Byakushiki!" Ichika announced, within his Gundam's name, as he pushed the controllers forwards before hold his grips onto it._

* * *

 _["You think you can take me on with that simple skill."]_

 _["Grrrr! I'll show you-huh?"] Elena tensed before noticing Ichika's Byakushiki rocketed towards to Isaribi that passing hers and Naruto's fight._

 _["Well I'll be damn, seems Ichika took care of your underlings."]_

 _Hearing Ichika's name that made Elena tensed within her cockpit of her commander-use CGUE._

 _"Ichika? As in Ichika Orimura!" She says with revelation with sneer in anger regarding dirty half-breed for killing her underlings. "Who would have thought the brother of that bitch who joined those disgusting Naturals; he is nothing but a disgusting half-breed."_

 _Naruto frowned at Elena who bad-mouthing Ichika for being a half-breed._

 _"That's right; your mobile suit team was almost either decimated or retreat, well, not the 'rest' of it. I do count them they are 26 or more." Naruto replied within Barbatos. "So, are going to retreat or you'll be end up like the rest of your unit, your choice."_

 _"YOU BARBARIC BASTARD!" Elena yells snarling as she readied her custom ceremonial sword and charged at Barbatos; ready to bisect the 'natural' with one swipe._

 _*Swish-swish!*_

 _Fortunately, the attack never came, as a single slash from Barbatos' longsword went breaks in half, followed by its left arm and forced the ZAFT commander back, seeing her blade breaks it, expecting her own custom close-range weapon did break easily._

 _["One last chance: retreat or you'll be end up like the rest of your unit, your choice."]_

 _"Dammit!" Elena cursed as she facing with the Black Knight who bested her skills that similar to Chifuyu herself. She was starting to know how Rau had felt when she went up against the unreported machine at Heliopolis. Until she looked over behind her to see the Red-Winged Knight aimed the_ _.051ANNR Beam Assault Rifle, readied to be fired._

 _The redhead white-uniformed commander noticed Moebius Zero and the Strike approaching; and knew that she almost alone, wouldn't stand a chance against all four of them._

 _"This isn't over! Not by a long shot, you Natural scum! You'll pay for this humiliation you cause me!" She says, as she contacted her forces. "All units, we're retreating!"_

* * *

 **(Gundam IBO Opening 1: Raise you Flag - Starts)**

 **(Instrument Background: 0:00-0:06)**

 _The screen opens to a black and white scene of a pile of Mobile Suit parts scattered around a battle-scarred field while a puddle of blood flows on the ground_ **.**

 _Cuts to a boot stepping on the puddle, resulting in a big splash._

~"Raise your flag!"~

 _Cuts to Naruto, Menma, and Gaara side by side with each other._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Cuts to reveal the Archangel crew, and includes members of Tekkadan, gathered around the Barbatos Lupus Rex, Bael Custom, and Gusion Rebake Full City._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Shifts to the title in Japanese kanji appearing in front of the three Gundams, indicate showing the title:_ _'_ _鉄の花_ _渦巻き_ _の宇宙時_ _代_ _' (_ _Tetsu no hana uzumaki no uchū jidai_ _; Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era)._

~"Koe no kagiri sakende"~

 _Cuts to the Aile Strike landing on the ground, raising its beam rifle to aim at the camera._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _Cuts to the Moebius Zero releasing its Gun Pods while firing its Linear Rifle in space._

~"Itsuka dokoka"~  
~"Yume o mitsuzuke samayou…!"~

 _Cuts back to the kneeling Barbatos, Bael, and Gusion as they raise their heads then their eyes flash to life; and then the three performing a fist bumped all together besides each other._

 _ **(**_ **Instruments** _ **\- 0:20-0:23)**_

 _Cuts to a scene in a city with Naruto was atop of the tallest building gazes at it below with lights shines at night, Menma leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets, and Gaara sitting on a flight of stairs gazes at the full moon._

~"Under Pressure you are waiting for direction"~

 _Cuts to two-way image: Kira and his friends hanging out in Heliopolis with smiles plastered on their expressions. And there's Isaac, Jenna, Garet, Mia, Ichika, and Lincoln were also hang out, while seeing Cid shouted at the mechanics and include Hama shook her head at the group's hang-out._

~"Going on a road without your mind"~

 _Cuts to the ZAFT G-Weapon pilots messing around in their barracks, includes Miguel felt annoyance towards his 'pupils'' antics while Athrun sits on his bunk reading a book, along with Ein on the other bunk staring his open right palm, and then the last part for seeing Ein's hand clenches it._

~"All misleads they give ignoring our decision's"~  
~"Killing yourself your soul we have inside"~

 _Cuts to Naruto, Menma, Gaara, and Kira had their eyes were looked different consists of: Naruto's left eye has the Rinnegan and the other on the right is golden toad eye mix with fox's slit - the Six Path's Sage Mode and Kurama's face on the background; Menma had the eyes of Kuro (Black Kurama) along with his black nine-tails, Gaara's Shukaku's eyes and then the face of Shukaku, and Kira's SEED factor and then a 'seed' background with the color of his eyes._

 _Cuts to Naruto walking towards the Archangel crew and the Gundam pilots, and along with the members of Tekkadan (sans Isaac, Garet, Ichika, and Lincoln stood in front)._

~"Agaki tsuzuke taore kujike"~

 _Cuts to Gaara tinkering with Gusion while Kira and Ivan helps, onto the side seeing Murdoch and Cid were having a happy conversation at each other between old friends, before a two-way image: Naruto sleeping on Murrue's lap as she strokes his hair with a nostalgic grin on her face and Menma and Natarle were on the bridge, gazes at the space._

~"Hai agatte hashiri tsuzukete"~

 _Cuts to two-way image of Flay as she draws her knees closer to her chest while tears spill down her cheeks; and Mia who is sitting in a chair in the Archangel's infirmary staring at the photo of herself and a man with blue hair with turquoise eyes_.

~"Owarinaki"~

 _Shifts to another two-way image of Cagalli leaning against a piece of rubble with an assault rifle in her hands and Lacus floating in a small bedroom with her pink Haro as she sings a song._

~"Yume no ma to ma"~

 _Cuts back to Naruto turned his head over his shoulder looks up at the sky, before the scene cuts to a bridge of Nazca-class vessel, seeing Rau smiles, along with three new people – one on the right next to him is a man upon age of 19, light blue hair and turquoise eyes, wearing also a white uniform (Commander variant), and the other two who stood behind Rau and his fellow white-uniformed blue-haired teen: one is a male had silvery blue hair and red eyes and the female one on the left is blonde with red eyes, these two people, wearing red-coats as well._

~"We can struggle and muzzle the world before it fades away~

 _And the blue-haired commander raised his right hand up, commanded the crew for battle stations, sans Ades who seating in the captain's chair, before shifting to the locker room after the last part of the lyric, seeing Athrun stared at his photo on his right hand of himself and Kira when they were at the prep school in_ _Copernicus, then his left fist clenches_ _._

 **(Instruments - 0:51-0:52)**

 _Cuts to several pilots performing startup sequences in their Mobile Suits, as seeing hands of Naruto, Menma, and Gaara had their respective mobile suit's controllers, and paddles._

 _The scene cuts to the five Tekkadan's Mobile Workers, and Barbatos Lupus Rex landing on the ground, armed with longsword._

~"Raise your flag!"~

 _Barbatos raises its Longsword and clashes at the camera._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _The Longsword of Barbatos cuts through a GINN, slicing it in half._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Barbatos slashes at another GINN, removing its head._

~"Koe no kagiri sakende!"~

 _Cut to the Archangel and Isaribi flies into space, after the last part of the lyrics, along with Bael and Gusion, armed – Bael had its dual swords and Gusion with a four 120mm Long-Range Rifles onto the main and sub-arms._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _A blue CGUE outfitted with an Assault Shroud flew backwards, a fires a barrage of bullets, combination with Vulcan System Shield and Machine Gun, and Rau's white CGUE, and drawn its Heavy Blade and changed in, as with the masked Commander within the cockpit of his machine, smirk sinisterly._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _An explosion, with Bael steps out of it, and fires a barrage of slugs with its electromagnetic cannons onto its wings. And then there's Menma as he looks up, then shifts to Gaara, the redhead's eyes rolled at the sight of his foes._

~"Itsuka dokoka"~

 _Gusion raises its four of the 120mm Long-Range Rifles and fires at the pair of GINN High Maneuver-type with custom paint - one is silver blue and red w/ yellow trims, wielding 27mm Experimental Machine Guns w/ Heavy Blade attached, each of them had different ways of custom: the silver blue-themed GINN has two Blades and while the red one has a pair of bayonet machine guns._

~"Tadoritsuku to shinjite"~

~"Come on and raise your flag"~

 _Cuts to the Aile Strike fighting the Aegis, and then next is the stolen G-Weapons along with Miguel's custom GINN/AS and Ein's custom black GINN, attacking the Archangel and Isaribi which retaliates._

~"So just raise your flag"~

~"Nando kujike mayoedo!"~

 _Cuts to two-way images of Ichika Orimura drawn a katana (think of it from 47 Ronins - call it 'Tengu Katana'), showing a reflecting of a image of a black haired feminine (take your pick: Chifuyu or Madoka) and Lincoln Loud with a family photo of 13, while gazes at it with a frown, and looks down at to see his 4-year old little sister Lily Loud who sleeping at his lap, replace with a smile._

 _Cuts to Naruto standing up from the ground, twirling his father's tri-prong kunai with his right hand._

~"Iki no kagiri"~

 _Cuts to Menma and Gaara standing up from the ground as well, with Menma also twirls his black revolver with his left hand and Gaara had his arms crossed._

~"Tsuzuku kagiri"~

 _Shows the three Ancient Immortal ninjas/Gundam pilots form a half tiger seals at each other before looking at the blue sky as three streams of light shot through the clouds with its respective colors: orange, black with white outlines, and maroon red._

~"Yume o mitsuzuke samayou!"~

 **(Instruments - 1:20-1:30)**

 _The scene cuts to a freeze frame of the crew of Archangel and Tekkadan, the Heliopolis gang, and the Ancient Ninjas/Gundam pilots gazing at the rising sun with Gundam Barbatos, Bael, Gusion, and the Strike shadowing by the sunlight._

 **(Intro Ended)**

* * *

 **(Chapter Continues)**

 **==Archangel, the Next Morning==**

Kira Yamato had woken up from his slumber, after a long day in space of extracting ice from Junius 7, along with supplies and parts for both the ship, mobile suits, adding the Moebius Zero, and even spare parts to be produced.

Sitting up at the side of the bunk, he looked at the time and seen it that it was still early. He was about to go back to sleep when he remembered Naruto was going to train him, today.

"Oh right, today is for my training with Naruto. I should be there, right now." He says to himself realization and letting his inner excitement regarding that he found new ways.

He recalled yesterday since after dealing with Angela Team/Brigade…

 **==Flashback Started==**

 _At the cafeteria, since after fight with the ZAFT forces, and includes Kira did manage to aim just only disabled their main camera and their limbs, as they needed some small snacks and drinks. So far, since after Ichika had return, along with Menma, with his new mobile suit for joining the Archangel._

 _Ichika will acquire to run some diagnostic and went under maintenance of Byakushiki, this is what he calls it. Along with his best friend Dan, then that includes Garet and Lincoln. Before Ichika introducing Dan to Kira and his friends, Dan is a Natural after all, not a Coordinator, also a member of Tekkadan._

 _While Lincoln told Ichika along with Garet about something regarding Lacus having many Haros besides Mr. Pink that surprises the newly pilot of Byakushiki._

 _Until Kira telling his friends about he will be trained under Naruto's tutelage for learned to pilot a mobile suit well since he is still in rookie to him, since he didn't want to be kill his own people and even anyone, if he'll decide take out (aka kill) for those who are unredeemable._

 _So Kira needed to sharpen his skills, as Tolle spoke up, looked complain, upset, and disappointed regarding Naruto had offer to taken him, first._

 _"So, Kira, I'd heard about Naruto will trained you to how to pilot a mobile suit…but man! I am so jealous!" Tolle stated, while seeing Isaac passed by to leave the cafeteria with a bottle of milk with a straw._

 _Hearing this, which that made Isaac froze up and blinked his eyes at the same time, followed by Mia and Jenna were flinched of what the girls had heard from Kira, while Flay and Mir looked confused about what made them spooked, along with Ichika, Garet, and Lincoln._

 _"Please don't tell me Boss/ Naruto/-sensei DID!" The three disciples of the three Ancient Ninjas says at the same time in their minds, muttered without anyone heard them._

 _"Ah, it's okay, Tolle, he did and will teach me about how to use it. I will get there by tomorrow." Kira said assured. "I don't to kill anybody, but thanks to Desmond's ancestor when I followed the advice from the vow of the 10 commandants."_

 _And as Isaac turned to Kira and Tolle, and joined the conversation with the Heliopolis crew._

 _"That's not always a good thing." He said to the boys that startles them._

 **(AN: Nora's Quote in RWBY Chibi regarding Pyrrha's mental strain.)**

 _"Um…what do you mean?" Kira wondered, he looked confused directly at the blonde._

 _"I hope that for you can survive this._ _And I would warn you about what Naruto-sensei will do to you, knowing that you will be end up like the rest of us that we have gone through._ _" The blonde answered, as he took some slurps on the bottle with a straw._

 _As Jenna went towards her boyfriend to comforted him while sipping she can tell that he was terrified, and spoke up smoothly._

 _"Are you okay, Isaac?" She asked with a softer tone._

 _"I'm fine." Isaac replied after drinking his bottle with a straw, as Jenna rubbing his back comforting._

 _"There, there, Isaac, I know about what Boss Naruto did to you and the guys. I'm sure you did great what you become…" She says to her boyfriend, as she guided him back to the table, while Flay and Mir were still confusing, along with Kira and Tolle. "…Maybe you can run another diagnostic of yours later."_

 _Isaac is also had his own mobile suit as well, along with Lincoln as well, so they were wondered what their mobile suits looked like. So, which it is best to find out, soon?_

 _"Um, Jenna…What's gotten your boyfriend?" Miriallia inquired wondered what caused Isaac's sudden slight traumatize state. "What made him spook about mentioned Naruto will be training with Kira?"_

 _"Well, Isaac was trained by Boss Naruto when he took him in, along with Lincoln, then joined with Garet and Ichika while they are under other trainers, Gaara and Menma. Boss Naruto's training method is a bit…tense." Jenna explained that made the Heliopolis crew adding Kira surprised at what she had about her boyfriend's sudden trauma towards Naruto's training regimen._

 _"Um, what do you mean, Ms. Jenna?" Kira asked while confusing about what Jenna was prefer to._

 _"If you're a Coordinator, but the best is you'll find out…and I pray for you if you will to take Isaac's warning…" She replied._

 **==Flashback Ended==**

With Kira rush in to the integrated W.R. (Wash Room) (along with shower and washers) to take a quick shower, before going to the cafeteria for a quick breakfast, knowing Jenna is making something for personnel who got up either late or oversleep, she will be serving sandwiches with highly proteins and calories, along with some coffee with very strong one to keep them stay awake and fades their sleepiness.

While Kira on his way, after taken some quick breakfast and a simple drink, thanking Jenna for some meals, before leave the cafeteria for such as hurry; on making his way to the hanger bay, and while eating some quick breakfast, feeling glad that he found his new ways and solution for his foolish and utterly naïve to think that he wouldn't end up killing someone if he was piloting a mobile suit, which means to learned to pilot the MS with non-killable ways.

After Kira finished his meal while taken some drink, so far that knowing he wanted to train in full strength, and going to his blonde friend to begin his training. Unknown to him, he wasn't unaware to know about that training he will be receiving was 'hell on earth', and his friend was a sadistic bastard.

Before Naruto will arrive, so he'll decide to have the Strike's OS that needed to be adjusted until he'll arrived…

 **==At Naruto and Lacus' Quarters==**

Naruto was first to just got up from his bed; yawning, as he turned his eyes on the timer which indicate its early, then turned his attention to the opposite side of the living quarters, checking if his roommate is still fall asleep. He smiled to himself, while seeing Lacus still asleep soundly at her bed.

As the blonde got out of the bed, then walked up towards her and brushed one of her hair to the side of her face.

Naruto smiles again, stroked her head a few times, and then going to take a shower room. If he looked closer, he could have noticed a small smile forming from her lips.

 **(AN: I looked over image I'd gotten regarding the Archangel. Took me time to studied its surroundings and locations. And includes some guide book pages that involved with 'H'. It's on 'Non' catalogs, which I've been trying to find it for years! I mean, YEARS since Gundam SEED released, and includes Muv-Luv!)**

After Naruto finished taking a shower in minutes, before tried himself and wore his casual clothes; and he wrote a note for Lacus, telling her that he will be at the hanger, training Kira. And if she wants, she could come and watch. After finished wrote a note, and he place it on her table, until Haro's eyes blink to start to light up and flap its 'ears' before noticing Naruto's presence.

 ** _"Haro! Morning! Haro! Morning! Morning!"_**

"Good morning to you, Mr. Pink. Say, can you do me a favor to give this note to Lacus before she wake up?" Naruto said to the pink robotic pet.

 ** _"Not problem! No problem!"_**

Naruto slipped the note through Haro's 'mouth' under obligation, he can tell if this robot pet has one; while the food tray next to robot ball were meant for Lacus since yesterday.

 **(AN: Thank to Destiny for regarding Meer's red Haro have a note onto its mouth; a certain episode regarding her fate when she had died that day as the end of Lacus lookalike.)**

And so with that, before looking back at her once again until went to his back and took out a SNEAKER candy bar on the backpack for some quick snack and grab a bottle of water on the table he brought from the cafeteria, and then walking out of the living quarters…

 **==Archangel, Hanger Bay==**

With Kira, after eating his breakfast, he heads down to the hanger to start his training with his blonde friend.

Upon the brown-haired Coordinator's arrival to the hanger, he looked down around to find his friend, but after survey the area for some time, until he found Naruto, sitting near his mobile suit Barbatos, meditating.

Kira glides down towards to the ground floor and then walked up to his blonde friend after landing, and then called out and said.

"Good morning, Naruto. I'm ready to start my training." Kira said to his blonde friend, looked determined.

Without even opened Naruto's own eyes, still in meditate state, he heard Kira's determination within his presence.

"Do you, now?" He asks, before now opened his eyes and standing up facing Kira.

Seeing this, most of the members of Tekkadan had caught glints at them that made any of them had a feeling about this. While Cid is still working on the Gunbarrel's customization for Mu's Moebius Zero, before noticing Kira approaching his bossy Blondie along with the engineering crew of Tekkadan.

"Oh hell no…" Cid muttered he felt something didn't expecting to see regarding Kira will do. "Everyone, 'Code Maelstrom' has coming! I repeat: 'Code Maelstrom' has coming!"

Most of the 20 members of Tekkadan in engineer/technician/mechanic side felt tensed in terrified regarding what their Chief Engineer refer to. Each member going to make a rush in to inform the rest of the crew about sudden Naruto's training regimen.

Gaara had disembarked his Gusion, after checking for maintenance and adjustments, before going to the cafeteria for some breakfast, until he felt Naruto's signature from below ground includes where Barbatos' was, as he went to the railing with curious, as he looked down to see him with Kira in front of him.

Gaara's eyes blinks then turns wider and remain silent at the sight of Kira was standing in front of Naruto in his meditate state, and then ease his eyes and continued walked his way to the elevator lift.

"…Just go easy on him, Naruto." He muttered, and mentally added. _'I hope that he'll survive if I'm wrong about Naruto will doing this the 'hard way'.'_

Back to ground level, as Kira first spoke up before began to be trained by Naruto.

"So, Naruto, what will am I doing, first?" Kira asked.

"Well, you can start by running around doing laps." Naruto began.

Kira raised his eyebrow in confusion, hearing his first training regiment, well to tell you the truth, they were in zero-gravity, which turns out it didn't had a artificial gravity generator that able to walk freely like earth's gravity, since according to Isaac or Lincoln.

"Um…but Naruto, we don't have gravity here? Everything floats around the hanger in zero gravity." He says wasn't sure regarding can run in laps in zero gravity.

Naruto sports out a foxy-grin, as he pulls two wrist bands from his pocket and tosses them to Kira with Zero-G, before he quickly caught it, easily.

"Try it on, Kira." The blonde says to Kira.

Kira stared at the wrist bands, so he shrugged his shoulder for didn't had any option with no objection for him, before he would ask him, as he putting those wrist bands on in each wrist, before he felt a little weight on his body all of sudden, and then looked surprised that he felt his feet touched the floor completely.

On Kira's case, he felt like when was living on Earth's own gravity whenever he wore those ordinary wrist bands.

"There, now you can move freely. But, before you start running, take off your uniform jacket." Naruto says to his friend for the solution have solved regarding gravity.

Kira can do what he says; as he did take off his EA blue uniform jacket, knowing didn't had to let it had sweat all over it, and so he leave it in zero-gravity, floating. Seeing that from Naruto about taken off the uniform jacket and began to start train Kira.

 **(AN: Forgot about Kira still wore the EA Blue uniform jacket, before the training. So I did alter it.)**

"Good, with that get out of the way… Now, START RUNNING, KIRA!"

Not even to think twice, Kira began to run laps around the hanger while Naruto returned to his meditation. While most of the members of Tekkadan caught their attention, while the militia side that made them a bit pale all of sudden.

"Oh hell no…I believe that he had him as his next 'victim' for boss' special training regimen." Miller says feeling dread at this, while the other engineer counterpart felt the same way while the mechanic personnel of Archangel was wondering.

"Is something wrong about what was all about?" The Archangel's mechanic inquired curious about what was all about all of sudden.

"You have no idea about when Boss Naruto had putting Isaac, Lincoln, and includes the rest through all his intense regiment." Another mechanic said with a dry look, that goes by the name Wynn.

"How so…?"

"Well, you could say…he gave them a hard way, but I meant THE hard way." He quipped.

"…Are you sure?"

"Let's watch and see it yourself." Wynn replied.

Back to Naruto's training regiment had started; the brown-haired Coordinator still running around the hanger; Kira heard his friend shouts to call out.

"You still have ten more laps to go, Kira! You can do it!" Naruto yells concludes encouragingly.

"What!? I've been running around here for 2 hours nonstop! And are you even counting more laps?!" Kira exclaims towards his friend in shocked about the count laps for him.

"I am counting! You just passed the 50th lap, so you got 10 more! After you're done, come back here!" Naruto countered.

Kira looked grunted at this, feeling complain, which no choice but to continue to run in circles around the hanger, intending on finishing his laps. Until being witnessed by onlookers regarding Naruto trained Kira.

"You see…" Wynn says knowingly.

"Holy…that's the hard way." The Archangel mechanic says in shocked hearing that regarding Naruto had count those laps for the Coordinator.

"Yup, that really is, but you don't know the half of it, and here comes the best part." The Tekkadan counterpart concluded.

Hours passed, after Kira had finished his lap, and feeling wobbly and sore on the legs. He approached his friend again; so far, he maybe a Coordinator, so he will recover quickly.

"Good, now drop and give me 100 pushups." Naruto concluded, to Kira.

…or maybe not, so far Naruto did went a bit overboard for given another regiment.

"Are you serious!? I can't even feel anything other than pain!" Kira says complainingly

"Is that so? You've already feeling pain! So let's add more. Now, drop and give me 100 pushups before I make you!" Naruto counters exclamation with authority with a drill sergeant-like manner.

"Alright, alright! I'll do it!" Kira reply in obliged, before doing his pushups; didn't want to get himself to add more from Naruto.

After some time, he finished his pushups and turns around and sat onto the floor, panting, it is really had him under his exhausted state for he had run all over the hanger. But as a Coordinator, knowing maybe had enhancements, but turns out, didn't do any developments to build up.

"Now, that you're done, rest for a while, and after that, I'll teach you hand-to-hand combat." Naruto said to his exhausted friend, before toss him a bottle of water, which Kira caught it and drinks cool substance it down within seconds.

After Naruto gave Kira a bottle of water, the former senses someone was looking at him. As he looked up to see Lacus, watching them afar in the catwalk he smiled at her while Lacus waving at him. Ushering her to come closer, Lacus drifted to her blonde friend, before Naruto caught her.

"So, what brings you here, Lacus?" Naruto asked to the pink-haired songstress.

"Well, the note you left me on Mr. Pink's mouth that says if would want to watch, I could obliged myself to come here." Lacus explained smiles to her friend.

"Okay then. Since you're here, put this on." Naruto says, before giving her a set of wrist bands that are the same ones he's wearing and includes Kira's, which it had a anti-gravity seals so that the wearer can walk in Earth's gravity.

After putting the wrist bands on the pinkette, she also felt heavy all of sudden the same way as Kira's, then her feet had touched the floor as well.

"Wow, this is really useful, Naruto." Lacus remarked, eyeing the wrist bands.

"Thank you, Lacus." Naruto appreciates with a smile, before gestured motioned for her to seat at one of the metal crates, so that she could be felt comfortable.

With that; looking at the resting state of Kira, he smirked and walked up to him.

"Now that you're rested, we'll start on your hand-to-hand combat." Naruto began, to Kira, started to teach him about CQC, since he is a civilian, which acquire for him to defend himself.

"Okay, but why? Is this even necessary?" Kira asked, since he maybe a civilian which needed to learn self-defense.

"Yes, and trust me, you'll thank me for it." Naruto says, as he formed a fighting stance, assumingly. "Now Kira, I want you to attack me, hit me anything you got. Then from there, I'll see what I can do for you."

Before Naruto gave Kira a 'come here' gestured to start.

After some time later, the spar had ended, with Naruto clearly the victor, judging from the panting Kira on the floor. Naruto can only dodged, redirect, or occasionally, jab some of spots on his legs and/or arms.

Now resting, Kira got up and walked up to his friend and spoke up for wanted some questions.

"Hey Naruto, what you did back there, you only dodged and redirects my punches and/or jabs some parts of my arms and legs. Why is that?" The brown-haired questioned.

Seeing that, he vaguely understood what the spar was all about, as Naruto began to explain to Kira.

"That my friend is what I'm going to teach you. Those jabs that I did on some points of your arms and legs are really meant to disarm or immobilize an opponent. And for the dodge and redirect, is for to avoid getting hit obviously…Ever since when you gotten the oath one of the ten commandants, and I'm surprised that you'll decide to aim just for disable their limbs and weapons, along with its head unit."

"And what about the laps and jogging I've being doing?" Kira adds for part of the question. Before he began to understand about that regiment he was went through.

"That was to build up your stamina, Kira. It's for you to outlast your opponent in battle. Well, that is if your mobile suit didn't run out of power before you do." Naruto explained, answering to Kira's question.

Regarding the Strike's drawback about the usage of the power supply, the rest of the G-Weapons were powered by electrical ultracompact battery that could depletes with huge amount, which with this amount could to powered up beam weaponry and special equipment such as the Mirage Colloid.

"Oh, now I understand!" Kira says smiled finally had understood the meaning from Naruto about why those training method meant for him regarding the different between reality and mobile suit piloting.

"Now that's done, and I want you to make another run, Kira. But with a little twist." Naruto concludes with an evil grin plastered on his face.

"What do you mean a little twist?" Kira asked had sweat glances all over his face, feeling a little anxious at the look of his friend.

Seeing this that caught his expression made most of the members of Tekkadan had caught their attention.

"Oh shit…this can't be good; here it comes THE hard way. I hope that Kira Yamato will not survive this. Chief Cid had already called out Code Maelstrom!" Miller muttered feeling more terrified, before turned his head to Wynn. "Have you informed the others?"

"We haven't time." Wynn replied.

"Hurry up, before it's too late!" Miller concluded, he and Wynn were run under panic.

"Um, what's going on?" The Archangel's mechanic wondered with a confused expression regarding the Tekkadan counterparts were felt dread and anxious.

"He's taken out a 'hard' way method for the poor Kira over there!" Wynn replied pointed at something next to Naruto. "Have you noticed those crates next to Boss Naruto?"

"Yeah, what's in those crates…?"

"It's filled with…" Wynn's sentence was trailed off before answered.

Back to Naruto's training regiment; Kira feeling terrified for knowing what's coming from Naruto.

"While you run, you'll be dodging this." Naruto replied, before pulling a metal crate filled with tennis balls.

Kira looked paled on what he was seeing, and before he could only say this to his friend about the blonde's 'hard' way, as he recalled Jenna and Isaac had transpired about what they had meant, yesterday.

 __"I hope that for you can survive this. And I would warn you about what Naruto-sensei will do to you, knowing that you will be end up like the rest of us that we have gone through."__ \- Isaac's warning.

 _'Is this what Isaac warn me about…'_ Kira says in thoughts, understands what he had meant about Isaac had went through, along with Lincoln, Garet, and Ichika.

 __"Well, Isaac was trained by Boss Naruto when he took him in, along with Lincoln, then joined with Garet and Ichika while they are under other trainers, Gaara and Menma. Boss Naruto's training method is a bit…tense."__ _-_ Jenna's explanation.

 _'And THIS is what Jenna meant!'_ He says mentally concludes.

 __"If you're a Coordinator, but the best is you'll find out…and I pray for you if you will to take Isaac's warning…"__ \- Jenna concludes.

"You are a complete sadistic bastard, Naruto!"

Before Kira made his run again around the hanger for his own life until he act quickly, while Naruto was grinning like a crazy lunatic and hurling tennis balls at blinding speed, until each tennis balls were hit directly at metallic walls leaving a several dent that surprises most of the engineering personnel of the Archangel about Naruto's strength about how he toss a ball very fast.

While the engineering crew of Tekkadan wearing body armor and helmet, while working on the maintenance for Gunbarrels of Zero and the Strike, along with other mobile suits such as Barbatos and Gusion, and includes adding three mobile suits that were on the respective trucks.

Safe to say, all of the personnel in the hanger; was either amusing or sympathy at Kira's predicament. And Lacus was giggling at the scene in front of her, and looking at her blonde friend with a smile.

*BANG!* - A banging sound background while a lone tennis ball directs at the metallic wall that creates a dent.

 **==At Medusa's Revenge, Officer's Cabin==**

"Damn it!"

*Bang!*

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

Elena Angela lets out a frustrating yells and banging her head on her desk several times for repeated says in a single swear word out of her mouth, how humiliating about those barbaric Naturals for decimated her forces, since the repairs of her fleet of ZAFT vessels, and includes her mobile suit forces were decimated by now 14 or 18, since most of them were alive since their respective mobile suits were disabled by the GAT-X105 Strike and the green high-speed mobile suit armed with golden swords.

 **(AN: Just like Coral who went nuts with furious banging his head against both the wall and desk after meeting McGillis and Galio, and before his death when Orcus made contact with him and offered to kill Kudelia.)**

According to the report about the last G-Weapon developed by the EA equipped with Phase Shift Armor (PSA), it is useless against ballistic ammunitions such as standard machine gun bullets and CGUE's APSV, since includes regarding Four-Armed Halberdier was completely ineffective against the Ion Cannon's beam shot, it was unscathed by most heavily armament of the D-Type Equipment.

Those Naturals bested Coordinators, it is completely preposterous outraged for being bested, which those two of the 3 Knighted Mobile Suits were way out of the league that being better than Coordinators.

Not to mention, a two additional mobile suits, one is armed with heavy armament (Garet's Graze Custom) which considered to be a tank who assists the Four-Armed Halberdier (Knight), and even a white-winged mobile suit, its features were looked exactly like the three unreported G-Weapons.

Until she learned that the pilot of the white-winged MS (Byakushiki) goes by the name Ichika Orimura, not to mentioned she had recognized that sword-style from one of the latest log after salvage remains of her unit for indicated that the same sword-style that she was beaten by Chifuyu, herself; expecting to that dirty half-breed when she knew her brother and include Madoka's twin brother, she wasn't expecting he joining the enemy side of the EA.

Elena lets out inhale and exhale heavily breathing after letting out some steam of her temper. Felt shame and embarrassed herself to her father and Rau, noticing red mark on her forehead that indicate that how many times she banged her head.

Everything wasn't accordingly that knowing it's an easy task when she made contacts Rau at Vesalius to gave a full details, that did disappoints her. As soon as Rau informed her to meet up with him and includes Orimura Team, but to be pleased that since expecting the Legged Ship, Archangel, gotten additional mobile suits (consists of Grimgerde, Schwalbe, Graze Custom, and Byakushiki).

So far Rau had let it aside before he could give her a displeased look, completely. Since before he informed about after the Legged Ship by meeting with the Advance Fleet.

Not to mention, Elena haven't informed Rau about the brother of Chifuyu and Madoka was joining the enemy, if she'll tell him and the Orimura Team.

"Those disgusting Naturals, I can't believe how humiliating I was, how dare they underestimate me." She says still breathing heavily. "I can't believe that's what Rau had reported about those unreported G-Weapons, includes there's more! Not to mentioned that Red-Winged Knight shown up and crippled my fleet!"

And until suddenly her head popped out regarding mentioned The Orimuras' brother. Elena wasn't sure if that pilot of the white-winged mobile suit is.

"What if he's the bitches' brother? I'd noticed that stance…" She muttered, as a flashback regarding there is a connection between Chifuyu's while piloting her MS and the White-Winged MS.

And until Elena Angela lets out a sinister smiled and chuckles evilly.

"Fufufufu, this should be interesting…I'll use that on my advantage towards that bitch Chifuyu, I'll use her brother's name to think about him is working for the enemy. I will withhold that to informed her about this juicy report."

Elena had gotten a plan on motion before making a report…

 **==Time Skipped, Week Later==**

After a week of hellish tor-I meant 'training', hellish training. Kira have improved drastically, occasionally going on simulations, after a day of hard training from his blonde friend, Naruto, on the other hand, was looked impressed with Kira; he can performed to disarmed/disabled mobile suits without killing the pilot on the chest section where cockpit is, and includes its head unit.

Well, based on the simulations. But, he has yet to prove himself in real battle. Ever since his first time to fight non-killable ways, which he can only direct at limb or its head unit, so which he knew he had to do for not killing his own Coordinator kind, during battling against most of the Angela Team/Brigade, without aiming its cockpit only.

So, Kira Yamato had improved his skill set this early, knowing with his training prove useful for be sure he would kill anyone such as his own kind.

In the span of that week, Naruto and Lacus became close friends, seeing the two are inseparable. The two would eat together, talk to each other, walked together while Mr. Pink was accompanying with. So far, for today was when the Eighth Fleet will be arriving soon.

Some were gossiping that the two were now together, but little did they know, that a certain captain was very irritated at that gossip when it reached her ears. While a certain ensign couldn't help about her captain's behavior (jealously perhaps), along with Menma as well, includes as well as Gaara.

Most of the crew of Tekkadan caught their attention about their boss/leader spending time with the pink-haired songstress, while Jenna and Mia could squeal about how their boss/leader making close relation with Lacus Clyne, along with Miriallia and Flay were joined in about those two, after all, being a Coordinator and Natural (define 'Natural', but being immortal/ancient ninja) having their time together.

Anyway, let's leave that gossip aside, it's been a week since the Archangel linked with Advance Fleet under Augustus Koopman command, since he explained everyone present there, it wouldn't be long before they'll join with at the same time was grateful that the ship and the Strike remained out of the hands of ZAFT.

That made Murrue felt unsure of what to say was grateful that soon they'll be linking with the Advance Fleet. And that includes Flay's father, George Allster, was also present, he also grateful regarding his daughter.

It went completely remain silent onboard the Archangel for everyone, yet Murrue and her fellow officers knew that there would be some troubling news to share once they linked with the Eighth Advance Fleet, one of which being the fact they have Lacus Clyne, daughter of Supreme Chairman Siegel Clyne, onboard their vessel and the other was Flay who being part of the refugees ever since the destruction of Heliopolis.

Then there's the fact that there's the Strike's pilot being a Coordinator alongside one of their volunteer crew members and how the Advanced Fleet will view that along with having an group of 'mercenaries' or perhaps a group of child soldiers, Tekkadan, assisting them with their survival.

 **==At Space; Hammerhead==**

At the bridge of the Armored Assault Space ship with a hammerhead-shape bow along with 4 ship fleet towards to the rendezvous point towards to their destination where the Eighth Fleet was meeting with the Archangel. Until a message receive by Isaribi, knowing that the delivery was success and even assists ZAFT fleet to be repelled.

So, they needed to get there that had the fleet of 4 ships to get there as soon as possible, it is been a week in travel within interplanetary sailing towards to their destination, according to given some coordinates so that they'll be meeting up with the Archangel and the Eighth Fleet, includes the Isaribi.

Well, since Menma selecting Hammerhead as his personal flagship, so far that knowing have Briggs Randell in charge for leading this fleet, well, he wasn't a mobile suit pilot, who could had blame him for that, and includes his wife was.

 **(AN: Gotten a surname for Golden Sun Character Briggs, along with his wife and son. Came from FF: Tactics (GBA).)**

As they had passed the warzone where the Archangel and Isaribi against the Angela Team/Brigade, until gotten attention by most of the fleet, so far expecting this results, before going onward towards to their destination.

"Well, this is surprise, seems ZAFT had underestimated them, don't you think, Captain?" One of the Operators, #1 had said to the captain, noticing a piece of a GINN and/or Armament floating in space.

"Yes, it surely is being prideful idiots." Briggs agreed at one of his crewmember had comment. "Some fools will never learn do they?"

"Yes sir, they were just retards." Operator #2 agrees.

"By the way, Captain. I was hoping why Boss Naruto brought the Morrigan with us, and you'll already know who 'he' is." The helmsman stated.

"Hey! Gave him some slack! I know he really is Naruto's one of his apprentice." Briggs retorted.

"How lucky that son of a bitch, had green-haired chick! If you all could hear them scream in mile away between the Hammerhead and Morrigan, not to mention the ship was named after her after all." The Weapons control operator concluded. "Not just that, the other one that even way more louder than before!"

"Let's not forget that he did hunt down those Blue Cosmos bastards! He never rest until every single terrorist will be annihilate." The helmsman concluded.

"That's true…" Briggs agrees, before continue. "So, we're almost there to meet up our destination?"

"Oh yes sir, we're arrived within a day or three perhaps." The operator #1 replied.

"Excellent!" The captain of Hammerhead says relieved.

"Sir, may I ask about sending Dan taken a mobile suit to Ichika with a Booster? While Jing had his since he had his too." The Helmsman says feeling unsure.

"Are you talking about ASW-G-29? Well, it is best choice for him." Briggs stated mentioned.

"Not to mention he wore a mask whenever he's out of an open such as public. The Earth Sphere will learn about him." The Operator #2 concluded.

"Just only he wore it for his purpose and hides himself from inside. And I'm sure that wasn't best bet for Jing being the Red Hunter Wolf." The captain replied.

 **==At Morrigan, Hanger==**

Jing Hayabusa runs some diagnostic and maintenance of his personal mobile suit, within the cockpit with a open hatch above him.

At exterior of Jing's personal MS, while its cockpit is wide open with two gray flaps, appears to be the frame itself is Gundam-type MS as well, clad with crimson red body with white and black accents, includes the color of the chest is dark red or maroon. This mobile suit looked appeared to be a samurai-like appearance by judging its shoulder armors itself that appeared to be looked like shoulder protectors and includes a booster tail itself on its back.

The appearance of this mobile suit looked demonic as well, but also like a ancient demonic samurai, itself without its waist armor parts.

These pair of shoulder armors and booster tail was indicating that they were used for versatility that can be deployed; it allows the MS to be used for wide area battle. In this form, this mobile suit has independent long distance cruising capabilities several times that of normal MS, and can fly at high altitude in the atmosphere as well as glide for an extended period. Its size scale is 18.5 m overall height and 32.2 t base weight.

Noticing the unique feature of the Mobile Suit's right forearm has a connector cable that able to connect to something that useful.

This Gundam-type MS is the ASW-G-29 Gundam Astaroth Origin, a transformable high mobility Genera-purpose Mobile Suit.

Gundam Astaroth Orgin armed with a '150mm Shotgun', the main firearm that was configured with a somewhat short effective range. Equipments that perform efficiently in middle distance are used by machines that specialize in rapid approach through high mobility.

Then, had a 'Sledgehammer', Blunt weapon that functions as the γ Nanolaminate Sword's scabbard. It's a great armament in this state since it's very maneuverable. It's possible to mount it on the left side skirt's storage rack; along with the 150mm Shotgun.

And lastly is the 'γ Nanolaminate Sword'; a sword-type close combat armament that has a deep crimson blade matching fuselage's color, it endowed with a functioned that induces a special Nanolaminate structure, called 'γ (Gamma) Nanolaminate' reaction, on the blade's surface by the transmission of compressed Ahab Particles from the connector cable.

Because the γ Nanolaminate reaction activated blade is effective in disrupting nanolaminate structures when touching the armor surfaces of MS and battleships, it is considered to be an extremely powerful armament in theory. However, Ahab Particle compression technology lacks stability, so even with the technology from the Gundam Frame's development time there are only a few successful examples.

Now, back to Jing, his eyes still shadowed that appeared to be his face never revealed itself, just only his jaw only.

Once Jing had finished diagnostic scan his mobile suit, since he did first deployed which without anyone got suspicious to the Earth Sphere about his Gundam-frame MS.

And until Jing tuned up Gundam Astaroth, and suddenly he immediately felt a stinging pain on his back, winched at himself at the AV-System just kicked in, as he shrug it off the pain and keep himself with his nose to get bleed before subside the pain, since he did plug himself with the connection port.

As Astaroth's cockpit hatch closed, and then sudden when the monitors were come to life while he was on his Gundam's cockpit that illuminate the darkness, showing what the eye cameras had saw.

With Jing taken his deep breath to calm himself and until the 'Retinal Projection' activated when green light flashes direct at his eyes that indicate being linked to the machine's eyes; the Gundam's eyes were now his eyes.

At exterior, the head of Astaroth consists of looked completely crimson red with white chin and additional two fins on the v-shape horns.

Until the emerald eyes of Astaroth flashes out, glowing.

"Good…everything is smoothly for Astaroth…Hmm!" He says to himself, as his eyes survey the hanger within Astaroth's eyes which were linked together.

Jing caught at something on his eye that linked with Astaroth's optic eyes, seeing his light green-haired princess who floated towards at in zero gravity.

Expecting reveal that his beloved Morrigan was wearing, he wasn't expecting what she had worn. She was dressed in bright-red pants and a white button-down shirt that struggled to contain her breasts, all but the bottom two buttons undone. But lastly her footwear was heeled shoes. Includes her hairstyle is straighten that reaches her hips.

With a smile on Jing's lips while he's on the cockpit, while had his eyes on his beautiful 'angel' (well, define 'angel' if you ask me).

At exterior of Astaroth; before Morrigan reach the side of the MS's chestplate until the hatch of Jing's Gundam opens up to slide down, accompanied by two grey flaps atop of them and then as the pilot chair elevated up to shown himself to Morrigan.

"Is there something you need, Morrigan?" He asked as he stood up from the pilot chair while the cord connects with his AV-system, which appears to be extendable.

 **(AN: Just like Mikazuki had connects with Barbatos Lupus Rex due to his body unable to move just for his arm and single eye sight, after he uses its limit to defeat that Hashmal.)**

"Hmm…" Morrigan cooed at her lover's question, as she reply spoke in Scottish. "I was come by that you forgot this in our quarters."

 **(AN: I wasn't good at Scottish for Morrigan, just only distant way, just like Shay Cormac in Assassin's Creed: Rogue.)**

Morrigan took out a item for her lover, making Jing tensed. What she was holding, was a whitish-tan mask with red Japanese-style flame-like symbols decorating the front, and two slits on each side, presumably to allow for vision.

 **(AN: Adam Taurus' mask in RWBY. But instead wearing his attire in Season 1-3.)**

"Oh! I was assuming that I had forgotten about my mask." He says felt embarrassed for he had forgot something, as he takes his mask on her hand and donned it in his face.

As shown himself, just wearing his mask also had black hair as well, while keeping his smile on his face. So far, he wore a pilot uniform includes wearing baggy pants, leaving just only his chest and the cord for

"I noticed myself I was unmasked before heading to the hanger, so far everyone already knows about my face while they were asleep, includes Naruto-sensei, if I weren't for him for save me from my loneliness when I was 11, and then before I meet you during my recent hunt in Scotland." He added. **(1)**

"I know, dear, but knowing Tekkadan is ready to step out of the shadows when we've been waiting for some time." Morrigan said as she went to him gave Jing an embraced, pressing her buxom into his chest, regarding how muscular is. "You told me if once the Blue Cosmos threat were done, so you can take if off."

"True…" Jing reply agrees at her while smelling her scent on her hair, as he turned over his head direct at the head of Astaroth. "…So, we're almost there to meet up with Isaribi and the Earth Forces' new warship, the Archangel."

"Yes, we're reaching to the rendezvous point. So far knowing ZAFT will make their move." Morrigan informed, since she is considered a co-captain for this ship, bear her namesake.

"We're ready to assist as possible knowing ZAFT had tons of firepower. So, we're having our own mobile suit forces." Jing stated, as he turned his head at what is behind Astaroth.

Behind his Gundam frame-type MS, is a pair of two mobile suits which unlikely to Graze and the former, so unlikely to most of the frames.

Appeared to be Teiwaz Frame, unlike to GINN's MS frame, which it was developed by the same name, Teiwaz; but unaware to the Earth Sphere that Teiwaz had gotten their own mobile suit unit to counter the threat posed by pirates on its trade routes.

Teiwaz's mobile suits haven't made their appearances on the public eye, which meant to can't use them while having outdated Mobile Armors.

The frame was developed by Teiwaz's engineers based on the blueprints of a high output machine that was planned to be developed during the late stages. Unlike the Mobile Suit Frames used by ZAFT and before EA developed G-Weapons (Gundams), the Teiwaz Frame's Ahab Reactor were made by Cid Highwind for having them as power source other than Nuclear since the blonde chief engineer/scientist managed developed the unique reactor.

Development of the Teiwaz Frame was difficult and took a long time, evidence of this is that the mass production line is not ready until the time will come.

Now, as for a pair of mobile suits who on the respective cranes appears to be 'Hyakuren', the General-purpose MS.

One of them is custom-made and the other is Limited Production:

Morrigan's MS is her custom General-Purpose, called Hyakuren, considered one of the 9 initial Hyakuren to be built by Teiwaz, secretly. Those 9 machines are known as 'Single Number', and were gifted in the name of Teiwaz's representative, Babi McMurdo, to 9 subsidiaries directly belonging to the organization. **(2)**

So far, Tekkadan is one of the subsidiaries that received the machine, which was then assigned to Morrigan by Naruto and Jing under voting, these two piloting Gundam frame-type MSs; and painted in its distinctive color scheme.

Morrigan's custom color scheme for Hyakuren is purple, dark purple and white with orange triangles on center on the chest and shoulder armors.

So far, since Morrigan really DID custom her mobile suit with just have something in mind without getting suspicious about her status, so just like Naruto, Menma, and Gaara using chakra enhanced on their respective Gundams, but also something unlike to ordinary mobile suit(s).

 **(AN: Same result as Rayearth: Magic Knights. If Morrigan will not used her abilities who bond with her mobile suit. Well, just a ordinary mobile suit.)**

And the second Mobile Suit behind Morrigan's, is just a standard Hyakuren, with a standard blue colored scheme.

Their current armaments were consists of JEE-201 100mm Rifle Cannon, JEE-202 Single-Edge Blade, JEE-203 Knuckle Guard, JEE-103 Four-barrel Rocket Launcher, JEE-130 Assault Rifle, and JEE-102 Revolving Grenade Launcher.

"As much as we're ready to step out the shadows to getting the Earth Sphere's attention…with these machines we have possessed, have powerful allies we had, and includes the firepower that we had to attempt to stop this war…until we're ready to introduce Tekkadan to all." Jing says declared, while stared at two Hyakuresn.

"That's true honey." Morrigan says smiled, as she grabbed Jing's side of his head, and pull him and gave him a deep passionate kissed.

Jing kissed back at Morrigan's soft lips, lets out moaning and groaning in mix, until suddenly he was pulled in by Morrigan and drove him into Astaroth's cockpit chair, and suddenly nose dive at direct at Jing's crotch between his legs and while hers onto Jing's head.

"Geez, Morrigan, you wanted 'that' position? You have any idea if someone will come by and smell it with suspecious."

"Don't care! We'll clean it, later." She retorted.

Jing sighed for did not help to cannot argue with his lover.

"Well, guess there's no choice." He says in defeated.

With that, Jing and Morrigan elevates down back to Astaroth, until the hatch closes.

And until Astaroth emerald eyes faded that indicate that it was deactivate by Jing, himself.

But, you could heard the faint moaning sounds inside the MS cockpit, well, if Astaroth itself could felt awkward if 'it' remain silent itslef…Well, it may be crazy, but there is no way that the Gundam itself wasn't sentiment…right?

 **(AN: Think of it as when Mikazuki doing that with Atra within Barbatos while its hatch is still open, if you notice the balloon thought which thought that Barbatos was sentiment.)**

 **==Back to the Archangel, Hanger==**

Now, as Naruto was on the hanger after he had finished trained Kira for piloting a mobile suit correctly, who was inside the Strike's cockpit; wiping his forehead, which right after running another diagnostic scan on Barbatos to keep it in top form. There seemed to be no problems so far, but the blonde-haired immortal wasn't about to take any chances.

A gift for his friend Kira that endured Naruto's training and making him looked proud. He had brought himself over to the gray MS and installed a new program for the Strike, while he was on the cockpit of the GAT-X105 that brought up the OS keyboard to work and typed in a few commands to which a hidden slot opened on the controls.

As Naruto took out a small hard disk and slid it into the slot and watched as the down transaction began.

It didn't take long for the MS to fully integrate the data. A message popped up telling Barbatos' pilot that the down had been successful.

That made Murdoch along with the rest of the Archangel's engineering crew still amazed at the fact someone like Kira was able to update the Strike's OS while not out in space; though, he didn't complain about it at all in fact this was actually a blessing since it could help for latter battles to come should they get attacked again.

Thanks to Tekkadan who still under employment and assists the Archangel for their survival, not to mentioned new mobile suits such as the Schwalbe Graze, Garet's Graze Custom, and Ichika's Byakushiki.

"Yosh! This will do!" Naruto says satisfied at the program had completely installed.

With his current job complete, Naruto retracted the computer back side the seat and took off out of the cockpit, and until when he heard Kira called out his name.

"Hey, Naruto!" The brown-haired Coordinator says to the blonde friend/trainer.

After finishing his brutal training under Naruto's tutelage, Kira earned his rest and gain quick recovery, which being a Coordinator that can heal easily, since he had work hard to endure his regiment. That did made Naruto proud after all. So he will be having lunch today after leaving the hanger. With Naruto's teachings that able to sharpened his skills to pilot a mobile suit so that he would able to kill anyone on battle.

Speaking of Kira, he will be returning to the hanger soon for working on the Strike's OS and especially since there might be a chance that he wouldn't be able to pilot the Strike anymore as soon as the Archangel reached the rendezvous point…Although, he also couldn't get over that Naruto and his Tekkadan crew will be continue employed with the Archangel other than the Earth Alliance.

Anyway, as much as Kira might be able to get use with those piloting skills of his that Naruto had train to him for a battle that didn't involved any of the stolen G-Project Mobile suits, not that he'd want to be involved in another battle.

"What are you doing?" The brown haired Coordinator concluded, since he return to the hanger from the cafeteria that needed some lunch since his weeks of training.

"Oh, it's my gift to you, Kira." Naruto answered; truth to be told, sharing Tekkadan's knowledge and resources to the Archangel such as the PE (Plasma Energy) ammunition for Mu's Zero.

"A gift? For what?" Kira asked to his friend, wondering.

"For you endured my training without even complaining much, you've passed all my expectations, and you have improved drastically. You actually made me proud." Naruto said praised at Kira, before noticing his beautiful friend with him.

"Hi Lacus, what brings you here?" Naruto asked to his pink-haired songstress.

"I was searching for you, actually. While I was wondering around the ship looking for you, when I saw Kira here and asked him where you were." Lacus replied with a smile.

"Is that so?" Naruto says with a slight surprised, he wasn't expecting Lacus was looking for him while he was on the hanger.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Lacus." He concludes, apologetically.

"Don't be sad, Naruto, it's okay, really." Lacus says insisting, giving her a angelic smile to her blonde friend.

Smiling at her, Naruto felt a blush was rushing to his cheeks, seeing that angelic smile of hers. But fought it down; looking at his wristwatch, that surprised him that he was working hours on the Strike and didn't notice the time, which meant was he was lost track of time while he was on the hanger after checking diagnostic on his Barbatos. Feeling a little bit tired, he floated out of the Strike's open hatch to meet with the two.

"Check your mobile suit's OS, Kira; I finished the program I've installed." Naruto says to his friend, informal; before looking at his beautiful pink-haired friend.

"So, do you want to go back to our room, Lacus? Or do you want to eat or something?" Naruto asks to offers her.

"Oh, its fine Naruto, let's just return to our room." Lacus replied, before her blonde friend floated in front of her and motioned her to follow him.

Smiling at his friend, Kira floated towards to the Strike's open hatch, as he entered the machine's cockpit and checked the program Naruto had created. He was stunned to say at least on the OS monitor. The program that Naruto had installed was a new 'Targeting System' for the Strike.

The program itself, it lets the pilot target(s) any parts: limbs or weapons of the enemy mobile suits with pinpoint accuracy, includes its main monitor on its head unit.

With Kira shook his head and looked up, feeling grateful for had Naruto as his trainer to become a pilot without killing anyone. He looked stunned at Naruto's admiration that he was praised for his achievements for his most intense training.

 _'Thank you, Naruto. For everything you have done to me.'_ He says in thoughts.

 **==At Archangel, Hallways==**

After leaving Kira to the Strike at the hanger; both Naruto and Lacus walked throughout the hallway in silence towards to their living quarters.

The pink-haired songstress gazes at her blonde friend's back, thinking of the days they have spent together. The blonde was very kind of her, caring, and protective. Whenever someone would look at her with anger or the occasionally at them; and in response, the receiving end of his cold glares either looked away or turn their backs on them, whenever anyone saw him.

But, Lacus was being somewhat observant she is, couldn't help but to noticed his eyes. The eyes that tell that he had seen everything; eyes that she could tell that her blonde friend was tired beyond belief. Despite all of that, she could see also purity of his soul, the one you could count on, the one who would do what is right, and protect he holds most dear.

And includes the Tekkadan crew who went overprotected Coordinators, since Ichika was being a half-breed, expecting then less regarding having child soldiers whenever she saw teenagers armed with violent weapons and includes pistols holstered underneath their coats/jackets.

Most of them among the refugees tried to be reasonable towards any member of Tekkadan about Coordinators, which retorted that they had Coordinators too within Tekkadan ranks, as much as wanted the judged them for being 'space monsters'.

So far, these Tekkadan crew may be a group of child soldiers, but also they were considered Coordinator/Natural Sympathizers as well, includes having Coordinators as well, which the people who accusing Coordinators had no right for doing so since Junius 7.

Until then most of members of Tekkadan had treated Lacus a guest, since Ichika and most other Coordinators under their ranks, so far there's no possible circumstances for have not right to mistreats any of them.

And most of them such as mothers disagree about having child soldiers about age of 13-18 for fighting in the war. Since before the refugees first met Tekkadan after Heliopolis' destruction.

 **==Earlier, Week ago; Enter the Silver Glint==**

In the bridge of Silver Glint, Madoka Orimura is a Mobile Suit Commander, wearing black uniform (naval officer or base commander), showed up on the bridge via elevator lift to meet with her sister debrief, after she taken another adjustments and maintenance for her custom CGUE.

Chifuyu turned around to see her sister in the up in the bridge. The black uniformed female soldier salutes before her.

"Commander Orimura." She greets her CO, other than a sister.

Chifuyu returns the gesture to her.

"At ease, Madoka."

Lowering her salute, she regards to her superior officer/sister about the upcoming sortie they are about to take.

"Nee-san, is this about the Legged Ship?" She inquired.

Chifuyu shakes her head before showing her the possible routes in the digital map display in the table.

"No. Our target is the advance Fleet sent in to aid the Legged Ship. Our focus is to grab their attention by taking out the naval escort. If our attack succeeds, we move in and finish them off." She briefing.

Madoka frowns in disappointment at the order her sister is given, her team is standing by while her sister will join in. she prefers to take her team straight in the fight taking on the big guy. Not be distraction maker dammit! She leaves that to the team.

"And who's the smart guy who decided we're suited for this job?" She asked.

"Le Creuset." She answered a venom tone.

There's no use for Chifuyu for hesitation, and could resist herself from snickering as she watches her sister have a giant tick mark plastered on her forehead. It is no secret to everybody aboard the 'Silver Glint' that the fierce and aggressive for the raven-haired MS commander hates the masked commander with all her guts.

In fact, she never hid her opinion of him, calling him a 'masked motherfucker' along with other…nicknames such as 'cockbite' that are probably not appropriate for me to even write this story.

Despite her open hatred towards the masked commander, Madoka and her sister Chifuyu do share one thing in common. Their wary suspicion of Rau; no matter how dice it, there is something…off about that man.

They cannot place a finger in it, but whatever they could converse with the masked commander, there seems to be a sinister air around him. The hairs on the back of their necks would stand whenever he would display his smile to them.

Whatever the case may be, they do not trust him and will keep a close eye on him. Since then, Chifuyu and Madoka sided with the Supreme Chairman Clyne, and include…the certain all-female squadron who sided with him. They did form a secret meeting, which just between herself and the team, includes the others who loyal to Siegel Clyne.

"Look, I know you don't like Le Creuset as I do, we are so angry at him for resorting D-Type onto a neutral-colony. But he's the one in-charge of this sortie." Chifuyu stated.

Madoka sighed at her sister's point.

"I know. Still, doesn't mean I like it." She said looked complained.

"I understand, but for now bear with it. On the bright side, you'll probably get your chance to take on the Legged Ship and their mobile suits sooner than you'd expect." Chifuyu assured.

"You always look on the positive side of things, Nee-san. That's the one thing I like about you. Very well, I bear with it for now; but, if he irritates me any further, I won't promise anything. What about our mission in finding Lacus-chan?"

Hearing the last sentence of Madoka, she had asked about her friend's wellbeing, after she'll bear with it about Le Creuset.

"That'll be put on hold for now. If all goes well with the mission, then we can pursue on with our secondary objective." Chifuyu answered.

"Very well, I'll be heading down to the hanger to get the team ready, waiting for you to sortie within weeks." Madoka says, as she gave her sister a salute which she returns back before leaving the bridge.

 **==At Vesalius==**

Aboard the Vesalius, a meeting was being held on the bridge of the Nazca-class destroyer. Athrun Zala, Miguel Aimen, Rau Le Cresuset, Alex Seymour, two of the three GINN pilots aboard the ship, and Captain Ades were gathered at the main console on the bridge.

Regarding the upcoming mission they were about the embark on and knew that they needed to act swiftly, if they're to be successful.

"This is the estimated route of the Earth Forces' Naval vessels." Ades explained to the assembled pilots; examining the map thoroughly since it's apparently there was another ship accompanying the Archangel to the intended rendezvous point where the 5 EA vessels might be linking with them at.

"The Laconi and Porto Team are behind schedule. If those vessels are delivering supplies to the Legged Ship, we mustn't overlook them." Rau added, as he seemed a bit disappointed, but not enough to the point where he'd believe it to be a hindrance to the mission due to the fact they have more than enough mobile suits to sent out.

"What sort of fighting strength do you think they have, sir?" One of the GINN pilots asked curiously.

"From what we can see, it is assumed that they had at least a single Nelson-class and four Drake-class ships." Rau informed them. "Along with probable chance that they'll have mobile armors onboard."

"That's not too bad, sir." The other GINN pilot remarked with a cocky grin. "Five mobile suits should be able to take care of that no problem."

"Regardless, it would be wise to dispatch as many of these as possible 'before' the Legged Ship arrives along with the Knight series G-Weapons." The masked man explained, as until Alex steps into the briefing.

"Are we gonna stage an attack?" Athrun asked rhetorically.

Somewhat surprised at the fact this was the plan their commander had and wanted to remind him about a bigger situation than just taken out those five vessels.

"But commander, we're ordered to…"

"We're soldiers, Athrun." Rau simply responded, interrupts at the Aegis' pilot.

Rau reminded Athrun with a smile, keeping him from finishing what he's going to say, but couldn't blame him for bringing it up given how important Lacus was to everyone at the homeland.

"Even though we were given orders to search for Ms. Lacus." He concluded.

"Rau is right, Athrun Zala, the rescue search for Ms. Lacus Clyne will wait, after we'll deal with the Advance Fleet and the Legged Ship." Alex says to joined the briefing, agrees with his mentor sharing the same expression as his.

Athrun had despite wanting to protest about this, he had no other choice but to obey his superior officers. Deciding that arguing will not solve anything; as Alex had continues the briefing.

"Now, there's a new Intel from one of ours had spotted the Legged Ship." He added.

Athrun, Miguel, and two GINN pilots were tense at this new information from Alex. They were curious about one of their own had spotted the EA's Warship. They're intriguing regarding what the Archangel was spotted.

"We learned that the Angela Team who is on the area, so will be joining us as well that includes. This is the juiciest part; they reported that they had spotted the Legged Ship who made their way to the Advance Fleet, until they lost sighted with them since Commander Angela's fleet was damaged, during their battle with them." Alex says, with no other choice to have spoil bitch to join for this assault.

Hearing this, Athrun looked surprised of what he heard from his commander about the Legged Ship - Archangel, was being spotted by daughter of the Grimaldi Hyena, herself. He wasn't expecting that the Angela Brigade had interacted with the Earth Forces' Warship.

"More importantly they were unable to continue to pursuit since their ships were completely totaled, so they'll take a week to repair their engines and catapults before they'll join us. Since Commander Elena got careless about when they encountered the Knight series G-Weapons. And includes…new mobile suits that they had encountered, since the Gamow had encountered a green mobile suit that can go up to three times faster than normal speed." Alex added.

"Are you serious, sir? How a mobile suit could can go faster by 3 times than normal speed! It's not like the GINN High Maneuver-Type or something?" One of the GINN pilots says disbelief about this new mobile suit that the Gamow had encountered.

"We'll show the footage to you all, afterwards, Rau would like gave you more details." Alex replied, as he turned to his mentor and gave him a nod.

"There's more before proceed the assault, with the famed 'Silver and Shadow Knights' and their Team with us, we should be able to take care of business right here." Rau concluded.

The two green coats, sans Athrun and Miguel, looked surprised at the mentioned the famed 'Silver and Shadow Knights' of ZAFT assisting them in this mission.

"Wait, Commander Le Creuset. Are you saying that the 'Silver and Shadow Knights' and their team is here to assist us on this mission? Are they the same duo, who consists of sisters, we've been hearing about that achieved impossible feats during the opening stages of the war?"

Rau nods at the green-coat, besides his trusted lieutenant subordinate Athrun and Miguel about they've known about the presence of the 'Silver and Shadow Knights', the Orimura Sisters: Chifuyu and Madoka.

"Why yes it is. We are talking about the same 'Shadow and Silver Knights' after all. Why do you ask?"" The masked commander inquired.

"Um…just wondering, really. At first, I was in disbelief when you mentioned them since I never knew if we're talking about the same Orimura sisters, under them respectively, sir. It's kinda unbelievable to have the privilege to serving besides them, sir. I guess you can say, it's sort of a dream to serve next to an elite unit in this sortie, just like 'them'."

The masked commander chuckles warmly at the green coat who assigned onto Vesalius, along with the other two green-coats.

"No need to be embarrassed. Even I was surprised when I first heard them wanting to join us in this mission back in Aprilius One with Athrun and Miguel. Kind of a shocker really but I am fortunate to have the pleasure of serving besides them. Now back on the display at hand."

"Now…it's gave you a new Intel about this newcomers, starting with this vessel that Commander Elena was caught on." Alex says, before taken over Rau's briefing.

In front of the pilots, showing them footage of Isaribi who fired multiple barrages of machine gun turrets and cannons every direction; followed by Felix custom green Grimgerde who drawn out a pair of golden swords in forearms and slashing one of the GINNs, and followed by to the other.

"Here is a report about the unknown vessel, it never shown to the databanks. We determined that this vessel is armored battleship, armed with 5 main guns that located in front and below, and the fifth one is on the stern, this particular ship can fire all direction, even if attacking below that would will caught under crossfire, this ship itself had lack of beam weaponry, surely that their armaments fired just ballistic shells, along with a pair of Anti-Air turret guns on top used for incoming missiles and the perform resistance." Alex explained.

"Commander Seymour is right. By judging the size, I'd say Agamemnon-class, the ever first time that ship never seen it before on our eyes that assist the Legged Ship since Heliopolis." Ades says confirmed about Isaribi's ship features is unknown to Earth Sphere.

"Thank you, Captain Ades…" Rau appreciated about details about this unknown armored vessel, Isaribi. "According to the Commander Elena's reports, this vessel who is accompanied the Legged Ship, supposedly to be claimed a merchant ship, sends and hired by the Earth Alliance to delivered supplies, but also it appears to be expecting this ship is armed."

"Commander Le Creuset, Commander Seymour, if this vessel is not a merchant ship, but why does it accompanies the Legged Ship."

"I wasn't sure, Athrun, we having gotten full details about where it coming from. There is nothing for curtain; it has to do with the connection with the high-speed mobile suit who appeared to assists the Legged Ship and the Strike at Artemis where the Gamow had continued to pursuit until lost track of them." Rau replied.

It's a questionable subject about between the high-speed MS (Grimgerde) and Armored Spaceship.

"Um, sir, I don't see the bridge on this ship? I mean, how is possible that a ship can fires most of our guys every direction to where they are?" Athrun questioned.

"That's a good question, Athrun. But I think I know the answer…" Alex declared, as he chuckles at expecting the armored vessel. "If those Naturals did develop a ship that capable to stowed the bridge away whenever during combat. Think of it, as a turtle that retract its head and legs into its shell for protection."

"That means the bridge was pulled 'inside' the ship during combat; since every ship had one weakness will be expose to the enemy." Rau declared of what his disciple about there are reference.

"So, you're saying the bridge was on the top of the ship underneath, and then there is a hatch whenever during the combat, that means it has to be it!" Miguel says in revelation, along with Athrun and two of the GINN pilots were shocked about the Naturals did built that armored spaceship had bridge about the stow away inside whenever during combat.

"Yes…We declared to label a codename for this vessel - 'Whale-01', this vessel indicates by judging it could carry mobile suits when we noticed that one of them is the same mobile suit the Gamow had encountered in Artemis." The masked commander added. **(4)**

"What! Naturals had their own mobile suits? But more!" The second GINN pilot says in disbelief.

"Yes, here is the first mobile suit that the Gamow had taken during Artemis. We determined that it's the same one." Rau replied, as he shown Grimgerde in the tactical display.

It was surprisingly in shocked to see a single green mobile suit can go up to three times faster than normal speed that could keep up any GINN mobile suit's speed, and includes armed with its 110mm Rifle and switches with its sword by rotate upwards and charged in high-speed.

"Gamow managed took the footage, so they decide to labeled as 'Green-01'. But there are new encounters since Elena had interacted with the Legged Ship." Rau explained, announced Felix's Grimgerde as 'Green-01'.

"Until she got careless and underestimated by their strengths, until THIS three new mobile suits entered the battlefield." Alex concluded, as the new footages shown Schwalbe Graze firing its 120mm Rifle at the squadron of GINNs, and followed by launched its wired-claw, and then the next footage to shown the blue mobile suit drawn out its battle axe.

And then next that showed Garet's Graze Custom fitted with heavy weaponry, which expecting to see this mobile suit armed the same thing as the Four-Armed Halberdier and includes shoulder-mounted rocket launcher, expecting to see this new mobile suit managed to evade the sword swing of the GINN who easily dodged it, which its completely familiarized about those pattern, it exactly looked similar to those Knight series G-Weapons.

Then lastly, Byakushiki, drawn out a katana and formed familiar stance that made Rau frowned at the white-winged mobile suit wielding a mobile suit-size katana, not to mentioned its blade edge itself is glowing blue that could severed and decimated most of Elena's team.

"Wow…Okay, I understand the green one, about how fast that is, but a blue one had intense high-mobility as the former, these mobile suits were not like the Naturals had developed. I mean, I would want to have handheld axe as my own while still keep using heavy blade swords." The first GINN pilot commented to his superior officer, prompting the other to agree with him. "Not to mention that white-winged mobile suit that decimates 4 of Commander Elena's team with minutes as the Black Knight and Red-Winged Knight."

"I agreed with him, Commander Le Creuset. Never expecting to these mobile suits had design for high-mobility just like the High Maneuver-Type. The armored one with big guns is a tank! Not to mention those mobile suits did perform a fluid-like evasive motion. There is no way for those Naturals were managed making mobile suits under mass-produced and even what kind attitude control program doesn't recognize the evasion pattern. Not to mention how is it possible about that weapon can able to reach it in distance in highly accurate." He said, while seeing each of those mobile suits perform similar fluid-like evasive maneuver.

The masked commander can only shook his head in uncertainly.

"I don't know, but I have an inkling the pilots of those respective mobile suits isn't Naturals or one of us, but belonging to a different faction. A third party perhaps." He says theorized.

The four pilots looked over at their commander with confused expressions on their faces, but did not ask their commander to expound on his statement, that includes Alex.

"I'm on the same boat as Rau, but these mobile suits that assists the Knight series G-Weapons. But we'll also label those mobile suits in order…" Alex concludes, as he shown the footage of Schewalbe Graze.

"We'll codenamed this high-mobility Mobile Suit: Swallow-01…You know, I wanted to get my hands on that machine since it had interesting extra thrusters as the GINN High Maneuver-Type."

 **(AN: That's the translated word for Schwalbe means 'Swallow'.)**

Hearing that from the blue-haired white uniformed commander, he was interesting towards at Pier's Schwalbe Graze. Then the next footage showed Garet's Graze Custom who fired a projectile of the Smoothbore Gun directly at the GINN and fires a volley of bullets at the head-mounted machine guns and then fired its 120mm Rifle.

"It may be looked like a tank, but also call it 'Armor-01' which indicate that mobile suit similar to Buster."

And lastly is Byakushiki who formed a defensive stance with mobile suit-size nodachi in readied to strike until one of the GINNs under Elena's command charged in.

"Lastly, codenamed 'White Knight', expecting this mobile suit had a familiar stance that appeared to be exact like Commander Orimura's sword-style." Alex finished.

Athrun couldn't not believe those Naturals were secretly making more for the Earth Forces, so far that these mobile suits weren't looked like G-Weapons. They keep doing so for having more surprises regarding how they would able to develop it, and include how many they were what they had secretly built.

 _'Why they are 'still' keep making those things!'_ He says in thoughts, irritated regarding this Intel still unreported about new mobile suits entered the battlefield.

Until he heard it right about 'Orimura's sword-style' that made Athrun tensed and spoke up to his commander.

"Commander, how can you tell that was Commander Orimura's sword-style? Maybe someone manage to copy her sword-style, but how can you be sure?" The Aegis pilot questioned.

"I wasn't sure, Athrun, you and I can tell that was Commander Orimura's sword-style. I can still recognize the stance carefully when Elena had sent this new Intel." Rau replied, as he replayed the audio that took place where Byakushiki eradicate Arthur's GINN, followed by Patterson and Brisco.

And then the first footage showed to see Byakushiki let itself wide-open while its back was exposing, until Ralph's GINN prepared to strike the white-winged MS, and until a second later, the strike didn't made contact, but it did slashed though, sailing through at the open space and let Ralph's GINN out wide open, and swiftly slashed with a blur by the white-winged Mobile Suit that bisecting the leg and arm.

Causes the GINN moves away from Byakushiki, before the latter had swiftly drawn out the beam pistol that similar to Red-Winged Knight (Bael)'s, and fires a charge shot in high speed that directs at Ralph's MS's chest and explodes.

"Hey, did you see that?" The GINN pilot #1 says to the other.

"Yeah, it dodged swiftly that easily within a second before made that swing, it's like the pilot did predict it knowing what any of them will strike." The GINN pilot #2 replied began this conversation.

"The way it moves, it's like had the balance of a living thing, evading with minimal movement." #1 concluded.

"It's not like anything regarding the attitude control program doesn't recognize the evasion pattern. Not to mention the other the Armor-01 can swiftly perform fluid-like motion." #2 stated.

Hearing this conversation between two members of the GINN pilots who assigned for Vesalius, while .

"Geez, to think that mobile suit wasn't the only machine had a beam pistol like that, just like Red-Winged Knight's." Miguel comment.

"We confirmed the frame of this mobile suit, the White Knight, is exactly identical to the Knight series G-Weapons." Rau declared.

"Are you saying the White Knight is a G-Weapon?" Miguel says that sounds serious about the white-winged mobile suit, seeing their commanders gave them a nod respond. "Well that's just great! This is what we need! More G-Weapons - So how many mobile suits those Naturals had built, these days!"

Hearing Miguel's complaining, regarding those Naturals keep getting have more surprises, which its completely absurd about having more. If what Rau Le Creuset said about there's a third party unaware to both sides, in Athrun's case, he had suspicious about the third party gotten involved who assists the Legged Ship - Archangel.

"It's 100% positive, Miguel." Alex says, as he shown the closer view of Gundam Byakushiki, expecting its familiar frame just like Barbatos, Bael, and Gusion. "If you notice the pair of hydraulics on this mobile suit's waist that familiarize you, which the feature is indicate that's a G-Weapon."

Which it's true about since first encountered with the Knight series G-Weapons, the white-winged Mobile Suit's frame is looked exactly identical to the other three who noticed familiar parts of thee frame.

"If the frame of this mobile suit is looked exactly like the G-Weapon - such as the Red-Winged Knight - who made that?" Miguel questioned.

"The mysterious of the Knight series G-Weapons that needed be uncovered…But, there is a latest Intel about Four-Armed Halberdier, there is something that unexpected once we'll send this new Info to the Supreme Council." Rau stated, as shown to see the GINN armed with the Heavy Ion Cannon and fires a energy beam directly at Gusion.

Until the pilots were surprised at expecting the beam itself didn't take direct hit, once made contact, but also the heavy-powered beam weapon had thinner lasers that spread in different direction.

Once it fades, Gusion was ineffective by the heavy ion beam shot that it was completely unscathed.

"Not a single scratch! That's the same thing as I did when I took a shot at the Red-Winged Knight. So that's the secret! It's like the Mobile Suit had some sort of special Anti-beam boating on its armor. So that's why beam itself is ineffective!" Miguel exclaimed which that is what the Red-Winged Knight (Bael)'s pilot (Menma) was meant.

"You guess is good is mine, Miguel." Alex agrees with the top green-coat about what transpired regarding to needed to uncovered those secrets.

"As much as those Knight series G-Weapons had equipped with some sort of outer layer armor as the Legged Ship, knowing these mobile suits had a wasn't equipped Phase Shift, since ballistic ammunition is also ineffective to them, but to resisted it. But if possible that if…"

"By means capture or destroyed if possible, then salvaged the remains and sent it to the PLANTs to learn its secrets." Rau finished.

With Rau had finished giving details to the pilots about the new encounters. Which it acquires extreme measures for learning those unreported mobile suits consists of Knight Series G-Weapons (consists Barbatos, Bael, and Gusion), and includes the other mobile suits that never seen before during encounter by Angela Team/Brigade.

As the masked commander points them the digital yellow route of the naval escorts coming to aid the 'Archangel' and includes Isaribi.

"As I mentioned before, this is the estimated route of the Earth Forces' advance fleet. If those vessels are delivering supplies to the legged ship, we mustn't over look them."

"So we're gonna be taking them on, sir?" GINN pilot #1 asked.

"I left that task to the Ormura Team since they're already out there as we speak. What you will be doing is attack the Legged Ship as we lure them into battle. With luck, the distraction set up by Commander Orimura and her team will do the job for us. Some of your GINNs will be equipped with D-equipment to damage the ship's tough armor system while the others will be equipped with the standard armaments to face off any mobile armors that would assist the Legged Ship and Whale-01. Any questions?"

"When do we leave sir?" GINN pilot #2 concludes.

"In a week. Get yourself ready to suit up and ready for the sortie."

The green coat pilots saluted to Rau and Alex before leaving the bridge, along with Miguel, leaving Athrun with them.

"Sir…I would like to have a word? I had something in mind for I have not informed you about something looks familiar about that stance that the White Knight using." Athrun spoke up to his officers.

"How can be so sure, Athrun?" Rau asks with a curiously.

"Well, I knew Commander Orimura was the only women who using that sword-style, but there is nothing is bothering that I know there are only two people who using that style. Minus Madoka, she wasn't a like her sister does, but also her brother is."

"Chifuyu's brother? Oh, you mean Ichika Orimura." Alex comment.

"Yes sir, Madoka had contact me about Ichika's current whereabouts, but so far he was on Heliopolis before our assault."

"I see…this is what Commander Orimura had mentioned during the last briefing." Rau replied.

"You knew?" Athrun says in surprised.

"Yes Athrun. Right before we called you, Miguel, and the Porto team in this bridge afterwards. Commander Orimura wasn't too happy about my mentor had resorted D-Type Equipment onto the neutral-control colony." Alex confirmed, he and Rau had already expecting this briefing regarding Chifuyu's younger brother (in CH14).

"We have not well-aware about her brother's current location was on Heliopolis. So may I ask what brought that subject?" Rau concludes.

"Well, you see Commander Le Creuset…I am not sure if someone was on that White Knight Mobile suit. It's like…Commander Angela were fighting with his older sister, I am not sure that if my suspicious about the way it fights with a sword." Athrun stated.

"Hmm…continue." Rau quipped.

"Commander Orimura never taken apprentices before, if she has one, since her current one was her brother, she did taught him basics, I saw them sparring when I was on the same childhood as Lacus does. Her sister was a redcoat before you were on the same rank." Athrun explained.

"That's understandable." The masked commander agrees, since he was a redcoat after all. He had histories with Chifuyu Orimura before.

"And also…" Athrun continues.

Within minutes every details as he told Rau about Kira, along with Alex who looked curious about this details about Chifuyu's brother, not to mention he recalled there's a incident regarding his 'kidnapping' attempts by the Blue Cosmos, until the mysterious savior who save him from them, before Chifuyu arrives. Until then he was mistreated by his own kind because of his reason, and includes he left the PLANTs for going to Earth and includes ORB, and then Heliopolis.

"…Ichika just only keep in touch with Madoka while Commander Chifuyu was on work, until he moves in to Heliopolis. Well, you know the rest." Athrun finished.

"…Thank you for your cooperation, Athrun. Why don't you go and have some rest? We're ready to commence this mission." Rau appreciated.

With that, Athrun salutes to his officer, before heading to the elevator lift where he will get himself ready to suited up for the mission.

 **==Vesalius, Hallways==**

After the briefing, Rau and Alex making their way to the respective rooms, while the latter taken spare quarters since instead of the office; and before Alex broke out the silence and made a conversation with his mentor.

"…Rau, what Elena said is true about the Pilot of the White Knight Mobile Suit is Ichika Orimura?" The blue-haired inquired having suspicious about the white-winged mobile suit.

"It's possible that Chifuyu wasn't well-aware if he's either joined the Earth Alliance or the third party." Rau replied.

"Hard to say much according to Athrun about Ichika Orimura was a victim to Blue Cosmos who kidnap him when he was 10, I can't blame the boy who had gotten himself kidnap." Alex stated, feeling amused about Ichika's fate.

"Since if he wasn't joined the Earth Forces after the incident." Rau said.

"If Commander Chifuyu or Madoka had thought that he was controlled by the Naturals. Accordingly that about Athrun regarding the pilot of the Strike is a Coordinator. He thought he was controlled by them, as well." Alex replied.

"True, so far we'll see if it's true about Ichika Orimura." Rau replied back.

 **==Present; Silver Glint, Hanger==**

Arriving in the hanger, Madoka is dressed in her custom dark gray and black pilot suit and helmet. As she got embarked her custom ash black ZGMF-515 CGUE with yellow and purple trims, armed with a Sniper Rifle that used by the Reconnaissance-Type GINN, which its chambered by a high explosive-tip ammunition that could easily penetrates ship's hull and explodes that results scatters shrapnel all over the ship that decimate the ship from inside. **(5)**

Along with other customize GINNs were piloted by most other experience pilots who under Chifuyu's command.

One of them is another custom blue and light blue ZGMF-1017 GINN, armed with also a Sniper Rifle, pilot by none other than Cecilia Alcott, had blue eyes and long, light blonde hair that forms a drill-like curls at the ends, along with a royal headband that holds her hair up. Noted to be extremely beautiful and have large bust and a voluptuous figure.

She's a redcoat, but wore her personal blue and light blue space suit just for her, unlike to redcoat's red suit.

Then, there's another GINN, but a ZGMF-1017M - High Maneuver-Type, the color scheme of this mobile suit is black with dark red and yellow accents. This unit is equipped with the JDP2-MMX22 27mm Assault Rifle w/ broadsword bayonet.

Piloted by Laura Bodewig, she has long silver hair, a red right eye and a black eye patch, wearing gray space suit with black accents. Considered to be both the shortest and most petite among Orimura Team, she was…something about her past since Siegel Clyne adopted her.

She clad a black pilot suit which her uniform is squad leader (enlisted) (black/short) unlike to green uniform.

Lastly, also a GINN, but the ZGMF-1017AS GINN Assault Type, unlike to Miguel's custom, its color scheme is dark orange with black trims and white accents. Which this GINN/AS had its Pardus 3-barrel short-range guided missile launcher, along with armed with JDP2-MMX22 27mm Assault Rifle w/ broadsword bayonet and 190mm Anti-aircraft Shotgun, which it used by DINN Aerial-type MS.

So it was the pilot's request? Since this pilot is pretty good at duel wielded arsenals, includes having these weapons such as the 27mm Assault Rifle and 190mm Anti-aircraft Shotgun, but lastly under request developed a mobile suit-size combat knife just for her.

Wait! Did I say 'her'? Yeah, also a girl, she's Charlotte Dunois, her appearance is that of an androgynous male with long, straight, and spiky blonde hair that is tied into a low ponytail, and she has purple eyes. She is well-endowed, but she has a smaller bust than most of the other girls.

She wore a ZAFT green pilot suit which she's green-coat, but if she's still a rookie or had experience compare to Miguel's in young age.

Since Silver Glint only had 5 mobile suits under Chifuyu's command, since her personal custom silver white ZGMF-515 CGUE with dark blue trims; which the raven-haired white commander didn't acquire to use an assault rifle, but also being a close-quarters combat.

On the left wing's outer side, is a mobile suit-size katana, but not just a katana, but also a special custom made by Chifuyu's request, other than its standard Heavy Blade, it is sharp, but it's sharper than normal-size katana, which its longer than the Heavy Blade.

This sword was made by a certain 'rabbit' for developed something for Chifuyu, herself.

"Is everything ready to go?" Madoka asks to inform her team under command as a black uniform naval officer.

["Yes, ma'am! A waiting for your instructions."] Laura responded.

["Done with the calibrations, ma'am. I hope that those barbaric naturals will not stand our way."] Cecilia included.

["So, what's the mission, ma'am?"] Charlotte inquired.

"Orders from the Commander; our objective is to take out the Advance Fleet coming in to aid the Legged Ship. If we lucky, they should take the bait which will allow the masked bastard's team to take the Legged Ship on. We might even have a chance to engage the big target on the field." Madoka explains briefly.

["Is that so…"] Laura says frowning mentioned 'masked bastard' she refer to. ["…we only just distraction makers? *Scoff!* To think it's a first when the word got out about the Legged Ship, the bastard was outmatch by those two unknown mobile suits, codenamed Red-Winged Knight and Four-Armed Halberdier."]

["It was surprising Commander Le Creuset was almost beaten in battle."] Charlotte says commented. ["Not to mention especially the Black Knight unit onboard the Earth Forces' warship, along with the other unreported Mobile Suits that Le Creuset had provide us, and even more for doing so."]

["True, Charlotte, that's a fight I'm eager to look forward to."] Cecilia concludes.

Madoka, however, warns rather arrogant teammate about the mobile suits that the EA Warship has.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Cecilia. Those machines aren't just average mobile suits. One of them is a prototype installed with an armor system that can take on ballistic bullets without sustaining any damaged, and while those three Knight-series machines, on the other hand decimated many GINNs in minutes. Stay alert."

["Hmph, I'm sure that I will keep my distance."] Cecilia reply huffed.

["Don't be so cocky and confident, Alcott. Don't underestimated them with those machines, the footage we gotten, they're agile and quickly reacts like any of our mot Coordinator kind."] Laura interjected. ["If you keep your attitude in-charge, so your fate will be ended."]

Before the blonde sniper-type pilot could retort, until Madoka interjected.

"That's enough! Both of you! We knew we dealt with Mobile Armors before, but we're facing enemy mobile SUITS! So get a grip! We're about to launched into Chifuyu-nee comes!"

Until then, on the right time, seeing Chifuyu Orimura entered the hanger and drifts herself towards to her custom CGUE, wearing custom black and white pilot suit and helmet.

"Team, Commander on deck!" Madoka informed.

As the team went straight at Chifuyu's presence, once she embarked her CGUE, and activates it when its mono-eye lights up due to the mobile suit activation.

Within Chifuyu's custom CGUE, the raven-haired pilot had taken out photo of herself in teenage days, and even her younger brother Ichika, and even includes Madoka. She haven't seen her brother after he left the PLANTs that he went to Earth, and following by move in towards ORB after taken education, and then went to Heliopolis.

After the incident, she questions her brother about who save him during that time when he was a kid, she was a redcoat who led and gave permission to her superior officer about her brother, but turns out that he also seen Ichika as their own because doesn't matter he was born as half-breed.

Ichika responded that someone did save him and annihilate all the members of Blue Cosmos, and he couldn't gave her every details about his savior, he was blindfolded, he cannot tell who the person that he or she was, but only his voice of a male, until he gave her every details about his rescue.

It's been times passed after his rescue, Ichika had gotten himself distant away from her since she was been busy as a ZAFT commander, so far that she blame herself and includes she driven her brother away which she wasn't been a better sister since the incident.

If she would had pay more attention to Ichika, since she haven't not known about after she got home, until her brother wasn't, until Madoka had explained everything to her about Ichika had started to move in and went to Earth for continue his education.

She would had protect him for being mistreated by her kind, includes knew her brother's status as a half-breed.

Until Madoka gave her details about Ichika's wellbeing, that haven't gotten in touch with him after this incident. There's no telling that where he had gone until she gotten a word about Heliopolis' destruction, that lividly towards Le Creuset that using D-Type Equipment.

Until now, as Chifuyu activate the comms to made open channel to her team.

"To all units, we are ready to start this mission! I can see Madoka had informed you all for this upcoming challenge. I would like to tell you, or perhaps an order, to best in luck. Now, we began the assault!"

The catapult opened up with Chifuyu being first to step out. Once the clearance is given, Chifuyu took off with Madoka and her team consists Cecilia, Laura, and Charlotte following suit.

Now that they are out of the Silver Glint, the Earth Alliance vessel signatures have been detected on their radars.

["That's our targets, team! Let's show them how the Orimura Team does business in battlefield!"] Madoka informed.

The six got together in formation as they make a beeline right to the advance fleet. Hopefully, the enemy will take the bait which will make their job easier from here on out. Only time will tell.

 **==Back at Archangel, Bridge==**

As the rendezvous with the Advance Forces from the Eighth Fleet approached, the ones that were currently the bridge were all feeling rather tense. As they were still worried with what will happen and how the Fleet would react to all that has happened.

Romero was looking over the radar before he picked up five signatures, all of them which were recognized as Earth Alliances' ships.

"Silhouettes of five ships appearing on the radar!" Romero informed the bridge crew, he looks joyful for given them some good news. "They're the escort ships Montgomery, Trafalgar, Bernard, Law and Wilson!"

The news brought great joy to the bridge crew as they all let out joyous cries and laughter. Even Natarle showed how happy she was as a small smile graced her features. Murrue released a slight sigh of relief.

While until someone had come to the bridge, is Menma Uzumaki, after he's return to the Archangel about the week ago after he had brought Ichika to obtain Byakushiki and rejoined with the others, along with Ichika Orimura who be still a Liaison for between Tekkadan and the EA's Archangel.

Natarle looked happy to see Menma again, well, since accordingly to the Captain Ramius as before since Heliopolis. He, Naruto, and Gaara were actually age 26 (in CH04), since claimed that it's a family trait, gets that a lot after all. Hope that she'll be ready to tell him, it has been a week, before the gossip about between Naruto and Lacus were being closed over a week, while trained Kira.

So far, being a civilian, it's completely amusing to watch since Menma told her the details about Naruto's…'training' regiment, which its completely brutal, she felt sympathy towards Kira, well, he maybe a Coordinator, but he did survive and endured without complaining, so he did a passed all of Naruto's expectations.

Which glad someone had mobile suit lessons for Kira, just like Rena Imelia, herself. She was instructor to her students for piloting the experimental G-Weapons, since ZAFT took 4 of them, leaving the Strike was secure, keeping out of their hands.

Since they cannot lose the last G-Weapon to the ZAFT, and until then expecting a group of child soldiers under leaderships of Naruto, Menma, and Gaara; now they were under employment with Tekkadan.

"I guess the escort has arrived." Menma says to Natarle who stood next to her.

"I agreed…I'm so glad they arrived." The raven-haired ensign replied looked relieved.

"True, but once we met up with escort; we're planning to hand Gerard Garcia over to the Eighth Fleet, once we'll meet up, and before explained to Admiral Halberton about his actions, and includes his attempted betrayal to the Earth Alliance." Murrue replied back to her XO.

"I agreed, Captain Ramius."

*…Static Interference!*

While upon for everyone still looked joyous at this moment. Unfortunately, the moment of glee was short lived as Romero's radar changed and informed him of radar jamming in the area and the interference that was being caused to the ship's radar.

"What's this?" Romero muttered to himself, alerting Murrue.

"What's the matter?" The buxom brunette asked in a concerned tone.

"A jammer!" Romero declared. "It's interfering with the whole area!"

The declaration caused all of the crew on the bridge to let out a gasp.

 **==Vesalius==**

The Le Creuset Team and their allies were deployed their mobile suits, determined to take out the EA fleet before they could resupply the Archangel and unreported armored vessel - the Isaribi - claimed to be an merchant ship.

Then two of the standard GINNs had already launched from the Nazca-class as the final GINN was preparing to sortie.

Onboard the Vesalius, Athrun was in the Aegis just beginning to boot up his G-Weapon's systems.

["The Commander has a knack for sensing these things."] One of the GINN pilots remarked, as Athrun was making a preparations to head out.

Watching as Miguel's custom GINN armed with same Heavy Ion Cannon onto its shoulder when it encountered Strike in the battle to come. This is the only option for the last mentor towards to the remains of Le Creuset since Olor and Matthew were KIA during Heliopolis, made its way towards the linear catapult.

["Athrun!"] One addressed the blue-haired red coat. ["Show us how that thing performs!"]

"Sure." Athrun replied as the final GINN takes off after Miguel's.

 __"_ _If those vessels are delivering supplies to the Legged Ship, we mustn't overlook them._ _"__ \- Rau's voice into his head, in mental flashback.

Athrun remembered the briefing that Rau gave to him and the others at the bridge.

 __"We fight because it's the only way we can protect ourselves…If we must fight so we may protect, then we have no choice but to fight!"__ \- The voice speech of his father of what he still recalled.

This time, Athrun heard the exact words that his father Defense Chairman Zala said following the briefing he and Miguel made regarding the G-Weapons and even the unreported other 3 G-Weapons, and the armored ship. Though, he had to wonder about the green machine that Yzak and the others crossed paths with at Artemis.

Includes additional 3 more who encountered with Angela Team/Brigade, and includes the white-winged mobile suit armed with a katana that looked familiar to the blue-haired pilot of Aegis.

The next memory was when he confronted Kira when the enemy warship was trying to make its way towards Artemis following the destruction of Heliopolis (in CH07).

 __"_ _You used to tell me that you hated the whole idea of wars…!__ \- Kira's quoted.

The exact words that his best friend said during their third encounter with one another in the midst of combat.

 __"So why did you attack Heliopolis?!_ _"__

And then after he missed his chance to 'save' Kira when the Black Knight MS (Barbatos) had interfere, since he did trashed the other 3 G-Weapons consists Duel, Buster, and Blitz.

 __"…And I would have broken my promise to Kira."__ \- The still recalled voice of Black Knight's mysterious pilot (Naruto) (in CH13).

The exact words that the mysterious pilot that being made for Kira, since the same time during the Legged Ship making way to Artemis, he still wondering what kind of promise was.

 __"Asked him, yourself; and same goes with my comrades who keeping 'his' promise, as well."__

Athrun still reminisces about his encounters with Kira and the words given him by his father Patrick and Rau Le Creuset, and includes the mysterious pilot of Black Knight (Barbatos), while also he had a slight pain in his chest about meeting the unknown G-Weapons known as the Knight series.

"I wanted to know…and I wanted to ask Kira what he meant about his promise…" He muttered, wondering.

When the Aegis was positioned to launch, Athrun quickly prepared himself to sortie.

"Athrun Zala, launching!" He declared.

The blue-haired pilot of the Aegis was the last one to sortie like a bullet and detaches its power calbe while ignited its Phase Shift Armor, and quickly flies to and joined the other three GINNs and Miguel in the attack on the Earth Forces' Advance Fleet (Eighth), who had already liked up with the Archangel and the armored vessel by the time.

Along the way, the Galvani - is now under Alex Seymour's command, Rau had given him a temporary assigned to his former command ship during the early stages of the war against Earth Alliance and he had been given command of the Vesalius following the Battle at the Grimaldi Front.

And with another Laurasia-class called the 'Laramie' had launched its own mobile after receiving word from the Vesalius about additional forces.

Lastly is Elena's fleet, after the repairs had done and joined up with Rau's assault on the EA fleet and went to make a payback for this humiliation.

 **==With Medusa's Revenge==**

Elena Angela within her custom CGUE was on the linear catapult of her flagship, and until she was clear to launched along with replacement 4 GINN pilots/followers that her previous ones had been eradicate by the white-winged mobile suit (Byakushiki) and includes the identified of the pilot.

Until gotten contact with Rau, so he repeats the same briefing since when she expecting to see Alex who was onboard Vesalius.

 **==Flashback Started==**

 _Before begin the assault to intercepts the EA's Advance Forces within a week ahead, while most of Elena's fleet was consists of 4 Nazca-class and 3 Laurasia-class under repairs that cause by the Red-Winged Knight (Bael)._

 _She was on her office, sitting on chair on the desk, still looked frustrated for this humiliating since her most of her followers were eradicated by 26 or 28, according to the pilot of the Black Knight MS had claimed is true, she was down to 13, includes 7 were her own original teammates, especially Tabool and includes herself were now strength 14._ **(3)**

 _8 green coats, includes most of them were 5, as in her original team since they were red coats or black uniformed, since she gave assign any of them taken command of her each vessel on her fleet._

 _After the first encounter with the Legged Ship that she and her Fleet had intercept them, until expecting new mobile suits entered the fray and interrupts them before the Red-Winged Knight and includes a newly white-winged mobile Suit - which the MS's designate label as 'White Knight', it's similar to the red counterpart that had red-wings._

 _She lost 26 soldiers/pilots (2 were unscathed/spared by Kira's Strike), which results into 10 mobile suit forces, who consists of green coats,_

 _Until the mysterious pilot of the Black Knight had eradicate 6 of her unit, includes add 6 that dealt by the Four-Armed Halberdier. Stated that the pilot of the white-winged mobile suit that appears be the name goes by Ichika, she had suspected that is the name of the brother of her rival Chifuyu, she took the footage that caught when they salvaged the remains of her fallen units._

 _Excepting for regarding she had recognized that sword stance, it looked exactly like Chifuyu Orimura. And includes she knew her brother's status as a half-breed, it's heard or unheard subject about consists are comprised of both Natural and Coordinator genes._

 _It is a barbaric and outrages for both Natural and Coordinator interact each other that broken cycle, considered there is forbidden love that they were born in respective sides who despised each other. It is first to come since during the war._

 _*Ringing!*_

 _Until her thoughts was interrupted by the phone rings on the communication panel on the desk, and responds the called._

 _"I told you not to contact me for a while, you imbecile!" She says in annoyance regarding she wasn't a good mood after the last fight._

 _["I'm sorry ma'am. We got a receive transmission call from Vesalius."]_

 _Elena's annoyance sudden fades that converts into curiosity, hearing a transmission from Rau's Nazca-class command ship._

 _"From Vesalius?"_

 _["Yes."]_

 _Elena's eyes turned away from the panel with a frowned at this transmission had receive since after she send a report to Vesalius about the new encounters, after within seconds of thinking, and turned her eyes on the panel and replied._

 _"That's fine. Patch me through to contact me." She replied to oblige._

 _Until the monitor scene had showed instead of Rau, but the familiar blue-haired white uniformed commander._

 _["Elena."] He greeted his former classmate/friend but now associate._

 _"It's 'Commander' Elena! Alex, we know that we take part ways after our graduation since you and I were on the same class." She corrected to her fellow commander, which made the latter un-cringed by her retorted. "What are 'you' doing with Vesalius? I thought you've return from your patrol given our superiors."_

 _["I did, but I'd joined my mentor for this mission since the ZAFT had reassigned me. And he will be taken command on Galvani just for me as their temporary commander."] Alex replied._

 _Elena frowned at Alex about he taken command on Rau's former command ship before Vesalius. She knew Rau's own command since the stage of war where her father was on._

 _["Anyway, Rau had organized you and your fleet for intercepted assault on the Earth Alliances' Advance Forces. Then lured the Legged Ship out since knowing they'll be on their way to the rendezvous point, any time soon."] Alex informed._

 _The redhead white uniformed commander tense looked surprised at Rau's organized that gotten interests her and so she wanted to know more, then prepared to obliged it for joining the assault._

 _"I see…when we'll begin the assault?"_

 _["Within a week 'ma'am', so we have plenty of time to prepare…and until I'd got reported about your latest encounters when you faced the Black Knight on your own, and even you got yourself humiliating."] Alex replied, that made Elena frown at his respond with bit sarcastic and keeping her anger in check for have she was humiliating by Barbatos and the pilot (Naruto)._

 _["Since your fleet was incapacitated, you given time to get them beyond repairs that results cause by the Red-Winged Knight had ambushed your ship and the fleet."] He added._

 _"I KNOW THAT, YOU FOOL! I WILL NOT MAKE THE SAME MISTALKE THIS TIME REGARDING THOSE BARBARIANS! EVEN THOSE WERE JUST G-WEAPONS! I WAS COMPLETELY UNDERESTIMATED WHEN THOSE DAMN EARTH FORCES FOR DEVELOPED NEW TECHNOLOGY AND MOBILE SUITS THAT COULD COUNTER US! AS MUCH AS WHEN COMMANDER RAU LE CREUSET HAD CHOSE YOU AS AN APPRENTICE! I WANTED TO KNOW WHY HE PICKED YOU AFTER OUR GRADUATION! MY FATHER NEVER TOLD ME ANYING WHEN HE AND RAU WERE OLD FRIENDS WHO SERVED IN THE SAME UNIT! AND UNTIL HE INTRODUCE ME TO HIM WHEN I WAS YOUNG! AS MUCH AS HE DID DELINED ME FOR HAD HIS REASON!"_

 _Hearing her rant with Elena's annoyed expression that made Alex sighs expecting her outburst, since he still remember when this kind of behavior that regarding being the best. Elena felt in the first time for her humiliation (in CH 15) since in the academy when she's popular and spoil bitch, so far that what the strength of the Earth Forces' warship and the last G-Weapon._

 _["Geez, she hasn't changed at all since we part ways during our promotion. And just as I thought about being careless and includes the way she talks."] Alex muttered without her being caught in the earshot, mentioned about being blind with pride with her carelessness (in CH14) and before spoke up clearly to her._

 _["Anyway 'Commander Angela', I would like to inform you by under Rau's orders…so far knowing we'll be prepared while have our mobile suits under standby for waiting orders…Well…"]_

 _Alex explain everything about Rau's plan, so far that made her smiled at this newly formed strategy. She heard every detail from Alex's mouth about Rau's plan in action._

 _"Is that so…" Elena says looked interesting about the plan._

 _["Yes, Elena, we're ready to commence the attack within a week."]_

 _"Understood, Commander Seymour." Elena reply acknowledged._

 _["By the way, Commander Orimura will lead the assault on the Advance Fleet."]" Alex informed._

 _Elena's eyes widen in surprised of what she heard from Alex had informed._

 _"You mean…!"_

 _["Yes, Rau had organized it."] Alex interjected._

 _"THAT'S MY DAMN JOB! I WILL BE FALL BEHIND BY THAT BITCH!"_

 _Alex amuses at Elena's reaction about she had history with Chifuyu Orimura; so far that this is what expecting for her. Since Chifuyu Orimura had large reputation than Elena's, so far that since she did single-handed against mobile armor squad._

 _"Who dare think she is!? To take a credit that just for her!" She says irritating._

 _["I know you wanted to be praised and made your father proud, but you need to focus on prepared an assault on the Legged Ship. So Rau will instructed you to led the remaining forces until the Legged Ship have arrived."]_

 _"I know that, you imbecile! I will not lose my chance!" Elena retorted._

 _["Good…But there's one more thing, I would like to keep this secret about the identify the pilot of the White Knight Mobile Suit, which you have already know who he is, since the Defense Committee Chairman Zala had made an order for keeping the presence of about one of our kind piloting the last G-Unit."]_

 _"YOU MEAN IT WAS A COORDINATOR WHO PILOTED THAT G-WEAPON!? THAT'S ABSURD!"_

 _["It's true, since Athrun Zala's hesitation and delaying Rau's orders since when you have seen the footage about the last encounter since Artemis since then he tried to convince him for not mentioned this for the report. He had connections with the Strike's pilot, appears to be a friend and also a Coordinator."]_

 _"Tell me everything." Elena says wanted more details._

 _With every detail what Alex had explained to Elena Angela everything, since it was interesting subject for that since the last meeting between Athrun and Rau about Kira Yamato under this subject._

 _"…If that's the case, if he keeps hesitation for that when he is the pilot of the Strike, was a Coordinator, when he's on that warship, then that makes him an enemy. If he would have do his job to eliminated the enemy, am I right?" She says gotten every details from Alex._

 _["Yes, as long as he is the pilot of that mobile suit, he is the enemy and must be dealt with as such. But, Rau spare Athrun the pain of having to perform such a deed, and either one of us will hand him, such as Rau himself. After the last fight, it's evident a seasoned hand is needed to deal with that mobile suit anyway."]_

 _It willingly made Athrun's heart sank of what Alex had said about dealing with Kira Yamato._

 _["For what it's worth for him. There's nothing more than anyone can do."] He finished._

 _Elena hums at this information that gotten from Alex, after given orders by not to gave include reports about a Coordinator taken sides with the Earth Forces since being piloted the last G-Weapon._

 _And includes, but accordingly to Alex about during the last briefing involved with the Knight series G-Weapons which Rau claimed that there is 'third party' which unaware to anyone in public on Earth Sphere that no one had not known about this._

 _Even though since includes the connection between the armored ship label as 'Whale-01' and their mobile suits, adding the 'White Knight' as well._

 _So, keeping the existence about the Coordinator sided with the Earth Forces that needed to be kept a secret. That would cause the uproar to the Supreme Council and the people on PLANTs._

 _"…Very well, I swear for not to spoken this report to the council…Although…"_

 _Elena's sinister smiled formed onto her face that made Alex raised his eyebrow at her in wondering._

 _"…I would use it as an advantage against Chifuyu."_

 _Alex frowned at Elena's planning to do, which he knew that she did blackmailed most of classmates that being torment during academy days._

 _["I hope that I know what you're doing…using that information as bargain if you gave report to our superiors about her brother was being side with the Naturals, and includes"]_

 _"Be silent, Seymour! I will not let that bitch Orimura to steal the credit from me!"_

 _["…If you say so. Commander Seymour, out!"]_

 _*Beep!*_

 _The scene of the panel fades out, indicate end transmission…_

 **==Flashback Ended==**

After the last conversation with Alex, along with some new orders from Rau, it is ready to be assault as she led most of her mobile suit forces, includes her unit and even most of the other officers who consists their ranks were black uniform (naval officer or base commander).

Until she heard the message that received from Rau, it is ready to have all forces to assault the Advance Forces to lure out the Legged Ship and Whale-01, since they gotten the latter's signal, with a unknown the frequency that indicate that was the armored ship, as well.

So far, since her sword was repaired since it was broken from the last encounter with the Black Knight excepting that her blade managed to cut it that easily, on her mind, she attempt to customize her CGUE afterwards.

Until upon a week had passed, Elena had her Commander-use CGUE was modified to test some new weapon they reverse engineered from the G-Weapons, so they were under progress for develop beam weaponry for mobile suits for ZAFT, before being replacing ballistic automatic weapons such as the machine gun/assault rifles.

Since they acquire its data that the Four-Armed Halberdier and Red-Winged Knight had rapid-fired beam weapons that shots bolts of beam energy in high rate of fire rather than automatic such as semi-auto, so needed to took one of their weapons and studied for remanufacture it.

So they'll be converts from the current mobile suit-size assault machine guns and other armaments. As she did fitted her ceremonial sword with laser sword technology, so that can be capable of piercing the Phase Shift, along with the prototype beam rifle.

Elena will be wise enough to use it without having drawbacks to the usage of the battery that the mobile suit is equipped, armed with a beam rifle.

"I will not be humiliated this time…You will pay for making a fool out of me. I will teach you, you barbaric Naturals…" She muttered, as her eyes narrowed at the advance forces. "…For that bitch Chifuyu, and I will show you who is the best!"

 **==At Montgomery, Bridge==**

*Alarm blares!*

Alert screens flashed all across the Nelson-class' bridge as a state of panic ensues as the small Advance Fleet realizes that they were under attack.

"Hurry and send out our mobile armors!" The commander ordered. "Load all missiles and Anti-beam depth charge tubes!"

As he relayed those orders, the ships all deployed their small platoon of Moebius Mobile Armors to defend the Advance Force ships and VIP onboard.

"Heat sources approaching!" The Montgomery's radar operator informed the Captain. "Five…no, thirty-six mobile suits!"

 **==With Orimura Team==**

Within space, Chifuyu and her team approaching the five Earth Forces ships heading straight to the 'Archangel's' position; knowing the usual drill, she patched her channels to the rest of her squad.

"You know the drill! Pick your targets, take them out and fall back to the ship and rearmed! With luck, we should able to lure the Legged Ship in the fight for Porto Team and Laconi Team, includes Angela Team to get into position." She says made instructions to her team.

["Ugh, not 'her'! I should have thought she would be here!"] Madoka says sighs annoyance to mentioned Elena's name in the comms.

"Madoka, I know you also don't like her as I do for leading to bullied Ichika, so focus on this mission."

["Roger that, Nee-san…Anyway, we'll be distracting them as we take out those pesky Moebius Armors all day long."] She replied.

["I agreed with her, instructor. I made a complaining for those mobile armors, this isn't even fun anymore for this serious matter. Taken this slow and steady since we totally outclass them in every way, shape or form. I wanna fight the Legged Ship's mobile suits."] Laura stated rolled her eyes regarding those Moebius MAs.

["Same here with Bodewig, you know how those Moebius' pilots get when they feel when we're just toying them."] Cecilia stated through the comms.

["Not to mention the Armored Ship who is accompany with the Legged Ship, ma'am."] Charlotte concluded. ["Includes there's additional mobile suits includes the white-winged mobile suit"]

"A white-winged mobile suit?" Chifuyu says that subject gotten her attention.

["Enlighten us, Dunois?"] Madoka inquired.

["Yes, ma'am, according to the reports, it equipped with a katana sword similar to your sister, ma'am."]

"A katana…?" Chifuyu muttered, gotten suspicious about this mobile suit armed with a katana. "

["Yes ma'am, although, according to the footage that gotten during the last briefing, it fights like you."]

"Like me? How can it be? Are you certain, Dunois?" Chifuyu replied.

["I'm positive ma'am, it's 100%, the way it moves and the way it fights, it looked exact like Commander Orimura's."] Charlotte confirmed.

["Maybe those hooligan Naturals must've gotten your latest battle and mission on footage, and copied it into the mobile suit and adding its data as well."] Cecilia concluded.

With Madoka within her sniper-type CGUE, which had gotten suspicious about that white-winged mobile suit since Rau had send that footage from Elena Angela, showing footage of the Green-01 (Grimgerde), Swallow-01 (Schewalbe Graze), and Armor-01 (Graze Custom); lastly is the armored ship 'Whale-01'.

"There is no doubt about the way it fights, not to mention that mobile suit decimated Angela's four mobile suit forces…" Madoka muttered, until a flashback to see Ichika's stance along with her sister that gotten her realized. "It couldn't be…! It couldn't been…No, there's no way! There's no way it must've been Ichika-nii, is he? Not to mention that there's no way he could be piloted that thing."

["All right, enough chattered! Let's focus on the job at hand!"]

"Right!" Madoka acknowledged.

["Roger that/Affirmative/Yes ma'am!"] All Orimura Team responds in acknowledged.

Making a beeline to the ship, as Madoka spoke up in the comms to instructed half of her team.

"Cecilia, you're with me to support and strike down at the enemy in the rear, while Charlotte will provide us cover." Madoka instructed within her custom CGUE.

["What about your sister and the rest?"] Charlotte inquired.

"Nee-san and the rest can handle in front." She replied.

With Chifuyu within her custom CGUE, as she gripped her joystick controllers, and then drawn out her katana called 'Kurazakura', and before burned the thrusters towards to the enemy EA vessels.

Making a beeline to the ship, they immediately split off, while Madoka, Cecilia, and Charlotte's respective mobile suits moved away from the rear, as they engaged the five Earth Forces vessels.

No sooner than five seconds, the ships began fired at them with their cannons, railguns, and even machine gun turrets while they deployed their Moebius MA to engage the enemy.

 **==Back to Montgomery, Bridge==**

The captain gritted his teeth hearing that from the radar operator about the mobile suits. And he'd be damned if the enemy got anywhere near the Archangel. Although, their Moebiuses wouldn't stand a chance against the ZAFT fleet at the very least, it could give Murrue and the crew a chance to leave the area as quickly as possible.

With the Moebiuses were deployed, not only the Montgomery, but also from Bernard, Trafalgar, Law, and Wilson; as they were quickly to engage the ZAFT Mobile Suits despite the odds that are wholly stacked against them.

Koopman didn't like the look of this; however, they needed to be ready for the worse.

"What's going on?" George complained in a distressed tone, getting out of his chair.

The Vice Minister of the Atlantic Federation had asking the crew, especially the captain himself as he couldn't believe that they had no idea there were enemy forces nearby unit it was too late.

"How could you not have notice the enemy unit now?!"

Hearing that from the Vice-Minister of the Atlantic Federation gave wanted those questions.

"Lower bow, pitch angle 30 degrees! Turn to port, yaw angel 20 degrees!" The captain ordered the helmsman.

Captain Koopman gave the command, knowing now wasn't the time to answer George's answer, even though technically, he did make a valid point and blame himself for allowing something like this to happen, just when they thought their meeting with the Archangel had been a blessing.

*Rumbling!*

Resounding vibration were heard throughout the ship and its bridge; as George, who managed to keep a grip on his seat, only falls onto next the captain who quickly shooed him away, causing the captain to turn one of the communications officers.

"Send a message to the Archangel to turn around and without!" The captain ordered, concluding.

The Captain of Montgomery had not wanting the ZAFt forces to destroy the ship and their remaining Mobile Suit(s).

"What?!" George exclaimed in shocked at what Koopman was saying just when he had been made a sudden reuniion with his daughter and was just about to ready to come onboard the Archangel to speak to her personally, until the ZAFT forces made into the scene.

"But then…!"

"What else are we going to do in this situation?!" The captain asked rhetorically, interjected.

Having no time to argue with the Vice Minister. Not when the Archangel's survival was more important given the numbers their opponents had at the moment, although, he didn't blame the man next to him given how he was relieved to see his only child safe and sound before they realized the enemy had been under their noses.

"There's no meaning in my coming all the way here unless we meet them!" George protested.

"If that ship ends up being sunk, then there's even less meaning to our actions!" The captain retorted, noticing the expression of concern and fear on George's face, especially for his daughter's well being as well as Mobile Suits drew closer to them.

As the conversation occurs, the mobile suits make contact with the mobile armors and a battle ensues.

 **==Back to Archangel, Bridge==**

With Dalida, manning one of the CIC consoles, managed to make out what was happening ahead as numerous explosions were visible on his console from the battle ahead of them.

"The heat distribution we're detecting ahead looks like that of a battle!" Dalida informed the bridge crew. "It appears to be involve the Advance Force!"

That piece of information caused Murrue and Natarle to gasp, while Menma and Ichika were standby had their eyes furrowed at ZAFT made assault on the Advance Forces.

"A battle?" Sai wondered in a confuse tone towards at Miriallia next to him.

"A message from the Montgomery!" Romero called out. "Message reads, 'Canceling rendezvous! The Archangel is to turn around and leave!'"

Hearing the message from the Montgomery, didn't expecting Koopman gave an order like that while under combat with ZAFT forces.

"Captain!" Natarle addressed Murrue.

"What is the enemy's fighting strength?" Murrue queried.

"6 Nazca-class at Yellow 257, Mark 402 and 5 Laurasia-class a few kilometers away! Along with a rest of the fleet! It's the same fleet before!" Jackie called out.

The crew wasn't expecting Elena Angela's fleet since the last battle a week ago, didn't expecting to run onto her with her fleet, again.

"Matching heat characteristics: Forty-Seven GINNs and Six CGUEs! Most of them equipped with D-Equipment are making a beeline to the Advance Fleet." Jackie Tonomura continues. "And wait a moment…"

As the scan on the sensor radar in thermal detect system to identify the 'object' on the scanners, and until the designation appears, until his eyes widen in recognize at that signature.

"It's…It's the Aegis! X-303, Aegis!"

The news caused the whole bridge to gasp in realization.

"Then it must be 'that' Nazca-class!" Murrue spoke her mind.

"Damn, I knew they must've send word to their allies." Menma muttered, about Medusa's Revenge with the fleet had send word to their allies regarding the rendezvous point.

"Not just the Aegis, ma'am! Those two CGUEs who led the assault were…it can't be! It's the 'Silver and Shadow Knights'!"

The moment they heard the 'Silver and Shadow Knights' and a pair of CGUE units besides Elena's in battle, everyone's blood froze in their bodies.

"Then that means Chifuyu-nee's flagship - the 'Silver Glint' is here, aiding the Le Creuset Team." Ichika says in realization.

Natarle looked at Menma's chosen Liaison with her eyes widen.

"Are you sure about that, Captain Ichika? Are you sure that 'the' ZAFT's Silver and Shadow Knights is here on the battlefield? Your sisters, wasn't it?" Natarle inquired.

Despite not wanting to believe it, Ichika cannot deny the fact that their presence is indeed here in this battlefield.

"Yes Ensign, I knew the Silver Glint was here, where my sisters onboard, not to mention her team as well. You all have already know about my sisters' achievements and reputations in the Grimaldi Front, thanks to their excellent teamwork, Chifuyu-nee can handle the diversion on her own, and while Madoka can attacking the Earth Forces' ships in the rear and before took out a squadron of Moebiuses, before moving on to the next one. They display the same speed tactics in the Battle of Nova. Simply put, they're not a force to be trifled with."

"He's right, there's no doubt with combine strength to take down the Advance Forces!" Murrue stated agrees with Ichika's explanation about his sisters' reputation.

"Not just that, but also Chifuyu-nee's rival, Elena. The royal bitch with a block of ice where her heart should be, being Rau Le Cresuet's follower." Ichika added.

Hearing this, which that surprises Murrue and Natarle for this information she had connection with the masked commander and Mu's rival and includes had history between her sister and the redhead bitch.

"As much as Naruto-sensei had spoiled it about my presence, so matter, I am going out there to surprise them until we had better get ready." Ichika finished.

"Captain!" Natarle addressed Murrue, demanding an answer.

"But, on that ship…" Tolled trailed, reminding the crew of the individual still on the Montgomery.

Everyone was waiting for Murrue's decision to gave a command on either turn around or

"There's no guarantee we'd get away, even if we turn around!" Murrue rationalized after a brief pause. "All hands, Level One Battle Stations! The Archangel will proceed to reinforce the Advance Force!"

"Captain Ramius, I'm heading out, send a word to our most disciples! All of them, we needed all the help we can get and had deployed Isaac and Lincoln had embarked their mobile suits to be sortie, and inform that to the hanger, too!" Menma says in informed and instructed to recommend to had all of most the four disciples.

"Understood!" Murrue replied acknowledged at Menma had given instructions for needed more assistance, since she have seen Garet's Graze Custom.

"Menma, be careful out there!" Natarle concludes that made Menma tensed at the raven-haired ensign.

"Uh…Sure, I think…" The blonde replied, as he turns to Ichika. "Ichika, let's go!"

"Right sensei!" Ichika responded, as he followed him out of the bridge and heading to the hanger before suit up.

 **(Chapter Ended - To be continued!)**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **(0).** N/A

 **(1).** Sorry, I miswrote Jing's age by 13 since in chapter 14. I mean was he met Naruto since he was 11 years old since he was on one of the facility where Blue Cosmic conducting experiments on children made them Extended.

 **(2).** While Hammerhead had two Hyakuren and a single Hyakuri, so which Morrigan had one Gundam-frame and two Hyakuren.

 **(3).** Forgot about the results of casualties regarding Angela Team/Brigade. Except for 2 that they were alive during the last fight on chapter 15.

Results: 16  
\- 10 green coats  
\- 6 ace/commander/squad leaders

While 5 of them were Elena's original team that was making such as Tabool, you all ready looked over the list about the original team, since with her own forces were completely wipe out, so she'll be leading the assault.

Well, most of them were either black uniforms or red coats, I think that must be it, and includes they're base commander.

 **(4).** A better designated codename for Isaribi, which I always wanted to call it Orca, since its whale-related mammals. That Armored Assault Ship was looked exactly looked like whales or sharks.

 **(5).** Think of it as Gundam Origins regarding Char engaged the Earth Federation Fleet by using Anti-Space Ship Rifle for his ZAKU, along with the other ZAFT forces who using the same sniper rifle.

* * *

 **‡** **‡** **Mobile Suit & Armor Information ****‡** **‡**

[= ~oOo~ = ASW-G-29 Astaroth Origin = ~oOo~ =]

 **= Technical Specifications =  
Model Number**: ASW-G-29  
 **Official Name:** Gundam Astaroth Origin (ガンダム・アスタロトオリジン)  
 **Unit Type** : Transformable High Mobility General-Purpose Mobile Suit  
 **Overall Height:** 18.5 m  
 **Base Weight:** 32.2 t  
 **Power Source** : 2x Ahab Reactor  
 **Body Frame:** Gundam Frame  
 **Armor Material:** Nanolaminate Armor  
 **Propulsion System:**  
\- Ahab Thrusters

\- Thermal Phase Transition Thrusters

 **Man-Machine Interface:  
** \- Alaya-Vijnana System

 **= General Data =  
 **Developer(s):****  
\- Naruto Uzumaki  
 **Manufacturer:**  
\- Tekkadan  
 **Developed From:  
** \- _To-be-added…  
_ **Developed Into:**  
\- _To-be-added…_  
 **Known Pilots:** Jing Hayabusa

 **= Equipment =  
Standard:  
**\- Special Energy Transmission Mechanism _  
_\- Flight Form  
 **Optional:**  
\- _To-be-added…_

 **= Standard Armaments =  
Fixed:  
**\- _To-be-added…_  
 **Handheld:  
** \- 150mm Shotgun  
\- Sledgehammer  
\- γ Nanolaminate Sword

 **Information** :  
 _To-be-added…_

 **Technology & Combat Characteristics: ****  
**The Gundam Astaroth Origin was one of the 72 "Gundam Frames" produced and used in the Calamity War, roughly 300 years ago. It is also one of 26 remaining Gundam Frames that have survived the Calamity War and reported to be operational. Discovered by Gjallarhorn's Warren Family after the war, it has the family's crest engraved on the shoulder armor and cockpit hatch upon formally recognized as belonging to the family. However, thanks to a scandal that caused the financial situation of the Warrens to go bad, they are forced to sell its armor and equipment, and thus its current form is quite different. The Astaroth Origin's armor and equipment would find its way to different machines.

The Astaroth Origin is a versatile machine that can be deployed on any battlefield, and is equipped with mid to close range weaponry. It is also lightly armored and has higher mobility than the Gundam Barbatos. The shoulder armor and booster tail can be deployed to enter Flight Form, which grants the suit longer travelling range as well as atmospheric flight and gliding capabilities.

 **Armaments**

 **= 150mm Shotgun  
** Astaroth's main firearm that was configured with a somewhat short effective range. Equipments that perform efficiently in middle distance are used by machines that specialize in rapid approach through high mobility. Can be stored on the left side skirt's storage rack.

 **= Sledgehammer**  
Blunt weapon that functions as the γ Nanolaminate Sword's scabbard. It's a great armament in this state since it's very maneuverable. It's possible to mount it on the left side skirt's storage rack.

 **= γ Nanolaminate Sword** **  
**A sword type close combat armament that has a deep crimson blade matching the fuselage's color. It's endowed with a function that induces a special nanolaminate structure, called γ Nanolaminate reaction, on the blade's surface by the transmission of compressed Ahab Particles from the connector cable. Because the γ Nanolaminate reaction activated blade is effective in disrupting nanolaminate structures when touching the armor surfaces of MS and battleships, it is considered to be an extremely powerful armament in theory. However, Ahab Particle compression technology lacks stability, so even with the technology from the Gundam Frame's development time there are only a few successful examples. Currently, this is a completely lost technology.

 **Special Equipment & Features**

 **= Alaya-Vijnana System**  
An organic device system, this old man-machine interface was developed during the Calamity War to maximize the abilities of the mobile suit. Hence, most mobile suits from that era, like the Gundams, are compatible with it. The system has two parts, one part is installed in the mobile suit, and the other part is implanted into the pilot's spine. With this system, the pilot can connect to the mobile suit's computer and directly process mobile suit data.

The implant in the pilot also enhances spatial awareness. The drop in technical capabilities after the Calamity War, coupled with the use of an incomplete version of the system in the Outer Sphere areas (such as Mars and Jupiter), lead to the implant surgery having a low success rate and can only be done at a young age to let the implant fuse as the pilot grow.

 **Special Energy Transmission Mechanism** **  
**A unique feature of the Astaroth's Gundam Frame that allows compressed Ahab Particles to be transmitted through the right forearm connector cable to the γ Nanolaminate Sword.

 **Flight Form** **  
**By deploying the shoulder armor and booster tail, Astaroth can enter Flight Form, which is developed with the expectation that it would allow the Astaroth Origin to be used for wide area battle. In this form, the Astaroth Origin has independent long distance cruising capability several times that of normal MS, and can fly at high altitude in the atmosphere as well as glide for an extended period.

* * *

Phew! That's done! Sorry for taken so long, I finished the part 2 of this story in Devil's Light. Anyway, well, another part section for this story, hope the third one will be last.

Now, onto review for this story for those facts:

To be amused, it was funny for Kira's predicament regarding he was under Naruto's training regimen. It was brutal, but hilarious regarding how he manages to survive and endure every obstacle until he's ready to battle as a pacifist. Includes update the new targeting system for the Strike, so that the mobile suit can fight without aim directly at the cockpit of ZAFT mobile suits (until soon the program will be remove afterwards).

Now, Elena Angela felt humiliation regarding her first encounter and fought the Legged Ship Archangel and their mobile suits. Until Naruto spoil it to informed her about Ichika's presence who sided with Naturals. Besides, she'll attempt to use it on her advantage.

Gundam Astaroth is making an appearance for Jing Hayabusa, after all, it is a perfect Gundam-frame Mobile suit for him, and includes his lover Morrigan who did comforted him about his past.

Well, they were doing 'it', while inside the cockpit.

Now, the Le Creuset Team were briefing about the ongoing assault on the Eighth Fleet's Advance Forces before receive new information about Isaribi, Byakushiki, Schewalbe Graze, and Graze Custom.

Until Athrun were argue with his commanders regarding Lacus' safety, so far that there's nothing he can do for that.

Now, unaware that the Orimura sisters didn't expecting about their brother Ichika was on Earth Forces' side, which turns out, he wasn't joined that fraction, something else other than ZAFT.

Sooner or later, they'll know…

George Allster went under panic regarding they had not known about the ZAFT forces were being right under their noses since they were not well-aware about their presence.

But now, this is the battle between Tekkadan & Archangel and ZAFT, it will be begun…

Until then when I was planning to have new ideas out of it in 2019, such as the new DMC5, before new God of War, to think that Dante's Rebellion got broken, and then absorbs his father's sword, Sparda, and his new sword bearing his name - the Devil Sword Dante.

To think that Virgil had returned since both halves of his body: the demon-side (Urizen) and the human-side (V).

Aw man! So much for Dante's Rebellion, so he'll be wielding his father's sword instead, it is just like the former had same skill set.

Well, is the only just few transpired words that I wrote it down in my thoughts, it really take me time to think, so I'm sure that you did enjoy this.

Anyway, there are some other compliment things during recent reviews, gave me a trash review, so I know I had to do…So…What are your thoughts about this chapter?

Now, hope you all like this chapter. So please review and comment. I'll update for the next one as soon as I can until most of my files I was working on in this activity!

Lastly, see you all to the next chapter! Peace out!

P.S. DON'T flame this story, and I hate that some people bad and trash comment about this story, I've made that I've destroy it.

* * *

 **Last Chapter's Total:** **  
 **Favorites:**** 148 **  
 **Followers:**** 148 **  
 **Views:**** 15: 614+  
 **Equal:** 23,267+

* * *

 **Started by:** 3/29/2019/10:48pm

 **Finished** : 4/11/2019/6:05pm

 **Published:** 4/13/2019/3:37am

 **Edited:** N/A


	17. 17-Devil's Light - Part 3

**Chapter 17:** Devil's Light - Part 3; Fated Reunion

* * *

 **= Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era =**

* * *

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the Number 1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja, Jinchuuriki of the 9-tails; finds himself plunged into another war - the Bloody Valentine War; after living for a millennia, due to his immortality, will he once again help this world? Does the Cosmic Era really need his help? Let's find out.

Along with Menma Uzumaki, Naruto's counterpart, came from another dimension (aka RTN), having the same results as he does, he too had his love ones were fade from existence, and includes Gaara the Desert, or rather Gaara Sabaku, he too somehow granted an immortal life, and joined his friend for the eternal life, includes a certain tanuki who insists to be with his former-now-current Jinchuuriki.

And formed a group of pre-teen soldiers under their command, consists of 'the iron flower that never wilts and never dies'. And so, the Rise of Tekkadan is born…

* * *

Crossover: Naruto x Gundam SEED

Elements: Iron-blooded Orphans (Primary), Golden Sun, DOOM (Weapons and Armor), Aliens/Predator (Weapons and Equipment), Killzone (Weapons), Metal Gear (Weapons and Equipment), Resistance (Weapons), Call of Duty (Weapons, Equipment, and Vehicles), TitanFall (Small Weapons and Equipment), Darkstalkers, Super Robot Wars (Characters, Mechas and Parts), [?]

Additional Genre: Supernatural,

Pairing:

\- Naruto U. x Lacus C., Murrue R., (?)  
\- Memna U. x Natarle B., Cagalli A., (?)  
\- Gaara S. x Sylvia H., (?),

The others:

\- Kira Y. x Flay A. - Main  
\- Tolle K. x Miriallia H. – Decide to remain intact for Tolle to be alive.  
\- Isaac x Jenna – Forgot that, which they came from Golden Sun - 3/14/2019/1:33pm  
\- Jing H. (OC) x Morrigan A.  
\- Sai A. x Mia N. – 4/12/2019/8:41pm – After Devil's Light

Noted: I had adjusting the list of pairing, so considered Kira x Flay is the main among the pair.

* * *

Howdy, ya'll~! This is Czar Joseph for part 3 of Devil's Light in Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era; this is chapter 17 of this story. Hope you readers enjoyed for this story.

Since this is the new chapter and it will be the last for sure. On this chapter, I decide to had ALL disciples of the Ancient Ninjas respectively - Naruto, Menma, and Gaara.

So, since Byakushiki and Garet's Graze Custom did made appearance during the last chapter, decide to bring two more into battlefield. So now is the time to bring them up!

Hope that Lincoln's and Isaac's Mobile Suits will be also involved with also IBO as well. So it is best to find out…

Anyway, decide to add a shipping pair for those characters, Sai in GS and Mia (OC) from Golden Sun, they are the perfect pair, since then give birth children like in Dark Dawn on Nintendo.

Hope gave a review after this.

Anyway, during I did spoil something regarding involve DMC5, Nico did park her own DMC van 'like a glove' in Ace Ventura reference. Geez! Since when did she learn how to drive when comes with crash things and park it in different ways. Lolz.

Then Dante toss Griffin onto the side after he was awake from a month coma since his father's sword - Sparda - concealing his presence after he was defeat by Urizen, he sure has luck.

And here's the good part when I first seen this!

 **Griffon:** Right sunshine, now you a fire under it! We gotta get moving! That annoying pimple Nero is making a bee line for Urizen and it if he gets there he's gonna – URK! [snatched at the neck by Dante and then tossed] – SMASHED LIKE A BUG‼!

RLOL, it really funny, since I was only seen in few scenes on the DMC5, includes Dante's new weapons.

…But…walang problema!

* * *

= {~} [] {~} = Replied Review = {~} [] {~} =

 **(** **:Lock:** **) – Served as Pin reply review from previous chapters.**

 **ericsofly2:** I will, and yeah, as much as I had a feeling those people will flame my story, so I'll keep leaving the same message after this.

Thank you for concern about me regarding the criticism.

 **CrimsonStarBlade (Non-user):** I see your point about going non-username. So, someone did about your username was created.

Now, Tabane is not, she's still under radar, and she's not a spy for both sides, includes Tekkadan, because Blue Cosmos and ZAFT wanted her because of her smarts.

If she's either on the Moon (or perhaps where Kaguya's Seal is or the temple left behind by the Otsutsuki Clan).

 **HanKanoya:** Thank you, but yeah, I did went much for having two flashbacks.

 **Leon Skywalker:** Here is a following for this respond:

 **1).** Thank you and I will. *Thumbs up*

 **2).** It sure does, but this won't happen since I had other plans once the Supreme Council wanted to hear about Orimura sisters' report about their brother joining not just the EA, but also the third party Tekkadan.

 **3).** Wait…yeah! I just did, but I did seen the gameplay but the thrusters were a bit…slow since I'd seen regarding Barbatos.

 **4).** Yeah, decide to had Astaroth Origins.

 **5).** I think it is, hope perform similar to my good ol YuGiOh, since I was a retired duelist back in the day. I'm sure that how powerful, unbeatable and unstoppable force Tekkadan really is. Well, I'm sure if I'll decide to took out similar to Castlevania.

 **6).** Yeah, the new DMC. That remarks me for how cool is that! With new weapons, since Dante had gotten his own devil arm that made from the chunks of his defeated foe into the motorcycle and turns into a pair of chainsaws, just like the Bayonetta's Salamandra chainswords.

 **7).** Hmm…I don't know, I think it's not like that if he'll use it.

Also, Leon Skywalker… I may be have an idea not just Devil Arms in DMC, but something relate to Japanese's Shinto and includes Greek and Norse.

 **YeagerMeister31:** It sure does for between the Orimura siblings consists Ichika and his sister - Chifuyu and Madoka. Yeah, I'm sure those three includes Tekkadan will do against ZAFT forces…

 **thor94:** Thank you.

Yeah, felt sorry for Kira for taken intense 'training' by Naruto.

Well, maybe, but also an artificial gravity seals, I think. So I messed up, so it's okay, I will change for the future chapters, soon.

Yes, you can get to see it, soon; about the reunion but now here it is, between the Orimuras.

Don't worry; Flay won't become an orphan after once the Montgomery will not sink.

Yeah, while Rau Le Creuset and Patrick Zala were complete fools.

And~ yeah, I'm sure the Orimura team will defect sided with Tekkadan, pretty soon. BTW, included sided with Lacus, father, Siegel Clyne - Part of Clyne Fraction.

 **Gamerman22:** Hey! He does use guys, think of it as Raiden when he hasn't used his SOCOM pistol ever since in MGS2 until he haven't use it in MGS4. Not to mention if I'll gave him a pair of sheathed swords such as Wilt and Blush and HF Murasama.

Not to mention Sebastian Connor from Song of the Storm Wolf - The Gundam SEED story, Sebastian did wield a katana, and also wields a pistol. Jing Hayabasa was the name based on my Naruto x RWBY story, he's an OP character of mine. So he will be just like Sebastian does, because depends he'll be wielding guns for his style.

 **PhenexGundamKai:** Actually, she piloted a CGUE not a standard GINN, if you knew that CGUEs can be piloted by Ace pilots and Commanders. I've seen the detail about how the CGUE can be piloted by redcoats just like Rau and Shiho.

Yeah, Astaroth does if he's sentiment just like Barbatos; I found an interesting image about Mikazuki wanted to know how the make a baby works with Atra until she freaked out about that topic.

Yeah, felt bad for Kira gotten himself into Naruto's 'training'.

Thank you, I did I had to do for making this story, and includes the AV-System which needed to be without anyone knows about the system.

It wasn't from Build Beginning, I did managed to gotten the details on IS Byakushiki in Gundam version. I managed to make a Normal size version of Gundam Byakushiki, so having a Gundam-frame as well. If you better check it instead of GPB.

Thank you, so yeah, I didn't attend the Gundam Anniversary, so it's fine, and Happy Easter.

* * *

 **Noticed: I had received permission from LoDsIx regarding borrowing the lines of Maelstrom of Cosmic Era; because I will be revised and write this story and even this is a different one, of course.**

 **Hope that you'll be expecting than this, due to my very experience of Gundam SEED, since the original was being announced, and I didn't have best time to getting all of the episodes, and includes Remastered version and the rest.**

 **This story will be so~ epic…!**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts and mental-link'_

 **"Demonic Speech and calls out Technique"**

 ** _'Demonic thoughts/Mental-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication/Speakers/Intercom"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech/News Broadcast"]**

[[Text Messaging/Monitor Screen]] – From the messenger's name.

['Codec Nano-Communication']

 ** _"Haro/Robotic Speech"_**

* * *

Elements:

MS – Mobile Suits  
MA – Mobile Armor  
PE – Plasma Energy

Noted: Additional list to have this refers to.

* * *

The additional armaments for the mobile suits in shoulder-mounted is still under progress, so it will taken me time to be ready to be published.

4/17/20197:29pm – A years back before DOOM 2014 was released and includes new weapons, I'd noticed something about those color schemes? It reminds of Megaman X and Zero, because of their busters? One is X is had his Buster to perform rapid fire and charge shot and while Zero Quick Charge Shot, the way how it fires both the EMG Pistol and EMG Mk5 is looked exactly similar.

Before Zero wields the Z-Saber when his body was being repaired and upgrade, his Z-Buster is a chargeable arm cannon that is more powerful than the X-Buster.

According to the Mega Man X5 game, it can be only used on the ground and Zero is unable to move while firing it, because he has to 'charge' the attack. I'd seen it when I play after I got Zero during my time on that game.

NOW MOVING ON~! In other words, well, since this next chapter is about to start, but…

*I bend my head in the right-side like Lord Death in Soul Eater*

…Well, guess you will have to find out about this chapter of what was going on.

*Before raised both my hands*

Well, who cares…!

*Clap my hands before pointing them at you*

…Alright then, I guess you'll just have to see if it's work out!

*Lastly, pointed fingers at the screen*

…Now onto the story! Hell, it's about time.

* * *

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto by the famous** **Masashi Kishimoto** **and/or Gundam SEED in Sunrise.**

 **Some OCs such as Elena Angela own by Czar Joseph.**

 **Jing Hayabusa own by Czar Joseph, along with Gamerman22.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 17: Devil's Light - Part 3; Fated Reunion]**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _Kira Yamato had woken up from his slumber, after a long day in space of extracting ice from Junius 7, along with supplies and parts for both the ship, mobile suits, adding the Moebius Zero, and even spare parts to be produced._

 _Sitting up at the side of the bunk, he looked at the time and seen it that it was still early. He was about to go back to sleep when he remembered Naruto was going to train him, today._

 _"Oh right, today is for my training with Naruto. I should be there, right now." He says to himself realization and letting his inner excitement regarding that he found new ways._

* * *

 _Naruto was first to just got up from his bed; yawning, as he turned his eyes on the timer which indicate its early, then turned his attention to the opposite side of the living quarters, checking if his roommate is still fall asleep. He smiled to himself, while seeing Lacus still asleep soundly at her bed._

 _As the blonde got out of the bed, then walked up towards her and brushed one of her hair to the side of her face._

 _Naruto smiles again, stroked her head a few times, and then going to take a shower room. If he looked closer, he could have noticed a small smile forming from her lips._

 _After Naruto finished taking a shower in minutes, before tried himself and wore his casual clothes; and he wrote a note for Lacus, telling her that he will be at the hanger, training Kira. And if she wants, she could come and watch. After finished wrote a note, and he place it on her table, until Haro's eyes blink to start to light up and flap its 'ears' before noticing Naruto's presence._

 **"Haro! Morning! Haro! Morning! Morning!"**

 _"Good morning to you, Mr. Pink. Say, can you do me a favor to give this note to Lacus before she wake up?" Naruto said to the pink robotic pet._

 **"Not problem! No problem!"**

 _Naruto slipped the note through Haro's 'mouth' under obligation, he can tell if this robot pet has one; while the food tray next to robot ball were meant for Lacus since yesterday._

 _And so with that, before looking back at her once again until went to his back and took out a SNEAKER candy bar on the backpack for some quick snack and grab a bottle of water on the table he brought from the cafeteria, and then walking out of the living quarters…_

* * *

 _With Kira, after eating his breakfast, he heads down to the hanger to start his training with his blonde friend._

 _Upon the brown-haired Coordinator's arrival to the hanger, he looked down around to find his friend, but after survey the area for some time, until he found Naruto, sitting near his mobile suit Barbatos, meditating._

 _Kira glides down towards to the ground floor and then walked up to his blonde friend after landing, and then called out and said._

 _"Good morning, Naruto. I'm ready to start my training." Kira said to his blonde friend, looked determined._

 _Without even opened Naruto's own eyes, still in meditate state, he heard Kira's determination within his presence._

 _"Do you, now?" He asks, before now opened his eyes and standing up facing Kira._

* * *

 _"Oh, now I understand!" Kira says smiled finally had understood the meaning from Naruto about why those training method meant for him regarding the different between reality and mobile suit piloting._

 _"Now that's done, and I want you to make another run, Kira. But with a little twist." Naruto concludes with an evil grin plastered on his face._

 _"What do you mean a little twist?" Kira asked had sweat glances all over his face, feeling a little anxious at the look of his friend._

* * *

 _"While you run, you'll be dodging this." Naruto replied, before pulling a metal crate filled with tennis balls._

 _Kira looked paled on what he was seeing, and before he could only say this to his friend about the blonde's 'hard' way, as he recalled Jenna and Isaac had transpired about what they had meant, yesterday._

_"I hope that for you can survive this. And I would warn you about what Naruto-sensei will do to you, knowing that you will be end up like the rest of us that we have gone through."_ _\- Isaac's warning._

'Is this what Isaac warn me about…' _Kira says in thoughts, understands what he had meant about Isaac had went through, along with Lincoln, Garet, and Ichika._

_"Well, Isaac was trained by Boss Naruto when he took him in, along with Lincoln, then joined with Garet and Ichika while they are under other trainers, Gaara and Menma. Boss Naruto's training method is a bit…tense."_ \- Jenna's explanation.

'And THIS is what Jenna meant!' _He says mentally concludes._

_"If you're a Coordinator, but the best is you'll find out…and I pray for you if you will to take Isaac's warning…"_ _\- Jenna concludes._

 _"You are a complete sadistic bastard, Naruto!"_

* * *

 _"I know, dear, but knowing Tekkadan is ready to step out of the shadows when we've been waiting for some time." Morrigan said as she went to him gave Jing an embraced, pressing her buxom into his chest, regarding how muscular is. "You told me if once the Blue Cosmos threat were done, so you can take if off."_

 _"True…" Jing reply agrees at her while smelling her scent on her hair, as he turned over his head direct at the head of Astaroth. "…So, we're almost there to meet up with Isaribi and the Earth Forces' new warship, the Archangel."_

 _"Yes, we're reaching to the rendezvous point. So far knowing ZAFT will make their move." Morrigan informed, since she is considered a co-captain for this ship, bear her namesake._

 _"We're ready to assist as possible knowing ZAFT had tons of firepower. So, we're having our own mobile suit forces." Jing stated…_

* * *

 _Chifuyu turned around to see her sister in the up in the bridge. The black uniformed female soldier salutes before her._

 _"Commander Orimura." She greets her CO, other than a sister._

 _Chifuyu returns the gesture to her._

 _"At ease, Madoka."_

 _Lowering her salute, she regards to her superior officer/sister about the upcoming sortie they are about to take._

 _"Nee-san, is this about the Legged Ship?" She inquired._

 _Chifuyu shakes her head before showing her the possible routes in the digital map display in the table._

 _"No. Our target is the advance Fleet sent in to aid the Legged Ship. Our focus is to grab their attention by taking out the naval escort. If our attack succeeds, we move in and finish them off." She briefing._

 _Madoka frowns in disappointment at the order her sister is given, her team is standing by while her sister will join in. she prefers to take her team straight in the fight taking on the big guy. Not be distraction maker dammit! She leaves that to the team._

 _"And who's the smart guy who decided we're suited for this job?" She asked._

 _"Le Creuset." She answered a venom tone._

* * *

 _"Look, I know you don't like Le Creuset as I do, we are so angry at him for resorting D-Type onto a neutral-colony. But he's the one in-charge of this sortie." Chifuyu stated._

 _Madoka sighed at her sister's point._

 _"I know. Still, doesn't mean I like it." She said looked complained._

 _"I understand, but for now bear with it. On the bright side, you'll probably get your chance to take on the Legged Ship and their mobile suits sooner than you'd expect." Chifuyu assured._

 _"You always look on the positive side of things, Nee-san. That's the one thing I like about you. Very well, I bear with it for now; but, if he irritates me any further, I won't promise anything. What about our mission in finding Lacus-chan?"_

 _Hearing the last sentence of Madoka, she had asked about her friend's wellbeing, after she'll bear with it about Le Creuset._

 _"That'll be put on hold for now. If all goes well with the mission, then we can pursue on with our secondary objective." Chifuyu answered._

 _"Very well, I'll be heading down to the hanger to get the team ready, waiting for you to sortie within weeks." Madoka says, as she gave her sister a salute which she returns back before leaving the bridge._

* * *

 _"This is the estimated route of the Earth Forces' Naval vessels." Ades explained to the assembled pilots; examining the map thoroughly since it's apparently there was another ship accompanying the Archangel to the intended rendezvous point where the 5 EA vessels might be linking with them at._

 _"The Laconi and Porto Team are behind schedule. If those vessels are delivering supplies to the Legged Ship, we mustn't overlook them." Rau added, as he seemed a bit disappointed, but not enough to the point where he'd believe it to be a hindrance to the mission due to the fact they have more than enough mobile suits to sent out._

* * *

 _"Regardless, it would be wise to dispatch as many of these as possible 'before' the Legged Ship arrives along with the Knight series G-Weapons." The masked man explained, as until Alex steps into the briefing._

 _"Are we gonna stage an attack?" Athrun asked rhetorically._

 _Somewhat surprised at the fact this was the plan their commander had and wanted to remind him about a bigger situation than just taken out those five vessels._

 _"But commander, we're ordered to…"_

 _"We're soldiers, Athrun." Rau simply responded, interrupts at the Aegis' pilot._

 _Rau reminded Athrun with a smile, keeping him from finishing what he's going to say, but couldn't blame him for bringing it up given how important Lacus was to everyone at the homeland._

 _"Even though we were given orders to search for Ms. Lacus." He concluded._

 _"Rau is right, Athrun Zala, the rescue search for Ms. Lacus Clyne will wait, after we'll deal with the Advance Fleet and the Legged Ship." Alex says to joined the briefing, agrees with his mentor sharing the same expression as his._

* * *

 _"…Rau, what Elena said is true about the Pilot of the White Knight Mobile Suit is Ichika Orimura?" The blue-haired inquired having suspicious about the white-winged mobile suit._

 _"It's possible that Chifuyu wasn't well-aware if he's either joined the Earth Alliance or the third party." Rau replied._

 _"Hard to say much according to Athrun about Ichika Orimura was a victim to Blue Cosmos who kidnap him when he was 10, I can't blame the boy who had gotten himself kidnap." Alex stated, feeling amused about Ichika's fate._

 _"Since if he wasn't joined the Earth Forces after the incident." Rau said._

 _"If Commander Chifuyu or Madoka had thought that he was controlled by the Naturals. Accordingly that about Athrun regarding the pilot of the Strike is a Coordinator. He thought he was controlled by them, as well." Alex replied._

 _"True, so far we'll see if it's true about Ichika Orimura." Rau replied back._

* * *

 _Romero was looking over the radar before he picked up five signatures, all of them which were recognized as Earth Alliances' ships._

 _"Silhouettes of five ships appearing on the radar!" Romero informed the bridge crew, he looks joyful for given them some good news. "They're the escort ships Montgomery, Trafalgar, Bernard, Law and Wilson!"_

 _The news brought great joy to the bridge crew as they all let out joyous cries and laughter. Even Natarle showed how happy she was as a small smile graced her features. Murrue released a slight sigh of relief._

* * *

 _*…Static Interference!*_

 _While upon for everyone still looked joyous at this moment. Unfortunately, the moment of glee was short lived as Romero's radar changed and informed him of radar jamming in the area and the interference that was being caused to the ship's radar._

 _"What's this?" Romero muttered to himself, alerting Murrue._

 _"What's the matter?" The buxom brunette asked in a concerned tone._

 _"A jammer!" Romero declared. "It's interfering with the whole area!"_

 _The declaration caused all of the crew on the bridge to let out a gasp._

* * *

["Athrun!"] One addressed the blue-haired red coat. ["Show us how that thing performs!"]

"Sure." Athrun replied as the final GINN takes off after Miguel's.

 __"_ _If those vessels are delivering supplies to the Legged Ship, we mustn't overlook them._ _"__ \- Rau's voice into his head, in mental flashback.

Athrun remembered the briefing that Rau gave to him and the others at the bridge.

 __"We fight because it's the only way we can protect ourselves…If we must fight so we may protect, then we have no choice but to fight!"__ \- The voice speech of his father of what he still recalled.

This time, Athrun heard the exact words that his father Defense Chairman Zala said following the briefing he and Miguel made regarding the G-Weapons and even the unreported other 3 G-Weapons, and the armored ship. Though, he had to wonder about the green machine that Yzak and the others crossed paths with at Artemis.

Includes additional 3 more who encountered with Angela Team/Brigade, and includes the white-winged mobile suit armed with a katana that looked familiar to the blue-haired pilot of Aegis.

The next memory was when he confronted Kira when the enemy warship was trying to make its way towards Artemis following the destruction of Heliopolis (in CH07).

 __"_ _You used to tell me that you hated the whole idea of wars…!__ \- Kira's quoted.

The exact words that his best friend said during their third encounter with one another in the midst of combat.

 __"So why did you attack Heliopolis?!_ _"__

And then after he missed his chance to 'save' Kira when the Black Knight MS (Barbatos) had interfere, since he did trashed the other 3 G-Weapons consists Duel, Buster, and Blitz.

 __"…And I would have broken my promise to Kira."__ \- The still recalled voice of Black Knight's mysterious pilot (Naruto) (in CH13).

The exact words that the mysterious pilot that being made for Kira, since the same time during the Legged Ship making way to Artemis, he still wondering what kind of promise was.

_"Asked him, yourself; and same goes with my comrades who keeping 'his' promise, as well."_

 _Athrun still reminisces about his encounters with Kira and the words given him by his father Patrick and Rau Le Creuset, and includes the mysterious pilot of Black Knight (Barbatos), while also he had a slight pain in his chest about meeting the unknown G-Weapons known as the Knight series._

 _"I wanted to know…and I wanted to ask Kira what he meant about his promise…" He muttered, wondering._

 _When the Aegis was positioned to launch, Athrun quickly prepared himself to sortie._

 _"Athrun Zala, launching!" He declared._

* * *

 _Until upon a week had passed, Elena had her Commander-use CGUE was modified to test some new weapon they reverse engineered from the G-Weapons, so they were under progress for develop beam weaponry for mobile suits for ZAFT, before being replacing ballistic automatic weapons such as the machine gun/assault rifles._

 _Since they acquire its data that the Four-Armed Halberdier and Red-Winged Knight had rapid-fired beam weapons that shots bolts of beam energy in high rate of fire rather than automatic such as semi-auto, so needed to took one of their weapons and studied for remanufacture it._

 _So they'll be converts from the current mobile suit-size assault machine guns and other armaments. As she did fitted her ceremonial sword with laser sword technology, so that can be capable of piercing the Phase Shift, along with the prototype beam rifle._

 _Elena will be wise enough to use it without having drawbacks to the usage of the battery that the mobile suit is equipped, armed with a beam rifle._

 _"I will not be humiliated this time…You will pay for making a fool out of me. I will teach you, you barbaric Naturals…" She muttered, as her eyes narrowed at the advance forces. "…For that bitch Chifuyu, and I will show you who is the best!"_

* * *

 _*Alarm blares!*_

 _Alert screens flashed all across the Nelson-class' bridge as a state of panic ensues as the small Advance Fleet realizes that they were under attack._

 _"Hurry and send out our mobile armors!" The commander ordered. "Load all missiles and Anti-beam depth charge tubes!"_

 _As he relayed those orders, the ships all deployed their small platoon of Moebius Mobile Armors to defend the Advance Force ships and VIP onboard._

 _"Heat sources approaching!" The Montgomery's radar operator informed the Captain. "Five…no, thirty-six mobile suits!"_

* * *

 _Within space, Chifuyu and her team approaching the five Earth Forces ships heading straight to the 'Archangel's' position; knowing the usual drill, she patched her channels to the rest of her squad._

 _"You know the drill! Pick your targets, take them out and fall back to the ship and rearmed! With luck, we should able to lure the Legged Ship in the fight for Porto Team and Laconi Team, includes Angela Team to get into position." She says made instructions to her team._

 _["Ugh, not 'her'! I should have thought she would be here!"] Madoka says sighs annoyance to mentioned Elena's name in the comms._

 _"Madoka, I know you also don't like her as I do for leading to bullied Ichika, so focus on this mission."_

 _["Roger that, Nee-san…Anyway, we'll be distracting them as we take out those pesky Moebius Armors all day long."] She replied._

 _["I agreed with her, instructor. I made a complaining for those mobile armors, this isn't even fun anymore for this serious matter. Taken this slow and steady since we totally outclass them in every way, shape or form. I wanna fight the Legged Ship's mobile suits."] Laura stated rolled her eyes regarding those Moebius MAs._

 _["Same here with Bodewig, you know how those Moebius' pilots get when they feel when we're just toying them."] Cecilia stated through the comms._

 _["Not to mention the Armored Ship who is accompany with the Legged Ship, ma'am."] Charlotte concluded. ["Includes there's additional mobile suits includes the white-winged mobile suit"]_

 _"A white-winged mobile suit?" Chifuyu says that subject gotten her attention._

 _["Enlighten us, Dunois?"] Madoka inquired._

 _["Yes, ma'am, according to the reports, it equipped with a katana sword similar to your sister, ma'am."]_

 _"A katana…?" Chifuyu muttered, gotten suspicious about this mobile suit armed with a katana. "_

 _["Yes ma'am, although, according to the footage that gotten during the last briefing, it fights like you."]_

 _"Like me? How can it be? Are you certain, Dunois?" Chifuyu replied._

 _["I'm positive ma'am, it's 100%, the way it moves and the way it fights, it looked exact like Commander Orimura's."] Charlotte confirmed._

* * *

 _"There is no doubt about the way it fights, not to mention that mobile suit decimated Angela's four mobile suit forces…" Madoka muttered, until a flashback to see Ichika's stance along with her sister that gotten her realized. "It couldn't be…! It couldn't been…No, there's no way! There's no way it must've been Ichika-nii, is he? Not to mention that there's no way he could be piloted that thing."_

 _["All right, enough chattered! Let's focus on the job at hand!"]_

 _"Right!" Madoka acknowledged._

 _["Roger that/Affirmative/Yes ma'am!"] All Orimura Team responds in acknowledged._

* * *

 _"A message from the Montgomery!" Romero called out. "Message reads, 'Canceling rendezvous! The Archangel is to turn around and leave!'"_

 _Hearing the message from the Montgomery, didn't expecting Koopman gave an order like that while under combat with ZAFT forces._

 _"Captain!" Natarle addressed Murrue._

 _"What is the enemy's fighting strength?" Murrue queried._

 _"6 Nazca-class at Yellow 257, Mark 402 and 5 Laurasia-class a few kilometers away! Along with a rest of the fleet! It's the same fleet before!" Jackie called out._

 _The crew wasn't expecting Elena Angela's fleet since the last battle a week ago, didn't expecting to run onto her with her fleet, again._

* * *

 _"It's…It's the Aegis! X-303, Aegis!"_

 _The news caused the whole bridge to gasp in realization._

 _"Then it must be 'that' Nazca-class!" Murrue spoke her mind._

 _"Damn, I knew they must've send word to their allies." Menma muttered, about Medusa's Revenge with the fleet had send word to their allies regarding the rendezvous point._

 _"Not just the Aegis, ma'am! Those two CGUEs who led the assault were…it can't be! It's the 'Silver and Shadow Knights'!"_

 _The moment they heard the 'Silver and Shadow Knights' and a pair of CGUE units besides Elena's in battle, everyone's blood froze in their bodies._

 _"Then that means Chifuyu-nee's flagship - the 'Silver Glint' is here, aiding the Le Creuset Team." Ichika says in realization._

* * *

 _"As much as Naruto-sensei had spoiled it about my presence, so matter, I am going out there to surprise them until we had better get ready."_

 _"Captain!" Natarle addressed Murrue, demanding an answer._

 _"But, on that ship…" Tolled trailed, reminding the crew of the individual still on the Montgomery._

 _Everyone was waiting for Murrue's decision to gave a command on either turn around or_

 _"There's no guarantee we'd get away, even if we turn around!" Murrue rationalized after a brief pause. "All hands, Level One Battle Stations! The Archangel will proceed to reinforce the Advance Force!"_

 _"Captain Ramius, I'm heading out, send a word to our most disciples! All of them, we needed all the help we can get and had deployed Isaac and Lincoln had embarked their mobile suits to be sortie, and inform that to the hanger, too!" Menma says in informed and instructed to recommend to had all of most the four disciples._

 _"Understood!" Murrue replied acknowledged at Menma had given instructions for needed more assistance, since she have seen Garet's Graze Custom._

 _"Menma, be careful out there!" Natarle concludes that made Menma tensed at the raven-haired ensign._

 _"Uh…Sure, think…" The blonde replied, as he turns to Ichika. "Ichika, let's go!"_

 _"Right sensei!" Ichika responded, as he followed him out of the bridge and heading to the hanger before suit up._

* * *

 **(Gundam IBO Opening 1: Raise you Flag - Starts)**

 **(Instrument Background: 0:00-0:06)**

 _The screen opens to a black and white scene of a pile of Mobile Suit parts scattered around a battle-scarred field while a puddle of blood flows on the ground_ **.**

 _Cuts to a boot stepping on the puddle, resulting in a big splash._

~"Raise your flag!"~

 _Cuts to Naruto, Menma, and Gaara side by side with each other._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Cuts to reveal the Archangel crew, and includes members of Tekkadan, gathered around the Barbatos Lupus Rex, Bael Custom, and Gusion Rebake Full City._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Shifts to the title in Japanese kanji appearing in front of the three Gundams, indicate showing the title:_ _'_ _鉄の花_ _渦巻き_ _の宇宙時_ _代_ _' (_ _Tetsu no hana uzumaki no uchū jidai_ _; Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era)._

~"Koe no kagiri sakende"~

 _Cuts to the Aile Strike landing on the ground, raising its beam rifle to aim at the camera._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _Cuts to the Moebius Zero releasing its Gun Pods while firing its Linear Rifle in space._

~"Itsuka dokoka"~  
~"Yume o mitsuzuke samayou…!"~

 _Cuts back to the kneeling Barbatos, Bael, and Gusion as they raise their heads then their eyes flash to life; and then the three performing a fist bumped all together besides each other._

 _ **(**_ **Instruments** _ **\- 0:20-0:23)**_

 _Cuts to a scene in a city with Naruto was atop of the tallest building gazes at it below with lights shines at night, Menma leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets, and Gaara sitting on a flight of stairs gazes at the full moon._

~"Under Pressure you are waiting for direction"~

 _Cuts to two-way image: Kira and his friends hanging out in Heliopolis with smiles plastered on their expressions. And there's Isaac, Jenna, Garet, Mia, Ichika, and Lincoln were also hang out, while seeing Cid shouted at the mechanics and include Hama shook her head at the group's hang-out._

~"Going on a road without your mind"~

 _Cuts to the ZAFT G-Weapon pilots messing around in their barracks, includes Miguel felt annoyance towards his 'pupils'' antics while Athrun sits on his bunk reading a book, along with Ein on the other bunk staring his open right palm, and then the last part for seeing Ein's hand clenches it._

~"All misleads they give ignoring our decision's"~  
~"Killing yourself your soul we have inside"~

 _Cuts to Naruto, Menma, Gaara, and Kira had their eyes were looked different consists of: Naruto's left eye has the Rinnegan and the other on the right is golden toad eye mix with fox's slit - the Six Path's Sage Mode and Kurama's face on the background; Menma had the eyes of Kuro (Black Kurama) along with his black nine-tails, Gaara's Shukaku's eyes and then the face of Shukaku, and Kira's SEED factor and then a 'seed' background with the color of his eyes._

 _Cuts to Naruto walking towards the Archangel crew and the Gundam pilots, and along with the members of Tekkadan (sans Isaac, Garet, Ichika, and Lincoln stood in front)._

~"Agaki tsuzuke taore kujike"~

 _Cuts to Gaara tinkering with Gusion while Kira and Ivan helps, onto the side seeing Murdoch and Cid were having a happy conversation at each other between old friends, before a two-way image: Naruto sleeping on Murrue's lap as she strokes his hair with a nostalgic grin on her face and Menma and Natarle were on the bridge, gazes at the space._

~"Hai agatte hashiri tsuzukete"~

 _Cuts to two-way image of Flay as she draws her knees closer to her chest while tears spill down her cheeks; and Mia who is sitting in a chair in the Archangel's infirmary staring at the photo of herself and a man with blue hair with turquoise eyes_.

~"Owarinaki"~

 _Shifts to another two-way image of Cagalli leaning against a piece of rubble with an assault rifle in her hands and Lacus floating in a small bedroom with her pink Haro as she sings a song._

~"Yume no ma to ma"~

 _Cuts back to Naruto turned his head over his shoulder looks up at the sky, before the scene cuts to a bridge of Nazca-class vessel, seeing Rau smiles, along with three new people – one on the right next to him is a man upon age of 19, light blue hair and turquoise eyes, wearing also a white uniform (Commander variant), and the other two who stood behind Rau and his fellow white-uniformed blue-haired teen: one is a male had silvery blue hair and red eyes and the female one on the left is blonde with red eyes, these two people, wearing red-coats as well._

~"We can struggle and muzzle the world before it fades away~

 _And the blue-haired commander raised his right hand up, commanded the crew for battle stations, sans Ades who seating in the captain's chair, before shifting to the locker room after the last part of the lyric, seeing Athrun stared at his photo on his right hand of himself and Kira when they were at the prep school in_ _Copernicus, then his left fist clenches_ _._

 **(Instruments - 0:51-0:52)**

 _Cuts to several pilots performing startup sequences in their Mobile Suits, as seeing hands of Naruto, Menma, and Gaara had their respective mobile suit's controllers, and paddles._

 _The scene cuts to the five Tekkadan's Mobile Workers, and Barbatos Lupus Rex landing on the ground, armed with longsword._

~"Raise your flag!"~

 _Barbatos raises its Longsword and clashes at the camera._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _The Longsword of Barbatos cuts through a GINN, slicing it in half._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Barbatos slashes at another GINN, removing its head._

~"Koe no kagiri sakende!"~

 _Cut to the Archangel and Isaribi flies into space, after the last part of the lyrics, along with Bael and Gusion, armed – Bael had its dual swords and Gusion with a four 120mm Long-Range Rifles onto the main and sub-arms._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _A blue CGUE outfitted with an Assault Shroud flew backwards, a fires a barrage of bullets, combination with Vulcan System Shield and Machine Gun, and Rau's white CGUE, and drawn its Heavy Blade and changed in, as with the masked Commander within the cockpit of his machine, smirk sinisterly._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _An explosion, with Bael steps out of it, and fires a barrage of slugs with its electromagnetic cannons onto its wings. And then there's Menma as he looks up, then shifts to Gaara, the redhead's eyes rolled at the sight of his foes._

~"Itsuka dokoka"~

 _Gusion raises its four of the 120mm Long-Range Rifles and fires at the pair of GINN High Maneuver-type with custom paint - one is silver blue and red w/ yellow trims, wielding 27mm Experimental Machine Guns w/ Heavy Blade attached, each of them had different ways of custom: the silver blue-themed GINN has two Blades and while the red one has a pair of bayonet machine guns._

~"Tadoritsuku to shinjite"~

~"Come on and raise your flag"~

 _Cuts to the Aile Strike fighting the Aegis, and then next is the stolen G-Weapons along with Miguel's custom GINN/AS and Ein's custom black GINN, attacking the Archangel and Isaribi which retaliates._

~"So just raise your flag"~

~"Nando kujike mayoedo!"~

 _Cuts to two-way images of Ichika Orimura drawn a katana (think of it from 47 Ronins - call it 'Tengu Katana'), showing a reflecting of a image of a black haired feminine (take your pick: Chifuyu or Madoka) and Lincoln Loud with a family photo of 13, while gazes at it with a frown, and looks down at to see his 4-year old little sister Lily Loud who sleeping at his lap, replace with a smile._

 _Cuts to Naruto standing up from the ground, twirling his father's tri-prong kunai with his right hand._

~"Iki no kagiri"~

 _Cuts to Menma and Gaara standing up from the ground as well, with Menma also twirls his black revolver with his left hand and Gaara had his arms crossed._

~"Tsuzuku kagiri"~

 _Shows the three Ancient Immortal ninjas/Gundam pilots form a half tiger seals at each other before looking at the blue sky as three streams of light shot through the clouds with its respective colors: orange, black with white outlines, and maroon red._

~"Yume o mitsuzuke samayou!"~

 **(Instruments - 1:20-1:30)**

 _The scene cuts to a freeze frame of the crew of Archangel and Tekkadan, the Heliopolis gang, and the Ancient Ninjas/Gundam pilots gazing at the rising sun with Gundam Barbatos, Bael, Gusion, and the Strike shadowing by the sunlight._

 **(Intro Ended)**

* * *

 **(Chapter Continues)**

 **Hours Ago before ZAFT attack;** **At Naruto & Lacus' Quarters==**

Arriving at their room, both of them moved to their respective beds, but before the blonde could even lie down and ready to drift themselves under slumber, as Lacus decide to spoke up to him with some questions while sitting the edge of the bed.

"Uhmm…Naruto? Can I ask you a question?" Lacus asked to her blonde friend.

Naruto had raised an eyebrow at Lacus' question, and decide to oblige to responded.

"Sure Lacus. What is it?"

"If you don't mind me asking… What is your dream?" Lacus questioned, looking at the blonde at his eyes

Surprised at the question, expecting the pink-haired songstress bought up for this subject for Naruto about this ambition, since he haven't gotten that question from anyone; and so, without hesitation for him by brushed his hand on his hair and replied.

"My dream is to achieve peace in our world that had full of wars. I intend on breaking the Cycle of Hatred and end to all wars from the very start, ever again." Naruto declared with conviction.

He had forgotten about why Tobirama Senju as the Second Hokage after his brother Hashirama, he did suspicious about the Uchiha Clan's behavior regarding he gotten a research about the 'Curse of Hatred' ideal common to the members of the Uchiha Clan.

Accordingly to the Nidaime (Second) Hokage, the clan of his late best friend Sasuke Uchiha, had greatly devoted to love and friendship, yet they tended to conceal their more affectionate traits. When their affection is lost, their love can instantaneously turn into hatred, leaving them more inclined to do anything and everything in their power to achieve their goals and show their own superiority, regardless of the consequences and repercussions of their actions.

The despair of these experiences cause a manifestation of unique chakra within an Uchiha's brain, impacting the optic nerves and creating the Sharingan. The sharingan's advance form also requires extremely painful experiences, which cause the user to delve into darkness that utterly consumes them.

That's why Sasuke had devoted himself since his family and clan was massacre by his older brother Itachi, since he knew the truth about why Itachi had becoming an S-Rank Missin-Nin, he was being ordered by Danzo who is the responsible for leading this whole incident, until his best friend Sasuke had killed him to avenged them before he also learned the truth about his brother's actions.

And includes Indra Ōtsutsuki - Hagoromo's elder son and brother of his ancestor/incarnate/progenitor, Asura. Devoted when he was manipulate by Black Zetsu - Kaguya's Will, since she was battled by her own sons and being sealed that creates the moon, who is responsible and creation for the Shinobi World and their history, glad that he tossed that severed arm of where Zetsu was into new moon where Kaguya had forever being sealed again.

Indra was displayed his Will to his clan - as the ancestor of the Uchiha Clan. After his father's deathbed, he was left to choose which of the two sons would carry on his legacy.

The Uchiha ancestor believed peace could be achieved through power, while his younger brother Asura Ōtsutsuki, believed peace could be achieved through love. Their father ultimately selected Asura, since he did achieve his task to destroy the sapling remains of Shinju that causes everyone to sick that using its water source from relying on its nutrients.

Asura went out on town and making a Well on underground and includes break through its hardened ground - without resting, keep trying nonstop and never gives up, all by himself, once he discovered water until broke through its hard shell.

And until the people on the village helping Asura to achieve to discovered the water and gifted them chakra and teach them to learn how to harness its power. After they got fresh water and make well, and so they destroyed the sapling. And includes he met and fell in love with Kanna in the first when he made his arrival for his first task.

Gamamaru had observing Asura and Indra on their respective task in progress, the old wise toad sage who taught Senjutsu to Hagoromo, by harnessing the Nature Chakra to activate the Sage Mode, and defeats and sealed his mother, Kaguya, with his brother, Hamura, also the ancestor of the Hyuga Clan.

He reported to Hagoromo about their sons' task that he instructed them, since Asura had accomplished it, and while Indra, however, he did forced the villagers to destroy the salping and discover water and includes many people who fight over the water causes tragedy. After received their respective missions before Hagoromo had his decision to select Indra and Asura will passed over.

Until Hagoromo's choice had made, that made Indra shocked, overwhelmed with anger for being passed over and, once tempted by Black Zetsu, waged war against Asura to claim what he believed was his birthright.

Their battle would pass through the generations, continued by their descendants: Intra's Uchiha Clan and Asura's Senju Clan.

Naruto know the Curse of Hatred can be considered a counterpart to the Senju's Will of Fire. He knew Senju Clan's Ideal that encourages a selfless approach to life, sacrificing oneself for the betterment of the many, specifically one's village; while the Uchiha Clan's Ideal typically sees Uchiha displaying slef-interested tendencies, sacrificing the many for the betterment of the few, specifically the caln or an Uchiha's close intimates.

Until the events leading up to the 'Uchiha Clan Downfall' can be considered the ultimate display of the clash between these two ideals: the Uchiha, feeling mistreated by the Senju-influence government of Konohagakure, planned to perform a coup d'état to take control of Konoha, paying no mind to the fact that this in the short term would start another ninja world war and would likely see the completely eradication of the Uchiha.

Although his grandfather-figure, Hiruzen Sarutobi - the Sandaime (Third) Hokage, attempted to negotiate and spare the Uchiha, Danzo reasoned that peace was no longer an option and secretly arranged for the clan's massacre.

Most other individuals who all live by the Willf of Fire was Kagami Uchiha, along with her descendant Shisui, Shisui's best friend Itachi, and Itachi's niece and goddaughter/daughter-in-law Sarada.

Obito Uchiha was initially displayed characteristic of the Will of Fire, but he was corrupted by Madara Uchiha to live by the Curse of Hatred. Accordingly to his late sensei Kakashi had a theory about Obito never lost his Will of Fire despite falling to hatred, and the inner conflict between the ideals prevented him from fully committing to and acting on the 'Eye of the Moon Plan' when he had the chance.

Until during the Fourth Shinobi War, Sasuke was freed from the curse as the last and now extinct Uchiha Clan died when he made his sacrificed, at least he had his legacy carried within Sakura since wasn't official married, so she wanted to bare his child after his death, since his sperms were being stored since he was with Orochimaru, but to become a widow for raising her own daughter and while Naruto considered being a godfather to Sarada.

Now, back to the present for doing so; As Naruto continues to tell Lacus about Tekkadan's beliefs.

"That's why I'd lead Tekkadan to prevent everybody who attempts to start another new eternal war. If they'll do, many lives will consume by pain and suffering throughout the Earth Sphere…We been within shadows for a while before the first war had started…we been kept witnessing many lives had lost, so we found Tekkadan with my brothers, so we can intervene the endless war and broke the stalemate…That's why we had waiting for the opportunity to move and began our mission."

Still looking at him, Lacus couldn't find any lies on what every sentence he had spoken. Only the truth and she believes he can achieve that dream with a band of pre-teenage or child soldiers. But, with Lacus making another questioned to ask towards Naruto.

"And how do you intend on achieving your dream, with Tekkadan?" Lacus concludes, to her friend.

"If possible - without fighting; if push comes to shove - I will fight with my brothers and sisters of arms, but only to those who breeds war. Like I said, I will break the Cycle of Hatred. If that hatred comes from a single man or woman, I won't hesitate to end of either." Naruto answered to his beautiful friend with a serious look on his face.

Now smiling at her blonde friend Lacus was about to say something else, she was stunned at those words of Naruto that being inspired why that revenge wasn't the answer to bring their and if keep fighting that results more pain and suffer, and until when an alarm broke out and PA system came to life.

["All hands, Level One Battle Stations!"]

Hearing the intercom, cause Naruto sighed as before got up into the bed and head to the sliding door.

"It looks like I'll be heading out in battle again." The blonde stated, before noticing his pink-haired friend was looking at the floor, with a saddened expression, felt a bit concern about her. "What's wrong, Lacus?"

That made Lacus tensed that slight brought out her thoughts, and gave her a smile at Naruto.

"Oh my, it's nothing, Naruto. Please be careful out there." She replied.

But Naruto had felt it that smile of hers was forced, a forced smile perhaps, he did managed to read her body language that easily, since during his ancient times when he walked around Earth under sands of time after millennia has passed.

Seeing that Lacus is looked worried for him, with that expression of hers, as he stood up before Mr. Pink bouncing into the room.

 ** _"Oh really?"_** Mr. Pink chirped, bouncing while flapping its ears. **_"Haro, Haro, Haro, Haro! I won't accept that! I won't accept that!"_**

Naruto quickly snatched the Pink Haro while bouncing, while Kurama still resting within his seal grumbling in annoyance at the pink robotic ball pet, and he walked up to her and places the pink pet into Lacus' lap followed by poked her forehead with a two-fingered again, and said to her assuring.

Seeing that Lacus is worried for him, he stood up and walked up to her. And he poked her forehead with his two-fingers again, and said to her assuring.

"Don't worry, Lacus, I'll be fine, and I'll come back. I promise." He says with a smiled and ruffled up her hair, before walked out the quarters.

Leaving Lacus onto the bed, looking at the door where her blonde friend (before almost love-interest) walked out. As she put her hands together and prayed.

 _'Please be safe, Naruto…'_

While staring at the door were Naruto had left, as Lacus looked at her Haro.

"Shall we sing a song? Well, Haro?" She asked playfully to Mr. Pink.

 ** _"No problem! No problem!"_** The ball-shaped robot said chirped.

"Shizuka na…" Lacus sang at her Haro as she walked back inside the quarters.

 **==Present; Archangel, Hallways==**

After the first announcement in the intercom called throughout the ship, alerting the various crew members and refugees, adding Tekkadan members.

["I repeat: All hands, Level One Battle Stations!"]

The intercom called again, as Naruto and Gaara made their way to the pilot lockers, followed by Garet, along with Lincoln and Isaac had already left the mess hall to answer the call.

"Come on, Kira! We've got to move now! ZAFT forces have finally tracked us down again, come on!" The albino ordered who was ahead of him and ready to getting into the locker room, since until the call came in from Menma to have himself and Isaac is ready to be deployed.

Lincoln had finally ready to get out there and take action for the first time in mobile suit combat.

"I'm on it!" Kira replied, while he looked determined at the moment because he serious has to go out into battle once again, since all the training that he had put through under Naruto's wing. Now he's ready to fight again, without killing his own kind.

As Kira was coming down the hall as fast as his legs would carry him without sending him careening through the corridors in the zero-gravity environment. His rush was quite understandable, glad he wasn't on a state of almost exhaustion since his stamina was improved, as was his false sense of the universe was unfair.

One thing that he found reassuring: both Naruto and Mu would be backing him up all the way.

As Lincoln and Kira jogged their way there, towards to the locker room, until…

"Kira!"

The boys had stopped to looked who it is, and found that it was distressed Flay Allster.

"Kira, I'll be going ahead to get myself suited up to the hanger, my pilot suit was on the hanger where my Mobile Worker was, but you better hurry up, alright?" Lincoln informed.

"S-Sure, Lincoln." Kira replied, with that, as seeing Lincoln rush ahead towards to the hanger.

"What's all this about going into 'battle stations'?" The redhead asked in a worried tone approaching the brunette Coordinator. "What about the Advance Fleet?"

"I have no idea!" Kira stuttered a bit, not used to being in such close proximity with his crush. "I don't know what's going on."

Kira was about to keep going but Flay stopped him again by grabbing his shoulder.

"It's going to okay, right?" Flay asked hopefully. "The vessel that my papa's on won't be destroyed, will it? Will it?"

The boy gave her a reassuring grin, manageable, and he replied.

"Everything will be alright, Flay. We'll be there, okay? Besides, does Mir or Sai told you about I was trained with Naruto? He did train me after all. Not to mention we had Tekkadan on our side to help. Besides, I promise you Flay, I'll protect him, alright? Just as Naruto made a promise to me for keeping Athrun alive."

With the last sentence on what Kira was saying, which he was referring to Naruto gave a promise to him for not killing Athrun, which his best friend's life would be spare. Since the 'Phase Shift Down' fiasco when Naruto did have not made a shed his blood on him, since he knew his relation with Patrick Zala would increase his hatred towards Naturals.

And while Flay had forgot that Tekkadan under Naruto's command, along with his twin brother and Gaara; she had went to the hanger with her fiancée Sai, Miriallia, Kuzzey, and Tolle were amazement about their mobile suit that the group possesses. Includes Ichika's Byakushiki, expecting this mobile suit looked like Barbatos' frame, along with the other two.

But, it's been a week, as Naruto, Menma, and Lincoln had fulfilled their promise for taken the Heliopolis crew to Isaribi, along with Natarle, which she decide to go with them and looked curious about their Armored Ship; until expecting to be greeted by most child soldiers of Tekkadan who onboard the Isaribi.

And also, taken Lacus as well since the orphaned child soldiers were awestruck at the beautiful sister onboard their ship, not to mention they had actually artificial gravity that can walk free while the generator is active, while the hanger doesn't they needed for supplies and resources due to heavy crates.

Miriallia gave a noogie on one of them who gave a comment about woman were 'weak', while Naruto reminded any of them mentioned most of the female pilots he knew such as Sylvia is a Gundam pilot, even thought Tolle, Kuzzey, and Sai were questioned Naruto and Lincoln about most female pilots that they knew.

Naruto did mentioned Rias, Akeno, and Morrigan, who were strongest amongst them with absolute beauty under Tekkadan ranks. Includes Sylvia had taken command on the different fleet for taken charge in Artemis, which there are more female pilots/militia soldiers under Tekkadan ranks taken serious fight.

Until expecting to see children under age of 13-16 for doing some engineering and maintenance on Schwalbe Graze and Grimgerde MSs, which this ship itself was meant for Naruto's flagship, while most of them were fall behind until they'll met up, which means they'll be ready for gave coordinates towards anther rendezvous point.

Also, Naruto taken another part-time for teaching the children some basics, while the Heliopolis crew were also volunteered and help them to learned to read and write, so far, cannot blame them for didn't learned well over those years since their parents died during the war.

Kira and Flay had spare time for having things to talk about, as the former explained to her during the last battle about his friend Athrun, until then Naruto made a promise to him for sparing Athrun's life if he keeps obsessing for being 'save' from the enemy. There's no offense for called him a 'blink fool' for didn't realize that he's still a civilian that he wasn't enlisted.

Flay was aware about since Kira explained to her about Naruto's promise to spare Athrun, since she did told about his past with him since Copernicus before took part ways, until the war had started.

Same thing as Naruto taken Murrue and Mu a tour around Isaribi, expecting this ship had a gravity generator powered by a special reactor unlikely to Archangel's and includes nuclear since it was unusable, it did create the gravity inside the ship.

The Heliopolis crew looked surprised and remarkable about this gravitation generator within the ship, sans the hanger, was able to walk freely the hallways like an actual Earth's gravity, as they did test themselves how this gravity had they had felt.

Accordingly, during the upcoming engage in battle, until they'll deactivate the gravity before that, and after the battle, the gravity will be activate it once again. As the bridge of the ship had fold the antennas and went down into the body of the vessel and the cover moves to close it.

Includes the rooms have portable mechanisms able to stored table monitor on the bridge and the seats and tables on the mess hall as well whenever stowed away, and includes the bridge will stow away inside the body of the ship, until the monitor activates since had cameras all over it.

After taken a tour around Isaribi, heading back to the Archangel before meeting up the Advance Forces, but until ZAFT managed to track them down and intercepts them. Well-aware about George Allster was onboard one of the EA vessel.

Now, back into the present, about Flay begging Kira to save and protect her father from ZAFT forces, before anyone else would cause casualties.

As she nodded, still unsure but now reassured and released his arm.

"Thank you, Kira." The redhead replied.

"I'd better go." Kira called out, as he took off down the corridor again, undeterred. Hoping deep down that he could, in fact, fulfill the promise he'd just made and scared that he couldn't.

While Flay looked on with a spark of hope - As seeing Kira immediately dashes off to the pilot locker room to get himself suited up. As his image begin to get smaller and smaller.

 **==Archangel, Pilot Locker Room==**

Walking in the pilot ready room, with Naruto saw Mu was already suit up and while Kira was getting ready. Until seeing Menma and Gaara has already suit up and passed Naruto that exiting the locker room and signals them with a nod that indicate that needed to form a plan.

Ever since Murrue decide to declare 'Level 1 Battle Stations' and ignoring those orders from the Montgomery.

"What's the situation, Lieutenant La Flaga?" Naruto asked Mu for the situation before PA system called out.

"Our escort fleet - The Advance Forces - is being attack by ZAFT; they managed to track us while heading towards our rendezvous. And reports say: X303 Aegis was also pleasant." Mu informed to the other blonde, before remembering there's another one on important vital information.

"Oh yeah, apparently, Vice Minister George Allster is also onboard on Montgomery." He added.

"Flay's father was onboard one of the ships?" Naruto inquired looked intriguing expecting regarding Flay's own father was onboard one of the EA ships on the fleet.

"Yes Naruto, I think you already knew Flay's father. But I don't know why he's here in the first place." Kira confirmed, finished suit up his blue and white pilot suit. Hearing that from Mu about Athrun was on the battlefield.

"Not just the Aegis what we're worried about, but also Ichika's sisters as well." The blonde Hawk concluded.

"Well…This is surprised; I think that I'll have Ichika will be deploy to interact with them with sudden reunion." Naruto remarked at hearing this report from Mu.

"Well then, now that's settled, what's the plan?" Mu asked Naruto for needed a form a plan.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that question, and replied.

"Why me? That's your job, Lieutenant."

"I know, but I'm in the dark here, based on our past battles, you are capable enough to lead us." Mu explained. "After all, since you're the founder of Tekkadan and even their leader of those kids, along with your brothers. So, what will it be?"

Hearing that, which made Naruto shrugged for couldn't not argue since it is been centuries in battle to form a plan that being devised and spoke up to began the briefing.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do, until I'll send word to Isaribi and my crew. Lieutenant, you disrupt any mobile suits that comes in the way to the Archangel, while having our own Mobile Suit forces will assist you, I'd say Garet and Gaara, while Piers won't be joining us while he will be taken command on Isaribi, you either eliminated them or keep them occupied in order the ship to fire directly at them."

Naruto turned Kira and concluding to give him a plan in order.

"Kira, you'll be rush in and protect those escort ships, while Lincoln and Isaac will be assists you, but Felix is also will be remain and protect the Isaribi, while my ship will be also assist you for protect the Advance Fleet. And I'll be with you and to be on your guard for Aegis, while most of the ZAFT fleet we have already encountered before since they had send a word to their allies about our recent event, so while Menma and Ichika will be also accompany to taken care those ZAFT mobile suits. Includes Ichika had other plans regarding the Orimura Team, you know what I mean?"

Kira nod his head approved about Ichika had connection with the ZAFT elite group who knew about it since his past, and includes an upcoming reunion between siblings. Before Naruto continue the briefing.

"If the Aegis comes for you, knowing the last time since we're heading to Artemis, which 'he' will or any of ZAFT mobile suits, if possible that if any of you have encountered an ace pilots such as Rau himself, knowing that it wasn't just a CGUE most of them have piloted. But you go straight to me and I'll deal with them with Menma. Again, don't venture too far out or you'll be lured again by your friend. If he comes for you to be engaged or any one of them, try to hold them off and wait for me or Menma, if I tell him about our briefing. Is that clear?" **(1)**

"Yes." Kira reply acknowledged with a nod receiving his briefing. He did recall those events such as 'Phase Shift Down' and 'Heliopolis' destruction'.

"Damn kid, you could pass for a rank of a colonel, or captain, or even an Admiral. For Tekkadan's boss, you surely know how to lead a group…But yes, crystal clear, Boss Naruto." Mu says remarkable about his formable plan.

"Alright, now let's go!" Naruto declared.

As Naruto finished suit up his pilot suit and before walked out and went to the elevator with the two pilots and heading down to the hanger.

 **==At Space, Battlefield==**

As this was going on, a GINN armed with a recoilless rifle evaded bullet fire from a Moebius and then fired a single shot which quickly obliterated the poor MA. Two other Moebiuses fired a hell-fire of bullets at the enemy mobile suits with little to no success against the superior units.

Another recoilless rifle equipped GINN managed to fire and demolished one of the two attacking armors, resulting in the same result as the first Moebius that had been slaughtered.

The Aegis along with a squadron of GINN along with Miguel flies behind the Bernard and attack its engines opening fire with their beam rifle and recoilless rifle, and includes the Ion Heavy Cannon.

*BOOM!*

The engines explode while Miguel, for good measure, landed on the hull of the ship directly in front of the bridge. The bridge crew cried out in terror at the sight of the orange GINN aiming its 27mm AP Assault Rifle…

*Ratatatatata-BOOM!*

…before it fired, destroying the bridge while Miguel's custom GINN boosted away as the ship explodes.

"Escort ship Bernard has been sunk! X303 Aegis is headed towards the Law!" One of the crew members reported in the bridge of the Montgomery with a grim expression on his face.

This cause the captain to grind his teeth in concern, turns out, he knew Murrue Ramius was a protégé to someone he knew, actually, his own superior officer in-charge.

George Allster was less than pleased to learn this, especially the fact that not only was one of the four stolen G-Project Machines deployed by the enemy.

"We're being destroyed by our own machine?!" George remarked with a father frustrated look on his face. "What could be more ridiculous?"

 **==Archangel, Hanger==**

As the pandemonium on the battlefield violently continued, Mu La Flaga sat in his Moebius Zero and began to run the startup sequence. Since until he was informed about his special ammunition for the Linear Gun did finished, but also his custom Gunbarrels were still under progress for until its finished.

["Moebius Zero, La Flaga Unit, please proceed to the Linear Catapult!"] Miriallia called over the intercom.

The Mobile Armor maneuvered into position as the bay door closed behind it and the heat raises behind it. Until Mu had embarked his almost-custom Moebius Zero until his new upgrades will be complete, so he'll stick his current armaments until then.

The hanger doors open as the catapult expands in ready for the mobile armor's rake off. The Moebius Zero is released from its clamp and Mu flies the mobile armor out of the catapult before close the visor of his helmet.

At that moment, surely enough until Kira arrived in his pilot suit with Naruto, before Menma and Gaara, as the latter went to his brothers, to call out Isaac, Lincoln, Garet, and Ichika to form in and briefing a plan before scrambling to enter their machines, much the relief of Murdoch.

Before the intercom informed Tekkadan members - Isaac and Lincoln - were ready to be sortie into the battle, they uncovered the tarps on the mobile suits for the rest of Naruto's students that expecting shocked in surprised to see two newly mobile suits since before Garet and Ichika, while Dan had went to Isaribi with a booster, since needed a third member of the group and/or took a helm for Piers' place.

Surely enough until Kira heading towards to the Strike's opened hatch on its cockpit floating in Zero Gravity; although, it hadn't gone unnoticed from Murdoch as he head technician was a bit relieved to see the brown-haired male coordinator made it.

"You're late, kid!" Murdoch scolded the boy, beginning to think that he wasn't going to come during this situation.

"I'm sorry!" The Coordinator apologized as he clambered into the cockpit, before shutting the hatch as he goes inside and explains to Murdoch out loud before closing it.

"My friend Naruto had told me a plan before heading out! I take it Lieutenant La Flaga had told you, just now?"

At the same time was still a bit worried about the promise he made to Flay. Though, she's changed until she'll reunite with her father, before she and the others will defended him if her father became angry over the fact the young man was a Coordinator, regardless, he was still Flay's father, so he had to protect him no matter what.

"Yeah, he did, kid! I think that you better followed 'his' orders." The Archangel's chief engineer replied.

As the hatch of the Strike closes; Naruto, Menma, and Gaara entered their Gundams and made a startup sequences.

With Naruto retold the briefing to everyone about the plan action in order: Gaara and Garet will provide support for the Archangel and Isaribi with Felix in the rear, Isaac and Lincoln will assist Kira for protecting the Advance Force Fleet until the escort ship - The Law - was sunk; and Menma and Ichika will accompany Naruto into the frontlines to eradicate the ZAFT mobile suit forces.

After the briefing, the pilots were now onto their respective machines, until two more for Lincoln and Isaac was uncovered and prepared to be deployed; and while the Archangel's engineering crew looked completely looked surprised to see additional 2 more Mobile Suits that loaded on the trucks.

Lincoln ran the startup sequence that he had done it before in the first time along with Isaac. Now the two disciples of Naruto is ready to take the first time in combat.

"Alright Ace Savvy, you and I are ready to sortie." The albino boy says to his MS within the cockpit. "Hey, Isaac, how's it your end?"

["Mine is ready to sortie, I will be ready to fight armed with a blade, just in case."] Isaac replied in the comms in visual.

Followed by Ichika startup Byakushiki and along with Garet, until most of his weapons were rearmed since the first ever combat.

"Man, these ZAFT guys surely love to rain down on our luck. Just as we're about to get some aid from some friendly EA guys, they decided to give us a big 'Fuck You' and attack us on the spot. Man, they're masters at popping up on the wrong time." Garet says comment within Graze Custom - Heavy Arms.

"Ehehehe…" Ichika chuckled slightly sweatdrops at his fellow classmate within Byakushiki. "…I guess so…? Anyway, this is serious, Garet."

["I got it, Ichika…! By the way, are you sure you're ready to face your demons and…your sisters?"[

"…" Ichika remain silent at Garet's question.

["…You don't have to answer, buddy. I'll be sure that-"]

"It's fine…I believe that it's time…"

Garet's eyes widen at Ichika's serious determined for he's ready to step out of the shadows.

With Naruto within Barbatos, he begins the startup sequence of the ASW-G-08 before contacting Kira, and then before he'll made contacting with Kira.

"Kira, can I have word with you for a minute?" Naruto inquired.

["Uh, sure, what is it Naruto?"] Kira questioned to his friend after buckled the seat belt on the pilot chair on the Strike.

"Don't underestimated your opponent, Kira, your training may be complete, but you still have more ways to go before you mastered your new power." Naruto advised with a serious look.

["I won't, Naruto, I promise."] Kira replies with a smile.

"Good, now after this, we'll resume your training so that you don't slack off, while instead sitting in the cockpit adjusting the OS." Naruto says relieved with a smirked on his face.

With Kira within the Strike, noticing his expression and hearing that from the blonde friend, this made him pale while wearing his helmet without its airtight visor on.

"Oh, come on Naruto! Tennis balls you threw at me still hurt!" He says complained.

"Hmm…Am I hearing a complaint coming from you?" Naruto asked frown, and replaced with an evil grin on his face on the last sentence.

Kira winced at Naruto's retorted and replied to defused and prevent Naruto for he will increased the training regime when he was been through, since his training may be complete, he still had long way to go under he's finished.

"No, not at all…!" He replies in defense and whispered on the last part. "…You sadistic bastard."

Unknown to Kira, if he did know a little, Naruto heard it and just chuckled at that. And suddenly, their screen lit up showing Miriallia appears on their com-links in visual to give the pilots an overview of the situation.

["Lieutenant La Flaga have already brief about this situation. Despite being ordered by the Advance Fleet to turn and leave the combat area. Captain Ramius decides to give our allies some aide ot stave off the ZAFT attack."] She explains briefing in the video feed.

"Is that so, Mir? What's size of the enemy forces right now?" Naruto asked, seeing the finishing touch of Barbatos for the fight, still had his current armament in place.

["The enemy consists of eight Nazca-class, five Laurasia-class, Forty-seven GINNs, Six CGUEs, and the Aegis."] Mir reported.

With Kira within the Strike's cockpit after startup sequence, heard from Mir about the Aegis is on the battlefield, which that would mean that Athrun is here as well. He's becoming even more worried than ever since Athrun had become involved in the attack which meant that he'd be fighting against his best friend again.

"Mir, is there any details about those mobile suits what we're facing?" Naruto asked for details about the ZAFT's strength within, made an open channel to everyone on the Archangel and Tekkadan crew.

["Yes, I believe that we're talking about the same Nazca-class vessel who went after us, since the stolen Aegis is a dead giveaway. Includes among them one of the enemy team among the GINNs is a experimental unit called ZGMF-1017M High Maneuver-Type - that unit is faster than the average GINN unit. Includes two of the CGUEs had being identified - It's the Silver and Shadow Knights - Ichika's sisters."]

["Expecting knowing this time would come."] Menma's voice in the comms, commented.

"Don't worry about it, Mir, it's not like I've faced way worse opponents in my time." Naruto says in half-life sarcastically. "I'm not trying to sound arrogant or anything, but I don't think I'll be having any problems with them. We'll be fine."

["Same here, I had Gusion armed with four 120mm Long-Range Rifle, so instead of having the Smoothbore Gun on the other."] Gaara's voice in the comms, concluded.

At exterior, seeing Gusion is armed with four 120mm Long-Range Rifles in each hand, while the MARVE rifle was stored on the skirt armor, along with the collapsible halberd.

["Be careful, Kira."] Mir concluded.

["I will, Mir."] Kira replied.

["The comm chatter says that ZAFT forces are overwhelming the mobile armors."] Mir added informed the pilots.

"Roger, we'll proceed with caution." Naruto responded, as he gripped the controllers of Barbatos.

Soon enough, the Strike along with the Barbatos is ferried onto the launch catapult by their berths, in preparation for take-off with the Strike getting equipped with the Aile Striker pack, before Sai also appeared onscreen.

["Kira! Flay's father is also with the Advance Force. Please keep that in mind."]

With Sai had quickly made a reminder to his friend that, even through if George will also be angry over their friend being the Strike's pilot and a Coordinator, he's still Flay's family after all.

"Not to worry." Kira responded as he closed the visor on his helmet.

His mobile suit released from its berth and placed in the Linear Catapult.

At the same time from earlier and before had the Strike mounted the Aile Striker, Murrue's face appeared on the secondary screens of the cockpit of Barbatos.

["Naruto-kun, Lieutenant La Flaga brief me about your organize plan, but I must impressed, just as if he says is true about you're strategic knowledge, you're about a Colonel/Captain or General/Admiral."] Murrue explained in the comms, looked remarked about Naruto's organize skills.

"Yeah, I know I had to do to keep the Archangel without being sunk. And I'll also Mu told me about Flay's father on the Montgomery." Naruto replied recalling the briefing with Mu about Flay's father.

["I see your point. So please do make sure you do your best to keep him and his vessel in one piece."]

"I'll try, includes Kira and Tekkadan, but I'm not gonna promise you anything, Murrue." Naruto replied.

["I know Naruto, but still, do the best you can, okay? I trust Miriallia has told you about Ichika's sisters, yes?"] The captain inquired.

"Mhm. She sure did." Naruto nodded.

["Besides the Angela Team, but you're already knew Chifuyu and her sister Madoka. To give you a short summary, that these two did perform teamwork with blitz tactics, hitting the enemy at vital spots before said the enemy can return fire. I know you can handle-"]

"No need, let Ichika can handle this, he knows their tactics before since this is his fateful reunion between families." Naruto interjected.

["I see, but this is an enemy that you can't underestimate."] Murrue concluded advising before looked understandable about Ichika's past.

"No worries, Murrue-chan. I'll take your advice to heart." Naruto replied with a foxy grin.

Murrue blushed at his affectionate nickname for her but she immediately displays a worried look on her face. A scared expression formed on her face as if she is going to lose something precious to her.

["Naruto…please do be careful out there, okay?"]

Expecting the time the brunette captain displayed herself in such a vulnerable state. He understand why since he felt her faint negative emotion directly at the bridge since the comms were active, she is only showing this fearful side to him, but none of the other crew members though, he has a glad to had Kurama within able to sense it and suspicion that she is showing him this because she is afraid that she might lose him, her object of affection, to the war.

After all, he's being a war veteran during the Fourth Shinobi War and the ancient ninja of Konohagakure no Sato, as the Nanadaime Hokage (7th Hokage). He did took risks of how he was being a unpredictable knucklehead ninja.

"You don't have to worry about, Murrue. I will…believe it." Naruto replied.

Captain Ramius nods her head before signing off. Taking a sighs, he and Barbatos moved to the catapult, ready to launch out in space.

"Man, Murrue definitely loves to worry about me, alright. Not that I'm complaining or anything because I'm moved by her concerns, but I can handle it ourselves, just fine."

 ** _'Don't get too overconfident, kit. Focus on this task. As much as the busty captain did warn you about Ichika's sisters, they were skilled since Chifuyu is excellent in kenjutsu and while her twin sister Madoka is an excellent marksman in long range while he's about Chunin-level in kenjutsu, just as according to Ichika. Knowing using speed is Chifuyu's specialty, similar to Felix, taken it into their advantage to gain the upper-hand in combat. She has every right to be worried you.'_** Kurama stated within his mind.

 _'Still, I hope that those girls weren't just like Shizuka in Nadeshiko when on our way to Kumo for control your chakra by passing through the Mizu no Kuni (Land of Water) on the town. Not to mention it's all because of Ero-sennin's fault for setting this goddamn arrange marriage for me and her.'_ Naruto replied.

 ** _'True, you did underestimate her when that greedy fool wanted her to be married and rule Nadeshiko.'_** Kurama reminded about Kokuyō wants her to be his wife in order to rule Nadeshiko Village. Until he failed under Naruto prevent him from turning her into a puppet.

 _'That's true. Anyway, ready for some action, partner?'_ Naruto asks his fox within his mind.

 ** _'Hehehe, you bet!'_**

Now back to the present, as the Strike is ready to mount the Striker pack.

["Connected to Catapult!"] Miriallia confirmed in the PA Intercom. ["Aile Strike, stand by."]

The loading arms then came forward and attached the Strike's shield, beam rifle, and thruster pack.

["Systems, all green!"] Mir concludes confirmation. ["Course clear. Go ahead, Strike."]

Kira's grip tightened on the controls letting out a sigh once the Strike had the Aile Striker and its standard shield and beam rifle equipped for the upcoming sortie.

"Kira Yamato, Strike! Here I go!" Kira proclaimed as he and the Strike were launched from the catapult and into space as the wings fold open, the Strike's Phase Shift Armor coming to life. **(2)**

With Kira was sent out into the battlefield that was going on, and he hoped that he could keep the promise that he had made to Flay.

["Gundam Barbatos, stand by."] Miriallia said as Barbatos was placed in the Launch Catapult. ["Course clear. You're good to go, Barbatos."]

"Thanks, Miriallia." Naruto respond with a smile, as the green eyes of Barbatos flashed bright, as before he pushing controls forward. "Naruto Uzumaki, Gundam Barbatos, heading out!"

In a split second, the black-orange mobile suit is launched out into space, as with a flash of blue light that burst its thrusters and launched into space. Followed by Barbatos engulf with discharge of red lightning and launched itself in a speed of light towards to the Nelson-class' position, before took out something other rear skirt armor - a familiar tri-prong kunai consists its size about similar to the Strike's Armor Schneider.

Naruto is ready to 'flash' himself towards Montgomery before any of the Drake-class will be sunk.

Gundam Bael was loaded next, within the cockpit of the red-winged mobile suit, Menma cracking his knuckles, and places his hands onto the controllers, waiting for the green light for clearance.

["Bael, you're cleared to launch!"] Miriallia concluded.

The red-winged MS's eyes flashed in glowing red/pink colored, as Menma ready to launch.

"Menma Uzumaki, Gundam Bael, launching!" He proclaimed as the catapult launched the crimson red-black MS, spreading its wings to full length while engaging its thrusters to flares out blue burst, at the same time as Naruto uses the 'Raiton no Yoroi' and speed up towards into the battlefield.

The Gusion Rebake Full City followed afterwards, armed with four 120mm Long-Ranged Rifle, along with the MARVE and its collapsible halberd/handheld battle axe onto the rear skirt armor.

["Gaara, you're cleared to launch."] Mir informed.

Gaara nodded his head for acknowledged, as his machine's Sight Mode flashed briefly followed by within also flashed.

"Gaara Sabaku, Gusion Rebake Full City, taking off!"

Soon enough, the catapult launches the launches the armored MS armed with four arms and decide to remind and protect the Archangel, and while most of the crew members on the bridge didn't made a comment about the full designation of Gaara's Gusion, but did to ignore the 'Rebake Full City' part.

Byakushiki had been loaded to the catapult, as the pink optic eyes flashed, as Ichika within the cockpit.

["Captain Orimura, you're ready launched! And…are you sure about this, Ichika?"]

"I'm sure of it, Miriallia, don't worry about me. I'm going ahead to face them." Ichika replied to Mir's unsure question about his sudden time.

["Understood, good luck out there."] Mir says gave regards to the black-haired male half-breed about made a sudden reunion.

Seeing Ichika nod his head for this regards from Mir, and proclaimed to launched.

"This is Ichika Orimura, Byakushiki, Taking off!"

The white-blue winged mobile suit shot out of the catapult as he performed a aileron roll maneuver and spread its wings as the same time as Bael does.

["Garet, you're ready to launch with your Graze."]

Garet's Graze Custom was loading onto the linear catapult instead of taken its vacant berth, armed with heavy armaments.

"Roger that, operator. I'm ready for anything." Garet acknowledged, as he proclaimed to launch. "Garet Carter, Graze Custom, heading out!"

Now Garet's Graze was being launched out of the catapult.

And then following to a pair of two mobile suits who entered the linear catapult in separate ways, which it's now made its sudden appearance - which these two machines were belongs to Isaac and Lincoln:

The first one on the port-side catapult consists of looked like Graze as well, but it's bit taller than Garet's Graze, the overall height is 18.9 m and base weight 31.2 t.

This Graze appeared to be an upgrade version of it, also known as 'Graze Custom II'.

 **(AN: It's not Shino's pink-colored Ryusei-Go MS, actually. But it's still Graze Custom/Kai II.)**

This upgraded mobile suit using equipment and technology from certain company (Teiwaz). As a result, it now has shoulders and rear skirt armor derived (from Teiwaz's Hyakuren), and although its weight increased, the new parts also grants it tougher armor and better attitude/posture control.

The suit's control system has been change as well as Garet's Graze, since it is now have the AV-System. This helps to make the mobile suit easier to control for its pilot, who is used to using the system.

The enlarged head fin, the artistic design on the head as well as the suit's color scheme is consists of red chest armor with gold accents, blue shoulders and skirt armor, lastly is brown forearms and legs.

Also armed with a GR-W01 120mm Rifle and also instead of standard battle axe, but also a GR-H02 Battle Blade, so instead stored it just like the Battle Axe, but also held it onto its shoulder, while the rifle will be also being stored onto on the side of the waist.

This mobile suit piloted by Isaac Clarke, instead of the standard battle axe, but also wield a battle blade instead.

["Alright, Isaac, good luck out there."] Mir informed.

"Roger!" Isaac acknowledged.

And another mobile suit on the starboard-side was meant for Lincoln Loud, which it's unlikely to anything by judging its frame; its feature appearance looked exactly like…a hockey player?

This customize mobile suit had shoulder thrusters were added and a pair of gauntlets to excel at super close combat, and is designed so that the pilot can make use of its high mobility in battle. And includes this mobile suit has an AV-System so that Lincoln can pilot it.

Its color scheme is orange (R255-G192-B000) with dark blue on its chest, with a black ace of spades with a white letter 'A' in capital motif on the left shoulder, it also has a different visor.

 **(AN: That's Ride's Shiden Custom/Riden-Go, after Hashmal incident. So this will be Lincoln's MS. As for the motif symbol itself think of it as Lincoln's favorite comic book superhero, Ace Savvy.)**

This Mobile Suit is armed with a JEE-205 130mm Assault Rifle and Partisan, a oar-like weapon are thin as a blade, it can be sued for stabbing and assaulting opponents.

Until all mobile suits piloting by the four disciples of Naruto, Menma, and Gaara had registered to be tag as friendly as Byakushiki and Graze Custom.

Once Lincoln's Mobile Suit is called the STH-16/tc Shiden Custom, and until the custom MS is loaded into the linear catapult, ready to be launched.

["Lincoln, you be careful now!"] The operator called.

"Yeah, any time!" Lincoln replied grinned and gave Mir thumbs up within his custom Shiden.

Once both Graze Custom II and Shiden Custom are now clamped into the catapult, they are all last to be situated on the linear catapult and ready to be launch; and after the launch indicator gave them at all clear green.

["Lincoln, Isaac, you are cleared to launch!"]

"This is Isaac Clarke, Graze Custom II, I'm heading out!" Isaac proclaimed, as he and Graze Custom II launched out into space, and armed with a 120mm Rifle.

"Lincoln Loud, Ace Savvy, I'm going!" Lincoln proclaimed as the custom orange mobile suit launched out of the catapult, linking up with the other mobile suits soon afterwards along with Isaac.

As the visor of Lincoln's Shiden Custom/Ace Savvy closed its main camera of his MS.

 **==Archangel, Bridge==**

Tolle, Miriallia, Kuzzey, and Sai blinked their eyes at Lincoln's proclaiming to be called out for launch with his own mobile suit.

"Seriously, did Lincoln give a nickname to his mobile suit after his comic superhero?" Tolle inquired.

"I think that he did, Tolle." Kuzzey confirmed who manned the CIC console besides Romero.

Captain Ramius smiled slightly shook her head at Lincoln's proclaiming.

 **==Archangel, Hallways==**

Meanwhile, Flay simply stood in the corridors of the Archangel with a blank expression.

"I'm sure he won't break your promise."

Flay was startled by voice as she turned around to face Jenna who called out to her.

"Don't worry, Flay. I'm sure that they won't, just have faith." She concluded assured as she went to her and places her hand onto her shoulder.

"I hope that you're right…" Flay reply to Jenna, feeling hopefully about if Kira and the others will achieve to protect her father from ZAFT, and includes unsure if they do.

 **==Space, Battlefield==**

Things were not going well for the Advance Fleet as one of the GINNs had made it within their perimeter and was laying waste to the defending Moebius units with its recoilless rifle. The 4 remaining _Drake_ -class and _Nelson_ -class were unable to protect their allies as the GINNs systematically slaughtered the helpless mobile armors.

They continued their efforts in trying to fend off the ZAFT forces, but to no avail, especially as their enemies' Mobile Suits continued to tear through their ranks.

One Moebius was unfortunate enough to, while firing at a GINN with its missiles, be landed on by another of the GINNs and was blasted at point-blank range. Another was blasted by a GINN's recoilless rifle when it tried to fly in for the kill.

As the battle continues, even though their radars were being jammed by N-Jammers, unable to pinpoint where the enemies' position is heading next.

*Wvooom!*

Seeing that all hope is lost, and just about to accept their fate; when all of a sudden, a red lighting flash in front of the Nelson-class along, most personnel rubbing their eyes of a sudden flash of crimson light, and while before the flash appears that cause them to shades it with their respective hands.

As they uncovered their eyes, until their eyes widen in surprised at an expecting arrival on their own eyes, which they saw appears to be a black mobile suit (Barbatos) hovering in front of the briege of the Lead/VIP vessel.

Within the bridge of Montgomery; the captain of EA vessel was looked shocked at the appearance of a new mobile suit, as he didn't knew that there is more than just 5 experimental G-Weapons. This particular mobile suit that never seen it before since 5 of them were developed.

Until word got out about 4 of the G-Weapons were stolen by ZAFT, and then one of them were being deployed and will be destroyed by their own machines that they been developed in secret.

"Wha…what is that mobile suit? I never knew we had that instead of five?" George says wondering about Barbatos' appearance. Since it's the first time expecting there's another G-Weapon among the top-secret Project.

"Same here, I knew if that's one of the five, but this is different." Koopman replied looked wasn't sure about this familiar mobile suit that wasn't part of the G-Project, since just only 5 only that being developed.

*Beep-beep!*

"Captain…!" One of the operators in Montgomery called out. "…We're receiving a transmission from the black mobile suit."

George and Koopman share their looked one to another for the expecting receive transmission from the black Mobile Suit who appeared before them, as the latter spoke up in responded.

"Put it through."

*Beep!*

["Alliance vessel, this is the leader and Boss of Tekkadan…"]

A visual image of Naruto showing on the screen, that shocks the crew and Koopman in perplexed, about the teenager about Flay's age was piloting that unknown mobile suit.

"Tekkadan? What's that?" George wondered.

["I'll give you details later, right now; we'll be dealing with my mobile suit forces."]

"He had mobile suit forces? Is he a Co-" George conclude.

["Don't even finish that sentence if I were you, Vice Minister Allster."] Naruto interjects before his eyes onto Flay's father that made spook in fright at expecting young man's eyes directly at.

["I know about it when you had relation with your daughter, so it is best not judge it by its cover and what am I, you're wondering? I'm a Natural too, who piloted a Mobile Suit just like the rumored 'Sakura Burst' - Rena Imelia."]

Koopman and the crew, along with George were in shocked about this young man can pilot mobile suit so easier just like Rena which a Coordinator-use OS onto them unable to calibrated its full potential. While George looked shocked about this young man knows his daughter.

["…But, the Archangel is currently en route to your position, but we'll be defending your escort ships, and includes the Montgomery, until then when my unit and my ship will once they arrived before that."] He concluded.

"The Archangel…?" The captain exclaimed hearing of what the leader of 'Tekkadan' was refer to.

"So you've come to help us!" George declared in a relieved tone, expressing vast-unfounded-relief and especially the moment they saw the Drake-class that accompanied it deploying their Moebius Mobile Armors in an effort to back their allies in the ensuing battle.

["Yes Vice-Minister Allster, but we'll provide cover to deter further ZAFT attacks, so we'll be escorting you all out into safety. We'll be sure that we're still under employment with our contact."] Naruto replied.

"Contact? Employment? Are you a mercenary?" Koopman inquired, feeling anger towards Murrue for made a unacceptable for hired mercenaries to be dealing with.

["It's 'unofficial' actually, until your superiors will made a formal contact with us that we'll stick around for a matter of time. So we'll be doing it for free while we have plenty of it to keep my organization intact. But our objective is to bring and guard the Archangel to the Earth Forces' territory in her maiden voyage to meet with the Eighth Fleet. But you better ask the Acting Captain Murrue Ramius about our agreement, she'll tell you."]

With that, Naruto cut off his transmission, that made the Captain clenches his fist and slams it at the arm of his chair gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"They shouldn't have!" The Captain muttered; in a sense, he just as angry at himself as at Murrue Ramius. "Idiot, against orders… Contact the Archangel!"

"Sir!"

As Murrue's visual image appeared on the screen after obliged that order.

"Captain Ramius, what do you think you're doing? I gave you a direct order to withdraw!" He demanded.

["I'm sorry sir; I will not withdraw due to fact that as the Acting Captain of the Archangel took responsibility for ZAFT had stolen four of the G-Weapons, so we'll provide you cover once we'll be there as soon as we can."] Murrue responded about defy his orders.

"I'm not surprised…" Koopman mutters frowning. "…The first rule of command: Never give an order you know won't be obeyed. And you should have known."

["But the Isaribi will be also en route your position ahead of us."] She concluded.

"Isaribi?" Koopman and Vice Minister says at the same time, wondering.

["Yes sir, it's called an 'Armored Assault Spaceship-class', but it's a name of the vessel, I believe there's a group who can accompany with us since after Heliopolis' destruction, but you've already met the leader, and they're our allies since they want to help us bring an end to the war. We'll introduce that group to you and I'll explain everything, once after this battle."] Murrue explained.

"…Very well, Captain. We'll discuss this later." Koopman acknowledged with a stern tone.

With that, the screen turned back and while Koopman will be taken his ship and the escorts out of this situation.

"Captain! Sensors detecting an unidentified vessel approaching on our position! The Archangel sends us a data tag indicates that was the Isaribi, this is the ship Captain Ramius had reported, and I think it's not a ZAFT vessel or it's not one of ours."

"Then that must be the vessel Captain Ramius had mentioned." Koopman muttered.

"And also the Archangel and the unknown ship, before gave a positive ID - the Isaribi - had deploying the Moebius Zero, the Strike and additional friendly 7 mobile suits since most of the ID data was being uploaded, designate: Barbatos, Bael, Gusion, Byakushiki, Grimgerde, Shiden, and two Grazes!"

"Then we have a chance." Flay's father said hopefully.

Koopman glanced at him with barely-disguised disgust.

"If you honestly believe that, sir, then I suggest you take another look at the odds."

The politician didn't understand which made him all the more worried, which was perhaps fortunate. If he had, he would have realized that the odds had hardly changed at all.

And a minute later while having discussion, the Strike arrived along with Isaac's Graze Custom II and Lincoln's Shiden Custom/Ace Savvy who hovered next to the black MS.

Until the Archangel arrives and provided assistance to the Advance Force, its weapons primed for battle.

At exterior of Montgomery, while Barbatos was hovering in space in front of the Nelson-class and had his eyes onto the visual of the GINNs who attacking the four remaining Drake-class vessels before any of them gotten their attention.

"Kira, you know what to do? Disable or Annihilate - your choice; But protect those ships at all cost! Isaac, Lincoln, you two also provided Kira and protecting those ships." Naruto instructed, before drawn the longsword and burned its thrusters and propels out and swiftly taken out 5 GINNs out in one passed.

["Right! Be careful, Naruto."] Kira replied, as he before targeting the incoming GINNs and fires several beam shots directly at either limbs or weapons to disable them he count 3.

["Understood!"] Isaac acknowledged, as he drawn the Battle Blade and charged in.

["You got it, bro!"] Lincoln replied, as he began fired its 130mm Assault Rifle at the advancing GINNs.

 **==Archangel, Bridge==**

At CIC, Natarle caught onto the sights at the battlefield, ready to aim with its armaments, thanks to Naruto and Menma for reprogrammed its targeting system so that its armaments can able to aim it in 100% accuracy. Accordingly to the Captain about the Uzumaki twins had done for the program regarding the weapons' accuracy was a bit lack since Heliopolis.

"Valiant Number 1 and Valiant 2: Fire!" Natarle ordered.

 **==Back to the Battlefield==**

At exterior of the Archangel, two yellow bursts of kinetic energy flew towards the battlefield (either hits one or two GINN in the distance).

After Menma was deployed with Gundam Bael, making a beeline right to the right while his twin/counterpart Naruto took care of the side where the Nelson-class vessel - the Montgomery - was onto before overrun by the GINNs, until Kira will be joining in along with Isaac and Lincoln.

Along with Ichika who be going to find his sisters that where on the battlefield and then fought with them each of them, so far that knowingly once he'll prove himself before made a reunion with them. All the training he had been through hall those years, now it is time for making his own appearance by stepping out onto the shadows.

Not a minute after he deployed, already three GINNs are heading straight at him, firing their D-Equipment at the enemy pilots.

"Ichika!" Menma called out.

["Roger!"] Ichika acknowledged with Byakushiki's right manipulator hand onto the hilt of Yukihira.

*Swish!*

Byakushiki drawn the mobile suit-size nodachi and burn out its thrusters and…

*Swish-swish-swish-swish-swish!*

With a blur, Ichika performs a hack-and-slash all the missiles of the D-Type Equipment.

*BOOM!*

At the same time, all missiles were destroyed with a blink of an eye. That causes the GINN pilots eyes widen in shocked expecting this kind of winged mobile suit took down all missiles with blur.

["Did you see that!"]

["The way it destroyed all those missiles with a blur! I think it's like we're facing Commander Orimura!"]

["You serious! I seen her did destroyed those missiles with a blink of an eye! Just who is that pilot?"]

Hearing that on the comms that being hacked, which made Ichika smirked at their reaction.

"If you can face me just like THIS!" Ichika exclaims, as he launched a crescent wave with his sword directly at the advancing three, destroying one unit while the other two flew away, getting a better position to flank him from different angles.

"You think you all can flank me that easily, huh." Ichika muttered; as he swiftly reacts by evade every attack by Byakushiki dances around the enemy GINNs equipped with Cattus recoilless rifle/bazooka, avoiding enemy fire while fired several of energy bolts before drawn out the Mark V Pistol.

Until another GINN appeared behind him, armed with its Recoilless Rifle/Bazooka, before it could fired, Ichika swiftly reacts to evade its shell directly at him, and swiftly turned around and fires a charge shot directly at the chest of the GINN and explodes.

With two out of the way, Byakushiki's cockpit blared some warning signals as another one immediately begins to fire its machine gun.

*Chink-chink-chink-chink…!*

The GINN's pilot eyes widen in shocked to see this winged mobile suit easily deflect bullets by took out a short sword 'Gin Senkō' into the waist in reverse-grip in lightning speed, using this particular weapon as a shield substitute and able to stop those shots from hitting mobile suits? Takes practice, skill, and luck to be able to do what the pilot is capable of for doing so. Not even can easily do such a feat.

*Swish!*

Ichika was fast that the GINN pilot was unable to get away from Byakushiki in time, but with a swift blur that bisecting the GINN onto the chest in vertical slash that kills both the pilot and the GINN via quick slash by gave an extra pulse burner of the thrusters.

As until Ichika reacts again until another GINN who appeared behind him readied to skewer with the broadsword when got close, but Ichika is faster on the draw. Using Byakushiki's free servo who still had the mobile suit-size wakizashi in its manipulator, immediately stabbed right in the cockpit, killing the pilot that paint the blade in red.

Ichika pull out the short sword and kicks the machine away as the doomed unit explodes.

And as Menma drawn out the pair of golden swords and shooting the wing-mounted cannons at several GINNs, which he count that they were four (4) as well, which cause them to flies away from the line of fire, until he pushed the controllers forward and then with a blur which he took down all four GINNs by releasing the Raiton no Yoroi.

*BOOM!*

Just as Ichika and Menma was done engaging 8 GINNs, some of the GINNs who were done destroying the Moebius MAs looked at the pair of G-Weapons in fear at the swift action those pilots against their comrades.

["H-H-How can that be! Those two had t-t-took out eight of our guys!"]

["Y-You're not the only one who saw that. That white mobile suit killed Serena in right behind it!"]

["These guys are monsters! Not to mention that black mobile suit did take out 6 or 7 of them during Heliopolis when they gave us a heads up!"]

["H-How do those Naturals did develop those abominations!"]

["Come on, guys! Let's avenged them!"]

["Right/Yeah!"]

As four ZAFT pilots immediately hone in on those two mobile suits, Menma and Ichika hears a naval ship explodes in a large fiery blast.

"Archangel, what was that?" Menma asked within custom crimson Bael.

["It's Trafalgar has been sunk! It was the work from the Orimura Team!"] Mir reported.

Hearing that, made Menma and Ichika tensed at this report, as the former turns to the latter, this is quite expecting.

"Well, this is surprise. So your sisters' were finally here, eh, Ichika? Along with their team, it seems this is what expecting for you to be on this reunion." Menma said.

["I know what you mean, sensei. I hope I can be better if weren't for you and Sanger-sensei to teach me the 'Way of the Sword', and I'm sure that I'm ready to face Chifuyu-nee."] Ichika replied.

 **(AN: Decide to bring up some SRW Character, so it's been decide.)**

"Good, and if possible you're ready to face them…" Menma says to the male Orimura, before he took out his .051ANNR Beam Assault Rifle and passed over to him, that made Byakushiki caught it.

"Here, this will be useful. Now go, I'll cover you while you still can, and I'll be taken care these small fries from here." Menma concluded, since he passed his range weapon to Ichika which it's useful for this situation.

["Roger that, sensei! And thank you."] Ichika reply acknowledged, as he pushed forward towards to Orimura Team's position before holstered his sensei's rifle onto the left side.

 **(AN: Just like Mikazuki passed his Smoothbore Gun over Akihiro's Graze Custom during the first battle in space.)**

As Byakushiki passed the four GINN that made the led one noticed it.

["You're not going anywhere…!"]

*Bwam!*

Before the GINN pilot could turn and intercept, suddenly a stray bullet directly into it by Gundam Bael that trembles the cockpit that staggered by, as the crimson-winged MS swiftly charged at the staggered GINN, and…

*BSSSH!*

Bael stabbed the GINN's torso, before pull it out, and kicks it away and swiftly turned directly at the remaining three.

"Uh uh, your fight is with me." Menma says playful mocked at the three GINNs.

With Bael release the Raiton no Yoroi engulf the MS with yellow lightning and then rushes towards them.

 **==With Ichika==**

Ichika was beeline towards to Orimura's location, he's ready to face them, before his cockpit begins to blare warning signals as four GINNs are chasing him, firing at him everything they got at their arsenals.

"Argh, I got no time dealing with those retards!" He says annoyance.

Ichika whirling around his Byakushiki and with the right manipulator took a grasp of Yukihira's hilt and form a half hand-seal within his cockpit and generate inner-energy within him, then that energy transferred into the sword that connects with the hilt, and…

*Klink!*

The nodachi sword drawn out within each until its edge started to glow in humming blue.

" **Ryūjin no ken wo Kurae!** "

With the sword completely unsheathed, and summon a blue dragon spirit that appeared out the blade that surprises the GINN pilots about what expecting this kind of attack.

*Swish!-BOOM!*

With a lightning fast speed, faster than anything they had seen, the spiritual dragon swiftly strikes the first GINN while Ichika had bisected the MS and the dragon itself phase through at the same time, followed by the second one, and then the third one, and charges towards at the last one while the spiritual dragon keeps flies around the battlefield like dancing.

The last GINN went panic expecting to see the white-winged mobile suit somehow summon a dragon, he thought he was hallucinate until expecting some sort of holographic projection or something.

He was unable to land a hit on Byakushiki about how agile was and able evasive maneuvered at any incoming projectiles with an unknown pattern that was complete unpredictable to where the enemy will direct or where its position.

Since Ichika was a half-breed, born in both Natural and Coordinator flows through his veins, even he had an AV-System that doubles its spatial awareness since he had three of them on his back.

Byakushiki still evade every ballistic bullets directly at him by the GINN, while the spiritual dragon still besides him, and until seeing the machine gun is run of ammo that gotten his opportunity, and…

*Whoosh!* *Swishswishswish~!*

Seeing everything went flash blur, Byakushiki was appeared behind the last GINN before reload its machine gun, and then flicked his sword on the side, and made a swiftly couple of slashes then slowly sheathed Yukihira into the last part, and then…

*Click!*

The last GINN was cut into three parts, and…

*BOOM!*

All parts were explodes engulf with pink smoke, which it was a impressive for Ichika was a one badass Gundam pilot.

"This skill wasn't for the show." Ichika muttered, as he pushed the controllers of Byakushiki and launched towards to Orimura's location.

 **(AN: Decide to copy some of my story paragraphs in Naruto x RWBY Crossover. After all, it's my creation.)**

Ichika had eyes on the radar, marking the Orimura's position; decide to make a reunion with them.

"Alright, time to greet them; I definitely want to see my sisters' reaction…let's see how I was far skilled to against them."

Ichika swapping his Yukihira into Menma's .051ANNR and then readied the rifle at the distance, since he uses that technique on the four GINNs who I faced, so taken time until its ready to released again.

 **(AN: Glad I'd play Super Robot Wars in GBA (Mobile App), just only two which I cannot play in Japanese version.)**

After all, the reason why he had other limits regarding the usage of the Ultimate Attack he had, so he will be use it wisely if he'll show Chifuyu how he's strong he was.

Stepping on the ignition pedal to increase its thrusters' speed, the half breed approaching the Orimura Team engaging the 'Wilson' while the orange GINN armed with the 190mm Shotgun and the rest firing its vital spots, before any of his sisters such as Chifuyu or Madoka or any of their teammates will finish them off.

Aiming both Menma's .051ANNR and before drawn out the Mark V Pistol at them, and unleashing a barrage of energy bolts at the offending units directly at the orange that left itself wide open.

Until the orange GINN evades it, which that made Ichika frown at the pilot managed to get out in the way in time, he had a feeling that there's an overwatch or sniper among the team on his mind, he think that it's both, before he swiftly evades another high-speed projectile directly at him.

"It seems that I had a sniper on the distance. So I better keep using my 'senses' and needed to take care of Chifuyu's team, includes Madoka as well." Ichika muttered, as he caught at the sniper's position and gave a visual of Cecilia's custom GINN armed with a Recon-type's sniper rifle. "…There it is. Then about this!"

Ichika maneuvered Byakushiki to avoid every shots of the sniper rifle that made the sniper lost its cool and results with irritation. While Cecilia's custom GINN keeps firing her sniper rifle at the distance.

 **==Earlier==**

With Cecilia took down a Moebius providing her teammates some support, while they were engaging the EA Drake-class - Wilson - before any of them could finish it off, and until she caught Byakushiki readied its beam assault rifle and duel wields with a beam pistol before gotten a closer visual.

"It's that mobile suit Le Creuset had reported from Commander Angela!"

Until Cecilia caught Charlotte's GINN before finished it off, and called out to her before the white-winged mobile suit fires at her.

"Charlotte! Enemy mobile suit behind you!"

Which Charlotte made it in time before a barrage of energy bolts directly at her, along with the rest of her teammates scattered.

"I'll get you, with that disgusting mobile suit!" She says mocking at the winged mobile suit and pull the trigger and…

*Phew!*

Cecilia's eyes widen at the sight after she pulled the trigger until expecting the Byakushiki evades it with reaction speed.

"W-What!?" Cecilia says in shocked expecting the shot did direct at white winged MS, she snarled at it. "Why you!"

Cecilia kept on firing her rifle rapidly and until then the MS continues evades it, which made her irritating.

"Grr, why can't I hit you? Just hold still!" Cecilia says at the dodging white winged mobile suit.

 **==Present==**

"I'm more likely to get hit if I dodge." Ichika mutters said to the sniper GINN while had eyes onto it. "Now that…would be telling."

Byakushiki burned its thrusters and keeps evading every shot Cecilia throws at.

["Calm down, Alcott! Don't lose your concentration!"]

Hearing that came from Madoka which made her flinched at her tone, since she caught her firing at her rifle like a maniac.

"My apologize ma'am!" She replied.

["A sniper needs to be patient and remain calm whenever you kill your target in the distance, so best to concentrate it and then wait for it to strike."] She conclude, advises the blonde sniper.

"Understood." Cecilia reply acknowledged about she needed to learn for being a sniper.

With Madoka within her custom CGUE armed with a Sniper Rifle.

["We have a visual on one of the Legged Ship's mobile suits, it seems this is the one the Angela Team was engaged."] She informed.

["So that's the White-Winged Mobile Suit Bitchy brat encountered."] Laura's voice on the comms, refer to Elena Angela when she gave that nickname to her.

["It is, Laura! I was right! It does wield a katana!"] Charlotte agrees.

With Chifuyu gets a closer visual on the enemy unit approaching them before widening her eyes as the famed white winged mobile suit with blue accents armed with a nodachi-type katana is heading towards them.

"So that's the mobile suit Angela was reported…Something is looked particular about this mobile suit the way armed with a katana? Like what exactly?" Chifuyu said to herself about Byakushiki's appearance, before contacting her team.

"It seems we've gotten the White mobile suit's attention, lets engaged it."

["Roger/Copy that ma'am!"]

Laura within the cockpit of GINN HM-Type cracked her knuckles before he places her hands on the controls, eager to challenge instead of those easy to destroy Moebius Armors.

"I will not allow you to interfere…" She says in venom towards at Byakushiki.

Charlotte on the other hand, as she had eyes on the white-winged mobile suit - White Knight - according to the reports about the way it fights, since she had gotten suspicious if she had time to research the attack pattern.

"I hope the pilot had a med-kit in that cockpit, because if he or she will sure need it when we're done with him or her." She muttered, readied the 27mm Rifle and 190mm Shotgun.

Although, the Orimura Team given orders by Commander Le Creuset to engage the advance fleet and their units only, and not the mobile suits of the Legged Ship, this one is flying in to protect the 3 or last 2 remaining ships of the Earth Forces.

Then again, because they were under Chifuyu's command herself since any of them such as Charlotte or Laura did not receive an order about not attacking one of the legged ship's mobile suits defending the naval ships of the advance fleet, so there is a loophole after all if anyone can use if she ever gets into trouble with their superior officers.

Deciding for a minute over her decisions, she already made up her mind, telling the rest of her team to engage the pilot.

With Madoka readied to engage had eyes on the White Mobile Suit with a sniper rifle, before seeing the mobile suit holstered the Beam Assault Rifle onto the back's left side and drawn out its sword on the right and charge in that made her eyes widen in recognize that familiar stance before made a defensive stance.

"That looks like…!" She began, before noticed the transparent figure of Ichika when he was young wields a bokken. "…It can't be!"

 **==With Gaara==**

Gaara and Garet will provide Archangel under Naruto's discussion to organized todefend this warship, along with his student will provide cover fire to assists the Advance Force fleet.

"Garet, our assign under Naruto's briefing is to protect the Archangel and provide the Advance Force covering for any ZAFT will continue to assault them." Gaara instructed.

["Yes, Master Gaara! I'll go dance with death!"] Garet respond acknowledged.

As Garet's Graze Custom drawn out the Smoothbore Gun and fires a 300mm projectile at the distance with great accuracy with the AV-System assists him to gain his senses.

Until Gusion unleash a barrage of 120mm projectile with four rifles in the distance, causes most of the GINN react to dodged such projectile directly at, until the high caliber bullet directs either head or torso that results either killed or render useless since without the ZAFT MS's head unit's main camera, he did took down 3 while the rest evades it.

Gusion keeps shooting accurate at the advancing GINNs while Isaribi proceed towards to Nelson-class' possition and the Archangel fires a barrage of armaments and energy beams directly at them.

Most of the GINNs firing their machine guns and Recoilless Rifles/Bazookas to return fire directly at them, while the first GINN seeing expecting the Gusion able to shots their comrades in great distance.

"What's with that mobile suit?" The GINN sneered at Gusion within his MS, until his comrade next to him got shot into the chest by Garet, which that makes one down.

At exterior of the mobile suit, the GINNs fires several machine gun rounds directly at the Archangel, along with Gusion and Garet's Craze Custom - Heavy Armored Variant, while most of the other GINN tried to get close while armed with D-Type Equipment.

["Spread out and attack both flanks!"]

Before the squadron of GINNs could spread out, until Grimgerde intercepts and bisects the same pilot made a call to his comrades.

*BOOM!*

That's one for Felix that he took down, while he did provide Isaribi to cover and protecting the most of the other EA vessels. And then Felix pushed Grimgerde forward to took down to another one until any of ZAFT MS will reached either the Isaribi or the Archangel, along with the Advance Force vessels.

As a single GINN drawn out the Heavy Blade broadsword, but until let himself off guard by Lincoln's Ace Savvy/Shiden Custom bashed into the GINN's head with its right gauntlet and kicks it out which render useless without its main camera and fired the 130mm Assault Rifle at the ZAFT mobile suit forces.

With Lincoln Loud within the cockpit of his custom Shiden, this is first actual battle before he was debut, as he was completely looked excited about how he was being deployed in battle.

So, his task was to protect both the EA's Advance Force, before they will be wipe out.

Lincoln Loud was being debut in the first time in mobile suit combat, with his eyes of determined into the battlefield, while gripping the controllers.

Until there's a GINN charged at the orange Shiden that being piloted by the crazed Orlis readied its broadsword attempt to strike. Before Lincoln noticed his incoming enemy MS directly at him.

"AHAHAHAA! YOU LET YOURSELF OPEN YOU TRASHY NATURAL!"

*Swoosh!*

"WHAT!" Orlis exclaim in shocked expecting this mobile suit easily evade it (via AV-System).

*BWAM!*

"Grgh!"

The trembled inside of the GINN's cockpit, at exterior expecting Lincoln's custom Shiden bashing the ZAFT MS several times into the back before discard his rifle, and then kicks the ZAFT mobile suit away.

Orlis looked furious about that stinkin' Natural had bested Coordinators is completely absurd for him and outrages.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!"

As he maneuvered his mobile suit and raised the Heavy Blade at him with its thrusters speed up in maximum. Like a reckless idiot charge in head-on without a second thought.

And until Lincoln reacted by grabbed the Partisan onto the rear skirt armor, as he brandished it until extended its stock pole. As the white-haired boy had focus onto the GINN is ready to verse to strike, and…

*Clash!-BSSSSHHH!*

The heavy blade deflects by the Partisan's oar-like blade and then plunged the blade tip on the end, that kills Orlis onto the GINN's chest with the stabbing/clubbing weapon, and then kicks the ZAFT MS away, lifeless and then retrieves his assault rifle and then flies off to rejoin the others.

 **(AN: Geez! Glad I killed off that SOB Orlis. But it's a easy fight.)**

Lincoln lets out a sighs to calm down which it is first time he killed anyone other than anyone else that he had done it before…right?

 **==Back to Ichika==**

Within minutes before engaging his sisters' team, which this fight itself is went swiftly, as much as they fired at every shot directly at the white-winged mobile suit armed with a katana, the way it fights, it completely looked masterful for a swordsman or swordswoman can wield it such as Chifuyu.

Until expecting to see the white-winged MS easily deflect pojectiles in ease, expecting unlikely to the Brunhilde's Katana can easily block railgun shots flew straight at, using it instead of a shield just like Miguel's. It takes most experience training or luck can perform it.

Chifuyu noticing this white-winged mobile suit soured into the space, the way it moved, the way it used this mobile suit-size nodachi, it reminded her of someone, it reminded of her of herself.

"…I know it has to be you…Ichika?"

Chifuyu pushed her controllers towards at Byakushiki, before noticed something odd about this mobile suit's feature.

"…But this mobile suit…? It looked like…!"

Chifuyu's mental flashback showed a blueprint of a familiar mobile suit that looked exact like the white winged mobile suit, but had a different frame, that made her eyes widen.

"How…! That looks exact like…It was supposed to be…!"

The elder Orimura trails off her sentence, as she grips her controller joysticks on her custom CGUE, before engaged the white mobile suit with wings.

"All units, we're engaging the enemy white mobile suit!"

["Roger/Affirmative!"] The rest of the Orimura team responded.

["Nee-san! You notice it, too?"]

"Yes, but not just the sword style, but also the feature is looked familiar to me that looked like one of Tabane's designs." Chifuyu replied.

["Are you serious, if that really looked like that design when you and I went to Tabane's meeting place, I think someone must've already built it way ahead of Tabane, is it?"] Madoka stated.

"Can't confirmed, I'm sure that Tabane looked over for anyone had hack it, but not a single track of it." Chifuyu stated.

["Best to deal with that mobile suit and then salvaged it before identified the pilot."] Madoka suggested.

"Understood! Madoka, you provide support, and while myself and Bodewig can handle that mobile suit!"

["We're on it!"] Madoka acknowledged as she readied her sniper rifle.

["Lead the way, Instructor!"]

"While the rest of you, deal with the remaining Earth Forces ships. Do what you can to make sure the mobile suit is out of way, but once that unit is out of the way, we're resuming the assault!"

["Roger!"] Cecilia and Charlotte responded.

With Chifuyu brandished Kurazakura, readied to charge in to face this white winged mobile suit that unlike to the blueprints that she had seen before, until she heard her friend Tabane had a name for this mobile suit for 'someone' closed to most.

 __'I called this mobile suit - Byaku-Shiki! Well, it's the variant to the Hyaku-Shiki, I'm sure Ik-kun will one day he'll pilot it.'__ \- Tabane says with a cheerful tone.

Until Chifuyu declined Tabane for didn't want her brother to pilot a mobile suit and includes participate this war. She did decline to teach him for self-defense and pilot a mobile suit, while after cancelled her kendo teachings to him, before she enlisted ZAFT and first enroll the academy and graduate.

She earned many praises and reputation, and that includes skilled in a mobile suit and excellent skills in combat, since she request to forge a mobile suit-size katana just for herself when she promote into red-coat, turns out ever since Blue Cosmos had kidnap him and includes threaten her for keeping their business out of this. So she convinces her officer who had a good heart towards Ichika's kidnapping.

Since her brother was on Earth for his education other than the PLANTs or perhaps on different space colonies under ORB-control or Earth Forces. Until word got out about Ichika's presence that berate herself for what she had not be there with him since she's with ZAFT. Not to mention he did made any friends since he was mistreated.

And until then Ichika was saved, unharmed, but she wanted to ask questions about who save him that time. Before until some stranger had came in and save him from that fate. She asks him for the description of his savior during his latest kidnapping.

After this incident, Ichika was being bullied and mistreated by most of the Coordinators in the PLANTs. Ever since she tried to protect him while she was busy in ZAFT that results made him a 'distraction' and a burden what those people in the PLANTs, as Coordinator had claimed.

Every time she tried to spend time with Ichika until sudden he was keep distance away from her. Madoka did informed about Ichika's progress, but afterwards, he made his sudden departure to leave the PLANTs and went to Earth, includes he will be living on different location so he can educate, and followed by relocated towards ORB, and lastly is Heliopolis.

If she would have taught him in self-defense, none of that would happen to Ichika since his latest progress.

It's been years had not seen or heard of Ichika since he was away from war, which Chifuyu thought was she did hold him back against his own free will, after all that these years, but as much as she glad her brother was safe from the outside.

Now, she needed to focus on engaging the white winged-mobile suit, and then brandished her mobile suit-size katana.

As Madoka was on the position had eyes on the white winged-mobile suit, while Chifuyu was on front and Laura on the rear readied her Assault rifle, immediately flew right at him, flanking him in different directions, while Cecilia and Charlotte flew off to take care of the two remaining ships.

Unfortunately, just as they were about to take care of the 'Wilson'…

*Bhew!*

A high-speed projectile struck into Charlotte's GINN first, directly at onto the Bayonet Assault Rifle, causes her to discard it before it explodes.

["What was that?"] Cecilia exclaims in the comms.

As the blonde pilot of the GINN turned to the direction where the shooter was, Charlotte was not expecting to see Garet's Graze Custom with a Smoothbore Gun who fired at her, since this mobile suit had immediately got there first, who pushing them away from the vulnerable ship before firing few rounds of the 120mm Rifle.

Before Garet's Graze Custom get to the Wilson, and fires several rounds at Cecilia and Charlotte that cause them to able to move out of the way before linking up with their team.

"Commander, it's the Armor-01!" Charlotte reported, within her custom GINN, about the Graze Custom - Heavy Armored Variant. "Permission to engage!"

["We'll be occupied for this!"] Cecilia concludes, gritted at expecting newcomer.

["Understood, I was not expecting the enemy must've secretly contact his ally to assist."]

Garet Carter had gotten a quick transmission from Ichika before noticing those two will finish it off, he contacting his fellow disciple to intercept them, as he obliged and gave permission to Gaara to intercept the two members of Orimura Team.

"All right ladies; let's see you two can handle me." Garet says within Graze Custom, smiled looked determined towards at team members of Ichika's sisters.

After expecting Armor-01/Graze Custom into the battlefield so Cecilia and Garet were given permission to assaulting the former, and while Chifuyu engaging Byakushiki along with Laura.

"Bodewig!" Chifuyu command her subordinate, as she increases the speed of the thrusters on her CGUE, quickly pushed forward in hope of overpowering the enemy machine.

["Understood!"]

Laura's GINN HM-Type had halted and readied the 27mm Assault Rifle to fire at the enemy mobile suit.

As Chifuyu within in ranged towards at Byakushiki and the swing her sword at him, until…

*Swoosh!*

The sword unable to hit into the white mobile suit but until swiftly spins in upward above her that made Chifuyu's eyes widen at the reaction speed.

"What reaction speed…!" She muttered.

Chifuyu's CGUE swiftly turned and pursue the white-winged mobile is heading straight at Laura's GINN.

*Bang!*

Byakushiki swiftly evades the high-speed projectile within seconds, until Madoka's voice in the comms.

["Nee-san, this mobile suit can react very quick that able evade easily, but there's nothing is wrong with the program with our aiming system. But the scanner didn't show me what kind of attitude control program that doesn't recognize the evasion pattern."]

"I can see that, but assists Bodewig!" Chifuyu interjected.

["Roger!"] Madoka responded.

With Madoka's CGUE sniper rifles several of her special ammunition towards at Byakushiki, as the white-winged mobile suit swiftly evades every shot direct at him.

Ichika noticed it, as he deflect and evade every round his sister Madoka had fired, while charges towards at Laura's GINN. As seeing Laura fired several rounds of the 27mm Assault Rifle, also he swiftly evades it as well that made her lose her cool.

As he smirked on his face and then hurls his Yukihira like a javelin right at Laura.

"What kind of idiot throws their weapons?" She asked incredulously, looked amusingly at the enemy pilot's idiocy.

Laura drawn out a secondary Broadsword and swung it upwards to deflect the incoming projectile into the space. Since her training got kicked in. She was about to mock the enemy for that stunt, except…

"W-Where'd it go?" She muttered, as her scanners didn't pick up anything, after her smirk of victory was replaced by a confused expression; before there was supposed to be the white winged mobile suit standing in front of her without any means of defending itself.

["Bodewig, looked up!"]

The words from her mentor made Laura looked up, horrified in the first time to see the whit-winged mobile suit coming back down to the ground as it grabbed the sword. With the moment it carried, Laura couldn't react quickly enough until it was too late.

*Swish!*

With the thrusters put into maximum, swing the mobile suit-size nodachi in downward motion, tearing off the arm of Laura's GINN in one foul swoop.

While the white-winged mobile was below Laura after swing Yukihira that severed the GINN's arm, which gotten Chifuyu her opportunity to help her student in the fight against the enemy MS, which giving them more trouble than either of them anticipated who onboard the Legged Ship.

Chifuyu increasing the thrusters in high-speed thanks to the special engine similar to the GINN HM-Type's thrusters to rushed forward in high-speed with the intention of hitting the white-winged mobile suit while it was distracted.

Lifting her Kurazakura in both hand, Chifuyu swung it with the idea of disabling the enemy to allowed Madoka to finish it off and return to assault the EA vessels.

*Clash!*

Both blades clashed one to another until Ichika caught an incoming attack directs at him as he swiftly blocks Chifuyu's sword; steel versus steel as it soon became a battle of strength between two machines.

Needed to end this for Chifuyu, quickly, she'll end her opponent by she tried to use the strength of her machine to defeat the enemy, since judging its frame, accordingly to the reports from Rau Le Creuset that the Four-Armed Halberdier had intense strength with its energy output that being calibrated.

"I don't know how those Naturals build something like that, but how can it hope to stand against me, as the proud soldier of ZAFT!?" Chifuyu said through the comms of the Mobile Suit. She hoped was that the enemy would decide to withdraw and if the enemy did not, so she'll end it swiftly.

However, the respond she got made the elder sister of the Orimura paused in disbelief.

["You think so, as much I've already dealt eight ZAFT GINNs within a minute right about now. I would face an Ace pilot such as you…"]

With the respond, made Chifuyu's eyes widen at the familiar voice of a young boy who sounding far too young for someone who was putting up such a good fight against ZAFT GINNs; it didn't take long for her to come to the realization that the person piloting the white-winged Mobile Suit was teenager, about same age as Madoka or perhaps…

["…It's been a long time, hasn't it, Chifuyu-nee."]

Chifuyu's eyes even more widely in shocked at the pilot had addressed her, there's only one person who called her is none other than…

"I-it could be! I-Ichika?" Chifuyu asked, nervous as what the answer she might get from the pilot operating the winged-mobile suit.

Before Chifuyu wanted to make sure she wasn't over-thinking the situation, until the screen shown himself before her wearing Tekkadan pilot suit, noticing her brother's expression looked anger and disappointing.

["It sure does, Chifuyu-nee. If you have not known what I called you…And I can see my little twin sister Madoka was there, too."]

Chifuyu looked completely horrified at the revelation about her own brother had sided with an 'enemy', but this can't be right! How could her own brother had been entered this war, she cannot accept this.

"Ichika…Is that you?"

["Yes Chifuyu-nee…this is quite a reunion, ya'know. Is that how you greet your brother after everything you had put me through…"] Ichika replied revealed confirmed to his elder sister's fears.

"Ichika…W-What you doing here? I-I thought you were suppose to be at ORB!?" Chifuyu questioned under her confuse expression. This isn't what she had in mind for she did made a plan to keep Ichika out of this from harm's way. Since she didn't want her brother joined ZAFT to defend their homeland.

["I was, but until Le Creuset did ruined my peaceful life in Heliopolis!"]

With Ichika spoken towards her under his claimed, and pushed the controllers and increased the thrusters that pushes Chifuyu back while struggled about how intense strength that the mobile suit has.

If she was right in her assumption, then there was a pretty good chance that the vast majority of their kills have been children no older than his siblings such as Madoka. After hearing that bit of news, it only seems to make Chifuyu's day even worse.

Chifuyu felt her head shatter into million pieces at the second piece of information from her brother piloting a mobile suit. Besides, being the Brunhilde and the famed 'Ice Queen' of ZAFT, felt more horrified her young brother was involved.

"Ichika! Y-You can't be here!" She says tried gave some reason towards her brother's involvement in this war, this isn't suppose to happen, Ichika wasn't supposed to be participate into this warzone.

["To sit around do nothing if both sides keep making more bloodshed! I can't stand while watching the news about this battle between Earth Forces and ZAFT continues! AND you let my tormentors to do with me as they pleased!"] Ichika retorted.

"I-It wasn't-"

["Oh no, don't you pull that shit with me!"] Ichika cut her off with a foul language, growled out.

Ichika pries the sword away, and then swing it towards at Chifuyu in horizontal, that cause the latter pushed back with her CGUE and as the former pursues him, raised his nodachi overhead and…

*Chang!*

A downward slash blocked by Chifuyu's sword in defensive gesture, while Brunhilde could still heard her brother continue saying.

["I was about to joined and being part of the sympathizer in both of our genetic race! You told me to not to and ZAFT! And you told me I was not allowed to continue my kendo training with you! And you did disagree with me like you attempt to ignored me!"]

"Ichika, I didn't ignore-!"

["Is that how you did when you TOLD ME!"] Ichika cuts her off again, yelled in the last part, continued pushed her, and before swiftly evades every projectile fired by Madoka.

["For all those years! You left without a damn word - no 'goodbyes', no phone call, no text. You just up and left, while Madoka told me were you go! Was I so damn weak that you couldn't even bother to say goodbye!?"]

"T-That's not-"

Both machines consist of Ichika and Chifuyu clashing swords one to another that causes Laura and Madoka on sights before any of them had recognize.

"I recognize those movements!" Madoka says in recognize at the familiar scene what according in her memories. "…It can't be…! Ichika-nii?"

Laura was seething seeing that dirty Natural copied her instructor's techniques. How could someone managed to replicate her techniques. As she caught her eyes onto bayonet rifle was still on the right arm.

["And here comes the best part!"] Ichika interjected Chifuyu's argue attempt, with a condescending smirk. ["After my kidnap incident, until 'he' came, he offer me to trained me and that 'man' I was inspired had save me that day! I was grow tired to be your shadows!"]

Chifuyu's blood became cold about how someone must've secret trained Ichika while she was on duty. Why he didn't say anything about after he was rescue and then someone must've step in and trained him to learn to defend himself from Blue Cosmos. It is her fault for how Ichika was alone without anyone support him, until he did met Athrun, Nicol, and Lacus during that day. She did push him too much for Ichika's free will.

["My mentor had spies about where you were before I told him. You want to know what I learned from him?"]

Chifuyu was about to answer him, while keep defend herself, but he was cut her off before she could get out a word, while clashing swords with her own brother.

["You were playing soldier who happened to be an Extended."]

Chifuyu started wide eyed at the enraged Ichika and winced. Ichika's mentor (Menma) had a spy network on both Earth and Space in Cosmic Era, she didn't expecting someone must've known when he told her brother about her current whereabouts.

As Ichika swiftly drawn out the .051ANNR high powered rifle and fires several of rounds at her, causes her to let her instincts kick in as she deflect those energy bolts, followed by Ichika pushed the thrusters towards at her with the sword in hand.

["…For those who never protect me from that incident…I am no one's pet, nor no one's object! AND I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOU PUSHED ME AROUND! AND I'M GROWN TIRED FOR ANYONE TO TELL ME TO DO!"]

With Madoka was on the distance away the battle between siblings, until she overheard her sister Chifuyu through the comms, looked shocked in disbelief while hesitate had eyes onto Byakushiki.

"It can't be…Nii-san…?" The black haired sniper muttered; as she went to communication concole and finding any frequency to able to contact her brother while fighting with Chifuyu. "Ichika-nii!"

Madoka tried to find the right tune since she heard her older twin brother was on that mobile suit, so how is it possible for her brother had gotten himself involved in the war, so far that this is wasn't supposed to be when Ichika had participate that needed to prevent him from joined ZAFT and sympathizer member.

She was wondering what was the fraction Ichika had joined - Earth Alliance or something else? It's completely confusing about what kind of organization had joined, probably a mercenary, perhaps? And how Ichika had gotten and pilot a MS and where did he had gotten that machine from, it looked exact like the Knight series G-Weapons.

Ichika swap the rifle into his sword to swing the Yukihira in a downward swing.

*Clash!*

The blade met another, causes to create a shockwave, Chifuyu's CGUE didn't had enough strength to overpowered Byakushiki's unique Gundam-frame, with the elder sister of Ichika noticed his skills were quite improved without her got suspicious about his new development, after he keep his skills in kendo remain sharp after he was latest departure.

So far Chifuyu didn't had time during Ichika's sudden behavior had changed while keeping his distance away from her, she wanted to comfort and ask him why, but until it was too late, he did leave the PLANTs to ORB before she got home.

Until Madoka had came into the home told her that she did taken him to the shuttle to leave the PLANTs, and live all on his own, but turns out, it was lie, there's someone was waiting for Ichika to be taken him in under his wing, while he haven't seen ever since.

Now, back to the present, while clashing between siblings, expecting for Chifuyu for Ichika's newly developed sword-style that unfamiliar to that looked like it was being new for Ichika that he must've learned his new ways for his own.

Chifuyu tried to counterattacks Ichika's newly improved kenjutsu, expecting both offence and defense before she could react, until her eyes widen to see Byakushiki readied to slashed her in downward swing with Yukihira overhead with both hands.

With a successful block by Chifuyu's Kurazakura clashed with Ichika's Yukihira, as the former heard her brother's voice spoken through the comms, continued saying towards her.

["…You have no idea how lonely I was in my life! But to neglected me!"] Ichika continues pushing the limits of his mobile suit's strength. ["Force myself by you to raise myself! You have gone for almost four or six days a week with a very little contact with me, while I did spend time with Madoka before she was checking on me when you told her to! And even my school tuition and whatnot!"]

["B-But Ichika, I-I never do that you! I was-"]

["YOU WHAT!"]

*SWISH!*

Chifuyu's MS-size katana - Kurazakura - severed by the blue blur caused by Ichika's Yukihira, expecting her sword would break that easily, since Ichika channel its energy flows into the solid beam edge blade, before maneuvered his sword and perform a upward slash before activating its enhancement.

With Chifuyu forced to continue to defend herself with her broken katana, just only its hip. Which she'll had it fixed later since she is the only person can repair her sword without any engineers to help her for doing so. But just a skilled blacksmith such as Un No himself built a mobile suit-size katana that is way stronger and shaper than the standard GINN's Heavy Blade. **(3)**

["Trying to protect me and keep me in a dark before the Blue Cosmos will be arrested and disbanded! But NOT gonna happen! I'm happening to be the one who will bring them into justice for what I had been through, and includes many innocents will be perished because of they wanted to wipe out our kind! So the jealousy and selfishness will fade!"]

Until Ichika launched a crescent wave directs at Chifuyu's CGUE that surprises her at her brother's newly improvements of his skill set.

As Chifuyu reacted by evades the enemy wave.

"H-He's improved." She muttered, she wanted to proud of him for being stronger than herself. But also how skilled he was with a katana while piloting a mobile suit.

When did he the last time when Ichika continue to practice kendo since he was being lazy? According to her brother that the man who saves him was his mentor, he did take him under his wing before she could find anyone about who this person is.

Until her thoughts was cut short by expecting to see Byakushiki launched towards while she had short of her distraction that cause Ichika to make his opportunity to strike readied his Yukihira in hands, prepared to slashed his sister.

With Chifuyu was about to prepare to blocked the strike from Ichika's MS-size nodachi in a verse for a success defense, and…

["Instructor!"]

The elder sister of Ichika heard the sound of Laura's voice over the comms, making her her looked at her student. In the time while Chifuyu was keeping her brother busy, after Laura was able to retrieve her assault rifle and wanted to make sure her mentor wasn't caught in the line of fire.

"Damn…" Ichika muttered before startled by an approaching GINN HM-Type - piloted by Laura Bodewig, was about to fire and…

*BWAM!*

Ichika kicked her sister's CGUE away; he quickly turned his head for a split second before pushing itself away from Chifuyu, preventing those 27mm caliber rounds from hitting it.

["Damn!"] Laura sneered tried to shoot Ichika down.

As Chifuyu saw her brother's mobile suit swiftly moved with a grace that made her tensed at the white-winged machine's reaction speed, she looked shock at Ichika's reaction.

"What kind of reflex is that…? Better get this footage to Tabane about this mobile suit's reaction for analyzing." She muttered, since her mobile suit had gotten a footage that being record.

This fight between the Orimura Team and Ichika & Garet, it will be an intense battle between in both sides.

"…Ichika, how could you…" She muttered staring the head unit of Byakushiki in the distance before full visual of the white winged mobile suit.

 **(Chapter Ended - To be continued!)**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **(0).** N/A

 **(1).** I will be making an alternate fight scene of LoDsIx's story, replacing the rest of the 3 G-Weapons such as Buster, Duel, and Blitz who joined their commander and Athrun. Just like in the Manga version or 'Alternate Paths' story.

But, have you forgotten that I had other plans for who will be took the roles for the rest of Le Creuset Team.

 **(2).** Found the right quote in launching mobile suit in both dubs.

It was 'Here I go!' or 'Ikimasu zo!'

Glad that I found it that it's been years.

 **(3).** Think of it as Ninja Gaiden-Z: Yaiba. That badmouthed Yaiba can use it with a half-blade ninjato. That it was cut by Ryu Hayabusa along with killing Yaiba in process during the intro scene, with the last words on his mouth 'Fuck…!' and lets out a evil laugh.

* * *

 **‡** **‡** **Mobile Suit & Armor Information ****‡** **‡**

[= ~oOo~ = (Stand by) = ~oOo~ =]

 **= Technical Specifications =  
Model Number**: _To-be-added…_  
 **Official Name:** _To-be-added…_  
 **Unit Type** : _To-be-added…_  
 **Overall Height:** _To-be-added…_  
 **Base Weight:** _To-be-added…_  
 **Power Source** : _To-be-added…_  
 **Body Frame:** _To-be-added…_  
 **Armor Material:** _To-be-added…_  
 **Propulsion System:**  
\- _To-be-added…_

 **Man-Machine Interface:  
** \- _To-be-added…_

 **= General Data =  
 **Developer(s):****  
\- _To-be-added…_  
 **Manufacturer:**  
\- _To-be-added…_  
 **Developed From:  
** \- _To-be-added…  
_ **Developed Into:**  
\- _To-be-added…_  
 **Known Pilots:** _To-be-added…_

 **= Equipment =  
Standard:  
**\- _To-be-added…_  
 **Optional:**  
\- _To-be-added…_

 **= Standard Armaments =  
Fixed:  
**\- _To-be-added…_  
 **Handheld:  
** \- _To-be-added…_

 **Information** :  
 _To-be-added…_

 **Technology & Combat Characteristics: ****  
**_To-be-added…_

 **Armaments**

 ** _To-be-added…_** **  
** _To-be-added…_

 **Special Equipment & Features**

 ** _To-be-added…_**  
 _To-be-added…_

* * *

THERE! Done, part 3 of chapter 17, hope you guys like it since decide to made another part of this story and cut to the next chapter towards 18. I know it's a lolz, but you'll understand that I didn't had time to update due to my recent activities such as Holy Week. I'm sure that you guys understand, and includes Easter as well.

Anyway, I analyzing the strength numbers of ZAFT fleet under Rau's command, and here it is, since I have forgotten about most of the characters were there. I had spent days to have them organize during the assault on Advance Forces, minus includes Rau, Maya (since she also a CGUE pilot), Abelia, and Tabool.

Just like Dearka who promote into black uniform since he'll be joining Yzak's assault during Destiny.

* * *

Mobile Suit Numbers:

6 (4) – Vesalius – Nazca-class – Aegis, 1 CGUE, 3 GINNs, adds Miguel's (4)  
6 – Galvani – Laurasia-class – Standard GINNs  
5 (+1: 6) – Silver Glint – Nazca-class – 2 Custom CGUEs, 4 GINNs (1 Recon, 1 HM-type, 2 Standard, includes AS)  
6 – Porto Team's Nazca-class – Standard GINNs  
6 – Laconi Team's Nazca-class – Standard GINNs  
6 – Laramie – Laurasia-class – 6 GINNs  
10 (14 (13)) – Elena Angela's fleet – 10 GINNs, 5-6 CGUEs  
\- Medusa's Revenge – Nazca-class – 2 (1) CGUEs, 2 GINNs  
\- Stheno's Punisher – Nazca-class – 1 CGUE, 5 GINNs (2)  
\- Euryale's Torturer – Nazca-class – 1 CGUE, 5 GINNs (2)  
\- Lamia's Devourer – Nazca-class – 1 CGUE, 5 GINNs (2)  
\- Alecto's Passeau – Laurasia-class – 1 CGUE, 5 GINNs (2)  
\- Megaera's Banshee – Laurasia-class – 6 GINNs (2)  
\- Tisiphone's Harpy – Laurasia-class – 6 GINNs (2)

= 47 +1 (X303) (48)  
\- 42 GINNs: Miguel, Cecilia, Laura, Charlotte, Orlis, Wolfgang,  
\- 6 CGUE: Chifuyu, Madoka, Elena, Marishka, Verona, Aleera,  
\- X303 Aegis

Nazca-class: 8  
Laurasia-class: 5

* * *

I have divided Elena's remaining mobile suit forces on each ship during the last chapter by 2, ever since what the strength of Tekkadan and Archangel can do, includes most of the other pilots such as Rau won't be joining in.

Although, I think the storage for additional GINN pilots to had 3 that makes it 7 for Vesalius? It's a bit much, but it's okay, as long as a single GINN will be stood in the middle between the other two GINNs on their respective berths, if they had an additional cable to connect to the GINN's back.

Now, there you have it, I did finish it in time before update and until I will complete the last part of the chapter. And ever since I'd editing the chapter 16 regarding my miscounting the strength numbers of ZAFT, if you did looked over the list back at chapter 15.

Anyway, there are some other compliment things during recent reviews, gave me a trash review, so I know I had to do…So…What are your thoughts about this chapter?

Now, hope you all like this chapter. So please review and comment. I'll update for the next one as soon as I can until most of my files I was working on in this activity!

Lastly, see you all to the next chapter! Peace out!

P.S. DON'T flame this story, and I hate that some people bad and trash comment about this story, I've made that I've destroy it.

* * *

 **Last Chapter's Total:** **  
 **Favorites:**** 153 **  
 **Followers:**** 155 **  
 **Views:**** 16: 580+  
 **Equal:** 29,725+

* * *

 **Started by:** 4/6/2019/9:48am

 **Finished** : 4/24/2019/9:04am – Happy Easter

 **Published:** 4/24/2019/9:49am

 **Edited:** N/A


	18. 18-Devil's Light - Part 4

**Chapter 18:** Devil's Light - Part 4; The Pink Songstress' Intervention

* * *

 **= Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era =**

* * *

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the Number 1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja, Jinchuuriki of the 9-tails; finds himself plunged into another war - the Bloody Valentine War; after living for a millennia, due to his immortality, will he once again help this world? Does the Cosmic Era really need his help? Let's find out.

Along with Menma Uzumaki, Naruto's counterpart, came from another dimension (aka RTN), having the same results as he does, he too had his love ones were fade from existence, and includes Gaara the Desert, or rather Gaara Sabaku, he too somehow granted an immortal life, and joined his friend for the eternal life, includes a certain tanuki who insists to be with his former-now-current Jinchuuriki.

And formed a group of pre-teen soldiers under their command, consists of 'the iron flower that never wilts and never dies'. And so, the Rise of Tekkadan is born…

* * *

Crossover: Naruto x Gundam SEED

Elements: Iron-blooded Orphans (Primary), Golden Sun, DOOM (Weapons and Armor), Aliens/Predator (Weapons and Equipment), Killzone (Weapons), Metal Gear (Weapons and Equipment), Resistance (Weapons), Call of Duty (Weapons, Equipment, and Vehicles), TitanFall (Small Weapons and Equipment), Darkstalkers, Super Robot Wars (Characters, Mechas and Parts), [?]

Additional Genre: Supernatural,

Pairing:

\- Naruto U. x Lacus C., Murrue R., Rias G., (?) – 4/25/2019/12:00am  
\- Memna U. x Natarle B., Cagalli A., Akeno H., (?) – 4/25/2019/12:00am  
\- Gaara S. x Sylvia H., (?),

The others:

\- Kira Y. x Flay A. - Main  
\- Tolle K. x Miriallia H. – Decide to remain intact for Tolle to be alive.  
\- Isaac x Jenna – Forgot that, which they came from Golden Sun - 3/14/2019/1:33pm  
\- Jing H. (OC) x Morrigan A.  
\- Sai A. x Mia N. – 4/12/2019/8:41pm – After Devil's Light  
\- Toneri O. x ? – 4/26/2019/10:04am – I had plans for the immortal and last Otsutsuki clan since his self-exile.

Noted: I had adjusting the list of pairing, so considered Kira x Flay is the main among the pair.

* * *

Yo, yo~! Now the Part 4 of chapter 18 in Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era. Czar Joseph is the name!

Now, this is the new chapter for this time around, which it's now eighteenth, well decide to making another chapter for the last one I'd update is very long one, you hear? Just like most other stories involved with longest chapter around, like Takeshi1225 did made longest chapter involved with NaruSaku.

Now, during the last chapter, since the battle between the Advance Force with ZAFT forces under Rau's command, includes Chifuyu Orimura, who gotten her team to joined in.

Now, Lacus questions Naruto about his dream for breaking the cycle of hatred that being keeps looping endlessly, since that needed to be broken.

Until the battle came in, so far that the Archangel and Tekkadan is ready to intervene the battlefield with ZAFT forces that needed to be repelled.

Now, since I had Isaac and Lincoln were being sortie with their own mobile suits, decide to had Custom Shiden like Shino and now Ride does, so Ace Savvy is the best choice for given his mobile suit a codename or call-sign.

Also Isaac's MS is a Graze Custom II aka Ryusei-go, since instead call it by Shino's request, but just Graze Custom II, armed with a Battle Blade used by the Ground-type Graze. So I did making some adjustable for Gundam Build.

Lincoln's Ace Savvy, aka Shiden Custom, is based looked like Ride's own mobile suit since Shino piloted Flauros, painted in orange color scheme, just like Miguel's and Hein's, includes Charlotte.

There you go, that's all the other two mobile suits for Isaac and Lincoln, which it is a good idea for having them to have another Graze and Shiden Custom.

Anyway, my latest updates that I was a on a hurry, since I'd edit it during recent days before I read it, I should had "double-check" it before updating, I did took care of the problem on miswrote, misspelled, and includes unfinished ones the grammer paragraphs on those lines that I was working on. So you all forgive me for the mess I'd made.

…But…walang problema!

* * *

= {~} [] {~} = Replied Review = {~} [] {~} =

 **(** **:Lock:** **) – Served as Pin reply review from previous chapters.**

 **NinjaFang1331:** Thank you.

 **PhenexGundamKai:** I see your point about the autocorrect, so can't blame you, I did write it in my laptop while in mobile suit I Caps Lock in Mobile and while I used 'Shift' and also 'Caps Lock' for shouting. While GINN and CGUE were allowed in bold words.

It is about Byakushiki other than 'Byaku-Shiki' that regarding the difference between IS and GPB.

Yeah, if I took an interest regarding Infinite Stratos about when I managed to create the Normal version of Gundam Byakushiki - which it's a Gundam frame-type mobile suit in IBO other than other mobile suit's features such as 00, UC, and etc.

Also, I found other images of Gundam ISs, includes Houki's Gundam version of IS, but a 00 design.

Yeah, Ichika does, in Diamond Dogs in RWBY x MGS crossover with IS and many more about Ichika is a member of Diamond Dogs PMC, he wanted to hate his sister for everything, but…he couldn't. So far that if you did read it by now. So did make amends between siblings.

Yeah, we had female members of Tekkadan consists of Sylvia, Rias, Akeno, and Morrigan, includes Chaucha from Golden Sun, and especially Amida Arca. Don't forget Vazquez in Aliens were there too.

But refer to IBO's Turbines were consists of female crew were Naze's harem.

It really DOES interesting, about how they are.

 **Michael Bourne:** Geez, another Star Trek reference.

So far, if I would have thought happened to have teleportation beam.

Also, if you did read the Naruto x Star Trek Crossover about Naruto and Sakura were on 5-years mission, getting official a couple and then married. How cool is that!

 **Leon Skywalker:** Here is a following for this respond:

 **1).** I will.

 **2).** Yeah, it sure does having a brother and sisters reunion, it sure does about DMC3's brother reunion.

 **3).** Yeah, I'm sure ZAFT will not get their hands on Tekkadan technology, before they will suspicious about Teiwaz was involved.

 **4).** It sure does, I make Byakushiki a Mobile suit version of Genji from Overwatch. Also the sonic boom move really does came from refer to Gundam Build Fighters regarding Astray Sengoku.

 **5).** Yeah, thank you, well since 'Whose Line Is It Anyway' is new to me since I looked at the Google, so yeah, just browsing.

Also, decide to had Rias will be with Naruto and while Menma taken Akeno.

I was fond with NaruRias since they were looked like MinaKushi, the red thread of fate, after all.

 **YeagerMeister31:** Well, it sure does.

Don't worry; I had other plans for the fate of Orimura's team. Garet won't be easy on the Charlotte and Cecilia.

As for Naruto, well, you could say a certain most of Elena's followers.

 **thor94:** It sure does looked rough family reunion.

 **Guest (Non-user CH17):** Actually, I have other plans for Chifuyu since involved either is Kyosuke or anyone that I was planning to have SRW into Gundam SEED-verse, until GoldenGundamZero2 had made a suggestion.

Rias' choice will be Naruto, and while Akeno's choice is Menma.

Um…I am not sure if Chifuyu REALLY if she relates to Nadeshiko if she really Shizuka's descendant.

 **adiferdian:** Thank you, well I just did when I went overboard for having so many details.

Yeah, knowing CGUEs were best suited MSs for Chifuyu and Madoka, along with their team, includes Maya having Recon-Type GINN just like in IS anime.

Yeah, just as 'thor94' had stated that about having the Orimura sisters and their team to defected ZAFT under Patrick Zala's iron fist to Tekkadan, if he keeps kill all Naturals.

* * *

 **Noticed: I had received permission from LoDsIx regarding borrowing the lines of Maelstrom of Cosmic Era; because I will be revised and write this story and even this is a different one, of course.**

 **Hope that you'll be expecting than this, due to my very experience of Gundam SEED, since the original was being announced, and I didn't have best time to getting all of the episodes, and includes Remastered version and the rest.**

 **This story will be so~ epic…!**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts and mental-link'_

 **"Demonic Speech and calls out Technique"**

 ** _'Demonic thoughts/Mental-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication/Speakers/Intercom"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech/News Broadcast"]**

[[Text Messaging/Monitor Screen]] – From the messenger's name.

['Codec Nano-Communication']

 ** _"Haro/Robotic Speech"_**

* * *

Elements:

MS – Mobile Suits  
MA – Mobile Armor  
PE – Plasma Energy

Noted: Additional list to have this refers to.

* * *

The additional armaments for the mobile suits in shoulder-mounted is still under progress, so it will taken me time to be ready to be published.

4/25/2019/12:00am – By the way, since Chifuyu's katana for her custom CGUE happened to be the IS Uchigane's Katana. She did use it to make intervenes the mock battle between Laura and Cecilia & Rin.

After, that's why the name Kurazakura just like her second IS that after using her White Knight IS.

5/1/2019/8:10pm – I made another announcement regarding spaceships?

You see…Planning to had Gjallarhorn warships, not to mention JPT Trust, Jasley Donomikols, the so-called 'second-in-command' of Teiwaz had this ship based on the Halfbeak-class warship, which its custom-made cruiser, but the hanger of the Trust, or 'Golden Jasley', is way long that could hold many mobile suits which the pilots were mercenaries, even through, since until attacked by Tekkadan to avenge Naze that it is because of Jasley, and includes Lafter.

Tekkadan under Orga is no longer part of Teiwaz after Naze's death, and so far blame to Jasley for this mess. So McMurdo was understood the reason Naze was very important person and brother to Orga.

5/3/2019/1:46pm – I made an additional ranks for Tekkadan, since it will be far greater farthar than Marshal, so I had list it out so that I can you have memorize it, and includes have its symbols.

✷✷/✵✵ = Lieutenant Marshal (Gold)  
✷✷✷/✵✵✵ = Captain Marshal (Gold)  
✦✦✦✷✦✦✦/✧✧✧✵✧✧✧ = Colonel Marshal (Gold with 6 4-pointed isotoxal star - Bronze)  
✦✦✦✷✦✦✦/✧✧✧✵✧✧✧ = Vice Grand Marshal (Gold with 6 4-pointed isotoxal star - Silver)  
✦✦✦✷✦✦✦/✧✧✧✵✧✧✧ = Grand Marshal (Gold with 6 4-pointed isotoxal star - Silver)

* * *

Each 6-polygraph start was split in half by 4-pointed isotoxal stars, and includes having bronze, silver, and gold on each stars, just like Gjallarhorn having 7 Stars.

And then, I add some Pay Grade and Abbreviation since I had gotten that word since I was still in high school when I was interests in Army ranks before I used to play G.H.O.S.T. Squad in Sega.

01\. E-01: Private (Recruit/Rookie) - PVT  
02\. E-02: Private First Class - PFC  
03\. E-03: Corporal - CPL & Specialist - SPC  
04\. E-04: Lance Corporal - LCPL  
05\. E-05: Sergeant - SGT  
06\. E-06: Staff Sergeant - SSGT  
07\. E-07: Master Sergeant - MSG  
08\. E-08: Sergeant Major - SM  
09\. W-01: Warrant Officer - WO  
10\. W-02: Chief Warrant Officer - CWO  
11\. O-01: Lieutenant Jr. Grade - LTJRG  
12\. O-02: Lieutenant - LT  
13\. O-03: Captain - CAPT  
14\. O-04: Major - MAJ  
15\. O-05: Specialist Major - SPC  
16\. O-05 Specialist: Command Specialist Major - CSM  
17\. O-06: Lieutenant Commander - LTCMDR  
18\. O-07: Vice Commander - VCMDR  
19\. O-08: Captain Commander - CAPTCMDR  
20\. O-09: Marshal - M  
21\. O-10: Lieutenant Marshal - LTM  
22\. O-11: Captain Marshal - CAPTM  
23\. O-12: Colonel Marshal - COLM  
24\. O-14: Vice Grand Marshal - VGM  
25\. O-15: Grand Marshal - GM

I looked over the ranks on Marines, well, since before Private First Class is promoted into Lance Corporal and then Corporal, so it's fine, after all, this my own rank for Tekkadan, that I made, so since both Corporal ranks will be reverse in opposite.

NOW MOVING ON~! In other words, well, since this next chapter is about to start, but…

*I bend my head in the right-side like Lord Death in Soul Eater*

…Well, guess you will have to find out about this chapter of what was going on.

*Before raised both my hands*

Well, who cares…!

*Clap my hands before pointing them at you*

…Alright then, I guess you'll just have to see if it's work out!

*Lastly, pointed fingers at the screen*

…Now onto the story! Hell, it's about time.

* * *

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto by the famous** **Masashi Kishimoto** **and/or Gundam SEED in Sunrise.**

 **Some OCs such as Elena Angela own by Czar Joseph.**

 **Jing Hayabusa own by Czar Joseph, along with Gamerman22.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 18: Devil's Light - Part 4; The Pink Songstress' Intervention]**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _"Uhmm…Naruto? Can I ask you a question?" Lacus asked to her blonde friend._

 _Naruto had raised an eyebrow at Lacus' question, and decide to oblige to responded._

 _"Sure Lacus. What is it?"_

 _"If you don't mind me asking… What is your dream?" Lacus questioned, looking at the blonde at his eyes._

 _Surprised at the question, expecting the pink-haired songstress bought up for this subject for Naruto about this ambition, since he haven't gotten that question from anyone; and so, without hesitation for him by brushed his hand on his hair and replied._

 _"My dream is to achieve peace in our world that had full of wars. I intend on breaking the Cycle of Hatred and end to all wars from the very start, ever again." Naruto declared with conviction._

* * *

 _["All hands, Level One Battle Stations!"]_

 _Hearing the intercom, cause Naruto sighed as before got up into the bed and head to the sliding door._

 _"It looks like I'll be heading out in battle again." The blonde stated, before noticing his pink-haired friend was looking at the floor, with a saddened expression, felt a bit concern about her. "What's wrong, Lacus?"_

 _That made Lacus tensed that slight brought out her thoughts, and gave her a smile at Naruto._

 _"Oh my, it's nothing, Naruto. Please be careful out there." She replied._

* * *

 _Seeing that Lacus is worried for him, he stood up and walked up to her. And he poked her forehead with his two-fingers again, and said to her assuring._

 _"Don't worry, Lacus, I'll be fine, and I'll come back. I promise." He says with a smiled and ruffled up her hair, before walked out the quarters._

 _Leaving Lacus onto the bed, looking at the door where her blonde friend (before almost love-interest) walked out. As she put her hands together and prayed._

'Please be safe, Naruto…'

* * *

 _"Kira!"_

 _The boys had stopped to looked who it is, and found that it was distressed Flay Allster._

 _"Kira, I'll be going ahead to get myself suited up to the hanger, my pilot suit was on the hanger where my Mobile Worker was, but you better hurry up, alright?" Lincoln informed._

 _"S-Sure, Lincoln." Kira replied, with that, as seeing Lincoln rush ahead towards to the hanger._

 _"What's all this about going into 'battle stations'?" The redhead asked in a worried tone approaching the brunette Coordinator. "What about the Advance Fleet?"_

 _"I have no idea!" Kira stuttered a bit, not used to being in such close proximity with his crush. "I don't know what's going on."_

 _Kira was about to keep going but Flay stopped him again by grabbing his shoulder._

 _"It's going to okay, right?" Flay asked hopefully. "The vessel that my papa's on won't be destroyed, will it? Will it?"_

 _The boy gave her a reassuring grin, manageable, and he replied._

 _"Everything will be alright, Flay. We'll be there, okay? Besides, does Mir or Sai told you about I was trained with Naruto? He did train me after all. Not to mention we had Tekkadan on our side to help. Besides, I promise you Flay, I'll protect him, alright? Just as Naruto made a promise to me for keeping Athrun alive."_

* * *

 _As she nodded, still unsure but now reassured and released his arm._

 _"Thank you, Kira." The redhead replied._

 _"I'd better go." Kira called out, as he took off down the corridor again, undeterred. Hoping deep down that he could, in fact, fulfill the promise he'd just made and scared that he couldn't._

 _While Flay looked on with a spark of hope - As seeing Kira immediately dashes off to the pilot locker room to get himself suited up. As his image begin to get smaller and smaller._

* * *

 _"Escort ship Bernard has been sunk! X303 Aegis is headed towards the Law!" One of the crew members reported in the bridge of the Montgomery with a grim expression on his face._

 _This cause the captain to grind his teeth in concern, turns out, he knew Murrue Ramius was a protégé to someone he knew, actually, his own superior officer in-charge._

 _George Allster was less than pleased to learn this, especially the fact that not only was one of the four stolen G-Project Machines deployed by the enemy._

 _"We're being destroyed by our own machine?!" George remarked with a father frustrated look on his face. "What could be more ridiculous?"_

* * *

 _["Lieutenant La Flaga have already brief about this situation. Despite being ordered by the Advance Fleet to turn and leave the combat area. Captain Ramius decides to give our allies some aide ot stave off the ZAFT attack."] She explains briefing in the video feed._

 _"Is that so, Mir? What's size of the enemy forces right now?" Naruto asked, seeing the finishing touch of Barbatos for the fight, still had his current armament in place._

 _["The enemy consists of eight Nazca-class, five Laurasia-class, Forty-seven GINNs, Six CGUEs, and the Aegis."] Mir reported._

* * *

 _Lincoln ran the startup sequence that he had done it before in the first time along with Isaac. Now the two disciples of Naruto is ready to take the first time in combat._

 _"Alright Ace Savvy, you and I are ready to sortie." The albino boy says to his MS within the cockpit. "Hey, Isaac, how's it your end?"_

 _["Mine is ready to sortie, I will be ready to fight armed with a blade, just in case."] Isaac replied in the comms in visual._

 _Followed by Ichika startup Byakushiki and along with Garet, until most of his weapons were rearmed since the first ever combat._

 _"Man, these ZAFT guys surely love to rain down on our luck. Just as we're about to get some aid from some friendly EA guys, they decided to give us a big 'Fuck You' and attack us on the spot. Man, they're masters at popping up on the wrong time." Garet says comment within Graze Custom - Heavy Arms._

 _"Ehehehe…" Ichika chuckled slightly sweatdrops at his fellow classmate within Byakushiki. "…I guess so…? Anyway, this is serious, Garet."_

 _["I got it, Ichika…! By the way, are you sure you're ready to face your demons and…your sisters?"[_

 _"…" Ichika remain silent at Garet's question._

 _["…You don't have to answer, buddy. I'll be sure that-"]_

 _"It's fine…I believe that it's time…"_

 _Garet's eyes widen at Ichika's serious determined for he's ready to step out of the shadows._

* * *

 _"Kira, can I have word with you for a minute?" Naruto inquired._

 _["Uh, sure, what is it Naruto?"] Kira questioned to his friend after buckled the seat belt on the pilot chair on the Strike._

 _"Don't underestimated your opponent, Kira, your training may be complete, but you still have more ways to go before you mastered your new power." Naruto advised with a serious look._

 _["I won't, Naruto, I promise."] Kira replies with a smile._

* * *

 _["Kira! Flay's father is also with the Advance Force. Please keep that in mind."]_

 _With Sai had quickly made a reminder to his friend that, even through if George will also be angry over their friend being the Strike's pilot and a Coordinator, he's still Flay's family after all._

 _"Not to worry." Kira responded as he closed the visor on his helmet._

 _His mobile suit released from its berth and placed in the Linear Catapult._

 _At the same time from earlier and before had the Strike mounted the Aile Striker, Murrue's face appeared on the secondary screens of the cockpit of Barbatos._

* * *

 _["Connected to Catapult!"] Miriallia confirmed in the PA Intercom. ["Aile Strike, stand by."]_

 _The loading arms then came forward and attached the Strike's shield, beam rifle, and thruster pack._

 _["Systems, all green!"] Mir concludes confirmation. ["Course clear. Go ahead, Strike."]_

 _Kira's grip tightened on the controls letting out a sigh once the Strike had the Aile Striker and its standard shield and beam rifle equipped for the upcoming sortie._

 _"Kira Yamato, Strike! Here I go!" Kira proclaimed as he and the Strike were launched from the catapult and into space as the wings fold open, the Strike's Phase Shift Armor coming to life._

 _With Kira was sent out into the battlefield that was going on, and he hoped that he could keep the promise that he had made to Flay._

 _["Gundam Barbatos, stand by."] Miriallia said as Barbatos was placed in the Launch Catapult. ["Course clear. You're good to go, Barbatos."]_

 _"Thanks, Miriallia." Naruto respond with a smile, as the green eyes of Barbatos flashed bright, as before he pushing controls forward. "Naruto Uzumaki, Gundam Barbatos, heading out!"_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Flay simply stood in the corridors of the Archangel with a blank expression._

 _"I'm sure he won't break your promise."_

 _Flay was startled by voice as she turned around to face Jenna who called out to her._

 _"Don't worry, Flay. I'm sure that they won't, just have faith." She concluded assured as she went to her and places her hand onto her shoulder._

 _"I hope that you're right…" Flay reply to Jenna, feeling hopefully about if Kira and the others will achieve to protect her father from ZAFT, and includes unsure if they do._

* * *

 _"Captain…!" One of the operators in Montgomery called out. "…We're receiving a transmission from the black mobile suit."_

 _George and Koopman share their looked one to another for the expecting receive transmission from the black Mobile Suit who appeared before them, as the latter spoke up in responded._

 _"Put it through."_

 _*Beep!*_

 _["Alliance vessel, this is the leader and Boss of Tekkadan…"]_

* * *

 _Ichika whirling around his Byakushiki and with the right manipulator took a grasp of Yukihira's hilt and form a half hand-seal within his cockpit and generate inner-energy within him, then that energy transferred into the sword that connects with the hilt, and…_

 _*Klink!*_

 _The nodachi sword drawn out within each until its edge started to glow in humming blue._

 _" **Ryūjin no ken wo Kurae!** "_

 _With the sword completely unsheathed, and summon a blue dragon spirit that appeared out the blade that surprises the GINN pilots about what expecting this kind of attack._

* * *

 _"So that's the mobile suit Angela was reported…Something is looked particular about this mobile suit the way armed with a katana? Like what exactly?" Chifuyu said to herself about Byakushiki's appearance, before contacting her team._

 _"It seems we've gotten the White mobile suit's attention, lets engaged it."_

 _["Roger/Copy that ma'am!"]_

* * *

 _With Madoka readied to engage had eyes on the White Mobile Suit with a sniper rifle, before seeing the mobile suit holstered the Beam Assault Rifle onto the back's left side and drawn out its sword on the right and charge in that made her eyes widen in recognize that familiar stance before made a defensive stance._

 _"That looks like…!" She began, before noticed the transparent figure of Ichika when he was young wields a bokken. "…It can't be!"_

* * *

 _Chifuyu noticing this white-winged mobile suit soured into the space, the way it moved, the way it used this mobile suit-size nodachi, it reminded her of someone, it reminded of her of herself._

 _"…I know it has to be you…Ichika?"_

 _Chifuyu pushed her controllers towards at Byakushiki, before noticed something odd about this mobile suit's feature._

 _"…But this mobile suit…? It looked like…!"_

 _Chifuyu's mental flashback showed a blueprint of a familiar mobile suit that looked exact like the white winged mobile suit, but had a different frame, that made her eyes widen._

 _"How…! That looks exact like…It was supposed to be…!"_

 _The elder Orimura trails off her sentence, as she grips her controller joysticks on her custom CGUE, before engaged the white mobile suit with wings._

 _"All units, we're engaging the enemy white mobile suit!"_

 _["Roger/Affirmative!"] The rest of the Orimura team responded._

 _["Nee-san! You notice it, too?"]_

 _"Yes, but not just the sword style, but also the feature is looked familiar to me that looked like one of Tabane's designs." Chifuyu replied._

* * *

 _"I don't know how those Naturals build something like that, but how can it hope to stand against me, as the proud soldier of ZAFT!?" Chifuyu said through the comms of the Mobile Suit. She hoped was that the enemy would decide to withdraw and if the enemy did not, so she'll end it swiftly._

 _However, the respond she got made the elder sister of the Orimura paused in disbelief._

 _["You think so, as much I've already dealt eight ZAFT GINNs within a minute right about now. I would face an Ace pilot such as you…"]_

 _With the respond, made Chifuyu's eyes widen at the familiar voice of a young boy who sounding far too young for someone who was putting up such a good fight against ZAFT GINNs; it didn't take long for her to come to the realization that the person piloting the white-winged Mobile Suit was teenager, about same age as Madoka or perhaps…_

 _["…It's been a long time, hasn't it, Chifuyu-nee."]_

 _Chifuyu's eyes even more widely in shocked at the pilot had addressed her, there's only one person who called her is none other than…_

 _"I-it could be! I-Ichika?" Chifuyu asked, nervous as what the answer she might get from the pilot operating the winged-mobile suit._

 _Before Chifuyu wanted to make sure she wasn't over-thinking the situation, until the screen shown himself before her wearing Tekkadan pilot suit, noticing her brother's expression looked anger and disappointing._

 _["It sure does, Chifuyu-nee. If you have not known what I called you…And I can see my little twin sister Madoka was there, too."]_

 _Chifuyu looked completely horrified at the revelation about her own brother had sided with an 'enemy', but this can't be right! How could her own brother had been entered this war, she cannot accept this._

 _"Ichika…Is that you?"_

 _["Yes Chifuyu-nee…this is quite a reunion, ya'know. Is that how you greet your brother after everything you had put me through…"] Ichika replied revealed confirmed to his elder sister's fears._

 _"Ichika…W-What you doing here? I-I thought you were suppose to be at ORB!?" Chifuyu questioned under her confuse expression. This isn't what she had in mind for she did made a plan to keep Ichika out of this from harm's way. Since she didn't want her brother joined ZAFT to defend their homeland._

 _["I was, but until Le Creuset did ruined my peaceful life in Heliopolis!"]_

* * *

 **(Gundam IBO Opening 1: Raise you Flag - Starts)**

 **(Instrument Background: 0:00-0:06)**

 _The screen opens to a black and white scene of a pile of Mobile Suit parts scattered around a battle-scarred field while a puddle of blood flows on the ground_ **.**

 _Cuts to a boot stepping on the puddle, resulting in a big splash._

~"Raise your flag!"~

 _Cuts to Naruto, Menma, and Gaara side by side with each other._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Cuts to reveal the Archangel crew, and includes members of Tekkadan, gathered around the Barbatos Lupus Rex, Bael Custom, and Gusion Rebake Full City._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Shifts to the title in Japanese kanji appearing in front of the three Gundams, indicate showing the title:_ _'_ _鉄の花_ _渦巻き_ _の宇宙時_ _代_ _' (_ _Tetsu no hana uzumaki no uchū jidai_ _; Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era)._

~"Koe no kagiri sakende"~

 _Cuts to the Aile Strike landing on the ground, raising its beam rifle to aim at the camera._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _Cuts to the Moebius Zero releasing its Gun Pods while firing its Linear Rifle in space._

~"Itsuka dokoka"~  
~"Yume o mitsuzuke samayou…!"~

 _Cuts back to the kneeling Barbatos, Bael, and Gusion as they raise their heads then their eyes flash to life; and then the three performing a fist bumped all together besides each other._

 _ **(**_ **Instruments** _ **\- 0:20-0:23)**_

 _Cuts to a scene in a city with Naruto was atop of the tallest building gazes at it below with lights shines at night, Menma leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets, and Gaara sitting on a flight of stairs gazes at the full moon._

~"Under Pressure you are waiting for direction"~

 _Cuts to two-way image: Kira and his friends hanging out in Heliopolis with smiles plastered on their expressions. And there's Isaac, Jenna, Garet, Mia, Ichika, and Lincoln were also hang out, while seeing Cid shouted at the mechanics and include Hama shook her head at the group's hang-out._

~"Going on a road without your mind"~

 _Cuts to the ZAFT G-Weapon pilots messing around in their barracks, includes Miguel felt annoyance towards his 'pupils'' antics while Athrun sits on his bunk reading a book, along with Ein on the other bunk staring his open right palm, and then the last part for seeing Ein's hand clenches it._

~"All misleads they give ignoring our decision's"~  
~"Killing yourself your soul we have inside"~

 _Cuts to Naruto, Menma, Gaara, and Kira had their eyes were looked different consists of: Naruto's left eye has the Rinnegan and the other on the right is golden toad eye mix with fox's slit - the Six Path's Sage Mode and Kurama's face on the background; Menma had the eyes of Kuro (Black Kurama) along with his black nine-tails, Gaara's Shukaku's eyes and then the face of Shukaku, and Kira's SEED factor and then a 'seed' background with the color of his eyes._

 _Cuts to Naruto walking towards the Archangel crew and the Gundam pilots, and along with the members of Tekkadan (sans Isaac, Garet, Ichika, and Lincoln stood in front)._

~"Agaki tsuzuke taore kujike"~

 _Cuts to Gaara tinkering with Gusion while Kira and Ivan helps, onto the side seeing Murdoch and Cid were having a happy conversation at each other between old friends, before a two-way image: Naruto sleeping on Murrue's lap as she strokes his hair with a nostalgic grin on her face and Menma and Natarle were on the bridge, gazes at the space._

~"Hai agatte hashiri tsuzukete"~

 _Cuts to two-way image of Flay as she draws her knees closer to her chest while tears spill down her cheeks; and Mia who is sitting in a chair in the Archangel's infirmary staring at the photo of herself and a man with blue hair with turquoise eyes_.

~"Owarinaki"~

 _Shifts to another two-way image of Cagalli leaning against a piece of rubble with an assault rifle in her hands and Lacus floating in a small bedroom with her pink Haro as she sings a song._

~"Yume no ma to ma"~

 _Cuts back to Naruto turned his head over his shoulder looks up at the sky, before the scene cuts to a bridge of Nazca-class vessel, seeing Rau smiles, along with three new people – one on the right next to him is a man upon age of 19, light blue hair and turquoise eyes, wearing also a white uniform (Commander variant), and the other two who stood behind Rau and his fellow white-uniformed blue-haired teen: one is a male had silvery blue hair and red eyes and the female one on the left is blonde with red eyes, these two people, wearing red-coats as well._

~"We can struggle and muzzle the world before it fades away~

 _And the blue-haired commander raised his right hand up, commanded the crew for battle stations, sans Ades who seating in the captain's chair, before shifting to the locker room after the last part of the lyric, seeing Athrun stared at his photo on his right hand of himself and Kira when they were at the prep school in_ _Copernicus, then his left fist clenches_ _._

 **(Instruments - 0:51-0:52)**

 _Cuts to several pilots performing startup sequences in their Mobile Suits, as seeing hands of Naruto, Menma, and Gaara had their respective mobile suit's controllers, and paddles._

 _The scene cuts to the five Tekkadan's Mobile Workers, and Barbatos Lupus Rex landing on the ground, armed with longsword._

~"Raise your flag!"~

 _Barbatos raises its Longsword and clashes at the camera._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _The Longsword of Barbatos cuts through a GINN, slicing it in half._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Barbatos slashes at another GINN, removing its head._

~"Koe no kagiri sakende!"~

 _Cut to the Archangel and Isaribi flies into space, after the last part of the lyrics, along with Bael and Gusion, armed – Bael had its dual swords and Gusion with a four 120mm Long-Range Rifles onto the main and sub-arms._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _A blue CGUE outfitted with an Assault Shroud flew backwards, a fires a barrage of bullets, combination with Vulcan System Shield and Machine Gun, and Rau's white CGUE, and drawn its Heavy Blade and changed in, as with the masked Commander within the cockpit of his machine, smirk sinisterly._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _An explosion, with Bael steps out of it, and fires a barrage of slugs with its electromagnetic cannons onto its wings. And then there's Menma as he looks up, then shifts to Gaara, the redhead's eyes rolled at the sight of his foes._

~"Itsuka dokoka"~

 _Gusion raises its four of the 120mm Long-Range Rifles and fires at the pair of GINN High Maneuver-type with custom paint - one is silver blue and red w/ yellow trims, wielding 27mm Experimental Machine Guns w/ Heavy Blade attached, each of them had different ways of custom: the silver blue-themed GINN has two Blades and while the red one has a pair of bayonet machine guns._

~"Tadoritsuku to shinjite"~

~"Come on and raise your flag"~

 _Cuts to the Aile Strike fighting the Aegis, and then next is the stolen G-Weapons along with Miguel's custom GINN/AS and Ein's custom black GINN, attacking the Archangel and Isaribi which retaliates._

~"So just raise your flag"~

~"Nando kujike mayoedo!"~

 _Cuts to two-way images of Ichika Orimura drawn a katana (think of it from 47 Ronins - call it 'Tengu Katana'), showing a reflecting of a image of a black haired feminine (take your pick: Chifuyu or Madoka) and Lincoln Loud with a family photo of 13, while gazes at it with a frown, and looks down at to see his 4-year old little sister Lily Loud who sleeping at his lap, replace with a smile._

 _Cuts to Naruto standing up from the ground, twirling his father's tri-prong kunai with his right hand._

~"Iki no kagiri"~

 _Cuts to Menma and Gaara standing up from the ground as well, with Menma also twirls his black revolver with his left hand and Gaara had his arms crossed._

~"Tsuzuku kagiri"~

 _Shows the three Ancient Immortal ninjas/Gundam pilots form a half tiger seals at each other before looking at the blue sky as three streams of light shot through the clouds with its respective colors: orange, black with white outlines, and maroon red._

~"Yume o mitsuzuke samayou!"~

 **(Instruments - 1:20-1:30)**

 _The scene cuts to a freeze frame of the crew of Archangel and Tekkadan, the Heliopolis gang, and the Ancient Ninjas/Gundam pilots gazing at the rising sun with Gundam Barbatos, Bael, Gusion, and the Strike shadowing by the sunlight._

 **(Intro Ended)**

* * *

 **(Chapter Continues)**

 **==Elsewhere on Space, Vesalius==**

The Nazca-class destroyer under Rau Le Creuset's command came into the range of the combat zone, along with the fleet consists of Elena's along with Galvani and Laramie, while Silver Glint was on far behind, under orders of their commander.

Within the interior of Vesalius - bridge, the masked commander saw the Archangel's sudden appearance and includes new mobile suits that being deployed until expecting the 'Black Knight' had arrived in how fast that is.

"The main character has made an appearance." Rau remarked, before called out the crew and shifting into serious look through his mask. "Don't waste your time on the small fry!"

"Commander Le Creuset! We got visual on Whale-01! It's entering the combat zone!" One of the sensory officers informed, as gave a visual of Isaribi until they unleash a barrage of armaments scatter all over the battlefield, to the masked commander and Vesalius' captain.

"So that's the Whale-01." Ades says had eyes onto the armored assault ship, before expecting to see vessel began firing a barrage of machine gun turrets and cannons pushed forward towards to Nelson-class vessel. Unaware that there's a white flower symbol onto the top of the bow.

["Indeed, Ades. I would bring my personal mobile suit since it's still in Bismarck, so I'll be taken command on Galvani, instead."] Alex says in visual transmission into the Galvani. ["Although…we have received new contact on the radar, but it appears to be had two more players into the game. Includes appeared to be an additional mobile suits entering the fray."]

As Alex had said, showing a visual of Isaac's Graze Custom II and Lincoln's Shiden Custom firing several barrages of machine gun projectiles defending the Nelson-class.

"Two additional mobile suits!" Ades exclaim in shocked at the sight of newcomers. "How can it be? Reports indicate that they were 7 of them, includes a Moebius Zero."

"I have assumed the Legged Ship had many surprises." Rau remarked theorize about the Legged Ship had something in their sleeves.

["That's true, Rau. It looks like Elena will be taken care of this."] Alex stated.

 **==Back to the battlefield==**

Now, at that moment, a GINN was tearing through the remaining Drake-class's defense turrets, given Athrun the opportunity to destroy the ship as he flew from the side and lets out a blast from the Impulse Cannon in the Aegis' Mobile Armor form, and blowing a hole in the Drake-class, the beam drilling its way through the ship and out the other side as the Aegis and the GINN flew away.

"Heh, these Naturals make it too easy." The GINN pilot remarked before a yellow high velocity projectile pierces the mobile suit's cockpit, which that creates a huge hole onto the center, killing the pilot and explodes.

"What!" Athrun exclaimed in shock before his mobile suit's sensors alert him, which her radar caught sudden approaching enemies, causes his eyes widen radar, that cause he looked up at the sight of he was expecting.

"They're here…"

 **==Earlier==**

With Naruto, wasn't even trying, swiping his massive longsword left and right; bisecting any poor bastards who came in his way. Counting his mind how many enemies are present - according to Mir - they were 48 of them consists of 42 GINNs, 5 commander-/ace pilot-use machines - CGUEs, and Aegis piloted by Kira's friend were present in the battle.

As for the enemy ships that according to Mir: 8 Nazca-class and 5 Laurasia-class - except for Elena Angela's fleet - he wasn't looked too surprised for that spoil bitch's fleet entered the fray and attacking the Advance Forces.

Still scanning on his radar, he knew he had a feeling that the Gamow wasn't among the fleet since he knew that they're still out there.

After taken a scan on the radar, noticing the X303 is still on the battlefield, and so, Naruto will deal with the other G-Weapons later. He cracked his knuckles and then channeled his chakra flow through Barbatos, giving to his Gundam the Lightning Release: Chakra Mode, once again.

Naruto brandished Barbatos' longsword in its right manipulator hand, while flexing the Rex Nails on the left manipulator hand. Pushing the controls forward, Naruto launched Barbatos at lightning speed at every GINN he had countered on sights - either killed by his sword or Rex Nails (counting 6 GINNs).

And until Naruto caught the Aegis after sunk the Law, and noticed several of GINNs on the distance. But he'll better deal with those GINNs who assaulting the Wilson and Montgomery, so far there 2 remains before they will be complete wipe out.

Naruto will be dealing with the Aegis afterwards, but knowing Menma was still on the area. On his mind, before his twin brother/counterpart will made his move to interact with either more GINNs or Miguel's, along with Kira when he'll also be interact with the Athrun.

As the blonde caught the GINN on his sights that he could find, he brandished Barbatos' left arm and open up the 200mm and configure it up with the railgun.

*Spark blast!*

Aiming at the GINN, he fired and shot went straight through the cockpit of the ZAFT MS, destroying it in process engulf with huge pink smoke, and Naruto sheathed the longsword into Barbatos' back. And brandishing his right arm and fired another high velocity projectile of another railgun with another integrate arm-mounted guns.

Now lock-on to his targets, Naruto unleashed a hail of solid-based ammunition - ripping mobile suit after mobile suit, and then the rest - that the targets he either killed or disabled were four.

Naruto turned his attention at the side cameras, where he could see Kira firing off some GINNs (if he did disabled either 3 more); he needed to be sure since he's checking on him if he'll get careless since the last events he had recalled, disabling them and intercepts those missiles that are heading for the Nelson-class - the Montgomery.

While the others were taken care most of the GINNs on the side, since Bernard, Law, and Trafalgar were sunk, only remains is Wilson and Montgomery.

Looking in-front of the monitor again, he could see the results reducing the numbers to at least - 10 or more GINNs - while the others taken care the rest with their own counts, along with Kira that he was handing.

Naruto emitting lightning chakra course through its body, as he rocketed to one of the Nazca-class vessels - Appearing in front of the bridge, Naruto swiftly unsheathed Barbatos' longsword and slashes the bridge vertically.

Destroying the bridge in process; now that the ship is disabled and he looked at the other ship, a Laurasia-class - the Laramie - as he brandished his left integrate arm-mounted guns with a railgun system - aiming at the bridge of the ship, Naruto channeled Lightning chakra into the railgun and its ammunition, adding more power and penetration to the shot.

*KHEW~!*

 **(AN: The sound of charge shot of MGS4 Railgun.)**

While Naruto felt the channel enough lightning chakra, and fired the railgun and saw its velocity projectile swiftly barreling through the bridge, killing the occupants on the bridge, effectively disabling, yet again, another bridge. The blast of the highly-charged railgun creates a sonic boom muzzle flash.

He was about to target another ship when his MS's radar alarms him of impending danger. He was expecting for the rest of the G-Weapons consists of Duel, Buster, and Blitz for another beating.

Naruto turned his attention where the alarm was pointing at, expecting to see four CGUEs, includes the familiar turquoise one. He noticed the certain spoil bitch's machine indeed had new improvements - A beam rifle similar to the one most G-Weapons like the Strike at that very moment in one-hand, and a big nasty looking laser sword in the hip, he can tell that she must've upgrade her saber during the last encounter.

Along with expecting to bring additional 3 matching CGUEs, this is what Naruto had expecting report from Miriallia. Includes noticing each of the CGUEs did equip with Heavy Ion Cannon and Recoilless Rifle/Bazooka. And he made an open channel to contact them, seeing that they accept, includes Elena as well.

["I hope that you will face punishment, you brute!"] Elena says in the comms declared.

"I see you had her mobile suit equipped with test weapons, aren't you Bitchy Queen?" Naruto says sarcastic.

["Hey! Don't mocked Lady Elena like that, you filthy Natural!"] The voice of Verona in the comms within among the CGUEs spoke up retorting.

["I don't care how this mobile suit strong!"] The last CGUE pilot said goes by the name Aleera.

"Is that so, heh, don't make me laugh." Naruto retorted amusingly, as he drawn out Barbatos' longsword, readied to charge in.

["Cocky bastard…We'll teach him his place!"] Another voice of the CGUE pilot - Marishka - concluded.

The last one came from Marishka as she charged at her turquoise CGUE with orange accents armed with a Heavy Ion Cannon. While Naruto shook his head while in Barbatos, and ignited the thrusters and flew forward to meet with one of spoil bitch's followers at the half way mark.

As Marishka gotten Barbatos onto her sights with a sadistic smirked in victories to kill that dirty Natural in one shot. And as Naruto flipped out a tri-prong kunai and launched it right at Marishka that made her amusing.

["Is that you stupid trick by throwing a puny knife at me?"]

Marishka evades it easily, before she was about to mock him for that cheap trick that surprises her and includes her other teammates includes Verona and Aleera, and even Elena.

["Wha-Where did that commoner go?"]

He was nowhere to be seen before, the kunai Naruto before had toss was a Hiraishin Kunai, when he was vanished with a blur which before the any of them could react, and…

*Swish!*

Barbatos reappears in behind Marishka's behind, and bisecting her CGUE into the waist, until the cockpit surrounds by sparks all over her, screaming in terrified, and…

*BOOOM!*

Naruto used his Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God/Raijin) no Jutsu by using the same kunai he had thrown at her that able to evade it, until he appeared right behind her and slashed the longsword that kills her along with her mobile suit explodes engulf with pink smoke.

"MARISHKA~!" Verona and Aleera shrieked witnessing their friend's demise (or should I say, their lesbian sister).

 **(AN:** **Ugh~! Having that subject and had the character in Van Helsing (film) is a good idea for have three brides of Dracula into the story.)**

"You bastard!" Verona concluded, before charged in fast with her Heavy Blade with her also a custom turquoise CGUE with black accents, attempt to avenge her friend.

Within a second, Barbatos leaned back out of the weapon's path with an inch of space; shocking another follower of Angela Team at his quick reaction, she thought he was just a filthy Natural.

A short burst from the thrusters of Barbatos Lupus Rex to continue his spine as he charged his integrate arm-mounted gun into railgun to charged its electromagnetic weapon and fires a slug in point blank into Verona's back that rendered her mobile suit useless due to the high-velocity slug severed its legs in progress that made Aleera both terrified and anger towards to that Natural who bested her (girl)friends (1 died and other incapable) she was suppose to be best and proud as a Coordinator.

"You son of a bitch!" Aleera roared as she fired her bazooka/recoilless rifle at the Gundam-frame, but Naruto swiftly evades it with ease.

Aleera growled and fired another shell with her recoilless rifle/bazooka at the Black Knight MS, as seeing the black mobile suit swiftly evades every shell directly at him, which that frustrates her that every shell tries to hit him.

"Why!? Don't!? You!? Hold!? Still!?"

Turns out, the recoilless rifle/bazooka maybe part of D-Type Equipment, but had high damage and its recoil is completely low, so it takes a few seconds to load another shell before firing.

 **(AN: I looked over some PS2 Game involved with Gundam SEED Destiny in Arcade Mode, so because there are 9 shells on recoilless rifle/bazooka for the GINN.)**

With Barbatos still evade every explosive shell directly at, since Naruto did synch with his Gundam that made looked like refer to all girls anime called 'Rayearth'.

 _'Geez, so far having those girls in Rayearth, I liked the way when both the Majin and the pilot were one, when the mecha receive a hit, and reflects it back to the pilot.'_ He says in thought mentioned the anime he had watch during his centuries.

 ** _'I agreed kit, includes the Magic Knights - a flame wolf, a water dragon, and wind eagle.'_** Kurama says in the seal/mindscape agrees with his partner about that subject. **_'Not to mention certain blue-haired girly took out a mallet came out of nowhere tried to squash that certain critter when those boys were curious about what's underneath her skirt.'_**

 _'True, except for these two boys almost ruined their innocence when they were curious, they were still ten after all, besides most girls will gave you a kick or a slap.'_ Naruto reply agrees with his partner.

 ** _'Not to mention that Arabian girl who somehow accidently cut the horn of the decorated golden elephant statue while facing the water dragon girl.'_** Kurama concludes snickering.

 _'True, true.'_ Naruto agrees while evades another explosive shell from Aleera.

Aleera looked over her screen informed her that the recoilless rifle is out of ammo before she heard the alert sound.

"Damn it!" She cursed herself as she discarded the empty bazooka and drawn out the Heavy Blade and then fired a barrage of bullets with the 28mm Vulcan System shield before charged in as she managed.

Naruto reacted as he evades and then launched a tail blade directly at Aleera's turquoise-themed CGUE with red accents. Aleera reacts and deflected the wired-connected tail blade, leaving her open for Naruto to strike with his longsword.

*Swish-swish!*

Naruto bisecting Aleera's CGUE leaving only its chest, with its head, two legs, thrusters, and a single arm; as he turned Barbatos' head to Elena, with its emerald eyes glowing menacingly.

"And then there was one." He said softly.

 **==Present==**

After Miguel Aimen taken care several of Moebius with a duel-wielding 76mm and 27mm Assault Machine Guns, before picked up multiple signatures on the radar scattered all over the area that include the G-Weapons, includes the new two unknown signature, until one of them he caught onto his eye was a familiar crimson-red MS.

"There's that brat!" He says growled, as he maneuvered his custom GINN and launched off towards at Gundam, since he didn't use his Heavy Ion Cannon, he gotten new information about the beam weaponry is completely ineffective against three Knight series, not to mention the APSV is also ineffective, so he had theory that needed to punched further to with just non-beam ballistic ammunition.

The Aegis transformed from its MA form back to its MS form as it and the Strike exchanged fire with one another. Athrun had noticed something odd at the way Kira fights, until a stray beam misses away from the shoulder of the X303. That surprises Kira regarding how he almost got shot with a beam either its head or torso.

While Mu La Flaga taken his task to defend the Archangel from the advancing ZAFT MS forces, while the others protecting the Advance Force Fleet.

The Moebius Zero trailed after a GINN, releasing its mobile turret to attack. The attack managed to at least damage the ZAFT machine until a second GINN appeared by the Mobile Armor, ready to fire, ready to fire, but Mu's quick thinking managing to save his life as his Gunbarrels rained hell down on the MS, damaging it, but a single projectile hits the barrel of the bazooka that explodes, before it managed to shoot and hit the Zero.

"Thanks Gaara!" Mu says appreciated at Gusion who had fired his 120mm Long-Range Rifle, as his Gunbarrels of the Mobile Armor returned back in place and continues to protect the escort ships.

["You're welcome, Lieutenant. You almost shoot down and forced yourself back to the Archangel."]

"Well, almost helpless with can't do much of anything." Mu replied.

["Just stick with formation Naruto had instructed you, right?"] Gaara asked.

"Yeah, I did follow Naruto's plan." Mu replied as he maneuvered his Moebius Zero. "After this, I'm so looking forward to try out those new toys!"

["I'm sure that you'll get a chance…although, your Zero is needed another adjustments about adding additional thrusters to increase its maneuverability and speed."] Gaara replied with advised in the last part. ["If I told Cid to install the light pulse thrusters onto the Zero, so it won't be so easy for the ZAFT mobile suit will direct hit at you."]

That made Mu tensed for he had not thought of that since Zero is still his machine in prototype stage and completely outdated, since it did began to customize it.

"I'll keep that in mind, and thanks. I'm sure Cid will come up with something, if I told your regards." Mu replied. "Chief Murdoch told me he never back down the challenge."

 **==Back to Ichika==**

Madoka's CGUE Sniper-Type fired a HE round at the Byakushiki which spun around the high velocity bullet and returned fire with .051ANNR Rifle. Chifuyu and Madoka gritted their teeth at each other as they battled with their only brother.

Since before earlier that Madoka was shocked of what she had learned from her sister about Ichika was now involved in the fight from Chifuyu.

 **==Flashback Started==**

 _Madoka was on her custom CGUE's cockpit, since she overheard her elder sister had spoken about Ichika, turns out, everything make sense and all the pieces were together about the familiar stance that the white-mobile suit was using._

 _Until now with a sudden revelation of her brother's presence that entered the battlefield of what anticipate. And then she quickly types some keys on the communication to contact Ichika._

 _"Ichika-nii!" Madoka exclaims tried to find the frequency of the comms to contact her brother at the white-winged G-Weapon. "ICHIKA-NII!"_

 _While Ichika and Chifuyu still clashing with swords, as the latter did not expecting for brother had been learned without her guidance, but someone did beat her to it._

 _Ichika's Byakushiki brandished his left arm while holding his Yukihira and then noticed a barrel underneath its gauntlet, and fires a bolts of blue energy that cause Chifuyu react expecting a beam weaponry directly at her that made her evades every projectiles who throws at her._

 _Ichika noticed Madoka's custom ash-black CGUE in the distance while had the sniper rifle still in the hands that made him smirked, before turned his attention at Chifuyu who still pursue with a almost-broken MS-size katana._

 _"Say Chifuyu-nee, I think Madoka would like to joined us for this heartwarming family reunion at any rate since it's been a years since we last met after I send my last message." Ichika says offering, before had his hand on the comms, waiting for her sister Madoka accepted, and so she did. "Hello baby sister, it's been a while hasn't my little twin sister."_

 _["Don't call me that, nii-san!"] Madoka retorted through the comms. "Ichika-nii, what are you doing here! How did you pilot a mobile suit?"]_

 _"It's a long story, as much I would like to stay in chat to catch up! I had some other business to take, while I will not let out get in our way." Ichika replied._

 _Byakushiki swiped the Yukihira onto the side and launched itself towards at Madoka position, and then suddenly the left backpack arm who mounted the 051ANNR Rifle lifts and fires a barrage of energy bolts directly at Chifuyu before she could pursue, that made her evades it._ **(1)**

 _Madoka had reacted as she discarded her sniper rifle and drawn out a pair of Heavy Blades._

 _*Clash!*_

 _With a blur, with a successful defense, Madoka clashes the heavy blade grinds with Ichika's Yukihira, while the beam assault rifle onto the backpack arm still firing towards Chifuyu's position._

 _["Nii-san! Why did you join the Earth Forces?"] Madoka roared._

 _"You don't say, huh? Who says that I'm joining the Earth Forces?" Ichika retorted, before shown himself in the monitor to Madoka that made her tensed about what he had said. "It's because I made my own path other than you told me to do."_

 _["B-But nii-san! It's meant for-"]_

 _"Protection? Don't make me laugh! I have enough to push me back for any further when I become so lonely when I was home! When my tormentors mock me for my kidnapping incident, is that what you called 'protection'?" Ichika interjected corrected her sentence._

 _Madoka went silent about how Ichika's life went bad since he got home. Everything she had tried to protect him that pushes him away further since he was keep distance away from Chifuyu._

 _["You have broken our bonds! Is THAT how to be a sister!? Great job for being a sister other than a stone cold Ice Queen of a sister."]_

 _*BWHAM!*_

 _Byakushiki kicked Madoka's CGUE off guard and then burst the thrusters to charged in at her, before he senses Chifuyu came in towards him armed with nearly broken katana, and swiftly moves away from them._

 _"Madoka, are you alright?" Chifuyu inquired within her CGUE._

 _["I'm fine nee-san, but nii-san is…"]_

 _"I know, I wasn't expecting my useless brother had become strong and skilled with a mobile suit. The way he fights, I think it's like I had spar with him before. I have never expecting how careless I was for Ichika joining the enemy." Chifuyu says she wanted to anger her brother for siding with Earth Forces._

 _["Why Ichika-nii do this?!"]_

 _"I wasn't sure, Madoka! But there's still a lot we don't know, Madoka. There's no doubt why Ichika…?" Chifuyu's sentence was trailed off, hesitated unable to bare to come up with something what her brother had changed, before turned to her brother's white-winged MS._

 _"Ichika, just tell me why did you side with the Earth Forces?"_

 _["Like I said to Madoka, who says that I'm joining the Earth Forces. If you think that you were attempt to talk some senses into me for once! But what makes you think I needed some sense talked into me?"] Ichika replied in the comms of Byakushiki._

 _["Nii-san! Tell me, after you gave me some message about you're going to Heliopolis? Why did you not tell us about joining with the enemy?"] Madoka demanded to know about Ichika's allegiance._

 _["Enough with that 'joining/siding with the enemy' crap!"] Ichika says annoyance. ["I would NEVER joined the Earth Forces! I have my reasons!"]_

 _"Ichika, if you're not with the Earth Forces, then what is your reason and purpose?" Chifuyu questioned wanted to know her brother's reason after he had joined with something since his life wasn't well._

 _["It's none your business. So far that I will attempt to stop you for any further."] Ichika replied, as he pointed Yukihira at them, just pointed at Chifuyu's CGUE. ["And then for eight years go by, EIGHT fucking years!"]_

 _Hearing a pure rage on Ichika's shouted, as he continued._

 _["Like I said before, not a damn word from you. No phone calls, no letter, no nothing. Hell, I would have accepted a text from you saying 'k' or something. It would have at least meant that you acknowledged that I 'actually' exist!"]_

 _"I-Ichika, I…" Chifuyu was close to tears flowing into her eyes._

 _"Did I ever mean 'anything' to you!?" Ichika demanded with tears in his eyes who he shadowed his eyes while lowered his head. Years worth of bottled up of depression and anger finally spilling over._

 _A few seconds of silence went by, while ignoring the battlefield still wage on._

 _"Ichika, I'm so…so sorry." Chifuyu said finally with her head hung down, with an attempted apologized._

 _"Tsk!" Ichika gritted his teeth in anger as his shoulders shook in pure rage. As he swiftly raised his head up with his expression looked in more anger towards those sisters._

 _Ichika made Byakushiki onto defensive stance, before he could prepare to charge in, and…_

 _"ICHIKA ORIMURA!" Laura roared as she charged in towards at Byakushiki._

 _Ichika swiftly reacts by evades a barrage of machine gun bullets, while Laura within her GINN HM-Type continues firing at Byakushiki._

 _"I remember that name…!" Laura says within her GINN HM-Type with anger expression in hatred towards one person. "The one made my instructor weak! So YOUR EXISTANCE WILL BE REMOVED!"_

 _"Well, if isn't Chifuyu's dog." Ichika says mocked towards Laura had claimed, since his personality had changed since after the kidnapping incident when he was 8._

 _Madoka gasped that she heard Laura's enragement, while Chifuyu tense regarding the open channel was still active, that gotten all the members of the team heard it._

 _Laura had overheard the conversation between Chifuyu and Madoka, and includes Ichika, when she heard Ichika's name, that made her eyes widen in revelation. As she gritted her teeth seething in anger towards a certain person who results made her mentor that she admired most looked weak._

 _["Well now…this is a bit awkward."] A voice of a male pilot of Armor-01/Graze Custom (Garet)._

 _"You tell me, Garet." Ichika agrees overheard his teammate's comment._

 _"Bodewig! Stand down!" Chifuyu yells to call out to stop Laura before she'll killed her brother._

 _"I refuse to accept him as your brother!" Laura exclaims within her GINN HM-Type ignoring her superior's words, as her attempts to swipe her bayonet assault rifle towards Ichika._

 _Ichika frowned at Laura's recklessness, as he keeps evading every bullets directly at him, as the GINN HM-Type reaching within his range before swap into close range combat._

 _*Swosh!*_

 _Ichika swiftly evades Laura's strike that shocks her attack didn't receive made contact with._

 _*Swish!*_

 _A quick motion, Ichika whirlwinds his Gundam-frame MS and severed the arm of the GINN HM-Type, followed by the thrusters and its head unit, as he swift snatched the disabled GINN and toss it and kicks it into the chest causes the eyes of Chifuyu and Madoka widen at witnessing the brutal way Ichika had done._

 _The force of the kick causes the disabled GINN HM-Type being thrown back directly at the Orimura sisters, as Madoka react as she caught her disabled unit._

 _"Laura, answer me? Laura!?" She called out onto the CGUE in the comms._

 _Within Laura's disabled GINN, she was knocked unconscious by the impact of Byakushiki's kick, her legs got crushed and had half of her face dripping in blood from a nasty gash on her forehead and includes the cracked visor on her helmet, before air will leak itself along with her mobile suit._

 _As Madoka had a feeling about Laura's condition, before noticed a huge dent into turned her head towards Byakushiki with his glowing pink eyes menacingly, gritted her teeth in anger as she wanted to mad at her brother for what he had done to Laura._

 **(AN: Don't worry, she's not dead, so far she'll learned her pride and quest of killing Ichika will scarred.)**

 _["Don't worry, she'll live. If you want to know my reason, beat me so I'll tell you. But you better face me in battle with you two. Before that, you better get her back to your flagship for medical treatment…and Chifuyu-nee…?"] Ichika said, that gotten the elder sister's attention._

 _"…You better still used that sword until this condition. You can still fight with it. Think of it as Jet Li: Hero."_

 _With that reference had transpired from Ichika, Chifuyu gazes at her nearly broken katana, just only a tip which it does reminded of a Chinese film in 20th century, called 'Hero', she did seen it about one of the assassins goes by the name 'Broken Sword', he did wield a sword with a severed state, which it's about fashioned as a falchion._

 _That gotten Chifuyu sudden expecting challenge from her brother, she formed her eyes furrowed in determined, as she looked up to Ichika on the visual screen with her expression._

 _"Very well…I accept."_

 _Chifuyu's CGUE went into the stance with a nearly-broken katana._

 **==Flashback Ended==**

As Chifuyu accepted Ichika's challenge, along with team-up with Madoka, it is worth of gamble knowing Ichika's level is far greater than her, since he did surpasses her unofficially. As much as it is worth of shot for wanted answers from him. After Madoka tending Laura's visor suit, since she needed medical attention back at Silver Glint until Madoka taken her damaged GINN back to the Nazca-class vessel.

Until the fight had started, first is Madoka provide covering fire while Chifuyu charged in towards Ichika, after she taken Laura safety returned to the Silver Glint, and includes brought extra ammo for the fight.

Ichika keeps evaded it in ease at every shot that Madoka had gotten directly at him, so far that how the brother of the Orimura sisters did anticipate about the only brother of the family about how skillful he was since haven't made contact after just only give them letters.

*Clash!*

Both swords clashed each other since Chifuyu's nearly-broken katana grinds with Yukihira.

"This is my own custom mobile suit, the ASW-G-XXα (Double X Alpha) Gundam Byakushiki!" Ichika introduced his mobile suit to his sister within his Gundam before given the full designation. "Unlikely to Tabane shown the schematics to me when I was 10, before she assists you for made that katana of your and improve your CGUE's mobility and thrusters that could equals to the GINN HM-Type."

"Byakushiki?" Chifuyu repeated within her CGUE, heard the name of his mobile suit. "Is that your mobile suit's name?"

"That's right, Chifuyu-nee! This is my own mobile suit I'd built by my sensei with scratch!" Ichika replied when the scene was swap back to him.

With Chifuyu in her CGUE, was looked shocked in disbelief of what she had heard from her brother the mobile suit had built by her mentor other than most developers and engineers developed mass-produced mobile suits before the existence of the G-Weapons were built by Earth Alliance in secret.

["My sensei help me to developed this 'White Knight' Mobile Suit while most of the best engineers taken years to complete it, unlike my sensei and his brothers, I had some friends who took part of it for mobile suit development."] He added.

Chifuyu wasn't expecting her brother had friends who took part of the Mobile Suit developed for him.

["Sensei and his brothers had made this special Mobile Suit frame before assembling it. And this machine had a battle data from another mobile suit before the project is complete and includes a special system itself."]

"Special system?" She wondered.

["Ah, but I cannot tell you details, knowing your superiors will force you to rat me out about me getting involved in this war if I tell you."]

Both Ichika and Chifuyu trading blows with their respective swords, before noticed Madoka was charged in with a pair of Heavy Blade broadswords.

"It seems little sister wanted to join too, huh." He says sarcastic towards Madoka.

*Clash!*

Ichika swiftly blocked two swords in downward with Gin Senkō MS-size wakizashi in reverse grip. Since expecting Madoka had discarded her sniper rifle and switch it with close-combat.

["Don't call me little, Baka-nii!"] Madoka exclaimed annoys at her brother about that nickname he had given.

"Just like Edward when he's still short for he didn't drink milk." Ichika says comment. "But to me, doing Shay Cormac-style."

Byakushiki brandished his Yukihira and Gin Senkō in dual-wielded.

As they continue clashing blades one to another, as they keep fighting between Orimura siblings…

 **==Meanwhile, Back to the Battlefield==**

While the Orimura siblings' sudden reunion, as the battle still wages on between ZAFT and the EA Advance Forces fleet, while the Archangel still assists their allies, along with Tekkadan.

While Gaara's Gusion still keeps firing at the ZAFT Mobile Suit forces in the distance with all four 120mm Long-Range Rifles. Well, most of them tried to get close due to the fact how accurate the pilot manages to land a shot at the target in the distance.

While most resistance forces consists of Isaac, Garet, Lincoln, Felix, and Mu; includes 3 disciples of the ancient ninjas under Gaara's command and while Menma being occupied by Miguel.

As Gundam Bael engages Miguel's Custom GINN/AS as he fires a single ion laser directly at the crimson red winged Mobile suit, but until Menma maneuvered to evades it, and charged in and calshes with him with the duel-wielding golden swords grinds against the bayonet rifle.

"Now I know the secret! I would want to learn its secrets!" Miguel roared as his pushed the mobile suit started to push back. "By take that mobile suit from you!"

"Like that'll happen!" Menma retorts exclaiming with his Gundam pushing back as well.

Gundam Bael fires a barrage of projectiles at Miguel with the electromagnetic cannons on its wings.

With most of Orimura Team, Cecilia made return fire several rounds with her sniper rifle before dodges a high-speed projectile that being fired by Garet's Graze with the Smoothbore Gun, so far two members of Chifuyu's team were repelled by Garet to prevent them from sunk the 'Wilson'.

Charlotte's GINN/AS blocks a punch thrown at it by Lincoln's Ace Savvy/Shiden Custom with small shield-mounted forearm serve a gauntlet weapon, as the orange-dark blue MS threw a knee that slammed into the face of the counterpart, sending sparks flying from the hit. Charlotte grunted in discomfort while Lincoln had a serious expression on his face.

Lincoln had called in by Garet as the same way as Ichika does, while Gaara will take care of the other GINN MS Forces along with Felix.

"The voice just now in the comms on open channel, he's about same age as Laura!" She muttered in shocked about when she overheard it in open channel. "And also…Commander Orimura and Madoka's younger brother? That must be what they were talking about. I heard from Madoka about he looked distant towards his older brother about during the kidnapping incident."

["It seems Ichika must've accidently pressed 'all' the buttons on the comms."] Lincoln's voice in the comms of Charlotte that surprises the blonde girl when she heard the young boy's voice appeared to be same age as she does.

With Felix bisecting another GINN that kills the pilot, that's the fourth one had taken care of (he did took down 3 - either kill or incapable) with the pair of golden swords on each shield.

Charlotte turned her attention towards to the incoming enemy mobile suit when sudden fired a barrage of projectiles from Shiden Custom/Ace Savvy's Assault Rifle.

*Chang!*

Both blades were clashed by between Isaac's Graze Custom II and another GINN.

["HA! You think a Natural like you can face the Wolfgang, himself!"]

Isaac shook his head amusing at green-coat's foolish pride, as he evade every strike that the Wolfgang's GINN.

["You dirty Natural will pay for killed my comrades under Lady Elena's Forces!"]

Wolfgang's GINN swats Isaac's Battle Blade into the side, leaving himself wide opened.

["I GOT YOU NOW!"]

*Swoosh!*

["WHAT!?"]

Expecting the enemy mobile suit swiftly evades Wolfgang's attack within seconds with the Heavy Blade broadsword that only hits an open spaced. The skilled Green coat wasn't expecting that mobile suit can easily evade it that easily.

"How that damn Natural does managed…how it can be! But this is…"

*BWAM!*

Suddenly, the GINN's cockpit trembled causes Wolfgang staggered that results from Isaac had give a hard kick onto the side that sends the ZAFT MS flew into the side, before he rushed in towards at Wolfgang's GINN.

Wolfgang recovered and as he snarls at Isaac's Graze Custom II.

"Why you isolate bastard!"

Seeing this, as Wolfgang drawn out the 76mm Heavy Assault Machine Gun and fires a barrage of bullets directly at Isaac's Graze II, but expecting to see the latter swiftly evades every barrage directly at in ease that irritates Wolfgang.

"Those movements! Those looked like the ones we faced since our guys got totaled!" He says to himself about that mobile suit's familiarized unpredictable evasive patterns.

Wolfgang tried to shoot down the evasive and speedy enemy MS, which it is way to more mobility than the HM-Type GINN.

"Damn it! Stand still!"

Since the AV-System gain spatial awareness, similar to Mu's ability (a Newtype) that easily gain more evasive with an unrecognizable evasive pattern.

*Swish!*

Until expecting Isaac's Graze Custom II destroyed Wolfgang's Machine Gun by the barrel, as he swiftly moves away from the former before the latter could get away from the strike from Isaac with the Battle Blade. Since Isaac swiftly approaches Wolfgang that confuses the latter to where the former will strike while keeps move around in fluid-like motion.

As Wolfgang's GINN flew off after discarded his broken range weapon and while Isaac's Graze chased until the former swiftly turned and slashed the Heavy Blade at Isaac, causes the latter swift blocks and made exchange blows one and another.

With both blades clashed along with sparks, circling while exchanging blows, as Wolfgang kicks Isaac's MS, that causes the latter evade it by slightly move back and blocks the kick with his sword, that pushes back and swiftly continue assaults Wolfgang, and then the green coat grabbed the wrist of Graze Custom II, and headbutts it, causes the blonde pilot of Graze slightly staggered.

"Rrrrrrggggghhhh!" Wolfgang roars to charged in.

*CLASH!*

Once again, both blades clashed lets out a large sparks; Isaac held his Battle Blade in defense stance (ko gasumi) and while Wolfgang wield his Heavy Blade with both hands in upward slashed.

Wolfgang grunted that he tried to overpowered his enemy by pushing the limits, while Isaac within the cockpit of Graze Custom II had his eyes narrowed, and then…

*Bssssh!*

"Uuuggggghhhhh…!" Wolfgang screams in agonized his own sword got impaled into the chest section of his GINN the blade pierces into his lower side of his body.

Isaac swiftly swats the heavy blade away that left Wolfgang wipe opened, and then impales the Battle Blade into the GINN's chest. As the blonde swordsman and pilot had his eyes of the wolf directly at the ZAFT mobile suit who loyal to Elena Angela.

"You're a one stupid son of a bitch…" Isaac says to the dead enemy.

The blade impales the pilot along with the power plant which began to spark. Isaac's Graze Custom II swiftly pulled out the blade of the fallen MS followed by kicked away from the machine as it exploded.

And then Isaac slashed the Battle Blade aside, but his kill counts were 4, since he did disabled 3 MS if either they were Elena's goons or most of the ZAFT forces such as the Le Creuset.

Before he could swiftly maneuvered his MS and flies off to continue to defend the EA vessels, as he grabbed the GINN's Heavy Blade from his defeating foe, so wield two swords will be much better while he still had that rifle.

And so with that, he did speed up the thrusters to proceed to advance the ZAFT MS forces.

 **==Back at Archangel, Corridors==**

Flay Allster had just stumbled onto the bridge of the Archangel with an overriding concern for her father. Until she had a mental flashback about Jenna's assured to her about Kira and the others will reassured about her father will be saved.

 __"I'm sure he won't break your promise…Don't worry, Flay. I'm sure that they won't, just have faith."__ _-_ Jenna says to her about Kira won't broke his promise.

Flay could not bear for stand around, and so she compelled her to go to the bridge.

 **==Back into the Battlefield ==**

The Aegis chases the Strike, exchanging energy beams which one to another, while the magenta red MS rifles a beam shot several times at the brother unit, until Kira swiftly evades and returns fire.

With Athrun still looked surprised at Kira's expecting piloting skills were improved since then all of sudden, it's been a week during when Gamow reported about the Legged Ship - Archangel - had escape in Artemis.

Since he recalled Kira is a greenhorn to pilot with the Strike since Heliopolis, since after 'Phase Shift Down' fiasco. As Athrun fires a beam directly at Kira, but expecting surprised to see the Strike managed evade it that easily, and suddenly he return fire that causes to react by block the shield before the second shot being fired, expecting he can hit with such accurate.

"When did Kira is getting better…?" He wondered within the X303 about Kira's skills, he was far better than himself, it's like facing another red-coat or perhaps almost white-uniformed.

While Kira was doing his best to be sure not to make the same mistake since he was being held captive by Athrun. So far if he knew during he was sortie, though, that he had to deal with Athrun to ensure that Flay's father survive this battle.

While Naruto and the others includes Tekkadan will protecting the Montgomery and the remaining Advance Forces fleet.

At Vesalius, Rau watched the battle on the visual in the screen on the bridge; he was standing by to make an order to take down all most of the EA Advance Force; along with Galvani, a smirking Alex is ready for Rau to make an order.

With the white masked commander noticed something about that formation was formed since the assault on the EA's Advance Force.

["You notice it too, Rau?"] Alex queried.

"It wasn't organized by the Legged Ship's Captain or Mu, but someone else did. Someone had excellent organized and tactical skills to come up with this formation." Rau stated.

["I wonder who, sir?"] The blue-haired commander wondered.

"That is a hundred questions, Alex." Rau replied to his disciple.

 **==Back to the Archangel, Bridge==**

The automatic sliding door of the Archangel opens, seeing Flay entered unauthorized which she's a civilian, whom she didn't had the right to enter the Archangel's bridge if she joined the others in Heliopolis for being volunteered.

While Warrant Officer Gorman and Engineer Bishop were on the bridge, since they will be served for CIC station while the either personnel or volunteered will left the station, since any of them had better combat command under Naruto's tutelage,

"Gottfried Number 1, aim and fire!" Natarle commanded.

"Where's Lieutenant La Flaga?" Murrue queried.

"Still in the battlefield to protect the Archangel, and while Gusion able back him up!" Miriallia informed the captain. "So far so good, glad we followed Naruto's instruction when he organizes the formation."

"Hmm…afterwards, I wanted to ask Naruto to give me some tips about his organize skills." The captain stated smiled which she wanted to learn from her sudden blonde love-interest.

"And what about Menma Uzumaki, Haw?" Natarle concluded.

"He's occupied by the orange GINN? It's the same GINN before!" Mir replied refer to Miguel's GINN.

"A missile's been shot from the Vesalius!" Jackie informed the bridge crew. "It's heading for the Law-Wait, hold on! It's Specialist Major's Grimgerde! He intercept towards the missile in high-speed!"

"That's a relief!" Natarle relieve for expecting having allied with Tekkadan is best option thanks to Murrue's decision and gotten 3 Mobile Suits in the hanger, knowing having many MS in the hanger since the Archangel carried just 8 since 4 of the G-Weapons were stolen by ZAFT.

Not to mention Felix's Grimgerde had its Specs can up to three times faster than normal speed, and that could able to catches up the high-speed missile.

Since each of them can be loaded on the trucks being docked mobile suits, glad didn't needed to since having the Tekkadan's engineering crew. And includes having another

As Flay entered the bridge which Kuzzey noticed her had entered.

"Uh, Flay?" Kuzzey called to the redhead in a confused tone, alerting the bridge crew to the girl's presence.

"Flay?" Sai called out to her as he got out from his station to meet her as she continued to move further into the bridge.

"Papa…which ship is my papa on?" Flay asked fearfully, until Sai caught her by arm before she will do anything stupid towards to the Captain.

"We're in a battle!" Murrue addressed the redhead in a stern tone. "Non-combatants are not to enter the bridge!"

"Which one's Papa's ship?" She asked with both fear and aggression.

"Flay!" Sai tried to calm the girl down, pulling her back away from the bridge, but until Bishop stepped in, assists Sai, and grab her other arm, so far unaware for Flay about he had 'iron' grip.

"Young lady, I would advice a civilian like you wasn't supposed to enter this bridge while in battle." He says to the redhead girl.

"Stop it! Let go of me!" Flay protested.

*BOOM!*

At that moment, a large flash erupted from the screen which caused her to pause for a second. They all looked to see the already heavily-damaged Drake-class be blasted by the Vesalius' missile. The sight frightened Flay to no end as the split second shot up her spine as she wondered if it was her father's ship.

"Damn! It's the Wilson! The Wilson's been sunk!" Dalida called out.

"Damn!" Natarle grinded her teeth about how careless about ZAFT had distracted Grimgerde, which where Ichika and his Orimura sisters were fighting. "Where's Capt. Orimura!?"

"He's still engaging with the Silver and Shadow Knights!" He replied.

Natarle was about made objection, but until Gorman interjected.

"Ma'am, you better stay out of this." Gorman advised to Natarle, causes her to look at Tekkadan member. "This is a personal family matter between himself and his sisters. So far, have you forgotten that Tekkadan is considered being 'mercenaries' or 'PMC'?"

Natarle and Murrue couldn't argue before share their look at each other about knowing Ichika wanted to faced his own sisters all by himself; so, this is a family matter. On Natarle's case regarding she had forgotten that Tekkadan wasn't part of Earth Forces, but also a band of child soldiers.

"Very well…" Murrue obliged without hesitated understand his reason since Miriallia informed her about Ichika. "And where's Loud, Clarke, and Carter?"

"Isaac and Lincoln still assists the Strike while Kira was still occupied with the Aegis, while Garet was also pre-occupied most members of the Orimura Team before Wilson was sunk! But he wasn't expecting that would happen before Vesalius launched an attack." Mir reported.

["Damn right I would! Thanks to inform me!"] Garet's voice in the comms exclaimed before the comms in the bridge informed the crew.

Miriallia sheepish about Garet's sudden awkward about when they lost the Wilson.

["Anyway, after Ms. Haw told you about this, so I will be regrouping with Master Gaara after taken care of the members of Ichika's sisters' team…And also, I'm kinda busy!"]

With that, Garet was cut off in the comms, and so as Sai cannot let Flay to see how war was when she had witnessed in this event, and cannot get herself traumatize at this event.

"Flay, come on!" Sai urged the redhead, trying to make her leave the bridge. "You mustn't be here, come on!"

Flay responds by letting out a few protesting gasps before Sai managed to pull her out of the bridge, and while Bishop stepped in.

"I'll take over Mr. Argyle's station." Bishop informed.

"Thank you, Mr. Bishop." Murrue appreciated.

"Bishop is also my fellow operator as I do. So I'm sure had lot to learned from my superiors." Gorman said.

"Two GINNs are heading towards the Montgomery!" Jackie called out. "One Mobile Armor left!"

At that moment, Sai and Flay left through the door as it shuts behind them. Flay still having a shocked expression.

"Flay!" Sai called to her, trying to rasie her from her distressed state.

"Kira…" She spoke then grasped her fiancée's shoulders. "Where's Kira? What's he been doing all this time?!"

The blonde teen tried to make himself sound as convincing as possible.

"He's trying his best he can. But he's up against the Aegis; it wasn't for Naruto trained him to pilot the mobile suit, so he can able to beat him smoothly. And the others are dealing with the other mobile suit forces as best they can, but I wasn't sure if it's hard enough for them to take out one."

With Sai's words, he looked away in guilt.

"But listen, he told me everything was going to be okay!" Flay exclaims looked almost hysterical at the moment. "He said it'll be okay in his words because as he said, 'We'll be there, too'!"

 **==Back to the Battlefield==**

Speaking of Kira, he and Athrun were still facing one another in combat with their beam sabers meeting with their respective shields as a flash of light formed between the two of all but a few seconds before the two separated from one another even with all the chaos happening while this was going on.

Now back to Naruto, who is still fighting with Elena which happens to be he was toying with her.

"Damn it!" Elena exclaims, as she fired a beam shot directly at Barbatos with the experimental beam rifle, that her CGUE was fitted with.

"Was that supposed to hit me?" Naruto asked as he evades every beam shot with Barbatos, he knew if Elena will overuse its energy. "A bit hotheaded, aren't you?"

"Why you!" Elena snarled as she kept on firing with the prototype beam rifle and its Vulcan Shield system. "Stop dodging you brute!"

["Nah-Ah! No can do!"] Naruto replied as he raised both of arms of Barbatos and fires a barrage of projectiles directly at her.

Then Elena dodged the many shots from Barbatos' 200mm guns. As Naruto swiftly rushed in when ignited the thrusters and rushed towards at lightning speed, going in close as he swiftly drawn the longsword in horizontal slash and swung it, but did not hit anything as the turquoise-themed CGUE ducked and boosted to her right.

 _'Damn, I need to find an opening: short or long range, it's so well-rounded!'_ Elena says in thoughts inwardly as she kept on dodging and returning fire. _'How is it possible? I'm a Coordinator and he's a barbaric Natural!'_

Elena tried to fired a shot directly at Barbatos, but the black-orange mobile suit would swiftly just dodge it with ease.

 **==At Galvani, Bridge==**

"My, my, how prideful and arrogant she is…she didn't hand a single hit on that unreported G-Weapon." Alex amuses, while watching Elena's fight with Barbatos, which he can tell the mysterious pilot of the Black Knight had toyed with the spoil bitch.

["You knew as I do she was toying by the Black Knight's pilot."] Rau says in the comms in Vesalius.

 **==Back to the Battlefield==**

Naruto wasn't worth a challenge against that spoil princess that really amuses and disappointed him.

"You are not so much of a challenge as the rest of the Le Creuset Team when I did trash their machines that they had stolen." He stated.

["Don't you dare mock me!"] Elena screeched, as she ignited her CGUE's thrusters after discard the test beam rifle aside and drawn out integrated saber fitted with laser sword technology.

On her mind, Coordinators was supposed to be the superior race in Cosmic Era, and yet she couldn't even land a single hit on this Natural ruffian. In was inconceivable. In a desperate attempt she launched towards at him with the energy blades emits into the edges.

Naruto sighed at the sight and simply launched Barbatos' tail blade at Elena, but she swiftly deflect the attack, leaving herself opened for the blonde immortal to charged in swiftly, and…

*Swish-bwam!*

With a blur that results Naruto had did once again the in last time, he did bisecting Elena's CGUE its legs and disabled their weapons as well and then kicks the chest away.

"Even you still underestimate me that you were blind by pride and arrogant, but my level is far greater than any of you skilled ZAFT pilots consists of red or white coats." Naruto stated, as he sheathed his Longsword and made his Barbatos shrugged his shoulders and shook his head looked a disappointment matter.

"Now, will you excuse me, I had other business to do." He concludes.

As Barbatos turned and ignites the thrusters with a burst and thrust towards to Kira's location, as Naruto ignores the screaming yells of Elena that can be heard, spitting out oaths like melon seeds over the ZAFT open channel, before her followers will come by and retrieve her and includes two remaining redcoats under her command.

While ignoring Elena's rant, Naruto rolled his eyes and perform a 'blah-blah' gestures and mimicking her speech patterns without his own voice out loud and launched towards toward Montgomery, until leaves the radius of the radio waves.

 **==Back to the Archangel, Corridors==**

Sai escorted a distraught Flay back to the crew quarters, keeping her close in his arms to comfort the girl.

"Everything will be fine, okay?" Sai assured her as she lets out a few small cries. "Your dad's ship is fine and unharmed, alright? But I knew Isaac and Lincoln were there, keeping the ship away from ZAFT."

*Rumbling!*

A massive vibration was then felt throughout the ship as Sai loose his grip on the emotionally unstable girl. Flay tried to run back towards the bridge, but Sai grabbed her in time.

"Flay!" He scolded her.

"No! I'm also…" Flay cried out as she continued to struggle in Sai's arms. "Let go! Let me go!"

"Flay!" Sai called out.

"Is something the matter?"

Their heated interaction was quickly cut short as they heard Lacus' voice called out from behind, causes them to turned to see her while her Haro - Mr. Pink - bounces it and flapping its ears.

 ** _"Is something wrong? Is something wrong?"_** The robotic ball chirped.

"L-Lacus!" Flay says in surprised.

"W-What are you doing here, Ms. Lacus?" Sai asks confused about why Lacus step out of the quarters, he knew she had shared rooms with Naruto.

"Towards to the bridge to stop this fight." Lacus replied.

Hearing that, this made Flay's eyes widen at the sight of the pink songstress of ZAFT, and as she started to walk towards Lacus.

"Flay!" Sai called out after her.

As Flay went to her and places her hands on her new friend Lacus, she looked fearful and distraught about her father's fate and she begged.

"Please, Lacus! I need your help to make them stop attacking papa! My papa was on that ship! So please, stop them before they'll…before they'll…" Flay tried to find the right words on this sentence, about her father's fate will be taken by the hands of ZAFT.

"Very well, I'll intervene…" Lacus obliged which causes Flay had found a spark of hope to save her father, as the pink-haired songstress turned to Sai. "Sai, can you escort me to the bridge."

Sai was shocked at Lacus had offered, so far that there's no time for stand around under his hesitation, knowing didn't had time left before Montgomery will be sunk.

"…Understood, Ms. Lacus, I'll escort you to the bridge." He accepted.

With that, as Lacus looks down at the kneeling Flay, as she kneel down and comforted her with her hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay, Flay, I'll save your father. And please…remain here and I'll informed you about your father's fate." Lacus assured.

And so, as Lacus stood up, and walked towards to the bridge, and while Sai will joined her to escorted towards to the bridge, leaving Flay on her knees. As she prayed for if her father survives.

 **(AN: I made another alternates for regarding Flay won't be making the threat Murrue to kill Lacus.)**

 **==Back to the Battlefield==**

A GINN was currently assaulting the battered Nelson-class only to avoid a few blasts from the last Moebius' linear gun before dispatching the mobile armor with its recoilless rifle with ease; the mobile armor spiraling out of control before it exploded.

The Vesalius came into range of the lone Montgomery, while the Law is still wasn't sunk until Grimgerde's intervention which they were miles away from the Nelson-class, and proceeded to open fire with its dual beam cannons underneath the Nazca-class destroyer.

 **==At Archangel, Bridge==**

"Prepared to fire Lohengrin!" Natarle ordered from the Archangel's bridge. "A GINN's coming! Where's our mobile suits?!"

["Captain!"]

Murrue heard a voice, just as Natarle was giving the order to prepare the Lohengrin and like the raven-haired ensign, she too wondered where the mobile suit forces consists of the Strike and Tekkadan's MS forces lead by the Uzumaki brothers, adds Gaara, and she at one of the main screens to reveal the captain of the last remaining Drake-class ships - the Law - with a frown on his face given the gravity of the situation they were in combined with the sheer numbers pitted against them.

["It's useless to keep fighting; you need to leave the area at once!"]

The brown-haired woman frowned, knowing that it wasn't going to be easy given how fast those Nazca-class leading large ZAFT fleet was, along with the Laurasia-class frigates, one of them being the same vessel that they fought prior to reaching Artemis.

"But, what about…" Murrue trailed as she referring to the Gundams and Tekkadan MS forces.

With the Strike preoccupied in fighting the Aegis, and while Menma's Bael also faced with Miguel's GINN, then Ichika's Byakushiki facing off with his sisters, and finally the rest were having their hands full such as Mu and Gaara taken care of the other GINNs to protect the Archangel and includes Felix is also Felix was busy to intercept every missile thrown at by the ZAFT vessels with his high-speed mobile suit, along with Isaac and Lincoln, and while Garet taken care of two members of Orimura Team.

And lastly is Naruto, if he had already taken care of most of either Elena's MS forces or any other Mobile suit forces under Rau's command, since report came in about Barbatos took out a single Nazca-class and Laurasia-class, it was shocking how much firepower that mobile suit possesses.

It would most definitely take a miracle for them even to survive this battle.

["Don't worry about the Montgomery…"] The Law's Captain replied solemnly, knowing it would be shock the crew of the Archangel, though, he knew that this was the only way to ensure not only the survival of Murrue's vessel, but also that of the Montgomery, along with any surviving pilots on the frontlines.

["…We'll try and buy you and the Montgomery enough time to get out of here. But, can you contact one of your ally mobile suits, the green one, informed the pilot to pull back."] He added.

["Plus, the Isaribi is heading this way too!"] Piers informed, making a quick contact with the Archangel and the Drake-class ship - Law - itself, but the captain of Armored Assault Ship was also frowning as well, knowing that they were still in great danger right now, so they need to proceed with caution. ["I still have a bad feeling something's going to happen. And I hope Lord Naruto felt that, too."]

Yet neither he nor the others could worry about this right now as each one had their own troubles to deal with right now, as Menma was still fighting Miguel and same goes with Ichika and his sisters, along with the others such as Gaara still continue provide support to the Archangel, Garet still fighting with two members of the Orimura Team, then there's Felix still fighting with the rest of the GINNs, Kira fighting Athrun which prevented Kira from keeping the Montgomery safe.

And lastly there's Naruto, where is the blonde pilot of Barbatos this time?

"Captain! I pick up Barbatos! He's heading towards Montgomery!" Mir reported.

Hearing that, that causes the Archangel crew looked relived for the Big Boss of Tekkadan had arrived in time.

"Informed Specialist Major Felix to pull back to Law, and assists the Strike, Ace Savvy, and Graze Custom II!" The captain ordered.

"Yes, Captain!" Mir replied in the CIC.

As Murrue turns her attention on the main monitor as her eyes glance towards the Nelson-class in the distance. Seeing the Montgomery had sustained massive internal and external damage to the engines and most of the point defense turrets that the ship was equipped with were completely destroyed along with its anti-ship cannons.

"Come on, Naruto-kun…Hurry." The captain muttered hopefully for the blonde pilot of Barbatos will made it in time.

 **==Back to the Battlefield==**

The Strike and Aegis clashed once more but the blow sent them back from each other until the crimson G-Weapon transformed into its MA Mode and fired its Scylla Impulse Cannon at the white mobile suit.

Kira managed to dodge it but the beam was nearly close to hitting him. Thanks to the Strike's Aile Pack, but with everything is going on, the GINNs were still left unchallenged, save for any surviving Moebiuses that remaining on the frontlines, due to the fact even the others had their hands full fighting with the rest of the GINNs.

But while fighting with Athrun, he was unaware Naruto is heading towards to the Montgomery.

So far Kira knew Athrun attempt to prevent him from getting close to then Montgomery. While Isaac and Lincoln were busy dealing the other mobile suit forces. He had witness seeing the ship Flay's father was onboard, wouldn't last much longer at this rate, Kira needed to do something, but until he noticed something, a he gave a visual to see Barbatos is heading its way to Montgomery.

 _'Naruto's here! Then…'_ Kira trailed mentally, as he knew he had to do is to hold Athrun off to buy some time for Naruto had arrived, along with Isaribi, knowing Tekkadan's flagship will be also arrive soon.

"Lincoln! Isaac! Hold the line! The Maelstrom is coming!" He informed given a code.

["You got it/Understood, Kira!"]

Hearing that made Athrun shocked overheard Kira's spoken to his 'Natural' comrades. But by judging the voices he had heard in his ears, they were about same age as himself or Nicol.

"How does Kira know them?" The blue-haired redcoat wondered.

 **==At Isaribi, Bridge==**

"Shit!" Piers cursed, swiftly stood up from the captain's chair while he was connected with the AV-System.

Seeing 11 ZAFT vessels heading towards to Montgomery and Law which everyone on both the Isaribi and the Archangel.

"All hands, full speed! Prepared to intervene!" Piers commanded.

 **==Normal POV==**

A GINN attacking the Neslon-class managed to get a lucky shot with the recoilless rifle that decimated the battered ship's main beam cannon; the large fixed gun emplacement completely exploding.

And until Isaac had made it late and until bisecting the bazooka causes the GINN purge it away before explodes, as the Graze Custom II chases the ZAFT MS before the latter moves away from the former.

Lincoln's Custom Shiden arms crossed with the gauntlets to block the bullets of the GINN's machine gun before gets closed, before Lincoln get close to the GINN, until swapped the rifle into a sword and the former disengage the shield and throw a right hook.

 **==Montgomery, Bridge==**

"Main turret's been hit!" One of the bridge crewmen cried out in terror.

"Engine section damaged!" Another crewman called out in a similar tone of terror. "Sealing bulkheads!"

"This is just intolerable! What are they doing?!" George exclaimed in a terrified tone.

Seeing the situation become even more hopeless than ever with the Strike's focus mainly towards the Aegis, along with the others such as Menma and Miguel, sans Barbatos, and they had their hands full as well most of the mobile suit while Tekkadan had taken care of them, before Naruto's Barbatos eradicate 5 of the GINNs that easily.

"What on Earth do you people think their doing? Why can't they shoot down all of these GINNs?!" He added.

Koopman turned his attention towards George, feeling there was no other alternative at this point right now, and didn't feel the need to imagine how Flay would view seeing her father perish on the line of duty before her very eyes.

"Vice Minister, proceed to the lifepod!" The captain suggested to the vice minister in an urgent tone, since it might as well be the only way he could ensure the other man's survival.

But before anything else could be said, they heard announcement from one of the crewmembers just as they wondered what else may go wrong.

"Captain, Vice Minister, the Law is approaching!"

The report quickly got their attention almost right now, shocked by what the Drake-class ship was up to which was concerning.

"What was that?"

 **==Back to the Battlefield==**

Athrun and Kira, still caught in their own battle, while the others had theirs, continued to attack one another as the Aegis tried to slash the Strike with its arm-mounted beam saber and the brown-haired Coordinator managed to reel back in time to avoid taking major damage, retaliating with CIWS bullets.

*Beep-beep!*

"Huh?" He was alerted by something that came up on the radar, and he noticed the remaining ships who used to be the Archangel's escort ship the Drake-class - Law - was on the move as it approaching the Montgomery.

 **==At Medusa's Revenge, Bridge==**

"Hmm…those Naturals are making their move towards us, huh." Tabool frowned since one of the crewmen reported the Law is making their way to Nelson-class' position. "…How ironic."

Expecting the Drake-class made their last stance to sacrifice themselves to save the long Nelson-class, along with Isaribi.

"Informed Alecto's Passeau to assists the Vesalius, and while Stheno's Punisher, Megaera's Banshee and Tisiphone's Harpy to pressed on to the Nelson-class, and while Euryal's Torturer and Lamia's Devourer to engage the Whale-01, I knew they will be returning to the Nelson-class." He ordered to inform his allies.

"Yes, sir!"

 **==At Drake-class - Law, Bridge==**

"On my command…" The Law's captain began to make an command to ordered the crew.

Knowing that it was a risky and would cost him and his crew their lives, but if they were to die then it would be in battle to save their comrades, maybe even redeem themselves for having previously been deceived into believing the Silverwind was a ZAFT ship disguised as a civilian ship.

"…Fire!"

Complying with their order, the Drake-class vessel fired its four 10-barrel missile launchers at the Vesalius, Alecto's Passeau, and the rest of the fleet in the hope of actually keeping it, and the other ZAFT vessels in the medium fleet, after 2 of their ships were sunk by Barbatos, distracted which sadly were all countered by 58mm CIWs turrets.

While the rest continue pressed on towards the Montgomery, ignoring Law.

"Keep firing!" He continued to bark as the next torpedo launchers were targeting directly at the Le Creuset Team's flagship and Alecto's Passeau, even if it meant the end of them.

Sadly, while the plan worked, the Vesalius would ultimately seal the ship's fate by firing the two 177cm high-energy beam cannons, along with the 937mm high-energy cannons of the Alecto's Passeau's , which piercing the weaker EA vessel much to the horror of the crew onboard both the Archangel and Montgomery.

Until the vessel will explodes for the captain to accept his fate, he closed his eyes and gave them a final respectful salute before engulf in flames while sitting the captain's chair.

In response for the sacrifice of their Drake-class escort, the senior crew members of both surviving EA vessels saluting to their fallen allies and vowed not to let their sacrificed to be vain.

Seeing this, Naruto cannot bare to see the fate of the Law had made their ultimate sacrifice, and so he continues towards to the Montgomery.

 **==Back to the Archangel, Bridge==**

After witnessing the Law's demise; To Murrue, she knew what needed to be done.

"Prepared the Lohengrins!" She commanded, knowing there wasn't a moment to lose since that diversion managed to save the Montgomery for the time being, but it's only a matter of time before Vesalius, Galvani, Medusa's Revenge along with Elena's rest of the fleet, decided to finish it off.

"Target the Nazca-class leading the ZAFT fleet!" She added.

Yet, Bishop who taken Sai's station, pick up Isaribi is heading is right now.

"Captain, the Isaribi is heading its way!" He informed.

"Good, informed the Isaribi to keep distance away from the Lohengrins' firing position." Murrue concluded.

"Roger." Bishop replied.

*Sliding door opens!*

The sliding door opens, reveals Lacus along with Sai who escorted her to the bridge. This alarms the whole bridge to the pink haired songstress' presence, even Murrue and Natarle turned to look at her.

Murrue wasn't happy when she saw Lacus entered the bridge.

"What are you doing here? Argyle, I demand to answer?"

"Ms. Lacus was insists to intervene this fighting, so I escort her to the bridge, since I wasn't even enlisted on the military, so I'm still a volunteered crewman." Sai explained to the Captain.

"Mr. Sai speaks the truth, Captain Ramius. I wanted to call out with my voice to stop this fighting." Lacus confirmed.

"She's right, Captain Ramius. I begged you to make an open channel to broadcast the all ZAFT Forces about Ms. Lacus was onboard on the Archangel. You better hurry, before they'll continue firing the Montgomery! Flay's father will…!" Sai concluded begging.

 **==With Naruto==**

Naruto had Barbatos taken beeline towards to Montgomery's position, taken heavy fire by the ZAFT forces, before he had noticed Kira was not on the Nelson-class, along with the Drake-class escorts. Searching for the brown-haired Coordinator friend, he saw he was still battling his best friend on even ground.

The Barbatos' pilot earning Kira a smile proudly, he was about to help Kira, when he senses something is wrong. Looking at Advance Force fleet, he could see all 4 of the EA vessels have been destroyed and leaving a lone Nelson-class, which was now on the death's door.

Naruto noticed Vesalius, Galvani, and Medusa's Revenge, along with the other Nazca-class and Laurasia-class vessels consists of another Nazca-class, and Elena's most of her fleet were Stheno's Punisher, Euryal's Torturer, Lamia's Devourer, Alecto's Passeau, Megaera's Banshee, and Tisiphone's Harpy.

All ships were getting close to the last EA vessels while of the GINNs were taken more evasive and then wipe out all of the Moebius MAs. And also Naruto knew Ichika's sisters' own Nazca-class - Silver Glint - was on the distance away from the battlefield.

"Sonuvabitch!" Naruto says cursed, as he pushed the controllers to increasing the thrusters of Barbatos, along with activate Lightning Release: Chakra Mode, pushing Barbatos at full speed, Naruto beeline rocketed towards to Montgomery.

And while Isaribi is heading towards to the Montgomery until now, before firing barrage of armaments and readied their missiles to be launched.

 **==With Elena==**

Elena saw her fleet along with Rau is ready to fired all their armaments towards to the last EA vessel with a sinister.

"You're too late…until you can't even save a single ship." She says to the Black Knight's pilot, she ready to laugh at the beautiful display.

 **==At Montgomery, Bridge==**

"Captain! ZAFT Fleet had a lock onto us!" The crewmember reported in horrified.

Hearing that, everyone was in shocked and everything around them was in slow-motion. The ZAFT fleet is readied to their beam cannons directly at the Nelson-class.

Captain Koopman narrowed his eyes and silently accepting their fate, so far knowing the Vice Minister didn't have time to get onboard onto the lifepod shuttle and launch to abandon Montgomery.

But to their surprised, the black MS Barbatos appeared in front of the high-powered beam before all ZAFT vessels will fired their beam cannons.

 **==Back to Naruto==**

"Kurama! I need a little help with this!" Naruto shouted in his mindscape, as he had made it in time and before he swiftly had Barbatos' manipulators drawn out the pair tri-prong kunai with carvings on the handle onto the left side of the rear skirt armor.

After unsheathed the MS-size kunais, as Naruto motioned the kunai in front of Barbatos and swiftly throws the other at the right side of 3 ZAFT vessels consist of Megaera's Banshee, and Tisiphone's Harpy, along with Stheno's Punisher in far distance away without getting notice.

At the same time, the beam shot of all ZAFT vessel had being fired directly at both Barbatos and Montgomery.

 ** _'Alright, Naruto. Let's do this!'_** Kurama reply declared, before he too channeled his Bijuu chakra to his partner.

"I won't allow you to destroy this ship! And by any means I will not allowed to make Flay an orphan!" Naruto declared with his eyes narrowed and made several hand-seals within Barbatos' cockpit consists: Snake, Horse, Rat, and Ram.

The beams of energy was about to hit Barbatos, and when had the MS-size tri-prong kunai in front of them as a medium.

" **Hiraishin: Dōrai!** (Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder)" Naruto called out to execute the time-space ninjutsu. And the last hand-seal formed into resembles one of the Kuji-in Mudras: Zai mantra.

All combine might of the beam that hits directly until unaware Naruto summoned gigantic seal in front of Barbatos. That surprises the ZAFT fleet and mobile suit forces, along with Montgomery and Archangel. Since they cannot see due to the black ink that blends the space itself.

When the beam shots is now absorbing by the barrier powered by both Naruto's charka and Kurama, while he still had most of his Bijuu, sans Shukaku, leaving just the Ichibi's chakra within him.

Instead, it was sucking into it.

All beam shots was now being warped away from the Nelson-class vessel.

 **==With Lincoln==**

"So…this is bro-I mean…Dad's Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder." The white-haired pilot of Ace Savvy muttered when he decide to changed to addressed Naruto a brother, but a father. And includes translate the jutsu's language, glad he learns to speak Japanese from his adopted father.

 **==With Ichika==**

Ichika was still fighting with his sisters Chifuyu and Madoka, until the fight had suddenly put up into the stop before they witnessed where Montgomery was in the distance.

"Guess sensei didn't have any other choice, does he." He muttered.

 **==With Isaac==**

Isaac's Graze Custom II had the Battle Blade prepared to strike next, and until while most of the ZAFT MS forces were completely stunned witnessing the Black Knight MS were absorbing the beam shots.

"Hmph…if you fools don't know the half of it…" He began, feeling amusingly towards the ZAFT forces under Le Creuset's command.

 **==With Gaara==**

Gaara had several rounds left, since he didn't want any ZAFT MS will took any of Gusion's current arsenals. He knew each rifle was loaded with PE Ammunition, not even its normal lead projectiles were unaffected towards Phase Shift and includes APSV, if he needed to emptied the whole clip and he had something in mind, until he needed to keep going.

So, Tekkadan cannot let ZAFT will learned their secrets, and includes their mobile suits as well.

Once the ammunition were run dry for all weapons, so Gaara went back to the Archangel's starboard catapult since they leave all of the rifles and then swapped it into his current armaments - the Halberd and the MARVE Assault SMG.

Before noticing Naruto using his Father's variation of Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique). That made Gaara felt relieve regarding their task to protect the Montgomery when the blonde had made it in time.

"To think using the Hiraishin: Dōrai in front of the others, glad we're not Earth this time. If they saw the seal array barrier in front of Barbatos…Knowing the ZAFT will gain suspicious about this…" He muttered. "Glad if we were still remain in hidden within shadows for far too long, if they do…then they do any means to get us to learn our secrets…even though, they thought they were Coordinators' ancestors…But also Newtypes."

Gaara along with the Uzumaki twins/counterparts had well aware about the existence of Newtypes. So far that knowing that few people had ESP abilities.

 **==Back to Naruto==**

And until then, the same beam shot that being fired by all ZAFT vessels were directed to where the same kunai that that Naruto toss it earlier before Vesalius and the rest of the ZAFT vessels fired at the beam cannons respectfully.

But that results destroying 3 of ZAFT vessels under Elena's command: Stheno's Punisher, Euryal's Torturer, and Lamia's Devourer.

Seeing that his job is done, and contact Lincoln and Isaac, and then Naruto needed to get that Nelson-class away from the ZAFT vessel's crossfire.

"Isaac, Lincoln! You two continue to guard the Montgomery!" Naruto called out.

["Roger that, Boss/Right away, Dad!"] Isaac and Lincoln acknowledged.

Naruto heard Lincoln addressing himself as his father, since he really did is when he was a father after all other than a surrogate brother.

And so, Naruto made a beeline away from the Nelson-class to Kira with Barbatos, intending on helping from facing his best friend. Before proceed and also made contact with Montgomery.

"Captain Koopman, I'll leave my own elites to protect you."

 **==At Montgomery, Bridge==**

Hearing that, that made Koopman felt relieved for this ship was save by a lone black mobile suit and includes leader of PMC, instead of mercenaries on this transpired. He could not believe the pilot of the G-Weapon did not just himself and the crew, but also the Vice Minister Allster, himself.

"I wanted to talk to Captain Ramius about where did she get this kid?" He muttered while sitting the chair.

 **==At Vesalius==**

Rau's eye widen though his mask, along with Ades and the crew at the shocking sight to see all the beams were being absorbed directly at the Black Knight MS.

And then all of sudden all the high energy beam shots were being directly at the side of Stheno's Punisher, Euryal's Torturer, and Lamia's Devourer under Elena's command were now being obliterated.

Rau's fist clenches seething in anger towards Naruto's actions that crippled his forces - but five of them - he'll needed to get the bottom of this, noticed that of what did that Black Knight MS do that cause to absorb all high-powered beam shots directly and suddenly reapears on the side of Elena's ships under her command, that needed to be analyzed of what he was dealing here.

 **==At Galvani==**

Alex was on the same boat as his mentor Rau expecting what kind of technology was able to absorb beam energy or perhaps warps beam energy directly to where three of Elena's ships were being destroyed.

"I don't know how those Naturals were built something that considered a bigger threat." He muttered, keeping his anger being rose towards the Black Knight.

 **==With Elena==**

Elena cannot tell what just happen of what she had witnessed, expecting too that black mobile suit had completely beam from their powerful armaments of Nazca-class and Laurasia-class combine.

Elena mixed with anger and sadness witnessing three of her ships under her command, includes Stheno's Punisher was meant for being Marishka's flagship once she'll be Commander along with the rest of her friends.

"No…all of my precious subordinates onboard…The Stheno, Euryal, and Lamia…"

The redhead white commander wasn't expecting being underestimated by the Black Knight's mysterious pilot, as she slams her fist onto the side of her CGUE's cockpit.

"How dare you…how dare you kill my most precious subordinates, you damn bastard! I swear you I'll avenged them!" She exclaimed.

 **==With Menma==**

*Clash!*

Miguel's Heavy Blade clashes with Bael's Golden Swords grinds and lets out sparks when both blades made contact one to anther.

Menma felt Naruto's chakra signature, and includes he execute his father's time-space barrier ninjutsu, without getting distraction.

 _'It seems he uses Tou-san's_ _Hiraishin: Dōrai_ _, huh? Knowing they will getting slight interest towards to ZAFT and/or EA will learned about this.'_ Menma says in thoughts while fighting with Magic Bullet of Dusk.

With Miguel while trading blows with the Red-Winged Knight, so far when he caught three of ZAFT vessels under Elena's command was completely obliterate.

"What…the hell…?" Miguel muttered in disbelief expecting that what did Black Knight do with those beam shots directly from their ally ships were being absorbed and suddenly directly at the side of the three ZAFT vessels that pierce through them.

 **==Back to Naruto==**

As Naruto almost reached towards Kira, but he was about to strike down the red mobile suit, and…

["This is Lacus Clyne, daughter of Supreme Chairman Siegel Clyde, I made a broadcasting from the Earth Alliance Forces Warship, the Archangel. Please stop this senseless fighting. To all ZAFT Froces, please without immediately!"]

Hearing this broadcast that causes all ZAFT MS Forces to halt all of sudden, and while most of the were too stubborn thought it was trick, but until they were now finally immediately stopped until the footage of Lacus Clyne had shown in front of the monitors appeared to all broadcast channels - both ZAFT vessels and MS Forces, includes the Montgomery.

 _'So, I was right about her. She is truly one of a kind.'_ Naruto says in thoughts smiled at his expecting pink-haired songstress.

 **==With Kira and Athrun==**

"What…?" Athrun muttered startles by the broadcast before he halted the Aegis when his ear caught Lacus' voice from the Archangel.

And while Kira was startled by his new pink-haired friend made an open broadcast to all channels to intervene this fight that needed to be stopped and includes expecting to save Flay's father from Montgomery after Naruto saved him from his death's door.

 **==At Vesalius==**

Lacus Clyne had showed into the monitor since making an open broadcast, which that shocks Ades to see the daughter of Supreme Chairman Siegel Clyne.

"M-Ms. Lacus?" The Vesalius' Captain exclaim with his eyes widen, while the crew could not believe the Supreme Chairman's daughter was aboard on the Archangel.

And while Rau knew that this was going to be problematic indeed despite the initial advantage they had in the battle.

 **==At Montgomery==**

Koopman wasn't expecting the daughter of Supreme Chairman of the PLANTs was onboard the Archangel. Since when they gotten her in the first place? Probably there is something to do with most of the escort ships went to the Debris Belt and encountered with a Civilian Ship since knowing the remains of Junius 7 was there.

["…But, the Captain of this ship wanted to explain to you all about why I was onboard."] The pink songstress added.

["Thank you, Ms. Lacus. This is the Captain of the Earth Alliance Forces Warship, the Archangel. As like she said when she currently onboard this ship…"]

Everyone present was shocked at this message and they stared at her without a single word, she refused to let the 'Archangel' be destroyed, not when it had civilians and Lacus onboard.

Koopman knew the Archangel had ORB refugees onboard, so far that knowing many people was pleasant onto the battlefield.

 **==At the Battlefield==**

["We found a lifepod with her inside floating in the Debris Belt and we brought her onboard as a guest. However, if you choose to attack, then you will cause her demise as well…"]

Naruto, Mu, Kira, Felix, Isaac, Lincoln, and Piers within Isaribi recognized it to be none other than Murrue's voice as her face appeared on the screen.

While Elena had could not believe those barbarians gotten Lacus 'hostage', that blown her pride and results of her humiliation to her family name.

"This is outrages…!" She muttered sneered.

 **==With Garet, Cecilia, and Charlotte==**

["…We will hand her over to you once you call off your forces, except for one of course…"]

He and the two members of the Orimura Team were heard the broadcast from the Archangel.

"Lady Lacus is onboard that warship!" Charlotte says disbelief.

"And we almost sunk that warship while she's onboard!" Cecilia concluded.

Garet had gotten the last round of the Smoothbore Gun, along with several of rounds for the pair of 120mm Rifles, and includes he emptied all the missiles on the shoulder-mounted quad rocket launcher, and then he had swapped with the Battle Axe.

["It sure does, we actually picked Ms. Lacus up back at Debris Belt where Junius 7's remains floating in space, and we have NEVER done anything to her."]

Hearing that, causes Charlotte contacted the pilot of Graze Custom.

"Are you sure?" The blonde green-coat girl says to Garet wanted to confirmation.

["I'm positive, and that includes being a friend towards to Ichika."] The Custom Graze pilot replied.

"Ichika? You mean Chifuyu's younger brother?"

["Yup!"] Garet replied with an *pop* can be head as he emphasizes the 'p'.

["And that includes it was Boss who pick her up back there."] Redhead added.

"Your boss was the one pick up Ms. Lacus?" Charlotte and Cecilia say in unison about the Graze pilot's boss about the boss of Tekkadan found and rescue Lacus.

 **==With Ichika, Chifuyu and Madoka==**

["…The remaining unit will be the one to come and recover her, but choose wisely because she will be brought one of you. And in exchange for Lacus Clyne's safety, withdraw your forces away from our ally Nelson-class, Montgomery."]

Hearing the broadcast from the Legged Ship - Archangel – that Lacus made a broadcast in open channel in the comms, along with showing the visual footage of Lacus Clyne, and before Murrue gave announcement to ZAFT Forces; Madoka could not believe that her friend Lacus was onboard that EA's new warship. As Madoka snapped her thoughts, and turned to her brother's Byakushiki to made contact.

"Ichika-nii, give me a frequency of the Legged Ship, Archangel!" She says to her brother for wanted to made contact with the Archangel.

"Sure, it's…" Ichika trailed off before passed the communication frequency for the Archangel to her twin sister, without hesitation knowing for Madoka for the Archangel's communication frequency.

 **==Back to Naruto, Kira and Athrun==**

As Naruto still proceed towards the Strike and Aegis, until he heard an angry tone, in the comms, began to spoke up, coming from the pilot of the red mobile suit.

"Bastards! What monsters you are!" Athrun exclaims into the Aegis' communicator with an angered voice that was laced with contempt for his former friend's choices thus far.

 **==With Mu and Gaara==**

Mu's Moebius Zero and Gaara's Gusion is floating in Zero-G in front of the Archangel, the latter had lowered his weapons expecting this broadcast in opened up communications over the open channel.

"I didn't expect that." Mu says in his Zero wasn't expecting he heard the broadcast.

"True, but so far this is what Lacus Clyne really is." Gaara agreed in Gusion, he's on the same boat regarding Lacus' made an open channel to broadcast to all ZAFT forces to cease fire until their commander made an order to without or continue the assault.

 ** _'That's what Kurama had thought, she will be Hinata's successor.'_** Shukaku says agrees at Gaara.

Gaara, Shukaku, and Mu knew Lacus is the daughter Supreme Chairman Siegel Clyne, and that includes when she made intervention to cease the fighting.

 **==With Menma and Miguel==**

Miguel wasn't expecting Athrun's fiancée - Lacus Clyne - was onboard the Legged Ship, Archangel, but must've been pick up in the Debris Belt.

"Hey!" Miguel called out to the Red-Winged Knight. "I want confirmation! Are you sure Lady Lacus was aboard that warship?"

["Yes, she was onboard the Archangel. Why?"] The red-winged MS pilot replied.

"You better answer me this; truthfully, did you bastards do anything done to her?"

["Not at all, as the Captain said, she was treated a guest, not a POW. We never done anything harmful for her, as long as my student Ichika was around."] Menma replied.

"Wait, your student Ichika…?" Miguel says startled by the familiar name. "Wait a second, as in Ichika Orimura."

["Yes."] He reply confirmed.

"You mean Commander Orimura's brother!?" The blonde GINN pilot says in shocked about Athrun's friend happen to be the student to the pilot of the Red-Winged Knight.

["It's true; he's with his sisters for under family reunion."] Menma replied.

With that, Miguel swiftly turned to where the Orimura sisters is, until he caught a sight on the white-winged mobile suit armed with a katana when he gave a close visual.

"Then that mobile suit is…"

"Yes, that's Ichika's magnificent machine." Menma answered within Bael.

 **==Back to Vesalius==**

"I imagine that must be awkward for them." He says mentally remarked in deep thought, yet, an intrigued expression formed.

["That's true, my master. This is awkward."] Alex agrees in the monitor screen on channel.

"They've come to help, and once they find themselves in danger, they resort to this? Despite managing to take down 5 ships: 2 of our own and 3 were Elena's." Rau added.

Ades turned towards at the masked commander with a look of dismay ever since learning Lacus was being onboard the Archangel.

"Commander!" He spoke, hoping there was something they could do given how they were originally sent to find Lacus by Defense Chairman Zala and bring her home safely.

"Yes, I know, I know." Rau informed his command ship's captain and felt that it was for the best they cut their losses for the time being until they could properly plan their next move against the enemy.

"All forces, cease-fire!"

With the white masked commander made his decision to ordered all MS Forces, and includes ordered to rescued most of the MS forces during the battle were being disabled by the enemy consists of the Strike and the other mobile suit forces.

 **==Back to the Archangel, Bridge==**

With the broadcast had ended, Murrue lets out a sighs in relief, as she turns to Lacus.

"I would like to thank you for intervene. If weren't for you, if the ZAFT would have blown this ship." The Acting-Captain says grateful towards Lacus.

"It's no harm done, Captain Ramius. I know I had to do if it must be done." The pink-haired princess reply appreciated.

Sai sighs in relieve that Montgomery survives in the last battle, as Gorman turned to the captain.

"Captain Ramius, contact Isaribi, the ship will tow the Montgomery away from the warzone."

"Understood, Warrant Officer." The busty brunette acknowledged.

"And I'll be escorting Ms. Lacus back to hers and Boss' quarters." He added, he knew about the rumors about the pink-haired songstress looked much closed to Naruto.

"You'll do that." Murrue replied.

 **==At Space==**

 **(Gundam SEED Ending 1:** **Anna ni issho datta no ni** **– Starts)**

 **(Instruments Played)**

The ordered had received as the Isaribi went to the disabled EA Nelson-class, Montgomery, and then launched the Wire Anchor and latched into the hall of the EA vessel, and then turned the ship, while Isaac's Graze II and Lincoln's Shiden Custom was landed onto the bow of the vessel.

With Isaac's Graze II, inside the cockpit as he took off his helmet, then opened the clamped on his neck lets out cold air and releases so many sweat gleans all over the cockpit, letting out a sighs in relieve for how this fight was his first time in battle.

"Glad that's over…" He muttered to himself.

«anna ni issho datta no ni…»

 **(Cue Violin: 0:37-0:41)**

With Lincoln's Shiden Custom/Ace Savvy, the white-haired pilot within the cockpit drinking some ice cold water on the bottle with retractable straw, that most pilots had stored food ration and water for encase of emergency.

As Lincolns sighs at the refreshment of cold water when he taken serious for this first ever combat in space, and thanks to the Zero-G to put a handful of water and splattered onto his face and cool the heat within his face.

"Glad that is over, too." He says to himself.

 **==Back at the Archangel, Hallways/Corridors==**

Lacus was escorted back by Gorman towards to hers and Naruto's quarters, and with Sai in tow went to where Flay, but glad she made it in time before Flay's father fate will be ended.

«yuugure wa mou chigau iro…»

 **(Instruments Played: 0:47-0:55)**

Until they passed Flay, as Sai went to her before he'll informed her about her father was saved. And then Haro bounces following the two, and chirped.

 ** _"Haro! Haro! Haro! Haro!"_**

 **(Chapter Ended - Follow by cue the ending Music)**

* * *

«arifureta yasashisa wakimi wo»  
«toozakeru dake»

«arifureta yasashisa wakimi wo»  
«toozakeru dake»

«tsumetaku kirisuteta kokoro wa»  
«samayou bakari»

«sonna kakkowarusa ga»  
«ikiru to iu koto nara»

«samuzora no shita me wo tojite iyou»

 **(Instruments Played: 0:57-0:58)**

«anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro»  
«semete kono tsukiakari no shita de shizuka na nemuri wo»

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **(0).** N/A

 **(1).** Seen it in Episode 2 of Muv-Luv, the TSF does have the third gun mounted on the sub-arm system.

* * *

 **Weapon Information:**

 **(W1).** N/A

Noted: I'd forgotten the Weapons information review from the previous chapters, well, since it's too late for now to change it. And includes the 'Author's Note' on the top.

* * *

 **‡** **‡** **Mobile Suit & Armor Information ****‡** **‡**

[= ~oOo~ = (Stand by) = ~oOo~ =]

 **= Technical Specifications =  
Model Number**: _To-be-added…_  
 **Official Name:** _To-be-added…_  
 **Unit Type** : _To-be-added…_  
 **Overall Height:** _To-be-added…_  
 **Base Weight:** _To-be-added…_  
 **Power Source** : _To-be-added…_  
 **Body Frame:** _To-be-added…_  
 **Armor Material:** _To-be-added…_  
 **Propulsion System:**  
\- _To-be-added…_

 **Man-Machine Interface:  
** \- _To-be-added…_

 **= General Data =  
 **Developer(s):****  
\- _To-be-added…_  
 **Manufacturer:**  
\- _To-be-added…_  
 **Developed From:  
** \- _To-be-added…  
_ **Developed Into:**  
\- _To-be-added…_  
 **Known Pilots:** _To-be-added…_

 **= Equipment =  
Standard:  
**\- _To-be-added…_  
 **Optional:**  
\- _To-be-added…_

 **= Standard Armaments =  
Fixed:  
**\- _To-be-added…_  
 **Handheld:  
** \- _To-be-added…_

 **Information** :  
 _To-be-added…_

 **Technology & Combat Characteristics: ****  
**_To-be-added…_

 **Armaments**

 ** _To-be-added…_** **  
** _To-be-added…_

 **Special Equipment & Features**

 ** _To-be-added…_**  
 _To-be-added…_

* * *

DONE! That's the last part of Devil's Light on Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era! Decide to be finished this chapter. Decide to going into a flow other than unlike to LoDsIx's and other than having extended story in combine between episode 10 and 11.

Anyway, I had list out all the results in the battlefield, and include casualties:

* * *

I wrote some elements for the results for most pilots were killed, alive or either, so I'll decide to have more than just had the pilots to be alive.

/ - Kill  
\ - Non-Kill  
| - Either

= 47 +1 (X303) (48): 2 (by Archangel either alive or dead in each 1), 5/ (by Naruto) and 3\ (by Kira) = 8, 5/ (by Menma) and 4/ (by Ichika) = 9, 3| (by Gaara) and 1| (by Garet) = 4, 4/ (by Ichika), 6+4/ (by Naruto) (10), Marishka (by Naruto), Venora and Aleera (disable by Naruto), 1/ + 3| (by Felix) (4), 1/ (by Lincoln), 3\ + 1/ (by Isaac) (4), Laura (disable by Ichika), Elena (disable by Naruto),  
\- 42 GINNs: Miguel, Cecilia, Charlotte, Laura, Orlis, Wolfgang  
\- 6 CGUE: Chifuyu, Madoka, Elena, Marishka, Verona, Aleera,  
\- X303 Aegis

GINNs: 40 – 47 = 7  
CGUE: 4 (1 kill & 3 disable)  
Gundam: 0

Total: 47  
/ - 30  
\ - 10  
| - 7

* * *

There you go; this is all the results between EA Archangel, Advance Force, and Tekkadan and ZAFT. And here is the list of ships that results.

* * *

Nazca-class: 8  
Laurasia-class: 5

Archangel – 1+1  
Naruto – 5, 6+4, Marishka, Verona and Aleera, and Elena  
Kira – 3  
Ichika – 4 + 4, Laura  
Menma – 5  
Gaara – 3  
Garet - 1  
Felix – 1+3  
Lincoln – 1  
Isaac – 3+1

Killed: 30  
Alive: 10  
Either: 7 - Author's decision

* * *

Once again, and lastly here is the briefing results.

* * *

Mission: Assists Advance Forces  
Failure: Montgomery Destroyed

Recommend Team:

Offensive Team  
= Naruto Uzumaki  
= Menma Uzumaki  
= Ichika Orimura  
Task: Wipe out or Crippled ZAFT forces

Defensive Team  
= Kira Yamato  
= Lincoln Loud  
= Isaac Clarke  
Task: Protect  
Achieve: Protect George Allster who onboard Montgomery  
Fail:

Archangel  
= Mu La Flaga  
= Gaara Sabaku  
= Garet Carter  
Task: Protect Archangel and Resists ZAFT forces

Isaribi  
= Felix Brennan  
Task: Protect Isaribi and Archangel from advancing ZAFT forces

* * *

EA Advance Force Ships  
Montgomery, Trafalgar, Bernard, Law and Wilson!"

Ship Destroyed: Trafalgar, Bernard, Law and Wilson!"

* * *

ZAFT  
Nazca-class: Vesalius, Silver Glint, Porto Team's Nazca-class, Laconi's Nazca-class, Medusa's Revenge, Stheno's Punisher, Euryal's Torturer, Lamia's Devourer,  
Laurasia-class: Galvani, Laramie, Alecto's Passeau, Megaera's Banshee, Tisiphone's Harpy

Ship destroyed: Porto Team's Nazca-class, Stheno's Punisher, Laramie, Megaera's Banshee, and Tisiphone's Harpy

* * *

Here are the results for the EA Archangel and Tekkadan: [Success!]

They success saved the Nelson-class, Montgomery, for now that George Allster's life was being spared. So feel free to review it, so I decide to made an alternation so that they broadcast about Lacus Clyne was onboard, although, still stick in the flow.

Anyway, there are some other compliment things during recent reviews, gave me a trash review, so I know I had to do…So…What are your thoughts about this chapter?

Now, hope you all like this chapter. So please review and comment. I'll update for the next one as soon as I can until most of my files I was working on in this activity!

Lastly, see you all to the next chapter! Peace out!

P.S. DON'T flame this story, and I hate that some people bad and trash comment about this story, I've made that I've destroy it.

* * *

 **Last Chapter's Total:** **  
 **Favorites:**** 163 **  
 **Followers:**** 161 **  
 **Views:**** 19: 628+  
 **Equal:** 27,235+

* * *

 **Started by:** 4/24/2019/9:02am

 **Finished** : 5/5/2019/10:36am

 **Published:** 5/5/2019/1:50pm

 **Edited:** 5/11/2019/10:34am


	19. 19-The Choice of Separate Ways & Paths

**Chapter 19:** The Choice of Separate Ways and Paths

* * *

 **= Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era =**

* * *

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the Number 1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja, Jinchuuriki of the 9-tails; finds himself plunged into another war - the Bloody Valentine War; after living for a millennia, due to his immortality, will he once again help this world? Does the Cosmic Era really need his help? Let's find out.

Along with Menma Uzumaki, Naruto's counterpart, came from another dimension (aka RTN), having the same results as he does, he too had his love ones were fade from existence, and includes Gaara the Desert, or rather Gaara Sabaku, he too somehow granted an immortal life, and joined his friend for the eternal life, includes a certain tanuki who insists to be with his former-now-current Jinchuuriki.

And formed a group of pre-teen soldiers under their command, consists of 'the iron flower that never wilts and never dies'. And so, the Rise of Tekkadan is born…

* * *

Crossover: Naruto x Gundam SEED

Elements: Iron-blooded Orphans (Primary), Golden Sun, DOOM (Weapons and Armor), Aliens/Predator (Weapons and Equipment, and Armor), Killzone (Weapons and Vehicles), Metal Gear (Weapons and Equipment), Resistance (Weapons), Call of Duty (Weapons, Equipment, and Vehicles), TitanFall (Small Weapons and Equipment), Darkstalkers, Super Robot Wars (Characters, Mechas and Parts), Armored Core (Weapons) (Since CH06), [?]

Reject Elements: Halo (Weapons, Armor & Equipment),

Additional Genre: Supernatural,

Pairing:

\- Naruto U. x Lacus C., Murrue R., Rias G., (?) – 4/25/2019/12:00am  
\- Memna U. x Natarle B., Cagalli A., Akeno H., (?) – 4/25/2019/12:00am  
\- Gaara S. x Sylvia H., (?),

The others:

\- Kira Y. x Flay A. - Main  
\- Tolle K. x Miriallia H. – Decide to remain intact for Tolle to be alive.  
\- Isaac x Jenna – Forgot that, which they came from Golden Sun - 3/14/2019/1:33pm  
\- Jing H. (OC) x Morrigan A.  
\- Sai A. x Mia N.  
\- Toneri O. x ? – 4/26/2019/10:04am – I had plans for the immortal and last Otsutsuki clan since his self-exile.

Noted: I had adjusting the list of pairing, so considered Kira x Flay is the main among the pair.

* * *

Yo! This is Czar Joseph, now this is the new chapter for Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era.

After the last chapter in the final part for Devil's Light, things are quite realistic for many readers did enjoying my story that was the revised and rewrite this story. Since LoDsIx had rewrite his story about Naruto piloting Bael other than Barbatos, while adding Mikazuki Augus will accompany with him, also piloting Barbatos.

Now, once again, I had forgot to check the paragraphs, leaving it miswrote, misspelled, and includes unfinished. So I did edited it because of most other paragraphs were left also not erased since that needed to be remove after I finished the paragraph.

I add another element for this story, since chapter 6, so decide to had Armored Core, just for weapons and includes involved with back and/or shoulder-mounted weapons such as DOOM Slayer's third arm, which considered a side-arm weapons, includes his doomblade and integrated launcher.

During the last chapter, after the intervention of Lacus Clyne, expecting the might of Tekkadan and includes Naruto's Barbatos had using the Guiding Thunder (Dōrai) to warps their high-powered beam shots towards three of Elena's ship fleet.

Rau looked getting irritating regarding the third party's mobile suit forces, still unknown to this claimed about having a third party joined the Legged Ship.

Now, with George Allster's life had being spared, now Flay is no longer an orphan and manipulated Kira's free will. I hope you all felt relieve for Flay's dad was spared.

Also, until Lacus had stopped the fighting and made the open channel broadcast to all ZAFT Forces, includes the last EA Vessel.

There's another topic, as much as Elena's CGUE is now armed with experimental beam weapons that gotten the schematics from the 4 G-Weapons, considered it a based to test its prototypes and includes the data for ZAFT's development for their mobile suits' armament.

The beam weaponry for ZAFT mobile suits was halted that they needed to get their hands on the G-Weapons that were armed with beam weapons, such as the Strike had equipped with the Launcher. It appears to be the project for ZAFT takes time that needed their data so that they can able to reverse engineered their own beam weapons from the G-Weapons/Gundams.

Anyway, my latest updates that I was a on a hurry, since I'd edit it during recent days before I read it, I should had "double-check" it before updating, I did took care of the problem on miswrote, misspelled, and includes unfinished ones the grammer paragraphs on those lines that I was working on. So you all forgive me for the mess I'd made.

…But…walang problema!

* * *

= {~} [] {~} = Replied Review = {~} [] {~} =

 **(** **:Lock:** **) – Served as Pin reply review from previous chapters.**

 **Jay (Non-User):** Sorry, can't do that, this is my choice and my story, all right?

 **ericsofly2:** Thank you, again, and I'll try.

 **Michael Bourne:** Once again, another Naruto x Gundam SEED with Star Trek reference.

 **NinjaFang1331:** Thank you…again.

 **Leon Skywalker:** Here is a following for this respond:

 **1).** Thank, but I prefer to MGS Soldier.

 **2).** Actually, it will be on the Awakening Sword, all right? I mean, for having round 2.

 **3).** Yeah, this is what I had to do to make alternates…well, maybe.

 **4).** I'm sure that they will expect meeting Tekkadan and Archangel volunteer crew.

 **5).** Yeah, that's what I had did come up with something in Transformers Film for Sideswipe's quote after killing Sideways.

 **thor94:** It sure does looked rough family reunion.

 **YaegerMeister31:** Thank you, yeah Naruto did kicked some ass that toying his enemies, so far knowing Naruto's Level is a Legendary, after all, you did looked over the results I made in the last chapter. I know you upset about Lacus intervene.

Um…I'm not sure about Miguel's fate, I never thought since Kira killed him since Heliopolis. Yeah, I did made Elena becoming a laughing stock since 3 of her ships were blown up.

Yeah, the most of the Drake-class must've regret for attacking Silverwind. Instead of kill off Laura, I would want to cripple her.

It sure does when Athrun was completely frustrated and complained about this misunderstanding event. I know it sure does for he did make those Haros.

Lastly, I'll try if it takes to pick either Athrun or Madoka to retrieve Lacus. It is quite worth of challenger after all.

 **CrimsonStarBlade:** Well, this is a good idea, to ZAFT thinks Ichika had already 'joined' in shadows before departure to ORB, he glad that he spend time with Naruto with his pranking habits.

Perhaps, knowing will be giving another letter to Madoka and Chifuyu, about his reasons.

Most members of Tekkadan watches Ichika for 'contacting' the ZAFT and Supreme Council meeting, couldn't help not to laugh while speaking through the comms, reminded me of American Pie regarding the radio communication had gotten ALL open channel that gotten most those guys consists of both police and prisoners got ecstatic. Lolz!

 **Gamerman22:** Until then towards Earth is what to me to do is following the flow. And I'm sure that you'll get a chance.

 **Jay:** Well, if you have corrected your non-username when you slip to press the 'B'.

But sorry, decline to had Akeno on Naruto's harem, but the last of each consists six girls only, SIX ONLY!

Sorry, I cannot do that! Also Koneo aka Shirone wasn't available if she and the others would appear on the SEED-verse, on Naruto's case, Elemental Nations.

Hmm…I wasn't sure for having Madoka on Menma's harem list, but turns out the decision have already made, by myself.

So, my decision is clear! So the list of harem for Naruto, Menma, and Gaara will be published.

Also, this is my story, you can't interfere my own ways.

* * *

 **Noticed: I had received permission from LoDsIx regarding borrowing the lines of Maelstrom of Cosmic Era; because I will be revised and write this story and even this is a different one, of course.**

 **Hope that you'll be expecting than this, due to my very experience of Gundam SEED, since the original was being announced, and I didn't have best time to getting all of the episodes, and includes Remastered version and the rest.**

 **This story will be so~ epic…!**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts and mental-link'_

 **"Demonic Speech and calls out Technique"**

 ** _'Demonic thoughts/Mental-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication/Speakers/Intercom"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech/News Broadcast"]**

[[Text Messaging/Monitor Screen]] – From the messenger's name.

['Codec Nano-Communication']

 ** _"Haro/Robotic Speech"_**

* * *

Elements:

MS – Mobile Suits  
MA – Mobile Armor  
PE – Plasma Energy

Noted: Additional list to have this refers to.

* * *

5/7/2019/1:09am – Recently, I watched gen:LOCK for several days back, all of episodes, that was quite remarkable about how Rooster Teeth had made such interesting anime, to think another characters and includes new one besides most other characters in RvB and RWBY.

* * *

= Main Cast

Michael B. Jordan as [Julian Chase]  
Dakota Fanning as [Miranda Worth]  
Maisie Williams as [Cameron 'Cammie' McCloud] - Scottish  
Kōichi Yamadera as [Kazu Lida] - Japanese  
Golshifteh Farahani as [Yasamin Madrani] - Irainian  
Asia Kate Dillon as [Val/entina Romanyszyn (roh-mah-nee-shin)] - Russian  
David Tennant as [Dr. Rufus Weller]  
Blain Gibson as [Robert Sinclair] - Union Spy, but the real one survived in post-credit  
Gray Haddock as [Lt. Leon August]  
Miles Luna as [Miguel 'Migas' Garza] - Spanish  
Chad James as [Jodie Brennan]

= Minor Characters

Lindsay Jones as [Simone 'Razzle Rasmussen]  
Shari Belafonte as [Roberta Chase], Julian's mother  
G.K. Bowes as [Driana Chase], Julian's sister and aspiring pop idol  
Lara Toner Haddock as [Ratricia Bartlet-Young], President of the Polity  
Lawrence Sonntag as [ABLE], the Anvi's AI unit and Colonel Raquel Marin's assistant.  
SungWon Cho as [Heng Li "Henry" Wu], a scientist who is kidnapped by the Union and then rescued by the gen:LOCK team. He works for RTASA, which becomes gen:LOCK's new base of operations  
Anisha Nagaragan as [Dr. Fatima Jha], a scientist working at RTASA and Dr. Weller's ex-wife  
Matt Hullum as [Marc Holcroft], the principle investor in the ESA and RTASA, and one of the early collaborators on the gen:LOCK project

* * *

Now, most actors I went research that Michael B. Jordan will be acting in Black Panther and Creed, then Dakota in the 'Alienist' and 'Twilight Saga', Yamadera actor to Spike in Cowboy Bebop and Togusa in Ghost of the Shells.

Surprising, Lindsay Jones, voice actress to Ruby Rose in RWBY will took at role as Razzle, and Allison and Kimball in RvB, then there's Miles Luna, Jaune Arc's voice actor and as well as Felix in RvB, voice actor to Chase's Mexican best friend – Miguel "Migas" Garza. and another surprising, the voice actor of Roman Torchwick in RWBY, Haddock, as well as Locust and Doyle.

One thing's for certain, Chad James, the voice of Boomstick in DEATH BATTLE.

Then there's Maisie Williams, a British actress playing Arya Stark in Game of Thrones, then Ashildr/Me on Doctor Who.

DAMN! The animation is became improving since RWBY series and before RvB, so far that they are getting better and better, thank to Monty Oum (May Soul will be RIP), leaving our most favorite anime for all time and former voice actor to Lie Ren.

So, feel free to review about those actors and actresses for what are your favorite movies such as Transformers and Avengers.

Speaking of Avengers, the Endgame still under progress until it's the end, after Stan Lee's passing.

5/13/2019/8:53pm – By the way, I forgot that I finished list out of the engineering crew of Tekkadan:

00\. Cid Highwind – Chief Mechanic of Tekkadan

01\. Vice Chief Mechanic Ivan O'Connell-Bay – Male  
02\. Lance Bishop (synthetic) - Male  
03\. Sergeant Muk - Male  
04\. Specialist Junge - Male  
05\. Specialist Ruck - Male  
06\. Corporal Nac - Male  
07\. Corporal Mellet - Male  
08\. Private First Class Pupino - Male  
09\. Private Connie - Male  
10\. Private Danji - Male  
11\. Private Dazz - Male  
12\. Private Horton - Male  
13\. Private Ian - Male  
14\. Private Luz - Male  
15\. Private Maes - Male  
16\. Private Mitabi - Male  
17\. Private Olou - Male  
18\. Private Petra - Male  
19\. Private Strang - Male  
20\. Private Wynn - Male

Here you go, that's all the names of the engineering side of Tekkadan, but they did learned how to use a firearm.

5/19/2019/12:36pm – Since I watched the trailer in DOOM Eternal, once again regarding DOOM Marine armed with new weapons for his new improve Praetor Armor, an arm-mounted retractable blade and shoulder-mounted integrated launcher consist of firebombs and flamethrower.

Not to mention the new gameplay system had climbing abilities.

5/19/2019/12:41pm – During my latest video in YouTube, Doom Marines new attachments, includes the sniper mood just like the HMG, and also the new micro missile launchers which it attached in both sides that made a devastating damage.

And that includes its dashing ability, well, since I'd looked that what kind of equipment for the Praetor Armor looks like, so until DOOM Eternal will be released.

5/20/2019/12:00pm – I forgot the accessory attachments such as the Red-dot sight and ACOG Sight, which its under progress along with 'third-arm' shoulder mounted armaments like War Machine in Iron Man that had Minigun was attached on the shoulder.

Once the attachments were set, and now it will be published.

NOW MOVING ON~! In other words, well, since this next chapter is about to start, but…

*I bend my head in the right-side like Lord Death in Soul Eater*

…Well, guess you will have to find out about this chapter of what was going on.

*Before raised both my hands*

Well, who cares…!

*Clap my hands before pointing them at you*

…Alright then, I guess you'll just have to see if it's work out!

*Lastly, pointed fingers at the screen*

…Now onto the story! Hell, it's about time.

* * *

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto by the famous** **Masashi Kishimoto** **and/or Gundam SEED in Sunrise.**

 **Some OCs such as Elena Angela own by Czar Joseph.**

 **Jing Hayabusa own by Czar Joseph, along with Gamerman22.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 19: The Choice of Separate Ways and Paths]**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _Within the interior of Vesalius - bridge, the masked commander saw the Archangel's sudden appearance and includes new mobile suits that being deployed until expecting the 'Black Knight' had arrived in how fast that is._

 _"The main character has made an appearance." Rau remarked, before called out the crew and shifting into serious look through his mask. "Don't waste your time on the small fry!"_

* * *

 _The Aegis transformed from its MA form back to its MS form as it and the Strike exchanged fire with one another. Athrun had noticed something odd at the way Kira fights, until a stray beam misses away from the shoulder of the X303. That surprises Kira regarding how he almost got shot with a beam either its head or torso._

* * *

 _["Nii-san! Why did you join the Earth Forces?"] Madoka roared._

 _"You don't say, huh? Who says that I'm joining the Earth Forces?" Ichika retorted, before shown himself in the monitor to Madoka that made her tensed about what he had said. "It's because I made my own path other than you told me to do."_

 _["B-But nii-san! It's meant for-"]_

 _"Protection? Don't make me laugh! I have enough to push me back for any further when I become so lonely when I was home! When my tormentors mock me for my kidnapping incident, is that what you called 'protection'?" Ichika interjected corrected her sentence._

* * *

 _*Clash!*_

 _Both swords clashed each other since Chifuyu's nearly-broken katana grinds with Yukihira._

 _"This is my own custom mobile suit, the ASW-G-XX_ _α_ _(Double X Alpha)_ _Gundam Byakushiki!" Ichika introduced his mobile suit to his sister within his Gundam before given the full designation. "Unlikely to Tabane shown the schematics to me when I was 10, before she assists_

 _"Byakushiki?" Chifuyu repeated within her CGUE, heard the name of his mobile suit. "Is that your mobile suit's name?"_

 _"That's right, Chifuyu-nee! This is my own mobile suit I'd built by my sensei with scratch!" Ichika replied when the scene was swap back to him._

* * *

 _As Gundam Bael engages Miguel's Custom GINN/AS as he fires a single ion laser directly at the crimson red winged Mobile suit, but until Menma maneuvered to evades it, and charged in and calshes with him with the duel-wielding golden swords grinds against the bayonet rifle._

 _"Now I know the secret! I would want to learn its secrets!" Miguel roared as his pushed the mobile suit started to push back. "By take that mobile suit from you!"_

 _"Like that'll happen!" Menma retorts exclaiming with his Gundam pushing back as well._

* * *

 _"When did Kira is getting better…?" He wondered within the X303 about Kira's skills, he was far better than himself, it's like facing another red-coat or perhaps almost white-uniformed._

 _While Kira was doing his best to be sure not to make the same mistake since he was being held captive by Athrun. So far if he knew during he was sortie, though, that he had to deal with Athrun to ensure that Flay's father survive this battle._

* * *

 _At Vesalius, Rau watched the battle on the visual in the screen on the bridge; he was standing by to make an order to take down all most of the EA Advance Force; along with Galvani, a smirking Alex is ready for Rau to make an order._

 _With the white masked commander noticed something about that formation was formed since the assault on the EA's Advance Force._

 _["You notice it too, Rau?"] Alex queried._

 _"It wasn't organized by the Legged Ship's Captain or Mu, but someone else did. Someone had excellent organized and tactical skills to come up with this formation." Rau stated._

 _["I wonder who, sir?"] The blue-haired commander wondered._

 _"That is a hundred questions, Alex." Rau replied to his disciple._

* * *

 _"Everything will be fine, okay?" Sai assured her as she lets out a few small cries. "Your dad's ship is fine and unharmed, alright? But I knew Isaac and Lincoln were there, keeping the ship away from ZAFT."_

 _*Rumbling!*_

 _A massive vibration was then felt throughout the ship as Sai loose his grip on the emotionally unstable girl. Flay tried to run back towards the bridge, but Sai grabbed her in time._

 _"Flay!" He scolded her._

 _"No! I'm also…" Flay cried out as she continued to struggle in Sai's arms. "Let go! Let me go!"_

 _"Flay!" Sai called out._

 _"Is something the matter?"_

 _Their heated interaction was quickly cut short as they heard Lacus' voice called out from behind, causes them to turned to see her while her Haro - Mr. Pink - bounces it and flapping its ears._

 **"Is something wrong? Is something wrong?"** _The robotic ball chirped._

 _"L-Lacus!" Flay says in surprised._

 _"W-What are you doing here, Ms. Lacus?" Sai asks confused about why Lacus step out of the quarters, he knew she had shared rooms with Naruto._

 _"Towards to the bridge to stop this fight." Lacus replied._

 _Hearing that, this made Flay's eyes widen at the sight of the pink songstress of ZAFT, and as she started to walk towards Lacus._

 _"Flay!" Sai called out after her._

 _As Flay went to her and places her hands on her new friend Lacus, she looked fearful and distraught about her father's fate and she begged._

 _"Please, Lacus! I need your help to make them stop attacking papa! My papa was on that ship! So please, stop them before they'll…before they'll…" Flay tried to find the right words on this sentence, about her father's fate will be taken by the hands of ZAFT._

 _"Very well, I'll intervene…" Lacus obliged which causes Flay had found a spark of hope to save her father, as the pink-haired songstress turned to Sai. "Sai, can you escort me to the bridge."_

 _Sai was shocked at Lacus had offered, so far that there's no time for stand around under his hesitation, knowing didn't had time left before Montgomery will be sunk._

 _"…Understood, Ms. Lacus, I'll escort you to the bridge." He accepted._

 _With that, as Lacus looks down at the kneeling Flay, as she kneel down and comforted her with her hand on the redhead's shoulder._

 _"It's gonna be okay, Flay, I'll save your father. And please…remain here and I'll informed you about your father's fate." Lacus assured._

 _And so, as Lacus stood up, and walked towards to the bridge, and while Sai will joined her to escorted towards to the bridge, leaving Flay on her knees. As she prayed for if her father survives._

* * *

 _*Sliding door opens!*_

 _The sliding door opens, reveals Lacus along with Sai who escorted her to the bridge. This alarms the whole bridge to the pink haired songstress' presence, even Murrue and Natarle turned to look at her._

 _Murrue wasn't happy when she saw Lacus entered the bridge._

 _"What are you doing here? Argyle, I demand to answer?"_

 _"Ms. Lacus was insists to intervene this fighting, so I escort her to the bridge, since I wasn't even enlisted on the military, so I'm still a volunteered crewman." Sai explained to the Captain._

 _"Mr. Sai speaks the truth, Captain Ramius. I wanted to call out with my voice to stop this fighting." Lacus confirmed._

 _"She's right, Captain Ramius. I begged you to make an open channel to broadcast the all ZAFT Forces about Ms. Lacus was onboard on the Archangel. You better hurry, before they'll continue firing the Montgomery! Flay's father will…!" Sai concluded begging._

* * *

 _"Captain! ZAFT Fleet had a lock onto us!" The crewmember reported in horrified._

 _Hearing that, everyone was in shocked and everything around them was in slow-motion. The ZAFT fleet is readied to their beam cannons directly at the Nelson-class._

 _Captain Koopman narrowed his eyes and silently accepting their fate, so far knowing the Vice Minister didn't have time to get onboard onto the lifepod shuttle and launch to abandon Montgomery._

 _But to their surprised, the black MS Barbatos appeared in front of the high-powered beam before all ZAFT vessels will fired their beam cannons._

 ** _==Back to Naruto==_**

 _"Kurama! I need a little help with this!" Naruto shouted in his mindscape, as he had made it in time and before he swiftly had Barbatos' manipulators drawn out the pair tri-prong kunai with carvings on the handle onto the left side of the rear skirt armor._

 _After unsheathed the MS-size kunais, as Naruto motioned the kunai in front of Barbatos and swiftly throws the other at the right side of 3 ZAFT vessels consist of Megaera's Banshee, and Tisiphone's Harpy, along with Stheno's Punisher in far distance away without getting notice._

 _At the same time, the beam shot of all ZAFT vessel had being fired directly at both Barbatos and Montgomery._

 **'Alright, Naruto. Let's do this!'** _Kurama reply declared, before he too channeled his Bijuu chakra to his partner._

 _"I won't allow you to destroy this ship! And by any means I will not allowed to make Flay an orphan!" Naruto declared with his eyes narrowed and made several hand-seals within Barbatos' cockpit consists: Snake, Horse, Rat, and Ram._

 _The beams of energy was about to hit Barbatos, and when had the MS-size tri-prong kunai in front of them as a medium._

 _" **Hiraishin: Dōrai!** (Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder)"_ _Naruto called out to execute the time-space ninjutsu. And the last hand-seal formed into resembles one of the Kuji-in Mudras: Zai mantra._

 _All combine might of the beam that hits directly until unaware Naruto summoned gigantic seal in front of Barbatos. That surprises the ZAFT fleet and mobile suit forces, along with Montgomery and Archangel. Since they cannot see due to the black ink that blends the space itself._

 _When the beam shots is now absorbing by the barrier powered by both Naruto's charka and Kurama, while he still had most of his Bijuu, sans Shukaku, leaving just the Ichibi's chakra within him._

 _Instead, it was sucking into it._

 _All beam shots was now being warped away from the Nelson-class vessel._

* * *

 _As Naruto almost reached towards Kira, but he was about to strike down the red mobile suit, and…_

 _["This is Lacus Clyne, daughter of Supreme Chairman Siegel Clyde, I made a broadcasting from the Earth Alliance Forces Warship, the Archangel. Please stop this senseless fighting. To all ZAFT Froces, please without immediately!"]_

 _Hearing this broadcast that causes all ZAFT MS Forces to halt all of sudden, and while most of the were too stubborn thought it was trick, but until they were now finally immediately stopped until the footage of Lacus Clyne had shown in front of the monitors appeared to all broadcast channels - both ZAFT vessels and MS Forces, includes the Montgomery._

'So, I was right about her. She is truly one of a kind.' _Naruto says in thoughts smiled at his expecting pink-haired songstress_ _._

* * *

 _["…But, the Captain of this ship wanted to explain to you all about why I was onboard."] The pink songstress added._

 _["Thank you, Ms. Lacus. This is the Captain of the Earth Alliance Forces Warship, the Archangel. As like she said when she currently onboard this ship…"]_

 _Everyone present was shocked at this message and they stared at her without a single word, she refused to let the 'Archangel' be destroyed, not when it had civilians and Lacus onboard._

* * *

 _["We found a lifepod with her inside floating in the Debris Belt and we brought her onboard as a guest. However, if you choose to attack, then you will cause her demise as well…"]_

 _Naruto, Mu, Kira, Felix, Isaac, Lincoln, and Piers within Isaribi recognized it to be none other than Murrue's voice as her face appeared on the screen._

* * *

 _["…We will hand her over to you once you call off your forces, except for one of course…"]_

 _He and the two members of the Orimura Team were heard the broadcast from the Archangel._

 _"Lady Lacus is onboard that warship!" Charlotte says disbelief._

 _"And we almost sunk that warship while she's onboard!" Cecilia concluded._

* * *

 _["…The remaining unit will be the one to come and recover her, but choose wisely because she will be brought one of you. And in exchange for Lacus Clyne's safety, withdraw your forces away from our ally Nelson-class, Montgomery."]_

 _Hearing the broadcast from the Legged Ship - Archangel – that Lacus made a broadcast in open channel in the comms, along with showing the visual footage of Lacus Clyne, and before Murrue gave announcement to ZAFT Forces; Madoka could not believe that her friend Lacus was onboard that EA's new warship. As Madoka snapped her thoughts, and turned to her brother's Byakushiki to made contact._

 _"Ichika-nii, give me a frequency of the Legged Ship, Archangel!" She says to her brother for wanted to made contact with the Archangel._

 _"Sure, it's…" Ichika trailed off before passed the communication frequency for the Archangel to her twin sister, without hesitation knowing for Madoka for the Archangel's communication frequency._

* * *

 _"I imagine that must be awkward for them." He says mentally remarked in deep thought, yet, an intrigued expression formed._

 _["That's true, my master. This is awkward."] Alex agrees in the monitor screen on channel._

 _"They've come to help, and once they find themselves in danger, they resort to this? Despite managing to take down 5 ships: 2 of our own and 3 were Elena's." Rau added._

 _Ades turned towards at the masked commander with a look of dismay ever since learning Lacus was being onboard the Archangel._

 _"Commander!" He spoke, hoping there was something they could do given how they were originally sent to find Lacus by Defense Chairman Zala and bring her home safely._

 _"Yes, I know, I know." Rau informed his command ship's captain and felt that it was for the best they cut their losses for the time being until they could properly plan their next move against the enemy._

 _"All forces, cease-fire!"_

* * *

 **(Gundam IBO Opening 1: Raise you Flag - Starts)**

 **(Instrument Background: 0:00-0:06)**

 _The screen opens to a black and white scene of a pile of Mobile Suit parts scattered around a battle-scarred field while a puddle of blood flows on the ground_ **.**

 _Cuts to a boot stepping on the puddle, resulting in a big splash._

~"Raise your flag!"~

 _Cuts to Naruto, Menma, and Gaara side by side with each other._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Cuts to reveal the Archangel crew, and includes members of Tekkadan, gathered around the Barbatos Lupus Rex, Bael Custom, and Gusion Rebake Full City._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Shifts to the title in Japanese kanji appearing in front of the three Gundams, indicate showing the title:_ _'_ _鉄の花_ _渦巻き_ _の宇宙時_ _代_ _' (_ _Tetsu no hana uzumaki no uchū jidai_ _; Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era)._

~"Koe no kagiri sakende"~

 _Cuts to the Aile Strike landing on the ground, raising its beam rifle to aim at the camera._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _Cuts to the Moebius Zero releasing its Gun Pods while firing its Linear Rifle in space._

~"Itsuka dokoka"~  
~"Yume o mitsuzuke samayou…!"~

 _Cuts back to the kneeling Barbatos, Bael, and Gusion as they raise their heads then their eyes flash to life; and then the three performing a fist bumped all together besides each other._

 _ **(**_ **Instruments** _ **\- 0:20-0:23)**_

 _Cuts to a scene in a city with Naruto was atop of the tallest building gazes at it below with lights shines at night, Menma leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets, and Gaara sitting on a flight of stairs gazes at the full moon._

~"Under Pressure you are waiting for direction"~

 _Cuts to two-way image: Kira and his friends hanging out in Heliopolis with smiles plastered on their expressions. And there's Isaac, Jenna, Garet, Mia, Ichika, and Lincoln were also hang out, while seeing Cid shouted at the mechanics and include Hama shook her head at the group's hang-out._

~"Going on a road without your mind"~

 _Cuts to the ZAFT G-Weapon pilots messing around in their barracks, includes Miguel felt annoyance towards his 'pupils'' antics while Athrun sits on his bunk reading a book, along with Ein on the other bunk staring his open right palm, and then the last part for seeing Ein's hand clenches it._

~"All misleads they give ignoring our decision's"~  
~"Killing yourself your soul we have inside"~

 _Cuts to Naruto, Menma, Gaara, and Kira had their eyes were looked different consists of: Naruto's left eye has the Rinnegan and the other on the right is golden toad eye mix with fox's slit - the Six Path's Sage Mode and Kurama's face on the background; Menma had the eyes of Kuro (Black Kurama) along with his black nine-tails, Gaara's Shukaku's eyes and then the face of Shukaku, and Kira's SEED factor and then a 'seed' background with the color of his eyes._

 _Cuts to Naruto walking towards the Archangel crew and the Gundam pilots, and along with the members of Tekkadan (sans Isaac, Garet, Ichika, and Lincoln stood in front)._

~"Agaki tsuzuke taore kujike"~

 _Cuts to Gaara tinkering with Gusion while Kira and Ivan helps, onto the side seeing Murdoch and Cid were having a happy conversation at each other between old friends, before a two-way image: Naruto sleeping on Murrue's lap as she strokes his hair with a nostalgic grin on her face and Menma and Natarle were on the bridge, gazes at the space._

~"Hai agatte hashiri tsuzukete"~

 _Cuts to two-way image of Flay as she draws her knees closer to her chest while tears spill down her cheeks; and Mia who is sitting in a chair in the Archangel's infirmary staring at the photo of herself and a man with blue hair with turquoise eyes_.

~"Owarinaki"~

 _Shifts to another two-way image of Cagalli leaning against a piece of rubble with an assault rifle in her hands and Lacus floating in a small bedroom with her pink Haro as she sings a song._

~"Yume no ma to ma"~

 _Cuts back to Naruto turned his head over his shoulder looks up at the sky, before the scene cuts to a bridge of Nazca-class vessel, seeing Rau smiles, along with three new people – one on the right next to him is a man upon age of 19, light blue hair and turquoise eyes, wearing also a white uniform (Commander variant), and the other two who stood behind Rau and his fellow white-uniformed blue-haired teen: one is a male had silvery blue hair and red eyes and the female one on the left is blonde with red eyes, these two people, wearing red-coats as well._

~"We can struggle and muzzle the world before it fades away~

 _And the blue-haired commander raised his right hand up, commanded the crew for battle stations, sans Ades who seating in the captain's chair, before shifting to the locker room after the last part of the lyric, seeing Athrun stared at his photo on his right hand of himself and Kira when they were at the prep school in_ _Copernicus, then his left fist clenches_ _._

 **(Instruments - 0:51-0:52)**

 _Cuts to several pilots performing startup sequences in their Mobile Suits, as seeing hands of Naruto, Menma, and Gaara had their respective mobile suit's controllers, and paddles._

 _The scene cuts to the five Tekkadan's Mobile Workers, and Barbatos Lupus Rex landing on the ground, armed with longsword._

~"Raise your flag!"~

 _Barbatos raises its Longsword and clashes at the camera._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _The Longsword of Barbatos cuts through a GINN, slicing it in half._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Barbatos slashes at another GINN, removing its head._

~"Koe no kagiri sakende!"~

 _Cut to the Archangel and Isaribi flies into space, after the last part of the lyrics, along with Bael and Gusion, armed – Bael had its dual swords and Gusion with a four 120mm Long-Range Rifles onto the main and sub-arms._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _A blue CGUE outfitted with an Assault Shroud flew backwards, a fires a barrage of bullets, combination with Vulcan System Shield and Machine Gun, and Rau's white CGUE, and drawn its Heavy Blade and changed in, as with the masked Commander within the cockpit of his machine, smirk sinisterly._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _An explosion, with Bael steps out of it, and fires a barrage of slugs with its electromagnetic cannons onto its wings. And then there's Menma as he looks up, then shifts to Gaara, the redhead's eyes rolled at the sight of his foes._

~"Itsuka dokoka"~

 _Gusion raises its four of the 120mm Long-Range Rifles and fires at the pair of GINN High Maneuver-type with custom paint - one is silver blue and red w/ yellow trims, wielding 27mm Experimental Machine Guns w/ Heavy Blade attached, each of them had different ways of custom: the silver blue-themed GINN has two Blades and while the red one has a pair of bayonet machine guns._

~"Tadoritsuku to shinjite"~

~"Come on and raise your flag"~

 _Cuts to the Aile Strike fighting the Aegis, and then next is the stolen G-Weapons along with Miguel's custom GINN/AS and Ein's custom black GINN, attacking the Archangel and Isaribi which retaliates._

~"So just raise your flag"~

~"Nando kujike mayoedo!"~

 _Cuts to two-way images of Ichika Orimura drawn a katana (think of it from 47 Ronins - call it 'Tengu Katana'), showing a reflecting of a image of a black haired feminine (take your pick: Chifuyu or Madoka) and Lincoln Loud with a family photo of 13, while gazes at it with a frown, and looks down at to see his 4-year old little sister Lily Loud who sleeping at his lap, replace with a smile._

 _Cuts to Naruto standing up from the ground, twirling his father's tri-prong kunai with his right hand._

~"Iki no kagiri"~

 _Cuts to Menma and Gaara standing up from the ground as well, with Menma also twirls his black revolver with his left hand and Gaara had his arms crossed._

~"Tsuzuku kagiri"~

 _Shows the three Ancient Immortal ninjas/Gundam pilots form a half tiger seals at each other before looking at the blue sky as three streams of light shot through the clouds with its respective colors: orange, black with white outlines, and maroon red._

~"Yume o mitsuzuke samayou!"~

 **(Instruments - 1:20-1:30)**

 _The scene cuts to a freeze frame of the crew of Archangel and Tekkadan, the Heliopolis gang, and the Ancient Ninjas/Gundam pilots gazing at the rising sun with Gundam Barbatos, Bael, Gusion, and the Strike shadowing by the sunlight._

 **(Intro Ended)**

* * *

 **(Chapter Starts)**

 **==Earlier==**

"Well…this is quite expecting…"

Within a bridge of another vessel, by judging the features, it appears to be the Nazca-class that being witnessing the battle in far distant without getting detect from radar; and until they caught a broadcast of the rumored EA Warship and its mobile suits.

"True, Elzam, to think we caught our sights attention to the new warship everyone was talking about." Another male agrees at the man named Elzam, and includes stated about the rumored the warship was being built by the Earth Alliance, and includes the experimental mobile suits.

"Hmm…to think Isaribi will be taken care of the Archangel and Montgomery, and while we'll keep our eyes within the shadows, Gilliam." The blonde stated, goes by the name of Elzam - his blonde with neck length.

"It is, since you pronounce yourself exile from the PLANTs and ZAFT along with most respective soldiers under your command, includes several of Nazca-class and Laurasia-class, it's been years since your wife's death in the Bloody Valentine, along with took your brother, Sanger and his wife, and their adopted daughter, and includes his master." The purple haired man says with long purple hair typically covering one side of his face, goes by the name Gilliam.

"Until we meet Naruto Uzumaki and offered us to make a difference to stop the bloodshed and history repeated itself by joining his secret organization, and while I left the Earth Alliance until the true colors of the Blue Cosmos of what I have witnessed." He added.

What the Gilliam Yaeger claimed, but his full name is Elzam Von Branstein, the oldest son of the Branstein family that has close ties with the Clyne family and good friends with Siegel Clyne.

"So, you heard the broadcast about Ms. Lacus?" Gilliam asked about the open channel of the broadcast from the EA Warship, Archangel.

"Never expecting my little princess had put a stop on this fight before the Advance Forces will be eliminated. Leaving a lone Nelson-class, knowing Vice Minister George Allster is still onboard before that happen." The blonde Branstein stated, he had calls Lacus 'little princess' when he sees her.

"Not mentioned Lord Naruto uses his ancient ninjutsu, to think Earth wasn't only history before it was devoted into clean slate before technology was reinvented itself." Gilliam stated. **(1)**

"Knowing us or them will learn about Lord Naruto's ancient times along with Lord Gaara and Menma." Elzam said about their origin since they passed their secrets and their history about they did seen two World Wars in Earth, and unaware about the ninjas of the ancient time ninjas in millennia.

If the Cosmic Era will soon learned about their origins, not to mention the ancient structures were buried through sands of time after the forgotten about the ancient arts of Chakra and Ninshō.

"But the crew knows, but most of them decide to keep it a secret knowing we were still remain in shadows after all. Naruto did form the Aggressors and have you as the leader of this group and while Sanger as the squad leader, and for me, being your second-in-command." The purple-haired man stated.

"True, while our own warship still under progress for completion, knowing it's still on Earth until got word from them." The blonde stated.

"As for this Nazca-class destroyer we were aboard did serve you well until it made a stand, after all, if we'll convert this as a scout/stealth ship." Gilliam stated.

"That maybe true, until we'll equipped Trombe with the Mirage Colloid System we heard about. The Blitz surely had my taste when word got out about the mobile suit equipped with Phase Shift before it was stolen." Elzam replies about the Blitz's color scheme while the Phase Shift is activate. **(2)**

Elzam had agreed with Gilliam about having this current flagship during his service as the ZAFT white commander. So having this ship will be converts into Stealth Reconnaissance Ship after his new warship will be finished.

As Elzam places his hand on the armrest of the commander's chair, which it is true that this ship itself been served well during throughout the war during his exile with his own men.

"And I'll be handed this old girl to you, Gilliam, so that you will be patrol on space." He says recommended.

"I would be honored to be under this ship's care…Marshal Branstein." Gilliam appreciated, before continued for this conversation.

 **(AN: Made Elzam a rank of Marshal for Tekkadan, just like the Brigadier General of Army and Marines.)**

"One thing for certain, we receive message from Artemis, since the van Hossen siblings had joining up for made another rendezvous with the Archangel and Isaribi, along with the rest of the fleet, they taken the Surprise, along with the Red Angel and the Morrigan. So the main fleet under Hammerhead who led the fleet towards to where the Earth Forces' fleet will be made sudden they will be arrived." Gilliam said to Elzam.

Hearing that from the purple-haired male member of Tekkadan, could not help to agrees with his fellow Aggressor.

"It's true, Gilliam, glad the van Hossen siblings had finished cleaning up the mess in Artemis, leaving the Schwarzenegger taken the Former Eurasian space station as Tekkadan base and outpost." Elzam stated.

"I was still wondering why you still called this warship 'Trombe', along with your unit such as your old CGUE and include the new machine just for you provide by Teiwaz." Gilliam inquired.

"Hard to say, I ride them all and called any of them Trombe after my pet stallion." Elzam admitted.

"You still love that pet horse since your wife always loves." Gilliam stated.

"This is the anniversary for my wife's death, so I decide to gain respects until I caught my sight onto the paper origami flower and more scattered. I think I am not the only one who gain respects to made memorial." The blonde Marshal said about when arrive the remains of Junius 7.

With Elzam had said, as he stood up from his commander seat and prepared left the bridge.

"You're going alone, Marshal?" Gilliam asked guessing towards the blonde.

"Of course, I wanted to see how my little princess has grown while I was exile. Also…" Elzam reply, as he took out orange framed goggles, and don it into his eyes. Once he donned it and faced Gilliam.

"…It's Rätsel Feinschmecker." He added.

The crew of Trombe shook their heads at their commander's not-so-secretive alias he had made, since they knew because of how he cooks and creating gourmet dishes with whatever ingredients are no-hand. The soldiers of ZAFT were felt delight at his cooking skills.

"Whatever you say, Rätsel…" Gilliam reply shrugged. "And be sure to keep an eye on them, and includes if Le Creuset had his chance to disrupts the trade."

"Understood." Rätsel frowns as he left the bridge towards to the hanger.

At exterior of a Nazca-class Destroyer, its color scheme is consists of all primary black with red accenting and a splash of gold. It's designation of this warship - Trombe.

 **(AN: Just as I promise to GoldenGundamZero2 for having the characters in SRW will made appearance.)**

 **==Trombe, Hanger==**

As Elzam/Rätsel entered the hanger, and floats towards his personal mobile suit instead of his personal CGUE, but also it's not a G-Weapon as well.

This unit with a very humanoid design, based on the G-Weapon (or Gundam), and shares many design characteristics, such as the distinctive gold 'V-fin' on the head, red chest cockpit, and red 'chin'.

This machine is called the Huckebein Mk.2, but this custom experimental MS (or Real Trooper) for Elzam/Rätsel - Trombe.

"Let's go, Trombe. You and I wanted to see our little princess once we'll sortie." He says to his machine, stares at the head unit.

After all, this machine's color scheme is also has primarily black with red accenting and a splash of gold, and along with his family emblem is printed on the left shoulder with white linings.

Elzam always had his distinctive custom color scheme for his unit(s) and his flagship(s); they are all have the same color as his MS and the Nazca-class.

During his discussing with Gilliam mentioned Rau Le Creuset, he frowns at that name that caught his sudden attention, according that he looked pretty angry towards at the masked commander for using D-Type on a neutral colony - Heliopolis.

So far that knowing the masked man was completely persisted to annihilate any threat and eager to destroy the Archangel and the G-Weapons was onboard, and includes his leaders was onboard and joined the EA's newest warship.

"…You maybe want to destroy that warship, Rau, while my little princess was onboard, and I'm sure that I will not let you doing something stupid." He muttered.

And so with that, as he floats off towards at Trombe MS, and Elzam/Rätsel called out the crew.

"All personnel, ready the catapult for my debut!"

With the order had announced, many engineering crew clears out before their CO embarked his personal machine and while most of them readies the linear catapult.

Once all personnel had cleared out and letting the black machine is on the center of the linear catapult, ready to launch before its indicator informed the pilot to debut, once it's all green, that indicate that the pilot is ready to launch.

As Elzam/Rätsel was cleared to be launched, and announced with a smirk on his face.

"Let's go, Trombe!" He proclaimed at the launch.

 **==At Vesalius==**

After Commander Rau made a command to withdraw while Lacus Clyne was onboard the Legged Ship, Ades and the crew of Vesalius were quick to inform all their surviving forces to comply with the order that their commander had given.

"That's correct! All forces, cease attack!" He informed the troops as Rau had commanded. "Weren't you listening to the broadcast?"

Rau gazes towards at the Legged Ship – Archangel, looked neutral within his expression through his mask.

 **==With Kira and Athrun==**

In the meantime, until Athrun spoke up through the comms in the Aegis, rose his anger towards his friend did something.

"Using a rescued civilian as a hostage…? Well Kira, do you still feel justified now?"

Hearing that demanded from Athrun began to spoken towards Kira with hostility, which made Naruto frowns overheard at Athrun's reaction and statement through the comms, that results misunderstood, completely.

Kira was not sure what to say over the events that had just transpired and ultimately lowered his head the more he thought about it.

"Can your righteousness fight alongside these cowards?!"

"Athrun, I…" Kira trailed, which he decides to spoke up and lift up his courage to argue with his former friend by yelling at him through the comms.

 **(AN: Made another alternation for this story unlike to LoDsIx.)**

"I had nothing done to her!? We saved her! She was stranded in her life pod and drifting in space! If we hadn't gotten to her, I don't know what would happen to her!"

"Lies! All lies! You attacked her ship in the first place! And you have the guts to tell me that!? I am her fiancée! Give her back to me!" Athrun retorted that shocks Kira about this revelation.

Before Athrun could even attack Kira again with the Aegis, and until the black mobile suit swiftly appeared in front of the Aegis and pointed its longsword at his cockpit. He was about to shout direct at the pilot when he heard the mystery pilot say on the comms.

["Enough!"] The mysterious pilot interjected. ["You heard Lacus on this broadcast, withdraw immediately. This battle is finished. Kira, return to the ship."]

["Okay. I'll wait for you to return at the ship."] Kira responded, before turned the Strike and flies back to the Archangel.

With Kira returning to the Archangel, as Naruto within Barbatos' cockpit seeing the brown-haired Coordinator left returning the Archangel, and turned his attention to Athrun's Aegis with his eyes suddenly furrowed.

"As for you…" He began, lets out to devoid any emotion. "Withdraw…Now. I don't care if you are the fiancée of Lacus. I won't hesitate to end you where you stand."

With Athrun narrowing his eyes - He couldn't find any bluff or any lies from the pilot. He will kill him, and Athrun knows he won't stand a chance against him, before he caught his eyes at seeing three vessels under Elena's command were decimated by something of what kind of technology that could warp away from the beam shots and directly at side of the single Nazca-class and 2 Laurasia-class.

As Athrun turned his attention towards Kira who is flew away back to the Archangel away from the earshot, and then turns to the Black Knight MS who still had the MS-size katana still pointed at him.

"I'm gonna rescue her! That's a promise, by means that you can count on it!" He added with a darkened expression on his face over what the Archangel had done.

["I can count on it, huh? Have you listened that broadcast? We made a exchange, if by means we'll delivering Lacus' safety to you all by sparing the last remaining vessel of the Advance Fleet in exchange, don't get this a wrong way, you better return to the ship, and we'll made a schedule for transferred Lacus…So leave…Now."] The Black Knight pilot retorted with the last part with a venomous tone. **(3)**

Do what the mysterious pilot wants, Athrun backed away slowly and turn his machine the other way, and flown back to his ship. Along with the handful of remaining GINNs, includes most of them were under Rau's and Elena's command, along with the Orimura Team that joined the battle, including Miguel's orange GINN, reluctantly handed back to the Vesalius, along with the fleet.

Along with recovered most of the MS forces that they were disabled by either the Strike or the other Tekkadan MS Forces, include Elena and the other two redcoats consists Verona and Aleena, and even they recovered Marishka's body on the decimated CGUE.

While Naruto heard his furious statement from Chairman Zala's son that made him shook his head in disappointment, hope that it was completely misunderstanding regarding this situation since Lacus had intervene.

Looking around for a while; seeing that there's no more enemy mobile suit nearby, since they had withdraw for now, includes seeing several of GINNs recovered their comrades that needed immediate treatment and repair their MSs, as he rocketed back to the Archangel while had something in his thoughts about regarding Lacus' engagement for this revelation.

' _She's engaged…_ _'_ Naruto says mentally, looked surprised about what Athrun said is true about Lacus was engaged, thinking about his pink haired friend and her angelic smile in his mind.

 **==At the Archangel, Bridge==**

*Beep-beep!*

The sound of the receiving transmission, as Natarle spoke up to the CIC crew.

"What is it?" The ensign inquired.

"We receive contact from one of the enemy mobile suits - a CGUE. Checking the frequency," Kuzzey reported, as the screen analyze the frequency before reveals its identification. "Appears to-Wait, this one belongs to…!"

Kuzzey's eyes widen at the designation on where Ichika was when the name appeared it on the CGUE, and turned to the crew.

"This CGUE belongs to Ichika's sister, Madoka!" He finished.

Lacus was tensed in surprised, along with the crew. While before Gorman prepared to escort the pink songstress out of the bridge, until the name that caught into their ears. Turns out, Ichika must've gave the Archangel's frequency code to his sister, so that they can contacted.

"Madoka-chan is here! I didn't know the Silver Glint is here!" Lacus says in joyfulness. "Excuse me, Kuzzey, can you please answer the transmission, please?"

"Do it." Murrue concluded.

Kuzzey nod his head without hesitation, as he answered the transmission, and until the voice of Madoka that is first time heard spoken with the Shadow Knight, herself. And until showing Madoka's face that surprises Murrue and the crew expecting see identical to Chifuyu, this is what expecting meeting Ichika's twin sister in person.

["Lacus, is that you?"]

"Oh, yes, Madoka-chan! It's nice to see you again! But, I can see Chifuyu-san was here too, and includes the Silver Glint." She replied felt joyfulness to see her friend again.

["I'm glad to see you safe and sound, Lacus. Marida was bit worried when she called me about you were missing when you were went to the Debris Belt were Junius 7 was, for the anniversary."] Madoka said felt relieved at her friend's safety.

"I know, Madoka-chan. I'm deeply apologized for your concern about my wellbeing, and same goes with Marida, too." Lacus replied, she was felt regret regarding her friends' concerns.

["Also, Chifuyu-nee is really wanted to speak to you."] Madoka concluded. ["Nee-san, I'll patch the comms of the Archangel to you."]

Within seconds later seeing Madoka swiftly pressing the buttons of the communication panel, and until her face on the monitor is replaced with Chifuyu that surprised the crew of the Archangel, includes the captain were looked surprised to see the older version of Madoka.

["It's good to see you too, Ms. Lacus. We were glad to see you unharmed."] Chifuyu's voice in the monitor, that joined in that link up with the comms that being patched in by Madoka.

"Oh! Commander Orimura, it's good to see you again. And I take you and Madoka-chan having a quite reunion with Ichika."

["Afraid so, Ms. Lacus…But he and I along with Madoka were having a…sparing."] Chifuyu replied regarding this sudden reunion.

"Oh, that's understandable…Although, would want to announce to all ZAFT Forces about my sudden rescue when I was on Junius 7." Lacus replied, before spoke up to all ZAFT Forces, she was told by Ichika about knowing the day would come.

["Very well…"] Chifuyu acknowledged, as he made contact to all forces while the ZAFT's channel still active.

["To all forces, it's confirmed! Lacus Clyne was indeed aboard the Legged Ship, Archangel. I repeat: Lacus Clyne was indeed onboard the Legged Ship, Archangel! She confirmed that she was rescue by the Legged Ship, so be advice not to reengage the warship, while under agreement to spare the Nelson-class and exchange for her safe recovered!"]

The ZAFT forces was completely tensed at this announcement about Lacus was indeed onboard the Earth Forces' new warship, and includes expecting the daughter of the Supreme Chairman Siegel Clyne was rescue during the search in the Debris Field where the most important gravestone before this whole war had begun.

"Thank you for announced the ZAFT forces; and I will have Captain Ramius will gave you the timeline for our agreement."

["Very well, Ms. Lacus."] Chifuyu replied obliged to contact with the Archangel's Captain, as she turned her attention to the captain who sitting this chair.

["Captain Ramius of the Archangel, I presume? This is Commander Chifuyu Orimura, you may know me as the 'Silver Knight of ZAFT', and if my brother had told you about me and Madoka, what's the deadline schedule for handed Lacus Clyne to us?"]

"It will be 12 hours, Commander Chifuyu; but best to send one mobile suit." Murrue answered, since she'll addressed her as her first name since she, Madoka, and Ichika share the same last name, which called by first name that time during the battlefield.

["Make that two; the second one will be an escort. If any members of ZAFT such as myself and Madoka will be participate for the meeting to retrieve Ms. Lacus for safety, and I am looking forward to which yours will be taken to the meeting spot for her."] Chifuyu replied in stated.

"Considered it done, so best is to make a temporary leave the Archangel out of sight, we'll fight for another day, and continue our heading towards our destination." Murrue obliged.

["I assume that your current destination is the Lunar Headquarters."] Chifuyu guessed.

Murrue and the crew remain silent includes felt nervous about Ichika's older sister see through their plan about going to the Lunar Headquarters. Which it's no use for keeping things quiet for heading to their primary objective towards the EA's headquarters on the moon, before meeting with the EA fleet.

"That maybe true, I take it that most of your fellow allies did well-aware about our destination." Murrue stated.

["I'm glad to be cooperating with you."] Chifuyu appreciated, as she turns to Lacus. ["So, Ms. Lacus, does anyone on this warship have ever done to you?"]

With the question adding venom tone that cause most of the crew had their spine shivered what Chifuyu had said, she like a savage lioness that overprotected their cubs.

 **(AN: Took your pick for which animal had overprotected towards children.)**

"Oh no, not at all, Commander Chifuyu; Most of crew members of this ship treated me, friendly, while most of them such as Ichika did made friendly terms with me, and includes…"

Lacus' sentence was trail off; she didn't want to bring up Naruto's name to Chifuyu about how the man with sun-kissed blonde, since she did spent time with him within a week since she need him training with Kira. Not to mention until the revelation about her engagement with Athrun was hit Naruto hard into his core.

Murrue noticed her hesitation state, which meant she knew the topic about between Naruto and Lacus, which she is a bit jealous if she cannot raised her emotion.

["Is something wrong, Ms. Lacus?"] Chifuyu asked she was on the same boat as Murrue.

"No, it's nothing; I was spending time with a friend where he was sharing room with me." Lacus replied.

["A friend, huh…I was suppose that he didn't done anything to you."] Chifuyu inquired, expecting Lacus mention 'he' on her sentence.

"Nope, he did defend me and his group from those who accuse me what I am." Lacus replied.

["I'm glad to hear that, Ms. Lacus. And I will see you until our agreement."] Chifuyu says relieved.

*Beep!*

With that, the transmission had ended, lets out a sigh from Murrue, and then turns to Sai given her a nod signals him to escort Lacus back to Naruto's quarters where she share rooms with him.

Natarle was also sighs in relieved for everything had settled since Lacus Clyne had intervene this battle before the Montgomery will decimated, if she ever thought of that knowing it will be a bad idea for using that act.

"I am glad that the Strike and the two ships were in one piece, even if the Isaribi came to assist us, along with new mobile suit unit had entered this battle." She said as it's clear that their survival and that of the Montgomery came first, since the Law had made an ultimate sacrificed.

"That's true, ma'am. Capt. Isaac and Lt. Lincoln had taken his first actual mobile suit combat in space. I'm sure that you know my statement?" Bishop stated as Natarle fixed the collar on his uniform and knew it was only a matter of time before ZAFT decided to strike them again this time with a vengeance, now that they knew about Lacus being on their vessel.

"True, but still, I'm glad that Lacus had intervene that we managed to avoid immediate danger, as well as protected the Montgomery all thanks to Tekkadan, I was hoping that knowingly if you'll doing something unnecessary, if I would tell you about it, doesn't change our present situation one bit." Murrue says felt relieved about this situation had eased until Lacus Clyne's intervention.

Not to mention the Montgomery was safe, all thanks to the Law's heroic deeds for making a sacrifice for the safety for their allies.

Also, on Murrue's worrying case, which was about she had made an act after making that broadcast to all ZAFT Forces to ceased their hostilities, until she made a deal to exchange for Lacus' safety, for the safety of both the crew and the civilians onboard.

"Also Captain…" Natarle continued, after floating towards her. "Don't you realize what you are doing?"

Natarle just couldn't believe her captain made an act for her decision to made deal with ZAFT to made exchange Lacus Clyne's safety for Montgomery.

"I know how you feel, but right now we don't have any other option. The ZAFT forces won't be attacking us now that they know that Ms. Clyne is onboard." Murrue replied.

"Even so…" Natarle concluded, biting her lower lip. "Ms. Clyne may be an important person from the PLANTs, but we could use this as our chance."

["I'm afraid using that as bargaining chip wasn't the option, Ensign Natarle."]

Natarle startled by Menma's voice causes her to turn to see Bael's pilot in the monitor lets out a frown into his face. She felt her heart tighten by the blonde's tone for she'll attempt do something to do with Lacus.

["Bishop had made an open channel link up with me, my brother, and Gaara for this briefing."] He added.

["I agreed with Menma, but you do realize that she's not a hostage or some kind of tool against ZAFT. It was completely by means unnecessary."] Gaara's voice had said through the comms, agrees with the blonde pilot of Bael.

As Gusion was floating next to the bridge of the Archangel, armed with the MARVE in hand and while the Halberd the other.

["So…I hear Ensign Badgiruel will attempt to use 'my roommate' as those facts: meat shield or bargaining chip?"] Naruto's voice concludes through the comms, hearing his voice that appears to be cold. ["Such as Lincoln's little sister, Lily, for an example, she will NOT be used as the same thing if someone will threaten him to do with her against his own free will."]

Most of the crew members felt their spines shivered at Naruto's tone, knowing he wasn't a good mood for being a Big Boss of Tekkadan. Murrue and Natarle was tensed about what Naruto was refers to the white-haired boy and includes his little sister who onboard the Archangel.

["Besides, we NEVER use anyone as a bargaining chip and includes attempt a cowardly act, such as Lacus herself. That's not the way Tekkadan does. She's a guest, not a POW, we didn't like it, and most of them didn't like either for doing something justified to use anyone as a shield. Do you have no respect of others?"] Menma concludes, with the same tone.

Hearing that, making Natarle went silent about how…her secret crush…looked pretty upset about doing something dishonorable and unnecessary act, if she and anyone else will do.

["Ensign, let me be a blunt to you, I'm in a giving mood today in this very moment."] Naruto continues to transpire towards Natarle will making such dishonorable tactics, if by means using Lacus as a shield.

["By means unnecessary using hostage wasn't the best suited for being a soldier for using their own people as meat shields. However! If you or anyone else do something like my brother said, it's dishonorable."] Bael's pilot concluded.

["But believe us, it was unintentional to use anyone such as Lacus as a hostage, but better yet, we didn't want to do something unacceptable. But we did NOT approve of this, but Lacus did the right thing to stop this battle, before you know Flay will become an orphan once her father's fate will ended. Did you want to do that? So, Lacus did intervene with her own free will, if you wanted to beg her, and I'm guessing Flay must've been this bridge since Bishop told me about it when she witnessed the battlefield."] Naruto added.

Murrue and Natarle tensed for what Menma was refers to, along with Narutto, Tekkadan didn't like the way if anyone attempt made Lacus as a hostage/shield during the last battle, which they did not approve it after all; but instead, the pink songstress decide to intervene with her own free will.

["And I take it that she did begged Lacus to called out all ZAFT Forces to ceased this assault before George's Allster's fate ended until she'll become an orphan, until now."]

Murrue nod her head agrees with Naruto (her secret crush (due to age of 26 or perhaps a million-year old immortal)) about that statement transpired the high-ranking official of the Atlantic Federation will be verge of his death that leaves his only daughter orphaned.

"They were right, Ensign Badgiruel, we've doing the right thing and delivering her back to them and delivering her back to them." Murrue said agrees with Naruto and his brothers.

The raven-haired woman thought about it for a moment and lets out a sigh, she may be 'by the book', but she knew for some reason the captain and the Uzumaki brothers were right.

"Very well…" The ensign obliged.

Before Naruto and his brothers could end their transmission that linked up with the bridge, until the former noticed Lacus' presence that caught into his eye.

["Huh? Lacus! Geez, I didn't see you there."] Naruto says startled before noticed the pink-haired songstress' presence, while keeping his himself such as sadden about his hunch about Lacus was engaged.

Lacus giggles at her roommate's reaction about he had not known while under conversation the way Naruto and his brothers, includes Tekkadan disapproval regarding using hostage as a shield to stop ZAFT from assaulting the Archangel she was onboard.

"It's okay, Naruto. I'm glad that I made it in time to stop the fighting before any of them could do to sink this ship when I was onboard." Lacus replied.

["That's good to hear, ya'know…So, I will be seeing you then?"]

"Sure, you too, Naruto, I'll be waiting." Lacus replied.

*Beep!*

Afterwards, Naruto nod his head in replied to Lacus before end the transmission, without noticing a sad frown formed onto his face before it could cut off.

With that, Murrue turned her attention towards Lacus and asked, before Gorman escorted her that signals him after the transmission cuts off.

"You may return to your quarters, Ms. Clyne. But once again, we were grateful for intervene this fight. Although, I take it that you overheard Naruto and his brothers' briefing?"

"Yes, I did. I am most appreciated, Captain Ramius. I know I had to do to make the right thing." The pink songstress replied, and as Gorman stepped in.

"Come on, Ms. Clyne. I'll escort you back to Boss' quarters." Gorman says to Lacus.

"Oh, thank you." She replied.

With that, Gorman escorted Lacus out of the bridge, followed by Sai who will accompany with and he had side-tracked to meeting up with Flay to tell her the news about her father was saved, and return to the quarters of hers and Naruto's, as Murrue had eyes onto Pal.

"What's the status on the Montgomery, is the last remain vessel of the Advance Force are still intact?" The Captain asked.

"Yes, ma'am. Captain Piers informed us that they'll be sending their repair crew to fixing the Nelson-class' state, it will take a while until its repairs were done." He reported.

 **(AN: They will be using Repair Gun in Command & Conqueror: Renegade, since there will be a new and additional equipment throughout the SEED season; Man~, good ol' memories when I used to play that game, and I haven't finished it, and includes I did made solo in Multiplayer Mode.)**

Murrue sighed glad she did made associate with Tekkadan under Naruto's command, along with Menma and Gaara. And includes glad the Montgomery was saved, after the last Drake-class - the Law - made a sacrificed for saving Koopman's ship.

With that everything is settled, before the delivering Lacus Clyne back to ZAFT, made temporary ceased the pursuit once the important guest onboard the Archangel; and as the captain glances at Sai Argyle.

"Argyle, you better go and tell Ms. Allster the news about her father was safe." She told the young male.

"I was planning to, Captain, while I be taken side-tracked to escort Ms. Lacus out before went to her." Sai replied, receives a nod from Murrue about he will informed his fiancée; as he joined Gorman to escort Lacus and left the bridge, he'll give good news to Flay about her father's fate.

With that, Sai and Gorman left the bridge, escorting Lacus to hers and Naruto's quarters. And suddenly Pal received a message coming right from the Montgomery, who being towed by Isaribi.

"So our next strategy is allowed us to by some time, so that we can regroup during this time." Natarle stated, before change the next subject about this next course of action since it's settled about handed Lacus back to ZAFT, still relieved that Tekkadan did save everyone onboard the Archangel and on the Montgomery.

"At this moment, I believe that to be more important." She added.

The brown-haired female turned her chair towards the other woman.

"Yes. I'm sure that you do." She replied, frowned at the fact it was just going to get worse from then on.

Suddenly, Pal received a message coming right from Montgomery.

"Captain, we received word from Vice Minsiter Allster and Captain Koopman, wished to come onboard the Archangel." He informed Murrue and Natarle, much to their sudden surprise upon hearing the news.

 **==With Athrun==**

Athrun was seething in anger about Kira commit such using Lacus as a meat shield/hostage, since until the Black Knight Mobile Suit had intervened, so far that his skillset wasn't enough to match the black mobile suit's strength and speed.

As Athrun was returning the Vesalius with the Aegis, until he heard Madoka's confirmation about Lacus was onboard, and includes had heard mentioned Ichika's name, which that suddenly made his head tensed.

"Ichika…?" Athrun repeated within the Aegis.

He overheard the conversation between Madoka and his fiancée Lacus throughout the open channel comms, along with Chifuyu, that completely shocks him in his core expecting one of his friends besides Nicol, Yzak, and Dearka, if he'll tell them about Ichika was involved.

"It can't be…!"

The Aegis had stopped its tracks and then Athrun made contact with Madoka, he had feeling wasn't right about he wanted to denied it about Ichika had gotten himself involved.

"Madoka, is Ichika was also aboard the Legged Ship, Archangel?" The blue-haired redcoat asks to the Shadow Knight about Ichika's presence, corrected the Legged Ship's designation.

["Yes, Athrun Zala, but…actually, he's…"] Madoka trailed and until…

*Beep-beep!*

"Huh?"

Until Madoka's sentence was cut off by receiving transmission from the 'White Knight' Mobile Suit, Athrun was tensed at his machine had receive new contact from one of the enemy MS, but he also answer it under a voice can heard before him.

["It's been a while…Athrun Zala."]

Athrun's eyes widen in shocked, and until followed by Ichika's face showing on the monitor wearing Tekkadan normal suit.

"Ichika…! It can't be you…!"

["You have change since the last time I saw you…Have you become like your father?"]

Athrun cringed at Ichika's statement, knowing he will be just like his father for wanted to defeat and kill all Naturals since his wife's death, as well as the blue-haired redcoat's mother.

"Ichika, what are you doing here? Madoka told me you were already evacuating since…!"

["Since YOU gotten into this mess for living my peaceful life in Heliopolis!"] Ichika interjected narrowed his eyes glaring at the elite.

Athrun wasn't expecting his friend was on Heliopolis since he was part of the infiltration unit to stole 4 of the G-Weapons, he haven't known about his friend besides Kira was resided.

"But, about you? Are you with the Earth Alliance?" Athrun queried, concerned about Ichika had joined the enemy.

["Goddamn it! Like I said to my sisters! I wasn't part of the EA, dumbass!"] He exclaims looked complete annoys by his friend.

Athrun had another cringed at the choice of words Ichika was saying, he didn't expecting since he knew he hates swearing, so far, he knew Ichika was a Mr. goodie two shoes. So far, he noticed Ichika's expression that indicates that he's…

"You've change…" He muttered, looked surprised to see the younger brother of Chifuyu and as well as the twin brother of Madoka, and as well his estrange friend as well.

["So! It's been…what? Eight years! Time after time when I send letters to Madoka after all if you have been in ZAFT Academy, Athrun, and I was told by Kira before meeting him in person."]

"You met Kira? And he told you?" Athrun stated.

["Yeah, right after Heliopolis' destruction and he told me everything, when YOU were involved for this assault."] Ichika reply obviously towards Athrun's question. ["And HE told me when YOU told him about Heliopolis is now a target when ORB was involved for helping the Earth Alliance for building those mobile suits in secret, the one you piloting the X303!"]

Athrun was stunned at Ichika's transpired about how Kira had told him everything about he was part of the assault on Heliopolis; seems he that looks pretty angry towards him when this whole mess since Heliopolis was destroyed.

"Ichika…I know you're mad at me about what we did in Heliopolis, I was given under orders of Commander Le Creuset." Athrun protested, felt nervous towards the brother of Orimura family.

["We KNOW it was Le Creuset's doing who led this assault, but most of them were involved for this, such as you, Nicol, Dearka, and Yzak."] Ichika interjected.

Athrun cannot argue with Ichika for those words said are true about the assault on Heliopolis before its destruction. If he had not known Ichika was on that neutral-colony in the first place, and until expecting to see him getting involved into this war.

["…You're going to regret this someday, Athrun, someday! And let's not that when I overheard you claimed Kira a liar for you had thought we took Lacus in and use her as a human meat shield…But until then, Athrun, like I said: you're becoming like your father."]

Athrun was gone silent about what Ichika had transpired towards the former for what he had said is true about he'll become his father.

["If you want to blame ORB for this mess, then blame 'someone' else who went behind ORB's back."] He added.

That made Athrun tensed at Ichika's statement, he was wondering what 'someone' Ichika refer to.

"Someone else who went behind ORB's back, who exactly? What did you mean?"

["I can't give you more details. You'll find out soon enough, Athrun. But someone like Lord Uzumi had no idea about G-Weapon Project's existence. Once we informed ORB about this, there's a traitor among their ranks or perhaps one of 'our kind' was involved for this."]

"Traitor? You mean there's one of our kind was involved, then who…?"

["Yes, but like I said: You'll find out soon enough."] Ichika interject/repeated his last statement.

*Beep!*

With that, the face of Ichika fades on the monitor that ends his conversation, Athrun was wondering about there's one of his Coordinator kind, such as Kira, was indeed involved for the G-Weapon Project, but who is?

Athrun could not believe that Ichika was now an enemy that sided with the EA, but the most part that noticing he wore a different pilot suit other than EA that most pilots of Mobile Armor was wearing.

But what confusing part, what side Ichika was part with since he helped the Legged Ship and Kira? Or perhaps a third party accordingly to his commander. And suddenly…

["This is what I had to tell you that Ichika-nii is not too happy about you."] Madoka informed Athrun in the comms, knowingly about Ichika's mood.

Hearing that from Madoka, Athrun sighs, and then pushes forward towards back to Vesalius…

 **==Present; Archangel, Hanger==**

In the MS/MA Hanger; after all mobile suits were returned to the Archangel, as all of them were on the respective berths, includes trucks, which knowing didn't have an extra berth(s) for the hanger with such amount, so glad they brought trucks for mobile suit's maintenance and repairs, which Byakushiki is on the available berth who formerly stored the most of the other G-Weapons.

While the other technicians getting ready to check any damage on the Moebius Zero, prepared to be repaired, and includes the upgrades for upcoming battle against the G-Weapons.

And while Lincoln's Shiden Custom/Ace Savvy, Isaac's Graze Custom II and Garet's Graze Custom were on the trucks were able to kneel down, until lay down in the truck itself. While expecting to see Jenna felt relieve to see her boyfriend was okay.

Until word got out that there's an inbound shuttle accordingly to the Captain's announcements, which happen to belong to Montgomery, which means the Captain, Vice Minister George Allster, and several of bodyguards were onboard.

As they were waiting for their arrival, until the leaders of Tekkadan were informed about they'll prepared to delivered Lacus' safety back to the ZAFT, most of them were complained about they wanted to spend time with their new sister in Isairibi, they aware about this topic and gossip between the big boss and the pink songstress.

Lacus had give them regards to them that she'll be seeing them soon, until this deal will made, if she'll going to ORB before made approval of her father.

With Kira Yamato disembarked the Strike, he lets out a sighed in relieved that Flay's father was saved, all thanks to Naruto for he made it in time, he was completely wondered who did the blonde do by absorbing the beam, before noticing another beam shots were came from the side, that would mean that it was 'warping' that redirect at the side of Elena's 3 of her ships.

So, the brown-haired male Coordinator will be ask him later until he was less exhausted from the fight, turns out, he wasn't, he wasn't tired from the fight, but he was still standing.

"That must be the results Naruto trained me, I take it that I wasn't tired, after all." He says looked amaze at himself for this newly improved stamina.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Murdoch inquired to Kira, that gotten the latter attention to him.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine, but I wasn't looked tired from the last fight, I think that Naruto's training with paid off." He replied.

"Really, damn, to think Cid's boss surely did train you, I mean, I could not help to pity you for when you survive his intense training." Murdoch says impressed at Kira's newly improvements for a civilian can pilot a mobile suit very well all thanks to Naruto.

"Yeah, I guess." Kira reply cringed at mentioned 'intense training'.

"By the way, Lieutenant La Flaga had informed you that we're not out of the woods yet, while regrouping, we'll be ready for anything as possible." Murdoch informed.

"Oh, okay." Kira says understood about this fight wasn't done, while regrouping since the Montgomery is still inactive without its main guns and all of their Mobile Armor squadron were decimated.

"Man, is this ship cursed, or what? I mean, Lieutenant La Flaga said it was that damn Le Creuset." Murdoch says grumbling at this situation, as he left the scene.

"Also, we almost have the upgrades finished for Zero; we're ready to changing the new modified Gunbarrels that needed to be ready, along with the new ammo for the Linear Gun, he sure looking forward for facing those G-Weapons, anytime soon." He added.

"Not to mention Lacus did step in to stop this fighting." Kira stated.

"True. But damn! That princess had some guts, you hear?" Morduch remarks at Lacus' intervene moment.

Kira felt glad and grateful at Lacus for stopping the fight before things getting worse afterwards since the Law was attempt to make a sacrificed for his comrades. But so far that Athrun's anger towards him for being a coward, but he did countered with his argue about they did save her, which it was completely misunderstanding.

With that, the Archangel's Chief Engineer left the scene, as Kira felt relieved that the promise for Flay was fulfilled.

"Hey Kira!" Lincoln's voice called out at the brown-haired Coordinator.

That causes Kira turned to see Lincoln and Isaac who disembarked their respective mobile suits, along with Ichika and Garet, who also disembarked their respective machines.

"Oh, hey guys."

As the rest of the Heliopolis crew who entered the hanger, includes Flay - after she receive good news that her father was saved, they were waiting for Barbatos returned to the hanger before Kira's Strike, while Felix informed the others that he had taken escort the Montgomery's shuttle to the Archangel, until he'll returning to the Isaribi.

"Hey guys! I could not believe of what I had seen it with my own eyes how awesome it was when we took footage about your new recent battles." Tolle amaze at Isaac and Lincoln's newest sortie, includes the way Ichika facing his sisters in battle, and includes Garet's latest battle about facing two members of Orimrua Team.

"So true! You guys were awesome!" Kuzzey concludes awestruck at the boys' skills, agree with Tolle.

"You guys are sure something about how you're pretty good." Miriallia/Milly commented

"Not to mention Naruto can absorb and redirect a high-powered beam in combine at those ZAFT ships." Sai commented.

"He pretty using his 'space-time' nin-"

Suddenly, Lincoln's mouth was covered by Isaac who swiftly slap it with his hand at him, causes his eyes widen, as seeing his blonde friend nods when had eyes on his, as he reply with a nod respond, after had his mouth uncovered by Isaac's hand.

"Dang it, I almost spoil it like Leni." Lincoln whispered to himself, mentioning.

"Nin, what?" Kuzzey says confused.

"Nothing, nothing, just Lincoln was saying out loud for he almost spoils it. No pun intended." Isaac explained.

"None taken, well, maybe less after all…" Lincoln says sheepish in embarrassed about he's about to spoil. "To think dad surely did save the last Earth Forces vessel before the Law was making a heroic sacrifice."

"Dad?" The Heliopolis crew wondered, includes Kira.

"He's talking about Naruto-sensei, he's Lincoln's father." Ichika says refer to Menma-sensei's brother/counterpart.

"Naruto is really your dad?" Kuzzey says in shocked.

"Not exactly relate by blood, but also he's considered my adopted father when he took me in." Lincoln explained.

"Oh!" The Heliopolis crew ooh'ed in understandable about Naruto may be considered a brother to Lincoln, but also being a father to the white-haired pilot, probably surrogate actually.

"This is…wow, to think he taken you as a son in young age, I mean, does Naruto had experience being a parent before or something?" Miriallia says, astounding, couldn't believe about Lincoln considered not just a brother, but a father.

"Hard to say, Mir, I mean, this is between us, as disciples of our leaders, had known what our senseis had seen themselves as father-figures, but to my mentor, Gaara, he's sort like a godfather after all." Garet stated.

"So Lincoln, how did you meet Naruto before you were adopted?" Kira asked while under this conversation were going on.

"I was at Atlantic Federation, if you want to ask, that's where according that name was the successor of United States of America, but in north-side, but my background story have another time." Lincoln explained, that made the Heliopolis crew nod agrees at him about his story.

"That's true, but best to taken Ms. Lacus back to ZAFT for being part of the bargain." Isaac said to his team and Heliopolis Crew.

"We'll bring Lacus back?" Flay asked, since it's been a week since meeting with the pink songstress.

"Yeah, I know you people felt disappointed to see her off return to her homeland in PLANTS." Ichika stated.

"I hope that she'll understand, she'll get a chance to see you guys again." Lincoln concluded.

"You heard Nee-san, two mobile suits only, under bargain agreement by Captain Ramius, so best to get prepared until Naruto-sensei will return. But she'll inform him about this." Ichika stated, as he turns to Kira. "Kira, if you sure you're okay with it about taken Lacus back?"

The Coordinator boy nodded his head, knowing Lacus cannot stay since he was very close to Naruto.

"Yes. Someone like Lacus doesn't deserve to be caught anywhere near a battlefield. So I have to do this, if I will be volunteered to take her, by means if feels wrong to others." He replied.

Lincoln scratched the back of his head.

"Well, it's your choice. Just know we've got your back, pal." He says to Kira. "Besides, I'm sure that I'll tell dad about if he will be accompanying you for taken Ms. Lacus back."

"Thanks everyone." Kira smiled softly.

"That's what friends for, Kira?" Menma's voice from behind the group causes them to turn their attention to see him, who disembarked Bael and overheard their conversation.

"Just watch your back out here, knowing Naruto will keep you company if someone will interfere our agreement." Menma says, before

Before Menma looking around the group, and as one of the three leaders/founders of Tekkadan, which acquire to support to Kira for taken Lacus back to ZAFT.

"Right, guys?"

Every one of Kira's friends voiced or nodded their agreements, along with Tekkadan leaders' disciples.

The Strike's pilot felt happy outside but inside he still felt bad. He had promised Flay that her father would be okay but it was anything, but okay. The Vice Minister was now safe saved by Naruto, and now they'll be handed Lacus back to ZAFT. It sounded like a reasonable deal but during times of war, the enemy tended to trick their opponent.

Kira turned to Flay who smiled at him for after her father was saved from ZAFT, and now the Isaribi towing the Montgomery away from the warzone within in damage state. So far he did fulfill his promise to her.

He felt glad that Naruto save him, which she won't become an orphan after her father will die at the moment, so far his crush on her surely knowing it will increasing bonds tie to another, knowing that she and his friend Sai were engaged. But, he shouldn't have to hesitate to…kill his best friend. But it still hurt him inside.

Kira wasn't a killer, he was just a student forced into this stupid needless war, but glad Naruto gave reasons to him that he needed to protect his friends, and glad he was trained by the same blonde (well, being sadistic bastard). Why him? Why did he do to deserve this?

"But, as much as the fact that knowing we are not allow to had Lacus with us since expecting for other Earth Forces members will doing by any means to do with her."

Which it's true; Kira, Lincoln, Ichika, Isaac, and Garet had no intention of allowing Lacus to becoming an Earth Forces' bargaining chip in their war. But Kira was also concerned about that Flay, she had almost watched her father die in front of her, but likely Naruto had saved her father.

"All right! Now, as much as you people better get some rest from this battle, or perhaps continue your business, includes you two, Lincoln, Isaac, you two will earn some rest while if you have time, feel free you had business to do." Menma announced.

"I do. I'm going to check Ace Savvy for maintenance after my first actual battle, before dad returns." Lincoln says heading to his kneeling orange-themed Shiden Custom.

"Not to mention the incoming shuttle belongs to Montgomery, they will meeting us, includes Naruto who lead Tekkadan." Menma concluded.

"He's right; I'm wanted to see Papa again. I am so happy that you guys save him." Flay agrees, feeling grateful at Tekkadan includes Kira for saving her father from that fate.

"Kira, will you check up on Lacus. See how she's doing, after my brother returns, so he'll be going with you to see her." Menma said to Kira, before turns his attention at the Coordinator.

"Sure." Kira replied.

"Can I come? After all, this is my last time to see her off." Flay says joined Kira for going to Lacus.

"Sure, Flay, come on." Kira obliged at Flay since it's been a week or so since the redhead had made friends with the pink songstress.

With that, both Kira and Flay leaves the hanger for going to see Lacus before her sudden departure to returns to ZAFT. While Sai didn't bother to join them since they did interact with Lacus after all.

"My Byakushiki is gonna need a tune up after my first actually fight up my sisters." Ichika concluded.

"Mine too as well with my Graze, after my fight with two members of his sisters' team." Garet concluded with his arms crossed across his chest.

"To me, I'm grabbing some shuteye. After I finished checking the system, and then let Ivan and the rest will take care of it." Isaac stated.

As they were about to took part away, while the Heliopolis crew were waiting for Naruto had returns, while Gaara is still outside, waiting for Naruto returns before return inside the Archangel's hanger.

Until Mu La Flaga went to the group after taken part away, while most of them were waiting for Naruto, as the blonde pilot of Bael spoke up to his fellow blonde and Zero's pilot about this whole fiasco regarding returning Lacus to the ZAFT after sparing Montgomery.

"So, I take it that you didn't talk about it regarding handed Lacus Clyne to ZAFT after they obliged to spare the Montgomery?"

"Well, we've all been rather busy. You know…handed the princess to the enemy and all that?" Mu joked.

"True. I'm glad you brought that up." Menma said getting serious. "I've got a feeling we need a backup plan, in case something goes wrong. Knowing Naruto-aniki had a feeling something that he had known this by now."

"I'm sure your twin brother had felt that too, knowing Le Creuset did not stand around and do nothing before he'll make his brother after handed Ms. Clyne to them." The Hawk of Endymion stated, knowing Rau's motives.

"Care to enlighten me?" The blonde twin/counterpart questioned.

"Hmm…Sorry, you're on your own for now. After all, you're also the PMC's leader, well one of them." The MA Ace pilot replied shook his head. "The captain needs me on the bridge. Before until the Montgomery's shuttle will come aboard."

As Mu took off, leaving the ancient blonde ninja/Gundam pilot by himself.

"Alright then…" The RTN-version of Naruto said shrugged. "I'll just go to standby after checking Bael."

As Menma floats in Zero-G towards Bael, working on ideas, before contacting Naruto, in case things go bad fast. Once there, he enters his mobile suit's hatch and starts up a system check.

Before that, as Menma closed his eyes and taken a deep breath.

 _'It seems we succeed for saving Vice Minister who is onboard the Nelson-class while you use the Hirashin: Dōrai.'_ Menma mentally contacted his twin brother/counterpart.

 _'Yeah, it sure does, knowing under confusion for ZAFT will learn or perhaps someone within Earth Forces will report it about this with less suspicious.'_ Naruto replied.

 _'True, knowing that they'll know, very soon…Also, something that regarding returning Lacus to ZAFT.'_ The blonde pilot of Bael concluded.

 _'I hope so, and I can tell that the shuttle on Montgomery is heading its way, huh.'_ Barbatos' pilot stated.

 _'Yes, with Vice Minister Allster who is onboard as well. Captain Koopman wanted to meet you before discussion with Captain Ramius about Tekkadan.'_ Bael's pilot replied.

 _'Yeah…it sure does…'_

Hearing a gloomy tone from Naruto, which made Menma frowns at his twin/counterpart's mood.

 _'Something wrong, aniki?'_

 _'Nothing, it's just…'_ Naruto's sentence was trail off with hesitating.

 _'Care to enlighten me?'_ Menma asked mentally.

 _'It's about Lacus, Menma. I'm talking about Lacus.'_

 _'What about her?'_ Menma wonders about that subject regarding Lacus.

 _'Like Flay, she's engaged.'_

Hearing his answer that made Menma looked surprised at this information.

 _'How can you tell?'_

 _'Just a hunch, I know for sure when I heard Kira's friend looked very mad at him for this misunderstanding, he never listened that we save her, but until that by judging the voice we heard in the comms, I'd say, the way he spoken and behave like he wanted to save his future wife from us.'_ Naruto explained.

 _'Ouch, was that really why it upsets you?'_ Menma says with a slight cringed at Naruto had transpired about this revelation.

 _'Yeah…'_ Naruto reply sighing.

 _'Hey, aniki, I'm sure if she had a reason about this.'_ Menma said to his brother/counterpart for Lacus had some reason about this revelation.

 ** _'He's right, kit. But Kuruma and I were wanted to hear her reason about the pink-haired princess's engagement. But you better talk to her with her for a reason.'_** Kuro (Black Kurama) stated about this revelation.

 ** _'Kuro's right, Naruto, if either normal or arrange marriage, if I also HAD a hunch that happens to be same thing as that red-haired girly with this Sai kid.'_** Kurama concluded.

 **==With Naruto==**

Within Barbatos, he went under conversation between counterparts with mental communication, along with discussion about the revelation about the engagement of Lacus Clyne with Athrun Zala.

 _'I hope that's true, guys. And I hope that you were right.'_ Naruto replied mentally hopefully for wanted to talk with Lacus about this revelation.

As Naruto cut off his mental communicate with his twin brother/counterpart, then pushed the thrusters in high-speed and flies straight at the Archangel.

 **==At Vesalius==**

Currently, the Nazca-class was trailing after the Legged Ship or the real designation name Archangel, accordingly to the broadcast, while maintaining a safe distance in case it aggravated an already explosive situation. Along with the Whale-01 (Isaribi) while towing the last Nelson-class vessel who had a anchor attached into it.

Along with its remaining 10 allied vessels - includes Galvani, Medusa's Revenge, and Silver Glint.

On the bridge, Athrun Zala, Miguel Aiman, Fredrik Ades, Alex Seymour, Elena Angela, and includes the recently arrived Orimura sisters - Chifuyu and Madoka, were all stood around a view-screen while Rau Le Creuset sat perched in a chair a few yards away from them, pensive expression clear on his face.

They were already currently making plans regarding the situation they're currently, as in they were briefing their pilots includes most of them were rescue from the fight and had them treated their wounds from the last battle, which what their next move should be, especially as most the GINNs were undoing repairs in the MS hanger in respective hangers, includes Elena's CGUE along with two remain redcoats after Marishka's death.

On Rau's case about the last skirmish, was in a tight spot. Not only did a great chance of destroying the Legged Ship/Archangel with the Strike and a part of the 8th Lunar Fleet slip through his fingers, the daughter of a member of the council was onboard on the same ship, accordingly to the broadcast, thought that she was held 'hostage' and used against them.

But, he didn't really care for the girl, but for his public image and in front of Athrun Zala, the fiancée of the girl and one of his best pilots.

Earlier after this skirmish, as the blonde haired man with a gray mask sat in his office, Le Creuset went over the recordings of the battle once more. The biggest reason through why he haven't able to destroy the last escort ship of the Eighth Fleet, until the Nelson-class was intervene, was newly additional mobile suits who joined into the fray and protect the last escort ship, includes Green-01 did intercept the missiles in high-speed that could rivals the old GINN HM-Type he was piloting with.

And includes expecting those 2 new unreported Mobile suits that the Legged Ship was docked, so far that knowing includes wasn't expecting the Earth Forces' new warship had deployed additional machines that assist them.

Includes the Whale-01 (Isaribi), so far that expecting such that ship that could easily evade it, and includes its armored hull is completely durable, even GINN's standard rounds of the machine gun wasn't enough force to penetrate to made a dent into it, and includes armed with cannon and machine gun turrets that could intercepting any kinds of missiles to throws at.

Rau had gotten his attention at the Black Knight MS who in the simple fact that able to easily absorbs and redirect at three vessels under Elena's command was decimated, losing those allied vessels within her fleet.

This black MS had becoming a bigger threat, and same goes with the Red-Winged Knight and Four-Armed Halberdier, which this is what Athrun Zala had reported about the tan/white MS using sub-arms to held two more rifles.

He needed to send this footage about this new development about this mobile suit, so far that knowing it did wipe out most of the MS forces within minutes, and includes disabled most two redcoats under Elena's command; and includes not just 5 machines, but also 7 of them, adding the Strike and the Moebius Zero.

And it will be so difficult for how those 3 Knight-series MSs had interfere, so far just as the Black Knight had disabled 3 of the GAT prototype G-Weapons that easily, so far that how powerful and fast that mobile suit was, and includes its frame itself were maybe looked slim, but also has something with the spec that needed to known its secrets by taken one of the Knight-series Mobile Suits.

But not just the mobile suit, but also the skilled pilot as well, which the way it moves is actually a veteran-level, not to mention the way it moves like a actual human being due to matched mobility. So far most of the other mobile suits that the Legged Ship had are completely unreal, it's like an armor extension of a human person.

Most of the other mobile suits such as the Knight-serious MSs, which wondering what kind of program or technology that either EA or ZAFT aren't capable of creating something like that since they don't have the technology to do such things (unaware that they had AV-System).

Not to mention either technicians or perhaps Coordinators may be skilled, but even they haven't developed a program to allow a mobile suit's movement mimicking human mobility down to a T.

And that includes for Rau wondered what kind of 'technology' is capable of absorbs and redirects any direction such as three ships among Elena's fleet, which he needed to investigate any further until the councils' decision to taken down those 3 Knight-series Mobile Suits. If by means to reported to the council about the Black Knight's actions.

Now, back to the present; as they were discussed about continue to follow the now three ships, while the Montgomery was dragging away from the line of fire which being towed by a cable anchor.

"Even if we continue to pursue the three ships, while they had the Nelson-class in tow, we can't do anything with Miss Lacus onboard." The Nazca-class ship's captain informs summarized.

"And their next move is likely would be to join the Lunar Fleet." Rau added, remarked.

Knowing that it was more than anything that they'd stop the enemy before they could successfully meet up with the fleet otherwise it'll mean additional trouble for them.

"Do we have no choice but to let them take Lacus to the Fleet before our eyes?" Ades asked in worry about

Elena, who had departed from the Medusa's Revenge, after losing three of her ships within her fleet, includes most of her subordinates were either killed or wounded, includes the death of Marishka, so far that pilot of the Black Knight was completely skilled that far greater than Rau, Alex, and Chifuyu.

She had the same expression that Rau and Ades showed, along with Alex, since they were currently unable to do anything as long as Lacus remained onboard the Archangel, while she wasn't expecting about those naturals had her under their clutches. She felt lividly regarding what that pilot of the Black Knight decimated her numbers.

"So, what's it?" She spoke up, not liking the fact that they were powerless to do anything. "We sit back and do nothing!"

"Calm down, Angela! You heard the broadcast; they'll hand Lacus to us within 12 hours." Chifuyu interjected.

"None your damn business, bitch!" Elena retorted, until she smirked. "Unless, if by any means I inform the council about the identity of the white knight mobile suit with such discovery."

"…I know." Chifuyu replied with a stern looked without hesitated, causes Elena's eyes widen that caught off-guard.

"WHAT!?"

"Madoka and I faced him during the last battle, with my team, since he made contact with us. So far knowing if I decide to inform the council about my brother was involved." Chifuyu explained. "But, using that as a blackmail material won't get me down so easily."

Elena getting anguishing growls at Chifuyu in annoyance for regarding this information about her brother's involvement, so far using that under her advantage was backfired, and she was careless about the only focus on the Black Knight Mobile Suit during the last recent fight.

"Calm down, Commander Angela." Alex says telling Elena about her temper, before turns to the elder Orimura. "Commander Orimura, you're certain the pilot of the 'White Knight' Mobile Suit is your brother was involved in this battle?"

"Yes, he did made contact with us during that moment. Until Bodewig's insubordination results herself got wounded." Chifuyu briefing, which that surprises Elena about her 'pet' got wounded during the recent fight.

"What cause her?" The blue-haired commander asked.

"Our brother, Commander Seymour, but Laura's all right." Madoka informed about Laura's condition caused by her brother. "But only her legs were crushed from the kick from Ichika-nii's mobile suit, either amputate her limbs or then have perform surgery for prosthetic limbs, if we tell her about her legs which leads her out of commission to continue the mission, so best to return to the PLANTs for her."

"I had a friend will take care of her, prepared to had her legs to be prosthetic." Chifuyu concluded.

It's rare for most ZAFT soldiers lost a limb, and decide to had them to implant prosthetics if either plastic or something which material to make prosthetics, includes most of them were no longer in the line of duty, so they will be assigned for taken documents and includes fill details to the recruiters such as the Military Academy. **(4)**

Until most of them in ZAFT will continue their line of duty for this commission, along with EA or rebels that needed to considered assign as ship captains, while right-hander will assists them.

"Is that so…such a pity." Alex said with slight sympathy towards Laura's condition.

"Commander Orimura, what you said is true about they handed Ms. Lacus to us within 12 hours during the broadcast?" Ades said about the agreement for the Legged Ship/Archangel handed Lacus' safety.

"Yes, and we'll be sending two mobile suits only, includes myself? One will be retriever and the other will be an escort the former for retrieving Ms. Lacus." Chifuyu explained.

"Then I will be volunteered for retrieve Lacus!" Athrun declares for his recommendation.

"…Very well, and I recommend my sister Madoka as well." Chifuyu approves Athrun, she knew about the engagement between two children of the council.

"As long as I don't like you, Zala, not to mention if I was told by Marida to keep an eye on you if you were attempt do something on Lacus." Madoka said.

Athrun flinched at Madoka mentioned Marida's name in front of him, that name that caught his ear terrifies him for he knew that he wasn't trustworthy for her who being engaged with Lacus. Along with most of other commanders and includes Ades and Miguel regarding the name was being mentioned.

"Oh boy, the 'Guardian of Lacus', I shouldn't had known if Athrun was talking about." The Magic Bullet of Dusk mutters in statement.

"Is she refer to…I shouldn't known that she refer to that 'freak'." Elena whispered, so far that she wasn't the candidate to be part of the elite group other than redcoats, so she knew one of them.

Chifuyu was also aware about Lacus' friendship with Marida accordingly to Madoka, she's wasn't the only people who befriends with her.

"…Understood, ma'am, crystal clear." Athrun replied.

"Good, we'll prepare to depart till 12 hours, and we'll be getting ready for anything, am I right, Nee-san?" Madoka declared, as she turned to her older sister.

"Yes, Madoka, we'll prepare to be sortie until as we know it, we will never compromise Lacus' safety. Now, Madoka and I will be returning to the Silver Glint after the briefing." Chifuyu replied.

Rau and Alex obliged at this, so far that knowing that it's a quite a task for recovered Lacus Clyne from their hands.

"What's the Gamow's position?" Rau queried that startles Athrun and Miguel. "How soon can it get here?"

Along with Orimura sisters frowned at Rau for didn't care about Lacus' safety, but he knowing cares about his image and reputation. Wondered what Rau was up to.

"It's current position is 6 mark 509 Epsilon, zero comma three. Not to mention Commander Seymour's flagship, the Bismarck, is also accompany with them." Ades responded, regarding the view-screen which had changed to show an image of the Laurasia-class and includes Alex's flagship.

Examined the location that the Gamow was and now far it was compared to the area they're in, Ades frowning at the fact it most likely wouldn't be able to join with them on time in order to make difference.

"It'll take them at least seven hours to get there to head them off."

"They'll be joining the Fleet before then…" Rau trailed, felt remarked, not happy about the estimated time till the Gamow joined up its reinforcements, and it would be worse should the third party and includes the Whale-01 ship escorting the two EA vessels.

With Athrun turned his head at his masked commander, while spoken in summarized.

"This is a tough one." He added.

"While we still had time for the Legged Ship will handed Ms. Lacus to us before Athrun Zala and Madoka Orimura to be depart." Alex stated.

"Even if they could reach them, they wouldn't be able to do anything because of Ms. Lacus." Chifuyu added.

While Madoka was worried for her childhood friend and the girl she cared for her, didn't want anything happening to her after all, so she's standby to retrieve Lacus.

At this new, Athrun adopted a worried and concerned expression. He was silent during the whole thing, that something needed to be done and remembering the talk with his father prior to leaving the PLANTs to go on the intended mission though, he was determined to make good on his promise to Kira and rescue his fiancée from the Archangel to matter what it happened.

"Still, we can safety assume that if the Earth Forces and includes the third party who assist the Legged Ship try anything…unsavory." Rau remarked, glancing at Athrun. "You have better get moving, Athrun. We had plenty time for your deploy."

"Yes sir." Athrun acknowledged.

 **==At Archangel, Bridge==**

George and Captain Koopman entered the bridge of the Archangel, the Atlantic Federation Vice-Minister having made good on his promise of coming on board to see his daughter personally.

"Vice Minister, Captain Koopman!" Murrue, Mur, and Natarle saluted to the two men in question.

The two nodded with a smile thankful that they were still alive right now, but right now the Vice Minister wanted to see his daughter, which he didn't have to wait all that long as he soon heard his daughter's voice crying out to him with joy in her voice.

"Papa!" Flay cried knowing the fate he had almost faced not too long ago.

George looking at his daughter smiled knowing he might not have had this chance if not for the help of the Isaribi ship, along with a several mobile suits, includes the black one, that had arrived and saved his life; still, they had suffered many loses with a great many more lives had been lost in the battle.

And so, he quickly zoning in on Flay and Kira. The Allster frowned at seeing Flay with a boy other than Sai, though he quickly noticed Kira's flight suit and gathered that he was the pilot of the Strike.

When his eyes moved over to Flay however, a smile grew bigger on his face, as he rushed past the marines for his daughter. Kira let go of Flay as she ran forward herself, father and daughter meeting in a crushing hug. A sad smile had formed on Kira's own face by this point…he knew the political views of Flay's father…or at least assumed he did. But, he was at least a caring father in his own way.

"Thank god you're okay." He said, hugging his daughter tightly and the bridge crew especially Kira's friends noticed the expression of relief on his face due to the previous battle and had Naruto's Barbatos not arrived then there might've been a chance things would've taken a turn for the worse.

"Papa, I'm so happy you're okay!" Flay was saying.

"Of course I am, honey." Allster said confidently. "Our military wouldn't let me die that easily!"

 _'Actually they would, if you weren't useful.'_ Kira says in thoughts couldn't help but think in the back of his mind.

As he was wondering when he became so bitter, Kira didn't notice Allster walk up to him. And he didn't notice until the man was staring down on him, shocking the young Coordinator from his musings.

"So, you're the young man who saved my daughter." The old man asking, looking Kira up and down. "Very young. Flay, are you sure this is him?"

"Yes, papa; and that includes Naruto and the others like his twin brother over there!" Flay reply confirmed, gestures at Menma who is with the Tekkadan crew that surprises the older man seeing another young man about either same age as his daughter and the young man who piloted one of the G-Weapons.

"And I'm sure you're going to met Naruto once he returns, soon, you know the black mobile suit he was piloting." She added.

"You mean that G-Weapon who come and save me?" George refers to the Black Mobile Suit before, which receive a nod from his daughter. "I see…"

"Kira, this is my papa. Papa, this is Kira Yamato." She concluded introduced.

"Sir…I only did to help, while I did following my friend's instructions." Kira said, knowing when to show respect by this point.

George Allster continued to study Kira. The man may have been an idiot in military matters, but he _was_ a shrewd politician. He had to be, considering his position and the fact that Blue Cosmos hadn't 'totally' purged the Alliance leadership yet.

And he was using that skill to figure out if he was missing something about Kira. Obviously, it didn't take a genius to know he wasn't normal, though being a Coordinator would (hopefully) be so 'out there' that George wouldn't figure it out.

"Well…thank you for saving us again. Could you take us to the Captain…what is your rank Yamato?"

"I'm a volunteer, sir." Kira answered.

"A volunteer?" George sounded disbelieving. "A 'volunteer' piloting our last G-Weapon? Now I must have a word with the Captain."

That made Kira frowns at Flay's father. He wasn't particularly 'happy' about how Flay's father was acting. But how happy the redhead looked meant he would put up with it for her sake. After all, he would protect his friends from everything he could, including emotional pain, recently.

"Actually, Papa, Kira was trained by Naruto…" Flay interjected, that causes Kira flinched by mention 'trained' on her sentence, noticed by Flay for expecting his reaction.

"He was?" The Vice Minister says with his eyebrow raised in sudden interest.

"Yes, his training regimen is bit…" Flay's trail off, until noticed Kira's state. "…extreme. But best is not to know if I tell you. Think of it, as he's a strict drill sergeant."

"It's true, he did that on purpose, I was his newest victim." Kira says claimed, still recalled his insane training cause by his blonde friend.

"Oh…" George muttered understandable what his daughter making a reference, and includes the Strike's temporary pilot, just as he met most strict drill sergeants given recruits discipline during his latest tours (includes the secret Extended Program).

"…Anyway, let's made a talk with the captain of this vessel." He concluded, before change the subject, didn't want to know about what the claim from the young pilot had said about the black mobile suit's pilot.

George only smiled seeing his daughter and while he wasn't all that thrilled with her being in the uniform he was grateful she was still alive but he also noticed that a few people were missing mainly the one who piloting the black mobile suit or perhaps, an unknown and unreported G-Weapon.

Captain Koopman, on the other hand, looked at Murrue; regarding what the acting captain who made interact with those PMCs/Mercenaries.

"Captain Ramius, we have a lot to talk about." Captain Koopman said as the officers all soon left knowing there was much that needed to be talked about.

"Ma'am! It's Barbatos had returned to the hanger!" Pal informed the captain about Barbatos.

"Barbatos?" Koopman asked turned to Murrue.

"You'll be meeting with one of the three leaders, he's the one piloted the black mobile suit called Barbatos." The captain explained that made Koopman tensed about noticed there are 2 unreported G-Weapons besides the Strike, along with 4 more as well, includes Byakushiki.

"That make sense, and I'm sure that we'll be discussing with him…Also, but three leaders?" He inquired.

"Yes, three, they are the founders of the group called Tekkadan. So you be meeting all three of them." The busty brunette replied.

Koopman nod his head understandable, so far that knowing this young man did save his life and includes the Vice-Minister, so far that he'll questions her for how she interact with Tekkadan.

 **==At Vesalius, Rau's office==**

Rau had entered his quarters onboard the Vesalius, having only recently finished taking a shower in well-needed and was using a yellow towel dry his hair, that obscuring his face, as his mask lied on a desk next to a bottle of water and a small box of pills.

He was clad a dressing gown as he continue to dry off his face.

*Ringing sound!*

He was broken out of his relaxation when he heard something ringing. Which appears to be the communicator on his desk beeped; He was somewhat curious on what this was about, so he moved to answer the call by pressing a button on the holographic screen which rested on his desk.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked, hoping that it would be good news from the bridge crew.

["A message from Chairman Zala of the National Defense Committee."] The messenger responded.

That voice came from one of the crew members, wishing he could inform his superiors the news at a better time but it needed to be said given what they were currently dealing with at the moment. Not to mention that regarding the Knight series MSs.

["Shall I forward it?"]

Rau thought about it for a brief moment.

"No, I'll listen to it on the bridge." He replied before cutting transmission and grabs the small box of pills onto the desk.

"My, my…" The blonde man trailed as he swallow a single pill, placing the container back down as he did so. "What a big fuss over the life of one simple girl."

He remarked as he soon proceed to grab a bottle of water that was next to the box of pills, and then took a small gulp from the water.

Upon taking his drink, then Rau glanced at his slightly shaking right hand for all but a mere few seconds, before clenching it into a fist, after examining it thoroughly before taking his leave.

 **==Back to Archangel, Hanger==**

"Hey! Eyes up, Big Boss is back!" Garet informed, as seeing the hanger hatch of the linear catapult opens, expecting to see Barbatos had returned on the port side, for the heavy arm MS's pilot, he done his system check with his custom Graze.

With Naruto had finally returns to the Archangel, before Gaara's Gusion had finished guarding the Archangel and Montgomery, along with Felix, since he had Grimgerde successful safeguarded the shuttle had George Allster, along with the Captain of Montgomery, the surviving vessel of the Advance Force.

Once the Archangel and Isaribi, along with Montgomery, away from the battlefield while ZAFT fleet were still continue to pursue away from them, so that it was after Gusion returns back to the Archangel's hanger.

When the blonde ancient ninja docked Barbatos at one of the mobile suit holding bays/berths, he noticed the crew of the Nelson-class ship he had saved was present with Acting-Captain Ramius and the others, includes the Heliopolis crew and includes Menma, Gaara, and Tekkadan crew.

As Naruto disembarked his Gundam frame MS and descended down from his cockpit, until expecting that he was surprised when everyone of on this ship he save saluted at him.

Until noticing one man was approaching Naruto. He deduced that he was the captain of the surviving escort ship, the Montgomery he saved. According to Murrue, the man who command the Nelson-class is Koopman.

Walking up towards the ancient ninja/Gundam pilot/Big boss of Tekkadan PMC, given him again a salute for respect, towards for those who save others from ZAFT, before offering him a handshake. Naruto smiles at him and accepted the gesture.

"On behalf of our crew and our fallen brothers and sisters; I thank you, young man, for your bravery and good heart." Koopman declared given gratitude towards Tekkadan's high leader. "You saved our lives. We are in your debt."

With that, given Naruto a bow towards him; and at the same time, goes for the rest of the crew.

As Naruto grabs his shoulder to be hold, and straightening him, and as he waved his hands with a smile (felt embarrassed). While Menma and Gaara had shook their weapons, along with the rest of the Tekkadan crew.

"You don't need to bow to me, Captain Koopman. I only did what was right to lead Tekkadan." Naruto insisted, as he looking at the rest of the crew. "And also I'm felt happy that you are all safe."

Koopman smiling at his humbleness and selfless nature and aura; he saluted to him again, before saying.

"If you were in the military or you may be the leader of the mercenary group while you have your crew, I would be an honor to serve under you." He says, which accordingly since he had discussion with the acting captain of the Archangel with small details about having a group of child soldiers under three commanders.

"Think nothing of it, Captain." Naruto replied, before noticing another man wearing a tan business suit was walking up to him.

Which he knows him that he's George Allster, Flay's biological father and also he's the Vice Minister of the Atlantic Federation, which not just that being a vice minister, but he's a supporter and member to a certain anti-Coordinator group.

George was not expecting the pilot of the black G-Weapon was a young man, who happens to be a same age as his daughter or perhaps Sai, himself. Not to mention according to Acting Captain Murrue Ramius that Naruto is a Natural, along with Menma, Gaara, and Tekkadan crew.

So far, this young man had saved his life from his own grave, and so he offered a handshake gesture as well, before made sudden appearance, and before saying.

"Hello, young man. May I ask what your name is?" The Vice Minister asked Naruto.

"The name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto reply introduce, before accepting the gesture with a smile.

"I'm Vice Minister George Allster, it's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto Uzumaki." George said to Naruto.

"Likewise, Vice Minister." Naruto replied, before saying. "And I take it that you're Flay's father, aren't you?"

"Why yes, and I was told by my baby girl about you." George replied with a smile, before notice Isaac, Lincoln, Garet, Ichika, and most other 47 members of Tekkadan crew. "I was surprised for expecting you leading those youngsters, to think that according to Flay that most of them were Naturals like us, and includes…"

"Yes, you know the other, so far having them in young age to learned how to fight, but includes most of them were orphans after losing their parents during the war. It's good thing that you're here for your daughter. And I take it that she's happy to see you, alive, after what you all experience earlier. But to be glad that she won't be an orphan until now." Naruto confirmed.

"Why yes, I was relieve that I was saved, by you. In that note: I would like to extend my gratitude to you as well, Naruto Uzumaki, for saving the ship and its crew." George said, before bowing at him a well.

"And includes…I know about you who allegiance with…?" Naruto added with his eyebrows furrowed.

George was tensed at what Naruto was referring to, while bowing, which knowing because he mentioned the Anti-Coordinator group.

Once again, Naruto straightening George up just like the Koopman, and he said.

"You do not need to bow to me as well, Vice Minister. It's just the right thing to do."

Smiling at him, George nods at him and walked away. Naruto noticed that the captain and the others are waving at him to come to them. Smiling to them, he walked up to them, before noticing Lacus was with them, turns out she was accompany by Kira and Flay, offering him her angelic smile, making him blush a slightly.

"Wow, Naruto! I didn't know your mobile suit can absorb and redirect a high-powered energy beam." Kuzzey remarks at his blonde friend for doing so with his mobile suit.

"Yeah! That was awesome Naruto! I thought the remaining escort ship was going to be destroyed." Tolle agrees with Kuzzey, relieved for the Montgomery was safe, all thanks to Naruto for prevent ZAFT from killing Flay's only family she had.

"What else are you hiding in that thing?" Miriallia asked about Barbatos' capabilities.

"Not only you're a genius, but insanely powerful!" Sai concluded.

Naruto was about to answer their questions, but he was tackled by Flay who hugs him tightly at him for saving her father's life.

"Thank you…thank you…" Flay says grateful at Naruto, repeated the same words like a mantra to Naruto while sobbing, who only just smiles at her and ruffles her hair.

"Shh…it's okay, Flay. Don't cry anymore. Your father's here, and it's all that matters." Naruto said still smiling at her and wiping her tears from her cheeks.

"*Sniff*…Okay…thank you again, Naruto…" Flay says still sobbing, before letting him go and runs to her father.

Seeing that, she was okay, and hugging her father like a lifeline. He couldn't stop smiling form on his face. Naruto was brought back from his thoughts when Murrue got his attention.

"Naruto…" Murrue greets with a smile.

"Captain…" Naruto responded also with a smile. Looking their sides, seeing Mu and Natarle was also smiling at him, while Menma stood behind them.

"What are you two smiling about?" The blonde asked both Mu and Natarle.

"It's nothing." Natarle replied, while she didn't want to look at Menma who stood behind him.

Seeing this, Naruto frowns at her behavior, and noticing she didn't turned her head towards at his brother/counterpart. And while Mu on the other hand, playful slung his right arm on Naruto's shoulders and said.

"Damn, Naruto! Didn't know you sure are holding out on us!" Mu remarked with a smirk on his face.

"What? I'm a badass, and you know that, ya'know." Naruto reply with a smirked, proudly, while laughing with Mu.

Murrue saws this, couldn't help but to smile at them and while Natarle shook her head at both of them. Honestly, they were like brothers, when they are together.

Until a cough in her hand that gotten Naruto and Mu attention when they heard it, and looked at their captain.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I want to say to thank you for what you did earlier. If it weren't for you and Tekkadan, the last escort ship of the Advance Forces would be decimated, along with the Vice Minsiter George Allster." Murrue said to her blonde (crush) for saving the Montgomery and George Allster.

"You don't have to thank me, Murrue. It's just the right thing to do. And besides, I'll gladly save someone's life if it's within my power. Even if I would sacrifice myself for it…" Naruto replied, and added in muttered. _"…_ through, I doubt I will die from it."

With the last part of the statement, rather than saying out of his thoughts; but they are not ready to know the truth, yet. And includes Menma and Gaara had thought the same thing about their origins that needed to be told by now until the right moment.

Murrue, and Mu all smiled on what the blonde had said, the former felt a little on anxious hearing the last part. While Menma had felt concern about if they will suspected about their ancient origins, so better yet, needed for gave them time to tell them about it, soon.

The blonde twin brother/counterpart of Naruto about their origins, the anxious goes to Natarle about the latter almost gotten expose the secret to the public until suspicious will getting to bottom of this about Naruto's chakra and ninjutsu.

With that, Naruto caught his eyes on the last person who accompany by Kira and Flay that he wants to meet. He frowned when he couldn't find her at the hanger, until expecting her must've tell them to be going without telling him where she had gone to.

And so, as Naruto excused himself from the three and went to find her.

"Naruto, we'll have a discussing with Captain Koopman at my office; regarding about returning Ms. Lacus to safety." Murrue informed, she didn't shown a bit hesitate about the girl who closes to Naruto.

"Sure, I'll be there." Naruto replied while continue walks his way to find Lacus before exiting the hanger.

That made Mu, Murrue, and Natarle wondered about what's gotten to Naruto.

"What's up with him?" Mu asked to the female officers.

"I don't know." Natarle reply unsure at Naruto interacts with, just only the daughter of Supreme Chairman.

"Me neither." Murrue concluded, feeling a little irritation at Naruto regarding went to Lacus, and so she walks away from the hanger.

"Don't be sure about that, Ensign Natarle. I'm sure bro went to find her." Menma said to the raven-haired ensign that startles her.

Mu just raised one of his eyebrows at the captain, along with Natarle, before his head suddenly clicks on him. As he smiles amusedly, and while Natarle was on the same boat as he does regarding what the answer was.

"Oh? Naruto, you're one lucky bastard." The hawk said to himself about the captain's jealously towards Lacus who attracts with Naruto.

"I think it's best to not know and return to our station." Natarle suggested.

"Sure, right back at ya, Ensign Badgiruel." Mu agrees, and let's out a chuckling a bit and Natarle followed her captain back to the office, and includes the former who also do the same as well.

 **==Meanwhile, at Naruto and Lacus' quarters==**

Naruto had arrives their room, but to his surprised, she wasn't there at the moment. But noticed Mr. Pink is still on Lacus' bed, which means she must've left it here and went out somewhere. But, until he figure it out where she was, now.

 **==Archangel, Observation Deck==**

As Naruto went out to look for her, but he cannot use ninjutsu such as his trusted Shadow Clones before anyone get suspicious, so decide to sense her (with non-chakra) instead, which he knew that he felt slight negative emotions such as anxious and fear,

And eventually found her on the Observation, located on the stern of the Archangel's bridge, staring at the stars in the distance.

 **(AN: Goddamn! If I would pay attention on the scene in Gundam SEED before the first one released, the location regarding since Artemis happen to be Observation Deck.)**

Standing on the entrance before her, Naruto watches her for a moment before saying what on his mind was telling him.

"You missed him, don't you?" Naruto asked to the pink haired friend.

"What do you mean?" Lacus asked, with a slight startled by Naruto's presence, she could see his face transparent behind her.

"Your fiancée. You missed him, don't you?" Naruto answer/repeated his question, now he went to her side, also looking at the stars.

"I do actually." Lacus replied now looking at him at the side of his eyes.

"Oh. Then I'll leave you be, I'll be on our room if you need me." Naruto informed, as he was about to leave when he felt his hand was held by hers in a tight grip. Still not looking at her, and concludes.

"What is it, Lacus?" He asks, before Lacus could hear how hurt in his voice.

"Please don't go…Let me explain." Lacus convinced, now looking at the floor.

Sensing that slight negative emotion, Lacus was saddened, until Naruto had recalled the conversation with Menma, Kurama, and Kuro (Black Kurama) regarding this revelation that there's a reason from Lacus, before almost return to the Archangel's hanger. So it is best to obliged Kuro and Menma statement about what sort of reason from the pink songstress.

And so, as Naruto faced Lacus for obliging and saw that she wasn't looking at him, but onto the floor.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked at her for some explanation that he wanted to know.

"Athrun Zala, my fiancée. Yes, we 'are' engaged, but it's for the political purposes." Lacus explained, still holding his hand like a lifeline and still stares at the floor.

"For the political purposes? You mean it was an arrange marriage?" Naruto repeated that sounds surprised at Lacus' reason, until receive a nod from the pink songstress about her reason.

"…Do you like him?" Naruto asked to Lacus, again.

"Yes, I like him, but…I don't see myself with him in the long distance." Lacus replied.

"…then, did you 'love' him?" Naruto concluded, looking away from her, fearing what she will say.

"I did love him at some point…" Lacus reply, but her sentence trails off, as she looked away from Naruto.

Hearing this, Naruto was about to walked away, when he repeated what he heard from her in his mind that shook him, and noticed single word among her sentence, as he faced her.

"Wait, what you mean 'did'? What changed?" Naruto questions her, now holding her hand.

"You…" Lacus answers muttered, but Naruto heard it clearly.

"Me? What do you mean 'me'? Naruto asked, before he heard his partner from his mindscape, he overhead the whole conversation about this whole engagement thing was a set-up, just as most of Kurama's statements is the latter, it was arrangement; until Kurama witnessed at Naruto's denseness.

 ** _'Oh, Naruto, for the love of kami.'_** Kurama says in his mindscape, shook his head.

"You…you came into my life…" Lacus declared, which now looking at him.

"Lacus…" Naruto muttered, now standing in front of her, holding her hand.

"The time we spent together, it really gave me the answer." Lacus stated, and then embraces him, burying her face into his chest.

"Answer to what, Lacus?" Naruto asked to his beautiful pink-haired friend, who was embraces him.

"On what my heart was looking for, and I believe my heart has found you." Lacus answered, now looking at him with her angelic smile.

Naruto smiles at her, and returned a hug with her, putting his head on top of her head, and until he realize something.

"What about Athrun? He won't take this well, will he. And also, your father? I don't think he will also approve of this." Naruto questions about Athrun and Lacus' father, Seigel; while still hugging her.

"Father will understand, and I believe he would love to meet you, Naruto. And as for Athrun, he will understand as well. I will explain to him what I truly feel for him." Lacus replied.

With that settled, as Naruto had prepared for had Lacus to send back to ZAFT.

"Then that settles it, I'll return you to ZAFT. I'd rather not have you in this ship and being in battle, watching your countrymen fights us." Naruto declared to his now pink-haired love interests. "And also for you to return to your father, I know you miss him and also he was worried about you."

Naruto looks at her with concerned about this. With Lacus seeing that he truly does care for her, she smiled and hugged him again.

"Thank you, Naruto."

With Naruto smiles at her, he holds her hand and pulled her towards the entrance.

"Come on, Lacus. I'll return you to ZAFT. So we better get ready to depart for the agreement."

"Oh, okay." Lacus obliged, following her blonde friend is now boyfriend, officially.

"You better head back to our room; I had something in mind about going toe to the Captain's office." Naruto informed.

"Sure." Lacus replied.

With that, Naruto left the observation deck, while leaving Lacus alone, before returned to hers and Naruto's room, unknown to the pink songstress, a certain blonde smiled at his official girlfriend.

 ** _'I take it that it went well.'_** Kurama said in his mind.

 _'Yeah, it 'really' does.'_ Naruto replied still smiling. _'…Although, we haven't complete it.'_

 ** _'Hmph, dumbass kit.'_**

 _'Up yours, furball!'_

 **==Archangel, Cafeteria==**

Kira's friends were in the cafeteria discussing what's going to happen now that George and Koopman had come onboard, most likely to have a word with Murrue, Mu and Natarle over the matter of the group of child soldiers, includes engineers, along with Cid and Bishop, as well as the fact the senior officers were allowing a Coordinator to operate the Strike.

Not to mention 3 G-Weapons such as Barbatos, Bael, and Gusion, that didn't know about there are something these machines were not part of the G-Project. Includes the shocking revelation that these three pilots were the ones who developed those 3-Weapons, includes Byakushiki was built by unknown party who is unknown to either the EA or ZAFT.

Along with disciples of Naruto, Menma, and Gaara; consists of Isaac Clarke, Garet Carter, Lincoln Loud, and Ichika Orimura.

"Well, if anything good came through all this, at least Flay got to see her father again." Tolle commented, as he thought about how they usually didn't have much luck ti came to meeting with allied forces.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know about Lacus that Naruto brought onboard." Mir reminded her boyfriend, feeling it would actually turn out ugly once he did discover pink-haired Coordinator from the PLANTs was on their vessel. "Besides, who knows how he would respond to that."

"You heard Captain Ramius' broadcast, aren't you?" Isaac questioned, before step in joining this conversation.

"Yeah, we were told about we had hours left within 12 before sending two to meet up with the extraction point." Sai stated, regarding according to the Captain for making this decision.

"Not to mention that we cannot keep Lacus remain on this ship forever, to be honest. She needed to get her out of this during in the middle of the battle." Lincoln concluded.

"Lincoln's right, for now ZAFT had known that we have Lacus after all." Miriallia said, felt concern about the pink songstress, not to mention being a friend, but also there's a gossip about between Naruto and Lacus, so far they were looked close within a week.

"But it's time to give her back as well. But, knowing that what either Koopman or Vice Minister will do to Ms. Lacus, if they disagree, if any of them against this something might worse for what will do to her." Garet declared with a frown worried what they would do to get her back and who might be killed in the process.

"What about Flay? Did she talk to him about this?" Kuzzey concluded.

"She does, but this is a discussion between parent and child." Sai informed.

"It's true, but knowing she will not taken that easily since she will get her straight about she is no longer prejudge and fear on Coordinators, until she witnessed everything in Junius 7." Ichika confirmed and mentioned about the remains of J7, includes have a feeling between this family reunion wasn't well, if this predicament.

With the subject that made everyone on the cafeteria silence, which it 'really' brought up the subject about Junius 7's remains…

 **==Archangel, Hallways==**

*Sliding door opens!*

Flay Allster steps outside where the quarters who being resident by herself and her fiancée, Sai, which where she and her father were on the talk, and includes she explained to him everything when she come through all the way from Heliopolis' destruction, followed by Artemis, and lastly Junius 7's remains.

As Flay looks at her father who sat on the chair, and then looks away, and until the sliding door automatically closes. But she wasn't a mood to face her father for everything since he had support and against her will for making an engagement marriage with Sai - just as Ichika predicted.

Her father thought when she's with Sai for a moment, instead, but Kira Yamato, himself, since before noticed when he wore flight suit. But turns out, she had change of heart that cause by none other than Naruto, according to Flay, he and his brothers were Naturals, includes they were the ones who developed those mobile suits other than then Morgenroete.

While Flay leaves the quarters, leaving George with his deep thoughts about since his own daughter had interact with Coordinators, such as Kira, who took residential in Heliopolis before its destruction; knowing for his case is best for Flay.

So far that until the argument had begun, Flay started to questions or demands to George for this is what he support the Blue Cosmos! But to genocide many souls! Everything was suffered

Not to mentioned Kira claimed to be a 'spy', but turns out that he wasn't ZAFT that because he and his Natural parents went into the Neutral colony such as Heliopolis before there is a leak of information about the G-Weapons was secretly developed.

So far that George didn't take it, so far that when Flay didn't want to married Sai, all because of his own image other than family. Until then Flay gone into a breaking point, so far that she yells at him for the first time that Kira risk his life to protect his friends who onboard this ship because he was forced to fight.

Not to mention Naruto and Tekkadan crew had gotten his back, along with his brothers Menma and Gaara who did protecting the Archangel, instead sided with the Earth Alliance.

 **(AN: Feel free to preview for the argument between Flay and her father.)**

Flay made another question about he wants to kill children includes, that caught her father off-guard at that question, according these children either Natural or Coordinator, the Anti-Coordinator group who support by George for wanted exterminate, were orphans for both sides killed their children in front of them, she saw most of Tekkadan crew were children too, consist of pre-teens and teens.

George didn't answer about what her daughter claimed if he'll killed innocent souls. Not to mention he also well-aware about there's a secret project involved with children, knowingly that someone leak the information about the EA had being doing for Blue Cosmos.

And so, knowing Flay will hate him for this mess and the sins he commit. And so, he had his mind drifts away to made a soul searching for transpired his actions.

With Flay Allster still recalled while in the Debris Belt before the Archangel's sudden arrival and before meeting Lacus Clyne, and there are other discussion with Desmond Doss. While explained everything about those Coordinators were not from ZAFT, if they were with those military force in the PLANTs.

 **==Flashback Started==**

 _While under confessional between Desmond and Flay, and so the former had other questions from Flay that needed to be answered._

 _"So, Ms Allster, who taught you about Coordinators?" Desmond questioned._

 _"Papa." Flay answered automatically._

 _Desmond Doss sighed about the 'last' thing he wanted to do was confess daughter of such a high-ranking official in his government. But, and he was sure Naruto and Capt. Ramius agree, letting Flay keep such misguided viewpoints was detrimental to 'her' and Kira._

 _Yes, they were at war with ZAFT, and by extension the majority of the Coordinator race. But by the same token, using it as a justification for such completely 'racist' views was not a good thing. Enemies or not, Coordinators were still 'human', just as Naruto's views, along with his brothers._

 _And it would appear that George Allster had gotten it into his daughter's head that they 'weren't'._

 _"Listen, I know what your father probably told you, 'Coordinators are unnatural and against what nature intended and we can't coexist with them' or some other nonsense." Desmond began, noticing Flay's expression, which she wasn't arguing, and so continues._

 _"Now listen, Ms. Allster. Tell me…do you think Kira is unnatural? Or that his existence is an affront to nature?"_

 _"…Kira's not, but he's different…he isn't with ZAFT." Flay reply softened her tone about that statement from Desmond. "Are you saying if a Coordinator isn't with ZAFT, right?"_

 _"Yes, if a Coordinator isn't with ZAFT, then they are 'okay' to you?"_

 _"…" Flay silent unable to come up with answer._

 _"That was precisely, Ms. Allster." Desmond declared. "You like Kira, or at least 'want' to like him. But this is a conflict with what your father taught you. Tell me, how close am I or anyone to the mark?"_

 _Flay shifted uncomfortably under the descendant of original Desmond Doss' gaze. As much as she wanted to deny what he was saying, the truth of the matter was he was way too close to the mark. As much as she 'wanted' to hate Kira for what he was, she couldn't. He had rescued her, and been nice to her, even when she had ratted him out to the Eurasians back at Artemis._

 _That seemed nothing like what she had been told about Coordinators. And even that pink-haired girl they had just picked up…she seemed far too nice to be the 'Space Monster' her father had described ZAFT and their people as._

 _But…they were still at war with ZAFT weren't they? That meant the Coordinators were enemies right? Which meant Clyne was an enemy. And Flay was perfectly justified in her fear and dislike…right?_

 _"But, we're at war with the Coordinators." Flay spoke her thoughts aloud. "So why should I have to be nice to anyone but Kira?"_

 _Desmond shook his head before closed his eyes, and took a deep breath._

 _"Just because we are at war with them, doesn't mean they don't deserve kindness. Especially if they aren't directly involved in the war. If this was a war between…if anyone don't know, I was prefer to, Eurasia and Atlantic Federation, would say the same?"_

 _"Of course not. That would be a war with Nat…" Flay answered automatically, before her brain caught up with her mouth while her trail of sentence was paused, and until she got what she found the answer._

 _"Ahh…!" Desmond declared revelation snapped his fingers._

 _"I see it's finally getting through to you, isn't it? The Coordinators are different certainly. And yes, isn't 'technically' natural what is done to them. But that doesn't mean they were still 'human'. Especially ones that the First Generation like Kira. They didn't have a choice in the matter."_

 _Flay didn't say anything to that, looking down at her lap. When it became obvious she ' _wasn't'_ going to say anything, Desmond sighed again and stood up._

 _"You better start soul searching, Ms. Allster. I hope that you'll be think back what everything what your father had taught you." He said to the redhead._

 _And so with that, Desmond exiting the living quarters, and turned to_ _Livingston and Zick who stood guard_ _._

 _"Keep an eye on her, okay? Until her fiancée will came and pick her up before I'll informed him. And I'll be making preparation for making a prayer to the souls on Junius 7."_

 _"Amen, Father Desmond." Livingston and Zick replied addressing Desmond's status, instead of his military rank._

 _Desmond nodded again, and he left the civilian quarters, leaving Flay keep in thought. Her world had quite effectively been turned upside down, and this would require some serious thought on her part._

 **==Flashback Ended==**

And so, Flay had nothing to do with faced and say to her father, before going to Sai for ending this engagement. It's all thanks to Desmond Doss about Coordinators were still human and includes most of them were not from ZAFT, either. That really opens her eyes that cause by the Junius 7's remains that she had witnessed.

But she will be going to where Kira was on his quarters, so it is best to see him…

Within the quarters, where George Allster with a sadden expression, about his baby girl fond with those…he had no right to called Coordinators 'space monsters', so far that until he heard Flay's question through his mind.

 __"Papa, if I was dying and the only donor of the same blood type as mine is a Coordinator? Will you accept and save me or leave me to die, not wanting to 'stain' our family's blood?"__ \- Flay questioned.

 **(AN: Thank to CrimsonStarBlade for this idea. So I did adjust the paragraph.)**

It hurts George through his heart at question from his daughter, so far that if he wanted to save his daughter by made her a Coordinator, which of course that wasn't the only fact he felt regret if he wanted to leave her to die.

But what was his thinking siding with the Anti-Coordinator group, not to mention Sympathizers who stood defend Naturals from their kind, which wanted to peace with them.

George sighs again in sadden, and places his hands on his face and inhales his own breath…

 **==With Kira==**

With Kira was in his Quarters; the lights were off as he sat on his bed and Birdy resting on his left shoulder as it blankly stared at its master, he still couldn't get over what happened earlier regarding the situation or the misunderstanding about use the pinkette as a hostage.

 __"Using a rescued civilian as a hostage…? Well Kira, do you still feel justified now?"__ \- Athrun's voice in Kira's mental flashback.

Hearing Athrun's words were heard at the back of his mind as he remembered how angry his friend was over the event.

 __"Can your righteousness fight alongside these cowards?!"__

 __"I had nothing done to her!?_ _We saved her! She was stranded in her life pod and drifting in space! If we hadn't gotten to her, I don't know what would happen to her!"__ \- Kira's voice in his flashback, argues at him regarding this misunderstanding.

 __"Lies! All lies! You attacked her ship in the first place! And you have the guts to tell me that!? I am her fiancée! Give her back to me!"__

Hearing Athrun's retorting, so far that Kira sighs about he never listen his reason about this event. As his thoughts about this revelation that his friend was engaged with Lacus, it is shocking about he wasn't aware about his friend was engaged, Birdy flew off Kira's shoulder and landed on the palm of his fight hand.

"Athrun, you are a fool…you have changed." He muttered to himself disappointed at Athrun and includes he had changed.

"Kira?"

He heard a voice calling his name and noticed someone turning the lights on.

"What are you doing in the dark?" Flay asked him.

Noticing he wasn't happy though she suspected it might've had something to with his friend, Athrun, who piloted the Aegis or even because of her father George was onboard the Archangel, before albeit unaware of the fact Lacus was hidden for her safety due to having originated from the PLANTs.

"Is something the matter?" She asked.

Kira only looked at Flay knowing that he was not going to hide how he was feeling right now, at least not to her as all Kira could do now is let out a sigh.

"It's just not right what they are doing with Lacus; I'm worried how they will treat her and if they will use her. I mean even Naruto and his Tekkadan crew was not happy with this either. Of course, knowing that what either your father or Captain Koopman will do, while Naruto was at Captain Ramius' office, discussion about this regarding Lacus' fate."

Flay only looked at Kira and knew he was right she could see that it was bothering him a great deal and wondered how Naruto and his brothers, includes their Tekkadan crew were taking this as well.

"I talk to Papa about this, but he wasn't too happy about it when I was interacting with you, before your status as a Coordinator revealed; and Lacus as well, being the daughter of the Supreme Chairman of the PLANTs. So we went into our argument." She told to Kira about himself and Lacus.

"So, what you tell him?" Kira asked.

"I told him: If I was dying and the only donor of the same blood type as mine is a Coordinator? Will you accept and save me or leave me to die, not wanting to 'stain' our family's blood." She answered repeated her same quote towards her father.

Kira looked surprised of what she said, so far that her fear and hatred towards Coordinators is now fade and refreshed the new leaf.

"I guess all thanks to Naruto and Desmond about you have changed." Kira said smiled at Flay for how she looked changed. "By the way, after the broadcast, Athrun was doing a misunderstanding."

"Why?" Flay confused.

"Because he thought I was justified and being a coward for he thought we use Lacus as a hostage and a meat shield." Kira answered.

"That's absurd!" Flay exclaimed frowns at Kira's friend for being stupidity for this misunderstanding event. "Lacus just went to the bridge with her own free will, not against it! Like I was taken her to the bridge and threaten the Captain to kill her."

 **(AN: Just like the Canon version of Flay in Gundam SEED since Episode 9, for reference; and so far, controlling fate.)**

Hearing that examine that surprises Kira about Flay's seriousness.

"You serious?" He says disbelief.

"I am. Trust me, if I was revert it back into the same old me before, and followed by being a Blue Cosmos wannabe." Flay says summarized.

"If your father will die if I was being prevent by Athrun, then…" He trailed off, since the brown-haired coordinator caught the statement of redhead.

"Yeah, that's the point." Flay reply gotten Kira's point about it.

So far, that made Kira chuckles at the redhead that startles her.

"Don't laugh!" Flay pouted.

"Sorry." Kira apologized for how funny Flay is since she did saying serious, and so he was feeling better all of sudden. "Thanks, Flay, I'm starting to feel better after this fight."

"You are?" Flay relieved to hear that from Kira.

"Yes, although…" Kira trail off his sentence, before something clicked inside his head, he knew what he needed to do right now, even Flay saw this as she looked puzzled.

"Flay, we're going to take Lacus back to her people, glad Captain Ramius did the right thing to do after all." He said.

"Yes, this is our last time to see her off." Flay reply smiled for Lacus' departure.

"Come on, let's head to the Captain Ramius' office, I'm sure that they finished this meeting." Kira concluded.

With that, Kira and Flay left the quarters towards to the Captain's quarters…

 **==Archangel, Captain's Office==**

After the three leaders of Tekkadan had arrived the Captain's quarters, so best to gain questions from Koopman about making this discussing with the Archangel's acting Captain for having mercenaries, as Gaara made correction that define 'Mercenaries', but prefer to PMC instead. So far Tekkadan being contractors unofficially if EA's higher-ups will completely hired them.

But only the Captain of the Archangel made her call, since only most that onboard the Archangel can be trusted. Before Koopman was completely disappointed towards Murrue for disobeyed a direct order and same goes for himself regard.

That includes those college students in Heliopolis were volunteered includes Kira Yamato, who happens to a kid being pilot of the last secure G-Weapons built by Morgenroete, secretly, and includes for the Earth Alliance, since 4 of the other prototypes were being stolen/hijacked by ZAFT.

Murrue explained to Koopman for have no options for have Kira and his friends to be volunteers for keeping the Archangel safe and sound and the Last G-Weapons will not be fall on the wrong hands, which ZAFT decide to use desperate measures for destroyed them both, just as they did on Heliopolis.

With Koopman understanding for this report from Murrue Ramius, so which he'll have let this aside regarding how grateful he was towards the Big Boss of Tekkadan, Naruto Uzumaki, along with his brothers, so far that they're really are leaders of the PMC, which appears to be consists of children or perhaps child soldiers.

Until they brought up Gerard Garcia, the officer who charge in Artemis, before showing the files about the scheming commandant had becoming a war criminal to betrays the Earth Alliance, Koopman was looked furious if he'll report this information to the Admiral Halberton about the Commandant's actions.

So far, Naruto informed Koopman includes Murrue that Garcia was on the holding cell, so needed to be send to either Lunar or Atlantic Federation for have him court marshaled and sentences him for years in prison, before he will be stripped his rank for his disgraceful and abuse the Earth Alliance.

Koopman was on the same boat as Natarle regarding the laziness of the Eurasian personnel, and he shown the so-called impenetrable umbrella lightwave barrier was being breached by one of the stolen G-Weapons was hijacked by ZAFT, during Heliopolis mess had started, uses the Mirage Colloid stealth technology to bypass their sensors and radars to able to took down one of the reflectors, until 'Operation Trojan Horse' was a go, until now.

So far, leaving Artemis without its Moebius MAs patrol in the outside, other than remain 'inside' of the military-control station, which so far that was the most humiliating to Earth Alliance Forces.

Not to mention he did commit a crime behind the Atlantic Federation's back, which he needed the data and schematics of the GAT-X105's Strike, so that the Eurasian will possessed and developed their own mobile suits other than the Atlantic side.

And so, Tekkadan began to handed Garcia to just only Atlantic Federation only, so contacting the Eurasian side about the corrupted Commandant's actions, and includes there other high-ranking officers within the Eurasian-side of the EA actually consent to kidnapping Coordinators and forcefully induct them to the service, not to mentioned making a cover-up story about the Archangel's fate, and includes taken most ORB civilians hostage.

Now, includes regarding a certain Coordinator, Kira Yamato, since being the first generation, which he had Natural parents who being ORB citizens, so far that regarding when he piloted one and last of the prototype experimental mobile suit among the five.

So, Koopman will be going to pay a visit and talked with the almost-former Commandant Gerard Garcia on the holding cell, for his actions, abusing power, and includes betrayed the Earth Alliance Forces.

Then, Koopman questions Naruto, along with Gaara and Menma, about the existence of the G-Weapons, according to Captain Ramius, these three did developed their own mobile suits other than EA or ZAFT, that surprises him that these boys did made them without anyone help them for the mobile suit development.

Naruto explained to Koopman that he and his brothers, along with most of Tekkadan crew were not completely unaware about the EA's secret project within Heliopolis, which unlike them, they did built Barbatos, Bael, and Gusion within the neutral colony, but they did the same thing for they built the 5 experimental mobile suits, armed with beam weaponry.

So far, Koopman looked surprising that he thought most did developed additional mobile suits (such as the unaware Astray models), so far that expecting thought they did to built more than just 5 G-Weapons.

And then the next subject regarding Lacus Clyne onboard the newest warship that EA had developed. But the leaders of Tekkadan had disagrees at Koopman for attempt to do with the Supreme Chairman of the PLANTs, so far after the Archangel rescue her in the debris field where she was in remains of Junius 7.

Until then when Captain Murrue Ramius made a call for returning Lacus back to her people, so far that Koopman wasn't too happy for this decision, so far there will no option to obliged.

And so, until Naruto made discussion by having himself and Kira Yamato to be volunteered for they will be taken Lacus back to them, so it's decide, while Menma and Gaara have already made a vote for this, and so Murrue and Mu agrees the vote for having Naruto and Kira will taken the pink songstress back to them.

So now, this meeting adjourned and so they left the Captain's office, and so as Naruto left the office, along with Menma and Gaara, while Koopman remain with Murrue and Mu for some urgent matter before heading to the bridge. But until expecting to see Kira arrived in front of the office, he was waiting.

Naruto turns to Menma and Gaara for the preparation, signals them to make a preparation. And so they left for some other errands to do, and then turn his attention back to Kira, as the latter first spoke up.

"So, how it go?" Kira asked Naruto about Lacus' fate, felt concern and hopefully for the good news which happens if he'll heard bad news.

"It's been settled, since you and I will be returning Lacus to ZAFT." The blonde replied.

Kira felt relieved that the captain's decision, he was happy that Lacus will return to her people, and until there's another subject in mind about Koopman's presence.

"What about Captain Koopman? Was he not happy about taken Lacus back to ZAFT?" He concluded.

"Well, since Koopman maybe wasn't too happy about having her onboard this ship, so far that this is still Murrue's ship, while he captained the Montgomery, since its wretch while our repair crew did fix it once it's done." Naruto reply frowns at the Montgomery's captain under Admiral Halberton's command.

"So far that knowing his high-ranking officer didn't approve for having Lacus as hostage. Not to mention he'll informed Vice Minister about having Lacus onboard, as a non-combatant." He added, as he softens his expression.

"Although, he was felt grateful and he earns my respect for saving his life. So he'll have nothing to do with Lacus." He finished.

Kira felt relieved about Koopman had a heart for letting Lacus go freely, before had another subject in mind.

"And Flay's father?" The brown-haired Coordinator added, that made the blonde pilot of Barbatos frowns.

"Surely that he had no right a civilian like him interfere military matters." Naruto reply, which he knew Flay's father is a civilian, reminded those annoying (old) Civilian Council interfere the shinobi military matter, they did abuse the power other than military matter, glad the old ones were gone and replace with new ones without abusing it.

"But I am not sure about Vice Minister Allster, if he found the opportunity to have Lacus to end the war, so far, something happen between him and Flay." He added.

"I think I know the answer, she and her father went onto an argument." Kira answered at Naruto's unsure statement.

"It's because when Flay had witnessed Junius 7 and everything?" Naruto inquired guessing, receives a nod from Kira. "Make sense, so come on. Let's go."

With that, Naruto and Kira walks away from Murrue's office, heading towards his and Lacus' room for the serious matter.

 **==Meanwhile, At Naruto & Lacus' quarters==**

As Naruto and Kira arrived the front door of his living quarters, includes Lacus', as the former first steps in and opens the sliding door to see her sitting her bed that caught her attention.

"You're ready to go?" Naruto asked, approaching her, raised his hand at her.

 ** _"Haro! Damn it! No Problem! No Problem!"_** Mr. Pink/Haro chirped bounces on the table.

Lacus smiles and nod her hand, as she accepts it, then stood up of her bed and prepared to leave and while Mr. Pink follows them.

 **==Archangel, Hallways==**

Naruto escorted Lacus out, Kira was waiting for them within seconds, before noticed the former is now with the pink songstress and noticing holding her hand, he raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't ask any questions before realize it by now.

"Alright, we're ready." Naruto announced.

Kira nods his head and went to the nearby communication panel terminal to inform the Captain on the bridge.

"Is Captain Ramius on the bridge?" He asked anyone on the bridge.

["Yes, Kira, I'll inform her."] Mir's voice on the PA, had replied.

Within seconds waiting, until Murrue's voice spoke up in the intercom of the PA.

["This is Captain Ramius, what did you need, Kira?"] Murrue spoke up, before link-up with into the captain's chair.

"We're ready to return Ms. Lacus Clyne to ZAFT." Kira requested.

["Permission granted: Is Naruto with you?"] The Acting-Captain acknowledged the schedule.

"Yes, Captain, he and I were on the locker room prepared a space suit just for her." The Coordinator responded.

"And informed the others to standby!" Naruto added called out at the PA with his hand onto the side of his mouth.

"…Did you hear it right?" Kira asked to the captain about Naruto informed his crew.

["Yes, loud and clear. I'm sure I'll notify his crew."] Murrue giggled through the intercom.

*Beep!*

With that, the intercom cuts off, and so the three left went to the locker room for space suits.

"Well anyways, you're going to be with Lacus and deliver her to your friend, Athrun, while I'll act as your escort and wingman, Murrue had already told me that we'll had two mobile suits to going where the ZAFT fleet was, handed Lacus back to her people. So why, because I don't want them to know who I am and same goes with my brothers, this is why you're here with us." Naruto explained to Kira about he and his brothers - Menma and Gaara, along with the Tekkadan crew for needed to be remain hidden as the pilot of Barbatos.

"Good point. That's why the others said so, such as Lincoln, is he really your adopted son, right?" Kira said/questioned, regarding ZAFT will not aware about Naruto's identity and appearance as the pilot of Barbatos; and adding regarding Lincoln's relation.

"Yes, Kira, and same goes with Lily, too. And I take it that he told you." Naruto confirmed, receive a nod from Kira, and before the latter continues.

"Then that means I will be the one will taken Lacus to her people, after all, I'll cover you without anyone saw you." The brown-haired Coordinator concluded.

 _'Is everyone set?'_ Naruto says mentally, made contact the others informed.

 _'Ichika and I were on the Locker Room, Naruto, we're standing by.'_ Menma reported.

 _'Same here, I'm ready to deployed with Gusion for lookouts, I knew we'll disrupt our agreement by having third mobile suit out there. Knowing I had a feeling there will be having a sneaking 'snake' will strike.'_ Gaara concluded.

Hearing that mentioned, Naruto had still remembered during the Second Sasuke Retrieval Arc and as well as the Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission, which it was failed, after Kazekage (Gaara) Rescue, regarding Tenchi Bridge, before he was gone rampage with the 4-tails state with uncontrollable rage, he felt regret for hurting Sakura after all. So far, knowing kabuto's real master, Orochimaru who followed him to met up with one of Akatsuki-member Sasori's spies, Kabuto Yakushi.

 _'So far, I'll be using the Jiraiya-sama's Tōton Jutsu (Transparent Escape Technique) that you taught me, which both fractions wasn't the only thing before EA developed the Mirage Colloid, and ZAFT possessed the stealth technology.'_ He added.

 _'Good point, while this is happening, knowing either of those ZAFT bastards will try anything funny, such as Le Creuset will pull a trap on us.'_ Naruto replied,

But, until Naruto blink his eyes in startled when his head was struck by the spark of lightning that reboot itself, for he had forgot something…or 'someone', out there which he had mind about since his main fleet was away from their position before going to Halberton's EA Fleet.

"Trombe…" He muttered which causes his eyes widen in realized, and then the blonde made another contact with Menma about something in mind.

 **==Archangel, Pilot Locker Room==**

As Naruto, Lacus, and Kira arriving, plus Mr. Pink, the locker room, both MS pilots quickly hurried into their respective flight suits, until Menma and Ichika came by to the locker room, he was expecting them before her departure.

After Naruto and Kira had all suit up, as the latter looking at his friend, seeing him was looking for another flight/normal suit or spacesuit for Lacus.

"Try the locker on the corner, Naruto. I think there's a spare one inside." Kira said to Naruto for where the spacesuit was.

Hearing that from his friend, just as Naruto was told, as he went to the locker on the corner and opened it; He was surprised to see one spacesuit, along with the helmet, inside.

"Thanks, Kira." Naruto appreciated. "Now, go to the hanger and had your machine to start up. I'll be down in a second."

"Okay, don't take too long." Kira replied to his friend, as before he grabs the helmet and going to the elevator outside, after leaves the locker room, and go down to the hanger, leaving Naruto and Lacus, while Menma and Ichika were stand in guard.

"Now Lacus, here, put this one, please." Naruto said politely, handed her a spacesuit, before turning his body, so that he couldn't see Lacus was changing.

 ** _'Although, a little problem for your pink-haired girlfriend will wear that spacesuit over what she was wearing.'_** Kurama stated, refer to Lacus' puffy dress.

 _'Touché.'_ Naruto agrees.

"Okay, Naruto." Lacus replied while giggling to herself, at her boyfriend's reaction.

 **==Archangel, Hallways==**

Menma and Ichika were waiting for Naruto for helping Lacus to wear the spacesuit, until the sliding door of the locker room slides opens, as Naruto step out, followed by Lacus, exiting the room.

So far that surprises/startles Menma and Ichika expecting to see the pink songstress is now wore a spacesuit, but so far, noticing a significant bump where her stomach is, which hadn't gone unnoticed from the others, it was results putting most of her clothes inside of her spacesuit.

"I'm not even going to ask." Menma said about this awkward moment, after all since through when he felt the slight signature from her, which happens to be that cause by the dress who inside of her spacesuit.

"True." Ichika agrees with his sensei slightly nod his head, until he remembered something, as he took out two letters out of his pocket. "Here Lacus, please give these letters to my sisters, these will be my one and final letters when I send to them."

"Sure." Lacus obliged, as she takes the letters from Ichika.

"Alright guys, let's just go and get this done." Naruto declared.

"Whatever you say, boss." Menma says sarcastic towards his twin brother/counterpart.

With that, before Naruto and the co. prepared to escort Lacus to the hanger, towards the elevator that leads to the hanger, until the boss of Tekkadan turns to her.

"Lacus…" Naruto called out, getting his girlfriend's attention.

"Yes?" Lacus asked, before seeing Naruto pull out a tri-pronged kunai from his back, that startles them at the sight of the kunai, before wrapping the sharp edges of the kunai with a orange cloth and give it to Lacus.

 _'Are you sure, Naruto? About given her one of your Hiraishin Kunai?'_ Menma asked mentally link with his brother/counterpart, about she will trusted their secrecy.

 _'Yes, someday I will tell her about our origins, soon.'_ Naruto replied seriously, while had eyes on Lacus, only, without looking at his fellow twin blonde.

"What's this?" Lacus asked wondering why her boyfriend took out an odd-shape knife, unlike to any kind of violent weapons, when he covered the blade-edges with a cloth.

"It's my gift to you, Lacus. If you ever need me, just throw or stabs at any surface and I will be there in a flash." Naruto replied with a smile.

The blonde had putting the covered tri-prong kunai close to her chest with her hands, along with Ichika's letters, while she will hold the kunai tightly.

 ** _"No problem! No problem! Haro!"_** Mr. Pink/Haro chirped bounced up high and falls downwards.

Until Ichika swiftly caught the annoying pink robotic ball with an irritating expression about Athrun's overboard for making those Haros, until he was told by most of his fellow classmates/teammates about the person who made these robotic balls.

"One of these days, I'm going to have a serious talk to Athrun about making these things." He muttered, swearing himself.

"Calm down, my pupil, I know what your friend did making these." Menma says to calm Ichika.

As Naruto and Lacus had their moment, and then as the latter spoke up to the former.

"Okay." Lacus replied, before saying. "Promise me you will look after yourself and the people on this ship, okay Naruto?"

"Yes, Lacus, I promise. And I don't break my promises…" Naruto replied with a smile, before hugging her again, and mentally added. _'…always.'_

"I'll see you, again, Lacus. I promise." Naruto saying his farewells to his girlfriend, closing his eyes and just savoring the moment, even centuries had passed after his family was passed in the sands of time and includes the others.

Smiling at what Naruto had said, Lacus returns the embraced and nods at him.

 **==Archangel, Bridge==**

After the notification of Kira had informed the bridge about taken Lacus Clyne back to ZAFT and her homeland, which there's no can stop them, includes Natarle, so far that she cannot interfere them, even Tekkadan were not made official to be contractors under Naruto's leadership along with Menma and Gaara.

And while Koopman had accompany the acting Captain of the Archangel, while she's still Lieutenant, who still sitting on the captain's chair, and even the Montgomery is still under repair by Tekkadan's repair engineering crew.

Afterwards when Murrue Ramius informed Tekkadan crew in the hanger along with the Archangel counterparts.

"I did the right thing, and same goes with the others; it's the matter of time we cannot risk for keeping Ms. Clyne onboard the Archangel." Murrue stated with a stern look.

"Wise words, Captain Ramius, but by any means that I cannot stop you." Koopman says respectively.

While Natarle didn't want to step in, so far that cannot argue with the captain regarding this opportunity to end this war, by taken Lacus Clyne as hostage, but until according to Menma that knowing ZAFT will increasing its anger towards Naturals, includes their kind who betray their race.

So far that Tekkadan disregards for the Alliance would toss her into a cell, after using her for political leverage against the PLANTs. And that was if Lacus was lucky and didn't get a member of Blue Cosmos…so one could hardly blame Kira and the others for wanting to get her off the Archangel ASAP.

 **==Archangel, Hanger==**

After arriving the hanger, Naruto and Lacus floated toward Kira to handed her to the latter who can manned the Strike, before greeting by Flay and most of the Heliopolis crew consists Sai, Kuzzey, Tolle, and Miriallia. Along with most of the other Tekkadan crew, includes Lily who looked sad to see her off, and until the pink songstress assures her that she'll see her, soon, and give her a gift.

Seeing Gaara by Naruto, gives him a nod to signals him to be ready and so went towards Gusion, seeing the muscular Gundam-type MS is armed just one Smoothbore Gun, after giving Lacus to Kira, as Naruto made his way to Barbatos and tune it up.

"Man, oh man, this is such as drag!" Murdoch sighs heavily at this part about sending the pink princess off to ZAFT.

"Quit complaining, Kojiro! We cannot keep Ms. Lacus with us, by under Captain's orders!" Cid scolds his best friend. "Also, Gusion is ready to be debut after the Strike and Barbatos were out."

Murdoch sighs for could not argue with him, so far that cannot keeping Lacus out on the warzone. While he, Cid, and most of the engineers were ready to install the upgraded Gunbarrels fitted with the beam weaponry and includes loading the new special ammunition.

Until noticed something is not right until noticed Gusion's optic eyes flashed out.

"Hey! I thought Captain's agreement with Ichika's big sister by having 2 mobile suits, respectfully." Murdoch says knowingly.

"We thought that to, and knowing we have a sneaky one will ambush us." Cid stated, that made the Archangel's Chief Engineer tensed about what refer to.

"You mean…"

Cid nods his head at Murdoch's sudden upcoming predicament.

"Damn…" Kojiro muttered about something would happen. "I hope that Gaara can stay back."

"I'm sure Boss Gaara will." The blonde chief engineer assured.

With the Heliopolis crew were gathered around the open hatch of the strike, while Sai was flabbergasted by seeing Lacus wore a spacesuit, just seeing the bulge on her stomach. And he said 'Oh, just wondered for a moment how she suddenly became pregnant'.

That causes Mir and Flay sighed in response, and most of them such as Lincoln and Kira, were on the same boat at Sai's awkward statement; and so, as Kira was first embarked the Strike's cockpit, followed by Lacus who being help by Ichika and Menma.

"Thank you." Lacus says to Kira, Flay, and the others.

"No problem, Lacus." Ichika replied.

"Have a safe trip, Lacus." Menma concluded.

"Thank you, Menma." She replied, before had eyes on the others.

Lacus sat onto Kira's lap, since the Strike's pilot seat just only one only.

"I hope one day we meet again." She added with a hint of sadness that it might be the last time she'd ever see the crew from the Archangel and Tekkadan, especially Naruto, Kira, and his friends.

"I'm not sure we will." Flay replied to the songstress, knowing they wouldn't be on the Archangel much longer themselves once the ship and the Montgomery, linked up with the Eight Orbital Fleet, along with Isaribi.

"Are you sure you can see me again, Ms. Lacus?" Lily asked the pink-haired songstress, while she was on her big brother's arms. She was not too happy about Lacus was leaving.

"I promise you, Lily. I'll give you a Haro if it had your favorite color." Lacus replied, that made Lily smiles at Lacus will keep the promise for having her own Haro.

"Kira, you and Naruto will come back, won't you?" Flay asked.

"Of course, Flay. I have no intention of leaving. And I'm sure Naruto did he was not plan to." Kira replied to his crush.

"Be sure to get back in one piece, Kira. We're waiting." Sai said to Kira, receives a nod from the Coordinator who manned the Strike in the cockpit.

"Good luck, Kira!" Flay says to Kira.

"I will…I promise for sure." Kira replied.

Before sealing the hatch of the Strike closes, as the others moves away from the Strike on the berth, followed by most of the engineers get clear a path for the mobile suit into the linear catapult.

"Just be back, okay? You hear me!" Tolle called out.

"Make sure you do! It's a promise!" Sai concluded.

 **==With Kira==**

Kira lowered the visor of the helmet, and then followed by the activation of the Strike online. As the clamps releases the Strike, and making its way to the starboard catapult.

And while Lacus sat on his lap on sideways, since there aren't having available seats just for her.

Now the Strike is ready to launch in space towards to meeting point. And along with Barbatos take the Port-side Catapult.

 **==Archangel, Starboard Catapult==**

After the hanger's hatch on the starboard linear catapult closes behind the Strike, before opens up the airlock in front, while the others such as the Tekkadan crew includes the Archangel's engineering crew under Murdoch were prepared to opened the linear catapults.

Until the Strike is now equipped with the Aile Striker: the 57mm High-energy beam rifle and its shield, along with its winged thrusters pack.

 **==Archangel, Port Catapult==**

And while Barbatos clamps its feet on the locks of the catapult; seeing that they are ready, before Gaara will followed them from behind. Until receive transmission call from the bridge, and so he responded.

"Yes?" Naruto responded within Barbatos.

["Be careful out there, Naruto."] Murrue says to Naruto, felt concern about the latter's task.

Naruto smiles at the busty captain, and replied.

"Don't worry, Murrue. Kira and I will come back, I promise… Anyway, with your permission, the Strike and Barbatos is ready to depart, followed by Gusion." Naruto replied.

That surprises Murrue about this request.

["We only send-"]

"I know the agreement. But turns out, I had a feeling that Le Creuset didn't want the Archangel or the Strike to slip away if he had a chance. So Gaara will be our lookout just in case, so please, gave us your permission to launch." Naruto interjected.

Murrue was not aware about if the enemy will try anything for this agreement, so far knowing if she had know this will be sort of a trap for the Archangel, by ZAFT, if they'll disrupts the agreement.

["Very well, you're clear to launch. You have my authorization to return Ms. Clyne back to ZAFT. Good luck."]

"Thank you, although, Kira and I weren't part of the military, unlike my group, we're not official being contracted, while I'm still under employment with the Archangel. Includes either of the higher ups of the Earth Alliance won't be using Lacus as a tool other than a person, a human being."

With Naruto had accepted and gave some statement about under employment with the Archangel, and includes Lacus' fate, didn't want to want her to be used as a tool.

And as he ended the transmission and prepared to be launched towards to ZAFT fleet, as the launch indicators were informed the pilots to launch.

With Kira, within the Strike, while Lacus was onboard, holding Mr. Pink, Ichika's letters, and Tri-pronged kunai on her hands covered with orange cloth.

["Strike, you and Barbatos are ready to launch!"]

"We're going! Hold on tight!" Kira informed.

 ** _"You, too!"_** Haro chirped.

And so, both mobile suits had launched forward from catapults first, the Gusion soon followed, armed with the Smoothbore Gun, followed by activating its own version of Mirage Colloid cloaking technology, rendered invisible into the naked eye.

Thought they had own version of Mirage Colloid on EA's case, which that having similar to had such technology…or perhaps ninjutsu.

 **==On Space==**

Now, Naruto followed Kira being closed, acting as an escort to the area where the Nazca-class was and includes the entire fleet.

While heading straight to the fleet, as Naruto survey the area to see if 'he' is there within distance.

_'Has Marshal Branstein on the area? I had forgotten that this is anniversary where his wife died!'_ \- Naruto questions Menma about there's another vessel who happens to be following the Archangel since someone was out there, before pass through the Debris Belt where Junius 7 was.

_'That's right, he's taken his personnel Nazca-class.'_ \- Menma's voice reply confirmed about Elzam.

_'The Trombe, huh, I should had known that I had forgot that when he had gotten intercept the comms when the word got out about the Archangel and the 5 G-Weapons' existence, and includes ours.'_ \- Naruto replied.

_'That maybe true, and I think he's either behind us or still in the shadows in the distance.'_ \- Menma stated.

_'Have you contact him?'_ \- Naruto asked.

_'I did, until gotten replied from Gilliam that he's on the area by now.'_ \- Menma replied.

_'Good, hope that Elzam had already known Le Creuset as Mu does.'_ \- Naruto stated.

Back to reality, Naruto was hoping Elzam or perhaps Rätsel that causes him to mentally sighs grumbled at his choice of lack of alias he had made, so far that he cannot blame him, includes all of his ships and his personal MS were on his trademark color scheme, a single ship includes a mobile suit were called Trombe after his pet steed.

 **==At Vesalius and the Fleet==**

At Vesalius, until the alarms were sound off alerts the crew, includes Rau, until they immediately detect and spotted two mobile suit signatures in their radars.

"Sir! We've confirmed two mobile suits launching from the Legged Ship." One of the crew member of Vesalius reported.

Ade looked alarmed, while Rau and Alex turned their attention at the sensor officer had informed, whi.

"My, my, it seems it's time already?" Alex says expecting.

At Silver Glint, Chifuyu had received report from the bridge about two mobile suits launched from the Archangel, along with Madoka who was on the officer's office.

"Go, Madoka!"

Madoka nods her head, as she rushes out of the office and proceed to the hanger, glad she still wore her flight suit which incase for she'll be part of two for retrieve Lacus. And so, Chifuyu contact and inform the bridge and the hanger for the agreement.

"To all hands, stop this ship, includes informed the Le Creuset had Athrun Zala to deployed with his authorization." Chifuyu commanded.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" The voice of a female, shuttered.

"Get a hold yourself, Maya."

"Sorry!"

At Medusa's Revenge, after the tragic moment losing 3 ships under her command within the fleet, along with losing several of her MS forces, so far that until they recovered the disable state of the GINNs includes the 3 CGUEs and even Marishka's corpse after she was killed by the Black Knight.

Elena was seething in anger about that pilot of the Black Knight MS bested her, as a proud Coordinator. Until during the discussion about elected Madoka Orimura and Athrun Zala to be retrieving Lacus Clyne, so far that she had lost her chance to earn respect from the others that acquire redemption.

Not to mention Elena lost 3 of other ZAFT vessels within her fleet: Stheno's Punisher, Megaera's Banshee, and Tisiphone's Harpy, includes most of her followers under her command. She did looked over the footage that seeing this mobile suit able to

But until the bridge got informed that 2 mobile suits approaching them in their position while pursue them.

"What are they? Can you identify them?"

["It's confirmed: The Strike and the Black Knight."]

Elena's eyes widen at the Black Knight Mobile Suit for killing Marishka and most of her followers, and includes most of her followers were killed by other enemy mobile suits that the Legged Ship had developed, not to mention Orlis and Wolfgang.

So far, since her personal CGUE was still under repairs that was in the wrack state, so far that expecting most of the test beam weapons were quite expecting, so far this is a prototype stage, which until it's data is quite useful once sent it to the ZAFT for acquire to developed beam weapons for Mobile Suits, until its completion.

And so, Elena decide to went to the bridge, and standby before informed her fleet to prepared to attack, waiting for Rau's orders. So far, knowing she'll didn't want to made a mistake if by means to shot down the Black Knight.

 **==Back to Barbatos (Naruto) and Strike (Kira)==**

With Naruto within Barbatos, it was calm cold and quiet in space all the time. However, it was quiet that had always made Naruto on edge, but he usually kept it hidden under a stoic mask.

Calm cold and quiet usually meant that a surprise attack, was maybe being set up somewhere once this condition was breeched, but he kept his Gundam going at a slow and steady pace with the Strike, hoping that the remaining 11 ZAFT ships wouldn't immediately identify him as hostiles, while includes the Strike is still a EA's machine.

As he and Kira continued to travel through space, the ZAFT Nazca-class ship known as the Vesalius came up on his radar, taking his eyes off of the radar/thermal detection screen for a moment he looked at the primary monitor while synch with his Gundam via Man-Machine interface, and saw the silhouette of the Vesalius slowly drift into view, along with the rest of the ZAFT vessels behind it.

He knew this is command ship who leads the attack on the Advance Force that meant for Archangel's escort. And so, Kira was on the same boat, and that caught his eyes on the ZAFT vessel where his friend, Athrun, is onboard that vessel.

Once he and Kira was sure they were within communications' distance, and so Kira turned on communications system to made a open broadcast to all ZAFT fleet.

["This is the pilot of the Mobile Suit, Strike, of the Earth Alliance Forces' Archangel…!"]

 **==At Vesalius==**

At the hanger; Athrun Zala had embarked the Aegis, prepared to be deployed, while overheard the broadcast, before he was started.

["…I am bringing Lacus Clyne to you…"]

At the bridge; Ades was surprised at this open broadcast, while Rau remain silent, continue to listen the voice of the Strike's pilot, which means confirm to be young, and includes just as he was told by Athrun. Along with Alex looked intriguing at the voice, which it is confirmed of what Rau had said about the pilot of the Earth Forces MS was the same age as Athrun Zala does, as a teenager.

"So, the pilot was a young man…" He muttered.

["…We arrived on the earlier. However, in return, I demand that all ZAFT vessels halt yours and their engines!"]

 **==At Medusa's Revenge==**

Elena Angela could not believe of what she just heard on the broadcast, that sounded like the pilot of the Strike is indeed a young man about Athrun Zala's age, and includes a Coordinator as well.

 **==At Archangel, Bridge==**

Murrue and the crew overheard Kira's broadcast, along with Natarle and Kira's friends, while Menma, Ichika, and Koopman, who joined in, but until they heard this broadcast, as Bael's pilot turned to either the crewmembers or the captain.

"Okay, seriously? Who taught him that to come up with that threat? Is he's or what?" Menma questioned to everyone on the crew.

Which no one can answer about what Kira did made such as threat.

 **==Back to Kira and Naruto==**

["I will hand her over on the condition that you have already selected two representatives, includes the pilot of the Aegis, if he's elected, and includes the other is a member of Orimura Team to meet us on the drop off point. Should this condition be breached, I cannot guarantee her safety!"]

Hearing Kira's sudden broadcast, Naruto raised an eyebrow at that speech, and while Gaara who still invisible overheard Kira's broadcast; then the blonde pilot of Barbaots contacting Kira with private channel.

"Kira, I have to ask, did you write that down? Or did it just pop in your head just now?" Naruto asked smirked at Kira's incredulously.

"Is that obvious? Sorry about that. I kinda got in the zone?" Kira says looked a bit sheepish, while rubbing the back of his helmet.

"So, what's the answer?" Naruto inquired, still having his smug look on his face.

That made Kira sighs about cannot argue about this, and replied.

"Oh! Alright! I'll write it down, okay? Happy?" Kira says complained looks away.

"Very." Naruto replied amused, while chuckling to himself; and while Lacus was giggling at Naruto and Kira's antics.

 **==At Vesalius==**

After they heard this broadcast, soon enough for Athrun was still in his pilot suit and had recently entered the Aegis' cockpit.

"Kira…" He muttered, expecting Kira had been present, along with the Black Knight MS.

At the bridge; after this broadcast being announced, after the surprising moment that two mobile suits had send out to the drop-off point for handed Lacus Clyne over to them, though, after Chifuyu Orimura had made agreement with the Legged Ship's captain, so Lacus' safety will be first other than continue to pursue EA warship.

And until Athrun's face appeared on the video feed on the bridge.

["Commander, I'm already in the hanger and I'm going to launch in the Aegis to the drop-off point, while Madoka is ready to be launched as well."] Athrun informed.

Ades didn't want to against it, thought the Legged Ship had set a trap or perhaps, so far that being part of the agreement since Athrun Zala and Madoka Orimura was selected to be representatives to have retrieve Lacus.

As the bridge crew awaited the answer from Rau, it didn't take long before another voice was heard.

["This is Commander Chifuyu Orimura! I had Madoka is ready to deployed, and have Athrun to be launched as well. And includes I had Silver Glint had stopped its course."] Chifuyu hailed the masked commander and Ades, informed.

With Rau could only look at Chifuyu and nodded his head, but he had other plans right now after all this was the best chance to strike down either the Strike or the Black Knight MS or least pilot the pilots. However, overrides his authority and grants Athrun permission to launch to joined Madoka.

"…Very well, I'll authorize it." Le Creuset said a devious smirk on his face slightly.

Athrun was a bit relieved at hearing the news. And at the same time, unaware by Naruto and Menma will felt a faint spike of negative emotion within the masked commander.

["Thank you very much!"] Athrun relieved smiled, and so, cutting off the connection.

Ades gave his superior a glance of surprised, wondering what he was thinking by actually agreeing to go through with this, with a skeptical look on his face.

"Sir, are you sure about this?" He asked Rau, still showing signs of suspicion that the Archangel might be up of something. "The Legged Ship does have Ms. Lacus, so there is really nothing any of us can do but cooperate with it."

"Of course, this can also be seen as a chance for us." Rau replied, his smile not fading away since he could most definitely make this work to their advantage if he playing his cards right and knew Elena were just as untrusting of the transmission as Ades.

"It seems that the enemy pilot is equally young and foolish. And includes I always wanted to face that Black Knight unit." The masked commander added.

"That's true, sir, and I always wanted to face the Red-Winged Knight as well. Although, to be honest, about that Legged Ship's captain, we never thought that the enemy captain would be a woman…We'll need to report to Defense Chairman Zala once this is all over, it was rather humiliating having most of our allied ships decimated by either the third party or one under the command of a female." Alex concluded.

"Yes, indeed, I was on the same thought as you, my disciple." Rau said remarks at Alex's observation.

All Ades could do was give Rau a small glance after turns Alex, wondering what those two were talking about, by shrugged it off, as the masked commander turns to Ades.

"Bring the ship and includes the rest of the fleet to a halt. Tell the Medusa's Revenge to the same. And prepare my CGUE for takeoff, Ades."

With Rau gave an order to the captain of his Flagship, and until Alex joined in.

"Can I come, sir? If you have additional GINN available on the hanger." Alex asked, follows his mentor behind.

"You may, my disciple." Rau obliged.

As Rau and Alex left the bridge, proceed towards to the MS Hanger to had his CGUE to be deployed.

 **==Open Space==**

At Vesalius' linear catapult, the Aegis was cleared to launch and so it did being deployed towards to the drop-off point.

At the same time for Silver Glint, Madoka's custom CGUE is also deployed without a sniper rifle, just only a pair of broadswords, and joined Athrun towards to the drop-off point.

On the distance away from the ZAFT fleet under Rau's command, Naruto noticed the ZAFT fleet had suddenly halt, slowly.

"Here they come…" Naruto said to himself seeing all ZAFT vessels were stopped, and then informed Kira and Gaara. "Kira, Gaara, be ready!"

["Got it!"] Kira replied.

["I'm standing by."] Gaara concluded.

 **==At Archangel, Bridge==**

"All engines of Nazca-class and Laurasia-class were cut! Braking jets!" Pal reported, giving the word that all 11 ZAFT vessels were stopped in their tracks.

"The Aegis and the Shadow Knight's CGUE were approaching!" Tonomura called out from the CIC about Athrun and Ichika's twin sister on the radar.

"I was not expecting my little twin sister to be elected." Ichika says sarcastic.

 **==Back to Open Space==**

Naruto and Kira waited for the two representatives from either ship to arrive. Just a minute later, they saw the Aegis and a repair custom CGUE piloted by Madoka, before gotten visual in the 8x magnification zoom.

"Looks like your friend has arrive, Kira…and that includes Ichika's sister." Naruto informed within Barbatos.

"Yeah, looks that way." Kira replied to his friend, within the Strike, with private channel in the comms.

As they inch their way closer the two mobile suits, slowly burst their thrusters to halts, approaching them cautiously, then Kira raised the Strike's 57mm Beam Rifle at the cockpit while Naruto remain in guard, knowing facing Ichika's twin sister within her custom CGUE in a non-threatening manner.

It was silence within seconds between both sides, before any of them could make a sound or move, before Kira broke it.

"…Athrun Zala?" Kira asked in the Strike, through the comlink.

"…Yes, that's right." Athrun responded.

["Open your cockpit!"] Kira concluded, ordered his friend to opened the Aegis' cockpit.

Across space, the Aegis' cockpit opened up, revealing a familiar red-suited figure. Kira opened the Strike's own cockpit at that sighted.

With the Strike's cockpit hatch opens, as Kira turns to Lacus in following.

"Lacus, say something to him?" He says to the pink songstress.

"Huh?" Lacus confused with a tilt on her head at the brown-haired Coordinator.

"He can't see your face from here so he needs to know it's you if he must convince." He added.

"Oh, of course. I understand." Lacus says understandable, before turns to Aegis' open hatch where Athrun was onboard, and waves at him. "Hello, Athrun! It's nice to see you, again!"

 ** _"Damn it!"_** Haro chirped.

["Not just Lacus. But you still had annoying pink menace on your hands!"] Madoka's voice in the radio speakers.

"Oh! Madoka-chan! I'm surprised to see you here, too." Lacus added.

Athrun was astonished he didn't think that the person or whatever he was would live up or his word. Then he made opened up communications with the Vesalius and includes the Silver Glint.

"Confirm. It's Lacus." Athrun reported.

Until Madoka's CGUE's cockpit is also opens, and until Madoka steps out to see her wearing a white normal suit with a…pregnant belly!? And until Naruto's voice through the comms.

["It's not what you think; it was most of her dress on that spacesuit."]

Madoka snapped her thoughts out about Lacus' state, which means its true about this awkward moment, and turns her focus towards Lacus, again.

"It is confirmed! Lacus Clyne is aboard the Strike!" Madoka concluded relief clear in her voice.

["Then prepare to receive her with you!"] Kira informed.

With that, Madoka turns to Athrun, and made recommended before retrieving Lacus.

"Now, go on." Kira says to Lacus, before guiding her out and pushed her gently to Athrun.

 **(Cue the Music: Silent Night in Piano)**

Watching her float over to the Aegis, a riot of emotions went through Kira and Naruto smiled at this, happily; knowing she is happy to be returning home. Once Athrun caught Lacus, and then set her onto the opened hatch of the Aegis, as the pink songstress turns to Kira.

"Thank you for everything you have done, Kira. And you, too, Athrun." She grateful towards Kira, then followed by Athrun, then turns to Barbatos.

"And also thank you as well for everything, Mr. Pilot." She added with a smile.

If Athrun could see Lacus' face when she looked at the Black MS. He could see that there was love and affection in that smile in her eyes.

Naruto within Barbatos, seeing the smile of hers and through, she could not see him. He gave her his smile with so much love and affection to match hers.

But for Naruto, was also sad to see her go. She had become one of his most closest person during their time in the PLANTs, and aboard the 'Archangel', she is a better mother towards to most Tekkadan members who happen to be children since he taken her a tour to 'Isaribi' this time around.

Seeing her leave…it was like part of him leaving. But he kept a sad smile on his face.

Now looking at the Strike, though, naturally, said the blue-haired pilot of Aegis turned the moment said again.

"Kira! You come, too! Back with us, won't you?" Athrun inquired, desperation now coloring his tone.

Just as the transaction between the two parties was going smoothly, the navy-haired elite soldier cannot help but plead with his friend to join them with ZAFT one more time. Perhaps he can convince him to see reason and join them against the enemy.

Kira was caught off guard by Athrun's convincing.

"There's no reason why you should remain with the Earth Forces!" He added.

Hearing that from Athrun; Although, Kira did not want to fight his friend, he has other people precious to him in his heart in the Archangel; just as Naruto had many precious friends who care that cherish most.

"Believe me, Athrun; I don't want to fight you." He spoke up saddened, he had flashback images about his friends - Sai, Tolle, Miriallia, and includes Flay, and includes meeting Naruto, along with his brothers - Menma and Gaar, and Tekkadan crew. "But, aboard that ship are the people I wanna protect…My friends are aboard that ship!"

"Well said, Kira…" Naruto said to himself at Kira's conviction, while listen their conversation.

As the Strike drifts backwards while had the Beam Rifle at the Aegis, while Madoka who overheard every word of what she listen their conversation, to think someone about same age as Kira who piloted an EA's G-Weapon, which surprises her that this young man is a Coordinator like herself and Athrun.

And until expecting it pains for the Strike's pilot who didn't want to fight, but also that Madoka wondered why this young man is the Strike's pilot, which there is a reason of some sort.

His statement immediately tore Athrun to pieces, upon hearing those words transpired from Kira. He wanted to die immediately. His heart immediately shattered to a million fragments. Perhaps this is the way it is supposed to be - to fight until one of them dies in combat - as much as he does not want to kill Kira, he has no other choice.

"Then you left me with no choice, Kira…" He began reluctantly and started to shake, before looks up at him, with declaration.

"The next time we battle, I will show you no mercy!"

Hearing that, Lacus looked horrified at her fiancée's declaration he didn't seem to be the same person she knew she was a child.

Kira looked saddened of what he had heard, but quickly tried to hardened himself and then narrowed his eyes directly at Athrun for now that they were enemies until future battles of what the latter had claimed, as he hold out his sadness that mixes with, and replied to his now enemy.

"The same goes for me!" He replied, and before closes the cockpit and floats away.

 **(Music Faded)**

With Naruto within Barbatos, seeing that their personal mission had ended, he looks at Lacus for the last time, the same goes from the pink songstress while Athrun was focus on the Strike moves away. Both of them had said on the same time in their thoughts.

 _'We'll see each other again, Lacus/Naruto…'_

Before Naruto was also floats away from the Aegis, catching up to Kira, as he maneuvered Barbatos and then flew towards the Strike, before returning to the Archangel.

With Naruto just arrived at Kira's position…

*Alert sounds!*

…and until when their mobile suits' alarms alerted them on an incoming mobile suit is heading straight towards the Strike and Barbatos with a white blur followed by.

 **==Earlier; At Silver Glint==**

Chifuyu patiently waited for Madoka and Athrun returns with Lacus onboard and leaves the Archangel. However, she also suspected that Rau would try something, so she had to be careful. Another minute passed, and she heard Madoka's voice through communications.

["This is Madoka, we have Lacus with us, Athrun Zala will be taken her to Vesalius and we're on our back to the ship."]

"That's good to know." Chifuyu said with a smile. "I'll contact Vesalius after your return."

*Alert sounds!*

Unfortunately, as soon as she said that, she was suddenly alerted by one of the crew members.

"Commander!" He yelled reported to Brunhilde. "Two mobile suits had launched from the Vesalius, and the Le Creuset Team is preparing to attack!"

"What?" She shrieked, realizing that Rau was planning to attack the Archangel, just as Lacus was being returned to them. "Get me Le Creuset, now!"

Just as Chifuyu ordered, wanting a word with him.

"I can't believe him!" She sneered, didn't want to hold her expression.

A few seconds later, the masked commander's face came on the screen.

"The enemy warship gave Ms. Clyne back to us, what is the meaning of this!" She demanded.

["Orimura, I am aware of your actions, but we cannot stand by and allow the Legged Ship to leave the area."] He said sharply. ["We must take them down when we have the chance or don't you realize that?"]

"Damn you!" Chifuyu snarled.

 **==Present==**

"What the hell!?" Kira exclaimed.

"Looks like they broken their word…" Naruto muttered frowns, before he swiftly draw Barbatos's longsword and readied himself for a fight, before noticed there's a GINN accompany with the CGUE. Until he detect ZAFT vessels has started their engines.

"Commander Le Creuset?" Athrun exclaims within the Aegis while Lacus onboard.

 ** _"I won't allow it!"_** Haro chirped.

"Athrun! Return to the ship with Ms. Lacus!" Le Creuset commanded.

["That's an order, Athrun Zala!"] Alex concluded.

["Commander Seymour!"] Athrun's voice in surprising tone expecting the blue-haired commander who joined the fray by piloted the standard GINN.

*Bhew! Bhew!*

Rau and Alex was startled by a sudden incoming projectile heading straight at them, with reaction that made them dodge them before any of them will get hit by something.

"What?"

["I won't let you do that, Le Creuset, Seymour."]

Rau's eyes widen in shocked by a familiar voice he had heard, causes him to look up towards to where that shot came from, along with Alex who followed his mentor where the shooter was. Along with Athrun and Lacus looked startled by a familiar voice that recognized by them.

With Naruto sighs in relief that 'he' had arrived in time until this situation before that Le Creuset had broken their word.

 _'You're late…'_ He says mentally at the newcomer.

["Naruto, who's that?"] Kira asked about that pilot of also a black mobile suit as Barbatos.

"The mysterious gourmet, himself." Naruto replied.

["Mysterious gourmet?"] Kira concludes confused.

 **(SRW OG – Trombe! (Remix) - Started)**

As they turned to the direction to see a familiar mobile suit (Huckebein Mk. 2) armed with a Proton Rifle that caught Rau into his eye through his mask, that causes Lacus and Athrun gasped at recognize that color scheme – the primary black with red accenting and a splash of gold.

"What…? A G-weapon? No, this is different; except for this color scheme…it couldn't be…!" Rau says looked surprised at expecting a newcomer happens to be a G-Weapon, by judging its head unit with a familiar v-shape fin.

"There's no doubt about it, sir, it has to be…" Alex concludes confirmed that color scheme that the mobile suit has.

["Let's go, Trombe!"]

The black (Huckebein Mk.2) Mobile Suit charges at Rau in high-speed.

 **==At Silver Glint==**

"That color scheme…!" Chifuyu says recognize that color scheme, followed by the familiar voice on the open channel in speakers.

 **==At Vesalius==**

"…It can't be…!" Ades concluded, as he and the other crew members of the Vesalius who also recognize that voice before.

 **==At Medusa's Revenge==**

"That's impossible! No one had seen 'him' for years since his exile since he took eight ZAFT vessels under his command, bare the same color scheme as his flagship, includes his mobile suit!" Elena says on shocked about a certain man who gain respects by most of ZAFT forces.

 **==At Archangel==**

"Did we hear 'Trombe'?" Natarle asked the captain about the newcomer in the broadcast.

"I'm positive, there's no doubt there are rumors about among ZAFT ranks, no one had seen him after Junius 7." Murrue confirmed about that rumor.

"I'd heard that rumor, too. We were unaware about his presence, he must've remain low without anyone that ever been found." Koopman concluded.

 **==Back to Open Space==**

"I should have guessed…" Naruto concluded with his eyes rolled.

Within Aegis, after given visual of Huckenbein or G-Weapon lookalike MS, until the voice that gotten them realize who that was.

"That voice…And did he say 'Trombe'?" Lacus muttered that caught Athrun attention when she heard it right before notice that color scheme on that unknown MS. "That color…could it be?"

Back to the fight, as the Black Mobile Suit with gold and red accents (Huckebein Mk.2) swiftly keeps evades every shot direct at either Rau or Alex.

"I was not expecting to see you, Elzam Von Branstein." Rau proclaimed within his CGUE, expecting someone interfere his operation.

["Sorry, you confuse me for someone else. My name is Rätsel, Rätsel Feinschmecker. Mark it well."]

 **(SRW: OG – Trombe! (Remix) – Ended)**

The man claimed as Rätsel responded, that made Rau tensed at that respond, as his own black MS swiftly aim his rifle at GINN and fires another shot of the Proton Rifle, which that causes Alex to dodge it.

"Rätsel Feinschmecker, as in 'The Mysterious Gourmet'? Is this some kind of a joke?" Alex amusingly within the GINN at alias he had claimed, he was not expecting the most skillful pilot within ZAFT here on the area.

"So what are you doing here, Mr. Feinschmecker?" Rau questioned sarcastically.

["Well, it's the anniversary of the Bloody Valentine, if you haven't forgotten that when I was come to the Debris Belt to gain respects and gave flowers to the memorial."]

Back to the Aegis, while Lacus was certain about the man's voice, and along with that mobile suit with unreported details which wasn't on the database.

"Are you sure, Lacus?" Athrun asked certain about the person who piloted that G-Weapon lookalike with that same color scheme it.

"I'm sure it!" Lacus reply certain about the newcomer. "That's differently Commander Elz-"

["It's Rätsel Feinschmecker now, my princess. No more, and no less."] Rätsel interjected, since hacked into the comms network with the Aegis that startles them.

"H-Huh!?" Lacus exclaims in confuse at his ridiculous alias.

"…Yup, that's differently Commander Branstein." Athrun confirmed about Rätsel or Elzam.

["True that, Zala."] Madoka agrees that sounds deadpanned at Elzem's antics. She also wasn't expecting to see him who gone exile for years.

 _'That's obvious him…but glad he made it.'_ Naruto says in thoughts about Elzam/Rätsel's appearance, before made private channel towards Elzam's machine in the comms. "About time you arrive, Mr. Gourmet."

["Ah…Long time no see, Storm Shadow."] Rätsel/Elzam replied expecting, using Naruto's codename from his old shuttle in meaning Japanese, before made a private channel with Barbatos.

 **(AN: The tern 'Storm Shadow' gotten from 'Overwatch: Heart of the Shinobi' - the Naruto x Overwatch x RWBY Multi-Crossover Story.)**

"Yes, I know. I didn't expect to see you here, if I had not known. So, did you gain respects to your wife?" Naruto inquired.

["It went well, sir. But let's talk about it after we'll push Le Creuset and Seymour back."]

"So, Le Creuset and Seymour, huh…Well, I better step in." Naruto says intriguing at those names, as Naruto was ready to join the fray, until he heard Lacus' voice on the comms in the white mobile suit and/or all channels.

["Commander Rau Le Creuset! Cease your attack at once!"] The pink songstress demanded and Rau's response indicated that he was somewhat peeved at Lacus' interference.

["Are you trying to turn this location into a battlefield when there is a representative of the memorial delegation here? I will not permit this to happen! You are to stop any hostile actions immediately!"]

Within Aegis, Athrun looked surprised at Lacus' seriousness; this is the first time for making that demand.

["Now Ms. Clyne, this may not be the best time-"]

"I will not allow this! As a representative such as myself in present and the daughter of Supreme Chairman Siegel Clyne, you 'will' halt your combat operation at once." Lacus cuts Le Creuset's protest, with her tone is sharply.

Within the white CGUE; that made Rau gritted his teeth in anger at Lacus' demand that ruins his chance.

 _'Damn… Why, at a time like this.'_ He says in thought darkly.

["This is a direct order, Commander…And same goes with you, Commander Alex Seymour, if you can listen to me? I suggest you to halt your hostile actions at once!"] She finished.

Not just Rau, to all ZAFT remaining vessels, sans Silver Glint who didn't joined this operation while Chifuyu was not too happy about Rau's actions.

"*Tsk*…What a troublesome young lady…" He whispered, before he sighed resignedly, and turned his attention towards the Aegis. "Very well then, Lacus Clyne!"

["Acknowledge, ma'am. We're returning to Vesalius."] Alex concluded.

Both the CGUE and standard GINN flew back towards the Vesalius following the Aegis.

"…So, that was the name of the pilot of that white mobile suit, Rau Le Creuset." He said to himself.

 ** _'Naruto, I don't know how, but his presence is looked familiar.'_** His partner Kurama spoke up in his mind, informed, that surprise him slightly.

"What do you mean, Kurama? Like from our time?" Naruto asked his long-term friend and partner.

 ** _'No. His presence is the same with one of the crew of the ship you were on.'_** Kurama reply uncertain about their ancient time, includes someone had the same presence as this Rau character.

"Is that even possible?" Naruto inquired about that subject.

 ** _'I don't know.'_** Kurama reply wasn't sure about this presence he felt. **_'But, when we get back at the Archangel, I'll let you know when I sense the same presence, again. And I'll tell Kuro and Shukaku about this.'_**

With that, Kurama cut off his link with Naruto, and then returning his nap. While the blonde was in deep thoughts when Kira asked him a question.

["So…uh, what's up with you and Lacus?"] Kira asked with a smug look on his face, within the Strike, since if he was aware about that gossip then he had known by now.

Within Barbatos, Naruto blink at that question and processed what Kira said before retorted.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said obviously had eyes on the video feed on the monitor.

["Oh, come on, Naruto, I know the look you gave her when we were going to hanger."] Kira stated, still had that smug on his face.

["I agreed with kid, based on the words from him, you and my little princess are quite close, when the time she was young, and includes until the engagement. But I disagrees of what Siegel and Patrick had made this arrangement."] Rätsel/Elzam concluded.

["So, Mr. Ratsel, was it?"] Kira asked.

["Yes, young man. And I was hoping that you have some explanation, Boss."] Rätsel replied and statement about wanted answers from his high leader.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you when we get back to the ship, if you are going to accompany with us, Ratsel." Naruto replied sighing, before looks away and mumbling to himself saying along the lines 'Goddamn Coordinators and their heighten senses'.

["Hey! I heard that!"] Kira exclaims at Naruto's offended jab.

"Bite me." Naruto retorted, before flipping him off.

Both Kira and Naruto just share a laugh and enjoyed the way back with some old fashion teasing.

And until then Gusion reveals himself to deactivate the jutsu by Gaara before Barbatos, Strike, and Huckebein Mk.2 Trombe.

["Are you all right?"] The redhead asked.

"Yeah…all thanks to Ratsel." Naruto replied.

Gaara within Gusion turns to the Huckebein Mk.2 - Trombe, which that made the redhead pilot of 11th Demon Duke MS shook his head amusing at the alias Elzam uses.

"You should have come up with a better alias other than relates food or cooking in foreign language." He said in deadpanned.

At the distance, where Aegis was escorted by Madoka's custom CGUE, along with the commanders: Rau and Alex were on tow, heading back towards their respective ZAFT vessels.

Athrun could not believe of what Lacus had do for intervene this fight. But until Lacus smiles at him.

 ** _"I won't accept that! I won't accept that!"_** Haro chirped.

As both sides were almost reach towards their respective vessels, within a few minutes to get back to the Archangel.

*Beep-beep!*

["I'm not sure what just happened, but you boys better get back."] Mu's voice in the comms, comment and suggested, that sounds confused by how Rau simply stopped his assault on them, all of because of Lacus' interaction.

["I agreed with the hawk, we don't wanna to stir up a hornet's nest."] Rätsel agrees.

Without a word, but to oblige that suggestion to continue to made their way back to the Archangel while with the Huckebein Mk. 2 Trombe in tow. While they were heading back to the warship, Kira took one last glance at ZAFT mobile suits, more specially the Aegis that retrieved Lacus from himself, Rau's CGUE, and the GINN.

Kira hoped he wouldn't need to see his best friend on the frontlines again anytime soon.

While Naruto, he's on the same boat as Kira, just had one last glance at the Aegis where Lacus was onboard. He hope someday he will see his own pink princess, so far her hair is reminded of his former love interest, Sakura, he hope he wanted to have her in this relationship if his late wife, Hinata, approves.

["That was one unbelievable princess."] Rätsel/Elzam spoke to Naruto, Gaara, and Kira, through the speaker; the ancient blonde-haired ninja had to agree with the former ZAFT on that regard.

 **(Gundam SEED Ending 1:** **Anna ni issho datta no ni** **– Starts)**

 **(Instruments Played)**

"Yeah…" Naruto reply muttered.

 ** _'Kit, I'm sure you'll see her, again.'_** Kurama comforts his partner for seeing Lacus, soon.

 _'I know…I'm sure I will…'_ Naruto replied, hopefully.

«anna ni issho datta no ni…»

 **(Cue Violin: 0:37-0:41)**

 **==At Archangel, Bridge==**

Meanwhile on the crew of the Archangel - includes Menma, Ichika, and Koopman - watched 11 ZAFT ships leaving the area and Murrue was grateful at that. Of course, they needed to get going as well and she turned her head behind her.

"Contact the Isaribi, and tell them that we are heading for the Lunar Headquarters." She ordered.

«yuugure wa mou chigau iro…»

 **(Instruments Played: 0:47-0:55)**

"Yes, ma'am!"

"And informed my ship, Montgomery, will do the same." Koopman concluded.

"Yes, sir!"

 **(Chapter Ended - Follow by cue the ending Music)**

* * *

«arifureta yasashisa wakimi wo»  
«toozakeru dake»

«arifureta yasashisa wakimi wo»  
«toozakeru dake»

«tsumetaku kirisuteta kokoro wa»  
«samayou bakari»

«sonna kakkowarusa ga»  
«ikiru to iu koto nara»

«samuzora no shita me wo tojite iyou»

 **(Instruments Played: 0:57-0:58)**

«anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro»  
«semete kono tsukiakari no shita de shizuka na nemuri wo»

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **(0).** N/A

 **(1).** Still Earth, before Elemental Nations was now faded from existence, before their current technology was being vanished, before 12th Century Calendar was invented, includes WW1 and WW2.

 **(2).** Blitz Gundam's color scheme consists of black and purple with red and gold accents. After all, unlike to Elzam's favorite color scheme for his mecha and warships.

 **(3).** Gotten the same idea from Fall of Cybertron Transformers for Optimus Prime (WFC/FOC) in my Naruto x RWBY Crossover, so its about where Optimus' new ally Metroplex slams Megatron three times, instead of slamming before revived with his new body.

 **(4).** Having Prosthetic limbs refer to Gundam UC: Thunderbolt, so far that most Zeon Soldiers had prosthetics during the war. Such as Daryl Lorenz had lost his legs during ground combat in Earth, and includes his arms - one is lost in combat and the other remove, meaning that he can pilot the MS-06R Zaku High-Mobility Type (Reuse Psycho Device) to defeat the FA-78 Full Armor Gundam piloted by Io Fleming

The Living Dead Division, so Laura will be the first character from IS in Gundam SEED-verse have them implanted.

It is the latest anime or movie, so take your pick, whatever!

So far, Andrew "Desert Tiger" Waltfeld had a prosthetic arm happen to be a concealable shotgun or high-caliber revolver.

* * *

 **Weapon Information:**

 **(W1).** N/A

Noted: I'd forgotten the Weapons information review from the previous chapters, well, since it's too late for now to change it. And includes the 'Author's Note' on the top.

* * *

 **‡** **‡** **Mobile Suit & Armor Information ****‡** **‡**

[= ~oOo~ = (Stand by) = ~oOo~ =]

 **= Technical Specifications =  
Model Number**: _To-be-added…_  
 **Official Name:** _To-be-added…_  
 **Unit Type** : _To-be-added…_  
 **Overall Height:** _To-be-added…_  
 **Base Weight:** _To-be-added…_  
 **Power Source** : _To-be-added…_  
 **Body Frame:** _To-be-added…_  
 **Armor Material:** _To-be-added…_  
 **Propulsion System:**  
\- _To-be-added…_

 **Man-Machine Interface:  
** \- _To-be-added…_

 **= General Data =  
 **Developer(s):****  
\- _To-be-added…_  
 **Manufacturer:**  
\- _To-be-added…_  
 **Developed From:  
** \- _To-be-added…  
_ **Developed Into:**  
\- _To-be-added…_  
 **Known Pilots:** _To-be-added…_

 **= Equipment =  
Standard:  
**\- _To-be-added…_  
 **Optional:**  
\- _To-be-added…_

 **= Standard Armaments =  
Fixed:  
**\- _To-be-added…_  
 **Handheld:  
** \- _To-be-added…_

 **Information** :  
 _To-be-added…_

 **Technology & Combat Characteristics: ****  
**_To-be-added…_

 **Armaments**

 ** _To-be-added…_** **  
** _To-be-added…_

 **Special Equipment & Features**

 ** _To-be-added…_**  
 _To-be-added…_

* * *

And~ Done! Boy, it's been a too long? Yeah, I do! I REALLY do, so anyway, I would like to apologize for taken so long. I was doing my other activities such as gathering images and information on Wiki such as Super Robot Wars, followed by other interesting things such as DMC5 and new other games such as the Re-mastered game of Crash Team Racing Nitro.

Includes I was making a side-project for making a upcoming future new stories that I was making involved with 'The Loud House', which includes still have other things to working on to making another information such as Killzone and Aliens.

Also there are few list involved with other weapons that was rejected, recently.

* * *

Idea Rejected:  
\- MG-46 Machine Gun (7.62x57mm Mauser) (Wolfenstein: The New Order)  
\- M224 A3 Heavy Support Weapon (7.62x51mm) (Killzone)  
\- M224 MOMAG (.50 BMG) (Killzone)  
\- HVAP Wraith (High-Velocity Armored Piercing (Unknown size)) (Resistance)

* * *

Here are the facts why I rejected it? First, the MG-46 from Wolfenstein is made based on the German's MG-42 during WW2, so gave a vote if this weapon will handed to something else such as ZAFT will have Nazi's weapons, such as the Luger, German Storm Rifle, Double-barrel automatic shotgun, SMG, and MG.

Do you know why? Because the Smartgun was base on the MG-42 due to the barrel itself by remodel the base state into futuristic weapon, also I was not aware about few years back that R. Lee Ermey,

Then there's the M224 A3 HSW (Heavy Support Weapon), this weapon looked similar to the Smartgun in Aliens, similar to the LMG version regarding having another heavy machine gun besides the Alien's counterpart, not mention the Anti-tank Heavy Rifle as well.

And then, there's the M224 MOMAG .50 Caliber machine gun, since this weapon had a powerful Anti-tank ammunition having such armored-piercing ammunition, I mean, having there two weapons besides another one is the USCM M250 ACSW.

Lastly, is the HVAP Wraith, it's hard to describe of what kind of caliber size was since after Resistance 2, since I've seen that in the game since most soldiers wielding such a heavy weapon.

But, if possible if the two weapons in Killzone will be useful for will be reinstate for the list such as if the MOMAG still useful in LS209 Exoskeleton.

So, I will reject the Resistance HVAP Wraith, can't tell the size of the caliber such as 7.62 or something better cartridge.

* * *

Here is the vote for those weapons:

01\. You wanted to keep the MG-46 give to another group?

= Yes or No

02\. You wanted to keep the M224 A3 Heavy Support Weapon for the partner weapon to the Smartgun?

= Yes or No

03\. You wanted to keep the M224 MOMAG .50 BMG for the turret in Mobile Worker, Turrets, and LS209 Exoskeleton's weapon?

= Yes or No

* * *

Feel free to vote in review and I will be waiting for it, if the results on the next chapter. If wanted to had them into the list if require for having those weapons for either turrets, mounted armaments, and includes for infantry if the Smartgun wanted its brother weapon that is.

This will be a long chapter, you hear? It has 92 or more pages, if you count the words, if I didn't had time to preview, so will be the next chapter.

Anyway, there are some other compliment things during recent reviews, gave me a trash review, so I know I had to do…So…What are your thoughts about this chapter?

Now, hope you all like this chapter. So please review and comment. I'll update for the next one as soon as I can until most of my files I was working on in this activity!

Lastly, see you all to the next chapter! Peace out!

P.S. DON'T flame this story, and I hate that some people bad and trash comment about this story, I've made that I've destroy it.

* * *

 **Last Chapter's Total:** **  
 **Favorites:**** 170 **  
 **Followers:**** 167 **  
 **Views:**** 18: 794+  
 **Equal:** 30, 352+

* * *

 **Started by:** 5/5/2019/10:37am

 **Finished** : 6/1/2019/10:59pm

 **Published:** 6/2/2019/12:18am

 **Edited:** 6/5/2019/6:27pm


	20. 20-The Awakening Sword Pt1

**Chapter 20:** The Awakening Sword: The Calm Before the Storm Part 1

* * *

 **= Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era =**

* * *

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the Number 1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja, Jinchuuriki of the 9-tails; finds himself plunged into another war - the Bloody Valentine War; after living for a millennia, due to his immortality, will he once again help this world? Does the Cosmic Era really need his help? Let's find out.

Along with Menma Uzumaki, Naruto's counterpart, came from another dimension (aka RTN), having the same results as he does, he too had his love ones were fade from existence, and includes Gaara the Desert, or rather Gaara Sabaku, he too somehow granted an immortal life, and joined his friend for the eternal life, includes a certain tanuki who insists to be with his former-now-current Jinchuuriki.

And formed a group of pre-teen soldiers under their command, consists of 'the iron flower that never wilts and never dies'. And so, the Rise of Tekkadan is born…

* * *

Crossover: Naruto x Gundam SEED

Elements: Iron-blooded Orphans (Primary), Golden Sun, DOOM (Weapons and Armor), Aliens/Predator (Weapons and Equipment, and Armor), Killzone (Weapons and Vehicles), Metal Gear (Weapons and Equipment), Resistance (Weapons), Call of Duty (Weapons, Equipment, and Vehicles), TitanFall (Small Weapons and Equipment), Darkstalkers, Super Robot Wars (Characters, Mechas and Parts), Armored Core (Weapons) (Since CH06), [?]

Reject Elements: Halo (Weapons, Armor & Equipment),

Additional Genre: Supernatural, Comedy (Since CH19),

Pairing:

\- Naruto U. x Lacus C., Murrue R., Rias G., (?) – 4/25/2019/12:00am  
\- Memna U. x Natarle B., Cagalli A., Akeno H., (?) – 4/25/2019/12:00am  
\- Gaara S. x Sylvia H., (?),

The others:

\- Kira Y. x Flay A. - Main  
\- Tolle K. x Miriallia H. – Decide to remain intact for Tolle to be alive.  
\- Isaac x Jenna – Forgot that, which they came from Golden Sun - 3/14/2019/1:33pm  
\- Jing H. (OC) x Morrigan A.  
\- Sai A. x Mia N.  
\- Toneri O. x ? – 4/26/2019/10:04am – I had plans for the immortal and last Otsutsuki clan since his self-exile.

Noted: I had adjusting the list of pairing, so considered Kira x Flay is the main among the pair.

* * *

Yo, yo! What's up! This is Supreme Commander Czar Joseph of the Patriots, at your service! *Salute*

Sorry about that, force of habit, you'll understand. Anyway, this is the new chapter for the Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era. So let's move on the preview after my latest chapter I have upset since I didn't had time.

Sorry for taken long delay, I was being working on ideas, since DOOM Eternal will be release in November 29, 2019; or if everyone else have known that by now if they were looking forward for the game will be released.

I REALLY wanted the Heavy Cannon's full details, along with the new chaingun that fires energy bullets. Includes the gameplay itself and HUD were different.

Anyway, so far that since according to the info since I have forgotten about Lacus was a airheaded innocent girl, she took off her long skirt in Zero gravity without hesitation, if she was mature about that, so just a little, I almost gotten have known about Lacus' personality.

I'd look over the TV Trope for some inform before gotten what I needed, includes small details of transcript. Well, guess that I was planning to look over, any time soon.

Anyway, back to the subject during the previous chapter:

After saving the Montgomery, which results after the broadcast for cooperate to had handed Lacus back to her people, so far that after they rescue her when they passing through the Debris Belt, includes getting supplies, includes water and fresh fishes, the latter still edible to eat since the Bloody Valentine.

Until a shocking revelation that hits Naruto, so far that regarding according to Athrun who burst out a bubble that his engagement with Lacus, until Menma suggested his brother/counterpart for gave Lacus a reason and explanation.

Until then Naruto is understandable about Lacus' explanation about this revelation regards she's engaged, due to the birth regulations in the PLANTs, if he would have told by now. Glad that Lacus had explained her reason to Naruto about when her father Siegel and Athrun's father Patrick did set up an arranged marriage.

If he knew that there aren't many childbirths among certain generation of Coordinators, so it's not unusual for parents living in the PLANTs to have their children get in arrange marriages right from the start.

And so, which means Naruto had return Lacus back to the PLANTs, so that she will not to be a tool for those EA High command bastards, so to prevent such as a thing from happening. Includes Naruto, Menma, Gaara, and most of the Tekkadan crew were disagree and disgusted about if Natarle will attempt to do just like in the Canon, but instead, Captain Ramius will do the right thing for made the agreement before Lacus had intervene and stop the battle.

Until the drop-off or extraction point or whatever, so far that I was miswrote the former rather than the latter, which now Athrun and Madoka, Ichika's twin sister had receive Lacus from Kira. Until Athrun begged Kira to join him and ZAFT, so far that Kira was against it, since he had friends, includes Naruto and Tekkadan crew.

Before that, Naruto handed Lacus his Hiraishin Kunai, so that he will be in touch with her, before seeing her again, and I hope that if she'll convince her father to call out the marriage, and I wasn't sure if Patrick Zala wasn't too happy regarding Siegel will call it out the engagement. Before meeting Naruto Uzumaki in person, knowing he is the main reason that made his daughter to smile.

Hopefully that Siegel Clyne will accept Naruto, after all he made his daughter smile, and so she did found someone that follows her heart other than arrange marriage. Then, expecting for Lacus' father will be meeting the immortal blonde when time will came…

Then, Naruto and Kira will be returning Lacus back to the PLANTs, via drop-off point with Athrun Zala and Madoka Orimura were elected, once they'll retrieved the pink songstress.

So far until Rau Le Creuset and Alex Seymour had broke out their word about made assault operation to attack the Strike and Barbatos off-guard, until Elzam Von Branstein…or should I say Rätsel Feinschmecker. But seriously! It's was quite amusing for come up with a alias like that, includes the mobile suit's color scheme that was his giveaway.

I mean, I'd play SRW OG 1 & 2 in Gameboy App; I had gotten those transcript gameplay!

Expecting to make a private channel with Naruto from Elzam/Ratsel, so far that that made Gaara amusing at the latter's alias.

Until Lacus made intervened this battle, so she is really serious; and so far that knowing ZAFT will stop pursues them, before she'll return to the PLANTs.

So, Naruto will be seeing Lacus, very soon, and I'm sure that she will…

Well! That's that, this is the preview about chapter 19, I'm sure that you gave me 5 reviews or more during my latest update in one day.

Anyway, my latest updates that I was a on a hurry, since I'd edit it during recent days before I read it, I should had "double-check" it before updating, I did took care of the problem on miswrote, misspelled, and includes unfinished ones the grammer paragraphs on those lines that I was working on. So you all forgive me for the mess I'd made.

…But…walang problema!

* * *

= {~} [] {~} = Replied Review = {~} [] {~} =

 **REVANOFSITHLORD:** Yeah, he sure does. And you're welcome.

 **NinjaFang1331:** Thank you…again, this time.

 **Gamerman22:** Oh, I should have. And really? Did you analyze the size of the caliber for the HVAP Wraith? After all, I've been trying to find its size that unlike to 7.62mm related rounds, includes 30-06 and British .303.

Anyway, thanks, but can you explained about 7.92x57mm where it came from?

About mounted armaments for .50 caliber, what about the Mobile Workers? It sure does having machine guns if having Gatling-type MG to be mounted, and includes the Killzone's Exoskeleton suit.

But yeah, I guess these weapons, but you know, since I would have the HVAP Wraith for Walker Gears, just like the MGS counterpart.

And I'm planning to announce the readers for most of the weapons idea were rejected is now being recalled until now.

 **thor94:** Thank you…

Yup, it sure does for this event.

Yeah, George Allster went stunned while having argument with his daughter, hope that the truth will reveal itself.

Yeah, it sure does for Lacus was sharing feelings with Naruto.

It sure does for the pink songstress being a badass for her conviction to demand Le Creuset in his place.

I'm sure that you will…

 **CrimsonStarBlade:** Well, I'll keep the canon, well, which that's the case which this is my time for making a flow after all.

Well…if I would had separate ways such as the Isaribi will accompany with the Eighth Fleet before took part away, and going to where either Artemis or somewhere else. So the berserk state will come.

Yeah, soon Kurama will inform Naruto and the brothers, along with his black counterpart and Shukaku about the familiarity between Mu and Rau, and I'm sure that if during the chapter when Lily Loud made her appearance.

By the way, can you give me some paragraph about Ichika wrote a letter t

 **YaegerMeister31:** Ah…yeah, Lacus does to put Rau Le Creuset into his place. I'm sure due to being Supreme Chairman's daughter.

 **Guest (Non-user):** Replied in order in each non-users:

#1: Sorry, didn't do Mass Effects Crossover story.

#2: I know you hate Flay! Because she did forgive Kira after her death, well I still likes Kira x Lacus, so far that you may know this is 'my' story, you can't interfere my ways, so far that I did fond with Harem, like in Naruto x Ninja Gaiden/DOA Crossover.

#3: I know it's NOT a Naruto x DxD Crossover, but the story I made completely inspired by other stories that had characters in each anime such as DxD, Princess Lover, and Nagima, along with Mai Shiranui from King of Fighters.

Here are the lists of authors regarding most stories that taken Crossover with multiple elements such as One Piece, includes most other stories involved with 'Banishment', 'Neglect', and 'Adoption':

= X10AShadowfox  
= Ornstein the Dragon Slayer  
= Black Spirit 101  
= SinbadThe3rd  
= warhawk talons

There's are the authors regarding Naruto Single and Crossover Story with elements and characters of all different characters such as Monkey D. Luffy, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Son Goku, the 4 great characters.

So far, since Naruto and Son Goku had happy ending while Luffy was remain behind, the fact didn't had a happy ending. Well, since Goku is considered a mentor to the fellow main characters.

Until Hero Academia gotten my attention and includes One Punch Man, Izuku is the quickless one-punch hero.

"…Okay." He replied with a deadpanned and obviously, includes bored. (:-|)K

It was LOL, you hear! I mean, most authors had decided to have many characters on different anime, game, and live-action films, such as Desmond Doss story: Hecksaw Ridge, on one story.

 **Leon Skywalker:** Here is a following for this respond:

 **1).** Thank you, yeah, same here for having Raiden/Jack the Ripper and Blade Wolfe.

 **2).** Hmm…I'm sure that during the 'Awakening Sword', I think, or perhaps when Saisei will made their appearance, and I'll get working on it. Well…I don't know.

 **3).** Uh…As much as you wanted to see Setsuna? He will make his appearance on Earth.

Geez! Just like FlashDevil give me info about having Setsuna onto this story! For Christ's sake!

 **To FlashDevil:** Sorry, but Setsuna had already made; he's ZAFT, but being Natural, not with SWORD, also a certain female elite group, includes few male members of the group that had branch member similar to ANBU's ROOT.

Sorry, my friend, I only did to follow LoDsIx's own ways.

* * *

 **Noticed: I had received permission from LoDsIx regarding borrowing the lines of Maelstrom of Cosmic Era; because I will be revised and write this story and even this is a different one, of course.**

 **Hope that you'll be expecting than this, due to my very experience of Gundam SEED, since the original was being announced, and I didn't have best time to getting all of the episodes, and includes Remastered version and the rest.**

 **This story will be so~ epic…!**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts and mental-link'_

 **"Demonic Speech and calls out Technique"**

 ** _'Demonic thoughts/Mental-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication/Speakers/Intercom"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech/News Broadcast"]**

[[Text Messaging/Monitor Screen]] – From the messenger's name.

['Codec Nano-Communication']

 ** _"Haro/Robotic Speech"_**

* * *

Elements:

MS – Mobile Suits  
MA – Mobile Armor  
PE – Plasma Energy

Noted: Additional list to have this refers to.

* * *

6/2/2019/4:27pm – Here it is, since Gamerman22 did help me, again. And I should had keep three of heavy weapons, minus the MG46, if the last one will be given to ZAFT, since similarly based on Nazi under Hitler's leadership.

Well, here it is, it's been recalled:

* * *

= Light/Heavy Machine Gun(s)

\- M224 A3 Heavy Support Weapon (7.62x51mm) (Killzone)  
\- M224 MOMAG (.50 BMG) (Killzone)  
\- HVAP Wraith (7.92x57mm; High-Velocity Armored Piercing) (Resistance)

* * *

Followed by a new weapon in Launcher(s) catalog:

* * *

\- Pnv-3 Siska Squad Cannon (6 rounds; 66mm High Velocity Explosive Cartridges) (Killzone)

* * *

Feel free to review it, after reading this new chapter, so far that I gotten what I need. But, this Anti-tank weapon is bit similar to the Smartgun and M224 A3 HSW, having this kind of weapon will be a better since the first Killzone was released.

Here you go, that's all the weapons that I had recalled my ideas for having another Killzone weapons, includes Resistance weapon.

Also, for Ammunition that the [LS12 Ripper] uses happens to be the Helglast's StA handguns and SMG's cartridge, the '9.2x20mm', so I did changed the Ripper handgun's cartridge being chambered. And I thought it was .45 ACP or .50 AE, so PLEASE gave me a comment about this ammo cartridge.

So far since Helghast shares the StA19's cartridge for LS12 Ripper, since during Shadow Fall game, itself. That would means if possible for just like the Aliens: Colonial Marine's M4 Pistol which chambered 9mm bullets, along with Wolfenstein's Luger-60 includes TNO-version for having upgrades and includes having [Magnum] upgrade, so having a stronger 9mm, but I looked over the web that in real life of the 9mm Winchester Magnum or 9x29mm, this cartridge was developed to duplicate the performance of the .357 S&W Magnum in an auto-pistol cartridge.

IF…if I decide for the LS12 Ripper to chambered different types of cartridge consists of 7.62x33mm, I had forgotten that a certain handgun chambered 7.62mm pistol round, that would means the Tokarev TT-33, chambered 7.62x25mm, so if by means for the Ripper Pistol will be chambered different types of rounds, just as the Glock series will be chambered any kinds of caliber rounds such as the .40 S&W, 9mm, .357 Sig, and .45 ACP, includes its ammo capacity were consists of 10 to 20 rounds.

Trading that type of ammunition for the firearm such as the Desert Eagle, Sig Sauser or Glock will chambered sort of cartridge…

Anyway, this is what I had in mind for Tekkadan Militia side, if they were MS or MW pilots.

Since Season 2 of IBO in Episode 1 that they using Mobile Workers to up against Mobile Suits while assisting Shino's Team, that made Hush and Zack disregard facing MSs with MWs, Hush stated that gotten their minds for their recklessness before Mikazuki's new repaired Barbatos into the Mars' reentry.

I knew these Mobile Workers were completely disadvantage against Mobile Suits, so far until Mikazuki's appearance with Barbatos Lupus, so far…he got recklessly when he jump out of the shuttle in reentry that results his Gundam-frame got broke down when he did that in speed in S2E2.

6/5/2019/9:17pm – As for the next subject, I still had under progress for making another Gundam-frame among the 72 Demon Dukes of Ars Goetia, still working on it, and that includes getting information on wiki, which taken some time, so this is why I taken spare time within a week or so.

Now, everything is set, which it is now ready to be deployed this new mobile suit that I had come up with, all thanks to Gundam Built influence, includes the Gundam Breaker, so far making your own mobile suit that being customize.

Such as the builder made Yang Xiao Long MS, so far that when comes with similar to Gundam Alex with arm-mounted machine gun and includes Exia's.

6/11/2019/12:12pm – I'm planning to provide ZAFT new guns, besides having Handguns, Machine Pistols, and Assault Rifles, includes grenades. So, based on Wolfenstein series, that is, includes I create a OC for ZAFT that happen to be scientist and military high-ranking general for weapons development, such as hideous Super Soldiers and Panzerhund.

Once all the new weapons and includes the OC is ready, so as matter of time for making this progress.

Although, this OC did was conducting horrible human experiments on Naturals, such as the infamous Frankenstein, he uses corpses of the Naturals only, but it was male, far worse than Orochimaru, himself. Besides, if he ever developed energy weapons such as the MG-60 battery-powered weapon for Super Soldiers, so this type of weapon is completely out of question, not to mention can be charged as well.

After all, since ZAFT were quite similar to Nazi and Zeon, so I'm planning to gotten every weapons since I had them from enemy faction of mine that I was creating, and includes their war machines, such as the Super Soldier…Or perhaps that I wanted to have them in this story.

Also the relics that owned by the Da'at Yichud artifacts, the Jewish engineers developed ancient technology until Nazi took possessed of them.

7/8/2019/6:58pm – I watched the latest MGS live-film, the [Metal Gear Solid: Philanthropy], in Part 2, the Solid eye SYSTEM had a Language Translator program, gain to understand languages. So far during the Prologue of the movie, I was surprised that the Solid Eye had that program; similar to the Predator gotten that Language Translator Program.

So far, expecting for having the Language Translator program, so far that I had gotten what I need if possible to add this newly discover ability of the Solid Eye.

7/11/2019/4:48pm – During recently when I catch up my past regarding interesting anime I'd used to watch such as Shin Hakkenden, there's this interesting character that sounded like Mu La Flaga, along with Milliardo Peacecraft/Zechs Merquise: Takehito Koyasu.

It was shocking that I did not notice the voice spoken it throughout the after years, and here are the list of anime that I gotten that so far:

= Daisuke (Ranma1/2), Ryuji Sugashita (DNA2), Mitsurugi Hanagata (Saber Marionette J), Roderick Captain (Trigun), Chotaro Banba (Gate Keepers), Takuya Yokota (Boys Be…), Yuichi Kayama (Sakura Wars), Pandora (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters), Boris Balkov (Bayblade), Tanaka (Prétear), Gatenmaru (Inuyasha), Luke Valentine (Hellsing), Juubei Kakei (GetBackers), Lugon and Scar's Brother (Fullmetal Alchemist), Balladbird Lee (Gungrave), Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo), Keough/Haze (Ragnarok the Animation), Li Ho (The Law of Ueki), Admiral Aokiji/Kuzan (One Piece), Shu Shirakawa (SRW OG: Divine Wars), Narrator in Rosario + Vampire, Excalibur (Soul Eater) (-_-), Rizer Phenex (High School DxD), Fairy King Oberon/Nobuyuki Sugou (SAO), Adam Blade (Needless), Kajika (Naruto: The Cross Roads) and Beast Titan (Attack on Titans).

I didn't know Keouge in Ragnarok the Animation was Takehito Koyasu since Pinoy version. And then there's Shu Shirakawa in SRW, so far that was completely expecting that didn't noticed the voice since I was young when Shin Hakkenden in AXN, there are more than just only character voice such as Blake Belladonna's mother Kali and includes Temari (in English), Tara Platt.

But seriously! He portrayed as Riser Phenex, the Chicken shithead in DxD! And even the Sugo Nobuyuki! Well this is JUST GREAT! Well, can't blame him for voiced those two most spoil fuckers! And That includes DIO "ROAD ROLLA DA‼!" and "MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!"; Well! There's you go, that's most of the male characters either those fact voiced by Takehito.

So the Takehito Koyasu's was voiced to Kai in Shin Hakkenden, then Adam Blade in Needless since I happen to watch that anime before, and most part is funny was…BANK! His weakness was little cute girls that gotten lucky 7 in jackpot that spats out golden coins like a slot machine! Lol!

AND especially that annoying Excalibur in Soul Eater *made a expression like in the anime regarding his annoying rants like "FOOL!"*

Anyway, gave a review about most other characters voiced by. But, speaking of Soul Eater…

NOW MOVING ON~! In other words, well, since this next chapter is about to start, but…

*I bend my head in the right-side like Lord Death in Soul Eater*

…Well, guess you will have to find out about this chapter of what was going on.

*Before raised both my hands*

Well, who cares…!

*Clap my hands before pointing them at you*

…Alright then, I guess you'll just have to see if it's work out!

*Lastly, pointed fingers at the screen*

…Now onto the story! Hell, it's about time.

* * *

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto by the famous** **Masashi Kishimoto** **and/or Gundam SEED in Sunrise.**

 **Some OCs such as Elena Angela own by Czar Joseph.**

 **Jing Hayabusa own by Czar Joseph, along with Gamerman22.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 20: The** **Awakening Sword: The Calm Before the Storm Part 1]**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _"Well…this is quite expecting…"_

 _Within a bridge of another vessel, by judging the features, it appears to be the Nazca-class that being witnessing the battle in far distant without getting detect from radar; and until they caught a broadcast of the rumored EA Warship and its mobile suits._

 _"True, Elzam, to think we caught our sights attention to the new warship everyone was talking about." Another male agrees at the man named Elzam, and includes stated about the rumored the warship was being built by the Earth Alliance, and includes the experimental mobile suits._

 _"Hmm…to think Isaribi will be taken care of the Archangel and Montgomery, and while we'll keep our eyes within the shadows, Gilliam." The blonde stated, goes by the name of Elzam - his blonde with neck length._

 _"It is, since you pronounce yourself exile from the PLANTs and ZAFT along with most respective soldiers under your command, includes several of Nazca-class and Laurasia-class, it's been years since your wife's death in the Bloody Valentine, along with took your brother, Sanger and his wife, and their adopted daughter, and includes his master." The purple haired man says with long purple hair typically covering one side of his face, goes by the name Gilliam._

 _"Until we meet Naruto Uzumaki and offered us to make a difference to stop the bloodshed and history repeated itself by joining his secret organization, and while I left the Earth Alliance until the true colors of the Blue Cosmos of what I have witnessed." He added._

 _What the Gilliam Yaeger claimed, but his full name is Elzam Von Branstein, the oldest son of the Branstein family that has close ties with the Clyne family and good friends with Siegel Clyne._

 _"So, you heard the broadcast about Ms. Lacus?" Gilliam asked about the open channel of the broadcast from the EA Warship, Archangel._

 _"Never expecting my little princess had put a stop on this fight before the Advance Forces will be eliminated. Leaving a lone Nelson-class, knowing Vice Minister George Allster is still onboard before that happen." The blonde Branstein stated, he had calls Lacus 'little princess' when he sees her._

 _"Not mentioned Lord Naruto uses his ancient ninjutsu, to think Earth wasn't only history before it was devoted into clean slate before technology was reinvented itself." Gilliam stated._

* * *

 _In the meantime, until Athrun spoke up through the comms in the Aegis, rose his anger towards his friend did something._

 _"Using a rescued civilian as a hostage…? Well Kira, do you still feel justified now?"_

 _Hearing that demanded from Athrun began to spoken towards Kira with hostility, which made Naruto frowns overheard at Athrun's reaction and statement through the comms, that results misunderstood, completely._

 _Kira was not sure what to say over the events that had just transpired and ultimately lowered his head the more he thought about it._

 _"Can your righteousness fight alongside these cowards?!"_

 _"Athrun, I…" Kira trailed, which he decides to spoke up and lift up his courage to argue with his former friend by yelling at him through the comms._

 _"I had nothing done to her!?_ _We saved her! She was stranded in her life pod and drifting in space! If we hadn't gotten to her, I don't know what would happen to her!"_

 _"Lies! All lies! You attacked her ship in the first place! And you have the guts to tell me that!? I am her fiancée! Give her back to me!" Athrun retorted that shocks Kira about this revelation._

 _Before Athrun could even attack Kira again with the Aegis, and until the black mobile suit swiftly appeared in front of the Aegis and pointed its longsword at his cockpit. He was about to shout direct at the pilot when he heard the mystery pilot say on the comms._

 _["Enough!"] The mysterious pilot interjected. ["You heard Lacus on this broadcast, withdraw immediately. This battle is finished. Kira, return to the ship."]_

 _["Okay. I'll wait for you to return at the ship."] Kira responded, before turned the Strike and flies back to the Archangel._

 _With Kira returning to the Archangel, as Naruto within Barbatos' cockpit seeing the brown-haired Coordinator left returning the Archangel, and turned his attention to Athrun's Aegis with his eyes suddenly furrowed._

 _"As for you…" He began, lets out to devoid any emotion. "Withdraw…Now. I don't care if you are the fiancée of Lacus. I won't hesitate to end you where you stand."_

 _With Athrun narrowing his eyes - He couldn't find any bluff or any lies from the pilot. He will kill him, and Athrun knows he won't stand a chance against him, before he caught his eyes at seeing three vessels under Elena's command were decimated by something of what kind of technology that could warp away from the beam shots and directly at side of the single Nazca-class and 2 Laurasia-class._

 _As Athrun turned his attention towards Kira who is flew away back to the Archangel away from the earshot, and then turns to the Black Knight MS who still had the MS-size katana still pointed at him._

 _"I'm gonna rescue her! That's a promise, by means that you can count on it!" He added with a darkened expression on his face over what the Archangel had done._

 _["I can count on it, huh? Have you listened that broadcast? We made a exchange, if by means we'll delivering Lacus' safety to you all by sparing the last remaining vessel of the Advance Fleet in exchange, don't get this a wrong way, you better return to the ship, and we'll made a schedule for transferred Lacus…So leave…Now."] The Black Knight pilot retorted with the last part with a venomous tone._

 _Do what the mysterious pilot wants, Athrun backed away slowly and turn his machine the other way, and flown back to his ship. Along with the handful of remaining GINNs, includes most of them were under Rau's and Elena's command, along with the Orimura Team that joined the battle, including Miguel's orange GINN, reluctantly handed back to the Vesalius, along with the fleet._

 _Along with recovered most of the MS forces that they were disabled by either the Strike or the other Tekkadan MS Forces, include Elena and the other two redcoats consists Verona and Aleena, and even they recovered Marishka's body on the decimated CGUE._

 _While Naruto heard his furious statement from Chairman Zala's son that made him shook his head in disappointment, hope that it was completely misunderstanding regarding this situation since Lacus had intervene._

 _Looking around for a while; seeing that there's no more enemy mobile suit nearby, since they had withdraw for now, includes seeing several of GINNs recovered their comrades that needed immediate treatment and repair their MSs, as he rocketed back to the Archangel while had something in his thoughts about regarding Lacus' engagement for this revelation._

 _'She's engaged…' Naruto says mentally, looked surprised about what Athrun said is true about Lacus was engaged, thinking about his pink haired friend and her angelic smile in his mind._

* * *

 _*Beep-beep!*_

 _The sound of the receiving transmission, as Natarle spoke up to the CIC crew._

 _"What is it?" The ensign inquired._

 _"We receive contact from one of the enemy mobile suits - a CGUE. Checking the frequency," Kuzzey reported, as the screen analyze the frequency before reveals its identification. "Appears to-Wait, this one belongs to…!"_

 _Kuzzey's eyes widen at the designation on where Ichika was when the name appeared it on the CGUE, and turned to the crew._

 _"This CGUE belongs to Ichika's sister, Madoka!" He finished._

* * *

 _["Lacus, is that you?"]_

 _"Oh, yes, Madoka-chan! It's nice to see you again! But, I can see Chifuyu-san was here too, and includes the Silver Glint." She replied felt joyfulness to see her friend again._

 _["I'm glad to see you safe and sound, Lacus. Marida was bit worried when she called me about you were missing when you were went to the Debris Belt were Junius 7 was, for the anniversary."] Madoka said felt relieved at her friend's safety._

 _"I know, Madoka-chan. I'm deeply apologized for your concern about my wellbeing, and same goes with Marida, too." Lacus replied, she was felt regret regarding her friends' concerns._

 _["Also, Chifuyu-nee is really wanted to speak to you."] Madoka concluded. ["Nee-san, I'll patch the comms of the Archangel to you."]_

* * *

 _"Thank you for announced the ZAFT forces; and I will have Captain Ramius will gave you the timeline for our agreement."_

 _["Very well, Ms. Lacus."] Chifuyu replied obliged to contact with the Archangel's Captain, as she turned her attention to the captain who sitting this chair._

 _["Captain Ramius of the Archangel, I presume? This is Commander Chifuyu Orimura, you may know me as the 'Silver Knight of ZAFT', and if my brother had told you about me and Madoka, what's the deadline schedule for handed Lacus Clyne to us?"]_

 _"It will be 12 hours, Commander Chifuyu; but best to send one mobile suit." Murrue answered, since she'll addressed her as her first name since she, Madoka, and Ichika share the same last name, which called by first name that time during the battlefield._

 _["Make that two; the second one will be an escort. If any members of ZAFT such as myself and Madoka will be participate for the meeting to retrieve Ms. Lacus for safety, and I am looking forward to which yours will be taken to the meeting spot for her."] Chifuyu replied in stated._

 _"Considered it done, so best is to make a temporary leave the Archangel out of sight, we'll fight for another day, and continue our heading towards our destination." Murrue obliged._

* * *

 _"What do you mean?" Naruto asked at her for some explanation that he wanted to know._

 _"Athrun Zala, my fiancée. Yes, we 'are' engaged, but it's for the political purposes." Lacus explained, still holding his hand like a lifeline and still stares at the floor._

 _"For the political purposes? You mean it was an arrange marriage?" Naruto repeated that sounds surprised at Lacus' reason, until receive a nod from the pink songstress about her reason._

 _"…Do you like him?" Naruto asked to Lacus, again._

 _"Yes, I like him, but…I don't see myself with him in the long distance." Lacus replied._

 _"…then, did you 'love' him?" Naruto concluded, looking away from her, fearing what she will say._

 _"I did love him at some point…" Lacus reply, but her sentence trails off, as she looked away from Naruto._

 _Hearing this, Naruto was about to walked away, when he repeated what he heard from her in his mind that shook him, and noticed single word among her sentence, as he faced her._

 _"Wait, what you mean 'did'? What changed?" Naruto questions her, now holding her hand._

 _"You…" Lacus answers muttered, but Naruto heard it clearly._

 _"Me? What do you mean 'me'? Naruto asked, before he heard his partner from his mindscape, he overhead the whole conversation about this whole engagement thing was a set-up, just as most of Kurama's statements is the latter, it was arrangement; until Kurama witnessed at Naruto's denseness._

 **'Oh, Naruto, for the love of kami.'** _Kurama says in his mindscape, shook his head._

 _"You…you came into my life…" Lacus declared, which now looking at him._

 _"Lacus…" Naruto muttered, now standing in front of her, holding her hand._

 _"The time we spent together, it really gave me the answer." Lacus stated, and then embraces him, burying her face into his chest._

 _"Answer to what, Lacus?" Naruto asked to his beautiful pink-haired friend, who was embraces him._

 _"On what my heart was looking for, and I believe my heart has found you." Lacus answered, now looking at him with her angelic smile._

 _Naruto smiles at her, and returned a hug with her, putting his head on top of her head, and until he realize something._

 _"What about Athrun? He won't take this well, will he. And also, your father? I don't think he will also approve of this." Naruto questions about Athrun and Lacus' father, Seigel; while still hugging her._

 _"Father will understand, and I believe he would love to meet you, Naruto. And as for Athrun, he will understand as well. I will explain to him what I truly feel for him." Lacus replied._

* * *

 _With that, before Naruto and the co. prepared to escort Lacus to the hanger, towards the elevator that leads to the hanger, until the boss of Tekkadan turns to her._

 _"Lacus…" Naruto called out, getting his girlfriend's attention._

 _"Yes?" Lacus asked, before seeing Naruto pull out a tri-pronged kunai from his back, that startles them at the sight of the kunai, before wrapping the sharp edges of the kunai with a orange cloth and give it to Lacus._

'Are you sure, Naruto? About given her one of your Hiraishin Kunai?' _Menma asked mentally link with his brother/counterpart, about she will trusted their secrecy._

'Yes, someday I will tell her about our origins, soon.' _Naruto replied seriously, while had eyes on Lacus, only, without looking at his fellow twin blonde._

 _"What's this?" Lacus asked wondering why her boyfriend took out an odd-shape knife, unlike to any kind of violent weapons, when he covered the blade-edges with a cloth._

 _"It's my gift to you, Lacus. If you ever need me, just throw or stabs at any surface and I will be there in a flash." Naruto replied with a smile._

 _The blonde had putting the covered tri-prong kunai close to her chest with her hands, along with Ichika's letters, while she will hold the kunai tightly._

 **"No problem! No problem! Haro!"** _Mr. Pink/Haro chirped bounced up high and falls downwards._

* * *

 _"Okay." Lacus replied, before saying. "Promise me you will look after yourself and the people on this ship, okay Naruto?"_

 _"Yes, Lacus, I promise. And I don't break my promises…" Naruto replied with a smile, before hugging her again, and mentally added._ '…always.'

 _"I'll see you, again, Lacus. I promise." Naruto saying his farewells to his girlfriend, closing his eyes and just savoring the moment, even centuries had passed after his family was passed in the sands of time and includes the others._

 _Smiling at what Naruto had said, Lacus returns the embraced and nods at him._

* * *

 _"Thank you." Lacus says to Kira, Flay, and the others._

 _"No problem, Lacus." Ichika replied._

 _"Have a safe trip, Lacus." Menma concluded._

 _"Thank you, Menma." She replied, before had eyes on the others._

 _Lacus sat onto Kira's lap, since the Strike's pilot seat just only one only._

 _"I hope one day we meet again." She added with a hint of sadness that it might be the last time she'd ever see the crew from the Archangel and Tekkadan, especially Naruto, Kira, and his friends._

 _"I'm not sure we will." Flay replied to the songstress, knowing they wouldn't be on the Archangel much longer themselves once the ship and the Montgomery, linked up with the Eight Orbital Fleet, along with Isaribi._

 _"Are you sure you can see me again, Ms. Lacus?" Lily asked the pink-haired songstress, while she was on her big brother's arms. She was not too happy about Lacus was leaving._

 _"I promise you, Lily. I'll give you a Haro if it had your favorite color." Lacus replied, that made Lily smiles at Lacus will keep the promise for having her own Haro._

 _"Kira, you and Naruto will come back, won't you?" Flay asked._

 _"Of course, Flay. I have no intention of leaving. And I'm sure Naruto did he was not plan to." Kira replied to his crush._

 _"Be sure to get back in one piece, Kira. We're waiting." Sai said to Kira, receives a nod from the Coordinator who manned the Strike in the cockpit._

 _"Good luck, Kira!" Flay says to Kira._

 _"I will…I promise for sure." Kira replied._

 _Before sealing the hatch of the Strike closes, as the others moves away from the Strike on the berth, followed by most of the engineers get clear a path for the mobile suit into the linear catapult._

 _"Just be back, okay? You hear me!" Tolle called out._

 _"Make sure you do! It's a promise!" Sai concluded._

* * *

 _"Kira! You come, too! Back with us, won't you?" Athrun inquired, desperation now coloring his tone._

 _Just as the transaction between the two parties was going smoothly, the navy-haired elite soldier cannot help but plead with his friend to join them with ZAFT one more time. Perhaps he can convince him to see reason and join them against the enemy._

 _Kira was caught off guard by Athrun's convincing._

 _"There's no reason why you should remain with the Earth Forces!" He added._

 _Hearing that from Athrun; Although, Kira did not want to fight his friend, he has other people precious to him in his heart in the Archangel; just as Naruto had many precious friends who care that cherish most._

 _"Believe me, Athrun; I don't want to fight you." He spoke up saddened, he had flashback images about his friends - Sai, Tolle, Miriallia, and includes Flay, and includes meeting Naruto, along with his brothers - Menma and Gaara, and Tekkadan crew. "But, aboard that ship are the people I wanna protect…My friends are aboard that ship!"_

 _"Well said, Kira…" Naruto said to himself at Kira's conviction, while listen their conversation._

* * *

 _*Bhew! Bhew!*_

 _Rau and Alex was startled by a sudden incoming projectile heading straight at them, with reaction that made them dodge them before any of them will get hit by something._

 _"What?"_

 _["I won't let you do that, Le Creuset, Seymour."]_

 _Rau's eyes widen in shocked by a familiar voice he had heard, causes him to look up towards to where that shot came from, along with Alex who followed his mentor where the shooter was. Along with Athrun and Lacus looked startled by a familiar voice that recognized by them._

* * *

 _"That voice…And did he say 'Trombe'?" Lacus muttered that caught Athrun attention when she heard it right before notice that color scheme on that unknown MS. "That color…could it be?"_

 _Back to the fight, as the Black Mobile Suit with gold and red accents (Huckebein Mk.2) swiftly keeps evades every shot direct at either Rau or Alex._

 _"I was not expecting to see you, Elzam Von Branstein." Rau proclaimed within his CGUE, expecting someone interfere his operation._

 _["Sorry, you confuse me for someone else. My name is Rätsel,_ _Rätsel Feinschmecker. Mark it well._ _"]_

* * *

 _Both the CGUE and standard GINN flew back towards the Vesalius following the Aegis._

 _"…So, that was the name of the pilot of that white mobile suit, Rau Le Creuset." He said to himself._

 **'Naruto, I don't know how, but his presence is looked familiar.'** _His partner Kurama spoke up in his mind, informed, that surprise him slightly._

 _"What do you mean, Kurama? Like from our time?" Naruto asked his long-term friend and partner._

 **'No. His presence is the same with one of the crew of the ship you were on.'** _Kurama reply uncertain about their ancient time, includes someone had the same presence as this Rau character._

 _"Is that even possible?" Naruto inquired about that subject._

 **'I don't know.'** _Kurama reply wasn't sure about this presence he felt._ **'But, when we get back at the Archangel, I'll let you know when I sense the same presence, again. And I'll tell Kuro and Shukaku about this.'**

* * *

 _Meanwhile on the crew of the Archangel - includes Menma, Ichika, and Koopman - watched 11 ZAFT ships leaving the area and Murrue was grateful at that. Of course, they needed to get going as well and she turned her head behind her._

 _"Contact the Isaribi, and tell them that we are heading for the Lunar Headquarters." She ordered._

 _"Yes, ma'am!"_

* * *

 **(Gundam IBO Opening 1: Raise you Flag - Starts)**

 **(Instrument Background: 0:00-0:06)**

 _The screen opens to a black and white scene of a pile of Mobile Suit parts scattered around a battle-scarred field while a puddle of blood flows on the ground_ **.**

 _Cuts to a boot stepping on the puddle, resulting in a big splash._

~"Raise your flag!"~

 _Cuts to Naruto, Menma, and Gaara side by side with each other._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Cuts to reveal the Archangel crew, and includes members of Tekkadan, gathered around the Barbatos Lupus Rex, Bael Custom, and Gusion Rebake Full City._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Shifts to the title in Japanese kanji appearing in front of the three Gundams, indicate showing the title:_ _'_ _鉄の花_ _渦巻き_ _の宇宙時_ _代_ _' (_ _Tetsu no hana uzumaki no uchū jidai_ _; Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era)._

~"Koe no kagiri sakende"~

 _Cuts to the Aile Strike landing on the ground, raising its beam rifle to aim at the camera._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _Cuts to the Moebius Zero releasing its Gun Pods while firing its Linear Rifle in space._

~"Itsuka dokoka"~  
~"Yume o mitsuzuke samayou…!"~

 _Cuts back to the kneeling Barbatos, Bael, and Gusion as they raise their heads then their eyes flash to life; and then the three performing a fist bumped all together besides each other._

 _ **(**_ **Instruments** _ **\- 0:20-0:23)**_

 _Cuts to a scene in a city with Naruto was atop of the tallest building gazes at it below with lights shines at night, Menma leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets, and Gaara sitting on a flight of stairs gazes at the full moon._

~"Under Pressure you are waiting for direction"~

 _Cuts to two-way image: Kira and his friends hanging out in Heliopolis with smiles plastered on their expressions. And there's Isaac, Jenna, Garet, Mia, Ichika, and Lincoln were also hang out, while seeing Cid shouted at the mechanics and include Hama shook her head at the group's hang-out._

~"Going on a road without your mind"~

 _Cuts to the ZAFT G-Weapon pilots messing around in their barracks, includes Miguel felt annoyance towards his 'pupils'' antics while Athrun sits on his bunk reading a book, along with Ein on the other bunk staring his open right palm, and then the last part for seeing Ein's hand clenches it._

~"All misleads they give ignoring our decision's"~  
~"Killing yourself your soul we have inside"~

 _Cuts to Naruto, Menma, Gaara, and Kira had their eyes were looked different consists of: Naruto's left eye has the Rinnegan and the other on the right is golden toad eye mix with fox's slit - the Six Path's Sage Mode and Kurama's face on the background; Menma had the eyes of Kuro (Black Kurama) along with his black nine-tails, Gaara's Shukaku's eyes and then the face of Shukaku, and Kira's SEED factor and then a 'seed' background with the color of his eyes._

 _Cuts to Naruto walking towards the Archangel crew and the Gundam pilots, and along with the members of Tekkadan (sans Isaac, Garet, Ichika, and Lincoln stood in front)._

~"Agaki tsuzuke taore kujike"~

 _Cuts to Gaara tinkering with Gusion while Kira and Ivan helps, onto the side seeing Murdoch and Cid were having a happy conversation at each other between old friends, before a two-way image: Naruto sleeping on Murrue's lap as she strokes his hair with a nostalgic grin on her face and Menma and Natarle were on the bridge, gazes at the space._

~"Hai agatte hashiri tsuzukete"~

 _Cuts to two-way image of Flay as she draws her knees closer to her chest while tears spill down her cheeks; and Mia who is sitting in a chair in the Archangel's infirmary staring at the photo of herself and a man with blue hair with turquoise eyes_.

~"Owarinaki"~

 _Shifts to another two-way image of Cagalli leaning against a piece of rubble with an assault rifle in her hands and Lacus floating in a small bedroom with her pink Haro as she sings a song._

~"Yume no ma to ma"~

 _Cuts back to Naruto turned his head over his shoulder looks up at the sky, before the scene cuts to a bridge of Nazca-class vessel, seeing Rau smiles, along with three new people – one on the right next to him is a man upon age of 19, light blue hair and turquoise eyes, wearing also a white uniform (Commander variant), and the other two who stood behind Rau and his fellow white-uniformed blue-haired teen: one is a male had silvery blue hair and red eyes and the female one on the left is blonde with red eyes, these two people, wearing red-coats as well._

~"We can struggle and muzzle the world before it fades away~

 _And the blue-haired commander raised his right hand up, commanded the crew for battle stations, sans Ades who seating in the captain's chair, before shifting to the locker room after the last part of the lyric, seeing Athrun stared at his photo on his right hand of himself and Kira when they were at the prep school in_ _Copernicus, then his left fist clenches_ _._

 **(Instruments - 0:51-0:52)**

 _Cuts to several pilots performing startup sequences in their Mobile Suits, as seeing hands of Naruto, Menma, and Gaara had their respective mobile suit's controllers, and paddles._

 _The scene cuts to the five Tekkadan's Mobile Workers, and Barbatos Lupus Rex landing on the ground, armed with longsword._

~"Raise your flag!"~

 _Barbatos raises its Longsword and clashes at the camera._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _The Longsword of Barbatos cuts through a GINN, slicing it in half._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Barbatos slashes at another GINN, removing its head._

~"Koe no kagiri sakende!"~

 _Cut to the Archangel and Isaribi flies into space, after the last part of the lyrics, along with Bael and Gusion, armed – Bael had its dual swords and Gusion with a four 120mm Long-Range Rifles onto the main and sub-arms._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _A blue CGUE outfitted with an Assault Shroud flew backwards, a fires a barrage of bullets, combination with Vulcan System Shield and Machine Gun, and Rau's white CGUE, and drawn its Heavy Blade and changed in, as with the masked Commander within the cockpit of his machine, smirk sinisterly._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _An explosion, with Bael steps out of it, and fires a barrage of slugs with its electromagnetic cannons onto its wings. And then there's Menma as he looks up, then shifts to Gaara, the redhead's eyes rolled at the sight of his foes._

~"Itsuka dokoka"~

 _Gusion raises its four of the 120mm Long-Range Rifles and fires at the pair of GINN High Maneuver-type with custom paint - one is silver blue and red w/ yellow trims, wielding 27mm Experimental Machine Guns w/ Heavy Blade attached, each of them had different ways of custom: the silver blue-themed GINN has two Blades and while the red one has a pair of bayonet machine guns._

~"Tadoritsuku to shinjite"~

~"Come on and raise your flag"~

 _Cuts to the Aile Strike fighting the Aegis, and then next is the stolen G-Weapons along with Miguel's custom GINN/AS and Ein's custom black GINN, attacking the Archangel and Isaribi which retaliates._

~"So just raise your flag"~

~"Nando kujike mayoedo!"~

 _Cuts to two-way images of Ichika Orimura drawn a katana (think of it from 47 Ronins - call it 'Tengu Katana'), showing a reflecting of a image of a black haired feminine (take your pick: Chifuyu or Madoka) and Lincoln Loud with a family photo of 13, while gazes at it with a frown, and looks down at to see his 4-year old little sister Lily Loud who sleeping at his lap, replace with a smile._

 _Cuts to Naruto standing up from the ground, twirling his father's tri-prong kunai with his right hand._

~"Iki no kagiri"~

 _Cuts to Menma and Gaara standing up from the ground as well, with Menma also twirls his black revolver with his left hand and Gaara had his arms crossed._

~"Tsuzuku kagiri"~

 _Shows the three Ancient Immortal ninjas/Gundam pilots form a half tiger seals at each other before looking at the blue sky as three streams of light shot through the clouds with its respective colors: orange, black with white outlines, and maroon red._

~"Yume o mitsuzuke samayou!"~

 **(Instruments - 1:20-1:30)**

 _The scene cuts to a freeze frame of the crew of Archangel and Tekkadan, the Heliopolis gang, and the Ancient Ninjas/Gundam pilots gazing at the rising sun with Gundam Barbatos, Bael, Gusion, and the Strike shadowing by the sunlight._

 **(Intro Ended)**

* * *

 **(Chapter Starts)**

 **==Archangel, Hanger==**

Naruto, Gaara, and Kira were returning the Archangal along with Rätsel in tow; after their mission to return Lacus Clyne to ZAFT hands successfully ended. After they docked Barbatos, Strike, Gusion, and includes custom black Huckebein Mk. 2.

Everyone gathered around the Huckebein Mk. 2 Trombe, while seeing armed soldiers, sans for Tekkadan crew for knowing who that was by judging the color scheme of this mobile suit, and they knew that had to be careful if this was a trap, while Captain Ramius had arrive the hanger, along with Koopman, Natarle, and Mu.

Flay, Sai, Kuzzey, Tolle, and Miriallia had first came in, they noticed the black mobile suit with red and gold accents, could not believe to see that mobile suit that looked similar to the G-Weapon that Kira, Naruto and his brothers were piloting, not to mention the V-fin on its head was a dead giveaway.

"Is this for real? There's no way a mobile suit can be looked like a Gundam!" Tolle exclaimed in disbelief at the mobile suit's features, so far just like the Strike, but looked similar to any mobile suits had the same v-shape fin.

"Yeah, but there is no possible explanation that this mobile suit is looked similar to the Strike, Kira had piloted." Kuzzey concluded, since he recalled back at Heliopolis when Tolle mess around with the Earth Forces' new mobile suit that secretly developed on the ORB-control colony before ZAFT attacked.

They watched as the cockpit hatch of the G-Weapon lookalike mobile suit opened, and disembarked was blonde man about 20s, wearing casual clothes, other than pilot suit that like most either ZAFT or EA had wore, includes wearing orange framed goggles.

Everyone present was surprised as he floated down to the ground and approached them. The soldiers aimed their rifles at him, just in case he got any bright ideas.

"Hey! He didn't wear a pilot suit." Miriallia added, noticed that he didn't have a pilot suit for the pilot while in space.

"You're right, maybe he had it stored on his machine or something, I think." Sai agrees and theorize about this man never wore a pilot suit while in space, if he had one on the mobile suit.

Followed by Naruto, Gaara, and Kira, along with Menma and the ancient ninjas' disciples – Isaac, Lincoln, Garet, and Ichika; as Rätsel/Elzam caught the sight onto the female brunette, accompany by Koopman, Mu, and Natarle.

"I take it that you're the captain of this ship, am I right?" He asked Murrue with interest glance towards. She nodded her head before ordering the armed soldiers to stand down.

"I am Murrue Ramius, and yes, I am the Captain of this vessel." She replied; suddenly, something hit her regarding this man's appearance. "Aren't you the ZAFT's Black Tornado, Elzam Von Branstein?"

Elzam/Rätsel remained completely silent and replied to the captain within seconds.

"Hmm…Sadly you're mistaken, ma'am, its Rätsel Feinschmecker."

"H-huh?!" Murrue says in shocked, reacts by that responded of the fame 'Black Tornado'.

Naruto face-palms along with groaning in exasperated, along with Gaara, Menma, and four of their students in following suit at Elzam's so-called 'alias' and 'disguised'. Along with most of Tekkadan crew either sighs or shook their head at his ridiculous disguise, instead of THE disguise.

"…That was the only thing you have to come up with, don't you, 'Ratsel'?" The blonde muttered regards his not-so-secretive alias, which with no hesitate to play the part, with that settled and turns to Murrue. "Anyway, this is Marshal Rätsel Feinschmecker, he's one of us."

That surprises the Archangel Officers, adds Koopman, includes the crew, and sans Tekkadan crew, was not expecting the rumored 'Black Tornado' was a former ZAFT, but also part of Tekkadan. So far, bare the rank of Marshal, unlikely to other ranks is no longer used.

"What? You mean you have the Black Tornado under Tekkadan ranks! You mean…" Natarle says, but trail off her sentence, until she realize regarding she mentioned by either of members of Tekkadan.

"That's right…I still recall you told us that you have Coordinators under your ranks. And that includes there are former ZAFT soldiers such as Elzam Von Branstein." She added.

"Actually, I am not a lot like him." Rätsel interjected, before turned to the raven-haired ensign, still haven't gotten them unexpected for his ridiculous alias. While Rätsel shown no reaction at Natarle's statement.

Since the raven-haired ensign was not aware that most other loyal ZAFT soldiers were left the military and leave the PLANTs, along with Koopman, Mu and Murrue. That made her cringed at 'Rätsel's' respond.

As Menma had stepped in and give explanation to Natarle and the others about Elzam's exile, before she'll 'flip' about Elzam's 'Rätsel persona/disguise'; and that includes his disappearance along with eight ZAFT vessels under his command were also loyal to the Black Tornado.

"Yeah, most other former soldiers who loyal to ZAFT, just as Elzam does, had being exile from the military and the PLANTs, and includes you were aware about he had eight of ZAFT vessels with him under his command. As much as I told anyone else that we had Coordinators under our ranks such as Ichika." The twin brother/counterpart of Naruto says in statement.

"That's true, but why is he joined Tekkadan?" Natarle questioned.

"They all have a reason what loyal lies…and I was the one recruited Elzam…" Naruto declared that surprises Mu, Murrue, Koopman, and Natarle in shocked, along with armed soldiers were not expecting the Big Boss of Tekkadan recruiting the most respectful and greatest ZAFT soldier in the PLANTs.

"You recruiting Elzam Von Branstein!?" Mu exclaimed, receives a nod from his fellow blonde, as he whistles in remarked. "Damn! To think you got some kind of devil's luck for recruiting the most former ZAFT soldiers when you had come across, after all, to think you said you had Coordinators under your ranks."

"Yeah, I did offer them to joined Tekkadan when while I was traveling, so I will gave you all details about Elzam, Sanger, and Gilliam." The blonde pilot of Barbatos added.

"Sanger! As in Sanger Zanbolt!" Koopman exclaimed hearing the name mentioned by Naruto. "He's on the same boat as Elzam! He also among the ZAFT ranks uses just a CGUE and a mobile suit-size katana just like the Silver Knight, Chifuyu Orimura. Not to mentioned, there's a rumored Un'No"

"He's a very honorable man who fights for his own personal beliefs. He's considered ZAFT's Samurai, being a former Major within ZAFT ranks. So I gave him a same rank as a Major, so he, Elzam, and Rätsel." Naruto stated, he had spare with him in kenjutsu when he was mastered with kenjutsu.

"Not all of us did recruiting former ZAFT soldiers whenever any of us had encountered with." Gaara concluded.

"…You and your brothers are surely brought and recruited so many strong allies, don't you?" Natarle commented with a stern look towards Menma about Gaara's statement.

Menma looks away and rubbing behind his head in sheepish about how he, his brother/counterpart, and Gaara were did encountered former ZAFT soldiers who loyal either Clyne or anyone as a Sympathizer, which wanted to joined Tekkadan ranks.

"Not to mention the orphans were also joined Tekkadan within young age, such as Lincoln and the co., they did made their choice other than force them for whatsoever." Naruto stated.

Koopman looked surprised at Naruto's claim for children joined the fray, so far it wasn't uncommon for something that third faction was formed by three teenagers, so how did they learned to lead this organization in young age? Are they're Coordinators? According to Captain Ramius, she said they're Naturals, and how did they get experience than anyone else who possessed knowledge of a soldier, they had Admiral/General-level knowledge.

So far, it's mysterious for who are these three young man for piloting mobile suits, includes before developed them, not to mention formed a mercenary group or PMC, unofficially; since Capt. Ramius had obliged to made contracted to had the Archangel to be escorted to the Lunar Headquarters.

Before that, until Natarle brought another subject regarding something in mind.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I wanted asked you something."

"Sure, Ensign Badgiruel, what is it you wanted to asked?" Naruto replied.

"About that mobile suit with the same color scheme as Elzam von Branstein had piloted. I am assure that if he's name claimed to be Ratsel." The raven-haired ensign questioned, before had her eyes onto Huckebein Mk.2 - Trombe.

That subject transpired brought Murrue, Koopman, Mu, and most of the crew members of the Archangel, includes Kira and the Heliopolis crew were completely curious about the G-Weapon/Gundam lookalike MS. Couldn't help in awe at the different new type of mobile suit unlikely to G-Weapons, not to mentioned this feature itself looked similar to the Gundam-type MS. So far, the Huckebein Mk. 2 Trombe, is nothing unlike to the latter judging its v-shape fin on its forehead.

"Oh…Well, you see, unlike to the outdated ZAFT mobile suits, unlike to other machines, besides ours and my disciples, we sort that we had most brilliant minds and engineers, since they were hunted by both sides." Naruto explained, with no hesitated about to answered Natarle's question.

"You mean…!" Natarle trail off, before she could say anything else about Tekkadan had something store.

"We had tons of mobile suit developments on unknown location where myself and Tekkadan's high-ranking members will know their locations." Gaara proclaimed.

"You mean…You have G-Unit like your mobile suits?" Murrue says in shocked about that information transpired about Tekkadan's own mobile suit forces.

"We'll discuss for another time for I will not go into details on what it is though, Captain. We were sort of a bit tired and hungry after we succeed to handing Lacus back to her people." Naruto interjected.

"He's right, but if you don't mind where the mess hall is? I take it that everyone is looked very hungry, if I don't mind for give you serve with my specialties." Rätsel concluded with prideful ways of cooking. **(1)**

That made Murrue and the Archangel crew, include Koopman, understandable for needed some rest, before taken shifts. After all, Naruto, Gaara, and Kira had deserved a break, along with Menma and the ancient ninjas' disciples.

"Also…Let Mr. Rätsel will do the cooking, after all, he's a master chef, if we had fishes we gotten from the Debris Field where we gotten what we had." Naruto concluded, receiving a nod from Murrue regarding they stored fishes on the freezer on the storage room during latest salvage task in Junius 7.

"I was wondering how good Mr. 'Ratsel' is…?" Mu says wondering about the cooking of Elzam/Ratsel is. Hearing what he said is true about him being a gourmet chef.

"Trust me; I know I am the best." Rätsel/Elzam says proudly, before continues. "Also, my flagship, the 'Trombe' will be on its way to this location."

"Your ship?" Natarle inquired, so far that knowing both the ship and mobile suit considered 'Trombe' for the infamous 'Black Tornado', so far it's confusing for having either mobile suit or a spaceship named Trombe includes sharing the same name.

"Yes, the 'Trombe', one of eight vessels belongs to ZAFT, a Nazca-class destroyer under my command, its right there in the area in the distance and will be joining us when we leave. You'll know it, by the color scheme as my mobile suit." Ratsel stated.

So far, expecting Ex-ZAFT under the command Rätsel Feinschmecker, aka Elzam Von Branstein, will be joining for this campaign.

As Naruto turns to his Tekkadan crew, and called out to them.

"Cid, Ivan, you two and the crew get ready while run more diagnostics and maintenance on those mobile suits piloted by our disciples! But better get to it! Also, if Ratsel will tell you to do for having his mobile suit run its diagnostics and maintenance as well."

"You got it, boss!" Cid acknowledged.

"Same here." Ivan concluded.

With that, as the others led Ratsel/Elzam out of the hanger, while Kira wanted some rest before have some dinner/lunch, along with the Heliopolis crew were do the same for having lunch/dinner before taken shifts or rest.

Until Mu gotten informed by Tekkadan's engineering crew under Cid's command, along with Murdoch, who had gotten learned from his old friend for the beam weaponry technology for the Moebius Zero's Gunbarrels; and so, Mu's Zero is ready to be combat ready until facing the G-Weapons.

 **(AN: This is completely unlike to the Canon, instead of having most of the characters court-marshal, so I'm sure just as I did during the last chapter.)**

 **==Time Skip, At the Mess Hall==**

Expecting for Rätsel Feinschmecker (aka Elzam) for cooking some distant meals, the Archangel's cooks were quite amaze at his recipe due to having tons of ice gotten from the frozen lake in Junius 7, until everyone looked awestruck at the way he cooks and how skillful he was.

"Boy! This food is great!" Tolle exclaims as he mows down some fascinated well-made meals that Rätsel or Elzam, or whatever his name was.

"You're right, Tolle! It is good!" Mir agrees with her boyfriend, took a bite into the meals.

"Unlike you." Tolle added, he remembered his girlfriend's 'cooking'. **(2)**

"What was that?" Miriallia frowns eyes leered at him next to her that made her boyfriend flinched.

"Nothing!"

"To think that someone was good at cooking, it's like we had most professional chef onboard." Sai says remarkable about how Ratsel's cooking skills and making delicious meals, all thanks to the fishes includes other ingredients they had stored.

"Not to mention we were on an expensive restaurant." Kuzzey concluded, several of his friends had went there or topics about fancy meals.

Not to mention Tekkadan provides Rätsel some ingredients on the trailer trucks that expecting for having more ingredients for making wonderful meals than MREs. Not to mention give them extra energy to keep going and includes sleeps calmly and peacefully.

Along with other refugees were delighted regarding well-made meals cooked by Rätsel Feinschmecker, he sure that being a wonderful chef, after all. After all, he maybe ZAFT, but he's a one kind man. So far Atra and Mia were helping him for the cooking, sans Miriallia, and includes the cooks on the Archangel.

While Kira Yamato was enjoying Ratsel's well-made meals for the crew and refugees, includes most of the engineer crew were completely delight at these meals made by the infamous 'Black Tornado'.

But, until before the Coordinator saw Flay who sat next to Sai, noticing her expression looked gloomy, so far that she wasn't on a mood for anything, so far that knowing what she had in mind since her argument with her father earlier, so far, she only keep her distant away from the man who support the Blue Cosmos.

While Captain Ramius, along with Mu, Natarle, and Koopman did brought some meals, Mu remarks and admitted about how Ratsel (Elzam) was an excellent chef when comes with marvelous meats, involve with balance diet and etc., not to mention he made fancy desserts such as cakes.

Most of crewmembers of Tekkadan explained to the Archangel counterpart about Rätsel's cooking, expecting that this is why the infamous Black Tornado gain respective by most of ZAFT soldiers instead while in the battlefield when comes with cooking gourmet and fancy meals.

This is what expecting the infamous Rätsel Feinschmecker (aka Elzam von Branstein) was surely did a magnificent chef.

Now, back to the subject about Flay, so far as she lowered the spoon then landed on the cooked food on top of it, she still wasn't her best mood and wasn't hungry after her argument with her father, after all, she didn't want to talk about it, not to mention she didn't bother looked at him where he was and includes never speaks to him.

"Flay…" Kira muttered, he still recalled from the conversation with her about that time, which that still bothers her, along with looked troubled. "Are you okay, Flay? Is something wrong?"

That startles Flay that snap her thoughts out, as she turned to Kira who looked concern about her, while Tolle, Sai, and Miriallia still eating and/or under their conversation.

"I'm fine, Kira, I was just…" Flay says, but trail off by she was paused her talking, unable to come up with an excuse to tell Kira about the argument.

"You still think about it?" Kira concluded.

Flay had slightly nods her head about that since then, she still keeps lingering on her mind, so far that knowing was told by her father about Coordinators. While Sai noticed his fiancée's expression which he's on the same boat as Kira does before he overheard them talking, he's also concern Flay's behavior.

Kira couldn't blame Flay for being fear and prejudge against Coordinators, so far that after she witnessed why the Blue Cosmos needed to exterminate all Coordinators, along when the EA were war with ZAFT. After all, it was being purged by Naruto and Desmond Doss for helping her to get over her fear/hatred towards his own kind, Coordinators.

So far, knowing Flay will be distant away from her father, after this sudden reunion has come, and until leads to the argument between father and daughter. So far that he's the main reason made his only daughter of the family fear and prejudged Coordinators.

Until Flay had nothing to do with her father, after everything in the past, she was misguided for following his beliefs, even she had witnessing Junius Seven's results, so she did telling her father about what she had saw the remains of the peaceful colony when ZAFT developed and deploy N-Jammers around Earth that rendered nuclear fissions and weapons unusable.

With Kira still couldn't blame Flay for being misguided by her father about Coordinators, such as himself, hopefully that needed time for her needed to gain trust and good terms with the Coordinators.

 **==At Gamow==**

Elsewhere, the Laurasia-class was closing in on the location of the lone Earth Forces' warship, along with Whale-01 vessel and last Nelson-class of the Advance Forces, were heading towards to the rendezvous point to the Eighth Fleet.

So far, expecting for the Gamow was meeting with a Nazca-class - the Bismarck - most of the Le Creuset Team was well-aware and expecting about who is the commander of this vessel, and includes them, but they knew that was none other than their commander's old student, Alex Seymour.

All pilots were gathered on the Gamow's bridge, along with the Captain of Bismarck, Cumore, and includes Alex's disciples, along with additional 3 GINN pilots, so far that knowing these guys were skilled, almost they were redcoats if they were promote, so they're green-coats. So far that their mobile suits were consists of standard GINN armed either standard armaments or sniper rifle, and includes D-Type Equipment.

Expecting accordingly to the Commander of Bismarck about the G-Weapons that the Earth Forces had secretly developed that could turn the tide of the war in their favor against ZAFT's Mobile Suits, that made them Alex's disciples looked remark at those prototypes, and until give a briefing about the unreported G-Weapons: Black Knight, Red-Winged Knight, and Four-Armed Halberdier, along with the new warship, the Archangel, codenamed the 'Legged Ship'.

Includes ORB had aided the Earth Forces for the G-Weapons' development in their soil, that results felt envious for Alex's disciples for gotten those 4 G-Weapons, while the Strike was on the enemy hands.

And so, the introduction of Alex's disciples goes by the names of Saturos Salaman and Mernardi Dinarira:

Saturos is a male Coordinator, member of the Seymour Team, has fair skin with silvery-blue hair and red eyes, and wore a redcoat like his fellow redcoats on Gamow.

And Mernardi is a female Coordinator, also member of the Seymour Team, has pale skin with blonde hair and red eyes, also wore a redcoat, which she wore with slightly modified, as it has a long skirt unlikely to ZAFT female members wore a skirt, along with a tight pants (like Natarle Badgiruel does). **(3)**

Even though, that ticks Yzak off for Saturos' statement about how humiliating by Naturals, not to mentioned their mobile suits, includes the Duel was left unscathed, so far that the Black Knight MS did trashed 2 of the G-Weapons, Buster and Blitz, leaving the Duel, who made retreat during the battlefield (in Phase Shift Down).

And while Ein Dalton, he ignored those insults from Alex's disciples, includes Saturos, before meeting them, he remain calm and shows anger towards them, so far that only receive orders from the Le Creuset Team, while he made more adjustments of his custom GINN, so far his mobile suits besides Miguel's custom wasn't enough to outmatched the Knight-series G-Weapons, so far that knowing his skills needed to improved during the last encounter. And he was on the hanger while the mechanics were helping to maintain his machine's performance.

So, until Mernardi defuse this argument, so which matter the fact that knowing it's a joint operation with their mentor, Alex, for sided with the Le Creuset Team for pursue the Legged Ship.

Until the message gotten receive from Vesalius regarding the last battle with the Advance Force that made intercept and ambushed them that lures the Legged Ship into the fray. And then things went bad for they had fail to them wipe out, until expecting a single Nelson-class was being rescue by the Black Knight MS, and shown the footage to see the high-powered beam shots fired by all ZAFT vessels were somehow being absorbed, followed by being redirect at three of the allied ships under Elena Angela's command - Stheno, Megaera, and Tisiphone.

Includes most of the mobile suit forces, while most of pilots were KIA, WIA, and includes active during the last battle, so far their GINNs were under repairs and prepared for next battle, along with salvaged most of the parts were being disabled by enemy mobile suits, such as the Strike, so far that noticing the way the pilot fights, just firing at just weapons, head units, and limbs, instead of shoot directly at the cockpit section, without killing the pilot.

So far, unaware the Strike's pilot happens to be a Coordinator, who gotten caught in the crossfire, so far that under Defense Chairman Patrick Zala for not to contradict the report that the new Earth Alliance mobile suit piloted by their own people, since he did deleted the section on the Strike's pilot, includes the name of the pilot.

And so, back to the story, as they began to briefing about the Legged Ship is making their way to the Eighth Fleet, along with the Nelson-class and Whale-01 Armored Ship (Isaribi).

The 'Whale-01' vessel with unknown-class is an armored ship, with 4 cannon turrets, includes 1 on the stern, and 2 machine gun turrets with lack of beam weaponry like the Nazca-class and Laurasia-class. Not to mention how it can evade easily that far faster than the Nazca-class.

Not to mentioned they had additional Mobile suits that the Legged Ships, before informed the Gamow and Bismarck about encountered the 'Green-01' (Felix's Grimgerde), 'Swallow-01' (Piers' Schwalbe Graze), 'Armor-01' (Garet's Graze – Heavy Arms Variant), and. 'White Knight' (Ichika's Byakushiki).

So far, and includes two additional mobile suits into the battlefield (consist Isaac's Graze Custom II and Lincoln's Ace Savvy/Shiden Custom).

The first one armed with a sword (Isaac's Graze Custom II) were looked unlikely the Armor-01 who armed with variety of armaments; so far, it's codename is 'Sword-01' which its role in close-quarters combat, while armed with the same rifle, so far this mobile suit's mobility is exactly similarity towards to the other mobile suits, such as the Black Knight and the other Knight series Mobile suits.

And the other one (Lincoln's Ace Savvy/Shiden Custom) codenamed 'Ace-01', due to have a Ace of Spades on the left shoulder armor of the mobile suit with a white letter 'A' in capital motif. But this mobile suit wasn't unlikely to the GINN or CGUE that ever seen, not to mention had thrusters on its shoulders that gain mobility.

If their commander would send the info to Gamow and Bismarck about encountered additional mobile suits that they were unaware who gotten into the battlefield who onboard the Legged Ship, so far that expecting the EA's warship had something under their sleeves.

And so, back to the Gamow - with its hanger still storing the trio of G-Weapons known simply as the Duel, Buster, and Blitz; includes Saturos and Mernardi were onboard the Laurasia-class' bridge, along with Captain of Bismarck under Alex's command, Cumore.

So began the briefing regarding the Archangel/Legged Ship's destination towards to the rendezvous point with the Eighth Fleet of the EA. As all pilots were looking over the tactical map was displayed on the ship's bridge on the table, showcasing the intended route of the Archangel and the Lunar Headquarters situated, housing the rest of the Eighth Fleet.

"Sure, it's possible to catch up to them before they join the fleet." Nicol admitted, in briefing about the destination of the Legged Ship/Archangel were heading, since however, seems hesitant on the uptake. "But we would only have twelve hours once we get there before coming in range of the Lunar Fleet, so far we can get there in six hours."

Which apparently for Nicol's transpire were true about the Archangel was no heading straight for the Earth Forces Eighth Fleet which would escort them until they made it through the Lunar Headquarters or perhaps, the Earth's atmosphere and presumably to the Atlantic Federation's Headquarters - JOSH-A on Alaska.

 **(AN: Did making it more additional timeline for making a rendezvous with the EA's Lunar Fleet to meeting up with the Archangel.)**

"That would mean we had to wait for our respective commanders to rejoining us, once after taken Ms. Lacus back to the PLANT homeland." Mernardi stated, that receives a nod from Nicol about Rau Le Cresuet and Alex Seymour will be rejoining the pursuit.

Includes knowing the green-haired pilot of the Blitz was thinking that making an immediate attack would be too risky, the enemy had at least 3 unreported Knight-series G-Weapons with them, along with several enemy mobile suits that were completely reported about during the last battle according to the message from Vesalius, so far that it's unknown about where did the Legged Ship possessed those machines.

And even the 'Whale-01' (Isaribi) vessel, which it's completely unknown to the Earth Sphere regarding how did the Legged Ship had interacts with another, so far that this vessel is armored, if by means using D-Type will do the work since they had GINNs onboard the Bismarck.

Lastly is the EA's Nelson-class, the Montgomery, the last of the Advance Force who accompany by 3 Drake-class, which they are all sunk by the allied ZAFT fleet under Rau Le Creuset's command. So far, without the support to allied ships such as the Vesalius, Galvani, and Elena's fleet, includes Silver Glin t, would be near suicide.

"What you mean is: Is that we have a good six hours, before Commander Le Creuset and Commander Seymour arrived?" Dearka remarked inversely.

"I would suggest that the cowards remain quiet." Yzak says smugly amusement, insulting his teammate which caused Nicol to narrow his eyes in frustration at the silver-haired pilot of the Duel, before spoke up.

"Think about this for a minute, Yzak. I'm sure you know that for us alone wouldn't be enough to take on the Legged Ship, the Legged Ship's mobile suit force, and the entire Eighth Fleet by ourselves while we had Seymour Team, without running the risk of losing power. If we do lose power, we'll be used as targeting practice for the Earth Forces. We may be ace pilots, but we still have a long way to go if we're going to take everybody by ourselves." The green-haired pilot stated the reason about the risk.

"Don't forget that you had us, being Seymour Team, will by means assisting Commander Le Creuset, so far being his mentor." Mernardi concluded, receives a nod from Nicol about the Seymour Team, so they knew Alex was Rau's student before.

The silver-haired pilot looks on the display for a minute before turning his attention to his other two comrades, along with Seymour's disciples, since he did met up with them, face-to-face.

"Are there 'only' six hours or is it a full six hours before our commanders arrived? It's all in how you view it. Right before six hours after under Commander Le Creuset will be rejoining us, along with Commander Seymour." He added.

"I couldn't agree more." Dearka added, agrees with Yzak, in almost lecturing tone. "The success of a surprise attack isn't measured by the actual time spent."

Yzak was more eager than Dearka was for the chance to destroy the "Legged Ship", along with its ally Whale-01 vessel and the last EA Advance Force, Montgomery, quickly agreed with the blonde, but Nicol, however wasn't sharing the same amount of certainly that the other two were having.

"Don't be so cocky, Joule, Elsman." Saturos spoke up towards the Duel's pilot. "You and your team have the G-Weapons, by means you and your team eager to destroy it that easily, not to mentioned they had a single ally vessel along with the last Nelson-class accompany with…Of course, if I recall that you got yourselves humiliating by a certain black knight mobile suit thrashed Blitz and Buster."

That made Yzak gritted his teeth seething in anger towards Saturos for mentioned the Black Knight MS (Barbatos), while Nicol and Dearka was also recalled the first encountered with one of the Knight-series G-Weapons, the Black Knight; and until Nicol spoke up to his team about the last statement.

Before the silver-haired pilot of Duel continues the briefing about the chances

"I know about what the Black Knight had spared us for a reason by thrashed our machines, and I know that too." He says assured. "But…"

"From what I heard that the Vesalius will be joining us, along with Commander Angela's fleet, as soon as Ms. Clyne is handed over to a nearby allied Nazca-class happens to be part of the search team, who will be transported, while the Silver Glint under Commander Orimura will be escorting it back to the homeland." Yzak remarked, interjects Nicol's sentence, regarding Supreme Chairman's daughter returning to the PLANTs.

"Just as Mernardi said about our commanders will be rejoining us the pursuit within six hours. That give us enough time ambushed them." The silver-haired added.

"It's true, but I also heard one of our allied vessels is under the command of Captain Gladys. Accordingly, that ship was one of the search team." The female blonde ZAFT redcoat confirmed about she had transpired. "Once Commander Seymour and Commander Le Creuset will be arrived, afterwards, so we'll ready to strike before they do."

 **(AN: Brought out before Destiny, so far, I'd heard that Talia Gladys is a Black Coat Ship Captain.)**

"True. So we'll sink the ship, along with the two ships that accompany with it, and take out those mobile suits before that blasted Zala decides to screw things up." Yzak concluded before regarding the green-haired youth. "Got it?"

"Okay!" Dearka agreed, giving a thumbs-up, seems pumped for this mission.

"Hell yeah! The ship's going down once and for all!" Saturos concluded.

Nicol, as always, is rather hesitant about taking this option. Yes, six hours is plenty of time to take out the Legged Ship, but his teammates are currently underestimating the strength of the four units, includes few more - Namely the Strike and the knight-series G-Weapons: Black Knight, Red-Winged Knight, and Four-Armed Halberdier.

The Strike, if manned correctly, is a deadly force to be trifled with. Sure, he witnessed some un-amazing combat feats from the particular G-unit because Athrun and the Strike's pilot seem to be hesitant in fighting each other but he knows better to never underestimate it. If manned correctly, this unit can be a hard one to take out.

The Black Knight (Barbatos), on the other hand, is a monster in and of itself, along with Red-Winged Knight and Four-Armed Halberdier. Their units, while deadly and significantly better than those three, were thoroughly trashed, sans for the Duel, during their last encounter.

It took the Gamow's mechanics quite some time to repair each of their units because of the extensive damage each one suffered. The Blitz has the shortest repair time versus that of the Buster and the Duel. Considering the strength of those Knight-series mobile suits, six or twelve hours might not be enough to take out the Legged Ship.

"…Very well…" Nicol responded after a significant pause, mentally sighed of resignation to his comrades' eagerness to take out the tough Earth Alliance warship. He is definitely not going to like

There would be no changing their minds about this on Nicol's case, so he agreed with them, but he still felt like they were about to make a huge error in judgment by attacking the Archangel at this point in time, but he supposed that they would have to try and take the risk, before their respective commanders will be rejoined.

He is definitely not going to like where this is going and he has a bad feeling about this next engagement.

"I guess there's no helping it. Let's just get this done and over with…" He finished.

 **==Earlier; At Silver Glint, Bridge==**

A fleet of most ZAFT vessels, after losing 5 of the allied ships were decimated by one mobile suit, the Black Knight, so far that the Knight-series G-Weapon along with the other 2 were becoming a bigger threat, if by means reported to the Council about this campaign.

There are 8 remaining vessels during the pursuit, ever since they failed to wipe out the remaining the EA's Advance Force, includes the last Nelson-class, so far until Lacus Clyne's intervention (CH18), and who was onboard the Legged Ship, until it is confirmed that she was alive and then aboard the Earth Forces' Warship, they were got careless if they had known she's onboard that vessel.

Some of them thought that they took her and held hostage, but the pinkette told ZAFT soldiers about her well-being, which knowing their hatred towards Naturals will rose, so far, until her reason about while she's onboard the Archangel, this is what the Legged Ship's designation.

So far, they are prepared to take Lacus Clyne back to the PLANTs, so that according to the man who is in-charge for the pursuit of the Legged Ship, will continue the pursuit and annihilate the Legged Ship and includes the GAT-X105 Strike, the Knight-series G-Weapons, and the rest, so far that knowing the enemy will gotten their hands on them.

Unaware to them, there are Heliopolis refugees were onboard the Archangel, which until the Orimura Team will learned about Le Creuset's actions regarding using D-Type Equipment on the ORB-controlled colony.

During the last fight, before the Legged Ship's female captain, yes, a female captain who command the EA's Archangel-class warship, made exchange for the safety of Lacus Clyne to spare the Nelson-class vessel who assault at small fleet for the Archangel.

They did unexpected additional 2 mobile suits entered the fray, besides 4 mobile suit forces on the Archangel, includes the newly reported 'White Knight' G-Weapon, so far that there's another one besides the other three. So far that knowing the word will not get caught into the wind about Chifuyu Orimura's little brother Ichika was among the enemy force.

Now, onto the current timeline; On the bridge of Vesalius, after recovering Lacus Clyne from the Earth Forces' warship, the Archangel, while all commanders were on the briefing room, while contacting the allied vessels' respective commanders, since 3 GINN pilots under Laconi's command were wipe out during the last fight.

And so far, receiving contact with another allied ZAFT vessel that happens to be part of the search team, looking for Lacus Clyne on remains of Junius 7 in the Debris Belt, along with Yun Law, since their Reconnaissance-Type GINN was not return that confirmed that were KIA, since they are two pilots were on that machine.

Until word got out about the search of Lacus Clyne were found, so prepared to meeting up with them in the rendezvous point so that she will be transferred to another under the command of Gladys. And while the Silver Glint will be accompany the allied Vesalius-class destroyer to return to the PLANTs, along with the Laconi's Nazca-class.

Chifuyu Orimura was very mad towards Rau for doing something such an act for broken out the agreement with the enemy for Lacus' safety, so far that he was completely eager to destroy the Archangel, instead of the Chairman's daughter's own life.

So far, with Commander Chifuyu Orimura is having a conversation with Rau about delivering Ms. Lacus back to the PLANTs, until another Nazca-class is ready for Lacus to be transfer.

"Commander Le Creuset, since our mission is basically done with Ms. Clyne aboard Captain Gladys' ship until it arrives, it's wise for us to head back to the homeland to up with her father, Chairman Clyne."

The mask commander nods his head to her on the screen.

["A wise choice of action, indeed. I'm sure Chairman Clyne would be ecstatic to see his daughter. You will provide escort The Bellona's Sword with your ship reaches the PLANTs safe and sound, and prevent Earth Alliance vessels from attacking us. I'll relay the Gamow and Bismarck, telling them to continue on with the pursuit of the Legged Ship, along with Elena's fleet."] **(4)**

"…Very well." She reply acknowledged.

Closing the line, Chifuyu orders the helmsman to stir their course back to the PLANTS, once The Bellona's Sword arrives, and preparing Lacus to be transfer from Vesalius.

"Helmsman, prepared to set course for the homeland. We have a daughter to reunite with a worried-sick father."

 **==Present; At Vesalius==**

Athrun was traversing the corridors of the Nazca-class - the Vesalius, alone; he had some deep thoughts of what transpire during recovering his fiancée Lacus was onboard the Legged Ship - the Archangel.

He was not expecting Ichika, his friend who being associate with the enemy Earth Forces, but so far he wasn't part of it, he noticed the pilot suit he was wearing other than the Earth Forces counterpart and ZAFT. So far, he looks pretty angry towards Athrun since he was involved with Heliopolis' mess started.

With Athrun recalled Ichika's words in his mind, before with the revelation of being the pilot of the 'White Knight' G-Weapon Mobile Suit.

 __"Ichika, what are you doing here? Madoka told me you were already evacuating since…!"__ \- Athrun's voice in his mental flashback.

 __"Since YOU gotten into this mess for living my peaceful life in Heliopolis!"__ \- Ichika's interjected.

Athrun couldn't bother by the eyes of Ichika narrows glaring at him, as the mental flashback continues.

 __"But, about you? Are you with the Earth Alliance?"__

 __"Goddamn it! Like I said to my sisters! I wasn't part of the EA, dumbass!"__

Which it is confirmed from Madoka that he's not part of the Earth Alliance like Kira does. Noticing the pilot suit he's wearing wasn't part of it, includes the helmet with a lack of head protection (unaware its foldable). So far that he is becoming a fool like Kira does.

So far, Athrun was wondering regarding if Ichika had join either the Earth Forces or the unaware third party who allegiance with, since then that he had changed in 8 years, includes Ichika was told by Kira about his involvement, tried to be reasoned towards Ichika regarding Heliopolis is now the target due to ORB helping EA for developed 5 experimental mobile suits in secret. It's impossible! How could Ichika have gotten himself involved for this war before Kira.

 __"We KNOW it was Le Creuset's doing who led this assault, but most of them were involved for this, such as you, Nicol, Dearka, and Yzak."__ \- Ichika's voice in his mind, enraged towards Athrun.

 __"…You're going to regret this someday, Athrun, someday! And let's not that when I overheard you claimed Kira a liar for you had thought we took Lacus in and use her as a human meat shield…"__

Athrun couldn't not bare to hear Ichika's voice through his mind about how he was looked mad towards him since he knew that he was taken residence in Heliopolis, he would had not known from the start, just like Kira.

 __"If you want to blame ORB for this mess, then blame 'someone' else who went behind ORB's back."__

But, until Ichika brought something about there's someone who went behind ORB's back, which wondered who that was, if by means gain permission to Commander Le Creuset about there's someone gotten ORB involved for the secret MS development project.

Now, as Athrun making his way to where he was going. He exhaled when he heard the sound of an automatic door opens.

 ** _"Haro! Haro! Athrun!"_** The mechanical voiced chirped.

A familiar pink ball-size robot flapped and bouncing around the corridor before it bounces towards the Aegis' pilot, until he caught it with one hand to prevent it from running into his face.

Athrun did not expecting to see his creation and he sighed in exhaustion.

"Lacus…" He muttered, as he moved the little robot from his sight as he stared at the floating pink-haired princess drifting towards him.

"Hi, Athrun, I guess Haro is overly excited." The songstress smiled from her pet's usual banter. "I guess he's happy to see you after all this time since neither of us, haven't."

"Haro doesn't have any emotional component at all, Lacus." The blue-haired boy clarified, after the pink-haired songstress retrieves her pink robotic pet on his hands. "You are a guest aboard this vessel, but the Vesalius is a warship. Please be careful not to wander outside of your room too frequently."

With the Aegis' pilot had explained before he ushered her back into her quarters. That made Lacus mentally sighed having a feeling that her fiancée would say something like that.

"I have been told that everywhere I go." Lacus stated.

Athrun looked at her strangely she didn't act like someone who had just gotten out of a hostage situation and that puzzled him.

"Can't be helped, can it?" Athrun added with an amused smile. "That's the situation you're in right now. Also, you're going to be transfer to another allied vessel that was nearby for taken you back to the PLANTs and while Commander Orimura will have the Silver Glint will be the escort."

"I see, I am looking forward to see Madoka-chan, if she will come to see me." Lacus says understandable about having her childhood friend Madoka will be there, she looked happy to see her, besides Ichika.

And the second thought that she will be telling her father about the engagement between herself and Athrun will be calling off due to she had close relationship with Naruto.

Until she realized that her fiancée had gone silent, since she had a feeling regarding what's on his mind. She turned to look at the ZAFT redcoat who seemed to be staring off into space.

"Athrun, is something wrong?" She asked concerned, immediately seemed to have noticed this, hilting her head a little while stared at him for a second.

Her fiancée snapping out of his thoughts, Athrun quickly spoke up.

"Uh, it's just that I was wondering how you were getting along. Well, I mean, you were taken hostage and forced to go through so much."

Lacus giggled softly over how worried the boy was for her, since then it's been a week since she was so close with Naruto while onboard the Archangel.

"I'm in very good spirits, thank you. Rest assured, your friend and his friends treated me with respect and dignity while I was on their vessel. Also, their captain was nice too, since she had offered me stay at one of the living quarters, as a guest, and while she had someone to be my roommate to stay with him."

Lacus didn't want to brought Naruto's name to Athrun to be spoken, so far that she wanted to getting her 'fiancée's' suspicious.

"Is that right…?" Athrun says lowering his gaze to hear that from Lacus, since he was so overprotective sometimes on Lacus' case. That made him tensed about Lacus mentioned 'him' which meant that her roommate is a male individual.

On his mind that the captain of the Legged Ship (Archangel) is a female, just like Commander Elena Angela and Commander Chifuyu Orimura, so far that he wanted to know about Lacus' 'roommate' was.

"Does your roommate hurt you, did he?" He asked, before went a verse of panic regarding Lacus' well-being.

"No, not at all, my roommate was very polite and compassionate, but he is a bit cheerful when he was." She explained before Athrun looked shocked, before he adopted a more neutral facial expression as he tried to process this new information.

"I also got to meet Mr. Yamato, he's was also to be a kind individual. My roommate's brother is calm and mature, appears to be that's his twin, and same goes with Mr. Sabaku, but a bit creepy, since my roommate told me that you'll get use to it. And includes the others who associate with them were liked me, such little Lily; she's taken a liking to my singing. They also have very strong characters." She added.

Lacus had hoped that changing the subject to that of Kira would help lighten the mood a bit more, but unfortunately it had the exact opposite effect on him.

Athrun grunts with his eyes narrowed a bit at Lacus' mention his name.

"He's nothing but a misguided and naïve fool." He countered as Lacus listened, making her frowns slightly. "He insists that he's not a soldier, yet he's still in that 'thing'. He's just being used amd he justifies it. Sometimes about protecting his friends, he says!"

Athrun closed his eyes after making that statement.

"It's because his parents are Naturals. That's why…" He trailed, unable to believe that the reason his best friend was piloting for the Earth Forces is because he believed he had a commitment to those that had raised him. He knew Kira's parents weren't Coordinators after all.

Lacus began to try and properly explain what had happened on the ship, instead of comforting her, but he turned away slightly.

"…He told me himself that he'd much rather not fight against you." She said, didn't bother to comforted him in affection.

"He's not the only one! I am on the same thing as he does!" Athrun responded heatedly. "Why should I want to…?!"

He trailed off as Lacus stared at him, but until brought out another subject in mind.

"And what about Ichika? Do you want to call him a 'misguided and naïve fool' too?" Lacus concluded that causes Athrun tensed and looked surprised at her question.

"I…I wasn't sure…but I wanted to know what Ichika was doing with the Earth Forces? I didn't think that he somehow worked as a Mercenary? But I don't get it! I thought he wasn't supposed to join the Academy in ZAFT? I mean, Commander Orimura and Madoka said so about that when they denied him entering the Academy!" Athrun stated about Ichika's involvement.

"I wasn't even know he DID joined side with the Naturals! That would mean that he must've left the PLANTs, and he must've trained on ORB military instead! I knew he must've send to assist the Earth Forces!"

"Ichika didn't side with either of them, Athrun." Lacus interjected that surprises Athrun, before turns to her. "He's with his mentor after he left the PLANTs since the incident."

"His mentor?" Athrun inquired looked curious about this information from her, he was unaware about Ichika had made interact with his mentor who is the reason for him to leave the PLANTs.

"Yes, his mentor had Ichika under his wing to train him besides Commander Chifuyu and Madoka-chan." Lacus explained, didn't want to gain full details about Menma taken Ichika under his wing since then, so far that she cannot tell him everything.

Athrun could not believe that Ichika was trained by someone else on outside of the Academy, so far that Ichika was indeed left the PLANTs and meeting up with his mentor on Earth, so far that there's no telling the identification of his mentor's description and name.

"If Ichika was really with his mentor the whole time…Then why he didn't tell me and his sisters?" Athrun quipped, uncertain about Ichika's apprenticeship.

"Ichika didn't say, he cannot bring out his name, so he called himself Kurokitsune (Black Fox)."

"Black Fox?" Athrun inquired meaning in Japanese term.

"Yes, that wasn't his name; he cannot tell me his real name, so he only keep his sensei's existence to himself." Lacus replied.

"I see…" The Aegis' pilot uttered in understandable about Ichika's anonymous mentor, before he continues.

"…If Ichika would had returned to the PLANTs, then why he's sided with the Earth Forces, I would had known that he had turned his back on us! If I ever get to see him again in battle, then I will do as I told Kira when the next time we seen each other, again! We're about going back to pursuit the Legged Ship, called the Archangel."

Hearing that, Lacus was not expecting her almost-soon-to-be-former/ex-fiancée if she'll tell her father about the engagement. She was unexpected at this response.

Lacus frowned at what Athrun had said; she started to get a feeling that seeing her 'fiancée' took influence of his father, Patrick Zala, does; she remain stood to faced Athrun, before spoke up to him.

"Why? Who do we have to be so obsessed to destroy that ship, Athrun?" She asked with a serious look.

"They are the enemy! And we're at war, Lacus! Even if…!" Athrun responded and trailed off.

But, Lacus continued to listen of what he was about to say to finish his sentence.

"…Even if you must kill your best friend." She interjected with a calm expression that startles Athrun.

So far, which what Lacus was refer to that there are ORB refugees onboard the Archangel which on ZAFT-side that codename as the "Legged Ship". Athrun was ignorant unaware about that there were ORB refugees onboard, so knowing the Le Creuset were completely obsessed destroying the Archangel.

"Honestly Athrun, you're not the same person that I used to know." He finished.

That caught Athrun off-guard at Lacus' serious words, noticing her eyes were remain calm while her tone looks serious cold that made him looked shocked, mentally, for seeing her made that expression before since she stops Rau from his actions.

"Athrun…leave…" Lacus demanded with a calm expression; seeing this before her wasn't the man she had known for the past several years.

"Lacus, but why…?" Athrun trailed off, but interrupted by the serious pink songstress.

"Please…! Leave…" The pink-haired princess concluded; before she turned away from Athrun in sadden expression.

Athrun could not bear at her fiancée's demand and seeing her turned away from him. He didn't know what to say anything. And so, he decided to obliged her demand, rather than request from his fiancée.

"I ask for your forgiveness, I'm sorry, if you'll please excuse me. And you will be transfer to another allied vessel, the Bellona's Sword."

With that Athrun had excused and informed her for her transfer; turning on his heel, the GAT-X303's pilot left his fiancée to her own devices in her mood. He was completely disbelief at Lacus' expression, so far that why she was care for the Legged Ship.

"When I look upon you, there's a different person there, a completely different person. Lately, I can only see bitterness when you always have that expression." Lacus commented that stopped Athrun in his tracks on the automatic door without facing him.

"…"

With Athrun remain silent that he didn't want to say something to respond her comment that transpired. So far that without saying in his thoughts, angrily, what she had said about he wasn't the same person before in her eyes. But Lacus was right, he DID change.

And so, Athrun decided to leave Lacus alone in the guest quarters to her own thoughts.

Lacus looked sadly at Athrun who was almost out of door; this wasn't the man she had known for the past several years.

The pink-haired songstress could understand why it was Athrun was so upset and she wanted to help him, but right now, since it appeared to be that he had changed after all. Until then she sat on the saw, while Mr. Pink/Haro hopped into the desk and rolls around. Then the pink princess turned her thoughts to her newly boyfriend, Naruto, had made relationship with and what he had told her while she was on the Archangel.

 ___ _"My dream is to achieve peace in our world that had full of wars. I intend on breaking the Cycle of Hatred and end to all wars from the very start, ever again."__ \- Naruto's voice in her mental flashback (in CH17).

His words inspire Lacus for break the Cycle of Hatred to achieve peace when he told her that.

 __"That's why I'd lead Tekkadan to prevent everybody who attempts to start another new eternal war. If they'll do, many lives will consume by pain and suffering throughout the Earth Sphere…We been within shadows for a while before the first war had started…we been kept witnessing many lives had lost, so we found Tekkadan with my brothers, so we can intervene the endless war and broke the stalemate…That's why we had waiting for the opportunity to move and began our mission."__

Lacus keeping listening her boyfriend's words that transpired for he had prove that he will accompany her for achieving peace. And then went to check many news articles and even a few recently declassified intelligence reports about their past operations such as deploying N-Jammers that renders nuclear fission unusable. So she did had sparked an interest in her while she was aboard the Archangel.

 __"If possible - without fighting; if push comes to shove - I will fight with my brothers and sisters of arms, but only to those who breeds war. Like I said, I will break the Cycle of Hatred. If that hatred comes from a single man or woman, I won't hesitate to end of either."__

It seemed that before the Bloody Valentine War began, since there are rumors and unexpected events about something interferes those operations for either ZAFT or EA under the confusion, most refugees and relief convoys to various parts of the world to destroy Blue Cosmos terrorist cells, such as the rumored 'Red Hunter Wolf'. And in each of those reports he not once shot anyone who was trying to retreat (except for the Blue Cosmos terrorist, of course).

Unfortunately, there are dead bodies were looked like their blood were being drained by something or someone done (contrary that was Morrigan's handwork via Soul Drain for being a Succubus). According to the reports, there is someone accompany the rumored Red Hunter Wolf.

Since both ZAFT and Earth Forces were not engaged the rumored 'Red Hunter Wolf', if either someone is with Blue Cosmos or perhaps sided with the terrorist cell, it seemed that in almost every engagement that the Red Hunter Wolf's way of killing any who stood in his path, showing no mercy to anyone, even if they surrendered and no matter how hard his skilled and includes if he had a mobile suit such as commandeered a Mobile Suit during his operation, it seemed that there was seemingly no way to stop him.

This earned him the moniker the 'Red Hunter Wolf'. After the last news article she read, it hit her, she wanted to know the reason why he hunted Blue Cosmos in the first place.

Lacus wanted answers from him about what destroyed Red Hunter Wolf by breaking both his spirit and his dream, that there might be a peaceful world one day. It was saddening to say the least that someone with such good intention for everyone in the world could be reduced to being just another soldier.

And so, while Lacus is ready to be transfer from Vesalius to Bellona's Sword, knowing that she had nothing to get to see Athrun for his changes…

 **(Chapter Ended - To be continued!)**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **(0).** N/A

 **(1).** It wasn't hard for wrote [ä] letter, I use [Ctrl] + [Shift] + [;: Key] and [Aa].

 **(2).** It is confirmed that Miriallia Haw is a terrible cook when comes with making some 'meals' for Tolle, so far that I did looked it over about how she is the worst!

 **(3).** They were the pair of antagonists of Golden Sun. so they were Alex's companions who lighten the 4 Elemental Lighthouses based on 4 planets such as Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury. Until Alex's true purpose was to obtain infinite power of 'Golden Sun'.

 **(4).** Bellona was an ancient Roman Goddess of War, along with the Greek counterpart, Enyo, also the goddess of war, who associated with the war god Ares, as a companion, sister, wite, or perhaps, mother.

* * *

 **Weapon Information:**

 **(W1).** N/A

* * *

 **‡** **‡** **Mobile Suit & Armor Information ****‡** **‡**

[= ~oOo~ = (Stand by) = ~oOo~ =]

 **= Technical Specifications =  
Model Number**: _To-be-added…_  
 **Official Name:** _To-be-added…_  
 **Unit Type** : _To-be-added…_  
 **Overall Height:** _To-be-added…_  
 **Base Weight:** _To-be-added…_  
 **Power Source** : _To-be-added…_  
 **Body Frame:** _To-be-added…_  
 **Armor Material:** _To-be-added…_  
 **Propulsion System:**  
\- _To-be-added…_

 **Man-Machine Interface:  
** \- _To-be-added…_

 **= General Data =  
 **Developer(s):****  
\- _To-be-added…_  
 **Manufacturer:**  
\- _To-be-added…_  
 **Developed From:  
** \- _To-be-added…  
_ **Developed Into:**  
\- _To-be-added…_  
 **Known Pilots:** _To-be-added…_

 **= Equipment =  
Standard:  
**\- _To-be-added…_  
 **Optional:**  
\- _To-be-added…_

 **= Standard Armaments =  
Fixed:  
**\- _To-be-added…_  
 **Handheld:  
** \- _To-be-added…_

 **Information** :  
 _To-be-added…_

 **Technology & Combat Characteristics: ****  
**_To-be-added…_

 **Armaments**

 ** _To-be-added…_** **  
** _To-be-added…_

 **Special Equipment & Features**

 ** _To-be-added…_**  
 _To-be-added…_

* * *

Sorry for taken so long, I was on making preparation and includes gathering some information includes more weapons and creating new ideas, such as making paragraph storylines, along with exosuits, such as DOOM's Praetor Armor, I making more side-tracked making stories for the new ones, after all, which of course that I began to making new stories.

Also, while I was reading then newest/latest [Mobile Suit Titan SEED] just now, so I was having my time to waiting for the newest stories, along with other stories such as [Wolf-Girl] and [Gal Pals] in Loud House, and along with other stories in Wattpad, after all, which I was having my long-term break for the new stories, surely that you all understand.

Along with re-watching Gundam SEED in Remastered version, well, I only was downloading its episodes in 50. Includes Episode 16 and 26, so far that gotten what I need those episodes for the story, includes having my spare time watching in each episode.

Well, if you know what I mean…

So, I began to made a preparation for the next chapter for sure, before getting new ideas from those stories I'd read recently, along with gathering some information and includes images such as guns and reference such as the Starship Troopers: Invasion and Traitor of Mars. I watched those movies recently so getting their weapons and armor will be for those factions.

And that includes I'd watch Gen:LOCK not long ago, so it was awesome, and I was hoping that I was looking forward to watch Season 2.

Anyway, there are some other compliment things during recent reviews, gave me a trash review, so I know I had to do…So…What are your thoughts about this chapter?

Now, hope you all like this chapter. So please review and comment. I'll update for the next one as soon as I can until most of my files I was working on in this activity!

Lastly, see you all to the next chapter! Peace out!

P.S. DON'T flame this story, and I hate that some people bad and trash comment about this story, I've made that I've destroy it.

* * *

 **Last Chapter's Total:** **  
 **Favorites:**** 183 **  
 **Followers:**** 180 **  
 **Views:**** 19: 1,052+  
 **Equal:** 35,241+

* * *

 **Started by:** 5/29/2019/4:58pm

 **Finished** : 7/27/2019/2:36am

 **Published:** 7/27/2019/12:23pm

 **Edited:** N/A


	21. 21-The Awakening Sword Pt2

**Chapter 21:** The Awakening Sword: The Calm Before the Storm Part 2

* * *

 **= Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era =**

* * *

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the Number 1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja, Jinchuuriki of the 9-tails; finds himself plunged into another war - the Bloody Valentine War; after living for a millennia, due to his immortality, will he once again help this world? Does the Cosmic Era really need his help? Let's find out.

Along with Menma Uzumaki, Naruto's counterpart, came from another dimension (aka RTN), having the same results as he does, he too had his love ones were fade from existence, and includes Gaara the Desert, or rather Gaara Sabaku, he too somehow granted an immortal life, and joined his friend for the eternal life, includes a certain tanuki who insists to be with his former-now-current Jinchuuriki.

And formed a group of pre-teen soldiers under their command, consists of 'the iron flower that never wilts and never dies'. And so, the Rise of Tekkadan is born…

* * *

Crossover: Naruto x Gundam SEED

Elements: Iron-blooded Orphans (Primary), Golden Sun, DOOM (Weapons and Armor), Aliens/Predator (Weapons and Equipment, and Armor), Killzone (Weapons and Vehicles), Metal Gear (Weapons and Equipment), Resistance (Weapons), Call of Duty (Weapons, Equipment, and Vehicles), TitanFall (Small Weapons and Equipment), Darkstalkers, Super Robot Wars (Characters, Mechas and Parts), Armored Core (Weapons) (Since CH06), [?]

Reject Elements: Halo (Weapons, Armor & Equipment),

Additional Genre: Supernatural, Comedy (Since CH19),

Pairing:

\- Naruto U. x Lacus C., Murrue R., Rias G., (?) – 4/25/2019/12:00am  
\- Memna U. x Natarle B., Cagalli A., Akeno H., (?) – 4/25/2019/12:00am  
\- Gaara S. x Sylvia H., (?),

The others:

\- Kira Y. x Flay A. - Main  
\- Tolle K. x Miriallia H. – Decide to remain intact for Tolle to be alive.  
\- Isaac x Jenna – Forgot that, which they came from Golden Sun - 3/14/2019/1:33pm  
\- Jing H. (OC) x Morrigan A.  
\- Sai A. x Mia N.  
\- Toneri O. x ? – 4/26/2019/10:04am – I had plans for the immortal and last Otsutsuki clan since his self-exile.

Noted: I had adjusting the list of pairing, so considered Kira x Flay is the main among the pair.

* * *

Hello readers! This is Czar Joseph for the new chapter of this story, well, sorry for have you guys taken so long, I was busy with something while my latest activity, anyway so far knowing I will preview from the previous chapter.

Now, the Archangel crew along with the Heliopolis crew was introduced by Elzam Von Branstein, or aka, Rätsel Feinschmecker, which it really amusing. And includes Sanger Zanbolt which being mentioned, so far they were aware about the Black Tornado of ZAFT.

Also, he made a fancy meals made by Elzam/Rätsel.

Anyway, let's talk about Flay, she wasn't on a mood to talk about it, since regarding her argument with her father, she did on a wrong crowd for everything that he had made her to fear and prejudge Coordinators.

Now the next part was most of the Le Creuset team, which they were briefing about the move for destroying the Archangel, under Nicol's suggestion that dismays Yzak claimed it was cowardly way.

The appearance of Saturos Salaman and Mernardi Dinarira, which these two were also from Golden Sun, and includes Alex as well. So far it brought it up that unaware for Mia regarding her cousin.

With Lacus is onboard the Silver Glint, before transfer to an ally ZAFT vessel, since Chifuyu was not looked too happy about the actions of Rau Le Creuset.

And includes it seems Athrun wasn't look tense about his 'fiancée' had said regarding he had changed, before he had mental flashbacks about Ichika's words. He wondered who his mentor of what Lacus mentioned is.

With Lacus looked happy for how much she made relationship with Naruto, so far she will get a chance to see him, again, very soon. So she did looked over the declassified information about ZAFT's recent activities, which gotten interesting individuals.

 **(Edit: 10/2/2019/7:18pm)**

Anyway, my latest updates that I was a on a hurry, since I'd edit it during recent days before I read it, I should had "double-check" it before updating, I did took care of the problem on miswrote, misspelled, and includes unfinished ones the grammer paragraphs on those lines that I was working on. So you all forgive me for the mess I'd made.

…But…walang problema!

* * *

= {~} [] {~} = Replied Review = {~} [] {~} =

 **REVANOFSITHLORD:** Well, if I to, knowing it's like I was having a ADHD (Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder) or Writer's Block, that regarding my problems for those reference or mentioned. Knowing that if I wanted to add previous chapters regarding my memory problems and stress, it really took me time to think straight before suddenly his idea was slipped.

 **Ranma2387:** Thank you. Well, I'm sure I will think of that for my Author's note and recap, if I will had Author's note in numbers, so I will be shortened it.

Well, I went far for the anime-style opening.

 **ericsofly2:** Thank you, and I'm sure that I will.

 **Gamerman22:** Yeah, it is popular ammunition were made in Germany in 1905, before became its still popular sports and hunting cartridge that is factory-produced in Europe and United States. Since it's still used in the military since after WW2, which its originated in WW1 that was designed.

It shares with the 9x19mm Parabellum pistol round. Apart from being standard rifle cartridge of the German and Polish armed forces, before the 7.62x51mm NATO, that Israel replaced all of the 7.92x57mm Mauser barrels on its Mauser rifles with barrels chambered for the new 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge.

Just like the M1's original configuration that chambered .30-06 on the barrel into the 7.62x51mm NATO.

Also, I know someone will be the pilot of Gundam Flauros since it is been settled by myself. Thank to I.S. x Gundam IBO X-Over, before the newest and latest chapter updated, regarding Shino was reincarnate into…You-know-who? I'll give you a hint: His hair is red and wore a hand band, own a small restaurant.

 **thor94:** Sorry about that, I was busy with ideas regarding Tekkadan gotten weapons, vehicles, and include tactical equipment, while reading other stories, along with Wattpad. Since then I was managed to registered with my FB account, still same as Fanfiction and other Web had allows FB accounts to entered.

Thank you.

I think he looked intriguing towards newly developed ones. As for the number of fleet, it was 8, since GoldenGundamZero2 claimed.

Yeah, and I'm sure half of Le Creuset Team had no idea about what the Archangel will deploying Lincoln's and Isaac's MSs, and I'm sure that they were not aware there's a fleet of Tekkadan ships were right behind them.

Yeah, Lacus' feelings for Athrun were faded in this devotion and she's cant bare with his attitude.

And includes I'm sure this new one will be interesting.

 **NinjaFang1331:** Thank you.

 **CrimsonStarBlade:** That'll work, and I'm sure that I will copy it down, thank you. And I'll revise the letter for that. And includes the Professor on Heliopolis wasn't the only one, there's someone who went ORB's back among the politician ranks, if you know Rondo Gina Sahaku, he is involved with the G Project for Earth Forces against his own kind before Astray series.

BTW, what about the second letter for the PLANTs' Supreme Council, unaware about it was a ruse in the first place, before Siegel will play along before her daughter told him to do.

 **YeagerMeister31:** Thank you, again.

So yeah, about the talk between Athrun and lacus, so yeah, he is, which turns out 'he's' the misguided fool, not Kira. And I'm sure that I will come up new ways.

 **Furious Reader (Non-user):** You gave me a flame review for the first time. Even though that it's your first very Gundam story.

I know that most other stories on Gundam SEED involved with harem, not to mention there's IBO that Naze and his ladies in Teiwaz. Since IBO is new to me since then about few years back before making progress all because of the original story that LoDsIx had made.

You sick seeing one of the best anime you love and loved being ruined because the fact. Can't at least that it's my own story, but there's a story regarding having Kira x Lacus, but it is still under progress for a while. It is based on the story of [Ornstein the Dragon Slayer], it's a Naruto x Gundam OC and SEED, so I'm planning to create my review story of it.

About Rias and Akeno? She's from DxD, away from forced and unloved marriage with the latter is accompany with her, also based on 'What is the Cost' by ThatTallGuy. By the help of the spirit of Hagoromo Otsutsuki.

Sorry, can't do that regarding gender bents of Issei, Kira, Athrun, and etc. so having gender bend is not enough! I mean, LoDsIx's story have Fem-Setsuna also bad enough for me!

I do followed and inspired by 'US Marine Naruto' by X10AShadowfox, there's Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Moka Akashiya (Rosario+Vampire), Konoka Konoe (Negima), Akiza (YuGiOh 5D), Kallen and C2 (Code Geass).

Most of other stories such as 'Naruto and Menma Brothers in Arms' by Hell is fun21, just as the first chapter's statement I wrote before my first Naruto x Gundam SEED story. But Hell is fun21's Naruto made relationship with Morrigan Aensland and Mai Shiranui, they are so in love, while Menma's case is unknown since I read it.

Well, most of my fellow authors give me those ideas along with most characters on the story and while I had mine came from Golden Sun (game), since I did reduced the numbers of girls consists of 6 or less, only. I read a story involved with multi-verse, about the Last Man Standing, until it was deleted on Fanfiction and while there's another on Russian version of it.

And YOU are becoming hysterical! You criticize my story for Rias and Akeno had nothing to do on this story!? If you give me another flame review, then I'll repeatedly reply 'You are becoming hysterical', after chapter, after chapter. Along with I'll put a (:Lock:) on this reply review.

I can't do that, it will be a difficult challenge for making a Naruto x DxD story, but sorry about it.

I know Kira x Lacus, Murrue x Mu, and Cagalli x Athrun as Canon SEED's best couples, and this is just a story? So best to leave my business out of this!

I know these girls were hot and gorgeous, so each of them will be with the each of the Uzumaki twins.

Yeah, since she died in Canon since she hasn't went into the relationship in her life.

Still becoming hysterical!

You think that about having most powerful arsenals regarding GENESIS, nukes, and Mounted METEORS by Freedom and Justice. You talk like [flo463], give me that harsh review about the authors' Gundam SEED stories.

And gave a sarcastic comment is meaningless…

 **Leon Skywalker:** Here is a following for this respond:

 **1).** Thank you.

 **2).** It sure does regarding The Red Hunter Wolf piloting Astaroth Origin.

 **3).** Lacus' been learned everything regarding ZAFT's latest operations, includes rumors and stories about most EA and ZAFT respectively about strange events, such as Red Hunter Wolf's hunting spree on Blue Cosmos.

Actually, if you noticed it was the Hyakuren just as Amida had piloted her custom-made unit.

 **archerking038:** Thanks, and I will. And thank you for told me to do for me not letting those flamers. If any of them will…I'll repeat to tell them that by deal with it.

And I will for making more chapters.

 **Guest (Non-user) (CH01) (:Lock:):** Well, if you already read most of my chapters regarding there's a arsenals involved with energy-base capabilities, besides the IBO canon in SEED, they are horribly underpowered and have no effect way to actual combat SEED's MSs, I know the weapons consists ballistic rifles and melee weapons, but there's a situation for up against them, includes with a lack of PS Armor, even though that the IBO MS's armor is Nanolaminate.

This is the fact I wanted to had IBO elements on SEED, and includes there is new technology for Tekkadan ranks.

* * *

 **Noticed: I had received permission from LoDsIx regarding borrowing the lines of Maelstrom of Cosmic Era; because I will be revised and write this story and even this is a different one, of course.**

 **Hope that you'll be expecting than this, due to my very experience of Gundam SEED, since the original was being announced, and I didn't have best time to getting all of the episodes, and includes Remastered version and the rest.**

 **This story will be so~ epic…!**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts and mental-link'_

 **"Demonic Speech and calls out Technique"**

 ** _'Demonic thoughts/Mental-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication/Speakers/Intercom"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech/News Broadcast"]**

[[Text Messaging/Monitor Screen]] – From the messenger's name.

['Codec Nano-Communication']

 ** _"Haro/Robotic Speech"_**

"Character's Speech through flashback"  – From the messenger's name; 9/17/2019/4:21pm (New)

* * *

Elements:

MS – Mobile Suits  
MA – Mobile Armor  
PE – Plasma Energy

Noted: Additional list to have this refers to.

* * *

7/29/2019/3:50pm – Yo! I finished list out of all vehicles for Tekkadan to support Mobile Suits, along with advance team along with special ops, along with a super walking tank similar to Mobile Armor.

And here it is, the list of vehicles for civilian and military uses; these were come from the IBO-verse that I watched it that cause those designs on my eyes, includes the Armored Van, Military-use Jeep, and even civilian-use vehicles such as the 3-wheel truck that Atra drives and her own car. And includes space vehicles such as shuttles and cargo ships

Includes the Walker Gear in Weapons includes Militarize Exo-suit: ALICE in USCM in AVP2, size compare regarding entering buildings to support ground troops includes Titan Mechs in Titanfall..

Anyway, here is the list of vehicles since it is for the best for Tekkadan:

* * *

Air/Space  
= USCM Dropship – UD-4L Cheyenne (AVP/Aliens)  
= Drop Pod (TitanFall)  
= Mk. VIII Medical Lifeboat (Titanfall)  
= Flying Platform/Hovercraft (AKIRA)  
= The Whisper (Helicopter) (Project Whisper) (Wolfenstein: The New Order)  
= ISA Intruder  
= ISA Heavy VTOL  
= ISA Cruiser

Ground  
= Power Loader Exosuit (Aliens/AVP) – Like Ellen Ripley fight off against the Xenomorph Queen with the Power Loader.  
= APC (Aliens/AVP)  
= M242 Combat Vehicle (by Wolff 6.0 in Deviantart)  
= M242 Cargo Vehicle (by Wolff 6.0 in Deviantart) – Are soft top trucks. They also serve as troop carriers, ambulance and shelter vehicles for various command & communications & control units. A cargo trailer is typical during operations.  
= T-600 Titan Tank (Tekkadan-variant) (Call of Duty: Advance Warfare) (Outfitted with  
= SMC Hovertank (Quake 4)  
= AKIRA Motorcycle (AKIRA)  
= Monocycle (Motorcycle) (Wolfenstein along with Men In Black 3)  
= ISA Jeep (Killzone)  
= ISA HAMR IFV (Killzone)  
= ISA LS209 Exoskeleton – Partnered with the USCM Militarized Exosuit (Killzone)

Sea  
= U-Boat (Eva's Hammer) (Wolfenstein)  
= Silberfish (Wolfenstein)

Metal Gears (Metal Gear)  
= REX  
= RAY

* * *

What you do think? Here are the vehicles for Tekkadan, along with other vehicles such as Atra's Car, 3-wheeled truck, armored jeep such as Gjallarhorn in anime. Along with other vehicles in the anime such as the truck can carried mobile suits.

And here is another list of vehicles since it came from the weapons lists which its part-vehicle or mobile weapon:

= Mobile Workers (Tekkadan-use) (Ground and Space) - Current All-Terrain mobile weapon, it maybe a vehicle on the catalogs, so it will be considered it a vehicle.  
\- Fitted with Flatbed and MG turret, and includes serve as a jeep or truck  
\- Lightweight tankette w/ 30mm Machine Gun Turret, Missile Pods, and 60mm Cannon  
= USCM Militarize Exosuit - Armed Combat Vehicle, it also part of weapons catalog, which own by USCM.  
= Walker Gear - Bipedal, small arm equipped, manned vehicles, besides the oversize Metal Gear and a recon-type vehicle such as the four-wheeler bike and a motorcycle, so coming from MGS is only option for Tekkadan.

Once again, what did you think? This is the best vehicles for the game and anime, and the shoulder-mounted armaments for small arms catalogs were finished, I will had it ready for the next chapter.

To [FlashDevil], [Gamerman22], [thor94], [PhenexGundamKai], [Locke Lynx], [REVANOFSITHLORD], and [Gundam Meister Uzumaki], you all reading this, be sure to what are your thoughts about those vehicles for Tekkadan, just like the small arms such as Resistance, Killzone, USCM, and Wolfenstein, Hopefully that you have to be sure to about this catalog list.

Includes, Tekkadan will provide share with other vehicles such as the Hoverbike in Advance Warfare, so there's another faction allied with the former, and until the next one will be too soon for the next chapter and includes the list.

7/30/2019/6:32pm – Earlier during I went to the info about the Quinjet, but, something that I was not aware about during the Endgame film in Avangers…

…Tony Stark died! ( :'-( )

He made a heroic sacrificed to save Earth and the universe, using the Infinity Stones taken from Thanos before he'll made another 'Snap', but he died as a hero, but he left his legacy to Peter Parker as Spiderman. And includes he had a daughter with Pepper. I'm sure that knowing she'll following her father's footsteps, soon.

Man! To think he defeating Thanos and then using the Infinite Gauntlet on his own with a Snap…So far…I really like Iron Man that because unlike to the classic one, besides Spiderman.

To think so many heroic sacrifices for saving the Earth and the Universe…Knowing Mr. Stan Lee surely looked happy about his legacy and creation went into greatness…And I'm sure that he did…

( :-) )

7/31/2019/9:41pm – I have not known about the Infinity Stones, so far that this is completely surprises me.

Steve Rogers aka Capt. America uses Quantum Suit to restore and returned Thor's Mjølnir and the stones to where it came from, along with decided to stay in the 1940s to live out a life there, he must've return to the past after his storyline before he was frozen in ice, and married the woman he loves, and become old after Tony's funeral.

And then passed his mantle as Capt. America to Sam Wilson aka Falcon as the New Capt. America.

…Well, Steve, you earn your happy life before and after your fight with the Red Skull when you manage to return your own timeline.

8/7/2019/10:43am – I thought back regarding the Infinity Stones, so far that expecting those important artifacts throughout the film until the origins were.

The Tasseract since Captain American: The First Avenger, is the Space Stone, then there's Loki's Scepter is the Mind Stone in the First Avengers film which means Thanos must've give it to the Nose God of Mischief that he held that before, then the Aether is Reality Stone on Thor: The Dark World, the Time Stone is located on Dr. Strange, which means location of the green stone is the Eye of Agamotto; then there's Power Stone is Avangers: Age of Ultron and Captain America: Civil War.

And lastly is the Soul Stone, located on Planet Vormir, protected by none other than Red Skull, I was not expecting to see the former Nazi-now-Hydra Commander was banished into this planet for abusing the stone's power. So, he did not die from holding the Tasseract, but being transported to another planet and becoming a guardian for the Soul Stone.

So with the rivalry between Steve Rogers and Johann Schmidt, can't say much about this statement regarding these theories.

According to the Banished Red Skull, to gain the Soul Stone, is acquire a sacrifice, just like Thanos sacrificed his own daughter for the stone, and then Black Widow made self-sacrifice for the stone, allow Clint aka Hawkeye to obtain the stone.

Geez! Time travel is completely intense, just as the latest season of Red Vs. Blue.

8/29/2019/6:46am – I made another OC, which considered a partner to Jing (OC) I had made with Gamerman22, which he is also relates to him regarding the Extended Program, but the best to wait and see. And I'm sure that he's armed with guns while Jing is swordsman-type, includes few firearms and crossbows.

Also, just as [Neo Contra], the old school game which means these two were extremely brutal War Machines; having the wild gunner (Legend's clone) and the samurai.

9/10/2019/10:54am – Recently, I research that both Resident Evil 6 and MGSV, they using fictional 'frankengun' weapons, but trust me, I know.

NOW MOVING ON~! In other words, well, since this next chapter is about to start, but…

*I bend my head in the right-side like Lord Death in Soul Eater*

…Well, guess you will have to find out about this chapter of what was going on.

*Before raised both my hands*

Well, who cares…!

*Clap my hands before pointing them at you*

…Alright then, I guess you'll just have to see if it's work out!

*Lastly, pointed fingers at the screen*

…Now onto the story! Hell, it's about time.

* * *

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto by the famous** **Masashi Kishimoto** **and/or Gundam SEED in Sunrise.**

 **Some OCs such as Elena Angela own by Czar Joseph.**

 **Jing Hayabusa own by Czar Joseph, along with Gamerman22.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 21: The** **Awakening Sword: The Calm Before the Storm Part 2]**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _"Sure, it's possible to catch up to them before they join the fleet." Nicol admitted, in briefing about the destination of the Legged Ship/Archangel were heading, since however, seems hesitant on the uptake. "But we would only have twelve hours once we get there before coming in range of the Lunar Fleet, so far we can get there in six hours."_

 _Which apparently for Nicol's transpire were true about the Archangel was no heading straight for the Earth Forces Eighth Fleet which would escort them until they made it through the Lunar Headquarters or perhaps, the Earth's atmosphere and presumably to the Atlantic Federation's Headquarters - JOSH-A on Alaska._

 _"That would mean we had to wait for our respective commanders to rejoining us, once after taken Ms. Lacus back to the PLANT homeland." Mernardi stated, that receives a nod from Nicol about Rau Le Cresuet and Alex Seymour will be rejoining the pursuit._

 _"What you mean is: Is that we have a good six hours, before Commander Le Creuset and Commander Seymour arrived?" Dearka remarked inversely._

 _"I would suggest that the cowards remain quiet." Yzak says smugly amusement, insulting his teammate which caused Nicol to narrow his eyes in frustration at the silver-haired pilot of the Duel, before spoke up._

 _"Think about this for a minute, Yzak. I'm sure you know that for us alone wouldn't be enough to take on the Legged Ship, the Legged Ship's mobile suit force, and the entire Eighth Fleet by ourselves while we had Seymour Team, without running the risk of losing power. If we do lose power, we'll be used as targeting practice for the Earth Forces. We may be ace pilots, but we still have a long way to go if we're going to take everybody by ourselves." The green-haired pilot stated the reason about the risk._

 _"Don't forget that you had us, being Seymour Team, will by means assisting Commander Le Creuset, so far being his mentor." Mernardi concluded, receives a nod from Nicol about the Seymour Team, so they knew Alex was Rau's student before._

 _The silver-haired pilot looks on the display for a minute before turning his attention to his other two comrades, along with Seymour's disciples, since he did met up with them, face-to-face._

 _"Are there 'only' six hours or is it a full six hours before our commanders arrived? It's all in how you view it. Right before six hours after under Commander Le Creuset will be rejoining us, along with Commander Seymour." He added._

 _"I couldn't agree more." Dearka added, agrees with Yzak, in almost lecturing tone. "The success of a surprise attack isn't measured by the actual time spent."_

* * *

 _"Are there 'only' six hours or is it a full six hours before our commanders arrived? It's all in how you view it. Right before six hours after under Commander Le Creuset will be rejoining us, along with Commander Seymour." He added._

 _"I couldn't agree more." Dearka added, agrees with Yzak, in almost lecturing tone. "The success of a surprise attack isn't measured by the actual time spent."_

* * *

 _"From what I heard that the Vesalius will be joining us, along with Commander Angela's fleet, as soon as Ms. Clyne is handed over to a nearby allied Nazca-class happens to be part of the search team, who will be transported, while the Silver Glint under Commander Orimura will be escorting it back to the homeland." Yzak remarked, interjects Nicol's sentence, regarding Supreme Chairman's daughter returning to the PLANTs._

 _"Just as Mernardi said about our commanders will be rejoining us the pursuit within six hours. That give us enough time ambushed them." The silver-haired added._

 _"It's true, but I also heard one of our allied vessels is under the command of Captain Gladys. Accordingly, that ship was one of the search team." The female blonde ZAFT redcoat confirmed about she had transpired. "Once Commander Seymour and Commander Le Creuset will be arrived, afterwards, so we'll ready to strike before they do."_

 _"True. So we'll sink the ship, along with the two ships that accompany with it, and take out those mobile suits before that blasted Zala decides to screw things up." Yzak concluded before regarding the green-haired youth. "Got it?"_

 _"Okay!" Dearka agreed, giving a thumbs-up, seems pumped for this mission._

 _"Hell yeah! The ship's going down once and for all!" Saturos concluded._

 _"…Very well…" Nicol responded after a significant pause, mentally sighed of resignation to his comrades' eagerness to take out the tough Earth Alliance warship. He is definitely not going to like it._

* * *

 _And the second thought that she will be telling her father about the engagement between herself and Athrun will be calling off due to she had close relationship with Naruto._

 _Until she realized that her fiancée had gone silent, since she had a feeling regarding what's on his mind. She turned to look at the ZAFT redcoat who seemed to be staring off into space._

 _"Athrun, is something wrong?" She asked concerned, immediately seemed to have noticed this, hilting her head a little while stared at him for a second._

 _Her fiancée snapping out of his thoughts, Athrun quickly spoke up._

 _"Uh, it's just that I was wondering how you were getting along. Well, I mean, you were taken hostage and forced to go through so much."_

 _Lacus giggled softly over how worried the boy was for her, since then it's been a week since she was so close with Naruto while onboard the Archangel._

 _"I'm in very good spirits, thank you. Rest assured, your friend and his friends treated me with respect and dignity while I was on their vessel. Also, their captain was nice too, since she had offered me stay at one of the living quarters, as a guest, and while she had someone to be my roommate to stay with him."_

 _Lacus didn't want to brought Naruto's name to Athrun to be spoken, so far that she wanted to getting her 'fiancée's' suspicious._

 _"Is that right…?" Athrun says lowering his gaze to hear that from Lacus, since he was so overprotective sometimes on Lacus' case. That made him tensed about Lacus mentioned 'him' which meant that her roommate is a male individual._

* * *

 _"He's nothing but a misguided and naïve fool." He countered as Lacus listened, making her frowns slightly. "He insists that he's not a soldier, yet he's still in that 'thing'. He's just being used amd he justifies it. Sometimes about protecting his friends, he says!"_

 _Athrun closed his eyes after making that statement._

 _"It's because his parents are Naturals. That's why…" He trailed, unable to believe that the reason his best friend was piloting for the Earth Forces is because he believed he had a commitment to those that had raised him. He knew Kira's parents weren't Coordinators after all._

 _Lacus began to try and properly explain what had happened on the ship, instead of comforting her, but he turned away slightly._

 _"…He told me himself that he'd much rather not fight against you." She said, didn't bother to comforted him in affection._

 _"He's not the only one! I am on the same thing as he does!" Athrun responded heatedly. "Why should I want to…?!"_

* * *

 _"…If Ichika would had returned to the PLANTs, then why he's sided with the Earth Forces, I would had known that he had turned his back on us! If I ever get to see him again in battle, then I will do as I told Kira when the next time we seen each other, again! We're about going back to pursuit the Legged Ship, called the Archangel."_

 _Hearing that, Lacus was not expecting her almost-soon-to-be-former/ex-fiancée if she'll tell her father about the engagement. She was unexpected at this response._

 _Lacus frowned at what Athrun had said; she started to get a feeling that seeing her 'fiancée' took influence of his father, Patrick Zala, does; she remain stood to faced Athrun, before spoke up to him._

 _"Why? Who do we have to be so obsessed to destroy that ship, Athrun?" She asked with a serious look._

 _"They are the enemy! And we're at war, Lacus! Even if…!" Athrun responded and trailed off._

 _But, Lacus continued to listen of what he was about to say to finish his sentence._

 _"…Even if you must kill your best friend." She interjected with a calm expression that startles Athrun._

 _"Honestly Athrun, you're not the same person that I used to know." He finished._

 _That caught Athrun off-guard at Lacus' serious words, noticing her eyes were remain calm while her tone looks serious cold that made him looked shocked, mentally, for seeing her made that expression before since she stops Rau from his actions._

* * *

 _"When I look upon you, there's a different person there, a completely different person. Lately, I can only see bitterness when you always have that expression." Lacus commented that stopped Athrun in his tracks on the automatic door without facing him._

 _"…"_

 _With Athrun remain silent that he didn't want to say something to respond her comment that transpired. So far that without saying in his thoughts, angrily, what she had said about he wasn't the same person before in her eyes. But Lacus was right, he DID change._

* * *

 **(Gundam IBO Opening 1: Raise you Flag - Starts)**

 **(Instrument Background: 0:00-0:06)**

 _The screen opens to a black and white scene of a pile of Mobile Suit parts scattered around a battle-scarred field while a puddle of blood flows on the ground_ **.**

 _Cuts to a boot stepping on the puddle, resulting in a big splash._

~"Raise your flag!"~

 _Cuts to Naruto, Menma, and Gaara side by side with each other._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Cuts to reveal the Archangel crew, and includes members of Tekkadan, gathered around the Barbatos Lupus Rex, Bael Custom, and Gusion Rebake Full City._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Shifts to the title in Japanese kanji appearing in front of the three Gundams, indicate showing the title:_ _'_ _鉄の花_ _渦巻き_ _の宇宙時_ _代_ _' (_ _Tetsu no hana uzumaki no uchū jidai_ _; Iron Flower Maelstrom of Cosmic Era)._

~"Koe no kagiri sakende"~

 _Cuts to the Aile Strike landing on the ground, raising its beam rifle to aim at the camera._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _Cuts to the Moebius Zero releasing its Gun Pods while firing its Linear Rifle in space._

~"Itsuka dokoka"~  
~"Yume o mitsuzuke samayou…!"~

 _Cuts back to the kneeling Barbatos, Bael, and Gusion as they raise their heads then their eyes flash to life; and then the three performing a fist bumped all together besides each other._

 _ **(**_ **Instruments** _ **\- 0:20-0:23)**_

 _Cuts to a scene in a city with Naruto was atop of the tallest building gazes at it below with lights shines at night, Menma leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets, and Gaara sitting on a flight of stairs gazes at the full moon._

~"Under Pressure you are waiting for direction"~

 _Cuts to two-way image: Kira and his friends hanging out in Heliopolis with smiles plastered on their expressions. And there's Isaac, Jenna, Garet, Mia, Ichika, and Lincoln were also hang out, while seeing Cid shouted at the mechanics and include Hama shook her head at the group's hang-out._

~"Going on a road without your mind"~

 _Cuts to the ZAFT G-Weapon pilots messing around in their barracks, includes Miguel felt annoyance towards his 'pupils'' antics while Athrun sits on his bunk reading a book, along with Ein on the other bunk staring his open right palm, and then the last part for seeing Ein's hand clenches it._

~"All misleads they give ignoring our decision's"~  
~"Killing yourself your soul we have inside"~

 _Cuts to Naruto, Menma, Gaara, and Kira had their eyes were looked different consists of: Naruto's left eye has the Rinnegan and the other on the right is golden toad eye mix with fox's slit - the Six Path's Sage Mode and Kurama's face on the background; Menma had the eyes of Kuro (Black Kurama) along with his black nine-tails, Gaara's Shukaku's eyes and then the face of Shukaku, and Kira's SEED factor and then a 'seed' background with the color of his eyes._

 _Cuts to Naruto walking towards the Archangel crew and the Gundam pilots, and along with the members of Tekkadan (sans Isaac, Garet, Ichika, and Lincoln stood in front)._

~"Agaki tsuzuke taore kujike"~

 _Cuts to Gaara tinkering with Gusion while Kira and Ivan helps, onto the side seeing Murdoch and Cid were having a happy conversation at each other between old friends, before a two-way image: Naruto sleeping on Murrue's lap as she strokes his hair with a nostalgic grin on her face and Menma and Natarle were on the bridge, gazes at the space._

~"Hai agatte hashiri tsuzukete"~

 _Cuts to two-way image of Flay as she draws her knees closer to her chest while tears spill down her cheeks; and Mia who is sitting in a chair in the Archangel's infirmary staring at the photo of herself and a man with blue hair with turquoise eyes_.

~"Owarinaki"~

 _Shifts to another two-way image of Cagalli leaning against a piece of rubble with an assault rifle in her hands and Lacus floating in a small bedroom with her pink Haro as she sings a song._

~"Yume no ma to ma"~

 _Cuts back to Naruto turned his head over his shoulder looks up at the sky, before the scene cuts to a bridge of Nazca-class vessel, seeing Rau smiles, along with three new people – one on the right next to him is a man upon age of 19, light blue hair and turquoise eyes, wearing also a white uniform (Commander variant), and the other two who stood behind Rau and his fellow white-uniformed blue-haired teen: one is a male had silvery blue hair and red eyes and the female one on the left is blonde with red eyes, these two people, wearing red-coats as well._

~"We can struggle and muzzle the world before it fades away~

 _And the blue-haired commander raised his right hand up, commanded the crew for battle stations, sans Ades who seating in the captain's chair, before shifting to the locker room after the last part of the lyric, seeing Athrun stared at his photo on his right hand of himself and Kira when they were at the prep school in_ _Copernicus, then his left fist clenches_ _._

 **(Instruments - 0:51-0:52)**

 _Cuts to several pilots performing startup sequences in their Mobile Suits, as seeing hands of Naruto, Menma, and Gaara had their respective mobile suit's controllers, and paddles._

 _The scene cuts to the five Tekkadan's Mobile Workers, and Barbatos Lupus Rex landing on the ground, armed with longsword._

~"Raise your flag!"~

 _Barbatos raises its Longsword and clashes at the camera._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _The Longsword of Barbatos cuts through a GINN, slicing it in half._

~"Koe no kagiri"~

 _Barbatos slashes at another GINN, removing its head._

~"Koe no kagiri sakende!"~

 _Cut to the Archangel and Isaribi flies into space, after the last part of the lyrics, along with Bael and Gusion, armed – Bael had its dual swords and Gusion with a four 120mm Long-Range Rifles onto the main and sub-arms._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _A blue CGUE outfitted with an Assault Shroud flew backwards, a fires a barrage of bullets, combination with Vulcan System Shield and Machine Gun, and Rau's white CGUE, and drawn its Heavy Blade and changed in, as with the masked Commander within the cockpit of his machine, smirk sinisterly._

~"Kitto itsuka"~

 _An explosion, with Bael steps out of it, and fires a barrage of slugs with its electromagnetic cannons onto its wings. And then there's Menma as he looks up, then shifts to Gaara, the redhead's eyes rolled at the sight of his foes._

~"Itsuka dokoka"~

 _Gusion raises its four of the 120mm Long-Range Rifles and fires at the pair of GINN High Maneuver-type with custom paint - one is silver blue and red w/ yellow trims, wielding 27mm Experimental Machine Guns w/ Heavy Blade attached, each of them had different ways of custom: the silver blue-themed GINN has two Blades and while the red one has a pair of bayonet machine guns._

~"Tadoritsuku to shinjite"~

~"Come on and raise your flag"~

 _Cuts to the Aile Strike fighting the Aegis, and then next is the stolen G-Weapons along with Miguel's custom GINN/AS and Ein's custom black GINN, attacking the Archangel and Isaribi which retaliates._

~"So just raise your flag"~

~"Nando kujike mayoedo!"~

 _Cuts to two-way images of Ichika Orimura drawn a katana (think of it from 47 Ronins - call it 'Tengu Katana'), showing a reflecting of a image of a black haired feminine (take your pick: Chifuyu or Madoka) and Lincoln Loud with a family photo of 13, while gazes at it with a frown, and looks down at to see his 4-year old little sister Lily Loud who sleeping at his lap, replace with a smile._

 _Cuts to Naruto standing up from the ground, twirling his father's tri-prong kunai with his right hand._

~"Iki no kagiri"~

 _Cuts to Menma and Gaara standing up from the ground as well, with Menma also twirls his black revolver with his left hand and Gaara had his arms crossed._

~"Tsuzuku kagiri"~

 _Shows the three Ancient Immortal ninjas/Gundam pilots form a half tiger seals at each other before looking at the blue sky as three streams of light shot through the clouds with its respective colors: orange, black with white outlines, and maroon red._

~"Yume o mitsuzuke samayou!"~

 **(Instruments - 1:20-1:30)**

 _The scene cuts to a freeze frame of the crew of Archangel and Tekkadan, the Heliopolis gang, and the Ancient Ninjas/Gundam pilots gazing at the rising sun with Gundam Barbatos, Bael, Gusion, and the Strike shadowing by the sunlight._

 **(Intro Ended)**

* * *

 **(Chapter Continued)**

 **==At the Archangel, Bridge==**

The Earth Forces warship - the Archangel - heading straight to their destination within 12 hours, along with Montgomery and Tekkadan's Isaribi. After freeing Lacus because knowing that could using her as a hostage against ZAFT, if they didn't rescue her in the first place that gotten themselves under a crossfire.

And so, a small fleet of vessels were heading towards near the Lunar Fleet, knowing that before ZAFT will make an ambush.

"We'll reach the rendezvous point in about 1200." Murrue informed her XO as they stared at the bridge's primary view-screen. "Well crew, we somehow managed to make it this far, once we'll have some R&R."

Everyone on the bridge was in high spirits, right they had finally caught up with the Earth Alliance's Eighth Orbital Fleet, under the command of Rear Admiral Duane Halberton. Murrue was elated.

"Conduct enemy searches and lookouts rigorously!" Natarle commanded Dalida and Romero. "Fleets do draw attention on enemies will target them! You two will take shifts before informed either our Tekkadan allies or the volunteers!"

"Yes ma'am!" The two confirmed as they set to work, knowing that having Tekkadan allies such as Bishop and Gorman on their side after saving the last surviving vessel of the Advance Force.

"I guess that we still had time before meeting up with the Lunar Fleet." Murrue stated.

"Yes, we came all this way…" Natarle agrees with her captain relieving for this journey. "And speaking of which, once we'll meet up with the fleet, we needed to report this to Admiral Halberton about Commandant Gerard Garcia's crimes, they needed to know."

Murrue shares her frowning expression as Natarle mentioned the Eurasia Commandant on Artemis, before Tekkadan took over his own fortress. Which that brought the subject up regarding this man had committing traitorous against Earth Alliance ranks, since he's a Eurasian, meaning both Atlantic and Eurasia were still never mixed that means they were still despite each other besides Coordinators.

"Yes, but we had positive proof about his crimes." Murrue replied, since Tekkadan took possession of the evidence regarding Garcia's actions, just as they were still under Tekkadan's custody along with two of his followers who sided with him.

"Indeed. Until we were grateful towards Tekkadan for getting out alive from ZAFT's pursuit, they were under the command of Menma and his brothers." Natarle stated, as she turned her head to Isaribi who sail next to the Archangel.

Murrue frowned at her XO mentioned Menma's name in front of her, so far before she'll gotten all together.

 _'Hmm…it seems my XO had a sort of thing with Naruto's twin brother.'_ The Archangel's captain says in thoughts about Natarle have sort out her feeling for Naruto's twin brother, Menma. _'Although, you're not the only one, well, unlikely, I…'_

Murrue paused herself from her thoughts about something brought it up, as she frowned before shook her head slightly from that thought. She would need some time for herself for she had eyes on one of two blondes who on a different boat as Natarle's, so far that someone will ask about what's troubling her.

Before that, Murrue will dropped the subject regarding Natarle's behavior, and for herself wanted to some time alone while on her bridge, while she had her thoughts about that subject if Naruto will come to the bridge if she'll predict that he'll come.

 _'On the second thought, I'll be continued my post to keeping this ship and the ORB refugees onboard intact before meeting with the Eighth Fleet…'_ She says in thoughts, looked determined.

 **==At Naruto's and formerly Lacus' Quarters==**

Naruto lay down on the bed of his quarters; he had deep thoughts after handed Lacus back to her people in the PLANTs, so far that her father will be so happy to see his only daughter alive, and includes the people on the PLANT homeland. As he turned his head over at Lacus' former bunk, as he stood up onto his bed and went over to the pink songstress' bed and pick up the pillow and smell the scent of her.

 _'That's the scent of her hair…'_ He says in thoughts, smelling the faint smell on the pillow she had slept.

 ** _'Kit, I'm sure that you'll get to see her, soon. After all, you give her that Hiraishin kunai, after all.'_** Kurama assured.

 _'I know. Thanks, furball.'_ He replies smiles at his relationship with the pink-haired songstress.

Kurama continue to take a nap after ignored it, as Naruto places the pillow back on Lacus' former bed, and went back to his, before he had felt something after returning Lacus to ZAFT when the exchange was over before Elzam/Rätsel confirmed the Nazca-class was 'Vesalius', he knew when he was a former ZAFT, the vessel is under Rau Le Creuset's command.

Anyway, he felt a negative emotion from Murrue about what was troubling her, so far that regarding after Lacus were brought back since without trouble such as taken her back to her people, regarding that Kira is a 'volunteer pilot' and while Naruto led the NGO group called Tekkadan, along with Menma and Gaara. Even though that there is a protocol among on the book is Section C of the same article named 'Measures Taken During Wartime'.

According to it, since it's never even heard of it. So far that the ZAFT fleet didn't pursue the Archangel along with Isaribi and Montgomery once the exchange was over.

 _'Hey Menma, are you still in Bael?'_ Naruto says mentally contact with twin/counterpart.

 _'Yo! I sure did. Finished diagnostic the system, everything is A-OK.'_ Menma responded.

 _'Really, did you quoted like X-R?'_ Naruto amuses refer to Buzz Lightyear cartoon movie.

 _'Can't blame any of us much…So, what you need?'_

 _'You felt the emotions of Murrue and Natarle, right?'_ Naruto asked his counterpart about those female officers of Archangel respectively.

 _'Yeah, it sure did, since I saw Murrue looked very troubled while seeing you in Barbatos with Kira during the exchange on the bridge with me.'_ Menma stated recalled when he was on the bridge with the busty captain.

 _'Afterwards, when I felt Natarle Badgiruel's emotion went deep.'_ Naruto concluded.

 _'Yes, so far that knowing that she was holding back from me…But, I felt the same thing, unlikely.'_ Menma says lets out a sadden tone on the last sentence.

 _'…Still can't move on?'_ Naruto inquired regarding Menma's wife Sakura (RTN) on the past being struggled.

 _'Yeah, I remember that time when Hinata tried wooed me after I rejected her, so when I caught noticed Sakura without her realizing before she was distracted by pervy Neji and Lee.'_ He replied he remembered that time, it was breathtaking and amusingly about it.

 _'So, gotten your opportunity?'_ Naruto inquire towards his RTN counterpart.

 _'Something like that, it sure went well when she and I were talked privately without being caught by Hinata, she'll be suspicious regarding our secret relationship.'_ Menma replied mentally shrugged, amusingly towards Bossy Hinata's obsession.

 _'Mental note, you're still need to talk Natarle.'_ Naruto says to Menma for comforted the raven-haired ensign.

 _'…'_

Menma was silent without reply and convinced, as hearing Naruto sighed mentally and spoke up.

 _'Look, I know it's hard for you to move on, I've get over my wife's passing, Hinata, with grief to move on, along with my son Boruto and my daughter Himawari, Sakura-chan, Sarada, and the others. You need to let it go to move on before you can't keep doing this to yourself, Menma.'_ Naruto comforted Menma about his own friends and love ones regarding their time had ended in the sands of time.

Menma still remain silent about his own grief and depression within his heart after so millennia on is old world, includes his wife and children - Naruto (Menma and RTN Sakura's son) and Mito.

 _'It's been centuries already…Gaara and I were all getting worried about you. I know she's not my Sakura-chan, but she still didn't want to see you like this.'_ Naruto concluded.

 _'I know that! I just…'_ Menma's exclaims looked upsets about his twin/counterpart's transpired.

 _'Menma…Don't forced yourself out of it for your grieving, I know you still want continue to think for a while you were alone sometime, but this is the future and a new life, you need to move on. Menma, you don't want to see your wife like this. You know your parents didn't want you to see it, too.'_ Naruto convinced Menma for leave the past behind, while mentioned the latter's parents regarding his grief.

Menma was silent to heard that from Naruto regarding to moving forward to the future to leave the past behind. He's being that state for a while after his own dimension become peace like Naruto does. So far that he made himself leave this dimension to live his immortal life. Until he get a chance to meet his counterpart for freeing from the darkness when he was mind-controlled.

 _'…Alright, Naruto, I'll try…But can you at least give me some time to think, honestly, once I do, while I will having some conversation with Kuro.'_

 _'Sure, that's good to hear…I'm sure that you'll be ready.'_ Naruto says relieved at Menma will prepared to move on.

With that, as Naruto cut off his link with Menma, so he can give more time to think to move on in his life. Before he'll prepare to step out of the shadows of the past and then went 'move forward' to the path of the future's light.

Now, with that settles it, now that for Naruto to be heading out for some another walk until Murrue informed him about meeting with the Lunar Fleet within 12 hours, so there's plenty of time to ready to met up.

Speaking of which, Naruto brought out another subject about Rau Le Creuset, he is the one led the destruction of Heliopolis. But, the outcome could have ended differently. Especially when a single CGUE along with a standard GINN from one of the ZAFT ships were launched out to engaged in combat against them before the intervene of Elzam/Rätsel, resists them before they could easily captured or destroyed either the Strike or Barbatos.

 _'Kurama, sorry to bother you, did you still remember during the exchange?'_ Naruto asked his partner.

 ** _'Yes, I do; that presence looked a same as one of the crew members on this ship.'_** Kurama confirmed still remember about it (in CH19).

 _'Yeah, there's no telling that one of them had the same presence as this Rau character.'_ Naruto replied about this briefing.

 ** _'True, we can't tell what he looks like, but the best is that we needed to know who Rau Le Creuset really is.'_** Kurama stated.

 _'Good point and I'm sure that I need to talk to Murrue about this. I think that she's on the bridge before we heard the announcement about the Eighth Fleet is making their way to the rendezvous point, and then before we'll had some time for our R &R.'_ Naruto suggested.

 ** _'True, so far that this ship had records and database information about Rau Le Creuset, includes declassification files, we can't tell what he looks like, but the best is that we needed to know who is this man really is.'_** Kurama replied.

 _'Not to mention if this Rau will remind me someone we have known in the past. If it's either having another Orochimaru, nor Madara, and nor Zetsu; if I had a hunch and/or have a bad feeling, knowing that we want to know what we have up against.'_ Naruto agrees with the Kyubi, with a venom tone mentioned the certain plant-like humanoid.

About regarding Rau reminded himself from many individuals who commit their sins and actions in the past, includes being manipulators (if he had hunch is right), such as Nagato, his own fellow Uzumaki kin, was being manipulate by Obito, along with the organization - Akatsuki, then followed by he was manipulate by Madara, had a seal on his heart, then the latter was manipulate by Zetsu, since Zetsu is now sealed with Kaguya Otsutsuki, the originator of chakra and the mother of Hagoromo and Hamura and grandmother of Asura and Indra.

All connections of the Shinobi History were being made by one True Mastermind, the ONE Zetsu, and the Will of Kaguya Otsutsuki; he's responsible for made both brothers fight one to another and formed two clans: The Senju and The Uchiha…

 ** _'That may be true, kit. Knowing that we don't want anyone manipulate both sides destroyed one to another. One manipulator is not enough!'_**

Naruto will find out soon, but to agrees with Kurama, as he stood up onto his bed and prepared to leave his quarters, so far that he wanted to find answers, before went to either the Archangel's bridge or the Captain's quarters, includes asking any high-ranking officers such as Natarle and…

"Wait a minute!" Naruto exclaims alarmed by one of his thoughts that brought up on his head as he swiftly sat up onto his bed. "I think that I wanted to ask Mu with something before went to Murrue on the bridge, he had mentioned me about he felt Rau Le Creuset's presence."

Naruto had recalled back during given Murrue and Mu a tour to Isaribi, while his flagship and the Archangel were heading towards to the Debris Belt to salvaged supplies (in CH 10-11).

 __"…But I had a 'link' with him, whenever he was close in the distance; and the contrary the difference that he did sense me, too."__ \- Mu's voice in Naruto's mental flashback (in CH11).

"What he's saying is true that he did 'linked' with Le Creuset when he's close by in the distance. I wondered what kind of sort of thing…?" Naruto muttered at himself regarding Mu's transpire about between himself and Rau. "…What do you think, Kurama? Did you remember that time when I gave Murrue and Mu a tour to Isaribi?"

 ** _'Yes, kit, I remembered that time when the hawk told you about he had link with him had the same presence.'_** Kurama replied in his mindscape.

"Mu may 'be' a Natural, but something tells me that we haven't expecting that he had the same presence as Rau does. Maybe I can first talk to him about Rau Le Creuset." Naruto stated about Mu's genetic status.

 ** _'I'm sure that if my guess is right, he had the same presence as he does, then that means he's the right guy.'_**

"Yeah, I'm sure he's the right man." Naruto replied for Kuama needed to confirm it about that subject.

And so, Naruto left the quarters and began to went towards to where Mu went, if he had guessed he must've went to the hanger for made a preparation for his Moebius Zero's final adjustments for the integrated Gunbarrel with beam weaponry.

Then suddenly, he stopped hiss tracks and his head was struck that registered to remembered something.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I had other business to do with a certain supporter."

 **==Archangel, Mess Hall/Cafeteria==**

Meanwhile, Kuzzey and Sai were in the mess hall, enjoying a momentary reprieve of food as the little girl, Elle, attempted to get a glass of water. Until of the Tekkadan crewmember noticed it, and so went to the little girl, who happens to be Dan, also a Cook besides Jenna, step out of the counter.

Since the Cooks in the Archangel were appreciated and grateful at Jenna and Dan for having a good distant meals they made, and while felt respective towards Rätsel Feinschmecker/Elzam Von Branstein for such marvelous meals that gotten those fishes in Junius Seven.

"Here, let me help you with that, little missy. I can't let a simple little girl like you are about drop that cup by accidentally tripped." The redhead boy offered, as he takes the cup from her regarding this predicament.

"Oh, thank you, mister!" She says grateful at Tekkadan member.

As two of the Heliopolis crew were sitting next to each other while there's Isaac and Garet are at another table, eating and made conversation such as sharing stories with each other. Right over at the table were the two teenagers are sitting, Sai and Kuzzey are having a conversation.

"We went through a lot, but we're almost there." Kuzzey remarked, while Dan filling the glass of water for Elle, before leave the cafeteria.

"I know…" Sai responded, after took a bite from his meal.

As Dan and Elle had left the cafeteria while the former holding the glass full of water with the latter in tow, since she'll take him to where her parents was.

Since Sai and Kuzzey were having a discussion about it regarding the Archangel will be link up with the Eighth Fleet, since the intercom announced that they needed some R&R for time being, and while Ensign Badgiruel announces the volunteers and/or members of Tekkadan acquire assistance for the CIC.

"They will let us off, won't they?" Kuzzey asked in a hopeful tone. "Onto Earth, I mean?"

"What do mean by that, Kuzzey?" Sai asked confused bespectacled.

"Well, it's just because…" Kuzzey started before taking a breath and correcting him. "Remember what Lieutenant Ramius said? Not to mention before Naruto had told us that before her."

That brought out of the question about Kuzzey remembered what the Archangel's acting-Captain had said back on Heliopolis, that sounds pretty serious when she said that, includes until Naruto and his brothers made sudden appearance.

Then Sai quickly recalled that moment when an injured Murrue told Sai and his entourage, before she would drawn a gunpoint at them while Naruto, Gaara, and Menma on their presence (in CH02), regarding that which it against the rules of combat to pull an armed weapon against civilian who isn't part of a war which she didn't had to that by means.

 **==Flashback Started==**

 _"Despite the circumstances, the fact is you have all witnessed a highly classified military project. Until I am sorry to say that I'll notify the appropriate authorities, who will than determine how the situation is to be handled, you have no choice but to remain with me at all time." Murrue stated._

 **==Flashback Ended==**

Hearing Lt. Murrue's words were true regarding he and the others, includes Kira, were under her custody and responsibility, while Naruto and his brothers, Menma and Gaara were keeping them save from harm until sailing through space with the newly Archangel-class warship that the Earth Forces have developed.

"Yeah, how can I forget of course? So wouldn't the Fleet be the 'appropriate authorities'?" The bespectacled teenager responded, remembered the scene all too well. He can still remember that scene vividly as if it happened yesterday.

While Jenna, Isaac and Garet were overheard the boys' conversation, as the former hadslightly nod her head about the Heliopolis crew were being taken custody by the acting captain Murrue Ramius, once she'll reach the appropriate authorities, and while the two boys of Tekkadan crew and Naruto and Gaara's respective students looked at each other about this conversation.

The Fleet, more specifically the officers are the proper authorities in this regard.

"You're right." Kuzzey agreed. "But…"

"But…?" Sai asked uttering regarding what his friend had in mind.

"What'll happen to Kira?" Kuzzey asked in a worried tone. "Will he be allowed to disembark the Strike, if do you think they'll let him, despite piloting it for a short amount of time? I mean, I highly doubt they will let him go just like that. He got involved lot of stuff, after all."

"Well, I…" Sai uttered is about to continue responded about Kira will be disembarked.

"Also, what you think they might to do to Naruto and the others, such as the group called 'Tekkadan'? I mean, they're not part of the Earth Alliance by any chances since they're mercenaries and includes these people were about the same age as us and includes there are children, but child soldiers as well, they had their own ship who accompany with us. You think they might reassign them to a different unit or area where their skills might come in handy? Or you think they might kill them and take their own mobile suits to pick them apart." Kuzzey added.

Sai adopted a pensive expression. He sat there for a few moments before he'll move in to come up with an answer.

*Wrack!*

Suddenly, a slap into the back of Kuzzey's head that causes him to wince at such impact; it was none other than Isaac Clarke for slapping him from behind when he heard enough about his facts and being paranoid.

"OW!" He uttered rubbed the back of his head, before turning towards him, that causes him to startle in frighten.

"You talk too much, Kuzzey! You think that the Earth Forces wanted us to be terminated and taken our technology! Well news flash for ya! You think that if we were take down that easily? Just like we've trashed Artemis, remember?" The blonde informed about Kuzzey's anxious and hysterically predicament.

Kuzzey winced at Isaac's transpired which that gotten the latter's point regarding they did trashed Artemis before ZAFT disabled the Umbrella lightwave barrier, while Sai along with Jenna and Garet shook their heads at the former.

"I'm sorry!"

"Also, I know your friend Kira wanted to disembark the Strike once meeting up with the Eighth Lunar Fleet, so that you guys can go home." Isaac added.

*Sliding door hiss~!*

Suddenly, the familiar hiss of the door sliding open alerted them to the sight of said Coordinator coming in, Kira Yamato himself, arrived in the cafeteria. The bespectacled teen motions Kuzzey to stay quiet for the meantime, making sure their conversation stays between them, and while after Isaac return to the seat with Garet.

They regarded each other when before Kira enters in the cafeteria to get something either eat or drink, which probably that he went to the dispenser which means he needs a drink.

Surprisingly, the sound of more footsteps was heard behind them as a familiar figure entered behind, which seeing the pair of red shoes with pink long socks.

"Flay!" Sai uttered, stood up as he addressed his fiancée with concern.

He and Kuzzey were quite surprised to see her come in here since the argument with her father, since she wasn't on her mood to talk to him after this whole mess, since she was wasn't well because of him.

Flay's eyes turned slightly to regard the shocked Coordinator, seemingly that she's still gloomy regarding that time, before noticed Kira is on the dispenser.

"Flay." Sai called out walked over approaching to the redhead carefully. "Are you all right? Shouldn't you be resting at the moment?"

"I'm fine, Sai. I'm still not in the mood right now after…" She responded, as she trailed off her sentence at the moment. "…I could use a drink."

Sai looked surprised at her demeanor, so far he knew that the last time when she made an argument with her father, so far that she had changed since Junius Seven, includes lost her hatred towards Coordinators that caught her to wake up from reality regarding this whole mess. And so, he nods his head slightly for Flay for needed some drink, respectively.

"You still think about that argument, Flay?" Jenna inquired on the counter that surprises Sai and Kuzzey about that subject that brought up, which just as the bespectacled teenager had thought about she's not the right mood for brought up regarding her argument with her own father.

"…" Flay silent, unspoken to responds the redhead-brunette's question.

Jenna noticed her expression, which made her head slightly nod which indicates that she didn't want to talk about it, so it is best to leave her be, which she'll respects her own affairs. While Isaac and Garet witnessing it regarding the poor redhead regarding her father and her beliefs.

"Geez, can't really blame her that when she was misguided by her own father." Garet stated.

"True, to think someone on the wrong crowd; but I'm sure hopefully for her father will not do anything to persuade us." Isaac agrees with regarding George Allster's beliefs and motives.

"Yup, and I am a bit worried if Jing would meet him." The redhead pilot of Graze Custom stated.

"You're right, knowing Jing's reputation all over Earth about his method for hunt down Blue Cosmos Cell, not to mention his 'girls'." The blonde pilot of Graze Custom II replied referring to Jing's group.

"Yeah, It's about them, Jing's small group: Ms. Morrigan, Masane, Moka, and especially Ryuka. Surely that the girls taken separate ways, while Morrigan keeps accompanying him, Masane is on ORB, working on the orphanage, Moka is still working as a doctor, and includes Ryuka. But man! Did you saw how big it was! Far bigger than " Garet replies, he's aware about Jing's 'girls'. "And as for Ryuka, To think he likes green-hair or turquoise? Geez! To think most of the girls had decides to share, don't you think."

"Yup, but they had a touchy past, so best to not to brought that up." Isaac advice, receives a nod from Garet, before continue. "Not to mention there's another vigilante on Earth with rumors, another wolf entering Jing's hunting ground with competition."

"Yeah, the infamous 'Blue Eagle Soldier', but instead, he's compare to our wolf counterpart, even though since our spy networks keeping tabs for us about this vigilante's movement." Garet stated that caught his attention about the subject he had brought it up.

"Besides like the game in Assassin's Creed, Eagles were considered Assassin's symbol and while Wolves were considered Templar's symbol. There's no telling if the Blue Eagle Soldier would come next, not to mention someone had copied the blueprints of Astaroth's frame that just for Jing, we confirmed that it was the Blue Eagle Soldier himself." The blonde disciple of Naruto concluded, he and Garet loves to play the Assassin's Creed game in UbiSoft, besides Unity and Syndicate. And includes, mentioned Astaroth's blueprints.

"Yeah, there's no telling what he's going to do with that blueprint, knowing that he'll attempt to sell into the black market, along with he stole few weapons includes the prototype energy weapon. But turns out, he didn't, which means that he was using that type of technology to hunt down those terrorist bastards." The redhead says felt concern for Tekkadan regarding their secrets and includes the important mobile suit schematics.

"There are another rumors regarding on Earth Forces about this character in three years. He was a professional, about our age, includes Jing's. Confident. Surgical. Had all the hallmarks of someone with advanced military training." Isaac concluded.

"Maybe he's a Super soldier, unlike to Extended." Garet stated and mentioned a secret project of the Earth Forces.

"He does, according to the rumor, he possessed strength and speed beyond anything a Natural or Coordinator should possess, and just as I said that he likely had military training. Knowing Earth Alliance turned its attention to apprehending him, and indeed became the target of an international manhunt." Isaac explained regarding Blue Eagle Soldier's strength.

"Not to mention ZAFT as well, the council wanted to confront him just as Jing does. Until he's also off the radar as the latter does…Also, he's a One Man Army; he took down many enemies with an energy-based weapon that happens to be during the investigation that many bullet holes weren't belonging to ballistic-based projectiles such as armored-piercing or sabot; but, it was cause by a super-heated plasma, just as what you said, these bullet holes were came from the plasma weapon." Garet concluded regarding news about Blue Eagle Soldier's strikes.

"True, besides Gundam Astaroth's schematics and blueprints, but also gotten the copies of the PE (Plasma Energy) rounds for our own mobile suit's armaments, even though includes the Phased Plasma Pulse Rifle, so far someone creating something more devastated than the prototype plasma weapon." Isaac stated regarding their equipment was being copied by Blue Eagle Soldier himself. "I was wondering where did he gotten our own tech and includes how did he have know about our secret location and even the Sanctuary?"

"Yeah, I don't know where he got that such a hardware and firepower. It's been a year since no one had seen him, which that includes he had finally off the radar for time being before he'll resurface. Even though, he had the same goal as Jing does, for hunting down Blue Cosmos; but until Jing had just let him go to continue his own hunt in separate ways. But, I was wondering what is Jing's reason for letting him go?" Garet questioned.

"Your guess is good as mine. What is Jing's reason for letting the Blue Eagle Soldier go?" Isaac replied questionable regarding Blue Eagle Soldier's motive. **(1)**

With Isaac and Garet's conversation were aside regarding the rumored 'Blue Eagle Soldier's scenario', if anyone had overheard it or not. As Flay took the glass and then place it into the dispenser to lets the water automatically pour into the cup, while seeing Kira stares at her.

"…Are you really sure you're feeling all right, Flay?" Kira asked, that made Flay smile slightly at his concern.

"I'm okay, Kira. There's nothing to worry about." Flay replied assuring, before faced to him; as the assembled people watched with intrigued at the interaction between the two.

"Flay…" Kira trailed.

"Although…You fought the best you could protect us." Flay continued as tears began building up in her eyes. "Not only that, but you managed to bring my papa back to me in one piece…But all thanks to Naruto for saving him, not just him and the others, but also Lacus as well, she's the one had help us to stop the fighting."

"It's alright, Flay." Kira assured the redhead. "You don't have to be so hard on yourself."

"I know that you were doing your best." Flay continued as she faced at Kira in front of him, then turns away. "Yet I…"

"Thank you, Flay." Kira responded, as he smiled. "I'm just glad we managed to rescue your father."

"True that, Kira! Isaac and I were right on your backs, while boss covered yours!" Garet encouraged gives thumbs up at him, which made Kira and Flay turns to him, while sat on the table with Isaac.

"Thanks guys." Kira appreciated at two Tekkadan's MS pilots for their helpfulness. "I couldn't do anything alone with you guys come along, includes Naruto and his brothers."

Kira and Flay were smiling at Garet's encouragement, as they turned back each other while still had their smile on their faces.

"I guess wars are so unpleasant." The redhead muttered while as she held the cup in her hand, before she tightens it slightly. "I wish they would just end."

That surprises Sai hearing that from his fiancée regarding this unpleasant war.

"I agree." The brunette boy responded.

The duo failed to realize a passing by Gaara Sabaku, who had glanced out of the corner of his eye from outside of the mess hall/cafeteria, before overheard Isaac and Garet's conversation about Blue Eagle Soldier.

He listening to Flay's heartfelt confession she is saying, she is glad that she won't become an orphan now since her father's fate was spared. By judging the way she was saying, red flags are immediately starting to pop off in the back of his mind.

Her confession wasn't laced with malice and revenge, but to be glad that she won't be on the vengeful path like Sasuke Uchiha does, since the truth of the Uchiha Massacre, it doesn't had that vengeance plan behind those silky curtains of false, transparent heartfelt sincerity.

Glad that Flay's father was saved from harm, so that one where a child loses a parent in war. Despite Kira being a civilian from a neutral nation, he was able to pilot a mobile suit with such ease and not having to undergo any sort of military training whatsoever, glad Naruto did trained him well…ah, maybe?

 **==At Isaribi, Bridge==**

The crew members of the Armored Assault Ship consists of Ship's Captain and Deputy-Leader of Tekkadan - Piers Picard; two communications operators along with sensory, D'Anotoni and Funsch; and ship's helm, Gabriel "Gabe" Law.

Along with Specialist Major Felix Brennan, the pilot of his custom Grimgerde, along with Marshal 'Rätsel Feinschmecker (aka Elzam Von Branstein) who gotten transfer his MS to Isaribi from the Archangel, after serving fancy meals to the crew members and civilian refugees on ORB, includes given them a small recipe for the well-made meals for balance diet and greater protein, along with energy.

The crew members (consists of child soldiers) were happy to see Rätsel with his excellent cooking skills, so far that they were most respected towards him besides in the battlefield, and surely that they did having their time for under their watch if any ZAFT activity that knowingly there's the Gamow, accordingly to 'Rätsel'.

"So, is the Gamow will be making its appearance within range?" Felix queried.

"Knowing Rau had left one of the Laurasia-class vessel under his command to continue the pursue us, after this whole mess in Artemis. So matter the time until they'll strike…But also, I knew Alex would have his personnel flagship - the Bismarck, will be meeting up with it." Rätsel/Elzam explained the briefing regarding Alex Seymour, before he continues.

"So far, knowing him he had two disciples along with additional 3 of GINNs which outfitted with D-Type Equipment, along with Alex himself, to take down all of the Moebiuses until called out the other 3 GINNs to take down their primary target. Like the ways he was under Rau's teachings, by means sending them right behind their radar while they were distracting."

Hearing that, which it's true regarding Alex did distracting his enemies, along with manipulating their battlefield, knowing the way Alex Seymour fights, so far that he did piloted a custom CGUE outfitted with Armored Shroud, which means besides the GINN counterpart which means facing in battle that means facing Alex that being the student of Rau Le Creuset.

"…Has Mia have known about this?" Piers asked brought another subject regarding Mia Neptunia's relation with Alex.

"About her cousin being part of ZAFT, no, we cannot tell her about Alex, knowing that he's already involved into this skirmish, which regarding he's being Le Creuset's apprentice." Elzem/Rätsel answered. **(2)**

"*Sigh*…I hope time will come, not to mention she done her simulation for piloting a mobile suit. After all, she will be piloting a mobile suit in medic variant, includes a light-arsenal." Felix said sighing regarding Mia's faithful up-come for her confrontation with Alex.

"Fate will come before she will deploy into the battlefield in the future." Elzam stated.

"…As if ever pull a trigger?" The bluenette commented.

Elzam/Rätsel had deep thoughts at Pier's statement, as he had deep thoughts before he could respond that question, along with Felix regarding Mia's predicament…

"…By the way, Elzam, will you take that goggled glasses of yours off? That disguise won't fool another other than with that Huckebein of yours had the same color scheme." Piers concluded.

 **==Archangel, With George Allster==**

George Allster wasn't his best mood ever since the argument with his own daughter, regarding he had completely misguided her for everything in the past. Everything he had went wrong for how his daughter making 'friends' with Coordinators, so far that knowing that lead ruined his own image and reputation that support the Blue Cosmos.

Upon during his alone in the quarters, he overheard a pair of two pre-teen who happened to be members of Tekkadan by judging the uniform they were wearing instead of actual cleaned uniform. Until that spooks him of what there's one of them mentioned a certain individual that the Vice-Minister was aware about the rumors and stories about regarding…

 __"I don't know about you, man. Knowing Vice Minister had not know about our 'hunter' will be meeting with us."__

 __"Yeah, the Red Hunter Wolf… If any of us will tell him about we have a Blue Cosmos supporter onboard the Archangel, there's no telling if he will either punch into the face, or…"__

 __"…Or kill him, instead. So far, he's one of our best elite among the Tekkadan ranks, and the most respective one."__

George was winced at the name of the person that made many of Earth Alliance and Blue Cosmos in fear, he knew about his reputation by personally hunted down and completely butchered them without mercy, which making terrible mistakes for helped cause the Bloody Valentine tragedy. Until he continue to hear the two youngsters' conversation.

 __"Did you know he had argument with his daughter?"__

 __"Yeah, dude, we can hear it a mile away. So far, after the shocking revelation about Junius 7's fate, it really opened Ms. Flay's eyes."__

 __"And faced reality, now she had finally awakened from her father's influence, so she won't becoming like her silly old man."__

 __"Includes becoming a Blue Cosmos member or supporter, knowing she'll have her death wish."__

 __"…Yeah, if she says '_ _for the preservation of our blue and pure world', then she's good as dead. And I'm glad she had changed when she's on the wrong crowd, that she's no longer_ _prejudice_ _and fear towards Coordinators, thank to Junius 7's remains that really wake her up into reality."__

 __"That is considered a taboo word for 'him', knowing he will went ballistic and slaughtered any member of Blue Cosmos or a Supporter-slash-Follower."__

 __"Includes he'll crushed that poor bastard limb-to-limb, piece-to-piece. Or perhaps feed them to the 'demons'."__

 __"Ah yes, 'them', he had a torturer among his small group will extract information from the poor fool."__

 __"I know, hopefully the Vice-Minister who with us will be the next victim."__

 __"Bahh! He's nothing but a Blue Cosmos supporter, if he'll become a follower, I don't care he's a Vice-Minister of this crappy politics in Atlantic Federation. So far knowing he'll attempt backstab us by ordering or bribing the ranks in Earth Alliance military, knowing he'll take possession of our tech, we will be watching 24/7."__ The Tekkadan militia teen scoffed in uncared manner about George's occupation and affiliation, and includes who sided with. __"As long as his daughter's fear and hatred towards Coordinators_ _ _is now faded; the Wolf _will spare her fate."__

 __"You got that right, man. Come on; let's head to cafeteria for some drink."__

With the words of the entire conversation between two members of 'Tekkadan' regarding infamous 'Red Hunter Wolf', which made George looked terrified at her own daughter's fate, so far he heard knowing her life will spare knowing if the Archangel will made interaction with the infamous slaughter and traitor of Natural side, before the Eighth Fleet will meeting up.

"Oh my god! This is bad…I didn't knew the infamous Red Hunter Wolf is within among Tekkadan group!" He says became hysterical about that 'killer'. "What if he'll…"

George's sentence was trailed of, which he has becoming hysterical regarding expecting Tekkadan have the 'monster' on Earth who hunting down Blue Cosmos cell that he had supported, so far that knowing that he never stops for killing every member who associate.

And includes during conference speech regarding a assassination attempt, until using a sniper rifle used by the Earth Forces, somehow commandeered during the latest speech, so far it was interrupted by a high-speed projectile, afterwards, they found the sniper's position, so far no positive fingerprints and includes leaving a sheet of paper with a red symbol of a savage wolf painted with blood by judging the reek of smell.

The blood was belong one of the overwatch snipers who patrolling on higher grounds such as buildings if ZAFT will made attempt, so far they found dead body and the sniper rifle was taken by the same assassin. **(3)**

Lastly, leaving a message on the paper saying 'YOU'RE NEXT, BLUE COSMOS SCUM'; which means every member of Blue Cosmos needed to be eliminated.

*Automatic Door slides opens*

A sliding door opens that causes George startled that cuts his deep thoughts, which surprises him to see Naruto Uzumaki with a stern and stoic expression on his face. That made him looked nervous towards at one of the three leaders of Tekkadan, a group of child soldiers were consists of Natural and Coordinator.

He started to get terrified at those eyes of his, until then he heard his voice reaches his ears.

"George Allster…" He began to spoke up, as he approaches him, and that causes slight back at the bunk bed at his sudden presence before him.

Noticing the eyes of Naruto Uzumaki, thought George is facing with some sort of veteran who fought a war before if most of the other young age soldiers such as ZAFT redcoats, even though that they were far superior when comes with their skill in mobile suit and combat in hand to hand and gunfight.

Naruto releases his KI directly at the Vice Minister of Atlantic Federation, so he'll be go easy on him. Noticing his emotions was both terrified and nervous.

"…You and I have a SERIOUS talk." Naruto said finished with serious expression and cold tone.

 **(AN: Brought up some of the paragraph lines from my Naruto x RWBY Crossover Story, which I edit and revising it.)**

 **==Archangel, Hanger==**

With Lincoln Loud sighed seated on the cockpit of his custom Shiden - Ace Savvy - running some diagnostics on the OS, he was glad that the Le Creuset Team won't be coming after them for a while and that would give plenty of time to make their way to Lunar Headquarters, however he wondered that knowing the Laurasia-class vessel is still out there, readied to made an ambush which that ZAFT vessel contains 3 of the G-Weapons under their hands.

Well, the albino MS pilot had his sister Lily to accompany with, heading out playing with the children onboard the Archangel were happen to be Heliopolis' refugees, so far she told them about her brother being a MS pilot in young age, which he's Natural, able to pilot a war machine which that he is not a Coordinator that is. And he told (in half-lie) the refugees about he's from Atlantic Federation, so he and his sister Lily cannot stay since he had a reason about living there.

Afterwards, Ace Savvy is on combat ready, by means facing ZAFT regarding there's the Laurasia-class contains 3 of the Gundams/G-Weapons were still outside, along with a lone GINN pilot.

And so, as Lincoln still stares at the photo of a family of 11 children with x-marks label above the photo 'hypocrites', sans for another blonde girl wearing seafoam green dress with white frills and includes a rock star-themed attire consists of purple t-shirt with white skull, a lavender plaid skirt with white-belt and high purple boots.

He haven't lose his cool before had his sight with a familiar brunette girl, wearing an red and white sports attire consists of jersey shirt with a red "1" on it, track shorts, and blacks cleats with a white knee-high socks.

The white-haired boy growled at the certain athlete girl, and then tosses the photo out of the hatch of his MS, and clapped his hands onto his face and lets out a sighs exhaling to calm his emotions towards eight or seven individuals, leaving it drifting while his hands on his face from, didn't bother to retrieve it.

"Damn…!" He says sighs deeply.

Just then, a lone hand caught Lincoln's 'family' photo after it drifts out away of the MS hatch.

"Hey…" The blonde with purple eyes spoke up greeting his best friend that caught Lincoln his attention to see him holding the photo, before uncovered his face.

"Oh, Ivan, what did you need?" Lincoln replied.

"Not much, I saw your little sister Lily playing in the gravity, she is having fun and looked behave while the Archangel's engineering crew didn't bother since you're part of Tekkadan and also knowing her relation." Ivan responded, had time to speak with the albino boy while sitting on the custom Shiden MS.

"That maybe true, Ivan…" He replied.

"…So, thinking about 'them'?"

"None your business…Okay! Well, just a little! Especially the two or three of them…perhaps." Lincoln retorted frowned at Ivan's question. "If THEY haven't support or back me up about if I would had lie to them!"

Ivan nods his head understandable about Lincoln's past. It was shocked about his own family turned their back on him, due to their superstitious obsessive athlete. He was concerned about the young (former) Loud's wellbeing.

"I know what they mistreated and abuse you, so far that they did unforgivable, so far…"

"I know that, Ivan! If I would call the police or the CPS (Child Protecting Service) about this! Knowing they'll foil it until that certain braniac will do." Lincoln interjected.

"Look! You told me and the others about what 'they' did for siding with superstitious obsessing athlete! She didn't learn how to take a loss when she acts like a child! Even they treated you as an object." Ivan said to the albino.

"Oh! So are you going to call me 'that'?" He argued.

"No! Not at all, Lincoln! I would never call you that!" Ivan says quickly countered, he knew the albino hates to be claimed. "Besides, they had lost your love and trust, so far that knowing they saw their own results."

"…" Lincoln said nothing in remains silent at Ivan's statement, and as the latter handed the photo to him.

"Listen…Mr. Naruto did have you as student, not just that, but also a brother and a son. Think about it, if he wasn't his intention to force you for gave forgiveness; it is your choice, Lincoln. So please…think about it, if they will either felt regret or not, their actions will cause their lives fallen apart. Hey, it's not your fault, if you would had lied in the first place, not of that would happen."

Lincoln had no right to let out his emotion, as he sadden his eyes and looks away, hearing that from Ivan of what he had said, so far that he had lost the trust from others for everything 'they' had him put through.

And so, Ivan places the photo in front of Lincoln, lets the gravity to take care of it.

"Hope someday when the time will come." He concluded saying to the white-haired pre-teen boy.

And so, Ivan walked out, leaving Lincoln sitting on Ace Savvy's cockpit, as the latter took the photo and then stares at it within minutes…

 **==Archangel, Hallways==**

Menma Uzumaki wandering the halls of the Archangel, after finished run some diagnostic of Gundam Bael - Custom. When he spotted Natarle was approaching, but she wasn't paying attention right in front him. Thinking that it's best time to talk to her since after his long conversation with Kuro (Black Kurama) about to leave the past behind and move forward to the future.

As Menma decide to uses Naruto's ways similar to Itachi for poked his brother Sasuke's forehead like he ways, and so poked her forehead with his two fingers.

Natarle was startled a little when someone poked her forehead, she was about to reprimand that person, but that surprises her when she saw Menma was the one who poked her forehead.

"Why the long face, Natarle?" Menma asked with a smile.

"Oh…Menma Uzumaki…Didn't see you were here." Natarle says looked pleasant at Bael's pilot, but she was made avoiding eye contact with the blonde, which made Menma had noticed.

"Is there a problem? You have been frowning a lot whenever I see you." Menma said suspected, with a look of concern in his eyes.

"It's…nothing to be of concerned about, Menma." Natarle responded, still not looking at him.

"If it's nothing concern, then you shouldn't have a problem by looking at me in the eyes." Menma said; seeing her still not looking at him by Natarle, and he added. "Is it me?"

With the question had asked Menma had spoken to the raven-haired woman.

Natarle still kept silent, but instead looking at the side, looked down at the floor; since she won't even talk to him, as Menma sighed and saying, unable to answered from the former.

"If it's me you're talking about, than I won't bother you anymore, Ms. Badgiruel. I'm sorry if I would ever have done anything to you that could bother you like this." He said.

With Menma was about to leave, and suddenly he felt his sleeve was tugged. He looked back to see Natarle was get a hold onto his sleeve and muttered something that he didn't hear nor unable to read her lips due to the fact she wore an officer hat. **(4)**

"I'm sorry? I didn't hear what you said." Menma inquired, when he suddenly facing her again, unable to understand of what Natarle has to say.

"-t you…" She muttered, but Menma still unable to get what has to say.

"Come again?" Menma concluded.

"It's not about you…" Natarle correctly said clearly, still looking down at the floor.

"Then what's bothering you if it's not about me?" Menma questioned.

"…It's about that photo you have when you were on the hanger after run some maintenance with your mobile suit." Natarle answered, which made Menma caught off-guard, until seeing her took something in her pocket, which made his eyes widen at the familiar white sheet on her hand.

That made Menma realized and silently checked his back pocket, he noticed that wasn't in there, and mentally cursed at himself for had to be ensure for the photo remain hidden, which part of his immortal life in the past centuries, which never being brought it out in the future.

"Where did you…?" The blonde pilot of Gundam Bael queried with his eyebrow raised.

"Back at the hanger, it must've slip out into your pocket, I didn't mean to get involved your personal life, I was curious about the photo of a girl you have known." Natarle interjected, as Menma takes it from her hand.

Natarle recalled back since Artemis, before Tekkadan took over the Eurasian-controlled satellite headquarters.

 **==Flashback Started==**

 _Ensign Natarle Badgiruel heading straight to the hanger after ordering the crew for some watchful eyes on the radar, knowing that ZAFT will make strike within the Archangel's sensory range._

 _Once she's arrive the hanger bay, knowingly that Menma had finished running some diagnostic with Bael's specs and OS, until she stopped from her tracks and seeing the blonde on the distance away from Natarle's current position, he had stood against the railing on the catwalk on his machine's berth._

 _Seeing him stared at his machine's head unit, just as Naruto does when staring Barbatos Lupus Rex as always._

 _Before approaching Menma, and until Natarle saw him, and then suddenly, sighing, and then his expression had suddenly changed, and began to form a depression, before fishing out something out in his back pocket._

 _Natarle wondering what is gotten to Menma's sudden mood, seeing him had taken out that appears to be a piece of paper, or perhaps a photo, unsure what it was regarding his expression, which confirms that it was a photo by judging its size. Wondering what was about?_

 _Until seeing Memna muttered quietly 'Sakura-chan', unable to caught Natarle's earshot for what was he's saying while gazing at the photo, before places it back into his back pocket, but he tense which means he felt someone was being watched, as he turned his head where she was._

 _"Natarle…"_

 _Natarle was unable to do something, instead of hesitation, so she floats in Zero gravity towards Menma._

 _"What brings you here?" He asked._

 _"I was volunteered to stationed the Archangel's deck, while Captain is away when your brother taken her and Lieutenant La Flaga a tour on Isaribi." The ensign explained._

 _"I see, I guess there aren't any high-ranking officers take the station, such as yourself and Captain Ramius." Menma said about his twin/counterpart taken Murrue and Mu a tour to Naruto's flagship._

 _But, Menma carelessly had the photo slip out into his back pocket, while being accompany by the raven-haired ensign._

 _"That's true, I am the only active officer taken this position, after all since Heliopolis." Natarle replied, as she turned her head at Bael's head. "I take it that you done your maintenance with your machine."_

 _"Yup, Bael is combat ready." Menma says smirked in pride and joy at his ASW-G-01 Unit's head._

 _"Captain Ramius had briefing me about you and your brothers designed and built those machines, I heard that you were 18, is it true?" The ensign asked._

 _"Yes, we have finished building them in 3 years, so far there's no one else was part of it regarding our own mobile suit development, such as ORB and Earth Forces." He confirmed._

 _"So, anyone else or the_ _Morgenroete_ _was unaware about your secret mobile suit development project with your brothers, so that means it was before the G-Project and before ZAFT attacked Heliopolis." Natarle says regarding the (immortal) brothers secretly developed mobile suits right behind their noses, and referring to before the G-Project mobile suit development._

 _"That's right, we have to remain in shadows without anyone suspicious about our secret project, since we rented that hanger, and we stored materials and high-graded tools once we begin to build our mobile suits, once we done, we left Heliopolis in separate ways for have our business to attempt." Menma replied._

 _"That would mean you have gathering members for Tekkadan, am I right?"_

 _"…Yes, includes rescuing those orphans from abusive matrons and laborers, I cannot let a single innocent soul from that happened." The blonde stated at Natarle's point about his separate travels with his brothers._

 _"That explains the rumors about orphans were disappeared in one night, they left a note that they were under their care, while most of them were on the different orphanages. Any of them didn't give a single detail about who's responsible for those disappearances. Not to mention two teenage vigilantes who slaughtered Blue Cosmos cell includes broken their operations." Natarle stated._

 _"You mean the 'Red Hunter Wolf' and 'Blue Eagle Soldier'?"_

 _That surprises Natarle about two masked vigilantes' existences from Menma in Earth Sphere._

 _"You were aware about those two!" Natarle exclaimed._

 _"Yup, but, I really want to gave details about their faces which remain hidden underneath their faces, so far knowing they had an inside help for making their escape…" Menma said smirked,_

 _"If any of those individuals had an inside help, then they must've left unnoticed." The raven-haired female officer stated about the escapade of Red Hunter Wolf and Blue Eagle Soldier._

 _"Anyway, I love to stay and chat with you; I needed some rest after my latest diagnostic for Bael's OS, needed time to prepare for heading to the debris belt." The (RTN) blonde immortal ninja informed._

 _"Yes, it must've been a bit stress for you working on your mobile suit in the period of time." Natarle replied agrees at Menma, so far she cannot blame him for he had worked around the clock for maintain his machine._

 _"Well, I'll be get going, talk with you later, Ensign Badgiruel." Menma says for dismissed himself for leaving the hanger, and so now he left, leaving Natarle alone in the catwalk, as seeing him behind via zero-gravity._

 _"Hmm?" The ensign hums, before her caught something in her eye before lowered her head._

 _It is the same photo that Menma had looked at it, which means if Natarle didn't want to invade his privacy and while the side of her thoughts was curious, she was completely what was its important to him since what made him so gloomy all of sudden._

 _And so she picked it and made a closer looked at the photo Menma had slipped it, which confirms that it was a photo; as she noticed that it was a photograph of a pink-haired girl._

 **(AN: Think of it, as Vidsnap photo of Sarah Kerrigan before she became Queen of Blades since Jim Raynor has it.)**

 _"Who's she? I've never seen her before…" She muttered as her eyes gazing at her._

_"I wasn't sure who this girl is, I didn't want to conduct investigation about this girl. If I suspicious that you know her. So far, there's a name at back of the photo."_ \- Natarle explanation in the flashback.

 _Natarle turned the photo at the back, seeing letters on the back, so far she can read clearly which seeing there is a faint words in ink in kanji, which it reads in kanji:_ _桜ちゃん、私の愛する_ _花_ _' (SAKURA-CHAN, MY BELOVED CHERRY BLOSSOM)._

 _She knew it's Japanese, if she would able to translate or not, which she did._

 _"Sakura? Is that the name of the girl on the photo?" She muttered which before she'll either conduct investigation about this photo or return the photo and ask Menma for questions._

 _Until Natarle noticed numbers underneath the name that says N.E. Year: XXXX._ **(5)**

 _"N.E. Year XXXX? I don't understand what that means?" Natarle muttered about the timeline on this photo, which it really confuses her._

 _Natarle wasn't about the photo in her hand, which it really confuses her with deep thoughts of wonder, there are hundred or millions questions about this photo._

 _And so, Natarle Badgiruel keeps staring at (RTN) Sakura's photo in hundred miles away…_

 **==Flashback Ended==**

Menma was silent of what Natarle's transpired which his late wife's photo and memory of his immortal life, he nearly get himself out of the bag, as a fox other than a cat, which being almost without anyone knows what he was hiding from others, sans Naruto and Gaara about his past, includes their origins.

 _'I should have hidden that better, and includes place it properly.'_ He says in thoughts.

Menma considered not telling her, she would give him sympathy.

"I'm…sorry for not looking at that photo, it wasn't my intention for invade your privacy." She says apologized.

With Natarle offered it to him, then Menma takes it from her hand, and swiftly places it in his back pocket, once again.

"Natarle…Why would the photo I had really bothers you? She didn't do anything wrong the whole time if she was." Menma said in stoic expression.

"Was?" Natarle repeat in tensed.

Unfortunately for Menma, his stoic mask slipped for a moment and a look of sadness came over his facial features. So far that he cannot revealed the past.

"You already known Sakura Haruno, Natarle, she's…"

Menma's sentence was trail off; as Natarle saw the look in his eyes and saw the sadness and grief in them and immediately began to apologize, before realized.

"…I'm…apologized; I didn't mean to intrude on something like that."

Menma sighed he wasn't angry with her, it was only natural for anyone to be curious.

"It's alright…" He said, normally he would just bluntly inform her to drop it and leave him but he felt that wouldn't be right. "I mean, I wanted to get over my grief, I know you probably shouldn't ask, she's…someone in the past."

"From the past, wait! You mean, is this what you've referring to, your 'complication'?" Natarle says, as she completely recalled and mentioned back before heading to the wreckage remains of the PLANT-class colony (in CH11), for salvaging. "If she's someone you have known…Is she really…"

"…Natarle! This is what really bothers you about the photo regarding Sakura-chan's passing?" Menma interjected, regarding his old wound for decades.

Natarle tensed at his response, which Menma bares a broken heart regarding his love ones. So far he must've buried within him; so far, he's being under progress of recovery, before moving on.

"Well…she didn't do anything; actually…I know she's important to you…" Natarle said biting her lower lip.

"Then why is she a bo-Wait…!" Menma spoken, before continues until realize something. "Are you…?"

With the last sentence trailing off at the end, while Natarle didn't answer, she only keeps biting her lip. Menma didn't have to wait for an answer, which for him had his time to move on, after Naruto's comforted words earlier, which means he is ready. And he already knew what her answer is.

"Natarle, look at me." Menma uttered, but seeing her didn't respond to move her head.

Menma motioned his right hand to hold her right cheek, which she leaned her head on. The blonde pilot of Bael turned Natarle's head to face him and said.

"Now tell me, why were you jealous at her?"

"I don't know…" Natarle says unsurely regarding her jealousy, biting her lip again. "It's just that, every time when you keep staring at that photo or keep your distance away from me…It really irritates me to the end."

"Why didn't you tell me this? And since when you started to like me?" Menma questioned, still holding her face.

I don't know how to express myself, Menma…" The raven-haired ensign says still unsure with her eyes closed. "Ever since I could remember, I've been raised to be less emotional, strict, and by-the-book kind of person…"

Hearing this, so that Menma couldn't noticed her was about to shed tears.

"You were born from a family of honor and prestige, are you, Natarle?" He asked guessing her relations, while wiping her tears away using his thumb.

Natarle only nods her head confirming about her parentage, before she heard him saying.

"Then what changed now?" Menma asked.

"I didn't count on you, entering my life…" Natarle stated, now looking at him. Her eyes still fluffy from her tears she had shed.

"What did I do?" Menma asked tilting his head a little in startled; which earned him a chuckle from Natarle in amuses.

"You do know how to make me laugh, even on the simple ones." Natarle said smiling at him.

"You still didn't answer my question." Menma said with a smirk on his face.

"Well, you unknowingly broke my emotional protective nature." Natarle replied, now she embraced him her arms wrapped around him, before takes off her officer's hat, and leaning her head on his chest, which made Menam returned to her.

"The moment I saw you, I knew that deep down, you have a softer side in you." Menma said leaning his head on top of Natarle's.

"Thank you…" Natarle said, holding him tightly.

"You are always welcome, Natarle." Menma appreciated, before saying. "You should drop that cold and strict officer act of yours. This suits you better."

"Hmm, understood Menma." Natarle replies nodded her head, savoring the moment, includes adding a small bit of military act.

Menma was about to break out the embraced with Natarle, when he remembered about his twin brother-slash-counterpart had told him about his time to move on.

 _'Well, I guess it's time. Better than to say it now than later… Sakura-chan, I think I'm ready…I'm ready to start dating again for millennia.'_ Menma says in thoughts about his late wife's soul to the heaven. _'And I better thank to Naruto for convinced me to move-on.'_

"Well…so now that you and I were settled, since we're telling our secrets…" Menma says, before continues as he trails off, which made Natarle noticed and so part ways with him.

"And what are you going to confess?" She asked.

"I'm still recovered from my grief and depression within me for some time, since you know my secret." Menma declared.

"Oh, I see…I'm sorry."

"It's okay, no real harm done." Menma placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know I broke your heart and for that I'm sorry."

Natarle shook her head for her almost boyfriend, knowing he is still recovering.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I understand about your sudden recovery." She said.

"Anyway, I just…I need time before I'm ready to start dating again."

"I understand." She replies approval and respected his wish for he will be ready to date again.

 _'…I'll wait.'_ He finished, mentally.

"All right…!" Menma uttered sighs in relieved for his upcoming relations with Natarle, once he'll be fully recovered. "Everything is worked out, perfectly."

"Yes, I concur for our relationship. So far goes once your sudden recovery." Natarle said.

"Thanks, Natarle." The blonde appreciated, before something in his mind brought up the subject. "Speaking of which about relationship, there's something about my brother."

Natarle raised her eyebrow at that subject, and reply confirmed.

"Yes, I am well-aware about your brother made interaction with Ms. Lacus. So what brought that subject?"

"Well…if we told Murrue about this, the chances are either she'll snapped regard this revelation, since we succeed the exchanged for taken Lacus back to her people and so ZAFT won't be pursue us for time being before they do; as long as if you have not known about the Protocol: Section C." Menma replied.

"The 'Measures Taken During Wartime'…" Natarle says referred to that protocol. "Yes, I have was not aware about the protocol itself had ever exists on the book."

"If you reread that book, then the situation itself would been taken care of. After all, Kira Yamato is a civilian and a volunteer pilot for example, then there's no need for him to be court marshaled, by means give a choice for enlisted." Menma said.

"Yes, he's still a civilian and the only one piloted the Strike, and includes recalibrate the OS. So far regarding Capt. Ramius took responsibility for him and his friends." The ensign replied.

"Not to mention Aniki had gone 'too' far on him." Menma says chuckled mention Naruto's intense 'training'.

"Oh, you mean Naruto had instructing him, but his training method was a bit…harsh on him." Natarle stated, she could not help to suppress her giggle when she was informed by one of the engineers on the Archangel regarding Naruto trained Kira.

"Oh yes, he sure does, it 'was' harsh, trust me, Kira wasn't the only vict-I mean 'trainees' for taken our serious training method when we had them under our wings, and also almost slipped saying 'victims'.

"Hmm…" Natarle hums about what Menma was refer to, but according to one of the engineers, not just harsh, but brutal as well, which its completely understandable about his method, glad that he did trained him to pilot a mobile suit well.

"So anyway, if we tell Captain Ramius, there's no telling that knowing her fury well released." Menma concluded. "If Gaara and I would have told Murrue about Naruto's relationship with Lacus, if he will confessed himself by telling her about they'd confessed their feelings when they were alone after finding her at the observation deck."

"I'm sure he'll tell the captain about this." Natarle assured regarding Naruto and Lacus' relationship, before realized something. "Wait a minute, isn't she engaged to someone?"

"Apparently, yes, but she found out that she doesn't really love him like she used to." Menma answered.

"So…she will cancel her engagement for him?" Natarle asked, looked surprised about the daughter of the PLANTs Supreme Councilor to cancel the engagement, once she'll convince her father for doing so.

"Honestly, I don't know, Aniki told me from her that she will handle it." Menma said shrugged his shoulders.

"Then…is he already taken…?" Natarle inquired.

"Well…it's hard to explain…" Menma replied rubbing the back of his head, feeling unsure. "Maybe if he can talk to her about…sharing?"

Natarle tensed at that question, which made her a deadpanned expression, and then turned to Menma.

"And you think she will accept it? I mean, I read about Polyamory relationship, it goes back since it was being abolished those type of relationships, I believe back in year nineteen forty-five (1945) before the calendar is changed into Cosmic Era." She asked/explanation.

"One thing for sure, yes, but decided to screw the law, if the law itself still active for decades, but you know what? I think she will. Knowing Naruto can tell her about sharing and polygamy." Menma replied, since then that there's an old law was still active and never used regarding CRA in Elemental Nations.

"I'm surprised that you are opened to this kind of relationship." He concluded.

Hearing that, Natarle smiled at him since knowing she has this kind of relationship before in her life.

"Well…I haven't met anyone like you…It will be stupid of me to let someone like you are already here…" She said, before she gained a wondering expression. "But…I was wondering about if she'll won't accept sharing Naruto? But, if she is on my shoes, I will allow any girl sharing you, by means disobeying the law."

Seeing this, about Menma would talk to his brother about on the idea of Lacus accepting to share, and Menma nod his head understandable for having the same idea about sharing.

"I'm sure Aniki will think if he'll tell Murrue about this 'sharing' idea, think about it much for now, he'll handle it." He says assuring, before continues. "Besides…"

Menma immediately hugged her, whom she happily returned, and so far knowing how comfortable was.

"…I'm sure that I'll going to spend time with you first." He finished, which made Natarle buried her face in his chest.

"Okay…" She says muttered.

They continued to hold each other, letting the silence fill the room, listening to their beating hearts that yearns for each other, and until hearing Black Kurama (Kuro)'s voice in Menma's mind, felt relieved to see his partner had broke out the shell.

 ** _'I'm glad Menma will have finally to move-on…Don't worry, Sakura. I'm sure your successor will take of him…I am sure if there's a half of it.'_** Kuro says to RTN Sakura in the heavens.

 **==Archangel, Hallways==**

Lincoln Loud walked around the hallways with his hands on the pockets, while many children run pass the white-haired boy playing the halls. He still had deep thoughts about his time back of his 'home', so far that he had nothing to do with them during the time he came here with Lily.

He still can't think back the things he had been though his life since that day…he can't just shake the feeling that because of all their times in the past that didn't goes away.

"Calm down, Lincoln, it's in the past; this is your new life, remember? Dad had brought me and Lily here for raising us as his own kids in 3 years. After all, he was a dad before." He muttered, before he seething in anger flows in his emotions that needed to be controlled, so he eased his rage.

As Lincoln making his way before going to the observation deck or the cafeteria, until…

"Yo!"

Lincoln startled by someone called out to him to see Lt. Mu La Flaga in front of them.

"Lieutenant La Flaga?"

"Can we have a talk, kid?" Mu asked.

"Um, sure, sir, what is it you want to talk to me?" The white-haired boy asked.

"Just call me Mu, kid. Come on, let's go the observation deck." Mu insisted.

And so, Lincoln obliges Mu's offer to be accompany with and went to the observation deck…

 **==Archangel, Hanger; With Ichika==**

*Woosh…! Whoosh…! Whoosh…!*

Seeing Ichika Orimura practicing with a shinai training sword with couple of swings, knowing that acquire increased his skills with it with kenjutsu. So far, unaware for Chifuyu that someone did had trained him in kenjutsu, and that would mean that was Sanger Zanbolt besides his mentor Menma Uzumaki.

He had wearing artificial gravity seals on the bangles, on the catwalk where his Gundam Byakushiki is docked on the berth.

*Whoosh…!*

He didn't much being having a school time during the war; he's a…special case. He didn't want to deal with it, since he has been left Earth for living on his own life on space than living in being…a shadow.

*Whoosh…!*

Until now, she just…left, without saying goodbye or leaves a note, even though that because of how she NEVER gives a good reason to tell him sooner. He knew that she was being ZAFT soldier. And so, he did have a friend back on Earth, which he told him, everything, minus his best friend's sister, which she didn't want to know regarding his reasons. So, his best friend accepted his wishes, without anyone will know about his whereabouts.

He began to remember how lonely his life was back then. His sister would be barely home, forcing him to take up to 'raising' himself. She would be gone for almost four to six days a week with very little contact. He understood what she was doing and why, she was practically trying to put food on the table, not to mention school tuition and whatnot. But for god's sakes would it hurt to have some quality time?

He wanted to be angry at her, but he couldn't. He wanted to hate her, but he couldn't find it in himself to do so. No matter what she was still his older sister, the one family who did not abandon him. She was still his older sister, and he still loved her.

And then everything changed…war broke out since many N-Jammers across the world that disables their world's energy source - nuclear - so far that knowing the battle took place until…'she' never came…she never came to save their home from ZAFT had attacked and taken their home, and so far that knowing its being occupied. And that includes her twin sister!

And until then, Menma Uzumaki came, and has him under his wing; spend 8 years for his life. And once he's ready, until then knowing his own personal Mobile Suit that needed time to be ready to be deployed.

So far, his life changes him as a member of Tekkadan, but he can do everything in power to change…

 **(AN: Brought out this paragraph line on one of other files I had made recently.)**

Now, after the exchange was over at the time since Lacus was brought back to her people on the PLANTs, since he given those final letters of his to his sisters, once they'll retrieve it, includes another one regarding for Lacus' father, Siegel, since he wasn't joined ZAFT military due to his genetic trait status as a hybrid.

"…I hope that you have known by now that it was a ruse, Chifuyu-nee, Madoka…soon." Ichika muttered, as he turned his head.

 **==Archangel, Observation Deck==**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute! Are you serious! You have ten sisters!" Mu says looked surprised by Lincoln before telling the former about the latter's life. He spent minutes for having conversation with the white-haired teenage boy.

"Yeah, I'm serious, I used to have a family with 10 sisters, includes Lily." Lincoln confirmed, mentally scoffed mentioned 'sisters', sans Lily; with a mask of admit written in his face. "Also, I get a lot, just as I survived living with a huge family."

"Geez! Didn't your parents learn anything about protection or birth control?" The hawk says looked shocking about the albino's family.

"Uh, yeah, they wanted to have a bigger family, until somehow…they went overboard, so that my baby sister, Lily, is the last child for mom to being born is the results. After all, being the middle child of the family when comes with…chaotic." Lincoln replied to Mu's statement.

But turns out, Lincoln made a half-lie story about his life on 'Michigan' in Atlantic Federation, since it used to be United States of America, before South American continent taken its 'United States' title. **(6)**

So, Lincoln will be ready to tell Mu and the others about his origin, soon. One day, he'll tell them the whole truth.

"Chaotic, does your family…?"

"Well, it sure does, so yeah, if they were either dead or missing, or perhaps abduction, we were not sure that they were still out there or not, so far if knowing I can get to see them." Lincoln concluded, continues his story (with making a half-lie).

"If they were either on the crossfire or something during the latest raids cause by ZAFT, there's no telling they were survived." Mu stated.

"Yeah…we're about heading to Michigan on Atlantic Federation, while I was taken care of Lily. So far, I wasn't sure anyone had made it out alive. While I was waiting for them before they do made it…until…"

Lincoln's sentence trail off, as he sighs, making Mu slightly nods his head for understandable.

"I take it that you're planning to raise your sister on your own, right?" Mu inquired.

"Yes, Mu, I wasn't sure that they did…" The albino replied. "I've spent 3-4 years, I had lost hope to see them, again. So, knowing that they were still outside, hopefully that they are home. Right until my brother-slash-dad had adopted me and Lily as his own children."

"So, you been adopted by Naruto, to think someone looked like Kira's age, include he's 26 inside." The Hawk said about Lincoln being raised by Naruto as his adopted son and includes surrogate little brother.

"Yeah, also the others and I get that a lot, having dad and my uncles under care of us. It really surprises us about their ages." Lincoln says, considered Menma and Gaara as uncles.

"I see why you were looked up to him as your own role model." Mu stated regarding considered Naruto a role model for the albino.

"He's the greatest dad! He's even far more caring than my own blood…" Lincoln says smiling; about how he was raised by Naruto, glad he had a better life, includes raise as a child soldier and a Mobile Suit pilot, and even then frowns and continues.

"Although, he favoring girls over me due to their talents, while they did help me making a volcano for my school project, until it went exploded." He added.

"Damn, I guess you have a point, to think any of them spending time with you." Mu says expecting the albino's parents didn't taken responsibility.

"More or less, I spend time with my mom, Rita, on the dentist's office, as assistant, but I help her working on her Novel; and while my dad, Lynn, was working with IT (Information Technologist), before becoming a chef for his own restaurant that he always dreamed while working on a mixed restaurant." He concluded.

"Really, that must've been a distant life instead of enlisted the military." Mu said while under this conversation with Lincoln.

"Besides my granddad, Pop-Pop, he was a Navy back in the day." Lincoln replied.

"Hmm, good point." Mu replied.

"Well, I better get going, nice talking with ya, Mr. Mu. I'll going to the hanger to see my sister." Lincoln says give him a wave a hand at the Hawk of Endymion for farewell, having a nice pleasant conversation…

 **==Archangel, Bridge==**

At the bridge of the Archangel, since things went settled after Lacus was taken back to her people, knowing ZAFT were still continue to pursue the majestic warship. However, the crew was on full alert and regrettably there was going to be trouble.

Also, there's Bishop and Warrant Officer Scott Gorman on the bridge, since they were helpful since the last fight, being part of Tekkadan, the Archangel were still under progress for the chosen candidate as a Liaison besides for the Earth Alliance.

While Murrue looked very troubled since after they returning Lacus Clyne back to the PLANTs, knowing her father will be so happy to see her, again, since the last battle involved with the Advanced Forces who dispatched by the Eighth Fleet, until the Montgomery survived, includes Vice-Minister George Allster onboard.

Of course, the busty brunette had her deep thoughts about Naruto interacts with the pink songstress, so far it really bothers her, since then regarding the gossip when she was still onboard the Archangel. She knew if she and Naruto would be official after all, until he'll make a confession.

Before that, Murrue snapped herself out and drop the subject, then focus on the task in hand for any suspicious activity such as ZAFT will come again for this predicament.

And suddenly…The screen of the 'SYNTHETIC APERTURE RADAR SYSTEM', until a 'beep' sound when before 6 red dots appeared on the radar that alerts Romero Pal.

"Hmm?" He uttered when detected something on the scanner. On the screen, it read of a 'RADAR JAMMING' along with a pair of 'CAUTION' and 'INTERENCE'; and calls out on the bridge.

"Radar wave interference! N-Jammer levels increasing!" He reported to the captain.

Murrue and Gorman growled or hummed in realization that ZAFT had pursued them once more; which it could mean trouble, especially since the Archangel was close to arriving at Lunar Headquarters as well, before meeting with the Eighth Fleet, which almost nearly towards their destination.

 **==Further Away from the Three Ships==**

The three G-Weapons had left the 'Gamow' to execute their mission: The destruction of the Legged Ship/Archangel and the mobile suits aboard, along with Isaribi/Whale-01 and the Montgomery.

Their Phase Shift Armor came online, giving them their iconic colors as they flew towards the white battleship and the two ships.

Along with a familiar black-themed GINN armed with standard classic 76mm Assault Machine Gun and "Barrus Kai" Heavy Ion Cannon, along with a pair of 'Pardus' 3-barrel Short-range guided missile launcher, since knowingly it had no choice for this payload by means, executing their mission.

 **==Isaribi, Bridge==**

One of the communications operators before at the same time when the radar detected contacts, since N-Jammers unable to interfered their equipment, as he swiftly turns to the three officers on the deck.

"Capt. Picard, Marshal Von Branstein, Specialist Major Brennan!"

That gotten Piers, Elzam/Rätsel, and Felix attention, and the CIC Operator could report about the radar pick up something.

"What is it, Specialist Funsch?" Piers asked the operator for something for this upcoming encounter.

"Large heat-sources approaching…Seems ZAFT activating their N-Jammers!"

"Can you identify them?" Elzam/Rätsel asked for positive identification for ZAFT vessels.

"Hold on…" Funsch replies and scanning the heat-sources on the radar within seconds for confirmed to identify them. "…It's a Nazca-class and Laurasia-class, positive ID: It's the Bismarck and the Gamow!"

Piers, Elzam/Rätsel, and Felix were surprised at this expecting predicament. Since Elzam gotten a hold on ZAFT's data log contains recognition codes regarding names of vessels includes the new ones were not on it since reproducing to made more Nazca-classes and Laurasia-classes.

"I knew the Bismarck would be here, accompanying with the Gamow under Rau's command, this is what I was expecting when Alex joining Le Creuset." Elzam frowned regarding Alex's flagship.

"…Also, they've launched five mobile suits!" He added.

"Then that means the Bismarck deployed 3 heavily-armed GINNs before them, as well. If he didn't, which means they didn't…Contact the Archangel and the Montgomery!" The Black Tornado concluded, knowing Alex's tactics, as he turns to Felix. "Everyone prepare for battle and get to your stations! Felix, let's suit up."

"Yes sir." The brunette pilot of Grimgerde acknowledged.

"Okay, stow away the bridge! Turned the ship to 180 degrees! Prepared support and exchange fire." Piers command.

 **==At Montgomery==**

"Damn…!" Koopman uttered slammed his fist onto the captain's chair on the arm. "…So soon!"

After the Montgomery was completely repaired by Tekkadan, includes their armaments, since all of the Moebiuses were decimated during the last battle, so considered this ship will be assist the Archangel and Isaribi. Before made contacted by the latter regarding the ship was able to detect ZAFT vessels.

"All hands! Level-one battlestations! Since we don't have our own Moebiuses, so we'll provide the Archangel and the Isaribi for support."

 **==Back to the Archangel==**

After receiving contact with the Isaribi, reported about the Armored Assault's own functional radar from Rätsel about positive ID at ZAFT had dispatched.

"You don't mean…." Murrue trail off, didn't finish what she was going to say as she realized that if those ships only sent five mobile suits, then that meant that it can only be the same team that is after them.

["Yes, it's the Gamow, the same Laurasia-class during Artemis."] Elzam/Rätsel confirmed.

"I should have guessed…" Murrue says doesn't like the sound of that, as now she and Natarle knew that it really is the same team attacked them once again, well, a half of it, and hopefully they can survive this battle. "And the Nazca-class who accompanies with the same Laurasia-class, can you confirmed its positive ID?"

["It's the Bismarck."] He answered.

"The Bismarck? As in Alex Seymour's flagship." The Archangel's acting-Captain stated, looked surprised recognition of a Nazca-class' designation, expecting Alex Seymour who entered this skirmish who assists with the Le Creuset, which it concerns her about the Le Creuset wasn't the only team ZAFT dispatched."

["It's true, but he's Le Creuset's disciple."] The almost-failed disguised Black Tornado continued that shocked Murrue and the crew. ["…But…If I bare the bad news, just don't tell Mia about Alex."]

Hearing that, causes Murrue and Mirallia tensed, mentioned the medic of Tekkadan, while the former raised an eyebrow in curious.

"What hasn't had to do with Mia involved with that Alex person, Mr. Rätsel?" Mir asked, wondering, she's curious about her friend's involvement, what is the relations between two individuals.

["…If she knew, any of you would tell her about her cousin."] He answered, that caused Mir swiftly stood up on the CIC's chair hearing this shocking revelation.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!? Alex Seymour is Mia's cousin!" She exclaimed. Which she remembered since before Advance Forces of the Eighth Fleet were sent to made a rendezvous (in CH15).

 __"…But…I had a cousin that happen seen him that you're not the only one who haven't seen your parent or relative for a while."__ \- Mia's voice in her mental flashback.

 __"…It's nothing, Flay. I was thinking about him when he joined the military before our separate ways. He and I were close, but I can't help it about his decision…"__

 __"…I'm sure that he 'did' make his choice…"__

Back to reality, Miriallia did recall about the earlier conversation, regarding she had heard Mia's statement on her head, which this is what Mia didn't want to brought up the subject about her cousin.

"Has Mia have known about this?" The orange-haired girl asked.

Hearing the same question as Piers from earlier, which made Elzam/Rätsel shook his head for 'no' regarding Alex's involvement.

["There's no time for that, right now, we have a situation in hand. So, Felix and I will be going out."] The Black Tornado replied.

Mir was lost in words about Mia, if she will tell her about her cousin, knowing that would be she'll know about Alex Seymour. So far, she'll never talk about this to Mia, with her own free-will other than being told or ordered, so as she sat on the CIC and manned the operation.

"Understood, and he's right, we are preparing for battlestations." Murrue declared, agrees with Rätsel, and before made an order to the crew. "All units, take Level 1 battlestations!"

As the alarm blared loudly, as radar shown 'THERMO-DETECTION SYSTEM', shown 5 objects on the screen, along with two large signatures were identify 'NAZCA CLASS' and 'LAURASIA CLASS' were shown.

"It confirms from the Isaribi! They were at in 103 orange alpha!" Chandra reported.

"Mobile suit thermal pattern confirmed!" Tonomura conclude following, reported to identify the mobile suits pattern. "Blitz! Buster! Duel! And 3 GINNs: I believe this is one before with the same signature and along two, positive scanned, they were HM-Types!"

Since they already knew the standard GINNs were outfitted with High Maneuver-Type, they were considered experimental mobile suits, which these units are faster than the average GINN unit. So they needed to deploy the Strike and Tekkadan's MS units.

 **==Archangel, Crew Quarters==**

Before the alarm blares out, Ichika having been napping since the trail ended, and stormed out of his room hastily getting his shoe on.

"Goddammit! Can't they give us a damn break?!" He exclaimed, he had predicted that would mean it's the rest of the Le Creuset Team, and that means…

"Never thought Nic and the rest were making another move on this skirmish." He added.

 **==Archangel, Cafeteria==**

Meanwhile, in the mess hall, a voice over the intercom called out.

["All units, Level 1 battlestations! I repeat: All units, Level 1 battlestations!"]

With that said, Isaac, Garet, Sai, and Kuzzey sprang and ran out of the Mess Hall to take their appropriate combat positions.

 **==Archangel, Observation Deck==**

["I repeat: All units, Level 1 battlestations! All pilots and personnel, please repot to your stations and wait for further orders!"]

Gaara frowns at the intercom, after making his mind clear while staring at the empty void with stars, and swiftly turned and heading towards to the locker room, and he knew the Le Creuset has making a move.

 **==Archangel, With Mu==**

["This is not a drill. All hands, get to your stations immediately!"]

Mu was enjoying his time in his model magazine before the intercom made a level 1 battle stations.

"Argh, shit! At a time like this?! Man these guys are so damn persistent!" Mu complained about Le Creuset were really persistent, and so he close it and places magazine on the table and immediately took off the mess hall, heading straight to the pilot room to get himself changed and ready for combat.

 **==Archangel, With Mu==**

"It's a battle! Another battle!"

A voice of panicking girl named Elle, but unfortunately, Kira, on his way out, ran straight into the lines. Due to their speed, the girl was quickly knocked to the ground. Kira slowed down out of concern of the child which it was an accident and went to help her up.

Until Lincoln came by while his sister Lily is on the share quarters before joined the others, and seeing the girl on the floor before Kira got her back up on her feet, and finally immediately went to her, dusting the dirt off her clothes.

"You alright, kid?" The albino said, as the girl grins at him.

"Yup! Thanks, mister! Hey! I know you! You're Lily's big brother!"

Lincoln ruffled her hair making her giggle at the affectionate gesture.

"Yup, that's me. But anytime, kid. Now be careful and make sure you're with your parents, okay? We're heading straight into another battle and all of us will do whatever we can to make sure everybody in this ship is safe."

"Really?" The girl asked in awed.

"Count on it. Now go and find your family. They must be worried sick for you."

"Right. Again, thanks for the help, mister."

The child ran off into the hallway, finding where her family is staying. And so, Lincoln left the shared quarters with Kira as they marched down to the locker room to suit up, while Lily is remain in the quarters for time being.

 **==Earlier; With Naruto and George==**

A long discuss conversation between Naruto Uzumaki and George Allster, it is been hours before the leader of Tekkadan came to the Vice Minister of the Atlantic Federation.

George was terrified at this b-no, this young man, who leading a group of child soldiers for of course how long he had lead them, and also this man is a legend among them that unknowns to him. By judging those eyes were seen war before, it really looked mysterious. Not to mentioned he led his group for saving his own life from ZAFT.

It was regarding those incidents such as the Bloody Valentine, and also a completely mess the people had made. He wasn't expecting for this young man who leads, and also politics wasn't his interests, but as much as he did keeping anyone alive and well, and save many people.

Not to mention Naruto is completely disappointed with George for supporting the Blue Cosmos to begin with. As much as he did spoiled his daughter's life and her choices, which that led her into the wrong crowd by telling about Coordinators were freaks of nature, even though that he had lost his right as a father, an endless argument between himself and his wife for this mess…

 **(AN: Brought up the idea I'd made, which came from Naruto x RWBY Crossover story.)**

["All units, Level 1 battlestations! I repeat: All units, Level 1 battlestations!"]

With Naruto heard the intercom, which he suspected that ZAFT had made another move, again, and he's guessing that it was the same Laurasia-class frigate since Artemis, while their discussion was cut from their long discussion, then turns to George Allster.

"Mr. Vice-Minister, as much as I will spare you from one of my apprentices if you already knew Red Wolf, and you better tell your associates to leave them be in peace and if you keep supporting the Blue Cosmos and commit a crime for wiping every Coordinator since Junius Seven, if it weren't for 'them' had give their influence to the Earth Alliance Forces. Causing more bloodshed, if they wouldn't fire that single nuke on that colony, then…so hell will break loose…"

George Allster nods his head for Naruto's statement, remain calm, which of course, this is his 'punishment'. As much as he wanted to spend time with his daughter, Flay, she was still his child; he would have gain influence on her for prejudice Coordinators, which considered monsters and freaks of nature.

"Think about it, I'll be back…soon." Naruto finished.

Naruto turns around, and walks away to leave the Vice-Minster's quarters, leaving him alone on this room in silence…

 **==With Menma and Natarle==**

["This is not a drill. All hands, get to your stations immediately!"]

Sadly, their intimate contact was broken when the ships alarm sounded and the intercom system addressed them, which made Menma sighed and muttered to himself.

"Troublesome…"

As part ways from their embraced, much to the disappointment of Natarle, before leave or separate ways for going to their respective stations.

"Looks like its back to work for us." Menma concluded.

"It seems so." Natarle agreed, before blushed slightly.

"And I'm guessing it's the Le Creuset, again." Menma concluded.

"You're right! Damn them! Not just as the moment before our rendezvous! But also ruined our important moment for our opportunity!" She sneered.

"Don't be, I knew these guy were seriously persistent. Now come on, let's go." The (RTN) blonde said, offering his hand to Natarle to help her up, which she accepted.

And so as Menma guiding Natarle towards to the locker room

 **==Later==**

Making their arrival at outside of the locker room; with Menma lets go on Natarle's hand, before saying.

"This is my stop. I'll be back, later; my brothers and I will deal with pest outside."

Natarle nodded her head with a smile, and replied.

"You'll be careful, okay, Menma? And return safely back here."

"Yes, Mom~" Menma says teased and sarcastically, before chuckling at the cute pout of Natarle was giving him.

After the amusing moment, Menma's chuckled was subsided on the cute pouted Natarle on her face, and he smiled and said.

"Of course, Natarle, I'll return to this ship safe and sound." He vowed.

Natarle smiled at that and nods at him. Menma was about to leave when Natarle called him again

"Menma! Wait!" She exclaimed, a blush creeping on her cheeks, which that stops him from his tracks.

"What is it, Natarle-?"

*Smerk*

Before Menma could receive response from her, he felt a soft and tender lips smacked at his lips; his mind shutdown for a second, before rebooting and processing what she has done.

"W-What was that for?" He says with slight shuddered, his cheeks were colored in red because of he had blushed.

"For good luck." Natarle answered, before winking at her official boyfriend.

Turning on her heels, she walks back the opposite direction, heading for the bridge. Knowing he's still watching her, Natarle, gave her love a little show by adding a little seductive sway to her hips.

Menma followed the sway of her hips, which is hypnotizing him by the second. He quickly covered his nose because of the blood that was threatening to burst from his nose, and says mentally.

 _'I knew Naruto's godfather was 'his' Jiraiya when comes with the fact when he told me about him, after all, he wasn't 'my' Jiraiya, besides being a pervert, so I'll give him the same page as he does and includes rub me off. Ero-sennin…I'm not really your godson, so don't care much, which he's my counterpart, so you and 'my' own godfather already knew about it by now.'_

 **==In Heaven==**

In this paradise, we could see a tall middle-aged man, with long white hair that reached his back, porcelain skin, red tattoo lines from the bottom of his eyes down to his chin, wearing a white yukata. He was giggling perversely while, scribbling something on his notebook, before saying.

"You're right, Menma! You maybe my godson, so I don't care, you're still my godson after all."

"*Sigh*…Yare, yare, will you stop for this nonsense."

A voice who spoken up from behind him, sighing, seeing before Jiraiya, is another one, which appears to be he's the counterpart of Naruto's godfather, and as well as Menma's, which he looked displeased about his counterpart, which he's Naruto's godfather after all.

"Oh come on, I know he's really your godson! He's one hell of a hottie when he was scored! I mean, since his late wife, Sakura, well, 'his' actually. After all, he's 'our' godson." Naruto's Jiraiya says to Menma's godfather counterpart.

The RTN Jiraiya couldn't argue, but it's true since his passing, which knowing Menma still bare grief for losing his love ones includes RTN Tsunade. **(7)**

"I guess there's no point for arguing, since I will be looking forward for your next work." He sighed for could stop his own counterpart, as he turned to Menma who remain stood while staring at where Natarle was.

"I am so proud of you, Menma. And I will tell your parents and the others about you finally broke out your shell."

And so, as the RTN Jiraiya left leaving his counterpart on standby or perhaps waiting for Naruto will made his move, before he made relationship with the certain pink-haired songstress and includes the busty brunette.

But…someone appeared next to Naruto's Jiraiya, which made him knew who he is.

"I take it you're here to see how your husband is doing."

"Yes, but your counterpart told me regarding his grief after my passing." A feminine voice replied to Naruto's godfather, regarding Menma.

"I know you're not the Sakura we have known before, since 'you' must be her according to Ino Yamanaka or perhaps, an alternate version of Ino on your case." Jiraiya concluded.

"Yes, but Ino thought I had an amnesia which she's not really my best friend."

The female individual before the toad sage is none other than the wife of Menma Namikaze/Uzumaki, Sakura (in RTN). Before her conversation with him about mentioned the shy and timid Ino, which her personality is opposite to Naruto's Ino, being bossy and being a gossip queen.

Since the Sakura everyone knew in the alternate world is a Hokage as Naruto does, but being a female one since her father is a Yondaime Hokage other than Minato's on Naruto's side being a Hokage.

With the Sakura counterpart sees her husband on the land of the living stood in the hallway, noticing tears flowing in his eyes which made her smiled to see him he had finally move on, so far all thanks to Naruto to pull himself out of his grief, and she knew he really misses her.

"I know, Menma-kun. I know you missed me so much. And I had finally glad to see you to overcome your grief and depression, so you have finally step out…if the girls you have met will made you so happy, and knowing my successor will fix your heart, so…"

As the RTN Sakura stepped in before entering the land of the living, since she made a request to the gods for entering the living, so that Menma will overcomes it and give him a push him forward to the future, and so they obliged.

 **==Back** **with** **Menma==**

Just as Menma had mentioned Naruto's late godfather, but he really does being a 'super pervert'; and suddenly, tears flowing in his eyes, which he had brought a memory of his wife, (RTN) Sakura, he felt joyful and sad regarding her passing.

 _'Sakura-chan…I found it. I have finally found it. I was able to find what I was looking for. Something only I can protect…the time itself led me to where I travel in the endless road. So now…I'm going to protect it. The precious thing only I can protect…It was…right here, in front of me.'_

With Menma wiping his tears, and straighten up with a determination expression, and entered the locker room to join up with the others.

Unknown to Menma, the spiritual figure of RTN Sakura appears behind him and rose her hand at his back which not being noticed when he was being touched by her spiritual hand on his back, and so, she pushed him forward entering the door to his path for his future.

Sakura seeing her own husband is on the locker room to suit up, and so she had faded from her existence…

 **==Back** **to the Heaven**

RTN Sakura reentered back to heaven, her request had being done and fulfilled.

"I take it is done?" Jiraiya asked, with his eyes on the pinkette.

Sakura nods her head for she had done, she had to do for convince the gods for fulfilled the request, and so she left returning to her realm's heaven, seeing the (pervy) toad sage smiles slightly at RTN Sakura had pushed her own former husband to his new future.

Before Jiraiya could stood up onto the solidified clouds, which made his head tensed for he had forgot something.

"Oh! I forgot! I'm proud of you, Naruto! I knew you could catch a hot babe captain and a pretty pink-haired princess!" He exclaimed, as he remain seated and continues to oversees his godson's relationship with a pretty pink-haired princess and a busty captain, since he knew Lacus had finally return to her people while he will interacts with Murrue, later.

 **==Present;** **Land of the Living** **; Back with Naruto==**

At the Mobile Suit Hangar on Archangel; Naruto was inside Barbatos' cockpit, powering it up the sequence, before he sneezed all of sudden, rubbing his nose, says muttered.

"Hmm, somebody was probably talking about me."

Before he shrugged his shoulders, until he heard Kira through the comms when he embarked the Strike.

["What was that, Naruto?"]

"It's nothing, Kira." Naruto replied,

["Kira, Naruto, you are clear to launch."] Miriallia informed through the comms with her face appeared on the video feed.

"Okay." Naruto acknowledged within Barbatos, before cracking his knuckles and neck.

"Right!" Kira concluded within the Strike, before nodding at Mir.

Before they deployed, while Menma and Gaara were ready along with 6 pilots and while Isaribi is ready to sortie; and Naruto began to spoke for briefing and reports from her on the bridge.

"So what are we facing now? And I take it that it's the same Laurasia-class before, which it is now onto us?"

["It is, Naruto. It's the Gamow."] She answered confirm this predicament, and she knew before he'll ask any details, numbers of mobile suit forces, and ships since the advance force was attack by the Le Creuset, just the Vesalius lead them.

"Figures…" Naruto uttered.

["…Not just that, but that ship wasn't alone, we had another Nazca-class is right on our tail."]

"Name of the ship?" The blonde concludes.

["It's the Bismarck."] Mir answered, while she made a mental note that she wanted to inform Naruto about Mia's cousin, Alex Seymour.

The leader/big boss of Tekkadan nod his head for expecting another Nazca-class among Le Creuset team's fleet.

"Number of Mobile suits? If it's the same Gamow that went onto us, which means it's them again." He added.

["Yes, confirmed mobile suit signatures indicate: Blitz, Duel, Buster."]

Hearing the names of those mobile suits made him sighed in disappointed, while Kira overheard it, which means it's the same mobile suits before.

"Those three again? Looks like these guys wanna go for round two." He says shook his head while his eyes closed. "And includes Gaara will do the same, since the orange one is on the Vesalius, which really disappoints Menma, such a shame."

Miriallia giggled from the other side at his sarcastic manner, since she knew he faced three G-Weapons before: two were thrashed and while the Duel was spared, since 'Phase Shift Down', so far he'll face them again at the second time.

["Well, Naruto, you seem to be able to handle those three just fine so I don't see why you should be worried about them. Besides, if I remember correctly, you're the one who thrashed the Buster and the Blitz, minus the Duel, by yourself without needing some assistance."]

Hearing Mir's statement, which it is true, he did earned a credit against ZAFT MS forces.

 _'Technically, I had tons of experience of battlefield before learned to pilot a mobile suit, since I was a war veteran in my ancient time.'_ Naruto says mentally, before spoke out in his thoughts, replied.

"That's true; any of us did most of the work in making sure those guys aren't near the ship."

["I appreciate that. Anyway, with Lieutenant La Flaga and Kira by your side, along with your brothers, and includes, you had your own mobile suit force and your ship, the fight is easier, while Montgomery had lost all of Moebius MAs."]

Glad having the Isaribi and the mobile suit forces; which they were small group, while Isaac, Lincoln, Ichika, and Garet were trained by Naruto, Menma, and Gaara, while Elzam/Rätsel, Felix, and Piers were among of high-ranking mobile suit pilots, not to mentioned they had a Kutan Type-III Booster, which piloted by Dan Gotanda, he may be manned the Booster, but a mobile suit pilot.

["And addition, three GINNs: one of them is the same unit Gaara had faced, and includes two identical GINNs, it's confirmed they're the HM-Types, so please do tread with caution if you do end up engaging them in the process, so I'll inform your brother about this."]

"Noted, knowing Menma will take care of them, so don't worry. He's not trying to sound arrogant or anything, but I don't think he'll be having any problems with them. So, my brothers and I will be fine." Naruto replied, knowing facing 5 MSs onto the battlefield, causes Mir rolled her eyes at him.

["Mhm, whatever you say, Uzumaki."]

Closing the line, so far knowingly for Naruto get a feeling three G-Weapons he had faced had learned their past experience during the first time, facing them, but he did easily thrashed the Blitz and the Buster, so far knowing the Duel is next, so he's up to it.

As Naruto made a deep breath, and then exhaled, and spoke up on the comms in open channel.

"Kira, Mu, everyone, have any of you standby to go?"

["This is Mu, I read you, Naruto. God damn it! Why'd they choose this moment to attack us? We only had ahead of hours to the rendezvous within six hours left."] Mu's voice on the comms, response acknowledged.

"I know, Mu. But they were persistent, don't way. Knowing they decide to made interception to prevent us from meeting with the Eighth Fleet." He replied.

["Yup, they were, just as I said! Anyway, I am looking forward to test these babies out!"] He replied, which refer to his Zero's major upgrades and new munitions for the Linear Gun.

["This is Gusion, I'm on standby to provide Montgomery for some support with Garet and Issac."] Gaara's voice reported, he recommends having his disciple and Menma's student, knowing the last Nelson-class vessel among EA ranks.

["Roger that, boss!"] Garet's voice, which that sounds determine for having his Graze Custom/Kai – in Heavy Armored Variant, readied to be deployed.

["Wilco, sir."] Isaac acknowledged manned his Graze Custom II.

["This is Bael, we're ready to go! Ichika, you and Lincoln will guard the Archangel, along with Kira."] Menma's concluded.

["Roger that, sensei."] Ichika acknowledged.

["No problem, uncle Menma."] Lincoln replied in Ace Savvy/Shiden Custom.

Hearing every pilot was standby for their deployment since Naruto and Kira were on the catapult, and so, with the both pilots of Barbatos and Strike equipped with the Aile Striker Pack, had finally declared for their deployment.

"Kira Yamato, Strike, taking off!"

"This is Naruto Uzumaki, Gundam Barbatos, let's do this!"

Two mobile suits were launched from the Archangel's catapult, while the Strike engaged PS Armor, and unfold its wings and burned up its thrusters and while Barbatos made a aileron roll and released a blue stream burst on its thrusters.

Followed by Mu's Moebius Zero, which armed with HEPEAP rounds and the Gunbarrel is now outfitted with beam rifles.

"Mu La Flaga, taking off!" Mu announced, lowered the visor of his helmet, as for now Moebius Zero launch into space.

As Mu's Moebius Zero took off and followed by Gaara Sabaku's Gusion, armed with the MARVE integrated machine gun with a blade underneath it and a 120mm Long-Range Rifle.

"Gaara Sabaku, Gusion Rebake Full City, heading out!"

At the following when Gaara's Gusion were deployed, then Byakushiki and Bael, had both of the winged mobile suits made launch preparations, as the linear catapult clamps closed around their feet.

"You ready my apprentice?" Menma asked, felt Bael's feet were clamped onto the linear catapult, which ever since Ichika returning his 051ANNR Beam Assault Rifle to him during the last fight.

["Hai, sensei!"] Ichika replied through on the video feed.

Bael's pilot nod his head, and tightening the controls before he let his free hand into his lips where Natarle kissed him, and lets out a smile slightly.

"This is Menma Uzumaki, Bael, heading out!"

"Ichika Orimura, Byakushiki, ikimasu!"

Two winged mobile suits launched from the respective catapult, and synch spread out their wings and skyrocketed into space, and finally the next followed by the Ace Savvy and two Grazes.

Which it will be the second time for facing the Gamow, and includes encountered the Bismarck…

 **(Chapter Ended - To be continued!)**

* * *

 **==Omake; Lincoln's Family Photo (Alternates)==**

Lincoln stared at the photo within minutes later, until…

…And then, two scenes indicate the world splits itself regarding Lincoln's choice he had made:

"…" He said nothing while had his emotionless expression at the photo, includes his 'former self' smiling.

"…What a poor excuse of family you can be a part of…"

The first (Choice #1) is Lincoln crushes the photo and shove it on his pocket, and places his hands on his face and rubs down to calm his stress towards eight or six individuals.

And the second (Choice #2) is Lincoln rip the photo to pieces and then shove them into his pocket.

"…I'll throw these out onto space, later." He reminded, as he stared at the last piece that had his 'former self', smiling.

All both sides regarding two Lincolns had stepped out of his mobile suit, and leave the hanger…

 **(AN: This is similar to Dual!** **Parallel Trouble Adventure** **anime; about a single person decision to which path such as going left or right, but alternate paths, about Episode 1.)**

 **(Omake Ended)**

 **Author's Note:**

 **(1).** That sounded like the Cosmic Era version of Soldier: 76 on Overwatch. Blue Eagle Soldier is a new OC I brought up, so this mysterious vigilante which just as the Jing, the Red Hunter Wolf.

The identity of the [Blue Eagle Soldier] is a new OC that I was making, he's male, still under progress for once his appearance and arsenals will be announced.

 **(2).** I haven't gotten some accent of Elzam, since he's German, so the speech itself with a 'z', after, there are German speaks English with the former accent, and includes British as Price in Call of Duty.

Not to mention X-Man's Nightcrawler, he's German as well… Well, expect for because of X-Man: Evolution. And that includes French, which of course, The Pink Panther.

 **(3).** Think of it as the intro of XIII in UbiSoft. Steve Rowland assassinated the President of US with Dragonov-based bolt-action sniper rifle, before Jason Fly adopted identify that posing as the ghost of XIII, which believe he kill the president before his brother is the leader of The XX, to overthrow the government.

 **(4).** I have completely did revised this paragraph like LoDsIx does, so this is the alternate line of this story. So far, this is my own version of this part.

 **(5).** Think of it as every series of Naruto since before its latest release in Episode 1 and Shippuden; which includes about the film itself – The Last, or perhaps, about Sakura's counterpart in RTN.

It is a timeline regarding the generations of Shinobi, if I am guessing, the RTN Sakura is the Hokage in alternate world just as Naruto is the 7th Hokage.

 **(6).** Think of it Lincoln made a lie was based on he was claimed to be orphan in Loud House x Transformers Animated X-over, I read it before which it is a good idea to made a lie by using that story that it really inspired me.

But instead, being orphaned and adopted by Casagrande by UltimateSTH. If I wrote details for Lincoln's half-lie he made about he's an orphan before his parents and 10 of his sister died in the tragedy, all because their house could collapse and burned down.

 **(7).** I really don't know about RTN's Jiraiya, includes his peroonality, but he's considered a mentioned character on the film, so far such as RTN's Tsunade as a flat-chest and wearing glasses and includes the busty Shizune.

* * *

 **Weapon Information:**

 **(W1).** N/A

* * *

 **‡** **‡** **Mobile Suit & Armor Information ****‡** **‡**

[= ~oOo~ = (Stand by) = ~oOo~ =]

 **= Technical Specifications =  
Model Number**: _To-be-added…_  
 **Official Name:** _To-be-added…_  
 **Unit Type** : _To-be-added…_  
 **Overall Height:** _To-be-added…_  
 **Base Weight:** _To-be-added…_  
 **Power Source** : _To-be-added…_  
 **Body Frame:** _To-be-added…_  
 **Armor Material:** _To-be-added…_  
 **Propulsion System:**  
\- _To-be-added…_

 **Man-Machine Interface:  
** \- _To-be-added…_

 **= General Data =  
 **Developer(s):****  
\- _To-be-added…_  
 **Manufacturer:**  
\- _To-be-added…_  
 **Developed From:  
** \- _To-be-added…  
_ **Developed Into:**  
\- _To-be-added…_  
 **Known Pilots:** _To-be-added…_

 **= Equipment =  
Standard:  
**\- _To-be-added…_  
 **Optional:**  
\- _To-be-added…_

 **= Standard Armaments =  
Fixed:  
**\- _To-be-added…_  
 **Handheld:  
** \- _To-be-added…_

 **Information** :  
 _To-be-added…_

 **Technology & Combat Characteristics: ****  
**_To-be-added…_

 **Armaments**

 ** _To-be-added…_** **  
** _To-be-added…_

 **Special Equipment & Features**

 ** _To-be-added…_**  
 _To-be-added…_

* * *

Once again, I am so sorry for taken so long which it's been a month, I was busy with making information such as guns, vehicles, and characters, includes making new ideas, it really takes time.

So far, I was been reading [The Loud House] story which involves with No Such Luck, which have many multi-verse such as Lincoln's girl counterpart, which also involved with NSL as well, since besides the sisters, but the brothers were far worst, which just as Lincoln had predict and knew about since one of the episodes which he wanted brothers other than the formers.

So, they went completely too far on Linka, until the CPS (Child Protecting Service) Government took care of the mess, meaning to saving from abusers and hypocrites which they don't deserve to be a parent; and includes fixing the school, police, and city that the mayor or president run and includes unstable-minded teachers such as Crocker in (*Twitches*) FAIRY GODPARENTS!‼, sorry, Fairly Odd Parents, were not suited for teachings students and includes abusing and favoritism.

Anyway, I was able to watch the gameplay in GEARS 5, which the origin of the Locust, since after Gears of War 4. And includes new weapons and gameplay, and it's like Wolfenstein chose and save one to another. Now the Swarm War begun, I know Anya did decommissioned the infamous 'Hammer of Dawn', knowing the threat still in large since Gears of War 4.

Now, onto the reviews, which things went smoothly before most of the Le Creuset team making the next move to strike, along with the Seymour Team, so I will be given more details, later.

Anyway, Menma and Natarle official, so far what are your thoughts about them. Before expecting Sakura's photo slip out.

Lincoln and Ichika were struggled from their past, which of course knowing it will be a tensed if the past will returns. Along with Piers, Elzam, and Felix were discussing about Mia's cousin Alex, which means they didn't want to brought it up.

Naruto looked bothers and bugging about there's connection between Mu and Rau, which he needed to find answers, which before he will having some 'talk' with George Allster. So feel free to give me an idea, so far give a paragraph lines for sure.

Flay wasn't looked like before in canon, so she didn't since her father was alive, she still wasn't in her mood for talking with him for time being.

Anyway, there are some other compliment things during recent reviews, gave me a trash review, so I know I had to do…So…What are your thoughts about this chapter?

Now, hope you all like this chapter. So please review and comment. I'll update for the next one as soon as I can until most of my files I was working on in this activity!

Lastly, see you all to the next chapter! Peace out!

P.S. DON'T flame this story, and I hate that some people bad and trash comment about this story, I've made that I've destroy it.

* * *

 **Last Chapter's Total:** **  
 **Favorites:**** 192 **  
 **Followers:**** 188 **  
 **Views:**** 20: 793+  
 **Equal:** 40,833+

* * *

 **Started by:** 07/27/2019/1:16pm

 **Finished** : 10/02/2019/8:52am

 **Published:** 10/02/2019/12:12am

 **Edited:** N/A


End file.
